La Prisión Cósmica
by Abel Ciffer
Summary: En su tercer año en Hogwarts, Mérida, Hiccup, Jackson y Rapunzel tendrán que usar todas sus habilidades en el Torneo de las Excelencias Mágicas; entre tareas imposibles, dolor físico y emocional, y profesores de otros mundos, se dan cuenta que el torneo no sea lo único de lo que tengan que preocuparse al suponer que Pitch y Gothel quieren encontrar a Mor'du el Invencible.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los títulos o personajes utilizados aquí, me pertenecen. Son propiedad intelectual y mercantil de sus respectivos autores. Así es, no gano nada escribiendo esto.

 **Títulos:** _El Origen de los Guardianes. Cómo entrenar a tu dragón. Valiente. Enredados. Los Croods. Hotel Transilvania. ParaNorman. Epic: El Reino Secreto._ _ **Nuevas adiciones:**_ _Gravity Falls. Star VS Las fuerzas del Mal. Hora de Aventura. Miracolus: Las Aventuras de Lady Bug. Over the Garden Walls. Frozen. Moana: una aventura en el mar. Sendokai Champions. Avatar: La leyenda de Aang y la Leyenda de Korra. Kubo y la Búsqueda Samurai. El Loráx. Steven y la Puerta Secreta. Seis Grandes Heroes. Intensamente._

 **¡Hola de nuevo!** No puedo pedir una disculpa si me tardé, de hecho, creo que empiezo bien. Esta secuela estará centrada en Mérida, pero como saben, no dejo de lado a otros personas (y considerando que Hiccup y Mérida son primos, no puedo simplemente darle todo el estrellato a ella). Bien, empecé con la ceremonia de presentación de Hiccup. Me maté leyendo protocolos de alta sociedad, de realeza y demás... y casi muero, en serio, es bastante complejo —y en ocasiones, bastante estúpido— el modo de desenvolverse con gracia. Por eso, me tomé la libertad de hacerlo sencillo considerando que Hiccup no tendrá tantos deberes como un príncipe en sí y que la modernidad ha afectado esos protocolos antiguos. Espero haberlo hecho bien. Como ya leerán, agregué las series con las que estaré trabajando, si llego a agregar otras, sin duda se los haré saber. Mmm, me dan ganas de iniciar un concurso, pequeñito y que no será difícil. Verán, ya que incluiré a las demás escuelas que Rowling ya presentó, se me ocurre pedirles un dibujo de cómo piensan que sería el uniforme de dicha escuela; a mí no me importa si saben dibujar o no, sino el nivel de creatividad, de cómo indagan respecto a la cultura (recuerden, no es lo mismo Reino Unido que Rusia) y cómo se lo apropian. El dibujo no tiene que ser digital ni nada extravagante y los diseños que más me gusten serán seleccionados y utilizados en mi fic y mis dibujos posteriores. Si desean participar, ¡díganmelo en el review!

Por cierto, hago una aclaración respecto al título de Hiccup en este fic. Verán, Reino Unido comprende las islas de Irlanda y de Gran Bretaña, y ésta última a su vez, se divida en cuatro países: Escocia, Inglaterra, Gales e Irlanda del norte. He usado indistintamente Inglaterra como Gran Bretaña y Reino Unido para el mismo país, pero esto ya no será así. Sin embargo, para no complicarnos la vida, me bastaré con usar Inglaterra y Escocia como entidades apartadas.

Agradezco el apoyo al fic anterior y espero recibir similar apoyo o más en éste.

* * *

 **Prólogo**

* * *

Mérida despertó a las cinco durante las vacaciones de verano, tras terminar su segundo año en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. No había tenido la costumbre de hacerlo en el pasado ya que prefería seguir durmiendo hasta que su madre considerara despertarla abriendo de golpe las cortinas de ventana. A Mérida le gustaba dormir y despertarse bien pasadas las doce del día, pero esos días se habían acabado. Estiró los brazos arriba y salió de la cama para quitarse las ropas de dormir y colocarse su traje deportivo y hacerse una improvisada trenza. Sin otro preparativo, bajó a la planta baja, yendo directo a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso con agua. Dio tres sorbos pequeños, colocó el vaso cerca del lavabo y salió por la puerta que colindaba con el patio trasero. Empezó a realizar unos cuantos ejercicios de calentamiento, preparando sus articulaciones y quitando la tensión de sus músculos.

Quince minutos después, tras finalizar, miró al cielo oscuro de la mañana y las estrellas que se veían todavía. Faltaban dos horas para que su madre se despertara y comenzara oficialmente la rutina en la casa de los DunBroch. Respiró profundo llenando sus pulmones del fresco aire de los campos en Castleton, dando inicio al trote constante de sus piernas. Desde que las vacaciones empezaron, Mérida había estado ejercitándose a diario en una rutina similar a la que el profesor Levi los ponía a realizar en clase. Dos horas diarias en la mañana, más dos horas de práctica de arco y espada en la tarde junto a su padre. Mérida estaba perfeccionando sus habilidades de combate, pues no podía realizar magia hasta iniciar un nuevo año escolar.

La vista de árboles rodeando el pedregoso camino había sido memorizada por Mérida. Conocía cada lindero y atajo entre las hierbas, y reconocía el sonido de cada animal viviendo en los recovecos. No temía que la atacaran. La magia de su madre la mantenía oculta a pesar que eso representara una cadena para ella. No era extraño que tuviera problemas al relacionarse con Elinor, prácticamente había sido así desde que Mérida aprendió a caminar y a meterse en líos. Elinor quiso educarla del modo en que sus abuelos la educaron. Pero eso provocaba un conflicto en ambas partes, pues Mérida no deseaba convertirse en su madre mientras que Elinor se frustraba por no obtener lo que quería de su hija. Las peleas entre las dos no eran pocas. La intensidad también subió luego de que su primo Hiccup se mudara con ellos.

Mérida quería a Hiccup, incluso si apenas estaban viviendo como familia. Hiccup era un buen tipo que estaba pasando por una situación delicada y Mérida estaba dispuesta a apoyarlo en lo que pudiera. En sí que Hiccup viviera con los DunBroch no era un problema… hasta que Elinor lo convertía en uno. Tal parecía que lo que Elinor no había encontrado en ella sí lo había hallado en él. El joven Haddock poseía las cualidades esperadas en un miembro descendiente de la realeza, o eso es lo que Elinor veía. A Mérida le disgustaban las no disimuladas comparaciones que hacía respecto a su forma de ser con la de su primo. No las negaba ya que cada uno era diferente, como una gota de agua y una de aceite. Pero era dolorosa la facilidad con la que Elinor sobreponía sus protocolos al bienestar emocional de su hija. Era como si le gritara en la cara que Mérida era defectuosa, un producto desechable que no cumplía con las características de lo aceptable. Mérida escupía a esa palabra. _Aceptable_ según su madre podía significa una cosa: aburrido. Su madre era terriblemente aburrida, no tenía nada emocionante que decir o mostrar i siquiera porque provenía de una familia que había sido reconocida por domar dragones. Por eso Mérida admiraba más a su padre. Fergus podía ser torpe en cuanto a tener charlas serias se trataba, pero era confiable y divertido, además que Mérida y sus hermanos menores pasaban buenos momentos oyendo las historias que contaba. En conclusión, el único que podía entenderla era su padre, sin embargo, dado que él apoyaba la mayoría de las ideas de Elinor tampoco era el mejor apoyo. Sus hermanitos no podrían serlo ya que no quería cargarlos con cosas que no les correspondían, y su primo ya tenía sus propios problemas.

Si era sincera no habría podido soportar estar en su casa de no ser por sus amigas. Alicia y MK no habían parado en enviarle cartas cada día cuando les contó sobre lo que le pasaba y Mérida lo apreciaba, en especial por Alicia que recientemente había perdido a sus padres. También estaban Macintosh y MacGuffin, y en un grado menor, Dingwall, a quienes visitaba cuando su madre se ponía demasiado pesada con el asunto de la próxima presentación como parte de la realeza escocesa de Hiccup. Sus tres amigos le ofrecían distraerse un rato y no le daban consejo alguno, lo que era de agradecerse porque Mérida no estaba de humor para ello. Al finalizar sus visitas, Mérida regresaba a su casa más tranquila y sin la consigna de odiar a su primo por provocar la obsesión de su madre. Aunque Hiccup no tenía la culpa de nada, salvo de ser hijo de la hermana muerta de Elinor y la representación de un verdadero heredero de los Jolene.

Eso le provocaba ganas de vomitar.

" _No pienses en eso. No pienses en eso"_ , se dijo a sí misma aumentando la velocidad de sus piernas. Pero los pensamientos iban y venían como si tuviesen voluntad propia, conduciéndola a pensar en lo feliz que sería si su madre dejara de molestar, si simplemente desapareciera. _"¡No pienses en eso!"._

Dio un paso en falso en un sendero rocoso, cayendo y dando vueltas en la tierra y la maleza hasta quedar tendida boca arriba, cerca de la orilla de un riachuelo.

—Auch —dijo sin tener la menor intención de levantarse pronto. De no ser por su alta resistencia al dolor, estaría llorando. Miró al cielo donde los primeros albores de la mañana se veían, oyó el sonido del agua muy parecido a una fuente y normalizó su respiración. El mundo estaba tranquilo a pesar de su confusión interior. ¿Cómo podía ser eso justo?

Se levantó tras otro minuto y retomó su carrera. Cuando completó la vuelta rutinaria en aproximadamente una hora, continuó con una serie de ejercicios para ganar fuerza y tonificar cuerpo; realizaba tres series de siete ejercicios de 30 repeticiones, y pronto aumentaría el grado de dificultad. Cuando el sol salió por el horizonte, Mérida supo que su tiempo había acabado. Terminando una serie de sentadillas más, se volvió al establo donde su caballo, Angus, la recibió impacientemente para lo que alimentara. La limpieza del lugar no le tomaba demasiados minutos así como tampoco alimentarlo, pero servía para excusar que cada mañana regresara sudando y con un hedor insoportable.

—No se lo cuentes a nadie, Angus —pidió Mérida dándole una jugosa manzana. El caballo relinchó como si aceptara el soborno y guardar el secreto. Angus era un caballo especial que a veces mostraba rasgos de humano, como si pudiera entender lo que le decía de verdad—. Nos vemos al rato, con suerte lograré que mamá olvide las clases de etiqueta para que salgamos a pasear un rato. ¿Te gusta la idea, amigo? Montaríamos por el bosque toda la tarde.

Angus soltó un bramido y le mordió de forma juguetona una ramita que tenía atorada en el cabello. Mérida se carcajeó, le dio una última caricia y salió del establo para ir a desayunar. En cuanto entró en la cocina la atrapó el aroma de tarta de manzana recién hecha y el ruido que provocaban los juegos de sus hermanos; su madre estaba hablando con Hiccup a la vez que le servía una buena ración de tocino frito con una rebanada de tarta. Elinor estaba aferrada en que Hiccup subiera unos cuantos kilos, lo que Mérida encontraba como una meta imposible dado que no había un cambio significativo en el peso de su primo sin importar la cantidad de comida que Elinor le diera. Mérida saludó a su padre y a sus hermanos y se sentó al lado de Hiccup que le extendió un vaso para llenárselo con fresca agua.

—Gracias, Hicc —dijo Mérida zampándose el agua sin pensárselo. Estaba sedienta.

—Oh Mérida, ¿qué estuviste haciendo para terminar así? —preguntó Elinor al notar al fin la condición de la pelirroja. La ropa deportiva estaba llena de tierra, el cabello lleno de ramas y hojas, y en la cara las pecas desaparecían detrás de la mugre. Mérida gimió derramando el agua sobre sí, sin meditarlo mucho, se secó con la manga sucia de su sudadera logrando que Elinor pegara el grito al cielo.

Mérida gimió de nuevo. ¿Qué había de malo en ello? Seguro que un poco de tierra entrara en su boca no era malo, no es como si se la estuviera comiendo por kilo. Ya que Elinor tenía esa habilidad para notarlo todo como una chismosa, tal vez debió hacerlo con los raspones que tenía en la cara, manos y rodillas.

—Debes educar mejor a ese caballo, mira que dejarte así. Consentirlo es lo que lo echará a perder —regañó Elinor moviendo su varita y limpiando en un santiamén a Mérida.

" _¿Estás bien, hija? ¿No te hiciste daño?... bah, nunca me preguntará nada como eso"_ , se dijo Mérida bajando la cabeza.

—Lo único bueno es que te levantas temprano. Antes no lo habías hecho y creo que tiene que ver con que tú estés aquí, Hiccup —por un segundo la expresión severa se suavizó en una sonrisa al fijar su atención en Haddock—. Me alegra ver que tus buenos hábitos están siendo asimilados por Mérida.

" _¿Buenos hábitos? ¡Pero si Hiccup no recoge los papeles en su cuarto de las notas que hace! Además, muerde los lápices y no le dices nada si se desvela por leer",_ pensó Mérida apretando los puños sobre sus rodillas.

—Yo creo que lo hace por razones propias, tía Elinor —explicó Hiccup con suavidad al notar su turbación; Mérida le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento mientras esperaba que su intervención fuera suficiente para que su madre se detuviera, más Elinor tenía otras cosas por decir.

—No la excuses, Hiccup, mi hija debe aprender a escucharme —dijo con convicción a la vez que ponía frente a su hija un plato con avena acompañado de frutas picadas. Elinor también cuidaba la alimentación de Mérida, no quería que cogiera el hábito de zamparse comida sin ton ni son—. Una bruja no debería perder el tiempo en actividades que no ayuden a su formación mágica, aunque admito que la equitación puede tener sus beneficios, no me parece adecuado que venga a la cocina sin asearse después de limpiar el establo. Es una conducta nada digna.

—Se supone que limpiar las heces de mi caballo es porque tengo disciplina y soy responsable, mamá —espetó Mérida sin poder contenerse.

—No levantes la voz, Mérida —recriminó con tono duro.

—¡No la estoy levantando! —gritó.

—Te lo advierto, no quiero que discutas tan temprano.

—¿Discutir? ¿Es eso lo que significa para ti que me defienda de tus acusaciones? —se paró de golpe, golpeando la mesa con las palmas.

—No toleraré tus desplantes, jovencita. En esta casa hay reglas y tienes que obedecerlas —planteó.

Mérida entrecerró los ojos. El anterior ambiente de ánimo cambió súbitamente. Los trillizos dejaron de reír y jugar. Fergus no sabía si interceder o no.

—Eres tan injusta conmigo —dijo Mérida aguantando las ganas de agregar _"y con Hiccup no lo eres"_ , a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos.

—Oh por Merlín, tener reglas no es el fin del mundo. Es incomprensible que no seas capaz de escuchar lo que te digo. Obedecer a tu madre no es un castigo, es la obligación de los hijos.

—O de un perro —refutó desatendiendo el gesto de Hiccup que le indicaba callarse.

Elinor torció la boca en un claro indicativo de disgusto, pero Mérida estaba demasiado tensa como para tomarlo en serio.

—Estás castigada. No habrá postre para ti en dos semanas, ni tampoco cabalgaras y no podrás recibir correspondencia. Si dices que te trato como a un perro, bien, que así sea. Los perros no disfrutan de postre ni de cabalgatas ni menos reciben cartas de sus amigos —sentenció Elinor sin titubear.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No puedes hacerlo!

—Claro que puedo, y no recurras a tu padre, él está de acuerdo conmigo —levantó el mentón y miró hacia Fergus que se había atragantado con el tocino tras tomarlo desprevenido.

Mérida sabía que había perdido y no soportó la idea de quedarse y no poder decir lo que le aquejaba. Pateó una de las patas de la mesa logrando que la avena se cayera al piso. Dio media vuelta y salió disparada a su habitación sin atender a los gritos de Elinor. Estaba furiosa y en ese estado podía decir lo que se le viniera a la mente sin ningún remordimiento. Cerró de un portazo la puerta de su alcoba y se sentó en la cama refunfuñando sobre lo injusta que era su madre. Elinor se quejaba de que no era escuchada, pero Mérida tenía esa misma impresión. Nadie tomaba en cuenta su opinión y Elinor sólo quería convertirla en su ideal, en perfeccionarla a ser algo que ella no quería poseer. ¿Era tan difícil hacerle entender a su madre que ella no era una marioneta?

Su estómago gruñó. Por el enojo había olvidado comer un poco y tras hacer dos horas de ejercicios, estaba hambrienta. Pero bajar a la cocina significaría una derrota peor y no quería que su madre empezara otro sermón. El castigo había sido suficiente duro como para que pensara las cosas dos veces. Un toque constante en su puerta la hizo salir de su miseria. No podría ser su madre ni tampoco su padre, sus hermanitos no tocarían sólo entrarían sin preguntar.

—Pasa, Hiccup.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a su primo sosteniendo una bandeja con comida. La boca de Mérida salivó cual perro de Pavlov y su estómago gruñó con tal intensidad que Hiccup se le quedó viendo como si tuviera vida propia, para después soltar una risotada y poner la bandeja en la cama. Mérida notó que la comida era el desayuno que Elinor le había preparado a él y sonrió con complicidad. Hiccup se las arreglaba siempre para no comer las grandes cantidades que su tía le imponía.

—Aceptaré ayudarte con tu desayuno si comes conmigo —ofreció Mérida tomando un trozo de crujiente tocino.

—Hecho —dijo Hiccup picando el sándwich de mermelada con mantequilla de maní.

En silencio comieron los aperitivos, consiguiendo crear esa atmosfera de comprensión muda que habían desarrollado hace poco. Mérida nunca podría conocer a fondo a Hiccup, y viceversa, así que no podrían ofrecerse un consuelo adecuado. Hiccup no quería ser juiciosa con ella, menos recriminarle cuando no le correspondía. La brecha se había instalado entre ellos, no como una barrera en sí sino como una justa delimitación. Estaban cómodos con eso, aunque a veces Mérida solía meterse en los asuntos de Hiccup como su relación con MK o con convencerlo de unirse a Quimera. Con sus excepciones, cada integrante le caía mal y no quería ser parte de ese grupo de locos por mucho que Mérida dijera que hasta McGonagall los había aceptado.

—Lamento lo que ocurrió. No es mi intención causarte problemas —dijo Hiccup mirando a la pared donde los posters de las Arpías de Holy-head la tapizaban.

—Descuida, sé que no es tu culpa —pronunció, pero sintió que no lo creía realmente—. Mamá está obsesionada desde que aceptaste presentarte ante esos viejos del comité real de Escocia. Sigo pensando que es una mala idea, Hiccup, digo, no es que no lo merezcas pero no estás preparado.

—Es una mera formalidad, Mérida, no voy a empezar a gobernar una nación —replicó con calma, apenas sonriendo ante la idea—. Rapunzel me explicó cuál es mi función como príncipe. En general, lo veo más como una figura de soporte que otra cosa. Nadie va a obligarme a colocarme en un trono, eso no va conmigo.

—Eso espero, de verdad, por lo que sé, con la amenaza de Pitch y Gothel, esos ancianos podrían usarte como estandarte de paz y progreso, y créeme que incluso te secuestrarían para llevar a cabo sus planes.

—Has estado viendo demasiadas películas de conspiraciones, prima. No va a pasarme nada. Tu madre ha colocado hechizos rastreadores en mí, y Harry me ha dado varios artículos Weasley que me servirán para escapar de ser necesario. Tendré sangre Jolene, pero soy mestizo. Eso tiene que contar, ¿no es así?, por lo menos para esos ancianos que de seguro creerán en la limpieza en la sangre. De hecho, me sorprende que hayan accedido conocerme dado mi estatus sanguíneo.

—Lo hacen porque no tienen otra opción, Hiccup, por donde lo veas son sólo viejos codiciosos que no captan que la sangre no significa nada. Son odiosos.

—Y eso que todavía no los conocemos —soltó un suspiro—. Si soy sincero, tengo dudas de su simple aceptación ya que contigo pusieron muchos _peros_ siendo que tu madre tenía la posibilidad de retomar el trono a pesar del destierro. Tengo la certeza que hay algo más escondido tras esto.

—¿Planeas averiguarlo en la presentación? —inquirió Mérida.

—Por supuesto, es la oportunidad que tendré antes de la ceremonia oficial en el mismo día —contestó robándole varios trozos de tocino y comiéndolos en un bocado—. ¿Qué buscan en mí?, aunque lo preciso sería preguntar qué encontraron ya. No creo que tenga que ver con que soy un Haddock. La familia de mi padre no tiene que ver con la magia, o eso es lo que observé al investigar. De todos modos, si lo hubiera, el registro está perdido desde hace muchos años, así que lo que esperen de mí tiene que estar en relación con ser un Jolene. O tal vez debo dejar de pensar tanto. Me estoy portando como Fishlegs.

—Si te agitas como lo hace Ingerman, usaré el _Aguamenti_ para apaciguarte.

—No me importaría terminar mojado si eso consigue calmarme, en tiempos como estos lo primordial es mantener la calma. Pitch y Gothel pueden manejar las emociones en las personas, así que darles más poder no está entre mis planes.

—Ni en lo míos —dijo Mérida recordando las sensaciones que los poderes de Gothel y Pitch dejaron en ella y en los demás estudiantes de Hogwarts. El miedo, la desolación y la frustración eran imposibles de olvidar. Probablemente la negación a sentirse así de nuevo era lo que orillaba a Mérida a ejercitarse para hacerse más fuerte.

—¿Sigues haciendo tu rutina de ejercicio? —preguntó Hiccup para cambiar de tema pues por su conexión con las quimeras prefería guardarse ciertos cosas. Nunca ayudaría a las quimeras debido a que Overland y Fitzherbert le desagradaban demasiado—. Creí que odiabas al profesor Levi.

—Él no me gusta por ser tan estricto y estirado, y por su irritante manía con la limpieza —contestó, sincera—, _pero_ su clase es distinta. Sabe lo que hace, no nos trata como si estuviéramos hechos de cristal. La vida es dura, eso es innegable, y él no va a facilitárnosla sólo porque pasamos por dos experiencias desagradables. El profesor Levi es un maldito, pero también lo son Pitch y Gothel; por lo menos él no quiere controlarnos para hacer quién sabe qué cosa.

—Guy es de la misma opinión —comentó Hiccup recostándose en la cama tras terminar el desayuno; a pesar de comer la mitad, se sentía muy lleno—; piensa que McGonagall nos prepara para una guerra…

—Ya lo sabía, no eres el único amigo de Guy al que le cuenta lo que piensa, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo con media sonrisa—. Él está esforzándose mucho, igual que yo… parece que ya no hay tiempo para ser niño, ¿no crees? Como si de alguna forma esa etapa se hubiera acabado en primer año, cuando Pitch se liberó del sello.

—Es inevitable, Mérida —pronunció Hiccup evitando agregar que fue Jackson quien liberó a Pitch—. Aunque McGonagall decidiera no hacer nada, seguir como si en Hogwarts siempre estuviéramos a salvo, protegernos del exterior, la verdad es que sería imposible. El asunto de Voldemort reveló al mundo que ningún lugar está exento de entrar en un conflicto, así pues, como Hogwarts fue el primer lugar donde Pitch residió, McGonagall sabe que no es el sitio más seguro de todos. Pronto no sólo será en Inglaterra, en otros países habrán conflictos causados por él y sus secuaces.

—Viéndolo así, ni los muggles estarán a salvo —y pensó en su padre, en los padres de MK y de sus amigos nacidos de muggles; el mundo estaba bajo una gran amenaza y ni siquiera lo sabían—. Por las Barbas de Merlín, Hiccup, esto sí que es depresivo. Parece cosa del destino que nos toque un final fatal.

—No creo en el destino, Mérida. El destino es algo definido, y para mí, nada está decidido todavía.

—Es rarito oírte decir algo optimista. Creo que el tocino frito tuvo que ver con eso —sonrió ella, dejándose caer de espaldas y recostando su cabeza en sus brazos cruzados.

—No soy optimista ni depresivo sólo expreso lo que pienso —dijo correspondiendo el gesto. Le fascinaba pasar estos ratos con Mérida, con un pariente que lo quisiera para variar pues con Snotlout nunca habría sucedido lo mismo—, justo como tú, prima, yo no puedo callarme lo que está en mi mente.

—Eso no es verdad, yo digo demasiadas tonterías —sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Hiccup se divirtió con la idea de que antes se habría sentido orgulloso de conseguir una reacción como ésa.

—Claro que no, quizás parezcas revoltosa y un poco loca, pero tienes razón en algunas cosas —dijo con firmeza—. Sabes, todos dicen que Babcock y Flint son líderes natos a quienes es sencillo escuchar, pero yo creo que tú tienes el don también, sólo que te falta dirigirlo a un objetivo en el que creas de verdad.

Mérida no supo qué responder. Nunca había pensado en sí misma de esa manera. Mérida pensaba que era divertida, espontanea, atlética y franca, pero no como una líder. Le pesaba dirigir a un grupo ya que era una responsabilidad que no deseaba tener, que Hiccup le dijera eso le presentó una duda: ¿por qué no quería ese tipo de responsabilidad? No temía a los nuevos retos. Quizás es porque detestaba la responsabilidad. Ser responsable significaba perder su libertad, y perder su libertad era perderse a sí misma, subyugarse a otros… a su madre. Ser responsable se relacionaba con ser como Elinor y eso la asustaba. No quería ser como su madre, en el sentido de no permitir que nada, salvo su _propia verdad,_ fuera absoluta.

—Hablando de Babcock, ¿te enojaste porque la invité a tu ceremonia de presentación? —preguntó Mérida repitiéndose que no debía pensar en esas cosas. Notó la cara constreñida de Hiccup y pensó en la larga y tediosa faena que les esperaba pues siempre estaría dispuesta a invitar a sus amigos a ir a su casa—. ¿Qué te molesta de ella? Pensé que habían hecho una especie de tregua de no matarse entre sí.

—Me produce asombro que me preguntes eso cuando te he oído quejarte de ella un par de veces.

—Bueno sí, porque suele ponerse pesadita con ciertas cosas. Pero es una buena persona, su único problema es su padre, es muy especial en el sentido paranoico. En serio, Hicc, él no me dejó visitarla ni porque mamá le escribió una carta de recomendación, ¡una carta de recomendación! ¿Quién pide eso en la actualidad? No es como si yo fuera una salvaje, sólo quería conocer la casa de Babcock y ver cómo se encontraba.

—¿Babcock está enferma? —preguntó Hiccup enarcando una ceja. De lo que la conocía, Courtney nunca había faltado un día a clases por enfermedad, y no se imaginaba a la orgullosa chica amainada por una gripe.

—No, es respecto a su papá —contestó Mérida—. Creo que su padre está en contra de su amistad con Ruffnut y Mavis por sus creencias. Al principio pensé que era por mantener el rollo de la sangre limpia, luego caí en cuenta que si creyera en eso realmente no tendría problemas con que su hija se juntara con Ruff, digo, es hija de un Malfoy, ¿no es así? Como sea, su padre quiere que se relacione con otras personas y planeaba enviarla a otro colegio. Babcock se negó y consiguió que la castigara.

—Entonces, ¿por qué irá a lo de mi ceremonia? Espera, creo que ya lo voy comprendiendo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Pues su padre puede no tener una creencia real en la pureza de la sangre, sino en una que le asegure una buena reputación, un alto estándar por decirlo de algún modo. Rapunzel me ha contado mucho sobre Agatha Prenderghast y el modo en que busca insertarse en una actividad y sobresalir pese a ser tímida, ahora bien, Agatha es prima de los Babcock así que puedo suponer que ellos también buscan demostrar algo.

—Bueno, el hermano de Babcock no sobresale en nada. Es bastante común —comentó Mérida.

—Cierto, pero recuerda que posee la habilidad de hablar con los muertos —dijo Hiccup—. Una habilidad así no es para presumir considerando los prejuicios que continúan existiendo en la sociedad mágica, sin embargo, él y su prima se expusieron y convirtieron su falla en una ventaja. Con ellos en Hogwarts, Gothel no podrá infiltrar a nadie más porque podrían descubrirla.

—Los estás haciendo ver como si fueran unos aprovechados.

—No conscientemente. Norman y Agatha sólo quieren ser aceptados mientras que Babcock busca una validación casi divina.

—Tiene el ego grande, sí, pero Babcock nos ha ayudado un montón de veces.

Hiccup se acomodó sobre sus codos flexionados, a modo de poder bien el rostro de su prima.

—Piénsalo de este modo; puede que haga cosas que luzcan desinteresadas para que los demás le crean. Si fuera una buena persona, lo sería con todos, ¿no es así? Mínimo trataría de llevarse bien o algo así. Hace lo que hace por sentirse mejor que los demás.

—No creo que Babcock sea así —dijo Mérida con firmeza que descolocó a Hiccup.

—¿Por qué?

—Llámalo intuición o instinto, pero Babcock no es mala persona. Si fuera cierto nos habría abandonado al enfrentarnos a Pitch y no habría estado en contra de Gothel cuando empezó a tensar las relaciones entre estudiantes. Ella no es mala por mucho que su padre insista en que se comporte así. Además, si creyeras en eso no te juntarías con ella. Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que rogarías a los profesores que no te colocaran con Babcock para hacer los trabajos porque tú no toleras estar con las personas que odias.

Fue turno de Hiccup de guardar silencio para meditar sus palabras. Mérida tenía razón. Hiccup no podía estar cerca de quienes odiaba ni siquiera trabajar juntos a menos que fuera una situación de extremo peligro. Jackson, Eugene y Snotlout se contaban entre la categoría de personas que prefería evitar (o hechizar hasta que la mano le doliera), ¿Babcock también entraba? Hiccup tuvo que forzarse a ser honesto y admitir que, aunque tuviera un ego grande y un tonillo de marisabidilla que le irritaba, no le caía mal, incluso era graciosa, reflexiva y analítica con las cosas que le interesaban. Babcock nunca lo dejó colgado con un trabajo. Maldición, era imposible negarlo. Courtney Babcock le agradaba.

—Oye, ¿ya le enviaste la invitación a MK? —dijo Mérida trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad. Hiccup parpadeó unas cuantas veces, recuperándose de su pequeña revelación.

—¿Invitación?

—Reacciona, tonto —le dio un golpecito en su frente con sus dedos—. A tu ceremonia. Puedes invitar a quien sea, ¿no es así? Seguro que a MK le gustara estar ahí contigo.

—Los asuntos de la realeza son para personas parte de ella o que tienen un título de la nobleza, Mérida —dijo Hiccup irguiéndose y soltando un suspiro. MK era su novia desde hace poco, incluirla en sus actividades era difícil pues solía hacerlas solo. Durante el verano, habían sido pocas las cartas que le escribió ya que le parecía que su vida era monótona como para tener algo interesante que compartir, de hecho, Mérida y MK se escribían más a menudo que él con ella, y cuando preguntaba a su prima si MK lo mencionaba ella sólo le decía que no y que tendría que escribirle él mismo si quería saberlo. No tenía idea de cómo tomar aquello y no había buscado una solución.

—Seguro que no tendrán problemas si la presentas como tu novia —indicó Mérida con una sonrisita pícara.

—Yo no quiero que MK tenga que pasar por esa situación cuando apenas llevamos unos meses —dijo sin ánimo de continuar la conversación. El defecto de Mérida era que a pesar de no pensar en un romance para ella, sí lo pensaba para los demás, y eso lo incluía a él y a su mejor amiga—. De todos modos, tú la invitarás. Así que es lo mismo.

—No es lo mismo, Hiccup —dijo Mérida negando con la cabeza—. Dime, tienes dos primos, Jorgenson y yo. ¿Acaso somos lo mismo?

—Es un pésimo ejemplo y lo sabes.

—Trabajo con lo que tengo —se encogió de hombros—, pero en serio, invítala. De mi parte irán Ferret, Wee, Manny, Babcock, Tom y Alejandría. Había invitado a Alicia, pero está en un curso de verano y no podrá ir.

" _Me sorprende que no les haya dicho algo a Overland y Fitzherbert"_ , y pensó que Mérida bien pudo decirles a los Thorston, es decir, los Malfoy y entonces él no asistiría sin importar que fuese una ceremonia tan importante.

—Está bien, invitaré a MK —accedió—, ¡pero nada de comentarios inoportunos! No quiero que se arme un escándalo.

—Trato hecho —asintió ella—. ¿Irán Guy, Heather e Ingerman?

—Sólo Guy, ya que Fishlegs está adelantando materiales del tercer año y Heather no se ha sentido muy bien en los últimos días, y sus cartas han sido muy cortantes… no sé lo que pasa con ella —contestó.

—Ya le preguntaré a Babcock, ella siempre sabe algo —dijo Mérida—. ¿Invitaste a tu padrino?

—Él irá aunque los asuntos de este tipo lo cohíben, dice que no tiene idea de cómo funciona la nobleza. Tuve que explicarle unas cuantas cosas.

—Es adorable la forma en que te preocupas por él, Hiccup, nadie lo creería considerando lo práctico que eres.

Ofendido, Hiccup le tiró una almohada en la cara. Mérida continuó con el ataque, dando certeros almohadazos al cuerpo escuálido de su primo, demostrando que su entrenamiento estaba haciendo efecto ya.

—Uy, no aguantas nada. Deberías enfocarte más en ejercitar tu cuerpo.

—Tengo mi cerebro, sabes, con eso he podido sobrevivir todo este tiempo.

—Podrías tener ambos, pero te rehúsas. ¿Qué tiene de malo tener un poco de músculo? En lo personal, la clase de deporte me ayudó a quitarme la tensión que me provocaban las tareas, ¡y ya espero estar en tercer año! Oí que Levi nos enseñará defensa personal y muero por mostrarles lo que sé. Papá me enseñó mucho.

Hiccup no pudo evitar hacer una mueca al recordar que su tío también intentó enseñarle un par de trucos, pero como era muy débil no podía hacerlos ni siquiera porque, en defensa personal, el esfuerzo propio es mínimo.

—Te irá bien —dijo Hiccup—. Si me disculpas, ya que he cumplido mi misión de no dejar que te mueras de hambre, me retiro. Tengo que prepararme para mañana.

—Tu gran día, eh —sonrió—. No te pongas nervioso o vomitarás.

—Ya quisieras ver eso —finalizó, recogiendo los platos y colocándolos en la charola para salir de la habitación hacia la cocina donde Elinor seguía refunfuñando sobre los malos modales de Mérida y que Fergus tenía la culpa por permitirle hacer actividades tan poco relacionadas con la magia. Hiccup aguantó un suspiro. Nunca había esperado que los DunBroch fueran perfectos, ya sabía sobre los problemas que tenían porque Mérida le había contado, cuando aún no sabía que eran primos, que no se llevaba bien con su madre. Suponía que por herencia ningún Jolene parecía tener una estrecha relación con sus progenitores.

¿Mérida se habría tratado con calidez e intimidad con su madre alguna vez? En lo que respecta su propio caso, Hiccup no recordaba que Stoick fuera alguna vez cariñoso con él, le dada dinero y una casa, pero afecto… hizo lo posible por suprimir la ansiedad que surgió en él. No era el momento para pensar en eso, pero ¿cuándo lo sería? Hiccup estaba consciente que tenía que enfrentar sus problemas y que tenía que aceptar que su padre lo odiaba por ser quien era. ¿Qué tenía Stoick contra la magia? Hasta donde sabía nada mágico había perturbado a su padre antes que él naciera. El rencor no era desconocido para Hiccup; si odiabas algo era porque te había hecho algo, algún mal, o eso es lo que creía para, digamos, poder entender el desprecio de su padre. Las cartas que Gobber le enviaba no aliviaban en nada el desasosiego que sentía, menos el dolor, por mucho que las intenciones del hombre fueran buenas.

—Oh no tienes que lavar los platos, querido —dijo Elinor al ver que se remangaba las mangas y tomaba la esponja.

—No es un problema hacerlo, me gusta ser útil con las tareas del hogar —bastó esa excusa para que Elinor asintiera y lo dejara en paz.

Al terminar la tarea, viajó con su tío al taller de armas donde prendió la hoguera y se puso a limpiar el recinto pues vendrían clientes importantes a ver las nuevas creaciones. Trabajar con Fergus era entretenido para Hiccup porque nunca pensó que la herrería le divirtiera. Probablemente se debía a los conocimientos en ingeniería que adquirió en la biblioteca que manejaba la madre de Fishlegs, que podía ver más allá de lo que estaba aprendiendo acerca del manejo de los metales y cómo emplearlos de otro modo. En secreto había hecho innumerables esbozos de armas nuevas o de aparatos que harían la labor de un muggle más sencilla por el simple hecho de tener un poco de magia en ellos, un toque casi imperceptible de magia que podría opacar a los inventos tan innovadores del siglo XXI. Hiccup los mantenía ocultos porque no se sentía capaz de llevarlos a cabo aún, o quizás porque el asunto de pertenecer a la realeza estaba llenando su agenda.

Convertirse en príncipe nunca había estado en su lista de metas por cumplir, y una parte de él le decía que lo hacía porque su tía lo deseaba. De nuevo, la familia Jolene tendría un digno representante aunque el sitio en sí no valiera mucho. Elinor le había contado que la realeza había tenido una magia especial que se perdió conforme el pasar de los siglos. Los detalles se desconocían. A Hiccup no le interesaba indagar sobre aquello, a fin de cuentas, la magia ya le era especial en sí, y magos y brujas la empleaban de igual modo con igualdad de fuerzas. Después de finalizar sus quehaceres, Hiccup le pidió cinco minutos a su tío para ir a escribirle a MK y mandarle la invitación.

No entendía cómo estaba su relación con MK. Siempre la veía feliz, así que suponía que no había problemas entre ellos. MK era sensata, y suponía que, si él le gustaba, le conocía lo suficiente para no molestarse por no escribirle con frecuencia. En una relación, el conocimiento evitaba suposiciones como sucedían en las novelas que tanto fascinaban a Gobber, donde las ideas irracionales estaban al par de la trama; "que si no me envía un mensaje, no le importo", "que si tiene amigas o amigos, me está engañando", "que el amor es estar pegados las 24 horas del día olvidando la individualidad y los intereses propios"; demonios, si sacaban tantos problemas de la nada, ¿para qué tener una pareja? A Hiccup le parecía que el amor era más un acto de fe que otra cosa, imposible saber si los sentimientos del otro eran verdaderos o falsos porque, al fin y al cabo, tú no eres el otro y simplemente no sabes lo que en verdad siente, y entonces hay que atenerse a _creer_ en lo que dice, en lo que interpretamos que hace y así hasta quebrarnos la cabeza intentándolo descifrar. Cuando finalizó la carta, la entregó a Hermes y la observó alejarse.

El día terminó pronto y a la hora de dormir, Hiccup esperaba que Hermes hubiera llegado a tiempo con MK para no escuchar a Mérida quejarse sobre lo insensible que supuestamente era.

La mañana siguiente se despertó una hora antes de lo habitual. Elinor ya tocaba a su puerta cuando Hiccup se calzaba las pantuflas cafés y le pedía que se alistara y bajara a desayunar. Hiccup se dio una ducha rápida, se vistió con prendas cuidadosamente seleccionadas por su tía para un evento tan importante y bajó a la cocina donde los trillizos se tallaban los parpados aún adormilados, Fergus recibía el sermón de Elinor por no ajustarse bien el tradicional traje escocés, y Mérida picoteaba los huevos revueltos; Hiccup notó que ella se había despertado aún más temprano para que sus horas de ejercicios no se le escaparan.

" _Seguramente se dormirá en la ceremonia"_ , y pidió que así sucediera porque si se sentía nervioso, podría reírse de lo graciosa que se vería Mérida tirando baba y él podría sentirse más tranquilo. Afortunadamente, la ceremonia tendría los aspectos más básicos de una presentación, de hecho, sería más como una fiesta de alta alcurnia donde se codearía la crema y nata del mundo mágico.

—El traje te queda perfecto, Hiccup —alabó Elinor para su mala suerte.

Hiccup vestía un kilt color rojo que dejaba expuestas sus delgadas piernas carentes de bellos y llenas de pecas. Había querido usar un traje que se ajustara a sus estándares, incluso un frac, pues conocía bien las reglas de etiqueta y en esta ceremonia debía verse especialmente bien. Pero Elinor estaba más entusiasmada que él y le entregó la ropa que debía vestir, si bien no despreciaba el kilt, sí le parecía inapropiado para su tipo de cuerpo. Sus piernas eran dos popotes frágiles de los que los trillizos DunBroch no tardaron en reírse bajito y señalarlas. Un más que justificado sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y rogó por ahogarse con el jugo de naranja; pero sólo consiguió provocarse una tos horrible cuando tomó mal, pues recordó que varios conocidos estarían ahí… viéndole las flacuchas pantorrillas. ¿Por qué a Pitch y a Gothel no se les ocurría aparecer en el que sería el momento más vergonzoso de su vida? Ni el hecho de que Mérida y los trillizos también llevaran un típico atuendo escoces de gala, ayudaba en algo; para empezar, Mérida se veía linda en un conjunto verde, sus rizos pelirrojos resaltaban aun si no dejó que su madre usara un hechizo alisador en ellos (pero sabía que llegaría el momento en que Elinor consiguiera que Mérida vistiera apropiadamente), y los trillizos… adorables, simplemente adorables. Hasta su tío se veía mejor que él.

—Iremos por traslador; no es lo adecuado, pero la puntualidad es una cualidad apreciada y dado lo informal de esta reunión, lo mejor es ser breve —dijo Elinor usando su varita para limpiar los platos una vez hubieron terminado el desayuno—. Mérida, por amor a Circe, límpiate la boca, se notan las migajas del pan tostado.

Mérida obedeció haciendo una expresión que denotaba lo hastiada que estaba. Hiccup la vio pasarse la manga de su traje como si no hubiera servilletas en la mesa. Elinor los condujo a la sala, donde un florero azul lleno de tulipanes en medio de una mesita resaltaba. Para ninguno ahí era nada nuevo viajar por traslador; Fergus y los trillizos lo habían usado una vez. Elinor indicó que lo tocaran y en segundos se encontraban en otra habitación de paredes blancas y elegantes candelabros.

—Bienvenidos —dijo la cantarina voz de un hombre barrigón con una densa barba pelirroja y calvo de la cabeza. Se paró frente a la familia e hizo una corta reverencia con la cabeza—. Es honor conocer a la abundante progenie de la familia real Jolene, mi lady Elinor. Mi nombre es Ferdinan Farkwack, último lord al servicio de la realeza —dio otra reverencia.

—Es un placer hablar de nuevo contigo, Ferdinan. Mis padres siempre estuvieron complacidos con su trabajo y espero que el hijo de mi fallecida hermana, Valka, disfrute del mismo honor—contestó Elinor.

Detrás de ella, aprovechando que la alta figura de su madre la ocultaba, Mérida hizo un gesto de asco que hizo que sus hermanitos casi se rieran fuertemente. Hiccup se mantenía callado y serio, ocultando bastante bien lo nervioso que estaba. Ferdinan le miraba directamente a pesar de estar hablando con su tía, era como si tratara de conectarlo con las características de los miembros en el clan Jolene. Hiccup sabía que su abuelo William había sido pelirrojo y su abuela Maron una morena de bello rostro redondo; las fotografías mostraban las similitudes en los hijos de Elinor con sus abuelos maternos, pero Hiccup había heredado las cualidades físicas de los Haddock, con su cabello rebelde marrón rojizo y sus ojos verdes, quizás las pecas lo emparentarían.

—Él es mi esposo, Fergus DunBroch; mi hija mayor, Mérida, y mis hijos, los trillizos Harris, Hamish y Hubert —presentó y luego tomó a Hiccup de los hombros y lo acercó dándole un empujoncito—. Él es Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, hija de Valka.

—Oh, así que usted es Hiccup, mi señora me ha contado mucho sobre usted, mi señor —dijo Ferdinan inclinándose hacia Hiccup—. Sin duda, se parece a su abuelo, probablemente no en los rasgos sino en la forma de mirar. William me daba la misma impresión que usted me da, mi señor.

" _Bien, ya noté que trata de ganar mi confianza. No lo logrará. Deje de mirarme así, como si fuera un animal interesante"_ , pensó con ganas de darse la vuelta y dejar que alguien más tomara su lugar. En fin que ser nombrado príncipe en realidad no era su meta… pero si Elinor se decepcionaba de él, no lo toleraría. Ella era su familia, quien le había dado un hogar e integrado a su rutina.

—Sólo espero cumplir con mi deber con la misma responsabilidad y pasión que mi abuelo, señor —respondió fingiendo tan bien su incomodidad que Fergus y Mérida se vieron mutuamente como preguntándose si no era otro Hiccup el que estaba ahí.

—Muy bien, muy bien —aplaudió Ferdinand—, pero no me llame _señor_. Usted puede usar mi nombre de pila, su alteza. Después de todo, usted es el príncipe. Pero no quiero perder el tiempo en protocolos. Si usted lo permite, iremos a conocer a los otros ministros, los pocos que quedan, para acomodar los papeles. Si ustedes me hacen el favor de seguirme, el camino es por aquí.

Ferdinan los condujo por los pasillos de la que había sido la antigua residencia de Elinor cuando era pequeña. Encontraba nostálgico cada sitio, cada mueble y cada retrato en las paredes. Los ministros habían dejado todo en su lugar. Mérida nunca había visto esa expresión en su madre y se preguntó qué tan feliz se habría puesto si Mérida fuera quien ocupara el lugar de Hiccup. Este pensamiento la dejó aturdida y se repitió el mantra que había estado usando últimamente: _No pienses en eso, no pienses en eso._ Mientras Fergus se mantenía atento a que los trillizos no se fugaran por los interminables pasillos que se cruzaban por la casa.

Llegaron a una habitación que Elinor reconoció como la antigua oficina de su padre. Un sirviente esperaba en la puerta. En cuanto los vio, hizo una reverencia y les abrió la puerta. Al entrar, Ferdinan ocupó su sitio en medio de dos hombres más que no tomaron asiento hasta que Hiccup y los DunBroch ocuparan los otros lugares en la amplia mesa. Para que Hiccup no se sintiera fuera de sí, Elinor había optado por hacer todo lo más simple posible apegándose a los protocolos. Había querido una verdadera presentación, pero era más importante cómo Hiccup se sintiera.

—Debido a su solicitud, mi señora, nos saltaremos unos protocolos —anunció Ferdinan convocando con su varita varias hojas que se colocaron frente los invitados, especialmente cerca de Hiccup. De reojo, Mérida pudo leer que se trataban de títulos de propiedades; era inevitable que en cuanto Hiccup se anunciara como príncipe, todas las propiedades que pertenecían a los Jolene pasaran a él—. Presentaré a mis estimados compañeros. A mí derecha se encuentra Gouba Manfester y a mi izquierda Timoty Grantz. Somos los últimos consejeros de la realeza, _últimos_ por nuestro juramento. Habíamos de servir a los Jolene hasta el final del linaje, a la señora Valka, que es –que fue lamentablemente- la última Jolene en regla.

—Pero Hiccup es un Jolene, bueno, tiene nuestra sangre —replicó Mérida sin pensarlo, bastante confundida por cómo estaba comenzando esa reunión, percibiendo los ojos desaforados de su madre por no pedir permiso para hablar.

Pero Ferdinan no consideró inadecuada su interrupción. Ah, ahí estaba, la rebeldía de los Wallas. La sangre de Maron no podía desaparecer nada más así. Qué curioso le resultó ver a Mérida y compararla, sin querer, con Hiccup. Eran diferentes en muchos sentidos, y sin embargo, helos aquí unidos por la sangre y por una curiosa coincidencia.

—Lo es, pero a la vez no —respondió Timoty Grantz colocando sus codos sobre la mesa. Mérida torció la cabeza como si aquello fuera lo más retorcido del mundo.

Elinor carraspeó para llamar su atención. Mérida notó el pequeño tic en sus labios, ése que le indicaba que su madre estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no explotar.

—Los Jolene sólo pueden adquirir el título que les corresponde si toman el apellido, es decir, si yo hubiera estado unida a la familia cuando me casé con tu padre, él habría tenido que abandonar su apellido. Debido a que Hiccup es un Haddock, y eso es irrevocable ya que no desea abandonarlo, lo único que queda es terminar el juramento de los consejeros y postular el apellido Haddock como una nueva familia real, claro, heredando las propiedades que le pertenecen por derecho al ser hijo de mi hermana —explicó en concreto, pues era algo que ya había quedado claro y que Mérida no lo supiera, o peor, que no tuviera el interés en escucharlo cuando lo había dicho una semana antes, durante una cena, le molestaba en sobremanera.

—Justo con su madre lo dijo —retomó Ferdinan complacido de que el tema estuviera siendo retomado—. Esto no tiene precedentes, no por lo menos en el clan Jolene, pero eso no es lo importante sino completar el _trámite_ —miró a Hiccup intensamente; éste se sobrecogió un poco—. Su tía le ha dicho sobre su juramento y lo que tiene que hacer, ¿verdad?

Hiccup asintió vehemente.

—El juramento a la protección de la magia y la ceremonia de presentación ante la sociedad —dijo como si fuera necesario aclararlo. Bien, ahora que lo decía, los nervios aumentaban. _"Por favor que tía Elinor me permita cambiarme antes de la ceremonia. Mis piernas de pollo no son un espectáculo que querrán ver del recién anunciado príncipe"._ Y aunque su apariencia nunca hubiera sido un problema para él (es decir, no que lo avergonzara), ahora empezaba a conocer aquella vergüenza juvenil al no tener un cuerpo que pareciera socialmente atractivo.

—Perfecto, ya que en sí es todo lo que debe hacerse, vayamos a lo esencial —retomó Ferdinan, y en este punto, los tres consejeros se levantaron de su asiento y se irguieron con dignidad. Hiccup imitó el gesto, quedando en frente cuando su familia se apartó hacia atrás—. ¿Juras aceptar el legado que se te brinda, originado hace miles de años y perfeccionado a través del tiempo?

—Sí —respondió Hiccup mientras un hilo brillante aparecía cerca del corazón de Ferdinan.

—¿Juras salvaguardar la historia de tus antepasados de todo aquel que ose enturbiarla? —siguió Timoty mirándolo fijamente.

—Sí —volvió a responder, notando otro hilo naciendo en el pecho de Timoty.

Detrás de él, Mérida no estaba segura para qué serviría el juramento, de hecho, podía ver las caras agónicas de los dos primeros consejeros que fingían estar bien. ¿Esos hilos que significarían?

—¿Juras sostener el pasado, vigilar el presente y esperar el futuro? —preguntó el tercero de ellos, Gouba, con su línea relampagueante saliendo de su pecho.

—Lo juro —completó la frase que lo ataba a un linaje del que apenas había descubierto pertenecía.

Los hilos que habían estado sujetando a los consejeros serpentearon fuera de ellos, cayendo en el suelo y arrastrándose hasta donde Hiccup, quien debido a la impresionante velocidad de las líneas apenas registró. Como gruesas cadenas de metal, lo atraparon. El impulso fue tal que creyó que lo empujarían al suelo, pero peleó con todas sus fuerzas para mantenerse. En su interior, su magia se removió, sin duda alguna desprevenida por semejante asalto, intentó alejar lo que oprimía a su contenedor. Hiccup sintió como si lo apretaran, el aire se le escapó y quiso defenderse. En su cabeza, fuertes palabras de obediencia se grabaron a fuego. Y entonces comprendió que su título no era sólo simbólico.

—¿Estás bien?

Ni había notado que el esfuerzo lo hizo irse para atrás y que Mérida se había movido para atraparlo. Los ojos azules de su prima revelaban el terror que Hiccup había sentido un instante atrás, y más que nunca, se sintió unido a ella. ¿Qué había sido todo aquello? Seguramente no sólo un ritual de sucesión, si lo fuera así, se dijo Hiccup cuando miró a los consejeros, ¿por qué lucían tan aliviados? Le habría gustado preguntar, _saberlo_ , quedarse con la incógnita era algo que nunca se permitía.

Pero Elinor estaba tan orgullosa, que corrió abrazarlo para felicitarlo, sin quererlo, interrumpiendo su deseo pues Hiccup, al ser presa de tan intempestivo arranque de magia, se desmayó.

Despertó unas horas después, en una habitación que no conocía. Mérida estaba a su lado, al igual que MK, ambas vestidas de gala, y MK con una severa expresión de preocupación. Al tratar de levantarse, sintió que el mundo se movía, similar a cuando Astrid le había dado un puñetazo. Una mano gentil lo ayudó a incorporarse, era de Guy, que también estaba vestido con un traje a juego con su tono de piel. Le tomó varios minutos componerse lo suficiente para escuchar la explicación. De acuerdo con Mérida, Hiccup había sufrido un bajón de su magia ya que el juramento lo requería. Elinor aseguró que estaría bien, ya que su propio padre había sufrido lo mismo, o eso recordaba. En resumen, que casi hubiera estado al borde de la muerte era algo habitual. Aun así, su magia no se percibía igual. _Algo_ había sucedido. Más no podía compartirlo en ese momento. En la habitación estaban los amigos de la infancia de Mérida, estos Wee, Ferret y Manny, además de los Xarxus y Courtney junto a su hermano menor y su prima (esto llegó a sorprenderlo un poco, pero luego tuvo sentido Perry Babcock veía la invitación a su hija como una oportunidad de codearse con persona importantes).

—¿Cuándo llegaron? —preguntó Hiccup a los presentes, tratando de no aparentar debilidad. Para su suerte, estaba cubierto con una gruesa cobija por lo que su kilt no estaba ante el escrutinio público. Guy fue quien respondió a cada una de sus preguntas con la afabilidad que le caracterizaba.

—¿Todavía estás mareado? —inquirió MK cuando Hiccup les dijo que salieran un momento, pues deseaba cambiarse—. Si quieres, puedo quedarme a ayudarte.

—No es necesario —espetó con un tono brusco, aunque no era su intención. Estar débil ante los demás no era de su agrado y que MK lo quisiera tratar como un inválido… no ayudaba a su humor. Notó la mirada de advertencia de Guy, ésa que le decía cuando se había pasado y se replanteó que nadie tenía la culpa de que se sintiera fatal—. ¿Por qué mejor no le dicen a mi tía, tú y Mérida, que ya me siento bien? La ceremonia sigue en pie, ¿verdad? Seguro que está aguardando noticias de mí.

—E-Está bien —masculló MK enrojeciéndose, pues quizás había insistido demasiado—. Vamos, Mer, hay que ir con tu mamá.

Mérida estaba divida entre ir con ella o quedarse con Hiccup, pero MK la tomó de la mano y pidiéndole a los demás que la siguieran, dejó a Hiccup y a Guy a solas.

—¿Cómo te sientes, amigo? —preguntó Guy sabiendo que Hiccup le hablaría con confianza ahora. Era el defecto de Hiccup, siempre estaba a la defensiva y sólo con pocos se abría, ni siquiera con MK o con Mérida, Hiccup podía hablar libremente como con Guy (probablemente con Fishlegs, pero Guy sabía que aun así Hiccup se guardaba muchas cosas)—. ¿Quieres que le diga a Harry que pase? Está allá afuera, pero quiere darte privacidad.

—Dile que venga, por favor —pidió Hiccup, aliviado que su padrino estuviera ahí en ese momento difícil.

Guy fue hacia la puerta susurrando suavemente un permiso para que Harry entrara. La sorpresa vino cuando no sólo Potter, sino también Gobber, aparecieron por la puerta. Hiccup se quedó sin habla. ¡Se había olvidado que Elinor había invitado a su antiguo cuidador a su ceremonia! Las defensas mentales actuaron por inercia. Hiccup no quería preocupar a Gobber, o que fuera con el chisme de que se había desmayado porque unos consejeros le hicieron algo con su padre, posiblemente a Stoick no le importaría, pero sí que aprovecharía la oportunidad para recalcar lo mala que era la magia.

—Hola, campeón —saludó Gobber moviendo la mano donde tenía el gancho. Vestía un ridículo traje a cuadros y una corbata de moño mal anudada, un intento por presentarse elegante en la pomposa ceremonia—. El primer día como príncipe y te desmayas, ¡sí que te has lucido, compadre!

Harry notó la ligera flexión en el cuerpo de su ahijado. Pequeñísima. Ah, Hiccup no quería decir nada frente a Gobber porque quería mostrarle que era fuerte, que no necesitaba de nadie y que ese supuesto bajón de magia no había sido nada. Pero si había algo en lo que Harry fuera experto era en leer esas flexiones, las mismas que él tuvo —y seguía teniendo— cuando no quería parecer débil. Tendría que encontrar el momento adecuado para hablar sobre ello con Hiccup, no le dejaría encerrarse jamás.

Se quedaron charlando sobre cosas sin importancia unos minutos más en lo que Harry transfiguraba las ropas de Hiccup por algo más de su estilo. Ahora Hiccup se veía mejor con un traje en tonos oscuros, el cabello ligeramente peinado (y no todo atrás como Elinor escogió) y con una corbata en tono verde que resaltaba sus ojos. Al estar listo, salieron de la habitación con rumbo al salón principal. La presentación de Hiccup sería anunciada dentro de poco, por lo que Gobber, Harry y Guy lo dejaron solo.

Hiccup se quedó en el pasillo que colindaba con las escaleras principales, por las que haría su _entrada triunfal_ o por las que, siempre ateniéndose a su mala suerte, se caería y se rompería el cuello.

" _Es bueno saber que mi cerebro produce imágenes que logran calmarme"_ , se dijo a sí mismo con sarcasmo, pues su cabeza era su peor enemigo y no sólo por su tamaño, sino por la cantidad de abucheos mentales que llegaba a decirse cuando algo le salía mal.

—Disculpa.

—¡Aye! —chilló Hiccup ante la repentina aparición de Norman y Agatha.

—No queríamos asustarte —se excusó Agatha con una mirada mortificada.

—No, no me asustaron, es sólo que… —carraspeó, tratando de recuperar la virilidad que su grito agudo le había hecho perder—, es decir, ¿qué hacen aquí?

Agatha dudó en seguir hablando, pero Norman se paró frente a él sin miedo alguno. Fue un golpe en el golpe para Hiccup descubrir que Norman lo estaba alcanzando en altura. Demonios, ¿qué nunca crecería? Porque sus padres no eran bajitos. Stoick bien podría tener la apariencia de un yak y Valka era alta como una amazona, así que ¿dónde estaban sus dos metros de altura, herencia biológica que tanto merecía? A veces Hiccup creía que era adoptado.

—Estás encadenado —dijo Norman con un tono que no supo identificar—. En este momento, alrededor de ti, hay cadenas que brillan con fuerza.

Hiccup se quedó boquiabierto. Dudó por un segundo. Un segundo que no valió nada cuando recordó la peculiaridad de los ojos de Norman: si podían ver muertos, bien podían ver otras cosas. Estudió a los chicos frente a él. No le mentirían. Norman y Agatha eran, por decirlo de algún modo, la fuente más confiable que podía tener. Así que pensó sobre lo que había pasado en el juramento. ¿Magia antigua? No podía ser. Otra cosa debió haber sucedido, otra cosa que todavía no tenía explicación.

¿Qué demonios le habían hecho sin el conocimiento suyo y de su tía?

—No le comenten a nadie —sonó a orden, sus ojos oscureciéndose.

Agatha se llevó una mano al pecho en cuanto percibió uno de los cambios más perturbadores que hubiera visto en su vida. Las cadenas se apretujaron más, tanto que pudo ver las energías confrontarse entre sí: la magia de Hiccup, la magia de las ataduras y… y _eso_. Una mancha negra absorbiéndolo, tragándoselo por completo. Temió por la vida de Hiccup y quiso decírselo, pero Norman la detuvo. Agatha le exigió una explicación y su primo respondió.

—Esto va más allá de nosotros, Aggie.

¡Por supuesto, Norman también lo había visto! Pero seguro que su primo notó algo que ella no, o eso esperaba. Asintió con inquietud y le dijo a Hiccup que no dirían nada. Se despidieron y lo dejaron solo de nuevo. Ninguno se dio cuenta que Courtney estaba oculta en una esquina y que había visto todo.

Había ido a la ceremonia de presentación tras ceder a la orden de Perry, sólo para conocer a la crema y nata de Inglaterra y Escocia y no para enterarse de que Haddock había sufrido un ultraje. Cadenas, estaba encadenado. Courtney tampoco conocía ese tipo de magia y descartaba preguntarles a sus padres. Sin embargo, no se quedaba sin opciones. Sacó su galeón del pequeño bolso de cuencas que traía consigo y escribió un mensaje corto para que Ruffnut Thorston y Mavis Drácula lo leyeran; de acuerdo con su propósito, los galeones no tenían rango de trasmisión por lo cual sus palabras deberían llegar a su amiga. Ruffnut no era muy lista y Mavis desconocía mucho de la magia todavía, pero sus padres sabían más que todos. Contaba con que Draco, Astoria y Lord Drácula esclarecieran su duda y le dieran información valiosa que pudiera ayudar a Haddock.

Bien podría desatenderse de él, después de todo, no eran amigos ni se agradaban mutuamente, pero Courtney se había enterado por Guy y Heather que de no ser por la intervención de Hiccup, su amiga Ruffnut estaría muerta. Estaba en deuda aunque pudiera pensarse que no, por haber evitado algo que la lastimaría en la profundidad de su corazón. No entendía esa conexión que tenía con sus amigas, más no la negaba. Ruffnut y Mavis se habían convertido en sus pilares y haría lo posible porque estuvieran bien, y si tenía que ayudar a escondidas al terco de Haddock para agradecerle, que así fuera.

En el salón principal, las trompetas irrumpieron para dar inició a la fiesta de presentación. Ante los ojos expectantes de cerca de cincuenta personas, Hiccup hizo su primera aparición en público haciendo valía de todo su autocontrol y coordinación para no dar un traspié.

—Ante ustedes, su alteza real, el príncipe Hiccup Haddock III de Escocia —fue anunciado. Hiccup agradeció que omitiera el _Horrendous_ porque ya era suficiente con llamarse Hiccup, aunque notó algunas expresiones de confusión al enterarse que era el tercero en tener ese nombre. Era de esperarse la duda, Hiccup tampoco sabía quiénes habían sido los hombres con quienes estaba compartiendo el nombre.

El salón estaba iluminado por lamparillas flotantes en forma de esferas, de brillo anaranjado que realzó el piso de azulejo marfil. Grandes cortinas tapizaban las paredes, de tonos ocres, anaranjados y corales. Ninguna planta natural se apreciaba, y salvo el vestido de algunas chicas que asistían, ese color no estaba; había una extraña rubia con una extraña tiara de cuernitos rojos en su cabeza y lo que parecían corazones en sus mejillas, y observó a una linda chica de pelo platinado que se mantenía alejada de todos cerca de una ventana. Al ir bajando, Hiccup notó la presencia no sólo de sus compañeros de escuela, sino de figuras de importancia social como lo era Stanford Pines. Era natural que una de las mentes más brillantes del siglo fuera invitada a insistir a este evento, aun así, la sorpresa fue más cuando descubrió al lado de la figura de Stanford al mísmisimo Bill Cipher con un frac color amarillo y negro. El demonio le estaba sonriendo de una forma que no le gustó nada.

De pronto, el flash de una cámara lo cegó de momento haciendo que olvidara la presencia de Bill.

Mérida lo esperaba al final de las escaleras. La vestimenta pulcra y el cabello pelirrojo controlado en un apretado moño, le hicieron notar lo incómoda que estaba (al parecer, Elinor había considerado cambiar la ropa de Mérida para que coordinara con la de Hiccup a último momento). Ésa de ahí no era su prima, y le habría gustado verla con su típico vestido verde a la rodilla y sus rizos salvajes y enredados por el viento. Tarde se dio cuenta del error que había cometido. Tarde se dio cuenta que no deseaba esto, que _complacer_ a Elinor había ido muy lejos. ¿En qué se estaba convirtiendo? De pronto no fue un lujoso salón adornado con delicadeza lo que vio, sino una prisión donde se adentraba, un lugar sin luz. Norman y Agatha habían dicho que estaba encadenado, bien, ahora lo entendía.

—Hiccup, la orquesta ya empezó —indicó Mérida poniendo una mano en su hombro. Hiccup estaba pálido, pero seguía siendo el centro de las miradas y eso lo obligó a enfocarse. Tomó la cintura de su prima y ofreció su mano. El primer baile era importante y sólo alguien con un estatus igual al de él, podría ser la indicada para compartirlo. Mérida y él dieron unos primeros pasos, inseguros, avergonzados. Esto no era lo que querían para ambos. Ver la cara orgullosa de Elinor al filo de la multitud le supo a Hiccup más a derrota que a gloria, esa alegría, esa expresión de reafirmación le hizo comprender que éste no era su destino así como tampoco lo había sido llenar las expectativas de Stoick.

Entonces, ¿cuál era el camino a seguir? El Sombre Seleccionador había tenido razón al cuestionarle sus motivos, sus inclinaciones. Hiccup ansiaba el reconocimiento, o al menos eso era lo que se había dicho toda esta vida. Pero eso era lo de menos, saberse despreciado por su padre dolía aun así el hecho de romper las expectativas le era insignificante. Y al pensarlo y pensarlo, lo único que le venía al final era la imagen de esos penetrantes ojos verdes de la enigmática criatura que lo había cautivado.

El baile terminó rápido para su suerte y en cuanto soltó a Mérida, se vio acosado por miradas, susurros y demás de personas que no conocía. Aquello era un horror simplemente, ni siquiera lo dejaban ir con su prima a tomar un poco de ponche o algo que le quitara el mal sabor de boca.

—¡Denle un respiro, caramba!

La sutil pero decidida orden impregnada en esa voz atrajo la atención de Haddock. Peleando con la muchedumbre, una muchacha de piel pálida y un exótico cabello marrón con las puntas en azul, quizás su apariencia no fuera lo singular, sino la cámara que traía en manos. Era moderna, más allá de las que usaban en el mundo mágico.

—¿Quién invitó a una reportera extranjera a este importante reunión? —preguntó un hombre regordete con una vuelapluma detrás de él, que escribía todo lo que salía de la boca de su dueño.

Obviamente el modo de hablar del sujeto no agradó a la invitada, pues mostró con orgullo su gafete. Algunos retrocedieron al leerla, otros simplementes sonrieron y se alejaron, permitiéndole a ella quedarse a solas con Hiccup.

—Gracias —expresó Haddock con verdadero alivio.

—Ni que lo digas, se ponen pesaditos porque eres la nueva noticia... ¡Ah pero no te inquietes, tampoco soy reportera! —ahora le mostró su credencial—. Mi nombre es María Rubio, pero me dicen Maite. Tú puedes decirme así, pero ya me estoy saliendo del tema. Soy fotografa profesional y suelo ser invitada en eventos así para entregar mi trabajo a galerías que lo valoren.

—¿No eres reportera?

—Claro que no. El periodismo actual se me hace... injusto con las personas. Hacen mala fama en vez de investigar honestamente. Eso no va conmigo, pero me gusta la fotografía, así que si tengo que vender mi trabajo será donde lo aprecien, donde una imagen sea para rememorar un buen recuerdo o para captar la sutileza de un rostro, y usted, su alteza, tiene un rostro bastante peculiar. ¿Me permitiría fotografiarlo? Le juro que no terminara en los titulares de _El Profeta_.

La honestidad de su expresión motivó a Hiccup, tal vez no a confiar en ella, pero sí a pensar que su rostro no sería vilipendiado por cualquiera. Le concedió el permiso y Maite se puso en acción. Hiccup admiró su trabajo y la evaluó en silencio. Se aventuró a dar unos pasos, a sabiendas que a su fotografa no le molestaría que se moviera. Hiccup buscó una mesa donde pudiera obtener algo para beber sirviéndose del escudo humano que Maite representaba. Aun siendo blanco de una cámara, Hiccup se sentía un poco más libre con una persona que no estaba buscando su ángulo más vergonzoso para exhibirlo al cruel ojo público.

Flanqueó a varias invitados, tratando de evitar a su tía Elinor. No tenía ganas de verla ni de escucharla decir lo orgullosa que estaba de él. Le darían ganas de vomitar y eso sería malo. Tampoco quiso ver a MK, a la que ya había percibido emocionada por ser su segunda pareja de baile. Tal vez la compañía de Guy y Harry, incluso la de Gobber, aliviarían su situación. Guy sería comprensivo —Guy era demasiado comprensivo con él, en ocasiones que no lo merecía— y seguramente trataría distraerlo con temas intelectuales; Harry le platicaría de sus casos o qué estaba pasando en su divorcio con Ginny, en cuanto a Gobber... Gobber tenía la cualidad de hacerte sentir bien y mal al mismo tiempo y con la misma intensidad.

—Vaya, vaya —interrumpió la espectral voz de Bill Cipher, tomándolo desprevenido, ¡no había percibido que se le acercara! Además, Bill había estado con Stanford al otro lado del salón. El rubio demonio sonrió mostrando una hilera de dientes blancos, y sus ojos amarillos mostraban un brillo suspicaz—, interesante elección, _Agnis_. Nada digno de asombro considerando todo lo que llevas contigo.

—¿Eh, se conocen? —preguntó Maite deteniéndose un momento. Admiró al recién llegado, a sus rubios cabellos despeinados y sus escalofriantes ojos dorados, similares a los de un hombre lobo, la cara atractiva y la sonrisa maniaca. Este era un ejemplar digno de una buena fotografía.

Hiccup habría contestado con la verdad: lo conocía, sí, era el profesor de Adivinación en Hogwarts, un demonio en versión humana que McGonagall había contratado por sabe Merlín qué razones. Pero Bill se adelantó.

—Lo conozco desde antes de que naciera, incluso desde antes que sus padres planearan tenerlo.

—¡Pero si te ves muy joven! —exclamó Maite con confusión. Bill sonrió de medio lado, como si guardara un secreto, ocasionando que ella se ruborizaba levemente.

—¡Bill! —la interrupción repentina de Stanford tuvo la cualidad de hacer chistar al demonio con molestia y de dejar a Hiccup con otra interrogante más. ¿Qué había querido decir Bil con todo eso?—. Te he dicho que no te separes de mí. Sabes lo que puede pasarte si lo haces.

—Arruinas mi diversión como siempre, Fordsie —espetó Bill con una falsa sonrisa—, sólo estaba felicitando al nuevo _principito_ , ¿hay algo criminal en eso? No es como si esto fuera Gravity Falls y quisiera hacer un nuevo _Weirdmaggedon._

Stanford entrecerró los ojos. Bill emitió ahora una sonrisa sincera de victoria y se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, bien, _entiendo_ —dijo sin culpa alguna. Volteó a ver a sus dos receptores y puso su mejor expresión dolida—. Lamento dejarlos así, pero Fordsie odia que hable con humanos. De todos modos, _sé_ que no será la última vez que nos veamos —y miró fijamente a Hiccup—. Hasta pronto, _Agnis_ , Maite.

Se alejó siguiendo a Stanford y perdiéndose en la multitud. Hiccup quedó intrigado por el raro intercambio de frases, y es que intuía que Bill no era como Jackson que sólo usaba palabras ambiguas para molestar, había algo más detrás de todo aquello.

—No recuerdo haberle dicho mi nombre —dijo Maite de pronto con gesto pensativo—, quizás lo leyó en mi gafete. ¡Como sea, lamento no haberle tomado una foto!... aunque puedo alcanzarlo ahorita y pedirsela.

—Ve si quieres —pronunció Hiccup, indiferente.

—¡Gracias, su alteza! No es que usted no sea interesante, pero, bueno, ¡ya sabes! —se excusó lanzandose en medio de las personas para seguir a Bill y a Stanford.

Hiccup respiró profundo. ¿Conocería a gente normal algún día? Observó que Mérida y los trillizos se acercaban, además de Fergus y Gobber, Guy y Harry, y todos sus conocidos...

No, se respondió a sí mismo. Nadie que él conociera podía entrar en la definición _normal_ definitivamente.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal para la introducción?** No quise irme por líos grandes, además que en el siguiente capítulo aparecerán más cositas interesantes. Sin más, me permito contestar aquí los review anónimos (o sea, que no tienen cuenta en la página) y a los que están loggeados ya les llegará mi notificación. Por lo mientras les contestaré yo y no los demás personajes xD. Si hay horrores ortográficos, me disculpo porque mi Word anda fallando bien feo x'3

Primero, un saludo a **Seth Liam Kiryû** , quien no sólo sabe qué tan rara se pondrá la cosa, sino es quien me sirve como consejera, mejor amiga y que puede venir con comentarios spoileros rompe-kokoros.

 **Paulina Lupita:** Es que si uno se va se pierde de mucho (dímelo a mí, me fui a comprar unas papas y me dejaron sin cena mis mundrigos hermanos). El cameo de Toothless —porque ya admito que sí lo fue—, es el inicio de todo para Hiccup. Maté a Lily porque yolo, okay no, sino porque no suelo tentarme el corazón al momento de matar... y lo digo en el sentido que mataré a muchos en este tercer año. Hiccup y MK como novios no va para largo; si tengo que decirlo desde ahora, para mí, los únicos que tendrían una relación larga con Hiccup son Toothless, Courtney y Jackson (esto sin contar a los nuevos personajes que metí). Yo quisiera ir a este Hogwarts con Bill y Levi como maestros.

Habrá más concursos, desde pequeñas trivias hasta quién se acerca más a descubrir la verdad xD.

Ah *oculta el cuchillo* bien, si era una broma, pues ya no te mato. Espero te guste este prólogo.

 **Roberto:** Así es, los personajes contestan reviewn (y cobran el doble por eso. Los malditos me dejarán en banca rota pronto). Descuida, comenta cuando puedas.

Hiccup es nórdico en el libro y las películas, acá es inglés :) En cuanto a las costumbres nórdicas, meteré algunas si se puede.

Sí, soy mexicana. Soy de la Ciudad de México (y por alguna razón, eso hace que en varios estados me miren feo :B).

Tengo dos Paulinas, pero ya diferencíe a cada una.

Los capítulos largos me absorben la energía a tal grado que he llegado a bajar un par de kilos tras escribir todo un día y no es broma. Igual luego me recupero comiendo tacos o enchiladas xD.

Actualizaré más seguido, ya he medido mis tiempos (es que mi día se me va en cuidar a mis perros, hacer el aseo de mi casa, leer mis textos obligatorios para mis clases, preparar los seminarios de mi tesis, entrenar taekwondo, cocinar, transporte, dibujar a los personajes, y demás). Quimera ya está actualizado, ahora voy en el capítulo de Mavis y seguirá el de MK :)

 **Matildatooslista:** ¡Sí, maldito trabajo social! Espera... no, sí, maldito, que se muera (?). Mérida andará contestando review, aunque cobra caro la mundriga -.-U

¿Moana con Hiccup? ¡A Jackson le daría un infarto! Porque Moana será buena amiga de Jacks, y creo que él no soportaría que otra de sus amigas ande con el Haddock.

Eres única al decir que no te gusta Hiccup, descuida, yo te protego de sus fangirl *le lanza un _Protego_ para que no la maten*

Toothless tendrá otro cameo, pero creo que no lo verán como el dragoncito-gatito que todas aman. Se va a cargar a más de uno.

La espera valdrá la pena, te lo aseguro. Toothless es muy querido para mí y quiero que tenga una entrada especial.

Posiblemente los dragones ataquen Hogwarts, u otra zona mágica.

Hembrista es el extremo del machismo (comúnmente confunden al feminismo como la contraparte de este, lo cual es incorrecto), es la dominación del sexo femenino por sobre el masculino a un grado denigrante.

Chat Noir no me gusta *huye de los sillazos que le llueven* De verdad, no me agrada, pero ya pidieron que lo meta y no se me complica manejarlo (en sí, los personas de LadyBug se me hacen sencillos, pero es mi opinión solamente).

Los amigos de Astrid serán... no, no puedo darte el spoiler, pero tendrá varios y lo bonito será que la harán hacer las paces con su familia. Hiccup y Astrid como amigos no es mala idea, de hecho, me hubiera gustado que en la primera película fuera así, sólo amigos, nada de romance forzado. Probablemente haya una oportunidad, nunca se sabe.

Heather será la bitch de este año. Presiento que se ganará un par de haters.

Claro que volveré a hacer otro concurso. Estás invitada a participar con mención honorífica.

 **Margarita Girasol y sus estimadas hermanitas:** Dios, los sillazos y el abucheo sí me llegaron, diles a las gemelas que perdón por la tremenda sorpresa. Tengo una varita del saúco que me regaló mi hermana mayor (y que no paró de usar para hacer encantamientos sin importar si me ven o no). Buena compensación la de tus padres, a mí no me dan nada, bueno, así es mi padre, mi mamá es otro asunto.

¿Tu papá tiene hermanas trillizas? Mmm, es el Mérido DunBroch de la vida real xD. Okay ya, creo que me pasé. Qué envidia, yo no tengo nada digno de heredar de ninguna de mis dos familias.

Cuando leí que los engargolan me tanta alegría que hasta me dan ganas de enviarles un dibujo a cada una de la pareja que gusten. Claro, sería por correo electrónico, pero eso si quieren.

Me alegra que Luz y Zul sean tan buenas en la escuela, destacar en lo académico no es sencillo como puede parecer y que sean las mejores tiene que ser un orgullo para ellas y su familia. Les mando una paleta en forma de koala por su esfuerzo (si está mordida no fui yo, fueron los pimplys de polvo :B).

Así es, mi amiga ya sabe todo lo que pasará. Ella está bajo el seudónimo de **Seth Liam Kiryû** y comentará de vez en cuanto el fic para hacer sufrir con sus posibles spoilers. Ya inicíe el tercer año y espero no llevarme tanto tiempo, que creo es una tarea imposible considerando la cantidad de personajes y trama que tengo que presentar. Díganme sus teorías, aunque terminé ganando Zul casi siempre.

¿Que si Hiccup terminará con alguien?... Difícil, necesita ser alguien constante y con carácter fuerte que no se ablande como plastilina. Ya metí a Miraculous como serie, salvo que tendré que quitar ciertas cosas porque sino no hubieran aparecido. De hecho, veo la posibilidad de que Adrien sea el que más salga (él y Chloe -aunque no lo crean, ella me cae bien-, aparecerán mucho).

Bien, te diré Mague, y claro que habrá más concursos. Incluso he pensando en la posibilidad de que elijan sus propios premios (por ejemplo, aparecer en el fic, tener un dibujo, que les dedique un capitulo entero, etc.).

Dile a Zul que Moana aparecerá en este año. Metí a Levi y a Bill como profesores por el pasado en común que les puse. Muy atentas, ya mencioné en capítulos anteriores quién pudo ser Levi en el pasado. Habrá pelea entre hermanas, del tipo feo, pero Heather la iniciara, sin embargo, presiento que Astrid ganara pues Mérida no es la única que ha estado entrenando. La clase de Levi es de acondicionamiento físico, correr es un ejercicio básico para obtener una condición física remarcable; por el momento, yo soy capaz de dar cincuenta vueltas sin detenerme, antes no podía ni dar cinco.

Habrá una ruptura de Mérida con su madre ya que ésta está tratando de convertir a Hiccup en lo que Mérida no quiso ser, hay varias cosas ahí que he sacado de mis bases psicoanalíticas que quedaran bien claras.

Para Hiccup es difícil abrirse a otros ya que cree que se burlaran de él. Pero conocerá personas que lo ayudarán a salir de ese caparazón, a entender que no debe temer a la gente y a no guardarse sus sentimientos.

La batalla ya no será solamente en Hogwarts. Se aproxima un ejército de súper villanos.

Hiccup y Astrid como amigos funciona, no como pareja, pero me lo imagino cuando Astrid no lo vea como un debilucho, cuando empiece a respetar a los demás pues. La mejor forma de destruir Quimera es yendo por su eslabón más débil o quizás irse directamente tras el fuerte.

Las quimeras se quedan como guardabosques hasta nuevo aviso. Posiblemente eso cambie, pero me agradó más la idea de ellos cuidando los alrededores que una simple persona, ¿no lo crees? Hasta podría decirse que son la guardia especial de Hogwarts.

Tendrán los momentos de sus ships, descuiden. Rapunzel tendrá mucha acción. Y sí, habrá muertes porque yolo, y porque quiero que sufran (?).

 **Marinelaotakufan:** Has sido bastante tiempo de tener noticias de ti *inserte aquí meme de la viejita del Titanic*. Te deseo lo mejor de lo mejor en el camino que elegiste, que tú y tu novio tengan momentos felices en EU y si pueden me manda un gringo :B Okay no. ¡Recorran el mundo! Y cuando acaben con el mundo, pues váyanse a Marte también xD. MK sufrirá un poquito, pero espero lo supere.

¡No, nada de que tu novio te pida que dejes de leer! Nada de nada, si te tomas en serio una historia es una virtud. No muchos pueden jactarse de poseer semejante sensibilidad, de tener la empatía para comprender las situaciones que viven estos personajes, así que, querido novio de Marine, no tengo nada contra ti y sé que no quieres verla triste, pero permite que lea, que se nutra de las vivencias y comparte con ella esto que para mí es precioso y es bueno saber que tú, querida, me seguirás leyendo. Hará hasta el séptimo año y si lo logró me haré un altar xD.

Hiccup no tiene un definición propia del amor que pueda usar, que sea suya a un nivel en que no sea un dogma; es decir, cree saber qué es lo que es el amor, pero al enfatizarse en eso se priva de la experiencia y no siente nada. Hay cameos de Elsa y Star en este capítulo. Travesura realizada!

 **Sabdiel:** ¡Felicidades por tu reciente relación Sab! Lástima por las chicas, pero ya tienes princesa a quien querer. Vaya odisea viviste en el enterrogatorio de tu suegra. Trataré de actualizar más o menos pronto. Descuida si no comentas tan seguido, tus review siempre serán bienvenidos cuando puedas hacerlo :) Y antes de todo, si tu novia lee mi historia... bien, no quiero suponer porque siempre me equivoco, así que, ¿quién es? Si no me lo puedes decir que se quede en misterio y en mis suposiciones xD. Igual tengan *les avienta un ramo de flores* los felicito por ser pareja. Les aventaría chocolates o algo mejor, pero ya lo hice antes con otras personas y terminaron heridos. Nos leemos, Sab.

 **Paulina:** Me alegra que volvieras a comentar, pensé que te habías ido a otra dimensión xD. Sí, hay dos Paulinas, pero te diré Lina y ya no me confundiré. Prepárate para lo que viene que las escenas rompe-kokoro estarán bien fuertes. Las escuelas serán las nombradas hasta ahora por Rowling, o sea que sí serán muchas. Steven aparecerá, y Perla será algo así como una profesora.

Ja, ja, ja, ¿odias a Jack? Creo que se lo merece, a veces es muy llevadito. Levi los va a disciplinar a estos dos hasta romperle los huesos. Habrá oportunidades de otros personajes de brillar, especialmente Astrid y Rapunzel, y Eep, sólo diré que encontrará a la horma de su zapato en cuanto a fuerza. Recarga tu celular, Lina, pa' que tengas tiempo de comentar con tranquilidad. Nos leemos luego.

 **Thanari:** Por Thor, me reí un montón con el review y me emocioné al ver que Anel se entusiasmó tanto con la dedicatoria. Hasta Seth, mi amiga, me dijo que era una bendición que tuviera lectoras tan comprometidas.

Leyendo la gran aventura que pasaron (y te felicito por usar tus conocimientos de karate en tu defensa propia, pues quién se dejaría mangonear si sabe cómo darle un tate quieto al otro), así que de ahora en adelante pondré una pequeña frase al final del capítulo para que los padres de Anel le levanten el castigo. Comprendo su preocupación y que irse de antro no fue la mejor idea (lo ideal hubiera sido que fueran a drogarse, a vender órganos humanos al mercado negro, a robar, a asesinar, o yo que sé), pero que no se pasen con Anel *modo protección de lectoras: activado*

Contestando a tus preguntas: Bill tiene planeado disfrutar del espectáculo, sin embargo, puede que le salga el tiro por la culata; Dipper y Mabel estarán en Ilvermony, lo siento, no entrarán a Hogwarts (pero si así fuera pondría a Dipper en Ravenclaw y a Mabel en Hufflepuff); sí, casi todos los personajes de Gravity Falls aparecerán; Ron y Hermione están oficialmente divorciados. Hiccup se ganará una reputación alta como príncipe, pero la odiara, de verdad. Espero tus comentarios, Thani, y mis mejores deseos a Anel *le manda un pastel*


	2. Aquello que los une

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los títulos o personajes utilizados aquí, me pertenecen. Son propiedad intelectual y mercantil de sus respectivos autores. Así es, no gano nada escribiendo esto.

 **Títulos:** _El Origen de los Guardianes. Cómo entrenar a tu dragón. Valiente. Enredados. Los Croods. Hotel Transilvania. ParaNorman. Epic: El Reino Secreto. Nuevas adiciones: Gravity Falls. Star VS Las fuerzas del Mal. Hora de Aventura. Miracolus: Las Aventuras de Lady Bug. Over the Garden Walls. Frozen. Moana: una aventura en el mar. Sendokai Champions. Avatar: La leyenda de Aang y la Leyenda de Korra. Kubo y la Búsqueda Samurai. El Loráx. Steven Universe. Coraline y la Puerta Secreta. Seis Grandes Heroes. Intensamente. Ralph el Demoledor. Los Increíbles_.

 **¡Hola, chicos y chicas!** Oh por mis estrellas. Fue bonito leer esos 18 review del prólogo, de verdad me puse tan emotiva que mi mejor amiga creyó que no era yo. ¡Ustedes son lo mejores lectores que una fanficker pueda tener! ¡Se merecen paletas en forma de koala para todos!

Tengo que hacer un par de aclaraciones: En _El Adagio de los muertos_ , hice un pequeño concurso sobre quién le atinaría a saber el personaje que sería el mejor amigo de Moana. La ganadora tendría el premio de aparecer en un capítulo conociendo a los personajes que quisiera, por eso, Maite nuestra querida fotógrafa del prólogo, apareció. Si en el futuro saldrá, eso se verá luego. Que tengo que guardarme mis secretos.

Ahora, sobre el nuevo concurso. No se necesita ni DeviantArt ni muchos menos ser un dibujo estilo _Da Vinci_. Quiero que se animen a dibujar el uniforme de una de las escuelas de magia que mencionaré en este primer capítulo. Los dibujos reunidos los colocaré en mi DA para que los vean y voten por los tres mejores. Los ganadores podrán pedir lo que sea dentro de mis posibilidades, por ejemplo, que yo les haga un dibujo o escriba un episodio de su pareja favorita. Si les interesa, pondré mi correo en mi perfil para que sepan a dónde me puedan enviar sus dibujos. Se inicia desde hoy y termina cuando publique el tercer capítulo. Así que, si deciden participar, ¡les deseo la mejor suerte del mundo! (Por cierto, no tienen que ser diseños originales, bien pueden basarse en los uniformes de otra serie).

Creo que es todo por ahora. Les dejo con el capítulo y si ven algún horror ortográfico, les ruego me disculpen porque mi Word está mal.

* * *

 **Capítulo Uno**

 **Aquello que los une**

* * *

"Sólo somos personas cuando nos situamos frente a otro, nunca de forma aislada. Lo que nos convierte en personas es el vínculo con el otro, la relación de amor".

—Julia Kristeva.

* * *

Apenas amanecía en Nailey Cottage con sus rayos solares aclarando el cielo y el sutil canto de las aves era una melodía buena para empezar el día. Deteniéndose exactamente en el pórtico de la mansión de los Malfoy, Levi respiró profunda y pausadamente para recuperarse de la carrera que había trazado por los terrenos. Tomó la pequeña toalla blanca depositada en un banquillo de madera y procedió a limpiar el sudor. Pasaron dos minutos para que los jadeos interminables de Tuffnut y Ruffnut se escucharan con claridad, el que Levi se ejercitara cada mañana significaba que ellos lo acompañarían. Fue petición de Draco y Astoria que Levi continuara entrenándolos. Pese a las obvias quejas, los gemelos terminaron aceptando la primera orden que sus padres les dieran en la vida y cada mañana desde que tenían vacaciones, habían despertado antes de que el sol saliera para ejercitarse hasta quedar exhaustos. Levi no tenía consideración alguna ni por el hecho de estarse hospedando en su casa.

Había sido inaudito para Tuffnut y Ruffnut enterarse que Astoria y Levi eran amigos, y que Draco lo aceptara como si nada los hizo negar la cabeza con decepción. Al principio, dispuesto a apoyar a sus hermanos mayores, Scorpius se había mantenido distante de Levi, pero la naturaleza curiosa y noble del pequeño Malfoy ganó. Era difícil conseguir que Scorpius odiara a las personas, por mucho que Levi le hubiera inspirado miedo con su expresión dura y su tosco vocabulario. Al final, Tuffnut y Ruffnut se resignaron y se acoplaron a la presencia de Levi. Era complicado que alguien se uniera a su familia tras la repentina muerte de su abuelo Lucius Malfoy. Había sido cosa del corazón, informaron los medimagos que hicieron la autopsia. Lucius no solía seguir las prescripciones médicas, añadió Narcissa con sumo pesar. Los gemelos no habían sido unidos a Lucius como lo eran con su abuela, pero le echaban de menos, y ni se diga Scorpius que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con su abuela (Cissy abandonó la antigua mansión Malfoy para residir temporalmente con su hijo) o con Astoria.

—Quítense el sudor. No entraran a la casa si apestan —dijo Levi que parecía fresco como la lechuga. Ruffnut le mentó la madre en su cabeza en lo que se dejaba caer en el suelo junto a su hermano. Levi frunció -aún más de lo que era habitual en él- el gesto al ver a los gemelos tumbarse sin importarles la tierra o la suciedad. No era como si no pudiera obligarlos a bañarse, sino que ya debían haberse acostumbrado a la pulcritud con que él se manejaba. Les faltaba disciplina. Una rutina de ejercicios de fortalecimiento de todo el cuerpo bastaría o una buena pelea a puño limpio, pues ya había comprobado que la complexión flacucha de los gemelos era pura apariencia, tenían una tremenda fuerza física.

—Auu, mis piernas, no las siento —se quejó Tuffnut con la cara de frente a la tierra.

—Yo no siento ni mis manos —dijo Ruffnut con ganas de quedarse acostada todo el día. Tuffnut habría levantado la cabeza con reto, pero estaba tan cansado que consiguió embarrarse más de tierra.

—Yo no siento ni mi cabello.

—El cabello no tiene terminales nerviosas.

—Pues ahí está, estoy tan cansado que ni siquiera siento que no lo siento.

Ruffnut roló los ojos con hastío. Esa manera de pensar de Tuffnut era única y demasiado especial.

—Tampoco siento mi cerebro —agregó Tuffnut, victorioso.

—No tienes cerebro para empezar, torpe.

—Eso no te consta. Un día me piqué la nariz y salió algo que no era moco. ¿Acaso no es obvio? Toqué mi cerebro, así que jaque mate, hermana.

Una toalla fue arrojada sobre la cabeza de ambos, y ninguno tuvo que preguntar de quién había provenido el gesto. A su vez, Scorpius Malfoy se agachaba frente a ellos esperando que se levantaran. Ahora que tenía siete años procuraba comportarse con mayor madurez, aun así, restos de su tierna bondad infantil surgían cuando observaba a sus hermanos agotados después de tanto esfuerzo. Levi ignoró la escena en pos de irse adentro a tomar un desayuno ligero, pero al ver salir a Astoria con Antares en brazos, y acompañada de Narcissa, le indicó que desayunarían en el pórtico. Los elfos ya estaban acomodando una mesa y otros más traían un moisés donde Antares reposaría. Los jarveys de los gemelos se echaron a correr alrededor de sus dueños, pidiéndoles ir a cazar gnomos al jardín.

—Buenas días, Levi —una sonrisa iluminó el rostro pálido de Astoria. Desde el nacimiento de Antares, no había podido recuperar su salud y solía pasarse los días descansando. Recibía una visita diaria de su hermana o de otro medimago confiable que su hermana le enviaba cuando no podía ir por encargarse del nuevo proyecto para construir otro hospital—. ¿Qué tal lo hicieron? Recuerdo que cuando empezaron tardaban una hora entera en alcanzarte.

—No estuvo mal —se limitó a contestar en lo que le pedía a un elfo doméstico una camisa limpia. Astoria podría secarlo usando su varita, pero a Levi no le gustaba el método pues prefería hacer las cosas por su cuenta. Cuando el elfo invocó la ropa y la ofreció a Levi, éste se quitó la playera húmeda mostrando un torso de músculos cincelados con la pulcritud de un artista griego, tan espectaculares que hasta Ruffnut miró de reojo alzando la toalla que cubría su cabeza. Vaya monumento a la hombría era Levi, que ni su pequeña altura importaba al momento de admirarlo. Tuffnut secretamente enviaba la complexión de Levi y se imaginó a sí mismo con semejantes músculos -claro, más alto que él- y una pose matadora que lo harían la envidia de muchos.

A diferencia sus dos hijos mayores, Astoria se mantenía impasible y servía el té en tazas de porcelana a la vez que Narcissa se sentaba con su nieta en brazos.

—¡Los pasteles de crema francesa son míos! —gritó Tuffnut hincado en el suelo mientras se secaba el sudor.

—¡Eh, nada qué, esos son míos! —replicó Ruffnut iniciando una típica discusión entre ellos. Incluso Scorpius se les unió cuando antes sólo observaba, ya tenía la complexión necesaria para no salir lastimado. Los tres se revolcaron en la tierra ante la mirada homicida de Levi.

—Deja que se diviertan, Levi —le dijo Astoria al leerle la intención—, vale que la limpieza sea importante, pero son niños, ¿de acuerdo? Créeme cuando te digo que Tuff y Ruff han mejorado en su higiene personal. Antes era imposible hacer que se bañaran. Draco y yo teníamos que inmovilizarlos y usar hechizos de agua. Ahora me parece un recuerdo bastante divertido.

Levi no replicó más. No eran sus hijos, después de todo, y ¿quién era él para decirle cómo educar a un niño? Este mundo no necesitaba la dureza que a él lo había forjado, no la clase de dureza que había endurecido su expresión aunque su interior se encontraba todavía sensible, un resquicio de que podía sentir. Miró a esos tres niños jugar como si no temieran el peligro de la muerte. Pero era un tonto pensamiento, se dijo enseguida. Esos tres ya sabían lo que les esperaba en el futuro, especialmente los gemelos. Por eso no se quejaban de que los entrenara y de que los llevara a sus límites, sólo del dolor, era imposible no quejarse por eso, por lo menos para ellos. Sin embargo, Levi intuía que pronto llegarían al punto de insensibilidad táctil como él, una máquina cegadora de vidas... Levi nunca olvidaría la primera vida que tomó. Y pensó inevitablemente en lo que Astoria le reveló: las muertes en Haut de la Garrene, las manos manchadas de sangre en una edad inocente. Ah, ¿qué había dicho sobre la dureza del mundo? Se retractaba, esos niños estaban hechos de la misma materia que él.

Levi se sentó cerca de Astoria, oyéndola parar la disputa de sus hijos y levantar su varita para limpiarlos en un santiamén. Fue cuando los tres se abalanzaron sobre la bandeja de pastelillos y comieron como si nunca hubieran probado un dulce, las bocas quedándoles llenas de betún blanco y migajas. El ruido de su tragazón provocó que Antares despertara y demandara por atención. Antes que Astoria o Narcissa hicieran algo, los hermanos se acercaron a la pequeña y Ruffnut la tomó en brazos empezando a entonar _Sleepy Beauty_ , la canción favorita de Scorpius, mientras que Tuffnut emitía un silbido tenue, rico en matices para acompañarla. Scorpius se unió en el canto con su dudoso tono infantil, incluso los jarveys empezaron a cantar.

—Oh, no está mal —susurró Levi para después tomar su taza en una posición extraña y llevársela a la boca. Un sorbo de té negro alivió su resaca garganta. El llanto de Antares cambió a un balbuceo suave y Ruffnut cantó con más volumen al descubrir que su voz le gustaba a su hermana.

—Draco adoraría verlos en este momento —pronunció Narcissa con nostalgia. La desolación por perder a Lucius aún traslucían en sus bellas facciones—. Theodore ha estado llamándolo tan temprano.

—Los niños se están acostumbrados a verlo en la noche —dijo Astoria sirviéndose unas cuantas galletas embarrándolas de margarina—. Draco ha encontrado pistas interesantes sobre posibles movimientos de Pitch Black. Es sólo una teoría, pero gente como McGonagall y el señor Pines creen que el siguiente en ser reclutado será Mor'du el Invencible, por eso Theodore no ha escatimado en nada para permitir que Draco acceda a archivos que lo guíen a hechos contundentes.

—Mor'du el Invencible... —musitó la anciana—, un mero cuento. Recuerdo que Andrómeda me lo contó una vez, cuando estaba compitiendo con Bellatrix sobre qué historia atemorizaría más. Pese al buen relato de Andy, Bella ganó. Sin embargo, ¿no están siendo un poco paranoicos? Mor'du suena a alguien irreal.

—Es precisamente por eso que puede volverse real, Narcissa —espetó con cierto toque de dureza—. Nunca hemos pensado en retornos de seres míticos, seres que trascendieron la normal en la magia y adquirieron habilidades que superan a las nuestras. No ha pasado una vez, sino tres si contamos al Señor Sin Nariz. En este momento, no existen las imposibilidades, lo improbable se vuelve probable, y lo raro en común. Mor'du el Invencible es a quien debemos de buscar y ése es el problema. Otros países no creen en la suposición de Theo, piensan que los enemigos ya están completos y sólo quieren seguir con los planes para el tonto torneo.

—¿Torneo? —inquirió Levi un poco interesado.

—Se desconocen los detalles en sí, por lo menos los del extranjero. Theo ha dicho que es una especie de competencia-búsqueda donde una escuela de cada país elegido ideará una prueba. Para mí es sólo un intento por apaciguar lo que no se puede apaciguar. No entienden que ya no es tiempo de ocultarle al mundo la verdad, pensé que con el comunicado de Potter sobre la aparición de Gothel bastaría para que se aflojaran sus estúpidas túnicas apretadas.

—¡Mamá dijo una mala palabra! —canturreó Scorpius felizmente. Tuff y Ruff hicieron un sonoro ruido de escándalo.

Astoria elevó su ceja y se quedó mirándolos fijamente.

—¡Corran por sus vidas! —gritó Tuffnut saliendo despavorido. Scorpius lo siguió, y Ruff, después de dejar a su hermana con su abuela rápidamente, huyó con ellos hacia la el pequeño lago que Draco les había hecho con magia por su pasado cumpleaños. Los tres se tiraron al agua sin más y empezaron a fingir que se ahogaban.

Astoria y Narcissa soltaron una honesta carcajada. Levi permaneció en silencio.

—Pero si es invencible, ¿cómo habrá sido derrotado? —inquirió Narcissa pensando en la leyenda en sí—. Sí, lo aprisionaron, pero debió ser una persona quien lo hiciera, quien lograra derribarlo. A todo esto, ¿qué es lo que lo hacía invencible? La leyenda menciona que tenía poderes elementales y una enorme fuerza física, ¿quién podría contra ello?

Ésa era la cuestión en sí. Mor'du estaba en prisión, quizás sellado. Pero, ¿quién lo había encerrado? Un hombre, un hombre que hizo un trato con un demonio lo hizo, sí, pero a qué costo eso nunca se sabría. La información estaba pérdida, así como la ubicación de la prisión y los poderes de Mor'du.

—Sea quien sea, debió ser fuerte —resumió Narcissa—, tan fuerte como nunca podríamos imaginarnos a un humano.

—¿Alguien como Levi, entonces? —inquirió Astoria con una sonrisa de lado, viendo a su amigo con diversión—. Creo que me habías contado en una ocasión sobre cómo tus amigos en el ejército te apodaban, ¿cómo era? ¿El más valiente?

Levi dejó la taza en la mesa y la miró fijamente. Notó que Narcissa parecía interesada en su respuesta, y no era para menos, su presencia seguro despertaría alarmas en la suegra de Astoria sobre sus intenciones. Más que falsas esa pretensiones, Levi quería a Astoria, como amiga, como apoyo, nunca como amante. Nunca había sentido la necesidad de acercarse físicamente a una mujer ni tampoco a un hombre. Su obsesión por la limpieza le impedía más contacto físico que el necesario, un simple apretón de manos era toda una proeza para él. Asimismo, estaba el hecho de que conoció a Draco —específicamente a toda la familia de Astoria, que incluía a Blaise, Theo, Daphne, Pansy y sus respectivos hijos. Conocerlo fue como tener un deja vu, un conjunto de imágenes se entrecruzaron cuando Draco se presentó. Pese a lo que podría pensarse, Draco confió en él a la primera, y eso le valió ganarse en automático la confianza de los demás.

Y... se había sentido parte de algo. Después de tantos años de aislarse a sí mismo en su propia miseria para cumplir con su objetivo, se había sentido estrechado en la calidez de vínculos amorosos, en las bromas, en las pequeñas disputas. Y se culpó por ser tan débil y necesitado, por no querer soltar lo que había deseado para sí hace tanto tiempo: un lugar al cual aferrarse. Bien le había dicho un hombre hace mucho tiempo: _"Todas las personas son iguales, si no te aferras a algo, ¿cómo soportarás este mundo?"_ Pero también estaba lo otro, lo indecible, lo que lo hizo apartarse por tanto tiempo, y que ahora le parecía cobrar el doble de importancia. Lo que lo obligaba a callar ciertas cosas que debían saberse.

—El hombre más fuerte de la humanidad —contestó, indiferente. Tomó de nuevo la taza y bebió otro sorbo, sin apartar la vista de Astoria cuyos ojos verdes le recordaban a dos personas en particular.

—El más fuerte, eh —repitió saboreando las palabras—, te diré que no sólo ellos lo habrían pensado, Levi, también Draco y los demás lo creen. Tú, sin duda, eres el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad.

Y Levi se mantuvo en silencio sin mostrarle lo lejos que él se pensaba de esa afirmación. El título ya no le valía en la actualidad, los que le llamaban así estaban con toda certeza muertos. Como lo estaría Astoria, como lo estaría Draco... todos morirían antes que él porque ése había sido el trato.

—Me recuerda al libro que estoy leyendo —dijo Astoria conjurando inmediatamente un tomo desgastado que rezaba Cuentos para la hora de dormir; Levi lo conocía, ya había visto a Scorpius leyéndolo a los gemelos y Antares—. Tiene historias maravillosas. La autora en verdad le puso empeño. Usualmente no me atraen esta clase de libros, pero es hechizante —se rió ante su propia palabra—. Toma, te lo presto.

—A mí tampoco me atraen las historias para niños —dijo como si nada. Astoria no desistió, no bajó la mano que le tendía el libro y no dejó de sonreír. Levi iba comprendiendo por qué Blaise decía que Astoria parecía drogada, ¡siempre estaba sonriendo!

—Léelo, te gustará y si no es así, recibiré el castigo merecido, profesor Levi —ah, ya iba comprendiendo de quien los gemelos habían aprendido su manía por desafiarlo. Levi gozó al ver a Narcissa ahogarse con su té ante la aparente insinuación. Era increíble que Astoria con la aprobación de Draco, le hicieran esto a su suegra en su estado de luto aunque si lo pensaba bien era por eso que lo hacían.

Levi agarró el libro y le echó una hojeada. Los títulos se le antojaban salidos de una noche de churros de marihuana y otras sustancias alucinógenas. Pero tenía tiempo libre, el suficiente para permitirse leerlo y quizás reflexionarlo un poco antes de dejarlo en el olvido. Astoria lució complacida e invocó otro libro para ella misma. Movido por la curiosidad, Levi leyó de reojo el título. Estaba en japonés, podía saberlo porque conocía los kanjis, pero la traducción en sí se les escapó. ¿Astoria sabía japonés?

—No sé japonés, está traducido —se adelantó Astoria mostrándole el libro abierto con los párrafos escritos en inglés. Lo que a Levi le daba curiosidad era cómo Astoria podía saber lo que pensaba—. Ah, eso, porque soy una experta en el arte de leer la mente, sólo que no todos saben. Es bueno mantenerse unos secretos para sí, ¿no lo crees?

Esta vez el hombre la miró con los ojos bien abiertos. Astoria mantenía esa expresión de alguien que no juzga, que está dispuesta a escuchar. Levi maldijo mentalmente y Astoria elevó una ceja. Astoria sabía leer mentes, así que seguramente ya estaba al tanto de lo que él sabía, de lo que él había vivido todos estos años y de lo que había hecho.

—Bruja —siseó, molesto. Jodidamente molesto.

Astoria no se enojó por cómo la llamó y simplemente continuó leyendo.

—Aun así, te escucharé cuando lo creas conveniente, Levi. Draco y yo, te escucharemos —finalizó.

Levi chistó y se empecinó en abrir el libro de cuentos infantiles para empezar a leer y olvidar lo ligeramente nerviosos que se sentía por ser descubierto sin siquiera saberlo.

* * *

Rapunzel estaba maravillada de la sencilla rutina que llevaba la familia de Eep en su nueva casa en Shaftesbury. Desde despertar con el canto de los pájaros hasta el modesto y delicioso desayuno que Ugga les preparaba. El primer día había sido fascinante para ella acostumbrada a la opulencia y a una comida gourmet que ya no impresiona el paladar después de tantas repeticiones. Rapunzel se había sentido como en un cuento aunque Eep insistiera que no había gran cosa por hacer en su casa salvo ayudar a su madre en la huerta o recorrer las empedradas calles para visitar y conocer a los vecinos.

—Podríamos jugar quidditch, ahora que puedes sostenerte en tu escoba sin caer —dijo Eep al terminar el desayuno y salir junto con Rapunzel al jardín. Thunk pasó al lado de ellas riendo a todo pulmón siendo perseguido por su mascota, Douglas, un perro en combinación con jabalí que Blaise le había regalado en su cumpleaños—. Las clases obligatorias de Calhoun han rendido sus frutos en ti. Si quieres puedes jugar de guardián en lo que yo tiro la quaffle.

Ese había sido otro regalo de Blaise para los hijos de Grug: equipo de quidditch. Rapunzel conocía de sobra la generosidad de su ex padrino, aun así, su relación se mantenía estancada hasta que se sintiera de tal manera que estar con Zabini no le pareciera una competencia con Draco y Pansy; algunas veces Rapunzel se preguntaba cómo era que Daphne no lucía afectada por saberse en un lugar incierto en comparación con sus dos amigos.

—Está bien, pero creo que sería bueno que invitaras a Johnny para que pudieras jugar como te gusta —dijo quitándose los zapatos antes de pisar el fresco césped. Era un nuevo gusto que había probado y le había gustado (ahora comprendía por qué Jackson no usaba zapatos, era muy liberador)—. A todo esto, se fue de vacaciones con su padre, ¿verdad? A Transilvania, creo.

Eep asintió dando saltos sobre las piedras planas del jardín, un adorno que le servía de juego temporal.

—Me contó que visitaré a su tío Drácula, que es el padre de Mavis. Sus padres son viejos conocidos y creyeron que sus hijos se llevarían bien, a mí parecer no creo que a Drácula le guste que un muchacho esté cerca de su hija. Por lo que sé es muy sobreprotector.

—A mí lo que me interesa es lo peculiar que resulta que, de algún modo, todos conozcamos un familiar del otro; Johnny al padre de Mavis, por ejemplo.

—Son grandes coincidencias —aceptó Eep yendo al cobertizo para sacar dos escobas y una quaffle—, ¿y cómo estás tú? Tus padres te dejaron venir con la consigna de que vendrían ellos cuando tuvieran tiempo libre. ¿Cómo va eso?

—Todavía no comprenden que no quiero su protección, no de la manera en que me la han dado hasta ahora. Cuando les expliqué lo que sucedía y que quería encontrar mi propio camino, pensaron que me estaba rebelando. ¿Puedes creerlo? Admito que mi lapsus de locura es inaceptable, pero se están pasando con sus consideraciones.

—Bueno, supongo que tienen sus razones. Pintaste tu cuarto de negro, y eso es un poco escalofriante —dijo Eep con una sonrisa—, menos mal que ya arreglaste eso. Me encantaría ver cómo quedó el nuevo mural.

—Lo verás cuando lo termine en el siguiente verano. Apenas le estoy dando forma, ¡y no es escalofriante! Una pintura es una forma de plasmar el corazón de un artista, en ese momento mi corazón estaba enturbiado, oscurecido. No sabía dónde estaba ni a donde me dirigía. Necesitaba claridad, no obstante, primero debía enturbiarme, llenarme de dudas. Gracias a eso y a que ustedes me aceptaron como soy, creo que ahora será posible de alzar mi propia voz, desprenderla de la de mis padres, y de Gothel, quien sigue haciendo mella en mí —tuvo que admitir con algo de congoja. En su hombro, Pascal compartió el dolor de su dueña pintándose de color gris.

—Me alegra que estés mejor, aunque la verdad es que fue bueno que sacaras lo que había en ti. Yo desconocía tus aflicciones, qué agobiada te sentías... si hay pensamientos que desees compartir conmigo, te escucharé. Ya no quiero que haya barreras, Punz. Somos amigas, ¿verdad?, como el sol y la primavera.

—Es una buena analogía, tú eres como el sol, Eep. Eres cálida, reconfortante y siempre estás llena de energía.

Las mejillas cobrizas de Eep se ruborizaron. Era de las pocas veces que Rapunzel la había visto así.

—Si Jonnhy y Wee te vieran, sin duda tomarían una fotografía y la colgarían en donde la pudieran ver todos los días —dijo riendo quedito. Eep se sonrojó el doble—. Oh vamos, fuiste tú quien nos comparó con el sol y la primavera, y definitivamente yo no puedo ser el sol, ni siquiera por el poder de mi cabello.

—Pero eres la primavera y eso no es insignificante —señaló Eep dándole una de las escobas—, anda, juguemos un rato.

Las chicas se montaron en sus escobas y montaron vuelo a una altura considerable. Como Eep lo había pedido, Rapunzel se dedicó a detener los tiros que le enviaba y eso era de admirar considerando que la fuerza de su amiga no había amainado nada sino multiplicado. Como si la buena alimentación y el mejor ambiente hubieran hecho maravillas con su cuerpo aunque se estaba quedando enana en comparación con Rapunzel y Johnny, incluso que Wee.

Jugaron toda la mañana y parte de la tarde cuando las señora Croods las convocó para comer. Rapunzel no se sorprendió cuando Ugga le informó que esa tarde llegarían sus padres, aproximadamente tres horas después de que terminaran la comida.

—¿Y papá? —preguntó Eep tras devorar un plato lleno de puré de papas con aderezo y cortar un filete de res en pedazos que no se le atoraran al tragarlos tan rápidamente como lo hacia.

—Blaise me dijo que regresarían hoy de su expedición a Noruega —contestó Ugga retirándole el plato a Rapunzel para servirle el postre, tarta dulce de duraznos—. Han estado viajando mucho por los problemas con los dragones. Tu padre dice que es difícil dar con la ubicación de los nidos.

—¿Por qué es importante eso, señora Croods? —preguntó Rapunzel.

Ugga le limpió a Thunks la boca en lo que le quitaba a Sandy el plato ya vacío y destruido, aun así respondió:

—Blaise me dijo que es donde puedes encontrar más pistas, planea hacerse con un huevo de dragón de esas nuevas especies para criarlo y estudiarlo en un entorno más seguro. Además, sirve para saber qué es lo que atrae a un dragón a escoger un sitio de crianza, lo que ayudaría a comprobar teorías. Quizás los dragones busquen extender su territorio y por eso ataquen a las personas. Grug puede acercarse usando un traje especial inventado por Blaise y el señor Scarmander, pero le quita un poco la movilidad lo que es peligroso para él. Sin embargo, que Blaise esté a la par con él, me hace sentir un poco aliviada.

—¿Qué descubrimientos ha hecho Blaise, ma'? —preguntó Eep con los cachetes llenos de filete masticado. Ugga la reprobó con la mirada.

—Bueno, además de que son inmunes a la magia, han descubierto que sus flamas son diferentes... por los libros que Blaise me ha prestado para entender el tema, los dragones que ya estaban clasificados antes que estos tenían una flama normal de fuego, pero estos... Grug pudo recoger muestras de tres tipos de llamas, lo que en opinión de Blaise los hace capaces de penetrar cualquier cosa. Eso explicaría cómo pueden destruir con tanta facilidad edificios hechos con magia. En resumen, no han avanzado mucho. Blaise me ha dicho que de no ser porque su amigo el ministro de magia lo sigue apoyando, su investigación habría tenido problemas respecto a los permisos para entrar a otros países —suspiró—. Esto se está saliendo de control, espero que encuentren una solución pronto. Me preocupa lo que pueda sucederles a Grug y a Blaise.

—Sería una tragedia si un bombón como Blaise Zabini dejara de existir —fue la opinión de Gran. La abuela de Eep era fiel fan de mago moreno—, de Grug, bueno, sí, supongo que lo vamos a extrañar.

Ugga meneó la cabeza con resignación. Ni porque Grug hubiera cambiado eso significaría que Gran dejara de burlarse de él.

Cuando la comida se terminó, Eep y Rapunzel se dirigieron nuevamente al jardín para sentarse en la banquilla de madera y así admirar el atardecer. Hablaron de todo lo que se les ocurría. A Rapunzel esto le fascinaba. Estando con Eep no había por qué no sonar tonta al decir lo que le venía a la cabeza. La vergüenza no tenía lugar. El esnobismo tampoco. Era instantes como ése donde no se sentía dividida entre el deber y el ser, las voces autoritarias en su cabeza se esfumaban y afloraba su propia voz, riéndose como nunca antes.

—Mañana probaré si puedo correr y comer un sándwich a la vez —dijo Eep, emocionada—. Qué bien que no soy la única que entrena fuera de la escuela. Que me hagas compañía es lo mejor. Mamá a veces lo hace, pero cuando ve que empiezo a hacer los ejercicios fuertes me dice que mi profesor debe estar loco si nos pone hacer eso. Y eso que el profesor Levi sólo nos ha dado ejercicios para acondicionamiento físico —notó que Rapunzel se veía pensativa—, ¿qué ideas rondan por tu mente, Punz?

—Estaba pensando en que me gustaría usar mi cabello para algo más que sanar —confesó—. Suena a una locura, pero siempre me ha parecido que mi cabello es más fuerte de lo que parece. No se rompe al cepillarlo ni tampoco se cae con facilidad. He estado pensando... si podría usarlos como soga.

—¿Cómo los vaqueros en el rodeo?

—Algo así —sonrió—. ¿Crees que pueda o algo de las fantasías de Johnny se me pegó?

—Mientras creas que puedas hacerlo, te apoyo. La última vez me dijiste que tu cabello medía 14 metros, ¿no? Creo que es lo suficientemente largo para ser una buena soga, una buena forma de defenderse. Imagínatelo, te desarman de la varita y te acorralan y entonces ¡zas!, un latigazo de tu cabello mágico. Johnny se volvería loco con la idea.

—Te pido de corazón que no se lo digas o se pasará todo el rato pidiéndome que use mi cabello para jugar. Ya lo alucino diciendo: "Wow, eso está de fábula, Punz, seguro que puedes usar tu cabello para hacer una especie de ascensor y así subir más fácilmente las escaleras movedizas".

De pronto, Ugga las llamó de vuelta a la casa. Los padres de Rapunzel habían llegado justo en el momento en que Grug. Una mera coincidencia que no les dio importancia. Al entrar, observaron a Catleya y Eliot charlando con Grug. Fue como ir dos años atrás la primera vez que se conocieron en King's Cross. Sólo que era diferente en el modo en que Grug se dirigió a los Soleil. En esta ocasión fue amable, amable en el sentido de que no les gruñó o les envió miradas envenenadas.

—Hola, señores Soleil —dijo Eep con una gran sonrisa, después agregó abrazando a su padre—. Bienvenido, papá, ¿qué tal te fue en el trabajo? ¿Encontraron el nido de los dragones? ¿Me trajiste un colmillo otra vez? ¡Quiero juntar varios para regalárselos a mis amigos!

—Eep, dale un respiro a tu padre. No siempre te traerá cosas —dijo Ugga cargando a Sandy que parecía un poco decepcionada por lo dicho; tanto a Eep como a Thunk y a la bebé les traía recuerdos de sus viajes—. ¿Quieres cenar, Grug? Claro, los Soleil también están invitados si lo desean.

—Si no es una molestia —dijo Catleya con educación, resentida porque Rapunzel se mantuviera alejada de ellos. No comprendía que su hija necesitara espacio.

Los Croods y los Soleil pasaron al comedor. Si bien, Eep y sus hermanos, Rapunzel y Gran habían comido ya, acompañaron a las visitas y a Grug. El musculoso hombre se sentó para relatar su última aventura en Noruega.

—Es un lugar enorme con buenos paisajes —dijo con su corto vocabulario—. Acampamos a las afueras de Reine porque Blaise siguió el rastro de unos dragones que se prendían fuego ellos mismos sin hacerse cenizas y trazó en un mapa donde era probable encontrar su guarida. No encontramos nada, salvo cascarones de huevos, colmillos y muchas escamas. Pensé que Blaise se rendiría, pero ya sabes como es, Ugga, si bien no encontró nada de los nidos, sí se topó con documentos interesantes.

—Es bueno oírlo, pero ¿qué clase de documentos fueron? —´preguntó Ugga a la vez que servía la cena para los invitados, ajena al drama que tenían los Soleil con Blaise.

—No lo sé con exactitud. Blaise tuvo que estudiarlos a prisa antes de volver. Me contó que se trataba de unos registros importantes de hace cientos de años, tal vez miles. Blaise los revisará con calma en su casa con ayuda de un conocido suyo llamado Regulus Black. Te lo juro, Ugga, los textos que encontró eran tan viejos que por poco se hacen polvo. Tuvo que usar un hechizo para preservarlos.

—¿Cómo obtuvo esos textos?

—Fue bien raro. Estábamos de vuelta en Reine, el lugar donde pedimos indicaciones, es un sitio muggle donde viven pocos habitantes y se portan como si todos fueran sus enemigos. La vieja de la cabaña que rentamos para pasar la noche antes de la partida no contó historias sobre el lugar, mayormente cuentos de duendes y trols, pero luego empezó a hablar de dragones, y Blaise la entrevistó hasta dar con lo que cree es una pista fundamental. La vieja habló de que su pueblo había residido en muchas partes del norte de Europa y Asia, y que tenía documentos que lo acreditaban, pero que no entendía el idioma en que estaban escritos. Blaise se ofreció a hacer la traducción si se los prestaba y la anciana se los regaló como si nada. Creo que le gustó que Blaise haya mostrado respeto al oírla o yo que sé. En fin. Ahora Blaise debe traducir esas cosas y me llamará cuando obtenga algo. Hasta entonces, tengo tiempo libre.

—¡Eso es una noticia maravillosa, papá! —dijo Thunk aplaudiendo con sus regordetas manos—. ¿Iremos a pasear? ¿Pescar? ¡Blaise me dijo que podíamos visitarlos si queríamos! Quiero jugar de nuevo con Zelig y Sayuri, ellos me contaron que me presentarían con sus primos.

—Cierto, papá, ¿cuándo visitaremos a Blaise? —inquirió Eep con ojitos emocionados. Junto con el nuevo trabajo de Grug y su nueva casa, también habían hecho amistad con Daphne y los hijos de Blaise.

—Estará ocupado con la traducción, lo mejor será esperar —respondió Grug notando lo callados que estaban Eliot y Catleya, y es que él no podía ver la ironía; se había hecho amigo del ex amigo de ellos—. Además, tenemos visitas, ¿cuánto tiempo se quedaran? Yo no tengo problema con eso, incluso puede que me expliquen más sobre la magia.

Eso ayudó a Catleya a salirse de su incomodidad y animarse a sonreír.

—¿Qué es lo que te gustaría saber? —dijo.

Rapunzel pensaba que si tanta vergüenza le daba el hecho de dejarle de hablar a Blaise por un motivo estúpido. Blaise estaba respetando la decisión de Rapunzel, ellos no. Aguantó un suspiro de frustración.

—¿Cómo demonios puedes pasar por un pared para ir a una estación donde hay un tren enorme? —dijo Grug—. Si un muggle se recargara por ahí, se descubriría todo.

Eep le sonrió levemente para infundirle valor. Paso a paso, su expresión parecía decir. Paso a paso, era cómo Rapunzel debía construir una relación con sus padres que les quitara el miedo a ellos y a ella no la hiciera sentirse atrapada. Paso a paso, era como ambas partes debían superar el daño que Gothel les provocó. Estaba bien de ese modo.

—¿Cuándo conocieron a Zelig y a Sayuri? —dijo Rapunzel en voz baja, enfrascándose en su propia charla con su mejor amiga.

—En vacaciones. Blaise los trajo para presentarnos a su familia —contestó Eep—. Zelig es muy listo para tener nueve años y tiene una mascota genial, un _Bowtruckle_. Dice que se lo encontró abandonado en uno de los tantos viajes en los que acompañó a su papá. Sayuri es una pequeña muy alivianada, no para de hablar de su primo Scorpius y que está feliz de que entrara a Hogwarts el mismo año que él. Y Daphne es una señora buena onda. Me preparó pastel de chocolate porque dije que quería un pedazo. Estoy asombrada cuando supe que era hermana de la madre de Tuff y Ruff.

—Como te decía, parece que todos nos conocemos por menciones en otras familias —dijo Rapunzel. Llevaba tiempo de no ver a los hijos de Blaise, los echaba de menos, pero no se sentía honesta de estar con ellos cuando no estaba bien con su padre. Ya tendría la oportunidad de disculparse con ellos por su ausencia, en cuanto arreglara los asuntos en su vida—. ¿Todavía no has ido a casa de los Malfoy? Según me contaste, las quimeras suelen frecuentar mucho ese lugar.

—Lo haré durante las vacaciones de tercer año —respondió Eep, y agregó en un susurro discreto—: Tuff me contó que el profesor Levi se está hospedando en su casa y que los acompañara a sus vacaciones en Latinoamérica.

—Creí que te agradaba...

—Me agrada, pero a veces es un tanto... cascarrabias, y a mí no me gusta que todo el tiempo me digan que tengo que limpiar de cierta manera. ¿Recuerdas la vez que nos obligó a limpiar los vestidores tras darles una mirada? Y cuando Michael Sacher le contestó que era trabajo de los elfos domésticos, lo hizo asear los inodoros con su cepillo de dientes. Así que mejor me abstengo por el momento.

—Eres bastante popular, recibiste un montón de invitaciones.

—Pues puedes considerarte invitada también, eh —comentó—. Aunque no iré con los Malfoy, visitaré a Guy en su casa. Mi papá me dio permiso para estar una semana entera, y puso un montón de condiciones como que mi abuela fuera conmigo. Yo creo que si no le hubiera dicho que iban a ir otras chicas, no me hubiera dejado ir.

—Eso sí que sorprendente. Tu papá se ha vuelto más abierto —pronunció con franco interés—. Pero declino la invitación. Mis padres no me dejaran ir.

—Yo me encargaré de que sí. Ten fe en mí. Además, es Guy, el chico más tranquilo de Hogwarts, y estarán también Hofferson y los Xarxus, aunque eso sí, tendrás que soportar a Jorgenson con eso de que es el novio de la hermana de Skull, pues, ya sabes. Es _incómodo_.

—Bueno, pues si convences a mis padres, estaré encantada de ir. ¿Es una junta oficial de las quimeras?

Eep negó al instante.

—En Hogwarts, nos reunimos en la antigua cabaña de Hagrid. McGonagall nos dio el permiso de volverla en el _guarida_ oficial. Pero cuando estamos de vacaciones, las reuniones son en casa de los Malfoy. Si visitamos las casas de otros, es por eso, una visita y ya. Estoy emocionada, va a ser la primera vez que conozca la casa de uno de mis amigos.

—Para la próxima, te invitaré a mi casa —dijo Rapunzel con decisión—, a ti, a Wee y a Johnny.

—¿Invitarás a Hiccup? ¡Invítalo! Estoy que me muero por saber cómo se siente ahora que es un príncipe. Me pregunto cómo habrá sido su ceremonia, a lo mejor le pusieron una corona aunque si soy sincera, no me lo figuro como un tipo que se sienta en un trono... jamás me ha parecido responsable.

—Pero si es un chico muy responsable —replicó Rapunzel, confundida.

—En lo que le conviene, para mí es un rebelde, justo como su prima. Mérida y él se parecen mucho, sólo que Hiccup es un niño malo que finge ser un niño bueno, ya verás, llegará el día en que dejará de aparentar lo que no es, y no lo digo por hablar mal de él, sino porque si sucede, entonces habrá superado sus propios temores.

Rapunzel parpadeó llena de perplejidad. Eep le estaba mostrando que era algo más que músculo y un estómago sin fondo si podía analizar a sus compañeros de ese modo y sacar una buena conclusión.

La charla entre los adultos se postergó unas horas más, por lo que Rapunzel, Eep y sus hermanitos fueron despachados a sus habitaciones. Cuando su hija se retiró, los Soleil respiraron profundamente. Habían estado tan preocupados de que se comportara de manera grosera.

—Rapunzel es una chica buena —respondió Ugga a la vez que acomodaba los platos que Grug le iba pasando—, no hemos tenido problemas con ella, así que ¿por qué lo mencionan?

El matrimonio Soleil se miró entre sí, inseguro si compartir información privada con los Croods por el hecho de que parecían ser cercanos a los Zabini con los que habían dejado de tratarse. Pero en toda la plática que mantuvieron no hubo indicio de que Blaise hablara sobre ellos, así que tal vez los Croods no sabían de esos problemas. Catleya contó lo que había sucedido, ateniéndose a la propia información que los Croods tendrían del atentado de Gothel en Hogwarts, el desencanto de Rapunzel, los berrinches, los reclamos, la aparente falta de guía. Cuando terminaron el relato, lucían afligidos, avergonzados.

—¿Por qué esa cara larga? —preguntó Ugga intentando una sonrisa conciliadora para tranquilizarlos—, ¿qué es lo que les inquieta tanto?

—Es que Rapunzel nunca se portó así antes —dijo Eliot, estupefacto—, entiendo que esté en una edad _conflictiva_ , pero que nos aparte. Simplemente no lo entiendo.

Catleya compartió la consternación de su esposo. No sabían lidiar con una situación así.

—Ustedes sí que se complican la vida, —espetó Grug con su habitual tacto de borracho a las tres de la mañana.

—¡Grug! —regañó Ugga—. ¡El tacto, no olvides el tacto!

Grug bufó como búfalo y no su gesto no se amainó.

—No se han oído al hablar, ¿verdad? —se dirigió a los Soleil—, ¡pero claro que no! Yo tampoco me escuchaba antes hasta que un tipo loco tuvo la amabilidad de abrirme los ojos —admitió sin pena.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Catleya, totalmente desconcertada.

—Todo el rato se han estado refiriendo a su hija como algo que puede desaparecer en un chasquido —incluso chasqueó los dedos para producir un mejor efecto—. Y eso lo comprendo, es bien difícil ver a los hijos como no sea con debilidad y compasión, que nos parezcan frágiles y que cualquier cosa puede lastimarlos. De verdad, los entiendo.

—¿A qué punto quieres llegar, Grug? —pronunció Eliot al que le disgutaban las indirectas.

—A que todo este tiempo han estado comportándose como Gothel.

El comentario tuvo las características de un disparo de un francotirador. Directo a donde podía matar, donde o caería en la negación o florecería en reflexión. Las caras de Eliot y Catleya fluyeron en colores del blanco del pánico hasta el rojo de la furia. Eliot se levantó en abrupto luciendo trastornado. Catleya emitió pequeños _no_ repetidos y ahogados en sollozos. Pero a todo esto, Grug fue indiferente, el mismo conocía de sobra el proceso, el golpe que podía sentirse al ver los constructos personales destruidos a nada.

—¡Eso es un disparate! ¡UN COMPLETO DISPARATE! —estalló Eliot—. ¡No entiendes cuánto la queremos! Esperamos mucho por ella, deseábamos tanto tener un hijo... la desesperación era insoportable, Grug, y no creo que lo entiendas. Rapunzel es todo para nosotros, queremos verla a salvo y sonriendo.

—Claro, viviendo una fantasía —replicó Grug—. No me miren así, si la niña fue tan deseada es obvio que quieran mantenerla encerrada en una burbuja para que no le pase nada, para que nadie le haga daño, para que no _viva_.

—¡Basta ya! —rogó Catleya sollozando copiosamente—. ¡Si sigues nos iremos y nos llevaremos a nuestra hija!

—Háganlo, ustedes son sus padres —retó Grug—, y entonces estarán viviendo en el aislamiento.

Fue entonces que Ugga comprendió lo que Grug intentaba hacer. Grug había sido así, ciego, sordo y mudo ante el mundo, enemigo de todos, asustado de la vida. Los Soleil podían esconder ante los demás el miedo que sentían por el exterior, disfrazado en una preocupación psicópata por mantener a Rapunzel resguardada, pero Grug veía a través de esa fachada.

—No soy el tipo más listo de todos tampoco el más sensible —admitió el enorme hombre, tratando de que su tono fuera afable—, y yo estaba en su lugar. Arduamente trataba de hacer lo mejor por mis hijos sin saber que los estaba maltratando al no dejarlos vivir, al privarlos de experiencias que los ayudan a madurar, a enriquecerse. Tienen que superar el miedo y el dolor, o bien lo dejan como algo que los perturba siempre o aprenden de estos. Contesten esta pregunta, ¿ayudaran a Rapunzel a superar lo que pasó con Gothel o a recordárselo siempre al tratarla de aislar como quiso la bruja esa?

Ugga sabía que Grug había cambiado, sin embargo, no había pensado que el cambio fuera a tal nivel. Se conmovió en el fondo porque el antiguo Grug no se habría preocupado por nada más que por sus propias ideas irracionales. Miró con atención a los Soleil que se habían quedado en silencio, pasmados ante lo que otra personas había visto y ellos no, y es que nadie se ponía a pensar sobre su propia existencia y los pensamientos que van ligados a dicha existencia.

—Nosotros... todo este tiempo nosotros —farfulló Catleya llevándose una mano al pecho—… hemos estado comportándonos como esa maldita...

—Maldita sea —masculló Eliot Soleil derrumbándose en la silla, las manos sosteniéndole la cabeza que le empezaba a dar vueltas—. Maldita sea.

Que los Soleil maldijeran era símbolo inequívoco de que las palabras de Grug les habían calado hondo. ¡Ahora tenía sentido que Rapunzel quisiera rebelarse! No había podido hacerlo contra Gothel, ¿qué mejor que sublimarlo hacia las dos figuras que se le asemejaban? Rapunzel nunca pudo superarlo realmente y que a la primer sonrisa que tuvo después del secuestro la creyeran con buena salud mental, les decía lo terrible que eran siendo padres. Habían ignorado el malestar indecible en pro de irse directamente por el síntoma, como hacían los médicos. No era malo, pero no curaba por completo la enfermedad.

—¿Qué es lo que hemos hecho? —preguntó Catleya.

Ugga se apiadó de ella y la abrazó por los hombros.

—Lo importante es qué harán ahora, Cattie —usó un diminuto para conferir ternura a su comentario—, y creo que lo más importante es hablar con Rapunzel, _escucharla_ , ¿no lo crees? Es complicado hacerlo en la edad que están, pero seguro ella entenderá.

—¿Lo crees así, Ugga? —fue una pregunta llena de duda, de asustadiza expectación.

—Así será —juró dándole un abrazo.

La emoción ganó al protocolo. Catleya y Eliot lloraron. En la casa de los Croods fue donde los Soleil encontraron la respuesta que habían estado buscando.

* * *

Theodore Nott sabía que ser ministro no sería sencillo como embarrar mantequilla en un pan tostado. No que se estuviera quejando, cuando hizo su movida ya había asumido que tendría obstáculos.

—Al parecer, los otros países se niegan a posponer el torneo —informó Percy Weasley resumiéndole los informes de asuntos exteriores—. No importa cuánto McCormac intentara disuadirlos por las amenazas de Pitch y Gothel, fueron intransigentes. Ni siquiera nuestros contactos en MACUSA convencieron a su líder de retirarse del torneo. Según rumores, creen que queremos la gloria para Hogwarts, así que ni Ilvermony ni la Academia de las Brujas de Salem se retiraran. Los ministros de Francia, Rusia, Rumania, Japón, Brasil y África dieron la misma respuesta.

—¿Las escuelas ya fueron seleccionadas?

—Sí, si Hogwarts se cuenta como una de ellas, hay un total de diez.

Theodore soltó un bufido de burla.

—Seguro que los directores de Beauxbatons, Dumstrang, el Instituto Tecnológico de Magia experimental, Augadou, Koldovstoretz, Mahoutokoro, Castelobruxo e Ilvermony ya se prepararon aprovechando la indecisión del ministerio inglés. Qué se le va a hacer. Esos cerdos prefieren el orgullo sobre la sobrevivencia y poco les importa que el torneo pueda presentar la oportunidad perfecta para que Pitch y Gothel den un golpe certero —se dirigió hacia Weasley y extendió su mano. Percy le entregó un conjunto de papeles oficiales del torneo que se celebraría. Theodore los leyó con cuidado y al final estampó su firma, metió los documentos a un sobre y lo selló con magia—. Entrega esto a McCormac y que los haga llegar a las autoridades correspondientes, y envía una nota a McGonagall confirmándole que Hogwarts participará en el evento.

—Tendrá poco tiempo para prepararse. He oído que todas las demás escuelas llevan meses de preparación.

Theodore no parecía impresionado por eso. Ya había trazado un plan de preparación con McGonagall con el limitado tiempo que tenían y confiaba en que los estudiantes de Hogwarts salieran victoriosos pese las desventajas.

—¿Necesita agregar algo más, ministro? —inquirió Percy agendando mentalmente su lista de tareas. Él se encargaba de los asuntos administrativos importantes mientras que Draco de reunir información y Regulus de asuntos que lucían oscuros. Percy había creído que no se adaptaría tan pronto a esta nueva forma de trabajo, pero se vio a sí misma satisfecho con la productividad que entre los tres asistentes de Nott realizaban. Aunque no se llevara particularmente bien con Malfoy —había cosas que nunca cambiarían— o con Black, sí podía confiar en ellos al punto de no dudar de las decisiones que tomaran.

—¿Regulus se ha contactado con Blaise? Tengo entendido que encontró textos interesantes en su viaje a Noruega y necesita un traductor de runas antiguas.

—Ya están hablando en una de las oficinas privadas —contestó Percy—, creo que han comenzado con la traducción. Les brindé los diccionarios que Black me solicitó.

—En cuanto la terminen, tráela conmigo y quédate a leerla también. Eres hábil analizando datos, Weasley, necesito que lo uses a mi favor. La información que se comparta, no tengo que decírtelo, es confidencial. Tu familia no debe saber nada de tu trabajo.

—Descuide, ministro. No diré nada a nadie. Tiene mi palabra —dijo Percy—. Pero aunque entiendo la razón del anonimato, ¿esto también es por la situación que mi familia afrenta?

—Sí —respondió sin inmutarse— Como sabrás, Pitch y Gothel pueden nublar nuestro juicio, desde que regresaron han estado haciéndolo sin que la gente se dé cuenta. Lo que sucede en tu familia es un caso más de la lista que se va escribiendo. Weasley, necesito que te mantengas concentrado y distante de tu familia, por lo menos en cuanto a contarles sobre lo que hacemos. Tu hermana Ginevra no está en sus cinco sentidos y desconocemos si la están usando o no.

—Lo entiendo —dijo Percy un poco avergonzado del episodio que tuvo que presenciar cuando visitó a su madre en la Madriguera; Ginny seguía agonizando por la perdida de Lily sin que Molly o Arthur pudieran hacer algo para sacarla de su naciente odio hacia Harry. Era horrible ver a su hermana en semejante estado, sobre todo porque los que peor la pasaban eran James y Albus. Ninguno de los dos niños quería abandonar a su madre a pesar de que ella dijera cosas horrendas—. Antes de proseguir y honrando la honestidad con la que nos estaremos tratando, quiero hacerte una pregunta, Nott.

—Hazla —pidió.

Percy se aclaró la garganta un par de veces y respiró profundamente.

—Es sobre... el reciente divorcio de mi hermano Ron. Lo está superando y todo, pero ha mencionado tu nombre... múltiples veces. No quiero hacer de esto un reclamo, somos adultos y en el momento en que decidí continuar en mi empleo a pesar del brusco cambio de administración, acepté las consecuencias. Es sólo que...

—¿Temes que me deje dominar por mis emociones? —cuestionó Theo con media sonrisa—. No sé que tenga tu hermano en la cabeza respecto a mi relación con Granger, pero es meramente profesional. Ahora si eso cambiara con el tiempo, aun así mi mente permanecerá centrada. Te lo aseguro.

—Eso no lo sabes —intervino Percy—. No eres un insensible, tus reformas me han demostrado que no eres indiferente a las necesidades de las personas. En cuanto a Hermione, ¿podrás mantenerte neutral hacia ella? He visto como la miras, la forma en que hablas con ella, y créeme cuando te digo que no me importaría aunque sea mi ex cuñada. No soy tonto, Nott, y tú tampoco lo eres. Puede que ahora lo manejes, pero en el futuro... simplemente no quiero que te obsesiones.

Theodore permaneció dándole la espalda unos minutos, mientras contemplaba una fotografía familiar que guardaba en la parte trasera de su escritorio. Una foto con toda su _familia_ , o lo que él consideraba con una familia. Entendía el punto de Percy. Por proteger algo podías perder el rumbo.

—No te preocupes, Weasley, no perderé el horizonte. Tengo demasiado que perder si pasa eso —le dijo tomando asiento en su silla y recargándose cómodamente—. En cuanto a Granger... —no evitó suspirar, pensativo—, no estoy seguro de qué clase de sentimientos me inspira. La admiro y eso funciona para mí por ahora.

Percy asintió, satisfecho con la respuesta.

—Gracias, Nott. No me merecía que respondieras mis cuestiones dadas nuestras actuales relaciones. Cuentas con mi apoyo en lo que venga y despreocúpate de lo que pase en mi familia. Encontraré la forma de solucionar los problemas que tengamos y Ginny no sabrá nada de esto.

También Nott asintió, dándole su permiso mudo para retirarse. Percy salió para encargarse de sus tareas dejando al ministro solo con su cavilaciones. Después de todo, el trabajo del ministro no paraba nunca. Percy se dirigió a las oficinas de relaciones internacionales donde entregó los documentos al encargado, y después volvió a su propio despacho para escribir la nota a McGonagall. Cuando la envió, finalizó con sus reportes y revisó los de Draco y Regulus para que no hubieran fallas. Percy se sentía bien al ser tan eficiente en su trabajo.

A la hora de almorzar, su esposa Aubrey pasó por él para ir a comer. El destino fue una cafetería muggle a las afueras del Ministerio, el lugar donde se habían conocido. Aubrey era una mujer de piel levemente tostada, cabellos castaño y ojos tono miel, hija de muggles y graduada de Ilvermony. Había sido transferida de MACUSA al Ministerio de Reino Unido por sus méritos y ahora era encargada del Departamento Contra el Uso Indebido de Artefactos Muggles que había crecido en los últimos años.

Molly adoraba a Aubrey, aunque su nuera no sintiera la misma afición por ella. Quizás tenía que ver el hecho de que su suegra creía que ella había querido que una de sus hijas heredara su nombre, pero lo cierto es que Aubrey no había querido nombrar _Molly_ a su hija mayor, eso fue cosa de Percy para que su madre aceptara a su esposa.

—¿Qué tal ha ido el trabajo? —le preguntó en lo que la mesera les traía su comida.

—Nada mal, Arthur y yo nos la hemos ingeniado para organizar a nuestros empleados. Como nunca tuvo alguien bajo su mando, le es difícil imponerse, pero lo hace bien. Aunque se ve un poco deteriorado con el asunto de Ginny. Me contó que ella ha vuelto a tener cambios de humor descontrolados y que de no ser porque ella tiene la custodia de James y Albus, ya los hubiera enviado con Harry.

—No creo que Ginny le haga gracia que estén con él. He sabido por rumores que Harry está en contacto con los niños que tuvo con Parkinson, y bueno, tampoco es como si a James y a Albus les hiciera ilusión conocer a sus medios hermanos ahora que perdieron a su hermana menor.

—Pero es horrible, Pers. Oírla es lo más cruel que alguien puede sufrir. Entiendo su dolor en cierta manera, si Molly o Lucy... no, pensar en ello me provoca escalofríos. Se está enfocando en la perdida y no en lo que tiene. James y Albus la necesitan, y también a Harry. Están confundidos y nadie los ayuda. Sus primos no les ayudan en nada, y tuve que decirles a Molly y a Lucy que dejaran de atosigarlos con esas cosas de Gryffindor contra Slytherin. ¡Por Circe, Percy! En Ilvermony no tenemos esa clase de competencias entre las casas, y eso que también son cuatro.

—George me ha hablado de eso —dijo Percy—. Fred y Roxanne se han puesto en actitud _pro-Gryffindor_ junto a Victoire, Rose y Hugo, todavía Dominique y Louis se mantienen neutrales.

—No quiero que eso se les pegue a mis niñas, Percy. Juro que si Lucy vuelve a decir que odia a una persona que ni siquiera conoce, cancelaré las visitas a la Madriguera, en serio. Ya es perturbador que detesten a Harry y a Hermione que son sus tíos.

Percy guardó silencio. La idea no le gustaba. Era común que los Weasley fueran unidos, pero tal unión caía en picada ante la adversidad demostrándoles que los que los mantenía juntos habían sido puros prejuicios. Él mismo tuvo que cambiar para poder continuar. No quería alejarse de su familia dado su pasado, pero tampoco permitiría que Molly y Lucy se ahogaran en un odio que no era suyo. La decisión estaba tomada.

—¿Qué te parece si llevamos a las niñas a visitar a Hermione o a Harry? Seguro que ellos las extrañan y será bueno que pasen un rato juntos para que hablen —propuso Percy—. Recuerda que Molly admira a su tía y Lucy no tendrá problemas en aceptar de nuevo a Harry si le da una vuelta en su motocicleta.

—Es una idea maravillosa, cariño —aprobó Aubrey enseguida—. Hermione ha de sentirse sola sin Rose y Hugo, y bueno, sé que sonará apresurado, pero si Harry presenta a sus _otros_ hijos — le dijo avergonzándose por las palabras que usó—, me encantaría que las niñas fueran las primeras en conocerlos. Son primos sin importar qué.

Percy sonrió ante la actitud de su esposa. Tomó su mano y besó el dedo donde reposaba su anillo de bodas.

—Sin duda alguna, me casé con la mujer más bondadosa y recta del mundo.

Las mejillas de Aubrey Weasley se encendieron de rojo. ¡Y pensar que los Weasley seguían creyendo que Percy no tenía encanto!

—Aunque me encanta escuchar tus piropos, quiero preguntarte algo diferente a lo que hemos estado hablando —dijo Aubrey—. ¿El ministro ya aprobó lo del torneo, verdad?

—De hecho, iba decírtelo cuando estuviéramos en casa, pero bueno, así es. Ha dado luz verde hoy mismo.

—Wow, será un gran evento por los rumores que han estado corriendo. Chastity Burgar de la oficina de McCorman me contó que piensan trasmitir el torneo a nivel mundial, algo así como la televisión muggle. Que el Instituto Tecnológico de Magia Experimental creó una especie de aparato que funciona con magia, muy novedoso, además de cámaras modernas. ¿Tú qué opinas?

—Me gusta más la radio. Permite que usemos la imaginación —contestó.

Aubrey sonrió.

—Lo esperaba de ti, pero sería genial poder verlo a todo color para quienes no podrán asistir al evento, ¿no crees? Si sus aparatos funcionan bien podrían ser usados para los mundiales de quidditch y otros asuntos. En este momento, conviene estar bien comunicados.

Percy no se figuraba cómo ver algo por televisión te permitía comunicarte. Cuando iba de visita a la que era casa de Harry y Ginny antes, sus sobrinos se enfrascaban en ver la televisión y ni hablaban ni se movían (un día temió que dejaran de respirar). Más que avivar las chispas de la comunicación, la televisión embotaba los sentidos y ya. Por eso Percy prefería la magia y las radios, eran menos complicadas.

—Supongo que sí.

—Estás mintiendo y lo sabes.

Percy se rió.

—Además de ser amable y recta, eres muy inteligente.

* * *

La casa del padre de MK se localizaba en Welss, un pueblito pequeño sin nada interesante que ofrecer, de pastizales interminables y ganado frecuente. Era aburrido para ella no tener nada que hacer salvo recargarse en la pesquita de su ventana y mirar al cielo azul. Cuando su padre le rogó a su mamá que la dejara pasar una semana de sus vacaciones con él, MK no quiso decirle que no le atraía nada la idea. No era que detestara a su padre, sino que le molestaban sus excentricidades. El padre de MK, el Dr. Bomba, siempre se la pasaba preguntándole sobre el mundo mágico; que si las hadas existían y vivían en comunidades civilizadas, que si al final del arcoíris sí había una olla llena de oro, que si le prestaba su varita para estudiarla bajo un microscopio. Wacala con sus preguntas. Y era peor cuando su padre salí de expedición portando su extraño casco y su chaleco de pescador. A MK le daban ganas de morirse de la vergüenza.

 _"Qué bueno que no invité a Mérida a venir. Papá no la hubiera dejado de acosar con sus malas preguntas..."._

Pero eso también era un problema. Después de la ceremonia de presentación, no había tenido nuevas noticias de sus amigos. Había temido que la olvidaran, pero la correspondencia seguía llegando. Aun así, continuaba esperando que Mérida la invitara de nuevo a su casa atendiendo las indirectas que MK le dirigía en su cartas aunque sabía que era caso perdido que su mejor amiga captara algo.

 _"Si tan sólo Hiccup se animara a escribirme..."_ , pensó.

Desde que bailaron una pieza en aquel día tan importante, no pasó nada entre ellos. Le había parecido verlo sumido en sus pensamientos, distante en sus atenciones. MK no pudo sacarle nada ni porque usó su mejor sonrisa para hacerle entrar en confianza, era como si Hiccup hubiera colocado una barrera entre ellos sin ningún motivo. MK quiso recordarle que tenían una especie de trato, que él debía dejar de tensarse y dejarla entrar poco a poco. ¿Qué podría decirle para que confiara? Las palabras dulces no ablandaban a Hiccup, pero MK no se sentía cómoda gritándole o diciéndole reclamos, menos ahora que Hiccup estaba pasando una situación tan tensa. Podría escribirle una carta quejándose de su aburrimiento, que daría lo que fuera por pasar su tiempo con los DunBroch —con él— y divertirse. La respuesta es a lo que temía. Hiccup siempre estaba haciendo cosas, si no era estudiando y repasando libros, era trabajando con su tío en la fragua o visitando a Harry, o quien sabe qué cosas haría al ser un príncipe. Hiccup no le contaba nada nuevo en las pocas y miserables cartas que le escribía.

—Por Morgana, me estoy deprimiendo por nada —dejó caer su frente en la pesquisa, su flequillo cubriéndole los ojos. El broche de luciérnaga que Hiccup le regalara, resbaló. MK lo tomó y lo miró fijamente. Un bonito regalo, y ahora se pregunta si se lo dio porque era obligatorio o porque ella le gustaba.

Y es que era inevitable pensar en lo diferente que era Hiccup con ella que con sus amigas. A Heather le hablaba con suma jovialidad, con Rapunzel podían estar hablando por horas de temas que ella no comprendía, incluso con Eep. Y eso, de nuevo inevitable, la hacia sentirse celosa. Pensar que en tercer año estaría compartiendo clases con ellas la ponía de un humor insoportable. Aunque MK era consciente que ellas no tenían la culpa, era difícil no dejarse llevar por sus pensamientos. Entonces, era cuando comprendía por qué Deborah Peterson había estado tan obsesionada con regresar con Eugene, simplemente las emociones podían más que la razón.

—Mientras no me vuelva loca, estaré bien —susurró.

En ese instante, una lechuza se posó a su lado. MK reconoció que pertenecía a Alicia. Su amiga tomaba un curso de runas para estar preparada para tercer año. Se notaba el esfuerzo que hacía por superar las muertes de sus padres que quiso abofetearse. ¡Se estaba poniendo triste porque su novio no le escribía cuando había otras tragedias peores! Por supuesto no desestimada su dolor, pero tampoco había que engrandecerlo a algo que no era. Tomó la carta de la patita de la lechuza, le dio una caricia y le dijo que esperara en el perchero especial dentro de su alcoba en lo que leía la carta y escribía una respuesta. La Lechuza ululó, voló hasta el lugar, agitó sus plumas y se quedó quieta.

La carta de Alicia le indicaba que se la estaba pasando bien en el curso, y que no había notado hasta hace poco que Fishlegs Ingerman también asistía, sólo que un salón diferente un piso arriba del edificio. El curso se tomaba por las afueras de Berkshire, donde Alicia vivía actualmente así que no fue extraño que se encontraran.

 _"… como hay bien pocos que tomen estos cursos, mi profesor quiere unirnos a la clase donde está Fishlegs, lo que me parece adecuado. Fishlegs se animó mucho al verme y me contó un montón de cosas. Oye, ¿sabías que tu novio salió en la portada de un periódico muggle? Al parecer la información de la ceremonia se coló en este medio, pero no es nada grave, las autoridades mágicas se encargaron del asunto. Fishlegs me mostró una foto en su celular (ver al amante de los libros mágicos con ese aparato muggle me causó gracia), juro que no le "estoy tirando los perros", pero se ve muy bien..."._

MK dejó de leer. Eso no lo sabía. Corrió de prisa hacia donde estaba la vieja computadora de su padre. Lo único bueno era la conexión a internet pese que al equipo era tan anticuado como de la edad de piedra. La computadora tardó en prender media hora y acceder a su cuenta propia otra media más. MK casi se daba golpes contra el teclado hasta que pudo entrar a la web y poner en el buscador lo que quería saber. No tardó en sentirse de lo más tonta al no encontrar nada, ¡duh, obviamente!, pues las autoridades habrían borrado todo (incluso de internet donde siempre queda un rastro). Que Mérida no le contara antes de que lo borraran era la peor traición de todas.

—Bueno, estuve en la ceremonia así que no tendría que estarme enojando por esto —pero sí lo estaba.

Regresó a su habitación para terminar de leer la carta, escribir la respuesta y enfrascarse en su miseria porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Seguro que su madre le reñiría al enterarse que estuvo flojeando, pero no se sentía con ganas de hacer algo. Apestaba que no pudiera usar magia fuera de la escuela o poder preparar una poción sencilla porque su padre luego haría experimentos con ella y no salían muy bien. Ya lo había comprobado.

—Merlín, si estás ahí, por favor, haz algo que me entretenga.

Pero seguro que Merlín, si estaba ahí, no iba a hacerle caso a la petición de una puberta aburrida. Sin embargo, quizás se sintiera conmovido porque por su ventana pasaron una docenas de colibríes. No uno, sino doce pajaritos que batían sus alas aprisa y bebían el néctar de las flores que crecían en su alfeizar. Se maravilló de los colores, plumas verdes con su pancita blanca y su trompita negra y una hermosas franjitas en la orilla de los ojos.

—Adorables —afirmó deseándoles poder tomar una foto. De repente se sintió con mejor ánimo y decidió que si Hiccup no le escribía, ella podía hacerlo, ya fuera de cosas sin importancia o de aquel pequeño espectáculo que ocurrió justo fuera de su ventana.

* * *

Había soñado con fuego negro rodeándole el cuerpo y acariciando su piel. ¿Ardía?, sí. ¿Quemaba?, no. Era una sensación desconocida que no supo definir. El calor se contrarrestaba con algo frío que envolvía su pecho, se removió oyendo el tintinar del metal. De inmediato pensó en cadenas aunque no lo viera para comprobarlo. Cadenas frías que lo aprisionaban tan fuerte que le quitaban el aire, le estaban quitando energía a su centro.

 _"Ayúdenme. Duele. Estoy en peligro. Voy a morir"._ Nadie atendió su ruego en esa pesadilla. Las cadenas se apretaron más y el dolor se volvió insoportable. Ante el grito de agonía que escapó de sus labios, la última imagen que apareció antes de despertar fue la de fuego índigo y enormes ojos verdes.

Despertó mirando el techo oscuro de su habitación prestada en _Grimmauld Place 12_. Su respiración se agitaba y el corazón le latía al doble de lo normal. Se cubrió la frente con la mano sólo para encontrarla cubierta de sudor. Estaba acostumbrándose a despertar de esa manera, acosado por el mismo sueño desde el día de la ceremonia hace pocas semanas. Había sido buena idea pedirle permiso a Elinor de quedarse con Harry hasta que las vacaciones terminaran. No se sentía con la paciencia suficiente para soportar la alegría de su tía por haberle cumplido su capricho. Con la sucesión de eventos que se dieron aquella vez se dio cuenta de lo erróneo que era intentar cumplir con las expectativas de los demás. Erróneo y absurdo.

Norman y Agatha le habían hecho un favor al decirle lo de las cadenas. Hiccup no se sentía igual desde entonces y se movía con más precaución de la necesaria. Canceló su visita a casa de Fishlegs para no tener que encontrarse con Snotlout, ya que en su estado actual no sabía si su magia actuaría de formas imprevisibles. Snotlout era lo bastante tonto para sacarlo de quicio, al grado de que Hiccup pudiera matarle sin querer. Pero tampoco quería que todos supieran de su agravio, así que guardó silencio ante su padrino y Guy, quienes le habían preguntando si le sucedía algo. Mintió porque podía hacerse cargo de esto. Encontrar una respuesta era fácil.

O eso se aferraba a pensar.

Sabiendo que no volvería a dormir, Hiccup se levantó para asearse y ponerse un cambio de ropa que no estuviera húmedo por el sudor. Qué bueno que había aprendido a lavar su ropa en la lavadora, y que Petunia insistiera en tener una en casa.

Darse una ducha ayudó a relajar su cuerpo más no su cerebro. No era como si fuera un tema que pudiera dejarse de lado así nada más. Los sueños podían ser una condensación de todas las cosas que le habían sucedido; el abandono de Stoick, la redada de dragones (esos ojos, podía jurar, nunca podría olvidarlos), la tragedia de Harry, el hechizo de la presentación. El constante sentimiento de que los consejeros reales habían planeado dañarlo con magia oscura, pero si así fuera se habrían levantado las defensas que Harry le había colocado. No era magia oscura, o tal vez sí. Seguro que Regulus no tendría problemas con que él leyera los libros en su biblioteca.

Se vistió enseguida y bajó las escaleras para ir a la sala donde Regulus solía estar un rato antes de desayunar. Regulus se despertaba temprano lo que era una ventaja en ese momento. Hiccup se movió silenciosamente pues no deseaba que Kreacher lo pillara y diera la alerta como si se tratara de un ladrón. Caminó por el pasillo al final de las escaleras, mientras por una habitación que estaba con la puerta entreabierta.

La curiosidad era natural en Hiccup. La puerta una obvia invitación. No había entrado en ese cuarto desde que llegó al edificio. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor para que nadie lo viera. Estos eran los momentos en lo que se preguntaba si aquella curiosidad que tenía no era más su deseo sublimado por ir en una aventura. Justo como Jackson Overland y Eugene Fitzherbert, con la bendita excepción que el tipo de aventuras que le atraían eran las que no incluían espíritus malignos ni paseos por bosques oscuros.

Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió lo suficiente para que pudiera pasar. El rechinido le hizo encogerse y temer que Kreacher se apareciera de improviso. Pasado el susto, Hiccup se metió a la habitación de tapices renovados. La lámpara en forma de araña que colgaba en medio se encendió, dándole la bienvenida y permitiéndole a Hiccup apreciar los relieves que se formaban en la pared. Pronto se percató que no eras relieves sino nombres escritos y colocados en ramas. Un árbol genealógico. La Familia de Sirius y Regulus. Aquello les fascinó y lo perturbó porque era muy posible que él no debiera estar viendo esto. Pero la curiosidad era demasiada como para ignorar los nombres.

—¿Malfoy? —leyó cuando tocó la rama donde Lucius y Narcissa se enlazaban; el nombre de Lucius aparecía ennegrecido por su reciente muerte—. Bueno, Harry me contó que Sirius anexó esa familia al árbol.

Entonces, era probable que encontrara los nombres de Tuffnut y Ruffnut debajo del de Draco y Astoria. Más no los encontró. Scorpius Malfoy estaba ahí, incluso Teddy en su respectiva rama familiar, pero ni rastro de los ex Thorston.

—Podría ser por la adopción —tenía sentido verlo de ese modo. Un árbol genealógico mágico reconocía a los consanguíneos.

Continuó un rato más reconociendo a algunos sujetos Black de los libros de historia que había leído. Fue cuando encontró la rama de Marius Black, no habría sido importante de no ser por el último apellido que se leía al final de ésta. Haddock. Valhallarama Haddock. Hiccup pensó que había leído mal porque los registros de su familia comprobaban que los unidos Haddock con vida eran Hiccup y su padre (y también su tío Spitelout y Snotlout aunque se apellidaran Jorgenson).

—Valhallarama Haddock —leyó. Una Haddock que no conocía pero que se había emparentado con un Black. Harry no le contó sobre esto y no intentó excusarlo. Hiccup sabía que Marius había sido un squib, pero al verlo unido a otra familia sangre limpia (las conocía bien a todas), le indicó que la magia no se había borrado. Era posible que su último descendiente Spica Black se haya casado con Valhallarama por tratarse de una bruja; siendo así, significaba que tenía parientes de una rama familiar lejana que eran magos—. Tuvieron dos hijos... ¿Tyl y Rigel Black?

No había conocido a nadie con esos nombres. Se acercó más para ver las inscripciones debajo, eran fechas de nacimiento. Rigel y Tyl habían nacido el 1 de agosto del 2000. Ahora tendrían su edad.

 _"Tendrían que haber entrado a Hogwarts al mismo tiempo que yo. Pero si no escogieron Hogwarts, quizás estén en otros colegios"_ , aunque le parecía inexacto. Los Black eran fieles asistentes de Hogwarts por mucho que hubieran odiado estar con mestizos e hijos de muggles. Pero no había nadie que se llamara como esos dos, y las fechas de nacimiento que Hiccup conocía no concordaban. Gracias a Mérida sabía qué día era el cumpleaños de cada quimera. No tenía sentido, ¿o quizás Tyl y Rigel habían nacido sin magia? Considerando eso ya no sonaba tan ilógico.

Pero su atención regresó a Valhallarama Haddock. La curiosidad se convirtió en emoción pues nunca hubiera pensado que la familia de su padre tuviera que ver con la magia. La pesadilla anterior se le olvidó por un momento y sonrió con entusiasmo. ¡Esto era increíble! Leyó de nuevo la inscripción y se atrevió a levantar su mano para tocarla, que sus dedos tocaran otra parte de sus raíces...

… pero lo que ocurrió fue totalmente inesperado.

El nombre brilló fuertemente. Ante sus ojos una visión le mostró a una mujer rubia que no conocía, de largo cabello ataviada con un vestido desgastado. Sostenía algo entre sus brazos y gritaba con todas sus fuerzas a un chico de cabellos blancos cuyo rostro escapó de su campo de visión. La visión cambió súbitamente y vio a la misma mujer, sin nada en sus brazos, sonriendo mientras sangre caía de su boca.

 _"Ya tomaste una decisión y no puedes retractarte. Usa mi vida a cambio para que cumplas con tus promesas"_ , la mujer estaba muriendo. _"Soy tu amiga y tú eres mi amigo... y ellos tiene que vivir para cumplir su destino. No dejes que los encuentre, hasta que sea el momento tienen que estar a salvo. Por favor, protégelos, con mi vida te daré magia y podrás hacerlo. No llores. Tienes que ser fuerte y aprender a vivir..."._

Y la mujer se convirtió en una sustancia rojiza, _viviente_ , que envolvió al otro chico. Entonces, Hiccup volvió a la realidad donde habían lágrimas en sus ojos. La visión había sido tan real que sintió el dolor de la mujer como propio.

—¿Qué diablos sucedió? —pasó una mano por su cabello, aturdido más de lo que pudiera expresarse. Tantas preguntas le surgieron en ese momento. ¿Qué clase de hechizo convertía la vida en magia? ¿O qué mierda había sido ese extraño ritual?

Y la pregunta más importante de todas: ¿Por qué putas (sí, putas porque estaba encabronadísimo) le pasaba todo esto justo a él?

¡Sólo había querido tocar el nombre de un posible familiar, no desvelar un oscuro secreto, joder! Mérida tenía razón al decir que los problemas no venían a él, él iba a los problemas como un maldito fierro a un imán. Argh, le dolía la cabeza. Salió de ese cuarto cuidando de cerrarlo y se dirigió a la sala intentando ignorar esto que había parecido de improviso en consideración de resolver lo otro que tenía pendiente.

—Levantado tan temprano, de verás que los niños de ahora no aprecian el poder dormir hasta tarde en las vacaciones —lo recibió el jocoso comentario de Blaise Zabini.

Hiccup lo vio sentado en un sofá en compañía de Regulus y Sirius. Interiormente rogó que su episodio en el cuarto haya sido mudo porque no se sentía con ganas de dar explicaciones. Saludó a los adultos lo mejor que podía y se desparramó en un sillón junto a ellos. Los hermanos Black volvieron a atender sus asuntos con Blaise, algo sobre una traducción. Al escuchar las traducciones y el perfecto manejo de runas antiguas de los Black comprendió por qué McGonagall había contratado a Sirius. Sentía un poco más de entusiasmo por tomar su clase.

—Vaya, parece que sí es viejísimo este texto —silbó Blaise al considerar la calidad de las runas—. Nos ha llevado su tiempo traducirlo, y fue buena idea que viniéramos con tu hermano, Reg. No habríamos acabado de no ser por él.

—No le infles el ego, Blaise, que ya lo tiene muy grande —dijo Regulus—. ¿Falta solo traducir el título y el nombre del autor? No entiendo por qué quisiste dejarlos al final.

—Es una muestra de respeto. He hecho traducciones antes de autores nada buenos y me la pasaba maldiciendo su nombre, así que me dije que ya no lo haría; que primero leería el contenido en sí para no tener a quien dirigir mis malas palabras. Por eso dejo eso al final. En fin, estos textos pueden recopilarse como uno solo. Ahora es cosa de traducir la primer página —le entregó la portada a Sirius quien de inmediato tomó una hoja donde anotó su más exacta traducción—. Oye, Hiccup, no te quedes ahí todo deprimido, ¿quieres ver algo interesante?

 _"Si por interesante quieres decir que con tocarlo tendré visiones, entonces no"_ , pensó Hiccup mentalmente agotado.

—Te gustará mucho, campeón —indicó Sirius sentándose a su lado con toda la familiaridad del mundo—. Harry me contó que te gustan los dragones, ¿cierto?

—Bueno, no tanto —mencionó, incómodo. No estaba seguro de que podría gustarle algo que le había hecho daño a Harry.

—Hiccup, sé que lo estás diciendo por Harry. Descuida, que te gusten los dragones no es malo, ni siquiera por lo que está pasando, ¿de acuerdo? Pero si quieres esto lo mantendremos en secreto para que no tengas momentos incómodos con Harry.

Eso convenció a Hiccup. Era bueno que para variar no le tocaran todos los incómodos momentos. Al ver animado al pequeño, Sirius le mostró la hoja en la que había escrito la traducción.

—Oh —dijo Hiccup leyendo el título con los ojos bien abiertos—. _Las Profecías de Wodensfan_ g por H.H., ¿qué tiene que ver con los dragones?

—Este texto contiene información sobre las nuevas especies, Hiccup, no una taxonomía o un origen cómo tal, pero sí que sus profecías anuncia algo. De acuerdo con H.H., Wodensfang podía ver el futuro y también el pasado.

—¿A qué se refiere? Según tengo entendido la Adivinación no es exacta y es considerada más una farsa. ¿Cómo podría Wodensfang ver el futuro y el pasado? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con los dragones?

Los ojos borgoña de Blaise brillaron con inteligencia. Hiccup pudo leerlos a la perfección. Si había algo que le gustara a Blaise Zabini además de su esposa Daphne y los bizcochos rellenos de crema pastelera, era que le hicieran preguntas. Todas las preguntas de Hiccup serían contestadas y más porque no había alma humana que pudiera callarlo una vez le daban rienda suelta para hablar.

—El texto tenía una breve introducción, a modo de decirte en pocas palabras que fue escrito solamente unas cuantas personas, personas que nacerían antes de El-Que-Guiará-Al-Mundo. ¿No te suena a algo? Punz me ha dicho que lees mucho, así que no puedes decirme que no conoces las profecías de Hanabi Hyûga.

Hiccup no las conocía. Había estado enfrascado en investigar a Jackson Overland, a Pitch Blacy a Gothel que dejó pasar otros textos.

—Luego te prestaré mi copia del libro de Hanabi —dijo Blaise interpretando su silencio.

—De hecho, tenemos una en nuestra biblioteca —informó Regulus parándose—. Iré por él. Sirve que pasó a la cocina para ver si Petunia necesita ayuda para preparar el desayuno.

Cuando Regulus se retiró, Blaise se acomodó bien al lado de Hiccup y con su varita empezó a realizar ligeros movimientos que en conjunto invocaron una especie de escenario donde apareció una chiquilla de catorce años de cabello negro, piel clara y ojos blancos.

—Hace aproximadamente mil años, existió en Japón un clan nombrado Hyûga cuyos miembros nacían ciegos. Sin embargo, aunque la luz escapaba de sus ojos, habían heredado los "Ojos de cristal", u "Ojos de dragón", que según cuentan te permitían ver hacia adelante sucesos que acontecerían en los siguientes días —y sonrió al ver la expresión en el rostro de Hiccup—. Entre los Hyûga, había alguien que se destacaba particularmente. Ella se llamaba Hanabi y había nacido con la cualidad de ver el distante pasado y predecir el futuro, pero ella tenía un rango mayor, podía ver lo que pasaba en años, milenios y no sólo días; sus presagios eran exactos, se cumplían en tiempo y forma y nadie dudaba de su juicio. Hanabi aseguraba que a veces podía hablar con otros que como ella, veían el futuro y el pasado. Ahora bien, ¿conoces la profecía del Niño Rey?

Hiccup negó con la cabeza.

—Hanabi profetizó que nacería un niño, hijo de una bestia de fuego y una estrella del cielo, que guiaría a la humanidad a una nueva generación, protegido por aquellos-cuyos-nombres-fueron-cambiados, y que será reconocido por un corazón roto a través del oro. Hasta ahí tenemos la historia resumida. Dime, ¿qué coincidencias encuentras del relato de Hanabi con el relato de H.H.?

—Bueno, las siglas H.H. podrían significar Hanabi Hyûga —empezó.

—Para nada. H.H. escribió en un idioma más antiguo que el que usó Hanabi. La coincidencia es meramente superficial, lo que importa es ver más allá —lo animó Blaise, deseaba que Hiccup formulara sus propias hipótesis.

Hiccup se quedó callado dándole vueltas a la información que acababa de recibir. Si había alguien que pensara rápido y bien bajo presión, era él. En su mente, se formaban diagramas que unían conceptos con argumentos, imágenes con sus respectivos esquemas.

—¡Hanabi y H.H. hablan del mismo niño! —saltó de pronto, provocando una felicitación de Blaise y que Sirius respingara del susto—. Tiene sentido. El-Que-Guiará-Al-Mundo es un líder, un _rey._ Esto sería inaudito si no consideramos que Hanabi podía comunicarse con otras personas en distintos tiempos. ¡Espera! Quizás Hanabi y H.H. estaban conectados, bueno, no exactamente H.H., pues según el libro fue Wodensfang quien veía el futuro. Esto es... wow, esto es más que un simple descubrimiento, Blaise, ¡esto es fenomenal!, quiere decir que los viajes en el tiempo son posibles, por lo menos para ciertas personas. ¿Cómo es que nadie se dio cuenta antes?

—No es como si todos supieran sobre Hanabi, Hiccup —recordó Blaise con suavidad—ni tampoco sobre esto —señaló la traducción terminada—. No todos pueden acceder a este tipo de conocimientos. Hanabi fue conocida por guardarse sus secretos y sólo dejó que su libro de profecías fuera copiado un reducido número de veces. Yo tengo el mío por herencia familiar y seguro el que tienen los Black vino por la misma línea, ¿entiendes?

Hiccup comprendía bien a lo que se refería, no todos podrían apreciar el donde de Hanabi. Lo que le intrigaba era el libro de H.H. y las profecías de Wodensfang... seguro que si le pedía una copia a Blaise, se la daría. Porque Hiccup era muy responsable, ¿no? Y seguro que Blaise estaría feliz de que la traducción estuviera en unas manos tan delicadas como lo eran las suyas. Justo cuando pensaba en eso, Regulus regresó anunciando que Petunia ya tenía lista la comida, debajo del brazo traía un libro de pastas viejas pero preservadas color azul que entregó a Hiccup sin gran ceremonia.

Hiccup leyó el título: "Las profecías de la Adivina Ciega". La portada tenía un dibujo particular, un montón de circúlos acomodados como un círculo de trasmutación. Primero empezaba un circulo enorme con cuatro círculos en puntos específicos y dentro de cada círculo habían otros tres más pequeños.

—Eso es la _Mándala de los Cuatro Elementos_ —le explicó Blaise sin necesidad de preguntarle—. Es otra de sus profecías. El dibujo completo está en el interior, donde explica la génesis de la mándala o algo así. Hanabi tenía una forma muy ambigua de escribir, como que se fumaba unos buenos porros de mandrágora.

—Puedes leerlo cuando acabes de desayunar. Si no comes por tu cuenta, Petunia te meterá la comida la fuerza, sigue creyendo que estás muy delgado para tu edad —comentó Regulus.

—Y te daré una copia de la traducción en cuanto la pase a limpio —agregó Blaise cumpliendo las expectativas de Hiccup porque a veces ser un buen chico tenía sus recompensas.

—Quédate a desayunar, Blaise —pidió Sirius cuando los cuatro salían de la sala—. Daphne no me perdonaría que te dejara así considerando que has trabajado sin parar desde que regresaste.

—¿Qué hay para desayunar? —preguntó con recelo. Era bastante quisquilloso con la comida.

—Pan francés con chantilly y fresas frescas. Jugo de naranja. Huevos fritos con pan tostado y empanadas de champiñones o de pollo —contestó Regulus.

—Me convenciste con el pan francés —sonrió Blaise y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Hiccup—. Venga, Hicc, quiero saber qué ha pasado contigo en los últimas días. Me enteré que eres un príncipe y eso, pero no esperes que te diga _su alteza_ porque siento que a ambos nos abochornaría. Además, este día tengo mucho que celebrar, no todos los días viajas para investigar dragones y descubres una conexión mística y rompe barreras espacio-temporales. Creo que después de desayunar, le pediré a Daphne que vayamos con Draco y Pansy, para celebrar en serio.

—No olvides que tienes que informar al ministro —le recordó Regulus mientras entraban al comedor donde Petunia servía los platillos ayudada por Kreacher.

—Lo haré después. No hay nada más divertido que hacer a Theo enojar.

A Hiccup le impresionó el poco tacto y la familiaridad con la que Blaise refería al ministro. Mientras lo que le importaba es que tenía en sus manos un libro que no muchos tendrían —Fishlegs se moriría de la envidia, seguro—, y que había sido parte de un momento que sabía quedaría grabado en la historia. Además, ahora se acordaba, tenía que compartir con Blaise la pista que tenía sobre por qué los dragones atacaban. Este día se veía prometedor para él.

* * *

En el Caldero Chorreante, Neville entretenía a su hija menor con un viejo truco de marionetas. Con sus nueve años de edad, Alice era poco impresionable así que Neville tenía que exprimirse toda la imaginación que tenía para que no se aburriera. Estas vacaciones representaban un verdadero descanso para él. La reapertura de Hogwarts lo había hecho ponerse muy nervioso. Como todo había salido bien, por lo menos hasta ese momento, podía respirar tranquilo. El proyecto de las semillas de rapónchigo había sido un éxito y tenían una reserva enorme. Ahora era cosa de que la nueva profesora de pociones pusiera en marcha su plan de implementación, los productos que se fabricasen ayudarían a la guerra que se aproximaba.

Neville luchó contra el nudo que se formó en su garganta.

La guerra era algo que odiaba. Había estado en una y le bastaba para toda la vida. Ver de nuevo cadáveres, sangre, lágrimas y enemigos no había sido hermoso. La desesperación había estado en su límite, y se impresionaba al pensar que pudo enfrentar semejante situación sin desmayarse. Le habían necesitado en el frente, había sido su excusa. Como Ginny y Luna se habían ido, faltaba un líder, y Neville tuvo que tomar las riendas de la rebelión interna. Pero ahora, aunque deseaba con todo su corazón luchar como antaño, su lugar sería quedarse atrás. McGonagall había sido clara. Esta batalla no les pertenecería, podían unirse, alzar sus varitas contra el enemigo, compartir las penas y pérdidas, pero no iban a ser participes activos.

Neville podía admitir que no conocía muy bien a McGonagall, es decir, lo que pasaba por su mente. Algunos cometían el error de subestimarla, de ignorarla como si sólo fuera una pieza de ajedrez manejable cuando McGonagall había continuado con Hogwarts cuando nadie más lo hizo. Ella sola se encargó de buscar y encontrar a los niños nacidos de muggles que debían entrar a estudiar cuando Voldemort mandó a quemar los archivos. Ella sacó adelante las ruinas del colegio. Ella se encargó de administrarlo e impedir que lo cerraran. Y así como ella no se había echado para atrás ante el reto en ese momento tampoco lo haría ahora. McGonagall intuía que Pitch y Gothel no se irían por las ramas, por planes secretos complicados y estúpidos como Voldemort, no reunirían adeptos tan ineficaces como los mortífagos.

McGonagall no iba a permitir que sus estudiantes estuvieran indefensos. McGonagall odiaba pelear al igual que él, pero _entendía_ que si era inevitable la guerra debía enfrentarse con todo lo que tuvieran. Y McGonagall los estaba entrenando como si fueran un ejército (un verdadero ejército, y no un club donde aprender a mover correctamente la varita era lo básico). La modalidad de las clases habían cambiado. La eficacia se buscaba. Podía errarse, pero sólo una vez y aun así era demasiado. Neville sabía que en el campo de batalla un primer error era el error más grave. Un error en clase podría remediarse, en una pelea costaba una vida. Hasta Flitwick, la eterna voz de la inteligencia y el pacifismo, estaba enseñando encantamientos más allá de lo común. Pansy ya tenía a los alumnos haciendo hechizos que sólo los aurores conocían y a quitar maldiciones que sólo lo más experimentados podrían solucionar. Stanford avivaba las mentes inútiles en pensar, las hacía despertar, a concentrarse en detalles, a planear estrategias. Calhoun les enseñaba a maniobrar en la escoba como para escapar del enemigo y Félix a no temer a criaturas sino a estudiarlas y conocer sus fortalezas y debilidades.

Incluso él les daba un curso especial de plantas curativas, venenosas y mortíferas; que no debían subestimar la Herbología, que los conocimientos que adquirieran en sus clases podrían salvarles la vida.

Mierda. Esto no le gustaba. Detestaba pensar que sus alumnos —niños, como sus hijos— estarían inmersos en la guerra. Guerra como nunca antes fue vista porque para que Mcgonagall haya invitado a un soldado como Levi le bastaba para saber que el conocimiento mágico no sería suficiente ante el enemigo. Levi les había presentado su plan de entrenamiento, cómo fortalecer cuerpos jóvenes, enseñarles a usar los puños, las piernas, las armas... se le encogió el corazón al imaginarlos cortando carne con las cuchillas que Levi cargaba siempre. _"Les enseñaré como pelear por su vida, como vivir en un mundo donde tienes que ser fuerte. No me iré con rodeos. En el momento en que yo tome bajo mi cuidado a esos mocosos de mierda, los trataré como soldados. Sin distinciones, sin condiciones. Les mostraré la forma en que yo he sobrevivido y que les ayudará a sobrevivir. Los de séptimo tendrán mala suerte por no tener lo que grados menores conseguirán"._ Y Neville los había visto entrenar hasta quedar exhaustos.

Y pensar que en un año su hijo mayor entraría a Hogwarts para pasar lo mismo que ellos. Hannah enfurecería al saberlo —porque ningún padre de familia sabía de lo que pasaba en Hogwarts, salvo unas excepciones—, que el pequeño Frank Longbottom iba a ser transformado en un soldado.

 _"Es para que sobreviva, es para que no muera"_ , pero el sabor que le dejaban estas palabras era amargo, nunca sería dulce.

—¡Astrid! —gritó Alice de repente dejando el juego atrás y yendo hacía donde la chica.

Con su hacha recargada en su hombro y bañada en sudor, Astrid regresó de su rutina diaria de ejercicios. Diariamente salía para correr y fortalecerse como lo hacía durante sus clases con Levi. ¿A dónde realizaba su entrenamiento? Neville nunca lo sabría. Astrid continuaba haciendo las cosas por su cuenta, aunque ya no era tan cortante.

—Iré a ducharme y regresaré a atender la barra —informó a Neville ignorando a Alice, que hizo morritos. Astrid bajó su hacha y la estiró hacia la chiquilla—. No te emociones. Hannah la hechizó para que el filo no cortara.

—¡Aww, así ya no es divertido!

Astrid se retiró entonces. Neville estaba impresionado con ella. Astrid se había acoplado a la vida con ellos como si no extrañara a su propia familia. O era eso o se trataba de una excelente actriz. Que la chica no permitiera preguntas al respecto le dejaba a Neville poco chance para actuar. ¡Argh, qué complicado! Lo mejor sería recurrir a Hermione para saber qué podía hacer. Si se convertía en el tutor legal de Astrid, entonces podría inmiscuirse en sus asuntos.

Astrid llegó a su habitación para irse directamente a la ducha. Se desvistió y abrió el grifo con agua fría. El entrenamiento de hoy había sido alucinante y tenía golpes por todos lados. En el lado positivo, su manejo del hacha estaba mejorando. Las ampollas en su mano lo atestiguaban.

 _"No más manos de muñeca"_ , pensó satisfecha de sí misma. Sus manos ya no eran dignas de una Hofferson, sino dignas de ella, de una peleadora. En la ducha, había un espejo del que quitó el vapor impregnado y se miró atentamente.

El cabello le había crecido a los hombros, liso y rubio. Los ojos azules sin rastros de su anterior malestar. Admiró su cuerpo, delgado como siempre, pero con las inequívocas marcas del esfuerzo. Sus brazos ya no eran pellejo sobre huesos, era músculo tonificándose y dando una forma hermosa. La fuerza era algo que podía sentir. Ya no era débil.

Complacida por su examen personal, cerró el grifo y ató una toalla. Se cambió en cuestión de minutos y secó su cabello. Se vistió con su uniforme de camarera (un lindo atuendo que Hannah le ofreció ponerse _voluntariamente_ ) y salió a cumplir con su parte del trato. No era que Astrid fuera la mejor camarera del mundo, de hecho, para lo único que servía era para llevar pedidos y limpiar mesas y cristalería cuando no estaba envenenando clientes con sus brebajes extraños.

Pero había descubierto otra cosa. Trabajar como mesera no era deshonroso. Astrid no sentía tedioso servirle tragos o comida a extraños, era como si a nadie le importara quien fuera ella o lo qué hacía allí. Eso era bueno en el sentido de que podría labrarse su propia reputación como Astrid y no como una Hofferson.

—Clienta en la mesa de la esquina —le dijo Hannah en la barra, dándole la bandeja con un panecillo de durazno y té verde con dos gotas de jugo de limón. Astrid parpadeó ante el gusto exquisito de ese pedido.

Agarró la charola con maestría y esquivó sin dificultad las mesas y clientes hasta llegar a su destino.

Astrid se detuvo en abrupto. El asombro leyéndose en su cara. El silencio sellando sus labios. En la mesa de la esquina estaba quien menos había esperado ver en el Caldero Chorreante.

—Hola, querida hermana mayor —comentó Heather Hofferson con una suavidad casi chocante, demasiado dulce.

Pero si Heather esperaba que se echara a llorar o que huyera era porque tenía una imagen muy equivocada de Astrid. La rubia no necesitó respirar hondo ni prepararse. Con una naturalidad mayor a la que Heather esperaba verle, dejó la comida frente a su hermana, soltó un _"Que lo disfrutes"_ y se dio la vuelta sin agregar más.

Heather no podía soportar ese clase de indiferencia. ¿Acaso Astrid no sentía? Porque había querido encontrarla destrozada, deshecha por no tener el amor de su padre, por no tener amigos ni un lugar al que poder regresar. Heather tenía un buen corazón, sí, pero también le gustaba destruir. Era un impulso bien disimulado. Heather era manipuladora, astuta y misteriosa. Aparentaba ser abierta cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario. No se mostraba como era porque sabía que nadie la aceptaría. Tenía que ser _adorable_ y encajar.

Por eso no soportaba que Astrid tuviera la oportunidad de lograr lo que ella no podía.

—Debe dolerte, ¿no es así? —fue susurrado con una voz cargada de filosa envidia. Astrid se detuvo en favor de no dejarla hablando sola y se giró parcialmente—, que me prefiera a mí, que _todos_ me prefieran a mí. Siempre. Debe doler hasta el fondo, que nadie en este mundo requiera tu presencia.

Heather esperó ver una ligera variación en la expresión de Astrid. Una sola y su goce sería épico. Habría triunfado aunque no supiera aún para qué quería triunfar. Pero sólo obtuvo un intolerable silencio y la más neutral de las miradas. Astrid simplemente retomó su camino.

Al final, Heather estalló. Sin embargo, filtró su furia para que ningún presente la tomara por una loca.

—No tienes padre, no tienes amigos, no tienes nada, Astrid. Deja tu estúpido orgullo atrás antes de que lo pierdas también —una sonrisa de sincero engreimiento torció la cara de Heather—, ¿o es que estás tan acostumbrada a perder que ya no te importa? ¡Bah!, qué perdedora eres.

Con calma, Astrid dio la vuelta y se plantó frente a su hermana que se encogió en su lugar. Su anterior valor reducido a nada ante la imperturbabilidad de Astrid. Antes se habrían encontrado similitudes entre ambas a pesar del aspecto, ahora relucían las diferencias con mayor claridad. Ahí donde Heather manipulaba, Astrid era directa. Heather escondía sus impulsos, Astrid los usaba para perfeccionarse. Las hermanas que una vez fueron iguales ahora ya no podrían reconocerse.

—Debe dolerte mucho, ¿verdad, Heather? Que a pesar de que tengas _todo_ lo que yo no, sigas sintiéndote inferior a mí —pronunció, contundente—. Pobre de ti, que tienes que limitarte para tener cosas porque de otra forma tendrías que quedarte sola.

La mano de Heather se elevó en el aire a la vez que ella se paró, dispuesta a darle con todo a Astrid.

Aprovechando que la esquina estaba algo oculta de los demás, Astrid actuó. Tomó la mano alzada por la muñeca, atravesó la distancia y encerró con su propio brazo el plexo de Heather, estampándola contra la pared. La fuerza fue mínima. El movimiento fue limpio. Heather quedó inmovilizada y con las mandíbulas crujiendo ante el esfuerzo que hacía por liberarse.

Tan pronto como la apresó fue liberada. Astrid no necesitaba agregar otras palabras. El suceso dejaba en claro que así como Heather no necesitaba de ella, Astrid tampoco de Heather. Su relación estaba arreglada más no en los términos convencionales.

Heather gruñó al estar recuperándose y se fue sin decir más, seguida de la sirvienta que siempre la acompañaba. Astrid se quedó parada, sin dirigir su atención a nada más que la taza con el té y el pastelillo, abandonados.

Heather iba echa una furia. La cosa no había salido como había planeado. Astrid no reaccionó como había querido. Incluso en la desgracia, su hermana mayor se mantenía firme. Claro que si hubiera ido cuando apenas había sucedido, Heather habría dado la última estocada para derrumbarla y obtener una deliciosa victoria. No obtenerla... no obtenerla le dejaba un sabor amargo al que no estaba acostumbrada.

Astrid era la única que no caía ante ella. Astrid no era como Hiccup, Fishlegs o como Guy. No le creería nada a Heather.

Un choque repentino con otra persona sacó a Heather de sus cavilaciones.

—¿Theri?

Heather se topó con Eugene Fitzherbert. La conmoción se le pasó pronto. Su habitual máscara se rehizo y ella sonrió como si nada pasara.

—¡Hola! —saludó efusivamente dándole un gran abrazo que se prolongó un poquito más de lo rutinario y que Eugene correspondió por igual—. ¿Qué haces por acá, eh? Yo creí que no te vería hasta el inicio del año escolar. ¿Dónde está Jack? Es raro que no esté junto a ti.

Eugene la separó un poco de él, lo justo para mirarla a la cara.

—Vengo por un asunto personal. Tengo que hablar con alguien.

—¿Aquí en el Caldero? —preguntó.

Eugene asintió.

Una alarma sonó en la cabeza de Heather.

—¿Con quién? —dijo. Pero Eugene guardó silencio, como pensando si debía decirle o no—. Anda, puedes confiar en mí y decirme. No le contaré a nadie.

Eugene meditó unos segundo más. Al final, confió en ella porque Heather nunca les había mentido y eran pocas las veces que iba con el chisme. Además, no es que fuera algo malo lo que iba a hacer sino... incómodo. Jackson no estaría de acuerdo con él si se enteraba y no quería recibir un sermón de su mejor amigo.

—Vine a hablar con Hofferson —soltó, y agregó como para aclarar—: con tu hermana.

Fue como echarle un _Confundus_ a Heather. ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Por qué Eugene se preocupaba por hablar con Astrid? Conocía que la relación de esos dos era un constante intercambio de insultos, así que no comprendía que pasaba. Obviamente Heather desconocía los detalles de la discusión que tuvieron la semana pasada.

Eugene se sentía culpable por haber ofendido seriamente a Astrid. No solía pensar mucho en los sentimientos de la otra porque Hofferson siempre le daba pelea, nunca se echaba para atrás. Jackson le había enseñado la virtud de una disculpa, y creía que era tiempo de hacerlo aunque a Hofferson pudiera darle igual.

—Necesito verla —continuó Eugene tomando el silencio de Heather como meditativo—. Sé que no te gusta que nos burlemos de tu hermana, Heather, pero esto no tiene nada que ver con eso. Te lo aseguro.

Y eso bastó para que Heather tomara una decisión. No permitiría que Astrid le robara la atención de Eugene. El pensamiento la hacia enfurecerse sin saber por qué.

—Ella no está aquí, Eugene —dijo—. Me dijeron que salió a un mandado y que regresara más tarde. Lamento si esto te molesta.

—Para nada, puedo esperarla —comentó—, igual tengo hambre y puedo comer mientras regresa.

—Entonces, ¿qué te parece si vamos a otro lado? Uno más... acogedor —dio una disimulada mirada al establecimiento—. Astrid va a regresar de todos modos, ¿no? Podemos ir a comer a un lugar más elegante y venir acá.

—Mmm, no es mala idea.

—Claro que no lo es —sonrió tomándole del brazo. La sirvienta de Eugene se unió a la propia sirvienta de Heather para seguirlos.

Heather se llevó a Eugene lejos de ahí, sin decirle que planeaba no dejarlo irse hasta que fuera demasiado tarde y que no pudiera encontrar a Astrid. Porque no iba a dejar que Astrid le ganara incluso en esto.

* * *

Epona y Drusila Rosier tenían poco que decir sobre sus vidas. Eran dos brujas sangre limpia, damas finamente educadas y con la fortuna suficiente para pasarse el día tomando el té con galletas. O así habían sido sus vidas hasta que un día, entre el otoño y el invierno, habían encontrado en su puerta una canasta con un bebé dentro y un cayado a su lado. La nota era sencilla en sus indicaciones: tenían que cuidar al niño por ser el hijo de los Overland, una rama estadounidense de los Rosier. Si Epona y Drusila sospecharon de una trampa, cambiaron de parecer cuando escucharon al pequeñoa llorar y desde entonces, todo fue historia.

—Y eso es lo que pasó —dijo Epona dando un sorbo a su té cuando el relato acabó—. Nada que no te hayamos contado antes. La historia sigue siendo la misma.

Jackson no estaba convencido. Esa historia se la sabía bien pero no correspondía con sus sueños menos con su altercado con Pitch. Tampoco es como si sus tutoras pudieran decirle más sobre sus padres porque no los conocían, ni siquiera sabían cómo se veían.

—No puede ser todo, tiene que haber más —dijo con convicción. Tenía tantas dudas que podía hacer una lista muy larga.

Epona meditó un poco, tocando con su dedo sus labios.

—Luces muy perturbado, muchacho, y eso no es normal en ti.

—Nada es normal en mí, Epona —espetó.

—Vale, eres un poco rarito, pero no es para tanto.

—¿NO ES PARA TANTO? —soltó en un arrebato sobresaltando a las brujas. Jackson estaba agitado y una ventisca helada empezó a recorrer la habitación—. Dime quién más puede hacer lo que yo, Epona, otra persona que soporte tocar el hielo sin enfermarse, que cree hielo y nieve por su propia naturaleza, sin necesidad de varitas o hechizos. ¡Tócame y dime si un ser humano normal estaría tan frío! Cualquiera se moriría al estar a esta temperatura, pero para mí no significa la gran cosa. Me han contado que algunos magos pueden acceder a magia elemental, básica y todo eso, pero que ninguno viene de Europa. Soy anormal, ¿o van a decirme que no doy miedo? Mis poderes parecen no tener límites. ¿Acaso no sintieron miedo de mí? ¿Acaso nunca dudaron de mi procedencia?

Con su respiración agitada por su confusión y su cabeza esperando por respuestas, ansió que Epona y Drusila hablaran con sinceridad. Las brujas permanecieron en un mutismo no natural en ellas. Jackson comenzaba a impacientarse.

—Tuve miedo de ti —confesó Epona dejándolo en shock—. No eras un bebé normal, Jackson, y creo que sabes que tus poderes no son los de un mago común. Por eso accedimos a la petición de tus padres de mantenerte en el anonimato. La primera vez que atestiguamos tu increíble fuerza fue cuando tenías un año. Hiciste berrinche porque no querías comer lo que te correspondía y provocaste una tormenta de nieve dentro de la cocina. Tuve miedo, Jackson, porque no comprendía qué eras. Dudé si éramos capaces de cuidarte, de contenerte, porque conforme crecías tu poder también. Creímos que perderías el control y nos matarías, y sólo fue hasta que descubrimos que el cayado filtraba tus poderes que tuvimos la seguridad que no harías nada.

—No sabíamos qué hacer —acotó Drusila sin orgullo en su voz—. Aun ahora, desconocemos tanto de ti como tú mismo. Jackson, no somos las indicadas para aclarar tus dudas. Es algo que tendrás que hacer tú solo. ¿Por qué fuiste dejado en nuestra puerta? ¿Qué hay en tu pasado que enturbia tu presente? ¿Quién eres tú?, son preguntas personales. Lamento no ser de ayuda, Jackson, pero desde el momento en que viniste a nosotras para saber la verdad, quedó claro que no fue la decisión acertada.

Había sido así siempre, recién descubrió Jackson. Ni Epona ni Drusila podrían ayudarlo. Abandonó la habitación para ir al jardín a pensar. Ellas no dijeron nada. Buscar respuestas no era tan sencillo como hacer preguntas. El camino se le antojaba desolador. Había tenido la esperanza que sus cuidadoras omitieran un detalle y en vez de eso había recibido la pura verdad sin diluir. No las culpaba por haberse sentido así. Tenían razón al decir que sus poderes eran únicos y que dieran miedo era lo esperado. Sus poderes podían herir como ya lo había comprobado.

Fue ante este pensamiento que algo le vino a la mente. Pitch Black había dicho que Jackson se unió a él antes de traicionarlo. Si Jackson hubiese sido _común_ , Pitch ni siquiera lo habría notado, de eso estaba seguro. Pero entonces eso significaba que...

—No tengo padres —la revelación fue impactante. Se miró las manos blancas y frías—. Si los tuviera, uno de ellos me habría heredado estos poderes, pero en los registros no hay nadie como yo.

Tenía sentido para él. Esa clase de habilidades no aparecían así porque sí. Se necesitaba algo anterior, descender de algo.

—¿Quiénes son a los que sueño, entonces? —se preguntó. Si no tenía padres (lo que seguía pareciéndole insólito), ¿cómo había nacido? Drusila había tenido toda la razón al cuestionarle su origen. ¿Era realmente Jackson Overland? Se tentó la piel de la cara, sus hombros, su torso, su cadera, sus piernas hasta llegar a los dedos de los pies. Era humano, sí, y eso Pitch lo había confirmado, pero si era así, ¿por qué el mismo ser sobrenatural insistía en retarlo diciéndole lo contrario?

A lo mejor porque Pitch quiere confundirme. Obvio, pero siendo así, ¿por qué a él solamente? ¿Por qué enfatizar que fue Jack con quien una vez se alió? ¿Qué había sido de los pocos por los que sintió respeto?

También estaba la posibilidad que Pitch dijera la verdad, que no mintiera. Si esto era cierto, Pitch le había dado pistas sobre su pasado sin siquiera ser consciente de eso. Después de todo, Pitch había estado tan seguro de poder matarle como para dejar ir información valiosa sin enterarse.

Pero estaba la pregunta más importante de todas: ¿A dónde encontraría las respuestas? Porque los sueños no le ayudaban más que a confundirse. La mujer rubia y el hombre de los ojos grises eran percibidos como figuras abstractas, quizá un conglomerado de la vida real. Jackson no lo sabía. Había querido pensar que eran sus padres, pero en el sueño que tuvo cuando había escuchado a Ruffnut cantar, él le había llamado hermano. Ese _hermano_ no significaba que tuviera una relación sanguínea, podría ser que lo dijera como un mote cariñoso, por ejemplo, como Eugene. No era extraño que él y su mejor amigo se hablaran como si fueran hermanos.

¡Aargh, estúpidos sueños que no revelaban nada!

Jackson se dejó caer en el césped verde, a la vez que delicados copos de nieve caían de quien sabe donde. La frustración era una sensación con la que se estaba familiarizando para su pesar. Pensó en las decisiones que había tomado hasta ahora, en lo que podía definir como confiable: había dicho a Draco que enfrentaría a sus miedos y esto se relacionaba directamente a conocer su pasado (no aquel como Jackson Overland, sino como el Jack que posiblemente conoció a Pitch Black), entrenarse para ser fuerte y proteger lo que le importaba.

Le estaba dando sueño y apenas atardecía. El jardín de la casa daba a una esplendorosa vista del horizonte matizado de anaranjados donde el sol se perdía entre nubes borrosas. Fue rápido que el sueño se apoderara de él y lo sumiera en un trance. La nieve fue sustituida por lluvia. Llovía fuerte. Estaba corriendo bajo la lluvia. Estaba asustado y sostenía algo fuertemente contra su cuerpo. ¿Por qué tenía la impresión de haber perdido algo importante? Corría sin rumbo fijo, sin detenerse a pesar de sentir el pecho arder y el oxígeno acabársele. Estaba haciendo mucho frío. Pasaba entre las calles, un ser oculto por la tormenta y por un momento le pareció ver algo blanco cuando se reflejaba en las ventanas de los automóviles estaciones. Blanco como la nieve, y azul, algo azul. No se detenía a apreciar detalles, necesitaba llegar al lugar donde estarían seguros, donde esa cosa le dijo que habrían de estarlo, donde debía colocar las protecciones...

… ahora que podía usar magia.

Jackson no sabía que no había podido utilizar magia. _"Entonces, ¿qué son mis poderes?"_ , se preguntó fugazmente antes de toparse con una verja de metal, abrirla y toparse con un edificio con una gran puerta. Había llegado. Por fin estaba ahí antes de que la oscuridad lo consumiera por completo.

Cuando iba a depositar su carga, la visión cambió, de pronto, ya no estaba frente al edificio, sino en una especie de cámara hecha de roca... no, no era roca, era hielo solido. Luz repentina iluminó la estancia por una abertura en el techo. Era la luna. Tenía tanto miedo y adoración por la luna, ¿por qué? Y luego, el suelo desapareció a sus pies. Estaba cayendo hacia la oscuridad, pero fue agua lo que lo recibió, agua helada que le punzaba la piel. ¿Esto era el frío? Se ahogaba y no importó cuánto trató de salir de la superficie, estaba muy lejos. Se hundía, hasta el fondo...

Lentamente abrió los parpados mientras despertaba. La sensación de estar bajo el agua cambio cuando se percató que seguía tendido en el césped y que nieve lo cubría. El atardecer se había acabado y la noche se abría paso con sus estrellas. Había sido un sueño diferente a los de antes, lleno de formas que no pudo relacionar, pero de sentimientos que sí le tocaron el alma.

Se paró del lugar y usando su cayado, voló hasta su habitación donde anotó en una libreta lo que había visto. Desde su plática con Draco había decidido llevar un registro sobre sus sueños con el objetivo de no perder detalle de lo que pasaba. Era cuando estaba en estado hipnótico, como si todavía no despertara por completo. Cuando terminó leyó la transcripción. La lluvia era un nuevo elemento, así como la caverna iluminada por la luna y el lago helado donde cayó.

—Y esto sigue sin servirme una mierda porque no entendió lo que significa —se fue de frente contra el escritorio, quejándose del golpe resultante. Se sentía derrotado, como cuando Levi los disciplinado a él y a Eugene con ejercicios extremos—. Para empezar no entiendo que quise decir con "ahora que puedo usar magia", ¿qué antes no podía? Me va a dar una embolia de tanto quemar mi cabeza pensando. Se supone que mis poderes de hielo son a causa de mi magia o... ¿tal vez no lo son?

Tomó su cayado y lo estudió con cuidado. Podía hacer nieve con él y congelar cosas sin que el Ministerio haya sabido de esto, casi como si ese tipo de magia no contara. Pero también podía hacer hechizos como los demás y eso tendría que indicar algo.

—Justo cuando pude ir a Dumstrang y evitarme todo esto, voy de estúpido a Hogwarts. Oh, por Merlín, Jackson Overland, ¿por qué eres así? Eugene se hubiera ido conmigo a Dumstrang si le hubiera dicho y ¡pum!, adiós problemas.

Pero algo le decía que aun así habría liberado a Pitch, como una especie de destino maldito.

—¿Qué habré hecho para merecer esto?

Y desgraciadamente ni él pudo contestarse a sí mismo. Era lo malo de desconocerse su propia historia.

* * *

Dos semanas antes de iniciar su tercer año, Guy había invitado a sus amigos a pasar una semana en su villa italiana. Le impresionó que varios asistieran, ya que sólo dos conocían su casa. La concurrencia fue tal que Guy tuvo que prepara más habitaciones. Habían ido Eep, Alejandría, Tomás, Marcel, Snotlout, Derba y Basil, además de la inesperada presencia de Rapunzel. No que Guy tuviera problemas con ella, sólo que no la conocía tan bien como a los demás. Sin embargo, si Eep la había invitado, él no tenía por qué negarle la entrada.

—Sean bienvenidos —dijo Guy dándoles un recorrido por la casa. Las quimeras se quedaron boquiabiertas ante el espacio enorme. Alejandría se asomó por la venta contemplando los viñedos.

—¡Esto es súper increíble, Claw! —alabó saltando de la emoción—. ¿Y dices que vives tú solo aquí? Te has ganado mi respeto.

—Las barreras que nos cubren están hechas con tu magia, ¿verdad? —dijo Derba Kinkerll echando un vistazo hacia el cielo.

—Sustentadas, más bien, bueno, es la palabra que escogería —se alzó de hombros—. ¿Qué quieren hacer, chicos? A lo mejor jugar quidditch.

—Yo quiero vino —dijo Marcel Paterson con calma—. Si tienes viñedos, tienes vino —continuó con su lógica.

—Eh... si tengo vinos, están en la bodega, pero eres menor de edad. Sin mencionar que estoy a cargo y no puedo dejar que te emborraches.

—No dije que lo quería beber, sino simplemente contemplar. Eso no es ilegal.

—Juro que no entiendo nada de lo que dices, Viper —dijo Snotlout sabiendo que era lo que todos estaban pensando—, pero supongo que es por eso que te aceptamos en quimera. Excepto por mí, todos aquí son una rareza.

—Lo dice quien se la pasaba gritando: ¡Snotlout, Snotlout, OI, OI, OI!, como si fuera la porra más divertida y creativa de todas —comentó Eep en voz baja, que lamentablemente Snotlout sí llegó a escuchar. Pero Eep no se asustó. Snotlout —y en general, cualquier chico o chica—, era más débil que ella.

Guy decidió llevarlos a corretear por las viñas rebosantes de uvas. Por la magia usaba siempre era tiempo de cosecha y las frutas eran de lo más dulces. Basil se encontró muy relajado ahí y Guy se sintió feliz por su amigo. Ahora que se había descubierto que Basil era un hombre lobo, hacían todo para que no se sintiera cansado. Lo que significaba ser muy atento con él. Alejandría era especialmente amorosa, como la mejor amiga de Basil tendía a prestarle mucha atención para descontento de Snotlout.

Snotlout había estado de mal humor desde que leyó _El Profeta_. La noticia de la ceremonia de presentación de Hiccup ya corría por todos lados, al punto que Spitelout se enteró y no tardó en pedirle explicaciones a Snotlout como si él supiera lo que pasaba. Snotlout no era parte de la realeza, no tenía una tía desconocida, hermana menor de su madre fallecida. Y eso le dijo a su padre que maldijo a Valka y corrió a quejarse con Stoick sobre el asunto.

Snotlout desconocía el resultado de esa reunión entre hermanos, pero suponía que nada bueno saldría. Stoick no se llevaba bien con Hiccup y eso había sido ambrosía para Snotlout. Siempre en competencia con su primo, descubrir que su padre lo detestaba y lo había corrido de la casa lo había hecho sentirse dichoso, altivo. Porque Hiccup podía ser mejor mago que él, pero Snotlout contaba con la aprobación de Spitelout, lo que ni en mil años Hiccup obtendría de Stoick.

Todo se había derrumbado cuando Hiccup, no conforme con sus orígenes, había descubierto que tenía otra familia que ¡tadán!, era parte de la realeza. Hiccup fue nombrado príncipe cuando Snotlout no podía ni decir cuál era su lugar en la genealogía de los Haddock. Hiccup aparecía en los titulares como la nueva esperanza cuando Snotlout era cruelmente menospreciado por su padre. El odio y la envidia corrían su corazón, y sabía que si se topaba a Hiccup en Hogwarts, lo retaría a duelo.

Nadie podría detenerlo de darle una paliza a su querido primito.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Derba señalando a los cielos. Estaba nublado, pero aun así habían salido a recorrer los viñedos (¿Qué mejor que una guerra de lodo en plena lluvia?).

—No veo nada —respondió Eep mirando hacia el mismo punto. Todos dejaron de caminar y levantaron la cabeza.

—En serio, vi algo que pasó entre las nubes —insistió Derba—, y no necesito lentes, que yo veo muy bien.

—Esperen, Derba tiene razón —comentó Tomás—. Hay algo ahí arriba. Se mueve muy rápido.

—¿Qué es? —inquirió Snotlout con impaciencia. Joder, que odiaba a las cosas que se ocultaban.

Un relámpago cayó con poderío en la distancia. El trueno llegó después con un atronador sonido que los dejó sordos. Los chicos se quedaron quietos como esperando que se manifestara el apocalipsis. Efectivamente, luego de tan aterradora entrada, de las nubes surgieron bestias con alas. Dragones de distintos tamalos se diriguían hacia ellos. La reacción fue lenta por su parte, esperanzados de que las barreras los protegerían.

Pero unos disparos destruyeron lo que el linaje de los Domani había creado. La barrera rompiéndose simuló una esfera de cristal estrellándose contra el suelo. Guy pudo sentir cómo algo se desprendía de sí y cayó el piso presa de estremecimientos horribles. Su magia había sido golpeada por una fuerza desconocida y monstruosa y no atendió a nada a su alrededor hasta que sintió el tirón en su brazo de parte de Eep.

Fue como volver a la realidad, a una pesadilla.

—¡Agáchense! —ordenó Derba Kinkerll cuando una bestia les arrojó una bola de fuego—. ¡A la casa! ¡Jumper, carga a Guy, no puede moverse! ¡Knuckles, deja de gritar como loca y corre! ¡Cloud, encárgate de Soleil!

Basil asintió a la vez que se transformaba. Su forma de licántropo era lo suficientemente grande para que Rapunzel se subiera a su lomo junto con Marcel y Alejandría. Derba lideró la retirada sacando su varita porque en ese momento el Ministerio y sus reglas podían irse por el caño. Invocó un escudo de agua que fue evaporado con dos ataques. Los dragones los asediaban por todos lados y las rutas de escape se limitaron al camino principal. Guy observó con terror como su amada viña era reducida a nada por las llamas de esas criaturas. ¿Cómo habían podido destruir lo que había sido construido con la magia de sus antepasados? ¿Cómo habían encontrado su hogar cuando era indetectable para los muggles? Guy quería respuestas porque la tristeza y la desolación amenazaban con volverle loco.

—¡A la bodega, chicos! —pudo indicar entre espasmos de dolor—. ¡La bodega tiene un recubrimiento especial y está bajo tierra! ¡Está al fondo de la casa!

Trozos de piedra volaron cuando los disparos de fuego se dirigieron a la casa. Los chicos esquivaron como pudieron algunos, pero entre tanto pedazo volando, obtuvieron heridas en hombros y espaldas. Una roca bien pesada le cayó a Derba en la cabeza, dejándola inconsciente. Snotlout corrió hacia ella y pujando por el esfuerzo, la cargó arrastrando los pies de la chica por la diferencia de alturas. No pararon hasta dar con una puerta de roble macizo de la altura de un hombre promedio.

—¡Vamos, entren! —ordenó Tom abriéndola y cediendo el paso a cada miembro. Cuando todos estuvieron dentro, cerró la puerta con la última imagen de dragones acercándose.

La puerta era sólo la entrada. Había que bajar unas escaleras hasta dar con una especie de sótano rodeado de barriles con vino. Guy los dirigió a una zona al final, donde habían telas viejas. Ahí se guarecieron esperando que no entraran. No habían antorchas, ni luz. La oscuridad estaba presente. Se pegaron unos contra otros, oyendo el caos del exterior. Pero tan rápido como había comenzado, terminó.

El ruido cesó y sólo quedó la calma de la tragedia. Las respiraciones de los chicos eran el único sonido que podía apreciar, y en la oscuridad, eso doblaba el miedo.

—¿Estará bien que salgamos? —dijo Rapunzel—, parece que todo acabó.

—No digas locuras, Soleil, esas cosas no van a irse así como así —comentó Snotlout tratando de ocultar el hecho de que se estaba cagando del miedo.

—Cállate, Snotlout, tendremos que salir de aquí en algún momento —le espetó Alejandría—, ¿crees que alguien vendrá a buscarnos? Por si no has leído los periódicos, las autoridades tardan horas en llegar a las zonas afectadas si éstas están fuera de los sitios mágicos reconocidos.

—Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Dices que salgamos sin saber si están esperándonos para comernos sólo porque te da miedo quedarte aquí? —gruñó Snotlout de mal humor, ¡qué se jodiera la niña, él no iba a salir sin estar seguro de que no se iba a convertir en una brocheta humana!

Alejandría lo miró con rencor. A su lado, Basil —aun transformado en licántropo— le gruñó a Snotlout. Ya cansaban sus lapsus de idiotez e insensibilidad.

—Yo saldré —dijo Eep de pronto sorprendiendo a todos. Rapunzel iba a oponerse, pero Eep insistió—. Tú tienes que curar a Derba, Punz, y a los demás. Fui la que esquivó más escombros y la que se mueve más rápido. Mis reflejos me ayudarán. Me asomaré por la puerta y saldré. Si no hay nada, volveré por ustedes, sino... —evitó completar la frase—, sólo quédense aquí, ¿vale?

No les dio oportunidad para replicar. Eep corrió con su asombrosa velocidad. Era cierto, Eep era la más atlética y veloz en Hogwarts, pero desconocían si eso le serviría contra los dragones. Rapunzel aguantó la bilis que subía por su garganta y le pidió a los demás que le ayudaran a sostener a Derba y Guy, quienes tenían muchas heridas. Estas no habían sido las vacaciones prometidas y sentía que les mintió a sus padres cuando le dieron el permiso y dejo que estaría a salvo, sin embargo, nadie hubiera imaginado que serían blanco de una oleada de dragones. No lloró. No se quejó. Recordó que Tuffnut le había dicho que siempre se comportaba como si los demás no sufrieran, como si sólo ella fuera la única que sintiera angustia. Tuffnut había tenido toda la razón, y por eso Rapunzel se enfocó en sanarlos. Ella no había perdido todo como Guy ni había sido herida en la cabeza como Derba.

La espera probó ser uno de los momentos más tensos de todos. Tras la curación, el brillo del cabello de Rapunzel desapareció sumiéndolos en la oscuridad.

Y casi les da un paro cardíaco cuando Eep regresó corriendo.

—Todo está despejado, pero... pero nada se salvo. Tenemos que salir, quedarnos aquí no es bueno.

Ni siquiera Snotlout la contradijo. Ya se le había pasado el mal humor. Salieron pisando con cuidado para evitar hacer ruido innecesario. No quería atraerlos de vuelta. No aguantarían otro asalto. Basil había regresado a su forma humana, y a falta de ropa se había enrollado una de las telas viejas, lo llevaba cargando Marcel quien no lucía cansado al llevarlo en su espalda. Eep y Tom iban al frente, Rapunzel, Derba y Guy en el medio haciendo escudo a Marcel y Basil. Por último iban Snotlout y Alejandría protegiendo la retaguardia. Todos con su varita en mano que era lo único que se había salvado de su equipaje.

Empujaron la puerta que los había protegido y lo que encontraron afuera fue un paisaje desolador. La casa quedó reducida a nada. Los frescos campos eran ahora cosechas muertas. El cielo nublado mostraba un aterrador color rojizo, casi como una burla de que el fuego seguiría ardiendo aún en lo alto.

Guy avanzó solo, sin ser capaz de sentir la magia de sus ancestros, la magia que había pertenecido a su madre y padre... se le había arrebatado la última esencia de que había sido amado por ellos al punto de protegerle con magia. No quedaba nada. Todo estaba perdido.

—Estás vivo —dijo Tom usando como bálsamo lo único que podía ser usado como tal—. Estamos vivo y aquí. Lamento tu perdida, Guy, pero no olvides que seguir vivo es lo que tus padres habrían querido para ti y no que murieras protegiendo esta casa.

—Hazlo, Guy —pronunció Alejandría con suavidad—. Hazlo y no te lo guardes. No te vamos a juzgar.

—Lo sé —musitó con voz dolida.

Y es que nunca imaginó que llegaría el día en que volvería a llorar. En las ruinas de su miseria, Guy Domani descargó su tristeza en forma de lágrimas y gritos. Ninguno lo mandó silenciar. Ninguno lo tomó por débil.

Todos guardaron silencio.

* * *

En la casa DunBroch, Mérida leía el periódico internacional. No había tenido la intención de hacerlo esa mañana tras terminar de ejercitarse, pero al ver la fotografía que acompañaba el encabezado, supo que sería la primera vez en que le importaría leerlo. Elinor se mostró entre impresionada y satisfecha por ese cambio. Los trillizos creían que su hermana se había vuelto loca y Fergus se sirvió más panqueques con tocino porque si sus hijos no los querían, él sí. Mérida se había enfrascado en la sección de noticias internacionales con los ojos tan abiertos que parecía trastornada.

Elinor echó un vistazo sobre su hombre movida por la curiosidad. La noticia retrataba un nuevo ataque de dragones en Italia, todos los presentes habían sobrevivido y se encontraban al cuidado de las autoridades de ese país.

—No puede ser —musitó Mérida al reconocer las caras de sus compañeros de quimera y la de Rapunzel Soleil. Recordó que Guy había estado dispuesto a prestar su casa para pasar una semana en completa calma antes de entrar a clases... ¡Por Godric Gryffindor! La noticia era aterradora.

Elinor pensó que Mérida temía a los dragones. Un temor más que justificado (a ella no le agradaban esas criaturas).

—Deja de preocuparte por esas cosas, Mérida, es responsabilidad de los aurores en Italia de solucionar esos problemas.

Obviamente Elinor no había reparado en que la noticia hablaba de los amigos de su hija. Mérida apretó la hoja que sostenía con fuerza y miró a su madre con sumo desprecio.

—Eso no te concierne, mamá —dijo dejando el periódico en la mesa y señalando las caras de los niños que habían sido encontrados. Las expresiones de desazón sobrecogieron el corazón de Mérida—. Fueron mis amigos a los que atacaron. ¡Claro que me corresponder preocuparme!

—No levantes la voz —pidió Elinor—, entiendo tu tribulación, pero una dama permanece calmada ante situaciones como ésta.

—¿Qué? ¿Te refieres a que me quede de brazos cruzados, esperando con el té listo como toda una dama?

Elinor la fulminó con la mirada y se irguió cuan alta era para hacer frente a la rabieta de Mérida. Estaba cansada de su comportamiento inadecuada y de su total falta de juicio. Se preguntó mentalmente qué habría salido mal que su hija se parecía más a Valka que a ella. Elinor no iba a permitir que como Valka, Mérida se le fuera de las manos y si había que ser dura, lo iba a ser.

—¿Y qué planeas hacer? ¿Ir a Italia a pedir que te dejen ver a tus amigos para traerlos de vuelta? —planteó con una seriedad que hizo a Mérida torcer el gesto. Elinor se alzó más—. Nunca mides las consecuencias de tus actos. No eres todopoderosa, mérida, eres una niña solamente. Una niña que no entiende qué conflictos nacerían si haces un escándalo por esto. Lo que pasó allá no puede ser remediado aquí. Tus amigos tendrán que esperar a que los jefes de relaciones internacionales se decidan si traerlos o dejarlos en Italia.

—¡Hablas de mis amigos como si fueran mercancia! —estalló Mérida levantándose de su asiento. Poco le importaba no verse intimidante con su ropa deportiva húmeda de sudor y el cabello más despeinado de lo usual—. ¡Estás hablando de personas! Ellos no quemaron la casa de Guy, ¡fueron los dragones! Ellos no querían causar un conflicto internacional, ¡fueron atacados! Pudieron morir allá fuera mientras nosotros estamos seguros aquí. Si me preguntas qué haría en este caso, la respuesta es sencilla: no quedarme sentada como si esperara que el mundo resolviera los problemas.

—Oh esa respuesta es típica de quienes no entienden la política. Las clases que te impartieron no funcionaron de nada. No entiendes nada. No sabes nada.

—¡Tal vez la que no sabe nada seas tú! —gritó con enojo.

—¡Guarda silencio, jovencita! Estos gritos no inaceptables para una dama. Quedarás mal ante los demás y no te tomarán en cuenta.

Y Mérida notó que su madre iba a decir: _"no te tomarán en cuenta como a HIccup"._ Mierda. Mierda. ¿Qué no le bastaba con haber hecho que su primo fuera nombrado príncipe? Su madre esta haciendo de la imagen de su primo, el molde en el que quería meter a su hija. Ya había notado antes esa clase de preferencias, esos lapsus en que su madre parecía olvidar que era _su_ madre, no la de Hiccup.

Sus pensamientos zumbaron como un enjambre de abejas. Jodidas abejas asesinas que picaron su mente provocando reacciones odio. Infinito odio a la mujer que la veía como inversión, que no la escuchaba, que la callaba. La clase de odio que se funda en lo inconsciente y florece en lo mortal. Porque su madre nunca aceptaría que su hija no era como ella ni quería serlo. Elinor había tratado a Mérida para convertirla en una segunda Elinor y al fallar, al ver que el producto era defectuoso, se había ido por lo más fácil. ¿Qué mejor que usar al hijo de su querida y difunta hermana Valka para cumplir con su ideal? Hiccup no tenía la culpa, sí, pero Mérida a veces deseaba nunca haberlo conocido.

 _"¡No pienses en eso, no pienses en eso, no pienses en eso!"_ , gritó internamente en breve pelea con sus propios pensamientos, y entonces una voz sobrepasó el volumen de las demás y con la honestidad brutal de la burla, le susurró: _"Pero lo haces, ¿no es así? Que tu vida sería más tranquila si él no existiera. Que estarías feliz si tu madre y él desaparecieran"._

—¡CÁLLATE! ¡NO QUIERO SABER ESO!

Mérida había cerrado los parpados, casi como si eso sirviera para protegerse de sus propias ideas. Cuando los abrió, se topó con las caras pasmadas de su familia. Los trillizos le miraban con miedo y incredulidad. Fergus tenía la boca abierta y el desayuno se le había caído de ahí al suelo. Elinor tenía los labios fruncidos y las mejillas rebosantes por el esfuerzo de contenerse. Pero si eso era señal de que se detuviera, Mérida la ignoró. Su corazón estaba sufriendo por estar en una situación que no pidió, y su madre sólo lo empeoraba al compararla con Hiccup.

¿Era tan difícil verla sólo como Mérida?

—No soy como Hiccup —pronunció con cansancio, aprovechándose que su primo no estaba presente para descargarlo todo sin culpa. No quería que la escuchara porque pensaría que lo odiaba y no quería odiarlo—. No tengo los modales refinados de una dama. No quiero ser parte de la sociedad que tú consideras digna. No tengo que demostrar que soy una buena Jolene, por no soy Jolene, soy DunBroch y eso tendría que decirte algo, ¿no lo crees?

Había tenido la esperanza de que sus palabras entraran por primera vez en la sensibilidad de su madre. Pero la esperanza es mala, pues llena de falsas ilusiones a las personas. De su madre Mérida recibió no un consuelo sino la culminación a su agonía.

—Qué tonterías estás diciendo. Disparates, esto es lo que pasa por darte privilegios que no te merecías. Te atreves a culpar a tu primo sin razón alguna. Siempre has sido una mala hija, pero esto ha sido demasiado. Estás castigada, Mérida.

El cuerpo se le quedó estático, inerte. Las palabras de Elinor fueron como toxinas. El brillo usual en sus ojos azules se apagó. Hasta el fuego de su cabello pareció sucumbir a la tristeza que embargaba el corazón de Mérida. Apenas oyó a Fergus balbucear unas cuantas frases de reconciliación y a sus hermanitos mirarla con compasión. Apenas registró lo que pasaba a su alrededor porque sentía que estaba a punto de explotar con toda la potencia de una bomba atómica.

En su interior, algo se rompió pero no en dolor sino en rabia. Algo que nunca había sentido antes circuló por su cuerpo en búsqueda de una salida. El sonido de una tormenta repentina llegó con los relámpagos, casi como si el clima se acoplara su estado de humor. Una gota de agua cayó en la ventana de la cocina, seguida por miles más que empaparon su casa en Castleton.

—Te odio —le fue escupido a Elinor sin el menor rencor—. ¡TE ODIO!

Un relámpago de proporciones épicas iluminó el recinto. Los trillizos gritaron y corrieron con Fergus. Elinor le pidió que parara, pero Mérida no hizo caso. Estaba demasiado cegada por sus pensamientos que sólo atinó a salir del lugar que la mantenía aprisionada. Se dirigió hacia el establo donde Angus percibió de inmediato el estado emocional de su dueña y permitió que lo montara sin necesidad de silla, sin importarle la tormenta. Angus fue la mejor forma de permitir que su frustración fluyera. El movimiento del caballo la ayudó a centrarse, el sonido de los cascos contra el suelo a vaciarse de pensamientos, el viento pegando en su cara a liberarse. Nunca solía llorar sin importa qué sucediera, pero la situación simplemente fue demasiado para ella.

Angus galopó a toda velocidad, y sin tener la dirección de Mérida, tropezó con una raíz oculta por pasto alto. Mérida salió despedida hacia adelante, cayendo por una inclinación hasta detenerse en un campo rodeado de árboles. El lodo la cubría por completo y los golpes eran varios. Mérida no tuvo el valor de levantarse y se abrazó a sus piernas. La lluvia continuaba cayendo, mudo testigo de su desdicha.

De repente, entre el rugido de la tormenta y sus propios sollozos, una voz tenue sonó en una melodía.

Era suave, un tono delicado atiborrado de sentimientos. Mérida levantó su mirada. Sus ojos azules se abrieron por la impresión. A unos pasos de ellas, fuego azul flotaba inalterado por el medio. Era un tipo de esferita que no se movía y parecía esperarla.

La voz subió su volumen. La canción se escuchó claramente en sus oídos. Volvió su atención a la bola de fuego sólo para encontrarse viendo la espalda de dos personas que antes no estaban ahí. Un hombre de cabello negro y una mujer rubia cubiertos por un halo místico.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —salió en un jadeo.

La imagen se rompió frente a ella y la canción acabó. Mérida respingó y estiró su mano para tratar de detenerlos. Lo que tocó fue a la esfera azul que retornaba a su forma original. En cuanto sus dedos tocaron la sustancia de esa ser, fue como si le dieran un tirón.

Ya no estaba en Castleton. Ya no estaba lloviendo.

Una habitación de piso de madera y paredes similares a ventanas de papel. Olor a incienso de jazmín llegó hasta su naricita. Sonido de una fuente cercana a sus oídos. Desconocía esta lugar. Sintió la pronta necesidad de mirar a sus espaldas, pero tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. Pero si había una cosa que odiara más que llorar, era sentir miedo. No tenía por qué sentir temor...

 _" Así es, no tienes por qué sentir temor"_ , una voz aguda, de tono claro como una campana, la paralizó. Lentamente, Mérida dio la vuelta para toparse con una sombra hincada, sentada en una especie de colcha roja. No, no era sombra, sino una imagen borrosa, no podía darle forma. _"Cuando estés dispuesta a ver más allá, podrás verme. Cuando consigas escuchar de verdad, podrás oírme por completo"._

—¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo me trajiste aquí? —demandó—. ¿Quiénes eran esos tipos del bosque? ¿Qué era esa canción?

Pero no obtuvo respuesta. El tirón que la había traído aquí, volvió a ella para llevársela de regreso. Mérida peleó por quedarse y ver más, pero lo último que sus ojos captaron fueron unas pupilas blancas que le helaron la sangre. La trajeron de vuelta a Castleton, a la lluvia y a su desesperación.

Mérida sentía que todo había sido un sueño, pero el rastro del olor del incienso seguía prendido en sus ropas. Todo había sido real.

¿Qué significaba eso?

Un relincho a su lado le hizo girar la cabeza. Era Angus quien la había encontrado. La trompa del caballo olfateó sus cabellos. Mérida lo abrazó, emitiendo un _gracias_ en volumen bajito. Decidió que había sido demasiado raro pasar por esa experiencia, así que montó de nuevo a Angus. No tenía ganas de regresar a su casa. A pesar de la lluvia, se sentía más cómoda afuera que estando allá donde Elinor la esperaría para darle un enorme sermón. Dio la señal a Angus de que empezara a trotar para buscar un sitio donde guarecerse, donde pudiera pensar en qué es lo que había pasado y cómo su vida cambiaría a partir de eso.

* * *

 **¡Y hasta aquí llegó el capítulo!** Puff, fue realmente largo. Quiero pensar que esperaban ver de una buena vez a los demás personajes, pero recuerden que están de vacaciones y hay otras cositas por revisar. Sin embargo, iré presentado poco a poco a las otras escuelas en el siguiente capítulo.

Adoré escribir a Levi viviendo con los Malfoy y obligando a Tuffnut y Ruffnut a entrenar. Ahora vemos que Astoria ya sabe que Levi oculta un pasado oscuro que posiblemente tenga que ver con su presente. Para los que no sepan la referencia, cuando Levi le dice a Astoria que lo llamaban el más fuerte de la humanidad, es por parte de la serie. En _Shingeki no Kyojin_ , Levi es uno de los personajes más fuertes. En cuanto a que Draco no le haya dicho nada por ser amigo de su esposa, bueno, realmente no me imagino a Draco como alguien celoso.

Rapunzel está en pleno desarrollo personal. Ya le estoy tomando un especial interés en ir escribiendo sus habilidades, en ponerle un sueño por el cual darlo todo. La escena de sus padres en plena reflexión con Grug la saqué de un libro de psicología cognitivo-conductual (para quien no lo sepa, soy psicóloga) y creo que el proceso quedó bien para ser corto (es imposible que un proceso psicológico sea rápido).

Creo que ya les había dicho que la esposa de Percy, Aubrey, era muggle, pues quise cambiarlo. En sí, como no aparece mucho no transformó la tramam fue un cambio por el cual me disculpo si les molesto. Prometo ya no hacerlo.

MK simplemente está enamorada. No me la imagino azotándose, pero sí poniéndose triste por la pinche indiferencia de Haddock.

En cuanto a Hiccup llegué a un punto crucial en la trama, uno que está lleno de pequeños spoilers que espero haber ocultado bien. Vemos que HIccup obtuvo piezas importantes de información, y a diferencia de Jackson, él les va a sacar mucho provecho. También descubrió que los Black están relacionados con los Haddock, pero como los nombres de los gemelos no se mencionan, es decir, están sus verdaderos nombres. Por eso ni le pasó por la cabeza que los gemelos sean una especie de pariente lejano.

Wodensfang es un personaje de los libros de HTTYD. Hanabi Hyûga es un personaje de Naruto. Hay una conexión entre los dos, a un nivel más allá del espacio-tiempo. A mí parecer, los que ven el futuro y también el pasado, pueden conectarse con otros si tienen el poder suficiente.

Astrid y Heather peleándose fue lo que más me gustó escribir. Que Heather supiera que Astrid no sucumbiría a la tristeza ni tampoco a la depresión. Y luego está lo de Eugene, creyó que fue un guiño notorio de que me gusta la pareja Heather/Eugene, ¿no creen?

¡Los dragones atacaron la villa de Guy! Recuerden que Hiccup descubrió que los sitios donde hay poderosas barreras mágicas son donde atacan. Lo que me hace pensar que pueden atacar _Grimmauld Place,_ la mansión de los Malfoy o el mismo Hogwarts. Sólo me queda decir, pobre Guy. Lo bueno es que no maté a nadie.

Mérida y su madre... Mérida provocando lluvia *spoiler*… Mérida topándose con las luces azules... y creo que vamos viendo las conexiones entre todos.

Acá contestó a sus review:

 **Bruno14:** No importar si no tienes DeviantArt o si no dibujas bien, querido Bruno, a mí me encantarán los aportes que hagan. Sí, recibí tu mensaje de fecha de publicación cuando ya había sacado a luz al prólogo. Si tengo que decir algo es que nunca les contestaré un review sin tener algo que seguro voy a publicar.

Mmm, el Hiccup/Guy no suena mal. Guy es amable y sincero, Hiccup podría ser beneficiado por ello. Sin embargo, sigo sosteniendo que Jackson, Courtney y Toothless son las parejas perfectas para Hiccup. ¡Quiero escribir un poco más de Hijack!

Creo que Stoick no tendría problemas con la orientación sexual de Hiccup, eso lo podemos ver en _Quimera_ , cuando Valka menciona la posibilidad y Stoick no parece molesto al respecto.

Las piernas de popote de Hiccup son bellas, a mí me lo parecen al menos.

La ceremonia de Hiccup encubrió un movimiento del enemigo.

Courtney no es de las que se quedan con los brazos cruzados, ayudará a Hiccup porque sabe que el muy menso no va a pedir ayudar y se va a hundir más.

Guy no tendrá posibilidades de salir con Hiccup, pero como dije antes, no por eso no voy a ponerlos en momentos gays xD.

¡Claro que habrá muertes! No quiero que mis personajes se parezcan a Matusalen.

Veamos, _Ben 10_ es una caricatura que odio. En serio, la odio. No puedo verla, no puedo tragar a sus personajes, ni siquiera la contemplé porque cuando en verdad detestó algo (al punto de ni darle una oportunidad para expiarse), lo ignoró en consideración con los que sí les gusta. Por eso, esa caricatura no. Por cierto, ¿quién es Rex Salazar? Y habrá unos cameos con Danny Fenton.

Nos leemos luego, Brunito (¿puedo decirte así? Porque si no, puedes aventarme otra silla=.

 **Estefana:** ¡Hola, chica! OMG! No sabes la alegría que me da al ver a nuevos lectores que comentan. Me puso contenta que te hayas animado.

¿Te recomendaron mi fic en clase de ballet? ¡Por mi estrellas! Cada vez que me dicen que me han recomendado mis historias, tengo que esforzarme más para estar a la altura de la recomendación y de los nuevos lectores.

Muchas gracias por tus halagos, de verdad, son ambrosía para mí. Mezclé un montón de series porque usualmente en los otros fics sólo ponen cuatro, ya te imaginarás cuales y yo quería una con muchos personajes. Así que me dije: pues si no la escriben, tú escríbela y heme aquí xD.

¿Tus personajes favoritos son Hiccup y Mérida? Habrá más de ellos (y obvio de los demás).

Coraline y la puerta secreta ya está incluida, en cuanto a la otra... sinceramente no. La película de Bolt: un perro fuera de serie no me daría mucho material, pero creo que puedo incluir un cameo.

Marinette aparecerá (aunque me caiga mal)... sólo que hice una pequeña modificación en los kwamis (que me costó trabajo porque quería dejarlos como estaban, pero si metiera todo lo que ofrecen las tramas de cada película, se perdería mi propia trama). Todas me dicen que Cat Noir está guapo, en lo personal, lo prefiero como Adrien.

OMFG! ¿Ya están shippeando a Maite? Oh lord, vivan las ships nacientes.

 **Sabdiel:** Tener un comentario tuyo en el prólogo es un honor, de verdad. Me alegra que disfrutes estar con tu princesa, desde aquí les mando todos mis buenos deseos y muchas paletas en forma de koalas.

Tu novia es... ¿Anel? Si no es así, te pido una disculpa.

El tercer año pertenece a Mérida en el sentido que será el villano de su película quien aparecerá y que ella logrará un insight sobre su relación con su madre. Pero ya sabes que pongo algo de todos los personajes, sin preferencia alguna.

La mami de Naruto se llama Kushina, y sí, Hiccup la tendrá difícil, tanto que posiblemente no sea capaz de entrar al torneo. Esperemos que lo logre y que acepte la ayuda de Courtney.

Ja, ja, ja, nunca me imaginé que shippearían a un OC con Bill, pero si no tiene problemas al respecto, podría hacerlo. Nos leemos luego, Sab.

 **Paulina:** A Hiccup siempre lo sigue la anormalidad xD, pero la anormalidad buena (?).

Se vienen muchas escenas rompe-kokoros porque yolo y porque si no sufren no sirve.

Mérida tendrá que enfrentarse a muchos problemas. A Hiccup me lo mallugaron, su magia tendrá cambios feos e interesantes. Y Courtney lo ayudará.

Bill es genial, aunque todavía no lo describo bien o como me gustaría. Dios, Maite sí que causó impacto y mira que fue el premio de una de mis lectoras. Nos leemos luego, chica.

 **Clara Elena:** Hola, Clarita (puedes patearme si no te gusta que te digan así). Gracias por dejar el anonimato. Me hace feliz que más lectores se animen a comentar :)

Respondiendo tu pregunta: Supongo que si Hiccup y Mérida se hubieran conocido desde pequeños se llevarían mal, es como con Snotlout, no se soportarían. Elinor hace comparaciones entre su hija y su sobrino, imagina si eso hubiera iniciado desde la infancia. No, creo que no se hubieran llevado bien. Pero es mi opinión personal.

Puedo decirte que la ceremonia fue un fraude en tanto a las verdaderas intenciones de los consejeros. Se aprovecharon del deseo del Elinor por hacer de Hiccup un buen representante de los Jolene y de Hiccup por querer satisfacer el deseo de su tía. Las cadenas representan opresión.

Pues Adrien aparecerá, y Chloé también. No pensaba en ponerlos como hermanos, pero ahora que lo mencionas, no estaría mal (y no afecta a la trama). Los kwamis es un punto aparte. Es difícil compactar la totalidad de las tramas que ofrece cada serie, por eso sufrieron una modificación insignificante.

Ya me estoy convenciendo que el Maite/Bill sea parte del canon. Pero ya veremos. Saludos.

 **Roberto:** Esos gringos son unos loquillos, aunque hay sus excepciones. Tu inglés no está mal, supera en creces al mío que no pasa del Hello y el What's your name, motafoka?

Gracias por pedirme que Toothless no sea mancito. Porque de mancito no tiene nada, muchos olvidan que es dragón y que es una bestia de instintos. Matará en su momento como lo hizo en la de HTTYD 2 (aunque lloré como nena por la muerte de Stoick).

¡Y comenzamos las apuestas! Yo también le apuesto a Astrid aunque no me agrade del todo.

Agnis significa fuego. Hiccup es Agnis :) y creo que acabo de dar un spoiler *fuck*

Las apuestas de ships también están interesantes xD. Veamos quién gana al final. Saludos, Robert :)

 **Merlin's Knight:** Kubo es una de las mejores películas que he visto, y el personaje es tab adorable que quiero poner una escena donde alguien le pellizque esos dos cachetes perfectos. Okay, ya, paro de fangirlear.

Hiccup enfrentará el estar encadenado con mucha dificultad, y considerando que Courtney, quien intentará ayudarlo, también estará metida en líos este tercer año, pues va a estar el doble de difícil. Gracias por comentar.

 **Matildatooslista:** Hasta acá oí tus gritos de fervor. Parece ser que les gusta mucho Miraculous y Moana, en lo personal para mí son buenas y bueno, hasta ahí xD.

Qué bueno que Hiccup comienza a simpatizarte, sí, no te gusta, pero al menos ya lo vas aceptando. Descuida, soy cinta negra de Taekwondo, yo te protejo de sus fangirl, además, tengo un bate para amasar-mensos siempre al alcance de mi mano xD.

Madre mía. ¿Todas enamoradas de Chat Noir? Pues yo lo prefiero cuando es Adrien. Sorry, pero Chat Noir es... es... es para mí lo que Hiccup es para ti

¿Asistes a marchas? Entonces, tengo una lectora que apoya muchas buenas causas :) Pero ya no me lances sillas, mi cabecita duele *se le ve un chichón enorme*

¿Amistad entre Hiccup y Astrid? Mmm *inserte meme baia baia*

Las cadenas que usaron en Hiccup fue como un hechizo de constricción.

No, Elsa no entregará a Hiccup con Pitch.

Mmm, creo que otras de tus preguntas las he contestado con los demás... De todos modos, agradezco tu comentario, de verdad, creo que ya me he acostumbrado a que ciertos lectores pongan un comentario (te incluyo en el grupo) y si no lo hacen como que no estoy a gusto. Saludos.

 **Paulina Lupita:** *se queda con los brazos extendidos a esperar el mega abrazo* Oh, bueno, si no quieres pues no.

Por Merlín, Lady Bug es muy famosa. ¿Cómo los incluiré? Esta, de hecho, es la pregunta que me hice en el momento de considerarlos. En Miraculous tiene su propia fuente de poder en los kwamis, y acá en mi trama cierta parte de eso se perderá, incluiré a estos, pero como ya dije antes, será de otra forma.

Bill sabe muchas cosas. Recuerda, él podía verlo todo. En su apariencia humana, diría que tiene como unos 20 años. Stanford sabe que si Bill no está bajo vigilancia muchas cosas pueden pasar cofcoforgíascofcof.

¡No te vayas! ¡No te iba a matar! *oculta el bate detrás de su espalda* ¡Averiguaré donde vives xD!

 **Tilicia:** *le da un látigo* Puedes darme unos latigazos de castigo por no avisarte, ¡pero es que te desapareces, mujer! Puedo decirte que si Hiccup y Astrid llegan a ser amigos será porque Hiccup descubra lo que Heather le está haciendo a su hermana. Espero verte por acá más seguido y prometo ya no olvidarte cuando saque nuevos títulos.

 **Gaston:** ¿Por qué habría de ofenderme que mi historia esté fuera de la normalidad? ¿Cómo le hago para no revolverme? Mis trucos son: Tener un esquema de la trama principal y una copia de este donde pueda poner giros inesperados que no alteren el curso; luego están los personajes, tengo en Excel tablas completas con los datos que necesito y diagramas de relación para no acabar perdiendo la cabeza; tercero, releo lo que escribo; cuarto, dibujo escenas o personajes con el fin de configurarlos en mi cabeza de forma que no se me vayan a olvidar sus funciones. De esta forma no me complico la vida :)

 **Sayuki Yukimura:** Pues entonces esperaré tu comentario cuando termines de leer esto que está larguísimo xD.

Hiccup y Mérida son adorables, pero ya hay problemas entre ellos debido a Elinor. Ya los resolverán los pobres que bien merecen tener una buena relación entre primos.

La magia que usaron en Hiccup fue oscura y tendrá consecuencias feas en él.

Te leo luego, Sayu, Saludos.

 **LaRojas09:** Bueno, respondiendo a lo que me dijiste por MP, también te doy a un Thunderbird. En cuanto al review, puedo decirte que Toothless ayudará a Hiccup a romper las cadenas *mega spoiler activado*. Aunque será en el cuarto año donde veamos a Hiccup en todo su esplendor, acá también tendrá sus buenos momentos. Saludos.

 **Mague Luzul:** ¡sabía que eran ustedes! Su nickname las delató, chicas. Qué bueno que se hayan animado a abrir una cuenta, así ya no sólo leerán mi historia sino todas las que ofrece el fandom y podrán llegarles notificaciones. Sí, se cortó su review, pero lo contestaré completo aquí.

Mis personajes favoritos de Gravity Falls son Mabel y Bill (también Dipper porque es imposible no quererlo), y me declaro adicta al MaBill, ¿ustedes tiene ships en esta serie?

Yo también lloré con el final de Star VS Las fuerzas del mal, porque, joder, yo también me le declaré a un chico que me veía nada más como amiga. Así de sad es mi vida xD. Star tendrá mucho peso y Marco... Marco aparecerá haciendo cosas, pero no diré con quien o quienes.

En cuanto a Hora de Aventura, yo adoro a Phoebe, o sea, la princesa Flama y a Marshall Lee.

En Miraculous, a mí me gustan Adrien y Chloé, los demás... los demás me dan ganas de matarlos... a veces... muchas veces, de hecho. Pero descuiden, saben que a pesar de caerme mal un personaje no lo botó a la basura así como así.

Hawkmouth será uno de los villanos que aparecerán (porque eso sí, quiero que varios villanos aparezcan).

Con respecto a Avatar, los personajes a aparecer como estudiantes serán los que salen en la Leyenda de Korra y los maestros los de la Leyenda de Aang, obvio, en este fic, el avatar no existe en sí. Modifiqué eso en pro de la trama y tendrá su debida explicación.

Ja, ja, ja, no inventes, Alegría y Desagrado como Luz y Zul, dios, te juro que sí me las imagine con el perdón de las gemelas.

Sip, me faltó agregar a los Increíbles y a Ralph el Demoledor.

Mérida se está fortaleciendo mucho. Para mí, junto a Eep, es una de las mujeres más fuertes de la animación.

Respecto a la pregunta de Luz: Creo que ya puse un poco de lo que Snotlout piensa acerca de que Hiccup sea príncipe. ¡Pero recuerden que Snotlout es un Haddock! Eso tenganlo en mente cuando aparezca... mejor no hablo, Hiccup ya apareció con el bate-antispoiler y no quiero que me deje con una contusión.

Dieron en el blanco respecto a lo que une a Mérida y a Hiccup, esa aberración de ser alguien que no son, en este caso, herederos de los Jolene. Y Elinor consciente a Hiccup porque se siente culpable, pero no sabe que con eso lastima a su propia hija.

Esa frase podrá ser revelada algún día.

Muy frío respecto a que Elsa entregara a Hiccup. Como otra pista esencial para que develen el secreto: Elsa entregará a dos personas, emparentadas y casi iguales en apariencia.

Otra pista: a Hiccup no le pusieron tantos peros porque fue una movida estratégica del enemigo.

Pitch busca la destrucción total del mundo.

Los muggles se enterarán de Pitch y harán lo mejor que saben hacer: empeorarlo todo. Porque la mejor forma de deshacerse de un espíritu oscuro es con bombas atómicas *inserte todo el sarcasmo del mundo aquí*

¡Yes! ¡Le atinaron respecto a lo que pasará entre Hiccup y Courtney! *les avienta un montón de peluches de pandas*

Más momentos Harry/Hiccup en el siguiente capítulo. E introduciré a Albus :3

Respecto a las preguntas: Sí, este año Hiccup se dará cuenta que el cerebro no lo es todo; Hiccup sí inventara la aleta de Toothless (por dios, que en la película es la muestra inequívoca de los destinados que están); quiero hacer un dibujo de Hiccup usando falda escocesa y mostrando sus piernitas; las propiedades de los Jolene son mansiones, castillos, bovedas con dinero, joyas y títulos nobiliarios, Hiccup heredó todo esto por lo que podemos decir que es rico de nuevo; la coincidencia es que tienen varitas gemelas :); Luzma tiene la razón del mundo, los que mejor conocen a Hiccup con Harry, Legs y Guy; sólo puedo decir que la mancha negra es tanto buena como mala, dependiendo cómo Hiccup la maneje; creo que ya lo he mencionado en otros capítulos, pero Courtney, Mavis y Ruffnut son almas destinadas, almas que nacieron para conocerse y estar unidas sea en amistad, amor incluso odio.

¿Les produzco escalofríos cuando escribo a Bill? No me lo hubieran dicho, el muy babas me va a pedir aparecer más para generarles esa reacción.

Agnis es fuego en la alquimia *spoiler-spoiler*

Que Zul no se ponga de mal humor. Bill no tiene la culpa de ser atractivo. Pero si tiene problemas con eso, dile que también pondré la versión humana canónica de Bill hecha por el mismísimo Alex Hirsch.

Bill planea divertirse, y sabe cómo hacerlo. Ya encontró cosas por las cuales quedarse, después de todo. Stanford no le puede quitar un ojo de encima a Bill porque sabe que hará travesuras. No le sucedería nada si no está cerca de él, ya que en sí está sellado de otra forma.

¡Claro que les haré el dibujo! Piénsalo con calma. Pero si Luzma quiere el de la chica con Bill, se lo hago (nada más que Zul no me odie por eso).

En este año, no ingresaran personajes de series en Hogwarts (ya que la mayoría los usé para llenar las otras escuelas).

Los Patronus de los personajes... me dan ganas de saber la opinión de mis lectores respecto a qué forma tendrían.

Trataré que Hiccup y Mérida conozcan a los que me piden. Gracias por comentar y de nuevo felicidades por su cuenta.

 **Anonymous eat books:** Gracias por comentar. Sí, agregaré una pareja slash o yaoi, que yo no me ando con que sólo lo hetero es bueno xD. Tienes una opinión acertada de la forma de ser de Bill. Ron y Hermione no iban a durar, le voy más al Theo/Hermione. Saludos.

 **Zeylyinn:** ¡Hola, chica! El favoritismo de Elinor será un punto de quiebre en la relaciónd e Hiccup y Mérida, pero puedo que con esto surga algo mejor.

Como adelanto, los personajes de Miraculous estarán en... ¡Beauxbatons! Digo, son de una serie frances y pues para mí pegan más con el estilo de Beauxbatons. A mí también me agrada Chloé, se me figura como otra Courtney sólo que más mensita.

Hiccup la va a cagar en su relación con MK, así, con esta fea expresión que use. Y luego encontrará a la buena o al bueno que lo hará asentarse y bajarle a su aire de chico solitario forever. Nos leemos pronto.

 **Thanari:** Ustedes sí que son un desmadre (en el lindo sentido de la palabra, chicas). Pienso que ustedes serían Quimeras honorarias. Jackson y los gemelos Thorston estarían orgullosos de ustedes, en serio, lástima que sea posible que te pierdas tu graduación.

La defensa personal es buena y efectiva. Levi me dijo que les dijera: No está mal. Que creo que es como su mejor halago.

¡Yo extraño que Anel comente T3T!

Bill ayudará en la batalla por una deuda con alguien especial.

Dipper y Mabel estarán en Ilvermony. Lo siento, pero tuve que hacerlo así.

Yo también quedé muy triste por el final de Star. Dios, que me identifico mucho con ese personaje.

Creo que el personaje de Maite les cayó muy bien, le preguntaré a Maite si me da permiso para usar el OC de nuevo si puedo.

Sirius tendrá una pareja en la historia. Pista: es menor de edad y amiga de las quimeras.

¡Otra vez me piden a Chat Noir! No inventen, creo que le está ganando en popularidad a Hiccup xD. ¿Mérida/Chat Noir? Alguien va a terminar golpeado.

Nos vemos y suerte en su castigo!

 **Maitehimawari:** Ya leí tu MP xD, qué bueno que te manejé lo mejor que pude. ¿Ya viste la reacción de los demás? ¡Les agradó el OC!, dios, has leído muchas veces el capítulo (no te miento, yo hago lo mismo cuando leo Munr, mi fic favorito ever). ¡Bien por ti que hayas decidido aprender defensa personal y rappel! Yo ando en las mismas, quiero meterme a boxeo, aprender kendo y a bailar (porque tengo dos pies izquierdos y estúpidos).

¡De nuevo Chat Noir aparece! Merlín, qué es muy popular. Ya se verán a los nuevos personajes cuando se presenten las escuelas :B. Nos leemos luego.


	3. Piezas de Ajedrez Mágico

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los títulos o personajes utilizados aquí, me pertenecen. Son propiedad intelectual y mercantil de sus respectivos autores. Así es, no gano nada escribiendo esto.

 **Títulos:** _El Origen de los Guardianes. Cómo entrenar a tu dragón. Valiente. Enredados. Los Croods. Hotel Transilvania. ParaNorman. Epic: El Reino Secreto. Nuevas adiciones: Gravity Falls. Star VS Las fuerzas del Mal. Hora de Aventura. Miraculous: Las Aventuras de Lady Bug. Over the Garden Walls. Frozen. Moana: una aventura en el mar. Sendokai Champions. Avatar: La leyenda de Aang y la Leyenda de Korra. Kubo y la Búsqueda Samurai. El Loráx. Steven Universe. Coraline y la Puerta Secreta. Seis Grandes Heroes. Intensamente. Ralph el Demoledor. Los Increíbles_.

 **¡Hola, chicos y chicas!** Pues esta vez me tardé un poco. No creo que vuelva a pasar. Por cierto, sigue en pie lo del concurso. Hago mención aquí de **Mague Luzul** _ **,**_ pues me enviaron dos hermosos dibujos de los uniformes de Durmtrang y de Beauxbatons; los subiré en mi DeviantArt junto con los que yo he estado haciendo más dos de los dibujos que les prometí a las chicas detrás de este seudónimo como por el lunes. Recuerden, pueden enviarme el dibujo hasta el siguiente capítulo, que es cuando se cerrara el concurso y comenzará la votación para así decidir cuales quedarán. Pueden elegir cualquier escuela.

No tengo nada más que agregar por el momento, sólo que lean el capítulo y lo disfruten.

* * *

 **Capítulo Dos**

 **Piezas de ajedrez mágico.**

* * *

" _La planificación a largo plazo no es pensar en decisiones futuras, sino en el futuro de las decisiones presente_ ".

—Peter Drucker.

* * *

Para Guy nada fue igual desde la muerte de sus padres, sobre sus hombros tuvo que quedar la responsabilidad no sólo de las propiedades Domani sino de encargarse de sus propias necesidades. Nunca fue una tarea sencilla para él, siendo un niño tan pequeño. Pero Guy nunca se había quejado. Había guardado el luto correcto, se había despedido de sus padres y prometido honrar su memoria trabajando duro. Como si se tratara de una horrible broma del destino, el que estuviera pasando por lo mismo unos años después, sólo que ahora perdió su casa y la magia de su familia. Guy había percibido que ya no había cimientos mágicos que los protegieran; no había rastro alguno, sólo existía como un malestar constante dentro de su pecho, una punzada ligera pero evidente.

Los eventos que sucedieron tras la redada fueron confusos, pero a la vez que familiares. Guy se conocía el protocolo de inicio a fin, por lo que fue necesario que tomara el lugar de apaciguador de sus amigos, de indicarles que dijeran todo en su declaración a los aurores italianos, de explicarles qué era lo que pasaría en cada fase. Aun así, Guy también tuvo tiempo para pensar, reviviendo la escena ya no con miedo, sino con aire meditabundo.

Guy solía pasar desapercibido debido a Hiccup y Fishlegs, y cómo no, cuando siempre se mantenía al margen de los conflictos. Para nada era tímido, simplemente no tenía interés en sobresalir _._ Si a Fishlegs le gustaba que lo usaran como biblioteca andante, que así fuera; que si a Hiccup lo denominaban un genio en potencia, no tenía problema con eso. Que ellos gozaran de esa gloria en particular, en lo que él se fijaba en otras cosas. Una de sus peculiaridades es que se daba cuenta de muchas cosas por ser observador, tantas cosas sabía que se podría decir que hacía un espectacular trabajo guardando secretos. De todos modos, Guy nunca sería tan grosero para sacar a la luz los pormenores que pudieran avergonzar a una persona.

Ser observador le había permitido tener imágenes pulcras guardadas en su memoria de cada detalle de la redada. El fuego de los dragones había atravesado las barreras antiguas como cuchillo a la mantequilla. Ni siquiera porque estuvo intentando levantarlas de nuevo con todas sus energías. Que Guy no pudiera le indicó que el fuego de los dragones estaba hecho de otro material que podía derrumbar a la magia, incluso la antigua y poderosa. Había investigado sobre las especies de dragones ya catalogadas, especies que podían domarse por no menos de diez magos bien entrenados. Sin embargo, estos nuevos dragones no entraban en ninguna categoría y eso los hacía demasiado peligrosos e impredecibles, e igualmente indomables.

Cuando pensó en qué ganarían atacando su casa, Guy dio con la respuesta en menos de un segundo: los dragones los atacaron porque _sabían_ que dentro de las barreras mágicas habría magos o brujas que las mantuvieran. Fue una revelación sorprendente. ¿Esto lo sabrían las autoridades de Inglaterra? Porque al dar un vistazo a su alrededor en la oficina de Seguridad Mágica del Ministerio de Italia, se notaba que había sido la primera redada en Italia. No le convenía decirles lo que había descubierto. Ellos ignorarían su palabra por tratarse de un niño, le dirían que sólo estaba traumatizado y que se callara.

Observó a sus amigos ya calmados tras haber pasado el chequeo de los medimagos.

A Eep quien lo había salvado a costa de su propia vida, le debía bastante y se aseguraría de hacérselo saber en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad. En estos momentos, se mantenía brindando apoyo a Rapunzel y a los demás; Rapunzel... había sido difícil hacerla pasar por una chica normal cuando su fotografía era conocida a nivel internacional por ser la _Portadora de la Vida_ , como los periódicos sensacionalistas la habían nombrado. Había bastado un sencillo _Glamour_ a su cabello para tintarlo de negro y que no se notara. Tom y Alejandría permanecían junto a Snotlout, que estaba sirviendo de almohada para Basil. Guy sintió mucha compasión por el pobre Basil, que se veía muy cansado. Entre todos buscaban brindarle confort haciendo un círculo a su alrededor. Marcel permanecía retraído en su mundo, de vez en cuando daba miradas cuando sentía que algo iba mal, y por último Derba, que hacía un esfuerzo por aparentar quietud al ser la mayor.

—¿Qué pasará, Guy? —le interrumpió ella en un susurro.

—Cuando cierren el caso, nos enviarán por traslador a las instalaciones del Ministerio inglés —contestó—. Seguramente ya notificaron a sus padres y estarán esperándolos.

Pero Derba negó con la cabeza.

—Ya lo suponía, a lo que me refiero es qué es lo que pasará contigo. Ya no tienes a donde vivir, Guy, y no quiero que te lleven a un sitio desconocido. Yo no tengo mucho que ofrecerte, pero si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa. Vivo con mamá y estaría más que feliz de tenerte con nosotras, claro, si no te molesta vivir entre mujeres.

En ese mismo instante, Alejandría se acercó y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Guy.

—Lo mismo digo yo. Nuestra casa siempre estará abierta para ti, Claw. Papá no tendrá inconveniente en aceptarte y Tom estará feliz de compartir habitación contigo —dijo con vehemencia. Detrás de su hermana, Tom asintió como para afirmar lo dicho.

Guy estaba sorprendido.

—No creerán que dejaré que Guy se quede en sus casuchas cuando puede venir conmigo —dijo Snotlout y se señaló con el dedo—. No tienes que preocuparte por nada mientras Snotlout Jorgenson esté aquí.

—Ustedes... —a Guy se le fueron las palabras al percatarse de la calidad de amigos que poseía y emitió una suave sonrisa—: gracias.

—No agradezcas, Claw, estoy segura que tú harías lo mismo por nosotros. En cuanto estemos de regreso, podrás decidir con quién te quedarás —acotó Eep con aquella expresión de suma alegría que solía dar la sensación de que todo estaría bien.

Los encargados del Ministerio italiano cerraron pronto el caso al darse otros tres en ese mismo instante simultáneamente. Declararon estado de emergencia de inmediato, y eso comprobó la gravedad del asunto. Les dijeron a los niños que habían sido afortunados antes de enviarlos por traslador. Ellos no afirmaron ni negaron nada. Entendieron que las autoridades estaban concentradas en contrarrestar las redadas, que de hacerse cargo de un grupo de niños que pronto sería jurisdicción de su propio ministerio.

El grupo tomó el traslador y en cuestión de segundos se encontraba en una oficina del Ministerio londinense. Ahí les esperaban Percy Weasley y Hermione Granger. Percy les explicó brevemente que Theodore solicitaba su presencia urgentemente.

—Podrán ver a sus padres después de hablar con el —les informó con seriedad, y añadió al ver sus expresiones de desconcierto—. El ministro entiende su pesar y que quieran regresar con sus padres a sus hogares, pero confía en que comprenden la situación.

Guy miró a Percy con la misma seriedad. Había esperado que los convocaran pues Theodore querría saber qué era lo que había pasado sin recurrir al informe que le debían enviar desde Italia. Además, Theodore confiaba en ellos, por lo menos a cierto grado. Echó un vistazo a sus amigos, excepto por Rapunzel, todos se estaban haciendo a la idea de que poco a poco se adentraban a un territorio peligroso.

—Yo me encargaré de la señorita Soleil —intervino Hermione poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la niña, sonriéndole para infundirle confianza.

—¿Por qué yo no puedo ir con ellos? —preguntó con duda.

—Varias personas influyentes creen que deben velar por ti. Quieren ver que no estés... lastimada —explicó Hermione escogiendo otras palabras, pues pensaba que una niña no tendría que saber que la habían llamado _preciado recurso_ como si se tratara de mercancía. Hermione había sido contactada por Theodore para que les pusiera un alto a sus intenciones—. En otras palabras, vengo a defenderte de quienes pretenden sacar provecho para que puedas regresar a tu casa con tus padres.

—Entiendo —dijo Rapunzel. Se giró hacía Eep que lucía acongojada—. Nos veremos en Hogwarts, ¿de acuerdo?

—Esto no es justo —se quejó.

—No pongas esa cara, Eep, que no es el fin del mundo. Anda, ve con ellos, te necesitan más que yo en este momento.

—Si pasa algo, avísame.

—Lo haré.

Hermione se la llevó para explicarle lo que pasaría con ella ahora mientras Percy los guió directamente a la oficina de Theodore. El peculiar grupo sobresalía porque no era común que Percy estuviera cuidando niños, lo que hizo que varios se pararan a observarlos. Alejandría jaló del brazo a Basil en cuanto notó que un par de hombres se le quedaban viendo con demasiado interés, casi como si intuyeran que se trataba de un licántropo. Tomás y Marcel la flanquearon para protegerles. Derba se quedó al final, irguiéndose para parecer más alta y segura de lo que se sentía. Eep y Guy permanecían juntos al frente.

Las Quimeras llegaron a la oficina de Theodore en cinco minutos. Entraron sin mucha ceremonia mientras que Percy se quedó afuera. Les pareció que había susurrado un hechizo porque había sacado su varita.

En el interior, Theodore estaba sentado en la silla detrás de su escritorio, acompañado de Blaise Zabini y Regulus Black. Guy supo de inmediato que esa junta era secreta y que el hechizo que Percy había usado era para que nadie en el exterior los interrumpiera. Miró hacía donde Theo. La última vez que hablaron frente a frente había sido en su primera visita a casa de los Malfoy, en ese entonces ya le había parecido un hombre brillante y suspicaz. En la actualidad podía decir que le sentaba el papel de ministro. Theodore se veía imponente.

Theodore no perdió el tiempo en un innecesario intercambio de palabras protocolarias. Demostró porque era el ministro más admirado de la historia y cómo es que había conseguido el control del sistema en poco tiempo. El hombre frente a él sabía lo que quería y haría lo que fuera para obtenerlo, incluso parecer un maldito insensible ante la perturbación de un grupo de niños. Guy no nunca podría juzgarlo por eso, no cuando oía a Tuffnut hablar de él como si fuera un héroe.

Theodore les pidió que relataran lo que había pasado y escuchó atentamente sin cambiar ni una vez su expresión. Cada uno de sus amigos habló con sus propias palabras, pero Guy notó que Theodore sólo hizo preguntas a dos. A él y a Xarxus. Cuando la recuperación de datos terminó, los adultos presentes guardaron silencio y se enviaron miradas de mutua comprensión.

Guy estudió el evento a detalle, como siempre hacía y pensó en la posibilidad que estuvieran leyéndose las mentes.

Una breve sonrisa en el rostro de Nott hizo respingar a Guy. ¡Oh por Merlín! ¡Si se estaban comunicando por medio del pensamiento! ¡Y le habían leído la mente a él también! Aquello le fascinó. En otro gesto imperceptible para los demás, Theo le indicó que no dijera nada.

—No me iré con palabras de consuelo, sin embargo, no quiere decir que me alegre lo que les pasó —dijo Theodore recargando sus brazos en el escritorio y su mentón en sus manos entrelazadas—, pero eso está en el pasado, y como yo lo veo, puedes huir o aprender de él. Para mí, es esencial conocer lo que pasa a alrededor y lo que ustedes vieron comprobó las teorías que tenemos.

Hasta ese momento Blaise se había mantenido en silencio. Dio un paso adelante y sacó su varita tocando ligeramente un proyector que estaba sobre el escritorio. Las imágenes se proyectaron en la pared contraria mostrando distintas imágenes de lugares atacados por dragones, y unas cuantas de distintos tipos de estas criaturas. Blaise les explicó en qué había consistido su trabajo durante los últimos meses (por supuesto, Eep ya lo conocía de sobra), identificó características que había encontrado en común de las nuevas especies, así como un esbozo de la próxima taxonomía que publicaría en un libro. Después, hizo énfasis en las imágenes de los edificios destruidos, en las ruinas que quedaron.

—Estos ataques no son al azar. Hasta hace poco creía que tenía que ver con la búsqueda de recursos y alimento. No es de extrañarse que las criaturas mágicas invadan los territorios humanos debido a que sus hábitats han sido reducidos considerablemente. Sin embargo, éste no es el caso —cambió a otra diapositiva donde el cadáver deteriorado de un _Horntail_ fue expuesto; diapositivas siguientes mostraron al mismo espécimen de cerca, lucía como si hubiera sido atacado duramente, y su piel dura como el acero, desgarrada como si fuera papel—. Este _Horntail_ fue atacado en una redada en Rumania hace cuatro meses. Charlie Weasley declaró que este dragón había sido usado como blanco de un grupo de dragones que se prenden fuego a sí mismos. Otros incidentes similares han ocurrido con frecuencia, los dragones "viejos" están siendo dispersados por los nuevos. Este fenómeno es común en la naturaleza, pero lo preocupante es que han logrado extinguir a tres de las especies "viejas", es como si se estuvieran deshaciendo de la basura, limpiando el terreno.

—Entonces, podríamos decir que no lo están haciendo por su cuenta —intervino Guy. Blaise se quedó en silencio dándole permiso para que ampliara su explicación—. El ataque a mi casa y a otros sitios no es a causa de su instinto, aunque tenga algo que ver. Es sólo una teoría mía, pero pienso que cazan a la magia. _Nuestra_ magia. Las barreras eran poderosas, bien pudieron atraerlos a pesar de estar localizado el sur de Europa. En cuanto a los dragones "viejos", como usted bien lo dijo, podría tratarse de limpiar el terreno para iniciar una colmena o algo parecido. Si esto es así, alguien debe estar detrás de todo esto.

—Claro, sobre todo porque una persona es capaz de controlar un dragón por sí sola —dijo Snotlout lleno de sarcasmo—. No eres tan listo como pensaba. Hasta yo sé que se necesitan más de diez personas para controlar a una de esas bestias, ¡es imposible que uno solo lo consiga!

—Silencio, Snotlout —intervino Tom con seriedad. Jorgenson estuvo a punto de abrir la boca de nuevo, pero un codazo bien metido de Eep a sus costillas, lo calló. Tom agradeció con un asentimiento a su amiga y miró hacia donde Blaise, que parecía interesado en lo que él diría también—. Concuerdo con Guy. Si estos dragones están actuando bajo la dirección de alguien, significa que ese alguien tiene como objetivo deshacerse de los lugares mágicos, o eso es la conclusión a la que llegué.

—No eres el único. Yo ya tenía muchas ideas sobre la causa o el plan detrás de esto, pero quien ayudó a armar todo el esquema fue uno de sus compañeros, Hiccup. Él descubrió que los dragones buscaban sitios mágicos para atacar, se veían atraídos por la magia. Así que si alguien los controla está usando su habilidad de rastreo para causar redadas —dijo Blaise.

—Pero entonces nacen otras cuestiones como: ¿Qué son estos dragones y de dónde provienen? ¿Quién pudo controlarlos si se da el caso? Y si en verdad están siendo controlados, ¿cuál fue el método que se usó? Que ataquen sólo lugares mágicos cuando pueden elegir también sitios muggles es sinónimo de una mente que planea, que está siguiendo una estrategia, que se aprovecha del instinto de estas criaturas —dijo Marcel Paterson de pronto. No se le conocía particularmente por hablar más de lo necesario.

Sus compañeros parpadearon con incredulidad. Marcel se quedó en silencio después y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Derba, como si no hubiera dicho nada importante o no le interesara estar ahí.

—Me gusta más recargarme en Jackson —meditó, indiferente—, pero tu hombro no está nada mal, Wig. Quiero comer helado.

—Te compraré un helado cuando terminemos —le dijo Derba acariciando su cabeza. Marcel se acurrucó y cerró los ojos, ya no se movió ni dijo nada, pero sus preguntas se colaron en la discusión.

—Sé que sonará loco, pero creo que tiene que ver con Pitch Black y Gothel —expresó Tom con seguridad—. ¿Quiénes mejor que ellos para saber los secretos que guarda este mundo? Bien pudieron traer de vuelta a estos dragones, controlarlos para usarlos en la batalla.

—En los sitios no se han encontrado rastros de la arena negra de Pitch Black —fue la aportación de Regulus—, incluso si no dejara pistas, notaríamos en los movimientos de los dragones el miedo. Ellos no están asustados. En cuanto a Gothel es una experta en trabajar emociones, no obstante, su especialidad son los humanos. Los dragones carecen de sentimientos, son puro instinto. Son inmanejables en tanto a emociones, impredecibles en tanto acciones. Además, si Pitch Black o Gothel quisieran usarlos, ya estaríamos muertos. Son demasiado poderosos y no contamos con los recursos para abatirlos o capturarlos.

—Pero también está la posibilidad que, aunque ellos no los controlen, los usen para incrementar el miedo y el rencor —continuó Guy cuya mente trabajaba como un enjambre de abejas, cada una con cerebro súper desarrollado. Theodore, Regulus y Blaise tuvieron problemas para seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos. ¡Era como ver un millón de imágenes aparecer y desaparecer en menos de un milisegundo! Tan rápido que tuvieron que dejar de hacerlo para no terminar mareados—. Piénsenlo de esta manera, Pitch puede nutrirse del miedo, Gothel puede hacer surgir lo peor de las personas, en conjunto sus habilidades son más que peligrosas. Pero su efecto es tardío. No pueden simplemente avasallarnos, sin sembrar antes la duda, ¿y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que recurriendo a las coincidencias?

»—No creo que los ataques de dragones tengan que ver con el regreso de Pitch, sino con otro suceso. No puedo concertar exactamente qué, pero así me lo dicta mi juicio. Pitch sólo le está sacando provecho, lo que me lleva al siguiente punto: si alguien está controlando a los dragones, Pitch ya lo encontró y consiguió que lo ayudara con su causa. Entonces, conviene preguntarse las características de este _alguien_ y qué es lo que consigue al destruir la sociedad mágica —finalizó.

En ese punto, Theodore había oído suficiente para saber que su siguiente movimiento caería en buenas manos. Envió una señal a Blaise y a Regulus para que dieran por terminada la junta.

—Tenemos varios problemas entre manos, chicos —dijo Blaise con tono serio, pero que no por eso rígido. Estaba tratando de calmarlos para que se mantuvieran alertas, no con pánico—. Lo esencial será que informen de estos a sus amigos. El comunicado oficial se dará después de que regresen a Hogwarts.

—¿Estás demente? —boqueó Snotlout pálido como una hoja de papel—. ¡Esas cosas detectan la magia! ¡Hogwarts es como un maldito blanco para francotiradores! ¿Acaso quieren que nos conviertan en brochetas humanas?

Theodore le dirigió una mirada condescendiente. Tuffnut le había contado de sus mejores amigos, de Tomás Xarxus, pura tranquilidad y pensamiento, y de Snotlout Jorgenson, bocazas y de dudosa inteligencia. Qué ironía que Tuffnut tuviera amigos tan distintos, y aunque entendía que lo fuera de Tomás, no entendía qué tenía Snotlout que beneficiara a su ahijado. Tendría una charla con Tuffnut al respecto, después de todo, le preocupaba que la actitud de Snotlout pudiera perjudicarlo en el futuro.

—No han atacado Hogwarts hasta ahora —comenzó a explicar con tranquilidad; Blaise supo que era el tipo de tranquilidad que usaba para hablar con los imbéciles—. La razón es aún desconocida, pero sé que no atacarán pronto. Hogwarts debe poseer algo que no quieren perder a causa del fuego, o quizás ataquen cuando nos hayan debilitado demasiado, como el remate. Próximamente se abrirá un torneo con participación internacional, y comparado con Hogwarts en términos de crisis, un ataque a este nivel sí que desmoronaría a las personas. En la actualidad ningún lugar es seguro y esconderse es inútil si consideramos que los dragones atacan zonas donde residen magos. Convertirte en brocheta humana en Hogwarts o debajo de tu cama en tu casa, ¿qué decides?

Quimera era una organización con niños de muchos talentos, que se protegían entre sí, pero si uno fallaba podría significar la muerte de otros. Theodore Nott no se habría molestado en dirigirse de ese modo a Jorgenson de no ser por Tuffnut. La cara de Snotlout se tensó del puro desencanto. Tenía hartas ganas de sacar a relucir su carácter Jorgenson y mandar a la mierda a Theo y a su cara de estirado. Pero una vocecita sonó en su cabeza, la misma que le indicaba cuando debía parar y pensar bien las cosas. Theodore era el ministro de magia y también el padrino de Tuffnut Malfoy, y Tuff era muy descriptivo en cuanto a la forma de ser de Theo se trataba, y decía que daba un montón de miedo cuando eran demasiado estúpidos como para meterse en su camino. Tuff podía ser idiota, pero no era un mentiroso.

—¿Torneo? —preguntó Alejandría.

—Se enterarán de todo en cuanto vuelvan a Hogwarts. No quiero dar ningún adelanto, sin embargo, recomiendo que le digan a sus conocidos que deben prepararse —dijo Theodore inmutable—, por lo que me cuenta Tuffnut, algunos de ustedes han continuado con el entrenamiento de Levi.

—¡Así es! —exclamó Eep con una gran sonrisa. Con tantas cosas tristes que habían pasado y tantas teorías locas, que sacaran a relucir un tema tan simple como entrenamiento físico era estimulante—. La magia es muy útil y hermosa, pero la salud física lo es también. No me gustaría terminar como la vieja profesora Raven.

—En su momento, fue una mujer atractiva —comentó Theodore Nott, impasible.

—¿La conoce, ministro? —preguntó Derba con mucho respeto.

—Ella me dio las pistas para descifrar la verdadera identidad de Erzabeth Gutthbrell. Es brillante cuando no está hablando con su cuervo dizque disecado o tallando madera.

—El tiempo se acabó, Theodore es momento que estos niños regresen con sus padres —indicó Regulus. El ministro cabeceó afirmativamente y dirigió unas palabras finales a las quimeras:

—Sus testimonios han sido de ayuda. Ahora podremos enfocarnos en la prevención de ataques aunque todavía queda por resolver en dónde vivirás, Guy. Tengo entendido que no tienes problemas con vivir solo, pero dado que la situación no está para eso, recomiendo que te quedes en la casa de tus amigos. Los trámites ya están en regla y sólo es cuestión de elegir.

Guy se sintió enrojecer. Todos le miraban con expectación y eso le era desconocido. Hasta que entró a Hogwarts había tenido poco contacto con otras personas, y que tantas estuvieran interesadas en ofrecerle cobijo, simplemente fue fascinante.

—Me iré con Derba —respondió. Las caras de decepción de Eep y Alejandría no tuvieron precio. Guy se disculpó con ellas, así con sus demás compañeros. Pero era la decisión adecuada. Guy conocía bien a sus amigos, así como algunos problemas que tenían y no quería ser otra molestia más. Derba llevaba una vida tranquila y Guy siempre había apreciado la calma.

—¡Perfecto! —exclamó Derba con alegría. Habría querido saltar, pero Marcel seguía dormido en su hombro—. Mamá se pondrá contenta y tu habitación te encantará. No te vas a arrepentir, Guy.

—De todos modos, nuestras propuestas continúan en pie —acotó Tomás. Los demás asintieron como para afirmar el hecho.

—Gracias, chicos —dijo Guy con sinceridad.

—Bien, si eso es todo —indicó Derba moviendo ligeramente a Marcel para espabilara. El despistado chico sólo despertó cuando le susurró que irían a comprar el helado—, creo que tenemos que irnos ya. Nuestros padres estarán preocupados de que el ministro nos mande a llamar.

—Le pedí a Percy que les explicara la razón, una que no los haga sospechar —respondió Theodore—, pero antes, quiero que Guy y Tomás se queden a afinar unos detalles, sólo serán cinco minutos.

Claramente, los otros no podrían quedarse y eran lo bastante perspicaces (incluso Snotlout) como para no desobedecer la orden del ministro. Así que salieron sin poner _peros_. Derba le dijo a Guy que le explicaría la situación a su madre para que no hubiera sustos innecesarios y que lo esperarían afuera de la oficina de Theodore. Regulus también salió sin agregar una sola palabra.

Guy y Tom quedaron frente a Theodore, dudosos y algo inseguros.

El ministro les miró sin parpadear. Su cristalina mirada era insondable, no podían leer su intención, pero estaban seguros que él si podía ver a través de ellos. Fue cuando Guy recordó que Theo leía la mente. Guy quiso intentar algo. En un segundo consiguió levantar barreras mentales en forma de paredes de ladrillos.

Más que sentirse indignado, Theo sonrió.

—Buena protección mental —comentó como si nada. Tomás permaneció atento al intercambio, sus propias ideas siendo leídas por el ministro, ¿así que su mente estaba siendo leída sin su conocimiento? Pero no parecía que Theodore fuera de los que se metían en tu cabeza sólo porque sí—. Tienes razón, Tomás, esto no es por puro morbo.

Tomás no mostró expresión de disgusto en su cara.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quiere averiguar? Porque seguro que no es nada interesante leerle la mente a niños entrando en la pubertad.

Ante su comentario, Blaise soltó una carcajada tan fuerte que algo se movió dentro de sus ropas. Guy y Tomás se le quedaron viendo como si estuviera a punto de sacar quien sabe qué cosa de su túnica, pero el mago sólo continuó riendo.

—Se parece un montón a ti, Theo —apuntó hacía Tomás—, sólo espero que no tenga la manía de hechizar a sus amigos cuando se enoja. Todavía reviso mi ropa antes de ponérmela desde que pusiste ese hechizo de comezón perpetúa y sangrienta en nuestro quinto año en Hogwarts. Ah qué buenos recuerdos.

—Las indirectas no son algo que me agrade —anunció Tomás—, si tienen algo que decir, díganlo.

Blaise se rió con más fuerza. Theodore tuvo que hechizarlo para silenciarlo.

—Yo también detesto las indirectas. Así que iré al punto. Me han demostrado que tienen las facultades para manejar información sin caer en el pánico, y que pueden sacar provecho de una tragedia. En cierto sentido, se parecen a mí cuando era más joven, y les dejo en claro que no fue la razón por la que están aquí —levantó su varita para conjurar dos libros, que colocó frente a ellos. Guy tomó el primero y Tom, el segundo.

—¿No creerás que estas profecías pueden ser reales, o sí? —dijo Tomás tras leer los títulos—, a menos que piensen que sí.

Theodore asintió sin rastro de duda. Tomás guardó silencio mientras que Guy tragó grueso leyendo la portada del manuscrito traducido de las profecías de Wodensfang, tocándolo con la yema de sus dedos. Echó un vistazo al tomo que tenía Tomás, que a diferencia del suyo lucía viejo y desgastado. Otro título extraño apareció, y Guy hizo el primer contacto con las profecías de Hanabi. Guy regresó la atención a su propio manuscrito, tentado de abrirlo de una buena vez y leerlo.

—Nos están dando esto porque esperas que seamos las niñeras de un grupo de personas propensas al suicidio como tú alguna vez lo fuiste de tus amigos —soltó de pronto Tom, sonriendo de lado y siniestramente.

Theodore y Tomás se miraron fijamente ensartándose en una misma competencia de miradas, estudiándose. De Domani y Xarxus, era el segundo quien se parecía más a Theodore, y por esa misma razón, _usarlo_ en cualquier plan era una movida peligrosa. Theodore no era tan estúpido como para hacerle eso a Tomás, pero no había otra manera de verlo y no lo convencería con argumentos de conveniencia y sacrificio.

Tras un largo silencio, tanto Theo como Tomás resoplaron con algo parecido a la diversión.

—Vale, estoy dentro. Tomaré ese lugar no porque lo hayas propuesto sino porque lo hago desde que conocí al cabeza hueca de Tuffnut y al simplón de Snotlout, y todo el montón de mocosos inmaduros que forman Quimera. Por eso confiaré en que no me estás usando de chivo expiatorio para mantener vivo a tu ahijado y estaré dispuesto a escuchar la información que estés dispuesto a compartir conmigo, Theodore Nott.

Blaise se quitó el hechizo silenciador para echarse a reír de nuevo.

—¿Oíste lo impertinente que es, Theo? Faltó poco para que te dijera que eres como Dumbledore. Menos mal que tú no eres como él o no sería tú amigo. Te odiaría si lo fueras.

A Nott no le importó el comentario de Blaise pues estaba frente a frente con un chico que, como él, ya sabía cómo funcionaba el jodido mundo y que podía tomar partido o simplemente ignorar el sufrimiento ajeno si le apetecía. Sonrió interiormente. Para nada le estaba encargando que se hiciera cargo de las quimeras, eso era el puesto del líder, de Jackson cuando dejara de ser cobarde y tomara las riendas. Tomás tenía un lugar más cómodo, y su potencial era enorme.

Y luego estaba Guy con su hiperactiva mente. Esos dos niños podrían tener chance de develar el misterio antes que ellos, claro, les hacía falta experiencia y una guía, y sólo podía darles la última. Después de todo, Theodore también había comprendido que la mejor forma de descubrir los enigmas era con la generación donde posiblemente se estarían presentando las evidencias.

Había sido una jugada arriesgada en el sentido que podrían descubrir su movimiento, y eso pondría en peligro las vidas de las quimeras. Pero Theo ya sabía los riesgos y sólo podía esperar a ver los resultados.

—Sólo tengo una pregunta —agregó Xarxus entregando su libro a Guy en un claro gesto que indicaba que era él más apropiado de los dos para empezar a leer—: mencionaste un torneo, ¿tengo que suponer que Pitch y Gothel están detrás de eso?

—El torneo era algo que se planeaba desde hace cinco años, pero que se había mantenido sólo como una idea por ciertos problemas políticos —respondió Theodore con sinceridad—, pero que ahora los demás países lo quieran llevar a cabo con una situación tan abrumadora indica que sus dirigentes están siendo manipulados.

—¿Esto tiene que ver con Mor'du el Invencible? ¿De qué manera un torneo llevaría a Pitch y a Gothel a descubrir dónde está su prisión? Eso considerando si sigue vivo y si dicha prisión existe —inquirió Tomás.

—No lo sabemos —respondió con un poco de frustración mostrada en un suspiro—. Aunque me desagrade aceptarlo, esos dos tienen una mente brillante y experimentada, pueden acceder a información fácilmente que a nosotros nos toma demasiado en conseguir.

—Draco le dijo a Jackson que un hombre había hecho un trato con un demonio y de esa manera consiguió el poder necesario para "acabar" con Mor'du. _Quién_ y _qué_ era este hombre permanece oculto, así como el _cómo_ derrotó a Mor'du.

Theodore y Blaise compartieron una mirada. Al final, los dos hombres volvieron su atención a los chicos que esperaban su veredicto. Theodore invocó con un movimiento de varita, una pequeña nota que salió volando de un cajón en su escritorio justo hacía su mano, de ahí la entregó a Guy. Tomás se levantó de su asiento para acercarse a leer el contenido. La letra era delgada y pequeña, pero de caligrafía impecable.

 _"Para abrirlos, se necesitan tres"._

—Es la última nota que Draco mandó sobre la investigación que está realizando. Si los registros de Mor'du son pocos, entonces debemos atenernos a lo que las leyendas cuentan, por lo menos para sacar pistas. Esto provino del testimonio de una bruja en Escocia. Fueron sus palabras finales antes de morir. Draco me dijo que ella fue la última bruja a la que se le heredó oralmente el conocimiento, pero como había sufrido ataques epilépticos, su juicio no era muy racional; sólo pudo sacarle esto.

—Podría tratarse de una llave pues indicó que se necesitan tres para abrirlos. Aunque podía ser otra cosa, como que tres personas son las únicas que pueden acceder, o que se necesitan tres rituales distintos —comentó Tomás.

—Las posibilidades son infinitas con un acertijo ambiguo como éste —aportó Guy—. ¿Draco tiene alguna idea de qué pueda significar?

—Está buscando en la biblioteca de los Malfoy, por alguna pista —contestó—. Astoria está revisando literatura internacional para averiguar algo, hasta ahora sigue siendo un misterio.

—¿Y cree que nosotros sí podremos resolverlo? —cuestionó Guy, un tanto escéptico.

—Pienso que sí —dijo con sinceridad—. No subestimó ni sobrestimó a ninguna persona, Guy. Comparto información con quienes son capaces de no amedrentarse por no conseguir una respuesta inmediata. Todo esto de lo que hemos hablado, es secreto. No tengo que decirles que la razón por la que pedí que sus compañeros salieran es porque, a mi juicio, ustedes dos son quienes conducirán a los demás sin tener que soltarlo todo. La ignorancia es una bendición más o menos desprestigiada. Si ellos no saben lo que pasa, no tendrán razón para dudar de ustedes.

—Yo lo entiendo, y creo que Tom también —aseguró Guy devolviendo la nota al ministro y guardándose los libros dentro de la capucha de su sudadera, así Derba no los vería hasta que fuera el momento—. Gracias por esta muestra de confianza. Nosotros nos encargaremos de indagar por donde podamos.

—Gracias a ustedes. Ahora pueden retirarse —dijo Theodore sentándose de nuevo en su silla.

Los chicos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la salida. Pero algo hizo detenerse a Guy cuando notó que una patita sobresalía del cuello de Blaise.

—¿Qué es eso? —y lo señaló.

Al principio, Blaise se mostró confundido, pero al sentir el movimiento debajo de su túnica hizo un sonido de reconocimiento.

—Pensé que se quedaría dormido unas horas más, pero probablemente el ruido lo despertó —Blaise tocó un bultito que se formaba en su espalda, casi torciéndose para lograrlo; poco a poco fue moviéndolo para sacarlo por la parte frontal de su túnica. Una criatura de pelaje rojo y crema, largos brazos, patitas cortas y un cuerpo diminuto apareció mostrando unos enormes y redondos ojos azules. Guy se impresionó al verle. La criatura parecía un perezoso bebé.

—Es un _Three-toed sloth_ , ¿verdad?Leí ese capítulo en tu libro. Son criaturas inteligentes que pueden aprender a hacer tareas y a entender el lenguaje humano —recordó Guy.

—Diez puntos para Ravenclaw —bromeó Zabini cargando a la criatura en sus brazos—. Lo encontré en mi viaje a Noruega, lo que es raro dado que su hábitat natural se encuentra en Centro y Sudamérica. Probablemente se trate de una red de tráfico de criaturas mágicas —suspiró—. No puedo creer que continúen con eso. He dejado de seguir los casos por mi nueva asignación y lo más que puedo hacer es encargarme del pequeño.

—Es una criatura maravillosa —alabó Guy.

Blaise se quedó meditando un segundo. El pequeño perezoso parecía interesado en Guy, más que en él que había tratado de ganarse su confianza por todos los medios. De acuerdo con lo que sabía, esta especie era particularmente social. No podía sobrevivir por sí sola. Tomó la decisión en ese mismo segundo. Después de todo, si Theodore había confiado en Guy piezas importantes de investigación, él podía hacer lo mismo con este animalito. Asimismo, Guy habría leído su libro y sabido cuáles eran las necesidades de un _three-toed sloth._

—Toma —y lo colocó sobre el hombro del niño. La criatura, al verse cerca de aquel muchacho y su relajante calor corporal, se enganchó a él, acurrucándose como si fuera una gran bufanda roja.

—¿Qué? Pero… pero… ¡no puedo aceptarlo así de repente!

—Claro que puedes —refutó Blaise sin pena—. No es común que estas criaturas elijan a un humano como compañía. Lo hizo conmigo porque le di comida, pero contigo fue natural. Quiero que lo tengas y lo cuides, Guy.

—Es que yo… no es que no me guste. Nunca he tenido una mascota antes —expresó con duda, temiendo herir al perezoso si lo tocaba.

—Eso es bueno porque no es una mascota. Es un amigo que nunca te abandonará. Seguro que nunca pensaste en que vendrías acá y saldrías con un _three-toed sloth_ , pero es así. Él te necesita y seguro que harás un buen trabajo cuidándolo y enseñándole cosas.

Guy llevó una mano hacia donde estaba la bolita de pelos. La cálida temperatura y el retumbar del pequeño corazón le indicaron que, sin importar lo apresurado que era, esto era adecuado.

—¡Muchas gracias! ¡Te juro que lo cuidaré con mucho ahínco!

—Eso espero o te meto una demanda por maltrato animal —sonrió.

Más animado de lo que había estado en su vida, Guy dio media vuelta seguido por Tomás, mientras hablaban del nuevo compañerito que Blaise le había dado. Cuando estuvieron a solas, Blaise miró a Theodore.

—¿Eso estuvo bien?

—Quiero que sobrevivan y no van a sobrevivir si los trato como niños indefensos. Tendrán que madurar de la forma dura, como nosotros lo hicimos en su momento. Yo no hago las cosas como Dumbledore las hacía. No me voy con juegos estúpidos o acertijos molestos cuando enfrentamos una amenaza muy peligrosa.

—Qué bueno que a Potter no le tocó enfrentarse a Pitch, a Gothel o a Mor'du, con la guía de Dumbledore, todos hubiéramos terminado bien muertos.

Theo llegó a sonreír. Luego suspiró. Esperaba que Guy y Tomás pudieran con la responsabilidad que les dio, con la responsabilidad que pocos podían aceptar.

—No es usual verte tan melancólico, Theo —señaló Zabini recargándose en su escritorio.

—Me comporto como siempre lo hago, Blaise, si me ves decaído es porque no he podido dormir bien en los últimos días.

—¿Se han puesto pesados los dirigentes de los demás países? —inquirió con una sonrisa—. Creo que no les gustó que te negaras al torneo en un principio y que dijeras que tienes mejores cosas que hacer que crear un espectáculo. Eso va tener consecuencias, Theo, puede que se pongan contra Hogwarts porque los hiciste ver como unos interesados.

—Lo harán bien —aseguró con indiferencia—. ¿Acaso crees que Levi los dejara ir sin inculcarles carácter? Los otros profesores también estarán haciendo un trabajo decente para que ningún estudiante en Hogwarts la joda.

—Bueno, eso es cierto —admitió Blaise—, pero también deja de lado la causa de tu malestar. Te conozco muy bien, Theodore Wilfrid Nott, como para saber que no es el próximo torneo lo que te quita el sueño, y es mejor que me lo digas si no quieres que le diga a Luna, ya sabes, como ya somos amigos. A ella no puedes oponértele.

—Me arrepiento de haberte dicho que me gustaba en Hogwarts, y ella no tiene ningún poder sobre mí. El amor no es igual a sometimiento, ¿de acuerdo? —suspiró, abatido.

—Vale, vale, ya entendí —alzó las manos—, pero cuéntame ya qué te trae así.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto? Y no me digas que porque eres mi amigo que así como me conoces yo te conozco a ti. Eres un entrometido de primera.

—Gracias por elogio —sonrió—. Escucha, Theo, puede que no seas parte de la tríada que formamos Draco, Pansy y yo respecto a nuestro vínculo entre almas. Esto —y se señaló el pecho— no tiene nada que ver con mi amor hacía otras personas, y una de ellas eres tú, Theo. No te imaginaras la cantidad de idiotas que hechicé en Hogwarts para que no se burlaran de ti o quisieran hacerte una broma.

—Y yo que pensaba que se mantenían alejados porque les daba miedo lo que pudiera hacerles —comentó.

—En parte sí, en parte no —le confesó—. Pero volviendo al asunto. Eres importante para mí, para nosotros, Theo. Por eso te pregunto qué es lo que te pasa… espera, sólo te he visto una vez así. Fue cuando te empezaste a fijar en Luna Lovegood.

Theodore desvió la mirada tratando de mantenerse calmado lo que era imposible al verle la expresión de divertido entendimiento a Blaise.

—Estás pensando en una chica —soltó. Theodore tenía ganas de borrarle la sonrisa como un jodido _Stupefy_ —. Mmm, veamos, dado que no sales mucho y… ¡ja, te la creíste! Es obvio que ya sé de quién se trata, si no soy estúpido. Dime, querido ministro, ¿cuándo ibas a decirme que te estás interesando en Granger?

—No tengo porque informarte de todo lo que acontece o no en mi vida —replicó. Típico de él, dar una respuesta ambigua para no soltar la verdad.

—Oh vamos, me contaste lo de Susan, ¿no? Ah, no, eso también lo averigüe por mi cuenta —evaluó—. Como sea, no es que sea inesperado sino que es muy pronto. Apenas acaba de divorciarse de la comadreja y tú ya andas tras ella.

—Yo no ando tras de nadie.

—Pues deberías —fue su turno de replicar—. Granger es guapa, inteligente, aburrida como tú, le gusta leer, decidida, ¿ya dije aburrida como tú?, y es sencilla. ¿Qué te hace pensártelo tanto? ¡Ah y no me digas que es por Weasley o por lo que está pasando!

—¿Si te lo digo te largarás de mi oficina a contarle a tu esposa que le contara a su hermana, y ésta a Draco y Draco a Pansy, y todos se encargaran de convertir mi vida en una jodida novela de romance? —dijo Theodore.

—Sí —respondió sin vergüenza.

—No estoy enamorado de Hermione. La aprecio.

Y aunque para otros eso hubiera significado un nulo interés amoroso, para Blaise, que conocía bien a su amigo, descubrió sus intenciones. Se mordió los labios con mortificación. No era justo que Theo sacrificara una forma de sentir la felicidad por lo que pasaba. Como había prometido, Blaise se levantó del escritorio dispuesto a irse, pero antes le dirigió unas palabras finales a Theo:

—Seguro que a Granger le iría bien descansar un día y a ti también. Si quieres puedes traerla a cenar con Draco, yo llevaré a mi familia y Pansy a sus gemelos.

—Lo pensaré.

Blaise asintió. Era lo más que podía pedirle. Al quedarse solo, Theodore dejó salir otro suspiro y una sonrisa de rendimiento. Quizás aceptar la invitación no estaría del todo mal.

* * *

A unos días de que iniciaran las clases, Courtney había decidido ir al Callejón Diagon a reunirse con Mavis y Ruffnut, y así no seguir soportando las diatribas de su padre que desde un tiempo a acá se habían puesto peor. No es como si nunca las hubiera apoyado, sino que ahora le parecían insulsas. Courtney había llegado al punto de cuestionarse su propio lugar siendo una Babcock. Nunca había escuchado que alguien los mencionara, y cuando asistió a la ceremonia de presentación de Haddock, muchos creyeron que ella pertenecía a una nueva familia de magos. Siempre estuvo la posibilidad de que los Babcock fueran tan escasos que pocos los conocieran, sin embargo, Perry alardeaba tanto de sus logros que nadie podría desconocerlos por mucho que su número fuera reducido; o también estaba otra posibilidad, una que se negaba a creer. Si Perry les había mentido sobre los Babcock, ¿en qué se habría de afianzar Courtney para mantener su orgullo?

Suspiró de forma dramática. Lo peor es que ella era la única que se sentía así. Norman nunca había asimilado las enseñanzas de su padre, y tenía más rasgos de los Prenderghast que de los Babcock. En cuanto a Agatha... bien, esa niña ni siquiera era una Babcock. Por lo cual Courtney se sentía sola en cuanto a compartir su dolor, excepto por Ruffnut y Mavis, pues sus amigas fueron comprensivas acerca de sus continuas quejas.

Era curioso que lo que pasaba con ella le sucediera a Norman, que si no fuera por sus amigos, Jamie y Daren, habría pasado un verano de lo más tormentoso oyendo a Perry despotricar en suya y de su prima Agatha por no haberse relacionado con nadie importante en la ceremonia de presentación. Norman no era sociable por muchas razones, y Agatha era demasiado tímida. Pedirles que hicieran amigos en una reunión tan pomposa como ésa, era pedirle a Levi que le bajara a la intensidad de su entrenamiento. Pero lo que le había impresionado tanto a él como a Agatha, era que Courtney tampoco hubiera logrado nada. Courtney era apabullante y siempre llamaba la atención, quizás no por sus comentarios inteligentes, pero sí por ser encantadora a niveles que él no quería comprender.

Una barrera invisible dividía a los hermanos. Aunque no siempre había sido así. Cuando era más joven, Norman veía a Courtney como una chica valiente, como su hermana mayor dispuesta protegerle, lo que cambió gradualmente cuando se percató que a ella sólo le importaba su propio bienestar. Norman ya no trataría de acercarse, y ella simplemente lo ignoraría. En ese embrollo, era Agatha quien se daba cuenta de la brecha y meneaba la cabeza con decepción, sin atreverse a hacer nada para remediarlo.

—¿Cuánto más tendremos que esperar? —preguntó Norman con impaciencia. Estaban en el Caldero Chorreante esperando que las amigas de Courtney llegaran desde hace media hora. Normalmente no le importaría esperar, pero tenía mejores cosas que hacer ahora que sus padres les habían permitido ir sin su presencia—. Quiero ir a Florean Fortescue para ver si me topo con Daren, me dijo que estaría allí hoy. No eres la única que tiene amigos, eh.

—Yo no llamaría _amigos_ a los chicos lelos con los que te juntas —espetó, molesta.

—Claro, porque juntarse con las quimeras refuerza la idea de juntarse con personas no lelas —regresó con sarcasmo. Era obvio que se refería a Snotlout y Tuffnut.

La tez de su hermana enrojeció. La dulce victoria fue ambrosia para Norman. No era común que le ganara en una discusión.

—No peleen, por favor —pidió Agatha con voz trémula.

—Escucha, niño —dijo Courtney girando hacia Norman e ignorando a Agatha. Levantó su dedo y pinchó con él el hombro de su hermano—. Te traje conmigo porque mamá insistió, pero si fuera por mí te hubieras quedado encerrado en casa toda la vida. Un fenómeno como tú me trae demasiados problemas.

—No puedo ocasionarle problemas a alguien que no se junta conmigo, para empezar —le quitó el dedo de un golpe—. No eres nadie para decirme qué hacer, Courtney. Nunca te has ocupado de mí y no te necesito. Mamá puede creer que nos llevamos de maravilla y que salir juntos nos unirá más, pero no es así, por lo que te pido dejes de fingir que te importo, ¿quieres?

Dejándola con la boca abierta y con un tic en el ojo, Norman no se quedó para verla desatar su furia. Armado del valor que daba la euforia, se abrió camino hacia el lado de la taberna que colindaba con el Callejón Diagon. Escuchó los pasos de su prima detrás de él y Norman redujo su velocidad para que pudiera alcanzarlo. En el camino, se toparon con compañeros de curso y con chicos de grados mayores a los que Norman no les prestó demasiada atención. Tenía ganas de ver a Daren, y luego quizás de comprarse algo en Sortilegios Weasley.

Courtney se había quedado más furiosa que un nundu, sin embargo, se impuso su paciencia (porque la tenía aunque no lo pareciera) y respiró profundo. Estaba en un lugar donde había un montón de desconocidos y ella no iba a quedar en ridículo por hacer una rabieta. Ya tenía trece años, no era una niña. Miró a su alrededor para ver si sus amigas ya habían llegado.

El Caldero Chorreante nunca había sido su lugar favorito. Era un sucio lugar que apestaba y... ¿ésa de ahí era Hofferson? Courtney elevó una ceja con perplejidad cuando notó su informe de trabajo. Que Hofferson estuviera de camarera le produjo un regocijo sin igual, ¡qué gran chisme era! La grandiosa Astrid Hofferson que pensaba que ni el suelo la merecía, estaba limpiando las mesas con un trapo sucio. Oh, cómo caían los grandes.

—No quiero saber quién es el alma desafortunada a la que harás sufrir, Hawk —comentó Ruffnut Malfoy apareciendo a su lado.

Courtney respingó. Había estado tan concentrada en burlarse de Astrid que no había notado la presencia de Ruffnut, más pronto se compuso para sonreír de nuevo con maldad.

—Pero claro que quieres saber, Thor, seguro que hasta me das ideas para doblar su sufrimiento.

—¡Claro que sí! Por los mocos secos de un trol, Court, este verano ha sido aburrido y agotador —dijo para después darle un fuerte abrazo.

—Creí que tu padre había convertido una parte de los terrenos de Sta. Katherine en varias escenas de lugares paradisiacos, como tu mamá está enferma no pudieron salir de vacaciones a Latinoamérica.

—Bueno, eso sí fue entretenido —respondió—, pero no lo fue entrenar esos días con Levi.

—Eso sí lo comprendo y… ¿te cambiaste el peinado? —inquirió con los ojos cuando vio las mechas color rojo en el cabello rubio atado en una coleta.

—El rojo es por Ted, sabes, por recibir la insignia de prefecto este año y estar en Gryffindor, y eso, y creo que mis trenzas no me quedaban.

—El rojo no está mal, sino la coleta. Tus trenzas te quedaban bien, Ruff, en serio. No voy a permitir que estés en Hogwarts peinada así.

—Lo sé, pero mientras me niegue a que lo cambies, se quedará así —se cruzó de brazos.

—Te odio por eso —dijo con desprecio.

—Me amas y lo sabes —sonrió con pretensión.

—¿Dónde está tu familia? —preguntó para ya no seguir con el tema del peinado.

Ruffnut señaló hacía su espalda. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que Courtney viera a los Malfoy por última vez. La familia estaba ocupando una mesa entera con Draco yendo a la barra para pedir comida y bebidas para Astoria y los demás. Teddy también estaba allí, entreteniendo a Scorpius y Antares con sus transformaciones, se notaba más alto y su cabello más revuelto en color rubio. Incluso Levi estaba ahí con su usual cara de amargado, más no se sentó al ver que las sillas no estaban tan limpias.

—Hasta no ver no creer —dijo Courtney—. No puedo creer que hayan pasado todo un verano entrenando con él.

—Bueno, el entrenamiento tenía que continuar —dijo mostrando su delgado brazo en el que no se veía músculo torneado. Ruffnut siempre sería así de delgada—. Su compañía le hizo bien a mamá, ya que no se ha sentido bien desde que Antares nació, y aunque le dijimos que descansara, pues ya sabes como es. No se rinde ante nada.

—Espero que mejore su salud, Ruff, y que me pases fotografías del profesor Levi sin camisa.

—¿No que te caía mal?

—Tú me enviaste una carta en la que te referías a su impresionante lavadero, yo sólo quiero comprobar —se alzó de hombros. Ambas chicas se miraron hasta que estallaron en carcajadas.

—¿De qué tanto se ríen?

Ambas voltearon al mismo tiempo al escuchar la voz de Mavis. La vampira había llegado en lo que ellas hablaban.

—¡Zing! —gritaron al unísono. Mavis no había venido sola. La acompañaban Frank y Johnny Stein, además del Conde Drácula, su padre.

—Es bueno verlas de nuevo, chicas —dijo Mavis con una gran sonrisa—. Las presentaré formalmente con mi padre.

El alto y respingado vampiro de cara alargada y cabello bien peinado hacia atrás, dio unos pasos hasta quedar frente a las tres chicas. Su presencia eraintimidante, tanto que Courtney quiso dar un paso para atrás, pero la idea de parecer débil la hizo negarse a hacerlo. Los ojos azules las escrutaban con cautela, como si no fueran amigas de Mavis, como si fueran una plaga. Era esperado aquel trato dado que Drácula despreciaba a los humanos, pero tanto Ruffnut y Courtney habían creído que serían una excepción. Frank Stein los observaba desde atrás, esperanzado que Drácula hiciera contacto con más humanos que sólo con él. Sabía que Drácula lo había aceptado sólo porque había sido amigo de Martha en Hogwarts, y Johnny, bueno, era _Johnny_ , el muchacho le había caído bien porque parecía no tener intenciones de flirtear con su hija.

Ruffnut y Courtney eran un asunto aparte. Drácula las conocía por las detalladas cartas de Mavis así que estaba al tanto del afecto que les guardaba a esas dos. Las observó con detenimiento. Drácula se jactaba de tener ojos poderosos para detectar ciertas anomalías. Anomalías como enfermedades contagiosas o heridas invisibles. Junto con sus otros sentidos era como si Drácula fuera el detector más poderoso de dolencias en el mundo. En ninguna notó signo alguno de contagio, sin embargo, sí habían otras cosas.

Drácula era experto en maldiciones. Una momia llamada Murray le había instruido en la materia y le había explicado que las maldiciones no eran cosa sólo de magos y brujas, que cualquiera con la suficiente cantidad de rencor podía maldecir, pero que rara vez la maldición era fuerte. Los magos y brujas, le había dicho, suelen hacerlo con frecuencia porque su magia les permite más poder, crean cosas que pueden matar con sólo tocarlas o simplemente hacer que se les caiga el cabello, pueden maldecir a un solo sujeto o arruinar un linaje hasta hacerlo desaparecer. Las maldiciones eran difíciles de romper y aún más difíciles de percibir.

Tenías que ver las fluctuaciones de energía para darte cuenta y no cualquiera podía hacerlo. Drácula había sabido de un clan en Japón que además de ver el futuro, podía ver las maldiciones. Poseían los "Ojos de Dragón", un don que se les había entregado tras una tragedia: una historia de la estupidez humana, un padre que había asesinado a su hijo por creer las mentiras de otro. Ahora esa habilidad estaba perdida para siempre. Por supuesto, él también podía hacerlo de una forma similar gracias a sus poderes de vampiro. Definitivamente, las dos _amiguitas_ de Mavis traían algo encima qué no podía identificar con seguridad.

—¿Quién es Courtney Babcock? —el acento del Conde hizo sonar gracioso su nombre, más ella no se rió.

—Yo —respondió sin mostrar su inquietud.

Drácula elevó una ceja sutilmente. Su fino olfato captando el tipo de sangre de la chica.

—Tú fuiste la que le dijo a mi Mavis que me preguntara sobre cadenas o algo así.

—Sí, señor, yo lo hice.

—Quiero saber tus razones. Las maldiciones no son un tema cotidiano.

—Eso no puedo decírselo. Es un asunto complicado, señor, pero si no quiere decir nada, está bien. Por mi cuenta buscaré la respuesta —expresó.

Drácula la evaluó en silencio. Esa niña rubia tenía la cualidad de mirarlo a los ojos cuando pocos eran los que podían lograrlo sin orinarse encima. Su hija bien podría haberse hecho amiga de una banshee gritona que exagerara por todo, así que la tal Courtney no estaba mal. Aprobada.

—Las cadenas son un símbolo de esclavitud o aprisionamiento. En mi época, se utilizaban para torturar monstruos o sellarlos. No sé realmente el uso que los magos y las brujas les den, pero si fueron cadenas, se trató de un tipo de sello o encadenamiento. ¿La persona que las tiene está bajo control de alguien más? —preguntó. Courtney negó de inmediato; sabía por sus cartas a Mérida que su primo no parecía estar sufriendo eso—, entonces es un sello. Cuando es para encadenamiento casi siempre la persona es controlada, pero si es un sello su función cambia dependiendo de la calidad e intención. Si te interesa el tema, puedes consultar bibliografía nipona o egipcia.

Courtney no había esperado esa explicación, sobre todo porque creía que Drácula le iba a decir que no se juntara con su hija.

—Gracias, señor —es lo que pudo responder tras el impacto.

—No es nada, espero te sea útil para lo que sea que estés haciendo, Courtney Babcock.

Drácula se percató que Mavis tenía una expresión complacida, obviamente por ver que su padre había hecho el esfuerzo por acercarse a sus amigas y ayudar a Courtney.

—Lo que me sigue pareciendo asombroso es que Hawk quiera ayudar a Haddock —musitó Ruffnut a Mavis. La vampira sólo pudo darle la razón. No desconocían la amabilidad de Babcock, sólo que ésta se dirigía a las personas que estimaba.

Después de la presentación fue mucho más sencillo que ambos grupos se integraran. Draco ya había conocido a Drácula en cierto modo cuando le había enviado una carta para que Mavis se quedara en la mansión en su primer año, sólo fue cuestión de ahorrarse los protocolos y actuar como si nunca hubieran hecho contacto anterior. Astoria de inmediato logró la simpatía del vampiro y le presentó a su cuarta hija que le sonrió mostrando las encías, enterneciendo al Conde. Por otra parte, Frank Stein se enfocó en hacer charla con Levi, de quien su hijo le había contado tanto.

—Gracias a usted, Johnny encontró por fin una forma de drenar toda esa energía que tiene —le dijo para gran vergüenza de Johnny que prefirió ir a donde Teddy se había juntado con los más jóvenes.

Así como Lupin se veía más maduro, los demás habían cambiado. Mavis tenía el cabello más largo y era más alta al igual que Courtney y Ruffnut. Johnny estaba más despeinado que nunca y ya había entrado en charla con Scorpius. El pequeño era gracioso y relajado, para nada mala onda.

—¿Y no se azotan en tu familia si no se ponen nombres de estrellas y eso? —le preguntó—, porque la neta eso está de fábula. Ya quisiera yo llamarme así, ¡se oye genial! ¿Y te sabes todas las constelaciones o nada más la del Escorpión?

Un poco nervioso por verse apabullado por tantas preguntas, Scorpius trató de responderlas lo mejor que pudo y con reserva. Desconocía si Johnny pertenecía al grupo de personas que creía que los Malfoy continuaban alabando a Voldemort. Los rumores eran exagerados, al punto de que creían que Scorpius era el hijo perdido del Señor Tenebroso, y que los gemelos eran descendencia de otros mortífagos. Rumores así le hacían pensar a Scorpius que algunas personas eran realmente estúpidas. Los peores provenían de Ginny Weasley, que escribía artículos nada halagadores en _El profeta_ sobre su familia. Scorpius no era ignorante de las habladurías, pero como siempre había estado en el cobijo de la mansión Malfoy no había tenido que enfrentarlas directamente.

Pero Scorpius tenía que aprender a ignorarlos, así como su padre y madre lo hacían. Tuffnut y Ruffnut eran otra cosa, a ellos no les gustaba que despreciaran a los Malfoy y en cada oportunidad le hacían bromas a los que los señalaban.

—Sabes, Scorpius —le dijo Johnny cuando terminó de contarle sobre las constelaciones—, yo tengo seis hermanos. Cuatro de ellos son menores que yo. No nos llevamos tan bien como tú con los Thors-, digo, con los gemelos. Me da gusto. Cuida mucho a tus hermanos mayores, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo haré, y no te pongas triste, Johnny. Estoy seguro que llegará la ocasión en que tú y tus hermanos hagan las paces. Sólo tienes que esforzarte. Nadie dijo que conseguirlo sería fácil.

—Guou, eres más maduro que otros de tu edad —silbó, impresionado—. Gracias por el consejo, Scor. Ya no me quedan dudas que las cosas que dicen de tu familia en los periódicos son basura. No puedo decir mucho de tus hermanos porque, bueno, ya los conoces, pero tú eres genial.

Scorpius se puso contento. Johnny era la primera persona que le decía algo como eso. Después de terminar el almuerzo, el grupo entero se dirigió al callejón para comprar los nuevos materiales que los jóvenes usarían. Las túnicas eran esenciales pues habían crecido y las viejas ya no les quedaban.

Scorpius estaba encantado por explorar la zona. Pegaba la cara en cada aparador lleno de dulces, de escobas, de calderos, de lechuzas, etc., ante la atenta mirada de sus padres y hermanos. Era la primera vez que veía tantas cosas brillantes y hermosas, ¡y eso le pertenecería cuando asistiera a Hogwarts! En cuatro años podría ir a comprar su varita, sus libros y sus túnicas, y tendría una escoba, y sería escogido en una casa. Estaba tan emocionado que aumentó la rapidez con la se movía, pasando entre la gente sin notar que se alejaba de su familia.

Llamó su atención una vitrina atiborrada de libros viejos, localizada casi al final del callejón. Siempre le había gustado leer y ahora que tenía una hermana menor a la cual inculcarle su amor por los libros, buscaba material para antes de dormir. Entró en la tienda donde encontró buenos ejemplares a precios de locura. Sus padres le habían dado veinticinco galeones, así que aprovechó cada uno para adquirir unos quince libros. El dependiente se sorprendió que un niño tan joven se interesara en leer, así que como regalo echó los libros en una caja a la que hechizó para que flotara y no le pesara llevarla. Scorpius salió muy contento con su caja voladora. Fue que se dio cuenta que se había alejado de su familia.

Se obligó a contar hasta diez, respirar profundo y recapitular cuándo fue la última vez que los vio. Le habían enseñado qué hacer en caso de que se perdiera en un lugar donde mucha gente interfiriera con los hechizos de rastreo que habían puesto en él. Scorpius se dirigió a una zona menos transitada y pensó qué hacer. Seguramente lo estarían buscando, por lo que quedarse donde estaba era la opción más inteligente. Lo que era peligroso en sí, pues algunos se habían dado cuenta de quién era por su cabello rubio platinado y sus ojos grises.

—Ése es el hijo del Señor Tenebroso.

—El hermano de los Gemelos Diabólicos.

—Escuché que su hermana mayor fue poseída por Pitch Black, no es de extrañarse, su familia siempre ha estado metida en la magia negra.

—Su madre ha parido otro demonio, te lo digo yo, su estirpe está maldita.

Lo peor era que la gente no tenía el valor para decírselo en la cara como si temieran que los fuera a hechizar. Optó irse a otro sitio, tal vez en Sortilegios Weasley donde estaría más protegido. Su papá le había dicho que George Weasley era un buen amigo de su tío Blaise. Las relaciones entre los Weasley y los Malfoy no eran buenas, pero seguro que George le ayudaría. Dar con Sortilegios Weasley no era difícil. Era el lugar más extravagante de todos que hasta alguien con la estatura de Scorpius podría ver.

Tuvo cuidado de esquivar a la gente y de que no golpearan su caja con libros. Cuando divisó la entrada a la tienda de los Weasley, trotó hacía allá con tan mala suerte que chocó y cayó golpeándose en la frente. Estuvo desorientado por varios segundos. Cuando se enfocó en lo que pasaba, miró hacia arriba para enfrentarse a una imagen salida de una novela de terror.

Una niña de su edad de cabellos pelirrojos con la apariencia de un arbusto, le observaba con desprecio, como si él fuera la peor escoria del mundo. Esta clase de miradas no era desconocida para él, pero que proviniera de una niña lo enfrentó a una clase de malestar desconocido.

—¡Oye, Rosie, apúrate que tío George nos prometió magicajas sencillas por haber dejado calvo a Louis! —exclamó un niño un poco mayor que ella, tomándole del hombro. Cuando Scorpius lo miró se topó con la versión más joven, sin gafas y de ojos marrones, de Harry Potter—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Sé que te pareció tonto lo que hicimos, pero Hugo se divirtió, incluso Al, ¡y eso que es un amargado!, además, gracias a eso, Fred y yo conseguimos un premio fenomenal.

—Es él —dijo Rose con una voz que a Scorpius le causó escalofríos.

Cuando el recién llegado se percató de su presencia. Scorpius recibió una reacción similar. Fue visto como un indigno, un repugnante ser, ante esos dos niños, así fue cómo se consideró. Scorpius nunca se había sentido diminuto, tan poco merecedor de disfrutar una salida a _Diagon Alley_ , de estar entre ellos como si _ellos_ fueran los buenos y él simplemente la escoria. Scorpius nunca se había cuestionado su lugar en la vida; era hijo de Draco y Astoria, hermano de Tuffnut, Ruffnut y Antares, y eso había sido suficiente.

—Es él, James —repitió Rose Weasley—. Es Scorpius Malfoy.

—El bastardo del Señor Tenebroso, ¿no es así? —dijo James con un siseo, avanzando hasta donde Scorpius. Sin medirse, le pateó los pies—. Oye, idiota, sé que tu lugar es el piso, pero estás estorbando a los demás. Muévete.

Las palabras duras no habían sido nunca dichas a Scorpius. Sus padres le habían enseñado a ser amable con las personas conocidas o desconocidas, cauteloso y cordial. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante esto. James se molestó por la falta de respuesta del más pequeño. Con mayor fuerza, le pateó a la altura del muslo. Hyperion emitió una queja y se tomó la parte afectada. Esto también era diferente a cuando jugaba con sus hermanos a los golpes, Tuffnut y Ruffnut nunca habían sido duros con él.

—Eres patético —escupió Rose, decepcionada—. Pensar que mamá y tío Harry te prefirieron a ti… eso me hace rabiar, ¿sabes? Que hayan escogido a quienes los odiaban, a quienes les hacían imposible la vida en la escuela, quienes quisieron matarlos y que ahora sólo los están utilizando para salir del agujero que se metieron.

Los ojos de Scorpius amenazaron con dejar salir lágrimas, pero se contuvo. No entendía lo que decía, principalmente porque no conocía a la madre de esa niña. En cuanto a Harry, eso era cosa de su tía Pansy. Scorpius no era tan desvergonzado como para meterse en asuntos familiares que no le correspondían.

—Inútil y llorón —masculló James—. ¡Te dije que te levantes! ¿O el hijo de Lord Voldemort no puede ni hacer eso sin tener un montón de mortífagos a su lado? Uhn, qué asco me das. ¿Qué tu mami no te enseñó modales? Mi mamá dice que la tuya es una cualquiera que se acostó con todos los amigos de tu papá y que tus hermanos son tan estúpidos que necesitan que les enseñen a respirar a cada hora. No me sorprende que tu padre permita esto ya que es un maldito cobarde.

Cualquier inicio de llanto o sollozo se detuvo de golpe. En su cabeza, la confusión desapareció. Como si fueran engranes que hacen clic al encajar, sus pensamientos se acomodaron en esquemas definidos. La claridad le permitió enderezarse y olvidar el dolor de su pierna. Fue como si de pronto se hiciera dueño de su cuerpo, al punto de controlar el dolor. La determinación nació en él con naturalidad. Porque a él podían insultarlo cómo y cuánto quisieran, pero nadie iba a decirle una jodida cosa a su familia que fuera una mentira. Su cara no mostró más que seriedad, lo que inquietó a Rose y James no notó.

A su alrededor se acumularon personas que reconocían a los niños y empezaron a cuchichear pestes sobre Scorpius. Pero él ya no los escuchaba. Estaba más concentrado en el tal James.

—Tu madre miente —espetó con la calma de los que no estaba discutiendo, sino simplemente puntuando un hecho—. Mi mamá no es lo que dice. Mis hermanos no son estúpidos. Mi padre no es un cobarde.

James se paró frente a él. Sus sienes latían por la rabia por haber sido puesto en duda lo que decía. Siendo el hijo de quienes era, nunca había sido tratado como un niño normal. Su palabra era ley. Sus caprichos debían cumplirse. Siempre alabado, siempre amado. James creció siendo enaltecido sin tener siquiera un logro propio.

—¡Bastardo inútil! ¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar que mi mamá está mintiéndome? —le picó con el dedo en la clavícula.

—No lo insinúo, lo afirmó —dijo sin inmutarse, quitándose de encima el dedo del chico. Un murmullo de sorpresa se escuchó, pero Scorpius continuó ignorándolos—. ¿Eres James Potter, hijo de Harry y Ginny Weasley, verdad? Bien, James, te informo que tu madre te ha mentido y has estado tragándote todas sus mentiras.

—¡Tratas de engañarme! ¡Tú eres el que miente! —estalló James Potter, jalándose los cabellos—. ¡Eres el jodido hijo de Voldemort, un bastardo oscuro! ¡Nadie te quiere! ¡Tu padre te odia!, seguro que no pasa tanto tiempo en casa porque no soporta estar contigo, por saber que eres la cría de otro hombre como tus apestosos hermanos mayores. Tu madre debe estar loca, ¿no es así? Te grita y te dice que es tu culpa, que no mereces ser su hijo.

Impresionó a Scorpius no las palabras, sino la emotividad con que eran trasmitidas. Astoria le había dicho una vez que, al hablar, las personas mostraban aquello que deseaban ocultar. No era algo consciente y había que ser realmente un buen escucha para entender lo que había más allá de lo pronunciado. Scorpius era un niño, pero había estado siempre atento a lo que oía. Y por eso descubrió las verdades que encerraban las palabras de James Potter y el terror que ahora se leía en la expresión de Rose. Ya no los miró como jueces, sino como niños. Niños que absorbían lo que los adultos decían, que creían en lo que les parecía _justo_. Scorpius no podía culparlos por haberle gritado y golpeado.

—¡Scorpius!

Tras encontrarlo por fin, Tuffnut y Ruffnut empujaron a los demás para llegar a donde su hermano.

—¡Oh por Salazar Slytherin! —gimió Ruffnut abrazándolo con fuerza—. ¡Te estuvimos buscando como locos!

—Guou, ¿esta caja está flotando? —dijo Tuffnut y la picó con el dedo, Ruffnut le dio un codazo—, eh, digo, ¡no debiste irte! Antares no ha parado de llorar, y papá se puso histérico y mamá quería hechizar a la mitad de las personas por estorbarles en el camino.

—De hecho, esos éramos nosotros —dijo Ruffnut, pensativa. Luego respiró profundamente—. Sabemos que te emocionaste por salir, pero recuerda que mamá se siente mal y que los sustos la pueden enfermar más.

Scorpius se sintió culpable.

—Si quieres ser aventurero, puedes serlo. Nosotros no somos lo más adecuados para negártelo —le dijo Tuffnut poniendo una mano sobre su hombro—, pero recuerda que hay personas que se preocupan por ti y que en ocasiones tienes que pensar en ellas antes de saltar a una aventura. Gracias a que el papá de Mavis estaba ahí, mamá pudo calmarse. Te encontramos porque pudo detectar tu olor.

—Lo siento.

—Tranquilo, hermanito, no pasó nada, para la próxima nos invitas a donde quieras ir y te acompañaremos, ¿de acuerdo? —sonrió Tuffnut.

Scorpius asintió firmemente.

—¡Maldito! —gruñó James, furioso por lo que acababa de pasar—. ¡Eres un maldito, Scorpius Malfoy!

—¡No debiste haber nacido, niño asqueroso! —opinó Rose.

Eso era el error más grande que pudieran cometer esos dos frente a los gemelos Malfoy, que de no ser porque Drácula estaba a unos pasos de ellos, se habrían lanzado a golpes contra James y Rose sin importarles que fueran menores que ellos. Drácula los sostuvo de las solapas de sus camisas y los elevó en el aire con facilidad. Los gemelos gruñeron y patalearon y soltaron tantas maldiciones que bien pudieron escribir un libro.

El barullo que se formó atrajo la atención de más personas, incluso al mismísimo Harry Potter acompañado de un desconcertado Hiccup. A Harry no le costó enterarse de lo que sucedía, ya que en cuanto su hijo y sobrina le vieron corrieron hacia él. A James pareció írsele el desprecio que le tenía para chillarle que los chicos Malfoy le habían estado haciendo bromas a él y a Rose. La multitud alrededor apoyó al testimonio de James de inmediato. Casi como si la patada y las crueles palabras que dirigió a Scorpius no hubieran sucedido. Los gemelos estaban contrariados y no dudaron en reclamarles a todos lo injustos que se estaban portando pues conocían bien a Scorpius para saber que no era especialmente bueno haciendo bromas pesadas.

También estaba Albus que se mantenía alejado, pero que trataba de ser parte del descontento de su hermano y sus primos.

La aparición de Harry había atraído más escándalo que paz. Los espectadores se arremolinaban en torno a ellos, y pronto los otros demás familiares de Harry, llegaron. Fred II y Hugo Weasley vinieron a aumentar el ruido con sus quejas cuando ni sabían lo que había pasado. Aquello era el horror. Harry se arrepintió de haber ido ese día para pasear con Hiccup, menos mal que no había llevado también a James y a Rinoa como lo había planeado con anterioridad, o habría terminado en el Armagedón.

—¡Cállense ya, son unos ruidosos! —exclamó Drácula expresivamente enojado, y dando un chasquido que produjo humo azul, acalló la ola de gritos con sus poderes sobrenaturales.

—¡Yo también quiero hacer eso! —dijo Tuffnut tratando de imitarlo y fallando miserablemente—. ¿Por qué no me sale?

—Porque él es un vampiro y tú eres Tuffnut, duh —espetó su hermana rolando los ojos.

—Pero soy un mago, tendría que servir en algo —resopló con decepción.

Harry agradeció el silencio y ordenó que la multitud se dispersara ya que esto era cuestión personal, no pública. Cuando se aseguró que sólo se quedaban los implicados, pidió a Drácula que le relatara lo que sabía. El vampiro se mostró un poco reacio, pero contó lo que había visto, excepto por la parte donde Rose y James habían molestado a Scorpius de la que no había sido testigo. Harry entrevistó a cada persona hasta dar con un simple veredicto: Scorpius no era el culpable. Eso disgustó a James y a los demás niños Weasley.

Fred II no podía creer lo que escuchaba y ya mandaba a la mierda a Harry mentalmente. Rose y Hugo estaban tan contrariados que sus caras de antipatía lo demostraban a la perfección. James estaba decepcionado. El único que se mantenía callado pero con los ojos ardiendo de rabia era Albus.

—Haces esto por quedar bien con tu nueva esposa, ¿verdad? —expresó James con las manos en puños—. Abandonas a tu _verdadera_ familia por _eso_ —señaló con el dedo a donde estaban los Malfoy—: ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? ¡Ya ni siquiera nos visitas!

—¡No uses eso tono conmigo, James! Sigo siendo tu padre y me debes respeto. Ahora que no vaya a verlos no tiene que ver con que no quiera, sino que Ginny no me deja. La custodia de ustedes le pertenece a ella y sin su permiso no puedo visitarlos.

—¡Mamá dijo que dirías eso! ¡Tú ya no eres mi papá! ¡Te detesto! —protestó.

James de dio la vuelta sin atender al llamado de Harry. Fred II, Rose y Hugo lo siguieron enseguida. Albus se rezagó un poco y se quedó mirando a Harry y luego a Hiccup. Le dio coraje al pensar que su padre sí tenía tiempo para otros niños menos para ellos, sin embargo, una parte de él le reconvino recordar que Harry tenía razón pues Ginny no había permitido que los visitara o que los sacara a pasear. Al final, Albus decidió que, si bien tampoco era aceptado por los Weasley, era mejor a tener que ver como Harry repartía su cariño a otros niños.

Cansando del drama en el que su vida se había convertido, Harry suspiró y le pidió una disculpa a los Malfoy y a Drácula. Internamente agradeció que Draco y Astoria no estuvieran presentes porque no quería soportar sus reproches.

—Es mejor que regresen con sus padres —convino decirles a los niños—. Tienen que estar preocupados.

—¡Puedes contar con eso! —dijo Tuffnut cruzando los brazos—. Nuestros padres están tan preocupados que le pidieron al profesor Levi que usara su equipo tridimensional para buscar más rápido en el callejón. Y no hay nada más genial que el equipo tridimensional del profesor Levi, te permite dar maniobras de locura que pueden causarte heridas graves y dejarte feas cicatrices. Eso lo hace más genial aún.

Harry quedó turbado por la diatriba de Tuffnut que prefirió dirigirse a Scorpius. Ya conocía lo zafados de la cabeza que estaban los hijos mayores de Draco como para hablar seriamente con ellos.

—¿Estás bien? Conozco bien a James y a Rose como para saber que pueden ser un poco… intensos cuando se les mete una idea en la cabeza y quieren defenderla.

—Estoy bien, sólo un poco desconcertado. Yo no sé nada sobre tu hijo o tu sobrina, Harry, pero lo que sí sé es que " _un poco intensos"_ no puede aplicarse a ellos. Sea lo que sea que estén entendiendo acerca de que sucede entre tú y mi tía Pansy, o lo que sucede con tío Theo y la señorita Granger, les está cambiando la vida. Mis padres, mis hermanos y yo tenemos una idea en sí por lo que no nos vamos a meter, pero ellos están asustados porque creen que te están perdiendo. Si yo… perdiera a mis padres o a mis hermanos, me sentiría abatido. Por eso, Harry, te pido que no sólo pienses en ti. Aquí y ahora te necesitan tanto como tú a ellos.

Aquella muestra de sensatez le indicó a Harry lo diferente que Scorpius era de su padre. No pudo evitar recordar la época en que Draco había sido un chiquillo pedante arrogante. Mientras que el niño frente a él era más maduro que Draco, incluso que sus propios hijos a quienes había procurado darles el cariño que a él le faltó. Tal vez ése había sido su error. Dar lo que él no había recibido esperando que sus hijos lo atesoraran. ¿Cómo alguien podría apreciar algo que nunca le hubiera faltado? Nadie se da cuenta de lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido, hasta que se lo arrebatan o no tiene los medios para alcanzarlo. James y Albus no habían carecido de afecto de su parte, ni siquiera cuando tenían episodios de horribles berrinches. No habían aprendido a ganarse algo sino sólo a estirar la mano para obtenerlo.

—Gracias por el consejo, pequeño —le acarició el rubio cabello—. Anda, ve con tus hermanos o tu mamá se enojará conmigo si sabe que los entretuve más tiempo.

Drácula guió a los tres niños de vuelta con sus padres. Harry retomó su tarea de acompañar a Hiccup, quien hizo un buen trabajo en ignorar lo que había presenciado. Ese había sido el primer contacto que había tenido con la familia de Harry así como también la de los gemelos, aun si no fue a propósito, Hiccup quedó decepcionado del comportamiento de James Potter pues el niño odiaba a Harry sin razón válida —al menos para él—, mientras que conocer a Scorpius Malfoy le hizo dudar que fuera hermano de Tuffnut y Ruffnut.

Pensó que era había sido bueno que estuviera con Harry en esos momentos tan complicados. Que su simple presencia ayudara a distraerlo, era maravilloso para Hiccup y lamentó que James no pudiera apreciar el padre que tenía y que él deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, aunque Harry fuera su ideal paterno, Hiccup estaba consciente que nunca podría usurpar el lugar de Stoick. Incluso cuando había sido despreciado por él, Hiccup quería hacer las paces con su padre. Si a eso le sumabas los recientes acontecimientos en su vida daba como resultado una total falta de descanso y desasosiego que lo mantenía siempre a la defensiva. Por eso pasear no sólo era para el beneficio de su padrino sino también para él.

Tras haber tenido esa visión al tocar el tapiz de los Black, Hiccup no había podido dejar de darle vueltas en su cabeza. Aquello tenía que indicar algo, ya fuese místico o una mera alucinación paranoide. La visión no había vuelto a aparecer, y aunque estuvo tentado en tocar de nuevo el tapiz, no lo hizo reprimido por un impulso. Ya tenía suficientes cosas en las que pensar como para añadir el desentrañamiento de un nuevo misterio. Aun así, Hiccup había podido identificar que probablemente la mujer de la visión se tratara de Valhallarama Haddock, y en ese caso, su muerte habría servido para el beneficio de otro, quizás el misterioso muchacho de cabello blanco al que no le pude ver el rostro.

Ordenar prioridades era esencial para no perderse en el conflicto. Hiccup tenía en claro que lo del tapiz era menos importante que descubrir cuál hechizo habían usado para encadenarlo, por lo menos de momento. Trataba por todos los medios de aparentar normalidad cuando estaba con los Black y ante Harry, cuidándose de no parecer demasiado ido en sus pensamientos y de que nadie lo agarrara leyendo libros sobre hechizos oscuros en la biblioteca de Regulus. A su modo, quería encontrar la solución para todos sus problemas y no depender de nadie, ni siquiera de las personas en quienes confiaba.

Infortunadamente para él, Harry se había dado cuenta que ocultaba algo tras su fachada de estoicidad. También había intentado sacar el tema con lentitud, para no espantarlo y que se encerrara más en sí, pero Hiccup evadía cualquier intento y Harry comenzaba a fastidiarse.

—¿Cuántos libros más comprarás? —le preguntó Harry en Flourish & Blotts , sonriendo ligeramente al ver que Hiccup tenía ya unos quince tomos apilados en sus brazos; era como ver la versión femenina de ojos verdes y mejillas llenas de pecas de Hermione Granger—. ¿Te interesa investigar sobre algo en particular? Tengo libros que usé cuando entré a la Academia de Aurores que te pueden interesar.

La cara de Hiccup apenas sobresalía y sus dos brazos sostenían el contenido con toda su fuerza. Haciendo un último esfuerzo para que no se le cayeran, dijo:

—Quiero saber sobre interferencias en la magia. El profesor Flitwick nos mencionó que hay distintas causas por las que un mago puede realizar mal un hechizo. Me pareció interesante porque había creído que el flujo de la magia era constante y no se podía interferir en él —y aquello era parte de una gran mentira. Hiccup conocía bien que las capacidades de un mago podían debilitarse si estaba triste o feliz, enojado o fatigado.

—Bueno, eso es básico, Hiccup, ya te lo había explicado el primer día que nos conocimos. Acerca de que los cambios de humor alteraban la magia, quiero decir —comentó ayudándole con los libros con un solo brazo. Hiccup se acomodó los lentes y sintió que estaba en peligro de que se descubriera la verdad—. ¿Es sobre algo que no puedas contarme? Recuerda que no tienes que temer a mis palabras. Te apoyo en lo que decidas. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, entonces?

Oh, no. No _esa_ mirada de preocupación que ponía a Hiccup entre la varita y la pared. Harry era de las pocas personas a las que apreciaba, de las que se preocupaba y a las que quería ver bien. En ese momento, Hiccup quería huir para irse a ocultar en donde sea, un armario o una alacena estarían bien. Era momentos como éste en los que maldecía todavía no ser capaz de aparecerse y desaparecerse a su antojo.

—N-Nada —quiso darse una bofetada, ¡eso sí que había sonado convincente! Tan convincente como universitario tratando de defender su tesis.

—Hiccup —pidió Harry solicitando que fuera sincero.

—Harry —contestó, imitando el tono.

—¿Pasó algo en la ceremonia de presentación?

¿Dónde estaban los malditos dragones cuando se necesitaba que atacaran? Hiccup hizo lo posible por fingir que no le había atinado, por mostrar que no se trataba de la gran cosa. Y era que Harry ya tenía suficientes problemas en su vida como para que le incorporara los suyos.

Dos manos le tomaron por los hombros con tanta gentileza que tembló ante el toque. Tragó grueso y se obligó a levantar la mirada con una lentitud rayada en la pereza. Casi se arrepintió de hacerlo porque sintió que sus defensas de desmoronaban cuando se enfrentó con la expresión de Harry, revelaba una inusitada carga de intranquilidad y ansia por enterarse de lo que le pasaba. Ocasiones como ésta hacían difícil para Hiccup no comparar a Harry con su padre o su tía, ninguno de sus dos familiares tenía el tacto de su padrino.

—No te aísles, Hiccup, puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. La vida no es fácil, y lo irónico es que eso sea fácil de entender. Estás pasando por sucesos que no a muchos niños les tocan por vivir. Nadie lo entiende mejor que yo, te lo aseguro. Pedir ayuda o consejo, no es de débiles.

Hiccup bajó la cabeza de nuevo, y se mordió el labio. Indeciso y temeroso, era así como se sentía. La confianza era una de las cosas más hermosas que un ser humano podía dar. ¿Harry la merecía? La respuesta fue _sí_ de inmediato. Harry se merecía todo lo bueno que Hiccup pudiera ofrecer. Sin mentiras. Sin excusas. Aquello prometía ser nuevo y extraño, pero por Merlín, ¡por primera vez mostraría lo que era y aceptaría las consecuencias de eso!

—Te diré todo lo que deseas saber —susurró—, pero en _Grimmauld Place 12._

La cara de alivio de Harry aligeró un poco al ambiente y su sonrisa inspiró más la confianza de Hiccup.

—Por supuesto, en cuanto terminemos de comprar lo que te falte regresaremos a casa y hablaremos. Por ahora paguemos estos libros y vayamos a Slug & Jigger por los ingredientes para pociones. Si nos va bien, después de hablar y si te quedan ganas, te enseñaré a preparar la poción _Felis Felicis_ y puede que veamos el _Patronus_. Así cuando Pansy les dé bien esa clase, serás el primero en lograrlo.

—Creí que no se podía practicar magia fuera de Hogwarts…

—Descubres un montón de formas de cómo los magos y brujas rompen las leyes cuando eres el jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica —le guiñó el ojo—. A Hermione no le gustaría que te enseñara esas cosas, pero yo lo veo como algo muy práctico. Anda, paguemos esto y vayámonos.

—Espero que ya no haya reporteros encubiertos en el callejón —dijo Hiccup mirando hacia todos lados.

—Es el precio de la fama —pronunció sonriendo con ironía. Ésas habían sido las palabras de Gilderoy Lockhart antes de caer en la división de enfermedades mentales de San Mungo—. Qué bien que pedí la capa de invisibilidad a Teddy antes de venir o no hubiéramos podido escapar de ellos. Lo que me recuerda que tengo enviar una carta a Molly para que ningún periodista entreviste a mis hijos y sobrinos en caso de que el incidente de hace rato se haya hecho público. Ya es bastante malo que Ginny escriba esos ridículos artículos en _El profeta_ como para echarle más leña al fuego.

—¿Qué tal está ella? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—No lo sé con exactitud. Molly no quiere decirme exactamente. Estoy preocupado por ella. Por una parte sé que se controla lo suficiente como para continuar trabajando. Por otra, aunque la conozco, no sé qué tanto haya cambiado con lo de Lily y el divorcio. Anda diciendo cosas innecesarias a los pequeños, ya los oíste, ésas no eran las palabras que James usaría sino Ginny. Ellos creen que los Malfoy son la causa de los problemas.

—¿Y lo son? —inquirió sonriendo de lado. Harry le revolvió el cabello al captar la intención juguetona.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Pero tengo que admitir que si Draco no hubiera sido un dolor en el trasero en nuestros años en Hogwarts, quizás habríamos sido amigos. Me parece que no te lo he contado, pero él quiso que estableciéramos amistad en mi primer año, pero lo rechacé cuando me di cuenta que era arrogante, y yo no estaba para tratar con la versión mágica de mi primo Dudley.

Hiccup ya conocía la historia de vida de Harry, no por medio de las múltiples biografías que circulaban en el campo literario, sino porque era el mismo Harry quien se la contaba, con detalles oscuros y pensamientos profundos que guardaría para toda la vida. Aquello era lo que legitimaba su vínculo. Sólo Hiccup conocía la tragedia de ser El-niño-que-vivió, y después ser El-hombre-que-venció. Sólo a él Harry le había confiado sus inquietudes, sus noches de zozobra. Lo que lo hacía feliz y sonreír desde el corazón. El alma de Potter fue expuesta a Hiccup sin violencia. Para Hiccup aquello era precioso y por eso había querido mantener sus problemas lejos de él, para protegerlo.

—Ese niño es Scorpius, ¿no? Me has dicho un poquito sobre él —indagó Hiccup cuando estaban de vuelta en la avenida. Harry colocó la capa de invisibilidad sobre ambos, con Hiccup siendo tan pequeño, los cubría bien a los dos.

—Es un niño amable y sincero, no se parece nada a su padre, diría que heredó las virtudes de Astoria.

" _Lo admiro no por ser listo sino por soportar tener a los gemelos como hermanos. Eso necesita muchas agallas"_ , pensó Hiccup.

Después de adquirir los ingredientes en la boticaria, regresaron al Número 12 de _Grimmauld Place_ por la tarde. El olor a comida caliente fue lo primero que percibieron tras entrar por la chimenea, así como risas en la sala. Ya era habitual que los sonidos infantiles hicieran eco en las habitaciones por los nietos de Petunia corriendo por todos lados u oyendo las divertidas historias de Sirius de sus años como _merodeador._ Hiccup conocía a la familia de Petunia aunque no se relacionaba mucho con los pequeños o con Dudley y su esposa, salvo la ocasión en que descubrieron que Henrietta, la sobrina de Harry, había ocasionado un accidente haciendo explotar el plato con sopa de verduras porque se negaba a comerlo.

El asunto no recaía en si eso fue una mala o buena acción, sino que un descendiente de Dudley había conseguido hacer magia. Dudley casi se muere de la impresión. Magnolia estaba fascinada. Habían creído que ninguno de sus hijos era mágico, y de repente, la realidad les golpeaba con la mejor noticia de todas. Henrietta estaba alucinada por ser bruja y no perdía la oportunidad de hablar con su tío Harry, su tío abuelo Sirius o su abuelito Regulus para saber sobre magia y Hogwarts.

La herencia mágica era un tema sumamente intrigante. En cada generación póstuma de magos o brujas tuvo que haber alguien con magia con anterioridad. No importaba si en mil años no hubiera nacido un mago o una bruja en una familia, al final un descendiente podía tener la suerte de serlo. Lo que llevaba a pensar muchas cosas a Hiccup relacionadas con el Árbol Genealógico de los Black, ¿dónde habrían de residir sus descendientes? Aunque no quisiera hablar del asunto, lo cierto era que le atraía demasiado. Después de todo, una Haddock se había casado con un Black. ¿Por qué no le habrían contado sobre eso? ¿Acaso había algo oculto que no debía saber? Por supuesto, Hiccup no podría suponer que el secreto se mantenía oculto por otras razones.

Tras saludar a la familia y a las visitas, Hiccup y Harry subieron a la habitación del chico. Al entrar y acomodar sus nuevas pertenencias en el baúl que llevaría a Hogwarts, llegó el momento para la tan intimidante charla. Respiró profundo. Se sentó al borde de su cama. Había estado tan concentrado en pensar otras cosas que no sabía por dónde empezar. ¿Debería decirle que se arrepentía de haber ido a la ceremonia de presentación? ¿Qué había tenido visiones extrañas cuando tocó el tapiz en la pared? ¿Qué no sentía su magia con la fluidez que debería ser? ¿Qué poco a poco se sentía sofocado por tantas malditas emociones, y que tenía ganas de mostrarle a su padre que era digno de ser amado, que quizás ésa era la razón por la que había aceptado que lo nombraran príncipe (claro que al final se dio cuenta del gravísimo error que cometió)? ¿Qué esto lo llevó precisamente a interponerse en la de por sí tensa relación de su prima con su tía? Lo que sí tenía claro es que no le diría a Harry sobre sus sueños con la criatura de enormes ojos verdes. Eso era un límite que no estaba dispuesto a cruzar.

Guy le había dicho que si estaba muy confundido por pensar tantas cosas a la vez que eligiera una al azar ya que la indecisión le haría cometer funestos errores. Para evitarse una jaqueca, lo hizo de ese modo. El relato inició con la ceremonia de presentación que era lo que Harry le había solicitado. Pronto descubrió que no era tan difícil como supuso, y que sus temores sólo le habían hecho creer que sí; sin embargo, hablar era fácil pero lo que no haber expuesto sus problemas para provocarse una catarsis. El reloj sonó justo cuando se marcaban las doce de la noche, así que llevaba cinco horas hablando. No era cierto que hablar lo ayudaría a sacar su malestar, no en su caso al menos. Era como si sólo le hubiera puesto títulos para ordenarlos en una carpeta para archivo. Una muy gruesa carpeta.

Harry no dijo nada durante unos segundos que le parecieron interminables.

Pero Harry no hizo esa pausa para asustarlo sino para reflexionar para sí mismo. Sus sospechas se confirmaban. Hiccup estaba hasta el cuello de problemas justo como él había estado a esa edad, no que le alegrara la semejanza. La situación se le antojaba irreal. Harry no solía dar consejos porque no le gustaba mandar en la vida de los demás, y tenía la certeza que eso no era lo que ayudaría a Hiccup. Más que protección, necesitaba claridad.

—Escucha —comenzó hincándose frente a él para verlo a la cara—, sea lo que sea que suceda, todo tiene solución. A veces puede ser fácil, otras tan difícil que te toma años. Pero siempre hay opciones, ¿entendido?

Hiccup asintió no muy convencido. Potter sabía que unas palabras no servirían de nada al principio, pero tenía que esforzarse porque poco a poco Hiccup lo entendiera, así continuó:

—Hay una cosa que me preocupa más que las otras. Ser encadenado es igual a ser maldecido, Hiccup. No te imaginas la gran cantidad de maldiciones similares a ésas que deshice en mis primeros años como auror.

—Entonces, ¿podrás deshacerte de la que tengo?

Pero Harry negó con pesadumbres.

—Las maldiciones tienen que identificarse y neutralizarse. Para eso tengo que ver cómo trabaja en ti. Si Norman y Agatha fueron los únicos capaces de verla, significa que no es ordinaria. Por lo general, las personas malditas dan señal de esto. Yo habría detectado tu maldición de ser así, en cuanto te vi luego de que despertaste. Dices que no sabes si está afectándote… —y sacó su varita dando una floritura. Un halo blanco cubrió la habitación. Harry había usado un hechizo encubridor—, ahora puedes usar magia. Intenta hacer un hechizo.

Hiccup sacó su varita de la cajonera al lado de la cama. Su habilidad en encantamientos era buena y rara vez un hechizo no le salía al primer intento.

— _¡Expelliarmus!_ —intentó con el más básico.

Unas cuantas chispas saltaron de la punta. Cuando lo intentó de nuevo, la varita le quemó la mano. Al tercer intento, salió disparada hacia una pared. Hiccup la agarró de nuevo y la varita se accionó sola: al verse tomada por esa mano _desconocida_ , se negó a ser utilizada por ese que era _diferente_ a su verdadero dueño.

—Intenta con la mía —sugirió Harry pasándole su varita.

Dudoso, Hiccup extendió la mano. Ni siquiera pudo tocarla. El rechazo fue inmediato. Hiccup se sintió corrupto e indecente. Su padrino tenía una expresión de suma concentración que le aturdió. Nunca había visto a Harry en su papel de investigador y que él fuera el objeto de estudio no le entusiasmaba nada.

—En principio diría que es una maldición que suprime poderes, pero —y tocó con la punta de su varita la frente de Hiccup. Hubo una chispa color roja, pequeña y sin chiste— tu magia sigue ahí. No suprimida, sino _interferida_. Las interferencias son peligrosas. ¿Has oído de los Obscuriar?

—Niños que crearon seres oscuros por no controlar su magia —respondió.

—La magia o se encierra o se deja libre. Estos niños vivían en un _estire_ y _afloje_ de magia, lo que provocó una gran ruptura por decirlo de algún modo.

—¿Crees que me estoy convirtiendo en uno?

—Desde que Newt Scarmander creó una sintomatología, puede identificarse a tiempo, pero no creo que sea tu caso. Lo que me lleva a pensar que esta maldición trabaja en una forma desconocida para mí. Tendría que _verla_ para conocerla mejor y no quiero usar un hechizo en ti para averiguarlo. Si la magia te rechaza, podría herirte si no me mido. Tendré que consultar con mis contactos. Hermione y Nott tienen que saber acerca de maldiciones como ésta, incluso Malfoy y Pansy. Y no pongas esa cara, Hiccup. Estás en peligro, lo que menos debe importarte es cuántas personas lo sepan, pero si te preocupa eso, lo mantendré en el anonimato diciendo que es un caso de la oficina de aurores. No puedo prometerte que lo arreglaré pronto. Esto tomará su tiempo.

—Tengo que asistir este año a Hogwarts. No importa _qué_ —pronunció, decidido.

—¿Estás consciente que tendrás problemas por no ser capaz de hacer hechizos?

Hiccup tragó grueso. Saber que su varita lo rechazaba —la misma que lo había hecho sentirse como un mago por primera vez— le provocó nauseas. Claro que sabía que ir a una escuela de magos cuando estaba en una condición que lo acercaba más a un squib — por no decir que se volvería el hazmerreír de sus compañeros y probablemente lo expulsarían—, era una decisión suicida. Un mago que no podía controlar su magia o sostener una varita sin duda era algo inusual.

—No cambiaré mi decisión. No me arrepentiré de esto. Ser príncipe es lo último de lo que podré arrepentirme en mucho tiempo.

Harry analizó al chico frente a él. Sin duda, pasaría por una serie de eventos desafortunados, sólo deseaba que hubiese un poco de luz en su camino.

—Está bien si ésa es tu decisión… —se notaba cierta reticencia en la que Hiccup hizo énfasis enseguida. Harry se apresuró a explicar—: No quiero que te lastimen ni tampoco que te metas en más problemas, pero a como lo veo va a ser imposible. Podría contarle lo que me has dicho a Elinor, para que ella te restrinja el regreso a Hogwarts, o podría prepararte para que tengas posibilidades de asistir a la escuela, ya que parece que es muy importante para ti. Sabes que ser un delator no es lo mío, así que te enseñaré todo lo que sé que pueda servirte. Pero tengo condiciones, Hiccup, si llega a salirse de tus manos, me avisarás, ¿de acuerdo? Por favor, no me hagas pedirle a Neville o a McGonagall que te vigilen.

—Te lo prometo —dijo, aunque eso no evitó que en su mente se formara la imagen de dedos cruzados, y es que sabía bien que las cosas podían salírsele de control tan rápido que Harry se enteraría hasta mucho después—, yo también tengo condiciones.

Harry lució un tanto contrariado por la petición, pero se dijo que si Hiccup estaba confiando en él, él bien podría acceder a sus condiciones.

—De acuerdo, pero primero escucha las mías —Hiccup asintió—. Quiero que le cuentes acerca de esto a tus amigos, a los cercanos. Guy y Fishlegs son tus mejores amigos, ¿no es así? Deja de pensar que eres una carga para ellos, por lo que sé, Guy es parte de Quimera lo que inmediatamente lo hace alguien dispuesto ayudarte, y Fishlegs es el chico más listo de su generación. Confía en ellos, así como lo hiciste conmigo.

—Tú… tú estás usando eso para que haga cosas que no quiero hacer, ¿verdad? Eso es jugar sucio.

—Bueno, el Sombrero Seleccionador estuvo a punto de enviarme a Slytherin, por lo que está totalmente justificado que sea juegue vez en cuando un poco sucio. Te estoy dejando ir a Hogwarts sabiendo que puedes estar en peligro, es justo que me des a cambio una garantía.

Hiccup suspiró. Se resignó porque lo veía lógico. Harry bien podría decirle a Elinor y entonces tendría que decirle adiós a Hogwarts. Pero Harry tenía razón. Si le decía a sus amigos, era probable que no tuviera tantos problemas.

—Tú ganas, le contaré a Guy y Fishlegs en cuanto los vea.

—Eso es bueno —sonrió Harry.

—Ahora van mis condiciones —mencionó Hiccup, enumerando con sus dedos—. Me dirás los nombres de las personas a las que consultarás. Pasaré las vacaciones de invierno contigo. Tratarás de hablar con James y Albus para que lleguen a un acuerdo. Y… me dirás quién es Valhallarama Haddock.

—¿Cómo conoces su nombre?

—Bueno, nadie me prohibió ir a la habitación donde está el Árbol Genealógico —se alzó de hombros—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Harry? Si hay una rama familiar de los Haddock que fuera mágica, significa que tengo más familia por conocer.

Fue turno de Harry de no querer decir nada. Aquel asunto era un secreto que pocos conocían.

—¿Por qué te interesa saberlo? —preguntó. Entonces, Hiccup le narró el sucedo que vivió tras tocar el tapiz.

Harry no pudo más que pensar que no era una simple coincidencia. Recordó el episodio de las lianas tomando a los gemelos y plasmando sus verdaderos nombres al reconocer su linaje. La nota también había dejado muchas preguntas al aire. Podría ser que si se lo dijera a Hiccup, que parecía estar implicado permitiera conseguir otra pista. Después de todo, si Hiccup había visto a una mujer rubia y a un muchacho albino, ¿qué otras cosas no podría ver si se lo permitía? Así pues, Harry le contó lo que sabía hasta ese momento, sabiendo que Hiccup mantendría el secreto.

Hiccup estuvo impactado al conocer el origen de los gemelos. Habría creído que esos dos no aparecieron en el árbol genealógico por no ser consanguíneos, cuando la verdad era que descendían de una rama principal, y que además de Black, eran parte de los Haddock.

Eso fue como recibir otro puñetazo de Astrid en la cara.

—Todavía no sabemos bien lo que pasó con sus padres, es decir, con Valhallarama y Spica —continuó Harry—, por lo que viste suponemos que estuvieron escapando del ser que mencionan en la nota. Pero no creo que el muchacho albino sea Spica. Las características de los Black son ojos grises y cabello negro, y aunque haya sido diferente, no creo que lo sea en este caso.

—¿Por qué habré tenido esa visión? Nada me une con los Black.

—Puede ser porque seas un Haddock, u otra razón. La verdad éste es un misterio enorme. No creo que podamos más que dilucidar hipótesis al respecto hasta que sepamos más —miró al reloj. Daban las dos de la mañana—. Ahora, creo que ya es muy tarde. Es mejor que descanses, ya que mañana tendremos un día agitado. Si bien nos va, puede que te diga cómo preparar pociones que verás hasta sexto año. Te va a servir mucho.

Hiccup no quería dormir, pero aceptó. Harry sí necesitaba descansar. Se metió en la cama en lo que Harry le transfiguraba su ropa en una pijama. Al final, el mago salió directo a su alcoba.

Hiccup no pegó el ojo. La reciente información que había obtenido buscaba por ser relacionada con lo que ya sabía. ¡Nunca creyó que su visión pudiera llevarlo a conocer un pedazo de la historia de los gemelos! Spica y Valhallarama habían estado huyendo de quién sabe qué, y posiblemente el chico albino los estuviera ayudando, sino fuese así, Valhallarama no se habría sacrificado. Al haberle relatado esa parte a Harry, este indicó que no conocía un ritual semejante, en el que la vida se pudiera convertir en magia para otro ser. Todo para proteger a los gemelos… ¿por qué querrían protegerlos? Hiccup no les veía nada especial. Eran grotescos, burlones, estúpidos, simples, ¡incluso sus nombres! ¿A quién se le ocurría dejarse como nombre Tuffnut y Ruffnut, cuando podían tomar sus nombres verdaderos?

Y, entonces, le llegó una epifanía.

Saltó de la cama directo a su baúl y extrajo rápido los volúmenes acerca de las profecías de Hanabi y Wodensfang. Había leído cada uno con suma atención en búsqueda de pistas que le ayudaran a desentrañar el misterio de los dragones; salvo unas historias, todo lo demás lo creía un invento. Pero en ese entonces no había sabido nada del origen de los gemelos ni de Valhallarama y Spica…

Abrió el manuscrito de Wodensfang justo en medio, mientras que el de Hanabi lo hizo en el último capítulo.

Comparó lo escrito y conforme leía le dio forma en su mente. No había esperado revelar uno de los misterios tan pronto, pero tras evaluar la evidencia quedaba clara como el agua.

" _¿Es así, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III?"._

La voz que sonó le erizó la piel. No había provenido de ningún sitio. Estaba dentro de su mente. Se sintió desprotegido ante ésta y se asustó. ¿Qué había sido eso? No reconocía el tono y la entonación era como un siseo. De pronto, su habitación fue sustituida por la sala donde un trono relucía en el medio. Cortinas roídas, polvo cubriendo todo, olor a humedad y sentimiento de abandono fue lo que percibió.

" _Tu destino es diferente"_ , le fue susurrado. _"El Trono sólo puede ser usado por aquel que derroté al Causante. Ni tú, ni tu sangre, podrán ocuparlo. Ya fue decidido quién será el Rey; aquel niño nacido de una estrella y de una bestia de fuego, protegido por aquellos cuyos nombres fueron cambiados. Él advendrá cuando aquel con el corazón roto lo vea a través del oro. Sin embargo, cuando el nuevo mundo reciba su primera tragedia, tú tendrás tu prueba"._

Fue devuelto a su habitación de golpe. Hiccup quedó aturdido y respirando rápidamente. Ya no podía desacreditar la visión tras la intensidad vivida. Eso había sido real. El dueño de esa voz le conocía. Y fue cuando todo tuvo sentido. Ya sabía quién era la bestia de fuego, así como la estrella…

Faltaban otros misterios por resolver, por supuesto, pero había resuelto uno.

Hiccup había descubierto quién era el Niño Rey.

* * *

Cuando llegó el 1 de septiembre del año 2013, Mérida DunBroch se apresuró a caminar para cruzar hacia el Andén 9 ¾ acompañada solamente por su padre. Como había esperado, su arranque de furia le había hecho acreedora de un castigo de proporciones épicas que la dejó incomunicada por el resto de las vacaciones. Además, su madre no le dirigía la palabra lo que había descubierto no le importaba, ya que últimamente lo había hecho sólo para puntualizar lo perfecto que era Hiccup en comparación con ella. Y aquello le perturbaba. Se suponía que tenía que amar a su madre a pesar de todo, pero no había podido sentir que odiarla estaba bien. Que Elinor no merecía su cariño porque no se preocupaba de lo que tuviera que decir. Para Elinor era como si sólo existiera Fergus, los trillizos y su sobrino, pero ¿cuál era el lugar de Mérida? No saberlo jodía más el asunto. Los padres eran los que afirmaban la existencia de alguien, y si no era así, Mérida tenía que buscar la forma.

Mérida ya no era la niña llena de expectativas de su primer año. Ahora en tercero estaba consciente de lo que se avecinaba y que más que convertirse en una jugadora profesional de quidditch, tenía que hacer frente a lo que planearan hacer Pitch Black y Gothel. Igualmente tenía que averiguar qué significaban esas luces azules y la extraña visión que tuvo. Fergus podía haberla hecho un tanto escéptica, pero Mérida sí creía en las cosas del destino, y ese acontecimiento tenía que ver con algo más allá de su comprensión. El punto era saber qué. Mérida no era de las que se quedaban con la duda. Si era necesario se pondría a preguntarle a medio mundo. También estaban las extrañas palabras que le dirigiera esa voz… ella sí sabía escuchar y veía perfectamente. No tenía ningún problema con sus sentidos para que la insultara de esa forma.

Subió al tren tras una despedida corta con su padre. Fergus había intentado animarla y le había prometido que hablaría con Elinor para calmar las cosas. Mérida dudó que lo consiguiera, pero al ver la expresión de su padre no pudo menos que abrazarlo con fuerza y desearle lo mejor. El expreso estaba lleno de vida, muy diferente a como ella se sentía.

—¡Ouch, mi pie! —se quejó Priscila Gordon cuando Mérida le pisó tras dar sus enormes y fuertes zancadas—. ¡Oye, fíjate por donde vas! ¿Me escuchaste siquiera? Merlín, aparte de ciega, sorda.

Indiferente a los reclamos de Gordon, continuó su camino revisando cada compartimento. No había encontrado a sus amigos aún. En cada viaje había estado acompañada de MK y Alicia, u otra. Al final, resignadamente se metió a uno que estaba vacío para esperar a que llegaran sus amigas.

El silbato aún no sonaba así que Mérida pudo ver a los demás estudiantes despidiéndose de sus familias. Alcanzó a ver a los Malfoy, al adorable Scorpius sentado sobre las maletas del carrito de Tuffnut, seguramente hablando de que sólo faltaban cuatro años para que él entrara, mientras los jarveys de sus hermanos colgaban de sus hombros; Draco llevaba en brazos a Antares y Astoria le ayudaba a Ruffnut a empujar su carrito. Cuando llegó el momento de partir, Draco les dio unas últimas palabras de aliento y Astoria abrazó a ambos con cariño.

Y entonces pensó que Elinor nunca había sido así de cariñosa con ella… Tuffnut y Ruffnut tenían mucha suerte. Draco y Astoria eran padres amorosos, y Scorpius y Antares unos hermanitos dulces. La envidia era algo que nunca había experimentado, por eso las sensaciones que tuvo fueron desconocidas para ella.

" _Circe, no tienes que pensar en eso de nuevo"_ , subió las piernas al asiento y se abrazó a ellas. Era difícil controlar sus pensamientos últimamente. Le costaba tanto regular el flujo, que venían a ella sin que lo pidiera. Y no le gustaba. No le gustaba sentirse de esa manera. Ella no era así, o quizás… sí lo era.

Fuera del compartimento, Rapunzel Soleil pasó y fue atraída por un impulso desconocido. Se fijó en el interior y dio con la bolita de cabello pelirrojo sobre el asiento. La reconoció enseguida.

—¿DunBroch? —si bien Rapunzel había estado buscando a sus amigos, no podía simplemente obviar el hecho de ver a Mérida en ese estado. No eran amigas en sí, pero conocía lo energética que era como para no darse cuenta que algo iba mal.

Dando un refunfuño, Mérida dejó de abrazarse las piernas. Como si hubiese sido atrapada _in fraganti_ en la escena del crimen, se apresuró a tomar una posición más erguida. Era bueno que su mata de rizos le hubiera tapado el rostro o habría quedado petrificada si Rapunzel le hubiera visto la expresión de desasosiego.

—¡Oh, Soleil! ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?

—Subiendo al Expreso para ir a Hogwarts, ya sabes, lo normal —espetó mirándola con confusión—. ¿Estás bien? Te notó muy pálida.

—¿Yo?... ¡Pues obvio que yo! —rió, nerviosa—. Estoy bien. Nada más que comí algo en la mañana y no me cayó bien. Me duele el estómago, así que me apreté tantito para que no saliera nada.

Unas ganas de azotarse en la pared le vinieron a Mérida al oír su excusa. Fue tan estúpido que seguro Tuffnut y Snotlout también lo creerían así. Rogó que Rapunzel lo creyera, y cuando vio que ella levantaba una ceja con incredulidad, pensó que su excusa no había servido.

—¿Y tú qué haces acá? Tendrías que estar buscando a Wee, a Stein y a Eep, ¿no? —optó por cuestionarla rápidamente. Siempre funcionaba.

—No he dado con ellos aunque Eep me dijo que estaría todo el tiempo con ustedes —contestó Rapunzel pillando el anzuelo. Mérida se felicitó por ser tan lista—. Creo que están en el segundo vagón.

Y Mérida dejó de felicitarse al recordarlo. ¡Por supuesto! Jackson había dicho que al iniciar el año siempre tendrían que ir al segundo vagón para reunirse y hablar sobre lo que había hecho en vacaciones. ¡Por eso no los había visto! Soltando una maldición, tomó su maleta y se apresuró a salir para encontrarlos.

—Bueno, nos vemos en Hogwarts, Soleil. Un gusto platicar contigo.

—¿No quieres que te ayude con la maleta? Johnny se enfermó del estómago una vez por tratar de ingerir la cantidad de comida que se zampa Eep y sé lo difícil que debe ser cargar cosas pesadas.

—Eh… no es necesario. Puedo aguantar.

—No podemos arriesgarnos —dijo quitándole la maleta y cargándola junto a su propio equipaje sin esfuerzo. Mérida había sabido por Eep que Rapunzel había estado entrenando junto a ella durante el verano—. Además, puede que encuentre a Johnny y a Wee si te acompaño, así que matamos a dos augurey de un solo tiro.

" _A la única que vas a matar, pero del coraje, es a mí, entrometida"_ , gruñó en su cabeza, siguiendo a Rapunzel que no le había dado tiempo de negarse. El pitido del tren sonó marcando la salida.

Permanecieron calladas la mayor parte del tramo. Por parte de Mérida eso le resultó muy penoso. El silencio era algo que no le agradaba. Siempre había sido ruidosa y dinámica, así que estar junto a Soleil, cuyos temas de conversación seguro le aburriría, era lo peor del mundo. Que Eep fuera su mejor amiga era un hecho insólito, aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente no lo era tanto. Después de todo, ella tenía de amiga a Alicia Alistair (sólo que Blaster era mucho más divertida de lo que Rapunzel podría ser).

—¿Qué tal ha estado el verano? —le dijo Rapunzel sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Mérida se dio cuenta que aunque odiaba el silencio, tampoco quería hablar. Al menos no con Rapunzel.

—Lo normal, ya sabes —respondió, evasiva.

—No veo nada normal haber sido parte de la ceremonia de presentación del príncipe Hiccup —sonrió divertida al ver la cara contrariada de Mérida—. ¡Oh, por favor, DunBroch! Yo también tengo sangre real y sé de estas cosas, ¿vale? Supongo que no ha sido sencillo para ti, con eso de que los medios no dejan de publicar artículos sobre él.

" _Ni te imaginas que eso es lo que menos me preocupa"_ , masculló en su mente.

—¿Y qué tal ha estado tu verano, Soleil? Eep me dijo que has estado entrenando después de lo que sucedió en casa de Guy.

La mirada de Rapunzel se apagó. Había estado pensando en lo afortunados que habían sido de encontrar asilo en la bodega de los vinos. Sus padres habían estado tan asustados que Rapunzel se alegró de regresar con ellos después que Hermione Granger solucionara el problema. La habilidad de su cabello era demasiado valiosa ahora que Pitch estaba suelto. Habían querido usarla como arma útil en el escuadrón de medimagos, pero Hermione no lo permitió. Rapunzel era muy joven como para estar en medio del conflicto, aún podía disfrutar su libertad. Incluso la jefa del equipo de medimagos, Daphne, se había opuesto a tenerla con ella. El olor a piel quemada y a muerte no era adecuado para una niña.

—Fue… terrible. Nunca imaginé que nos pasaría. Fue imprevisto, rápido, aún asimilo lo que sucedió..

—Lamento lo sucedido —expresó Mérida—, de no ser porque mi mamá no me dejó ir, yo habría estado con ustedes.

Rapunzel la miró con desconcierto.

—¿Pero qué dices, DunBroch? ¿Te habría gustado estar en medio de una redada de dragones? No es la gran aventura que te estás imaginando. Domani y los demás podríamos haber muerto.

—¡Eso no es lo que quise decir! —estalló llamando la atención de los pocos estudiantes que estaban en el corredor. Enmudeció por un segundo. No había sido su intención gritar—, es decir, no me refiero a que hubiese sido divertido porque no lo es. Obviamente. No le deseo una redada a nadie, Soleil, pues para tu información no es la primera vez que le sucede a uno de mis conocidos. Hiccup también lo ha vivido, ¿de acuerdo? Lo que quise decir es que me habría gustado estar ahí para hacer algo, lo que fuera por ayudar.

—Bueno, si hay algo que he aprendido es que a veces no puedes estar ahí para todo y para todos. No eres omnipotente, DunBroch, y que no hayas compartido la experiencia en sí no demerita que estés siendo excluida. Por mucho que me digas que no es como si estuvieras deseando que te pasara algo así de grande, pero si sólo quieres apoyar, hay otras maneras. Es algo que también aprendí, ¿sabes?

Mérida le dirigió una mirada de irritación. Rapunzel le estaba dando la impresión de ser la Elinor versión niña.

—Lo sé —masculló de mal modo. Se pasó una mano por el rostro al darse cuenta que su tono había sido desapropiado de nuevo, pero lo mandó al diablo. Estaba enojada y no era de las que se tragaba esto—. ¿Algo más que agregar? Porque parece que tienes la maldita intención de darme un sermón que no voy a escuchar.

Rapunzel frunció las cejas. Mérida casi se ríe. ¿Así que la buena de Rapunzel podía enojarse? Hasta daban ganas de descubrir cuál era su límite. ¿La golpearía o la enrollaría con su largo pelo rubio?

—¡Firefly! —exclamó Eugene Fitzherbert justo a tiempo para evitar una masacre. Mérida lo vio de reojo, acercándose a ellas e intercambio una última mirada con Rapunzel antes de quitarle su maleta e irse donde su amigo.

—¡Alíviate de tu dolor de estómago, DunBroch! —gritó Rapunzel para la gran vergüenza de Mérida.

" _Te voy a hacer mierda en clase de defensa personal"_ , pensó la pelirroja al darse cuenta que ahora Eugene la miraba con diversión.

—Si dices algo, vas a amanecer respirando por un tubo —amenazó.

—Yo no oí nada —alzó las manos en su defensa—. ¿A dónde estabas, DunBroch? Te estamos esperando, ya todos llegamos.

—Hablar con Soleil redujo mi velocidad —confesó.

—¿No te agrada? Pero si es bien amable y muy guapa —dijo Eugene echando un vistazo hacia donde Rapunzel estaba.

—Tus gustos se van deteriorando, Rider. Mucho.

—Cállate o le cuento a los otros de tu insuficiencia renal.

Mérida ya no dijo nada. El encuentro con sus amigos alivió la tensión de Mérida. Saludó a cada uno con mucha energía y hasta se trepó en algunos. Fue especialmente cariñosa con Guy al punto que Jackson y Eugene comenzaron a hacer bromas. Era bueno estar de nuevo entre ellos, ser parte de Quimera se sentía de maravilla.

—¿Y tu primo? —preguntó Alicia.

—Ni idea, seguro que está buscando a Ingerman —dijo Mérida, un tanto aliviada de no ver a Hiccup por el momento, al punto que no le importó ver la cara decepcionada de MK que había esperado estar con él—. ¿Qué ha pasado de nuevo?

—Guy y Tom nos dijeron que tienen nueva información que compartir —dijo Alicia ajustándose los lentes. Al parecer, había cambiado de modelo porque ya no traía las gruesas gafas de fondo de botella, hasta su peinado había disminuido su rigidez—. Frost decidió que lo hablaríamos con calma después de la cena, en la cabaña de Hagrid, ya que tendríamos más privacidad.

Después de esto, los chicos decidieron dividirse en dos compartimientos. Mérida se fue con Alicia y MK, aunque al final no pudieron descansar porque MK quería buscar a Hiccup. Casi a regañadientes, Mérida la acompañó junto con Alicia para buscarlo. Jackson se negó a prestarles el Mapa de los Cuatro Grandes, que contenía la estructura del Expreso de Hogwarts también, para que lo encontraran. Su excusa había sido que el mapa no servía para hallar a patéticos idiotas como Haddock, lo que le ganó una mirada de desaprobación de MK y un gran suspiro de Alicia. Nadie pareció percatarse que Mérida no había reprochado nada.

—¿Qué pasa contigo, Frost? —le preguntó Ruffnut cuando estuvieron sentados en la cabina. Teddy estaba a su lado izquierdo, mientras que Courtney y Mavis al derecho; también estaban Heather, Guy, obviamente Eugene, y Derba Kinkerll—. Has estado de mal humor casi todo el viaje y diciendo un montón de pestes contra Haddock, no que tenga algo contra eso.

Jackson se negó a dar una declaración. Se cruzó se brazos y miró hacia la ventana.

—Traducción, Rider —pidió Courtney.

—Está enfadado porque todos están hablando del _principito_ Haddock y lo fantástico que es —contestó a la vez que acomodaba sus tarjetas de quidditch.

—Tú no pareces tan afectado —señaló.

Eugene se alzó de hombros. Haddock le desagradaba, pero no al mismo nivel que a Jackson.

—¿Qué tiene que Hiccup sea de la realeza? —cuestionó Teddy. Eugene roló los ojos y dio un gran suspiro, sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación.

—Si de por sí era un sabelotodo insoportable, ahora seguro que la fama se le subirá a la cabeza, ¡y vaya que tiene una cabezota! —expresó Jackson.

—Hiccup es muy sencillo, Frost, no creo que se vuelva arrogante —defendió Guy. A su lado, Heather asintió como corroborándolo.

—Estoy totalmente en desacuerdo contigo, Claw —acotó cruzando los brazos—. Haddock tiene pinta de que puede subírsele a la cabeza un título. Ya me lo imagino pidiéndonos a todos que nos arrodillemos ante él.

—Eso sólo se lo ordenaría a ti, Overland —comentó Hiccup casualmente, apareciendo recargado en el marco de la puerta, detrás de él estaba Fishlegs, que lucía intimidado.

—Lamento informarte que me lastimé la rodilla y no puedo hincarme, Haddock —replicó Jackson, mordaz.

—Seguro, te la lastimaste cuando el profesor Levi te dio esa paliza… ah, cierto, rara es la vez que no terminas mordiendo el polvo. Para decir que no te gusta hincarte, terminas muchas veces en el suelo.

De no ser porque Eugene estiró su brazo frente a Jackson, éste se habría lanzado contra Hiccup.

—¿A qué viniste, Haddock? —preguntó Courtney.

—Vine por Guy —informó, disfrutando ver a Overland patalear entre los brazos de Eugene. Luego se dirigió expresamente hacia su amigo—. Necesito hablar contigo y Legs ahora. _Por favor_.

—Eh, sí, claro —dijo Guy, un poco perplejo, pero feliz de acabar con una posible pelea—. ¿Sucede algo?

—Te lo contaré en cuanto regresemos a nuestro compartimiento —puntualizó dando la vuelta sin agregar nada más.

—Iré con ustedes —indicó Heather haciendo el intento de levantarse que Hiccup frustró al instante.

—No es necesario, esto es entre ellos y yo, Heather. Nos veremos en el comedor —zanjó sin darle tiempo a replicar. Hiccup avanzó por el pasillo como si nada, siendo el blanco de los admirados ojos de los estudiantes que sabían el título que ostentaba y le observaban como si fuera un dios. Guy y Fishlegs lo siguieron de prisa, dejando a los ocupantes de la cabina bastante confundidos.

—¿Hiccup acaba de excluirme? —preguntó Heather, visiblemente alterada.

—Te lo dijimos, ya se le subió la fama al narizón ese —refunfuñó Jackson, cuando Eugene lo soltó se sentó de nuevo.

—¿No estarás así porque dije que Haddock era más genial que antes? —cuestionó Ruffnut de repente.

—¿Es por eso, Frost? —inquirió Courtney con aprensión—, pero Thor lo dijo después de enfatizar que era porque antes Haddock tenía de atractivo lo que su hermano de inteligente.

Jackson no agregó nada más y lo dieron por perdido. Continuaron hablando de lo ocurrido en sus vacaciones para disminuir la tensión. Heather se había visto afectada cuando Hiccup no la había llamado. Se suponía que eran mejores amigos, pero notó en su tono que realmente no lo creía, o quizás estaba sacando conclusiones apresuradas. Pudiera ser que Hiccup necesitara hablar de cosas exclusivamente de chicos que pensara que ella no debía escuchar. Por un segundo, Heather creyó que en realidad Hiccup quería hablar con Guy y Fishlegs sobre Astrid, lo que por supuesto era ilógico ya que ninguno de los tres se relacionaba bien con ella.

—¿No están haciendo mucho escándalo al lado? —dijo Derba cuando oyó el sonido de varios golpes.

—Apuesto a que se trata de Snotlout que dijo algo inapropiado e hizo enojar a Alejandría, lo que hizo enojar a Tomás y seguramente Tuffnut lo está haciendo más grande —dijo Ruffnut.

—Esos idiotas —dijo Derba, frustrada y levantándose de su asiento—. Se meterán en problemas antes de tiempo. Iré a detenerlos.

Cuando Derba se fue, pudieron escuchar cómo les gritaba a las quimeras en la otra cabina.

—Tiene que ser un infierno vivir con ella —mencionó Eugene en voz baja por si se daba la casualidad de que llegara a escucharlo.

—Claw me contó que Wig es muy amable y su madre es atenta. Con excepción de su vecina, la señora Figgins, le está gustando vivir en Manchester —indicó Heather.

Otro golpe en la pared. Otro ronda de gritos.

—¿No deberíamos ir con ellos? —preguntó Mavis, dudosa.

—No, deja que Wig lo arregle —dijo Eugene guardando sus tarjetas—, además, si Alejandría truena a Snotlout, que es muy probable, será divertido, ya me cansé de su disque noviazgo. Ella es demasiado genial para él, y todos lo sabemos así que no me pongan esas caras.

—Nadie está poniendo nada, Rider —comentó Courtney cruzándose de brazos— porque tienes mucha razón. ¿Qué le vio Rainy a alguien como Knuckles? Es mi compañero y todo, pero es… es… es tan él.

—Hogwarts se está llenando de parejas bien raras —dijo Heather.

—¡Oye! —se quejaron Teddy y Ruffnut a la vez.

—Ustedes no, chicos —explicó de inmediato.

—En lo personal, creo que ustedes dos hacen buena pareja, es decir, Teddy soporta las asquerosidades de Ruffnut —dijo Eugene ganándose una mirada de irritación de parte de Ruffnut—. Oh vamos, Thor, no eres ni de cerca la más femenina de las chicas en Hogwarts.

—Eso es parte de su encanto —dijo Teddy abrazándola por los hombros.

—Mandilón —tosió Eugene provocando que Heather riera.

—Eso no dirás cuando el profesor Levi nos ponga en combate —comentó Teddy—. Oí personalmente que creará grupos especiales en los que estudiantes de años superiores se enfrenten a los de grados inferiores, y para tu información, he estado entrenando.

—Yo paso, nunca me gustó la clase ni tampoco el profesor —dijo Jackson, a quien le habían vuelto las ganas de hablar.

—Pienso lo mismo que mi hermano, además Levi siempre se la pasa "dándonos" disciplina —se quejó Eugene sobándose el cuello, recordando el dolor sufrido.

—Eso no pasaría si se comprometieran a hacer los ejercicios. Son sencillos de hacer, son ustedes los que se quejan demasiado.

—Claro, como a ti no te ajusticia —dijo Jackson—, lo único que me gustaría que me enseñara es a usar el dispositivo que vieron cuando rebanó al licántropo salvaje. _Eso_ sí sería interesante.

—¿Te refieres al equipo tridimensional? —comentó Ruffnut—. Es bastante genial, sabes. No quiso enseñarnos a mí y a Tuffnut sin importar que le rogáramos, bueno, en realidad hice que Tuffnut le rogara y chillara.

—No sabía que Levi los hubiera entrenado —dijo Jackson—, es que no se nota. Están muy delgados tú y tu hermano, Thor.

—Mmm, es que tú no conoces nuestra parte bélica. Te sorprenderás cuando la veas —aseguró.

—Yo creo que debieron entrenar —dijo Mavis—, por lo que sé hasta Hofferson se preparó. ¿Tú lo hiciste, Heather?

Heather negó suavemente, jugando con sus dos trenzas.

—No, tenía otras cosas que hacer, de todos modos no creo tener problemas. Me defendía bastante bien en la clase. Además, mi hermana siempre ha sido muy exagerada. No me sorprendería que se haya lastimado en su afán de demostrar que es fuerte.

—¿Te peleaste con tu hermana, Theri? —le preguntó—. Nunca te había oído hablar así de ella.

—No pasa nada, es simplemente que Astrid está en guerra conmigo y mi padre, lo usual. Pero no hablemos de ella, yo quiero saber cómo fueron tus vacaciones junto a Johnny Stein.

Heather consiguió que cambiaran de tema. La verdad era que no le importaban las vacaciones de nadie. No quería que dijeran nada sobre su hermana o eso llevaría a Eugene a recordar que tenía que hablarle. Y deseaba que eso nunca sucediera.

* * *

A diferencia de sus dos primeros años esta vez irían en carruajes sin caballos. Una ligera lluvia se había desatado por lo que era fenomenal contar con la protección de las carrozas. Los carruajes eran llevados por thestral en realidad, sólo que eran vistos por aquellos cercanos a la muerte. Ruffnut sonrió al ver por fin lo que era un maldito thestral. Durante su primer año, había sido enviada como castigo al Bosque Prohibido a buscar thestrals que se habían escapado y lo que se encontró fue una de las Pesadillas de Pitch Black. Al final, no se sentía tan alterada por eso ya que había servido para conocer a sus dos mejores amigas.

—¡No te muevas tanto, Thor! —la regañó Courtney halándole el cabello, cuando el carruaje de puso en marcha. Teddy no iba con ellas ya que se había metido a otro con Emery Dixón y otros chicos de su año—, es difícil hacerte la trenza que quiero si no te sientes recta.

—No es mi culpa, el carruaje se mueve mucho, ¿de acuerdo? Además, ¿qué planeas hacer con mi cabello?

—Hacerte tres trenzas añadiendo un poco de mi estilo. Desde que te vi en _Diagon Alley_ con la coleta de caballo quise deshacértela y peinarte como se debe. Tu rostro es muy largo y tus pómulos muy altos como para verte bien con eso.

—Lo que digas, Hawk, mientras no termine con la cabeza llena de moños y broches, puedes hacer lo que quieras. Por cierto, ¿ya sabes cómo vas a ayudar al cabezón de Haddock? No nos dijiste más después que Drácula te dijera sobre sellos y esas cosas.

—Sinceramente no tengo ni idea porque no sé qué hacer. He tratado de buscar contra-hechizos, pero no hay nada. O bien sí hay un contra-hechizo o tendré que crear uno. Eso no será sencillo, necesitaría saber las propiedades de las cadenas y Haddock no me dejara acercarme a él tan fácilmente.

—Puedo noquearlo y amarrarlo, ya sabes —propuso.

—No estaría mal —sonrió—, es tan testarudo que creo que sí tendrás que hacerlo.

—Es tan terco como tú —mencionó Mavis pasándole a Courtney un listón cuando hubo terminada la primera trenza—. Creo que si hablas con Haddock podrían llegar a un acuerdo.

—Dime cuándo nosotros dos hemos tenido una conversación decente —cuestionó con sarcasmo—. De verdad no sé por qué lo hago, ese enano no lo merece.

—Haddock es un buen chico, sólo se cierra un poco ante las personas —opinó.

—¿Cerrarse a las personas? ¡Bah, se cierra al mundo entero! —aportó Ruffnut jugando con las puntas del cabello suelto—, no deja que nadie se acerque porque tiene tanto miedo que lo lastimen que al final no le interesa si se queda solo.

—Me recuerda a cierta personita a la que estoy peinando —le jaló un mechoncito. Ruffnut se quejó—. Nos contaste que tú y tu hermano no confiaban en nadie cuando salieron de Haut de la Garrene.

Ruffnut hizo una morisqueta.

—¡Eso es muy diferente! —y el recuerdo de Tuffnut siendo manoseado por el sacerdote, los constantes golpes de las monjas, el sabor de la rana muerta que Carlie le había obligado a tragar vinieron de golpe. Haddock era afortunado en comparación con ellos.

—He oído que no está muy bien que digamos —dijo Courtney iniciando la segunda trenza—, desconozco los detalles…

—¿Tú sin saber los detalles? Es el fin del mundo —interrumpió Ruffnut con una sonrisa burlona.

Courtney tiró más fuerte de su pelo.

—Como decía, no sé los detalles pero creo que tiene problemas con su padre. Si te das cuenta, nunca habla de él.

—Eso no lo sé porque nunca habla conmigo, Hawk, eso sólo se aplica a ti —refutó, pero Courtney la ignoró.

—Yo suelo quejarme de mis padres, cualquiera lo hace, menos él, es como al no mencionarlo se protegiera. Ahora que lo pienso, no vi a su padre en aquella ocasión cuando descubrieron lo de las novatadas. Es raro. Sé que su madre murió cuando era pequeño, pero desconozco bajo qué circunstancias. Mmm, quizás Guy sepa… pero admito no se le puede sacarle información. Quizás Heather sepa algo

—Creí que Heather era más reservada respecto a los secretos de sus amigos —dijo Mavis.

—Heather siempre dice que le conviene, además yo soy muy buena leyendo entre palabras. No hay cosa que se me pase por alto —y se señaló la cabeza, como indicando su genialidad—. Por ejemplo, ella evita las conversaciones que tengan que ver con su hermana, lo que sin duda entiendo pues quién quisiera hablar de una estirada como Hofferson, _pero_ eso indica varias cosas, que por cierta razón no le gusta que traigan a colación. Aunado a eso, las tres vimos a Hofferson trabajando en el Caldero Chorreante como mesera y eso es aún más raro. Se supone que ella es la heredera de los Hofferson, no tendría que trabajar en un lugar que nada tiene que ver con el negocio de su familia.

—Bueno, no se llevaban bien desde primer año así que creo que es normal, puede que Hofferson simplemente no quiera estar en el mismo lugar que Heather. Aunque no es como que vayamos a hacer amistad con Hofferson, ¿no? A ti en especial no te agrada.

—Ni un poco —confirmó—, por eso en cuanto me enteré que estaba entrenándose, tuve que igualarme. No voy a dejar que ella me gané aunque deteste apestar a sudor.

—Dudo mucho que haber entrenado tres días antes de entrar a la escuela te sirva de algo, Hawk —acotó Ruffnut.

—Mi fuerza de voluntad bastará para darle una lección, y cuento con que vas a enseñarme unos cuantos trucos para que pueda ganarle —espetó con una sonrisa—. Listo, Thor, tus trenzas han vuelto.

—Genial —palpó las tres trenzas. Courtney les había agregado su toque poniendo pequeñas cuentas que simulaban rocío, además de incluirles trencitas.

Cuando bajaron de los carruajes, se dirigieron al Gran Salón donde inició la ceremonia de selección en cuanto se acomodaron en sus respectivas mesas. Fishlegs habría estado atento a la canción del Sombrero Seleccionador de no estar sopesando sobre lo que Hiccup les había contado a Guy y a él en el tren. Inocentemente había pensado que los conflictos presentes eran asuntos de adultos, que ellos tendrían poco que hacer a pesar de estar preparando. Con esa conversación, Hiccup lo había puesto todo en perspectiva con la peor crudeza. Si su amigo estaba pasando por semejante angustia, ¿cómo podría desatenderse de eso? Parecía que Hiccup estaba destinado a algo más grande de lo que podía imaginarse, o al menos eso era la conclusión a la que había llegado.

A su lado, Guy tenía la misma idea. No a propósito, Hiccup le había dado información fundamental que estaba completando su mapa. Había sido tan imprevisto que por un segundo creyó que era una locura o un sueño. Sin embargo, Hiccup nunca le daría datos falsos y mucho menos que involucraran cosas tan personales como las que compartió. Guy estaba en una encrucijada. Por un lado, quería compartir lo que le habían dicho con Quimera, pero por otra, había prometido no decir nada.

—Es bastante lindo —dijo Heather acariciando la cabecita del perezoso que se colgaba de la túnica de Guy. Pero el animalito le sacó la lengua y se metió debajo.

—Lo siento, Heather, es un poco tímido —mintió Guy. Su mascota en realidad era muy amistosa, sólo que también muy selectiva. Sólo con Hiccup y Fishlegs se había dejado ver y tocar.

A Guy algo lo estaba inquietando. Por lo que había concluido era posible que hubiera una conexión entre los gemelos y Pitch Black. Claro, la supuesta nota no mencionaba de quién Valhallarama y Spica estaban huyendo, pero tenía la intuición de que era así. Miró hacia las mesas de Hufflepuff y Slytherin. Saber que Tuffnut y Ruffnut Malfoy en realidad eran Tyl y Rigel Black había sido asombroso. ¿Qué podía esperar de ellos? Después de todo, para él los gemelos eran muy hábiles. Se acordó de la ocasión en que Tuffnut se colocó en medio de la maldición de Gothel, todo para proteger a su padrino; esa clase de magia fue poderosa, y le indicó que cualquier cosa que Valhallarama y Spica Black hayan hecho para protegerlos, era potente. Además, estaba el chico albino… y Guy no pudo evitar pensar en Jackson, aunque éste tuviera el cabello marrón.

¿Sería ésa la conexión de Pitch Black y Jackson Overland?

En el estrado, después que Neville tomó su lugar en los asientos de los profesores, Minerva McGonagall se levantó con elegancia y se acercó en el podio en forma de lechuza con velas flotando a su alrededor. El silencio producido por su presencia hizo que se escuchara claramente el sonido de la lluvia cayendo.

—Sean bienvenidos a un nuevo año escolar en Hogwarts —pronunció con tono solemne—. Para los de primer año el señor Filch me ha solicitado que les recuerde que está prohibido ir al tercer piso si no quieren sufrir una muerte prematura, y que sólo los prefectos están autorizados a hacer rondas nocturnas con el fin de que ningún estudiante esté afuera en esos horarios.

Las Quimeras sonrieron con complicidad sin poder evitarlo. McGonagall les había dado el permiso especial de vagar por el colegio y el Bosque Prohibido, sin restricción. Jackson y Eugene no podían esperar para salir esa noche y de una buena vez incluir la parte del Lago Oscuro en el Mapa de los Cuatro Grandes.

—Ahora que esto ha quedado claro, me corresponde informarles que los rumores acerca de una competencia mágica son ciertos. Al parecer, los departamentos de Cooperación Mágica Internacional y de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos han decidido que éste es el momento adecuado para llevar a cabo un torneo a nivel internacional. Para estrechar lazos y tener una sana competencia entre escuelas de distintos países.

—Estrechar lazos mi trasero, los machacaremos a todos —musitó Alicia Talbot a su amiga Rebeca. Los Slytherin que la escucharon se esforzaron por no reírse.

—Debo mencionar que en Hogwarts no estábamos de acuerdo en realizar dicho evento, dadas las circunstancias en las que estamos actualmente. Sin embargo, considerando que puede ser benéfico tener cercanía con escuelas con las que no nos relacionamos particularmente bien, decidimos participar. Ha pasado tiempo desde que Hogwarts entró a una competencia de este calibre, pero espero que se comporten a la altura de la reputación que el colegio ha tenido en sus mejores años y demuestren al máximo sus capacidades porque los otros colegios han estado preparándose desde el año pasado —otra ola de quejas y abucheos tuvo que ser silenciada de inmediato; McGonagall los miró severamente—. Sé que estamos en desventaja en cuanto a preparación se trata, pero antes de que crean que iremos a hacer el ridículo, les recuerdo que Hogwarts nunca ha sido la burla de nadie por más de mil años, y eso no va a cambiar sólo porque hayan tomado ventaja.

»—Ahora —dijo haciendo un movimiento con su varita. Frente a ella apareció una hoja de pergamino que se extendió ante los ojos interesados de todos los estudiantes—, le presento la carta oficial emitida a cada escuela que ha sido firmada por el director y los representantes de los departamentos incluidos«

 _Torneo Internacional de las Excelencias en Magia_

 _La Confederación Internacional de Magos ha abierto la convocatoria a diez escuelas cuidadosamente seleccionadas para participar en el torneo. Debido a la amplitud que se necesita, se sugiere hacer caso a los siguientes puntos:_

 _1\. Participarán diez escuelas de magos y brujas escogidas mediante un proceso de selección del que nos reservamos la descripción. Éstas son:_

 _Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Colegio Ilvermony de Magia y Hechicería, Instituto Dumstrang, Academia Mágica Beauxbatons, Escuela Castelobruxo, Colegio de Magia Mahoutokoro, Instituto de las Brujas de Salem, Instituto Tecnológico de Magia Experimental y_ Escuela de Magia Uagadou.

 _2\. El torneo durara diez semanas consecutivas de diciembre de 2013 a inicios de febrero de 2014._

 _3\. Los participantes elegidos no podrán tener vacaciones por tal motivo, sin embargo, sus familiares podrán visitarlos si lo desean. Las autoridades correspondientes facilitaran tal hecho._

 _4\. Los grupos de participantes podrán contener un mínimo de cinco integrantes o hasta treinta magos y brujas. Se decidió que era grupal debido a la magnitud del evento y la calidad de las pruebas. No hay límite de edad para elegir participantes._

 _5|. Los elegidos no pueden claudicar ni las escuelas pueden sacarlos de la competencia. A menos que estén heridos de gravedad o muertos._

 _6\. Tres profesores estarán a cargo de cada grupo como representantes oficiales._

 _7\. Cada escuela deberá exhibir: una introducción de su equipo como presentación oficial para mostrar las habilidades en las que se especializan; tendrán que desarrollar una prueba que se base en su plan de estudios y la materias que se imparten, ya sea de una sola o una combinación de varias, que pongan a prueba las habilidades mágicas, mentales y de deducción de los otros participantes._

 _8\. Se realizará un sorteo para decidir la presentación de las pruebas; este orden no podrá ser cambiado a menos que sean por circunstancias mayores._

 _9\. La sede de la prueba será escogida por las autoridades de la escuela, las cuales informaran las características de dicho sitio. Quedan prohibidas las zonas donde abunden muggles._

 _10\. En caso que la prueba requiera conocimiento básico previo, la escuela brindara capacitación a los demás competidores._

 _11\. Las pruebas pueden contener elementos mágicos, intelectuales o físicos._

 _12\. Se dará una pista para que los participantes descubran en qué consistirá la prueba, y una semana para resolverla. Las pruebas se presentan el fin de semana._

 _13\. El torneo será público. El Instituto Tecnológico de Magia Experimental ha creado el_ dispositivo _Caja mágica_ donde con un hechizo de conexión los espectadores podrán ver el torneo en un aparato, y podrán tener acceso a las Vuelacámaras que estarán activadas durante el torneo.

 _14\. El público en ningún_ momento podrá patrocinar a una escuela o participante individual.

 _15\. Lo anterior se aplica a entidades de gobierno. Los costos ya fueron calculados y cobrados a las instituciones correspondientes._

 _16\. Las puntuaciones se decidirán por dos jurados: los directores de las escuelas, los profesores que idearon la prueba. También habrá puntuaciones individuales con fines de reconocer el esfuerzo por persona. Las tablas con los puntajes estarán siempre a la vista de los participantes._

 _17\. Se castigarán las siguientes faltas: uso indebido de la magia, falsificación de puntajes, conducta antideportiva, sustancias ilegales para el cuerpo._

 _18\. Los premios se dictaran al finalizar el torneo para que no afecten el desempeño de los participantes._

—Pues sí que se lucieron con las reglas —silbó Teddy desde la mesa de Gryffindor—, hasta se me quitaron las ganas de participar.

—Dice que no hay límite de edad, ¡genial!, podremos participar las tres —aulló Mérida con entusiasmo hacia Alicia y MK.

Alicia la apoyó pero MK seguía observando hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw, donde Hiccup estaba más interesado en la carta del torneo que en ella.

McGonagall continuó:

—La forma de selección de participantes dependerá de cada escuela. He hablado con sus profesores y llegamos al acuerdo que todos tendrán la posibilidad de entrar, por supuesto, seleccionaremos congruentemente con sus méritos y habilidades. No sabemos qué cantidad de alumnos llevarán las otras escuelas, así que nuestro grupo debe cubrir los casos posibles —agregó al ver la algarabía optimista que se formó—. Elegiremos a los estudiantes que sobresalgan en hechicería, actitud, buen juicio, inteligencia y demás. Espero que demuestren lo que pueden hacer con premura y habilidad.

—Yo podría mostrar lo que puedo hacer, pero es peligroso e ilegal —susurró Tuffnut a sus dos amigos.

—De momento, eso es todo, si tienen dudas pueden consultar con sus profesores. Ahora a cenar —dijo McGonagall iniciando el banquete.

Durante la cena, Hiccup conoció la cobertura de su nuevo título. Era esperado que fuera el nuevo centro de atención en la mesa de Ravenclaw donde personas que antes lo ignoraban, ahora lo trataran con sumo respeto y cariño. La excepción era Victoire Weasley que detestaba la atención que el antipático muchacho estaba recibiendo.

—Hiccup, creo que tienes que hablar con MK —le dijo Heather en voz baja. De repente todos parecían interesados en lo que su amigo diría.

—¿Por qué? ¿Le pasa algo malo?

—No, pero ustedes están saliendo y no la buscaste de camino acá. ¿No crees que quería pasar un rato contigo antes de iniciar las clases?

—Tenía otras cosas importantes que hacer, Heather.

La chica frunció las cejas.

—Eso lo sé, pero MK es tu novia, de mínimo debiste decirle, ¿no crees que estás portándote muy despreocupado con esto? MK está sufriendo.

—Ella ya sabe cómo son las cosas conmigo —espetó sin pena.

—Ah, ¿y por eso la tratas así? Ya que estás tan metido en otros asuntos deberías de olvidarte de tener una relación con otra persona. No sé si estés enterado pero ignorar de esa forma a tu pareja es doloroso. MK merece algo mejor.

—¿Insinúas que lo hago para lastimarla?

—No estoy insinuando nada, te lo estoy diciendo de frente —espetó—. Eres mi amigo, Hiccup, pero MK también lo es. Ella merece que seas honesto, ¿no lo crees?

Aunque estaba molesto por la insistencia de Heather, entendía su punto. MK era una gran chica, pero nunca la había visto de otra forma que no fuera como una amiga. Respiró profundamente. Si era sincero no había tratado de ahondar en esos sentimientos, especialmente porque tenía otras cosas que ocupaban sus pensamientos. MK quería que le correspondiera de una forma que Hiccup todavía no era capaz de dar.

—Hablaré con ella, mañana en nuestra primera clase —convino decir para zanjar la discusión. No le convenía que los demás se enteraran de su vida privada.

—Es lo único que pido —sonrió, aliviada.

Pero Heather no sabía que Hiccup no iba a hablar precisamente de una reconciliación.

* * *

Tras terminar de cenar, las Quimeras se dirigieron a la cabaña de Hagrid tras burlar a los grupos de sus casas. Ya estaban tan familiarizados con el camino que llegar fue sumamente fácil. La cabaña de Hagrid había sido modificada por ellos antes de salir de vacaciones; la ampliaron, cubrieron las paredes de resina resistente y colocaron muebles más cómodos. Las criaturas que antes vivieran ahí fueron reacomodadas en varios sitios en el bosque y las Quimeras vigilaban que estuvieran bien. El jardín de Hagrid también era cuidado por ellos, con Eep y MK como encargadas por ser las mejores en Herbología.

Era la base de las Quimeras, y nadie podía acercarse sin accionar el hechizo aullador que Tom había colocado. Las paredes estaban tapizadas con fotos de ellos, pósteres de quidditch, de cantantes famosos, y el escudo del Mapa de los Cuatro Grandes había sido replicado en medio con los apodos de cada uno.

La reunión comenzó con premura. Jackson pidió a Guy y a Tom que compartieran sus hallazgos. Guy mostró los libros que el ministro de magia le suministrara en vacaciones. Al leer los títulos, Snotlout, Tuffnut y Ruffnut se rieron escandalosamente. Pero los otros restantes permanecieron en silencio cuando Guy comenzó a hablar de los títulos que contenía _Las Profecías de la Adivina Ciega_.

—Mi tío Edelai me habló sobre ella —expresó Jackson—, incluso mencionó este libro, pero nunca creí que fuera algo importante.

—¿Qué dijimos sobre creer en lo imposible, Frost? —cuestionó Courtney—. ¿Acaso no nos estamos moviendo en el supuesto de que el siguiente enemigo es un tipo que aparece sólo en las leyendas?

—Ya, ya, Hawk, lo lamento, ¡pero es que a mi tío se le va la onda!, si vuelve a contarme sobre algo así, lo anotaré y lo diré, ¿contenta?

Guy continuó a pesar de la interrupción. Abrió el libro de Hanabi en la introducción. Tom se acercó a él para leer el primer párrafo:

" _Nací con ojos que ven más allá de lo material, incluso de lo material-anímico. He viajado a tiempos donde los nombres no existían. Al principio de todo, al principio de la materia. He visto a_ _ **ellos**_ _, a los primeros seres con consciencia. Pero no pude hablarles como hablo cuando me encuentro con él. Él y yo nos vemos y hablamos, compartimos visiones. 'Somos observadores', me dijo él. Sin embargo, no acepto ese destino. Mi vida no tiene como fin observar. Porque he visto no sólo el pasado sino también el futuro. Y yo estoy en él hablándole a la lluvia aunque ella no me escuché y vea todavía. Pero es a la única que puedo contactar. El viento se aleja en su propio camino. El fuego quiere apagarse. La tierra apenas florece. La lluvia cae con tanta fuerza que no se escucha a sí misma"._

—Esto tiene que ser el texto más ambiguo de todos —meditó Tuffnut que no entendió nada.

—Si su propósito era confundirnos, lo logró —añadió Ruffnut.

Pero Mérida no les prestó atención. El relato de pronto comenzó a atraerla como nunca antes algo lo hizo.

—¿A qué se referirá con la tierra, la lluvia, el viento y el fuego? —preguntó Alejandría.

—Necesitan saber los subtítulos de las profecías que contiene para averiguarlo, Rainy —propuso Guy y volvió al índice para que Tomás continuara leyendo:

— _Las Grandes Pérdidas. Los Jinetes del Apocalipsis. La Madre de los Dragones. La hija de la Luna. El relámpago y la Serpiente. La Pelea de los Dos Caballeros. El Hongo. La Muerte de la Inmortalidad. La Caída del Todopoderoso. La Mándala de los Cuatro Elementos. El Niño Rey._

—Hanabi no da fechas explícitas en su escrito, así que me fue difícil relacionar algunas con eventos que ya han pasado.

—¿Quieres decir que está loca tiene razón? —inquirió Snotlout con su tacto de siempre.

Guy asintió.

—Mi tío Edelai dijo que Hanabi Hyûga había profetizado el encuentro de Dumbledore y Grindelwald —mencionó Jackson.

—Es correcto, Jackson —dijo Domani—. _Las Grandes Pérdidas_ se refiere a las épocas de hambruna, enfermedad y muerte que ha habido en el mundo. _Los Jinetes del Apocalipsis_ son los líderes de los movimientos que mataron a millones. _El Hongo_ fue el desastre que ocasionó la primera bomba atómica detonada en la ciudad de Hiroshima. _El relámpago y la Serpiente_ trata sobre el enfrentamiento entre Harry Potter y Dumbledore. Esos son los títulos que he relacionado hasta el momento.

—Entonces, debemos suponer que los demás todavía no se cumplen —meditó Tom.

—Esperen, esperen —pidió Snotlout—, ¿me están diciendo que las otras profecías están por cumplirse?

—Es bastante obvio —dijo Emery Dixón pidiendo el libro a Guy, donde señaló los títulos restantes—. Piensa bien en los enemigos en los que nos hemos enfrentado hasta ahora, las cosas que nos han pasado. Aunque ciertamente es difícil de creer. En lo personal, apesto en esto de descifrar metáforas, pero creo que los títulos son muy claros.

—Creo que antes de aventurarnos a sacar ideas, los demás debemos leer los libros —propuso Alejandría.

—Ya no me caes tan bien, Rainy —negó Tuffnut con pesadez.

—Propongo que leamos una profecía cada tercer día —dijo Alicia ajustándose las gafas—. Nos dará la oportunidad de formular juicios bien pensados y no será pesado para los que, como Quill, sólo leen una página al año. Además, falta el otro libro, ¿verdad?

Fue cuando Guy les mostró el manuscrito traducido de las profecías de Wodensfang. El autor narraba brevemente su vida, cómo había conocido a Wodensfang y profetizado el surgimiento de la Era de los Dragones junto con la de El Niño Rey.

—Por lo que leí, hubo una época en donde humanos y dragones vivieron en paz en un pueblo en la parte norte de Asia y un poco de la de Europa. Sin embargo, H.H. dice que los dragones iban a entrar en un letargo largo hasta que fuera el momento de _El Llamado_ , cuando estarían en la tierra aquellos que podrían detener a Aquel-con-el-corazón-roto. Wodensfang se concentra más en los dragones, aunque también da detalles sobre la Primavera, el Verano, el Otoño y el Invierno.

—Espera —pidió Jackson pidiéndole el tomo. Guy se lo entregó—; ¿él usa esas palabras exactamente?

—Sí, la traducción es bastante buena.

Jackson observó el libro. Había buscado respuestas en sus sueños cuando podía ser que las tuviera en otras formas.

—Creo que sé a lo que se refiere —dijo de pronto—. Tenía un libro con cuentos que usaban esas palabras. Pensé que sólo eran historias para niños, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no es así.

—¿Lo tiraste? —inquirió Tom.

—¡No!, lo regalé, ¿vale? Al hermanito de Thor y Quill —respondió, repentinamente abochornado ante las miradas de reproche y escepticismo de los demás—. ¡Oh discúlpenme, yo qué iba a saber que se trataba de una pista!

—Hagan nota mental de siempre preguntarle a Overland si su tío le regala pistas tan obvias —dijo Tomás. Todos asintieron de acuerdo.

—¿De qué otra cosa habla este libro, Claw? —le preguntó Basil Zimmerman.

—De señales, es como una guía, si es que tengo que clasificarlo como tal —contestó—, por ejemplo, habla de fuegos fatuos debajo de la Lluvia.

—¿Fuegos fatuos? —exclamó Mérida desconcertándolos a todos.

—Se tratan de espíritus antiguos, Firefly, dicen que han existido desde antes de que la materia existiera y que se encariñaron con los seres humanos, más bien, con su _esencia_. Los fuegos fatuos son guías para los que deben encontrar su camino o destino, contienen pequeños retazos de memorias o incluso pueden conectar al presente con el pasado. H.H. dice que sólo pocos se han cruzado con estos espíritus —y le mostró la imagen que acompañaba al texto.

Mérida abrió los ojos como platos. ¡Eran los mismos que había visto en el bosque de Castleton!

—Creo que Mérida está en shock —dijo MK pasando una mano frente a ella.

—Me ofrezco a quitárselo —pidió Snotlout tronándose los nudillos.

—Los he visto —dijo DunBroch de pronto.

Las Quimeras la miraron con desconcierto.

—He visto fuegos fatuos —aclaró, ella misma presa de la impresión.

—Claro, todos los vimos —comentó Snotlout con sarcasmos—. Guy nos mostró la imagen a todos. Tienes que bajarle a los panecillos de canela, Firefly, tanta azúcar te está afectando.

—¿Qué pasa, Mérida? —preguntó Alicia empujando a Jorgenson y quedando frente a su amiga.

—En el verano, tras… tras una discusión con mi mamá, salí hacia el bosque por mi casa. Iba cabalgando y caí en una ladera, cuando miré hacia el frente, ahí estaban —y señaló la imagen—. Al principio pensé que era una alucinación, pero cuando las toque…

Y entonces contó lo que había visto y sentido, y las palabras de esa mujer que no podían borrarse de su cabeza. Cuando finalizó, había vuelto el silencio. Snotlout ya no la miraba como si estuviera loca, era como si parte del relato hubiera cobrado valía en su cabeza.

—Estás conectada —dijo de pronto Guy tomando una hoja de papel y una pluma—. A simple vista pareciera que se tratan de hechos aislados, pero no es así —luego miró a Jackson—, tú también lo estás.

—¿A qué te refieres, Domani? —inquirió Emery Dixón.

—A que algunos de nosotros —y en el papel dibujó dos círculos; uno tenía una M adentro y el otro una J— están directamente relacionados con todo lo que pasa. No creo que lo de Firefly sea una coincidencia. Ya había pensado en algo similar con lo que Pitch te dijo Jackson, tú no eres de este mundo.

Jackson se sobrecogió pero no dijo nada.

—¿Significa que Frost está muerto? —expresó Tuffnut tomando su distancia.

—No, pero lo estuvo —respondió.

—Te juro que si no te explicas, Guy, me voy a enojar —dijo Snotlout.

Por toda respuesta Guy abrió el libro de Hanabi en el capítulo de _La Mándala de los Cuatro Elementos_ , y el libro de H.H. en una pequeña anotación que describía a un espíritu escandinavo que manipulaba las ventiscas de invierno llamado _Jokul_.

—Pitch Black dijo que llevaba miles de años conociéndote, y unos pocos siendo aliados. Conocía tus poderes y dijo que lo habías sellado con ellos, por lo que eras el único que podía liberarlo. Si esto es así que quisieras ir al bosque cuando estabas en estado sonámbulo, tiene sentido. Él te llamaba porque antes habían sido amigos.

La revelación impactó en los presentes, pero en Jackson tuvo un efecto doble. De golpe se le vinieron las imágenes de sus sueños, aquellos pedazos incongruentes le demostraron que tenía una historia más allá de la que había vivido.

—¿Estás diciéndome que yo quería que pasara todo esto? ¿Que soy un espíritu que quería destruir al mundo?

—Antes lo eras —respondió sin inmutarse—, no entiendo a la clase de espíritus de las que H.H. habla porque no se tratan de fantasmas, espectros o similares. Hace una diferenciación entre estos y los _verdaderos_ espíritus, así que no tengo la menor idea de lo que esté hecho un espíritu o si es diferente de la materia. En otros libros, suelen poner fantasma y espíritu como lo mismo, pero con esto… con esto creo que hay algo más.

Overland respiró hondamente. De pronto, había pasado de leer historias en libros a ser parte de una de ellas. Le latían las sienes. Sentía que lo jalaban a quien sabe dónde. ¿Era así como se vivía la incertidumbre? ¿O era que le estaban dando una probada de algo podría ser verdadero?

— _Jokul El Rey Solitario_ —mencionó—. Ése era el título que venía en el libro de cuentos que le regalé a Scorpius. Nunca lo abrí, pero Edelai me explicó que era un espíritu poderoso con mis poderes…

—Entonces, es esencial que tengamos ese libro, Frost —dijo Tomás.

—Le mandaré una carta Scorpius, pidiéndoselo. Él entenderá —se apresuró a comentar Ruffnut, viendo el rictus por el que pasaba Jackson.

—Bien, bien, esto ha estado muy intenso y todo, pero ya es hora de acabar la reunión —intervino Derba, aplaudiendo para llamarles la atención—. Éste es un tema delicado por varios motivos y no es bueno que lo zanjemos en una noche. Blaster tiene razón. Tendremos más oportunidades de saber lo que pasa a partir de ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

Pero la semilla de la duda había sido sembrada. ¿Quién era en realidad Jackson? ¿Por qué Mérida había sido capaz de ver los fuegos fatuos? ¿Por qué ambos estaban tan conectados con las antiguas leyendas y profecías? Aun cuando se retiraron a descansar, estas preguntas los acompañaron, especialmente a Jackson y a Mérida, que no pudieron dormir esa noche.

* * *

Hiccup despertó temprano esa mañana. Sentado en su cama, admiró las figuras dormidas de sus amigos. Guy y Fishlegs habían sido comprensivos con él al punto que Hiccup se lamentó no haberles dicho antes. Harry había tenido toda la razón del mundo. Probablemente todavía sentía ese peso en el estómago de quien sentía un poco de arrepentimiento, pero sin duda era mejor al constante aislamiento al que se estaba sometiendo.

Había hecho una elección que le había traído un resultado inesperado, pero no por eso poco halagador.

También había decidido dejar a Heather fuera de eso. Tenía un motivo para hacerlo, además de que ella fuera amiga íntima de Jackson Overland y Eugene Fitzherbert; el día de compras en el Callejón Diagon, habían vuelto por la chimenea localizada en el Caldero Chorreante donde Hiccup se topó con Astrid atendiendo la barra (y por lo que le dijeron los clientes, creando nuevas formas de envenenarlos). No había pensado en que sentía respecto a Hofferson. Ella no lo trataba con la clase de respeto que se espera de un ser humano a otro, pero habían sido compañeros en la batalla contra Gothel y, por lo menos en cuanto a habilidades en hechizos y agilidad, podía confiar en ella. Astrid era demasiado competitiva a su parecer, pero no era mala persona.

Heather no le había dicho nada sobre eso, de hecho, no le decía nada sobre Astrid. Anteriormente Heather había expresado en múltiples ocasiones lo desesperada que estaba por volver a llevarse bien con su hermana. ¿Qué había cambiado? No tenía idea y Heather no le contaría (ahora entendía eso de que guardarse las cosas era pesado; Heather estaba actuando como él).

Se paró para cambiarse a su túnica de estudiante. Aunque habían pasado tres años, Hiccup sólo había crecido un par de centímetros que lo dejaban muy por debajo del promedio, incluso de sus amigos. Guy y Fishlegs estaban adquiriendo altura y músculo que a Hiccup le faltaba. No que eso supusiera un impedimento, lo veía más como un reto.

Al anudarse la corbata, Guy despertó. La mata de cabellos negro de Guy se veía impresionante. Sin el usual chongo que llevaba y que Courtney Babcock le había prohibido usar, ya no tenía ese toque que lo hacía verse infantil.

—¿Puedo pedirte un favor? —le dijo Hiccup.

Tallándose los parpados, Guy asintió perezosamente. En su almohada, su mascota, Belt, estiró sus largos bracitos y se trepó en el torso de Domani.

—Me contaste que usas galeones para comunicarte con los otros, ¿podrías enviarle un mensaje a MK? Le dije a Heather que hablaría con ella en la mañana y me parece apropiado que sea antes del desayuno.

—Vale, ¿la verás en el comedor?

—Iré por ella a la Torre de Gryffindor. Si apenas está despertando, no quiero hacer que corra hasta el comedor.

Guy escribió el mensaje. Courtney les había dicho la forma de enviarlos individualmente así que Guy sólo tuvo que escoger el nombre de MK en la orilla del galeón para mandárselo. Enseguida recibió una respuesta. MK estaría afuera de su sala común en cinco minutos. Hiccup salió de la Torre de Astronomía directamente a su destino.

Había sido buena idea levantarse temprano. Los pasillos estaba desiertos y él no tendría personas entrometidas a las que hechizar. Usó las escaleras movibles para acortar el camino, y algunos retratos murmurando cosas sobre él. Hiccup no había pensado que su nombramiento hubiera llegado a oídos de los personajes en las pinturas, pero cuando la Baronesa de Wintershire le hizo una reverencia supo que no debía subestimar el alcance de las noticias.

Al llegar a la Torre de Gryffindor, Hiccup notó la presencia de MK. Ella sí que había cambiado. Su cabello había crecido más allá de los hombros y sus mejillas se estaban estilizando. Todavía persistía la naricita respingada y la expresión de niña, pero se estaba poniendo guapa. En cuanto lo vio, sonrió de una forma que hizo a Hiccup sentirse mal. Sin embargo, Harry le había enseñado el valor de las decisiones y que no siempre las consecuencias serían buenas.

—Hola, Hiccup —saludó ella tímidamente. Tenía tantas ganas de lanzarse a abrazarlo. Habían pasado varios meses desde la última vez que lo vio.

Lucía diferente aunque no sabía por qué.

—Hola, MK.

—Recibí el mensaje —sacó el galeón. Uno que Hiccup sabía no debía sacar frente cualquier persona por disposición general de Quimera—, ¿qué quieres decirme?

Su expresión de expectativa hizo las cosas más difíciles. Hiccup se mordió el labio y contó hasta diez.

—Yo… no estoy seguro que esto esté funcionando.

—¿D-De qué estás hablando? —dijo, temerosa.

—De esto —señaló en medio de ambos—. Verás, durante todo el verano no pude evitar pensar en muchas cosas.

—Lo sé, Hiccup, todos tenemos nuestros problemas.

—Eso es lo que me convenció de que lo nuestro no va para ningún lado. No pensé en ti más que cuando Mérida te mencionaba o me pedía que te escribiera. Creo que de no ser por ella, no habrías sabido nada sobre mí —se sobó la nuca—. Lo siento, MK, la verdad es que no estuviste dentro de mis prioridades.

La alegría se desvaneció de la cara de MK para dar paso a una total sorpresa. Sus labios se movieron más no pudo articular una palabra.

—Te veo como una amiga —continuó Hiccup— y no mereces esto.

—¿P-Por qué lo estás decidiendo tú? —preguntó ella—. Si merezco algo o no, me corresponde a mí elegirlo, Hiccup. No tomes esta decisión por tu cuenta. ¿Por qué no hablaste antes sobre cómo te sentías? ¡Te envié un montón de cartas que nunca respondiste! Pensé que era porque estabas ocupado con deberes y no porque ni siquiera hubieses pensado en responderme. ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Qué es lo que esperas de mí?

—No hiciste nada mal, MK —dijo Hiccup sorprendido por la pregunta; ¿por qué cuando se acababa una relación era lo primero que preguntaban? ¿Acaso no estaban conscientes de lo que habían hecho en toda la relación o se habían envuelto en una ilusión? Hiccup no lo sabía—. ¡Y no tienes que decirme qué espero de ti! No tengo expectativas, pero parece que tú si las tienes.

—Yo… yo pensaba que estábamos avanzando —hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no hipar—, que estábamos llegando a un lado. Cuando recibí la invitación a tu ceremonia de presentación, me sentí muy feliz.

—Fue Mérida la que me lo pidió —explicó, sabiendo que si no era sincero ahora, no lo sería después.

La cara de MK se arrugó ahora sí por una indescriptible tristeza. De sus ojos resbalaron lágrimas cristalinas hasta llegar al suelo.

—Nunca te importe, ¿verdad? —sollozó.

—Eres una amiga, me importas —recalcó.

MK emitió una sonrisa adolorida a la vez que se limpiaba el rostro.

—¿Esto tiene que ver con Babcock?

Aquello sí que sacó a Hiccup de balance.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Babcock con esto?

—Siempre hablas sobre ella. Atiendes a lo que te dice. Cuando aparece siempre la ves. No importa que digas que te caiga mal; en el odio hay amor, Hiccup, y creo que te gusta Courtney.

—Entiendo que estés molesta pero ésa no es razón para que digas disparates. Babcock es una compañera de clases, nada más.

—Mientes, he visto cómo la miras —espetó MK.

Hiccup empezaba a perder la paciencia.

—Escucha, quise hacer esto por las buenas, pero no me quedaré a oír tus reproches. Te dije aquella vez que no estaba preparado y que posiblemente saldrías lastimada. Tú aceptaste, MK, y ahora te quejas por eso. No creas que es fácil para mí, y no te pido que te pongas en mi lugar, sólo que entiendas que no quiero continuar con una relación que no pinta nada a futuro.

—Tú eres quien se niega a una relación —dijo MK.

Hiccup estaba en su límite.

—¡Porque no quería tenerla desde el principio!

MK se quedó boquiabierta, dolida, impactada. No había pensado que Hiccup lo viera de esa manera. El dolor en su pecho fue indescriptible y el llanto fue algo que ya no pudo controlar. Hiccup se maldijo por haber perdido la compostura. No había querido terminar las cosas así.

—Vete, Hiccup —pidió MK—. ¡Vete!

¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer más que obedecer? Hiccup se alejó oyendo el eco de los sollozos de MK. Sabía que Mérida no le perdonaría haber lastimado de esa forma a su mejor amiga, y que tendría a un montón de quimeras persiguiéndolo por todo el colegio. Las ganas de desayunar se le fueron. Se desvió del camino al comedor para ir hacia un balcón que pocos frecuentaban para despejarse del pesar que la situación le causó. Su día no había iniciado tan bien como esperaba.

* * *

Guy supo enseguida que las cosas no iban bien cuando Hiccup no se presentó en el desayuno y una muy enojada Mérida DunBroch exigió que le diera el Mapa de los Cuatro Grandes —que era su turno resguardar—, para encontrar al idiota de su primo. Se negó a dárselo por mucho que insistió. Al final, el timbre que marcaba el final del desayuno y el inicio de la primera clase, salvó a Guy.

Guy se dirigió hacia el terreno baldío que colindaba con el Bosque Prohibido, alejado a unos 200 metros de la base de las Quimeras. Tocaba _Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas_ , una optativa que no compartía con Heather y Fishlegs que había preferido _Estudios Muggles_ con Toothiana, la extraña profesora obsesionada con los dientes. Compartiría clase con Slytherin, así que fue normal que las quimeras en Slytherin lo acompañaran al no verlo con nadie.

—¿Sabes por qué Mérida estaba tan enojada en el desayuno? —le preguntó a Courtney, quien a estas alturas ya lo sabría todo.

Courtney se acercó a él y le susurró:

—Al parecer Haddock la hizo grande en la mañana al hablar con MK, creo que terminó la relación o algo así. Cuando quise preguntarle a MK si estaba bien, se me quedó mirando feo y Alicia me pidió que me fuera —dijo, extrañada—. No lo entiendo. ¿Haddock la lía y a mí es a quien regañan? Qué tontería.

Pero Guy ya se imaginaba la razón. Guy conocía bien a Hiccup como para decir que Babcock era una parte importante de su vida. Hiccup no solía juntarse demasiado con las chicas, excepto por Heather, Eep y Rapunzel, pero de ellas no se quejaba constantemente como lo hacía sobre Courtney. Guy se figuró que probablemente MK percibiera esto como algo más que una extraña relación de compañeros de clase que no se llevaban exactamente bien. Si era sincero, además de la ligera atracción que sintió hacia Mérida cuando aún no sabían que eran primos, no creía que a Hiccup le hubiera llamado la atención otra persona.

—Si Haddock te cuenta algo sobre eso, dímelo —pidió ella—. Sé que son amigos, pero esto parece que me involucra a mí y no voy a permitir que eso interfiera en mi amistad con ellas.

—De acuerdo —asintió—. Cambiando de tema, no creí que escogieras esta materia, Babcock. ¿Fue por Thor y Zing?

—En parte —admitió—, también lo hago porque mi padre no quería que yo estuviera relacionada con ninguna criatura. Así que puedes tomarlo como un acto de rebeldía. ¡Estoy cansada de sus sermones! Igualmente, tomé la clase porque me interesa conocer a todos los profesores nuevos. No quiero que otra Gothel encubierta se meta en la escuela.

—Bueno, los profesores fueron examinados por tu hermano y tu prima —comentó—. Sus ojos pueden ver anomalías, ¿no es así? Así que estaremos seguros de que no hay ningún muerto revivido por Gothel entre nosotros.

Courtney torció la boca. La habilidad que Norman y Agatha compartían siempre le había parecido digna de un fenómeno de un circo muggle. Actualmente ambos chicos se habían ganado una buena reputación como defensores del colegio, y seguido oía a los demás hablando de los seguros y tranquilos que se sentían con Norman y Agatha vigilándolos. Courtney no podía decir que no fuera provechoso, ya que sin ellos no se habría enterado sobre las cadenas que rodeaban a Hiccup. Aunque no es como si fuera a agradecerles.

El lugar donde tomarían clase había sido ligeramente modificado. Asientos de piedra habían sido acomodados como si se tratara de butacas de teatro. No había techo por lo que el paisaje de altos árboles y el cielo azul podían ser bien apreciados. La clase comenzó cuando el diminuto profesor Repairman que los veía con una resplandeciente sonrisa.

—Bienvenidos a su primera clase, muchachos —les dijo—. Aquí aprenderán sobre hábitos de criaturas mágicas, así como los cuidados y precauciones que tienen que considerar para manejarlas. Tengo entendido que el anterior profesor tenía un método… _alocado_ para acercarlos al estudio de criaturas mágicas. Bien, pues no soy particularmente alocado, de hecho, un buen amigo mío que trabaja en Durmtrang dice que siempre hago las cosas correctamente. Sin embargo, les prometo que se divertirán —se frotó las manos—. Bien, soy un seguidor del libro _Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos_ de Newt Scarmander lo que me parece una apropiada manera de introducirlos al estudio de estas criaturas. En el próximo torneo probablemente tendrán que enfrentar criaturas endémicas de los lugares donde se encuentran las distintas escuelas; no podré prepararlos para todas, sin embargo, he tenido mucha experiencia en el cuidado y manejo de peligrosas criaturas…

—Como su esposa —susurró Marius Prince a su amigo Isaac Pearson. Calhoun Duty era una de las mujeres más aterradoras que hubieran conocido.

—… y les aseguro que hay una fórmula que podrá ayudarlos a entenderlos, acercarse o escapar de ellos —dijo sacando un extraño martillo que elevó por encima de su cabeza.

Ese fue el momento en que Hiccup decidió aparecer. Respiraba aceleradamente por haber venido corriendo cuando cayó en cuenta que se le estaba haciendo tarde. Todos se le quedaron mirando cuando avanzó por los asientos de piedra.

—Oh, señor Haddock, ¿qué le ha pasado para que haya llegado tan tarde a la clase? —Hiccup iba a responder, pero Félix le sonrió amistosamente—. Descuide, recupere el aliento. Apenas estamos empezando, pero si vuelve a hacerlo tendré que restarle puntos a su casa. Ahora, me parece que vi a algunos animales interesantes entre ustedes. Señorita Malfoy, señor Domani y señorita Drácula, podrían pasar al frente, por favor —cuando los tres obedecieron la orden, Félix dirigió su martillo hacia la túnica negra de Guy, de inmediato ésta se hizo transparente revelando al perezoso acurrucado en su cintura—. ¡Perfecto!, éste es un espécimen nuevo para ustedes, pero confió en que también hayan leído sobre él en el libro de Blaise Zabini. ¿Cómo se llama nuestro amiguito?

—Belt, señor —respondió Guy—. Aprende con facilidad conocimiento humano. Le he enseñado las letras del abecedario, los números y a clasificar formas y colores.

—Un buen nombre y una buena forma de entrenarlo. Por su dedicación y buen manejo de la información de la especie, se hace acreedor de diez puntos para Ravenclaw, ¿y qué tenemos aquí? —se dirigió a Ruffnut—. Un jarvey mascota. He oído que sólo hay cinco magos en el mundo que tienen uno, ya que no suelen ser las mejores mascotas pues les gusta más ir por la libre para buscar gnomos o vagar por los arbustos.

—Se llama Blasphemy —dijo Ruffnut.

—¿Qué puede decirnos sobre él?

—Bueno, los jarveys son como hurones, pueden meterse a cualquier hueco lo que los hace perfectos para escabullirse en cualquier parte. Su vómito puede ser usado para escapar y las hojas que crecen en su pelaje producen un olor horrible cuando alguien los molesta. Pueden aprender palabras simples y resolver problemas aún más simples —como para comprobarlo, Blasphemy empezó a decir escandalosas frases y a soltar respuestas a los exámenes que no tenían sentido.

—Mmm, no sabía nada sobre el vómito, así que habría que ponerlo a prueba. Diez puntos para Slytherin. Ahora, señorita Drácula, es usted mitad vampiro y mitad bruja, ¿no es así?

Mavis asintió y se transformó en murciélago. Félix sonrió con entusiasmo.

—¡Maravilloso! Sepan, mis estimados alumnos, que el hecho de que su amiga esté aquí es asombroso. No piensen que no lo deseo o algo parecido. Es que anteriormente a los vampiros no se les consideraban seres, sino _bestias_. Su tarea a partir de ahora será leer cuanto libro de criaturas mágicas encuentren ya que en cada clase, traeré un espécimen para que puedan estudiarlo. Iremos desde los gusarajos hasta los thestrals.

—¿Qué hay de los dragones? —preguntó Hiccup de repente. El silencio fue total.

Félix había quedado con una expresión de franca sorpresa. Hiccup no sintió que hubiera sacado un tema inapropiado. Después de todo, los dragones eran criaturas mágicas.

—Señor Haddock, aunque admiro su interés por saber sobre esas criaturas, creo que es obvio que no podremos traer a un dragón a Hogwarts dadas las recientes redadas que ha habido —posteriormente, Félix continuó su clase como si Hiccup nunca hubiera hablado.

—Pst, pst, Haddock —susurró Jackson.

De mala manera, Hiccup lo miró de reojo. Jackson sonrió malévolamente.

—¿Qué se siente que siendo de la realeza continúen sin hacerte caso?

—Púdrete, Overland —dijo y se volteó al frente. No tenía ganas de enfrentarse a Overland y sus estupideces, así que prefiero pasarse la clase oyendo al profesor Repairman hablando sobre la breve historia de las criaturas mágicas en la sociedad de los magos y brujas.

La segunda clase fue más prometedora para Hiccup. Aunque continuaba compartiéndola con Slytherin, lo cierto fue que Sirius lo hizo sentir cómodo. Incluso si Jackson y Eugene se encargaron de hacerle pequeñas bromas durante la clase. ¿Qué mierda hacían esos dos ahí? No los veía siendo especialmente buenos en el estudio de Runas Antiguas. Lo bueno era que en esa clase no se necesitaba usar constantemente la varita. Guy y Fishlegs le habían dicho que lo ayudarían cuando tuviera que hacer un hechizo. Fishlegs le dijo que sólo tendría que encontrar una rama, darle forma de varita y con esa _hacer como que realizaba el hechizo_ , pero obviamente vendría de otra parte; había descubierto que podían fingirse ciertos hechizos, y entre Guy y él lo cubrirían en distintas clases. No era el plan más infalible de todos, pero esperaban que bastara para mantener oculta la interferencia en la magia de Hiccup.

—Les pido que si tienen dudas, no tengan miedo en decirlas —dijo Sirius sacando su varita y apuntando a la pizarra donde aparecieron distintos símbolos—. Comenzaremos con lo básico, así que saque el _Silabario de Spellman_ , que en mi opinión es perfecto como introducción. Ahora, tienen que saber que como todos los idiomas, las runas son libres a interpretaciones y muchas veces se encontraran con runas tan similares que no sabrán cuál es su traducción correcta. Antes de comenzar, les explicaré mi método de enseñanza: yo no dejo tarea, pero pido muchos ejercicios en clase para compensarlo. Por eso les dije al principio lo de las dudas. No quiero que se vayan de aquí sin saber lo básico. Puede parecer tediosa la materia, pero es sencilla cuando aprendes las reglas y muy divertida cuando rompes esas reglas —y les guiñó un ojo.

Mariska Tannen, la mejor amiga de Victoire Weasley, suspiró dramáticamente. Sirius era un hombre atractivo a pesar de tener más de cincuenta años.

—Durante el torneo que viene, es posible que tengan que resolver acertijos que estarán encriptados en runas. Así que no sólo veremos las _normales_ , sino también las que se usan en otros países, eso les dará una ventaja considerable, ¿alguna pregunta?

La mano de Fishlegs se levantó.

—Tengo dos preguntas. La primera, ¿puedo usar otra bibliografía aparte de la planteada en el programa?; dos, ¿usted será quien construya la prueba para el torneo?

—Mmm, veamos, claro que puedes usar bibliografía alterna sólo te advierto que el _silabario de McGarden_ no sirve para nada, no recomiendo su uso; y no, aunque me pidieron asesoría, serán Stanford Pines y Bill Cipher los que están a cargo. No me pidan decirles más ya que las reglas prohíben que informemos antes del torneo a los alumnos sobre las características de la prueba, pero puedo asegurarles que será épica.

Fishlegs quedó con ojos fascinados. Tanto él como Hiccup y Guy eran admiradores de las obras de Stanford Pines. Cualquiera que fuera la prueba que estuviera ideando sería una donde pondrían en juego su intelecto.

—Ahora bien, las runas constituyen un alfabeto que fue empleado como mensajes oraculares, pero también en escritura mágica- religiosa , ya que los signos rúnicos se empleaban para escribir plegarias a los dioses, monumentos conmemorativos y funerarios, conjuros de protección, prosperidad, victoria en las batallas, etc. —explicó Sirius.

La clase continuó mostrando varias sorpresas. Al parecer, Jackson Overland tenía un talento innato para las runas. No había ninguna que no conociera y sus traducciones eran tan exactas que Sirius lo nombró como su ayudante y recomendó a todos que si no lo encontraban a él, acudieran a Jack. Eso obviamente molestó mucho a Hiccup.

Al terminar el segundo período, llegó la hora del almuerzo. Hiccup estaba bastante decepcionado de sus dos clases anteriores, y todavía faltaban _Transformaciones_ , _Pociones, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras_ y la clase de Levi. Además cuando se sentó en su habitual asiento, percibió las miradas molestas de Mérida y Heather, que seguramente sabrían lo que pasó con MK.

¿Qué acaso terminar con alguien era sinónimo de ser un desalmado? No es como si MK hubiera sido comprensiva al querer insistir en una relación que no iba para ningún lado, por lo menos para él. Todos pensaban que debía considerarse el punto de vista de la otra persona, pero aunque Hiccup estaba consciente de lo que sentía MK por él, pero ahí estaba el problema: MK nunca entendería lo que Hiccup sentía. Se bastaría con encerrarse en su lógica de que, siendo que era muy buena, él se estaría enamorando de ella; y eso a veces no era así.

Las siguientes clases fueron relativamente normales, con excepción de la _Pociones_. La profesora Raven simplemente estaba chiflada y se había pasado la clase diciéndoles un montón de propiedades de ingredientes que pocos fueron capaces de memorizar. La profesora les dijo que les enseñaría los ingredientes principales en las pociones de otros países, ya que saberlo los podría salvar de la muerte.

—No creo que nos envenenen en el torneo, ¿o sí? —le preguntó Fishlegs en voz baja. Hiccup no estuvo seguro de lo que debía responder.

—Ahora —pidió la profesora de espalda encorvada y largo cabello blanco y rizado—, tendrán que entregarme diez pergaminos enteros que resuman los ingredientes más utilizados en el mundo, así como un boceto de una poción mezclando no menos de quince de estos, asimismo, tendrán que incluir los beneficios de ciertas maderas en una mezcla; les recomiendo busquen de los tejos, los sauces o los robles, ¡ni siquiera piensen en los saucos! No terminarían la tarea nunca de ser así.

Después de _Pociones_ y tras una hora y media de una clase medianamente interesante en _Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras,_ fue turno de prepararse para la clase de Levi.

Levi no había cambiado para nada lo brutal de su método. Al ponerse frente al grupo, les ordenó iniciarán el calentamiento del cuerpo que tendría que durar quince minutos, y luego hacer una poco de estiramiento en unos diez; para algunos como Marius Prince e Isaac Pearson fue difícil ya que no había continuado con el entrenamiento en vacaciones, así como también para Hiccup y Fishlegs. Otros como Guy, Oswald Castell, Rachel Sinclair, Ruffnut, Mavis, Courtney, Heather, Jackson, Victoire y Eugene lograron no perecer antes de tiempo.

Ellos eran el último grupo que Levi tendría durante el lunes y el primero en la mañana del martes, así que les esperaba la más dura prueba: De acuerdo a lo que escucharon de los compañeros que habían tenido la primera clase, Levi les había estado enseñando combate cuerpo a cuerpo con distintas armas, a neutralizar llaves y al final les había puesto unos ejercicios de equilibrio que pocos completaron con naturalidad. Y no fue diferente en esta clase, tras el calentamiento y estiramiento, los colocó por parejas sin tomar en cuenta altura o complexión.

—En una pelea, nada importa. No te pondrán con el más pequeño sólo porque tú lo eres. En las peleas no hay nada establecido —dijo Levi caminando por el campo y observando a sus estudiantes—. Su objetivo es derribar la enemigo antes de que los derriben a ustedes. Sin hacer preguntas. Sin cuestionar nada.

—P-Pero, señor… —interrumpió Fishlegs causando una jadeo ahogado de sus compañeros—… ¿N-No cree que exagera? Los duelos entre magos se definen por su habilidad con la varita y esto… bueno… yo…

Titubeó en cuanto Leve caminó frente a él. La mirada férrea del profesor hizo chillar a Ingerman. El pobre empezó a temblar de pies a cabeza.

—Tienes razón al decir que el entrenamiento físico no juega un papel importante, pero si tu enemigo tiene mayor resistencia y vigor, no importaran las mierdas de hechizos protectores que uses. Morirás como un cerdo en el matadero. Los estoy entrenando no sólo para sean más ágiles, sino para que internalicen su fuerza física como mental —de un movimiento que nadie pudo apreciar, sacó una navaja de quien sabe dónde y la dirigió hacia la papada de Fishlegs. Fue tan rápido que sólo cuando Fishlegs sintió el filo helado en su piel, atinó a no dejar que el esfínter le fallara—. ¿Lo ves? Si tuvieras buenos reflejos habrías hecho algo. En los combates se sigue una lógica diferente, mucho más rápida. Ahora, mueve tu obeso trasero y da veinte vueltas al campo. Cuando termines practicarás conmigo. No podrás ir a dormir a menos que yo esté satisfecho con tu rendimiento.

Los demás decidieron seguir las instrucciones. Afortunadamente para Hiccup, fue puesto contra Marius Prince. Hacer los ejercicios de defensa le parecía una tarea estúpida, así que sólo fingió utilizar mucha fuerza para que se viera bien el efecto, además Marius tampoco tenía ganas, por lo que ambos resultaban beneficiados. De pronto, el sonido de una caída particularmente ruidosa les hizo detenerse y voltear hacia el centro del campo.

Victoire Weasley estaba tirada en el suelo frente a una muy enojada Ruffnut Malfoy.

La escena bastó para saber que posiblemente la rubia en el suelo dijo algo que no debía. Pero Victoire, acostumbrada a ser terca y no dejar que otros tuvieran la razón, se paró bruscamente y se colocó en una posición de combate inadecuada. Se notaba que no sabía nada. Levi paró de hacer los ejercicios con Fishlegs y caminó hacia la niña.

—Intenta con esto —y le lanzó la navaja que Victoire no atrapó bien y dejó caer en el suelo. Admiró el arma frente a ella y luego a su contrincante. El temor por usar un cuchillo fue sustituido Sin embargo, la levantó rápido y se aventó contra Ruffnut.

Hiccup vio los movimientos detalladamente. Ruffnut tomó la mano que sostenía la navaja, aprovechando el impulso y sacando a Victoire de su eje. El efecto fue inmediato. Victoire terminó en el suelo de nuevo con un gran dolor. La navaja había caído de nuevo.

—Pelea contra mí —retó Levi al ver el movimiento de Ruffnut.

Ruffnut tragó grueso. Su manejo de técnica servía sólo en personas como Victoire, que no sabían nada sobre pelear mano a mano. Con Levi la historia era distinta. Ni siquiera junto a su hermano pudo hacer daño. Cuando Ruffnut se posicionó, se notó la diferencia entre sus habilidades y las de Levi. El hombre no tuvo cuidado en neutralizarla, luego darle un golpe en el estómago y rematarla con un lanzamiento de espalda. La gemela quedó tendida en el suelo con dificultades para respirar y un dolor abdominal terrible. Pero se levantó. Sabía que sería peor si se quedaba en el suelo. Levi la disciplinaría y eso sí sería doloroso.

—Cambia de oponente —dijo Levi limpiándose las manos con un pañuelo—. Ahora irás contra Babcock.

Las amigas se miraron entre sí. Habían temido que ese momento llegara, pero no quedaba más que hacerlo. Courtney probó por sí misma la fuerza y habilidad de Ruffnut, y por fin entendió que su fuerza de voluntad no bastaría si no tenías músculos con que sustentarla.

—Tú, Haddock ve con Overland. Prince se quedara con Craig.

Elena Craig dejó su sitio con Jackson y se presentó ante su compañero de casa. Hiccup maldijo su jodida suerte. A diferencia de su esquelético cuerpo y débiles bracitos, Jackson Overland se figuraba a ser una muchacho delgado, pero de buenos músculos y altura. Rebasaba a Hiccup por dieciocho centímetros y sonreía seguro de su victoria. Pues bien, no es que si Hiccup fuera a dejárselo fácil. Ya lo había visto besar el suelo por la disciplina impuesta por Levi, así que no tendría que ser complicado, es decir, había leído algo del tema y la defensa personal se basaba en usar la energía del oponente contra sí mismo.

—Esto va a ser divertido —dijo Jackson poniéndose en una pose como de boxeador. De dos pasos grandes, llegó hasta donde Hiccup.

Haddock había pensado en barrerlo con la pierna. Un movimiento que se veía muy sencillo en las películas, pero que descubrió que en la práctica no lo era. Cabe decir que no consiguió ni lastimar a Jackson.

—Buen intento, _piernas de espagueti_. Mi turno.

Fue como si Jackson hubiera asimilado los golpes de Levi. Estampó su puño contra la nariz bulbosa y no conforme con eso, le mostró como se hace una buena barrida. Hiccup terminó en el suelo con sangre saliéndole de la nariz y viendo estrellitas. Jackson no le pedía nada a la fuerza de Hofferson. Lo peor fue ver la sonrisa de triunfo de Jackson. No, eso no era lo peor. No podría vengarse de Jackson usando magia porque no podía, así que las bromas que pensaba gastarle. Se sentía como el inútil niño que no podía hacer nada más que lamentarse en Berkshire.

—Esto es por hacer llorar a MK —dijo Jackson.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo, Overland —espetó sabiendo que no era así. Jackson le había golpeado porque lo odiaba.

—No importa lo que digas, perdedor. Ahora levanta el culo para que pueda seguir con esto.

La clase terminó quince minutos antes de cenar. Hiccup entró con la nariz hinchada al comedor, recibiendo la molesta atención de muchas chicas que _ansiaban_ curarle. Estaba hastiado.

Cuando la clase terminó, estaban agotados y se dejaron caer con pesar en su lugar en el comedor sin importarles verse medio muertos. Hiccup gimió cuando su reciente grupo de admiradores hizo notar lo hinchado de su nariz cuando él trató por todos los medios de ocultarlo. Para rematar su fantástico día, Heather parecía muy molesta con él porque no le habló en todo el rato y desde la mesa de Gryffindor, su prima le enviaba miradas asesinas que bien pudieron hacerle competencia a las de Hofferson.

Casi se estaba arrepintiendo de haber regresado. No había sonado mal la idea de Harry, de enseñarle en casa, pero luego pensaba que Elinor no le dejaría pasar todo el tiempo con él y se le iban las ganas.

—Tengo una buena noticia para ti, Hiccup —dijo Fishlegs acercándose a él para que nadie oyera—. Tuve tiempo de ir a la biblioteca y encontré el hechizo que puede servirnos para que, ya sabes, _finjamos_ que puedes usar magia. Necesito practicarlo para estar seguro de que no es peligroso.

—¿Peligroso?

—Bueno, hoy pudiste zafarte de la reunión del club de duelo por poco y Guy fingió que hechizos salían de tu varita y le daban muy bien en clase de Defensa, sin mencionar que tuve que ayudarte en clase de _Transformaciones_ para que convirtieras la maceta en una barra de oro. Pero habrá situaciones en las que no podrás fingir, y en ésas tenemos que trabajar. El hechizo es de manipulación, una versión menos imperdonable de _Imperius_ , que puede salir mal si el mago que la efectúa no se concentra. Así que tenemos que practicar desde ahora. Recuerda que McGonagall no canceló ningún evento a pesar del torneo, así que las pruebas de quidditch siguen en pie y tú eres el buscador. Tienes que utilizar la escoba o Quincey te va a arrancar la cabeza antes de que te corran.

—Siendo así, necesitamos un lugar donde practicar —profirió Guy—. Yo conozco varias zonas, pero, bueno, ya saben, es probable que nos encontremos con quimeras.

—Tiene que ser un lugar aislado, donde nadie pueda encontrarnos con facilidad —sugirió Fishlegs—, podríamos usar encantamientos indetectables para que no nos encuentren.

—Tengo algo mejor —dijo Hiccup irguiéndose, dejando ver una sonrisa torcida en su cara a causa de la hinchazón de su nariz—. Iremos a la Sala de Menesteres.

—Pero fue destruida por el Fuego Maldito —dijo Fishlegs ahogando una exclamación de sorpresa.

—No, _una_ de sus salas creadas fue quemada. Todo lo demás debe seguir intacto. Así que la visitaremos esta noche y practicaremos hasta que salga bien.

—¿Estás consciente que mañana temprano toca entrenamiento con Levi? —inquirió Guy.

—Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a tomar.

Guy suspiró.

—Bueno, ya lo oíste, Legs. A él se le acaba la magia y nosotros debemos ayudarle porque es un tipejo sin consideración.

—Eres cruel, pequeño Abadejo —continuó Ingerman. Hiccup se rió ante el tono bromista de sus amigos. Y esa noche los tres comprobaron que la Sala de Menesteres continuaba funcionando, a pesar de que las paredes mostraban grandes manchas de hollín, huela inequívoca de la tragedia que se había suscitado. Esa noche, ninguno de los tres durmió.

* * *

El día siguiente el cielo había permanecido cubierto de nubes. Se avecinaba lluvia y eso no pudo más que poner a Mérida en retraimiento. Se quedó mirando por la ventana hacia afuera de su cuarto. Sólo la respiración dificultosa de MK la distraía de vez en cuando. Su pobre amiga se la había pasado llorando desde que Hiccup terminara con ella. Mérida no podía comprender el motivo del rompimiento. Ante sus ojos, Hiccup y MK eran tal para cual. Por eso estaba molesta con su primo, por no darle ninguna explicación y evadirla todo el día de ayer.

Pero una parte de ella le decía que ese enojo no era sólo por MK. Sin embargo, era algo que se negaba a creer. Se apremió a sí misma abandonar los lúgubres pensamientos que le azoraban y procedió a vestirse para ir a desayunar. Alicia y MK despertaron unos minutos después, y las tres bajaron intentando no hablar demasiado de Hiccup. Tenían cosas importantes que hacer. Debían concluir sus pendientes si es que querían estar libres para mañana, pues sería la primera junta de Quimera donde se leerían pasajes de los libros de Hanabi y Wodensfang.

Tras un breve desayuno, se prepararon para ir a _Historia de la Magia_ que ya no era un suplicio ya que el antiguo profesor Binns había logrado cruzar al otro lado, y la nueva profesora, la joven y amable Mirage, era muy buena impartiéndola. Mérida no tenía idea de que serviría la Historia en el torneo, así que se pasó la clase completa haciendo dibujos en su libro. Al acabar la clase, se dirigieron a _Adivinación_ (excepto Alicia que tomaría _Estudios Muggles_ en otra parte).

Teddy Lupin les había contado sobre la excentricidad de Bill Cipher. Su descripción no había bastado para prepararlas a una clase del demonio. La sala de clases estaba llena de cojines de distintas formas y materiales (unos aseguraban que Bill les había dicho que eran de carne humana), esparcidos por todos lados, sin orden. Las cortinas colgaban obstruyendo la vista. No había antorchas. La habitación era alumbrada por un pequeño sol invocado en el medio, y el espacio exterior tintaba las paredes y el suelo, por lo que daba la sensación de estar cayendo en el vacío. Había juegos de té flotando en ciertas partes, puertas que no daba a ningún sitio ni parecían funcionar. El olor a incienso había sido remplazado por una esencia tenue, embriagadora, lo único que podía parecer normal.

Y luego estaba Bill. Vestido con una elegante camisa blanca y pantalón negro, dejando relucir su rubio cabello y sus ojos amarillos brillantes. Los había visto entrar y acomodarse con cuidado, luciendo como corderos asustados.

—Yo les enseñaré lo que es el verdadero sentido de ver hacia el futuro —dijo elevando sus brazos a la altura de sus hombros, mientras un bastón se formaba cerca de su mano derecha—. No como hacía ese pedazo de carne humana tridimensional que antes tenían como profesora. No, lo mío no tiene que ver con planetas, ni constelación, ni menos influencias. _Aquello_ es una estupidez. Los que lo crean son estúpidos. Marte no decide si serás un guerrero. Júpiter no decide tu suerte. El movimiento gravitatorio de los planetas es sólo eso, movimiento. Los magos y brujas han creído por miles de años que el universo tiene que ver con lo que pasa en el mundo, sin saber que al universo le importa poco sus destinos. Ahora bien, yo no hablo de influencias sino de destino. El universo tiene uno. Ustedes también. El que piense que no es porque es un iluso, un ciego, alguien que nunca controlara su patética existencia.

—¿Y los centauros, profesor Cipher? —se atrevió a preguntar Miranda Orson, que no pudo levantar bien la mano del temor que sentía—. Sus profecías se basan en el estudio de las estrellas y los planetas.

—Sus profecías son idiotas, justo como ellos —espetó de malhumor por ser interrumpido—. Les sugiero que no saquen a colación a esos seres asquerosos. Ellos no saben nada. Yo lo sé todo. Yo puedo verlo todo.

Sus ojos amarillos brillaron con furia, era como si el poder luminoso del sol se concentrara en ellos.. Miranda se encogió en su asiento.

—Ahora —dijo Bill moviendo su bastón—, se preguntaran (si es que son capaces de usar la materia gris que tienen en la cabeza) cómo podrán adivinar su futuro si no usan los planetas y las estrellas como referencia. No pueden, simplemente ustedes no pueden hacerlo.

—Eh… entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer en la clase?, si no vamos a usar bolas de cristal o cartas cósmicas, o esa clase de cosas —preguntó Mérida.

—Usaremos numerología, códigos —la miró fijamente, sonriendo con sus dientes aserrados—, cosas que nunca habrán visto, pero que les enseñaré. Verán desde antiguos códices mesopotámicos hasta actuales tecnológicos, con ellos aprenderán a leer las señales, claro, esto sólo si son los suficientemente listos, _Aqva._

Mérida no entiendo la última palabra. Pero Bill no agregó más, sólo sonrió y se giró para dirigirse a los demás.

—Lupin tenía mucha razón —susurró Eep a Rapunzel, pues ambas compartían esa materia con los de Gryffindor—, es bien rarito.

Durante el segundo periodo de clases, cuando pasaron de _Adivinación_ a _Aritmancia._ Era la única clase que Mérida no metió en sus optativas, y que MK había abandonado el mismo día que rompió con Hiccup aunque no compartirían aula (la única clase que tenían juntos, era Herbología); lo había hecho porque no quería saber que había elegido unas cuantas materias sólo para estar con él. Por lo que la única que quedaba de las tres, era Alicia Alistair. Ella, Astrid, Ferret Macintosh y Eve Kwan habían tomado esa optativa.

La clase de Stanford Pines ya había adquirido su fama de ser complicada y sólo para genios. Y no era injustificado pues la forma en que utilizaba los cálculos para trazar no sólo coordenadas vitales, sino hechos contundes, eran tan acertados. En cuanto el viejo Pines entró saludó a todos con aquel entusiasmo del que ama lo que va a enseñar. En la clase además de los Gryffindor, los únicos Hufflepuff presentes eran Rapunzel, Eep, y Wee, y sorprendentemente Snotlout y Tuffnut.

—Es bueno ver que hay mucha concurrencia este año —dijo Stanford frotándose ambas manos con seis dedos—. _Aritmancia_ no es una materia tan complicada, como seguramente sus compañeros de grados avanzados les hicieron saber. Yo prefiero ir de lo sencillo a lo complicado y adoro las preguntas. En mi opinión, alguien que tiene dudas es más sabio que aquel que tiene todas las respuestas. El estudio de los números es fascinante. Hay quienes dicen que un buen cálculo te ayudará a saber el futuro, yo digo que no sólo eso, sino también a abrir dimensiones, a construir teorías y descifrar códigos. ¡Los números están en todas partes!

—Retiro lo dicho, el profesor Cipher no es tan raro como el profesor Pines —susurró Eep.

—¿Te das cuenta que Bill Cipher nos dijo que usará la numerología para su clase, bueno, un poco de ella? —cuestionó Rapunzel—, creo que quiere hacerlo para molestar al profesor Pines. Seguro que no se pondrá feliz de que veamos lo mismo en clase del profesor Cipher.

—Es su problema, no el nuestro —se alzó de hombros—, de todos modos, yo quisiera saber cómo es que Bill terminó trabajando como maestro. Eso sí que es un misterio. Dicen que Stanford no responde cuando le preguntan eso, supongo que no quiere que sepamos cómo para que nadie ayude a Bill a regresar a su forma original. Con Pitch y Gothel tenemos suficiente como para agregarle un demonio, ¿no crees?

Rapunzel sólo pudo darle la razón a Eep. Si había quienes decían que Stanford Pines era tan reservado que no gustaba de hablar ni siquiera de su familia.

—Bien, empecemos de una buena vez tras esta breve introducción —dijo el profesor Pines, sacando una extraña varita torcida y apuntando a la pizarra donde iban apareciendo ciertas ecuaciones—: Aritmancia, es el estudio del valor cualitativo del número aplicado al hombre y a su entorno. Es una de las ramas de la adivinación o pre-cognición con más historia en el mundo mágico; una antigua forma de adivinación que se fundamenta en reglas puras y en cálculos matemáticos, diferente a métodos de predicción del futuro como interpretación de imágenes confusas o significados a formas hechas al azar como garabatos o dibujos sin fundamento. La Aritmancia se basa solamente en números. Como primera tarea, ustedes deberán entregar dos pergaminos sobre los dos orígenes de la Aritmancia, haciendo énfasis en las diferencias de cada uno e incluyendo un comentario y una conclusión, por supuesto, las dudas también pueden escribirlas.

Snotlout hizo una mueca de disgusto. Tuffnut ni siquiera oyó la indicación, siguió dibujando una versión caricaturesca del profesor Pines en su libro _Aritmancia, conceptos básicos_ , que al finalizar mostró a Snotlout. El diminuto y deforme profesor de tinta se movía tontamente, como si fuera un completo pelmazo. Snotlout se rió escandalosamente ganando con eso que el profesor Pines lo escogiera para contestar sus preguntas durante toda la clase.

Snotlout quedó tan enojado por no haber podido responder a ninguna, que cuanto tocó la clase de Levi, descargó toda su furia en el oponente que le pusieron. Snotlout no era el más diestro, pero sí era muy fuerte, así que el pobre de Michael Sacher que terminó con un hombro muy lastimado. No fue sino hasta que Levi le cambió de oponente colocando a Eep, que Snotlout se calmó.

Nadie en Hogwarts era tan fuerte como Eep Croods.

Por su parte, Rapunzel intentaba mezclar la flexibilidad y agilidad con el uso de su cabello, lo que se veía más bien raro. No lograba el control adecuado y parecía un intento de vaquera borracha. Pero Levi no le dijo nada al ver que no se rendía. Además, ella no llamaba la atención como Mérida o Astrid; la pelirroja DunBroch era una experta en combate militar y ya le había ganado a Ferret Macintosh y a Manny MacGuffin, mientras que Astrid había triturado a Tuffnut Malfoy con toda su fuerza. Tuffnut no parecía molesto, de hecho, tenía cierta vena masoquista que inquietó un poco a Astrid.

Cuando la clase finalizó, Mérida había recuperado el buen humor, que contagió a sus mejores amigas por lo que en la cena se le vio sonreír. En la mesa de Hufflepuff, Johnny se quejaba de los moretones que le quedarían luego de que Wee se asustara tanto con la mirada de Levi cuando lo atrapó haciendo nada, que se había aventado sobre Johnny en un estado berserk que Levi aplacó con un golpe casi mortal.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención —dijo Wee.

—Descuida, amigo, lo bueno es que no me mordiste. Merlín sabe qué hubiera pasado si me hubieras encajado el diente —y es que Wee tenía grandes incisivos como conejo, y una mordida podía llegar a ser muy dolorosa.

Tras finalizar la cena y cansados hasta la muerte, Rapunzel, Johnny, Eep y Wee regresaron a su sala común, cerca de las cocinas. Johnny y Wee decidieron hacer una parada ahí, para pedirles a los elfos unos cuantos bocadillos que repartirían con sus amigas al día siguiente. Las chicas se retiraron a su habitación. El día había sido provechoso, aunque algo les decía que sería una semana de prueba, de cómo los profesores los calaban para después entrar a lo verdaderamente difícil. Eep estaba impaciente por eso. Probablemente no era la estudiante más inteligente, pero su ansía por conocer, por saber más del mundo magia, la convertían en aquella que hacía más preguntas, la que más elaboraba, la que más creaba.

—Bueno, hoy sí que ha estado genial —dijo Eep ya recostada en su cama—. ¿Te quedarás leyendo un rato más?

—Un poco, sí —respondió.

—Siendo así, no te molesto más. Hasta mañana, Punz.

—Hasta mañana, Eep.

La tenue luz de la lámpara era suficiente para que Rapunzel pudiera leer a gusto _Astronomía y Aritmancia, relación de disciplinas_. No era el libro más divertido del mundo, pero sí que le gustaba. _Astronomía_ era su materia favorita, y _Aritmancia_ se estaba ganando su lugar. ¡Lástima que no hubiera podido platicar con Hiccup, con lo feliz que lo haría hablar sobre Stanford Pines! Pero Hiccup había estado actuando extraño en estos dos días de clases, y Rapunzel se había dado cuenta que había sucedido algo entre él y su prima. No iba a ser tan entrometida como para preguntar enseguida ya que podría tratarse de un malentendido que seguro arreglarían en los días siguientes. Si no era el caso, entonces se acercaría para preguntar y esperar que Hiccup le contara.

Hiccup solía ser solitario, pero también se percataba que se había hecho más cercano a Guy y Fishlegs y eso la alegró. Qué bien por Haddock. Entonces, pensó en Guy. También era bueno que él estuviera superando tan bien la pérdida de su hogar, o por lo menos así lo parecía. A Rapunzel aquello la había perturbado.

El fuego consumiendo todo. Los dragones volando sobre sus cabezas. Podía cerrar los ojos y jurar que escuchaba las enormes alas batiéndose, los gruñidos amenazadores, las garras que traían muerte, las mandíbulas que afortunadamente no atraparon a ninguno. A pesar del miedo, Rapunzel mantenía una imagen optimista sobre los dragones. Eran incomprendidos y desconocidos, y eso en conjunto era lo que generaba el miedo.

Oyó un ruido repentino que le hizo ver hacia el frente. Tras segundos en silencio, decidió regresar a terminar el capítulo del libro. Al hacerlo, volvió a escucharlo. Incapaz de creer que se tratara de una de las Pesadillas de Pitch Black o de un adefesio de Gothel, llamó a Eep. No recibió respuesta. El volumen del ruido aumentaba lo que definitivamente la hizo ponerse alerta. Volvió a gritar sin obtener siquiera un ronquido. Se desesperó. ¿Estaba soñando? No podía ser, no se había quedado dormida.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

El ruido se transformó en una melodía triste que nunca había escuchado. Se tapó los oídos, pero aún la escuchaba. Quiso que eso acabara. Tenía miedo. Aquello no era canción alcanzó decibeles insoportables. Rapunzel gritó que se detuviera. Era un tormento oírla pues entre las líneas de la melodía podía percibir otras cosas. Lamentos, sollozos, gritos de auxilios, llanto… aquello estaba sobrecargado de múltiples emociones que pudo captar y sentir como si fueran suyas. ¿Quién sería capaz de sentir semejante carga emocional? ¿Qué alma podría emitir semejante angustia? Lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos cuando comprendió que eso no era suyo, sino de alguien más. Y sintió compasión, pura compasión pese a que no entendía porque le estaba pasando eso.

" _Tragedia… nada bueno hay en un niño que ama más a los dragones que a su propia sangre…"._

Con la duración de un respiro, Rapunzel vio antes sus ojos asombrados a un niño rubio pequeña recargando su frente en lo que parecía una enorme mancha oscura. Una mancha oscura con dorados ojos… grandísimos, hermosos. Cuando volvió a su realidad, las lágrimas no se había detenido sino que abundaban como fuente eterna. Rapunzel había estado en un lapsus desconocido que la había dejado conmovida.

Y aunque se preguntó qué era lo que había pasado, lo que más quería saber era quién había sido ese niño y porque esos ojos dorados en la masa negra le habían parecido profundamente tristes.

* * *

Stoick Haddock era de aquellas personas a las que les decías una broma, y te daba un puñetazo. Tal vez no tanto debido a su estatus empresarial, pero sí que no le gustaban los chistes a menos que eso llevara a cerrar un buen trato que expandiera el negocio de la familia. Sin embargo, hay quienes no aprendían, como su hermano menor Spitelout, que Stoick tenía un humor de yak con hemorroides en los últimos meses desde que corrió a la casa a su único hijo Hiccup. Estaba hasta la coronilla del maldito espíritu de competencia de Spitelout, y que le presumiera los triunfos de Snotlout siendo mago cuando a Stoick la magia le causaba una diarrea que ni con Pepto Bismol se le quitaba.

Odiaba a la magia. La magia le había arrebatado a las dos personas que más quería y las había convertido… en fenómenos, cosas anormales que no deberían existir.

Por eso estaba de permanente mal humor. Tener que explicar por qué su hijo no se aparecía tanto como antes cada vez que entablaba un nuevo negocio con otra empresa, era irritante, sobre todo porque no quería saber nada del asunto. Pero claro, le tenían que recordar que su hijo era un mago todo el tiempo.

Spitelout había entrado a su oficina reclamándole que no le dijera antes sobre una ceremonia de presentación, linaje real, y esas cosas que Stoick, cegado por su furia, ni siquiera escuchó. Había corrido a Spitelout sin consideración y vuelto a su trabajo como si nada pasara. Mientras menos se hablara de Hiccup, mejor.

Un empleado lo había interceptado de camino al baño. A pesar del carácter duro, Stoick solía llevar buenas relaciones con su personal, lo que era triste porque parecía no aplicar lo mismo con su hijo. el empleado le dijo que había encontrado algo interesante en una hoja de periódico que se le había caído a un sujeto vestido con una extraña ropa, y que lo había grabado con su celular. _"Es algo irreal, la fotografía se movía con unos efectos de lujo, pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue el encabezado. Al parecer, se nombró a un nuevo príncipe en Escocia, y eso me resultó extraño porque le habrían extendido una invitación a usted. La foto mostraba a un chico que se parecía mucho a su hijo, jefe. ¡Mire, son casi idénticos!"._

Y sí que lo eran. De hecho, era el mismísimo Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III quien posaba para las cámaras con una cara inexpresiva, salvo en los ojos verdes que reflejaban una intención frustrada. Stoick admiró la noticia. Hiccup estaba sobresaliendo en el mundo mágico, lo que trajo consigo un sentimiento de repentina vergüenza. Un _no sé qué_ , que le estaba afectando y es que había deseado inconscientemente que su hijo fallara, que tras unos días Elinor lo regresara por ser imperfecto, que nadie lo reconociera sino sólo en el mundo de los normales (los que no tenían magia). Pero las pocas palabras que el video había logrado capturar sólo decían lo maravilloso que era que un nuevo príncipe apareciera, que era un símbolo de paz, un puente hacia el futuro.

Stoick nunca había probado un trago tan amargo como cuando se enteró del triunfo de Hiccup, y se preguntó si habría forma de tenerlo de vuelta consigo, donde no pudiera meterse en líos, donde sólo fuera el pequeño e inútil hijo que, aunque no cumplía con sus expectativas, podía controlar.

* * *

 **¡Muajajaja, y hasta aquí llegué!** ¿Qué les pareció? Pues espero que les haya gustado y no mareado xD.

Cuando escribí la primera escena, sentí que Guy no era de los que se rinde tan fácilmente. Recuerden que es muy inteligente, por lo que, después de sacar su tristeza, se pondrá a pensar en la situación. También por eso, Theodore lo eligió junto con Tomás. Veo a estos dos como claves en la resolución de todo el misterio, con eso de que son observadores silenciosos.

Theodore y su afán por manejar a las personas… y luego Tomás aceptándolo, ya que al final también le conviene que Theodore les dé toda la información que es capaz de reunir. Ahora tenemos dos puntos de investigación, por parte de Hiccup y por parte del grupo de Jackson (porque Tomás es leal a Jackson, a diferencia de Guy que es más leal a Hiccup); dos puntos que _tendrán_ que llegar a trabajar juntos, pues Jackson tiene pistas que Hiccup no tiene (es decir, los sueños, las respuestas finales a qué carajos pasó y que lo llevó a sellar a Pitch Black), y Haddock cuenta con otras cosas importantes.

Blaise y su preocupación por la felicidad de Theodore x'3. Adoro escribir a Blaise, en serio, es uno de mis personajes favoritos.

Ahora, vemos lo tensa que está la relación entre Courtney y Norman; y es bueno que Norman no sea tanto como su padre, un Babcock en su totalidad y que pueda ver a muertos, ya que esto lo salva en parte de lo que su hermana sí tendrá que pasar. Me gusta poner en contraste esta relación con la que tienen con sus respectivos amigos.

Y Drácula respondiendo a la pregunta de Courtney, aceptando a su manera a las amigas de su hija. Pero… ¿qué habrá visto en ellas? Intuimos ya que Ruffnut (y también Tuffnut) tienen cierto poder que los protege, pero ¿Courtney lo tendrá? ¿O Drácula habrá visto otra cosa? Respecto al clan de Drácula menciona a una familia con "Ojos de dragón" que puede ver más allá y que según se extinguió, sin embargo, tengan presentes que las conexiones son importantes en este fic; todos están conectados, ya sea por sangre, por vínculos de afecto, por rivalidad, etc., todos tienen un destino.

El altercado entre Scorpius y Rose y James… aquí nació algo interesante. Notamos que Scorpius es maduro y ya no se dejó intimidar, y que James dejó entrever el maltrato que sufre a partir de la psicosis de su madre. Creo que fue bueno que Drácula los interrumpiera cuando llegó con los gemelos. Los gemelos odian a quien dice pestes sobre su familia.

En cuanto a Harry, pobre, sólo había querido ir a pasar un buen rato acompañando a Hiccup a comprar su material escolar. Pero vemos un interesante cambió en su relación. Harry le ayudó a entender a Hiccup lo mal que puede ser guardarse las cosas o por lo menos no contarles a aquellos que nos importan; pero Hiccup también sacó provecho y eso lo llevó a resolver uno de los grandes misterios del fic. Y sí, no les voy a decir quién es el Niño Rey, sólo que la vocecita que escuchó Hiccup fue la de Wodensfang xD. Ah, sí, y su magia está _interferida_ , es decir, está ahí, pero no la puede usar.

Ahora, vemos que Mérida está teniendo problemas graves respecto a lo que pasó con su madre y cómo busca la verdad tras las luces que vio. En lo personal, pienso que ella no se callaría eso. En la película, Mérida es feliz por encontrarse con esas luces que la llevaran a su mágico destino xD. Por eso recurre a las Quimeras. Y por eso, les dio a Guy y a Tomás la información necesaria para saber a qué nivel están conectados Jackson y Mérida al parecer.

Y… y también está Hiccup y MK. Ya sabían que no iban a llegar lejos. Y no sé cómo tomen la ruptura, en serio, prefiero esperar los comentarios para comentar al respecto.

Y el torneo va a estar cabrón. Como verán no se elegirán campeones de cada escuela, sino grupos enteros, pero habrá escuelas que presenten sólo a cinco personas y otras que hasta lleven al perico. Como sea, estará brutal, mucho.

Rapunzel y su visión. Para quien haya leído la referencia al octavo libro de Cressilda Cowell, pues ya sabrá de donde saqué las palabras que le dijeron a Rapunzel y a quien sintió *corre para no darles spoilers*

 **Creo que esto es todo. Ahora contesto sus review:**

Les contaré algo, otra de las razones por las que no publiqué esto el viernes, es porque no maneje bien el archivo donde suelo contestar sus review, perdí lo que había puesto antes y tuve que hacerlo de nuevo *inserte aquí cualquier meme que refleje tristeza* ¡Y habían quedado tan bonitos!

Como sea, tuve que volver a hacerlo x'3

 **Tilicia:** La forma en la que Heather caerá es muy fuerte. Pienso que ella misma lo está buscando con todo lo que está haciendo para _apartar_ a Astrid. ¡Tienes que ver Moana! No es tan buena en sí, pero tiene unos momentos muy interesantes (los musicales le quitaron calidad, por lo menos ésa es mi opinión).

Tengo una tabla donde apunté a los personajes de Miraculous, pues de esa forma puedo incluirlos sin perderme tanto xD.

Aunque Mérida está haciendo un esfuerzo por llevarse bien con su primo, puede que haya una ligera discusión. Ahora con lo que está pasando con MK, puede que Mérida haya encontrado una razón justificada para llevarse mal con él. Pero no lo tratara mal, sino simplemente le dejará de hablar o lo ignorará. Tampoco se unirá a las bromas, pienso que Mérida no llegaría a ese nivel.

Pues depende de ti si podrás comer ensalada de frutas. Pero como ya se me antojó, tendrás que compartirme xD. No, no haces demasiadas preguntas. Nos leemos luego.

 **LaRojas09:** Digamos que tanto Levi como los gemelos la están pasando mal, es decir, él lo está haciendo como favor a Astoria y los gemelos hacen el entrenamiento por obedecer a sus padres.

Ja, ja, ja, lo de Mushu me mató de risa. Yo quería que Grug dejara de parecer sólo el mamarracho cavernicolesco, ya que en la película vemos que es capaz de idear sus propios planes lo que le confiere un carácter inteligente.

Pues Hiccup ya descubrió quién es el Niño Rey, y vemos que _alguien_ le habló para comprobarlo. Sin embargo, puede que se convierta en el líder de algo que sí desea hacer, o incluso en el verdadero líder de Quimera, ya que has acertado con decir que Jackson no sería líder pues en su película no se transforma en uno.

Poco a poco veremos más de esta Astrid guerrera, sobre cómo superara lo de su familia al punto quizás de no necesitar su disculpa. Creo que su habilidad en la cocina sí podría matar a más de uno y ser un punto fuerte en la pelea que se avecina xD.

Así es, Hiccup vio la escena donde ese alguien de cabellos blanco deja a los gemelos en la puerta de Haut de la Garrene. Y atinaste a otra cosa con lo de Pitch Black, ahora sólo restaría preguntarse para qué desearía a los gemelos. Y sí, también escribí sobre como Jackson se convirtió en un espíritu, más o menos detalladamente.

A Elinor le llegara la iluminación de una forma muy cruel. Stoick se volverá un hijo de perra, así que de una vez advierto que no se va a iluminar pronto. En cuanto a los Weasley… pues Bill, George, Ron y Percy ya están en trámite; así que vamos ganando con Weasley iluminados, sólo faltarían Molly y Ginny, y la mayoría de los fucking nietos xD. A las tutoras de Jackson… pues te puedo decir que están bajo hipnosis, las pobres.

Mérida se encontró con Hanabi Y provoca lluvia y truenos porque es una mutante de los X-men, bien no, pero sí tiene cierto control sobre el agua.

*aturdida por el grito* Yo, eh, publico mis dibujos en DeviantArt con el seudónimo de LilithKiryu.

El _Thunderbird_ te lo debo de momento, lo tengo que usar en el fic junto con el _Fénix_ , pero mientras te doy este _Bowtruckle_ para que lo uses si te secuestran (?). Saludos.

 **Bruno14:** Tú tal vez no fuiste el primer comentario, pero si eres el más largo, Brunito. Acertaste respecto a quienes continuarían con el entrenamiento de Levi, al parecer son las chicas las que están tomándose más en serio el ejercitarse. En cuanto a la muerte de Lucius, tengo que confesar que aunque no causó mucho impacto, sí va a servir para lo más fuerte que se viene.

Antares será una pequeña muy consentida y sus hermanos serán sobreprotectores. Ella será el personaje más joven que se tope con Mor'du *spoiler*

Parece que ya van notando que fue Levi quien se encargó de atrapar a Mor'du, quien hizo un trato con Bill. Ahora está la cuestión de saber qué tipo de trató fue y si las fechas de la información coinciden (porque el documento que encontró Malfo decía que Mor'du había sido encerrado hace 300 años, pero puede variar).

Tengo ganas de sacar a la luz _Cuento para la hora de dormir, Las Profecías de la Adivina Ciega_ y _Las Profecías de Wodensfang_ , para que conozcan todas xD.

Así, manejaré diez escuelas hasta yo misma me sorprendo que eso ya no me parezca tan difícil como cuando lo ideé la primera vez. Le atinaste al sorteo; efectivamente LabyBug y Frozen estarán en Beauxbatons, Seis Grandes Héroes en el Instituto Tecnológico de Magia Experimental y Gravity Falls en Ilvermony.

Creo que ya terminó la relación entre Hiccup y MK. Recuerden, si les parece rara la reacción de MK, que todos están bajo la influencia negativa de Gothel y Pitch Black por lo que sus emociones se les pueden ir de las manos. Alicia vive cerca de Berkshire. Los colibrís sí son referencia de la película de _El Reino Secreto._

Hiccup tuvo una visión relacionada con la de Jackson, pues está relacionados entre sí. Yo lo veo en el sentido que Hiccup tiene sangra Haddock y el tapiz sólo reconoce a los consanguíneos, por lo cual esta reacción tiene lógica.

Hiccup y los dragones será un tema interesante. Ya vimos que Harry y Guy han sido los más afectados por las redadas, así que Hiccup la tendrá difícil, sin embargo, me remito a la premisa Toothcup de "cuando vi a Toothless, me vi a mí mismo" para facilitar las cosas, y es que en mi opinión, Hiccup no podría estar mucho tiempo lejos de Toothless u odiarlo después de conocerlo.

Ja, ja, ja, las manos de Astrid son dignas de una Crood. Me hizo reír un montón.

Eugene sentirá admiración y respeto por Astrid durante el torneo, pero como siempre la va a cagar molestándola. Astrid será de las pocas chicas que no caigan ante el encanto de Eugene.

Jackson no tiene padres porque nació de otra forma. Recuerda, si Hiccup vio a la mujer rubia que también aparece en los sueños de Jackson, y ésta dijo algo como: Usa mi vida a cambio, puede significar que la usó como cambalache para darle a Jackson algo que antes no tenía.

Habrá duelo entre Snotlout y Hiccup, porque quiero verlos pelear xD.

Ya vimos cómo están conectados Mérida, Hiccup, Rapunzel y Jackson.

Yo quiero escribir otro beso entre Jackson y Hiccup, o entre Hiccup y Guy, ¡lo que venga primero!

¡Gracias por tirarme la silla! Necesitaba otra para completar la docena que me aventaron en otros capítulos xD.

Cierto, me gusta más la personalidad de Adrién, cuando se pone el traje de dominatrix barata me cae mal por sus pésimos chistes. Sé que son la misma persona, pero la actitud es diferente.

Y Elsa entregará a los Thorston (bueno, ahora son los Malfoy). Marco Diaz de Star ves the devil forces será mago nacido de muggles. La imagen que yo hice de Bill si provoca orgasmos, pero la canónica provoca vómitos xD. Hiccup y Astrid como amigos es una buena idea. Nos leemos luego, Brunito.

 **Merlin' Knight:** No le erraste, Mérida se encontró con Hanabi, y espero que se capte que es a la única con la que Hanabi puede contactar.

Pasaron tantas cosas en el capítulo anterior que tuvieron implicaciones en éste, que siento que me faltó más por decir, pero tengo que medirme y ver qué tanto sacan ustedes porque, al fin y al cabo, yo ya sé que pasará, pero ustedes aún no y eso es interesante para mí.

¿Tuffnut/Hiccup? Bueno, no es rara, he visto varios fanart de ésta… creo que puedo hacer una escena sobre ellos dos. Saludos.

 **Roberto:** Hi, my dear friend! Sí, ya me gradúe como psicóloga, pero falta mi título oficial. Por como lo pidieron, es posible que el OC de Maite vuelva a aparecer. Este capítulo estuvo lleno de feels porque Guy perdió su patrimonio y Mérida perdió el cariño de su madre… y un montón de cosas.

La conexión de Jackson con Hiccup se explicará a su tiempo, pero sí, vemos que compartieron casi las misma imágenes de la visión.

No es que los demás no sepan cómo es Heather en realidad, sino simplemente no saben que está fingiendo, no dudan de ella.

Mérida sí conoció a Hanabi.

Ja, ja, ja, sí, estoy logrando que agraden las shipps raras xD. Habrá más de las que pides. Bien, nos leemos luego, Robert.

 **Gaston:** Esto, no tengo día específico para actualizar, pero como ya no quiero retrasarme con las historias, pues trato de apurarme. Saludos.

 **Estefana:** Tengo 24 años (aunque muchos dicen que me veo más vieja).

De hecho, no, aunque Cat Noir y Adrien sean la misma persona, son diferentes para mí. La actitud de Adrien, tranquila, buena onda y amable me fascina más que el tonto coqueteo y pésimos chiste de Cat Noir; cierto, es el mismo personaje, pero son diferentes máscaras, y me gusta más la de Adrien.

Pues a petición general habrá más de las ships que piden xD. Pero que pueden cambiar por las series que voy a introducir.

Saluditos y saludotes :3

 **Clara Elena:** Holis holita, Clarita :3. Es imposible disciplinar a los gemelos, ellos con como las pulsiones, indomables.

El nuevo hospital ya está en proceso de construcción, pero con lo de los dragones, tendrá que hacerse en un lugar bien seleccionado, quizás en el mundo muggle.

¿Atacar a Hogwarts? A los estudiantes y maestros no les gusta esto xD.

Si Hiccup lo descubre todo será cuestión de su tiene todas las piezas del rompecabezas. Y un duelo entre Hiccup y Snotlout, creo que Jorgenson ganaría de momento.

¡Todos apoyan el Eugene/Astrid!, pero falta que a Astrid le guste Eugene porque si no, pues no se puede xD. Neville se hará cargo de Astrid. Y ella hará las paces con su familia, pero no regresará con ellos y quizás tome el apellido de su madre o el de los Longbottom.

H.H. es un personaje de un libro. Mérida sólo vio a Hanabi.

Toothless romperá las cadenas de Hiccup en el cuarto año.

No, no cambiaré la apariencia de Bill, sólo fue una mención a su versión canónica (que ciertamente es perturbadora).

Bien, pues ya me decidí por hacer el Bill/Maite algo canon xD. Que lo piden mucho y nunca me había pasado con un OC. Bien, nos leemos luego, Clarita.

 **Sabdiel:** Hello, Sab! Merlín, me hiciste sonrojarme con la primera línea.

¿Así que sí le atiné a lo de Anel? Y pues sí soy bruja, digo, ¿cómo crees que adivine? ¡Pues usé mi magia!, y le mando mis mejores deseos a ella y a su amiga Thanari, pues sí comprendí lo de _"Nos pasó de nuevo"_. Diles en compensación por no poder dejar un comentario, les haré un dibujo de lo que quieran

¿Anel haciendo cosplay de Kushina? Baia, baia, quiero foto :3… eh, es decir, si se puede.

A pesar de no poder usar su magia, Hiccup entrará al torneo y ya veremos cómo es que lo va a lograr.

Ja, ja, ja, pondré un poco de Gato Negro x Mérida para ellas La versión canónica de Bill es como ver a una pervertido otaku gordo triangular con un ojo, sonrisa de pedófilo, con tendencias necrofilicas auténticas. En serio, es… perturbador.

Creo que ya quedaron claras las bases del torneo Y eres el único que me pidió que los dragones atacaran _Grimmauld Place_. Nos leemos luego, Sab, y saludos a Anel y a Thanari.

 **Paulina Lupita:** Sí, un abrazo de oso *le quedan las costillas todas fracturadas* ¡Valió la pena :'v!

Guy y Mérida dieron penita, creo que me pasé con ellos, y Heather… uff, lo que provoca la envidia en ella.

Correcto. Hiccup vio un tramo de la vida pasada de Jackson y éste un poco más sobre su pasado. Como dije antes, en este tercer año se revelaran grandes misterios y el pasado de Jackson será uno de ellos. Ya, es oficial, Hiccup está entre Jackson y Courtney xD.

Levi con pareja… sinceramente, no lo había pensado. ¿Con quién quedaría? Y no, imposible que Levi sea amigo de Bill. Bill luce de veinte. El OC tiene aproximadamente entre 20 y 22 años.

¡No huyas, sólo te iba a dar suavecito con el bate!

 **Zeilyinn:** Pues… escribo en las noches. Hacerlo durante el día me resulta complicado pues no me llega nada y de repente en la noche puedo escribir hasta diez mil palabras sin problemas. Gracias por los halagos. ¿De qué son tus one-shot en Wattpad para leerlos?

Creo que en este capítulo se responden tus preguntas sobre cómo será el torneo. Quizás suba a mi DeviantArt un cuadro con ponga a las escuelas con sus respectivos estudiantes xD.

El parecido entre ciertos personajes es tanto que pienso jugar con eso xD. A Courtney no le gustará que la confundan con Chloé. Como punto adicional, no creo que se vuelvan amigas, pero me parece que Adrien sentirá una especie de flechazo por Court al punto de ser novios.

Sí, la mujer rubia que vio Hiccup es Valhallarama y es la misma de los sueños de Jackson. Dios, atinaste con lo del chico de cabeshos blanquitos. Snotlout tiene otro apellido porque su abuelo tuvo una aventura y Spitelout, que es el resultado de eso, heredó el apellido Jorgenson y no Haddock para cubrir la indiscreción.

Hiccup destruirá a Quimera.

Eres la única que pidió Eugene/Heather, y creo que pondré un poco de Eret/Astrid, ¿qué digo un poco? Pondré un putero porque en la segunda película fueron mi ship predilecta.

Nunca humanizaré a los dragones. No los convertiré en humanos. Sólo puedo decir que en cuarto año, los alumnos de Hogwarts tendrán un dragoncito. Nos leemos luego

 **LooneyRin27:** Ja, ja, ja, sí creo que a Mérida y a Hiccup los cambiaron al nacer. Stoick hubiera sido feliz teniendo a Mérida como hija mientras que Elinor apreciaría a Hiccup. Lo lamento pero ninguna de las versiones de BEN 10 me gusta… ni siquiera Rook. Ya estoy haciendo espacio para ver Generador Rex. Y Dagur aparecerá pronto, ¡quiero escena de beso con él y Hiccup, sí o sí! Nos vemos, besos y abrazos.

 **Paulina:** ¡Habrá tantas muertes que todo esto terminará lleno de sangre y lágrimas! Como adelanto de éstas… harán masacre con una familia entera.

Hiccup siempre andará de curioso y Guy… pobrecito, me pasé con él.

Heather y Snotlout se están convirtiendo en antagonistas de Astrid y Hiccup, y quizás lo hagan de los demás.

Bill no soporta a ninguno de los signos de su círculo de trasmutación. Así que odia a Dipper y a Mabel.

Ya, es definitico, el OC se volverá parte del fic. Tienes toda la razón de que alguien se necesita para captar los momentos que pasen durante el torneo. Saludos.

 **Matildatooslista:** ¡Claro que puedes decirme amiga! Hay tanta información que a veces creo que puede ser difícil procesar, luego recuerdo que los lectores son muy buenos recabando detalles que simplemente da igual.

Yo quiero ver la segunda temporada de Miraculous sólo por ver a Chloé con el Kwami de la abeja x3. Lo correcto sería decir que me gusta más la personalidad de Adrién, y no tanto la que tiene siendo Cat Noir.

Bien, ya no más sillas *se coloca la bolsa de hielo en su chichón*.

¿No contesté tus preguntas D:? Mmm, quizás sea porque planeo hacerlo en forma de capítulo, para que quede más claro. De todos modos, me disculpo y te doy este huevo de _Ashwinder_ , nada más no lo vayas a dejar en cualquier lado porque se prende la cosa.

Ja, ja, ja, por Odín, Hiccup se morirá en cuanto le digan que los lectores lo pidan con Courtney y Jackson xD.

Dagur aparecerá aproximadamente en el cuarto capítulo . Habrá más de Mavis y MK.

El Hijack o Frostcup me gusta. Tienen cierta dinámica que es buena para mí, además que con Jackson, Hiccup se sentiría más libre.

Shipeo Starco, pero acepto el Jarco porque en sí Marco siempre tuvo un crush con Jackie y que haya logrado estar con ella, me sabe bien. En cuanto a Gravity Falls, no me gusta Dipper con Pacífica, ni BillDip, sino el Mabill. En Miraculous, sólo me gusta el Chloe/Nathaniel. Saludos.

 **Sayuki Yukimura:** Creo que con este capítulo te vas a tardar más, tiene como 35 mil palabras xD. Criminal Minds es una buena excusa para dejar de leer.

El encuentro de Mérida con los fuegos fatuos tuvo un sentido. Cuando ella estaba perdida, algo la guió hacia su destino. Me gustaría saber por qué no te gustó su película, ya que puede brindarme otra perspectiva. Hiccup suele hacer lo que le place y cuando alguien más quiere hacer lo mismo, lo castiga; hay que ver su relación con los otros jinetes de dragón en las series para testificarlo.

Creo que pocos conocen El Reino Secreto de donde proviene MK xD.

Sólo puedo decir que Levi nunca quiso ser parte de nada del mundo de la magia, pero terminó siendo arrastrado por las circunstancias, y sí, fue él quien encerró a Mor'du. Eren y los otros existieron en un mundo donde no existe la magia.

Ya viste que Guy sí sacó algo de su tragedia. No lo veo derrumbándose por completo.

Nos leemos en cuanto puedas terminar este capítulo, Sayu. Saludos.

 **Morita26:** Los trámites sí que toman tiempo, y más para la universidad. Lamento si no puedes dormir, pero te pasó un poco de poción para dormir sin sueños para que descanses. Es bueno que te hayas identificado con Mérida. ¿Tienes un hurón? Aww, qué bonito, ya nada más tengo dos perros (llamados Sirius Black y Severus Snape).

Le atinaste al uno delos nombres de H.H., nada más te falta decirme si es el Primero o el Segundo.

Poco a poco se revelan los secretos de la Mándala así como quedó revelado quién es el Niño Rey.

Gracias por comentar.

 **Azuli:** OH my god, gracias por darme tan buen elogio de mi fic. Lamento la reclusión a la que te sometiste por leerlo todo, y qué bueno que haya valido la pena.

Jackson no tiene hermanos en la historia… claro, si no cuentas a ese de cabello blanco que parece su gemelo. En la película tiene una hermana menor, pero no aparece y esto tiene su debida explicación.

Mmm, quizás haga la encuesta del personaje favorito en cuanto aparezcan los personajes de las otras series. Y sí, suelo hacer esa clase de preguntas para conocer los gustos de quienes me leen, pero incluso si no las hago siéntete con la libertad de decirme todo lo que piensas.

Acá mismo contesto, las preguntas del último review que me enviaste: Toothless tendrá su encanto, pero recuerda que es un dragón, tiene una parte salvaje que se desprende del entendimiento humano y que quiero explotar. Hiccup y Toothless se encontraran mutuamente. Y tu pregunta sobre las cadenas ya ha sido contestada, pero por si acaso: no, no tienen nada que ver con las que usó Gothel para revivir a Sirius y a Regulus.

Si Hiccup pudo prácticamente llevar a Toothless a Berk en la película, creo que podrá hacer pasar desapercibido a un dragón en Hogwarts.

La relación de Harry con Hiccup no se quebrará.

Creo que no es recomendable para Hiccup tener un duelo con nadie ahorita.

Hiccup destruirá Quimera Nos vemos. Saludos.

 **Dulce Sonrisa:** Gracias por comentar. Saludos.

 **Mague Luzul:** Se me hizo bien raro que no comentaran pronto, pero ya están aquí (de hecho, podría decirse que siempre espero su comentario, chicas). Dense un respiro o morirán de cansancio, bueno, excepto las gemelas. Aunque técnicamente la escuela está diseñada para matar a los sujetos *se encoge de hombros*

Zulma es muy madura. ¿No le gusta le versión canónica de Bill? ¿O lo prefiere siendo sexy xD?

Dalo por hecho, ya ando haciendo sus dibujos, sólo que se me juntaron con los que estoy haciendo de las escuelas ;) y cuando te decidas, no dudes en hacérmelo saber.

El BillDip o el Dipcífica no me gustan. El Starco… si bien podría tener una aplicación, tengo otro papel que Marco desempeñará. Marco acá sacará a relucir su lado casanova (porque lo tiene, se anda garchando a la mitad de las chicas de la serie xD).

¡Quiero ver fotos de cosplay! Okay no, ya me estoy pasando con el acoso. ¿El personaje de Lord Dominador te queda bien? Mmm, interesante. Me gusta Galaxia Wander, en especial el amiguito anaranjado, ¡quiero un peluche de él!

Exacto, ésa frase.

Sip, ella entregara a los gemelos Thorston-Malfoy.

En el siguiente capítulo será revelado que tiene que ver que los malos hayan encadenado a Hiccup. Pitch busca destruir el mundo de cierta forma… su historia en triste.

No, no me gusta ninguna versión de Ben 10. En serio, por más que la vi, por más que quise apropiarme de ella, nada más no se pudo y ya no quise forzarlo.

Sí, me llegaron sus dibujos, incluso les conteste, pero espero puedas recuperar tu contraseña.

Esperaré sus opciones ;)

Nos leemos luego, chicas, y gracias por comentar

 **Robert:** Hi, Robert! Sí me di cuenta de lo del review y ya actualicé xD.

 **Maitehimawari:** ¡Hola!, me alegra saber que tu tardanza se debió a cosas buenas . Suerte con los exámenes y trabajos. Yo ahorita ando en un seminario de psicoanálisis y educación y se me hace difícil. Anhelo que lleguen las vacaciones tanto como tú.

Neta, les gustó tu OC. Creo que la haré aparecer como la corresponsal encargada de hacer quedar bien a Hogwarts frente al mundo.

Me encantaría práctica parkour, ya que tú pareces disfrutarlo mucho valdría la pena intentarlo.

Blaise no conseguirá atrapar un dragón. Pasarán cosas feas, en especial a él. Hiccup será el primero en el bando de los buenos que consiga montar un dragón.

Los dragones se comen a los magos, si llegasen a llevarse a alguien sería a los aliados que quieren tener los malos.

¿Por qué todos quieren atacar Hogwarts? Si pasa, van a morir hartos, eh.

Hiccup ya encontró con quien desahogarse aunque Harry tuviera que intervenir para que lo hiciera.

Ya se están viendo las conexiones entre Jackson, Hiccup, Mérida y Rapunzel.

Sí, fue Hanabi. Mis personajes favoritos de Naruto con Minato y Kushina, Sakura y Naruto. Este es el último capítulo en donde están en vacaciones. Nos leemos luego y gracias por tu permiso para el OC.


	4. Lo que no te mata a ti, a otro sí

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los títulos o personajes utilizados aquí, me pertenecen. Son propiedad intelectual y mercantil de sus respectivos autores. Así es, no gano nada escribiendo esto.

 **Títulos:** _El Origen de los Guardianes. Cómo entrenar a tu dragón. Valiente. Enredados. Los Croods. Hotel Transilvania. ParaNorman. Epic: El Reino Secreto. Nuevas adiciones: Gravity Falls. Star VS Las fuerzas del Mal. Hora de Aventura. Miraculous: Las Aventuras de Lady Bug. Over the Garden Walls. Frozen. Moana: una aventura en el mar. Sendokai Champions. Avatar: La leyenda de Aang y la Leyenda de Korra. Kubo y la Búsqueda Samurai. El Loráx. Steven Universe. Coraline y la Puerta Secreta. Seis Grandes Heroes. Intensamente. Ralph el Demoledor. Los Increíbles_.

 **¡Hola, chicos y chicas!** Antes que nada, doy por cerrado el concurso de dibujos. Sólo recibí el aporte de **Mague Luzul** , por lo tanto, debido al propio sorteo, ¡ellas son las ganadoras! Pueden pedirme el premio que quieran, y subiré en mi DeviantArt su dibujo para que los demás lo vean. Me habría gustado hacer una votación, pero eso sólo puede hacer cuando hay más participantes u.u.

Segundo, para quienes deseen ver los uniformes de las otras escuelas que yo hice, búsquenme como _LilithKiryu_ en DeviantArt. Me falta poner los uniformes de Instituto Tecnológico de Magia Experimental y de Hogwarts, pues decidí cambiarlos debido al torneo. También, haré dibujos de los OC, así que díganme que OC les atraen más para que haga los dibujos

Tercero, debido a que me atrasé con libros que tenía que leer para el seminario que estoy tomando, me tardaré un poco en actualizar. Me tomaré mínimo dos semanas para ponerme al corriente, y después de eso, ya empezaré a escribir el capítulo siguiente, así como a hacer los dibujos pendientes que debo.

* * *

 **Capítulo Tres**

 **Lo que no te mata a ti, a otro sí.**

* * *

 _"El que busca la verdad corre el riesgo de encontrarla_ ".

—Manuel Vicent.

* * *

El anuncio oficial que dio el ministro Theodore Nott a los medios de comunicación sobre los descubrimientos del magozoologista Blaise Zabini, acerca de los hábitos y características de los dragones, alarmó a la totalidad de la comunidad mágica en Reino Unido. Magos y brujas entraron en pánico pues la situación requería medidas que nunca antes hubiera creído factibles. Después de todo, que los dragones se sintieran atraídos por la magia significaba que tendría que prescindir de ésta si no querían ser carbonizados por el fuego o devorados; y eso, inevitablemente, los exponía a los muggles. Aquella ambivalencia jamás vivida antes probó ser uno de los grandes retos a superar para la comunidad, sin embargo, Theodore ya tenía planeada una estrategia que consistía simplemente en quitar las barreras de los lugares indicados en una larga lista y colocar magos y brujas en las entradas para que cuidaran que los muggles no entraran. Sería una tarea tediosa y primitiva, pero eso era mejor a que los dragones tuvieran un mapa sensorial de donde se encontraban las principales sucursales mágicas en Reino Unido.

También invitó a la comunidad a no provocar ningún incidente que pudiera atraer la atención de los muggles. Theodore sabía que con estas medidas, los criminales se aprovecharían, así que les dio señal verde a los del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica para que tomaran las precauciones que consideraran correctas apegadas a las nuevas leyes, cabe decir que Harry nunca tuvo tanto trabajo como en los primeros días tras el anuncio.

Otro anuncio de suma importancia fue cuando terminó la construcción de la Clínica de Servicios Médicos Mágicos a cargo de la medimaga Daphne Zabini, cuyo objetivo era atender a las víctimas de las redadas de dragones y de atender la demanda de pacientes que dejara el antiguo San Mungo.

Esto no había sido premeditado. Theodore calculó la amplitud de sus declaraciones a nivel internacional. El Torneo Internacional de las Excelencias en Magia había sido una decisión arbitraria, iniciada en el peor momento posible. Así que no tuvo más opción que hacerles ver a los imbéciles responsables que habían cometido un grave error del que seguramente no se retractarían, como pudo comprobar cuando el torneo no fue pospuesto. Casi se rió de eso. Habían actuado como lo previó, sin usar el cerebro, ateniéndose solamente a la reputación. La maldita reputación que a tan malas decisiones los estaba llevando. Pero si existía algo que Theodore no iba a permitir era que eso afectara a los participantes del torneo. El grupo que Hogwarts enviaría a presentar las pruebas, estaría más expuesto a los peligros que ya acechaban a todos. Después de todo, si Pitch Black y Gothel estaban detrás de esto, podían deshacerse de sus detractores.

Theodore ya presentía quiénes serían los principales a eliminar, y por eso no había dudado en dar sus recomendaciones a McGonagall. En ese momento, Ministerio y Hogwarts tenían que trabajar juntos. Si era sincero, sabía que la preparación que tuvieran esos niños no serviría de nada en el momento de la batalla, cuando el sonido de maldiciones, explosiones y el olor apestoso de la muerte, los paralizara, pero era mejor a que no supieran ni siquiera a defenderse a sí mismo. Los enemigos eran brutales, y las posibilidades eran todavía peores. Si ya se estaban usando a los dragones, ¿qué otro horror usarían para atemorizarlos? Las Pesadillas eran una cosa, los Revividos otra, pero en el mundo habían cosas completamente malignas que no conocían. Un más que justificado escalofrío le recorría de vez en cuando al pensar en lo que se aproximaba, sin embargo, cuando sus hijos le visitaban en el trabajo y charlaba con sus amigos, se obligaba a no ceder. No permitiría caer antes de haber dado pelea, de haberles demostrado que no podían venir a apagar el futuro sólo por tener cuentas con el pasado.

La noticia sobre todo esto también llegó a Hogwarts. Por supuesto, hubo quienes no quisieron quedarse en ese lugar cuando la directora McGonagall explicó que no quitaría las barreras que la cubrían; hubo otros, que lo aceptaron con la resignación que da saberse atrapado, sin salida; hubo también quienes se soltaron a llorar como si sus vidas se hubiesen acabado, como si el valor reunido se hubiera ido. En esos momentos de miedo, confusión y pánico, Adrian Flint actuó como la figura en la que podían afianzarse. En Slytherin, sólo Alvin Heller quiso dimitir, los demás no dijeron nada y se conformaron con seguir la rutina dura de entrenamiento que había cambiado terminada la primera semana tras el regreso a clases.

Hogwarts asistiría al evento más grande y peligroso de la historia. Estaban en desventaja porque otras escuelas ya habían comenzado a prepararse desde hace varios meses. Eso no importó. Para McGonagall y los profesores, significó tener que aplicar el método riguroso y someter a los estudiantes de todos los grados como si estuvieran a punto de presentar los EXTASIS. La primera semana fue como una evaluación en la que los profesores sacaron listas de puntajes que no dieron a conocer a ninguno para evitar más presión. Pero era inevitable no sentirse explotado, llevado hasta extremos que inducirían a la locura.

Inclusive, las clase ya no se dividieron por dos casas compartiendo, sino eran las cuatro de cada año, conglomeradas en una.

Las clases se habían convertido en centros donde te mostraban hechizos básicos, y sus variaciones. Pansy se había convertido oficialmente en la profesora más admirada por todos en el momento en que dio clases que sólo los aurores elite podrían tomar; a los de primer año les instruyó como si fueran de tercero, a los de tercero como si estuvieran en sexto, a los de sexto como si ya tuvieran un trabajo en el Ministerio. Les dio todo de sí para que dieran hasta la última de sus reservas en los movimientos de sus varitas. Cada clase terminaban llenos de sudor y sabiendo manejar mínimo doce hechizos, lo básico en transformaciones en animales, cómo deshacerse de maldiciones no letales o cómo detectarlas (clase en la que Hiccup, Guy, Fishlegs y secretamente Courtney pusieron toda la atención del mundo), cómo luchar contra todo tipo de criaturas oscuras, como resistir las _Maldiciones Imperdonables_. En una clase donde los de tercer año practicaban para invocar los Patronus, Pansy les mostró el suyo.

— _¡Expecto Patronum!_ —y de la punta de su varita salió un halo de luz blanca que pronto se convirtió en un animal de cuatro patas, que trotó entre los entusiasmados estudiantes. La gacela que Pansy había creado desapareció tan pronto como apareció, luego convidó a sus alumnos a imitarla—. Para crearlo, se necesita un poderoso pensamiento positivo. Los Patronus los protegerán de los Dementores y de que cualquier energía negativa que quiera dañarlos, por eso precisamente se necesita un poderoso recuerdo. Concéntrense, no elijan al azar. Pueden intentarlo a su forma, encontrar una memoria puede ser sencillo si usas algo que te sea familiar. En mi caso, no pude usar el Patronus hasta que me largué de la casa Parkinson. Cuando sentí por primera vez la _libertad_ , fue cuando pude invocarlo.

En la sala hexagonal pronto se escucharon las voces repitiendo el hechizo. Hubo algunos como Eep Croods que les salió a la primera. Eep simplemente había cerrado los ojos, respirado profundo y dejado sus pensamientos fluir; fue hermoso rememorar el momento en que su padre había aceptado la magia, y con ello, a ella. Eep fue la primera en lograrlo cuando su tigre saltó de su varita justo al frente, lanzando un rugido tan potente que Michael Sacher y Elena Craig se desmayaron. Otros, como Guy Domani, se tomaron las cosas con calma. Primero intentó con recuerdos fugaces de los días en que sus padres vivían, pero cuando descubrió que detrás de la alegría que le causaban también le traían un profundo dolor, desistió de inmediato. Al verle la cara decaída, Tuffnut y Snotlout se pusieron a hacer el mono frente a él para hacerlo reír. El resultado fue maravilloso. La muestra de sutil preocupación hizo que Guy mirara a su alrededor, donde sus amigos estaban con él. Cuando lo intentó de nuevo, su _Patronus_ causó conmoción al igual que el de Eep. Ante los presentes, un enorme elefante apareció dando tumbos y haciendo sonar su trompa.

Los hubo como Ferret Macintosh, agitaron su varita con tanta fuerza que primero saltaron chispas y luego no sucedió nada. Ferret era poco adaptable a que las cosas no le salieran bien, así que hizo una rabieta que terminó con su varita lanzada al otro lado, y que la profesora Parkinson le bajara puntos a Gryffindor. Mascullando maldiciones, Ferret fue a recoger su varita, a la vez que Manny y Wee se reían de su cara. Al final, Ferret también pudo lograrlo cuando se contagió de la risa, y es que en los peores momentos, ellos dos siempre habían estado ahí. Claro, que al ver la forma de su _Patronus_ se le fue todo rastro de humor. Pansy tuvo que reprimir reírse también cuando apareció una cacatúa soltando alaridos que pretendían mostrar su grandeza. También Mavis Drácula logró una impresionante forma. Docenas de mariposas blancas bailotearon alrededor, posándose ya sea en un hombro, en una cabeza, en una mano. Era extraño tener un Patronus de esa numerosidad.

—¡Es como el de mi mamá y el de tía Daphne! —le dijo Ruffnut con una gran sonrisa—, sólo que ellas invocan canarios y golondrinas, respectivamente.

—¿Cómo es el Patronus de tu papá, Ruff? —preguntó Courtney a la vez que levantaba su varita para mantener a flote a su ave del paraíso de bellas plumas largas.

—No lo sé, papá no ha sido capaz de conjurar el patronus. Creo que tiene que ver con que no tiene un buen recuerdo.

—En eso te equivocas —dijo Courtney de inmediato—. Claro que tiene buenos recuerdos. _Debe_ de tenerlos. Quizás no del pasado, pero sí del presente. En la próxima carta que le envíes, dile que viste el encantamiento _Patronus_ y que quieres ver el suyo, que ahora que tiene una familia podrá invocarlo.

Ruffnut parpadeó, atónita. No había pensado en eso, y que lo hicieran notar la llenó de una repentina alegría. De reojo, vio a Tuffnut invocando a su Patronus en forma de perro bóxer que se echó a correr para perseguir a la ardilla de Rachel Sinclair. Lo cierto era que, al igual que su padre, ella también tenía razones para sonreír.

—Oh, parace ser que el chico maravilla está teniendo problemas —comentó Courtney, señalando hacia su izquierda a donde Jackson Overland no dejada de maldecir. Eugene sí había conseguido conjurar a su arrendajo que se posaba sobre su hombre—. Me sorprende que no lo haya logrado, con eso de que siempre se está riendo y haciendo bromas.

—Bueno, eso no es signo de alegría. Hay personas que pueden reír por fuera y estar muriéndose de la angustia que sienten interiormente —comentó Mavis haciendo que sus mariposas volaran en línea recta y dieran algunas vueltas.

Ruffnut se quedó mirando a donde Jackson refunfuñaba y mascullaba. Courtney y Mavis tenían razón hasta cierto punto. Jackson solía comportarse como si nada le preocupara cuando en realidad tenía cosas que le angustiaban. No todos podían decir que tenían un pasado envueltos en misterios y conspiración, relacionado con un enemigo oscuro de la humanidad. Y que eso fuera expuesto a tantas personas, aunque éstas fueran sus amigos. El pasado de Ruffnut sólo lo conocían Courtney y Mavis (y probablemente Tomás y Snotlout por parte de Tuffnut), así que entendía eso de sentirse expuesto.

Caminó hacia él, situándose junto a Eugene que le pedía a Jackson que se relajara y se concentrara. Jackson se azotaba demasiado por no poder hacer el hechizo, así que no podía notar que a personas como Mérida, MK, Heather, Hiccup y Victoire, les estaba costando lograrlo.

—Oye, Frost, no te quiebres la cabeza tanto. Es concentrarse en un recuerdo feliz y después dejarlo fluir.

—En estos momentos no tengo nada que sea un recuerdo feliz, Thor —replicó con acidez. Ella le dio una mirada de incredulidad que bastó para que él suspirara con resignación—. Lo lamento, no es mi intención ser grosero, sólo que… ya sabes, todo lo que está pasando es…

Por supuesto que lo sabía. Apenas hace unos días habían comenzado a leer el contenido de los libros de Hanabi y H.H., y lo que se había pensado como un ejercicio de reflexión, probó ser algo más. Algunas de las profecías no hablaban directamente de Jackson todavía, pero se notaba en las persistentes miradas de las quimeras hacia él, o de vez en ves hacía Mérida, que esperaban que de un segundo a otro les contara todo como si su memoria fuera a regresar así como así. No le gustaba que sus amigos pensaran que lo estaba haciendo a propósito, cuando la verdad es que daría lo que fuera porque el misterio se revelara, por saber qué había sucedido hace tantos años que consiguió que Pitch fuese sellado y que él dejara de ser un espíritu. Porque lo había sido, ¿no era así? Un espíritu con poderes de congelación… argh, no quería pensar ni siquiera qué es lo que pasaría cuando tuvieran a mano _Cuentos para la hora de dormir_ , porque seguramente comenzarían a llamarlo _Jokul_.

—Puedes pensar en nosotros —dijo Ruffnut desde su lugar—, no en las personas que conocías en tu pasado, sino en las que conoces de tu presente. En este momento, tú eres Jackson Overland, no alguien más y eso es suficiente para mí.

—Ella tiene la razón, hermano —convino decir Eugene como apoyo—. Seas _Jokul_ , Jackson o un unicornio, siempre estaremos contigo, ¿de acuerdo?

Jackson bajó la mirada con mortificación. Cierto era que a ellos no les importara si era otra personas, pero a él sí. Porque había comprobado muchas veces el peligro que ser él conlleva para los demás. Sabía que si Pitch Black buscaba dañarlo por su supuesta traición pasada, se iría en contra de sus amigos pues para eso había infiltrado a Gothel en Hogwarts. Para descubrir las debilidades de él siendo un humano. ¿Y si Pitch Black decidía que se las cobraría asesinando a Eugene o alguno de los otros? Era algo que Jackson no se podría perdonar jamás. Por eso asistía cada tercer noche a escuchar las profecías, eso relatos que le provocaban que el corazón le latiera el doble. Detestaba los momentos en que algo parecía indicarle una cosa importante y se le escapaba de las manos. Su mente era un lío.

—Oye, Frost —le llamó Ruffnut jalándole una oreja—, pon atención cuando te hablamos. Nunca te saldrá este hechizo si no nos haces caso a nosotros.

—Lo dices como si a ti te hubiera salido, Thor —se cruzó de brazos—, pero no he visto que lo hagas. Si tanto quieres enseñarme el _Patronus_ , invocalo tú misma, chica sin zapatos. Demuéstrame lo que tienes.

Ruffnut levantó el mentón, aceptando el reto. Alzó su brazo y carraspeó fuertemente.

— _¡Expecto Patronum!_ —y una especie de lagarto alargado, del tamaño de una nutria, con garras y unas pequeñas alas, apareció moviéndose en ondas por el aire. Era tan rara la criatura que muchos se enfrascaron en encontrarle clasificación porque o era una lagartija mutante o una especie de dragón deforme.

La profesora Parkinson, quien había estado al pendiente de todo, se acercó a los tres para explicarles:

—Los _Patronus_ , como toda la magia, están conectados a nuestros más profundos sentimientos y deseos. En ocasiones, pueden adoptar una forma familiar, otras veces cambian de acuerdo a algo que nos perturbe, y algunas veces tienen una forma mezclada de lo que más amamos en el mundo. No es raro que Ruffnut haya conjurado esa, pues ama mucho a su familia.

—Oh —dijo Eugene cuando lo captó—, por eso se parece un dragón. Draco es _dragón_ , que es una constelación que contiene estrellas. Su mamá y hermanos tienen nombres de estrellas, por eso todo está conectado y tiene esa forma de lagartija alada.

—¡Oye, mi _Patronus_ no es ninguna lagartija alada! —se quejó Ruffnut—, es mucho mejor que tu pajarraco ese feo. Es taaaaan chiquito y patético como tú.

—Meterse con el _Patronus_ de otro es una falta total de respeto, Thornalina —dijo Eugene, llevándose una mano al pecho. A Ruffnut le sacó un tic al oírle el apodo que utilizó—, pero lo voy a dejar pasar porque aquí está la profesora Parkinson y yo soy un caballero.

Pansy sólo se rió quedito y prosiguió a ir ayudar a los que faltaban por realizar el hechizo. Se sorprendía que muchos lo hubieran logrado, aunque eso sí, también se sentía orgullosa. Observó a Astrid Hofferson invocar a un borrego cimarrón que tacleó a Tuffnut, lo que provocó que este saliera volando y cayera sobre el pobre Hiccup. Pansy no podía decir que eso fuera a propósito ya que había oído rumores que decían que Tuffnut y Snotlout se habían estado burlando de Astrid en otras clases. Era una venganza justa, aunque tuvo que decirle a Hofferson que tuviera cuidado de no involucrar a terceros.

—Qué asco, toqué al nerd —dijo Tuffnut sacando la lengua y restregando sus manos en el sueter de Snotlout—, se me van a pegar sus gérmenes y me volverán una rata de biblioteca.

—Quizás eso sea benéfico para ti, Tuff —comentó Tomás Xarxus, sin inmutarse y sin dejar de sostener su varita mientras su serpiente cornuda se arrastraba.

—No lo digas ni de broma, Tom, que me dan escalofríos —tembló incontrolablemente.

—Yo soy el que tendría que tener miedo de que me contagies algo, Malfoy —dijo Hiccup levantándose con ayuda de Guy—, con eso de que te metes en donde sea, quien sabe que traerás pegado.

—Oye, yo pude haberme metido en esa fosa llena de excrementos de augurey el otro día, pero me bañé bien —aseguró, un tanto ofendido de que dudaran de su higiene personal, y es que los gemelos Malfoy eran los únicos con las agallas suficientes para meterse a recónditos lugares atiborrados de extrañas sustancias.

—¡Ssh, idiota, que pueden escucharte los demás! —le tapó la boca Snotlout con sus manos, dando vistazos a su alrededor. Quimera continuaba siendo una organización secreta de la que nadie sabía, excepto por unos cuantos que eran amigos de sus miembros—. Y tú no digas nada más, Fastidiccup, o te irá mal.

—Como si pudieras hacer algo contra mí, Snotlout —dijo Hiccup. Habría querido callar, dejarlo pasar, pero sabía que si no contestaba con algo, su primo se daría cuenta porque podría ser un imbécil, pero era detallista con lo que le convenía—. ¿Tengo que recordarte todas las veces que he esquivado tus hechizos? Bueno, eso si los hicieras bien. Eres tan malo que ni puedes dar en el blanco.

La mandíbula de Snotlout se tensó. Hiccup era bueno en los encantamientos (y nadie se daba cuenta que ahora era porque Guy y Fishlegs le ayudaban), y Snotlout no podía hacer ninguno bien a la primera, ni por mucho que la profesora Parkinson le explicara o que su amigo Tom le ayudara a practicar en secreto. Snotlout estaba comprometido a mejorar ese año para ser selecto para el torneo. Había cometido la equivocación de contarle a su padre sobre éste, y en menos de un día, su padre le envió una carta en la que prácticamente le decía que tenía que ser el mejor, que debía ganar a toda costa a su primo, pues ya era bastante malo que Hiccup fuera de la realeza y él no.

—Veremos si dices lo mismo cuando nos toque la clase de defensa personal en la tarde —dijo Jorgenson—, aún no me toca contigo, pero presiento que será pronto y te darás cuenta que sólo eres un debilucho bocón.

El fortachón muchacho se dio la vuelta y se llevó a sus dos amigos con él. Con la tensa situación terminada, Fishlegs optó por cambiar de tema.

—Tu hermana es asombrosa, Heather —le dijo a su amiga, ignorante al ligero temblor que pasó por la fina boca de ella—. Invocar un _Patronus_ de esa magnitud es algo difícil.

—Bueno, no es como si fuera lo más espectacular del mundo —espetó Heather con tono tenso que disfrazó muy bien—, además, comparado con el elefante de Guy y tu delfín, él de ella no es la gran cosa, ¡y faltamos Hiccup y yo! Así que nada de alabar a quien no se lo merece.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, tan claro como el agua, tan siquiera para Guy, esas ligeras disconformidades que Heather decía como si no importaran, pero que sí lo hacían. Eso que sólo él notaba porque Hiccup estaba demasiado preocupado en pretender que podía usar magia y que Fishlegs confundía con simple indiferencia. Pero guardó silencio, no por abandonar a Heather o por no interesarle, sino porque, al saber cómo ella actuaría, lo mejor era que las cosas tocasen fondo. A veces, ésa era una de las soluciones al problema. Guy se dedicó enteramente a ayudar a Hiccup con su fachada, usando su propia magia para figurar que Hiccup estaba teniendo dificultad con el hechizo, que sólo podía invocar un halito de luz, porque si Guy usaba todo su poder, traería de vuelta a su elefante y eso los dejaría expuestos.

—Creo que ya me salió —dijo Heather cuando intentó por octava vez; de la punta de su varita, una lucecita blanca empezó a tomar una forma más grande hasta que una hiena cayó en sus cuatro patas cayó en el piso y se quedó mirando a su alrededor. Heather estuvo impresionada por el resultado, y si bien Hiccup y Fishlegs la alabaron, Guy notó que ella no estaba nada contenta.

Por parte de Heather, las cosas no estaban saliendo bien, más no en relación con sus materias o sus amigos, sino en ese sentimiento de triunfo que había obtenido cuando su padre prácticamente corrió a Astrid de la casa. Se daba cuenta de que había estado esperando verla derrotada, saberse en razón mientras que su hermana en equivocación. Heather ansiaba tanto superarla que encontrarla viviendo como si no tuviera problemas, había sido uno de los tragos más amargos de su vida.

Astrid siempre había sido la más fuerte de las dos, la más temeraria, a la que no le temblaba la boca al momento de hablar, la que siempre había defendido sus creencias (aunque esto último le trajera indeseadas consecuencias en su momento). Heather la admiraba, pero también la odiaba. Y odiaba más que Astrid hubiera sido brutalmente honesta con ella aquel día en el Caldero Chorreante. Astrid le demostró que no la necesitaba a ella ni a Damián Hofferson para seguir adelante, que podía ensuciarse las manos si eso significaba no tener que volver a casa, y que prefería el poco lujo que ofrecían las habitaciones de la taberna a su cómoda recamara en la mansión Hofferson. Y eso era algo que Heather temía hacer. Ella sólo tenía su apellido y a su padre, y a un montón de sirvientas que le obedecían porque su padre les pagaba bien; y tenía amigos… amigos que no la aceptarían si se enteraban de lo mucho que odiaba a su hermana y lo cansada que se sentía de manipularlos para que no se dieran cuenta de nada.

Tal vez Astrid no tenía amigos, pero era debido a su honestidad. Mientras que Heather sí tenía, gracias a sus actuaciones y manipulaciones. Heather trataba de no pensar demasiado en eso.

Afortunadamente el itinerario de clases se prestaba para no pensar en nada que no fuera hacer los trabajos que los profesores pedían. Una cosa era disfrutar de mover la varita en clase de la profesora Parkinson, otra muy diferente soportar la clase de Stanford Pines o Bill Cipher, claro, para lo que habían elegido esas optativas (como Hiccup, que había escogido todas y que de no ser porque era muy bueno en los trabajos escritos, se habría muerto del cansancio). Stanford era un entusiasta de su materia y no había día que no les pusiera tarea que, o hicieran a como fuera o a la que le invirtieran unas buenas tres horas. Por su parte, Bill siempre les hablaba con acertijos y les cuestionaba todo en tanto un alumno se atrevía a abrir la boca para decir lo que pensaba.

Bill Cipher era el profesor más raro de todos (y eso que la profesora Raven ya les había presentado a su cuervo "disecado" y manía por tallar madera –por lo que nadie dejaba su varita cerca de ella, ya que una vez había tomado la de una chica de cuarto año para _embellecerla_ consiguiendo que la varita se rompiera y que la chica llorara por toda una semana). Bill parecía tener un interés por ciertas personas a las que se acercaba con sonrisas misteriosas o a las que no llamaba por su nombre; a Hiccup solía llamarlo _Ignis_ , a Rapunzel como _Terra,_ a Jackson, _Ventos_ , y por último a Mérida como _Aqva_. Cualquiera fuera la razón, no la decía, simplemente se reía y continuaba con el tema. A veces soltaba frases que no tenían nada que ver con la clase. En una ocasión, le soltó a Mavis Drácula que no era bueno que se convirtiera en murciélago, ya que un día moriría por eso; en otra, le dijo a Mariska Tannen que estaba destinada a ser la sombra de su querida amiga Victoire; hubo una vez que lo escucharon hablar en el pasillo a Alvin Heller, diciéndole que su madre había hecho lo correcto al abandonar a un ser tan repulsivo como él.

Bill no tenía tacto, no tenía límites. Y solía decir ante la severa mirada de Stanford, cuando lo cachaba asustando a sus alumnos: _"Es lo que ganas, Fordsie, por haberme encerrado con ese círculo. Tenía un código como demonio interdimensional. Las reglas de un trato, eran mis reglas. Ahora que no soy un demonio, no tengo porque seguir nada. Así que voy a divertirme hasta que rompa este sello"._ Aun así, era bastante sociable. No había profesor al que no le hablara, o persona que no conociera, incluido los retratos y a los fantasmas. Peeves le tenía pavor a Bill, que solía buscarlo para decirle que conocía la forma de correrlo para siempre de Hogwarts, y Peeves sabía que _sacarlo_ no era precisamente lo que haría con él.

Guy era el único que admiraba a Bill Cipher, al igual los gemelos Malfoy que encontraban fascinante al demonio. Guy era de los pocos que no se dejaban engatusar por sus juegos, que conseguía entretenerlo por más de dos minutos. ¡Y la forma en la que Bill se divertía con ese humano! Porque era obvio que ya sabía el destino de Guy, y verlo tan lleno de vida, tan deseoso por saber, era simplemente hilarante. Mientras que a los gemelos Malfoy… Bill se mantenía alejado, no temeroso, sino indiferente; era como si no pudiera verlos como entidades separadas, a los dos les hablaba en una lengua desconocida y solía llamarlos por el mismo nombre. Pero quien se percató de esto no fue Stanford, sino Levi.

Levi notaba ese toque de Bill hacia los gemelos Malfoy que denotaba un interés más particular. Conocía tan bien al demonio como para intuir que aquello no era bueno, y no permitiría que se acercara a nadie si podía evitarlo. Y Bill sabía que lo evitaría porque él también conocía a Levi así de bien. Podría parecer que a Levi no le importara nada, que fuera un insensible, pero no era así. Era por su pasado que mantenía una máscara de frialdad y dureza, pero en el fondo era blando como la arcilla; desconfiaba de todos, pero no podía mantenerse alejado por siempre. Lo había comprobado en sipo que Levi había estado hospedándose con los Malfoy, y Bill no podía creer el curioso camino que todo estaba tomando. Por eso no se perdía de nada, por eso siempre estaba en el campo de entrenamiento, como este día, para ver cómo todo avanzaba.

Ante los ojos de un mortal, era simplemente la continuidad de la existencia. Ante sus ojos, era el desarrollo de algo que había iniciado desde hace miles de años atrás.

La última clase era la de _Capacitación Física y Defensa Personal_ , como ya era habitual. Los chicos de tercer año eran los últimos en ocupar el campo, que tendría un olor a sudor, sangre y demás fluidos de no ser porque Levi ordenaba a cada grado limpiarlo como pudieran una vez terminaran. En cuanto terminaron los ejercicios de calentamiento y flexibilidad, Levi les ordenó los siguieran hacia donde estaban cuatro tripies de madera de tamaño grande, muy parecidos a los que los muggles usaban para amarrarse un arnés a la cintura y saltar. Ordenó que formaran una fila frente a cada uno. Había una mesa justo en medio y detrás de ésta, una caja de madera vieja que tenía un extraño símbolo al costado. Eran un par de alas, unas azules y otras blancas. Gracias a su aguda vista, Mavis pudo apreciar las casi ilegibles letras que acompañaban al logo, _Escuadrón de Investigación,_ o algo similar.

—Creo que eso es lo que usó aquella vez contra el licántropo —susurró Snotlout señalando hacia la mesa, donde algo se podía percibir tras la cortina que lo cubría.

—¡Es el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales! —mencionó Tuffnut chillando con emoción. Había creído que sólo eran rumores los que decían que Levi ya estaba comenzando a instruirlos con su equipo especial.

Levi se situó frente al grupo. A diferencia de clases anteriores, no llevaba puesta su ropa formal, sino un pantalón deportivo corto y una playera blanca que dejaba ver bien su cuerpo. Pero lo que resaltaban eran las correas que se veían en sus piernas, su cadera y su torso. Era como si estuviera atado por todos sitios posibles, y eso sólo hizo que la curiosidad aumentara.

—Es mejor que se callen y presten atención, mocosos de mierda, porque no explicaré otra vez —al instante, los estudiantes se pusieron derechos y no dijeron ni una palabra. Levi quitó la manta para mostrar un artefacto hecho de metales en forma de cilindro, acompañado de lo que parecían dos fundas donde se guardaban cuchillas. Algunos estudiantes no pudieron evitar un jadeo de ovación, mientras que otros miraron con extrañeza los objetos. Ruffnut y Tuffnut aguantaban las ganas de chillar de la emoción.

Levi tomó el aparato y lo acomodó a la altura de sus caderas, adecuando las correas y conectándolo. Hiccup, que era un erudito en cuanto a temas de ingeniería se trataba, admiró el diseño y suspiró emocionado, por lo que veía, eso permitía una gran maniobrabilidad del cuerpo, aunque en sí no creía que pudiera hacerse. Después de todo, se veía como algo sacado de la ciencia-ficción, y a menos de que Levi utilizara magia, sería imposible que sirviera.

Pero a Levi poco le importaba lo que Hiccup pudiera pensar. Empezó a explicar cada parte; primero la unidad de maniobra especial que consistía en los cables de acero con un timbal y dos ejes independientes, después la unidad de control que era una caja negra que controla los cables, luego el tanque de gas (algo que ocasionó que Hiccup se interesara más, pues le había quedado claro que la magia no se usaría), y un pistón-disparo, que serviría para medir la presión del gas y "disparar" los ganchos. También les enseñó las partes internas, amenazando que tendrían que memorizarlas si querían pasar al siguiente nivel. Todo en una clase. Sin embargo, poco importa cuando algo hace que los estudiantes se interesen, cuando algo les atrae tanto que dan todo de sí por conocerlo, así pues, si bien Levi no era del agrado de muchos, lo que estaba mostrándoles sí que lo era. En media hora, todos manejaban la teoría lo suficientemente bien como para que Levi no los machacara por ser tan estúpidos (incluso estudiantes como Mitche Downe, que no captaban las cosas a la primera).

Los gemelos Malfoy estaban tan entusiasmados que mostraron una facultad que nunca antes habían tenido: poner atención más de cinco minutos a una clase.

—En esta caja —indicó Levi quitándole la tapa y mostrando su interior. Aproximadamente unos cuatro equipos de maniobras tridimensionales estaban ahí, más lucían un tanto deteriorados casi como si no hubieran sido usados en siglos—, hay equipos que usaremos esta primera clase, para acostumbrar a su cuerpo y que se hagan una idea de cómo será cuando tengan los suyos propios. La vieja directora me ha dicho que pasado mañana llegarán los nuevos equipos que mando a hacer, de ese modo podremos empezar. Esto es sólo una iniciación, para que conozcan como se pondrán las correas y si están capacitados para continuar con la clase. Les digo de una vez que si son tan idiotas como para atorarse al colocarlos, nadie les ayudará a quitárselos, tendrán que practicar hasta que sea perfecto y darán doscientas vueltas al castillo.

La advertencia había ido para todos, pero cuando Levi se quedó mirando a donde Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Mitche, Snotlout y Wee estaban, quedó claro que era para ellos. Hizo que el primero de cada fila recogiera los equipos deteriorados para que los llevaran a sus compañeros. El ejercicio consistiría en que el primero se colocaría las correas, mientras el segundo medía su tiempo; después de medirlo, procederían a pasar a los tripies, donde con un mecanismo de soporte, serían levantados. El punto de este último ejercicio era saber quién pillaba el truco para mantenerse en el aire sin desequilibrarse.

Levi permaneció en silencio, viendo cómo se ejecutaban sus órdenes. No le sorprendió para nada que Croods, DunBroch, Overland, Fitzherbert, Domani y Hofferson dominaran el ejercicio a la perfección; era como si hubieran nacido para ello, incluso no tuvieron problemas para acomodarse el equipo. Aunque fue Guy quien tuvo el mejor tiempo y la mejor ejecución. También había sus excepciones, como Reid Truman que había subido quince kilos en las vacaciones y era el más alto de todos sus compañeros, lo que le impidió que lo elevaran con el equipo; además estaba Mitch Downe que se había dado un buen golpe por no saber cómo equilibrarse, o como Victoire Weasley que se raspó la cara.

El beneficio de ser un profesor como él, era que sus alumnos acataban todo sin hacerse los graciosos, por lo que habían sobrado quince minutos de clase. Levi había notado lo emocionados que estaban por aprender. Para él, aquello se debía simplemente a lo inusual del método y que seguro sería lo más genial del mundo. Esa clase de ingenuidad los terminaría matando…

—¿Cuál es el objetivo final de todo esto, profesor Levi? —preguntó Hiccup, consciente de que podría contestarle o podría dejarle para siempre con la incógnita.

—Eso es algo que no necesitas saber —se limitó a decir—, pero es cierto que estos ejercicios les servirán de algo —de pronto, Levi dio unos pasos hasta posicionarse cerca del exterior del castillo—, aunque no es que importe mucho al final…

Antes de que Hiccup o alguien más pudiera preguntarle sobre el significado de esas palabras, Levi accionó una de las palancas. El gancho en la punta de uno de los cables salió disparado de la caja negra, y ante el asombro general, Levi fue propulsado por los aires dejando una estela de humo producto de la caja de gas comprimido que servía como combustible.

—¡Eso es asombroso! —jadeó Tuffnut Malfoy al ver dar vueltas mortales al profesor con gracilidad, como si aquello no supusiera un esfuerzo.

—¿Estás llorando? —le preguntó Snotlout arqueando una ceja.

Tuffnut sorbió lánguidamente.

—Es que es hermoso —sollozó. Snotlout aguantó las ganas de preguntarle si se refería al ejercicio o al profesor Levi. Decidió que era mejor no saberlo y se concentró en observar el espectáculo. Levi podría ser un dolor en el culo, pero, mierda, sí que sabía mover su cuerpo.

—Tiene que tener un límite —dijo Fishlegs haciendo masivos cálculos en su cabeza. Estaba fascinado, aunque no al grado de Hiccup que había encontrado la clase repentinamente interesante—. Pensé que era sencillo cuando nos lo explicó, pero hay un gran trabajo de ingeniería y locura detrás de eso. No tengo idea de cómo será cuando lo usemos. Se ve que se tiene que tener una condición física formidable y no temer a las alturas, además de ser precisos al momento de lanzar los cables, para poder manejarte. Ugh, no seré capaz de hacerlo.

Con un último giro en el aire, Levi decidió descender. Tuffnut estaba que se moría de la admiración, aparentemente olvidando los meses que Levi lo torturó con el entrenamiento. Ruffnut le hizo burla, diciéndole que por fin se había enamorado, pero Tuffnut la ignoró.

—Es todo por hoy. Guarden todo, limpien el lugar y lárguense al comedor —finalizó sin dar otra explicación. Los chicos no replicaron. Habían quedado tan prendados de lo que Levi les había mostrado que no tenían intenciones de desobedecerlo y provocar que no les enseñara movimientos tan fabulosos.

Sin embargo, Hiccup continuó preguntándose acerca de ello. McGonagall había contratado a Levi para ponerles en forma, eso era claro, ¿pero era todo? Hiccup ya sabía que los preparaban para una gran batalla. Había que ser realmente estúpido para pensar lo contrario, y aunque él habría querido que todo se resolviera por medios pacíficos, lo cierto era que con lo que Levi les había mostrado, haría falta más que "estar en forma" para combatir las próximas amenazas. Además, Levi no había usaba las cuchillas, y eso le indicó a Hiccup que quizás, pronto les estarían enseñando cómo matar.

* * *

Esa noche las quimeras se reunieron en su base tras acabar de cenar. Llevaban ambos mapas, la capa de invisibilidad y los libros de Hanabi y H.H. Ya habían leído algunas profecías, sobre todo aquellas referentes a los episodios que Guy había conectado con la Historia Mágica y la Muggle. Hoy leerían por primera vez _La Mándala de los Cuatro Elementos_ , que había sido uno de los títulos que más les llamaban la atención no sólo porque conectaba directamente las palabras de Hanabi en el prólogo, sino porque podría ser una pista fundamental sobre el destino de Jackson y Mérida. Sin embargo, no era algo que los emocionara, por lo menos a Jackson no. Él se mantenía inusualmente callado y distante.

A unos pasos de él, Ruffnut le entregaba a Guy y a Tom, el tomo de _Cuentos para la hora de dormir_ de P.O.

—Scorpius me dijo que mamá se lo había prestado al profesor Levi, y que todavía no se lo había regresado, así que fui con Courtney a pedírselo ya que era urgente.

—Gracias por el esfuerzo, chicas —sonrió Guy.

—No fue nada, de hecho, estuvo raro —dijo Ruffnut—. Aunque vivió en nuestra casa, nunca supimos qué clase de cosas tenía, ya sabes, que fuesen privadas.

—¿Encontraron algo interesante? —preguntó Tom.

—Nada de nada —contestó Courtney esta vez—, se ve que es muy adusto con las cosas porque sólo tenía lo básico. Una cama, una cómoda, un ropero y un pequeño librero. ¡Eso ni siquiera es la mitad de lo que tengo en mi cuarto! Es como si sólo viviera con lo necesario.

—Seguro que eso es un concepto que tú no entiendes, Babcock. La sencillez, quiero decir —comentó Eugene, burlón. Courtney le mostró el dedo del medio. Eugene se rió—. Vaya que has cambiado desde primer año. Antes me habrías dicho que era un idiota inmaduro.

—Y te habría golpeado —añadió Snotlout—, no fueron pocas las veces que Hawk nos golpeó cuando se enojaba.

—Cierto —concedió Eugene pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de la chica, gesto que ella rechazó con un movimiento—. Oh, Hawk, no te pongas pesada. Sabes que nunca tendría esas intenciones contigo. Eres como un chico más para mí.

—Aunque me alegra no ser parte de tu menú, tampoco te pases con eso de "ser un chico más". Regresando al tema, me causó algo de curiosidad así que, aprovechando que no estaba en ese momento…

—¿Es decir que tomaron el libro sin su consentimiento y además hurgaron en sus pertenencias? —inquirió Alicia, asombrada—. Ustedes dos sí que no tienen sentido de consideración o respeto por la privacidad. Si el profesor Levi hubiera llegado en ese momento, las habría disciplinado.

—Pero no llegó porque Mavis estaba vigilando —aclaró Ruffnut.

—De ese modo, encontré varias cosas interesantes —dijo Courtney con ese tono que empleaba cuando estaba a punto de contar un chisme jugoso—. Había algunas imágenes, me atrevo a decir que no eran fotos porque pude apreciar los trazos como de dibujo, de él en una especie de "ejército", bien, no sabría decir si lo fuera. Tenía ropa extraña con un raro símbolo.

—¿Cómo el que tenía la caja que trajo hoy? —inquirió Mavis—. El símbolo del par de alas y el título de "Escuadrón de Investigación".

—Exacto —coincidió Courtney—. Creo que tuvo una especie de vida militar antes de venir aquí. No conozco ninguna asociación o institución mágica que sea estrictamente militar, así que no sé a dónde pudiera estar afiliado en el pasado.

—¿Cómo era el uniforme? Creo que podríamos saber cuál fue su trabajo antes si buscamos patrones comunes —opinó Alicia.

—Eso es lo que hice, Blaster —espetó Courtney—, por eso es que no encontré nada. Soy muy buena fijándome en cada tipo de ropa existente, ¡incluso busqué en revistas muggles que le pedí a Craig! No hallé nada. Es todo un misterio.

—Bueno, tiene que haber algo —propuso Eugene, justo cuando llegaron a la entrada de la cabaña—, o McGonagall no lo habría contratado. Considerando que Astoria es su amiga, nos dice mucho de él. No a cualquiera le habría dejado machacar a sus hijos todos los días.

—En eso tienes mucha razón —dijo Tuffnut—. Mamá nos contó que Levi no habla mucho de su pasado y que debemos ser comprensivos y no preguntarle de más.

—Y con lo que hicieron Hawk y tu hermana, podemos suponer que fuiste el único que lo entendió —acotó Alicia ajustando el puente de sus gafas y mirando con decepción a las dos chicas que le sacaron la lengua.

—Digan lo que quieran, yo sí obtuve algo bueno de eso —sonrió—. Tengo inspiración necesaria para hacer los esbozos del nuevo uniforme con el que participaran en el torneo.

—Espera, ¿no estabas ya en el equipo de organización del evento? —preguntó Alicia.

—Soy la Segunda al mando, luego de que Flint despachara el inútil que tenía como asistente. No hay problema con el tiempo y la cantidad de trabajo, Blaster. Puedo hacer ambas cosas a la vez. Hacer los nuevos uniformes no supone un gran esfuerzo cuando tienes una varita y tu madre puede facilitarte telas casi imposibles de conseguir. Haré un buen trabajo. Además, no dejaré que el grupo que vaya haga el ridículo internacionalmente. Estamos planeando algo grande y sólo necesitamos que salgan los sorteados para iniciar con la implementación de las ideas. Flint está decidido a usar todo lo que esté a su alcance, y me ha dicho que planea introducir el equipo de maniobres tridimensionales.

—Están dementes —dijo Alicia simplemente—. Es mucho trabajo hacer todo eso. De todos modos, ¿por qué quieres cambiar los uniformes? En lo personal, me agradan los que tenemos, y eso de que Flint quiera que hagamos las piruetas esas, me hace pensar que quiere matarnos.

—Vamos, ya vi los uniformes de las otras escuelas y no están nada mal. Hay que intimidarlos desde el principio y en lo primordial, o sea, la ropa. ¡Ya tengo el concepto, les dije hace un momento! La imagen que me inspiró estaba compuesta por tres chicos que hacían esta pose —puso una mano doblada hacia el enfrente con el puño mirando hacia arriba justo donde está el corazón y la otra doblada hacia atrás—. Me pareció fenomenal, y estoy tratando de hacer "ropa inteligente", aunque eso será revelado a su debido tiempo.

—Dejando de lado la obsesión de Babcock con la ropa —mencionó Tom abriendo la puerta—, convendría hacer un recuento antes de empezar con esta nueva profecía y de leer el cuento ese. No quiero tener a ciertas personitas —y miró a Snotlout y Tuffnut fijamente— interrumpiendo a cada rato, o los hechizo hasta que se me canse la mano.

—Skull sí que es aterrador —dijo Eep Croods, entrando con sus amigos a la base.

—Y eso que no lo has visto cuando se enoja de verdad —comentó Snotlout, palideciendo.

Habían adquirido una pequeña pizarra en la que anotaban lo que les parecía importante. Tomás sacó su varita y borró lo anterior, comenzando a escribir una línea directa de lo que sabían partiendo por los propios sueños de Jackson. Había sido dejado al cuidado de Drusila y Epona Rosier cuando era un bebé, eso ya era obvio. Sin embargo, Jackson había visto partes de su pasado como una caída en un lago oscuro, una prisión helada iluminada por la luna, y posteriormente había estado en contacto con dos personas, por las que posiblemente haya obtenido su magia. Además, estaba el hecho de haber estado cargando una parte importante del enigma en la parte donde corría hacia una verja para dejarlo. Aunado a eso, estaba el hecho de haber sido aliado de Pitch Black en algún momento. Al verlo impreso en la pizarra, Jackson tuvo la impresión de que su intimidad estaba siendo violentada. No le gustaba que todo eso quedara expuesto, ni siquiera antes sus amigos. Si sólo fuera Eugene, incluso Ruffnut estaba bien porque ella nunca le había juzgado o considerado anormal.

Su sentimiento era compartido con Mérida. Ella sí había querido saber qué era lo que había visto, pero al descubrir que estaba tan conectado con Jackson, pensó que otras cosas que no querría revelar quedarían expuestas. Necesitaba saberlo, pero tenía miedo. Fingía que no le importaba y se concentraba en otras cosas, como en lo molesta que se seguía sintiendo de que su primo cortara con MK. Era más fácil detestar a su primo, que decirles a los demás la verdad. Y eso la hacía sentirse como escoria. Hiccup no tenía la culpa de nada. Había sido _su_ decisión terminar la relación y Mérida lo habría tenido que dejar pasar porque al final Hiccup era su primo y no tendría que odiarlo. Pero lo que pasó, le había dado la perfecta excusa para no decir nada ante las bromas que Jackson le jugaba diariamente a Hiccup. En cierto sentido, era como si Jackson también se estuviera vengando de lo que le pasaba. Ambos eran horribles personas.

Pero si había alguien que tenía que callarse, era Guy Domani. Para él, las líneas que escribía Tomás servían para llenar los huecos con lo que él había descubierto gracias a Hiccup. Era difícil guardarse eso cuando veía a Jackson tan desesperado por entender… porque él sí pensaba que Jackson había sido un espíritu convertido en humano, a saber por cuál método. Jackson probablemente había estado huyendo de Pitch Black junto a Spica y Valhallarama, y en cierto punto, no pudieron hacerlo más. Por eso Jackson se había encargado de dejar a los gemelos en ese portón. Y la magia que los protegía… ¿tendría que ver con él o con algo más? También estaba el importante detalle que Pitch dejó saber cuándo se toparon por primera vez con él: un linaje. Había estado cuidando de un linaje, así que tenía sentido que se interesara en los Black, pero ¿por qué en la rama familiar squib? Eso era lo que se le escapaba a Guy.

Si a eso le sumabas la extraña visión de Mérida en la que las dos personas que había visto, la mujer rubia y el hombre de cabello negro, eran las mismas que Jackson había identificado, quería decir que eso tenía un origen más profundo. Hanabi había escrito que sólo podía hablar con la Lluvia, pues ésta era la única a la que sus palabras podían llegar. Si eso era cierto, quizás habría tratado de contactarse con Viento, Fuego y Tierra. En una sesión anterior, que sorprendió al mismo Guy y todos sus amigos, Tomás no había tenido reparos en señalar que Mérida era la Lluvia y Jackson el Viento. Aquello había sido espontáneo, pero certero. Después de todo, les dijo, hasta el profesor Cipher les había dado la clave.

Tomás no se estaba yendo por la tangente. Theodore había depositado su confianza en él y estaba dando todo de sí, lo que a Guy lo hizo sentirse peor porque él ya no podía darse ese lujo. ¡Si tan sólo Hiccup dejara atrás su orgullo! ¡Si tan sólo Jackson admitiera sus celos!, ambos podrían llegar a un acuerdo que los hiciera construir la historia más rápido. Pero Guy tenía que mantenerse callado ya que revelar otra cosa, supondría tener que compartir el estado de Hiccup y no se perdonaría que su amigo fuese expulsado por ser similar a un squib. Eran en esos momentos que Guy recurría a Fishlegs, quien era el más neutral y quien lo ayudaba a hilar todo. Sabía que Ingerman era fiel a Hiccup, pero también que no diría nada a menos que fuera completamente necesario.

—Bien, hasta aquí, creo que todo está decentemente claro —indicó Tomás guardando su varita—. Debido a que hemos decidido que esta noche, nos desvelaremos, sugiero que empecemos a leer la profecía y luego el cuento de _Jokul_ —abrió el libro de Hanabi y lo entregó a Alejandría, cuya voz podía entenderse perfectamente pues leía muy bien.

Acomodándose en el pachoncito mueble en forma de legumbre con una carita feliz, Alejandría tomó el libro y lo colocó en su regazo. Alicia y Heather convocaron más _Lumos_ para aumentar la iluminación. Todos se apretaron entre sí para escucharla. Alejandría primero leyó el título, respiró profundo y empezó a relatar su contenido:

—" _Mis ojos pueden verla a pesar de que la Criatura de un Ojo no desea que me acerque. Porque sólo él puede estar con ella. Sin embargo, no puede evitar que venga a mí y al mundo de los espíritus, donde ha sido elegida por la Luz y la Oscuridad. La Criatura de un Ojo quiere alejarlos y por eso comparte el Gran Conocimiento, al que nadie más que los verdaderos espíritus tienen acceso. Él sabe lo que pasará y sólo lo hace para no dejarla ir. Así de ingrata es su diversión…"-_

—¿Ella? —murmuró Derba con confusión.

—Guarda silencio, Wig, o no vamos entenderle nada —pidió Courtney.

Alejandría continuó:

—" _Un círculo es dibujado en el piso que ella santifica desde su infancia. Cuatro círculos alrededor es cómo empieza a trazar su destino. Cuatro Elementos que componen el mundo, ahora son parte de su inicio. Cuatro características del Alma son necesarias para completar. La Criatura de un Ojo se ríe al verla colocarse en el Centro. Ella que es la Unidad del Alma y Elementos por sí misma. Ella se topa con el Mundo de los Verdaderos Espíritus, mundo al que pertenece la Criatura de un Ojo. Ahora ella no sólo puede ver, sino tocar, probar, sentir, oír. Ella ya no es humana, ella es el Inicio de todo. Y su luz atrae el Espíritu de la Luz, y su Alma enternece a éste y hace que la ame. Los verdaderos espíritus son incapaces de tener sentimientos. Pero eso a Espíritu de la Luz no le interesa y toma de ella lo que quiere, y la ama como aman los humanos, y le entrega el Poder que nadie más tendrá. La convierte en Fuego, Tierra, Agua y Aire al mismo tiempo. Es la Primera a la que denominaran Bruja dentro de miles de años. Y ella usa su Poder para proteger a los humanos, para proteger a los Cuatro que provinieron de ella, a quienes amaba más que a otros"._

»—" _Pero así como la Luz se interesó en ella, la Oscuridad quiso tomarla. Si un Espíritu llega a sentir como un humano, grandes tragedias sucederán. Nada bueno nace de la mezcla de lo material con lo espiritual. La Oscuridad deseó poseer el Poder que el cuerpo de la Bruja tenía, de estar al alcance de eso nuevo que había nacido del cruce de la Luz con un humano. Pero a diferencia del Espíritu de la Luz, el acercamiento de la Oscuridad fue brutal. Las Almas humanas son frágiles, y los cuerpos no pueden resistir más de dos almas dentro, así que cuando él entró en ella, la destruyó por completo. De su Alma cálida y poderosa, no había quedado más que un residuo. La Luz intentó componer lo que quedaba, sin embargo, esto provocó más dolor. Cuando otra cosa intentó introducirse a su cuerpo, la reacción fue de rechazó total. Desconsolada, la Luz se resignó a que muriera y se fuera a un sitio donde ella no podría ir, porque los verdaderos espíritus residen en un lugar al que las Almas de los muertos humanos no pueden acceder. Pero la Criatura de un Ojo le dijo que había un camino por tomar, que la Luz no deseaba seguir. Sin embargo, tampoco quería experimentar el dolor que traía la muerte consigo, así que aceptó con la condición de que pasara lo que pasara, protegería al legado de la Bruja. La Criatura de un Ojo asintió y sonrió. Como la Bruja había sido amada por tantos, muchos concurrieron a su entierro, pero sólo a los Cuatro que amó fueron llamados. La Criatura de un Ojo les dijo: "Si quieren que ella viva, sólo podrá ser dentro de vosotros. Si quieren que desaparezca, dad la vuelta e iros para siempre". Pero ninguno se fue. La Criatura de un Ojo les pidió que se colocaran en el círculo que la Bruja creó, ahí donde desearan volver a nacer. El Primero eligió el Viento, que viaja por el mundo. El Segundo, al Agua que limpia lo sucio. El Tercero optó por el Fuego, que barre con todo y renace. El Cuarto se quedó con la Tierra que es la madre de la Humanidad. Y justo en medio fue colocado el cuerpo de la Bruja._

 _»—"El Espíritu de la Luz activó el centro de la Mándala, adentrándose de golpe en la Bruja aún si ésta lo rechazaba. El choque entre ambas fuerzas produjo una fusión de energías. La barrera que impedía adentrarse a la Bruja fue quebrada y la Luz pudo rescatar lo que quedaba y dividirlo entre los Cuatro que la Bruja amaba. Así pues, el Poder se repartió entre ellos, más no era como el primordial. En ese cambio, el Poder Original había sufrido una transformación y es continuaría conforme los Cuatro pasaran su poder a sus descendientes. También provocó que el Espíritu de la Luz cambiara y eso no había tenido precedentes, pues éste había existido en equilibrio con su contraparte, la Oscuridad. Ahora que ya no era lo mismo que antes, tenía que regresar de otra forma. La Criatura de un Ojo y la Luz sabían que la Oscuridad buscaría la forma de obtener el Poder que no había podido robar de la Bruja, y sabían que la encontraría de la peor forma posible. Entonces, la Criatura de un Ojo le dijo que él no intervendría en nada más que lo necesario y para demostrarlo, conjuró Tres Sellos para cada Elemento con el fin de que la Oscuridad no pudiera acceder a ellos. La Luz aceptó lo que la Criatura hizo, así pues, se dedicaría a esperar ese momento, en el que renacería para combatir contra la Oscuridad"._

—" _Los Cuatro Elementos que habían nacido del sacrificio de la Bruja y la Luz, viajaron por el mundo con la promesa de encontrarse de nuevo para ayudar a la Luz a acabar con la Oscuridad. Cada uno era parte de su Elemento, no lo manejaban. Décadas pasaron y el llamado nunca ocurrió. Aun así, el juramento se mantuvo. Los Cuatro Elementos reencarnarán hasta que los Cuatro vuelvan a coincidir en el día predestinado"_ —cuando Alejandría se detuvo, había lágrimas en sus ojos, así que tuvo que limpiarlas y seguir leyendo. Nadie le dijo nada—. " _Yo he visto a las reencarnaciones de cada Elemento, vueltas al mundo atemporalmente porque desconocen cuándo será el Regreso Final. Unos como el Viento, se apresuran. Otros como el Fuego, evaden su Destino. El Agua se ha convertido en Lluvia, y la Tierra se niega a nacer hasta que sea necesario. Cuando los Cuatro se unan, la Luz vendrá de nuevo. Sin embargo, he visto los futuros… y mantengo la fe de que todos estos se conviertan en uno solo aunque él me haya dicho que mi deseo no se cumplirá"._

Cuando finalizó, en automático, los ojos de todos se dirigieron hacia donde estaba la pizarra, más no hablaron. En cada cabeza la historia había inducido a una serie de procesos únicos que los llevaban a su propia reflexión. Esta profecía no sólo había contenido la descripción de la _Mándala de los Cuatro Elementos_ , ni tampoco de lo que acontecería, sino había explicado el surgimiento de la magia. De una magia primaria, poderosa, siempre en constante transformación, nunca idéntica a la anterior. Y Alejandría lloró sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Snotlout, ligeramente alterado.

—¿No lo entiendes, Knuckles? —respondió ella sorbiendo la nariz. Eugene le alcanzó un pañuelo que ella agradeció—. La Bruja se convirtió en magia. _Ella_ vive en nosotros. Y aun así, ya no es ella, ya no es el mismo poder. El Espíritu de la Luz ya no la podría tener de vuelta porque la magia ha cambiado mucho con los años. Pero era la única forma de mantenerla _viva_ , de permitir que siguiera existiendo.

—Oh, vamos, no creas en todo lo que esta adivina escriba —quiso restarle importancia.

—Por Merlín, Jorgenson —se quejó Heather, rodando los ojos—, ya está claro que esta adivina no está mintiéndonos.

—Déjate de comentarios innecesarios, Knucks —comentó Eep, igual de conmovida que Alejandría—. Esto es… esto es más de lo que esperaba. ¡Nadie nunca me contó sobre cómo se originó la magia!

—Porque no muchos tenían este libro, y los que lo tuvieron probablemente no le dieron el suficiente crédito —dijo Tom—. Cuando el ministro me entregó el libro, revisé que tantos lo citaban o lo llegaban a manejar. El número es un insulto. A pesar pertenecer a un clan famoso por sus profecías, muchos tildaban a Hanabi de lunática porque ella veía más allá de lo que sus familiares podían. Pocos pueden procesar este tipo de información si no tienen un referente. Yo mismo no lo creería si no hubiera conocido a Overland y a DunBroch, sabiendo lo implicados que están.

—¿Estás diciendo que de alguna forma somos las reencarnaciones de estos tipos? —inquirió Mérida hablando por primera vez esa noche.

—Tú misma nos contaste que de la visión que tuviste con los Fuegos Fatuos —recordó Eugene—, que lo último que habías visto fueron ojos blancos. Hanabi dice que intentó contactar con los otros elementos, pero que sólo pudo hacerlo con la lluvia, el agua, o sea tú.

—No me está gustando la forma en que me miras, Rider, sobre todo porque no tiene sentido. ¡No puedo ser la reencarnación de alguien! Se supone que los Cuatro Elementos principales tenían una magia poderosa, y cierto que no me menosprecio, pero yo no puedo controlar el agua. ¿Quieres que conjure un _Aguamenti_? Puedo hacerlo, pero siempre y cuando tenga mi varita.

—Mérida tiene razón en eso —acotó MK con voz baja. Sus ojos enrojecidos se habían vuelto algo habitual en ella desde que rompiera con Haddock—. He oído hablar de los magos y brujas de Augadou que pueden usar Magia Elemental, pero es magia aplicada a cosas, no siendo parte de ellos.

—No entiendo la diferencia, pero manejar fuego debe ser muy divertido —comentó Tuffnut.

—Creo que esto tiene que ver con una película que vi —dijo Marcel parpadeando lentamente—. En esa película, un tipo tenía poderes de hielo y otro de fuego, pero el primero pudo volverse uno con su poder, es decir, era como si fuera parte de su naturaleza, y el otro sólo podía controlar exteriormente, no crearlo. Probablemente ésa sea la diferencia.

—De todos modos —retomó Mérida—, nunca he hecho nada así. Créanme que si pudiera controlar el agua, lo haría. Incluso Overland no puede controlar el viento. Sus poderes son criogénicos, eso tendría que ver más con el agua.

—La magia se transforma, Firefly —la interrumpió Mavis con suavidad—, y no es igual a la anterior.

—Eso significa que ni yo ni Overland servimos para esto —indicó Mérida señalando el libro que Alejandría había cerrado dejando expuesta la portada con la dichosa mándala—, en serio, chicos, puedo entender hasta cierto punto un recuentro, pero no soy parte de él. No puedo serlo.

—Quizás no, quizás sí —intervino Guy notando la turbación de su compañera—, es algo que no sabremos hasta que suceda u ocurra algo que lo comprueba. En lo personal, y lamento si esto te molesta, pienso que Frost y tú comparten una relación con esto. Ahora, no sé a qué punto vaya a ocurrir como lo describe Hanabi porque puede variar, ¿de acuerdo? No estamos diciendo que aceptes esto como si fuera un dogma, sino que tienes que entender que nadie aquí ha tenido una visión referente a esto, excepto tú y Overland — _"y Hiccup"_ , agregó en su mente.

Mérida suspiró y bajó la mirada. Estaba alterada por todo lo que pasaba. Su vida no estaba yendo tan bien como planeaba y no sabía qué hacer.

—Está bien —aceptó a regañadientes.

Guy asintió y se dirigió a sus compañeros:

—Creo que esto es un tema que debemos pensar con cuidado, pues hay muchas cosas por decir.

—Concuerdo con Claw, esto terminó mareándome —indicó Ruffnut llevándose una mano a la cabeza—, entre tanta luz y oscuridad, y términos que se repiten, creo que Hanabi debió incluir un diccionario.

—Yo apoyo esa idea —dijo Tuffnut levantando la mano.

—Como sea, falta leer el libro de cuentos infantiles —dijo Tomás mirando hacia el reloj y calculando cuánto tardarían. Esa noche habían planeado varias cosas por hacer, como hacer una salida al Bosque Prohibido para celebrar los anteriores cumpleaños que se perdieron ya que ocurrían en agosto antes de entrar a la escuela—. Pásamelo, Thor.

La chica lo sacó de debajo de su suéter y se lo entregó. Tomás lo hojeó junto a Guy durante unos segundos, para después entregarlo a su hermana, que procedió a leer el indíce.

—Tiene varios títulos interesantes —admitió—: La Arquera del Verano, La Flor de Primavera, El Amo del Otoño, La Joya del Dragón, El Dragón de los Ojos de Oro, Jokul El Rey Solitario. Creo que el último es el que nos interesa.

El silencio reinó por unos minutos, en los que la atención de todos se enfocó en Jackson. Había llegado el momento de revelar uno de los misterios que les atenían. Lo cierto era que Jackson no quería estar ahí, deseaba arrebatarle el libro a Alejandría y salir volando sobre su cayado hacia un sitio donde solamente él pudiera leerlo. A él era a quien más interesaba conocer la verdad, después de todo. Pero cuando echó un vistazo hacía donde estaba su estimada Firefly, se sintió culpable de ser egoísta. La profecía de la _Mándala de los Cuatro Elementos_ no había dejado en claro nada, más que puras incógnitas; lo que parecía haber sido lo más sensato, a él le sonaba como una locura. Era imposible que Mérida y él fuesen reencarnaciones, sobre todo porque se supone que él había sido una especie de espíritu… o quizás, si seguía la lógica de Hanabi, no era como un _verdadero espíritu_. La cabeza le dolía horrores de sólo pensarlo. No había parado ni un instante de pensar en las posibilidades y temía que, si todo era real, una parte de él siguiera siendo leal a Pitch Black.

—¿Tienes algo que decir, Frost? —dijo Courtney—. Esto no va a ser fácil y no voy a decirte un montón de palabras de alivio que no servirán de nada. Supongo que estás hasta el cuerno de que tu vida, tu _origen_ , llegue a ser expuesto mediante un jodido libro para niños pequeños. No te miento cuando te digo que yo también lo estaría. Me pondría tan furiosa que tomaría el cayado ese y congelaría al grupo de imbéciles que se dicen mis amigos. Pero así son las cosas, Frost, y tienes que aguantarte.

Jackson resopló a la vez que cambiaba su cayado al hombro derecho.

—Tu discurso motivacional era innecesario, Hawk. Sé cómo son las cosas desde que decidí seguir en Quimera. No sólo estoy aquí porque quiera saber sobre un aparentemente oculto pasado que poseo, sino porque cuando tenga las respuestas, podré concentrarme en otras cosas importantes. Después de todo, aquí a nadie se le ha olvidado que Pitch y Gothel estén detrás de la pista de Mor'du el Invencible, ¿verdad?

Jackson se deleitó con las expresiones de algunos que, efectivamente, se habían olvidado de Mor'du, todo por estar al pendiente de su vida privada. También fue un alivio ver que Eugene sí lo había recordado, junto con los gemelos Malfoy, Tom y Guy.

—He estado trabajando en eso también, Frost, no me creas un vago como Snotlout —apremió Xarxus—, en una de las profecías de Hanabi, se habla de Mor'du, sólo que es… extraño. Cuando toqué leer la profecía _La Caída del Todopoderoso_ , sabrán a lo que me refiero.

Fue turno de Alejandría de retomar la lectura. Abrió el libro en el último capítulo, releyendo de nuevo el título. Entonces, Alejandría inició:

—" _Erase una vez, hace mucho tiempo, un muchacho que fue el favorito de la Luna. Había nacido en Jericó una tarde lluviosa, en la que los vientos fuertes del norte azotaban con fuerza los árboles. Su primer llanto aplacó la tormenta, y su madre creyó que era una señal. El padre, sin embargo, veía en él una abominación, y se retiró del hogar, no sin antes nombrarlo con el desprecio a flor de boca. Le puso Jokul que no era un nombre común ni en Jericó ni en ningún lugar aledaño, como una maldición para su heredero. Jokul creció oculto para sus vecinos, pues su madre temía que lo odiaran por su nombre. Ambos vivieron aislados durante diez años, hasta que su madre conoció a un granjero cuando fue a adquirir alimento. El granjero quitó el miedo de la mujer, y al quitarle el miedo a ella, también a Jokul, y los llevó a vivir a un pueblo cercano, donde Jokul fue libre por primera vez. El granjero amaba a la madre y a Jokul y procuró darles todo lo que deseaban. Jokul aprendió a sonreír, a correr, a usar las palabras para divertir a otros y para divertirse el mismo. Aprendió sobre sembrar en la tierra, cuidar animales y sonreír aún en medio del dolor. Todos en el pueblo amaban a Jokul, quien era una celebridad._

 _»—Dos años después, su madre se embarazó de nuevo. Jokul sintió la emoción de tener un hermano, y antes de que naciera, sintió amor hacía la nueva vida que crecía en el vientre de su madre. La alegría de la noticia hizo de Jokul un muchacho hermoso. No había día que nadie opinara sobre su belleza. En el pueblo donde vivía, existían muchas criaturas que no eran humanas, aunque éstas se mantenían en los bosques o en el pequeño riachuelo donde Jokul solía jugar hasta el anochecer. Las criaturas eran atraídas por su candidez, pero sus padres le habían dicho que nunca les hiciera caso y todos en el pueblo le protegían. Jokul creyó que exageraban, pues nadie podría hacerle daño a quien veía hermoso. '¿Quién podría lastimar a aquello que desea?', solía replicarle a su madre cuando le prevenía. Para Jokul todo era luz y calidez desde que el granjero lo había sacado de la sucia y fría casa de su antiguo pueblo. Pero Jokul subestimaba su encanto, pues no sólo de los humanos y las criaturas mágicas había atraído su atención. En el cielo nocturno, redonda y brillante, la Luna había visto el crecimiento del muchacho y se había enamorado de él. Aquel muchacho era tan hermoso, tan dulce y tan risueño, que ella que había vivido durante miles de años sola y distante, lo sintió como brisas frescas durante el verano. Ella lo admiró durante mucho tiempo, sin atreverse a acercar. Observó la sonrisa de Jokul cuando nació su hermana. Contempló cómo año con año, Jokul se volvía más hermoso, aún más encantador. Sin embargo, un día eso se acabó._

 _»—Jokul había atraído la atención de un forastero de tierras muy lejanas, que deseaba llevárselo a pesar del rechazo que Jokul. Era tal el deseo del hombre que planeó secuestrarlo. Su plan debía llevarse a cabo cuando el granjero estuviera fuera de casa, porque sabía que la madre no podría detenerlo por sí sola, ya que tenía que cuidar a la hermana de Jokul. También estaban los pueblerinos y las criaturas del bosque, que no permitirían que se lo llevase tan fácilmente. Sin embargo, la oportunidad perfecta se presentó un día donde una terrible tormenta cayó. El diluvio fue tal que nadie, salvo él, recorrían los senderos del pueblo. Aprovechándose de esto, y de que el granjero había ido a ayudar a un vecino para tapizar sus ventanas, el forastero se infiltró en la casa de Jokul, asesinando a su madre que se interpuso en su camino y llegando a la habitación del muchacho. Jokul intentó resistirse. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas, pero el forastero probó ser más que un simple hombre, sacando de entre sus ropas polvos extraños que echó a Jokul en la cara. Cuando el joven sucumbió a los efectos, el forastero se lo llevó a las tierras lejanas de donde él provenía. Estas tierras estaban cubiertas por la nieve, donde nadie más que él se había aventurado, donde la luz del sol pocas veces podía llegar. Encerró a Jokul en una cabaña y lo retuvo ahí usando hechizos oscuros para que el joven no tuviera voluntad de irse. Castigaba a Jokul si mencionaba a sus padres o su hermana, y lo amenazaba con matarle si no se quedaba con él. Pasaron los años y el pobre Jokul fue perdiendo el deseo de salir. Su alegría, tan natural en él, se convirtió en un recuerdo borroso. Su sonrisa estaba petrificada, era un simple gesto que hacía para que el forastero no lo lastimara por negarse a sonreír._

 _»—La Luna, que había estado llorando por su perdida, quiso encontrar a su amado. Así que, desobedeciendo su lugar en el cielo, bajó a la tierra y buscó por todos los sitios a Jokul. No fue hasta que se aventuró a las Tierras de Hielo (de donde el forastero provenía), que encontró la cabaña donde Jokul estaba. Al encontrarlo, la Luna emitió un brillo espectacular cuando volvió a verlo, revelando al forastero su presencia. Al ser la Luna un ente terrestre, el forastero pudo subyugarla con facilidad. Ella gritó por ayuda y en un último intento por hacer algo, le dijo al hombre que pronto vendrían a rescatarlos. El forastero, preso del pánico, entró en psicosis. Tomó a Jokul y a la Luna hacia un lago congelado; el forastero sabía que el hielo no tenía el grosor adecuado, por lo que se rompería a la mínima presión. Amarró a la Luna a un árbol cercano, y le gritó que nadie le quitaría a Jokul, que estarían juntos para siempre. Arrastró a Jokul hacia el centro de lago, pero antes de siquiera acercarse, el hielo se quebró y ambos cayeron al agua helada. La Luna se quedó mirando como su amado muchacho moría. Aquello le parecía lo más injusto, haber estado buscándolo todo ese tiempo para que regresara a su hogar y de repente… perderlo. La Luna consiguió zafarse de sus ataduras, pero ya era demasiado tarde para hacer algo. Lloró desconsoladamente a la orilla del lago. Pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. Sus lágrimas derramadas por tanta tristeza, ablandaron el corazón del Espíritu del Lago, que había estado mirando la escena. El Espíritu se presentó ante ella y le dijo: 'Yo lo traeré de vuelta, pero tú jamás deberás abandonar tu lugar en el cielo de nuevo'. Aunque la perspectiva de no poder estar junto a Jokul le era amarga, aceptó con tal de traerlo de vuelta. Sin embargo, lo que la Muerte abraza, ya no lo suelta. Lo que se va, ya no regresa de la misma forma. Para que el Espiritu pudiera traer de vuelta a Jokul, tenía que transformarlo. Así pues, del fondo de lago, el muchacho emergió con una apariencia distinta. Ahí donde había tenido rosadas las mejillas, la palidez imperaba. Ahí donde su cabello había sido del color de la tierra, ahora el tono de la nieve reinaba. Y sus ojos, cafés como las almendras, ahora eran del tono del mar. Jokul ya no recordaba quien era, ni a su trágico pasado. El Espíritu del Lago sólo le dijo su nombre y que a partir de ese momento, se convertiría en el Espíritu del Invierno, cuya tarea sería hacer nevar en todos los lugares a los que fuera, para siempre._

»— _Fiel a su promesa, la Luna regresó a su lugar en el cielo. Cada vez que aparecía en el firmamento, Jokul la miraba y ella, aunque no podía decirle cuánto lo amaba, adoraba verle. Jokul era un espíritu ahora, así que su tiempo de vida duraría hasta el infinito, incluso más de lo que la Luna podría vivir. No importaba, ella lo acompañaría por siempre. Jokul viajó por todo el mundo, aprendiendo distintos idiomas y distintas cosas maravillosas, llevando el invierno a todas partes como el Espíritu del Lago le había ordenado, no obstante, seguía sintiéndose solo. Al ser un espíritu, Jokul no podía ser visto por nadie más que por los propios espíritus a los que no agradaba, ya que para ver a un espíritu, se necesitaba saber su nombre o tener ojos poderosos. Pero ningún humano sabía de la tragedia de Jokul, nadie sabía su nombre, nadie podía verlo. Vagó por el mundo sin saber quién era, sin hogar, sin nada. Solo. Hubo espíritus que le apodaron el Solitario, pues solía pasarse el tiempo hablando consigo mismo o con la Luna, que no podía responderle. Cuando Jokul llegó a tierras escandinavas, muchos aseguraron verlo, pero no era cierto. Sólo podía ver la nieve cayendo de una forma nunca antes vista. Jokul había creído que un niño sí le reconoció al decir su nombre, pero de nuevo fue mentira. El pequeño sólo estaba aprendiendo a hablar, y en una de esas, había dicho Jakul, no Jokul. Mortificado por ese episodio, Jokul decidió que ya no quería viajar, que no quería ser parte de ese mundo que no reconocía su existencia. Escogió ocultarse en una caverna en una isla en el Mar Atlántico, donde cubrió todo con nieve y quedarse ahí para siempre, sólo con la compañía de la Luna. Convirtió el sitio en fortaleza y cualquiera que se acercara era convertido en una estatua de hielo. El terror que sus acciones provocaron fue tal, que quienes lograban escapar decían que era un Rey sin corazón que no deseaba que invadieran sus tierras. Por tratarse de un espíritu tan poderoso, los entes espirituales que le habían llamado solitario, susurraron un día al oído de un hombre que el nombre de ese rey era Jokul el Solitario. El hombre, pensando que un dios le había hablado, le contó a todos sobre Jokul, y les indicó no molestarle o los mataría a todos. Así pues, Jokul se quedó viviendo en esa isla, donde era Rey Soberano y donde siempre estuvo solo_ ".

Alejandría cerró el libro tan pronto terminó de leer el último párrafo. Cuando levantó el rostro, dio con las expresiones compungidas de sus amigos que trataban de no mirar a Jackson. Ella sí lo hizo. Jackson permanecía callado, algo atípico en él. Alejandría no era tan buena leyendo expresiones, pero Jackson siempre había sido como un libro abierto, en ocasiones era sencillo leerle. Por eso se percató de cuán afectado se sentía.

—Eso explica muchas cosas —dijo Jackson en un susurro, apretando su cayado con tanta fuerza que provocó que se escarcharan los muebles a su alrededor—. Ya entiendo por qué soñé con una especie de caverna de hielo y que caía en agua fría.

—Jackson… —dijo Eugene abrazándolo. El cuento podía contener algunas cosas que podrían ser cosa de la imaginación de la autora, pero había elementos que definitivamente eran reales, y Eugene sabía que Jackson siempre se había sentido solo por los poderes que poseía.

—No podemos tomarnos el cuento literalmente, ¿o sí? —pronunció Eep, dudosa—, no es como si Frost hubiera sido un muchacho que vivió hace muchos miles de años…

—De hecho, es posible —dijo Tomás con su varita en alto, escribiendo cosas en la pizarra—. La ciudad de Jericó existió desde hace diez mil años, según algunas fuentes que leí antes de entrar en Hogwarts. Solía pasarme el tiempo leyendo sobre historia, antropología, geografía y culturas antiguas, así que sé un poco al respecto. El cuento menciona que Jokul vivió cerca de Jericó, lo que lo coloca en una época en la que ni siquiera podemos imaginar las costumbres o situaciones. En otras palabras, si Jackson es este espíritu o lo que sea —y miró hacía donde él estaba—, significa que ha vivido cerca de diez mil años antes de existir como Jackson Overland.

—El cuento no dice nada sobre Pitch Black —enfatizó Alicia Alistair, dirigiendo su varita a la pizarra donde también apuntaba algunas cosas—, eso quiere decir que después de instalarse en esa isla, Pitch Black pudo ir con él, atraído por lo que contaban las leyendas. Recuerdo que Pitch dijo que había conocido a Jackson hace 300 años, lo que me parece lógico.

—Otra parte que me atrae es la de los espíritus —dijo Emery Dixón pidiéndole el libro a Alejandría—, acá dice que hay un montón de espíritus en el mundo, pero en el de Hanabi nos hace una "clasificación". Nos habla de espíritus "corrientes" y espíritus verdaderos. Podemos descartar que Jokul haya sido un fantasma o espectro, sino un espíritu verdadero. Uno que nació a través de un ritual, justo como la Bruja hizo nacer la magia.

Guy quería interrumpirlos. Notaba la aflicción de Jackson y quería que sus compañeros no hablaran como si él no estuviera presente, como si él no tuviera que decir una palabra al respecto. Pero fue Ruffnut Malfoy quien decidió que era suficiente. Ella simplemente se levantó y les gritó que se callaran. Había sido tan espontaneo que el efecto fue inmediato. Nadie agregó más. Ruffnut se cruzó de brazos y los fulminó con la mirada:

—Bien, ha quedado claro que Jackson pudo ser algo así como un espíritu. No sé qué tanto del cuento sea real o que no, salvo los pedazos que concuerdan con los sueños que Jackson nos compartió. El punto importante acá es entender que llevó a Jokul a relacionarse con Pitch Black y para eso tenemos que dejar de estúpidas teorías y ayudar a Jackson a recordar. Porque aunque no lo crean, a él sí que le importa saber sobre su pasado. Es en este momento que debemos dejar de actuar como si fuéramos unos jodidos entes que sólo piensan con la cabeza y no sienten nada. ¡Así que basta de esa actitud, que ustedes no son los van a cargar con todo el peso!

No habían visto a Ruffnut enojada. Algunas veces un poco molesta, pero no tan furiosa como ahora.

—Concuerdo contigo, Malfoy —dijo Tomás—, y pido una disculpa a Jackson si parece que me importa un huevo lo que piense, porque no es así —enfrentó la mirada de Ruffnut, para demostrarle que no se amedrentaría—. Qué más da si él fue un espíritu o un jodido muñeco de nieve en esos diez mil años. Ni siquiera me interesa que hace 300 años haya concordado con Pitch Black para ayudarlo con sus planes. Él siempre será Jackson para mí, y a menos que al idiota este le vuelvan los deseos por volver con Pitch, no tengo motivo para despreciarlo. Pero eso es una cosa. Tenemos que saber lo que pasó para entender los motivos que mueven a Pitch Black a actuar. Si Jackson consigue recordarlo, estaremos un paso delante de él. Ahora sabemos que Jackson tiene un pasado más allá de lo común, eso ya lo sabemos, y pienso que por la expresión de Jackson, que tocó otras cosas. ¿Estás recordando algo en este momento?

—No —respondió, aferrándose un poco a Eugene—, es sólo que… es difícil de asimilar. Al parecer tuve una familia hace miles de años y por el arrebato de un infeliz demente terminé convirtiéndome… quiero decir, para mí suena a la historia de alguien más. Este Jokul me parece lejano.

—Bueno, lo es en cierto modo —comentó Courtney—. Jokul no eres tú, es tu yo-espíritu. ¿Cómo fue que este espíritu se convirtió en humano? Porque por lo que se leyó de Hanabi, el mundo material y el espiritual no se llevan para nada.

—La mujer rubia… la mujer rubia dijo: _"usa mi vida a cambio"_ —pronunció Jackson—, aunque no sé qué signifique.

—Tendrías que saberlo, paleta de hielo, se supone que Jokul viajó por todo el mundo aprendiendo un montón de cosas —dijo Snotlout.

—Eres un animal, Knuckles, en serio —le dijo Eugene, negando con la cabeza y dejando de abrazar a jackson—. ¿Qué a los Jorgenson no les enseñan a no abrir la boca cuando no deben?

—¿Qué? ¡Todos lo pensamos! —miró a su alrededor, obteniendo nulo apoyo—. No actúen como si no lo hubieran hecho. Los Jorgenson podemos parecer insensibles porque somos directos.

—¿Quién vota porque a Knuckles le pongamos un hechizo silenciador lo que resta de la noche? —propuso Teddy Lupin alzando la mano. En menos de un segundo, los demás aceptaron—. Ganamos por unanimidad, —y lo apuntó con su varita—. _¡Silencius!_

Snotlout trato de gritar, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ningún sonido salía de su boca y todos sonrieron satisfechos.

—Nos hace falta saber lo más importante —retomó Guy—, y esto es saber que pasó exactamente hace 13 años, cuando Pitch Black fue sellado. Las preguntas a responder serían ¿qué es lo que buscaba Pitch Black con las dos personas que sueña Jackson?, ¿qué método puede utilizarse para volver físico a los espiritual?, creo que eso sería lo principal —si bien no podía decirles lo que sabía, Guy haría lo posible para guiarlos a que lo descubrieran tan pronto como fuera posible.

—Esto se está complicando demasiado —comentó MK con un gran suspiro—, y tengo la impresión que el tiempo es limitado. El torneo está por empezar. Gothel y Pitch Black están buscando a Mor'du el Invencible. Los dragones están atacando a sitios donde la magia abunda… mierda, sólo quisiera que un día no tuviéramos que buscar nada más allá de lo que nos piden en la escuela.

Jackson odiaba ver tristes a sus amigos. Se acercó a MK y le puso una mano encima del hombro.

—Ve el lado bueno, Wave, por lo menos tú no tienes que cumplir un jodido destino más grande que el ego de Jorgenson, como la princesa Firefly y yo tenemos que.

—¡Cierto! —saltó Tuffnut—, tú eres la reencarnación de uno de los cuatro esos que menciona Hanabi.

—Quill, no ha pasado ni una hora desde que Rainy leyó la profecía y a ti ya se te olvidaron los nombres —dijo Derba, negando con la cabeza.

—Esperen, ¿cómo pueden cruzarse dos historias? —inquirió Eep—. ¿Cómo puede ser que Frost sea la reencarnación de uno de los Cuatro Elementos, cuando es la versión humana de Jokul?

Eso era una buena pregunta.

—Espera, creo que puedo responderla —dijo Courtney tomando el libro de Hanabi y leyendo la profecía de nuevo—. ¡Aquí está!, Hanabi dice que el Viento se apresura. Si habla de las reencarnaciones, puede ser que el Primer Viento se adelantó a nacer de nuevo, lo que explicaría por qué Jokul nació hace diez mil años, y esto sitúa el inicio de la magia en esa misma fecha.

—La bibliografía en Hogwarts dice que el inicio de la magia se remonta a unos cuatro mil años atrás —dijo Guy—, quizás esto haya sido obviado por los historiadores por tratarse de un libro de profecías que no parecía conectado con fechas exactas, o quizás porque sólo para nosotros está tomando las bases de ser uno de los descubrimientos más importantes del siglo.

—En resumen, lo que hemos revisado hasta hoy es todo lo que está anotado en esa pizarra —dijo Emery Dixón—. Rayos, se me hace bastante para procesar. Descubrir que posiblemente dos de tus amigos son las reencarnaciones de tipos que recibieron magia gracias al sacrificio de una primera bruja hace miles de años, y que uno de ellos se convirtió en un espíritu que se alió con Pitch Black y luego lo traicionó, no es algo de todos los días. Como que voy a necesitar anotar los hechos en una libretita, ya que esto se está poniendo bien raro.

—De todos modos, es lo último que revisaremos esta noche —anunció Alicia recogiendo los libros y guardándolos en una cajonera que habían encontrado en un salón abandonado en el castillo y habían limpiado y pulido—. Es mejor dejar los libros aquí. Nadie se acerca y conviene que no nos vean con estos en la escuela, o que algún compañero de habitación le dé la urgencia por esculcar en cosas ajenas.

—Es una buena idea —aceptó Tomás y luego se dirigió a sus compañeros—, sé que faltan un montón de cosas por decir, pero hemos hecho un avance. Creo que lo mejor es despejar un poco la mente, pues considero que hay algunas cosas que todavía no se asimilan.

—¡Por fin! —dijo Mérida estirando los brazos—. Necesito salir al Bosque Prohibido porque ya me estaba aburriendo de tantas chorradas.

—Mérida —regañó Alicia.

—Lo sé, lo sé, ya no me digas nada —refunfuñó.

La salida al Bosque Prohibido era más que nada para evitar que Jackson pudiera escucharlos hablar sobre él. Tomás fue quien hizo los grupos, colocando a Ruffnut, Teddy, Marcel y a Jackson en uno; a Courtney, Guy y él en otro; a Heather, Basil, Alejandría y Derba en el tercero; a Mérida, Tuffnut, Eugene, Eep y Snotlout; a Mavis, MK, Alicia y Emery en el último. Era obvio que no todos tendrían la ayuda de los mapas, por eso los dejaron en los equipos que más lo necesitarían que eran el de Heather y el de Courtney, ya que los demás contaban con el agudo sentido del oído de los Malfoy y Mavis iría en uno donde sus poderes ayudarían.

—Son las dos de la mañana, creo que dos horas más serán suficientes —dijo Tomás colocando el cronometro en la pulsera-reloj, que tanto usaban para medir los tiempos.

Los grupos se internaron juntos en el bosque, para después irse cada quien por su camino. Guy y Tomás iniciaron rápidamente una conversación sobre lo que había pasado. Ellos estaban considerando si contarle a Theodore acerca de esto. Después de todo, le habían prometido que harían lo posible por resolver los misterios, aunque eso no hubiera implicado en su momento dejar descubierta la vida privada de Jackson Overland.

—Es mejor que no traten de excluirme de lo que sea estén hablando —interrumpió Courtney caminando a la par con ellos, alzando la barbilla con orgullo—, porque no son los únicos que están preocupados por lo que acaban de saber. ¿Acaso creen que son los más listos de la escuela?

—Claro que sí —respondió Tomás causando que Courtney hiciera un gesto de irritación—. No te sulfures, Hawk. Sabemos que no somos los únicos listos, ¿vale? Ahora que lo sabes tú y lo sabemos nosotros, ¿qué tienes decir sobre esto?

—Eres un cretino —dijo ella, pero luego se enfocó en responder la pregunta—. Pienso que haber obtenido esta información tan fácilmente comprueba que lo de las profecías es correcto. Parece que lo más importante se mantuvo oculto u olvidado todos estos años porque ninguna persona estaba relacionada directamente. Las profecías no dicen con exactitud las características de los implicados, pero nosotros estamos relacionando a Mérida y a Jackson con éstas sólo porque parece que tienen una conexión. ¿No se han puesto a pensar que ellos no sean los elegidos?

—Yo pensé eso al principio —admitió Tomás teniendo cuidado de pisar bien las raíces de un gran árbol—, pero lo descarté cuando las coincidencias eran demasiadas como para ser otra cosa. Consideré que las personas elegidas no podían estar todas en un solo lugar, pero Hanabi dice que tendrán que encontrarse en la misma época, lo que implica un mismo lugar. Por eso que Mérida y Jackson sean parte de una profecía dictada hace tanto, no es tan inusual. Además, está el hecho que esta profecía contiene un pedazo de historia de la magia. No es algo salido de la nada.

—¿Y el cuento de Jokul? —preguntó la rubia.

—La autora pudo sazonarlo con elementos que distrajeran a los lectores, haciéndoles creer que era sólo un cuento. Pero Jackson no negó nada, y cuando nos contó sus sueños, hubo muchas conexiones. Que haya un cuento relacionado con una profecía, es decir, que el protagonista sea mencionado en ambas, me hace pensar que _Cuentos para la hora de dormir_ trata sobre lo que pasó con las reencarnaciones de los Elementos o con los mismos tipos que recibieron el poder de la Bruja. He considerado un montón de cosas, Hawk, y sé que algunas profecías han sido pensadas como destinos de ciertas personas y terminan cumpliéndose con otras. Pero ése es el caso de _El Niño Rey_ , y no de la _Mándala de los Cuatro Elementos_.

—¿Niño Rey?

—Oh, cierto, todavía no llegamos a esa parte —sonrió con culpabilidad—, lo que tienes que saber por el momento es que dos profecías pueden cumplirse simultáneamente por diversos agentes. Por ejemplo, digamos que la mándala vuelve a completarse, ahí tenemos una cumplida, pero tenemos otra profecía como _La Caída del Todopoderoso_ , que en resumen trata de la muerte de alguien muy fuerte, y su muerte puede ser llevada a cabo por otros agentes. Lamento si esto les pega en el ego a Firefly y Frost, pero ellos no lo van a hacer todo. En esta cosa que llamamos existencia, no hay protagonistas, somos actores o actrices de reparto.

—Se ve que has estado pensando mucho en esto —comentó con media sonrisa—, y aunque deteste lo nerd que sonaste, comparto tu opinión. Firefly y Frost creen que todo el peso del mundo recae en ellos, como si fueran los únicos que harán algo. ¡Luego dicen que yo soy arrogante!

—¿Hay algo que te preocupa específicamente, Hawk?

La pregunta de Tom la tomó desprevenida. Efectivamente, una idea había rondado su cabeza desde la primera vez que Jackson habló sobre sus sueños. La parte del portón tras una gran verja, era la que más llamó su atención. Coincidía perfectamente con el relato de la infancia de Ruffnut en Haut de la Garrene, era como si de alguna manera Jackson hubiera estado implicado en eso. A Courtney no le gustaba lo ambiguo, y esto lo era. Porque de ninguna forma los gemelos tendrían que ser aquello que Pitch Black buscaba, no podían haber conocido a Jackson cuando sólo eran bebés…

—¡Cuidado!

La mano de Guy la detuvo a tiempo de chocar contra un árbol.

—En verdad debe preocuparte lo que sea que estés pensando —comentó Tomás.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Guy sin dejar de sostener su brazo.

—Claro, me salvaste de un buen golpe. Gracias por evitar que mi cara quedara con una espantosa marca, Claw —sonrió—, pero ya me puedes soltar. No pasará otra vez.

—Ah… es decir, ¡por supuesto! —se rió nervioso. Tomás emitió un bufido burlón que ocasionó a Guy tensarse, tratando de que el sonrojo no llegara a sus mejillas.

Courtney pareció no darse cuenta de esto y simplemente se ajustó la bufanda y continuó caminando, sin haber respondido la pregunta de Tom. Porque sí, le preocupaba que Ruffnut estuviera involucrada en esto, sin saberlo, y que eso la pusiera en grave peligro. Aguantó las ganas de gimotear y dar patadas. Ahora no sólo tenía que encontrar la forma de liberar a Haddock de sus cadenas, sino también de saber qué demonios Pitch Black podría buscar en los gemelos.

—Soy una actriz de reparto con una vida de mierda —masculló. Tom y Guy no agregaron más durante el paseo.

En otra parte del Bosque Prohibido, Mérida caminaba en silencio, alejada unos cuantos pasos de su grupo. La reciente información la había dejado pensando en algunas cosas de las que procuraba no pensar demasiado. Siempre había creído que su vida sería una constante de aventuras emocionantes que la conducirían a su sueño de ser la mejor jugadora de quidditch de la liga inglesa. No había contado que al unirse a Quimera, descubriría que un ser oscuro había estado sellado durante 13 años en el Bosque Prohibido y que estaría inmiscuida en un lío, que parecía llevar más de diez mil años, gestándose. Sonaba tan absurdo a sus oídos. Hanabi había hablado de la creación de la magia, así como de los primeros en usarla; había escrito sobre el sacrificio de la Bruja y el mundo de los verdaderos espíritus, sobre reencarnación y reencuentro, más no sobre fechas y condiciones. Hanabi no decía cuándo aparecerían, o qué era lo que traería consigo su reencuentro. Si la primera mándala había servido para que la Bruja conociera el mundo de los espíritus y posteriormente se usó para esa extraña conversión que dotó al mundo de magia. Era tan irreal, tan desconocido, que pasó por ella la posibilidad de que fuera una mentira.

Pero era real. Malditamente real.

Jackson lo había comprobado tantas veces con sus relatos. Mérida no podía simplemente ignorar o negar la evidencia. Aunque eso implicara tener que reconocer el destino que la aguardaba. Bufó con ironía, pensando en lo mucho que su vida parecía girar en torno a un destino, ya fuese el planeado por su madre o el escrito por una adivina. Y deseó que todo esto no sólo le pasara a ella, sino también a Hiccup, el niño perfecto, el que todo lo hacía bien. Apretó con fuerza sus manos, luchando contra las fuerzas que se peleaban entre sí dentro de ella, una que negaba lo que sentía y la otra —más fuerte— que indicaba que podía odiar a su primo.

—Oye, fíjate por donde vas —le previno Tuffnut Malfoy cuando notó lo distante que estaba actuando. Mérida no le hizo caso. El accidente fue inevitable cuando la pelirroja tropezó y cayó entre las gruesas raíces de un sauce—. Te lo dije.

—Auch, malditas raíces —gruñó Mérida levantándose con pesar. Miró sus manos cubiertas por arañazos y tierra, sus rodillas y su cara tampoco se habían salvado—. Ugh, voy a necesitar ir a la enfermería.

—No hay problema —dijo Tuffnut sacando una botellita con líquido color morado y su varita. Primero, mojó las heridas con el líquido consiguiendo quitar la suciedad y luego apuntó con su varita—. _¡Episkey!_

Las heridas se cerraron en cuestión de segundos. Mérida estaba impresionada.

—¿Cómo es que sabes curar? Esos son encantamientos difíciles —verificó sus manos, ya sanadas.

—Mamá nos estuvo enseñando en el verano varios hechizos que podrían ser de utilidad —respondió—. Como aún no se ha recuperado todavía, divide su tiempo entre cuidar a Antares y a Scorpius, leer y enseñarnos a hacer magia. Los elfos están preocupados y no la dejan que se mueva para hacer aseo. Y papá hace lo posible por pasar tiempo con ella.

—¿Qué tiene tu mamá?

—Mi tía Daphne la ha examinado y dice que es fatiga. Se supone que mamá no podía concebir y ahora que tuvo un segundo bebé, bueno, ya podrás imaginarte. Me encanta tener otra hermanita, pero es imposible para mí no pensar en que mamá puede morir si continua sintiéndose débil y… es complicado sentirse tan dividido por esto.

—Pues no luces tan acomplejado —mencionó Mérida. Él le miró de reojo.

—Porque no es algo de lo que uno debe sentirse acomplejado. Hay cosas que sé y cosas que no sé. Las cosas que sí sé son sobre mí mismo, con las que tuve que lidiar y aprender a aceptar. Hay veces en las que tengo pensamientos tan contradictorios, que no parecen los míos, sentimientos tan oscuros que temó siquiera sentirlos. Después de todo, ¿cómo puedo odiar a lo que amo, y amar a lo que odio?, ¿cómo puede desear que un bebé no exista para que mi mamá continúe viviendo? En verdad no es nada fácil. Pero es lo que hay, y hay opciones. Y la que he elegido es que mientras más lo niegue, menos voy a poder resolverlo.

—Tuffnut…

—¿Qué?

—Nunca pensé que fueras así de profundo.

Tuffnut entrecerró la mirada y bufó.

—Que no me la pase hablando de esta forma todo el tiempo, no significa que sólo tengo aire en la cabeza. Creíble o no, fui educado por los Malfoy, y te aseguro que papá no permitiría que sus hijos fueran por la vida siendo unos idiotas ignorantes. Que me vaya mal en unas materias es porque no me interesan. Cuando te obligan a aprender algo que no te gusta, se te complica, aunque eso es en cuanto a mi caso. Pero ya no hablemos de eso —miró a su alrededor—, creo que nos separamos de Rider, Jumper y Knuckles.

Mérida notó que sus tres amigos se habían adelantado. No le preocupaban en sí, pues con ellos iba Eep y nadie tenía más fuerza física que ella y los mejores reflejos.

—Caminemos un rato, Quill —pidió la pelirroja—, no tengo ganas de escuchar a Jorgenson quejarse.

—Si quieres, pero te advierto que si veo un hueco, me meteré en él para saber que hay.

—No esperaría otra cosa de ti.

Sorprendentemente estar con Tuffnut había calmado lo ansiosa que se sentía. Tuffnut era espontáneo, divertido e hilarante, con un sentido común poco desarrollo y la tendencia a siempre decir lo que sentía. Mérida se rió con cada uno de sus chistes y ocurrencias. Sin embargo, poco le duró el gusto. Habían estado caminando alrededor del claro donde estaba la entrada a la caverna en la que había estado sellado Pitch Black, cuando entre las penumbras del bosque, apareció un fuego fatuo.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Tuffnut.

Mérida se quedó quieta y perpleja. Durante el verano había tratado de encontrar de nuevo las luces, pero no las halló por ningún sitio, ni siquiera porque salía cuando la llovía. Ahora que los fuegos fatuos le habían revelado un destino que no quería contemplar, no quería tener nada que ver con ellas.

—¡Son fuegos fatuos! —exclamó Tuffnut intentando tocarlo, pero la bolita lo esquivó una vez tras otra hasta que hizo que Tuffnut se golpeara en un árbol por no fijarse a donde se dirigía—. ¡Ouch!

—Espera, Tuffnut, no creo que quieren que las toques —dijo Mérida.

—Pero tú lo hiciste ya. Yo también quiero tener una visión mística del pasado.

—No es nada bonito, te lo aseguro —dio unos pasos atrás—. Vámonos ya, Tuff, esto no me está gustando.

—Oh, pero…

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, la lucecita bailó alrededor de Mérida, como molesta porque ella no quisiera acercarse. Mérida quiso alejarla, pero temía que si la tocaba, caería de nuevo en una visión. Empezó a correr hacia el claro del bosque, sin oír los gritos de Tuffnut que le indicaban fijarse en la grieta, pues podría caer. Mérida estaba sorda ante sus peticiones y continuó moviéndose perseguida por el fuego fatuo.

—¡Mérida! —gritó Tuffnut. La chica había llegado al borde, deteniéndose justo apenas. Ambos respiraron aliviados, hasta que el suelo se desquebrajó y Mérida cayó.

Corriendo a toda velocidad, Tuffnut consiguió lanzarse a tiempo para cubrirla con sus brazos y amortiguar su caída hacia las tinieblas de la cueva. Cuando Mérida abrió los ojos, no sintió tanto dolor como había esperado. Oyó el quejido de Tuffnut y ella se removió rápidamente de su abrazo.

—¿Estás bien Tuffnut? Oh, por la barba de Merlín, lo siento tanto.

—D-Descuida, no es grave. Me he caído un montón de veces de la escoba cuando entreno como para morir por esto —se levantó con cuidado, pero pronto se dio cuenta que _no es grave_ no era un diagnóstico adecuado. Su costado derecho dolía como el infierno y cuando lo tocó, sintió que se hundía—. Eh, creo que me rompí una costilla o dos, si tengo suerte puede que tres.

—¡Lo siento! —gimió Mérida tocando el área afectada sin medir su fuerza. Tuffnut se quejó con más ahínco—. Ops, no es mi intención. Si esa luz no hubiera aparecido, esto no estaría pasando.

—Si tú no te hubieras vuelto loca, tratando de huir de la luz, esto no habría pasado —dijo Tuffnut sosteniéndose el lugar—. Como sea, creo que ya no se volverá a apa-…

La luz apareció frente a ellos de nuevo, como esperando una reacción. La misma canción que había escuchado Mérida, fue trasmitida a ambos. Era una voz suave, que resultó a Tuffnut terriblemente familiar.

—Esa canción… —le sonaba conocida, y no pudo menos que compararla con las melodías que Ruffnut solía escribir sacando la inspiración de quien sabe dónde.

Más luces aparecieron formando un círculo alrededor de los dos. El volumen aumentó hasta que la voz se escuchó con claridad. Mérida quiso tocar el hombro a Tuffnut para instarlo a moverse, pero una luz se cruzó en su camino. El contacto llevó a una consecuencia esperada. Mérida fue transportada de nuevo hacia el mismo escenario, sin que Tuffnut fuera con ella. El olor a incienso llegó a su nariz. Mérida caminó por la superficie de madera, buscando su objetivo.

—¡Sé quién eres tú! —gritó para mostrar valentía—. ¡Eres Hanabi Hyûga, la Adivina Ciega! ¡Ya basta de tantos acertijos! ¡Ya sé lo que quieres de mí!

Mérida estaba alterada. Jadeaba intentando dar con los ojos blancos que había visto al última vez.

—¡Sal de una buena vez! —exigió—. ¡Estoy cansada de todo esto! ¡Así que si estás por decirme algo que revele otra gran verdad, suéltalo! ¡Estoy lista!

" _¿Eso es cierto?"._

Lentamente Mérida se dio la vuelta encontrando sólo oscuridad, sin embargo, dentro de las tinieblas había una forma más oscura, casi delineada.

" _¿Cómo puedes decir que estás lista, cuando ni siquiera puedes ver lo que está frente a ti?"._

—¿Qué pretendes apareciendo frente a mí? ¿Por qué sólo yo? —proclamó con rabia—. ¡Hay un montón de personas a las que puedes usar como mensajeros!, elegirme a mí arbitrariamente por una estúpida profecía, es una idiotez. ¿Cómo pretendes que te escuche cuando estás ignorando lo que quiero hacer?

Hubo una pausa en la que la respiración agitada de DunBroch era el único sonido que se escuchaba.

" _¿Qué es escuchar?"_ , dijo la sombra negra, _"Tú que no escuchas, tú que no ves, tú que temes que otros dirijan tu vida, pero desconoces como dirigirla por ti misma… ni siquiera puedes aceptar los deseos que guardas en tu corazón"._

—Cierto, y por eso debes dejarme en paz —dijo Mérida, repentinamente insegura—. Yo no soy la mejor para ayudarte, yo nunca cumplo con las expectativas de nadie.

Otra pausa silenciosa.

" _¿A qué le temes?"._

—A nada.

" _¿A qué le temes?"._

Mérida resopló.

—¡Que a nada!

" _Entonces… ¿por qué estás llorando?"._

—¡Yo no estoy…! ¿Qué? —ante ella había aparecido un espejo que le mostraba su imagen con la cara húmeda por las lágrimas. Más esta no era la Mérida de 13 años, sino una pequeña—. ¿Por qué…?

" _Cuando dejes el miedo atrás, podrás escucharme. Cuando aceptes a tu corazón, podrás verme. Ya que es tu Don, así como el mío es ver el futuro. En este mundo tan cruel, hay cosas hermosas, personas con virtudes únicas... Mérida, eras la única cuyos ojos pueden ver más allá del horizonte"._

Entonces, la visión terminó.

—¡Mérida!

Tuffnut la estaba agitando por los hombros, desesperado por hacerla reaccionar.

—¿Tuff?

—¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! —pidió—, bueno, no lo hagas sin llevarme a ver lo que tú viste. ¡Se siente feo cuando te excluyen de la diversión!

—¿Qué pasó? —se sentía mareada y a punto de vomitar.

—Los fuegos fatuos se pusieron a bailar alrededor, pero cuando tocaste uno, como que dejaste este plano. Tus ojos no enfocaban nada y estabas gritando.

—Demonios —masculló, sintiendo vergüenza. ¿Tuffnut habría averiguado sobre sus problemas? Pero Tuffnut lucía como si aquello hubiera sido normal, como si escucharla gritando cosas fuera de contexto lo fuera.

—No te disculpes. Pero para la próxima le pides a los fuegos esos que me lleven a mí también, ¿vale? Seguro que entrar en modo visión está de lujo.

—No sé si golpearte o reírme por eso.

—Con que te dé risa, es suficiente, ¿no?

Mérida se carcajeó sin ánimo.

—¿Quieres hablar de lo que viste? —le preguntó Tuffnut.

—Preferiría que no. Ahora no —respondió.

Tuffnut asintió comprensivamente.

—Bien, pero tenemos que salir de aquí. No creo poder usar un encantamiento flotador con el dolor de mis costillas, así que tendremos que usar la ruta larga —y sacó su galeón—, tendré que escribir a los demás para que pasen a recogernos.

—¿No puedes curar tus heridas como lo hiciste con las mías?

—Mamá nos enseñó lo básico y eso no incluye costillas rotas. Pero como nos conoce bien a mí y a mi hermana, le pidió a tía Daphne que nos regalara una buena dote de poción para los huesos. Así que sólo tendré que ir a mi habitación y tomarla y estaré como nuevo.

—¿Cuántas veces te has roto los huesos? —preguntó Mérida porque la tranquilidad con la que Tuffnut lo decía.

—Después de doce, perdí la cuenta —se alzó de hombros, lo que fue verdaderamente doloroso—. Como sea, ya hay que irnos.

Mérida sacó su varita y lo ayudó sosteniéndole por los hombros, ella iluminó el camino por la ruta dentro de la caverna.

En la superficie, el grupo conformado por Teddy, Ruffnut, Marcel y Jackson, recibía el mensaje de Tuffnut.

—Thor, creo que tu hermano se fracturó las costillas —informó Marcel Paterson leyendo la frase en el galeón—, bien, no _creo_ , sí se las rompió.

—Tuffnut siempre se divierte cuando yo no estoy con él —suspiró Ruffnut, tratando de fingir que no le importaba—. Hay que regresar ya. No quiero que el tonto se lastime más.

Teddy sonrió ligeramente y le tomó de la mano. Cada vez que veía la preocupación de Ruffnut hacia su hermano, le sorprendía que hubiera quienes creyeran que ella no se preocupaba por nada.

—Yo quiero tomar la mano de Teddy —pidió Marcel con su habitual tono desinteresado. Teddy se rió. Marcel era bastante excéntrico y solía pedir cosas fuera de contexto; como cuando usaba a Jackson de almohada, o se levantaba de su mesa en Gryffindor para ir a sentarse a cualquier donde estuviesen sus amigos, en ocasiones se le quedaba viendo a alguien fijamente (la mayoría de las veces era a Tomás y a Guy), y en otras se colgaba a la espalda de alguien y se quedaba dormido trepado como un koala. Era un poco tierno se considerabas que Marcel era bajito y tenía la apariencia de un niño desvalido.

—Lo siento, Ruff, creo que tendré que tomar la mano a Marcel —se excusó Teddy. Ruffnut resopló divertida.

—No hay problema, pero Viper tiene que saber que saliendo del bosque, me tiene que devolver tu mano —concedió.

Marcel tomó la mano de Lupin y se la pasó viéndola todo el tiempo, casi como si estuviera estudiando un objeto raro. Detrás de la _reciente_ pareja, Jackson y Ruffnut se quedaron un poco rezagados. Jackson no había hablado tanto durante toda la noche, ni siquiera les hizo bromas con nieve o contó chistes. Probablemente seguía pensando en la historia de Jokul. Para Ruffnut, el cuento había sido más una jodida tragedia romántica. La Luna sacrificándose para que su amado volviera, aun si eso lo condenó a una existencia solitaria donde era la burla de los demás espíritus y era ignorado por los humanos. Con esas circunstancias, ¿quién no se habría aliado con Pitch, siendo probablemente el único que le ofreció ganar algo? Pero también estaba los otros, la mujer rubia y el hombre de ojos grises, que supuestamente habían acompañado a Jokul, antes que éste se convirtiera en Jackson Overland.

Qué solitario era. El título _El Rey Solitario_ le hacía honores a la historia.

Miró a Jackson de reojo. ¿Seguiría sintiéndose solo? Eugene estaba con él, y ella también. Era uno de sus mejores amigos, quien tenía la desgracia de tener un pasado desconocido que lo perseguía y le soltaba golpes de lo que ni siquiera podía defenderse. Ruffnut detestó la forma en las quimeras miraban a Jackson, con esa aborrecible lástima. Como si de alguna forma el único jodido fuera Jackson, como si ellos tuvieran vidas perfectas. Eran sus amigos, ¡pero que les dieran!, y bien duro. Era como esos estúpidos del Wizengamot que habían estado jodiendo todo el rato cuando se abrió el caso de los Thorston; habían tratado de encerrarlos, dizque sabiendo qué era lo mejor para ellos. Imbéciles. Lo mejor para ellos fue quedarse con Draco y Astoria. Pero regresando con Jackson, ¿qué sería lo mejor para él? Era complicado buscar palabras de aliento para alguien que tenía un pasado como aquel (impreso en un libro, para empeorarlo todo) y un presente como éste.

—Frost —le llamó, por el silencio del bosque, su voz sonó más fuerte. Él apenas la miró—, creo que ya te lo había dicho, ¿no? No importa si fuiste Jokul, lo que importa es lo que eres ahora. Justo en este momento, ¿estoy hablando con Jackson Overland o con Jokul el Rey Solitario?

Jackson apretó su cayado con fuerza. Tragó saliva con dificultad pues ella le había hecho una pregunta decisiva. Claro que importaba su pasado como Jokul, aquello que le había orillado a aceptar cualquier oferta que Pitch Black le hiciera, que hizo hacer tantas cosas que serían horrendas. Pero él era Jackson Overland, el amigo de Eugene, a quien Draco Malfoy confiaba la seguridad de sus hijos, en quien Ruffnut Malfoy estaba poniendo su confianza ahora. Eso era lo que necesitaba de momento.

—Soy Jackson Overland —respondió más bajito de lo que pretendía.

—Bien —asintió ella, de acuerdo—, eso está muy bien —y sonrió.

Y a la velocidad de un suspiro, Jackson se topó con la transformación de la imagen de Ruffnut a la de la mujer rubia. Una visión. ¡Y sin estar soñando! Jackson creyó que era un juego de su mente, pero la rubia le sonrió con calidez, a la vez que le entregaba un bulto entre sus brazos. Jackson quiso tomarlo, pero se le resbaló de las manos. El pánico lo inundó. ¡Se suponía que no tenía que dejarlos caer! ¡Tenía que protegerlos!, el miedo aumentó cuando intentó recoger el bulto que emitía pequeños sollozos; ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? Bien le habían dicho que tenía que asegurarse de encontrar el lugar adecuado para ocultarlos, para usar la magia que le habían dado que los mantendría a salvo. Los sollozos se convirtieron en llanto puro, infantil. Jackson quería hacer algo y estaba desesperándose.

¡Se suponía que tenía que mantener a salvo a los hijos de Spica y Valhallarama!

Cuando volvió en sí mismo, todavía quedaban rezagos de su pánico. Sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Y pronto tendría una taquicardia si su corazón no dejaba de latir tan rápido.

—¿Jackson? —la voz de Ruffnut, llamándolo, lo hizo temblar con furia.

Y cuando ella levantó una mano para tocarle, Jackson se lanzó hacia su dirección. Sus brazos rodearon la flacucha figura y la apretaron contra su cuerpo con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz. Se aferró a Ruffnut como si con eso alejara de sí el sentimiento de culpa.

Ruffnut intentó zafarse la primera vez, pero cuando notó el temblor descontrolado de Jackson, dejó de luchar. Permitió que los dedos de él, le marcaran con fuerza la espalda, que el abrazo le robara el oxígeno y que el sudor de su frente se impregnara en la curva de su cuello donde Jackson había encontrado refugio.

—Perdón… no pude… no pude… —musitaba incontrolablemente—, perdóname, hermano… perdóname, Val… yo…

—¿Jackson? —llamó Ruffnut de nuevo, para darse cuenta que se había desmayado. Con cuidado, buscó acomodarlo apropiadamente y se preguntó con quién Jackson estaba disculpándose.

* * *

Emery sintió su galeón calentarse de nuevo. Respiró profundo. Era raro que se mandaran tantos mensajes, cuando en sus salidas anteriores sólo habían servido para informar si volvían antes o se quedaban toda la noche en el bosque. _"Frost se ha desmayado"_ , eso sí había sido impactante y Emery se sintió culpable. Seguro que todos lo harían. Habían actuado con tanta condescendencia hacia Jackson, que siempre los estaba apoyando que el tiempo en que estuvo paseando en compañía de Mavis, MK y Alicia, reflexionó sobre sus propias reacciones. Le daba un poco de miedo lo que estaba cociéndose en ese embrollo, pero Jackson no era un mal tipo, así que Emery no lo iba a tratar como si fuese una amenaza.

—¿Frost está bien? —preguntó Mavis con sus enormes ojos azules llenos de preocupación. Emery amaba ojos así, eran tan claros respecto a las emociones que mostraban.

—Lupino y Thor se están haciendo cargo de él, y Viper les está ayudando. Parece que este día es para fracturarse o desmayarse. Nada más falta que Courtney le dé un puñetazo a alguien. Si ella no tumba alguien, siento que no fue un buen día.

—Esto pasó por… —dijo Mavis, pero Emery negó enseguida.

—Overland se está esforzando demasiado, Zing —dijo a la vez que retomaban el camino de vuelta—. Lo he visto varias veces en la biblioteca estudiando sobre Mor'du, y Pitch Black. Creo que quiere demostrar que sí está concentrado en encontrar respuestas.

—Él no tiene porque hacer todo solo —dijo Alicia—, para eso estamos nosotros. No es débil necesitar la ayuda de tus amigos.

—Se parecen mucho, él y Haddock —mencionó mirando hacia el cielo—. Ambos son tercos y no permiten que otros se metan en sus asuntos. Excepto por Eugene, y con Ingerman y Guy, respectivamente, vivirían en solitario.

MK se encogió un poco. Ella más que nadie conocía lo egoísta que Hiccup podía ser. No permitía que nadie se acercara a menos que confiara totalmente en él. Eso le provocó más dolor. Hiccup ni siquiera confiaba en ella como para contarle sus problemas.

—¿Sigues con tu depre? —comentó Emery. Alicia quiso golpearlo por su falta de tacto, pero Mavis la detuvo. La chica de anteojos pidió una explicación. Mavis sólo negó.

—No es como si de un día a otro supere el hecho de que mi ex novio nunca me vio como su novia —respondió MK con acidez—, como si las cosas que hice por él no contaran.

—Creo que tengo una imagen equivocada de ti, MK.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque no creí que fueras de las personas que hacen cosas por otras para obtener reconocimiento alguno.

MK lo miró, molesta.

—¡Claro que no! Yo sólo quería, tú sabes, que él fuera más… más comprensivo. Eso no tiene nada de malo. Quería recibir un poco de su cariño.

—Sí, definitivamente, una imagen equivocada —repitió—. Escucha, MK, lo que te digo no es para ofenderte o para defenderlo, sino para que entiendas tus acciones y dejes de culparte. Le dabas muchas esperanzas a tu relación con Haddock. Que él cambiaría con tu cariño, que él aceptaría tus sentimientos. Te escribiste un libreto digno de una obra de romance barata. Incluso antes de iniciar su noviazgo, ya te figurabas cómo sería y lo que él tendría que ser. Tú lo mirabas como el perfecto muchacho, pero eso es porque tú sólo lo veías así. No malentiendas mis palabras. No quiero decir que seas una ilusa, sino que quisiste encontrar en Haddock algo que él no te iba a dar, porque simplemente no lo tiene. Creo que buscamos pareja tratando de encontrar en el otro algo ideal, algo que queramos en nosotros mismos. Por eso, no funcionaría. Haddock necesita mano dura si está una relación, no alguien suave y amable como tú, MK.

MK bajó la cabeza. Era cierto. Había tenido tantas esperanzas esperando que Hiccup cambiara, que cuando él no hizo lo que ella quería, le había sabido mal. Hiccup le había advertido que no sentía nada por ella más que amistad, y ella había deseado sacar más cosas de él. Cosas que no le daría porque no estaba obligado. Eso tampoco eximía a Hiccup por haberla cortado tan súbitamente, sin darle chance a una explicación. Pero ahora MK entendía un poco más las cosas. No que eso lo hiciera más sencillo.

Y los sentimientos que había tenido en su relación con Hiccup, la habían llevado a desconfiar de una de sus amigas. Courtney le había pedido respuestas a su aparente alejamiento. Eso sí no había sido justo. Courtney era honesta. Si se daba la remota posibilidad de que le gustara Hiccup, lo diría sin pelos en la lengua. Le debía una disculpa.

—Gracias, Howl —dijo MK—, pero esto no se va a ir así como así.

—Eso es esperado, Wave —le dijo Emery acariciando su cabeza—. Cuando acaba una relación, es recomendado tener un lapso de duelo en el que se _asienten_ las cosas. Cada quien sabe cuánto tiene que durar, y cuentas conmigo si quieres hablar del asunto.

—Oye, Howl, ¿te has leído algo de psicología? —inquirió Alicia.

—No, pero es bastante obvio, ¿no lo crees? Cuando algo acaba se necesita tiempo para reestructurar las cosas, para saber que ahora ya no eres nada de esa persona de la que antes eras algo. Hay quienes no respetan un lapso de duelo y a los cinco minutos tienen una relación, sin haber reflexionado de la anterior.

—¿Lo dices por experiencia propia?

—Mmm, no, de hecho, nunca he tenido novia. Esto viene más bien de las relaciones que Teddy ha tenido. Antes era un patán con las chicas, pero eso cambió con Thor. Creo que es la buena. Como sea, es bueno darse un tiempo para sí mismo tras una ruptura, por eso, MK, te aconsejo repensar las cosas, claro, si decides aceptar mi consejo.

—Gracias de nuevo. Realmente, me has dicho cosas interesantes —sonrió apenas, y creo que aceptaré tu consejo. Necesito tiempo para pensar.

Emery correspondió a su sonrisa.

—Ésa es la actitud.

* * *

Albus Severus Potter suspiró con pura resignación al escuchar el golpeteo de cosas siendo arrojadas en la habitación de al lado. Se había convertido en parte de su rutina diaria el tener que soportar el ruido que los arranques de Ginny Weasley provocaba cuando Molly insinuaba que estaba volviéndose un poco difícil, o cuando él o James cometían la estupidez de parecerse demasiado a su padre. No que le gustara ser el receptor del rencor de su madre, sólo que estaba harto de aquello. Amaba a Ginny, pero en ocasiones llegaba a odiarla, sobre todo por pensar egoístamente que era la que sufría más tras la pérdida de Lily y el distanciamiento de Harry, como si él, que sólo era un niño, no comprendiera lo que era el dolor. Y eso propiciaba que Albus se alejara más de ella, aunque nunca hubieran sido tan unidos. Era con Harry, con quien Albus pasaba más tiempo y se sentía más cómodo, quizás porque su padre no le tiraba esa mierda de portarse demasiado Slytherin en una familia puramente Gryffindor (y era cuando Albus quería gritarles que Victoire era Ravenclaw y Dominique y Molly unas creídas de Beauxbatons). Albus nunca se había sentido identificado con los Weasley. Por supuesto, quería a su familia, pero no se afiliaba a sus creencias, y es que él no le veía sentido a odiar a todo lo que estuviera relacionado con una casa sólo por el pasado.

Otro golpe en la pared, acompañado de los gritos de su madre. Al parecer, James era quien la había hecho enojar. Albus volvió a suspirar.

Que Ginny tuviera su custodia lo había confinado en la Madriguera, y tampoco visitar a sus primos le servía de distracción. Rose Weasley estaba más insoportable que nunca desde que conoció a Scorpius Malfoy, y Hugo no hacía nada para mejorar el humor de mierda de su hermana. Luego estaba Fred II con sus estúpidas bromas y sus comentarios faltos de argumentos. Lo peor era Victoire, que le tiraba tierra a todo, y ya había contagiado su aversión a sus hermanos menores aun si Bill y Fleur desaprobaban su actitud. Con las únicas que se llevaba bien, era con Roxanne, Molly y Lucy, pero Ginny no dejaba que las visitara, por tratarse de traidoras a los ideales Weasley. Albus se habría reído por la ironía en esas palabras. Los Weasley que tanto se vanagloriaban de no ser como los magos puristas, trataban de traidor a quien pensaba distinto a ellos.

Una lechuza picoteó a su ventana. Albus se apresuró a abrirle, ya que no quería que nadie se enterara que había estado enviándose cartas con su tío Charlie, quien se había vuelto su apoyo al no estar Harry. El padre de Albus, que no tenía tiempo para él, pero sí para estar con ese otro niño. Había escuchado a Victoire decir que se llamaba Hiccup. Vaya nombre estúpido e infantil.

Tomó la carta de la pata de la lechuza y procedió a abrirla. No pudo ni leer la primera línea cuando su madre entró pateando la puerta. Al verle con una carta en la mano, la mujer no pidió explicaciones y se arrojó hacía su hijo. En un intento por frenarle, Albus ocultó la carta hacía su espalda y brincó fuera del alcance de las manos de Ginny.

—¡Albus Potter, no tienes permitido recibir cartas de Harry! —gritó. Cuando dijo _Potter_ y Harry, parecía que estaba maldiciendo o diciendo una grosería.

—No es de papá, mamá, es de tío Charlie —trató de explicar.

—¡Tú no te relacionarás con ese imbécil amante de esos monstruos! —chilló, histérica—. ¿Lo entiendes? ¡Tú eres mi hijo y tienes que obedecerme!

—¡Pero tío Charlie no tiene la culpa de la muerte de Lily!

Y eso tuvo un efecto devastador en Ginny Weasley. Un grito que asustó a Albus, y alertó a Molly de que un episodio se presentaría, retumbó en cada habitación de la Madriguera. Molly se apresuró a subir las escaleras para detener a su hija y calmarla, tratar de que descansara y durmiera (aunque los sueños estuvieran plagados de la misma escena de la muerte de la pequeña).

La furia que se concentró en Ginny fue tal que ya no pudo ser capaz de discernir lo que estaba bien de lo que estaba mal. Frente a ella, albus tomó la imagen de quien pensaba era el origen de sus problemas, la causa de que su querida Lily estuviera muerta. Albus desapareció para ella y sólo Harry Potter estaba. Sus manos se apretaron en puños y su mandíbula se tensó. Y en un arrebato, descargó todo lo que sentía hacía el otro, golpeando con toda la fuerza de la que su cuerpo era capaz.

Molly llegó y pegó otro grito, lanzándose a detenerla. En el horror de la escena, parecía que había olvidado que era una bruja y podía usar su varita. Sus brazos sostuvieron a Ginny lo suficiente para separarla de Albus y darse cuenta del ojo morado y el labio partido del niño.

—¡Hijo de perra! ¡Tú debiste morir, no Lily! —exclamó Ginny envuelta en su dolor, sin saber que no le gritaba a Harry, sino a Albus.

—¡Detente, Ginny! —pidió Molly entre forcejeos.

Albus no quiso escuchar más. Estaba harto. No quería saber de nada. Aprovechó la oportunidad que le dio su abuela, para correr hacia la salida de la habitación donde se topó con James, que le veía con ojos abiertos y sin saber qué decir. Como siempre. James nunca le había dicho nada bueno, nunca sabía qué agregar a una conversación si no era un insulto o sin alabarse a sí mismo. Su estúpido hermano sólo veía por sí mismo. Albus tampoco tenía paciencia para él. Pasó de largo bajando las escaleras rápidamente y dirigiéndose a la chimenea. Tomó un montón de polvos _flu_ y antes de que alguien pudiera detenerle, exclamó _"Ministerio de Magia"_ , y desapareció entre flamas verdes.

Debido a su buena reputación y alta estima social, los Weasley habían obtenido una conexión directa de su chimenea al Ministerio, lo que facilitó a Albus adentrarse al conglomerado de magos y brujas yendo y viniendo de sus labores. Su baja estatura sirvió para que nadie le prestara atención, y entre empujones y dificultades, logró abrirse paso hasta el ascensor, donde fue empujado hasta el fondo por los apresurados magos que hablaban sobre su trabajo. Albus se mantuvo quieto, ajeno a las conversaciones. El episodio había sido impactante para él, pues Ginny podía ser un poco estricta, pero nunca le había golpeado. Aguantó las ganas de llorar y se limpió la sangre que salía de su labio partido. Dolía como el infierno. Comenzaba a cuestionarse el haber venido al Ministerio de Magia, cuando nadie podría ayudarlo. Su padre seguramente ni sabría que su mamá lo había golpeado porque a Harry sólo le importaba Hiccup.

No soltarse a llorar era casi imposible cuando este pensamiento lo asalto.

Cuando el ascensor se detuvo en el Segundo Piso, que correspondía al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, que era tan enorme como Albus recordaba, aunque habían pasado casi cinco años desde la última vez que lo visitó. Como lo había previsto, pasar por el lugar fue complicado ya que no quería llamar la atención de nadie, ya que muchos lo conocían y se preguntarían qué demonios hacía Albus Potter en ese lugar con un golpe en el ojo y el labio partido. Se ocultó en uno de los cubículos vacíos y aguardó a la oportunidad adecuada para… ¿para qué? No era como si Harry lo fuera a recibir en ese momento. La situación actual representaba un montón de trabajo para Harry, por lo cual no tendría tiempo para nada.

Albus abrazó sus piernas y masculló maldiciones. Él no tendría que estar pasando por esto. Se suponía que sus padres debían de procurar su bienestar.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó alguien con tono infantil. Albus ni siquiera lo miró—. ¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres que busque a tus padres?

—¡Déjame en paz! —exclamó con enojo—. ¡No te importa!

—Bueno, sí, no me importa lo que te pase, pero estás hecho bolita en lo que solía ser el cubículo de mamá. Aquí es donde mi hermano y yo jugamos cuando visitamos a papá. Él lo ha mantenido desocupado para que tengamos un espacio donde no nos metamos en problemas —explicó.

—¿Estás corriéndome? —dijo alzando la mirada, encontrándose con una niña unos años mayor que él de ojos azul oscuro y cabello negro—, pues bien, ¡me largo! Al fin y al cabo, no me interesa este cubículo lleno de polvo.

—No está lleno de polvo porque papá le puso un hechizo anti-suciedad —pronunció con suavidad—. Pero ése no es el punto. ¿Estás perdido? Porque si es así, puedo hablar con un auror para que te ayude a encontrar a tus padres.

—No necesito eso porque sé exactamente a donde tengo que ir —se levantó en abrupto, fulminando con sus ojos verdes a la niña.

—Oye, no tienes que ponerte en esa actitud —dijo ella frunciendo su boquita.

—Te dije que ayudarlo era mala idea, Rinoa —acotó un niño en la entrada del cubículo. Albus sintió la repentina necesidad de frotarse los parpados porque no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Era como ver la versión ligeramente más pálida y con ojos azules oscuros de su hermano James. Sólo que este niño era diferente. Mientras su hermano James tenía una mueca de insana diversión, este se mantenía sereno e imperturbable, muy tranquilo—. Deja que se vaya.

—Pero…

—Si decidió rechazar una oportunidad de que le ayuden, eso nos dice que su juicio está bien y que sabe lo que hace —y con eso, Albus supo que definitivamente no era como James—. Déjalo solo.

—Eso no está bien, James —dijo Rinoa—. Papá se enojaría con nosotros si se entera que no ayudamos a uno de los hijos de sus aurores.

—Ya lo dijiste, si se entera —recalcó James.

—James —le dirigió una mirada de reproche. Luego se dirigió a Albus, viendo las heridas en su rostro—. No sé qué tipo de cosas estén pasando por tu vida, pero no es bueno permanecer solo. Si no quieres hablar, está bien, pero deja que James y yo te ayudemos, ¿sí?

—O mándanos al diablo de una buena vez. Odio la incertidumbre —añadió James cruzándose de brazos. Ese sentimiento de compasión de su hermana, siempre los metía en problemas. No sabía de dónde lo había sacado porque su madre no era así y su padre tampoco.

—Está bien —dijo Albus—, dejaré que me ayuden.

—Qué honor —comentó James, rolando los ojos. Rinoa le dio un fuerte pisotón. James gruñó y fingió que no le había dolido.

—¡Perfecto! —dijo ella y le tendió la mano a Albus—. Me llamo Rinoa, pero mis primos me dicen Noa, y él es mi hermano gemelo, James. No te fijes en su cara de limón amargado, es amable cuando entra en confianza. ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

—Severus —respondió Albus, pues su segundo nombre era poco utilizado en la comunidad.

—¿Como Severus Snape? ¡Genial!, gusto en conocerte, Sev. Ahora, ¿cuáles son los nombres de tu padres? Conocemos a la mayoría aquí, así que será fácil encontrarlos.

—Mi padre es el jefe de aurores —contestó, y agregó como si fuera necesario—. Es Harry Potter.

Simultáneamente, los ojos de James y Rinoa se abrieron como platos, lo que hizo que Albus admitiera su estatus de gemelos. Ya estaba acostumbrado a que los demás niños se sorprendieran al saber que su padre era el héroe mágico que había derrotado a Voldemort. No le parecía algo fuera de lo común, así que supuso que James y Rinoa se le lanzarían a preguntarle un montón de cosas acerca de Harry.

—Eres Albus Severus —dijo Rinoa, y a Albus le sorprendió que no sonara como una pregunta—. Tendrías que estar viviendo con los Weasley y no aquí. Papá nos dijo que Ginevra Weasley no quería que te conociéramos.

—Espera, ¿de qué estás hablando? —inquirió, extrañado de que supiera la situación con su familia.

Rinoa se sonrojó de pronto y sonrió con nerviosismo.

—Bueno, tú no me conoces, es decir, _conocer_ bien. No te culpo, después de todo, mi mamá no se llevaba particularmente bien con la tuya. Aunque eso no es un problema para mí. ¡Desde que supe que tenía más hermanos aparte de James, mi deseo fue conocerlos!

Fue turno de Albus de abrir los ojos de golpe, cuando las piezas fueron calzando en su cabeza.

—Yo… sé que no es el mejor momento para esto, con lo que le pasó a tu hermana pequeña —su mirada mostró una sincera tristeza—, pero es que no puedo evitar emocionarme. No todos los días conoces a tu hermano menor.

Y sonrió con verdadera alegría, apenas conteniéndose para abrazarle.

Albus estaba en shock. Su mente que no tenía problemas para encontrar una solución, ahora ya no procesaba ni su nombre. Miró a los gemelos frente a él. No había pensado en su existencia más que como los hijos de la bruja Pansy Parkinson, que habían nacido antes que él. Ahora ya reconocía el parecido que James Parkinson tenía con su hermano James Potter, ¡eran hermanos!, más bien medios hermanos. Había ido al Ministerio de Magia para escapar de su situación en casa y había encontrado con sus medios hermanos, y uno de ellos parecía tan contento de verle que no sabía cómo reaccionar. Podría ser que, como Rose y James lo hicieron al tratar con Scorpius Malfoy, que renegara de ellos, que los alejara y los culpara de sus problemas. Pero aquello no era algo justo. Los gemelos no habían tenido la intención de destruir a su familia. Sus padres ya habían tenido roces que se habían vuelto verdaderas riñas, y si había entendido bien, Harry estuvo con Parkinson tras haber roto con su mamá. No había a nadie a quien culpar.

—¿Quieres ir con papá? —preguntó ella—. Está un poco ocupado, ¡pero seguro estará contento de verte! Nos ha hablado un montón sobre ti. No hay día en que no lo haga.

—¿En serio? —titubeó.

Rinoa sonrió dulcemente y la tendió la mano.

—Por supuesto, ¿cómo crees que sabemos tanto de ti, Sev? —rió—. Papá nos contó que eres el único que heredó el color de ojos de la abuela Lily, y que se parece mucho a él. Pero no nos dimos cuenta que eras tú porque no te vimos bien los ojos la primera vez. Creo que los genes de papá, ganaron. Casi todos nos parecemos a él. Venga, vamos con papá.

—No creo que él esté dispuesto a hablar conmigo —dijo Albus, sin aceptar la mano ofrecida—. Nosotros no nos llevamos… nos hemos distanciado debido a, bueno, a muchas cosas. No soy su hijo favorito, a decir verdad.

—¿Cómo lo sabes si no le preguntas? —intervino James. Albus no pudo contestar—. Tienes miedo de saber, ¿verdad? No puedo hablar por papá, pero sé que él es incapaz de odiar a cualquiera de sus hijos. Si piensas que por ser padrino de Hiccup Haddock, dejará de amarte, estás equivocado. Él te extraña demasiado.

El labio de Albus temblaba ligeramente. ¿Aquello era verdad? ¿Su padre pensaba en él?

—El sol no brilla menos para ti porque también brille para los demás —comentó Rinoa, sin bajar su mano—. Él te ama, Sev, con todo su corazón.

Albus Severus Potter ya no pudo evitar que lágrimas aparecieran en sus ojos y resbalaran por sus mejillas. Todo este tiempo había pensado que ya no le importaba a Harry, que su padre lo había abandonado con los Weasley. ¡Qué estúpido había sido! Albus había odiado a su padre por suponer que otras personas eran importantes para él, cuando fue él mismo quien se distanció, que puso una barrera. Que prefirió a los Weasley, que ni siquiera lo aceptaban, a su padre. Era cierto que algunas veces Harry también había actuado como él, dividido entre apoyar a los que se convirtieron en su familia y a los que conoció mejor después de la guerra.

Tomó la mano que le era ofrecida.

Harry Potter había estado checando unos documentos importantes sobre las recientes redadas de dragones, cuando tocaron a su puerta. No había esperado que al dar su permiso para entrar, Rinoa y James llevaran con ellos a Albus. La impresión ocasionó que tirara los papeles, pero eso no lo detuvo de moverse lo más rápido posible para llegar con su hijo, hincarse y abrazarlo, justo al mismo tiempo que Albus se lanzaba hacía sus brazos. Había sido una sorpresa, una de las más agradables sorpresas que haya tenido en su vida.

—Perdóname, papá, perdóname —dijo Albus entre hipidos, aferrándose a Harry como si se le fuera la vida en eso.

—Perdóname tú a mí, Al —susurró Harry—, por alejarte de mí cuando más me necesitabas.

Fueron minutos valiosos compartiendo un gesto que les hizo saber cuánto se amaban, que les costó trabajo separarse. Cuando lo hicieron, Harry notó enseguida las heridas en la cara de Albus, y cuando pidió una explicación, bastó que su hijo escondiera la cara para intuir cómo Ginny estaba descargando sus frustraciones en James y Albus. Eso no lo iba a permitir. Ya era suficiente.

Comprendía el dolor de Ginny —él aún no olvidaba a su hija Lily—, pero tenían que seguir adelante.

Pidió a su asistente llamar a Hermione Granger. Su amiga llegó lo más pronto posible y al ver las heridas de Albus, no necesitó una explicación. Prepararía todo el caso para que Harry obtuviera las custodias de James y Albus.

—¿Te pasa algo? —le preguntó Harry al verle la cara.

Ella respiró profundamente.

—Esto se está saliendo de control, Harry —dijo—. Trato de mantener contacto con Rose y Hugo, pero no quieren, y la última carta que me escribió Rose… Ron me dijo que no alienta su odio, pero Rose es terca y Hugo sigue mucho a su hermana. Las cosas se están poniendo insoportables.

—Rose y Hugo necesitan a su madre, Hermione, eso es algo innegable —pronunció Harry—, dales tiempo. Pronto verán que odiar a alguien sin motivo alguno es una tontería.

—Tengo fe en ello, Harry, pero no va a ser fácil y me encantaría tener más tiempo para dedicarle, pero con Theodore siendo ministro y sin nadie que pueda trabajar a su nivel en mi oficina, tengo el doble por hacer.

—Vamos, Hermione, ésta no eres tú. En Hogwarts fuiste la única alumna que asistió a un montón de materias y aun así tenías tiempo para sermonearnos —comentó—. Eres la bruja más brillante de nuestra generación.

—Eso fue hace bastantes años —dijo ella con media sonrisa—, pero vale, acepto tu intento de animarme. En fin, tengo que apurarme a presentar este caso antes de que inicie el torneo ese. Theodore tiene toda la razón al decir que escogieron el peor momento. Tenemos a Pitch Black, Gothel y un montón de redadas de dragones de las que encargarnos.

—Dímelo a mí, ya van 70 reportes relacionados con ellos y apenas dispongo del personal adecuado. Pero no puedo quejarme tanto. En este momento, todos estamos ocupados, pero creo que tendré que hacer espacio para lo que más importa —y miró hacía donde Rinoa y James charlaban con Albus.

—Exacto —confirmó Hermione, sintiéndose feliz por su amigo—. Bueno, me retiro ahora. Tengo que hacer el papeleo del caso y presentar la demanda, antes de ir con Theodore a analizar las nuevas medidas de seguridad que usara cuando presenten la prueba correspondiente a Hogwarts.

Harry sonrió, pretencioso.

—Me saludas a Nott, con eso de que pasas mucho tiempo con él.

Hermione le dio un suave golpe en el brazo.

—Oh, silencio, no es lo que tú crees. También voy para solicitar su apoyo para el caso, así que deja de sonreír de esa manera.

—Si tú lo dices.

Hermione bufó con entretenida paciencia. Se despidió de él y de los niños y se dirigió al primer piso donde estaba la oficina de Theodore. Percy le saludó en cuanto la vio y le informó que el ministro la estaba esperando. Hermione entró sin tocar, pues entre ella y Theodore existía la suficiente confianza como para obviar ciertos asuntos protocolarios. Halló al ministro sentado mientras leía lo que seguramente eran reportes interminables. Secretamente, estaba fascinada por la concentración que el hombre ponía en esos momentos.

—¿No has salido a comer, verdad? —preguntó Hermione acercándose al escritorio.

—De hecho, sí, Susan vino para recordarme que si no me alimentaba moriría de inanición y eso dejaría a Alaudi y Alois sin padre, así que me obligo a comer —respondió Theodore.

—¿Cómo están ellos?

—Aburridos. Quieren que salgamos a alguna parte, pero descuida, ya agendé algo para cuando inicie el torneo. Con eso de que tengo que estar presente durante las pruebas, puedo usarlo de excusa para llevarlos conmigo.

—Me habías dicho que no creías que fuera muy seguro —comentó Hermione.

—Y no lo es, pero si se quedan está la posibilidad que nuestro enemigo los use como cebo. Si están conmigo, podré hacer algo para protegerlos de inmediato.

—Te preocupas mucho por ellos. Son afortunados de tenerte como padre.

—¿Sabías que eres la primera que dice eso? —inquirió dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

—Oye, seguro que tus amigos te lo han dicho.

—Ellos lo han mencionado —admitió—, pero tú eres la primera persona que piensa que tener a un ex mortífago como padre, es cosa de suerte. Sí, sé que no quisiste decir otra cosa, pero el asunto es, Hermione, que mis hijos enfrentan estigmas que no son suyos. Ser ministro y haber resuelto la mayoría de problemas, ayudó a que le bajaran a la intensidad, pero hay facciones que se escapan y que no puedo obligar sin una razón a que dejen su odio de lado. Sé que llegará la oportunidad de que eso cambie, pero no será pronto. De todos modos, estoy satisfecho con lo que he conseguido hasta ahora.

—Pero pasó el incidente del Callejón Diagon con Scorpius Malfoy —mencionó.

—Los Malfoy cargan con más estigmas que los Nott, Hermione —dijo Theo—. Se supone que habían adoptado a los Thorston porque no podían tener un hijo propio, y de pronto, nace Scorpius… la gente suele hacer asociaciones sinsentido cuando tiene miedo, o cuando es estúpida.

—¿Por eso hiciste el anuncio de los dragones? Así la gente no estará concentrada en eso y no en los Malfoy.

—Ellos ya tienen suficientes problemas con que lidiar —dijo Theodore dejando sobre la mesa los informes—. Además, era algo que debía hacerse. Los magos y las brujas ya no pueden esconderse mediante hechizos, y mantener oculto al Ministerio de Magia, es una tarea difícil. Tuve que conversar con el ministro muggle para que tomara medidas. Afortunadamente, los dragones no han atacado asentamientos muggles aún, sin embargo, falta poco para que lo hagan. Tengo el presentimiento que lo malo está por ocurrir. Pitch Black y Gothel están moviéndose con tanto sigilo que es imposible seguirles la pista, y salvo lo de Mor'du el Invencible, realmente no sabemos cuál será su próximo movimiento.

Theodore le había contado a Hermione todo lo que pensaba sobre los posibles aliados de Pitch Black. A ella no se le dificultó procesar la información y darle sentido, iniciando ella misma una rutina de búsqueda siempre que tenía una media hora libre. La perspectiva de tener a alguien como Mor'du de lado de Pitch, era desoladora. Poco se decía sobre las habilidades de Mor'du, pero Hermione intuía que no se había ganado el título de "El Invencible", por nada. Al borrar los registros de su existencia por miedo a que alguien más siguiera sus pasos, había sido un arma de doble filo. Ahora no tenían nada con que estudiarlo, salvo la mísera leyenda que hablaba sobre un hombre haciendo un pacto con un demonio, que Hermione no se decidía si creerla o no (después de todo, no había creído que las Reliquias de la Muerte existían realmente en su momento). Asimismo, estaba el extraño acertijo que Malfoy recuperara del testimonio moribundo de una vieja.

Todo esto pintaba para un misterio mayor. Hermione se preguntó si Voldemort o Dumbledore habrían sabido de esto, o quizás estaban demasiado concentrados en su propio pleito como para prestarle atención a otra cosa. Y fue cuando tuvo una idea.

—Podemos preguntarle al retrato de Dumbledore —dijo de pronto, confundiendo un poco a Theo—. Sobre lo que está pasando. Dumbledore tuvo que haber sabido sobre algo, conociéndolo quizás lo guardó porque no era su prioridad en ese entonces.

—Los retratos guardan un poco del conocimiento del mago hasta la fecha en que murió —pronunció, empezando a entender su punto—. El retrato de Dumbledore puede guardar pistas importantes. Eres brillante, Hermione Granger.

Un tenue sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Hermione.

—Enviaré a Regulus a Hogwarts cuanto antes —informó Theodore.

—Jamás creí que llegaría el día en que Hogwarts y el Ministerio de Magia trabajaran juntos —dijo Hermione—, con eso de la autonomía que Dumbledore creó en su momento, pensé que Minerva no estaría dispuesta a dejarlo de lado.

—Tanto a ella como a mí, no nos conviene mantenernos distantes —explicó Theodore—, hemos llegado a un acuerdo tácito en el que nuestros intereses concuerdan. McGonagall está haciendo lo suyo en Hogwarts y yo lo mío en el Ministerio de Magia.

—Hablando de hacer lo tuyo, necesito tu ayuda —mencionó ella.

—Dime en qué puedo ser útil.

Hermione explicó la situación por la que Harry estaba pasando, como Albus había aparecido en su oficina con golpes en la cara y posiblemente en su cuerpo. Theodore escuchó atentamente, por dentro soltando con sarcasmo que los que habían pensado que sus hijos le devolverían la cordura a Ginny Weasley, estuvieron jodidamente equivocados. Que no le hicieran una prueba de diagnóstico para saber qué tan bien estaba de la cabeza, le parecía estúpido. Pero eso podría aportar una prueba más de que antes de él, las cosas eran turbias y tomadas con juicios apresurados y basados en valores morales ajenos a la Justicia. No sabía a qué grado estarían dañados los hijos de Potter por convivir con Ginny en ese estado, pero ya era hora de separarlos. Intuía que no sería fácil, y que probablemente habría desacuerdos, e igual apoyaría a Granger a abrir el caso de nuevo, presentar una demanda y que Potter se hiciera con la custodia de James y Albus.

* * *

Un infierno había iniciado en Tiumén, donde los desprevenidos ciudadanos de esta polis localizada al sur de Siberia Occidental, a orillas del río Tura, no pudieron hacer nada cuando el primer edificio ardió en llamas. El evento había sido tan rápido como espontáneo. Las llamas surgieron de quien sabe donde con una fuerza destructiva y monstruosa que devoró la estructura hasta los cimientos en cuestión de segundos. Nadie pudo ver el panorama total de lo que vendría al estar pendientes del primer siniestro. De este modo, ignoraron el cielo, sin saber la amenaza que representaba en ese momento. Un niño que tomaba la mano de su padre tuvo la osadía de dirigir su mirada hacia arriba. Sus ojitos distinguiendo algo que le pareció asombroso y que ocasionó que sonriera y señalara a esa dirección.

—¡Mira, papá, es un dragón!

Fuera porque le creyera o no, el padre levantó la cabeza. A diferencia de su hijo, su cara mostró el terror absoluto al comprobar lo verídico de la exclamación. Un grito quiso surgir de su garganta para alertar a los demás. Fue demasiad tarde. Una bola de fuego azul le dio directamente, haciendo añicos a su cuerpo y al de su hijo. La gente alrededor quedó estática, sin saber qué hacer, más el pánico no tardó en provocar una respuesta de histeria general. El momento no pudo ser más perfecto, la oportunidad fue única.

En un movimiento coordinado, de las nubes abultadas en el cielo, descendieron cientos de dragones con las fauces abiertas. El fuego que surgió de sus entrañas se volcó sobre las personas sin piedad, ya fuese carbonizando carne o haciéndolos explotar. Aquellos que corrían fueron arrebatados del suelo por garras filosas, y una lluvia de sangre cayó en el suelo cubierto de cenizas. Hijos fueron devorados frente a sus padres. Madres y padres dieron la vida tratando de proteger a sus hijos. Los gritos de socorro eran ahogados por los rugidos de las bestias. El llanto se secaba por la alta temperatura.

La Muerte recogió a miles de víctimas.

El fuego no se apagó sino después de tres horas. No hubo sobrevivientes. No hubo testigos. En medio de las ruinas, cuatro hombres permanecieron, ajenos a que algo los hiriera, pero con una expresión satisfecha en el rostro. Detrás de ellos, una sombra sonreía a la vez que sus ojos amarillos brillaban al percibir la clara decisión de los hombres.

—Y bien, caballeros, ¿han quedado claras sus dudas? ¿Haremos el trato?

Una risa ronca brotó de uno de ellos. Era un masivo tipo con una sonrisa demente, una nariz torcida y desenfocados ojos que no ocultaban nada lo loco que estaba. A su lado, un hombre más joven que él, de aspecto más sombrío y paciente, de cabello y bigote negro, barrió con la mirada a su homologo, y después hizo una señal a un tipo calvo que se parecía a él.

—Mi hermano menor, Viggo, y yo, Ryker Grimborn, estamos dentro —pronunció con tono solemne.

—Lo mismo digo yo —aportó un sujeto alto con su cabello negro largos y en rastas. Con su mano derecha tanteaba la zona donde antes habría tenido un brazo izquierdo y sólo quedaba un muñón en la clavícula—. Después de todo, el enemigo de mi enemigo, es mi amigo, o un aliado valioso.

—¡Y qué aliado tan valioso es tener al mismísimo Pitch Black! —aulló el primer hombre—. Yo, Norbert Notjub, jamás habría imaginado esto y menos que nuestro apreciado benefactor supiera como controlar estas nuevas bestias.

—El conocimiento es poder, suelen decir —sonrió Pitch Black mostrándose completamente—. Basta decir que he adquirido una gama de conocimientos que les permitirán a ustedes, domar a estos dragones para que logren sus objetivos. Claro, sin olvidar lo que tienen que hacer por mí. Recuerden que este trato no es a la ligera —y cuando lo dijo, arena negra se movió alrededor de él. Pitch la dirigió hacia los cuatro hombres, donde una ligera cantidad empezó a rodearles la mano, dejando una marca—, confió en que harán un buen trabajo.

—Lo que se juega es demasiado como sugerir siquiera que lo haremos mal —opinó Viggo Grimborn, sin dejar de observar el panorama—. Nos has dado una perfecta demostración de lo que manejar las _armas secretas_ puede causar en una ciudad muggle. Pero no hemos visto las ventajas sobre un escuadrón de aurores.

La sonrisa de Pitch no se desvaneció, sino que movió su mano, como indicando que el espectáculo no había terminado aún. En ese instante, un grupo de sujetos con túnicas iguales se aparecieron en el desastre, sacando sus varitas. Pero tan pronto como aparecieron, sus presencias fueron tragadas por una presencia masiva del cielo. La agitación de un par de alas inmensas fue todo lo que pudieron escuchar antes de que una enorme cantidad de fuego cayera sobre ellos. Fue tanto el poder destructivo que de los aurores sólo quedó una mancha oscura en el suelo. Los cuatro hombres estuvieron complacidos de lo que veían, y sin temer a que los dragones los atacaran, se movieron libremente evaluando los daños causados.

Pitch Black no se quedó para verlos. En un remolino de arena negra, desapareció de la escena para moverse a una colina cercana, desde donde podía verse con claridad la tragedia en su totalidad.

—¿Estás seguro de dejarlos solos? Los hombres son un montón de barbaros sin una pizca de intuición y desconfían unos de los otros —le dijo Gothel mirándose las uñas—. No es como la confianza que nos tenemos entre tú y yo, incluso Mor'du es más sensato.

—No hay problema. Su parte en el plan es atacar los sitios muggles para causar conflictos entre ellos. Pronto no sólo me alimentaré de las emociones de los magos y las brujas, sino del odio y el miedo de los muggles, aunque no es la gran cosa. De este modo, nosotros podremos encargarnos de las tres cosas que mantienen cerrada la prisión donde está nuestro querido amigo. ¿Has descubierto su localización, Gothel?

—Lamentablemente, no —admitió la bruja inmortal—. No hay pista alguna más que la que obtuvimos acerca de las tres cosas. Quien quiera que lo haya encerrado, _sabía_ que llegaría el día en que nosotros volveríamos por él. Lo que me hace pensar en ese maldito triángulo de un ojo que tanto se ha metido con esta dimensión, o quizás con alguien más. No saber algo es nuevo para mí. No recordaba esta sensación de frustración, y lo detesto.

—Y es por eso que necesitaremos usar todo a nuestra disposición, mi querida Gothel —dijo Pitch Black—, desde los peones hasta los alfiles. Todo es útil. Yo también tengo cosas de las que desconozco el camino que tomaron, y por eso, incluí esas escuelas en el torneo. No hay mejor forma que hacer que otros abran la ruta por ti.

—El Árbol del Conocimiento, eh —sonrió Gothel delineando su labio inferior—, aquel donde está escrito entre sus círculos cada acontecimiento que ha pasado desde que éste nació. Nadie pueda entrar, y sólo los encargados de cuidar los pergaminos de la Historia y el Jefe que los vigila, son los que tienes el derecho. Es un mito antiguo. Recuerdo que la primera persona que lo supo, la trataron como demente y le cortaron la lengua. Por supuesto, pocos creerían que existe tal árbol y que éste es el perfecto historiador de la vida en la tierra, y también del universo. ¿Esto tiene ver con lo de tu pequeño proyecto con los squibs, Pitch? ¿Cuántos años llevas con ello? ¿Mil, cinco mil, siete mil años?

—El tiempo no es nada si lo comparado con la recompensa que tendré —aseguró.

—No has cambiado nada. Eres tan paciente —se rió—. Como sea, espero tengas suerte en tu empresa.

Delante de ambos, descendió un dragón particular, pues a diferencia de otros, tenía cuatro alas. Su aterrizaje puso fin a la conversación y Gothel refunfuñó por lo bajo. En la parte posterior de la criatura, se mantenía en pie un sujeto oculto bajo una gabardina gruesa y una capucha de piel.

—Ah, es bueno verte de nuevo —dijo Pitch Black—, ¿te gustó el espectáculo?

Uno recibió respuesta alguna.

—Oh, ya entiendo, no te gusta la charla innecesaria. Eso es una buena cualidad, seguro viniste para saber lo que pasó con él, ¿cierto? —soltó una sórdida carcajada—. Debo admitir que me sorprendió tu petición, pero ¡qué rayos!, cada quien tiene sus motivos para hacer lo que hace. Descuida, fue un éxito, aunque si tienes que agradecer a alguien, no es a mí, sino a mi querida colega Gothel, que supo embaucar a esos tres para que traspasaran el hechizo sin que se dieran cuenta.

Como gesto de _gratitud_ , el encapuchado asintió hacía Gothel. La bruja milenaria hizo una mueca de asco.

—Él estará bien, ya que es imposible que vuelva a Hogwarts en ese estado —continuó Pitch Black—, y con eso, queda demostrado que cumplo mi palabra. Así que es tu turno. No te preocupes por tus amadas criaturas con alas. Prometo que no morirán en su mayoría, y que esos cuatro sabrán manejar las _armas secretas_ que con tanta consideración nos entregaste, hasta que, por supuesto, te entregaré al más grande de todos.

El sujeto pareció complacido. Una señal muda bastó para que su dragón alzara el vuelo de nuevo y se perdiera en el firmamento.

—No entiendo porque te aliaste con ese —pronunció Gothel con evidente antipatía—. En cuanto ponga las manos encima del _Giganticus_ , querrá destruirnos.

—Ése es el punto, mi querida Gothel, no hay ser humano viviente que pueda controlarlo, ni siquiera este —señaló Pitch Black.

—¿Y qué dices de las profecías de la Adivina Ciega? —preguntó—. ¿Acaso no les temes?

—Las profecías se cumplen sólo cuando los componentes que menciona se encuentran físicamente. Si mató a cualquier agente antes de tiempo, la profecía se rompe. Es extraño que suceda, pero no imposible. Además —hizo una mueca perturbadora—, ¿qué pueden significar los presagios de una mocosa como Hanabi en la actualidad? Ella tuvo su fin cuando quiso interponerse en mis planes. Tengo que admitir que fue valiente hasta el final. No gritó ni sufrió, sólo aceptó la muerte como tal.

—Cierto, para seres como nosotros, que hemos trascendido el tiempo, las profecías son sólo meras palabras sinsentido —coincidió Gothel—, sólo nos queda seguir adelante y olvidar el pasado.

Pero Gothel no sabía que olvidar el pasado era algo que Pitch Black no podía hacer.

* * *

Ser el nuevo prefecto de Gryffindor, había dotado a Teddy de la oportunidad de vagar por los pasillos con la habilidad de reprender a quienes encontraba fuera de sus salas comunes a altas horas de la noche. No es que fuera un aguafiestas, sólo que tenía un sentimiento de posesión sobre los pasillos de Hogwarts. Sólo los miembros de Quimera podían pasearse con impunidad (cuando no los cachasen los otros prefectos). Era entretenido quitarles algunos puntos o fingir una seriedad que no tenía. Teddy se la pasaba de maravilla, sobre todo cuando llevaba la capa de invisibilidad y los interceptaba sin que se diesen cuenta de que había estado ahí.

Justo como ahora que se movía cubierto por la delgada capa y el mapa del merodeador en la mano izquierda, Teddy cumplía con su ronda tras haberse despedido de Ruffnut en las mazmorras. Todavía tenía esa expresión de idiota enamorado, así que la capa cumplía una doble función. Teddy cuidaba que sus pasos fueran lo más silenciosos posibles, ya que de nada servía ser invisible si eras ruidoso como un _Erumpert_.

Dio la vuelta a un pasillo que llevaba al campo de quidditch. Ese día se había llevado a cabo el primer partido de quidditch. Slytherin vs Gryffindor, todo un clásico. La victoria fue para las serpientes que estaban dispuestas a ganar la copa de las casas y la copa de quidditch este año, sin importar que también estuvieran preparándose para el torneo por si eran elegidos. Teddy sabía que Adrián Flint pintaba para ser el favorito número uno. No sólo tenía buenas referencias de los profesores, sino que también se había descubierto como uno de los pocos que manejan el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales con tanta naturalidad, que hasta el profesor Levi estaba impresionado. Teddy también era bueno con el equipo, aunque no al nivel de Flint.

La clase del profesor Levi no había sido tan popular como cuando dio luz verde para que utilizaran el equipo de maniobres tridimensionales, aunque sólo los que habían mostrado cualidades para no romper un hueso al estar maniobrando en el aire. ¡Hasta habían sitiado un pedazo del Bosque Prohibido para que pudieran hacer sus ejercicios! Y aquello había sido genial. Era como volar. Bien, no como volar en escoba, sino como volar por tu cuenta, usando la flexibilidad y fuerza de tu cuerpo junto al sencillo mecanismo del aparato. ¡Y las espadas! El profesor Levi les enseñó como sostenerlas y cómo cortar con precisión, pero les hizo guardar silencio ya que eso era algo que McGonagall le había pedido que no enseñara. La clase de _Capacitación Física y Defensa Personal_ se había convertido en su favorita.

Oyó voces conocidas a lo lejos. Lupin se agazapó a la pared y se acercó lentamente. Ahí estaba el profesor Levi con los brazos cruzados y su habitual mueca de desgana. Lo acompañaba el profesor Cipher, sonriéndole como si estuviera divirtiéndose demasiado. Una vocecita le dijo que se alejara y no interrumpiera esa charla, que no le convenía meterse en los asuntos privados de dos profesores. Pero como buen Quimera, e hijo de un _ex Marauder_ , las ganas de vivir cedieron a la curiosidad. Cuidó que su respiración no lo delatara, estar bien oculto debajo de la copa y ponerse en una posición que no lo cansara o le acalambrara.

—No has cambiado nada, Levi, sigues encariñándote con las personas cuando sabes que morirán antes que tú —le dijo Bill—. Eres tan predecible, que ni siquiera tengo que tener mis poderes para saber lo mucho que esos niños te importan. Siempre el eterno adulto responsable de cuidar mocosos, ¿no es así, _Rivaille heichou_?

—Repítelo de nuevo, Cipher, y no me importará el trato —amenazó, sombrío.

Bill elevó sus manos en rendición.

—Tranquilo, hombre, yo sólo quería recodarte cómo solían dirigirse a ti los de tu preciado escuadrón. ¿Cuántos años han pasado desde la última vez? Ah, sí, 300 años. Ya estás viejo, Levi, y sigues aparentando que eres más joven.

—Si no hay nada útil en esta conversación, me largo —dijo pasando de lado.

Un brazo alrededor de su cuello, lo detuvo. En otras circunstancias, lo habría quitado. Siendo otra persona, ya estaría en el suelo chillando de dolor. Bill saboreó la molestia de Levi, de saberse incapaz de hacerle daño al demonio.

—Aún recuerdo la vez que poseí tu cuerpo. Lo he hecho en innumerables ocasiones, pero el tuyo… el tuyo simplemente no tiene igual. Lo que dicen que los Ackerman de la dimensión de la que provienes, es cierto. Son casi invencibles —se pegó a él, como si no tuviera concepto de respeto por el espacio personal ajeno—. Yo soy poderoso, pero nunca había probado del poder físico, y cuando estuve dentro de ti, fue una experiencia sin igual. Dime, Levi, ¿qué se sintió ser por poco tiempo el ser más poderoso del Universo, de todas las dimensiones? Aunque eso provocó que sintieras un dolor inmenso cuando lograste derrotarlo. Un cuerpo humano llevado esos extremos, habría terminado hecho puré. Pero tú sólo no pudiste moverte aun cuando tus músculos ya no servían, aun cuando respirar era doloroso. No te rendiste —se carcajeó, soltándolo—. Sigues esperando que cumpla con mi parte del trato, ¿verdad? No quieres morir hasta que te regrese a tu dimensión. Qué patético eres.

—No más patético que tú, un demonio que acabo convertido en un humano.

La sonrisa de Bill se congeló. Sus ojos ya no brillaron con esa intención burlona. A pesar de que su rostro se mantuvo impasible, Levi disfrutó de esa victoria.

—Oh, qué inusual, creí que todo te daba risa, Cipher —comentó—. ¿Fuiste atrapado en tu propio juego?

El dorado en las pupilas de Bill cambió a un rojo. Levi no se inmutó. El trato también le protegía. Pero eso no impidió que Bill, a falta de poderes sobrenaturales, lo tomara del cuello y lo apretara. Teddy apreció el momento con estupefacción. Levi se había movido tan rápido que apenas pudo seguirlo. En un instante, se había soltado del agarre de Bill. Ambos profesores se miraban con reto.

—Tienes suerte de seguir protegido por el trato, Levi —pronunció Bill con voz de ultratumba—, y de que yo haya sido sellado en esta forma debido al maldito círculo de símbolos. Pero no durará mucho tiempo, y yo volveré a mi forma original y tú tendrás que cumplir con el trato, si no lo haces, romperé el trato, morirás y no podrás ver a tus preciados amigos en tu jodida dimensión otra vez.

—Rompe el trato si quieres —pronunció sin emoción—, ahora ya no me importaba.

Bill se rió con fuerza.

—Buscar sustitutos, es tan de humanos. Tengo que recordarte que pasa con las personas a las que aprecias, Levi. Se van. Mueren. Te dejan atrás. Esta vez no será diferente. Ya quiero ver tu cara cuando suceda. Va a ser muy divertido.

Y se alejó sin agregar más, pasando al lado de Teddy, moviendo su mano como si supiera que él estaba ahí. Pero cuando Teddy creyó que era cuestión de esperar que Levi se fuera, el jalón repentino de la capa de invisibilidad, lo dejó al descubierto. Sus ojos desenfocados se dirigieron a donde Levi sostenía la reliquia de su padrino, y supo que moriría.

" _Santo Godric Gryffindor, me va a moler a golpes. Padre, madre, pronto los veré"_.

—Si recuerdo bien, las rondas de prefectos sólo deben durar media hora. No hay motivo para que te encuentres fuera de tu sala común, Lupin.

—Yo, señor, yo… sólo estaba… —se le trabó la lengua, y es que hubiera preferido que otro profesor lo descubriera—. No-No he o-oído nada, señor.

—Eso es lo primera que dicen los que, efectivamente, han escuchado algo que no deberían.

" _Oh por Dumbledore, no me torture y máteme si va hacerlo. Joder"._

—Lárgate, Lupin —dijo Levi colgándose la capa encima. Teddy tenía tanto miedo que creyó haber escuchado mal—. No volveré a repetir la orden. Mueve el culo hacia tu habitación y olvida lo que oíste, o lo que _no_ oíste, ¿entendido? Y dile adiós a esta baratija. El reglamento prohíbe tener artilugios como éste.

Como autómata, Teddy se movió dando tropezones. Cuando tuvo la certeza de que Levi sí lo dejaba irse o no solamente darle ventaja de cinco segundos, sus piernas se activaron y corrió sacando toda la adrenalina que sentía. Poco le importó que la capa de su padrino haya quedado en manos de un profesor, ya que luego podría recuperarla. En ese momento, sus pensamientos viajaban a una velocidad por usual que terminó mareándolo. Maldijo muchas veces porque se había metido en un gran lío. Sabía que no tenía que haber escuchado nada. Ya no podía hacer nada, y olvidar no era posible ni siquiera porque Levi lo hubiera pedido.

Ahora tenía un dilema: contárselo a las quimeras y enfrentar la furia de Levi, o callarse para salvar el pellejo. Aunque ya que lo ponía así, la respuesta era simple.

—Soy un idiota suicida —se palmeó la cara—. Bueno, si se lo cuento a los demás, estaremos juntos en el otro mundo, así que no será tan malo.

* * *

Habían pasado algunos días desde que Mérida había vuelto a ver los fuegos fatuos. No había querido contarles a sus amigos lo que había visto, ya que era demasiado personal, y no quería terminar desmayándose como Jackson, tan aturdido por la presión. Por eso, había pedido a Tuffnut que guardara el secreto, y que dijera que habían caído por entrar en una carrera, algo que creerían sin problema. Mérida necesitaba tiempo para asimilarlo y hallar sus propias respuestas.

La noche anterior habían leído varios cuentos del libro infantil, y Mérida no pudo evitar identificarse con _La Arquera del Verano_ , aunque las características de la protagonista fuesen tan diferentes. La historia relataba la lucha de Merkiah, una chica que no quería terminar casada con un hombre treinta años mayor que ella y que buscó la forma de obtener su libertad. Merkiah consiguió su objetivo tras no rendirse nunca, a pesar de que se quedó sola por defender sus ideales. Tal parecía que nadie entendía que ella solamente quería ser libre. Mérida sí que la entendió.

—Vámonos a desayunar, Mérida —indicó Alicia Alistair a su amiga—. Hoy es el gran día.

" _El gran día"_ , soltó un suspiro y se levantó con desgana. Su gran melena pelirroja más enredada de lo usual. Después de tres meses de preparación, por fin darían a conocer al grupo de estudiantes que competirían en el Torneo Internacional de las Excelencias en Magia. De acuerdo con McGonagall, la selección se llevaría a cabo después del desayuno y será _transmitida_ hacia otras partes del mundo. Las otras escuelas ya habían hecho sus selecciones, pero éstas permanecían en secreto entre ellas, para que no supieran quienes contenderían y no hubiera presiones. Así que les había pedido expeditamente que bajaran al comedor con túnicas limpias, bien peinados y con el uniforme completo (aunque eso iba más para Jackson, que no soportaba usar zapatos).

—Tu cabello es un desastre. Déjame arreglarlo un poco. Prometo que no te jalaré —le dijo Alicia sacando su varita, y aplicándole encantamientos para desenredarlo—. ¿Quiénes crees que queden?, sé que las apuestas están con Flint.

—No lo sé, Blaster, pero concuerdo en que Flint es un genio.

—Hay quienes dicen que los de tercer año lo han hecho mejor que los demás —mencionó MK mientras se ponía los zapatos—. Estás tú, Firefly, y también Guy, Hofferson, Jackson, Eugene y los Malfoy.

—Y no te olvides de Eep —acotó Alicia logrando que el cabello de Mérida tuviera una apariencia más agradable—. Ella es quien ha estado demostrando de lo que es capaz. No me sorprendería que los de tercer año arrasen y entren en el torneo. Como sea, será interesante que por fin tengamos un descanso después de estos meses.

—He escuchado rumores de que el profesor Pines será el asesor del grupo seleccionado, así que un sustituto tomará su lugar impartiendo _Aritmancia_. Eso es bueno, ya que se me estaba complicando demasiado la materia.

—Deberías haberla cancelado, MK —pronunció Alicia. Las tres chicas bajaron a la sala común donde quedaban algunos rezagados que se apresuraban a ir al comedor—. La escuela da esa opción.

—Lo pensé y no tiene sentido que siga, pero quiero pensar que es porque me agobia un poco que Stanford Pines sea el profesor. Es algo intimidante que uno de los hombres más inteligentes del mundo te pregunte algo y que tu respuesta no sea muy brillante.

—No es para tanto. El profesor Pines se parece un tanto a Pansy cuando se trata de las participaciones —comentó Alicia a la vez que pasaban por el hueco del retrato—, es bastante-…

—¿Qué pasa, Alicia? —inquirió MK, mirándola con extrañeza. Por toda respuesta, la morena chica hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que dirigiera su atención al frente.

Hiccup Haddock III permanecía recargado en una de las paredes cercanas, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y una larga bufanda cubriéndolo. A su alrededor, las chicas soltaban risitas tontas y lo saludaban sin que él les prestara atención. MK sintió su pecho latir con fuerza. Era cierto que se lo topaba en la mayoría de las clases, pero apenas se percató de cuánto Hiccup había cambiado desde que lo conoció en el primer año. Quizás mantuviera su baja estatura y su rostro continuara siendo infantil. Lo demás había cambiado, y la sensación que le daba al verlo era asombrosa al notar la madurez que sus facciones adquirían. Cuando las vió, Hiccup dejó su lugar en la pared y caminó tranquilamente hacía ellas. En el estómago de MK, las mariposas revolotearan como si les hubieran dado _Felis Felicis_.

—Quiero hablar contigo, Mérida —pidió Hiccup dirigiéndose exclusivamente a su prima pelirroja. La decepción que cruzó el pecho de MK fue horrible. Alicia notó esto y le dirigió una mirada iracunda a Hiccup.

—Creo que no hay nada de qué hablar —zanjó, ufana.

—Yo creo que sí —la detuvo.

—Pues crees muy mal —rebatió.

—Por favor, Mérida, no me gusta estar peleado contigo, sobre todo porque desconozco la razón. Que yo sepa, no te he hecho nada malo. Así que, ¿por qué estás siendo distante conmigo? Creí que querías recuperar el _tiempo perdido_ haciendo cosas de primos.

—Pues, ya ves lo que sucede cuando el zopenco de tu primo corta a tu mejor amiga como si no tuviera corazón —explicó, luchando contra el impulso de escupirle la verdad.

Hiccup quedó contrariado. Conocía lo suficiente a Mérida como para saber que las rencillas de ese tipo, no eran de su agrado. Mérida era leal a sus amigos, pero no al grado de odiar a alguien si tenía conflictos con uno de ellos.

—Eso no…

—Pero lo es, Hiccup, así que si no vas a disculparte con MK, yo no te voy a escuchar —sentenció empujándolo ligeramente con el codo para pasar. Esta vez él no la detuvo. Mérida se sintió mal cuando vio la expresión de su cara. Odiaba lastimar de esa forma a su primo, y al mismo tiempo era gratificante. Era como si lo hiciera pagar por… ¿por qué lo estaba castigando? ¡Hiccup no tenía la culpa de nada!, más esa excusa no valía para su ego herido.

Las tres no se detuvieron hasta que se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares en el Gran Salón. La decoración había cambiado. Estandartes de cada una de las casas flotaban sobre sus respectivas mesas, mientras que en la mesa del personal académico se alzaba uno con el emblema y lema de Hogwarts. La multitud de alumnos no paraban de hablar.

—Uhm, ¿qué es eso? —preguntó Alicia al ver un montón de objetos similares a un pulpo con un ojo gigante en el centro, que flotaban entre los alumnos.

—¿Acaso no lo sabes, Alistair? —dijo Priscila Gordon con presunción—. McGonagall había dicho que el torneo será _transmitido_ a todo el mundo y el proceso de selección de alumnos está incluido. Ésas son las _vuelicámaras_ , que han sido proporcionadas por el Instituto Tecnológico de Magia Experimental.

—Así que esas cosas nos están _grabando_ …

Priscila asintió con emoción. Ella se había maquillado para la ocasión, aunque más bien parecía un payaso, pero de los feos. Alicia estaba segura que si McGonagall la viera, la mandaría a quitarse el maquillaje.

—¿Y quién es ella? —volvió a preguntar señalando a una chica de cabellos marrones con mechones azules.

—Es una enviada especial —respondió, feliz de conocer cada chisme que circundaba. Era como una Courtney Babcock sin estilo—. Es una famosa fotógrafa que se ofreció para ser la vocera de las noticias por parte de Hogwarts. Ha estado aquí desde la mañana y le ha tomado fotos y entrevistado a algunos alumnos, ¡a mí ya me entrevistó!, ah, mira, ahí viene el príncipe Haddock y ella le está tomando fotos —se sonrojó—, ¿crees que si le pido una, me la regale o venda?

—Creí que Hiccup no era tu tipo…

—Bueno, sí, pero ahora que es un poco más especial, es decir, no es que antes no lo fuera —se apresuró a decir.

Alicia ya no dijo nada y se volteó para otro lado.

En la entrada al gran salón, la fotógrafa charlaba con Hiccup con familiaridad.

—Es un honor volver a verlo, su alteza.

—Dime Hiccup, es un poco bochornoso que me digan _su alteza_ —pidió—. ¿Qué haces aquí, Maite?

—Trabajo —respondió—. En realidad, querían contratarme para cubrir a Castelobruxo, pero Hogwarts no ha tenido la mejor… imagen en los periódicos internacionales. Así que quise hacer algo al respecto y mandé mi solicitud que fue aceptada. Estás viendo a la reportera oficial del evento —mostró su credencial—, y ya tengo bastante material para demostrarle al mundo que este colegio no es nada de lo que dicen. Sin embargo, tengo que ser cuidadosa si no quiero que utilicen mis grabaciones para sacar algo que no es.

—¿Tú manejas las _vuelicámaras_?

—Usan mi magia para mover su mecanismo interno —explicó—. Tuve que tomar el curso intensivo que dio su creador. Un tal Robert Callaghan, que es uno de los profesores del ITME. Algunas cosas no las comprendí por tratarse de tecnología muggle, pero las aplicaciones son maravillosas. Las _vuelicámaras_ me permiten recorrer todo el salón sin perder un solo detalle. Pero prefiero mi propia cámara, ¿permitirías que te tome una foto?

—Se supone que eres la vocera de Hogwarts. No tendrías que pedir permiso.

—Admito que tomar fotos a los desprevenidos, es interesante en tanto obtener una imagen natural. Pero prefiero pedir permiso, en especial tratándose de celebridades. Oí que Rita Skeeter quiere llegar a _buenos términos_ conmigo, y temo que a pesar de las precauciones que tomo con el material a publicar, algo se _cole_. Esa mujer es bastante astuta cuando quiere obtener la premisa de su próximo artículo. Pero regresando al tema, ¿si me dejas?

—De momento no —respondió, sincero.

Maite lució un poco desilusionada, pero asintió.

—Vale, vale, entonces tendré que dejarte por ahora. Tengo que seguir trabajando o pensarán que soy una vaga —se rió—. Nos vemos, Hiccup.

Hiccup se retiró, yendo a su sitio en Ravenclaw. Su día no había empezado de la mejor forma. Mérida había dejado claro que no quería hablar con él, y eso le molestaba. ¿Por qué tenía que erigirse en una actitud que no le correspondía? Su asunto con MK tenía que ser sólo entre ellos dos, y nadie más debía meterse. Pero parecía que toda la escuela estaba demasiado interesada en su vida amorosa, porque enseguida que se esparció el rumor de su ruptura, había recibido varias cartas donde se le confesaban. Al principio, quiso creer que estaba feliz al ser popular, pero al recordar la razón, aventó las cartas a la chimenea de su sala común y les prendió fuego. Lo amaban por ser la realeza, no por ser Hiccup.

—Tranquilo, amigo, ella entenderá —le dijo Guy.

—Fue tu idea que yo hablara con Mérida —le recordó—, decirle sobre las cadenas y lo que vi al tocar el tapiz de los Black… ella no quiere escucharme y usa de excusa lo que pasó con MK.

—Bueno, si hubieras sido más considerado, esto no estaría pasando —espetó Heather.

—Si por considerado quieres decir que no hubiera roto con ella y continuado con una relación en la que no me sentía cómodo, sólo para que ella fuera feliz y yo no, entonces no soy considerado, Heather —respondió de mala gana, agarrando una tostada y untándole mermelada de uva—. No puedes obligar a las personas a amarte como tú quieras.

—Hiccup tiene razón, Heather —intervino Fishlegs que ya había terminado su desayuno y estaba agarrando muchas frutillas de un cazo. Cuando estaba nervioso, comía de más—. Sé que MK está sufriendo, pero dejar pasar el tiempo no hubiera sido la solución.

—Ustedes dos sí que son insensibles —dijo Heather—. No se debe tratar a una chica con tanta condescendencia. Tienes que ser amable y comprensivo.

—Estoy en desacuerdo —dijo Guy—, no con lo de ser amable, porque todos tendrían que serlo, sino en la parte de la insensibilidad. Hiccup no fue insensible. Fue directo y eso suele confundirse porque a nadie le gusta alguien que sea directo. MK tomar una decisión y superar esto. Tampoco para Hiccup esto es sencillo. Nuestros amigos de Quimera en su mayoría, la han agarrado contra él sin tener un motivo válido.

Heather resopló con indignación y no les dirigió la palabra en lo que restaba del desayuno. Cuando éste terminó, McGonagall entró con paso elegante. Llevaba una túnica en tonos violeta y un sombrero en punta con bellas plumas. Al tomar el estrado, aplaudió haciendo que las bandejas de comida desaparecieran. Posteriormente el resto de los profesores pasaron a tomar asiento en la mesa, recibiendo el respetuoso aplauso de los estudiantes. Algunas chicas aguantaron la tentación de soltar chiflidos al ver a Sirius Black aparecer con un traje azul oscuro que resaltaba la palidez de su piel.

—Como saben, hoy será la selección de alumnos que irán a representar al colegio al Torneo Internacional de las Excelencias en Magia —pronunció, solemne—. Después de deliberar con los profesores la forma más adecuada para hacer el sorteo, se llegó a la conclusión que se colocarían sus nombres y su historial de aprovechamiento y actitudes en este objeto —sacó su varita, y en un impresionante acto de magia, hizo aparecer una especie de pensadero enorme—. Esto es creación del profesor Pines en colaboración con el profesor Sandman y el profesor Black. Aquí hemos metido toda su información, y recuerdos de los profesores con las impresiones que tienen de ustedes. Este artilugio elegirá a los concursantes. Ahora bien, es necesario aclarar que su ven algún puntaje o ranking, eso no desacredita sus habilidades. Estoy orgullosa al decir que el desempeño mostrado por todos ustedes en este año ha sido excelente.

Una ovación general se dejó escuchar. Las _vuelicámaras_ flotaron cerca de la directora. Era increíble pensar que el mundo entero estaba atento a las palabras de Minerva McGonagall. Ella pidió silencio, y por primera vez, todos se callaron al instante.

—Ahora, sin más preámbulos, ¡que empiece la selección!

La iluminación bajó. Ahora en la casi penumbra, notaron los vapores que salían del pensadero. Minerva se paró frente al objeto y esperó. En un parpadeo, un rayo color verde salió disparado y explotó formando una especie de pantalla donde la imagen de Adrián Flint apareció. Flint se mostraba jugando quidditch, siendo prefecto, estando en clases o practicando en la clase deportiva. Al final, apareció una imagen de él de la cintura para arriba, vestido con su túnica escolar y con el número 1 resaltando en plateado.

—¡El primer seleccionado es Adrian Flint! —anunció McGonagall. La mesa de Slytherin rompió en gritos y exclamaciones de júbilo, mientras que el susodicho muchacho avanzaba hasta quedar detrás de McGonagall.

La segunda luz que salió fue de color azul, y tras la explosión, Guy Domani fue la segunda persona elegida. La mesa de Ravenclaw tuvo la misma reacción que la de Slytherin, y avergonzado y sonrojado, Guy tomó lugar junto a Adrian. La tercera en ser escogida, para sorpresa de ella misma, fue Mérida DunBroch, al obtener el tercer lugar.

—¡Anda, párate, no seas vaga! —animó Alicia cuando Mérida se quedó quieta, y no era para menos, la pelirroja no había creído que la fueran a elegir.

La cuarta vez, una luz amarilla mostró a Eep Croods como la cuarta participante. Dando un gran grito de alegría y un brinco que la colocó enseguida con sus otros compañeros elegidos, Eep ocasionó la risa general. El siguiente en ser elegido fue Jackson Overland, quien mostró su habilidad con el cayado dando a Maite oportunidades para sacar una buena foto. Después del Slytherin, Astrid Hofferson hizo que la mesa de Gryffindor celebrara de nuevo. Eugene Fitzherbert también fue parte del grupo al obtener la séptima posición en el ranking. El octavo en ser nombrado fue Tomás Xarxus, y la novena fue su hermana menor, Alejandría Xarxus. La décima posición la ocupó Courtney Babcock.

Fue obvio para todos que esos diez eran el grupo de alumnos con los más altos puntajes en cada materia, ya que después de Courtney, el siguiente en ser nombrado fue su hermano Norman, sin que un número apareciera en la imagen de su cara. A él, se unieron los gemelos Tuffnut y Ruffnut Malfoy, siguiendo de una sorprendida Rapunzel Soleil.

Una última luz emergió del pensadero. Era color azul, así que Ravenclaw tendría otro representante además de Guy. Cuando Hiccup Haddock III apareció como el último elegido, él se quedó congelado en su lugar. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Se suponía que elegirían a la elite de Hogwarts, a aquellos estudiantes con promedios altos, habilidades físicas y mágicas que los harían pasar cualquier prueba. No tendrían que haber elegido a un jodido mago al que habían encadenado, privándolo de su magia, como él. Hiccup compartió una mirada de estupefacción con Fishlegs, que estaba pálido. Ajena a la angustia de su amigo, Heather lo incitó a pararse y colocarse con los seleccionados.

Hiccup sentía que el tramo a caminar era similar a cuando un preso recorría la milla que lo llevaría al cuarto donde lo matarían.

Apenas si fue consciente de la cara asustada de Agatha Prenderghast, o de la disgustada de Victoire Weasley o la iracunda de su primo, Snotlout Jorgenson. De lo que sí estaba consciente es que si se desmayaba dejaría en ridículo a la casa de Ravenclaw y a Hogwarts en general.

—Con esto, finaliza la selección —informó McGonagall con los quince estudiantes formados en una fila horizontal—. Ahora, como saben, los participantes tendrán que firmar un contrato vinculante para que no puedan abandonar el torneo sólo porque sí. Este contrato también sirve como forma de registrar sus logros en el marcador. Les pido que extiendan sus brazos derechos, mostrando su muñeca.

" _No ahora, por favor"¸_ gimió Hiccup. Extendió su brazo sólo porque en ese momento no podía cortarlo con magia o pedirle a alguien que lo hiciera, para tener una excusa y salirse del torneo.

McGonagall hizo aparecer frente a ellos el manuscrito con las reglas, e hilillos de luz dorada salieron de este y se enroscaron en sus muñecas. No había sido doloroso ni nada. Pero Hiccup sintió que lo suyo no había ocurrido de forma normal. Su hilo no se afianzó bien, y quizás se debía a que las cadenas privaban que hicieran magia en él.

—Oficialmente les presento al grupo seleccionado que representara a Hogwarts en el torneo —dijo McGonagall.

El gran salón se llenó de aplausos, silbidos y exclamaciones. Era como si ya hubieran ganado el torneo. Hiccup pensó que ya nada peor le podía pasar, pero alcanzó a escuchar a Courtney Babcock que ahora tendrían que practicar su entrada en el torneo.

Hiccup sólo quiso que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara.

* * *

 **¡Madre mía!** , bueno hasta que finaliza este capítulo.

La primera parte, la de los _Patronus_. Fue tentativa, no sé si vayan a cambiar. Quiero pedirles su opinión sobre qué forma tendrían los _Patronus_ porque algunos no los mencioné por ciertas razones.

Ahora, en la parte de Levi, pueden buscar imágenes sobre el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales los que no han visto Shingeki no Kyojin, especialmente la parte del entrenamiento. Y sí, Courtney hará nuevos uniformes de puta madre.

¿Qué les parecieron las historias que conté sobre la Mándala de los Cuatro Elementos y Jokul el Rey Solitario?

Respecto a la "reconciliación" entre Harry y Albus, tengo que decirles que es solo un paso. Falta una reconstrucción total y ya me estoy leyendo varios libros para basarla en un proceso real (es que tengo una manía por tener referencias de todos; maldito APA, te odio por eso). No crean que Albus aceptó todo, sino que lo asimiló, lo estaba pensando, y el que Rinoa y James no sean los perversos medios hermanos que le quitaron a su padre, ayudó un poco.

Ahora, respecto a los villanos que aparecieron, pues creo a algunos los conocen, excepto a Norbert que aparece en los lIbros de Cressilda Cowell como el líder de la Tribu Histérica. Pueden buscar imágenes de él en internet.

¿Qué les ha parecido el sorteo? ¿Injusto o justo? ¿Esperaban que metiera a más personajes?

 **Acá contesto a su review:**

 **Mague Luzul:** ¡Hola, Mague! Considerando que ustedes son quienes más me escribieron comentarios, creo que tendrán que estar atentas a sus apariciones acá abajo xD. Porque suelo contestar los review a como aparecen. Así que, leerán mi respuesta más adelante.

 **Tilicia:** Posiblemente Jackson se pasó con los golpes, pero recuerda que Hiccup entrara en un torneo donde lo golpearán más feo. A Hiccup le llueve sobre mojado, cierto. Pero quizás encuentre un aliado inesperado en Quimera. Las bromas que le hagan sólo serán por parte de Jackson, y no creo que sean tan fuertes… o a lo mejor sí. Habrá una interacción entre Hiccup y Astrid, porque quiero ver qué cara pone Heather cuando vea que su hermana le estaba robando la atención de su amigo xD. La razón porque Rapunzel fuera la última en tener visiones es porque es la que más alejada está en tanto al problema se trata, pero pronto ella tendrá las pistas para completar más el panorama. Gracias por seguir comentando, te mereces una paleta de elote *se la da*

 **Bruno14:** Fuiste el tercero en comentar :D Ciertamente, las actualizaciones de _La Prisión Cósmica_ no han tardado tanto como las de _El Adagio de los Muertos_.

Me encantó escribir a Guy en esa escena, en serio, lo amé y lo adoré y hasta quise dibujarlo, pero como tengo un montón de pendientes, mejor no x3. Los _Monstruos Nightmare_ están apareciendo y haciendo destrozos D:, y Snotlout sí debería cerrar el pico, aunque es parte del IC del personaje ser irreverente. Tu opinión acerca de la Reinda (o _Red Death_ , en la película de HTTYD), es acertada en tanto que será uno de los dragones a derrotar, junto con los _Alfas_ mostrados en la segunda película. Sí, sí te voy a pegar por no recordar quien es Marcel. ¡Ya les dije que atentos a los OC, porque algunos vienen con torta bajo al brazo (?)!

Blaise shippea todo lo que haga feliz a sus amigos xD. Es un gran shippeador.

La relación de Courtney y Norman se pondrá a prueba en el torneo, sobre todo cuando Courtney demuestre que sí le importa su hermano. Courtney se volverá un poquito odiosa.

Drácula no soporta al tipejo que quiere cortejar a su hija xD.

Lamento decir que no habrá Rose/Scorpius. No lo sé, no me gusta esa ship, prefiero el Roxanne/Scorpius (Roxanne es la hija de George y Angelina). Scorpius es una buena persona. Escribirlo me hace feliz porque creo que la educación que invirtieron en él Draco y Astoria, lo hizo una versión más madura, justa y pacífica de un Malfoy.

No sé si Elinor o Stoick dejarían que Harry adoptara a Hiccup, pero la idea me parece tentadora y tierna. El Patronus de Hiccup se queda en incógnita, ya que no puede hacer magia. Respecto al legado de Dudley, Rowlind afirmó que la sangre de Vernon Dursley anulaba cualquier gen mágico existente en la sangre de Petunia, por lo que la descendencia de Dudley no podría ser mágica, pero como a mí sí me gustaría ver a uno de sus hijos yendo a Hogwarts, ignoré este canon.

El chico albino que aparece en la visión es Jackson. La chica rubia es Valhallarama Haddock.

Así es, Hiccup no es el Niño Rey.

La mascota de Guy no quiere a Heather xD. El rompimiento MK/Hiccup no fue apresurado, digo, anduvieron desde la navidad pasada, o sea que unos seis meses sí estuvieron como novios. ¡Le atinaste a los elementos y a las estaciones! Cinco puntos para… ¿de qué casa eres ? Courtney shippea HiJack y me dijo que te dijera que hará lo posible porque terminen juntos ;)

La versión canónica de Bill me gusta :D Porque ahí ves que la gente sólo shippea lo bonito y lo feo, lo hace de lado (a mí me gusta el Mabill con Bill-canónico).

Tuffnut está en _Aritmancia_ ya que es educación que debe tomar por ser un Malfoy, mientras que Snotlout fue aconsejado-obligado por su padre. Stanford Pines es reservado al hablar de su familia, por eso no suele decir mucho de sus sobrinos-nietos.

Rapunzel no vio a Hiccup ni a Toothless ;)

Stoick va a meterle más angustia a Hiccup. Van a odiarlo x3

Habrá un beso accidental entre estas dos parejas que pides.

P.D.1: Eso se decidirá de acuerdo a la trama.

P.D.2: Hiccup creará _cizaña_ entre las quimeras, lo que provocara una posible desintegración.

 **Zeilyinn:** En la noche suelo inspirarme más que en el día, lo que es un tanto horrible porque me gusta dormir y mi cabeza sigue pensando y pensando. ¿Te gusta el IchiRuki? ¡A mí me encanta!, ya me pasaré por tu cuenta en _Wattpad_ para dejar comentario.

Yo personalmente adoré _Race of the edge_. El trabajo que hicieron los productores fue magnífico, explotaron lo que debían explotar, retomaron buenas cosas. ¿Lo que no me gustó? Heather volviéndose una Mary-sue, y que las batallas nada tienen de vikingo. Me dan ganas de decirles a los productores que las Artes Marciales no eran parte de las habilidades de los nórdicos. Joder, que Astrid tenga una hacha y no la use, me caga. En cuanto al Hiccstrid, aunque no lo soporte, es la pareja _canon_ de la serie. Pero como para que haya momentos tienen que poner a Astrid en peligro o enferma, pues qué más puedo decir. El único capítulo donde ella destacó más, fue en el de _Blind Side_ , y eso porque encontró una forma de ser útil a pesar de quedar ciega y entrenar un dragón por su cuenta.

Entonces, sí te gustaría ver a Courtney con Adrien… bueno, pues sí pasará, aunque te advierto que Adrien será para Courtney, lo que MK para Hiccup. A mí tampoco me agrada Marinette, la encuentro insoportable, así que si te pegan también tendrán que pegarme a mí xD.

De momento, sólo puedo decir que Albus y Scorpius no serán nada. Tengo que rehabilitar por completo la relación de Albus con Harry, al punto de que a Albus no le importe conocer a los nuevos amigos de su padre (aunque ya conoce a sus medios hermanos, va por buen camino). Hubiera estado bueno que Mérida le metiera un madrazo a Rapunzel, pero dije: No, no queda.

Como un pequeño adelantito, ya que tú me has dejado review desde que publiqué _El Sello Roto_ : habrá una ocasión en que Ruffnut se mostrará totalmente femenina que hasta Hiccup admitirá lo guapa que se ve. Quiero hacer un dibujo de Ruffnut con su nuevo look _gryffindoriano_ , pero mi amiga **Seth** seguro se lo roba y no me deja compartirlo.

Creo que en este capítulo respondo a tus dudas sobre quién controla a los dragones, o quienes los estarán controlando. Recuerdo que en una de las entrevistas a Dean Deblois, dijo que Valka iba a ser la villana en la segunda película, pero que lo cambiaron, así que es posible que sea mala por acá.

Jackson está bajo mucha presión, y pues descarga todo en la persona que le disgusta más: Hiccup. Y sí, Hiccup destruirá Quimera al poner a sus miembros unos contra otros.

Me gusta la idea de _The Big Four_ y por eso la mándala tiene que ver con ellos. La razón de que Hiccup y Rapunzel todavía no estén muy conectados con eso, es porque todo sucede por las relaciones entre sí. Jackson fue el primero en conectarse debido a su pasado con Pitch Black, le siguió Mérida por estar más con Jackson, luego sigue Hiccup y por último Rapunzel.

P.D. El cómo dividiré a los dragones con sus dueños, no está decidido. Como bien señalas, los gemelos pueden compartir uno, o cada quien tener el suyo. Aunque me gusta la idea de Ruffnut montando un Skrill, creo que en este fic me iría por un _Flightmare_ , o Pesadilla Voladora, y en cuanto a Tuffnut, el _Zippleback_ está perfecto.

 **EiraLigicz:** Muchas gracias por comentar y bienvenida oficialmente. Agradezco que vayas a tomar parte de tu tiempo para comentar en los siguientes capítulos. En serio, aprecio mucho cuando lo hacen porque me hace darme cuenta cuándo el curso de la historia fluye como lo planeo o cuando posiblemente esté dando muchas vueltas.

Exactamente. La magia de los gemelos influyó para que Astoria pudiera embarazarse. Tengo que decir que los gemelos tienen dos fuentes de poder: la magia heredada de las generaciones pasadas, y una obtenida por otra fuente. De momento, aconsejo no pensar mucho en esta otra fuente, para que no haya confusiones. Ya vimos que aunque Levi tuvo el libro, Ruffnut se lo robó xD.

Bien, muy bien. Pitch sí usará este medio para extender el miedo, además que pondrá en evidencia a un personaje, haciendo que lo tomen como enemigo público.

Uy, uy, uy, no vas tan lejos de lo que pasó. Las promesas que hizo Jackson fue a la propia pareja, y eso se verá pronto, te lo aseguro. Es genial que hayas retomado a los experimentos que Pitch Black hizo con los squibs, y sí, los gemelos son el resultado de ese experimento. Jajaja, sí, hice esa referencia a FMA con el sacrificio de Valhallarama.

Tenía que poner redadas y muertes porque de otra forma el que Hiccup formara una amistad con un dragón no tendría sentido en mundo donde hay dragones y se les acepta como tal. Ahora sí, lo volví un tabú y eso va acorde con la película.

¡Yes! Así es, el libro de las profecías de Wodensfang fue escrito por el primer Hiccup. Una amiga mía dijo que podía hacer una replica de los libros para que ustedes la tuvieran a la mano, pero eso sería mucho trabajo aunque no descarto la idea.

Cincuenta puntos para (inserte aquí la casa favorita). Furious sí es aquel-con-el-corazón-roto x'3

De nuevo, cincuenta puntos para ti. Por su ascendencia, Hiccup tendrá la habilidad de hablar con los dragones, es algo así como el equivalente a un _parsél mouth_.

Cincuenta puntos de nuevo. Estás que ardes, amiga xD.

¡Fuiste la única que adivino sobre las habilidades de Mérida! En _Brave_ podemos ver que tuvo una especie de visión al tocar la roca partida del antiguo reino, así que quise explotar esa habilidad en ella. Por eso es que Hanabi y ella pueden comunicarse, porque ambas son adivinas. Mientras que los otros sólo pueden ver ciertas partes del pasado que les corresponden, Mérida puede ver más allá, si tan sólo dejara de lado sus inquietudes. Saludos.

 **Estefana:** Sorry por provocarte mareo x3. Creo que este también pasará lo mismo. OMG! No creí que el capítulo pudiera resultar tan emotivo. Y descuida, usaré mi varita para duplicar tu caja de clines.

Es que fue una ruptura fea. Me lo imagine tipo cuando Lisa Simpson le rompe el corazón a Ralph xD.

Ops… creo que ya no haré que Jackson le pegue a Hiccup, pero yo creo que llegará el día en que se la devolverá.

Jajaja, no sé si será por envidiosos, pero sí dicen que no me veo de 24 años x'3 Pinches crueles. Como adelanto, te diré que Adrien/Cat Noir no estará enamorado de Marinette; habrán tenido una relación, pero rompieron. Esto fue para darle más chances a otras shipps de aparecer.

 **Matildatooslista:** Holis, amiguis :3

Te diré que dejaste en shock a Mérida al decir que ya no es tu favorita. Ahora mismo Guy y otros del staff están tratando de que suelte la espada y ya no rompa los muebles.

Hiccup agradece tu apoyo, dice que es bonito tenerlo cuando parece que todo el jodido mundo está en tu contra (estas fueron sus palabras, no las mías).

Bueno, que Jackson ahora sí les cayó mal xD. A Courtney no le hizo gracia que pidieras que la pusieran con Hiccup. Y bueno, Guy definirá su lealtad en este año.

En cuanto a la nueva temporada de LadyBug… yo no soporto a Alya xD. Pero admito que le queda el kwami de zorro, se ve bien.

No pondré Mabill. Hay ships que me encantan, pero que no pondré porque no vienen al caso con la trama.

*choca esos cinco* ¡Arriba el Chloé/Nathaniel!

La visión de Rapunzel tiene que ver con un pasado distante, pronto se verá más para que sea claro :B

Y porque el público lo pidió habrá Eret/Astrid, antes de que Eugene se enamore de ella.

Adrien será el novio de Courtney, pero no durarán.

Cuidado con el huevo D: Pero nada que un reparo no arregle xD.

 **Paulina:** Al empezar a leer tu review, me sentí como si fuera el autor de Shingeki no Kyojin xD. Toma, te doy una poción hecha por las manos de Tom y Guy para el dolor de cabeza :3

La familia sí es conocida por ustedes.

Heather y Snotlout querrán conseguir lo que más desean, y lamentablemente, eso podrá ser usado por Pitch para que ellos hagan daño a sus conocidos.

Lamento haberte roto el corazón. Te mando _Kolaloka_ para que lo pegues de nuevo.

Ja, ja, ja, ese Jackson se ganó su odio por pasarse de lanza con el Abadejo xD. En cuanto a si las quimeras se interpongan mucho, pero eso podría cambiar.

Stoick tratará de enmendarse, pero la cagará y lo odiarán por eso.

Rapunzel vio a un antepasado de Hiccup y a su dragón. Saludos.

 **Clara Elena:** Pues no tengo calmante, pero sí poción _Felis Felicis_ por si quieres. La escena entre Scorpius y James mostró secuelas que muchas veces se ignoran en los niños pequeños, por eso Scorpius pudo contestar tan tranquilamente ya que sus padres no le heredaron su paranoia xD, mientras que James perdió por completo el control.

Aquí ya vimos como hubo un pequeño paso hacia la reconciliación de Albus con su padre, falta mucho, y tienes razón al enfatizar que Albus tendrá ciertos celos de compartir a Hiccup con Harry. Harry es un buen padre, pero sus hijos estaban demasiado metidos a la ideología de los Weasley como para aprovecharlo. Y es por eso que Hiccup se sinceró con él.

Hiccup ya sabe quién es el Niño Rey

Atinaste a esto, los últimos en conectarse con todo serán Hiccup y Rapunzel.

La separación de Hiccup y MK sí que impactó a algunos, pero era algo de esperarse. Prometo ya no poner a Jackson madreándose a Hiccup… mucho. Y toma lo de Stoick de la peor forma posible.

Tengo que hacer un fanart de Eugene/Astrid porque parece que la pareja sí pegó xD.

Sí, Mérida sólo vio a Hanabi.

Bueno, ya apareció Maite. Como no me gusta sacar ships de la nada, no la puse interactuando con Bill de momento, y sabrán más sobre ella. Nos leemos luego, Clarita.

 **Paulina Lupita:** Abracho (/*w*)/ *la abracha (?)* Cierto que lo de la pareja está entre Jackson y Courtney, pero recuerden que pronto aparecerán nuevos personajes, así que ¡qué empiecen los nuevos ships!

Y en cuanto al ship de Levi, acepto sugerencias.

Y sí, di una escena que puede tomarse como Bill/Levi, por yo amo esta pareja.

Bill es joven porque si lo hacía viejo sería inshippeable (?), okay no, en cuanto a Maite sí es mexicana y ganó su reputación a punta de maldiciones imperdonables, okay, otra vez no, de hecho, eso ya se sabrá pronto.

Me encanta cuando ponen que pudo haber otra forma en la que Hiccup rompiera con MK. Me encantaría que me pusieran un ejemplo, porque pienso que no importa lo gentil que seas, la otra persona pensará que eres un ogete por cortarlo.

*baja el bate* Chale, nadie se deja. Ni modo, tendré que usarlo en Jackson. Sirve que como perdió la simpatía general, nadie lo va a extrañar. Saludos.

 **Azuli:** Me gustó la analogía que hiciste de la bomba atómica, porque este capítulo es otra ojiva xD. El torneo está a punto de empezar.

Recuerda que los nuevos dragones tiene cierto tipo de magia que puede _neutralizar_ la de los magos y brujas, por lo que Toothless no podría aparecer en el mapa.

Será en cuarto año cuando Hiccup decida destruir a Quimera. Saludos.

 **Sayuki Yukimura:** *le da una paleta por romper su récord* _Criminal Mins_ es una buena excusa… hasta que te das cuenta que no has leído lo que debes :'(

Y no, desafortunadamente, no hay forma posible de que se obtenga un título sin asistir a la escuela o con tesis

Jajajajaja, qué bueno que te des cuenta por fin de qué película es MK, y el chavo se llama Nod Huha, pero él estará en otra escuela.

A mí me encantó _Brave_. La premisa se me hizo interesante y los elementos estuvieron bien fundados. Mérida causó su problema, cierto, pero eso me encantó. ¿Cuántas veces no nos metemos en líos y somos incapaces de resolverlos? Pero bueno, ésta es mi opinión. No creo que Mérida sea la princesa más inmadura, puedo traer a colación a casi todas las princesas de Disney, incluso a Elsa. Lamentablemente no te entiendo, pero eso está bien, ya que a pesar de eso, es válido que no te guste tanto la película de Mérida

Hiciste sonrojar a Hiccup al decirle que lo amas. Se puso rojo como tomatito cherry, se ve bonito Le diré a Maite que le tome una foto. Ya apareció la mascota de Guy, pero yo lo conozco por _Brazo_ , así que para evitar complicaciones, mejor le puse su nombre como viene en inglés xD.

Pues el Niño Rey es…

El niño rubio de la visión de Rapunzel es… Lamento si lo dejo al aire, pero como leo los review hasta los respondo, no sé si alguien más si descubrió quienes eran los personajes mencionados (por lo que me contó **Seth** , hay quienes se acercaron bastante).

Pero en cuanto a lo último, sí, los que están más implicados son esos cuatro

 **Merlin's Knight:** ¡Dime tus teorías, mujer! ¡No me dejes con las ganas! *la sacude y llega Hiccup con el bate* ¡Oh, baja eso, Haddock, ya no agitaré a los lectores!

Los acertijos son la clave. Nunca quise una historia con acertijos fáciles porque en ese caso, todo pierde sentido.

Guy y Tom son adorables, y como ya contesté en review anteriores, puede que estos dos se vuelvan piezas claves para armar el rompecabezas.

Mérida la pasa mal con su padre, y culpa un poco a Hiccup. Yo también tengo un insano gusto por ver sufrir a mis personajes favoritos, sólo mira cómo trate a Jackson en este capítulo. Y sí, Mérida también está bajo la influencia de Pitch y Gothel. Nadie es inmune, como bien señaló **Seth** en su review (cuando vino a dar spoilers la desgraciada :'v).

Aquí hay una probada de reconciliación entre Albus y Harry. OJO: no significa que todo se haya arreglado. Faltan muuuuchos problemas por afrontar.

Dagur aparecerá en el cuarto capítulo. El idiota me amenazó para que pasara x'D

Saludos.

 **Sabdiel:** Ya Anel me había contado que ella y Thanari eran unas buscaproblemas, son como el Jackson y Eugene de la vida real.

No sé qué le habrá dicho el hermano de Anel a Thanari para ponerla en ese estado, y que provocó toda una pelea entre ellos, pero espero que lo hayan arreglado. Los del Subdirector es lamentable, pero un malentendido entre hermanos debe ser duro.

No me burlé de ti, creo xD. Es bueno saber que tu novia te ayudará en cuanto a detalles de algunas series Tú puedes decirle Gato Negro o como sea, y yo ya no te haré bullying.

No te saques los ojos. Aunque no lo parezca, a mí me encanta la versión canónica de Bill. Se ve tan maldito y rompe los ideales de muchas de sus fans, que felicito a Alex Hirsch por perturbarnos de esa manera.

Faltó una escuela. Tienes razón al decir que sólo nombré nueve. Habrá escuelas que mandarán cinco estudiantes y otras una tropa entera. Así es, lo equipos viajarán a la escuela para presentar la prueba (y por eso me maté leyendo de geografía y costumbres de cada país para no escribir _a priori_ ). Cuando Bill llamó a Mérida _Aqva_ , quiso decir Agua. Y respecto a tus preguntas, las contesto conforme las hiciste: sí, la frase "el viento se aleja en su propio camino", es decir que Jackson está alejándose por miedo a que sus amigos terminen odiándolo por descubrir que él en verdad ayudó a Pitch Black; sí, Hiccup es el fuego que se extingue por la magia que emplearon en él; exacto, Rapunzel apenas está descubriéndose a sí misma.

La profecía de _La Madre de los dragones_ hace referencia a un personaje que traicionará a uno de los protagonistas. _La pelea de los dos caballeros_ , está dirigida a la pelea que pasó hace muchos años entre Dumbledore y Grindelwald. Nos leemos luego, Sab

 **Mague Luzul:** Primero, saludo a Santana pues lo merece por ayudarlas a comentar el capítulo. Lamento oír lo que sucedió con Mague, y espero que halle el equilibrio de nuevo (eso sonó tan Walter Rizo :S).

¡Claro que espero su comentario! Siempre me ponen de buen humor Sorry si hice que Luz y Mague lloraran por la separación de MK/Hiccup, pero como Zulma lo dijo, ni siquiera podría llamarse relación a lo que tenían.

No se peleen, niñas. Bueno, sí.

¿Así que prefieres la versión sexy de Bill Cipher, eh? *le pica una mejilla sonrojada* Pícara ;)

Cuando vean las pruebas que habrá, a lo mejor cambian de opinión respecto al torneo, o quizás se les haga más interesante.

Jackson es muy idiota, la verdad. Pero en honor a su defensa, diría que como no conoce mucho de sí, y apenas se enteró de lo de Hanabi, pues sí que le cuesta relacionar hechos sin pistas anteriores.

Ustedes han hecho bien la relación de los títulos de los cuentos con cada personaje. Perfecto.

Algunos villanos se unirán a Pitch Black, otros serán desechados a la primera (porque creo que hasta para villanos que dan miedo, hay niveles y unos me parecen tan babosos, que la neta no pegan). Sólo como puntualización: no voy a poner a las Diamantes como malas. Desde que vi el capítulo de SU, donde Yellow Diamond canta _¿De qué te sirve sentirte triste?_ , ya me quedó claro que malas, malas, no lo son, pero tendrán un papel importante.

La vida no es fácil para Hiccup xD, y me encanta hacerlo sufrir. Zulma tiene la razón. Jackson se siente amenazado por Hiccup. Mérida no se unirá a las bromas, pero de que no lo va a defender, no lo va defender. Hiccup necesita madurar a la mala muajajaja.

Respecto a su preguntas: Hiccup se convertirá en líder de los jinetes de dragón, eso es inevitable; Stoick lo hará sufrir mucho, así que vayan preparando pañuelos; aunque Hiccup ya no sobresale como cuando tenía acceso a su magia, el que Guy y Fishlegs le hayan ayudado tan bien, lo hizo parecer como que estaba bien, así que fue elegido por eso y por tener un historial impecable; no sé si Eugene podría ser novio de Astrid a futuro, lo que pasa es que estoy en contra de las relaciones que nacen de un abusador (el que hace bromas y bullea) hacia otra persona, los fandom están atiborrados de eso y me parece un poco enfermo que las personas crean que por amor todo puede ser perdonado (aunque no descartó que eso se resuelva de una manera que no resulte en el típico: el amor lo puede todo); creo que ésta pregunta se contestó en el capítulo.

Luzma, tú quieres ver arder el mundo al pedirme Maite/Bill, y eso… ¡me fascina! Toma *le da un caldero* es veneno de basilisco (no me preguntes de dónde lo saqué, que me lo regaló alguien) para que te diviertas usándolo como se te antoje

 **Acá contestaría el pinche comentario de Seth Kiryu, pero la maldita ya sabe muy bien qué pienso de lo que comentó xD.**

 **Paulina:** Todo eso se viene y más porque yo no me ando con babosadas xD. Los OC son ignorados en pro de no convertirlos en mary-sues o Gary-stu, pero acá quedarán bien, así que atenta.

Hay alguien que se negará a participar en el torneo, pero será un estudiante de otra escuela, y le pasará algo feo porque hay un contrato vinculante que lo obliga a participar.

No, Dagur no violará a Hiccup. Es broma de Seth xD.

Bueno, entonces habrá más Pansy/Harry.

Anne Rice es la autora de la saga de _Crónicas Vampíricas_ , y Seth la mencionó porque la autora tiene un estilo particular de plasmar el amor y el erotismo que puede quedar muy bien con Bill.

Camicazi será la jinete de Stormfly porque sí :3

Sí, Heather sentirá muchos celos de Astrid. Ya vimos que ella no fue seleccionada para el torneo y Astrid sí.

Sólo diré que Dagur obligará a Hiccup a besarlo. No va a ser lindo :S

 **Maitehimawari:** ¡Qué envidia! Yo me pasé las vacaciones encerrada en mi casa. Me aburrí horriblemente, salvo cuando me dedicada a hacer los dibujos de los uniformes. Tus vacaciones sonaron muy entretenidas :3

Si notas que hago un mal uso de Maite, dímelo. Es tanto tuya como mía, y me gustaría que me dijeras que te parece.

Antes tenía un amigo que, aunque no practicaba parkour, era como un mono que podía saltar y pasar cualquier obstáculo, él quiso enseñarme, pero ahora tendré que pedírselo a un profesional. Gracias por las recomendaciones. Es bueno saber que tus primos te cuidaron, y saber que te distraes de tus problemas cuando corres y saltas obstáculos, es un buen ejercicio anti-estrés.

Descuida, sé que estás emocionada porque el torneo empiece, pero antes tengo que terminar de leer algunas cositas y ya tendrás el capítulo donde comienza todito. Cuando dices el amigo de Jackson, supongo que te refieres a Moana; si es así, no creo. Adrien y Chloé serán hermanos.

OMG! ¿Hiccup x Camicazi? Uhmm, pues te daré un poquito porque a Camicazi la puse del otro bando, si sabes a lo que me refiero *risa nerviosa*

El mega spoiler de Seth es también con buena intención, y qué bueno que te hayas percatado de esos celos.

No te disculpes. Maite es un OC bueno y no entorpeció nada

Gracias por comentar, Maite, nos leemos en este capítulo.

 **Clara Elena:** Había querido publicar en vacaciones, pero estuve haciendo otras cosas como los dibujos y pues no me dio tiempo. Saludos.

 **Mague Luzul:** ¡Hola de nuevo x3! Gracias por los halagos a mis dibujos. Yo pienso que apenas los hago bien y ustedes sí que me pusieron en un pedestal alto. Si desean comentarlos en otra ocasión, pueden enviar un mensaje privado a mi correo electrónico.

¡Hola a los primos! *agita la mano como Teletubbie*

Gemelas traviesas, aunque es bueno que intenten animar a Mague

El uniforme de Koldovstorez iba a ser en tonos claros, pero al final me decidí por algo fuerte. Camicazi me quedó bien, y en cuanto a Thuggory, pues a mí me encanta su personaje en los libros. Si quieres saber un poquito más de él, les puedo rolar el primer libro de la saga donde él aparece.

Kaio y Jinora… pues los puse juntos no por una ship, sino porque estaba eligiendo a los modelos de cada escuela xD. Pero habrá unas cuantas menciones sobre ellos.

Jajaja, pobre Dipper xD. Ahora que lo miró, se parece un poco a Marco. Sus uniformes nacieron de una combinación _steampunk_ con una banda en el brazo que contiene un broche con plumas en honor a las tribus que ayudaron a conformar el colegio Ilvermony (para más información, visitar la Potterpedia).

La escuela a la que pertenece Coraline es principalmente para señoritas, pero creo que ya han abierto plazas para los chicos. Steven no me salió tan bien como quería, porque era la primera vez que lo dibujaba.

La serie de donde viene Lon pueden verla en Youtube, sólo que en español de España. Los capítulos duran quince minutos, así que con que vean uno donde él aparezca, ya sabrán cómo será. Realmente no me gustó como quedaron XD, quizás los cambie cuando tenga tiempo.

Iba a dibujar a Connie con Steven, pero no quise hacerlo así, por lo que la puse en Mahoutokoro. No sé si habrá stevonnie (es una de mis ships favoritas), pero eso ya se verá más adelante.

Como ustedes enviaron las imágenes de los uniformes de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons, esos se quedaran, a menos que quieran que yo les haga unos arreglos. De todos modos, ustedes ganaron el concurso.

Y pronto subiré el nuevo traje de Hogwarts y del Instituto tecnológico.

En el dibujo de las chicas ellas tienen 16 años. Luego haré uno versión male.

Ruffnut perderá el cabello en cuarto año. El comentario de su primo Santiago me mató de risa.

La razón por la que dibujé a Maite con una mirada como triste fue porque para dibujar siempre imagino posibles escenas entre esos personajes; en esa imagen está Maite tras descubrir lo que Bill oculta en lo más profundo de su mente. Y Bill se mantiene serio como un símbolo de respeto, de: tú que me has descubierto y no te has vanagloriado de eso, te permito verme de esta forma.

Y antes de seguir, ¿Santana y Santiago no son gemelos? Es que ya tengo varios gemelos que comentan mi fic, y pues me da curiosidad.

En cuanto al dibujo Courtney/Hiccup, lo modifiqué de lo que tenía en mente. Courtney estaría llorando y se llamaría monstruo, se derrumbaría en el suelo y se llamaría impura. Entonces, Hiccup se hincara frente a ella y le diría: tú no eres un monstruo. Y bueno, lo puse como que Hiccup se confiesa y ya xD.

Y den por hecho que haré bien el dibujo de Mague (ya vi que en realidad quiere uno de Harry con Hiccup y Albus en un trío sabroso, digo, como padre, hijo y ahijado).

 **Azuli:** Los personajes OC son los Original Character que con de mi propia creación. Mis dibujos puedes verlos en mi cuenta _LilithKiryu_ en deviantart, ahí subiré un dibujo de los OC que más aparecen.

 **LaRojas09:** ¿Cazadores de sombras? Ah, no, no hago ninguna mención de eso, ¿o sí? Guy tiene buenos amigos que le apoyan, eso sí.

Ni idea si Theodore se leyó el Rey León, ¿por qué lo crees ? En este capítulo ya vimos que Drago será uno de los que manejaran a los dragoncitos.

La inocencia se les está yendo a las chavas xD. Jajaja, Drácula de cadenero me hizo reír harto. Esa cualidad de Scorpius que tuvo de resolver el problema y no culpar nadie, es lo que lo distingue en sí, es su mejor cualidad.

Me doy cuenta que cuando Harry intenta divertirse, se lo arruino *mirada pensativa* soy muy cruel con él.

No, todavía no me pasa lo de la tesis. Pero como suelen invitarme a muchos exámenes para defenderlas, bueno, pues sí he visto como en algunas ocasiones los hacen pedazos y se ponen muy nerviosos.

¡Yes, yes, yes! Sí viste el paralelismo que hice, pues mientras Hiccup trabaja por su cuenta, Guy y Tomás recibieron la ayuda de Theo.

¡Exacto! H.H. es en realidad Hiccup Haddock I (sólo que no le puse el I, para despistar un poco :B).

En los libros, Wodensfang y Furious hablan nórdico, pero lo hacen como con siseo, como cuando un estadounidense trata de hablar español, o sea, como que le falta practicar pronunciación.

La primera que acierta en que Scorpius es el Niño Rey y la primera que me dice que el enredo no explicó nada :'3

La primera tragedia es la que viene con Pitch Black. La segunda cuando todo eso acabe y un enemigo imprevisto surga (aunque eso lo reservo para séptimo año, ya que estamos en el tema).

Usted tiene toda la razón. Merezco un golpe por eso *ve que Hiccup se le acerca con el bate* ¡pero no de ti, Haddock! La canción del Sombrero Seleccionador trató de que en este año, una dura prueba sacudiría a todos, una perdida, pero la pondré luego.

No aparecerá Daenerys Quisiera, pero cobra caro la aparición, y mi bodega se está quedando sin galeones. Pero el guiño fue para GOT, como en sí tener el título de esa profecía. Y aunque no lo creas, le atinaste bastante al referirte a Valka. Así es, Mérida no la escucha por los problemas que se trae.

Hiccup va a dar el estirón pronto. Tengo entendido que en la primera película mide algo así como 1.60, en tercer año está como en 1.40, lo que bajito comparándolo con el 1.55 de su prima y el 157 de Eugene.

Sirius se ve un poco más joven. Rapunzel sí vio a Hiccup II y Furious.

Exacto, Pitch Black necesita la magia pura en los gemelos para conseguir su objetivo.

*saca su bolígrafo y lee el contrato atentamente* Vale *firma el contrato* ahora quedamos en buenos términos, madame.

 **Anel:** OMG! ¡Estás de vuelta! Casi, casi como Terminator. Todavía se puede meter mano a las parejas. Cuando yo anuncie oficialmente que una pareja es canon, entonces esos personajes serán retirados del sorteo de ships, por así decirlo.

Veré qué puedo hacer con las ships que desean ver

La escena Hiccup, Hiro y Dipper, ya está en la lista.

La segunda no sé.

La tercera sí es posible *se cachetea para no caer en su impulso de shippear camicastrid*

Entre las primas tienes que haber una escena.

Esta creo que no.

Dipper habrá superado su enamoramiento por Wendy, y será un poco más confiado. Mabel andará con Eugene, y luego con quien se le presente. Mabel y Pacífica serán algo así como amirivales. Star no tendrá novio. Definitivamente no la pondré con Marco (Marco andará de ligador, nada más pa' que sepas), Marinette y Adrien tuvieron una relación pero cortaron; me imagino que Rapunzel trataría de llevarse bien con sus primas; Anna anda en busca del amor verdadero, y el pobre Jackson será su blanco; Korra está en Augadou, en cuanto a Violeta la pondré en Mahoutokoro; la apariencia de Baymax es posible; no mataré a Tadashi; Hiro quiere con Riley de la película Intensamente :v; y Tadashi está en una relación con Honey Lemon; ellos estarán en Mahoutokoro.

Bien, tendrán sus dibujos lo más pronto que pueda hacerlos.

Descuida, Anel, aunque me pone contenta que comentes, ya no hagas que tu castigo aumente D:

 **Paulina:** ¡Hola de nuevo xD!, gracias por los comentarios de los dibujos. Y sí, pienso retratar a los OC para que los vayan ubicando.

 **Matildatooslista:** Es bueno saber que les gustaron mis dibujos :D Y me encantaría que hicieras un cosplay de Star con el uniforme de Ilvermony. Claro, si te animas. Tranquila, ya actualicé.

 **Dulce Sonrisa:** Esta analogía también me gustó :B Gracias por decir que crearás una cuenta para estar más al pendiente. Creo que eso es bueno para no andar siempre con la incertidumbre. Así es, Rapunzel vio a Hiccup II y a Furious. En el torneo habrá masacre, así que vayan pidiéndole a cualquier santo de su devoción que no mate a su personaje favorito. Saludos.

 **Sakura:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Gracias por aparecerte otra vez xD. Entonces, esperaré esos comentarios para responderte como se debe. Es bueno verte acá de nuevo. Saludos.

 **Diomari:** *hace memoria* Mmm, creo que sí. Ahora tengo que revisar los review anteriores para comprobar xD. Qué bien que hayas seguido leyendo aunque no comentarás, ya que de esa forma puedes seguir el hilo de la historia sin problemas.

No creo escribir en Quimera las historias de los demás… pero a lo mejor me animo. Eso haría que Quimera fuese el fic más largo, porque hay un montón de personajes por ver xD.

En _Cursed of Child_ , Astoria muere por una maldición en su familia que decía que si tenían hijos, pues estiraría la pata. Aquí tiene que ver más con que su cuerpo está débil, pero ella morirá de otra forma, y ya de ti un spoiler.

En Japón

Sí, veremos a Dominique y Molly

Creo que no, pero cuando aunque tengo todo planeado, a veces nacen algunas escenas que a pesar de que no alteran la trama, sí cambian los estados de relaciones de los personajes. Dicho esto, puede que Astrid obtenga otros amigos.

Mas o menos. Todo será culpa de la _Amortentia._

No

Quise incluir esa parte, pero entonces la cosa se alargaría y el sentido se perdería. De hecho, iba a hacer que Mérida consiguiera una poción extraña para eso en el Callejón Diagon y con eso que convirtiera a su madre en oso y de esa forma resolver de una vez por todas sus dilemas, pero lo cambie al considerar otros factores.

No quiere decir nada sobre Elsa de momento. Y respecto a los otros, habrá que ver cómo se relacionan. Marco será casanova, pero claro que será listo.

Pues, ¿qué otro personaje recomiendas para Hiccup? No me molesta que digas que Courtney y Jackson no son para él, pero puedes darme opciones.

Saludos.


	5. Torneo de Excelencias Mágicas

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los títulos o personajes utilizados aquí, me pertenecen. Son propiedad intelectual y mercantil de sus respectivos autores. Así es, no gano nada escribiendo esto.

 **Títulos:** _El Origen de los Guardianes. Cómo entrenar a tu dragón. Valiente. Enredados. Los Croods. Hotel Transilvania. ParaNorman. Epic: El Reino Secreto. Nuevas adiciones: Gravity Falls. Star VS Las fuerzas del Mal. Hora de Aventura. Miraculous: Las Aventuras de Lady Bug. Over the Garden Walls. Frozen. Moana: una aventura en el mar. Sendokai Champions. Avatar: La leyenda de Aang y la Leyenda de Korra. Kubo y la Búsqueda Samurai. El Loráx. Steven Universe. Coraline y la Puerta Secreta. Seis Grandes Heroes. Intensamente. Ralph el Demoledor. Los Increíbles_.

 **¡Hola, chicos y chicas!** Pues no tengo excusa realmente, así que pueden aventarme los hechizos que quieran. Algunos de los dibujos que prometí ya están hechos, me falta escanearlos y subirlo. Me di cuenta que algunos no han podido acceder a mi DeviantArt, así que me propuse abrir una página en Facebook para que todos pudieran verlos, comentarlos, y por qué no, hasta subir sus propios dibujos o aportes o teorías que quieran hacer. La página se llamará _Abel Ciffer_ y podrán encontrar el link hasta abajo, después de que responda los comentarios.

Para las ganadoras del concurso, me pidieron las siguientes cosas: **Mague** , un dibujo que ya está publicado tanto en DA como en la página de Facebook; a **Zulma** , me pidió adelantos exclusivos de lo que pasará con Hiccup y con Bill, por lo que ella ahora sabe más o menos cómo se darán las cosas, y a **Luzma** que todavía no se ha decidido.

También noté que les gustaría que hiciera encuestas, lo que me parece una buena idea. Sepan que seguiré haciendo concursos y todo eso, pero primero deseo que contesten las siguientes preguntas:

 **Hasta donde vamos en los fics, ¿Cuál es tu personaje favorito? ¿Cuál es el personaje qué más odias? ¿Cuál es tu pareja favorita? ¿Cuál pareja no soportas? ¿Quién no querrías que muriera? ¿A quién ruegas que la autora mate a la de ya?**

Les pido que las respondan con sinceridad y den sus razones. Me encantaría leer sus respuestas.

También un pequeño concurso, de dibujo también porque quiero que trabajen xD. La dinámica será más simple, y el premio consistirá en un one-shot de la pareja que tú quieras, además de un dibujo hecho por mí que te enviaré por correo (o sea, que si te va a llegar a tu casita aunque me cueste dinero :v) para el primer lugar; para el segundo lugar será sólo un dibujo, y para el tercer lugar una entrevista a uno de los personajes que tendrá que contestar a la de fuerzas. El concurso consiste en dibujar la _Mándala de los Cuatros Elementos_. ¿Ven que fácil? Quiero saber cómo se la imaginan, y puede hacerse a color o en blanco y negro, no necesita ser una gran creación (yo misma no dibujo tan bien), y tienen como fecha límite hasta que publique el siguiente capítulo. ¡Animense xD! Mi correo electrónico está publicado en mi perfil, ahí pueden enviar la foto o la imagen escaneada.

¿Qué más tengo que decir? Bueno, pues me la pasé leyendo sobre los sistemas educativos en los otros países, además de sus costumbres y creencias (que en cierto modo repercuten en su educación); cabe decir que también coloqué un poco sobre mis lecturas que analizan desde el psicoanálisis a la educación. Si notan algo que no les guste sobre esto, díganmelo en el review, ya que a mí misma me hace ruido el tema de la educación en este momento (maldito tema de tesis :'v).

Ah, sí, este capítulo va dedicado a dos lectoras a **Matildatooslista** , y a **Morita26** (no sé qué pasó que tus review no se publicaron en la página y sólo me llegaron pedazos a mi correo por lo cual no pude contestarlo).

* * *

 **Capitulo Cuatro**

 **El Torneo Internacional de las Excelencias en Magia**

* * *

" _Seid ihr das Essen? Nein, wir sind der Jäger!_ _"._

—Linked Horizon _._

* * *

Enormes pantallas se habían colocado en varias paredes en el Ministerio de Magia, para que nadie se perdiera la selección de estudiantes de Hogwarts. Otras tantas, pequeñas y privadas, fueron repartidas entre los altos mandos de cada departamento. Por supuesto, las _pantallas_ hechas por el Instituto Tecnológica de Magia Experimental (o ITME, para abreviar), no eran como las de las corrientes televisiones de los muggles. Para empezar, los componentes no eran los mismos, pues mientras las televisiones eran electrónicas o digitalizadas, las _televisiones_ mágicas tenían un sistema intrínseco trasmisores hechos con material de tecnología muggle como mágica. El punto a favor de estos dispositivos era que la magia podía hacer que se repararan automáticamente, además, no contaminaban ni necesitaban kilómetros de redes eléctricas para trasmitir la señal.

Como era un evento sin precedentes, hubo un paro temporal en las actividades en el Ministerio de Magia del Reino Unido. Harry había estado revisando los últimos reportes, cuando su secretaria le recordó que _prendiera_ su dispositivo para ver el evento. Harry se habría negado, pero la oportunidad de despejarse la mente unos cuantos minutos de los problemas que tenía, como en lo tedioso que sería recuperar la custodia de James y Albus, se le antojó demasiado buena como para rechazarla. Accedió, e incluso la invitó a que lo acompañara. Su secretaria no tardó en ocupar una de las sillas delante de su escritorio y decirle lo emocionada que estaba por el torneo, que le agradecía de corazón que le diera una semana de vacaciones para cuando una de las pruebas se diera en Brasil, a donde siempre había querido viajar.

—Es una lástima que estés tan ocupado, Harry, este torneo es la excusa perfecta para que lleves a tu familia a un viaje. Seguro que los chicos de Ginny se llevarían bien con los hijos de Pansy.

Harry sonrió con suavidad. Su secretaria le había dicho que era difícil para ella hablar de su familia sin que se confundiera con el nombre que compartían los mayores, y por eso se bastaba en referir a Ginny y a Pansy como las madres para hacer la diferencia. Aunque la idea de tomar vacaciones era lejana por el momento. Lo imprescindible era ganar la custodia de James y Albus (lo que sería sencillo, había dicho Hermione, por la evidencia de maltrato físico y psicológico que ambos niños habían padecido por parte de Ginny), y después buscar la manera en que hicieran las paces con James Zero y Rinoa. En sí, Harry intuía que los problemas vendrían de James Sirius, pues Albus había "aceptado" de cierta manera a los gemelos. Eso ya era un paso, y Harry estaba dispuesto a reconstruir nuevas relaciones con sus hijos de manera honesta y sana. Por lo mientras, estaba aliviado de que Hermione consiguiera que James y Albus no se quedaran en la Madriguera, sino en casa de Bill y Fleur, donde estarían seguros. Había prometido a Albus que lo vería tan pronto como pudiera, ya que no deseaba que pensara que no lo quería.

Harry se había sorprendido al conocer el miedo de Albus de haber perdido su cariño. Era imposible. Harry estaba consciente que su vínculo con Hiccup Haddock podía hacerlo ver como que no le importaban sus hijos, cuando, de hecho, era Hiccup quien siempre le preguntaba por ellos, quien siempre se mostraba contento cuando le contaba algo referente a ellos. Es que no le era sencillo a Harry no sentirse tan identificado con Hiccup. El chico pasaba por una crisis monumental, y a Harry le alivió que accediera decirles sobre su situación a sus amigos.

—¡Ya empezó! —la exclamación de su secretaría lo trajo a la realidad.

Harry miró a la pantalla, no pudo sino maravillarse por la calidad de la imagen. Era como si literalmente se encontrara en Hogwarts en ese momento, lo que le produjo una sensación cálida al rememorar los buenos instantes vividos en el colegio.

Cuando el primer seleccionado fue Adrian Flint, Harry no se sorprendió. Después siguió Guy, uno de los mejores amigos de Hiccup, y la verdad era que Harry estaba un tanto impactado de que alguien de tercer año figurara como el segundo lugar del listado. Por lo que le había adelantado Neville en una de las pocas cartas que se escribían, se había planeado escoger a los diez mejores estudiantes de Hogwarts con un potencial incalculable. Que Guy fuera incluido en la lista, le dejaba claro que las modestas expresiones sobre él de parte de Hiccup, eran eso, modestas. A esa pequeña sorpresa, le siguió el nombramiento de Mérida DunBroch. Harry tenía una opinión reservada de ella, ya que Hiccup le había enviado unas cuantas cartas en las que decía que no estaban llevándose tan bien como antes. Al jefe de aurores no le cupieron dudas que se debía a la tensión en la relación de Mérida con Elinor. Quizás, pensó por unos segundos, podría usarlo como excusa para quedarse con la custodia de Hiccup, para llevárselo a vivir a _Grimmauld Place_ por unos años antes de conseguir una casa propia en un lugar nuevo. A Hiccup le encantaría la idea.

Los siguientes nombres eran bastante conocidos para Harry, y cuando creyó que el listado estaba completo, un onceavo nombramiento lo indujo a repensarlo. Después de Courtney, su hermano Norman había sido escogido. Con Norman en la competencia podrían localizar a personas revividas y esclavas de Gothel. Los gemelos Malfoy no podían faltar, aunque a su juicio no le parecían apropiados para un torneo, no pudo menos que comprender que había sido por los recientes eventos que se habían descubierto en torno a ellos. ¿Qué pensarían Draco y Astoria? Porque era evidente que los gemelos eran parte de un plan más grande que todavía ni entendían. Harry había usado un poco de su tiempo para pensarlo, y aunque muchas teorías se formaron, no podía decidirse por una porque un elemento faltaba; Hiccup había mencionado a la mujer rubia, que no dudaba se trataba de Valhallarama Haddock, y a un chico de cabello blanco… en su última carta, Hiccup le había dicho que Guy parecía reacio a contarle sus recientes descubrimientos en las reuniones de Quimera, como si temiera revelar el secreto antes de tiempo, o quizás, y esto se le hacía más posible a Harry, por proteger a alguien. Por eso Harry le había pedido a Hiccup que insistiera a su amigo para que le contara.

En esa interferencia entre esos dos, podría producir grandes pérdidas. Pero sabía de sobra lo terco que era Hiccup, e intuía que las quimeras no estarían dispuestas a hablar con el chico por los recientes acontecimientos. Aquello sólo podía entorpecer las cosas. Quizás podría decirle a Astoria que convenciera a los gemelos para que hablaran con Hiccup, pero eso significaba haber revelado información sumamente privada a un tercero, y Astoria estaba enferma, un susto podría hacerla empeorar.

Sólo le quedaba esperar que Hiccup y las quimeras hicieran las paces.

—¡Guou, qué sorpresa! —de nuevo llamó la atención su secretaria—. ¡Mira quién fue el último seleccionado!

Algo dentro de Harry le indicó que no mirara. Algo dentro suyo se removió al presentir que, así como él en su juventud, recibiría una noticia que para ajenos sería maravillosa, excepto para él. Porque en cuanto sus ojos verdes enfocaron la imagen de su ahijado y el título con su nombre marcándolo como el quinceavo elegido, le pareció que el mundo dejaba de girar. Tuvo ganas de lanzar un hechizo a la pantalla porque no era posible que Hiccup Haddock III hubiera sido elegido siendo que no podía usar magia y que no era precisamente deportivo. Tenía que haber algo mal en la mierda esa que usaron para el sorteo, seguro que un cabrón lo hechizó así como Barty Crouch Jr. lo hizo con el Cáliz de Fuego.

—¡Eso fue fenomenal! —dijo la chica, ajena al drama interior de su jefe—. ¡Gracias por dejar que lo viera en privado, Harry! ¡Felicidades por tu ahijado! ¡Yo sé que se lo merece!

La mujer se levantó del asiento, emocionada más de lo normal, por lo cual no le dio importancia el silencio de Harry, y salió para continuar con su trabajo. Cuando se quedó a solas, Harry sintió el impulso de usar la chimenea de su despacho para ir a Hogwarts y sacar a Hiccup de ahí. Lo que no quedó como impulso, porque en cuanto se dio cuenta de sus acciones, él ya estaba pasando por las llamas verdes directo a la oficina de McGonagall. Aquel privilegio había sido pensado para usarse en caso de una emergencia. Harry ni pensó en que no encontraría a McGonagall porque ella estaba atendiendo otros asuntos posteriores a la selección, así que cuando se topó con Regulus Black hablando con el retrato de Albus Dumbledore, no pudo más que descargarse en él.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le salió sin pensarlo, haciendo que tanto Regulus como el retrato le miraran.

—Eso debería preguntártelo yo —apremió con indiferencia—. ¿No tienes un trabajo que atender?

—Mi trabajo puede esperar siempre que otras prioridades aparezcan —respondió llanamente, tratando de calmarse—. Vine aquí por lo que acabo de ver sobre la selección.

—¿Oh, es así? —dijo impasible, regresando su atención al retrato de Dumbledore que le sonreía plácidamente a Harry y le daba la bienvenida—. Como sea, Minerva me ha permitido estar aquí en lo que se encarga de ese asunto.

—¿Nott te envió?

Regulus no respondió. Harry supuso que sí. La conversación entre Black y el retrato fue retomada. Por lo que Harry escuchó, el ministro había enviado a Regulus a preguntar al retrato de Dumbledore, acerca de Mor'du, quien era uno de los candidatos a convertirse en enemigo de la humanidad si es que Pitch y Gothel lo querían de su lado.

—Me temo que no puedo decir demasiado sobre él —respondió el viejo mago—. Mi retrato contiene una nimia parte del conocimiento total que tuve en vida, y aquello que no es imprescindible, se borra. Tal vez sabía acerca de Mor'du, tal vez no. Por las circunstancias, una respuesta acertada es pedir demasiado.

—Ya lo suponía —dijo Regulus. Los retratos mágicos eran una espada de doble filo. Podían contener una limitada porción de la sabiduría del mago o bruja pintado en ellos, y lo demás se perdía por la tragedia de la muerte. Había sido una buena idea hasta que se toparon de nuevo con esta pared, y es que no podrían revivir a Dumbledore para preguntarle.

—Yo podría ayudarlos —les llamó Everard Dunpet, un mago de cutis cetrino y flequillo liso y corto en un retrato cercano—. Así como mi predecesor, yo tampoco tengo el bonche de conocimiento que en vida tenía, pero sí que recuerdo algo.

Harry supo que Regulus se fiaba de Everard al no haberlo ignorado. Para Harry, la historia de Hogwarts nunca fue su fuerte, pero recordaba que Hermione le dijo que Everard había sido director del colegio allá por el siglo XVII, lo que coincidiría con lo que Draco descubrió de la fecha de _encarcelamiento_ de Mor'du el Invencible.

—Había escuchado que un viajero se encargó de él, pero de dónde provenía o cómo era y vestía, nadie nunca supo. Pocos sabían este minúsculo dato, y de esos pocos, nadie lo creyó. Lo que es comprensible ya que la idea de que alguien _invencible_ fuera derrotado por un extranjero desconocido, era descabellada. ¿Qué pasó después, o cómo es que se logró semejante cosa? Eso nadie lo conoce.

Regulus relacionó al viajero con el hombre que había vendido su alma al demonio del relato. Aquello no era nuevo, salvo por un par de cosas. El hombre había sido un viajero que por desconocidas razones había decidido derrotar a uno de los magos más poderosos de la historia, lográndolo y posiblemente encerrándolo. Las preguntas importantes quedaban sin respuesta, aún.

—¿Quién le contó esta información? —preguntó con la esperanza que no fuera todo. Apenas había hecho tiempo suficiente para ir a Hogwarts a cumplir con la orden del ministro y no quería regresar sin nada.

Everard hizo una expresión de suma concentración, casi como si estuviera pensando, pero aquello era imposible.

—Una bruja de Castelobruxo, creo —respondió, dudoso—. ¡Ah, si estuviera vivo, podría decirte todo con claridad!, pero eso está fuera de mis manos. Un mago puede vivir más años que un muggle, pero no es eterno, ni siquiera en su retrato.

Pero aquello le había dado a Regulus una pista sobre dónde podrían encontrar más información. La presencia de Mor'du se había desvanecido hace 300 años de una manera tan misteriosa, además, la poca información que se había archivado se había destruido para que nadie lo imitara. Cobardes e imbéciles. Así eran las personas que pensaban que porque algo no se supiera, se evitaría una desgracia.

La situación era frágil. Hogwarts había debilitado sus relaciones con otras escuelas debido a Voldemort, así que tendrían que conseguir la información por otros medios. El torneo sería la oportunidad perfecta para intentar acercarse a las fuentes. También estaba la posibilidad que ningún alumno accediera a ayudarlos.

—Me parece que puedo darles algo más —comentó el retrato de Dumbledore, llamando su atención—. Si bien no tengo toda la información que necesitas, puede ser que algunas de mis memorias más antiguas sigan guardadas en el pensadero de esta oficina. Realmente son muy pocas, pero si alguna tiene una fracción, quizás pueda servir.

El retrato de Everard aplaudió la iniciativa de su predecesor, e invitó a ambos hombres a acercarse al armario que guardaba el viejo pensadero que McGonagall casi no usaba. Al lado de éste, se encontraba una vitrina en forma de torre con botellas con el contenido de los recuerdos de los antiguos directores, sólo los más valiosos eran los que se encontraban ahí. Harry no tenía ningún conflicto en aventurarse a ver un episodio de la vida de Albus Dumbledore, ya lo había hecho antes, cuando fue elegido como el Cuarto Campeón del Torneo de los Tres (Cuatro) Magos. Pero compartir ese privilegio con Regulus… trató de enfocarse en que no era alguien que sólo buscaría andar de fisgón.

Regulus no tuvo reparo en abrir la vitrina y mirar con atención cada frasco. Dio con un grupito que tenía debajo el interminable nombre de Dumbledore, y los sacó. Ver de uno a uno fue la idea más congruente, ya que sólo había cinco frascos. Aun así, qué tedioso sería. Tendría que haber una mejor forma de saber cuál serviría. Tampoco quería tener que ver un recuerdo que pudiera perturbarlo. Todos sabían que Dumbledore había sido un mago excéntrico para su época.

—¿Cuál frasco crees que sea? —preguntó a Harry, ofreciéndole el honor de escoger.

—¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí?

—Leí la biografía que escribieron de ti. De acuerdo con ésta, tuviste la oportunidad de ver unos cuantos recuerdos de Dumbledore —comentó con tono casual, deleitándose de la cara abochornada de Harry.

—¿Y fue imposible para ti preguntarme personalmente?

—¿Me habrías respondido con la verdad? Tengo la certeza que eres retraído en cuanto a asuntos personales se trata. De todos modos, eso no importa ahora. Así que, ¿cuál escoges?

—No es como si supiera en cual maldito frasco esté la memoria exacta. Dumbledore pudo poner de todo, menos de Mor'du.

—Era uno de los magos más brillantes de la historia, Harry. Seguro que intuyó que necesitaríamos la información en el futuro, en un futuro en el que él ya no estaría. Voldemort no era la única amenaza en ese entonces, si es que el relato de Jackson Overland es verídico. Pitch Black fue sellado hace trece años, después de la derrota de Voldemort, es posible que Dumbledore haya dejado algo útil aun si no estaba seguro de lo que pasaría.

El problema era que Harry nunca había sido especialmente bueno entendiendo a Dumbledore, y ni que decir en ese momento. ¿Albus habría sabido acerca de Pitch Black? Harry se dijo que sí. Dumbledore había sido ambicioso en su juventud, y no dudaba que hubiera dado con conocimientos ocultos. La curiosidad indujo a Harry a evaluar bien los frascos frente a él. Algo así de importante tenía que estar en un frasco particular, uno que no se pareciera a los demás, con una tenue pista que les sirviera para localizarlo. Debía ser ése con un tapón diferente, ligeramente más pequeño que los otros, tanto que casi no se notaba.

Ése fue el que tomó entre sus dedos y entregó a Regulus.

Regulus lo agarró y dio una mirada analítica de Harry al frasco. No dijo nada, y se bastó con girarse para abrir la tapa y vaciar el contenido. La sustancia viscosa en el pensadero aceptó el recuerdo, y fue cuestión de inclinarse y _sumergirse_ en él.

Regulus y Harry fueron transportados a una habitación llena de artilugios viejos y criaturas encerradas en jaulas. Todo acorde a la época antigua en la que seguramente estaban. Había anaqueles con libros que habrían sido la delicia de Hermione Granger, y un montón de equipo que se habría usado para experimentar. En una mesa cerca de una ventana, en que podía apreciarse el atardecer, plumas se movían al ritmo de las palabras dichas por dos jóvenes magos de cabellos largos. Harry parpadeó una vez, y tuvo que repetir la acción cuando, al acercarse a ellos, reconoció a un joven Albus Dumbledore.

Cuidadosamente observó a Regulus de reojo, sintiéndose un poco decepcionado al no verle impresionado, como si ver la versión joven de Albus fuera cosa de todos los días. Pero Regulus había notado algo que Harry todavía no. El otro hombre que acompañaba a Dumbledore le era conocidísimo, pues los Black de esa época lo habían venerado. Así pues, Regulus estaba más interesado en observar a Gellert Grindelwald que al viejo ex director de Hogwarts. Pronto siguió el hilo de la conversación. Gellert y Albus estaban planeando encontrar un sitio que parecía inaccesible a simple vista.

 _«_ _—Ya hemos conjeturado que pueden ser esos tres que sirven para abrirla —comentó Gellert echando una ojeada a los pergaminos que estaban esparcidos en el escritorio—, y dónde es que se encuentran. Si soy sincero, jamás imaginé que ellos los tendrían guardados en esos lugares. Aunque tiene sentido, si es que las historias que recopilamos son ciertas._

— _Y lo son —aseguró Albus con autosuficiencia. Harry se quedó perplejo al escuchar el tono juvenil de Dumbledore; no era como el que le conocía, sereno y con una pizca de ingenio, era más bien orgulloso y arrogante—. La fuente es confiable. Usé Legeremancia para que no pudiera mentirme, y me aseguré que no recuerde nada. No conviene que sepan de nuestros movimientos, Gellert. Este asunto va más allá de usar maldiciones imperdonables o quebrar el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto. Querer obtener el poder de Mor'du el Invencible… nadie lo ha intentado hasta nosotros. Los rumores sobre lo que hizo para hacerse así de fuerte son oscuros. Hay que ir con cuidado._

— _Exageras, Al, como siempre —dijo Gellert—, hay algo que nos hace diferentes de Mor'du y es que no somos tan estúpidos como para perdernos en nuestro camino. Somos ambiciosos, amigo, no estúpidos arrogantes que no saben lo que hacen. Sabemos que necesitamos a las tres para abrir la puerta, y que dicha puerta está en un lugar al que sólo pueden ir aquellos a los que el Guardián les deje acceso. También que la leyenda sobre Mor'du es falsa. Sí, su fuerza era incomparable a ninguna otra fuerza humana o animal. Sí, había algo mágico, pero no en él. ¿Quién habría dicho que no era un mago que adquirió una fuente de poder, sino un simple squib que descubrió un estúpido ritual desconocido? Si las masas lo supieran, enloquecerían. Y su derrota a manos de un muggle que hizo un trato con ese demonio._

— _Tienes que darles su mérito, tanto a Mor'du como a ese muggle —dijo Albus—. Un squib obteniendo más poder que cualquier mago, y que, si nosotros como magos en todo el sentido de la palabra obtenemos, seremos verdaderamente invencibles; un muggle que logró derrotarlo usando su cuerpo fortificado con la energía del Demonio de los Sueños, Bill Cipher, merece estudiarse. Pero como todo lo que es importante, su nombre ha quedado en el olvido. Parece que tras derrotar a Mor'du, desapareció sin dejar rastro. Es una lástima, sinceramente._

— _Oh, Albus, no alabes tanto a uno de su clase —dijo Gellert revoleando los ojos._ _»_

El recuerdo terminó, devolviendo a Regulus y a Harry a la actualidad. Aquello había sido revelador. Regulus ya estaba resolviendo las incógnitas del misterio, entrelazando el nombre de Bill Cipher y los otros datos relevantes a la historia; no le importó enterarse que el temido Mor'du había sido en realidad un squib, sino en cómo se había vuelto tan poderoso al punto de que todo el mundo mágico le tuvo miedo, tampoco que un muggle se haya encargado de él… en realidad, eso sí que le intrigó. Los muggles eran comunes, su fisiología no era tan resistente como la de los magos y brujas.

—No le cuentes esto a nadie, Harry —dijo Regulus de pronto.

—¿Por qué?

—Si Dumbledore y Grindelwald descubrieron quién era el demonio de la historia, y todos esos detalles, y aun así no llegaron a nada, ¿qué te indica? Mor'du el Invencible fue un caso sumamente conocido, sin embargo, se tiene poco conocimiento de él en la actualidad. Eso es poco frecuente, incluso las leyendas menos conocidas sobreviven unos años antes de perderse. Pero esto se esfumó con mayor rapidez a lo usual. No hay medio mágico que logre eso. Si todo registro desapareció…

—… entonces tuvo que ser obra de Bill —finalizó Harry.

—Exacto —asintió Regulus, tomando los frasquitos que sacaron y metiéndolos de nuevo en la vitrina, acomodando todo para que diera la ilusión de que no habían movido nada—. Minerva no debe saberlo, puede decidirse no enviar a Bill al torneo y hacer que él haga un movimiento apresurado. Tengo mis razones para suponer que ese demonio sabe lo que estamos haciendo y que planea algo más allá de lo que se ve.

No importaba si el mismísimo Stanford Pines lo "mantenía a raya", Bill había sido un demonio que podía ver el futuro, ya sabría qué estaba ocurriendo en ese momento; se le ocurría que había borrado todo rastro de Mor'du para proteger a alguien o mantener oculta una carta bajo la manga hasta que fuera tiempo de sacarla. ¿Para alguien como Bill Cipher, que había vivido miles de años y que era lo más cercano a lo eterno, qué podría tener tanta importancia como para meterse en un asunto como ése?

¿Acaso Bill… estaba interesado en algo humano?

—¿A qué viniste a hablar con Minerva? —preguntó Regulus cambiando repentinamente de tema.

—Eh… bueno —carraspeó—, vine a hablar sobre la selección. La pasaron en vivo y uno de mis ahijados fue elegido.

—¿No quieres que esté en el torneo? —inquirió.

Harry no podía decirle que sí porque Regulus podría sospechar. Mantener en secreto la condición de Hiccup iba a ser difícil a partir de ese momento.

—Es cosa de la realeza, según me contó su tía —optó por salirse por la tangente—, algo como que debería tener cuidado. Sinceramente, no lo comprendo mucho, pero eso le quitaría un poco de preocupación a Elinor. A Hiccup no le gusta ser una carga para ella.

—Mmm, entiendo —dijo Regulus y Harry evitó festejar en su mente. No fuera a ser que se la leyera—. Si Minerva pregunta si encontré algo, dile que sí. Lo que me dijo Everard servirá como mentira.

Y sin agregar más, Regulus se dirigió hacia la chimenea y desapareció entre llamas verdes. Cuando Harry se encontró solo, pudo respirar tranquilo, lo que no pasó desapercibido para el retrato de Albus Dumbledore, que evitó decir algo. Tenía una ligera impresión de que al muchacho que había visto crecer desde su primer año en Hogwarts, no le gustaría que lo cuestionara. Así que se bastó con despedirse con una sonrisa, en lo que Harry salía para dirigirse hacia donde posiblemente encontraría a McGonagall. Afortunadamente, como todos estaban atentos a lo del torneo, los pasillos estaban vacíos en su totalidad, incluso los fantasmas no estaban. Harry escuchó en la lejanía el canto infantil de Peeves, soltando tonterías sobre los estudiantes que representarían internacionalmente al colegio.

Siguió caminando hacia esa dirección lo que le dio tiempo de pensar sobre lo que le diría a McGonagall. Los organizadores del torneo habían hecho que los participantes firmaran un contrato para que no se retractaran o dimitieran. Un contrato mágico…

Harry se detuvo cuando llegó a una especie de ventanal cuya vista daba hacia el patio central, donde una multitud de estudiantes estaba conglomerada y celebrando. Las _vuelicámaras_ se paseaban alrededor de los estudiantes, mientras que la reportera principal dirigía preguntas a los presentes que no perdían la oportunidad de mostrar frente a la lente lo diligentes y expresivos que son los adolescentes cuando tienen una cámara enfrente.

La maldición de Hiccup impedía que usara magia y que se usara magia en él. No podían hechizarlo, no podían herirlo con magia. Para un contrato vinculante tendría que ser lo mismo. Hiccup era virtualmente inmune a la magia. Podía dimitir del torneo si lo quisiera. Pero eso haría que todos supieran sobre su condición. ¿Qué debía hacer en ese caso? Esta competencia era sobre múltiples habilidades, si bien no todas con magia, sí la mayoría. Hiccup no podría contar con el apoyo de sus amigos todo el rato. Era una situación demasiado delicada.

—Ah, Potter, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

McGonagall estaba frente a él. Tras haber contestado la mínima cantidad de preguntas de protocolo, había decidido regresar a su oficina para saber si Regulus había obtenido información. No había esperado encontrarse a Harry. El mago le explicó lo que había ocurrido con los retratos, consciente de que McGonagall estaba al tanto de la situación, omitió la parte del pensadero, justo como Regulus lo pidió.

—Y yo estoy aquí por Hiccup —añadió—. Tenía pensado hablar con él en persona antes de que el torneo empezara oficialmente para darle unos cuantos consejos, ya sabe, por experiencia propia.

—¿No estarás pensando que lo metimos a la fuerza? Nunca consentiré que pase de nuevo algo como lo de aquella vez, Potter —dijo McGonagall, frunciendo el ceño—. Es por eso que le pedí a Sandman y a Black hacer el nuevo dispositivo. Ahí colocamos las evaluaciones generales de cada profesor en forma de pensamientos para que no hubiera falla. Hiccup Haddock III no entró al listado de los diez mejores, pero continúa siendo un alumno sin falta alguna. Stanford está impresionado con su talento, y no duda que su ingenio, más que sus habilidades en la magia, ayuden al equipo a salir adelante.

—¿Usted lo sabía?

—¿Qué? ¿El hecho de que uno de mis alumnos tiene una maldición encima? —cuestionó—. Pasaré por alto esta ligera ofensa a mi experiencia, Potter. He visto cómo Ingerman y Domani hacen parecer que sus hechizos son los de Haddock, y me pregunté por qué lo hacían. Podía ser que Haddock pasara por una crisis, pero habrían otros síntomas que sé reconocer. Así que tuve que decantarme por una maldición o embrujo que le impidiera usar magia. El cómo haya sucedido es lo que desconozco, y a menos que quieras que te eche de mi colegio, es mejor que me cuentes lo que pasa.

Harry no tuvo opción, no cuando Minerva McGonagall era quien le pedía la verdad. Quizás ella podría sacarlo del torneo… o eso creyó hasta que McGonagall comentó sobre las ventajas que Hiccup presentaba al ser _inmune_ a la magia.

—¿Qué opinas, Potter? —dijo Minerva—. Ya estarás al tanto que no es de mi gusto enviar a alguien que no puede usar su varita para defenderse. Pero si lo saco habrá otros problemas. En este momento, si Pitch Black se entera de su debilidad, lo usarán para dar un golpe que nos devastara.

—Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer —dijo Harry frotándose el puente de la nariz, moviendo sus gafas—. Guy estará con él, pero hay que tener a otra persona que lo escude. Quizás Adrián Flint estaría de acuerdo con nosotros.

—Flint ha quedado a como el líder. Si sabe lo de Haddock, hará lo posible por mantenerlo en perfil bajo y se delatará —pronunció McGonagall, meditándolo—. Espera, creo que sé quién puede ser. ¿Acaso no fue Norman Babcock quien avisó a Haddock sobre lo de las cadenas?

—Entonces, ¿qué debemos hacer? ¿Encargarle la seguridad de Hiccup a Norman?

—No —respondió McGonagall—. Norman Babcock no está preparado para una tarea así, pero sí su hermana mayor, Courtney. Si le contamos lo que su hermano vio en Hiccup, nos ayudará. Ella podrá ser la última de la lista por su actitud ligeramente arrogante, suele distraerse demasiado con ropa y otras cosas, pero si se concentra, rivaliza con Astrid Hofferson en el listado.

Harry aguantó soltar un suspiro. Conocía a Courtney por lo que Hiccup y Teddy le contaban. Tenía dos versiones de ella. La arisca y cabeza hueca por parte de Hiccup; la fantástica y activa de Teddy. En ambas concordaban que era decidida y valiente. Pero también estaba el hecho de que Courtney no tenía consideración alguna con su hermano menor. ¿Podía alguien que despreciaba así a su familia, preocuparse por la seguridad de otro? Teddy le había contado lo unida que ella era con sus amigas, y no pudo evitar pensar en lo similar que eran a la relación que Pansy mantenía con Draco y Blaise. Por más que quería encontrar otra solución, no había otra (no una que hiciera feliz a Hiccup sobre mantener su secreto). Así que Harry tuvo que tomar una decisión. Sólo esperaba que no fuera contraproducente y que Hiccup no sufriera ninguna consecuencia.

* * *

La apertura del Torneo Internacional de las Excelencias en Magia sería en la primera semana de diciembre. Faltaban dos días para que diera inicio formalmente, así que el grupo seleccionado los usaría para ajustar detalles. Las clases se habían suspendido temporalmente, y era frecuente ver a los estudiantes vagando alrededor del campo de quidditch, donde los seleccionados recibían una preparación especial por parte de los profesores, a la vez que ensayaban lo que sería su entrada en el torneo. Era como un festival, donde todos se movían de aquí para allá, y no había nada sistemático. Se podía ver a Adrián Flint explicándoles a sus compañeros las ideas que habían quedado luego de que la comisión encargada de la presentación compusiera una serie de movimientos y escenas que representaran lo que Hogwarts enseñaba a sus estudiantes, además de otras cosas que servirían para llamar la atención de los espectadores.

—Otras escuelas cuentan con canción propia, escrita por uno de sus artistas representativos —dijo Flint—, no es la gran cosa, pero lo usarán para impresionar. En ese sentido, haremos lo mismo sólo que más original. Aquí nuestro amigo, Manny MacGuffin —hizo que voltearan hacia donde un muy ruborizado Manny los saludaba con la mano tímidamente— es uno de los mejores escritores que he leído en mi vida. Se ha encargado junto con Tuffnut Malfoy y Alice Talbot de crear una melodía de entrada. Además, usaremos el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales.

—No es por ofender ni nada, pero MacGuffin no es el más diestro al manejar léxicos, así que ¿cómo puedes asegurarnos que no va a ser una canción parecida a un trabalenguas? —pidió un chico de séptimo año de Gryffindor, consiguiendo que Manny bajara la cabeza, aún más avergonzado.

—Que no hable con coherencia, no significa que sea un imbécil para escribir —espetó Ruffnut Malfoy apoyándose en el hombro de Manny con dificultad. Manny tenía una altura arriba del promedio de su edad—, así que deja ya de parlotear tonterías.

Fue turno del impertinente muchacho de ruborizarse y alejarse en silencio. Ruffnut resopló por la nariz, y luego le dedicó una sonrisa satisfecha a Manny, que él apenas correspondió con más timidez. Habían pasado dos meses desde la vez que Ruffnut chocó contra Manny en un pasillo, haciendo que el gigante soltara las hojas que llevaba en sus manos y el contenido fuera leído de reojo por ella; había descubierto que pese a la pésima coherencia de Manny al hablar, eso no aplicaba cuando escribía. Era muy bueno expresándose de esa forma, lo que le valió que Ruffnut le pidiera seguido que le mostrara su trabajo, y que lo incluyeran en la comisión de organización del evento.

—¡No te muevas tanto! —exclamó Courtney Babcock a su hermano menor, dando los últimos toques al vestuario que llevarían al torneo. Había hecho maravillas en tan poco tiempo, y aunque el modelo final aún no estaba terminado, ya muchos alumnos le estaban pidiendo que no sólo a los seleccionados les hiciera un nuevo uniforme, lo que aumentó la carga de trabajo, pero que sin duda acabaría antes de irse.

Norman reprimió el impulso de querer huir. No le apetecía nada hacer de modelo para su hermana. A unos cuantos pasos de él, Daren y Jamie se divertían con su desgracia mientras que Salma estaba enfrascada en preguntarle cosas que podría usar en las pruebas.

—No creo que nos pongan en una cámara cerrada llena de quintaped, Salma —dijo Norman.

Pero ella negó con la cabeza y se ajustó las feúchas gafas.

—Estamos hablando de un torneo internacional, Norman. Harán todo para ponerte al límite, así que es necesario que sepas las formas de luchar contra un quintaped antes de que sus mandíbulas desgarren tu carne. Recuerda que les encanta comer humanos.

Norman se preguntó por qué lo enviaban a él y no a Salma. Era posible que ella lo hiciera mejor que él, ya que era muy lista e ingeniosa. O a Daren, que era bueno con el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales y en _Transformaciones_. O Jamie que era rápido de pensamiento y muy carismático.

Tenía la certeza que de no ser por su habilidad ocular, a Norman no lo habrían ni considerado. Sólo había que ver la clase de estudiantes que escogieron.

—Este… no creo que haya necesidad de revisar mis dientes, profesora Toothiana —dijo Jackson Overland, cuando la simpática maestra se acercó a él con una sonrisa que le causó escalofríos. Había sido una orden de los organizadores del evento que los seleccionados se hicieran un chequeo médico para estar prevenidos, así que Cho Chang había estado haciéndoles múltiples pruebas, y Toothiana había aprovechado la oportunidad para revisarles las bocas.

Toothiana era una profesora simpática y amable con una obsesión insana por los dientes. Los adoraba y hablaba de ellos como si fueran niños pequeños. Se aprendía el nombre de sus alumnos al recordar la forma y posición de sus dientes. Tenía a sus favoritos, y era Jackson el que encabezaba su enlistado.

—Oh, pero es un requerimiento básico —dijo antes de tomarle el rostro, apretarle las mejillas y abrirle la boca a la fuerza. Sin decir agua va, metió dos de sus dedos tanteando la zona—. ¡Son tan blancos, como nieve recién caía! ¡Preciosos! Se ve que se toma en serio su salud bucal. Estoy tan orgullosa de usted.

—¡A-Aiuu-jame, h-hedmajo! —dijo Jackson con dificultad.

Eugene se interpuso inmediatamente entre ellos, colocando a Jackson detrás de él.

—Creo que oí a un chico decir que tenía hilo dental de ese lado, profesora.

—¿Hilo dental? —chilló Toothiana de la emoción. Ella era la profesora de _Estudios Muggles_ , y si había algo que le gustara además de los hechizos blanqueadores de dientes o de las pociones para refrescar el aliento, eran los artefactos muggles de higiene bucal—. ¡Enseguida voy!

Cuando Jackson se vio librado de esa amenaza, respiró con tranquilidad. No estaba del humor más amable en esos días, luego de que hubieran terminado de leer cada cuento y profecía contenida en los libros. La mayoría de sus amigos lo trataban como si en cualquiera momento su laguna mental desapareciera y él pudiera decirles con lujo de detalle lo que había ocurrido cuando era Jokul el Rey Solitario. Si era sincero consigo mismo, todavía le parecía increíble esa historia. No negaba la veracidad que tenía, aunque eso no significara que la aceptara como tal. Había algo que le decía que todavía faltaba o que la historia estaba mal contada. De momento, lo razonable era dejarlo de lado hasta que los sueños le revelaran más pistas. Pero desde que se había desmayado en el bosque, no había vuelto a soñar con la mujer rubia y el hombre de cabello negro, ni con nada relacionado con su pasado. Era como si un veto se hubiera instituido y ya no pudiera ver nada. Inconscientemente, eso le había hecho sentirse feliz, por otra parte, notaba lo frustrados que los demás estaban, pues creían que estaba fingiendo.

Lo que era una reverenda estupidez considerando lo mucho que él deseaba saber sobre su pasado.

Además, no era el único. Mérida tampoco había visto de nuevo los fuegos fatuos —por supuesto, él no sabía del altercado del bosque—, ni tampoco visiones en las que Hanabi apareciera. Era como si, de pronto, todo se hubiera calmado. Lo que era bueno porque le daba tiempo para concentrarse en otras cosas como lo que Teddy había descubierto la noche en que le quitaron la capa de invisibilidad.

La extraña conversación que sostuviera el profesor Levi con Bill Cipher les llevó a conjeturar muchas cosas. Pero fue Guy el que se atrevió a relacionarlo con el relato de Mor'du el Invencible. Las fechas parecían similares, así como el contenido de la conversación daba a entender lo que aconteció hace tres siglos; el impedimento para tomarlo como verídico era que ningún ser humano podía vivir más de 300 años, no sin ayuda externa (como la antiguamente famosa Piedra Filosofal del alquimista Nicholas Flamell); pero habían cosas que tomar a cuenta como que Levi no era de esta dimensión y que la ayuda externa podía provenir del mismo Bill que pudo hacer que Levi no muriera de envejecimiento. Si Levi era el hombre de la leyenda, ¿qué clase de pacto habría hecho con Bill que lo había mantenido con vida todo este tiempo?

Y el extraño apellido, Ackerman. Habían dejado la tarea a Courtney —ya que era muy buena para indagar árboles genealógicos— de descubrir la procedencia, pero ni en el mundo mágico ni en el muggle había antecedentes. Teddy les había contado sobre lo "especial" que era Levi al decirles con qué palabras Bill se refirió a él, así que si tenía una habilidad con la cual derrotó a Mor'du, valdría la pena saber si se trataba de una cosa familiar.

Preguntarle directamente a Levi no era factible (por no decir suicida; Courtney, Ruffnut y Mavis lo atestiguaban ya que él sí se dio cuenta de que le robaron el libro. El castigo fue monumental. Literalmente, las disciplinó con una furia titánica que les hizo aprender la lección). Y preguntarle a Bill era… era preguntarle algo a un psicótico. Si es que no encontraban nada en ese año, no les quedaría más que enfrentarse a esos dos lunáticos.

—Me habría gustado que fueras seleccionada también, Macintosh —les dijo Mérida a su amigo, a la vez que entrenaban un poco de defensa personal; MK también le ayudaba. En el ranking individual de cada materia, Mérida había obtenido el segundo lugar (detrás de Eep) en la clase de Levi—, y ustedes dos también, Alicia, MK.

—No soy tan buena como para haber sido elegida —comentó Alicia viendo como Ferret se lanzaba contra Mérida dispuesto a propinarle un puñetazo en las costillas. La pelirroja detuvo el puño, y usó el impulso de arranque para arrojarlo al piso (Levi no usaba colchonetas que amortiguaran caídas, pues su clase no era un juego de niños, así que tenían aprender a caer también).

—Lo mismo digo —comentó MK haciendo una finta obvia que Mérida ignoró para darle una patada en el estómago. MK se cubrió con los brazos y se aferró a la pierna. Pero Mérida ya se movía de nuevo, dando un salto y rotando su cuerpo para zafarse y hacer girar a MK para que perdiera el equilibrio—. ¡Auch!

—¡Lo siento! —dijo Mérida.

—No te disculpes, vas a necesitar usar esto y más en el torneo —pronunció MK con la espalda en el suelo. Se notaba con más ánimo desde su ruptura con Hiccup y ya no lloraba por las noches—, al menos no eres como Hofferson. Mira cuántas víctimas lleva.

A unos tres metros de distancia, Astrid se enfrentaba contra Rebeca Robinson tras haber dejado a Priscila Gordon y a Monique Williams fuera de combate. Antes de ellos, consiguió derribar a Atenedora Gray con una patada, a Elizabeth Quincey con una llave y a Marc Trancy y a Remulus Queens los dobló a puñetazos. Incluso Reid Truman se atrevió a retarla, creyendo que su peso lo ayudaría (Reid era el único alumno que no bajaba de peso en la clase de Levi, y eso era porque siempre se atracaba con comida que le quitaba a los demás al intimidarlos), pero lo vencieron con un solo golpe, más bien la finta, porque Astrid no llegó a darle cuando él ya se había puesto a llorar, y le tocó a sus amigos, Gabriel Spencer y Gilbert Bourbon salir al desquite obteniendo el mismo resultado.

—Vaya que te gusta fracturarle los huesos a la gente, Hofferson —alabó Rebeca atándose su largo cabello en una coleta alta, colocándose como la siguiente oponente—. Lástima que tu fuerza bruta no te sirva mucho contra Croods o DunBroch, ya que son las únicas que pueden competir contra ti.

—¿Y tú no, Robinson? —inquirió Astrid con autosuficiencia.

—Para las personas débiles como yo, hay otros métodos —explicó con una sonrisa, sin verse afectada por la actitud de Astrid. Si bien era cierto que la rubia le había bajado dos rayitas a su competitividad, ésta seguía saliendo a relucir—. Es algo que le he estado enseñando a Babcock cuando me preguntó qué podía hacer para superar en fuerza a su oponente. En realidad, "superar" no es la palabra que usaría para describir lo que voy a hacer.

—Déjate de rodeos.

—Bien, si es lo que quieres —colocó sus brazos en una guardia alta a cada lado de su cara, flexionándolos en un ángulo de 90° aproximadamente. Luego su pierna derecha dio un paso al frente, flexionándola un poco—. Ya puedes venir si quieres.

En un segundo, Astrid se lanzó sobre Rebeca. Los espectadores sabían lo letal que era Hofferson cuando era la que iniciaba los combates. Pero lo que sucedió, demostró que la técnica importa más que la fuerza. La pierna flexionada de Rebeca se movió de tal forma que pateó en la espinilla a Astrid, derrumbándola. Fue tan preciso que le tomó varios segundos a Astrid darse cuenta que la habían derribado. Cuando se incorporó, un dolor indescriptible en la zona la hizo sentarse de nuevo.

—¿Qué has hecho?

—Como dije, la técnica lo es todo —respondió Rebeca—. Mi padre es maestro de Artes Marciales, y si bien soy bruja, él consideró que tenía que aprender lo básico para poder defenderme. Antes solía practicar de vez en cuando, con la clase del profesor Levi tuve el espacio para perfeccionarme —y volvió a acomodarse en la misma posición—, levántate. Babcock ha logrado aprender en poco tiempo, y espero que tú le hagas honor al lugar que te dieron en la selección.

Aguantando el dolor de su espinilla, Astrid se levantó. Esta vez optó por intentar encontrar las debilidades en la guardia de la morena.

—Muy lenta —dijo Rebeca moviéndose al frente para atrapar a Astrid con los brazos, barrer sus pies con una pierna y derrumbarla al suelo de nuevo. En el piso, Hofferson trataba de zafarse de la llave de Robinson—. No te precipites y tampoco lo pienses demasiado. No pierdas la calma. De lo contrario —y apretó un poco más el abrazo que tenía sobre el cuello y la espalda de Astrid—, será peor para ti.

Entonces, la soltó. Astrid rodó fuera del alcance de Rebeca, respirando apenas.

—Parece que gané —sonrió Rebeca.

—Pido una revancha —solicitó Astrid de inmediato.

—¿Eh? Pero esto fue para entrenar, Hofferson. No es nada personal. Tienes que prepararte para el torneo —e hizo un gesto reflexivo—, aunque si tanto quieres pelear conmigo, tendrás tu oportunidad cuando regreses. Nos enfrentaremos de nuevo… después del round que tengo pendiente con Babcock.

Astrid miró por el rabillo del ojo hacia donde Courtney tomaba las medidas a Adrián cuando este le explicaba a Guy y a Tomás lo que habría de hacerse. Dudó que alguien como ella pudiera ser una digna oponente. En el listado individual, Courtney había salido treintava con una pequeña anotación que indicaba que era buena en los giros con el equipo de maniobras y manejaba apenas lo básico de defensa personal porque le faltaba compenetración. ¿Cómo podía hacer que Rebeca la colocara antes que a ella?

Tenía que comprobarlo.

Se levantó yendo hacia donde la otra rubia y se plantó frente a ella.

—Te reto, Babcock.

Courtney la miró como si estuviera loca y no dejó de mover la cinta métrica con su varita.

—Estoy muy ocupada como para ceder ante tus exigencias infantiles, Hofferson —acotó—. Vete a buscarte a otro que se deje golpear como saco de boxeo.

—No quiero a nadie más, sino a ti.

—De no ser porque sé que se odian, diría que están teniendo una charla muy erótica —se escuchó el murmullo de Tomás hacia Guy.

Courtney rezongó con exasperación.

—No —respondió y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a donde Haddock charlaba con Stanford Pines y el profesor Levi. La mano de Astrid sobre su hombro la detuvo—. Suéltame.

—No hasta que pelees conmigo.

—¿Qué rayos te pasa? No-Pelearé-Contigo. ¡Estamos en el colegio!, ni siquiera en las clases del profesor Levi se permite esta actitud, ¡y ya suéltame!

—Oblígame —retó.

El buen ánimo que Courtney había tenido desde la mañana se estaba esfumando. Mavis y Ruffnut pudieron notarlo, incluso si no estaban tan cerca. A su alrededor, los más cercanos se alejaron unos cuantos pasos como para marcar la línea de acción. El profesor Pines se percató del jaleo en su entorno, pero cuando quiso ver de qué se trataba, fue demasiado tarde. Courtney tomó la muñeca de Astrid y la torció. Courtney no era tan precisa como Rebeca, por lo que Astrid fue rápida para zafarse y lanzarle un puñetazo a la cara. El impacto fue colosal. De la nariz de Courtney brotó sangre y dio varios pasos atrás, chocando con Haddock y cayendo los dos en el proceso.

—¡Deténganse ahora mismo! —ordenó Stanford tratando de imponer orden. Levi permaneció al margen, observando la pelea; quizás cuando ese golpe, Courtney estaría más atenta a su oponente.

Las _vuelicámaras_ flotaban alrededor tomando imágenes de cualquier ángulo y podía filtrarse esa escena, lo que dejaría a Hogwarts como un colegio donde resolvían todo a la usanza muggle.

Pero si Stanford creyó que Courtney dejaría pasar ese oprobio a su nariz, estaba muy equivocado. Tras pasar el ardor del golpe, la rubia apretó sus manos en puños y se alzó. Se lanzó directo a Astrid, quien pretendía simular la pose de Rebeca para contraatacar. Lo que no sabía es que Courtney no sólo había pedido a Rebeca que la entrenara, sino a Ruffnut y a Mérida (y si a eso le sumabas el entrenamiento de castigo de Levi, la cosa se volvía brutal). Fácilmente se filtró en la guardia de Astrid y golpeó su diafragma, para después dar un giro por la espalda y soltar una patada de mula. Astrid boqueó por la falta de aire, usando toda su voluntad sostuvo la pierna de Courtney y la levantó para hacerla caer. Courtney no se lo permitió. A punto de estampar su cara en el suelo, colocó ambos brazos para amortiguarse. Astrid cometió el error de soltarle, así que pudo estirar su pierna lo suficiente para patear en los tobillos a la rubia, tirarla y colocársele encima. La técnica pasó a segundo término. Los puños de ambas se batían para tratar de moler la parte del cuerpo de la otra.

Stanford las detuvo con su varita, alzándolas en el aire. Aun así, las dos gruñían y buscaban la forma de herirse.

—¡Ésta no es la conducta que se espera de ustedes dos! —las regañó, aplicando un encantamiento petrificador para detenerlas por completo—. ¡Se encuentran en el listado de los diez primeros!, de no ser por el contrato vinculante del torneo, ya estaríamos vetándolas de él. Cuando las baje, se comportarán y las llevaré con la profesora McGonagall para que atienda el caso debidamente.

Cuando Stanford quitó el encantamiento, las chicas se dieron una última mirada fulminante para luego ignorarse al ir rumbo a la dirección.

—Vamos con Court —dijo Ruffnut a Mavis.

—No, tú tienes que quedarte aquí para prepararte. Iré yo. Luego te platicaré qué pasó —comentó con una sonrisa.

Ruffnut no estaba para nada convencida.

—Quédate para ver las caras de quienes se burlen por cómo quedó la nariz de Courtney —añadió Mavis. Eso bastó para que aceptara. La gemela rubia asintió y se dio la vuelta mirando detenidamente a su alrededor, en busca de una persona lo suficientemente estúpida que se burlara de Babcock (ese derecho le pertenecía a ella solamente).

—¿Estás bien, Hiccup? —Heather le tendió la mano a un Hiccup que todavía no se recuperaba.

—Nadie estaría bien estando en medio de una pelea entre Babcock y tu hermana, Heather —comentó Fishlegs.

Hiccup no pudo sino darle la razón, le dolía el cuerpo ¡y eso que no había recibido más que un empujón!

—Astrid ha estado comportándose más agresiva de lo normal —sentenció Heather, indignada.

—En realidad, es la primera vez que la veo tan enojada desde que inició el año escolar —puntualizó Hiccup—. Creo que se puso así porque entre Babcock y ella hay una enemistad fuerte. De ser otra persona, no habría actuado de ese modo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que conoces más a mi hermana que yo, para decir eso? —cuestionó Heather de mal humor.

Tanto Fishlegs como Hiccup se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la abierta aversión que Heather mostraba. Anteriormente, solía defender a Astrid, y de eso pasó a no hacerlo, y en la actualidad parecía que no quería tener nada que ver con ella. Fishlegs no se había dado cuenta… hasta ese momento, por estar tan metido en sus grupos de estudio y en encontrar la forma de liberar a Hiccup de su maldición. Mientras que Hiccup no pudo identificar qué era lo que sucedía ahí.

Heather se percató del percance. Esforzó una sonrisa en su cara y trató de suavizar su tono.

—Lo que quise decir es que conozco a Astrid, Hiccup, y por eso me molesta que su mal humor afecte a los demás. ¡Ya ves qué pasó ahorita!, que le caiga mal Courtney no significa que tenga que agredirla —como notó que Fishlegs iba a decirle algo, optó por la retirada—. Iré a la dirección a acompañar a Mavis para esperar a Courtney. Si bien no es mi culpa lo que pasó, lo menos que puedo hacer es disculparme por Astrid.

No les dio la oportunidad de detenerla.

—¿Qué es lo que le pasa? —preguntó Hiccup, curioso. Fishlegs habría querido responderle, pero no estaba seguro de agregar un problema más a la ya conflictiva vida de su amigo. Decidió que lo mejor era cambiar el tema por el momento.

—¿Qué te dijo Harry cuando vino después de la selección? —le dijo—. Ya sabrá lo del torneo, ¿te dejará participar?, a pesar de que… ya sabes.

—Me dio un panorama amplio de mi situación —y le explicó brevemente a Fishlegs lo que ocurrió—. En pocas palabras, no tengo opción más que participar. Ya hablé con Guy al respecto y dice que me ayudara en lo que pueda.

—Pero, y si…

—Nada de _"y si"_ , Legs —interrumpió Hiccup yendo a una mesa donde un equipo de maniobras tridimensionales estaba desarmado—, por eso he estado trabajando en mis otras habilidades para no ser un estorbo. En sí, que no haya entrado en los diez mejores, hace que la atención se desvíe a ellos.

Hiccup había comprendido a la perfección el mecanismo del equipo de maniobras. Para su mente innovadora, fue una especie de reto reconstruirlo de forma que no tuvieran que usar gas comprimido para disparar los ganchos ni moverse. Un reto que completó en poco tiempo y con la aprobación de Stanford y Levi, lo que le valió demostrar que, incluso sin magia, él podía ser útil (no es como si todos lo supieran, pero así se sintió). McGonagall le había pedido implementar la innovación para cada equipo, y enseñarles a usarlo.

—¿Y qué harás en la presentación? —siguió preguntando Fishlegs—. Porque por las explicaciones que Flint está diciendo del otro lado, van a usar magia por montones.

—Yo abriré —contestó—. Flint me había dicho que estaría junto a los que volarían en escoba.

—Pero tú no puedes volar por tu cuenta —chilló en voz baja.

—Lo sé, por eso Babcock le pidió que me dejará entrar al principio.

—¿En serio?, ¿Babcock lo dijo? —Hiccup asintió—. No lo entiendo. La entrada es para mostrar un estandarte, un individuo que personifique a todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts. Creí que sería Flint, o Guy o tu prima.

—Yo también, pero ella insistió mucho en que yo fuera el primero —comentó—. Ha estado rara últimamente. Pasa varias horas en la biblioteca o hablando con la profesora Parkinson y el profesor Pines.

—Tiene sentido, Hiccup, de acuerdo con Guy, las quimeras están buscando información acerca de Mor'du el Invencible. Te consta que nosotros también lo hacemos, sobre todo desde que pudiste resolver uno de los enigmas.

—Pienso que Guy no nos está contando todo. Hay algo que definitivamente está guardando, y creo que tiene que ver con Mérida y Overland.

—¿No estarás pensando que están saliendo y Guy no te lo cuenta porque te enojarías?

Hiccup negó.

—Tiene más que ver con esa visión que tuve —y agregó—: y con la _Mándala de los Cuatro Elementos_. ¿Has escuchado cómo los llama el profesor Cipher?

—Claro, tú mismo lo investigaste cuando oíste que llamó _Ventos_ a Overland. Me dijiste que no era correcto porque en realidad el término era _Aer_ —explicó.

Y cuando Fishlegs lo dijo, Hiccup comprendió. Había buscado información sobre maldiciones, sobre cada una de las profecías para saber qué era lo que les esperaba en el futuro, pero no le había dado demasiada importancia a la _Mándala de los Cuatro Elementos_. Eso había quedado relegado a segundo lugar.

Entonces, había oído a Bill Cipher llamar _Ventos_ a Overland, y la vena curiosa de Hiccup pudo más. Porque _Ventos_ no era la palabra correcta, sino _Aer_. Era como si Bill no quisiera que se dedicara a prever el futuro, como si le hiciera estudiar asuntos que tenían que concernirle. Recordó que a él lo había llamado _Ignis_. Hiccup tuvo las inminentes ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra el suelo. Bill le había dado una pista muy obvia, y él la había estado ignorando por creerlo un demente. Sabía que eso no bastaba para hacerle acercarse a Overland y preguntarle acerca de eso, menos a su prima que no le hablaba ya, pero si había otra persona con quien podía hablar sobre ello, estando directamente relacionada. Miró hacia su izquierda donde Rapunzel Soleil estaba siendo entrevistada por Maite Rubio, junto a Eep.

Bill se dirigía a ella como _Terra_.

Ajena a los planes de Hiccup, Rapunzel respondía las preguntas de Maite.

—No creo que tengamos una estrategia propiamente dicha, si bien nuestra directora se ha preocupado por dotarnos de excelentes maestros. Hogwarts se ha caracterizado por su autonomía, así que seremos nosotros los participantes quienes ideen los planes —finalizó sonriendo hacía la _vuelicámara_. Maite dio por finalizada la entrevista.

—Perfecto. Eso quedó muy bien—le dijo.

—A usted es a quien debemos agradecer —pronunció Rapunzel—. El altercado entre mis compañeras no fue grabado por las _vuelicámaras_ porque usted las movió y se enfocó en entrevistar a otras personas.

—Es que no me gustaría que dijeran que este lugar es un nido de violencia —confesó—. Entiendo que hay rencillas entre los jóvenes (Circe sabe que yo también he tenido mis desacuerdos con otros), y tienen que solucionarse sin ser escandalizados. Deben resolverse de forma objetiva y dentro de las leyes que correspondan usar. No quiero quedar como que estoy tapando una situación de violencia para que todos piensen que está todo bien, sino no entrar en un escándalo. Los escándalos sólo sirven para descentralizar el problema y generar opiniones que nada tienen que ver con posturas definidas.

—Sin embargo, no es como que Hogwarts no sea una institución que genere violencia —acotó Rapunzel, reflexiva. Tanto Maite como Eep la miraron con extrañeza, a lo que ella dijo—: Es lo que leí en unos cuantos libros acerca de las instituciones educativas. Si bien son sitios donde podemos adquirir y heredar saberes y conocimientos, también son un centro de origen para la neurosis, la violencia y demás.

—¿Qué libros has estado leyendo últimamente, Punz? —preguntó Eep, desconcertada.

—Eh, algunos que hablan sobre la educación, ¿por qué?, ¿dije algo malo?

—No, no es eso —negó—, sólo que no me gusta pensar que estoy estudiando en un lugar donde me inducen a ser neurótica o algo peor.

—No es como si la escuela fuera del todo mala, Eep —explicó Rapunzel—, pero tampoco está exenta de tener problemas.

—En eso tienes mucha razón —aportó Maite, a la vez que echaba una ojeada alrededor en búsqueda del siguiente participante a entrevistar—, en Castelobruxo, los castigos por entrar en una pelea era hacer una excursión a la Selva del Amazonas por dos días seguidos, sin varita. No sé si eso te vuelva neurótica, pero vaya que nadie se peleaba para no terminar en ese lugar.

—Bueno, aquí nosotros tenemos el Bosque Prohibido —señaló Rapunzel, sonriendo—, aunque creo que no es igual.

—Créeme, por la noche no importa si es bosque o selva, te mueres del miedo al escuchar cualquier ruido —comentó, riendo, como si andar por un sitio así fuera una experiencia muy divertida—. Como sea, de nuevo gracias, y de una vez les digo que si les tomo una foto sin avisarles, es porque me encanta captar esos pequeños momentos en que las personas ponen una expresión que no hacen normalmente. Descuiden, ustedes dos tienen rostros preciosos, así que no creo que ninguna salga mal.

Maite las dejó para moverse entre la multitud.

—¿Qué tal les fue en la entrevista, chicas? —preguntó Johnny Stein al acercarse a ellas. Johnny habría querido unírseles, pero el evento pedía forzosamente que se hicieran entrevistas sólo a los elegidos (lo que Maite cumpliría para que después no le dijeran nada si comenzaba a entrevistar a los demás alumnos).

—Nada mal —respondió Eep. Johnny soltó una carcajada.

—Dijiste lo mismo que dice el profesor Levi —y puso una cara seria, como si la felicidad no pudiera plasmarse, incluso imitó la forma en que Levi tomaba las tazas—. _"¿Hiciste las treinta mil flexiones en un minuto, mocoso de mierda? Nada mal"_.

La carcajada que salió de la garganta de Eep fue tan estruendosa que asustó a varios. Johnny estaba complacido y se le quedó mirando atentamente durante un par de segundos, hasta que Rapunzel le dio un ligero codazo para que espabilara.

—Qué mal que no te hayan elegido, Johnny, extrañaremos tus chistes —dijo Rapunzel.

—La verdad que no entiendo, tú te esforzaste para que te consideraran —comentó Eep.

Johnny se rascó la nuca con indecisión.

—No lo sé, cuando vi las puntuaciones individuales me di cuenta que no sólo fui yo quien puso todo de sí. Pero no estoy decepcionado para nada. He estado pensando que mis metas del primer año no eran lo que en verdad quiero, es decir, si me gustaría brillar en el mundo, sólo que esta vez deseo algo más adecuado a mis posibilidades. Además, si yo hubiera sido seleccionado, Wee se quedaría solo.

—Bueno, tiene a Ferret y a Manny —apuntó Rapunzel.

—Ellos dos irán con ustedes —informó Johnny—, porque son parte de la comisión de organización para la apertura. Me sorprende que no lo sepas, Punz.

—Es que he estado algo ocupada —mintió, a la vez que se ruborizaba. Entre ser seleccionada para el torneo, la preocupación de sus padres (que aunque aceptaron su participación, le pidieron que tuviera cuidado) y las extrañas visiones que había estado teniendo, no tuvo tiempo más que para saber lo necesario.

—Veamos, la comisión enviará a Macintosh, MacGuffin, Robinson, Quincey, Kinkerll y Weasley —enumeró con la mano—. Tienen que ir por asuntos técnicos, ya que serán los que ayuden detrás de escena. Irán durante la primera semana, o sea, estarán presentes durante la primera prueba, y luego regresarán para finalizar el trimestre e irse por las vacaciones de navidad. Aunque nadie quiere salirse por eso de que no se sabe qué escuela presentará la primera prueba. Yo pasaré las vacaciones en el colegio, y estoy pidiéndole a Merlín que Wee convenza a su papá de que lo deje quedarse también. Así estaremos los dos apoyándolas, ¡ya estoy haciendo el cartel y organizando las porras!

—¡Estaré impaciente porque me animes! —dijo Eep levantando el pulgar—. ¿Qué les parece si practicamos con la escoba antes de ir a comer? ¡Estoy tan emocionada que necesito liberar mi energía!

Se dirigieron a donde estaba Calhoun gritándoles a Alejandría Xarxus y a quienes la estaban ayudando a entrenar, que se movieran con más velocidad.

—¡Usen todo el potencial de sus escobas, renacuajos asquerosos! —su voz era potente. Muchos llegaron a preguntarse qué pasaría si ella y Levi se enfrentaban. Lo cierto era que ninguno de los dos le hacía caso al otro, era como si sólo se enfocaran en bajarles la autoestima a los estudiantes solamente—. ¡No dejen que Xarxus tenga una oportunidad! ¡Tiene que aprender a que no serán compasivas con ella!

¿Que cómo un hombrecito como Felix Repairman se había casado con una mujer como Calhoun Duty? Nadie lo sabía, pero había quienes se atrevían a decir que si se separaban, Calhoun quedaría bien con Levi, o con el viejo Stanford.

En otra parte, Sirius Black le explicaba por novena ocasión a Tuffnut, cómo hacerse cargo de los términos polisémicos en una traducción. Tuffnut no era tonto, sí inventivo, y por seguir el hilado demente de su cabeza, no hacía lo que debía hacerse. Sirius estaba más que divertido al escuchar las ocurrencias del muchacho (le recordaba las tonterías que James y él solían pensar).

—Si usas el truco que te enseñé, será más fácil, Tuffnut—al principio, Sirius se dirigía a ellos como señor tal, o señorita tal, pero no era lo suyo. Así que les había dicho que los llamaría por su nombre de pila—. Draco me contó que has leído los libros de runas de su familia. Básate en ellas. La mayoría de las runas no ha cambiado demasiado.

—Qué bueno que me lo dices, así ya no tengo que estudiar más —suspiró—, ya es malo que haya tenido que cortarme el cabello para esto.

Eso había sido una decisión por parte de Courtney. El equipo de maniobras tridimensionales requería una gran movilidad y el cabello largo a veces se atoraba con los cables, lo que era doloroso. Así que ella misma le cortó el cabello a quienes lo necesitaban (Ruffnut sabía que era una excusa para hacerles un cambio de look solamente); a algunos sólo les cortó las puntas, a otros, como al pobre Tuffnut, le cortó la larga melena hasta dejarle el cabello más corto. Incluso Ruffnut pasó por otra transformación que quedó un poco mal por no dejarse hacer los primeros cortes.

—Con ese corte te pareces un montón a mi difunto tío Alphard —mencionó Sirius—, excepto que su cabello era negro.

Tuffnut se llevó una mano a sus cortos mechones. Hawk se había pasado esta vez. A él le habría gustado tener el cabello como Rapunzel, trenzado, al que nadie podía cortar por ser tan valioso.

—Pensé que con esto me parecería más a papá —confesó—, pero eso no es posible.

—¿Te está molestando algo? — _"¿O alguien?"_ , agregó en su mente, poniéndose en modo justiciero.

—No, es sólo que… no es nada.

Sirius suspiró.

—Escucha, sé que no soy precisamente en quien más confías, pero eres parte de mi familia —y le hizo una señal que Tuffnut captó. Después de todo, aun si no fuera hijo de los Malfoy, Tuffnut seguía siendo un Black—, puedes contármelo y prometo que te escucharé y lo solucionaremos.

Tuffnut no comentó nada durante algunos minutos, donde se dedicó a observar a su alrededor. Los estudiantes en Hogwarts se la estaban pasando de maravilla siendo parte de la preparación de los seleccionados.

—Desde que _El Profeta_ publicó datos sobre nuestra adopción, hay quienes dicen que era bastante obvio porque no me parezco en nada a mi papá —dijo—. No es que no lo sepa, al fin y al cabo, nos adoptaron cuando teníamos cinco años, ya sabíamos que ellos no eran nuestros padres biológicos.

—¿Piensas que necesitas parecerte a Draco para decir que es tu padre? —cuestionó.

Las mejillas de Tuffnut se tiñeron de rojo, giró su cara a otro lado.

—¡S-Sé que puedo decirlo!, el problema reside en que otros lo nieguen. Es como si me estuvieran quitando el derecho de afirmarlo. Me recuerdan mucho a los niños de Haut de la Garren y a los pingüinos voladores.

—¿Pingüinos voladores?

—Las monjas —rectificó Tuffnut—, y, me recuerdan a… el padre O'Neal.

Sirius no conocía toda la historia de los gemelos. Conocía unas cuantas cosas por Astoria, y otras tantas por Harry. Sabía que la vida de los gemelos había sido difícil, pero no sabía nada sobre el padre O'Neal. ¿Quién sería ése? No quería preguntarle a Tuffnut directamente. Notaba lo afectado que estaba al sólo nombrar a ese sujeto.

—Nadie puede decir que no eres hijo de Draco Malfoy, Tuffnut —aseguró poniéndole una mano sobre su hombro, sonriéndole con amabilidad—, y eso incluye a las personas de aquí, a los niños de ese orfanato, y por supuesto, al padre O'Neal. Vale que no te parezcas tanto, pero eso es porque pocos saben que tú eres un Black de nacimiento. Tampoco es como que no tengan nada en común, él te crió, a ti y a tu hermana, y los ama mucho. Así que si alguien vuelve a decirte algo, dale un puñetazo en la cara, que yo me encargaré que tu castigo no sea severo —y le guiñó el ojo.

—Gracias, tío Sirius —devolvió la sonrisa.

—Es la primera vez que me dices así, y aunque me gustó mucho, te pido lo hagas en privado. Ya es malo que McGonagall me regañe por ser tan permisivo con Teddy. Seguro que me despide si sigo siendo así con las demás miembros de mi familia —le dio una palmadita en la cabeza—. Ahora, continuemos con lo de la traducción, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, profesor Black.

* * *

Faltaba un día para el torneo. Los ánimos se estaban levantando a pesar de estar en plena temporada invernal, y ya se estaban haciendo las primeras apuestas por lo que Oswald Castell, junto a su inseparable amigo Michael Sacher, estaban pasándosela de lujo y contando las ganancias. Como era habitual, estaban en el campo de quidditch, sólo que esta vez no permitieron que bajaran con los concursantes, así que las gradas estaban llenas. Se podían escuchar ensayar las porras de cada casa, así como la porra general del colegio.

Maite estaba usando las _vuelicámaras_ para obtener varias tomas que serían utilizadas en la apertura. Había estado entrevistando a tantos alumnos tras finalizar con los competidores, que simplemente decidir que pondría primero en la transmisión de ese día, era difícil. El material obtenido no era para nada despreciable, y si bien en Hogwarts la actitud estaba más centrada en otro fin, muy distinto a la de otras escuelas, no los hacía verse menos feroces.

El incidente del día anterior había sido resuelto por McGonagall enseguida. Como castigo, Courtney y Astrid tuvieron que realizar ejercicios brutales y ayudar a preparar el equipo que transportarían, cabe mencionar que Astrid aún esperaba pelear con ella, pero llegaron a un acuerdo que lo harían luego del torneo. La nariz de Courtney había quedado enrojecida, así que había pedido a Madame Chang darle una poción para desinflamarla.

Maite envió las _vuelicámaras_ al centro del campo. Al principio había sido un poco difícil tener que pasar su magia hacia esos aparatos, y soportar las imágenes que le enviaban éstas directamente hacia su mente, pero eso ayudaba a tener mejores tomas, mucho más personales. Las personas en Hogwarts eran sumamente expresivas, que era inevitable que fotografiara unas cuantas para su propia colección, aquella que mantenía en secreto y que usaba como una especie de álbum de recuerdos. Tenía fotografías de su estancia en Chichen Itzá, la escuela de magia en México, así como unas cuantas más de su intercambio con Castelobruxo. Las escuelas en Latinoamérica no eran despreciables, sólo que Hogwarts tenía ese encanto tenebroso.

A su colección había añadido una foto de Hiccup, que tomó cuando estaba arreglando el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales; otra de Mérida DunBroch al practicar encantamiento; una más de Rapunzel Soleil donde usaba su hermoso don; una de Jackson Overland provocando una ligera ventisca helada. Por supuesto, tenía otras, tantas que había llenado varias páginas de su álbum con espacios infinitos. Y cada momento lo recordaba con claridad (lo que era extraño porque en ocasiones olvidaba algunas cosas). Hubo uno en particular que llamó su atención.

Había estado en uno de los pasillos, fotografiando a un grupo de segundo año. Cuando terminó y les dio las gracias, se había encaminado hacia la puerta principal, donde estaba el enorme mecanismo del reloj de la escuela, y se había topado con él.

Maite no lo había reconocido la primera vez que lo vio en la fiesta de gala, sino hasta mucho después. El impacto había sido tal que se cuestionó su sanidad mental, porque no había podido procesar que el tipo que ahora ocupaba un espacio en su álbum de fotos se tratara del mismísimo Bill Cipher, demonio de los sueños, causante de que hubiera una ruptura espacio-tiempo en un pueblo llamado Gravity Falls (algunos diarios sí que habían hecho su tarea al publicar la noticia). Había comprendido cómo es que él sabía su nombre.

Bill había estado recargado en la columna cercana a la gran puerta, mirando al exterior. Maite habría pasado de largo para seguir haciendo su trabajo, más algo la detuvo.

No se definía a sí misma como una persona capaz de leer a la perfección a otra. A veces fallaba, y esos fallos ocasionaban malentendidos que debía resolver, o que, también a veces, no podía. Era capaz de captar la intención de la mirada, una expresión particular, pero saber todo del otro, era imposible. El rostro de Bill en ese momento era… _ilegible_ , y a la vez, exponía totalmente _algo_. El punto era que Maite no pudo definirlo, tal vez porque Bill no era un humano —podía parecerlo, pero hasta ahí—, tal vez porque atreverse a ponerle un etiqueta humana, no era la mejor forma de entender lo que la cara de Bill Cipher había expresado en ese momento. Bill había estado observando a los gemelos Malfoy jugar en la fuente del patio. Y lo único de lo que ella tenía la certeza fue que no los estaba viendo a ellos, sino a alguien más.

Había sido inevitable dirigir su cámara a él y capturar el momento.

—¡Una foto grupal! —anunció Maite tras aparecerse en el campo, acercándose al grupo seleccionado y a los profesores. Estos se acomodaron en un gran desorden. Pansy se enganchó al brazo de Levi, que a su vez escapaba del contacto de Bill. Neville y Sirius ya estaban sonriendo. Sandman y Toothiana saltaban por ser los más bajitos, al igual que Félix. Calhoun llevó una mano a su cadera y puso una mirada como si eso fuera una pérdida de tiempo. McGonagall sólo estaba disfrutando del momento. Stanford se ajustó las gafas. La profesora Raven sonrió escabrosamente. Mientras los catorce seleccionados trataban de quedar al frente (Hiccup no, porque no quería ser aplastado por ellos)—. A las tres digan _Horntail_. Uno, dos, ¡tres!

—¡Horntail!

La foto fue tomada. Tras esta pequeña pausa, se retomaron las labores.

—De verdad odio cómo te quedó el cabello —le dijo Courtney a Ruffnut—, una sola trenza no se te ve nada bien.

—Gracias por el apoyo, es bonito que te recuerden tu desgracia —dijo con sarcasmo, pasando una mano por el flequillo que le había quedado—, como sea, ya tomaré una poción que lo haga crecer cuando regresemos. ¿Qué tal está tu nariz?

—Hablando de no recordar tragedias… —comentó Courtney con un tic en el ojo—. Estoy bien, sólo que no se me quitan las ganas homicidas que tengo. Hofferson sí que la hizo en grande. No se lo voy a perdonar.

—Me contó Mavis que Heather habló con ella cuando salió de la oficina de McGonagall. No creo que haya salido bien porque Heather estuvo furiosa hoy en el desayuno, aunque Hofferson no se notaba nada afectada. No lo sé. Me da la impresión de que algo pasó entre ellas.

—Que Hofferson estuviera trabajando en el Caldero Chorreante, es evidencia de eso. La verdad es que no me importa, salvo que hayan desheredado a Hofferson o qué sé yo. En fin. Eso es imposible. El padre de Hofferson había querido casarse con mi madre, como no lo logró, quizás quiera que sus hijas tengan un buen matrimonio. No es una idea que me agrade, ni siquiera para Hofferson, pero su padre es de las viejas usanzas.

—Como el tuyo —mencionó—, casi le da un paro cardiaco cuando se enteró que entraste al torneo. No lo entiendo. Primero quiere que seas la mejor en todo, luego que no te juntes con nadie indigno, después que no participes en el torneo porque una Babcock no está para juegos como esos, que no es cosa de mujeres. Eso me parece raro. En el mundo de la magia, mujeres y hombres tienen oportunidades semejantes, al menos. Tu papá parece más un muggle que nada.

—Ni me lo digas que me da coraje. Su último vociferador fue terrible, ¡tan vergonzoso! No tengo tiempo para pensar en su neurosis. La organización de la apertura y tener que encontrar un hechizo que rompa la maldición de Haddock, sin mencionar lo preocupada que estaré de que Norman no haga nada que avergüence al apellido Babcock, me tienen estresada.

—¿No te parece injusto? —le preguntó Ruffnut.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que tú puedas romper con lo que tu padre espera de ti, pero que tu hermano tenga que cumplirlo.

Courtney se quedó sin habla. No podía responderle. Se negaba a admitirlo. Se negaba a… diablos, ya ni sabía qué sentía hacía Norman, y que Ruffnut lo expusiera sin tapujos había sido aturdidor.

—Oye, Thor, Teddy te está hablando —interrumpió Alejandría Xarxus señalando a las gradas, donde un Teddy Lupin la saludaba fervientemente. Ruffnut luchó por no ruborizarse—Ustedes dos son tan lindos. Me dan harta envidia.

—¿Por qué lo dices, Rainy? Tú andas con Knuckles.

—Ya no más —dijo como si nada—, al torpe no le pareció que yo fuera seleccionada, y bueno, no es como que yo sea estúpida como para renunciar a esto porque a él le enoja. Así que lo terminé. No estoy para soportar sus frustraciones.

—Bien por ti —sonrió Courtney con sinceridad—. Él no era para ti, de hecho, siempre me pregunté qué le viste.

—Tiene sus virtudes —pronunció—, es una lástima que se deje llevar por su envidia, inseguridad y por las palabras de su padre. De no ser por eso, hasta tú te enamorarías de él.

—Paso. Nadie ha llamado mi atención hasta la fecha, y creo que seguirá así por un buen rato.

—A lo mejor encuentras tu alma gemela en el torneo, ¿no te parece romántico?

—Las únicas almas con las que no me importaría compartir un lazo a tal nivel, es con mis amigas —sentenció—, y a todo esto, me jode que no hayan elegido a Mavis. Ella habría pateado muchos traseros.

—Nosotras los patearemos en su lugar, Courtney —Ruffnut se recargó en su hombro—, pero sólo si te pones a practicar. Sigo ganándote a pesar de las técnicas que te enseñó Robinson.

A unos metros de distancia, Guy, Tomás y Adrián charlaban con Stanford Pines acerca de lo que podían esperar de los otros colegios. Eep y Rapunzel ponían atención a la profesora Raven, que les daba una plática para identificar pociones cuyos colores variaban según el país. Jackson y Eugene verificaban con Calhoun movimientos nuevos en escoba. Tuffnut estaba entretenido con Toothiana y Félix, que le advertían de no molestar a las hadas japonesas arranca-dientes. Hiccup recibía consejos de Sirius. Norman recibía unos lentes especiales que protegerían sus ojos en el torneo de parte de Pansy, que eran los que había usado en sus partidos de quidditch.

—No dudo que los tramposos quieran hacer algo contra usted y sus ojos, señor Babcock —le explicó—, así que debe usarlos en todo momento. El material es irrompible.

—Gracias, supongo —dijo Norman—, es decir, no quise ser grosero.

—Por Merlín, señor Babcock, nos salvó a todos, lo menos que puedo hacer por usted es pasarle esto —comentó—. Ahora, vaya con el profesor Sandman a que les aplique un poco de su arena dorada. Eso los mejorará un montón, ya lo verá.

Norman obedeció a la orden. Pansy respiró profundo.

—¿No te parecen encantadores, Levi? —preguntó al hombre, que había estado a su lado sin decir nada—. Recuerdo cuando era así de joven y, joder, en lo tonta que actuaba. Es bueno ver que los chicos de las nuevas generaciones no son así.

—¿Te refieres a que no son idiotas mononeuronales? Y una mierda, basta con conocer a Alvin Heller, y a Reid Truman y al resto de su amigos chupapijas para perder la fe en las jodidas nuevas generaciones.

—Alguien está molesto porque lo eligieron para ir a representar al colegio —le pinchó una mejilla. Levi le dirigió una mirada fulminante—. No va a ser malo, amargado. A mí me habría gustado ir, en serio, necesito unas vacaciones. James y Rinoa se la pasarían bien.

—Te cedo mi lugar —dijo Levi.

—Fueron órdenes de McGonagall. Además, tengo que quedarme. Hogwarts no puede prescindir de todos sus profesores. Yo imparto dos materias, y sería difícil encontrar mi suplente, asimismo, eres de los profesores con el que los alumnos han avanzado más. Incluso si te ausentas por ese mes y medio, ellos no lo resentirán.

—Vaya forma de mierda de decirme que no les importo —comentó sin cambiar de expresión. Sin embargo, Pansy había notado el toque de humor en sus palabras. Levi les había dicho que solía hablar mucho más de lo que parecía, y era verdad, sólo que con las personas en las que confiaba plenamente.

—No es como si te molestara cuidarlos, ¿o sí? —cuestionó y miró hacia donde los participantes se concentraban por aprender lo que pudieran en ese último día—. Es imposible no sentir nada siendo un profesor. Cada vez que los veo, quiero pensar que tendrán una vida digna de vivirse.

—Nadie sabe qué pasará en el futuro —comentó Levi, indiferente.

—Cierto, el futuro no está definido —accedió, y luego le sonrió—: el futuro sólo se define si aquellos que viven no abandonan sus deseos.

Levi parpadeó lentamente, luego volteó hacía donde Ruffnut se lanzaba sobre su hermano y le aplicaba una llave al cuello. La escena lo llevó de forma ineludible a su pasado, más nunca podría comparar las épocas ni a las personas. Hace tanto tiempo que dejó atrás el mundo al que pertenecía, que llegó a cuestionarse si habían existido esas personas en su memoria, porque era improbable que él hubiese vivido en un mundo donde seres gigantes devoraban a los humanos. Pero sólo necesitaba verse a un espejo para comprobar que no era una ilusión.

—Oye, Pansy —la llamó. La profesora Parkinson le miró de reojo—. Mi nombre completo es Levi Ackerman.

Posiblemente la ocasión no demeritaba que se dijera semejante información. Para Levi no era fácil compartir su vida pasada, ni siquiera su apellido. Había estado en ese mundo vagando y usando sólo su primer nombre porque al poco lo rato lo olvidarían. Nunca se había quedado demasiado tiempo en un lugar como para dejar huella. Entonces, había conocido a Astoria cuando se cruzaron en una misión que ella cumplía, y Levi tuvo que dejar atrás el anonimato. Eso fue el inicio de un constante envió de cartas, de dejar de vagar para asentarse y plasmar en una hoja de papel lo cotidiano de su vida. La primera vez Levi había creído que Astoria lo olvidaría, pero las cartas continuaron llegando a pesar de que él estaba en lugares lejanos. Así que tuvo que acercarse a Astoria, conocer a esa persona que lo estaba afirmando al mundo que durante trescientos años poco le interesó.

A través de Astoria, conoció la magia y que este mundo era totalmente diferente al suyo (salvo algunas cosas que siempre se repiten en la continua Historia de la Humanidad). Se preguntó qué papel tenía en ese mundo al que había caído como por error, y en el que el demonio Bill Cipher lo usó a su conveniencia. En su dimensión él era Levi, el más fuerte de la Humanidad, y perteneciente al clan Ackerman, híbridos de humanos con titanes. Pero aquí, ¿qué es lo que se supone debía ser?

—Tú sigues siendo Levi Ackerman —le dijo Pansy en voz baja, tras leerle el pensamiento—, aunque hayas cambiado, todavía hay una parte de tu esencia que se conserva. ¿Qué más da lo demás? Ni yo ni nadie podríamos juzgarte. Tú no lo hiciste con nosotros al conocernos, y saber lo malditos que fuimos en el pasado. Cada quien carga sus estigmas, no puedo escapar de ellos, así que tiene que seguir con ese peso y tratar de disfrutar la vida. El punto es, ¿dejarás de escapar del mundo?

—Lo dices como si me hubiera estado ocultando como un niño que se caga en los pantalones.

—Antes de que el mundo te hiera, prefieres rechazarlo, así que dime tú si eso no es escapar —refutó, burlona, picándole una mejilla.

—Deja de hacer eso, mujer demente.

—No te tengo miedo, Levi —aseguró—, aunque sé que me ganarías en una pelea mano a mano, te daría una paliza en un duelo de magia.

—De nada te servirá una varita sin manos, ¿sabes? —comentó—, a menos que te la pongas en la boca.

—¿Insinúas algo sexual, Levi? —sonrió—. Lástima que no tengas una buena varita que yo pueda llevarme a la boca sin usar las manos.

—La única que insinúa algo sexual eres tú, Pansy. Si tantas ganas tienes, ve a tirarte al cuatro-ojos de mierda ese.

—Eso fue un golpe bajo —refunfuñó, dejándolo en paz. Sin haberse percatado de eso, Levi había emitido una pequeña sonrisa.

Quizás ya era tiempo de decirlo todo.

* * *

McGonagall envió a todos a sus dormitorios más temprano de lo usual, para que descansaran y estuvieran preparados. Aun así, las salas comunes estaban al tope de estudiantes que no podían dormir por la emoción.

Azorado por las muestras de entusiasmo de sus compañeros a las que nunca podría habituarse, Hiccup escapó cuando Guy y Fishlegs le echaron una mano, distrayendo a los demás proclamando una relación inexistente entre Victoire Weasley y Tyrone Payne (el pobre Tyrone no quería que dijeran nada sobre relaciones desde que Teddy y Ruffnut eran novios). Hiccup pudo colarse de la pequeña celebración y vagar un rato por los pasillos vacíos del colegio.

Su ascenso a la popularidad no había sido tan dulce como creyó. Su título como príncipe le sacaba de quicio y que a cada rato se topara con una chica diciéndola _su alteza_ , amenazaba con destrozarle los nervios. En el transcurso del año, se le habían declaro seis chicas que no conocía. De no ser porque Fishlegs ocupaba los grupos de estudio y le había pasado los nombres, él ni se habría enterado. Obviamente las había rechazado, no porque fuese un jodido desconsiderado sino porque ninguna le gustaba. Tras su penoso rompimiento con MK, se juró que nunca estaría en una relación si la otra persona siquiera le atraía. No era algo que hiciera que Heather le volviera a hablar con un tono más amistoso, pero Hiccup había aprendido que no le interesaba. En cambio, si Guy y Fishlegs dejaran de hablarle… mejor ni pensarlo. Anteriormente habría hecho lo posible para que Heather lo disculpara, pero tras una profunda reflexión llegó a la conclusión que lo que ella esperara de él no era tan importante como lo que él quisiera obtener de sí mismo.

El torneo había llegado en el peor momento, y como para evidenciar su patológica mala suerte, él había sido elegido al último, casi como una burla. Nada podía hacer contra eso ahora, pues ya lo había aceptado, sin embargo, en él habían quedado implícitas las palabras que Harry le dirigiera en una carta.

" _(…) inmune al contrato mágico"._

Y uso vendría significando que era inmune a la magia. Eso no lo hacía feliz. Podía salvarse de los hechizos, más no de otras cosas. Hiccup quedaba indefenso sin su varita, aunque su condición física hubiera mejorado seguía siendo un enano, pero era un enano que podía derribar ya sin tanto esfuerzo a los de su misma altura cuando antes ni podía dar un puñetazo sin que se le pusiera morado el puño.

Lástima que eso no bastara para darle su merecido al idiota de Overland, que no había escatimado en burlarse de él a cada momento. Tal vez si le envenenaba la comida, nadie se daría cuenta que fue él. No entendía qué rayos le veían a Jackson que toda su bola de amigos lo seguía como borregos. Lo mejor era ya no pensar en lo mucho que lo odiaba, y concentrarse en el itinerario del día siguiente. Estaba nervioso, ¿quién no lo estaría en ese momento? Hasta Courtney Babcock, la denominada reina de la confianza, se veía un tanto nerviosa (Hiccup se preguntó cómo era que la conocía tanto como para haberse dado cuenta de eso).

—Al fin el principito salió de su torre.

Por un segundo consideró que se trataba de Overland, pues era el único imbécil que le decía así, pero tras analizar bien la voz, notó que se trataba de su primo Snotlout Jorgenson. Hiccup hizo una expresión de desencanto. No era como si Snotlout fuera mejor que Overland. Decidió seguir su camino como si nada, sabiendo que Snotlout no se iría sin repartirle su dosis de bravuconería.

—¿A dónde crees que vas, enano? —lo sujetó del antebrazo. Hiccup deseó no ser tan débil físicamente. Recordaba la clase donde Levi les enseñó a pulverizar al oponente que te tomaba de esa forma—. ¡Sé que te sientes mucho por ser de la maldita realeza y por haber sido elegido?

—¿De nuevo con lo mismo? Siempre lo recuerdas una vez, y otra y otra. Cansas, Snotlout, ya cambia de tema.

—Eres tú el que se siente superiora los demás.

—Una mente brillante es producto de su esfuerzo. Yo no me siento superior a nadie, los demás se sienten inferiores a mí y eso ya no es mi responsabilidad. Que no seas capaz de lograr algo no es mi problema —acotó.

Snotlout torció el gesto con furia y le apretó el brazo con fuerza. Las alarmas en la mente de Hiccup se accionaron. Quiso ejecutar un movimiento preventivo, pero así como Snotlout era nefasto en la magia, era diestro en la lucha. Toda una masa de músculos. El puñetazo que Hiccup recibió justo en la nariz lo dejó viendo estrellitas. Snotlout era bueno con los puños, pero no tanto con las piernas. Hiccup lo había descubierto al verlo pelear con Tuffnut. Tuffnut era escuálido como él, pero tenía elasticidad y era veloz, más veloz que nadie. Una patada en la espinilla no había bastado para detenerlo y otra más en la ingle para que Tuffnut ganara el combate. No tan limpio como se esperaría, pero sí efectivo.

Hiccup intentó imitarlo. Más bien, se quedó en el intento. Recuperarse del golpe le llevó más tiempo del que creía. Snotlout ya había preparado su puño en una segunda agresión. Esta vez, el dolor vino a Hiccup al doble. El crujido que se escuchó le indicó que posiblemente le había roto la nariz.

—¡Alto ahí! —exclamó Teddy Lupin, entrando a escena. El prefecto en turno sacó su varita y aplicó un hechizo constrictor que puso fin a la agresión. Snotlout gruñía como posesos, y Teddy se acercó a Haddock.

—¿Él está bien, Teddy? —preguntó una voz que reconoció como la de MK. Hiccup no estaba consciente de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

—Circe, sí que Knuckles lo dejó hecho puré —dijo Ruffnut—. Necesitamos llevar a Haddock con madame Chang si queremos que mañana esté como nuevo para el torneo.

—Buena idea, Ruff —dijo Teddy, al parecer, había estado paseando en los pasillos en compañía de más personas porque sus órdenes se dirigieron a éstas—. Mavis, ayúdale a llevar a Haddock a la enfermería. Courtney, Alicia, quédense con Snotlout. Yo me encargaré de contarle lo que pasó a McGonagall.

—¿Y Mérida? —inquirió MK—, ella estaba con Snotlout.

—A lo mejor se separaron, ya sabes que Firefly no soporta tener que hablar con él —comentó Teddy—, ve a buscarla de todos modos, MK, por si las dudas. Primero hay que atender esto.

¿Mérida había estado con Snotlout? Fue lo que Hiccup pensó mientras que las chicas lo ayudaban a ponerse de pie.

—No creo que pueda sostenerse —mencionó Mavis, preocupada. Ruffnut respondió otra cosa que no alcanzó a oír. Los oídos le zumbaban. Nada más fue capaz de registrar como era colocado sobre la espalda de alguien y alzado.

—Adelántate con madame Chang, Zing —dijo Ruffnut, a lo que la vampira se transformó en murciélago y voló hacia la enfermería—. Uff, bonita forma de querer tener una última salida antes del torneo. Snotlout sí que lo ha echado a perder.

Habían querido reunir a las quimeras para ir un rato a la cabaña de Hagrid. Ahora eso se había arruinado por culpa de los celos de Snotlout. Ruffnut sabía que no ella era precisamente un angelito, pero hasta ella tenía un límite. Un límite impuesto por su miedo a no ser capaz de controlar su poder de nuevo. No quería tener la vida de otra Carlie pesando sobre su consciencia. Cuando Ruffnut llegó a la enfermería, madame Chang ya había preparado todo y le pidió que recostara a Haddock en la cama.

—Morgana mía, ¿qué les pasa a estos niños? ¡Se supone que la clase del profesor Levi es para aprender a defenderse en caso de ser necesario, no para molerse a golpes! ¡Y un día antes del

torneo! —agitó su varita frente a la cara de Hiccup, limpiando la sangre para ver el daño—. Nariz fracturada, por fortuna nada que sea demasiado grave. La contusión tampoco lo es, pero recomiendo que se quede aquí en la enfermería. Oh, Circe, va a tener un dolor de cabeza colosal.

—Mamá suele darnos infusión de menta y jazmín para el dolor de cabeza —informó Ruffnut señalándoselas sienes—, no le quitara todo el dolor, pero lo ayudará a sentirse mejor.

—Gracias por el consejo, señorita Malfoy, eso es algo que usaba Daphne cuando su hermana menor tenía dolor de cabeza, o cuando las dos nos encontrábamos estresadas por los estudios en medimagia.

—¿Fue compañera de estudios de mi tía?

—Por supuesto, pasamos por el mismo infierno. Hace mucho que no hablamos, pero seguimos siendo amigas. Yo fui una de sus damas de honor en su boda con Blaise.

—¿Te obligó a usar ese horrible vestido rosa chillón? —preguntó, divertida.

—A todas —respondió a la vez que aplicaba una pomada en la nariz de Hiccup, y sacaba un frasquito con sustancia blanca. Con dedos diestros, le abrió la boca y vació el contenido total, colocando su mano encima para que él no la escupiera—. ¿Cómo está ahora?

—Bastante ocupada con lo del hospital. Zelig y Sayuri pasan la mayor parte del día con Scorpius y con los gemelos de Theo o con los hijos de Pansy —contestó—. Los padres de todos casi no tienen tiempo, y le han pedido a Eric Goyle que los cuide en lo que está estudiando para convertirse en medimago.

—Daphne siempre ha sido sorprendente —asintió madame Chang, terminando con su trabajo—. Bien, esto es lo máximo que se puede hacer. Ya mañana temprano le daré la infusión de menta y jazmín. Me gustaría tenerlo en observación más tiempo, pero no será posible.

—Descuide, madame Chang, Courtney no permitirá que nada malo le pase —aseguró Mavis, acomodada en la coronilla de Ruffnut.

—Ah, el amor juvenil —suspiró Cho.

Mavis y Ruffnut compartieron una mirada de incredulidad, pero decidieron no decir nada. Courtney no lo hacía porque estuviera enamorada de Hiccup, sino por una razón más importante.

Hiccup se removió con inquietud, y lentamente abrió los parpados.

—Bienvenido, señor Haddock —sonrió Cho—, sé que no estará de humor para hablar, pero necesito responda unas preguntas para asegurarme de que está bien, ¿de acuerdo?

Hiccup asintió y respondió a cada una de las cosas que Cho Chang le decía. La nariz ya no le dolía tanto. El malestar físico le daba igual en comparación con la humillación. Odiaba ser débil. Odiaba no poder contar con la magia para defenderse. Odiaba a Snotlout por desquitarse con él y no enfrentar a su padre y a sus miedos. Joder. Odiaba a todo el mundo en ese instante. ¿Acaso no habría un jodido día en el que no le pasara nada? Cuando el examen terminó, madame Chang le pidió a Hiccup que descansara mientras ella iba a informar a McGonagall que se encontraba bien.

Perfecto. Recibía una paliza y aun así tendría que participar en el torneo. Simplemente espléndido. Le daban ganas suicidas de subir a la torre más alta y aventarse, aunque seguro su cabezota dura partía el piso antes de partirse ella misma.

—Nos vemos mañana, Haddock —se despidió Ruffnut como si nada. Mavis se despidió de una forma similar, aun en forma de murciélago, moviendo su alita.

En la soledad de la enfermería, apenas iluminada por la luz de la lámpara de la mesita, Hiccup tuvo el espacio suficiente para dejar salir en un grito las frustraciones que le habían aquejado. Tras desahogarse, se cubrió con las delgadas cobijas. El efecto de la poción que le dio madame Chang lo estaba adormeciendo, pero Hiccup sabía que no tendría que dormir tras haber recibido semejante golpiza. Pero la almohada estaba tan esponjosa y madame Chang había puesto un pequeño calentador cerca de su cama, para que no pasara frío. Cerró los parpados. No se dormiría, sólo descansaría los ojos un rato, lo suficiente como para estar fresco para el torneo.

Una suave voz tarareó. Hiccup estaba tan ido que no se asustó de saber que nadie más que él estaba en la enfermería. La canción le habló de un Rey bondadoso e ingenuo que cayó en la redes de una mujer cruel que sólo quería ser Reina; una vez estando en su corte, una flecha atravesó el corazón del Rey, una flecha proveniente de la nada, pero cuyo fin estaba trazado por un deseo oscuro. No supo si estaba soñando o no, sólo que se levantó y justo frente a él el escenario había cambiado. Piedra lisa cubierta de musgo caracterizaba el suelo, así como integraba parte de asientos en forma de círculo.

" _The King knew not his bride seemed as good… as gold_ ".

¡La mujer rubia estaba ahí! Hiccup saltó de la cama, dispuesto a ir con ella para conseguir una respuesta. Quiso gritar su nombre, quiso confirmarlo. Cuando abrió su boca, sonido blanco salió. Hiccup estaba desesperado. Tenía tantas interrogantes por contestar. ¿Por qué habían querido escapar, y de quién? ¿Por qué dejaban en manos de un desconocido a sus hijos? ¿Qué le había pasado a ella? ¿Por qué…?

" _Spica no murió en vano"_ , dijo de pronto, deteniéndolo. _"Él jamás se habría sacrificado para darnos la oportunidad de huir, si supiera que no serviría de nada. Deja de llorar, Jokul. Tu hermano murió para protegernos. Para proteger la esperanza del mundo. Y yo moriré por ti"._

Hiccup alzó una mano para tocarla, pero ella se desvaneció con el reflejo en el agua, dispersando en ondas. Cuando la mujer rubia desapareció, una voz gruesa y sibilante lo sacudió. No era parecida a la de la última vez, esta estaba llena de un sentimiento que le estremeció el alma, que le hizo conocer el sufrimiento por medio de un rugido. Cualquier cosa que hubiera producido ese sonido estaba sufriendo una pena indescriptible. Hiccup reclamó que le dijera su nombre y procedencia, obteniendo silencio y la sensación de un vacío en su pecho fue insostenible. Estaba llorando antes de darse cuenta siquiera.

—Haddock.

Se despertó de golpe. Un ruido de caída y una maldición resonaron en el cuarto. Hiccup no reaccionó. La sensación no sea iba y las lágrimas continuaban saliendo.

—¡Auch, fíjate, grandísimo tonto! —la inconfundible voz de Courtney Babcock lo hizo mirarla en el suelo—, argh, esto me gano por querer hacer la buena obra del día.

—¿Babcock? —cuestionó Hiccup con perplejidad.

—¿Quién más? —dijo levantándose y sacudiéndose la nueva túnica que llevaba. A simple vista era parecida al diseño anterior, pero el truco recaía en que no lo era—. Vine a despertarte para llevarte con los demás. Guy habría querido venir, pero estaba regañando a DunBroch, así que yo vine para traerte esto —señaló un conjunto de ropa pulcramente doblado al lado de Hiccup—. Cámbiate, quieres. Luego ve al comedor. Tendremos un desayuno ligero y recibiremos las últimas instrucciones. Las _vuelicámaras_ han estado siguiéndonos todo el tiempo, así que urge que te apures porque se nota tu falta. McGonagall no quiso anunciar que la bestia de Jorgenson te lastimó públicamente, pero descuida, ya se corrió el rumor y van varios que le hechizaron por tocarte. Overland sí que está de buen humor, y no ha parado de aplaudir la fechoría de Jorgenson, pero eso es un mal menor.

Hiccup se llevó una mano a la sien. Seguía aturdido por el sueño y no notaba todo el parloteo de Babcock. Ya sabía que la mujer era Valhallarama, y ahora se enteraba que el nombre del tipejo que estaba con ella al momento de su muerte era Jokul. Nunca había escuchado sobre él. Y decían que su nombre, Hiccup, era de burla, pues el de Jokul era una total tragedia. Asimismo, el último sonido, aquel rugido doloroso, aún podía escucharlo como un eco lejano. Afortunadamente, fue la voz de Courtney quien lo trajo de regreso.

—Ya te oí, Babcock, que me estás taladrando el tímpano con tu voz de banshee —dijo Hiccup quitándose las sábanas de encima, pero sin levantarse. Gustoso comprobó que ya no sentía tanto dolor salvo un ligero dolor de cabeza, y se limpió las lágrimas. Agradecía que Courtney no haya dicho nada al respecto.

—Madame Chang me pidió que te diera esto —dijo Courtney señalando la taza de té humeante en la mesita. La chica se sentó a su lado, alcanzó la taza y se la ofreció a Hiccup. Ese gesto que para ella no representaba nada, sí que lo descolocó a él—. Te aseguro que no lo envenené, Haddock, así que deja de hacer esa cara.

Habría querido decirle que no había pensado que le echó veneno —aunque la probabilidad era muy alta—, tomó el té y le dio un sorbo. La calidez fue reconfortante y se sintió mejor. Por supuesto, todavía tenía la intención de vengarse de Snotlout, lo que dejaría en segundo plano mientras estuviera en el torneo. Courtney esperó pacientemente a que terminara de beber. En otro gesto incomprensible para Hiccup, le pidió la taza una vez estuvo vacía y la colocó de nuevo en la mesa.

Hiccup no pudo evitar notar lo inescrutable que se veía cuando mantenía el ceño relajado. Hasta se veía como una persona agradable.

—Soy una persona agradable, zopenco —dijo ella, frunciendo los labios y el ceño de nuevo. Hiccup no se había dado cuenta que lo último lo dijo en voz alta. En vez de sentir vergüenza, sintió un cosquilleo en la garganta. Meterse con Babcock era estimulante, pues ella nunca se quedaba callada.

—Decirle a alguien _zopenco_ no es de personas agradables.

—Decirle _zopenco_ a un zopenco que dijo que no eras una persona agradable, es justificable —refutó.

—Tal vez en el mundo al revés. En este mundo, no lo es y no eres agradable —contradijo.

—Pues éste es mi mundo, puedo cambiar los canones si me place y si digo que decirle _zopenco_ a alguien es de personaje agradable, lo es, ergo, lo soy yo también.

—¿Una zopenca o una persona agradable?

El ceño de Courtney se frunció más. Eso fue un pequeño triunfo para Hiccup.

—Ya, ya, mejor me cambió ya —se paró de la cama y se levantó el suéter gris—, ¿te molesto? Me gusta mi privacidad, sabes.

Courtney boqueó indignada y salió del recinto soltando maldiciones. Hiccup no contuvo las ganas de sonreír. Se dispuso a cambiarse de ropas. Admiró el trabajo de Courtney, por primera vez sin encontrarla como una obsesiva de la moda. Ciertamente era igual al uniforme que usaban, sólo que Hiccup podía apreciar que el material era diferente. Rogaba porque éste no sufriera un efecto negativo debido a la maldición, porque si cometía un error en la apertura, quedaría en ridículo a nivel internacional. Cuando terminó, quedó satisfecho. Había estado a punto de salir, cuando algo sobre la mesita le llamó la atención. Debajo de la taza, estaba un sobre blanco. Eso habría sido para ignorarlo, pero Hiccup sabía que si llegaba correo y la lechuza correspondiente no encontraba al alumno, un elfo doméstico se encargaría de dejarla en su dormitorio. Por obvias razones, si la carta estaba ahí, era para él.

Se acercó para tomarla. Seguramente era un carta de Harry —esperaba que no fuera de Elinor—, le dio la vuelta para leer el remitente y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. La mano le tembló y el sudor frío recorrió sus sienes. Eso no podía estarle pasando, no ahora…

Era una carta de Stoick Haddock. De su padre. Que lo odiaba. Que había renegado de él.

—Mierda —porque era lo que debía decirse en esos casos, en los que las palabras faltaban y el mundo giraba en una velocidad asombrosa.

Tuvo miedo de abrirla y descubrir que Stoick le arrebataría más cosas. Tragó grueso. Tenía que hacerlo. No podía iniciar el torneo con dudas. Rompió el sello y extrajo la mitad de hoja. Hasta para escribir, Stoick era austero, y sus palabras causarían la peor confusión en Hiccup.

" _Deseo que triunfes en las empresas de tu clase. He hablado con nuestros conocidos, que tu ausencia en las reuniones se debe a tu empeño en los estudios. Recuerda que los Haddock siempre sobresalen._

 _Atentamente,_

 _Stoick Haddock"._

¿Qué significaba aquello?

—¡Haddock, muévete ya! —dijo Courtney, asomándose por la puerta entre abierta.

Hiccup sólo pudo meter la carta en el bolsillo y actuar como si nada pasara.

—Ya voy, Babcock, deja de gritar tanto que me dejas sordo —y así Hiccup salió de la enfermería sintiendo que en su bolsillo llevaba una carga demasiado pesada.

* * *

El 1 de diciembre de 2013, inició la trasmisión oficial a nivel mundial del Torneo Internacional de las Excelencias en Magia. Los reporteros encargados de cubrir la misiva ya habían empezado a trasmitir sus imágenes en vivo, imágenes que eran _televisadas_ en los dispositivos encargados de recibir el evento. Aquello había sido un invento maravilloso, aunque le quitaba la imaginación y creatividad que producía la radio; mostraba magníficas formas de las distintas culturas que integraban esa masiva cultura única: la humana. Los magos y brujas podían elegir con su varita qué ver; podías ver a los japoneses mostrarse orgullosos y elegantes; a los búlgaros todos imponentes; a los rusos con miradas confiadas; a los brasileños con sus túnicas exóticas de muchos colores. Y eso que todavía no se mostraban a los alumnos de cada escuela, sin embargo, el orgullo nacionalista imperaba por todos lados, casi como si esa fuese una oportunidad de demostrar que país era superior a otro, y no algo para estrechar lazos.

La voz de Maite Rubio traspasaba las pantallas y los llevaba al centro de la acción. Aquella reportera, sin la lengua afilada de Rita Skeeter y menos maliciosa que cualquier otro reportero, utilizaba las palabras exactas, aquellas que atrapaban por comunes, por ser sinceras. Las _vuelicámaras_ a su cargo se movían con libertad en el campo de quidditch que había sido limpiado y remodelado, mostrando en cada columna el escudo de la escuela. Los estudiantes de Hogwarts no podían ser menos elegantes, y sus túnicas estaban pulcramente planchadas. En Gryffindor, había quienes arrojaban pequeños cohetes que al estallar tomaban formas de león; en Slytherin usaban polvos incandescentes marca Weasley que simulaban una serpiente plateada que danzaba en ondas; mientras que en Hufflepuff habían pintado papeles para hacer un enorme cartel, cuadro por cuadro, de un tejón; en Ravenclaw, habían transfigurado una banca en una águila de bronce.

Estaba por iniciar la primera etapa del torneo. Una que incluía la salida de los participantes de su escuela usando un medio que demostrara su manejo en magia. El punto de encuentro sería en el Gran Desierto de Victoria en Australia. Una zona neutral, que había servido para construir el estadio para inaugurar el torneo.

El ruido bajo de volumen cuando el grupo conformado por McGonagall, Pines, Levi y Cipher entraron al campo de quidditch mientras una alfombra roja se formaba a cada paso que daban. McGonagall llevaba una hermosa túnica violeta y un sombrero en punta negro muy elegante. Detrás de ella, Stanford Pines había dejado atrás su gabardina vieja y su atuendo casual, por una túnica de mago en tono verde pastoso, que lo hacía verse muy serio. A su lado izquierdo, estaba Bill Cipher con un esmoquin de chaqueta amarilla y pantalón negro, que simplemente le venía como anillo al dedo, en su mano su bastón daba vueltas y él sonreía entusiasmado. Del otro lado, un serio Levi llevaba un traje oscuro con una camisa blanca; el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales no estaba, pues le habían pedido mantenerlo en secreto hasta que los estudiantes lo usaran en la apertura. Era de admitir que al lado de Pines y Cipher, Levi no resaltaba demasiado. Los espectadores en sus casas no entenderían nunca porque ningún alumno osaba gritarle _enano_ , dado que se oían varios piropos hacia Bill y unos cuantos _ya jubílate_ hacia Stanford, así que decirle algo a Levi no tendría que tener repercusiones.

La directora McGonagall caminó hasta el medio. El silencio reinó, entonces. Las _vuelicámaras_ la enfocaron en su mayoría, otras miraban a los estudiantes.

—Hoy comienza uno de los eventos más importantes en la historia, no sólo de Reino Unido, sino del mundo mágico. Este torneo ha sido impuesto como reto a cada escuela, y no estoy siendo arrogante al decir lo orgullosa que estoy de la disposición que los alumnos de esta institución han demostrado. Su entrega y confianza son dignas de reconocimiento —el sonido atronador de los aplausos pausó un momento el discurso—. Como sabrán, los participantes que nos dejan para representarnos a nivel internacional estarán solos en las pruebas, y contarán con sus conocimientos y con las reglas que se les impongan en dichas pruebas. Así que, sin más que decir, les presento a los quince seleccionados.

En dos filas, del primer lugar al quinceavo, los estudiantes elegidos entraron al campo de quidditch. La exclamación de alegría pura y emoción que los recibió, sobrepasó los decibeles permitidos y ninguno de ellos pudo escuchar claramente lo que les decían. Las _vuelicámaras_ hicieron un _close-up_ de cada participante. Flint, Domani, DunBroch, Croods, Overland, Hofferson, Fitzherbert, ambos Xarxus y Babcock, tenían preferencia; luego estaba el otro Babcock, los Malfoy, Soleil y Haddock. En las gradas, Fishlegs se dio cuenta de la tensión en el rostro de Hiccup, y le deseó lo mejor porque se había enterado del incidente entre él y Snotlout.

Emery Dixón estaba que se moría de risa por la cara de tonto enamorado de Teddy cuando Ruffnut le dirigió una sonrisa. Mientras que Alicia le explicaba a Marcel Paterson qué era lo que hacían las quimeras allá abajo, porque él ni se había enterado de nada. En Slytherin, Marius Prince e Isaac Pearson enarbolaban banderas con los nombres de sus seleccionados, mientras que Mavis gritaba un montón para apoyar a Courtney y a Ruffnut. En Ravenclaw, Mariska Tannen tenía miedo de apoyar a sus compañeros ante la expresión arisca de Victoire Weasley, que fulminaba a Haddock y a los Malfoy particularmente.

Cuando llegaron al frente de McGonagall, hicieron un extraño saludo que a Levi le provocó un jodido deja vu, de esos extremos que por unos segundos no vio a estudiantes de un colegio de magia, sino a soldados, soldados que habían entregado su corazón por la Humanidad. Era el saludo que usaban en la milicia en la que había servido por tantos años. Uno que nadie ahí debería de conocer, y que sin duda había sido aprendido cuando las tres ladronas se metieron a su cuarto. Miró directamente hacia donde Courtney Babcock sonreía con triunfo. Pequeña mocosa idiota. Ya la disciplinaría

Lo que no esperó Levi, ni McGonagall, ni ningún espectador, fue que casi enseguida de que los seleccionados saludaran, los restantes estudiantes se les unieron. Una mano sobre el corazón, la otra en la espalda. Todos erguidos. Todos con miradas penetrantes.

—¡Entrégalo, entrégalo, entrega tu corazón! —fue el himno que brotó de las jóvenes gargantas y que resonó a través de todo el campo. ¡Que todos los demás se enteraran que en Hogwarts no había nadie que no se la estuviera jugando!

McGonagall se permitió admirar esa sencilla muestra de entrega. Se prometió que correspondería de igual forma a esa devoción. Porque el futuro era incierto, y no sabía si ellos, o ella misma, sobrevivirían.

Stanford Pines avanzó hasta a ellos y colocó un emblema de tamaño mediano de la escuela.

—La primera parte es transportarse al Gran Desierto de Victoria en Australia —explicó—. Tienen que hacerlo para comprobar que son hábiles para soportar la prueba —y entregó el emblema a Adrián Flint junto con las coordenadas del sitio.

Flint lo llevó a un sitio a unos metros, lo puso en el suelo. Los primeros cinco lugares sacaron sus varitas (en el caso de Jackson, su cayado), y apuntaron al emblema. Habían estado revisando tanto mentado libro que era cosa esperada que crearan sus propios hechizos.

— _¡Lepus cuniculus!_ —exclamaron.

Rayos de color azul fosforescente dieron en el emblema, cambiándole la apariencia a una transparente con ligeros toques azules. Stanford evaluó el hechizo y les dio su aprobación. El _Lepus cuniculus_ , o literalmente, túnel de conejo, era un hechizo parecido a un traslador sólo que les habría un espacio en la tierra donde saltarían y saldrían a donde quisieran. Adrián colocó las coordenadas.

Un agujero se abrió. Era hora de partir.

—Buena suerte —les deseó Minerva McGonagall. Sus compañeros de escuela los vitorearon.

—Los veremos allá —informó Stanford. Los profesores viajarían por otro medio, ya que debían llegar para ocupar un lugar junto a los demás maestros de las otras escuelas.

Los del grupo asintieron, y se acercaron al borde del agujero. Al dar la señal, saltaron. Jackson hasta se permitió dar un giro mortal.

La sensación de caer al vacío era apabullante, pero la seguridad que daba el destino los hizo disfrutar de la caída libre al punto de la excitación. Eep Croods lanzaba gritos de éxtasis, y no tardaron en unírsele los gemelos Malfoy. Norman sólo quería que acabara porque el vértigo lo estaba mareando. Astrid se controlaba mejor. Courtney pensó que había tomado una buena decisión al arreglarles el cabello a todos antes de iniciar (excepto a Hofferson).

No contaron fue que la maldición de Hiccup, al sentir la magia del agujero, reaccionó en su contra interfiriendo en el hechizo. Lo que debió haber sido un viaje de un minuto, se convirtió en un viaje de un minuto lleno de turbulencias. Fueron sacudidos y golpeados horriblemente.

—¡Agárrense entre sí! —ordenó Flint al temer que una ruptura espacio-tiempo se diera, y uno de ellos terminara atrapado o yendo a otro sitio. Al instante se dieron las manos. Eep jaló con fuerza a Norman cuando él falló en tomar la mano de Alejandría.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿No que el hechizo había salido bien? —exigió Mérida.

—¡Concéntrate en no soltarte, DunBroch! —opinó Flint observando que el final del conducto se acercaba.

 _Escupidos_ es la palabra exacta que usarían para definir la forma en que fueron votados del otro extremo del túnel. Lanzados a cinco metros de altura, cayeron por la fuerza de gravedad hacia el piso liso.

—Auch —se quejó Guy cuando Mérida, Astrid y Eugene le cayeron encima. Jackson tuvo la misma suerte ganándose que Tomás, Norman y Rapunzel lo aplastaran.

Courtney sintió que algo la envolvía. Tras el impacto, se percató de que era Hiccup quien la había sujetado para que no cayera fuerte en el suelo. La impresión le impidió moverse al instante, y sólo cuando escuchó el quejido de Ruffnut, se lo quitó de encima.

—¡Oye! —se quejó Haddock, aunque no añadió más por sentirse culpable. Sabía que el hechizo falló debido a su maldición.

Courtney se acercó hacia Ruffnut. La gemela tenía la mitad de la cara embarrada en el suelo.

—¿Estás bien, Ruff? —preguntó.

—Si bien quiere decir tener tu cara hecha puré, entonces sí —comentó, mordaz—. Extraño mis trenzas. Habrían amortiguado el golpe.

Courtney estuvo a punto de decir algo. La risa estruendosa de un tercero en escena la detuvo. Tras la caída, no habían tenido la oportunidad de verificar si habían sido _escupidos_ en el lugar correcto. Miraron a su alrededor, topándose en una especie de domo azul grisáceo, amplio, que era el punto de encuentro según notó Flint. Estaban en una parte privada, donde no habría reporteros sólo _vuelicámaras_ que tomarían vídeo de las formas en que llegaron. Ya había dos grupos de estudiantes en ese lugar. Las túnicas de piel marrón cubiertas por una capa roja, junto con botas de piel gruesas y negras, delataron a los estudiantes de Durmstrang. Mientras que los estudiantes del Instituto Tecnológico de Magia Experimental, con sus pantalones y faldas azules navales, chaquetas grises pulcras y lisas, al más puro estilo oriental de un anime.

La risa había provenido de un chico de Durmstrang de gran estatura, tez tostada, algo raro considerando donde estudiaba, y cabello corto marrón peinado hacia atrás. Su nariz recta y cara alargada eran atractivas, pero eso importó poco al oírle la risa escandalosa.

—¡Vaya _entrrada_ que _hicierron_ , chicos! ¡Digna de una postal! —canturreó haciendo con sus manos como que sostenía una cámara invisible. Aunque manejaba bien el inglés, su acento seguía repercutiendo—. _Jurro_ que me _harré_ de la foto en cuanto pueda. Este momento hay que _recorrdarrlo_ parra la _posterridad_.

Y rió como si fuera el comediante más chistoso del universo. Hiccup se abofeteó mentalmente. La magnífica entrada que tendrían que haber tenido había sido arruinada por completo.

—No molestes a los niños, Nod, ¿no ves que están cagados de _verrgüenza_ por _haberr_ quedado mal a nivel _interrnacional_? —comentó un fortachón con unos extraños tatuajes en la mandíbula, y unos brazos potentes; aun debajo de la tela podía notarse el músculo.

—¿Y por qué no habríamos de molestarlos, Eret? ¡Con lo divertido que es burlarse de los demás! —comentó una niña que por su tamaño bien pudieron confundirla con la hija perdida de Levi, que se colgaba del hombro del muchacho fortachón. Al verle la coleta de caballo llena de dulces y las medias de su uniforme de colores diferentes, negaron el parentesco al instante—. ¡Caramelos agrios!, se han quedado sin nada que decir —y en un parpadeo, había aparecido colgándose del cayado de Jackson—, oye, nunca había visto una varita tan rara como ésta.

De nuevo, la pequeña se desapareció y apareció detrás de Hiccup. La rapidez de su movimiento los asombró. Se necesitaba ser extremadamente diestro con la magia para aparecerse de esa forma. Esa niña hacía que luciera sencillo.

—No seas _grrosera_ con ellos, Vanellope —comentó un chico más bajito, de cabello castaño y grandes ojos redondos.

Vanellope lo arremedó.

—No me hables, Wirt-nariz-de triángulo —le sacó la lengua—, o le diré a Sara que te gusta.

—Ella no me gusta. Te hablo si _quierro_. Y no me _arremedes_ —contestó Wirt Stena, respondiendo a cada una de sus palabras—, le _contarré_ a la _dirrectorra_ _Tarra_ que no estás teniendo un _comporrtamiento_ adecuado.

Eso bastó para que Vanellope von Schweetz se llevara las manos a la boca y pusiera una expresión angelical que cubriera el pequeño diablo que era en realidad.

—Eso fue bajo, Stena —dijo Nod, tomando al muchacho de los hombros—, _asustarr_ a una niña de diez años es de lo _peorr_ que puedes _hacerr_.

—Claro, porque molestar a unos de trece años te hace mejor persona —el comentario provino de Courtney, que no había tolerado la actitud impertinente de esos muchachos.

Sin importarle que esos dos le sacaran dos buenas cabezas y media, avanzó hasta darles la cara. El tal Nod no se amilanó ante el supuesto reto que presentaba la rubia, y se cruzó de brazos compartiendo una mirada cómplice con su homólogo.

—Había pensado que _Gog-warrts_ _mandarría_ a sus _mejorres_ estudiantes, no a un montón de niños y a una muñeca de _porrcelana_.

Jackson y Eugene fruncieron el ceño. Los gemelos Malfoy se movieron de tal forma que saltarle encima al idiota ese sería muy fácil. Norman se movió hacia atrás para no ser inmiscuido en ese problema. Tomás y Astrid permanecieron serenos, en espera de lo que podría suceder. De pronto, el brazo de Adrián Flint se atravesó entre su compañera rubia y el chico de Durmtrang.

—Contrólate, Babcock —pidió con ese tono que escondía a la perfección segunda intenciones; uno que sólo percibió —, ya tendrás tu oportunidad de mostrarles de lo que eres capaz.

—Pues si lo que son capaces de _hacerr_ , sale como el hechizo que _hicierron_ para _venirr_ aquí, el _torrneo_ va a _serr_ fácil de _ganarr_ —mofó Nod Huha.

Una vena saltó en la sien de Courtney. Flint le pidió a DunBroch y a Domani que la alejaran, y luego él se enfrentó a los estudiantes de Durmstrang.

—Aww, _mirren_ al _caballerro_ , defendiendo a su doncella —parloteó haciendo un puchero conmovido—. ¿Quién _dirría_ que _tendrríamos_ a unos lindos _torrtolos_ en la competencia? _Kakvo conmo!_ , me hacen _llorrarr_ —se limpió una falsa lágrima—, ah, no, _erra_ sólo _mugrre_.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó Flint con tono regular. Eso no agradó a su interlocutor que esperaba una reacción violenta.

—Nod Huha, ¿y tú _erres_?

—Una letra —respondió—. Oh, ¿te referías a cuál es mi nombre? Debe ser tu mal manejo del idioma. Es que la _erre_ es parte del abecedario.

A Nod se le borró la sonrisa de golpe.

—Me encantaría continuar perdiendo el tiempo en estas banalidades, pero tengo que preparar a mi equipo para lo que sigue —se dio la vuelta, dándole a entender que si bien Nod le había dicho su nombre, no recibiría la misma cortesía por parte de él—. Si quieres un consejo de mago a mago, recomiendo que te encargues de lo tuyo, Huha.

Flint supo por las risas que soltaron Jackson y Eugene que había dejado a Nod Huha en su lugar. No tendría que haber intercedido pues Courtney era capaz de defenderse por sí sola. La razón era que no quería mostrarles las habilidades de nadie a los otros competidores. Se había percatado de las miradas curiosas de los estudiantes del ITME, en especial de un niño de nueve años de desordenado cabello negro y sin un diente, que no había perdido detalle del intercambio; por los rumores que Adrián había escuchado, había una especie de genio en el ITME que podía competir contra él.

—Al parecer somos los terceros en llegar lo que no es malo salvo lo mal que estuvo la salida. ¿Qué habrá pasado? —inquirió Rapunzel.

—No es momento de pensar en eso, Soleil —proclamó Flint dándose cuenta que dos estudiantes del ITME se acercaban a ellos. Uno era el niño y el otro una especie de protector—, seguiremos manteniendo el perfil bajo, y eso va más para DunBroch, Hofferson y Babcock, ¿entendieron?

Las tres asintieron de mala gana.

—Por los rumores, creí que Hogwarts se echaría para atrás —comentó el niño cuando llegó frente a ellos, sin importarle no haberse presentado. Sus ojos grandes no parecían orientales como los de su acompañante—, con eso de que su ministro rehuyó tanto tiempo de participar, como un cobarde.

Ruffnut sostuvo a su hermano a tiempo para que no se le fuera encima al niñato con sonrisa arrogante.

—¡Hiro, no venimos a hablarles de esa manera! —regañó su acompañante, cuyos rasgos fáciles eran más japoneses. De improviso, agarró a Hiro por la nuca e hizo que ofreciera reverencia exagerada—. Lamento el lenguaje empleado por mi hermano menor y que no se haya presentado antes. Habíamos querido venir a saludar y conocerlos, pero tal parece que eso sólo fue de mi parte. Mi nombre es Tadashi Hamada, y él es Hiro.

Y eso había bastado para que Courtney haya dejado de poner cara de Levi y mirara a Tadashi de arriba hacia abajo. Tendría unos 16 años bien cumplidos. Se veía tranquilo y perceptivo, pero lo que le atrajo era esa mirada pacífica, diferente a la de su padre, que la cautivó porque sintió que se acaloraba y ella nunca, pero nunca lo había hecho. Sintió un _bum_ en su corazón, y ese _bum_ hizo que Ruffnut la mirara y descubriera lo que Courtney descubrió en ese instante. Ruffnut sonrió de una forma que hizo que Tuffnut se le quedara viendo como si estuviera más loca que él.

Al parecer Hiro se cansó de estar reverenciando porque quitó la mano de Tadashi de un manotazo y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Tú puedes estar de acuerdo en querer conocer a estos apoyadores del mal, pero yo no, Tadashi! ¡Me voy! —sentenció dando una patada al suelo y regresando con los demás chicos de su colegio.

—¡Hiro! —exclamó Tadashi alterado, y antes de ir tras él, dirigió una última mirada de disculpa—. ¡Hiro, detente!

—¿El _leprechaun_ ese nos acaba de decir _apoyadores del mal_? —inquirió Eugene Fitzherbert con la cara desencajada por la incredulidad—. Ahora entiendo por qué Nod Huha y la enana de Durmstrang se burlaron de nosotros, ¡piensan que somos los malos!

—Era de esperarse —convino decir Flint como si no le afectara. Hofferson y Domani le dieron la razón, asintiendo—, por lo tanto, esperen un trato hostil de las otras escuelas.

—¿Eso significa que tendremos que actuar como si fuéramos una especie de Snotlout, responder con violencia? —preguntó Eep. Ni a Hiccup ni a nadie pareció agradarles la idea.

—Claro que no —respondió Flint—. No iniciaremos un pleito, pero tampoco nos dejaremos de ninguno. En otras palabras, sean listos y búrlense con elegancia. Querrán que nos comportemos como unos imbéciles descerebrados.

—Como Snotlout —opinó Hiccup sin meditarlo.

—Exactamente. Lo que ellos no saben es que hemos tratado con el profesor Levi, el profesor Cipher, y, bueno, prácticamente todo el personal académico de Hogwarts, que no son precisamente fáciles de tratar o de rehuir con palabras tontas. Así que, comparados con ellos, ¿qué pueden hacer una bola de mocosos que lo único que tienen en la cabeza es que somos los malos y por tanto deben odiarnos?

¿Qué eran esos fortachones en comparación con Levi? Su profesor les había demostrado en múltiples ocasiones que la altura no importaba, y que podía barrer el suelo con ellos cuantas veces quisiera. ¿Qué querían amedrentarlos con que eran los malos? A la mierda con eso, tenían a Pansy Parkinson y a Sirius Black como profesores, enseñándoles que lo malo era ambiguo, una cuestión de moral. ¿Qué los iban a tratar como idiotas? Haber estado en clase de Stanford Pines era prueba inequívoca que idiotas no eran. Posiblemente el torneo les pusiera duras pruebas, pero seguirían adelante, entregando el corazón y cada respiro en el proceso.

Su plática se vio interrumpida cuando el techo del domo cambió su tonalidad grisácea por una que simulada el cielo azul despejado. Debido a que estaban adentro, no sabían si era una ilusión o el domo se había abierto. Pero se veía como una pintura muy bien hecha, en la que poco a poco se fueron materializando caballos alados de pelaje blanco, patas enormes, que llevaban personas en sus espaldas. Sus túnicas azules claras, de corte ligero y tela delgada de seda, los identificó como alumnos de Beauxbatons, cuyo hechizo para transportarse a través de una pintura, de esta forma se prescindía de los polvos flu y de equivocarse al pronunciar mal el lugar destino. El inconveniente es que si el retrato por el cual viajabas sufría daños, tú también los sufrirías. Al parecer había sido un buen viaje, porque cuando los corceles alados descendieron no se les vio ninguna contusión a ellos y a los estudiantes. Eran _Abraxan_ , los caballos que solían llevar el enorme carruaje que usaban para viajar a eventos importantes. Sus poderosos músculos podían intimidar a los magos no acostumbrados a su manejo, pero cuando los alumnos de Beauxbatons desmontaron, estos se deshicieron en plumas. No habían sido _abraxan_ reales, entonces.

El grupo de Beauxbatons, en su mayoría, dio un vistazo al entorno, deteniéndose en los chicos de Hogwarts.

— _Migen_ lo que tenemos aquí —dijo una muchacha rubia peinada con una coleta alta. Su apariencia física no habría llamado la atención de no ser por el tremendo parecido que mantenía con Courtney Babcock—, _pagece_ que este _togneo_ ha decaído muy _pgonto_ en su calidad. _Cualquiega_ puede _pagticipag_.

—No inventes, Babcock, se parece un montón a ti —le dijo Tuffnut, impresionado, sin ninguna pena—, hasta en la risa pedante y la expresión de niña boba.

— _Excusez-moi?_ —dijo la copia de Courtney—. ¿Cómo te _atgeves_ a _compagagme_ con tu _compañega_? ¿A mí, a la magnífica Chloé Agreste? Se nota que esta… tipa no sabe nada _sobge_ el estilo.

—¿Disculpa? —Courtney avanzó hasta quedar frente a frente con la intrusa, evidenciándose que la mayoría de seleccionados de Beauxbatons tenían más edad que los de Hogwarts por su altura—. No estaba comparándonos, querida, sólo diciendo que tengo una copia barata francesa que no puede ni manejar bien el acento británico. ¿Estilo, dices? Eso se demuestra hasta hablando.

— _Oh la la,_ _pagece_ que alguien necesita _apgender_ a no _fguncig_ tanto el ceño. Te ves del doble de tu edad.

Courtney bufó y se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo con arrogancia.

—¿Insultos sobre la edad? Qué falta de originalidad. Creí que siendo tan vieja tendrías algo mejor para decir, _vieille._

— _Impudent!_ —exclamó Chloé, indignada, dispuesta a seguir la discusión. Una mano sobre su hombro la detuvo. Cuando se giró para saber quién había osado detenerla, su gesto se suavizó un poco. Era un muchacho rubio de ojos verdes y expresión dulce—. No te metas en esto, _Adgien_. Ella se ha _atgevido_ a _insultagme_.

—El _togneo_ no es _paga_ _haceg_ enemigos, Chloé —dijo Adrien con calma, incitándola a retirarse.

—Adrien tiene razón —intervino otro muchacho alto con una extraña gorrita en la cabeza. Sus ojos de tono avellana miraban a Chloé con aprehensión. Al parecer, él manejaba mejor el inglés que sus compañeros—, y nada de quejarte. Tú no estás a cargo, sino yo, ¿de acuerdo?

Chloé no lució dispuesta a retirarse sólo porque sí, así que Adrién intervino tomándola de la mano y alejándose.

—La Courtney Dos sí que está loca —comentó Jackson ganándose una agria mirada de su amiga—, pero tú me caes mejor —añadió—, al menos tienes más cerebro.

—Ssh, Frost, que estamos frente a sus amigos —chistó Domani dando una mirada significativa a los restantes chicos que estaban ahí. Beauxbatons había escogido a más que los de Durmstrang y que los del ITME.

—Si alguien dice que Chloé está loca, de inmediato me cae bien —aseguró el alto rubio, y le tendió la mano—. Mi nombre es Kristoff Glacefolle, por cierto. _Agréable de rencontrer._

— _Le goût est le mien_ —respondió. Guy no manejaba tan bien el francés, pero lo había aprendido—. Soy Guy Domani.

Kristoff le estrechó la mano a cada uno y cuando tocó la de Jackson, se sorprendió.

—Guou, no creí que hubiera alguien más que tuviera la piel tan fría como Elsa —comentó, checando la mano del chico.

—Ni yo que nos toparíamos con alguien que no nos trataría como apoyadores del mal —acotó Jackson soltando escarcha de su mano para gran impresión de Kristoff.

—¿Apoyadores del mal?, ¿quién dijo semejante tontería? En Beauxbatons no creemos que los de Hogwarts sean unos mortífagos o como les llamen, sólo que tienen mala suerte, por lo menos yo sí lo creo.

—Serías el primero —dijo Rapunzel Soleil.

—Oh, tú sí que te pareces a Elsa —dijo Kristoff—, ¿de casualidad no serás la famosa prima de las hermanas Arendelle, de la que hablan tanto en los periódicos?

Rapunzel asintió, muy a su pesar.

—Aunque no las conozco personalmente —admitió.

—Pues es un buen momento para hacerlo —dijo Kristoff mirando sobre su espalda—. _Hé,_ Anna, Elsa, _venez un momento!_

Rapunzel aguardó con el corazón latiéndole apresuradamente. Aunque sus padres se preocuparon por ella, le dijeron que el torneo sería una buena oportunidad para que conociera a sus primas, las hijas de su tía. Rapunzel no sabía qué iba a decirles, pero Eep se mantuvo a su lado, sonriéndole para animarla. Cuando dos chicas se acercaron, Rapunzel parpadeó. Una de ellas tenía el cabello agarrado en dos trenzas largas de cabello caoba claro, la otra mantenía un peinado serio, sin ninguno de sus cabellos platinados sueltos. Ambas tenían pecas y unos enormes ojos azules preciosos. Antes de que dijera algo, la más joven se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

—¡No puedo _cgeeglo_! —exclamó apretándola fuertemente—. ¡ _Eges_ tú al fin! Antes de _mogig_ , mamá me contó mucho _sobge_ ti, _Gapunzel_. Soy Anna Arandelle, tu _pgima._

Rapunzel correspondió el abrazo, tras superar la primera impresión. Cuando Anna la soltó, le susurró que disculpara a Elsa, pues su hermana mayor solía mantenerse alejada de las personas.

—Pero es muy amable y _divegtida_ —aseguró. Sin embargo, tratar con Elsa fue como hablar con una pared, peor porque sólo le dirigió unas cuantas palabras cortantes.

—Si me disculpan, volveré con mi grupo —a diferencia de su hermana, Elsa manejaba bien el inglés. Antes de darse la vuelta, dio un vistazo rápido deteniéndose brevemente en la figura de Jackson Overland, que no se dio cuenta porque estaba riéndose de la imitación que Ruffnut hacía de la frialdad de Elsa.

Rapunzel tuvo que soportar la alagarabía de Anna, quien gritó de nuevo cuando Rapunzel le dijo que hoy era su cumpleaños. En cuanto los seleccionados lo supieron, excepto por Eep que le había dado ya su regalo antes de viajar, se acercaron para felicitarla.

— _Kgistoff_ , es _hoga_ de _geugnignos_ —interrumpió una chica de cabello de tonalidades azules, agarrados en dos coletas bajas, cuando vio que el rubio estaba dispuesto a quedarse a platicar—. Tú _eges_ el _lídeg_ , ¿ _gecuegdas?_

—Ya voy, Marinette, ya voy —suspiró—. Nos vemos luego, chicos. El deber me llama.

—¡Nos _vegemos_ luego, Punz! —dijo Anna, feliz de usar el apodo de su prima—. ¡Un gusto _conoceglos_ , chicos!, especialmente a ti, Eep.

—Qué agradables sujetos —dijo Eugene cuando Kristoff y Anna se fueron—, hasta me subió el ánimo.

—Hay esperanza, hermano, hay esperanza —apoyó Jackson, sonriendo y pasándole un brazo a los hombros a Rapunzel—. Tu prima me cayó bien, se nota que es de familia.

Al haber estado intercambiando palabras con los de Beauxbatons, no se habían dado cuenta que los estudiantes de dos escuelas más habían arribado. Túnicas verdes y ligeras, junto con calzado hecho de hojas de árboles endurecidas, identificaron a los estudiantes de Castelobruxo, dejando al descubierto sus piernas y brazos firmes; los brazos especialmente era lo que llamaba la atención. En Castelobruxo, cuando un mago o bruja conseguía un logro remarcable, un tatuaje le era pintado en los brazos, como marca de su triunfo. Todos los alumnos elegidos llevaban tatuajes. Ellos habían utilizado un hechizo similar al de Hogwarts aunque con mejores resultados.

Mientras que los segundos en llegar, vestían túnicas en color arándano y azul al estilo estudiantil steampunk, con una banda en el brazo con un adorno de plumas de distintos colores que certificaba la participación de tribus indias de Estados Unidos. Ellos pertenecían a Ilvermony, y habían usado una especie de tijeras que cortaban el aire y abrían puertas en el espacio-tiempo para acceder al domo.

—¡Eso se ve muy divertido! —exclamó Tuffnut, que de un momento a otro se había movido hacía donde un muchacho de catorce años de edad sostenía las tijeras—. Oye, ¿me las prestas? ¿Qué pasa si corto con ellas a una persona?, ¿podré ver su interior?, ¿si las uso en mi cerebro podré ver mis pensamientos?

—¿Qué? —atinó a decir el susodicho mientras entregaba las tijeras a una chica de rasgos orientales con lentes en forma de ovalo, que las guardó en una caja especial.

—¡Ah, me llamó Tuffnut Malfoy!, y…

—¿Malfoy? —cuestionó una chica de cabello negro largo y una expresión de hastío, que lo barrió con la mirada.

—Sí, Malfoy —corroboró sin percatarse de la aversión que repentinamente mostraban las caras de los estudiantes de Ilvermony—, y bien, ¿me las prestas?... cierto, ni te he preguntado tu nombre. Papá suele regañarme por esa falta de tacto.

—Creí que no tener tacto era parte de la educación que los Malfoy empleaban con su progenie —profirió una chica rubia con el cabello tan voluminoso que hacía ver que su cabeza era muy grande.

—Pues parece que tener poco tacto es cosa de los de Ilvermony —soltó Ruffnut apareciendo en escena, cruzándose de brazos. Su cabello con mechas rojizas produjo risa en las dos chicas desconocidas, pero Ruffnut ni se inmutó. Detrás de ella, estaban Courtney y Tomás, que habían oído algo del intercambio de palabras, y se preparaban para intervenir de ser necesario—. ¿Qué cosa tienen contra mi familia?

—¿Otra Malfoy? —cuestionó la del cabello negro—. ¡No me digas que fueron escogidos como representantes! Hogwarts sí que está desesperado para haber recurrido a trampas tan baratas. ¡Son patéticos!, ¿no lo crees, Pacífica?

—Lo son, Brittney. No sólo perderán, sino que tampoco podrán defenderse. Escúchenme bien, bola de perdedores —dijo alzando la voz, atrayendo la atención de las demás escuelas—, es mejor que se retiren antes de que hagan el ridículo de sus vidas. Este torneo es para las _excelencias_ en magia, no para la mediocridad. Todos sabemos lo cobardes que fueron al no haber aceptado a la primera oportunidad, como su ministro no pudo lograr cancelarlo, tuvo que fregarse.

—¿En serio creen eso? —cuestionó Tuffnut con la ceja levantada. Por alguna razón, ahora él era quien las veía como si fueran idiotas.

—¿Por qué no lo habríamos de hacer? —cuestionó la tal Pacífica, inquieta ante la actitud de Tuffnut—. No hay que ser muy inteligentes para asumir que Theodore Nott subió a ese puesto con trampas, y que hace como que todo está en peligro por un mal que él mismo no pudo contrarrestar

Los seleccionados de Hogwarts se quedaron en silencio. No por la acusaciones, aunque tuviera algo que ver con eso. Habían creído que otros países estaban al tanto de la situación con Pitch Black y Gothel, ya que los comunicados emitidos del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica y del propio ministro incluían información de ambos casos ocultando pocas cosas. Que creyeran que Nott se había negado por miedo o por cuidar su reputación, era inconcebible. Pero eso logró que Tuffnut se echara a reír como si hubiera oído el chiste más gracioso del mundo.

—Rayos, Ruffnut, rompieron a tu hermano —pronunció Eugene cuando Tuffnut se dejó caer en el suelo y empezó a rodar sin para su risa. Su hermana estuvo tentada de unírsele, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo.

—Yo lo controlo —dijo lanzándose sobre Tuffnut y aplicándole una llave al cuello.

—Oh, buen movimiento —alabó Tomás Xarxus, y luego miró de reojo a las dos chicas impertinentes que fruncían el gesto ante la poca elegancia de Ruffnut—, regresando al tema, ¿qué les hace pensar que nuestro ministro no sabe lo que hace?

—Es obvio, las redadas de dragones que no pudo evitar, la destrucción de San Mungo, los raros sucesos acontecidos en Hogwarts —enunció Brittney—, por donde lo vean, ni siquiera sabe prevenir algo.

—Oh ya, y según tú, ¿cómo podrías hacer que criaturas inmunes a la magia, que tienen un rastreador integrado que les sirve para cazar magos y brujas, no _ataquen_? ¿Cómo previenes sus movimientos cuando no sabes ni de dónde provienen? Ah, sí, haces un torneo internacional enviando a jóvenes a presentar pruebas con la amenaza de dragones y Pitch Black y Gothel sobre sus cabezas, qué más da si los matan o si se mueren por no saber cuándo un peligro está más allá de lo que sus cerradas mentes pueden comprender.

El comentario de Tomás cayó como bomba para los que lo habían oído. Los de Durmtrang se acercaron con cara de pocos amigos; los de Beauxbatons —con excepción de Kristoff, Anna y Adrién—, también. Al igual que los del ITME, por mucho que Tadashi Hamada los quisiera detener. En Ilvermony, las dos chicas ya lanzaban insultos, mientras que los de Castelobruxo se mantenían al margen. Con excepción de un enorme tipo que avanzó hasta llegar frente a Tomás.

—Parece que alguien tiene las bolas necesarias para hablar más de la cuenta —pronunció, mordaz. Tenía una altura impresionante, rebasaba por mucho a Kristoff. La melena enredada de sus rizos negros combinaba con la piel morena. Su túnica verde marcaba sus músculos. Sus brazos estaban cubiertos de tatuajes de tinta negra, y detrás de él pendía una especie de gancho hecho de hueso. Su cara parecía la un cerdito combinada con la de una hiena. Sus labios gruesos se torcían en una sonrisa pedante.

La impresionante mole intimidó a unos de Ilvermony que se alejaron unos pasos, pero no a Tomás Xarxus, que no tuvo reparo en barrerlo con la mirada y continuar atendiendo a Pacífica y a Brittney como si la masiva mole no pudiera contra él. La indiferencia de Tomás no lo alegró que estiró su mano para tocarle el cabello e iniciar una burla.

— _¡Desanuviamento,_ Maui!—pidió una muchacha bajita, de complexión mediana y tez morena, con una cabellera digna de competir contra la de Mérida de color oscuro.

Jackson parpadeó, confundido. Algo le llamaba la atención de esa desconocida. Era una sensación similar a cuando conoció a Eugene.

Maui no atendió a la petición de su compañero y continuó su camino. Una mano más pequeña paró el contacto antes que se diera. Era Adrián Flint.

—Te pido que no toques a ninguno de mis compañeros, por favor —habló con ese tono que ocultaba una amenaza latente. Sus ojos brillantes se concentraron en la cara de Maui, que estaba molesto por la interrupción.

—¿Qué harás si no lo hago? —retó.

—No quisieras saberlo.

—¡Alto! —prorrumpió la chica. No parecía intimidada por Maui o la expresión de Flint.

—No te metas en esto, Moana —gruñó la mole, pero no hizo otro intento por moverse.

Moana lo encaró. Era pequeña en comparación con Maui, aun así, eso no significaba que le tuviera miedo.

—Estamos aquí para realizar pruebas, no para herirnos entre nosotros —planteó con seriedad—. Como líder del equipo de Castelobruxo, te pido que te detengas, Maui. No hagas nada que pueda afectarnos antes de iniciada la competencia o tendré que vetarte de las pruebas.

—¿Los dejarás ir así nomás? —cuestionó Maui consternado—, ¿a pesar de _todo_ lo que se dice de Hogwarts en la prensa internacional?, ¿de todos los problemas que ocasionó su pésimo gobierno?

—Son sólo noticias basadas en rumores —aseguró Moana—. Sé lo que piensas tú y todo el equipo, y sepan que no estoy de acuerdo con ustedes.

—Tú no debiste ser la líder, entonces —espetó Maui, dando la vuelta con indignación—, la próxima vez no tendrán suerte.

—La próxima vez Flint te va a patear el trasero —aseguró Fitzherbert percibiendo que la tensión se mantenía en el domo pese a que Maui se fue—, uff, eso estuvo cerca. Creí que le romperías el brazo, Flint, ¿no habías dicho que mantuviéramos el perfil bajo?

—No permitiría nunca que un patán como él se meta con mi equipo —sonrió.

—Lamento el comportamiento de Maui, suele ponerse muy competitivo —dijo Moana.

—Descuida, créeme cuando te digo que no eres la única con compañeros así —dijo Eep Croods, desestimándolo con un movimiento de mano.

Moana soltó un gran suspiro. Y entonces, atraía por un impulso desconocido, miró hacía donde estaba Jackson. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron fue como si el reconocimiento naciera. Moana sonrió. Y Jackson también. Él caminó hasta quedar frente a ella y le tendió su mano.

—Soy Jackson Overland —pronunció, sintiéndose algo tímido, como la primera vez que te presentas a los padres de tu mejor amigo.

Ella tocó su mano y la apretó fuerte.

—Yo soy Moana Waialiki —y sus ojos viajaron de Jackson hacia Eugene, que estaba al lado de él, y aguardaba en silencio—, ¿y tú eres?

—Eugene Fitzherbert —respondió.

Moana ladeó la cabeza.

—Te queda ese nombre.

El raro intercambio entre los tres produjo una atmosfera extraña, intocable. Mérida iba a interrumpir para preguntar qué les sucedía, pero Courtney la detuvo.

—Es como cuando estoy con Ruffnut y Mavis, a veces es imposible no compenetrarse así cuando estás cerca de quienes te sientes tan unido.

—Pero a Moana apenas la conocieron ahorita —susurró la pelirroja.

—No lo entiendo muy bien tampoco, sólo que pasa y ya —se alzó de hombros.

En ese momento, un trueno colosal irrumpió espabilando a todos. Al primero le siguieron otros más, cayendo en una secuencia que reveló tras extinguirse la luz, a seis personajes con túnicas hechas de materiales especiales, según pudo apreciar Courtney a simple vista. Llevaban una especie de overol de piel curada de bisonte de tres cuernos color marrón rojizo, sobre un conjunto de suéter gris y pantalón acolchonado negro, junto con botas oscuras; sobre los hombros, tenían protectores de piel de ratas de fuego. Todos eran mayores de edad. Eran seis en total, y de inmediato se identificó a la líder. Ella era la única que no tenía hombreras hechas de piel sino de metal; el cabello arreglado en chongo apretado, cejas gruesas y un lunar en la mejilla. Caminaba erguida e imponente, y cuando un alumno de Beauxbatons se atravesó en su camino, bastó una de sus miradas para que se quitara y le cediera el espacio.

—¿Quién es ésa? —preguntó Eep con el ceño fruncido.

—Su cara intimida un poco —comentó Rapunzel.

Los gemelos Malfoy habían seguido luchando en el piso, ajenos al drama como solían ponerse al pelear. Así que rodaron entre puñetazos y patadas hasta quedar frente al grupo recién llegado. Pero al ver a los gemelos, ellos no se detuvieron, y pasaron sobre ellos sin consideración alguna. Todo fue rápido después de eso. Tuffnut y Ruffnut se quejaron y quisieron hacer algo para vengarse. Una varita se movió tan rápido que sólo pudieron notar que ya estaban amarrados con cuerdas en el piso.

—Oye, ¿qué rayos les pasa por la cabeza? —saltó Mérida DunBroch plantándose frente al grupo, como si su diminuta altura pudiera amedrentarlos—. ¡No debieron pisar a mis amigos de ese modo!

—Y ellos no debieron estar en el suelo, en primer lugar —rebatió la líder sin inmutarse—. Si tanto les gusta estar ahí, que así sea. Mi compañero sólo estaba cumpliendo su deseo al hechizarlos.

—Eso no tiene ni una pizca de sentido. Nadie tiene derecho a pisotear a otros, sin importar si están en el suelo.

Quizás fue que Mérida no se intimidó ante su presencia, o que su voz no había temblado ni un apice, pero la otra chica se colocó frente a ella.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—¿Eh?

—¿Eres incapaz de responder a una simple pregunta? —mofó.

Las mejillas de Mérida se ruborizaron de golpe. No debía iniciar una pelea. Adrián ya ayudaba a los gemelos rompiendo el encantamiento, y pidiéndoles a Courtney y Tomás que los calmaran.

—¡Mérida DunBroch! —respondió con tono decidido.

—Bien, mi nombre es Kuvira Zavoyevatel, y espero seas capaz de retener lo que voy a decirte —se dirigió exclusivamente a ella—. No vinimos en plan amistoso para tomarnos de la mano y jugar como si fuéramos niños. Esto es una competencia. Nosotros somos rivales. No hay que mostrar compasión por un rival que no tiene la decencia de ponerse en pie y se deja pisotear.

—¿Qué tal algo de educación? —comentó Courtney colocándose al lado de Mérida—, seguro que eso es algo que hasta _tipos_ como ustedes tendrían que tener.

—Eso es algo que evidentemente le falta a esos dos que estaban en el suelo. Un poco de disciplina no les vendría mal —dijo Kuvira levantando el mentón.

—Puedo asegurarte que eso no es disciplina —pronunció Courtney, colocando las manos en su cadera—, sólo un intento de ser mediocre y grosera.

Kuvira sonrió con pretensión.

—No responderé a los insultos de una niña. La competencia bastará para demostrar quién tiene razón y quién no. _Do tekh por, deti_.

Mérida y Courtney se quedaron con ganas de arrancarle el chongo a esa tipa, y a cada uno de sus acompañantes que tenían la misma expresión presuntuosa que ella, y que caminaban frente a ellos como si fueran lo mejor del mundo. Una chica de cabellos de fuego y ojos de un profundo zafiro, muy alta, y con un cuerpo de líneas cinceladas por buenos artistas, las miró como si no fueran la gran cosa; era totalmente hermosa, tanto que llamó la atención de la mayoría de los chicos presentes, y de una que otra chica, como si tuviera un encanto de _veela_ nublándoles el juicio. Al lado derecho de ella, estaba una rubia, más bajita, con una nariz de cerdita y con el cabello largo cayéndole en la espalda con algunas trencitas, que se rió abiertamente de Mérida y Courtney.

—No se _burrlen_ de ellas, _Tantrum_ , Camicazi —pidió un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos grises. Era el único que mantenía los pies sobre la tierra y no miraba a nadie como si fuera el mejor. Les guiñó el ojo a Courtney y a Mérida—. Discúlpenlas, _prreciosas_. No están _acostumbrradas_ a _tenerr_ competencia en Koldovstoretz, se ponen de malas _porrque_ aquí sí que la _tendrrán_. Me llamo Thuggory Meathead, y si estas dos se ponen como locas, llámenme que _sabrré_ cómo _contrrolarrlas_.

—No _prrometas_ lo que no puedes _cumplirr_ , Thuggory —dijo Camicazi dándole un empujón—, y no te metas con ellas. Son niñas, _perrverrtido._

—Eso díselo a Dagur, no a mí —berreó Thuggory.

El tal Dagur no era tan alto como Thuggory, pese a las ropas gruesas de su uniforme, podía apreciarse la musculatura debajo. Dagur era pelirrojo con su melena bien atada en una coleta. Sus ojos verdes hacían relucir su nariz ganchuda, que se enfocaron particularmente en alguien. Hiccup había mantenido un bajo perfil, lo que no era difícil dado que con su altura no rebasaba a nadie en ese lugar. No había soltado ningún comentario sarcástico ni mucho menos dicho su nombre completo. Así que no entendía la insistente mirada de ese tipo. Era como si lo… ¿desnudara? Hiccup no se atrevió a hacer ningún movimiento, ni siquiera cuando Dagur se detuvo a unos pasos cerca de él.

—Berserker, no —ordenó Kuvira sin haber mirado hacia atrás siquiera—. Compórtate.

—Arruinas mi diversión, Zavoyevatel —gruño Dagur Berserker sin dejar de mirar a Hiccup intensamente. Guy y Rapunzel se habían posicionado a su lado para protegerle. Dagur se pasó la lengua por los labios—. Este torneo sí que se ha puesto interesante.

Un escalofrío atravesó la espina de Hiccup. Tenía la impresión de que quedarse solo con Dagur cerca no sería una buena idea.

Casi simultáneamente a la apabullante aparición de los de Koldovstoretz, habían llegado los estudiantes de Uagadou. Usando un gran espejo redondo del que salieron como si cruzaran una dimensión, entraron portando sus túnicas de tonalidades lilas, era tela ligera que les ayudaba a soportar el tremendo calor en su país natal; cargaban collares de oro, uno por cada grado que había cursado, además de adornos en las manos y en los pies hechos de oro también. Llevaban un cinturón grueso dorado, con una joya redonda en el centro de diferente color, podía ser azul, roja, amarilla o verde.

Eugene quedó impactado cuando una bella joven de cabello negro, tez pálida y ojos de una tenue tonalidad verde, pasó cerca de ellos.

—Vamos a hablarle —dijo tomando a Jackson del antebrazo y a Moana de la muñeca, y sin decir más los arrastró hacia donde iba la chica.

Pero su camino fue interrumpido cuando un gritito emocionado e inesperado salió de la garganta de una chica de Ilvermony. Fue agudo, similar a los que las _grupies_ de una banda sueltan cada vez que sus chicos soñados salen a escena. Eugene sintió como uno de sus brazos, el que sostenía a Moana, era tomado por dos manos que se afianzaron en él como un pulpo. Cuando miró bien lo que pasaba, pudo notar a Jackson fruncir el entrecejo y a Moana quedar totalmente desconcertada.

—¡Eres tan lindo! —chilló la chica, extasiada. Tenía el cabello castaño claro con el flequillo sostenido por una diadema con una estrella de lado—. Me llamo Mabel Pines, pero tú puedes llamarme "amor de mi vida".

—E-Espera, ¿qué? —pronunció Eugene mirando ahora hacía donde la chica de cabello negro parecía divertirse con el espectáculo.

—Sabes, no me había dado cuenta de lo guapo que eres hasta ahorita. A mí no me importa que seas de Hogwarts, ¡amo a los chicos malos! —sonrió mostrando dientes blancos con frenos. Tenía chapitas en sus mejillas, que la hacían ver más joven de lo que era—. No puedo creer que haya encontrado el amor aquí, ¡es tan emocionante!

Detrás de la joven, estaban dos chicas más, que lucían igual de emociones que su amiga, y que a Eugene le provocaron unas terribles ganas de echarse a correr. Esto nunca le había pasado en Hogwarts donde usualmente las chicas respetaban su espacio personal.

—Oye, d-detente, yo no… —pero fue ignorado olímpicamente. ¿Usar sus técnicas defensivas estaría justificado en esta situación? Pero no le gustaba pelear con mujeres (no en ese sitio donde seguramente se quejarían de eso. En Hogwarts, Levi no permitía estúpidas excepciones con ellas)—. ¡Jackson, ayuda!

—Ni modo, hermano, ¿no siempre me decías sobre tu atractivo animal incontrolable? —recuperado de la impresión, Jackson sólo pudo sonreír— Pues ahí lo tienes —soltó una carcajada. Moana lo imitó y se quedaron contemplando el extraño cuadro.

" _Con estos amigos, ¿para qué quiero enemigos?"_ , pensó Eugene sofocándose en el abrazo de Mabel.

—Mabel, suelta a ese chico —dijo quién parecía ser la versión masculina de la chica, bastante abochornado por su comportamiento—. Prometiste que no buscarías novio hasta que acabara la competencia.

—Oh, Dipper, yo no dije semejante cosa absurda —rió Mabel incrustándose en el brazo de Eugene como si fuera una lapa—. ¡Oh, puede ver que te ejercitas! Adoro a los chicos con músculos.

—¡Mabel! —regañó Dipper.

—Déjalo así un rato —dijo Jackson haciendo con la mano un gesto desinteresado—, por cierto, ¿Eres Dipper Pines?, ¿ustedes son parientes de nuestro profesor? Quita esa cara desconfiada. ¿Piensas seriamente que Stanford Pines habría aceptado el puesto de profesor en Hogwarts si nosotros fuéramos una bola de matones?

Las mejillas de Dipper se tiñeron de rojo, carraspeó incómodamente. _Sí_ lo había pensado.

—Tienes razón. Me disculpo si mi comportamiento no fue adecuado. Yo soy Dipper Pines.

—Yo soy Jackson Overland —señaló a su amigo que trataba de quitarse a Mabel de encima—, el chico al que tu hermana acaba de hacer su novio es mi mejor amigo, Eugene Fitzherbert, y ella es mi otra mejor amiga, Moana Waialiki.

—¿No se acaban de conocer? —preguntó Dipper al notar las túnicas verdes de Moana.

—A Gene llevó años conociéndolo —dijo Jackson.

—Me refiero a tu amiga.

—Ah, también —respondió. Dipper elevó una ceja, sin entender nada.

— _¡Dip-dip!_ —otro grito igual de agudo que el de Mabel, interrumpió la conversación. Dipper fue derribado por la tacleada de una rubia de largo cabello, cuyo uniforme se distinguía por las dos botas fucsias con dientitos y un piquito que traía puestas.

—¡Star, suéltame! —pidió Dipper tratando de huir de sus brazos que parecían los de un pulpo—. ¡Suéltame o le diré a Marco!

Eso logró que Star Butterfly lo dejara en paz.

—Argh, eres tan aguafiestas como él —frunció los labios, e infló sus cachetes haciendo que resaltaran los dos corazoncitos rosas, uno en cada lado. Al levantarse, se acomodó la diadema de cuernitos rojos sobre su cabeza y la banda en su brazo—. ¡Miren, ya llegaron más!

Desde el techo del domo, pétalos de color rosa claro cayeron con suavidad al principio. Eran de cerezo, y cuando se aglutinaron lo suficiente, se arremolinaron en un sitio del que salieron jóvenes en túnicas orientales de distintos colores, siendo la mayoría plateada y dorada. Eran estudiantes de Mahoutokoro, y su entrada elegante y hermosa causó una buena impresión al ser trasmitida. A ellos se les unieron los estudiantes del Instituto de las Brujas de Salem, que habían parodiado el viejo truco del conejo en el sombrero, saliendo así de un viejo sombrero de bruja que apareció en el suelo.

—Tarde, pero llegamos —dijo un chico regordete, de rizos negros y cara ingenua. Detrás de él, estaba su equipo que tenía cara de querer estar en otro lugar y no ahí—. ¡Oh, ahí está Connie!

—¡Steven! —saludó una chica morena de Mahoutokoro, con una túnica plateada y su cabello recogido en un chongo sostenido con palillos. Ambos parecían conocerse anteriormente pues se enfrascaron inmediatamente en una amena conversación—. ¡No me dijiste que te habían seleccionado!, ¡estoy sorprendida! Ah, cierto, te presento a Riley y a Kubo, los amigos que hice en cuanto me transfirieron a Mahoutokoro

—¡Es un gusto conocerlos por fin! ¡Connie me ha hablado mucho de ustedes en sus cartas! —extendió su mano que fue estrechada amenamente por la niña rubia y el chico japonés.

—Y a nosotros de ti, Steven Universe, Connie también nos ha hablado un montón sobre ti. Mi nombre es Kubo Mūnkabutomushi, es un gusto conocerte —la túnica de Kubo era dorada, lo que indicaba su alto rango entre los estudiantes. Kubo le brindó una corta reverencia como muestra de respeto.

—Yo soy Riley Andersen —agregó la chica imitando la reverencia. Su túnica era azul cielo.

Al estar todas las escuelas presentes, sonó una campana. En el interior del domo, se oyó una voz como si estuviera usando un micrófono que les felicitó por haber llegado tan lejos, y que en unos momentos se daría inicio a la apertura. La voz pertenecía a Sidmodius Tingerlyn, encargado general del torneo, elegido por la mayoría de los ministros y presidentes de las organizaciones mágicas (que Theodore no tragaba, ni tampoco McCormac quien no pudo hacer nada para que no lo escogieran. Sidmodius les explicó que la audiencia había disfrutado del espectáculo hasta ahora, y que ya los irían llamando, escuelas por escuela, para empezar.

Mientras esto sucedía, Sidmodius se presentaba oficialmente en el enorme estadio que construyeron para el evento en medio del Gran Desierto de Victoria. Lo habían escogido tras varios debates sobre el lugar ideal para empezar (y porque ya estaban fastidiados de escoger Suiza como sitio neutral).

El estadio tenía la altura suficiente como para interponerse en la ruta oficial de un avión. Había sido ideado de esta forma por la cantidad inmensa de magos y brujas que apartaron un lugar. En cada piso, las hileras de asientos estaban colocadas de tal forma que era imposible no tener un buen lugar. Tenía forma de octágono, y _pantallas_ enormes en puntos estratégicos para observar las caras de los participantes al momento de presentarse. Sidmodius estaba en una parte que parecía un hexágono junto con los ministros de magia y los presidentes a cargo, además de los jefes de los departamentos de Cooperación Mágica Internacional y de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos, a su vez, estaban el trío de maestros que acompañaba a cada equipo. Stanford, Bill y Levi ya estaban sentados en el lugar; Levi aprovechó estar cerca de Nott para pedirle que le insonorizara los oídos porque estaba harto de todo el escándalo. Los directores de las escuelas no se presentarían, ya que les correspondería hacerlo en el momento de presentarse las pruebas.

—¡Sean bienvenidos al Torneo Internacional de las Excelencias en Magia! —dijo Sidmodius. Entonces, procedió a presentar a cada uno de los jefes y profesores, como si necesitaré llenar el espacio de puro relleno aburrido—. Ahora, me gustaría pedirle a un profesor que venga al frente para tomar de la siguiente urna, una bolita con un número. Ya que en este torneo se calificará las habilidades como la creatividad, ¿qué mejor que sortear los lugares de quienes empezaran primero y quienes serán los últimos? Por supuesto, también les mostraré lo que todos ansiamos ver, ¡la tabla de puntuaciones!

Primero invocó una urna en forma de esfera, a las que las _vuelicámaras_ le tomaron muchas tomas como si fuese la gran cosa. Después con un movimiento de varita, una pizarra se mostró dividida en diez partes, cada una con el título de la escuela y el nombre de sus participantes. Luego Sidmodius les dio la oportunidad a los profesores de ir a la urna. Cuando los seis dedos de Stanford sacaron el número diez, se supo que Hogwarts quedaría en última posición en la apertura, lo que extrañaente causó la risa de todos. Con el sorteo terminado, Sidmodius avisó a los primeros en pasar, que serían los estudiantes de Ilvermony.

Parada en un sitio especial para los reporteros, Maite había llegado a tiempo para trasmitir, habiendo dejado a su relevo en Hogwarts para que se encargara en lo que ella viajaba con el grupo.

Y, entonces, la apertura inició.

* * *

—Nos dejaron al último —se quejó Mérida viendo como los de Ilvermony salían por una puerta que se había abierto a un lado del domo. ¿Tendrían equipo de producción como ellos?—, ¡tendremos que esforzarnos el doble!

—Eso no es el fin del mundo, DunBroch, sólo tenemos que hacerlo mejor a como hicimos en los ensayos —indicó Flint con calma—. Ahora bien, estoy seguro que Kinkerll, MacGuffin, Macintosh, Weasley, Robinson y Quincey ya estarán instalándose en este momento, por lo cual será cuestión de esperar. No creo que nos dejen salir de aquí hasta que sea nuestro turno por lo que tendremos que confiar que el trabajo de ellos y de nosotros estará coordinado. Por cierto, Haddock, ¿estás listo para abrir el número?

—Sin problemas —mintió Hiccup que estaba cada vez más nervioso. Si la liaba, la burla sería inmensa, y lo peor es que el tal Dagur no había dejado de mirarle desde hace un buen rato. Guy se acercó a él para susurrarle que no se preocupara, pero como suele suceder cuando le dices eso a alguien, Hiccup se preocupó el doble.

—Me pregunto qué harán los de Ilvermony —pronunció Rapunzel, suspirando—, sería interesante verlo. Lástima que no tengamos permitido ver ninguna _grabación_ hasta el final del torneo.

—No te aflijas, Punz —le dijo Eep oyendo el tumulto de gritos y exclamaciones del público. Al parecer habían quitado el hechizo silenciador del domo—. Johnny y Wee seguro estarán ansiosos por vernos, y nos enviarán cartas sobre eso.

—Yo me tengo que ir, chicos —les dijo Moana a Jackson y Eugene—. Nos veremos luego.

—Hasta luego, Moana —dijo Jackson, haciendo girar su cayado y deteniéndose de golpe cuando sintió que lo miraban. Quizás era sólo su imaginación.

No obstante, sólo tuvo que mirar a su izquierda para percatarse que sí estaba siendo observado por parte de Kubo. Jackson pestañeó confundido. ¿Por qué lo estaba mirando? Seguro Kubo notaba lo incómodo que se sentía usando zapatos (Courtney lo había obligado a vestir el uniforme completo). Pero no fue así. Kubo avanzó hacía Jackson, como si no le importara haber sido descubierto observándolo. Kubo tenía la altura de Eep, por lo que dedujo tenía la misma edad y llevaba sobre la espalda una extraña guitarra.

—¿Tú eres Jokul el Rey Solitario? —preguntó Kubo.

De no haber estado con los pies bien puestos en el suelo, Jackson se habría caído. Fue como si repentinamente el domo disminuyera su tamaño. Sofocado por el impacto de las palabras de Kubo, Jackson apenas agradeció que el único que permaneciera cerca de él fuera Eugene, que seguramente estaba tan sorprendido como él. Sudor frío resbaló de la sien de Overland, y luchó por centrarse porque era imposible que alguien que no fuera una quimera supiera que él había sido Jokul en su pasado, sin embargo, Kubo no lucía como si estuviera burlándose o como si quisiera delatarlo frente a todos.

—¿C-Cómo…? —titubeó en preguntar.

Kubo permaneció calmado, como entendiendo que el tema no era común.

—Mi madre —respondió.

Eso confundió más a Jackson porque no conocía a la madre de Kubo. Pero el japonés le puso una mano sobre el hombro y le miró fijamente a los ojos. Ahí Jackson se percató del parche oculto bajo el flequillo de su negruzco cabello. Kubo era tuerto.

—Ella me dijo que te encontraría aquí, aunque no me dio razones o más explicaciones. Creo que sabe qué algo más pasara por lo que sólo me pidió que te dijera: _"Lo siento. No pude hacer nada más"_ —esa frase no había sido dicha por la voz de Kubo, sino por una femenina y dulce cargada de arrepentimiento.

Jackson no sabía qué pensar. El esfuerzo que hizo por ajustar las palabras de Kubo en una parte de su historia desconocida, le provocaron un tremendo dolor de cabeza que lo hizo llevarse una mano a dicha zona. No podía recordar nada. No podía hacer nada. No podía…

—Jackson, tranquilo —le susurró Eugene sosteniéndole—, estoy aquí.

—Hermano —musitó con dificultad.

—Respira —pidió—, o los demás se darán cuenta.

Jackson asintió y luchó por mantenerse calmado. Se enfocó de nuevo en Kubo que lucía un tanto apenado por haberle hecho pasar un mal momento.

—¿Cómo sabías que yo era Jokul? —preguntó—, ¿cómo sabía tu madre?

—No me lo quiso decir —respondió con sinceridad—, sólo que serías el único en poseer un cayado como varita, además que estarías juntos a ellos, pero eso fue todo. Ella también me dijo: _"Todas las respuestas a tus preguntas, las tendrás cuando vengas conmigo, Jokul"_ —de nuevo, su voz cambió. Cuando Kubo terminó de pasar el mensaje, agregó personalmente—. No le he contado de esto a nadie, ya que mi madre hechizó mi boca para que sólo lo dijera frente a ti y aquellos cercanos a ti. Tampoco tengo idea de lo que pasa. Sinceramente, no le creí a mi madre hasta que te vi, entonces, ¿es cierto?... lo siento, no debí preguntarlo.

—No, estás en tu derecho, te usaron como mensajero —dijo Jackson—. ¿Cuándo conoceré a tu madre?

—Cuando viajemos a Mahoutokoro —pronunció—. Disculpa si suena insensible, pero lo has aceptado más fácil de lo que creí que lo harías.

Jackson sonrió.

—No es la primera vez que me sucede —aclaró—. Después de todo lo que me ha pasado, que la madre de alguien desconocido me conozca no suena tan increíble como suena.

* * *

La escuadra de Ilvermony estaba compuesta por 25 estudiantes que se abrieron paso por uno de los costados del estadio levantando sus varitas para formar sobre sus cabezas el escudo de Ilvermony. Cuando llegaron al centro, las bajaron al instante. Las _Vuelicámaras_ captaron el momento exacto en que Star Butterfly dio una pirueta en el aire alzando una varita de extraña forma, que emitió un rayo de luz que impactó en el suelo del que brotaron bocinas en forma de perritos multicolores que hicieron sonar _Firework_ de Katy Perry, una cantante que se había graduado en Ilvermony hace varios años y que se había prestado a crear una canción como tema de apertura.

Conforme la canción iba reproduciéndose, Star apuntó su varita a varios puntos, gritando un extraño hechizo.

— _¡Lluvia de estrellas de gelatina!_ —salieron estrellas hechas precisamente de ese material, en las que saltaron para usarlas como tablas de surf, que bailotearon por el área.

Al irse elevando, los estudiantes sobre las estrellas de gelatina hicieron una muestra de hechizos que al chocar entre sí formaban distintas formas, relatando así la historia del colegio. De cómo Isolt Sayre y el muggle James Steward habían fundado la escuela junto a sus hijos adoptivos, Chadwick y Webster. De su lucha contra la bruja tía de Isolt, Gorlaim Gaunt. De cómo el colegio había fusionado la magia británica con la magia de los indios de las tribus wampanoag y narragansett. Al finalizar, Dipper Pines sacó una linterna con un cristal cerca del foco, la prendió y dirigió hacia uno de sus compañeros haciendo que aumentara de tamaño hasta ser un gigante; luego cambió el cristal, haciendo que el mismo estudiante se encogiera al tamaño de una hormiga. Su hermana Mabel mostró una pistola con un garfio al final, que disparó hacía arriba dándole a una estrella de gelatina, y accionando el pistilo de nuevo para subir. Al ascender, Mabel lanzaba rayos de estrellitas amarillas que al tocar las manos de los presentes se transformaban en dulces.

Una extraña cabeza flotante de unicornio, causó conmoción general. Stanford Pines la reconoció como Ponina Headmadfilia, o Ponyhead, una estudiante que había tratado de convertirse en una animaga de una criatura mágica, lo que era imposible dado que los magos no podían imitar las propiedades mágicas de los animales fantásticos. Su intento había provocado que se convirtiera permanentemente en una cabeza de unicornio. Ponyhead no parecía enojada por eso, y de su cuerno emitió rayos que golpearon las estrellas de gelatina transformándolas en otras cosas, desde gatos con alas hasta sombreros de los que emergían un montón de criaturas alocadas. Secundando a la cabeza de unicornio, un muchacho de ascendencia mexicana abrió un portal con unas tijeras, se metió en él para luego salir en otra parte con una apariencia diferente, más alta y musculosa que se montó en una escoba de la marca _Harley_. Sus demás compañeros entretenían mostrando sus habilidades con la varita, hasta que la canción terminó y con ello su presentación que recibió el aplauso de la audiencia.

Extenuados y con una gran sonrisa en la cara, los de Ilvermony se tomaron la libertad de saludar al público animadamente, en lo que las estrellas descendían. Ellos tendrían que sentarse en un apartado especial, unas gradas colocadas debajo de los asientos del público, donde podrían ver el espectáculo de las otras escuelas.

Sidmodius tomó la palabra de nuevo, felicitando el esfuerzo de Ilvermony y reconociéndoles el buen trabajo que hicieron recuperando la historia del colegio.

—¡Es el turno del Instituto de las Brujas de Salem! —dijo Sidmodius.

Esa escuela era reconocida por recibir sólo a brujas pero en años recientes había aceptado a algunos estudiantes varones. No fue sorpresa que la mayoría de sus seleccionados fuesen mujeres. Sin embargo, quien dio la señal de inicio una vez estuvieron en el centro del estadio, fue Steven Universe, el amigo de Connie. Cada alumno en simultáneo, invocó una escoba personalizada, que montaron para elevarse en círculo uno detrás de otro, mostrando la antigua posición que se empleaba para montar una escoba. Una muchacha de cabello azul metálico, apuntó su varita al suelo sacando un montón de calderos colocados en círculo, cuyos interiores hervían distintas pociones de diferentes colores. Era bien conocida la buena reputación de los de Salem al momento de hacer pociones, pocos podían superarlos. Lanzándose en picada, se zambulleron en cada caldero obteniendo diversos efectos; en uno, la edad aumentaba; en otros, salían como animales; en unos se transformaban en el género opuesto, todo a ritmo del clarinete de _Artie_ Shaw (aunque éste fuera un fantasma).

En el caldero central, el más grande donde burbujeaba una poción de color dorado, una chica de cabello como de fuego arrojó un hechizo que hizo que el líquido se tornara carmesí, y de esta empezaran a formarse personajes famosos que se habían graduado del instituto. Como cierre, un muchacho rubio desmontó su escoba para subirse al lomo de un perro de color amarillo que podía tomar múltiples formas, para así volcar el contenido de los calderos pequeños en el grande. La poción final burbujeó con fuerza y cuando explotó y se despejó el humo que se había creado, la música de Shaw fue cambiada por la de los acordes de guitarra y bajo de los Gemelos Vampiros, Marceline y Marshall Lee, que cantaban una canción sobre las brujas y magos quemados por los puritanos en Estados Unidos, que habían pertenecido a Salem y también a Ilvermony. La presentación finalizó junto con la canción. Marceline y Marshall Lee hicieron una reverencia al público que pedía una canción más pero por motivos de tiempo y espacio eso no podía ser. Los estudiantes de Salem tomaron asiento junto con los de Ilvermony, entre estos dos siempre existió una estrecha relación.

Las tres maestras a cargo del grupo de Salem se veían satisfechas. Sidmodius continuó con el evento.

—¡Ahora es el turno del Instituto Durmstrang!

Los estudiantes de Durmstrang hicieron una entrada potente montados en veloces _saetas de fuego_ , demostrando su habilidad y destreza en un peligroso partido de quidditch improvisado, en el que invocaron blutgers del doble del tamaño normal; a esto le sumaron hechizos y encantamientos, lo que lo convertía en un duelo aéreo. Nod Huha era la estrella principal debido a su reconocido talento para el quidditch, algunos lo consideraban un Victor Krum más versátil. Vanellope von Schweetz se la pasaba apareciendo de aquí por allá con la velocidad de un tronar de dedos.

La música de fondo era poderosa, incitante. La cantante se llamada _Andrea_ , y su canción _Drokai_ venía como anillo al dedo a la dinámica creada.

Nod y Eret alzaron sus varitas invocando _Fuego Maligno_ , o fuego maldito, mostrando el perfecto control que mantenían sobre esa maldición, le dieron forma de un ave majestuosa que incluso hizo sonar su tronido. El control fue tal que nadie salió quemado ni porque estuvieron casi en contacto con la materia ardiente. El ave de fuego extendió sus alas al alcanzar el punto más alto en el estadio y emitió un chillido que los dejó sordos temporalmente (excepto a Levi que mantenía sus oídos insonorizados), luego se descompuso en cientos de centellas multicolor, a la vez los estudiantes de Durmstrang se colocaban en formación de "U" para cerrar su presentación.

Nod y Eret apagaron el fuego, descendiendo el grupo tras acabar. Nod envió besos a las _vuelicámaras_ que le enfocaban, y uno que otro guiño.

—¡Maravilloso! ¡Ahora es el turno de recibir al equipo del Colegio de Magia Castelobruxo!

El piso del estadio cambió a un mapa de la Amazonia. La selva amazónica es la selva más grande de la tierra y cubre aproximadamente siete millones de km² –o el equivalente a 40% del territorio sudamericano. Se extiende por nueve países, y por lo tanto, es el abrigo que da vida y cobijo a gran parte del continente. La Amazonia es una rica fuente de biodiversidad y contiene alrededor de un cuarto de todas las especies terrestres. Con una longitud de 6.400 km, el Amazonas es el segundo río más largo del mundo y representa una quinta parte de toda el agua fresca que desemboca en los océanos. La Amazonía juega un papel crítico en la regulación del dióxido de carbono en la atmósfera, por lo que la deforestación tiene un impacto directo en el cambio climático. Y no sólo eso, además de perderse árboles capaces de "reciclar" el aire, su quema es responsable del 20% anual de las emisiones de gases con efecto invernadero a la atmósfera.

Castelobruxo se distinguía de entre todas las escuelas por sus campañas contra la deforestación, por eso había incluido toda esa información en la apertura para crear consciencia al respecto. Del mapa en el piso comenzaron a surgir árboles, plantas características de la selva amazónica, que treparon por los muros del estadio y ofrecieron sus frutos frescos a los presentes.

Los estudiantes de Castelobruxo se deslizaron por las grandes ramas hasta quedar en el centro, y empezar a moverse al ritmo de la samba.

Cuando el inmenso Maui saltó gritando eufórico, los presentes atestiguaron los cambios que el mejor animago del mundo hacia con su cuerpo. Maui tenía la habilidad de convertirse en cualquier especie (excepto las mágicas) del mundo con apoyo del enorme gancho de hueso grabado en el filo. Junto a los chicos, salieron a bailar los Kokomora, diferentes a los Kakamora del mar, eran protectores de la selva, unos simpáticos _melancia-do-cerrado_ (fruta endémica de Brasil) que se movían haciendo tronar sus primitivas lanzas y cuchillos. La presentación finalizó cuando Moana movió sus manos hacia arriba, rindiendo un homenaje a Mekare, una bruja que había permanecido en esa posición a cambio de que los Kokomora le transmitiesen sus conocimientos en Herbología a los de Castelobruxo para que les ayudaran a proteger la selva también. Entonces, fue cuando finalizaron, y pasaron a tomar asiento junto con sus otros compañeros.

—¡Démosle la bienvenida a la Academia Mágica Beauxbatons! —anunció Sidmodius.

Las chicas de Beauxbatons habían insistido en usar una canción de _Maître Gims_ , sin importar si tenía que ver o no con la apertura. Así que cuando empezó a sonar _Brisé_ , los de Beauxbatons entraron montando a los _abraxan_ irreales en formación "v". En la punta iba Kristoff Gracefolle, apreciándose lo ligeramente molesto que estaba (posiblemente Chloé lo había hecho enojar). Cuando desmontaron, los _abraxan_ fueron convertidos en estatuas elegantes que entonaron los coros de Gims, a la vez que los estudiantes hacían una especie de danza posando con sus varitas siguiendo la etiqueta necesaria. Eran tan precisos y coordinados sus movimientos, que más que verse ridículos, daban cuenta de su compenetración.

Elsa Arandelle enviaba estelas de escarcha con su varita, creando la ilusión de estrellas sobre ellos. Cuando una _vuelicámara_ enfocó el rostro de Adrién Agreste, los chillidos emocionados de las brujas pudieron escucharse probablemente hasta China. Adrién era una celebridad, al igual que su hermana, al ser uno de los primeros modelos franceses del mundo. Para cerrar, las varitas fueron alzadas de nuevo creando líneas de luz que se entrecruzaron hasta tomar la forma del escudo de la escuela, donde después apareció la cara del nuevo director, que era padre de Adrién y Chloé, Gabriel Agreste. Su presentación elegante recibió los merecidos aplausos del público, y tomaron lugar junto con los demás. Nod y Vanellope no perdieron el tiempo para burlarse de las chicas de Beauxbatons.

Sidmodius llamó a los siguientes participantes:

—¡Que venga el equipo del Instituto Tecnológico de Magia Experimental!

Ver la presentación de los de ITME fue como presenciar la combinación excéntrica de tecnología muggle y tecnología mágica. Hiro Hamada abrió atravesando el campo del estadio usando unos extraños objetos negros que en conjunto podía hacerle moverse a donde quisiera. Era un dispositivo que servía con _Legeremancia_ y un complicado entramado de cables que leían las ondas cerebrales. Hiro nunca dejó de sonreír con pretensión. Cuando sus compañeros aparecieron junto a él, estos activaron unas cajas-mochilas que los cubrieron con trajes de costura futurista. En ITME, al igual que en Koldovstoretz, habían enviado a un equipo de seis. Tadashi se presentó con una armadura rojiza; una alta muchacha rubia con uno color rosado y una bolsita de la que salían esferas que contenían pociones que al estrellarse se convertían en puentes o toboganes; una muchachita oriental de cabello corto tenía una traje amarillo en el que podía moverse a una impresionante velocidad; un moreno con el cabello en rastas había aplicado el _Diffindo_ a una especie de guantes que podían cortarlo todo; y por último, estaba un sujeto vestido con una botarga de monstruo que sólo arrojaba fuego y saltaba como si la gravedad no existiera.

La música corrió a cuenta de _B'Z_ con su sencillo _Friction._

En las gradas de los profesores, Stanford oía a Alistar Krei, uno de los profesores del ITME, presumir de las mejoras que estaban haciendo. Para él, ciertamente era entretenido, pero no tanto. En Hogwarts, Hiccup Haddock había presentado proyectos más interesantes que estos. Cuando los de ITME finalizaron, hicieron desaparecer sus trajes y los objetos negros de Hiro para tomar asiento.

—¡Ahora el turno del Colegio de Magia Mahoutokoro!

Una suave tonada inició mientras pétalos de cerezo caían del techo. La canción era _Sakura biyori_ entonada por _Mai Hoshimura_. Connie Maheswaran abrió la entrada al sacar una espada con empuñadura roja y filo rosa de debajo de la manga de su túnica para hacer una antigua danza con espada. Simultáneamente, Riley Andersen y un chico llamado Ted Wiggins se movieron de forma que crearon remolinos de pétalos para convertir a cada uno en una cosa distinta. Un tipo parecido a Ted, pero más alto y delgado, se encargó de crear luciérnagas que volaron hasta forma _kanjis_ que representaban el lema de la escuela. De pronto, la música fue bajando de volumen hasta desaparecer. Entonces, Kubo sacó su _shamisen_ tocando las cuerdas y empezando a relata una historia. Indujo a sus compañeros a representar una antigua historia de una doncella proveniente de la luna que había amado a un escarabajo de la tierra, y de su unión, un niño había nacido; el amor entre esos dos rompía un tabú entre los antiguos, pues la doncella pertenecía al mundo de los espíritus. Espíritus y humanos no podían combinarse. El relato terminó con un último acorde, y el estadio quedó en silencio, conmovido por éste. Tras unos segundos, estalló en aplausos sonorosos.

El equipo de Mahoutokoro se despidió haciendo una reverencia. Cuando se acercaron a las gradas, Riley le sonrió a Hiro Hamada haciendo que se sonrojara. Antes de la creación del ITME, sus estudiantes habían pertenecido a Mahoutokoro.

—¡Los siguientes son los estudiantes de la Escuela de Magia Uagadou!

Uagadoy se localizaba en la zona subsahariana del continente africano. La música tradicional africana suele ser funcional por naturaleza. Las interpretaciones pueden ser largas y hacer a la audiencia partícipe de ellas; la música consiste en diferentes tipos de piezas que acompañan el nacimiento, boda, caza y actividades políticas, música para ahuyentar a los malos espíritus y rendir tributo a los buenos, la muerte y los ancestros. El sonido de tambores llenó de energía a los espectadores.

El inicio no pudo ser más fantástico que cuando tres de ellos cargaron bloques de piedra que lucían pesados. Con sus simples manos y haciendo movimientos fuertes, las piedras fueron tomando forma del escudo de la escuela. Consecuentemente hubo una magnífica muestra de como podían controlar el agua a su favor, así como el fuego. De la parte alta del estadio, unos estudiantes de Uagadou se arrojaron al vacío sosteniendo unas varas largas que luego extendieron unas pequeñas aletas que les permitió planear hasta caer con elegancia en el suelo.

Los de Augadou eran reconocidos por poder hacer magia sin necesidad de varita por cierto tiempo, además de controlar cuatro elementos a discreción. Los collares de oro se unían al sonido de la música, y cada demostración de habilidad superada a la anterior. Cuando terminaron de moverse, elevaron sus manos al cielo dedicando el baile hacia donde sus profesores se encontraban, como agradeciéndoles.

Sidmodius tuvo que pedir silencio, por a esas alturas, el público estaba muy emocionado (hasta Levi había disfrutado de ver algo diferente).

—¡Continuamos con la escuadra del Colegio Koldovstoretz de Magia y Hechicería!

* * *

Dentro del domo sólo quedaban dos grupos. Flint pidió a su equipo que se reunieran para afinar detalles. Hiccup había estado sentado cerca de una de las paredes, así que cuando se levantó para ir hacía allá, y confiando que los de Koldovstoretz se estaban yendo, no tomó precauciones. Como fijarse que Dagur corrió hacia donde estaba él, tomándole bruscamente del brazo y girándolo.

Labios secos se juntaron contra sus labios suaves.

Hiccup no tuvo tiempo de detener el contacto por efímero e inesperado. Sólo oyó las exclamaciones de sus compañeros y como el tal Thuggory informaba a Kuvira de lo que Dagur hizo.

—Para la suerte —dijo el ruso con una expresión satisfecha. Soltó a Hiccup y se dirigió hacia donde Kuvira lo esperaba con el ceño fruncido. Dagur sólo bufó como si no hubiera hecho nada malo.

—¿Qué rayos le pasa a ese? —preguntó Guy acercándose a Hiccup. Era la primera vez que sonaba tan enojado—. ¿Estás bien?

Hiccup se limpió la boca, sintiéndose asqueado.

—Me acaba de besar alguien mayor que yo y sin mi consentimiento, dime cómo te sentirías tú, Guy.

—Lo siento.

—Tú no debes disculparte, sino él —masculló Hiccup—. Odio que me usen como quieran.

—Pues usa ese coraje para la apertura, para dejarles claro que no eres un dejado —dijo Guy.

Y lo iba hacer, cuando les tocaré presentarse. Por el momento, sólo quedaba esperar.

Los estudiantes de Koldovstoretz no se anduvieron por las ramas, literalmente. Era bien conocida la reputación que tenía de no volar sobre escobas sino sobre árboles enteros. Así que su entrada fue ver a seis inmensos robles llenando la zona aérea del estadio. La canción que los acompañó fue _Loi loi_ , algo extraño considerando lo alegre de éste en comparación con las caras serias de los rusos.

De un momento a otro, los rusos saltaron de los árboles que se estrellaron contra el suelo formando una réplica de varios monumentos históricos de Rusia. Entonces, Kuvira movió sus manos, haciendo que el metal de los pasamanos del estadio se torciera para sostener a sus compañeros hasta dejarlos en el suelo. Kuvira movió otra vez las falanges y el metal regresó a su lugar.

Los demás sacaron sus varitas invocando una estela roja que tomó forma de un dragón alargado. Los de Koldovstoretz habían sido los primeros en atreverse a mostrar esas criaturas. Finalizaron colocándole cadenas al dragón y haciendo que los reverenciara, como si ellos pudieron domar a cualquier fiera. Probablemente no recibieron todos los aplausos de la audiencia, pero sí un poco de su admiración por sacar un tema tabú como eran los dragones en la actualidad.

Y tras ocupar sus lugares, fue el turno de Hogwarts.

* * *

La comisión de producción técnica que acompañó a los seleccionados de Hogwarts, hicieron un esplendido trabajo. Rebeca Robinson se aseguró que nadie del evento les pusiera un _pero_ sobre lo que querían conseguir (por eso había traído a Victoire Weasley y a Elizabeth Quincey, porque a ninguna nadie podía decirle que no), así que dio luz verde a Macintosh para pidiera que apagaran todas las luces, mientras Manny MacGuffin colocaba un disco de vinil con su canción. El cantante había sido nada menos que Emery Dixón, pero eso nadie tenía por qué saberlo. La melodía corrió por cuenta de Tuffnut y Alicia Talbot. En una orilla sosteniendo su varita estaba Derba Kinkerll, esperando a que Rebeca le diera la señal.

Los espectadores se inquietaron ante el mutismo y la oscuridad.

Fue cuando Robinson asintió hacia Kinkerll.

En una improvisada demostración de transfiguración, Derba construyó en menos de un minuto la historia de los fundadores de Hogwarts junto con otros sucesos, apenas alumbrada con ligera luz. Fue tan lamentable —no podía culpársele, ella sola estaba haciendo el trabajo—, que todo terminó como una maqueta de un niño de primaria que se _desarmó_ a la primera, quedando como unas ruinas. Cuando Derba terminó, el silencio se hizo más presente.

¿Eso era todo lo que Hogwarts mostraría? Se sintieron decepcionados, y a punto de abuchearlos, se detuvieron cuando las luces se apagaron de nuevo.

Un cántico suave empezó a sonar cuando Manny permitió que la música comenzara. Una luz del techo iluminó un punto en la zona inferior del estadio donde una diminuta figura apareció alumbrada. Las _vuelicámaras_ se acercaron para mostrar en las pantallas gigantes a Hiccup Haddock III, que sostenía la famosa espada de Godric Gryffindor en su mano izquierda. El cántico continuó a la vez que Hiccup daba unos pasos hacia donde el trabajo de Derba quedó como ruinas.

Hiccup elevó la espada sobre su cabeza. Entonces, la letra de la canción sustituyo al cántico.

" _¿Somos la presa?_

 _¡No, nosotros somos los cazadores_!"

Como un relámpago, el frío brillo de la espada centelló cuando Hiccup la clavó en el piso. Fuego salió de la intersección que se expandió por el piso, donde las ruinas mutaban a formas más concretas. Una torre de piedra se alzó con magnificencia, al tiempo que cadenas emergían y capturaban todo espacio disponible. Hiccup hizo un tremendo esfuerzo para sacar la espada de Gryffindor, y tras eso, dar una estocada que quebró unas cuantas cadenas logrando que luz se emitiera. La torre que tan bien había sido construida sobre esas ruinas malhechas, se derrumbaba sobre el piso donde el fuego había hecho crecer flores.

Hiccup representó el papel del salvador cuya espada deseaba romper las cadenas, lo que era una tarea imposible por la cantidad y la destrucción que causaba. Sin embargo, no se rendía. Saltó hacia la torre que se derrumbaba, peleando con la espada. Aquella había sido una buena idea por parte de Courtney, aun cuando Hiccup tuviera que practicar mucho para que su manejo no quedara en ridículo. Al llegar a la punta, Hiccup volvió a clavar la espada, esta vez dejándola en el sitio.

El cazador no se pondría a orar, eso no cambiaba nada. Lo que haría el cambio sería la voluntad de luchar. Sin detenerse nunca, incluso después de la muerte.

" _Mientras aún nos quede fuerza para luchar_ ,

 _debemos cubrir con sangre nuestras flechas"._

La espada emitió otra onda de fuego. El piso se quebró. De las grietas surgieron enormes espejos… no, eran trozos de hielo en forma de espejo cortesía de Jackson. El papel de Maite no sólo había recaído en hacerle de prensa al colegio, sino que la comisión de la apertura le pidió que les pasara _vídeos_ de las clases, hasta les pasó las que tomó antes de que viajaran por el túnel de conejo. La parte donde los alumnos de Hogwarts hicieron el saludo militar. Los espejos mostraban imágenes de cada instante en que lograban superarse, de los partidos de quidditch, del Club de duelo, de las clases de Levi.

" _Cuando éramos jóvenes queríamos tomar una flecha, y con ella poder cazar a nuestra presa. Practicamos hasta quedarnos sin aliento…"._

De pronto, de los espejos emergieron los propios alumnos de Hogwarts. Uno a uno se materializó como si el espejo no sólo mostrara imágenes, sino también fuera un traslador. Con varita en mano convirtieron escombros en escobas, subiendo uno de cada casa para realizar piruetas que dejaron boquiabiertos a los alumnos de Durmstrang y provocaron la envidia de los de Koldovstoretz. Para Guy, Alejandría, Eep y Astrid no fue sencillo volar; esta vez no se midieron en lo que hacían y sus movimientos se acercaron tanto a lo suicida que hasta a los gemelos Malfoy les habría dado un paro cardíaco de verlos. Los demás se encargaban de otras cosas. Tomás Xarxus había traído consigo múltiples frascos con pociones complicadas, que al mezclarlas producían enormes explosiones que deshacían las cadenas.

Aprovechando el revuelo causado, Hiccup se ocultó dentro de la torre. Una de las fases sería trasfigurar el equipo de maniobras, y él no podía hacerlo, así que se las ideó para pedirle a Derba que replicara uno entre las ruinas por si acaso a alguien le fallaba el hechizo (cabe decir que Derba se rió de él porque todos en el equipo podían transfigurar más allá de un nivel normal. Hiccup agradecía que al final ella le hubiera hecho caso). Hiccup sabía que colocarse las correas tardaría, así que debía apurarse, y con suerte, en la última etapa, todo saldría bien.

Afuera, Eugene Fitzherbert se batía en duelo contra Mérida DunBroch, representando el constante conflicto entre las dos casas que representaban, pero que acabó de golpe cuando la torre tembló. Entonces ya no sólo fueron cadenas que los detenían; las formas abstractas de Pitch Black y Gothel interrumpieron, tenían el tamaño de un gigante. En los espejos, recuerdos de los alumnos que estuvieron en la batalla contra la Bruja Inmortal se plasmaron, además de las memorias de las quimeras que pelearon contra Pitch Black (fueron muy selectivos, nadie quería que supiera de la conexión de Jackson con Pitch). Entonces, Eugene y Mérida dejaron de pelear entre sí para unir fuerzas.

Para hacerlo más real, habían planeado hacer muñecos que simularan personas revividas y esclavizadas por la bruja con los que tendrían que pelear.

" _Nos lamentamos por no tener la fuerza para cambiar las cosas…"._

Los gemelos Malfoy se maquillaron de tal forma que hicieron creer que eran parte del ejercito de Gothel; personas que nadie sabría que habían muerto, revividas, actuando normalmente y esperando el momento de atacar. En el cielo, caballos negros huesudos habían aparecido. Pesadillas. Éstas en realidad estaban hechas de polvos peruanos de oscuridad perpetúa, dándoles un toque realista. Quienes volaban en escobas fueron atacados por las Pesadillas. Todo parecía perdido hasta que una luz de esperanza descendió sobre ellos.

" _Pero si no tomamos riesgos no podremos vencer…"._

La luz provenía de Rapunzel Soleil, cuyo cabello brillaba intensamente en lo que ella bajaba poco a poco como si fuera una especie de santo hasta que sus pies tocaron la derruida torre y tomaba la espada de Gryffindor con una mano, alzándola para reanimar la lucha. Entonces, Adrián Flint se movió de tal forma que lideró el contraataque.

Jackson Overland apareció flotando sobre su cayado, arrojando ventiscas frías hacia las Pesadillas para mantener a salvo a sus amigos. En la parte de abajo, los hermanos Babcock se unían para detener la amenaza de los Revividos. Un _close-up_ a la cara de Norman reveló al mundo uno de los pares de ojos que podían diferenciar a un Revivido de alguien normal. Eran tan azules. Norman logró meterse en el papel y señalar a Courtney quienes eran los Revividos en esa escenificación. Courtney apuntó su varita a los gemelos Malfoy, los aprisionó y esperó a que Rapunzel fuera con ellos para que les quitara el hechizo y los devolviera a la vida.

Pero no había acabado ahí.

Los figurados Pitch y Gothel no se veían contentos, así que doblaron esfuerzos lanzando todo su poder que causó una destrucción masiva. La torre se derrumbaba. Los participantes fueron arrojados al aire, más fue ahí, en ese momento de desesperación, que hicieron su último movimiento.

Las nuevas túnicas que Courtney les hizo tenían un mecanismo intrínseco que a una señal del portador, les permitía cambiar. De este modo fue como la clásica túnica negra y gris de Hogwarts se transformó en un conjunto de pantalones negros, botas cafés oscuras, blusas y camisas blancas, y una gabardina color café, que al mismo tiempo permitió ver cómo los estudiantes transfiguraban los escombros en un extraño aparato de metal, cuyas correas estaban amarradas por todo su cuerpo. En ese punto, Hiccup salió de su escondite. Afortunadamente, la ropa de Courtney no había sufrido un contratiempo más que haberle quedado un poco más grande de lo que hubiera sido si la maldición no interviniera.

" _Tenemos que atacar para poder alcanzar, aquel mundo donde seremos libres"_

El instante fue perfecto.

En una perfecta coordinación, todos accionaron los mecanismos. Los ganchos salieron disparados hacia todas partes. Hiccup había hecho que estos pudieran adherirse a cualquier parte colocándoles un hechizo de endurecimiento en las puntas, lo que permitía que se _incrustaran_ hasta en el cielo. Al tanque con gas comprimido, lo había dotado de espacio infinito, de esta forma ya no se acabaría. Además, colocó un espacio en la parte trasera para guardar las varitas, y hacer que los hechizos salieran de otra forma.

¡Y qué forma de hechizar!

Nadie esperó que sacaran a relucir las inmensas cuchillas, ni tampoco que éstas pudieran recubrirse con encantamientos haciéndolas más poderosas. Los presentes no daban crédito a lo que veían. Sidmodius no tenía palabras. Los reporteros estaban igual. Maite trasmitía prácticamente diciéndoles que Hogwarts se había llevado la apertura. Stanford asentía con orgullo. Bill sonreía. Y Levi… Levi por fin había pedido volver a escuchar. Los mocosos se movían en sincronía, derrotando a los temibles enemigos. Cuando terminaron, cayeron sobre las ruinas. Sí, no habían podido protegerlo todo. Sí, habían perdido mucho en el proceso. Sí, la desesperación los tumbó muchas veces. Pero ellos no se habían rendido.

Como toque final, volvieron a realizar el saludo militar, llevando una mano sobre su corazón y la otra en la espalda. Así con las túnicas cambiadas, portando el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales y sosteniendo la mirada en alto fue como el equipo de Hogwarts finalizó su entrega.

Unos minutos de silencio tomaron control en el estadio.

Stanford Pines fue el primero en reconocer el esfuerzo de sus alumnos, aplaudiendo ambas manos con seis dedos. Como si eso hubiera sido una señal, el sonido de aplausos sumándose fue tomando fuerza hasta que vítores, silbidos y gritos de euforia llenaron el aire.

Cuando los de Hogwarts fueron a tomar asiento, pudieron notar las diversas reacciones que suscitaron entre sus colegas, y es que nadie había esperado semejantes movimientos de su parte. Hiccup notó como Hiro Hamada y Dipper Pines miraban fijamente a los equipos de maniobras tridimensionales, y no pudo más que sentirse orgulloso de su trabajo. Mérida y Courtney parecían pavorreales de lo satisfechas que estaban, y cuando alguien les preguntó sobre qué demonios era lo que llevaban cargando, sólo rieron.

¡Que les dieran a todos, ellos estaban felices!

Sidmodius tomó el turno para terminar la apertura y felicitarlos a todos.

Detrás de escenas, la comisión especial de Hogwarts estaba satisfecha por haber hecho un espléndido trabajo.

* * *

Había atardecido para cuando la apertura terminó. Sidmodius y los organizadores reunieron a cada escuadra para darles las indicaciones pertinentes. Por hoy descansarían en tiendas especiales para cada grupo, y se les daría la libertad de platicar con quien quisieran.

Las tiendas estaban esparcidas por el amplio domo, que se abrió para dar la bienvenida al cielo de Australia; debido a que se encontraban en el desierto, el calor era demasiado, sin embargo, las brisas suaves de la noche que se aproximaba ayudaban algo.

Los equipos de apoyo técnico podrían quedarse con los participantes, y los profesores tendrían que vigilarlos. Pronto el área del domo se convirtió en un pequeño festival en el que los jóvenes no tuvieron pena por reunirse con los de las otras escuelas. Hogwarts era principalmente asediada por lo mostrado en la exhibición. Flint les había pedido anteriormente que no contaran nada, ya que no sabían cuáles eran las intenciones de los otros concursantes; ya era malo desconfiar de ellos a causa de Pitch y Gothel como para darles un panorama de sus habilidades.

Flint había causado una impresión tal en los otros líderes de los grupos, que Kuvira, Nod, Tadashi y una chica de Uagadou llamada Jinora, quisieron conocerle en la brevedad. Jackson y Eugene volvían a hablar con Moana, y a conocer a su equipo con algunas excepciones que no quisieron tener nada que ver con ellos; Jackson y Eugene entablaron una amena conversación con Chloé Botelho, de cabello azul metálico, Fenzy Vaz, una muchacha enana con el cabello rosa, y Kiet Melo, un enorme chaval con el cabello verde. Esos tres eran metamorfagos y tenían quince años.

Por otra parte estaba Rapunzel con Anna, la segunda no podía dejar de hablar y Rapunzel sólo atinaba a sonreír. Ya sería su momento para decir algo, pues había notado que Anna parecía tener cierta obsesión por expresarse que le hizo pensar que con una hermana tan callada y seria como Elsa, no tendría muchas oportunidades de soltarse como querría. Anna de inmediato le presentó a sus amigos, empezando con Marinette Dupain-Cheng, luego con Rose Lavillant y finalizando con la seria Juleka Couffaine.

—¿Quién son los demás? —preguntó Rapunzel.

—Te los _presentagía_ , _pego_ me caen mal —dijo Anna—, especialmente Hans y Lila. ¡Ah, y también Alya!, es tan chismosa. _Siempge_ anda metiendo sus _nagices_ donde no debe y no le _impogta_ _violag_ la _pgivacidad_ de los demás con tal de _conseguig_ una exclusiva.

Rapunzel no estaba segura de tomar el juicio de su prima para valorar a esas personas, pero tomando en cuenta que la tal Alya ya estaba tomándole fotos a Norman Babcock sin pedir permiso. Norman se notaba incómodo y tan frustrado por no poder meterse a la tienda de campaña, que sentía unas ganas de tomar la cámara de Alya y romperla.

—Tú debes ser Norman Babcock, el de los Ojos de Cristal.

Norman volteó para toparse con una chica de Koldovstoretz, alta y de cabello negro. Tendría unos 16 años.

—¿Quién quiere saberlo?

—¡No le hables así a mi hermana! —reclamó un chico rubio como de quince años.

—Tranquilo —pidió y regresó su atención a Norman—. Mi nombre es Violeta Parr, y él es mi hermano, Dash. Vimos tu actuación. Tengo que decirte que estoy impresionada.

—Sí, gracias —se dio la vuelta como si no importara. Pensó que de estar sus amigos, las cosas serían distintas. Jamie pediría disculpas, Daren aligeraría el ambiente con un chiste y Salma se pondría a recitarle protocolos de modales. Al parecer su respuesta no gustó a los hermanos Parr porque soltaron sendos suspiros como quien se decepciona. Bien, eso estaba bien porque Norman no estaba aquí para impresionar a nadie.

En otra parte, Hiccup estaba revisando el equipo de maniobras de Guy que había sufrido una pequeña abolladura. Ninguno mencionaba el beso de Dagur, y Guy lo distraía con otras preguntas.

—Es interesante ese artefacto —se acercó Hiro Hamada por segunda vez. Hiccup dejó de desmontarlo y lo cubrió con una manta—. Oh, descuida, vi cómo funciona y seguro puedo hacer una réplica.

Hiccup roló los ojos. Habría querido decirle que sin el mecanismo de las correas y un apropiado entrenamiento, daba igual que pudiera construirlo, no sería capaz de usarlo. Guy se divirtió de la expresión irritada de Hiccup. Tal parecía que estaba destinado a soportar a los engreídos.

—Buen trabajo, Hiccup —pronunció el profesor Pines, llegando con ellos y ajeno al drama. Con él venían los gemelos Pines—. Veo que sigues innovando. Qué bien. Quiero presentarte a mis sobrinos, Dipper y Mabel.

—Tío Ford nos ha dicho muchas cosas sobre ti en sus cartas —dijo Dipper. Mabel asintió con fuerza como para corroborar—. Estuviste genial en la apertura.

Un suave tono rojizo apareció en las mejillas de Haddock. Qué unos de los hombres más inteligentes del mundo le hablara sobre ti a su familia, era un gran honor. Con Stanford presente, Hiro ya no trató de descubrir más, y se conformó con soltar un comentario de vez en cuando, pues admiraba a Stanford y le interesaba saber qué era lo que lo orilló a trabajar en Hogwarts.

Alejados unos metros, el grupo de ITME observaba el comportamiento de Hiro.

—Hiro se va a meter en problemas otra vez —dijo Wasabi Katsuki—, y yo no voy a meterme para ayudarlo.

—Mientes y lo sabes, Wasabi —aseguró Honey Lemon, una rubia alta con lentes. Wasabi hizo un puchero al no poder refutarle.

—Qué alguien de 17 años haga esa expresión, es grotesco —comentó Gogo Tomago masticando su chicle sabor fresas con tamarindo—. Como sea, Hiro sólo se mete en problemas cuando Riley está cerca.

—Eh, Gogo —llamó Wasabi señalando discretamente a Riley Andersen pasando cerca de Hiro.

—Rayos.

A unos pasos de la tienda de Hogwarts, Tomás estaba enfrascado en un libro mientras Tuffnut le hablaba. Algunos considerarían que Tomás lo estaba ignorando, pero no era así. Siempre contestaba a las preguntas y decía uno que otro comentario. Tuffnut continuaba llorando por la pérdida de su cabello.

—Argh, Skull, con esto dejaré de ser el hermano favorito de Scorpius. Todos saben que me ama por mi increíble cabello, claro, además de mi presencia varonil y mi expresión astuta.

Tomás pasó la página como si nada. Tuffnut ni se mostró molesto y continuó hablando hasta que la presencia de Maui le hizo callar. Maui no había podido dejar pasar el comentario de Xarxus, así como tampoco la expresión que puso de completa calma, como si no le temiera, como si él mismo fuese más terrible que el propio Maui.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Tuffnut.

—Contigo nada, banana —contestó Maui tomándolo de la cabeza con su gran mano y moviéndolo como si fuese una pieza de ajedrez—. Ahora sí, necesito atender unos asuntos contigo.

Tomás no dijo nada. Maui acercó su cara a la de él con una sonrisa torcida.

—¿No me temes? —preguntó.

El libro fue cerrado de golpe. Tom le dirigió una mirada de reojo. Estaba inexpresivo y quieto. Maui no notó primeramente la intensidad que adquirieron los ojos azules del moreno, ni tampoco como su cuerpo se preparaba para atacar incluso si no se estaba moviendo.

—No le temo a nada ya —soltó a volumen bajo, como una caricia oscura.

—¡Tom! —exclamó su hermana Alejandría, interponiéndose entre ambos—. Venga, no seas pesado. ¡Tienes que ser más amable con los otros!

A pesar de la interrupción, Tom no quitó su atención sobre Maui ningún segundo hasta que sus ojos se deslizaron a donde Tuffnut tenía las manos sobre su cabeza como si no pudiera dar crédito a que lo hubieran movido con tanta facilidad.

—De acuerdo —accedió—, vamos a ser amables con alguien más.

Y caminó pasando al lado de Maui. Tuffnut y Alejandría le siguieron. El músculoso chico quedó en segundo plano.

—Cuenta hasta diez, Babcock —pidió Robinson haciéndoles señas a Mérida y a Eep para que agarraran a la rubia—. No les hagas caso. Sólo quieren provocarte.

Eso era pedirle peras al olmo.

—¿Qué pretenden con venir a decir cosas como ésas? —preguntó Mérida poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Courtney.

—No _prretendemos_ nada —respondió Tantrum O'Ugerly jugando con un mechón de su pelirrojo cabello. Su encanto era tal que con ese simple movimiento ya había provocado que varios a su alrededor se cayeran o chocaran—, lo que decía es que es _admirrable_ que una chiquilla como tú haya _crreado_ estas túnicas.

—Dijeron que mis diseños eran mediocres —repitió Courtney—, y que yo lucía mal en ellos. Lo que es una mentada mentira porque yo sí sé de estilos y de moda, algo que seguro ustedes no conocen estando en esa escuela en medio de la nada.

— _Serr_ _guerrerros_ valientes y _entrregados_ es lo único que necesitamos los de Koldovstoretz, no _rropa_ ni _arrtilugos barratos_ —espetó Camicazi Bog-Burglar irguiendo su espalda y dejando ver su gran delantera.

Unos diez centímetros más baja que ella, Courtney no dudó en corresponder con una mirada fiera. Por la seguridad de Camicazi, Eep y Mérida la agarraron y la alejaron.

—Uy, qué _cobardes_ —se burló Camicazi—. Si _fuerras_ una Bog-Burglar como yo, _tendrrías_ más _valor_.

—Basta ya —dijo Rebeca—, si lo que quieren es pelea, no la obtendrán. Aguántense hasta que inicie la primera prueba para demostrar sus habilidades, porque lo único que están haciendo ahorita es quedar como tontas. Y no es por presumir pero Courtney puede patearles sus gordos traseros sin problema.

Y las dejó a ambas con la cara desencajada. Satisfecha, Robinson caminó junto con Ruffnut hacía donde Eep trataba de calmar a Courtney. Mérida se mantenía al margen ya que también estaba un poco enojada con la actitud de Tantrum y Camicazi.

—Courtney no podría ganarles a esas dos —dijo Ruffnut, a su lado.

—Lo sé —respondió Rebeca—, en cuestiones de magia, pero en cuestiones físicas, no dudó que nosotros seamos los más preparados además de los de Uagadou. Deben sacar provecho de eso. Sé que la profesora Parkinson, y el profesor Flitwick les estuvieron enseñando un montón de hechizos y encantamientos, pero eso no será suficiente, ¿entendido? No se confíen. El equipo de producción estuvo cerca de los de las otras escuelas y por lo que llegué a entender, nadie se tomó a broma lo que el ministro Nott hizo. A nadie le gustó que los hiciera quedar en ridículo.

—Flint no nos dejará aflojarnos, Robinson, te lo aseguro —dijo Ruffnut—, deja de preocuparte por nosotros. Lo haremos bien. La apertura sirvió para demostrarle que estamos listos para todo.

—No puedo evitarlo. Es mi último año en Hogwarts, no quiero dejarlos —sonrió.

—No quieres dejar a Flint, que no es lo mismo —dijo Ruffnut soltando una risita tonta.

—¡Malfoy! —chilló con las mejillas coloradas.

—Oh, ¿en serio? Todos sabemos que Flint te ama —y fue enfática en elegir _amor_ y no _gustar_ —, y que tú no dices nada porque… ¿por qué no lo aceptas? No te es indiferente y los dos se llevan muy bien.

—Te lo contaré si me confirmas que la razón de tener el cabello todo gryffindoriano es por Lupin.

Ahora fue Ruffnut la que sonrojó. Rebeca sonrió victoriosa.

—Argh, eres insoportable, Robinson —dijo Malfoy—, pero así es. Teddy me hace feliz aceptándome tal y como soy, así que pensé que sería un bonito detalle. Bien. Ahora que lo sabes y antes de que te asesine por hacerme decir todas esas cursilerías, dime qué traes con Flint.

—Un trato es un trato —concedió y se acercó al oído de Ruffnut para murmurarle su secreto.

Ruffnut parpadeó con incredulidad. ¡Vaya que se lo tenían bien escondidito!

—Entonces, ¿al final…? —aventuró a decir.

—Así es —y sonrió.

Ruffnut se echó a reír, no por burla, sino porque le parecía sumamente tierno. ¿Quién lo diría de Flint?

La vida sí que traía sorpresas.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal?** Bueno, tengo mis comentarios al respecto de este capítulo.

Me imagino que Harry no se habría quedado con los brazos cruzados al enterarse de la noticia, así que quiso impedirlo, pero al final desistió. La situación de Hiccup es muy delicada como para hacer cualquier movimiento que lo perjudique más que ayudarlo.

En cuanto a la escena de Gellert y Albus, me gustó escribirla. Albus y Gellert estuvieron buscando poder en su juventud, así que habrán descubierto la existencia de Mor'du por sus propios medios. Y la cosa de los retratos me pareció buena, ya que si contuvieran toda la información del mundo, ¿para qué usar libros cuando puedes preguntarles directamente? Me habría gustado poner a Snape, pero me lo guardó para el ratito.

La preparación de los estudiantes para irse me encantó. Ahí se vio lo unidos que están en este momento, y cómo la competencia entre casas ya no es tan mala como antes.

Y ahí está la pelea entre Courtney y Astrid xD. Se agarraron bien feo, más o menos cuando Seth y yo peleamos (ella es maestra de Kempo). Por cierto, la técnica que usa Rebeca proviene del Muay Thai, que es un Arte Marcial tailandés, y que le puse como una referencia al personaje de Annie Leonhart de Shingeki no Kyojin.

¿Qué más? Ah, sí, respecto a las nulas visiones que han tenido Jackson y Mérida, es por un gran motivo. Como verán, Kubo —más bien su madre— tiene algo que decirle a Jackson (algo sobre su pasado siendo Jokul), en cuanto a Mérida, ella se está dejando cegar y ha cometido una injusticia en este capítulo. A mí parecer las visionarias tienen que ver las cosas sí o sí, nada puede distraerlas.

Morí al escribir las entradas de cada escuela, y en escoger la música. Pero creo que quedó bien. No presenté a muchos personajes porque se viene lo chido xD. Apenas unos cuantos para satisfacer la demanda. Aclaro: excepto por Kubo, Hiro y Vanellope (13 años, 9 años y 8 años, respectivamente), los demás personajes que se mencionen tendrán una edad de los catorce a los 17 años. El motivo de que Hiro y Vanellope sean tan jóvenes tendrá su debida explicación. Además, respecto a los acentos, quiero pedirles su opinión. ¿Quieren que siga escribiendo a los franceses haciendo énfasis en la g, y así con todos los demás? A mí no me molesta, pero si tiene problemas para entenderle a las frases, puedo simplemente escribirlo con normalidad.

¿Qué les pareció el Mabel/Eugene? Les prometo pronto un poco más acción por parte de Astrid, que la quiero dejar intacta por el momento, pues ella está manteniendo bajo perfil como bien le aconsejó Flint.

¿Quién sabe cuál es la canción que usé para la entrada de los de Hogwarts?

Hay muchos personajes, y me encantaría hacer dibujo de todos, pero me falta hacer un montón. De todos modos, si quieren ver uno en especial, avísenme y me animaré a dibujarlo.

Por cierto, Hiccup pudo usar la espada de Gryffindor ya que la soltaba justo a tiempo para que su maldición no entorpeciera su magia xD.

La parte de Levi diciendo su apellido a Pansy es como una muestra de confianza, o sea que pronto él estará contando su historia.

No tengo nada más que comentar.

 **Contesto sus review:**

 **Tilicia:** Hiccup practicó mucho con Guy para poder dominar bien el equipo de maniobras. Pronto veremos más escenas de Harry con sus hijos y cómo se resuelve el problema con los Weasley. Las paletas en forma de elote son famosas por acá en México. Saben muy rico. Saludos.

 **Zeilyinn:** A mí me encantó escribir esas escenas, las disfruté tanto que hasta parecía que me había drogado de lo feliz que estaba. Me encanta el IchiRuki, pero Tite Kubo es un cabrón y se aplicó la de Kishimoto, y ya no se pudo x'D.

Los _Patronus_ me obligaron a buscar sobre animales y sus simbologías. ¡Hay un montón sobre eso! Si tuviera que adelantarlo, el _Patronus_ de Jackson sería un lobo, mientras que el de hIccup sería un puercoespín.

Bill hará que el mundo arda (?) okay no. Estás en lo correcto al decir que no apoya a nadie, sólo a sí mismo. Y sí, creo que te diste cuenta que la Criatura de un Ojo que se menciona es él. Las cosas que pasaron con él y Levi siguen siendo un misterio que pronto será revelado. Y parece que el Bill/Levi cayó bien xD. ¡Tienes que mirar Shingeki no Kyojin!, yo estoy como tú, pero al revés; primero me vi SnK y luego Tokyo Ghoul (pinche Touka, ya se violó a Kaneki :v).

Las malas influencias de Ruffnut harán unas criminales a Courtney y a Mavis. Tengo que decir que Ruffnut jugara un papel importante para Courtney en esta entrega, junto con Mavis también que no la dejo de lado. Adrien sufrirá un poquito de desamor. ¿Courtney/Eugene? Yo creo que si fueran pareja se pelearían mucho; como he dicho al principio, la novia oficial de Eugene tiene que comprender que Jackson es muy importante para él. Se vienen escenas Eret/Astrid y Mérida/Tuffnut.

Contestando a tus preguntas: pronto se sabrá el nombre que Bill utiliza para llamar a los gemelos. Sí, tienen que ver. La canción que se escucha es por parte de Valhallarama, algo así como que está en los recuerdos deprimidos del inconsciente de los gemelos. Y sí.

Quiero tener varios grupos de villanos al punto de forma un buen ejército. Esto nació de una discusión con un amigo (del que me base para crear a Caín, que le regaló el hacha a Astrid), que dijo que de nada valía solamente puros enemigos ultrapoderosos, tiene que haber otros que sigan siendo humanos y que puedan derrotarse para fomentar la ilusión de victoria.

Nos leemos luego, Zeilyinn.

 **Azuli:** La suerte de Hiccup no mejorará nunca *le pegan por pesimista*. Valka será mala, muy mala. Ya hice un dibujo de los OC más populares, si falta uno me avisan que voy a estar haciendo más.

Y sí, hice un dibujo de los seleccionados portando su nuevo uniforme.

Habrá escenas cortas de entrevistas para que no se lleve todo el espacio. Y puse un poco de Toothiana para ti para que no la extrañes.

OMG! Puedo hacer que Maite hable con Sirius, pero con Levi… Me va a poner a limpiar mi casa de nuevo :'v. Ja, ja, ja, qué viva el shippeo loco. Creo que accederé para ver más variedad. Saludos.

 **Bruno14:** Adoro leerte, Brunito, en serio. Es como verte leyendo el fic por todas las reacciones y comentarios que haces. ¿Te meterás a este concurso? Ojalá y sí.

Cuidado con Alvin Heller. Hará un movimiento súbito que provocará gastritis del coraje por lo que va a lograr (spoiler: hará romper a una ship).

Cada Patronus tiene su significado: Las gacelas son gráciles y ágiles, lo cual encaja con Pansy (iba a ponerle una cierva, pero me dije que era muy edípico aquello); el tigre de Eep es una referencia al tigre-lechuza que monta en la película y le queda también; para Guy un elefante porque es inteligente, tranquilo y aun así majestuoso; una cacatúa para Ferret porque siempre anda de escandaloso; las mariposas de Mavis reflejan su anhelo por la libertad y la pureza y fragilidad de su alma; el ave del paraíso de Courtney es por lo opulenta que ella es; Tuffnut tiene un perro bóxer porque se distrae con facilidad, me explico: vi un vídeo de un bóxer siendo llamado por su dueño, pero al final ve una ardilla y se va tras ella sin importarle nada más; un arrendajo es un ave que asalta los nidos ajenos, saquea los huevos y pone los suyos, o sea, que roba, por eso lo puse para Eugene como una referencia a lo que se dedica en la película; un borrego cimarrón es prueba de fuerza, pero también de terquedad, lo que va bien para Astrid; la serpiente cornuda de Tomás es por algo que no voy a decir de momento xD; el delfín es un animal inteligente y curioso como Fishlegs; y Heather una hiena porque se lo merece

Ya di un spoiler con eso xD.

La historia de Jokul es muy oscura, pero acá la pregunta es: ¿qué le contará ahora la madre de Kubo? *música de suspenso*

No te alejes demasiado de esa idea.

Más bien punto para Hufflepuff. Tuffnut es de esa casa xD.

Emery no ha tenido pareja porque no le interesa.

La frase de "el sol no brillará menos para ti porque brille para los demás" la saqué del libro de _Julieta_ del Marqués de Sade.

Y respecto a lo demás: Le atinaste a lo de Courtney. Eres Slytherclaw como yo, a mí también me pasó lo que a ti en Pottermore.

Las fans de Marinette nos pegarán fuerte porque no nos cae bien ella.

Courtney y Adrien no durarán. Sí, sacaré mi lado Ruffcup en esa escena. Valka será mala porque en la segunda entrega de HTTYD iba a serlo, pero se retractaron, por lo que quedó un reencuentro pedorro entre la familia Haddock.

¿Adrién/Guy? Mmm, difícil, pero creo que se puede hacer.

Ya no diré qué familia será destruida para que sufran cuando pase. No quiero que se preparen ni nada xD.

¿Qué te pareció el beso de Dagur a Hiccup? Quise dejarlo así porque a lo mejor vemos escenas de celos y no te diré por parte de quien, jo, jo, jo.

¡Adoré tu review con los comentarios de los patronus! Me diste muchas ideas al respecto, eh. Tu análisis fue genial, y hasta mi amiga Seth lo alabo. Me hiciste reír un montón xD.

 **Estefana:** Llegará el momento en que Hiccup pueda devolver los golpes de Jackson, pero le costará porque a Jackson le va enseñar personalmente Levi con clases privadas. No andas tan errada al pensar que Jackson fue malo, de hecho, tuvo que serlo. Me dan ganas hasta de hacer que se vuelvan anti-fans de Jackson, pero mejor no.

No hice dibujos de parejas como tal. Son personajes que escogí al azar y que vestí con los uniformes de cada escuela. Están en mi DA y en una página nueva de Facebook que cree para este fic.

Hiccup me dijo que no te puede dar una foto rojo como tomate, pero como yo soy la autora y a mí me vale lo que quieran porque les estoy pagando, te la doy *se la da* Si no llega es porque esto es un medio muggle poco confiable para mandar imágenes xD. Saludos.

 **Matildatooslista:** ¡Hola, amiga! Mérida acepta cheques, pero si le pagas con panecillos de mantequilla, mejor. Ahorita no puede contestar porque anda aprendiéndose lo que actuara en el siguiente capítulo.

Creo que con lo que hizo Mérida en este capítulo, bueno, no quedará muy bien parada.

A Hiccup le gustó tu abrazo, y me dijo que si fuera la mitad de comprensiva de lo que eres tú, no me cobraría tanto. Como sea, igual no le voy a pagar porque ya me quedé sin fondos :'v

Y Courtney… pues casi mata la laptop cuando dijiste lo de los momentos. No me va a dejar descansar hasta que le asegure que no habrá más Hiccup/Courtney.

Cuando Guy defina su lealtad, será cuando elija a Hiccup por sobre todos los demás.

Preocúpate porque Bill no miente. Adrién y Chloé serán mellizos, creo que así se dice cuando no son gemelos idénticos.

A lo mejor pongo esa escena o pongo otra mejor. Saludos.

 **Merlin's Knight:** Estuvo chistosas, es cierto, pero si ponía a alumnos mayores, tendría que haber dejado afuera a los protagonistas xD.

Teddy estuvo a punto de morir. Creo que Levi lo dejó pasar porque sabe que al final se enteraran de lo que sucedió con Bill.

¡Acertaste! En cuanto Mérida logré superar sus conflictos, podré convertirse en adivina. Pero, como verás, le falta mucho.

Por eso digo que no se guarden sus teorías, ¿quién quita y le atinas a algo en otra ocasión?

A mí me encanta más el Tadashi/Gogo, sólo accedí ponerlo con Honey porque a mi amiga Seth les gustan juntos, pero ya sabes, esto no es canon hasta que yo lo diga.

Me habría encantado poner a Tripp, pero no lo hice porque no he visto la película (lamentablemente), y porque sólo tengo fanarts de referencia. Quizás la meta más adelante, en cuanto haya visto su película.

Pues ya puse un poquito de las interacciones que pediste, quise llevármela leve porque después no habrá Dios que me detenga (ni siquiera Levi que me pide hacer el aseo de mi casa como se debe. Maldito obsesivo). Nos leemos luego.

 **Paulina:** Gracias por el halago. Todavía no dibujo muy bien y por eso ando practicando cada vez que puedo.

Sí, ya hice el dibujo de los quince seleccionados con su uniforme.

De momento, no haré nada con Pitch Black hasta que se presenten los cuatro villanos principales.

Me fascina la idea de usar a Valka de esta forma porque puedo poner a juego las lecturas que he tenido a lo largo de mi carrera, así que puedo explotar la dualidad amor-odio de cada relación y ver cómo reaccionan ante ello.

Tal vez haga una petición formal para que Hiccup quede bajo la custodia de Harry.

No le reces a la Virgen de Guadalupe, mejor ponle una veladora a Bill Cipher xD. Nos leemos luego.

 **Clara Elena:** Poco a poco, Harry y Albus construirán una relación más sana. El dibujo Eugene/Astrid contendrá a Heather en mal plan para separarlos, nada más te aviso xD. En el torneo, Hiccup hará buenos amigos, tengo la impresión que se llevaría bien con Dipper, Thuggory y con Asami Sato de Avatar.

No sé si haré un dibujo con las fotos del torneo… quizás me anime a hacerlo. Maite estudió en Chichen Itzá, a mí parecer es donde quedaría bien la escuela mexicana de magia xD, pero hizo intercambio con Castelobruxo. Pronto se irá revelando su vida. Me encantó tu frase sobre el amor.

Es complicado manejar para mí que un personaje como Bill (no humano, antiguo, conocedor) se interese en una humana, así que la mejor forma de hacer que interactúen es que Maite consiga descifrar los pensamientos de Bill sin recurrir a algo humano (lo que al final será imposible, pero el intento en lo que importara). Me parece que Bill ha sentido respeto por Stanford y por Dipper en la serie, así que quise valerme de eso. Creo que Maite se llevaría bien con Pansy y Sirius. Saludos.

 **Seth:** Deja de dar spoilers, cabrona :v

 **Maitehimawari:** No le des cuerda a Seth o se pondrá a soltar spoilers a diestra y siniestra. Nos cambiamos el nombre por el apellido Ciffer que pertenece a mi personaje favorito de todos, Ulquiorra Ciffer.

Veremos si las medidas tomadas sirven de algo. Theodore está preocupado por lo que pueda suceder, por eso no duda en apoyar y facilitar lo que pueda las decisiones de McGonagall.

Tu frase me gustó mucho. Me dan ganas de que un personaje la use.

Creo que dejaré que tomen las clases así, me parece que la pasan mejor. Me imagino que en Hogwarts, los chicos dieron todo aunque me da algo de tristeza tener que matar a muchos de ellos.

Mi _Patronus_ según yo es un puercoespín, según _Pottermore_ es un terrier xD. Y yo soy Slytherin has la médula.

La fachada de Heather caerá en cuanto Astrid comience a brillar en el torneo, y en cuanto gane amigos, y será feo porque es cuando habrá una ruptura entre varios personajes.

Hawkmouth será aliado de Pitch Black. MK como colibrí queda bien, y Rapunzel yo pienso que sería más un halcón. De Mérida me voy por un oso o un gato montés.

Háganle caso a cualquier cosa que diga Bill. Preocúpense mucho. Tengan mello.

Lamento decir que es posible que haya titanes en la historia… aunque creo que no es acertado decir titanes. Así que voy a ponerlo como: experimentos. Me vi de nuevo La Leyenda de Korra y Grandes Héroes como para hacer un monstruo cabrón que destruirá a muchos.

Dile eso a Seth xD. Tengo es espinita Mérida/Tuffnut porque sí que puedo verlos juntos, pero luego recuerdo que Mavis puede ser un buen crush para Tuff y se me pasa.

Mi teoría sobre el amor es… "pedirle a alguien algo que no tiene, en tanto tú crees que lo te lo va dar", bueno, más o menos es la idea que Lacan (un psicoanalista francés) da a entender.

Mérida va a cometer muchos errores, ¿si viste lo que hizo en este capítulo? Por eso Hanabi ya no la visita, está esperando que haga _insight_ la pobre para que pueda despertar su habilidad para ver el futuro y el pasado.

James y Rinoa serán buenos hermanos para Albus, porque lo aceptarán sin condiciones, además ellos harán que conozca a la demás pandilla de los hijos de los Slytherin.

OMG! Algunas preguntas sí que no las puedo contestar en favor a mantener el suspenso. Creo que sólo puedo contestar una: Pitch sí sabe que Valka es madre de Hiccup.

Mmm, ese dibujo no estaría mal. Creo que lo haría con acuarelas o con acrílicos para ir practicando.

Ja, ja, ja, al parecer el Bill/Levi también hizo ruido xD. Me dan ganas de dibujarlos, pero primero termino los demás encargos xD.

Quiero creer que MK tendrá una pareja que la aprecie, y sí, necesita tiempo para sanar (ya veremos si lo logra).

Tengo que ver esa entrevista. En cuanto me haga de media hora la veo, te lo prometo y recibirás mi MP para que te diga qué me pareció.

La esperanza es lo último que muere, pero a eso diría Nietzsche, "la esperanza es el peor de los males, pues prolonga el tormento del hombre". Me parece que viene en su escrito _Así habló Zaratustra_ , pero no estoy segura porque hace años que lo leí.

Lamento lo de tu familiar. Mi más sincero pésame.

Gracias por darme más material para Maite. Espero estar haciéndolo bien.

Levantarse a las cinco para practicar parkour seguro que es duro, pero también vale la pena

Apenas me hice tiempo para hacer algunas cosas. Saludos.

 **LaRojas09:** No, y no. No pude escoger sólo un villano. Al Alvin que pondré será más como el de los libros (porque me encanta el maldito), y Valka como villana es algo que siempre quise escribir.

Meh, para mí estuvo bien el tiempo para quebrar cabezas con el misterio. Hay otras cosas que igual tardarán en revelarse, así que en sí el quebradero continuará.

La cambié. Gracias por percatarte.

En la segunda película mide 1.82 m, acá quedará como por 1.75 a 1.79 m. Saludos.

 **Mague Luzul:** Si necesitas tiempo para el estudio, adelante, úsalo. Es importante no reprobar materias, se siente feo cuando pasa ;( ¿Por qué no les permiten a las gemelas estar solas en internet? ¿Hackean cuentas? Porque yo creo que sí xD.

Ya hice a los primeros OC, espero que a las gemelas les guste. Pronto sacaré más.

Accedo a poner más escenas de esas parejas: el Dipper/Star no lo había planeado, pero no veo por qué no ponerlo.

Las escenas que me piden… veré si puedo hacerlas.

Me imagino a Zul desbancando a toda la familia, y yendo a Las Vegas para hacer una fortuna (que me invite si va xD). Qué bueno que le gustó su premio porque a nadie más que a ella le he dado semejante spoiler.

Ya está listo tu dibujo en DA ;) Y no puedo decir que todos los hombres decepcionan, pero si uno te falló, él es quien no te merece.

Bien, le regalaré a Zul un caldero lleno de veneno, nomás que tenga cuidado porque a este le echaron también veneno de acromántula y huele medio rarito.

¡Más gemelos! Circe, sé que estoy mal por emocionarme, pero adoro a los gemelos.

 **Matildatooslista:** Ja, ja, ja, hola de nuevo xD. ¿Te caíste de la bicicleta? ¿Estás bien?

En cuanto a los ships, tengo que decirte que los que me provocaron un poco de resistencia fueron: Elsa/Hiccup, Steven/Coraline, Marinette/Hiccup, Alya/Hiccup, Guy/Alya, pero las demás sí me gustaron. Pero que no te desanime. Nunca sabes cuándo puede darme la loquera y poner una súper escena inesperada de uno de estos ships. ¿Hiccup con más chicas? ¿O también incluyo chicos? Porque había estado pensando en ponerlo un poco con Marco Diaz.

 **Sabdiel:** *cuando lee todo lo que tienes que hacer* ¿Eres inmortal? ¿O sólo que eres genial? Cuando estaba en las mismas (lo pongo en pasado porque ahorita sólo tengo que hacer la tesis y trabajar), no podía algunas veces. Qué bien que el castigo de Anel está por terminar.

Déjame ver… creo que las gemelas me han dicho su edad, o creo que no. Como sea, si leen esto les pido que me digan su edad, por favor. Tienes razón, ellas son graciosas y muy listas (y no es porque sean de mis lectoras favoritas).

Respondiendo preguntas: Creo que se refiere a si pondré a todos los personajes de cada escuela con el uniforme, pero creo no, sólo he hecho a los de Hogwarts; esto… hice la versión masculina de todos los uniformes (excepto los de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons que son los del concurso); los personajes que están en Durmstrang son Nod Huha, Eret, Vanellope, los de Over The Garden Walls, y uno de LadyBug llamado Nathaniel; de momento no; serán sus amigos cercanos (espero que ésta sea una buena pista); Hiccup se unirá por voluntad (luego de haberlos jodido el muy hdp); no traigo nada contra Hiccup y su futuro es oscuro, muy oscuro (mejor que se vaya de rodillas a la Basílica de Guadalupe xD); tienes razón al decir que la popularidad de Jackson bajó (por lo menos entre los que leen el fic); Astrid no será una quimera y ya no tendrá deseos de hablar de nuevo con sus antiguas amigas; Hiccup y Astrid serán amigos, de Hiro no tanto y de Dipper sí, y romperá su amistad con Heather; no creo que Bill tenga amigos, así no; le atinaron a una; oops, mejor me callo entonces; ya se verá como los hermanos Agreste se comportan y no sé si poner sus historias en Quimera; sí, es probable; pues será después porque Jinora será la primera novia oficial de Jackson; sí, pero eso es bueno. A mí me encantan las preguntas. Y sóbate donde te pegaron.

Qué bien que Anel y su hermano se hayan arreglado. Lamento lo de Thanari y le mando un abrazo de apoyo.

Pues lamento decirte, Sab, que mis lectoras son muy shippeadoras, y las sugerencias no acabaran hasta que yo diga: es canon y no se mueve ya xD.

Tus opiniones sobre parejas:

Pues si Ruffnut y Teddy terminaran, eres el primero que dice que la pondría con Hiccup.

Esas dos que siguen serán canon porque sí xD.

Me gustó que escribieras "Jack no ha sido una blanca palomita con Hiccup y no me imagino una relación 'amorosa' en ellos", ¿por qué? Por la forma en que se ignora la violencia que se ejerce entre prójimos y que es obviaba en pro de una imagen. Como anduve en contacto con textos sobre violencia desde el psicoanálisis, pues tengo un montón de material para ver si surge algo entre ellos o si sólo queda en amistad. Dicho esto, me echaré a correr de los que shipean Hijack.

Eugene/Astrid atrajo mucho la atención, pero primero lo primero, y yo quiero Eret/Astrid.

Tienes razón. El Maite/Bill si se da, irá muy lento. No me gusta las cosas al trancazo (como las hicieron Kishimoto y Tite Kubo), por eso no diré más al respecto y admiro que digas lo que piensas. Nos leemos luego, mi estimado Sab, y un saludote para Anel y Thanari (ya caso acabo sus dibujos, chicas).

 **Matildatooslista:** ¡Hola de nuevo, nuevo, amiga xD! Pues ya actualice, mujer, ya no te pongas triste. Lamento decirte que no he visto muchas películas por el momento. Pues espero te alegres con esta actualización

 **Maitehimawari:** ¡Gracias por la felicitación!, de hecho, me la pase oculta para que ninguno de mis familiares me felicitara, ya que siempre me piden consulta y pues yo no me dedico a eso xD. Por eso es bueno recibir una felicitación como ésta para variar.

 **Sayuki Yukimura:** ¡Qué muera el fin de semestre! Mmm, creo que si habrá uno *accede a su carita angelical*

¡No te sientas culpable porque te guste el Theo/Hermione! Pero, ¿por qué te sientes así?

Espero que la página en Facebook sea más accesible para que veas los dibujos.

Tadashi no morirá, sólo se quemará *le pegan*

Nos leemos luego, Sayu.

 **CassioBlack:** Son raros los fics que combinen The Big Four/Harry Potter que tenga continuación y sean interesantes. Me alegra saber que cada fic que he escrito sobre esto te ha gustado.

Deja review, créeme, puede parecer tedioso pero yo siempre los contesto y nada hace más feliz a un fanficker que saber qué opinan sus lectores. Que no te tiren a un río. Y si lo hacen, yo te rescato (O Bill, el demonio me debe un favor).

Muchísimas gracias por leerme y alabar mi escrito. Hago lo mejor que puedo.

Puedo dar gustitos de pareja porque no me molestan (a veces no se puede, pero por eso busco compensarlo de algún modo). Hiccup tendrá su momento en cuarto año; el Teddy/Ruffnut fue una de las parejas más aceptadas desde el principio, creo que tienen química; habrá muchas oportunidades para emparejar, así que atenta. El beso Hijack fue genial, y más porque Gene también besó a Hiccup, lo que me hace pensar que es muy fácil besarlo xD.

Gracias por comentar, y no te presiones, hazlo como puedas o con lo que se te venga a la cabeza que yo lo leo y respondo. Saludos.

 **Clara Elena:** Pues creo que fue una espera larga, pero de sufrimiento no, falta sufrimiento en este fic xD.

Haré espacio para que se vea cada cuento a lo largo del torneo, aunque mejor los escribo aparte. ¿O qué les gustaría más?

En una prueba se revelará que Hiccup no tiene magia. Mérida se enterará de lo que pasa con Hiccup. Courtney. No, será en quinto. Hiccup sufrirá *la abuchean* Me dijo Jackson que no le tiene miedo a tu palo, y Dagur dice que con gusto responde con la misma moneda (ya los puse en su lugar a ambos por andar contestando así a mis lectoras).

Ya tengo una idea de quién podría ser su pareja. Todos quieren que Jackson sufra por molestar a Hiccup, eso ya se verá si se da. Parece que todos están de acuerdo con el Eugene/Astrid.

Amistad entre Levi, Maite y Bill… difícil, dado que Bill no tiene amigos y Levi sólo confía en Astoria y los adultos de Slytherin.

Ya no le den cuerda a Seth que se le aloca la ardilla y no hay quien la pare xD.

 **Estefana:** No creo que sea baile como tal, pero podría tomarse así. El cambio de nombre surgió porque me llegó un MP de un lector que decía que si me cuenta _Abel Lacie Kiryu_ era la misma que la de _Caín Len Kiryu_ , lo que no es ya que ese cuenta es la de un amigo mío por eso me cambié el apellido. No vendo los dibujos, aún pienso que no soy tan buena. Espero participes en este concurso. Maite anda tomando un montón de fotos (se me están yendo galeones y galeones en pagar el material que necesita :'v). Saludos.

 **Matildatooslista:** Descuida, no me molesta que comentes . Veré que puedo hacer con los dibujos, en serio me tardo porque ahora ando practicando nuevas técnicas, pero creo que no estaría mal hacer los que me pides. Ya veré. Oficialmente hice la primera encuesta. Haber qué tal sale. Nos leemos luego, amiga.

 **LeslyHimawari:** ¿La amiga que te la recomendó es Maite? Si no, pues sorry xD. Muchas gracias por las palabras que has dedicado, me pone contenta saber que la historia va por buen curso y que está siendo aceptando y recomendada.

Me has hecho sonrojar por lo que escribes, en serio, a veces sigo sin poder creer que mi forma de escribir sea buena o provoque semejantes reacciones. Y que bueno que el crack te gusta, y no tanto el canon.

¿En tres semanas te leíste todo? OMG!, qué dedicación (Quimera te falta, pero bueno, leerte tres fics tiene que ser cansado). Me encantó leer las escenas que te gustaron porque se ve que si te consumió la lectura. Por Circe, gracias. Respondiendo a tu pregunta: Pienso que Korra es más fuerte que Eep en tanto es el avatar, pero si nos vamos al fic, creo que Eep es la chica más fuerte de todas físicamente hablando.

Me decidí que Hiccup y Mérida fueran primos porque usualmente los ponen como enemigos, novios, u otra cosa, yo quería algo diferente y qué mejor que hacerlos familiares. Además, vi una imagen de Valka con Elinor que me dio la impresión de que podrían ser hermanas, y pues de ahí se completó la idea. Respecto a Heather y Astrid por su gran parecido y porque en los fics solían tachar a Heather como la que siempre quería robarle a Hiccup a Astrid, aquí las puse como hermanas para que tenga otros motivos para pelear, para generar esa tensión; Norman y Agatha como primos fue por el lazo que muestran en la película, quería preservarlo de algún modo y que Norman tuviera a alguien de apoyo antes de encontrar a sus mejores amigos; y Adrien y Chloé por petición de una lectora.

Guy y Eep no serán canon. Lamento decírtelo, pero será así.

HIjack… todo depende de cómo se resuelvan sus conflictos.

Eugene/Astrid al poder, papuhs :v Creo que de ésta no habrá tanto problema.

Mérida tiene su cabello en una coleta por ahora y sí quiero cortarle el cabello. Stormfly será el dragón de Camicazi, no de Mérida.

Y puedes participar en este concurso.

Los últimos uniformes son porque las ganadoras sólo me habían enviado los trajes de las chicas, pero ya tengo el de los niños y pronto subiré un dibujo con los personajes vestidos con ellos. Nos leemos luego y gracias por leer y comentar.

 **Anel:** ¡Vivita y coleando! Felicidades por tu altas calificaciones y las de Thanari también. Merecen estas snitch doradas *se las da*. Qué bueno que tus padres te regresaron tu celular.

¡Ya vi los nuevos capítulos de SU también! Fueron hermosos, y adoré cada momento.

*la pellizca* Exactamente, este capítulo trató de la introducción de los equipos. Las pruebas vendrán en los siguientes capítulos. Y no te diré cuál será la primera, quiero que se sorpresa. Y planeó que sean trece capítulos (es lo que está en mi esquema), pero eso puede cambiar, depende de cómo los vaya escribiendo.

Tú, Anel, por esta teoría podrías estarte acercando mucho a revelar el misterio.

¡Oye, Hiccup, Anel quiere darte un abrazo! ¡Hazme caso y…! ¡Dagur, deja en paz a Hiccup, pervertido! Pues… en el siguiente capítulo te mandará abrazo y beso, si logra que Dagur lo deje en paz.

Te daría este adelanto, pero no. Que la incertidumbre permanezca para que duela lo que va a pasar *modo malo activado*

El dibujo Eugene/Astrid es una realidad bocetada en una servilleta de papel que luego pasaré a limpio. No haré ningún dibujo frostcup a menos que lo crea necesario.

Lamento la demora, pero por eso ya está la actualización. Espero les guste a ti y a Thanari. Saludos.

* * *

 **Links**

 **DeviantArt:** lilithkiryu . deviantart. com

 **Facebook:** www. facebook AbelCiffer /


	6. En el Fondo del Océano

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los títulos o personajes utilizados aquí, me pertenecen. Son propiedad intelectual y mercantil de sus respectivos autores. Así es, no gano nada escribiendo esto.

 **Títulos:** _El Origen de los Guardianes. Cómo entrenar a tu dragón. Valiente. Enredados. Los Croods. Hotel Transilvania. ParaNorman. Epic: El Reino Secreto. Nuevas adiciones: Gravity Falls. Star VS Las fuerzas del Mal. Hora de Aventura. Miraculous: Las Aventuras de Lady Bug. Over the Garden Walls. Frozen. Moana: una aventura en el mar. Sendokai Champions. Avatar: La leyenda de Aang y la Leyenda de Korra. Kubo y la Búsqueda Samurai. El Loráx. Steven Universe. Coraline y la Puerta Secreta. Seis Grandes Heroes. Intensamente. Ralph el Demoledor. Los Increíbles_.

 **¡Hola a todos y todas xD!** , ha sido mucho tiempo desde la última vez (creo). Bueno, bueno, vamos por partes, como dijo Jack The Ripper.

Primero, los resultados de la encuesta me han sorprendido. ¡Hay un montón de parejas que les gustan!, pero he decidido mencionar las tres principales. Éstas son: Hiccup/Courtney, Astrid/Eugene y Bill/Maite. Mientras que las parejas que menos les gustan son: Hiccup/Jack, Hiccup/Dagur, Jack/Mérida. Los personajes favoritos que lideran el enlistado son: Hiccup, Rapunzel y Adrien. Y los personajes más odiados son: Heather, Jack y Snotlout. Me sorprendí cuando pedían que muchos no murieran, y en cuanto a los que ya tendrían que estar tres metros bajo el suelo, bueno, realmente no me sorprendí nada, sabía que dirían que los padres de algunos personajes, y algunos villanos ¡Gracias por contestar a mi loca encuesta!, habrá más que sacaré por medio de Facebook (si no tienen una cuenta en face, bien pueden enviarme sus opiniones por correo electrónico, por MP o por review).

Segundo, nuestra estimada Seth acaba de dar a luz a sus trillizos, y está un poco cansada (yo diría que parece cadáver. La picaré con una varita para ver si reacciona). Ella prometió que le daría un spoiler masivo a quien adivinará los nombres que yo le puse a sus bebés (ella tiene mi permiso para dar este adelanto). La pista es la siguiente: Sus primeros nombres provienen de las tres de su cinturón, y los segundos del calvo genio, del caballito y la chica patata. Suerte a quien los descubra.

Tercero, doy por cerrada la convocatoria del segundo concurso de dibujo. Ya no pueden enviarme nada, y yo no recibiré trabajos atrasados por respeto a los que sí cumplieron con el lapso estipulado. Tengo que decir que son imágenes maravillosas que me encantaron. Su empeño me conmovió, de verás. La votación y las reglas estarán escritas en un post masivo en Facebook, como ya informé a algunos que no tienen cuenta, pueden pasarme sus opiniones por otro medio, así como sus comentarios. Habrá tres ganadores, y como he visto en la página de face que algunos están interesados en ganar otros premios, accederé a algunos de sus deseos. Cada quien elegirá su premio con la consigna de que corresponda al lugar que obtuvieron. Por ejemplo, si el primer lugar me pide el libro en PDF de "Las Profecías de la Adivina Ciega", el segundo lugar no lo podrá tener.

Cuarto, el espacio en Facebook fue creado para que compartieran sus teorías. Digamos que en el review no dijeron todo, pues pueden compartirlo en mi página. Incluso dibujos, afiches, etc.

Quinto, en Fanfiction hay un límite de palabras que pueden usar para escribir su review. Por eso a veces se cortan. Si desean dejar un review muy largo, córtenlo a la mitad o Fanfiction lo hará por ustedes, perdiéndose lo que han escrito.

Ahora sí ya no tengo más que decir, salvo que disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo Cinco**

 **En el fondo del océano**

* * *

" _I think some souls have a wa_ _y of connecting without our knowledge. That's why you can meet someone for the first time, but inside you just know. You know it is not the first time you've felt them"._

—Anónimo.

* * *

 _Inglaterra, Nailey Cottage en Sta. Katherine._

Scorpius abrazó con fuerza el yak de peluche contra su pecho. Era de noche y tendría que estar dormido al igual que Antares, que reposaba entre los brazos de Astoria, aunque eso significaría perderse el primer día de actividades tras la apertura. Había sido maravilloso ver a sus hermanos mayores y sus amigos lucirse con el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales y la ropa que cambiaba por sí sola, que Astoria no pudo decirle que no cuando le pidió desvelarse por esa vez. Scorpius gritó de la euforia, y corrió a invitar a sus primos y amigos para organizar una pijamada.

En menos de media hora habían llegado a la mansión Malfoy los hijos de Blaise y Daphne, los gemelos de Pansy y los de Theodore —acompañados por Susan, que era quien los cuidaba en turno—, y el único hijo de Goyle; también Scorpius insistió en que su tía abuela Petunia trajera a sus nietos para que no se perdieran de nada. Cabe decir que Henrietta Dursley no se despegó ni un momento de Alois Nott ni bien llegó, pues se había encariñado mucho con él. Scorpius se llevaba de maravilla con Antonie Dursley, el mayor de sus cuatro hermanos, y junto a su prima Sayuri Zabini, los tres eran inseparables. Zelig Zabini y James Potter-Parkinson se concentraron en intercambiar comentarios sobre los participantes, llegando a apostar sus ahorros. Rinoa se entretenía jugando con Katherine Dursley, la más pequeña de los nietos de Petunia, mientras que Robert Dursley oía atento las explicaciones de Alaudi Nott acerca del torneo. Eric Goyle había dicho que la reunión era todo un evento considerando los pasados de cada familia ahí. Hasta Hermione Granger estaba presente. Una enorme mansión que casi siempre estaba vacía se llenó de las risas de niños y de adultos que se divertían con sus pericias, en lo que la transmisión oficial comenzaba.

Al llegar la noche, a petición de los jóvenes, Astoria permitió que Hermione transfigurara la sala en una especie de recámara con cojines pachoncitos de distintas formas tapizando el suelo. No habían tardado ni dos segundos en ensartarse en una pelea de almohadas. Petunia les preparó dulces y aperitivos deliciosos que devoraron como si no hubieran comido en semanas. La pantalla colocada en una pared era de gran tamaño y era cuestión de encenderla justo en el momento de la transmisión. Los husos horarios decretaban las horas a esperar. El torneo empezaría a las ocho en punto en Australia. En Reino Unido eran apenas las diez en punto.

Por eso Scorpius había estado aguardando pacientemente el comienzo. Su cara no revelaba ninguna emoción, eran sus gestos los que lo delataban; sólo alguien que lo conociera bien podría ver ese pequeño tic que tenía en la boca cuando estaba nervioso. Eran Sayuri y Antonie quienes se dieron cuenta de eso. No era para menos la preocupación de Scorpius. Todos en esa habitación —incluso Petunia y sus nietos—, estaban al tanto que el torneo podía ser una jugada de los malos. Pero eran los Malfoy los que tenían algo más que perder. Los gemelos habían sido elegidos, al fin y al cabo. Scorpius temía por ellos. Si algo les sucedía a sus hermanos… a veces dolía pensar que no podría hacer nada en ese caso. Scorpius estaba consciente de lo poco útil que era en la actualidad.

—Martirizarte de esa forma, no ayudará —musitó Sayuri recargada en el hombro de su primo dándole mordiscos a un panecillo de mermelada de frambuesas.

—Es inevitable —respondió pellizcando uno de los cuernos del yak, recordando lo mucho que sus hermanos se habían peleado por ser el dueño final del peluche, y en cuanto él se los había pedido, se lo dieron sin replicar. Ruffnut y Tuffnut no tenían apego por los objetos, les importaba que él estuviera contento.

Sayuri suspiró fatigadamente. Observó a Zelig dejándose trenzar el cabello por Rinoa a unos cuantos cojines detrás de ellos. Entendía el anhelo de Scorpius por querer ser más fuerte para estar a la altura de sus hermanos, pues en su grupo, incluso cuando Eric Goyle era el mayor de todos, era innegable que los gemelos Malfoy fungían con una presencia poderosa y atrayente. Sayuri amaba mucho a sus primos, al igual que Zelig y muy posiblemente los demás. Muchos afuera creían que el nacimiento de Scorpius había eclipsado el lugar de los gemelos. La realidad era que Scorpius se sentía alejado de ellos, como si una barrera los separara. No de envidia, sino de entendimiento. Scorpius jamás podría estar en la misma situación en la que estuvieron los gemelos. Las manos de Scorpius estaban limpias, y las de Tuffnut y Ruffnut no, justo como sus padres y sus tíos; aquella mancha de oscuridad en sus almas, Scorpius no la tenía. Y eso le ensombrecía. Quería estar a la par para comprenderlos.

—Creo que sé lo que te pasa —dijo Antonie, y señaló discretamente hacía donde estaba Henrietta, dormida ya en el regazo de Alaudi—. Yo no poseo magia como mi hermanita, así que no puedo tener una idea de lo que ella siente respecto a lo que está pasando con la sociedad mágica. No tienes por qué sentir que no los alcanzarás. Entre una persona y otra hay una barrera invisible que los separa. Da miedo, no por eso tienes que verlo como un impedimento.

—Es difícil hacerlo, Tony —comentó Scorpius observando al yak de peluche fijamente. Recordó también las noches en que lo abrazó cuando Tuff y Ruff entraron a Hogwarts—. No me gusta que exista esa barrera, porque sufren solos a causa de ello.

Antonie desconocía el pasado de los gemelos y sobre los pecados que cargaban, pero sí conocía lo suficiente a Scorpius Malfoy como para entender que no debía seguir consolándolo. Se bastó con darle una palmadita en el hombro, como para demostrarle que él le escucharía una vez encontrara su respuesta.

Sentadas en los sofás y terminando una cena ligera de galletas y tazas de té, Susan, Petunia, Hermione y Astoria mantenían una amena conversación que mantenían libre de temas oscuros. No era que temieran, sino que esa ocasión era para desprenderse un poco de las tensiones cotidianas. Susan les comentaba sobre su trabajo y lo bien que le estaba yendo gracias al apoyo de Theodore; cada vez que la escuchaba, Hermione se convencía que había estado demasiado equivocada juzgándolo como frío e insensible cuando recién interactuaba con él en su primer día de oficina. De hecho, Hermione todavía estaba un poco incrédula de estar compartiendo una charla con la ex esposa de Nott y la esposa de Malfoy, y no sólo eso, sino conocer a Petunia y ya no detestarla tanto por lo cruel que era en la infancia de Harry (no que lo obviara, simplemente le dio el beneficio de la duda).

—Juro que te ves muy pálida, Astoria —comentó Susan estudiando el rostro de la otra bruja—, ¿qué ha dicho el medimago?

—Daphne vendrá hoy a revisarme personalmente —respondió llevándose una mano a la mejilla. Sabía que no tenía el tono cálido de siempre y que lucía muy cansada—. Creo que es fatiga por el segundo embarazo. Mi madre también enfermó tras tenerme, mejoró con el tiempo.

—Harry te echa de menos —pronunció Hermione, dulcemente—, dice que nadie es más eficiente y divertida que tú en el trabajo. Malfoy le ha dicho que como siga elogiándote de ese modo, creerá que está enamorado de ti.

Astoria sonrió. Aun con la palidez, los hoyuelos en sus mejillas la hacían verse hermosa.

—Espero volver al trabajo pronto, no niego que estar en casa con los niños es genial, pero no estar en la oficina o resolviendo casos, es duro también.

—El descanso es necesario cuando estás enferma —opinó Susan—, además no has perdido el tiempo. ¿Cuántos libros has leído últimamente?

—Media biblioteca Malfoy, algunos otros de los Greengrass, y los que me prestaste. ¿Qué puedo decir?, si no puedo salir, me toca investigar en casa. Draco también me ha traído otros materiales de distintos países. La magia nipona me atrae particularmente, aunque unos hechizos son peligros.

—¿A qué te refieres con peligrosos? —preguntó Hermione.

—Requieren un sacrificio por parte de quienes lo conjuran, tu energía vital se convierte en magia. El hechizo resulta poderoso y letal, tanto para el enemigo como para el mago que lo usa. Regulus nos ha dicho que Mor'du el Invencible fue un squib, así que tuvo que obtener su poder de otra fuente. He hecho muchas teorías al respecto y… Merlín, según no hablaríamos de eso, y lo sacó a colación.

—En mi opinión, es imposible que un tema así se deje de lado con facilidad —dijo Petunia—, incluso siendo muggle temo por lo que pueda pasar. Por eso le pedí a Regulus que no me ocultara nada. La situación no está para eso.

—Pero ése es uno de los problemas, Petunia —comentó Susan—, pocos se han tomado en serio lo que está pasando. De no ser así, no habría torneo y se harían esfuerzos para encontrar a Pitch y a Gothel para detenerlos antes de que den con Mor'du. Tenemos que esperar por el mejor resultado.

Pero eso no hacía que Astoria se sintiera mejor. Sus hijos estaban en el torneo, así como los amigos de estos. Eran niños por mucho que McGonagall los preparara para pelear de ser necesario. Ni siquiera que Stanford, Bill y Levi los acompañaran servía para calmarla. Cuando los gemelos fueron nombrados, casi se había desmayado. Su fuerza de voluntad le salvó de lo peor. Tuvo que respirar profundamente varias veces antes de pensar con claridad. Antes de entender el duro camino por el cual su familia parecía estar tomando, porque eran los Malfoy una de las familias más implicadas en este asunto. Desde que se supiera el origen de los gemelos, el futuro estaba lleno de posibilidades poco alentadoras.

La chimenea se encendió con fuegos verdes que dejaron pasar a Draco acompañado de Blaise, Daphne y Regulus. Habían finalizado su trabajo respectivamente y deseaban saber qué era lo que pasaría durante el torneo. Draco ya había pensado en quienes serían los elegidos, y no le sorprendió que los gemelos figuraran. Eso no lo hacía menos fácil. Había luchado fervientemente contra el impulso de detenerles, de alejarlos del peligro, pero si lo hacía, les quitaría la voluntad de luchar que habían adquirido en esos meses. Draco tenía claro que no quería que murieran en actos heroicos, pero tampoco deseaba que no pudieran defenderse por tener miedo.

Y eso era un problema, pues con lo que Regulus les había compartido, que Mor'du el Invencible existiera, lo llenaba de dudas. ¿Cómo podrían pelear contra él? Si saber que estaba encerrado y no muerto bastaba para darse una idea la magnitud de su fuerza. Oscuridad, inmortalidad y poder infinito. La triada que formarían Pitch, Gothel y Mor'du sería imparable. No obstante, Draco no era pesimista. Entendía la realidad y la aceptaba, por ende, también conocía a aquellos que podrían ser una amenaza para Pitch Black. Ya sabía de Jackson Overland, y por alguna razón, pensaba que Mérida DunBroch también figuraba en la lista. Mérida le había parecido una buena chica con una gran actitud, pero las noticias sobre su contacto con una adivina del pasado, llevaron a Draco a investigar su familia a fondo. Por parte de los Jolene no había nada rescatable, y Draco no pudo indagar a los DunBroch por tratarse de registros muggles y por no tener tiempo disponible. Si existía una relación entre Hanabi y la familia paterna de Mérida, tenía que saberlo.

—Bienvenido, cariño —dijo Astoria con una sonrisa. Draco la detuvo de su intento de pararse, y se bastó con besarle la frente y pedirle que le pasara a Antares.

—Te ves hermosa —comentó dándole ahora un beso en la boca, y acunando a su hija con cuidado—, prometí a Scorpius que me sentaría junto a él.

—Y tienes que cumplir esa promesa —dijo Astoria con firmeza—. No quiero que mi hijo piense que su padre no cumple con su palabra. Sólo prométeme que no comerá más gusanitos de jalea, o no dormirá en lo que resta de la noche.

—Lo prometo.

Draco se acomodó junto a su hijo. Blaise hizo lo mismo detrás de él, siendo un imán de niños que se acurrucaron a su lado como si fuera un calefactor. Parecían pollitos con su mamá gallina.

—Me habría gustado prestarles a Trixie a mis primos, pa' —dijo Zelig Zabini con su _Bowtruckle_. La pequeña criatura similar a un retoño verde, jugaba entre el cabello de Zelig

—Se llevaron a sus _jarveys_ , y con eso basta para salir de una circunstancia peliaguda. No son expertos en abrir cerrojos, pero sí en otras cosas. Les irá bien —observó al frente, donde Draco y Scorpius le habrían escuchado. Par de preocupones. Ése era el trabajo de Theo, además, si algo les pasaba a los gemelos, los organizadores del torneo ya estarían recibiendo una visita suya y de toda la banda de ex Slytherin para hacer algo más que reclamarles. Pero suponía que no podía decirles que no se preocuparan. Él mismo estaba un tanto inquieto. Las redadas de dragones habían disminuido en su frecuencia, no así en la destrucción que provocaban. Era como si de repente los dragones supieran atacar usando una estrategia distinta en cada ocasión.

Antes sólo disparaban fuego y asesinaban personas, seguían sus instintos. Ahora era como si tuvieran múltiples jefes, o eso era lo que Blaise pensaba al ver las distintas formaciones. Algo sucedía detrás de escena, pero no lograba discernirlo. El libro de Wodensfang le permitió construir una taxonomía y una pequeña guía de prevención que a su parecer no era suficiente. Blaise nunca se había topado con un reto tan grande, y saber que sus sobrinos estaban allá afuera, cerca del peligro... mejor ni pensarlo.

Dejarse llevar le daría poder a Pitch y a Gothel, y no iba a darles a esos desgraciados la oportunidad de verlo derrotado.

* * *

En el desierto de Australia, el sol apenas pintaba unos escasos rayos en el horizonte. El equipo de Hogwarts había despertado desde las cinco de la mañana. Había una comisión que se encargaría de levantar las tiendas y las cosas, pero Levi no había permitido que sus estudiantes fuesen unos flojos de mierda. Así que les hizo empacar, y los instó a cargar sus propias cosas cuando tuvieran que partir. Mientras los otros estudiantes apenas se despertaban, los de Hogwarts ya habían levantado la tienda y metido todo para zarpar.

En el desayuno, Guy había aprovechado para sacar a Belt de su jaula porque todavía no se sostenía bien y se habría caído si lo hubiera llevado durante la apertura. El perezoso fue apapachado por Derba y Rebeca, que se derritieron por sus enormes ojos azules. Por otro lado, los gemelos liberaron a sus _jarveys_ que olfatearon el aire con ahínco, decepcionados descubrieron que no había el olor de ningún gnomo y tuvieron que conformarse con los trozos de carne de rata que les dieron. Rapunzel le daba pedacitos de uva a Pascal. Las mascotas no habían sido prohibidas, así que podrían usarlas en las pruebas mientras que no dependieran totalmente de éstas.

—¡Oh, es _adogable_! —exclamó Anna Arendelle de improviso. Con ella venían Marinette y otras dos chicas. Aunque la expresión de Anna denotaba una alegría sin igual, no era lo mismo con sus amigas que tenían expresiones aprehensivas, como si estar con ellos supusiera un peligro latente—. ¿Es tu mascota, Punz? ¡No me dijiste que tenías un camaleón!, yo nunca he tenido una mascota. A Elsa no le gustan los animales. ¡Ah, _ciegto_ , _tgaje_ a mis amigas _paga pgesentágtelas_! Chicas, ella es mi _pgima_ , _Gapunzel_ Soleil.

Como para no verse groseras, sonrieron con incomodidad. Eep, que estaba al lado de Rapunzel, pensó que parecía como si estuvieran tratando de no soltarse un gas.

—Oye, Jumper, ¿quieres mi pedazo de tarta de zanahoria? —llamó Mérida a unos cuantos pasos de ellas. Eep asintió. La pelirroja arrojó el plato, y cuando las de Beauxbatons creyeron que le daría en la cara, Eep lo tomó diestramente y se dedicó a comerlo aunque ya hubiera terminado el suyo.

—Toma esto también, Jumper —dijo Courtney arrojándole el plato con la mitad de las verduras al vapor. El plato voló por los aires junto al contenido. Todo parecía llegar a un final lamentable, pero Eep demostró que tenía los mejores reflejos del mundo. Agarró el plato en el aire y lo condujo de tal forma que atrapó las verduras, dejando boquiabiertos a quienes no la conocían.

—¡Gracias, Firefly, Hawk! —exclamó Eep guiñando un ojo. Anna y sus amigas miraron a Eep como si fuera de otro mundo. El resto del equipo de Hogwarts ya estaba acostumbrado a su voraz apetito y a darle lo que no consumían. Eep no toleraba que la comida se desperdiciara.

Rapunzel lo agradeció, el espectáculo de Eep había servido para silenciar a Anna. Ahora _sí_ podrían hablar mutuamente. Rapunzel estaba interesada en conocer la situación actual de la corona real francesa, por lo que su madre le había contado, Elsa sería quien tomaría el trono a su debido tiempo. Para su sorpresa, Anna no estaba enterada de nada, en realidad era como si no le importaran esos asuntos y se enfocó en hablarle sobre chicos, dando miradas insinuantes a donde Jackson estaba.

—Su amiga es sorprendente —alabó Moana, yendo con Jackson y Eugene—. ¿Ya listos para lo que viene?, tienen que lucirse como en la apertura. Nunca creí que un mago pudiera hacer esos movimientos. En Castelobruxo tenemos a Maui. Creo que su amiga sería competencia para él.

—Y no la has visto en acción de verdad, Moa —le dijo Jackson, terminando de devorar su sándwich de queso con pescado.

—¿Qué haces por acá?, creí que liderabas a los de Castelobruxo —preguntó Eugene, haciendo que su larga gabardina cambiara a una corta chaqueta con el símbolo de Hogwarts en la espalda, y a los costado con la insignia de su casa. Jackson lo imitó enseguida. Aunque todavía no amanecía, empezaba a hacer un poco de calor.

—Están comiendo, y cuando están comiendo no atienden explicaciones —dijo cruzándose de brazos. Eugene notó enseguida que en su brazo derecho había aparecido una nueva marca que antes no estaba. Moana sonrió percibiendo su muda pregunta—. Esto salió ayer cuando nos conocimos. Es algo raro. Usualmente los tatuajes aparecen por logros o eventos importantes.

—Mmm —Jackson se acercó para mirarlo. Era un conjunto extraño. Dos círculos con estelas detrás formaban una especie de relieve, encerradas por una línea parecida a un dragón y otra a una rama de un árbol—, me gusta. Y tiene sentido. Nuestra amistad es de las cosas más importantes que pasaron en el mundo.

—Sigues siendo muy egocéntrico —dijo Moana dándole un ligero codazo—, como sea. ¿Quieren ir a caminar un rato? No me gusta estarme todo el tiempo en un solo lugar, sirve que nos alejamos de la acosadora de Eugene.

—¿Acosadora? —dijeron los dos y Moana les señaló con el dedo a la dirección donde Mabel Pines venía hacia ellos. A Eugene no le tuvo que decir de nuevo, porque ya se levantaba y se llevaba a ambos lejos velozmente.

Cuando Mabel llegó y no encontró a su presa (novio), dio una patada en el suelo y se cruzó de brazos. Se notaba molesta.

—¡Lo vi aquí hace unos segundos!

—Tranquila, Mabel, probablemente esté haciéndose el interesante para que lo busques —dijo una chica con rasgos orientales, mientras se ajustaba las gafas.

—Candy tiene razón. Ya sabes cómo son los chicos, ¡demuéstrale que no te importa lo que haga!, tiene que aprender a respetarte.

—¡Eso es, Grenda, Candy! —dijo Mabel sonriendo hasta lo imposible—. ¿Qué haría sin ustedes en este momento, chicas? Seguro que le estaría rogando. Vámonos con Janna y Tom a comer choconuts picantes.

—¿Estás seguras? Tom es tu ex —expresó Grenda. Mabel asintió como si nada. Después de todo, la relación con Tom sólo había sido un intento de éste por recuperar a Star Butterfly, lo que era imposible dado que ella estaba detrás de su hermano Dipper.

Así como Mabel había ido en búsqueda de Eugene, Kubo había ido con la intención de hablar con Jackson. La misión que su madre le encomendara tenía que llevarse a cabo con mayor de las discreciones. No estaba seguro qué era lo que ocurría, nunca había cuestionado las razones de su madre. Ella era un ser con demasiados secretos y grandes poderes. Kubo tendría que esperar a una respuesta. Quería conocer a Jackson, porque la forma en que su madre hablaba de él, parecía que había sido un tipo con la peor suerte del mundo, y no lo parecía por la forma en la que sonreía, aunque admitía que había algo en él que no cuadraba. Era una sensación similar a cuando había conocido a su abuelo materno.

Si bien Kubo no había encontrado a Jackson, llamó su atención otras cosas. Su único ojo no tenía el _poder_ suficiente para ver algo más, pero bastó para dar con Norman Babcock para saber que su madre había tenido toda la razón al decir que en los últimos años habían nacido muchas personas con talentos especiales. Había leído sobre el chico con "Los Ojos de Cristal", como apodaron su habilidad, para diferenciar a muertos revividos. La madre de Kubo, Sariatu, le había contado que en la época antigua algunos magos y brujas nacían con talentos especiales, más allá de cualquier límite. Había familias que podían predecir el futuro con 100% de veracidad, otras hablaban la Lengua Antigua (la que dio origen a todas las lenguas humanas), otras familias podían _mirar_ la esencia de las personas; existían otros casos particulares de individuos cuyas habilidades los habían condenado a una muerte prematura.

Kubo miró a la chica junto a Norman, rubia y con el ceño fruncido, que hablaba con un chico de tez morena que sonreía amablemente. Ah, ahí podía ver otra cosa. ¿Quién lo habría pensado siquiera? Aquello era interesantísimo. Caminó hacia donde estaban, escuchando la conversación. Habían estado hablando sobre cosas que les pasaron en Hogwarts y dejaron de hacerlo en cuanto lo vieron. De un segundo a otro, se habían puesto a la defensiva, sin decir nada, mirándolo fijamente.

" _Estos chicos saben a lo que vienen"_ , especuló. Cada alumno de Hogwarts presente no lo perdía de vista, y el líder, el tal Flint, aguardaba en una postura que le recordó a la vez que Riley lo invitó a ver una película de gánsteres norteamericanos. _"Me hace pensar que nosotros somos los que no saben nada en realidad"._

—Vengo en son de paz —levantó ambas manos, para demostrar que estaban limpias—. Me llamo Kubo, y sé ustedes no son los malos aquí.

—Si eso es cierto… —de pronto, frente a su cara, apareció la de Tuffnut con una expresión que pretendía ser intimidante pero que a Kubo le provocó unas inmensas ganas de reírse. Tuffnut lo estudiaba detenidamente, y cuando finalizó, dio su veredicto—: es honesto.

Kubo sabía que no fue por Tuffnut que se relajaron —siguieron con la guardia en alto—, sino por la pequeña señal de Adrián Flint. Kubo tomó asiento en una de las sillas.

—La tela de tu túnica es de pelo de conejo con cuernos de angora, ¿verdad? —comentó Courtney, mirándolo de arriba abajo sin pena—, los de Mahoutokoro usan dorado cuando tienen un nivel alto.

—Soy el líder del equipo de Mahoutokoro —respondió—, ¿y tú eres?

—Courtney Babcock, décimo lugar en la selección —dijo. Kubo tuvo una sensación particular al ver directamente a los ojos a esa bruja. ¡Qué fuerza de voluntad guardaban!, era casi triste que estuvieran llenos de prejuicios y deseos egoístas—. ¿Qué es eso que cuelga en tu espalda?

—Es mi _shimasen_ —dijo y la tomó, colocándola en posición para hacer sonar unos acordes, luego extrajo un pedazo de papel de sus ropas y lo puso en el suelo—, es como una versión musical de una varita.

Tocó de nuevo. El pedazo de papel se movió un poco. Kubo lo intentó otra vez, interpretando una melodía suave. De ser una hoja prolija, el papel se fue doblando hasta convertirse en una flor de cerezo que se elevó por el aire. Los gemelos silbaron impresionados, y le pidieron que lo transformara en una cosa que explotara. Mérida indicó que hiciera un espadachín, y Victoire Weasley un unicornio. Kubo las complació haciendo múltiples formas hasta regresar a la primera, que hizo caer sobre la cabeza de Courtney.

—Se te ve bien, Hawk —dijo Ruffnut recargándose en el hombro de su amiga. El japonés detectó otra cosa. Los ojos de Courtney se vaciaron de negatividad cuando miró hacia esa chica.

" _Un vínculo de almas"_ , deliberó de inmediato. Sariatu le había contado al respecto; que un vínculo de almas era rarísimo de encontrar y reconocer, y que tuviera a dos personas vinculadas frente a él, era todo un caso.

Sonó un silbato de repente. Era la llamada a que los equipos se alistaran para proceder con el siguiente paso. Los reporteros de cada escuela ya ajustaban las _vuelicámaras_ , algunos realizaban entrevistas a los participantes sobre la apertura. Maite estaba reparando una de sus _vuelicámaras_ , se había descompuesto cuando "accidentalmente" un colega la golpeo con su mano por creerla un insecto (y Maite se vengó irrumpiendo la conexión mental que éste tenía con sus _vuelicámaras_ ). Como los de Hogwarts ya se habían alistado, y se concentraron en ver detalles detalles. Tuffnut y Ruffnut fueron asignados para traer a Eugene y a Jackson. Con sus _jarveys_ sobre sus hombros, los gemelos se movieron entre el gentío que se gritaba entre sí para apurarse. Tuffnut se rió. Era bueno que Levi les haya inculcado el hábito de la limpieza y el orden o estarían igual que esa bola de tontos.

—¡Cuidado, hermana! —advirtió cuando Ruffnut estaba por impactar contra uno de los chicos de Durmstrang. Ruffnut flexionó las piernas a tiempo para dar un salto espectacular y esquivarlo, dejándolos boquiabiertos.

—¿Dónde estarán esos dos? —preguntó Tuffnut deteniéndose un momento y mirando a su alrededor—. Jamás creí que Frost y Rider cayeran ante una niña… bueno, de Rider sí, pero de Frost no. A ti te veo muy tranquila, Ruff, con eso de que cuidas mucho a Frost...

—Jackson nunca abandonaría a sus amigos, si una chica o chico se interesa en él tiene que entender eso.

—Pero eso no es lo que quise decir —dijo Tuff, intrigado. Ruffnut lo ignoró para dirigirse a donde estaban los alumnos de Castelobruxo. No había rastro de la líder en ningún lado, por lo cual Moana tampoco había escuchado el silbato, o lo había obviado al estar con Eugene y Jackson.

Iba darse la vuelta para seguir buscando, cuando la voz de un chico de Castelobruxo la detuvo.

—No tengo asuntos que tratar contigo —zanjó Ruffnut admirando al alto muchacho con cabello negro y afilados ojos verdes. Su rostro mostraba un gesto de arrogancia que no le quedaba y que provocó los gruñidos y groserías de los _jarveys_ al instante.

—Déjala, Lon —pidió Cloé, tomándole de la mano—, por favor.

—Hazle caso a tu novia —exigió Fenzy, harta de la actitud de su compañero—, o Moana barrerá el suelo contigo de nuevo. No la has vencido ni una vez en los duelos.

—Guarda silencio, Fenzy —masculló sin quitar la vista de Ruffnut, que no estaba dispuesta a dejarse intimidar. Lon sonrió. Cloé, su novia, lo jaló del brazo para llevárselo lejos y les dio una disculpa a los gemelos.

—Ése tenía cara de estreñido —comentó Tuffnut—, como el profesor Levi.

—Pero el profesor Levi es genial —aportó Ruffnut—, como sea, sigamos buscando, Tuff.

Jackson, Moana y Eugene habían estado paseándose sin rumbo fijo. Era increíble la confianza con que trataban a la nueva integrante de su círculo de amistad. En esos minutos, ya le habían dicho sobre lo que había pasado, así como el origen de Jackson siendo Jokul el Rey Solitario. Moana escuchó con atención, sin saber porqué, les creía todo.

—¡Frost! ¡Rider!

El grito de Tuffnut los detuvo. Dieron la vuelta para ver a los gemelos yendo hacia ellos moviendo los brazos como para hacerse notar. La escena produjo algo indescriptible en el pecho de Moana. Era como una sensación lejana traída a colación en el presente. Quiso llorar al ver a los gemelos Malfoy sonriendo. Quiso llorar por…

—Han crecido mucho desde la última vez —comentó Eugene, quizás movido por el mismo impulso, quizás por otra cosa.

Moana sonrió a pesar de todo.

—Ya no siento remordimientos —dijo. Curiosamente, tras decirlo, lo olvidaron. Como si nunca hubieran sentido nada al respecto. Como si nunca una parte de su corazón hubiera saltado de alegría y una parte de sus almas descansado al fin.

Jackson permaneció ajeno al extraño intercambio. El llamado de Tuffnut no había surtido efecto al haberse distraído observando a unas chicas de Beauxbatons jugando con una caja de música cuya bailarina se negaba a bailar música tan atrevida como lo era la actual. Eugene y Moana dieron algunos pasos para ir con los gemelos, dejándolo atrás.

Entonces, Jackson viró la vista de la bailarina hacia un sitio detrás de las chicas.

El corazón pareció detenérsele. Los ojos se le agrandaron del impacto. Sudor frío apareció en sus sienes. Las manos sosteniendo el cayado le temblaron. Una vigorosa sacudida se apoderó de él y lo hizo olvidar el mundo alrededor. Como un ratón acorralado por un gato, se vio a sí mismo sin poder desviar sus ojos de los enormes y profundos orbes azules de Elsa Arendelle.

Ella le miraba fijamente, sin mover un solo músculo de su rostro. Ese gesto impasible, impenetrable, trajo el recuerdo de algo que no podía configurar aún. Se contempló pequeño e insignificante, necesitado y temeroso. ¡Ella era la única que podía salvarle!, la única que…

—¡Jack!

La conexión fue cortada de exabrupto. Los ojos azul zafiro de Elsa Arendelle fueron reemplazados por los ojos azul lapislázuli de Ruffnut Malfoy. La sensación permaneció aun así. Tuvo ganas de llevarse una mano a la cabeza, intentando recuperar el recuerdo que no pudo definir. Fue imposible. Su mente lo había bloqueado de nuevo.

Dos dedos cálidos le golpearon en la frente. Ruffnut le sonreía con esa inconfundible mueca cuando él por fin reaccionó.

—Venga, Frost, es hora de reunirnos —le instó a moverse, cabeceando a donde Moana, Eugene y Tuffnut aguardaban—. No nos harás esperar más, ¿verdad?

Jackson guardó silencio un instante. Emitió una sonrisa suave y la tomó de la mano.

—Por supuesto que no, chica sin zapatos, sería descortés.

Caminó hasta alejarse de ese sitio, sin mirar atrás. Sin comprender por qué deseaba quedarse para perderse en esa mirada, para… para… Luchó para que la congoja no se notara en su cara, porque no encontraba explicación para lo que había vivido.

La segunda vez que sonó el silbato, cada grupo se dirigió hacia el centro. Maite avanzaba junto a los chicos de Hogwarts, no permitiendo que algún otro reportero tomara una mala imagen de ellos y la difundiera con un encabezado ridículo. Las comisiones de soporte técnico se mantenían alrededor como público. Dos profesores de cada trío se mantenían cerrando las filas de sus equipos, mientras que el tercero caminaba unos pasos en frente al líder de cada escuadra.

Sidmodius se presentó ante ellos de nuevo, sin compañía. Los ministros y presidentes de los otros países habían regresado como habían convenido, ya que no podían permanecer fuera de sus países durante mucho tiempo. La extraña apariencia de Sidmodius, similar a la de un alienígena de ciencia-ficción, su voz chillona y suplicante, hicieron notar lo lamebotas que era, muy diferente a la primera impresión que habían tenido de él durante la apertura. Sidmodius explicó que era turno de elegir la primera escuela. Pidió que los líderes de cada escuadra avanzaran hasta quedar frente a una urna de cristal que parecía estar vacía para que metieran la mano. Los profesores vigilarían el proceso para dar cuenta que no se hacía trampa, la urna estaba hechizada de tal manera que quien intentara usar magia, obtendría ulceras dolorosas en las manos.

En el orden de la apertura, uno a uno fue metiendo la mano en la urna. Dipper Pines sacó una esfera transparente, que mostró a todos. La nula reacción significó que Ilvermony no sería la primera escuela. Continuaron con Steven Universe, que obtuvo otra esfera con el mismo resultado. Cuando tocó el turno de Durmstrang, Nod Huha les sonrió con burla a los chicos de Hogwarts antes de acercarse a la urna y meter se mano. Cuando sacó la esfera y la alzó al cielo, echó rayos multicolores y saltó de la mano de Nod, abriéndose y mostrando una imagen del colegio Durmstrang.

Ellos habían sido seleccionados para abrir las pruebas.

Sidmodius felicitó al equipo y les cedió la palabra a los profesores representantes, quienes explicarían el proceso a seguir durante esa semana. Tres hombres caminaron hasta quedar frente a la comitiva general.

—Yo soy Ronin Todorov —habló un mago de cabellos grises, cabeza en forma rectangular y ojos acerados. Era alto e imponente, y les miraba como si esperara de ellas las más grandiosas hazañas, no porque confiara en sus habilidades, sino porque _tenían_ que ser competentes—. Ellos son mis colegas, Ryker y Viggo Grimborn.

Si Ronin ya había intimidado con su tono de voz, los hermanos Grimborn daban la impresión de ser el tipo de profesor al que no le preguntas o expones tus dudas por temor a que te lance un _Avada Kedavra_ o algo peor. Ryker era calvo con la barba mal afeitada y ojos que denotaban crueldad. Por el contrario, Viggo lucía tranquilo y en control, y eso alertó a Adrián Flint, pues atribuía esas características a cualquier mente que pudiera catalogarse como prodigiosa y peligrosa.

—La primera fase de la prueba tendrá lugar dentro del Drazki, el navío que Durmstrang ha usado a través de los siglos para transportar a sus alumnos en los torneos. Ahí se vivirán una serie de desafíos cuya aplicación y evaluación quedará a cargo de cada uno de nosotros. La evaluación se apega al reglamento general, se obtendrá una puntuación grupal y las individuales, que ayudarán al puntaje final que se obtendrán en la prueba final, que se realizará en Durmstrang. A continuación, el profesor Ryker Grimborn leerá las reglas a seguir una vez estén dentro del Drazki.

Ryker sacó su varita invocando una hoja de pergamino, que sostuvo con la punta y empezó a leer.

—Primera regla: La violencia sin sentido está prohibida dentro del Drazki. Esto quiere decir que sólo usarán la varita durante los desafíos. Segunda regla: Sólo los estudiantes elegidos tienen derecho a entrar al barco. Los familiares tendrán que usar otros medios. Tercera regla: El reglamento en el Drazki se apega al reglamento general del torneo, así que habrá castigos y penalizaciones a quienes las infrinjan.

Ronin asintió satisfecho con la explicación.

—Ahora el profesor Viggo Grimborn les leerá el acertijo que les dará una pista sobre lo que trata la prueba final —anunció.

Viggo llevó las manos a su espalda y miró detenidamente a cada estudiante. Hubo pocos que pudieran sostenerle la mirada, Adrián se contaba entre ellos.

— _Si tienes que entrar, mejor cuenta bien. Si tienes ceder, mejor mira bien. Si tienes que dar la vuelta, mejor oye bien._

Ronin se dirigió hacia los jóvenes.

—En Durmstrang esperamos lo mejor de nuestros alumnos, así que esas expectativas se aplicarán a los demás. No habrá distinciones. No habrá favoritismos. La directora Tara envía sus mejores deseos a todos —efectivamente eran las palabras de la directora. Nod y Eren aguantaron reírse. Conocían a Ronin como para saber que él nunca diría eso—, ¿entendieron?

Todos respondieron un _sí_ , excepto los de Koldovstoretz, Durmstrang y Hogwarts. Los rusos casi gritaron lastimando sus gargantas, los búlgaros hicieron lo mismo y los de Hogwarts hicieron su característico saludo contestando con voz tan potente que hicieron saltar a algunos del susto.

—Perfecto —dijo Ronin con aprobación porque parecía incapaz de sonreír; esperaba esa entrega de los de Durmstrang y Koldovstoretz (al fin y al cabo, los rusos eran muy disciplinados), la sorpresa eran los de Hogwarts… habían rumores de que uno de sus profesores les metió disciplina militar, algo que pocos magos conocían—. Es hora de que se preparen para partir. En cinco minutos tomaremos un traslador que nos llevará a la playa de Whitehaven, donde abordaremos el Drazki. Esos es todo. ¡Dispérsense!

La escuadra de Hogwarts ya estaba lista, por lo que se quedaron en el mismo sitio a esperar. El calor del desierto empezaba a subir, por lo que todos imitaron a Jackson y Eugene, cambiando las gabardinas por las chaquetas cortas. Jackson invocó un poco de nieve para refrescar a sus compañeros, aunque chasqueó disgustado cuando Guy lo obligó a hacer lo mismo para Hiccup.

—Ojalá mueras de un resfriado, Haddock —dijo con un tic en el ojo izquierdo. Hiccup se cruzó de brazos y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Dudo mucho que tus poderes de nevera me maten, Overland —respondió.

Guy quiso rodar los ojos. Era imposible que esos dos se llevaran bien. Esperaba que no se pusieran a discutir en la prueba porque los hechizaría hasta que aprendieran la lección.

—Será un buen espectáculo cuando suceda eso —susurró Bill Cipher cerca de su oído, haciendo que Guy respingara. ¡No se había dado cuenta de cuando se había acercado tanto!—. ¿Qué sucede, Guy? ¿Acaso no me admiras tanto como dices… como piensas?

Huy tragó grueso. Lo admiraba, por supuesto, pero que tampoco se le arrimara de esa manera.

—Oye, deja de acosarlos, triángulo vejete —interrumpió Levi tomándole del hombro.

—¿Celoso? Incomprensible si tomas en cuenta el lugar que guardo para ti en mí —dijo agarrando la mano de Levi, sonriéndole de esa forma que encontraba insoportable—. A ti no te quedan los celos, Levi, no son parte de ti.

Bill sabía que si no le soltaba la mano, se la rompería. Tenía que ser precavido al poseer un cuerpo humano, ya que no podía darse el lujo de disfrutar del dolor. Así que lo dejó sin agregar más, colocándose al lado de Stanford que tenía esa expresión suspicaz, como cuando analizaba qué estaba pasando. Stanford desconocía la aparente relación de Bill y Levi. Había creído que se trataba de un capricho del demonio, pero Stanford podía ver más allá y sabiendo que Bill estaba de por medio lo volvía sospechoso. Pero ni hablar de preguntarle a Levi, que era de pocas palabras y a menos que él mismo te aceptara, no te permitía acercarte a él. ¡Si tan sólo pudiera usar _legeremancia_!, por haber instalado una placa de metal en su cabeza, ya no podía usar esa habilidad.

Guy había observado el intercambio con atención, considerando las palabras que le dijera Bill. En un súbito despliegue de asociación, dio con una idea que no sonaba tan alocada. En su forma de demonio, Bill habría sabido sin duda los próximos acontecimientos a venir, incluso su aparente derrota en Gravity Falls.

Tal vez por eso había molestado a Levi aquella vez que Teddy los descubrió, habría previsto que la capa de invisibilidad no le serviría a Teddy para ocultarse y que el intercambio sería informado a las quimeras. Era casi como si Bill quisiera que lo descubrieran, que llegaran a comprender el engranaje de esa gran máquina llamada destino. Ahora más que nunca, Guy tenía la certeza de que Bill Cipher era el demonio que ofreció su poder a Levi para derrotar a Mor'du. La cuestión a resolver tendría que ser la razón detrás de todo eso...

Pero cuando Guy estaba por repasar la información, la inesperada presencia de Dagur acercándose a Hiccup lo distrajo. Hiccup era el más bajo de todos en el equipo de Hogwarts, por lo que Dagur parecía un enorme depredador acechando a su presa. De inmediato Guy se interpuso representando la mejor barrera que alguien podría tener, simultáneamente Courtney también se colocó al otro lado. Si Guy estaba impactado por eso, no lo demostró por el bien de seguir con la fachada. Aparentemente Dagur no había esperado aquello. Su cara sátira se transformó en una mueca disconforme y se concentró en Guy.

—No peleen —intervino Flint colocando una mano sobre el pecho de ambos, alejándolos.

Dagur torció su boca y le tomó con brusquedad del brazo. Adrián no hizo maniobra alguna. Sus compañeros de equipo se pusieron alertas.

—No se muevan —aun si el volumen fue normal, notaron la fuerza en su voz. Si Dagur lo notó, no lo parecía porque apretaba su mano hasta marcar sus nudillos—. Suéltame.

—Oblígame —replicó el alto pelirrojo, apretando aún más.

Flint no quería llamar la atención de nadie. Los profesores de Hogwarts se habían alejado unos cuantos metros de ellos. Otro vistazo a su alrededor le indicó que sólo Dagur se había quedado. Kuvira estaría preparando a su equipo y si notaba que faltaba, lo buscaría y lo detendría sin problemas, sin demostrarle sus habilidades.

—Tu líder te estará buscando. Meterte en un lío es innecesario —propuso. Era conocido por resolver problemas, no por causar estragos.

Dagur evaluó la propuesta, desviando su atención un segundo a donde Hiccup estaba. Regresó con Flint y le sonrió.

—Buena solución —dijo. Por un segundo, eso pareció calmar la atmosfera—: pero me niego.

Cuando Dagur movió su mano tenía la varita bien aferrada. Su velocidad tomó desprevenidos a los más jóvenes, que tardaron dos segundos en responder. Afortunadamente, Adrián no era llamado genio por sacar dieces solamente. Si Dagur había sido rápido, Adrián fue increíblemente veloz. Su varita ya estaba sobre la garganta de Berserker.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —interrumpió la chillona voz de Sidmodius.

En un instante, Flint bajó su varita, consciente de que el organizador pondría orden. Dagur no lo hizo y siguió con la varita en alto, como teniendo la certeza de que no le dirían nada. Eso hizo que Flint pensara en la posibilidad que las reglas aplicadas en el torneo fueran usadas en contra de Hogwarts.

Y lo comprobó.

Sidmodius se indignó por la conducta agresiva y sin justificación de Flint, y llamó a los profesores a cargo para que los amonestaran. Ronin había escuchado el testimonio del chico, dándole la oportunidad de defenderse; el punto aquí era que Dagur en realidad no había hecho nada contra nadie, y la reacción de Flint había sido _muy violenta_. El resultado: Hogwarts tendría treinta puntos menos en la puntuación general, mientras que a Flint lo penalizarían con cuarenta puntos menos en su puntaje individual. Hogwarts había perdido puntos antes de comenzar lo que lo posicionaba en el último lugar.

Y había sido trasmitido a nivel mundial. Aun si Maite quiso arreglarlo, sus compañeros se propusieron denigrar la reputación de Hogwarts. Stanford no pudo meterse. El torneo se trataba de las habilidades de los alumnos; a menos que fuese necesario, la presencia de los profesores se limitaba a la vigilancia nada más.

Dagur sonrió durante todo el proceso. Ni siquiera le importó la severa expresión de Kuvira, que no había creído nada sobre su supuesta inocencia. Cuando los equipos de las escuelas se reunieron de nuevo, la mayoría se burlaba de ellos. Jackson tuvo ganas de congelarlos. Ruffnut tuvo la sensación de repetición de su primer año. Astrid y Mérida se propusieron ganar todos los desafíos para compensar la falta de puntos.

—Maldito cabrón —soltó Hiccup sin importarle quien le oyera. Porque estaba harto de que pareciera que todo era su culpa, que sólo atraía la atención de jodidos sujetos que querían verle mal.

—Enfócate, Hiccup —pidió Guy colocando una mano sobre su hombro—, te necesitamos templado. Ese tipo consiguió su objetivo porque de alguna forma sabía que Sidmodius nos culparía, ¿qué te hace pensar eso?

Hiccup respiró tres veces profundamente. Cierto. Eso había sido muy extraño.

—De alguna forma, no sólo los otros concursantes serán un obstáculo, también la administración verá la manera de hacer que Hogwarts pierda puntos por cualquier cosa y que la prensa internacional nos deje como personas violentas. La apertura nos dio algunos puntos a favor, así que este incidente planteará dudas.

—Exactamente, Haddock —intervino Flint que no lucía afectado por la pérdida de puntos. La escuadra completa se juntó a su alrededor—. En este torneo nos enfrentaremos a duras pruebas ideadas para dejarnos en ridículo y desviar la atención de la verdadera amenaza. Absolutamente todos son nuestros enemigos.

—No he visto a nadie sospechoso —indicó Norman—, nadie por parte de Gothel al menos.

—Ellos saben que estás con nosotros, Babcock —dijo Adrián—, por lo tanto infiltrar revividos es ineficaz como estrategia, sin embargo, tienen otros métodos. Las personas son capaces de lo que sea por alcanzar sus objetivos.

—¿A qué te refieres, Flint? —inquirió Eep.

—He estado pensando en el asunto durante todo este tiempo e investigado varias cosas. Hasta ahora los objetivos de Pitch Black habían sido estudiar la situación actual tras ser liberado, se alimentó de los miedos de las personas en Hogwarts para medir sus poderes y se percató que estaba lejos de ser tan fuerte como antes. En ese lapso descubrió dos cosas: la primera, que aquel que lo había sellado —y miró directamente a Jackson, quien abrió los ojos de golpe. Pocos sabían acerca que él había liberado a Pitch Black, había rumores, sólo eso, y que Adrián lo supiera por meras suposiciones, les indicó que su compañero guardaba bien las apariencias respecto a su talento—, y segunda, que una persona había nacido con una habilidad particular que lo repelía. En otras palabras, dos personas pueden oponerse a él. Tú, Overland, y por supuesto tú, Soleil. Entonces, en esa situación, ¿qué debía hacer? Su fuerza era débil e irse alimentado de persona a persona era una pérdida de tiempo. Tenía que regresar a lo básico, como cualquier estratega haría en caso de desventaja. Requería de alguien que le ayudara, en quien pudiera confiar sus pensamientos por estar el mismo nivel. Escogió a la bruja Gothel, que había sido olvidada con los años, y que nadie pensó encontraría sobreviviendo con métodos crueles. Gothel aceptó ayudar a Pitch, probablemente con la condición de que le dotara del material necesario para completar su ritual para revivir a los muertos, y de este modo, tener aliados que darían la vida por ella en caso de que lo necesitara. Las persona revividas son parte de la familia Black, lo que me indujo a preguntarme el por qué no había revivido a alguien como Dumbledore o Voldemort, hacerlo le habría válido del poder necesario, que escogiera a los Black significa que hay una conexión especial con esa familia. En otras palabras, no puede revivir a quien sea, tiene que cumplir ciertas características. Con Gothel dentro de Hogwarts, encargada del recién abierto departamento de integración infantil, tenía acceso a los archivos de la escuela y de los alumnos, podía estudiar sus historias, sus miedos, sus inseguridades. Gothel llevaba una caja cuando escapó, si bien la abrió para despistar, es posible que guardara la energía producida en sus interacciones con los estudiantes, y cuando Pitch la salvó, la entregó para dotarle de más poder.

»—Con eso obtuvo lo que necesitaba para moverse rápidamente, además de obtener un montón de información sobre nosotros. No duden ni por un segundo que están exentos porque no "lucen como una amenaza". Todos hemos sido entrenados para no caer ante él, sabe que el primer frente de resistencia es Hogwarts. Somos su mayor amenaza hasta que reúna un ejército que pueda enfrentarnos o causar pérdidas significativas. En ese sentido, tengo la teoría que Pitch ha logrado conectar de alguna forma con los nuevos dragones —repasó las expresiones de total asombro de sus compañeros. Supo que era una cosa que no se les había ocurrido—. El fuego de los dragones neutraliza nuestra magia y somos blancos fáciles para ellos. Los ataques han sido más precisos, más pensados. Los dragones son criaturas inteligentes, y estas nuevas especies lo son aún más, sin embargo, toda manada necesita un líder. ¿Por qué sólo atacan en grupo?, ¿por qué no hay rezagados o combatientes solitarios? Un líder mantiene a todos trabajando a la par, aunque aún no tengo claras cuáles serán las cualidades de éste, me imagino serán similares a las de un alfa controlando a los betas y omegas de una manada de lobos. De ser así, Pitch cuenta con una fuerza devastadora que usará para asesinarnos, o bien para que otros lo hagan. En las noticias muggles, los gobernantes de cada país afectados, que saben sobre la existencia de los magos y brujas, no están satisfechos con lo que se ha hecho hasta ahora. Falta poco para que decidan tomar cartas en el asunto y el resultado será peor. Miedo, cadáveres revividos, dragones. Pitch Black no está buscando una rendición parcial sino total destrucción. Eso me llevo a pensar quiénes se convertirían en sus generales, que como Gothel, lo ayudarían sin dudar. Me tomó tiempo averiguarlo. Pero estoy seguro de eso. Pitch Black y Gothel están usando el torneo no sólo para deshacerse de nosotros, sino para encontrar el paradero de Mor'du el Invencible.

El silencio reinó tras la explicación, era necesario, adecuado, todo para que sus mentes procesaran lo que estaba sucediendo. Habían creído que sólo los implicados conocían lo que se gestaba. Qué equivocados estaban. Sin necesidad de ayuda externa, de libros antiguos o visiones, Adrián Flint había analizado el panorama con precisión. Había mencionado a Jackson y Rapunzel como amenazas para Pitch, cuando debió incluirse también.

—Sé que ocultan algo —continuó Flint dirigiéndose expresamente a Jackson—, y que son parte de una comitiva que McGonagall emplea para mantener el Bosque Prohibido bajo control y que investiga por su cuenta lo que pasa. He especulado demasiado acerca de lo que hacen, pero no quise adelantarme a preguntarles hasta esta ocasión, en las que no tendrían la oportunidad de negarme la información que me falta.

Jackson sintió la boca seca. Siempre había tomado a Flint como inteligente y perceptivo. Ahora comprendía la falta de respeto que cometió, pues era más que eso a un nivel que le inquietaba. ¿Compartir la información sobre su pasado, sobre la mándala, sobre las profecías? Sentirse señalado por sus compañeros ya era suficientemente malo como para añadirlo a él. También Haddock estaba ahí, y no le permitiría saber esa parte de su vida. Adrián pareció darse cuenta de su confusión porque colocó una mano sobre su hombro y le aguantó la mirada sin amilanarse.

—No hay tiempo para la cortesía —dijo—, en este momento, es necesario hacer sacrificios para lograr nuestros objetivos.

—¿Nuestros objetivos? No recuerdo que revelar información personal tenga que ver con eso. Me pides que me exponga de tal manera que podría perderlo todo.

Flint dejó de tocarlo. Había entendido que no era el momento adecuado cuando los otros equipos se reunían tras el llamado de Ronin.

—No podrás cambiar nada a menos que seas capaz de sacrificar algo de ti —pronunció, mirándoles de reojo. Aquella mirada en ese instante era la de alguien que no había tomado a la ligera el entregar su corazón a una causa.

Jackson se quedó callado, procesando sus palabras. ¿Qué era lo que tenía que sacrificar? ¿Las vidas de sus amigos? ¿A él mismo? No lo comprendía.

—Flint tiene razón —comentó Astrid de pronto, rompiendo el silencio—. Vinimos pensando que con dar lo mejor de nosotros bastaría para salir adelante. No estábamos dispuestos a sacrificar a nadie, y eso es lo que nos hace más débiles que Pitch Black y Gothel. Esos dos no dudarán en hacer lo necesario para lograr sus objetivos.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Hofferson? —preguntó Mérida.

—Que para ganarles a quienes ya no son humanos, tendremos que deshacernos de nuestra humanidad —levantó el rostro hacia el cielo y cerró los ojos.

—¿Convertirnos en un monstruo? ¡Eso es lo que nos hace diferentes a ellos! —replicó Eugene.

Astrid le miró de soslayo, indiferente.

—Si para sobrevivir tengo que ser un monstruo, que así sea. Yo no voy a morir —sentenció, decidida.

El silencio volvió a reinar. Nadie pronunció ninguna palabra camino al traslador. Ensimismados en sus propios pensamientos, ni se percataron de haber llegado a la playa y del enorme barco anclado en la orilla de un viejo muelle. Cuando abordaron, cada uno sintió como si estuviera yendo a un viaje del que no regresarían siendo ellos mismos.

* * *

En Hogwarts, la penalización sufrida causó indignación. En el gran salón, había sido colocada una enorme pantalla donde pudieron observar el evento a todo color. McGonagall había negado con decepción, sabiendo de antemano que eso podía llegar a suceder. En la mesa de Gryffindor, Alicia intentaba calmar a sus compañeros explicándoles que recuperarían los puntos con facilidad, sólo hasta que Teddy Lupin se los ordenó, se callaron.

—¿Qué rayos le sucede al tarado de Sidmodius? —masculló Priscila Gordon, cruzándose de brazos. Incluso si era una chica pedante, hasta ella había encontrado la solución demasiado injusta—. ¡Se notaba que el de Koldovstoretz lo había planeado todo!

—Las cosas son así, Gordon, ¿esperabas algo más? No seas ilusa —dijo una chica de su casa con tono desganado—, sólo hay que tener fe en que Flint y el equipo serán capaces de salir vivos del torneo.

—Así se habla —apremió Teddy, asintiendo—. Nosotros también debemos mostrarles que no nos afecta lo que la prensa internacional diga de nuestros compañeros. El equipo contiene a los quince mejores estudiantes de Hogwarts, no fueron elegidos sólo porque sí.

—Lo dudo mucho, Lupin —interrumpió Alvin abriéndose un sitio en la mesa de Gryffindor a empujones. El entrenamiento le había dotado de una musculatura portentosa. Era intimidante y estúpido, una combinación peligrosa—, escogieron a un montón de perdedores que no saben hacer nada y que nos dejarán en ridículo. Haddock es un enano que no puede defenderse a sí mismo. DunBroch es más cabello que nada. Babcock y Soleil son unas princesitas delicadas.

—Decir eso cuando tus puntuaciones son de las más bajas y no te graduaste el año pasado como debía ser, es incongruente —comentó Alicia ajustándose las gafas.

—Estoy hablando con Lupin, no contigo, cuatro ojos.

—Qué creativo —dijo Alicia rondando los ojos. Alvin la fulminó con la mirada.

—Heller tiene razón, Alistair, no tienes por qué meterte en asuntos que no te conciernen —acotó Reid Truman desde su lugar en la mesa. Sus amigos Gabriel y Gilbert le apoyaron enseguida, sin reflexión, junto al tímido asentimiento de Eve Kwan, que ya se había vuelto parte de su grupo.

—Se predica con el ejemplo, Truman —refutó Alicia—, no creas que no sé por qué estás tan enojado. No es nuestra culpa que seas el único en la escuela que no puede usar el equipo tridimensional por su peso… bueno, tú y Heller, que no puede ponerse las correas sin quedar atrapado como un grindylow en una red.

—Lo dice quien no puede realizar bien los giros y no pasa de los cinco metros de altura. Tus porcentajes son menores —planteó Alvin.

—Eso me ofendería si fueras capaz de usar el equipo y me sorprende que seas capaz de saber usar números —dijo ella.

Teddy decidió que era momento de intervenir y poner punto final a la discusión ya que de suscitarse una pelea, quedaría registrado por las _vuelicámaras_. Ostentando su rango de prefecto, los despachó a todos fuera del comedor a retomar sus actividades hasta que la transmisión volviera para mostrar los desafíos. Pero fue en vano. El reportero que cubriría los comentarios en Hogwarts no era tan selectivo como Maite al momento de escoger a quienes dejarían en alto el nombre del colegio. Era un novato del que Heller, Truman y su pandilla se aprovecharon para soltar pestes de cada miembro del equipo y ponerse como los pobres estudiantes incomprendidos.

—¡Es inaudito lo que esos bobos están haciendo! —se quejó MK, cuando las quimeras se habían reunido cerca del Lago Oscuro. Jackson les había encargado de continuar con las actividades en su ausencia y eso incluía integrar al mapa de los Cuatro Grandes la zona del Lago Oscuro; asimismo, tendrían que buscar información acerca de las profecías de Hanabi y los relatos de Wodensfang. La zona del lago estaba despejada, nadie estaba ahí por andar al pendiente del torneo—, ¿no se dan cuenta que nos afectan a todos con sus comentarios?

—Creo que ésa es su intención, Wave —comentó Emery, ojeando un libro sin ánimo. A su lado, Marcel Paterson dormitaba recargado en su hombro. Muchas quimeras habían sido elegidas para el torneo, por lo que MK, Alicia, Emery, Marcel, Snotlout, Heather, Teddy, Basil y Tyrone tendrían que encargarse de todo.

Lo cierto era que la ausencia de sus amigos era demasiado notoria. Sin las bromas de Jackson y Eugene, o las tonterías de los gemelos, incluso sin las constantes competencias que hacían Eep y Mérida, las cosas se volvían aburridas. También estaban preocupados por lo que podría ocurrirles.

—Esta noche, Basil, Tyrone y Heather se encargarán del Bosque Prohibido —explicó Teddy siguiendo el itinerario que había escrito en una libreta. No era de su agrado, pero no quería cometer errores—, los demás tendremos que encargarnos de reunir información. En cuanto a los rumores, les pediremos a nuestros conocidos en cada casa que no permitan que Heller y su bola de subnormales sean el foco de atención en las entrevistas. Otros prefectos me han dicho que apoyarán en lo que puedan.

—Algunos rumores son muy estúpidos. Serán fáciles de desmentir —dijo Basil garabateando en unas hojas—. Me encargaré que en Slytherin desmientan los que tienen que ver con los Malfoy, y el asunto con Flint sobre la muerte de Hagrid. Fue demostrada su inocencia, pero Heller lo ha estado usando como puente para teorías absurdas.

—Esa rata asquerosa… —masculló MK de mal humor—, ¡lo detesto! Ha estado diciendo cosas inapropiadas sobre mi relación con Hiccup, que sólo soy una interesada que estuvo tras él por ser de la realeza.

—Truman ha dicho cosas negativas sobre Mérida, Tuffnut y Eep también —comentó Alicia, negando con la cabeza con total decepción—, lo peor del caso es Kwan. Nunca creí que se volvería contra nosotros. No le dimos razones para odiarnos.

—Odiar no necesita razones. A veces odias sin siquiera saber qué te jode de otra persona —dijo Tyrone, encogiéndose de hombros—, no es como que apruebe lo que hacen. Heller ha estado diciendo cosas estúpidas sobre Overland y Ruffnut, cómo si no supiéramos que esos dos son sólo amigos.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Payne? —pidió Teddy repentinamente interesado en el tema.

La pregunta de Teddy sería respondida por el mismo Alvin, que había salido a la zona del lago en cuanto se enteró que las quimeras estaban ahí. Con él venían Truman y sus amigos, como si se hubieran hecho aliados tras definir a un enemigo en común. Basil se dio cuenta de su presencia y aviso a los demás. No había _vuelicámaras_ alrededor así que Teddy así que se sintieron con la confianza de no ser precavidos. Se levantaron para hacer frente a lo que Heller tuviera planeado hacerles. Teddy se colocó al frente. Quimera era su responsabilidad hasta que Jackson regresara (o Derba, que era algo así como la hermana regañona de todos). Teddy había crecido un par de centímetros más durante la preparación para el torneo, de modo que competía con la altura de Heller, no así con la complexión del cuerpo.

—Lo que vengas a decir, sólo suéltalo, Heller —pronunció haciendo que su cabello cambiara a un tono azul oscuro, resaltando así sus ojos dorados. Teddy también había aprendido a ser intimidante.

—No tengo que decirte lo que seguro ya sabes, Lupin —planteó Alvin con una sonrisa que anticipaba una victoria; una que Teddy tenía ganas de borrar con puño o magia—, a menos que seas de esos cornudos que ignoren todo lo que sus novias hacen.

—Qué feas cosas provoca la envidia. No tengo la culpa que Ruffnut me haya escogido a mí y no a un mastodonte imbécil como tú. Es una Malfoy. Sus gustos son finos, ¿sabes? —comentó, presuntuoso, sabiendo que eso le molestaría, pero inquietándose cuando Alvin no explotó.

—Es una lástima que tú no entres en esa categoría. Todos en Hogwarts sabemos que ustedes son novios, pero que si tuviera que elegir entre tú y Overland, sin duda lo escogería a él.

—¡Ruffnut no haría eso! —soltó MK, airada. Alicia y Heather asintieron como para dar énfasis a lo dicho.

—Oh cierto, quizás no escoja a Overland, pero en el torneo puede conocer a alguien que le interese más que Lupin, lo que puede pasar muy rápido. ¿Qué significas tú para ella?, no tienes los poderes de Overland, o alguna cualidad que resalte salvo transformarte. Ella entró en los seleccionados cuando tú ni siquiera figuraste. Quizás yo no sea el mejor, Lupin, pero tú tampoco lo eres.

El puño cerrado de Edward Lupin impactó en la redonda nariz de Alvin Heller con una fuerza tal que podría haber noqueado a un troll de las montañas sin complicaciones. Alvin retrocedió tomándose la zona afectada, adolorido. Cuando miró al frente, se topó con la imagen misma del demonio. El cabello de Teddy era de tonos rojizos intensos, las pupilas parecían reptilianas de color purpura y la intensidad que reflejaban le heló la sangre. Pero no iba a retroceder tan fácilmente aunque supiera que había cruzado un límite.

Alzó su inmenso puño, dispuesto a regresarle la agresión.

Teddy solía ser amable durante los entrenamientos por poseer más fuerza que los demás. Era hijo de un hombre lobo, y si bien la licantropía no le afectaba, si lo hacía un poco más resistente. Por eso se medía en cada movimiento por mucho que Levi lo instara a ir más allá, y es que Teddy estaba consciente que si lo daba todo, podía matar a alguien. Sin embargo, con Alvin no tenía que ser suave, no tenía que medirse o tener miedo de matarlo porque en ese momento la idea sonaba exquisitamente agradable.

Hizo palanca al brazo de Alvin cuando pescó su puño en el aire. Torció hasta doblegarlo y después vinieron sus propios puños. Descargó puñetazo tras puñetazo, esquivando golpes y lanzando patadas. Qué se jodieran los que decían que los golpes no resolvían nada. Era un bendito calmante con efecto terapéutico.

La pandilla de Heller se unió a la contienda en cuanto notaron que el gigante torpe no podría contra Lupin. Reid Truman sostuvo de los hombros a Teddy lo justo para que Alvin le diera un golpe en el estómago.

—¡Montoneros! —gritó Snotlout Jorgenson arrojándose sobre Reid Truman y tumbándolo. Posiblemente era de los pocos que podían mover al obeso muchacho en Hogwarts sin quebrarse la espalda en el proceso.

Gilbert y Gabriel entraron yendo tras Alicia, quien no manejaba bien la defensa personal. Pero no pudieron dar dos pasos cuando MK y Basil se les fueron encima. Eve Kwan empezó a gritar como loca a la vez que trataba de encajar sus uñas en los brazos de Tyrone y tiraba de las trenzas de Heather.

—No toques a mis amigos —pronunció Marcel Paterson agarrándole de la cabeza con una mano y jalándola hacia el suelo, donde en una serie de movimientos, atrapó uno de sus brazos. Eve se quejó. Marcel no se mostró ni un poquito apenado por su rudeza.

En clase de Levi habían aprendido que en combate, valía poco el género. Mujer u hombre, si querías pelear, peleabas y lo llevabas hasta el final.

—Ríndete o te va a romper el brazo, Kwan —dijo Emery agachándose a su altura, viendo los intentos infructuosos de ella para liberarse. Pocos sabían que Marcel era muy bueno en la defensa física—. Marcel puede pasarse el día papando nargles, pero odia que se metan con sus amigos. No perdona a nadie que nos lastime.

—M-Malditos… —chilló Eve, palmeando la pierna de Marcel, indicando que se rendía. Marcel la soltó de inmediato, parándose rápidamente y luciendo como si nada hubiera sucedido—, juro que me las pagarán —sollozó—: van a sufrir.

Emery la contempló en silencio. ¿Qué podía haber llevado a una chica tímida como Eve Kwan a traicionar a las primeras personas que fueron sus amigos? No lo entendía.

—Nunca podrás contra nosotros —sentenció Emery, se levantó echando un vistazo a donde sus amigos ya tenía controlados a Gabriel y Gilbert, y Teddy había dejado de usar los puños, para sacar la varita y petrificarlos a todos—, nunca serías capaz de dar todo de ti misma por una causa, Kwan, y quizás eso sea lo que te alejó de Quimera.

Emery también sacó su varita y la dirigió hacia Eve Kwan, quien se encogió de miedo. Él tuvo ganas de reírse. Habían venido a buscar pelea y ahora resultaba que los malos eran ellos. Realizó un encantamiento para curar los raspones en la cara de Eve, y luego se fue a hacer lo mismo con la nariz rota de Alvin y los moretones que MK y Basil les habían dejado a Gabriel y Gilbert. Joder, no le gustaba eso de tapar sus líos, pero no convenía que supieran que hubo una pelea.

—Por su bien, esto tiene que quedarse en secreto —amenazó a Alvin cuando lo curaba—, o tendremos que enseñarles la lección de una forma que siempre la recordarán.

—No se saldrán con la suya. No saben con quien se meten —dijo Alvin con rencor.

Emery lo miró como si se tratara de un insecto insignificante.

—Son ustedes los que no saben nada —finalizó la curación y metió la varita de vuelta en el bolsillo de su túnica.

—Vámonos —ordenó Lupin regresando su apariencia a una más normal, para no evidenciar su estado de ánimo. Las quimeras le siguieron en silencio.

A pesar de haber actuado en defensa propia, MK no podía evitar sentirse culpable de lo que hicieron.

—Eran ellos o nosotros —le dijo Alicia leyéndole la expresión. MK la miró directo al rostro que no estaba exento de toda culpabilidad—. Tendrías que saberlo, MK, desde que decidimos seguir en Quimera y aceptar la responsabilidad que McGonagall dejó en nuestros hombros, las cosas cambiaron. No somos más niños que pueden vivir felizmente en un mundo rosa. Ya no podemos darnos el lujo de ser inocentes e ingenuos. Es difícil, lo entiendo, pero es lo que tenemos que hacer.

MK no quiso rebatirle. Se contentó con no pensar más en el asunto, consciente de que llegaría el momento en que no sólo tendría que defenderse, sino también pelear para proteger todo lo que era valioso para ella.

* * *

El Drazki de Durmstrang era parecido a una carabela española de madera rojiza y enormes velas blancas que no se empapaban cuando se hundía en las profundidades del océano, como si no necesitaran viento para ser empujados sino corrientes marinas. El exterior podía ser una fachada descuidada, un poco vieja y de aspecto poroso, lleno de percebes que se adherían al fondo y a la figura de la sirena en la proa.

El interior era todo lo contrario. Estaba dividido en diez partes conectadas por un pasillo central, además de algunas salas de recreación donde podía verse el océano a un costado, como si fuera el vidrio de una pecera. Las diez habitaciones eran para cada equipo junto con sus comisiones de apoyo técnico. Los profesores dormirían en un apartado especial cerca del camarote del capitán. Alfombras tersas de color vino rojizo tapizaban el piso, y los muros tenían un hechizo que los hacía ver de piedra dura. Las antorchas estaban en cada sitio para evitar que el lugar se viera lúgubre. En comparación a los años en los que Igor Karkarov estuvo a cargo, se notaba que la directora Tara Queen había tratado de imprimirle calidez al barco. Aun así, la austeridad imperaba por todo el sitio. Ronin se encargó de indicar a donde estarían los camarotes de cada equipo. La habitación que los de Hogwarts usarían estaba al fondo del Drazki, cerca de la popa.

El camarote que usarían tenía quince camas acomodadas en literas, simples, pero eficientes. No había ventanas y un ligero olor a humedad se percibía, cosa que fue arreglaba por Courtney porque no soportaba el hedor. Había sólo un baño, por lo que tendrían que turnarse para asearse. Guy le advirtió a los gemelos Malfoy que ni se les ocurriera hacer desmanes en el baño o sus padres se enterarían. Desempacaron lo esencial. En cuanto terminaron, se alistaron para salir a la zona de desafíos, que se trataban de tres puertas que contenían los desafíos a realizar ese día, y que posteriormente servirían como salas de entrenamiento en lo que arribaban a Suecia.

Por decisión de Flint, dejarían el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales en un baúl. Si llegaban a necesitarlos, ya transfigurarían algo para ello, lo que era desventajoso al no contar con las mejoras que Hiccup les había hecho a los que ya llevaban. Flint les explicó que no iban a darles a los demás una demostración de cómo usarlo en un espacio reducido. Tenían que demostrar que no sólo habían aprendido a hacer piruetas en el aire, sino que eran buenos con la magia también.

—Como son tres puertas, convendría dividirnos —dijo Flint en la junta general. Todos asintieron. Hiccup rogó que no le tocara con Overland.

Para hacerlo equitativo, Flint permitió que Rebeca Robinson sorteara los lugares. Dividirlos en tres grupos pequeños aumentaba las posibilidades de recuperar los puntos perdidos y de afianzar el trabajo en equipo. La meta era regresar el marcador a cero para esforzarse en la prueba en Durmstrang y obtener una alta puntuación.

—El acertijo puede brindarnos una pista o desviarnos del verdadero objetivo —indicó Adrián antes de salir al pasillo; se había retirado la gabardina dejando expuesto su esbelto cuerpo sólo con las correas puestas encima de la camisa blanca—. Lo discutiremos después de terminar los desafíos de este día. Probablemente los de Durmstrang no enviarán a los alumnos a una prueba sin prepararles con antelación, así que tomen esto como un entrenamiento.

Sus compañeros asintieron. Adrián abrió la puerta. Los otros concursantes ya estaban afuera, y cuando los chicos de Hogwarts salieron se sumieron en silencio. Flint hizo la señal para que se formaran los equipos que Rebeca había sorteado. Los tres primeros lugares en el listado serían los capitanes, quedando Flint a cargo de Eep, Eugene, Courtney y Tuffnut; Guy de Jackson, Tomás, Norman y Rapunzel; Mérida de Astrid, Alejandría, Hiccup y Ruffnut. Cada equipo caminó rumbo a las habitaciones donde se presentarían los desafíos, seguidos de dos personas de la comisión de apoyo técnico.

— _Parrece_ que algunos están deseosos de _comenzarr_ —comentó Nod Huha, mostrándose sin la capa roja de su uniforme, y barriendo con la mirada a Flint— como les _quitarron_ un montón de puntos, no me _sorrprrenderría_ que _quisierran_ _hacerrlo_. Lástima que no vayan a _rrecuperrarrlos_ _prronto_. Nadie _serrá_ capaz de _aguantarr_ los _circuitos_ que Ronin y Viggo _prreparrarron_.

No obtuvo respuesta, ni siquiera una mísera reacción. Junto a él, estaba su mejor amigo, Eret, que sabía que lo que peor que podían hacer era ignorar a Nod.

Nod Huha era una estrella del quidditch y tenía el ego del tamaño de un _Erumpert_. No les permitiría irse sin darles una lección. Aprovechando que los profesores estarían presentes hasta el momento del desafío, estando dentro de cada cuarto, al igual que los reporteros, podía salirse con la suya. O eso pensó hasta que una chica de cabello corto con mechas azules apareció sosteniendo una cámara común, sacando fotos a diestra y siniestra.

—¡Sonrían, chicos! —saludó Maite Rubio a la comitiva de Hogwarts, acercándose expresamente a Hiccup con quien había hablado más durante las entrevistas. Las _vuelicámaras_ a su alrededor flotaban cerca de ella, pero en sus manos sostenía su confiable cámara—.Pensé que sería bueno tomar unas cuantas fotografías para mi colección privada. Al fin que el reglamento no prohíbe que tomemos fotos, sólo que grabemos en esta zona.

Lo había dicho en voz alta, posiblemente para disuadir a cualquiera de buscar pelea con los de Hogwarts. Se estaba metiendo en problemas y sabía que los organizadores no se quedarían con los brazos cruzados y que el castigo sería severo. Maite lo había hecho para que Hogwarts no fuera blanco de otra injusticia, para que los otros equipos supieran que si trataban de agredirlos y salirse con la suya, ella estaría ahí para reunir evidencia que los contradijera. Se estaba jugando su trabajo… pero ya era suficiente que entre chicos de casi la misma edad quisieran lastimarse o algo peor.

Nod había mantenido su distancia. Se veía irritado, a punto de hacer berrinche al ver las sonrisas burlonas de Jackson y Eugene, y prácticamente cada miembro del equipo de Hogwarts.

—Eso ha sido muy amable de tu parte —dijo Rapunzel—, pero te vas a ganar el rencor de la gente.

—Soy reportera, y eso es suficiente para que la gente me odie de por sí —comentó, intentando fingir que no le importaba; y es que si ganaba el rencor de ciertas personas en el poder, su carrera podía darse por terminada, y podrían poner a cualquier mequetrefe en su lugar—, de todos modos, sí quería fotografiarlos. Así que ustedes sigan en lo suyo que yo andaré por aquí como acosadora, vigilándolos.

Se notaba que varios habían estado dispuestos a meterse con ellos porque en cuanto Maite se alejó unos cuantos pasos para tomar distancia, se percataron de la frustración en sus expresiones. Maite fotografió esos rostros también. Eran expresiones del odio perdiendo. Tomó también fotografías de cuando Moana Waialiki saludó desde lejos a Eugene y a Jackson, capturando una imagen de la amistad que nace sin importar la nación. Kristoff Glacefolle no tuvo problemas en acercarse para hablar con Courtney Babcock y compartir bromas sobre su parecido con su compañera Chloé Agreste. Otra foto más a su colección. Steven Universe no necesitó de un incentivo para dar el primer paso y estrechar la mano a Eep, en una reunión a la que se unió Connie Maheswaran y Riley Andersen. Su cámara atrapó ese instante también.

—Oh, en verdad eres pequeño —comentó un muchacho de complexión robusta, ojos verdes y simpática nariz redondita, frente a Hiccup. No se le notaba malas intenciones en la mirada, sino una curiosidad que podía tomarse criticona. Luego desvió su atención hacia donde Astrid se mantenía con los brazos cruzados y en silencio—. Oh, pero tú, nena, estás bien en verdad.

Ruffnut y Alejandría aguantaron una carcajada cuando Astrid le envió una gélida mirada al individuo que había osado llamarla nena. Mérida la instó a detenerse. Como líder del equipo, era su responsabilidad cuidar que no se metieran en líos, lo que era un tanto irónico porque eran como imanes que atraían problemas al por mayor.

—¡Guou, qué cabello más loco! —prosiguió el desconocido, que sin permiso quiso meter la mano en el esponjoso cabello pelirrojo de Mérida.

—Bolin, no lo hagas —lo detuvo una chica guapa con las pupilas cafés y su cabello marrón peinado en un chongo. Ella era la líder del equipo de Uagadou, y no tendría más de catorce años a juzgar por los cuatro collares de oro que relucían en su cuello—. Disculpen los modales de mi compañero. Yo soy Jinora —extendió su mano.

La pelirroja la estrechó.

—Mérida. No pasa nada, aunque estuvo a punto de morir, ¿sabes? No puede ir por la vida diciéndoles _nenas_ a las mujeres, a algunas no les gusta y me incluyo en ese grupo.

—¡Porque tú no eres una nena, eres una princesa! —exclamó Jackson, desde donde estaba con su equipo.

—¡Serás…! —la pelirroja alzó el puño.

—¡Nada qué, princesa Firefly, debes portarte bien! —dijo con una sonrisa burlona que Mérida bien podía borrar de un puñetazo o con un _Stupefy_ bien lanzado.

—¿Es tu amigo? —preguntó Jinora observando la curiosa rama que Jackson manejaba con su mano. El joven llamaba la atención por no traer zapatos (había conseguido que Courtney no le obligara a ponérselos).

—Es mi dolor de cabeza —respondió.

—¿Así que están saliendo?

—¿Qué? ¿Frost y yo? —cuestionó, impactada—. No gracias. No tengo tiempo de pensar en chicos en este momento. Mejor cambiemos de tema. ¿Ustedes son de Uagadou? Oí que pueden usar magia elemental.

Jinora negó con suavidad.

—Es esto —y movió sus dedos creando ligeras ondas de aire que eran ligeramente visibles—, aplicar magia a una cosa, no es diferente a hacerla levitar o a controlar un animal. Es sencillo en la teoría. En la práctica se complica porque tienes que ser consciente de la cantidad de magia que manejarás, así como del elemento con el que te identificas.

—¿Elemento?

—Así es. Cada mago y bruja se relaciona con uno de los cuatro elementos primordiales de acuerdo a filósofos antiguos que creían que de eso estaba hecha la materia. Fuego, agua, tierra y aire, cada uno tiene sus particularidades. Nuestras técnicas no son fáciles de aprender. Hay quienes creen que no se necesita más que magia, pero no es así, es encontrar la conexión con el elemento y trabajar sobre ella. Tengo que admitir que no ha existido mago o bruja en Uagadou que haya nacido con la habilidad de controlar los elementos como si fuera una extensión más de su cuerpo.

—¿Eso significa que se puede aprender a dominar el fuego y esas cosas? —interrumpió Ruffnut, recargándose en el hombro de Mérida.

—Retiro lo dicho, él cabello de ella sí que es una locura —acotó Bolin señalando la cabeza rojo y amarillo de Ruff.

—Contestando a tu pregunta —retomó Jinora, ya acostumbrada a la interrupciones de Bolin—, supongo que sí. Todo depende del esfuerzo que le pongas.

—Uff, ¿esfuerzo? Entonces mejor no. Así estoy bien.

—Pero si llegas a interesarte, con gusto puedo enseñarte, aunque no manejo fuego sino el viento —sonrió Jinora—. Este torneo es una oportunidad de que conozcamos la magia que manejan en otros países y las costumbres que tienen, así que estaría feliz de aprender de ustedes también.

—¿Acaso es una forma de decir que estarás espiando? —inquirió Astrid de pronto, cambiando de inmediato la dinámica. Jinora negó al instante, tratando de explicarse mejor.

—No te alteres, Jinora —pidió Mérida—, nuestra compañera es desconfiada sobre las intenciones de los demás. Te pido una disculpa aunque creo que sabes por qué lo dijo.

—Sí —aceptó, bajando la cabeza—. No han llegado noticias buenas sobre Hogwarts a nuestro país.

—Descuida, tampoco es como que todo sea mentira —comentó Alejandría, sonriéndole dulcemente para aliviar las tensiones—, por lo menos no lo es la existencia de Pitch Black y Gothel.

La sola mención de esos nombres detuvo los cuchicheos al instante. Las miradas se concentraron en Alejandría, como si hubiera dicho una reverenda grosería. Mérida y Ruffnut cubrieron a la más joven, esperando una reacción negativa.

—Entonces, ¿es _verrdad_? —preguntó un estudiante de Durmstrang, pelirrojo y de ojos azules.

—¿Qué? —inquirió Mérida.

—Que se han _enfrrentado,_ a Pitch Black y a Gothel. ¿Las imágenes que _mostrrarrron_ en la _aperrturra_ son _verrdaderras_?

—¿Creías que era de mentira? —fue Astrid la que interrumpió esta vez, sonaba llena de escepticismo y un poco mordaz—. ¿Qué integraríamos escenas como ésa en una presentación para quedar bien ante la gente?

—Tranquila, Hofferson, yo me encargo de esto —pidió Flint, entrando en escena. Por la cara que puso Astrid se notaba que no estaba convencida de que lo hiciera—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Nathaniel Kurtzberg.

—Bien, Kurtzberg, así como todos los que están oyendo en este momento, Pitch Black y Gothel atacaron dos veces a nuestra escuela, y esas dos veces apenas pudimos hacer algo. No son tipos a tomarse a la ligera. Son peligrosos y tienen experiencia que nos sobrepasa. No se detendrán por nada para alcanzar lo que sea que quieran. ¿Van a creer en lo que su prensa vende, en lo que les enseña? Está bien, pero no estorben a los que están haciendo algo para lidiar con la verdadera amenaza. Nosotros no vinimos a competir, que eso quede claro.

—Siendo así, ¿para qué vinieron en realidad? —preguntó Kuvira adelantándose unos pasos hasta quedar frente a él.

—Saquen sus propias conclusiones —contestó—, en lo que a mí respecta, mi equipo ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer —y miró a cada uno de sus compañeros—. Esto es todo por decir. Si desean continuar pensando que esto es sólo una competencia, háganlo. No me interesan aquellos que no tienen la intención de luchar.

Nadie tuvo la oportunidad de agregar más. Flint pidió a los compañeros asignados a su equipo que le siguieran a la habitación de prueba que habían elegido. Se abrió una brecha para que pudieran pasar, como si nadie tuviera valor de ponerse frente a frente de Flint.

—Su líder sí que está metido en esto —comentó Bolin—, está un poco loco, ¿no creen?

—¡Bolin! —exclamó Jinora.

—Adrián Flint es un demente, sí —replicó Alejandría alzando su carita para ver directo hacia Bolin—, pero es nuestro líder, y ningún líder que tenga por obligación asegurar las vidas de los miembros de su equipo y dar la cara ante las situaciones peligrosas, puede no serlo. Ustedes, que no han sentido el miedo en sus corazones y no han experimentado el poder de Pitch Black y Gothel en sus cuerpos, no pueden saber qué se está jugando en este torneo.

Ni Bolin ni Jinora pudieron replicar algo. Mérida pidió a su equipo que la siguieran, del mismo modo que Flint lo había hecho, dejando una sensación extraña en los demás participantes. Algunos lo tomaron como una muestra de arrogancia, otros no comprendieron, los más afortunados se adentraron a la reflexión y comenzaron a preguntarse qué era lo que el torneo significaba en realidad.

Las tres habitaciones para los desafíos tenían puerta de madera de abeto, fuertes y pesadas, y para abrirlas se tenía que emplear complejos hechizos de abertura. Había sido bueno que en Hogwarts, Flitwick les enseñara tantos encantamientos para esto que resultó sencillo abrir cada puerta. No había inscripciones alrededor que pudieran dar una pista de lo que trataba su interior, así que se estaban yendo por su intuición. Adrián, Guy y Mérida compartieron una última mirada antes de entrar a cada cuarto.

En el primero el equipo de Flint se encontró con una especie de campo de entrenamiento rústico con bardas de madera, túneles y rampas, donde seguramente los de Durmstrang afinaban sus habilidades para los hechizos y encantamientos. Una revisión rápida indicó que debía haber mucho más que eso. Después de todo, había una zona alta parecida a un palco en las paredes de la habitación; la habitación era amplia, probablemente del tamaño de dos campos de quidditch. En los muros, en forma de palcos, estaban los reporteros con las _vuelicámaras_ más que dispuestas a grabar. Vieron a Maite llegar corriendo, lo que era de esperarse tras haberles hecho el favor de antes.

En cuanto los estudiantes que eligieron esa puerta entraron, las antorchas se apagaron, dando a entender que el desafío sería a oscuras.

La voz de Ronin usando un hechizo de altavoz les explicó que debían atravesar la zona usando todas sus habilidades. Las reglas eran que no debían iniciar un duelo sin razón alguna, no tenían que ayudar a otros competidores y podían hechizar para retrasar a los otros, siempre y cuando no fueran maldiciones hechas para matar.

—No el viejo campo de obstáculos —oyeron quejarse a un estudiante de Durmstrang, el mismo que había dicho a Vanellope Von Schweetz que nos los molestara.

— _Serrá diverrtido_ , Wirt —dijo su compañera, morena de cabello corto, sonriendo con soltura—, no es algo nuevo _parra nosotrros_.

" _Eso es más que evidente"_ , pensó Eugene con sarcasmo. No le sorprendía que fuesen a hacer un circuito como ése. La especialidad de Durmstrang era la magia marcial, siempre al ataque y precisa y poderosa.

Ahí estaban Pacífica Northwest y Brittney Wong acompañadas por un grupo de adolescentes un par de años mayores que ellas. Uno de ellos, un tipo obeso de cabello castaño, probó no tener demasiado sentido común pues accedió a la petición de sus compañeros de adelantarse en el campo antes que todos y sólo con la ayuda de un _Lumus_ para ubicarse.

En cuanto sus pies tocaron el piso terregoso, una maldición se activó quedando atrapado en una plasta negra que oprimió su cuerpo al punto de causarle mucho dolor.

—¡Thompson! —exclamaron sus amigos, corriendo a ayudarlo, lo que fue una mala idea por adelantarse y no saber qué hacer. La plasta negra los alcanzó también cubriéndolos casi totalmente. Si el apretón no era malo, entonces no poder respirar por tener esa cosa tapando sus vías respiratorias, sí que lo era.

—¡Tranquilos, chicos! —proclamó una bella pelirroja sacando su gruesa varita. Tuvo el cuidado suficiente para observar la situación antes de decidir qué hacer. Ése no era un hechizo de contención, sino una poción hecha con base en Lazo del Diablo—. _¡Lumus Solem!_

Un chillido terrible se escuchó. La plasta negra se retorció, retrocedió como si estuviera siendo incinerada hasta tornarse una manchita oscura en el piso. A salvo de una muerte segura, sus compañeros se levantaron y respiraron profundamente.

—Gracias, Wendy, eso estuvo cerca —dijo una de ellos.

—No hay de qué, Tambry, pero tengan cuidado. Esto estará lleno de esas cosas —advirtió mirando a su alrededor—, síganme.

Tras los de Ilvermony se juntaron inmediatamente los de Salem. Steven iba con tres personas más y había invocado de su brazo un escudo redonde color rosa con una flor en el centro, que emitía una ligera luz que les serviría de guía. Habían decidido trabajar cerca de los de Ilvermony para no tener pérdidas, aunque tendrían que evitar ayudarse entre sí por las reglas del desafío. Los que representarían a Beauxbatons eran los hermanos Agreste y Anna y sus amigas, Juleka, Rose y Marinette; Chloé Agreste hacía muecas que denotaban lo asqueroso y repugnante que le parecía tener que meterse a un lugar con el piso terrogoso y a oscuras ya que podía ensuciarse su pulcro uniforme. Decidida a no ensuciarse, dio la vuelta para irse siendo despedida hacía atrás por una barrera en la puerta.

—Una vez entran, no pueden irse hasta completar el circuito —explicó Ronin con voz clara desde el otro lado de la habitación, en un palco especial donde los profesores tendrían una vista privilegiada de lo que pasaba abajo en el circuito—. Esto es algo que tienen que realizar por los estudiantes de Durmstrang antes de graduarse. Pueden llamarlo la prueba final que los certifica, si gustan. Ganarán puntos dependiendo de sus acciones, siendo las más valoradas las que, como la estudiante de Ilvermony acaba de mostrar, requieren un dominio total de conocimientos teóricos y prácticos. La forma de perder puntos es si un estudiante es incapaz de defenderse a sí mismo y se muestra débil y cobarde, ¿entendido?

Chloé quedó con la nariz y la cara con un color rojo, que la enfureció y provocó que entrara al circuito soltando maldiciones. Marinette rodó los ojos, y les pidió que siguieran a Chloé, aunque la detestara.

—Lamento lo que está haciendo mi _hegmana_ —dijo Adrien, ligeramente abochornado.

—No es como si _fuega_ la _pgimega_ vez —desestimó Anna.

Mahoutokoro escogió a Connie Maheswaran y a un muchacho llamado Ted Wiggins a representarlos. La túnica de Ted también era plateada como la de Connie, y cuando ellos entraron al campo, Connie desvió un maleficio oscuro con la espada que solía llevar mientras que Ted le cubría las espaldas e iluminaba el camino.

—No te separes, Ted —advirtió Connie. Su compañero asintió.

Maui entró haciendo gala de movimientos rápidos, dejando atrás a sus compañeros, Fenzy y Kiet, que no le siguieron sabiendo que a él no les importaba su bienestar. Había sido idea de Moana que hicieran equipo con él, y lo lamentaban porque Maui no pensaba en nadie salvo él mismo.

Los hermanos Parr, Violeta y Dash, fueron los siguientes en adentrarse al circuito en tinieblas. Dash aplicó un hechizo de velocidad en sus piernas a la vez que su hermana invocó un _Protego Totallum_ que manejo en forma de círculo cubriéndola a ella y a su hermano, luego agregó un hechizo de luz para saber donde tenía que ir. La idea probó ser buena hasta que se toparon con una trampa de espinas que casi se les incrustan en el cuerpo, pues podían atravesar campos hechos de magia, por lo que tuvieron que pensar en otra cosa.

—Nuestro turno —dijo un estudiante de Uagadou, moreno de ojos claros, que sostenía un extraño bastón. Con él venía la muchacha que había atraído la atención de Eugene antes de que Mabel lo interrumpiera.

—Espera, Kai, no creo que usarlo aquí sea una buena idea —comentó una compañera de cabello corto negro, piel morena y ojos verdes.

—Tonterías, Opal, esto es pan comido —dijo Kai dando un salto. La vara resultó una especie de aeroplano que usó para elevarse. Pero como Opal había predicho, la idea fue mala. El circuito tenía un hechizo que impedía que volaran encima del campo y que hizo que una de las aletas en el aeroplano de Kai se rompiera y este cayera en un punto desconocido.

—Vamos por él, Asami —indicó Opal a su compañera que contestó _sí_ con una voz que a Eugene se le antojó demasiado hermosa como para pertenecer a una humana.

—Babea después, Rider, tenemos que concentrarnos —indicó Courtney dándole un codazo. Pensó que Flint había tenido toda la razón del mundo al no incluir el equipo de maniobras, en un campo a oscuras necesitaban tener la certeza de que no se toparían con un peligro que podría hacerlos atorarse con los cables.

—Croods, Malfoy —les habló Adrián, tanto Eep como Tuffnut le prestaron atención—, ¿creen ser capaces de marcarnos un camino con hechizos de luz?, algo así como un sendero por el que los demás podamos cruzar libremente.

Tanto Eep como Tuffnut miraron hacia la completa oscuridad frente a ellos. Sólo se escuchaban a los estudiantes maldecir y soltar hechizos tras hechizos. Miraron hacia un lado donde dos chicos del ITME se colocaban extraños trajes; uno de ellos similar al de un monstruo de comics y la otra una especie de atuendo amarillo, que activó un botón en su casco que era posiblemente una especie de cámara con visión nocturna, como las que solían usar en las películas que pasaban en la televisión que Eep tenía en su casa. Regresando a los obstáculos, no se veía sencillo simplemente entrar sin ningún otro plan que marcar un sendero, sin embargo, seguro que Flint lo hacía para obtener puntos.

—¡Sí podemos! —dijeron al unísono, cuando por fin se decidieron.

—¿Cuál es el plan, Flint? —preguntó Eugene, un poco renuente a enviar a dos de sus amigos mientras ellos se quedaban atrás.

—Pasaremos a través de esto usando el equipo de maniobras —respondió.

—¡Dijiste que no lo usaríamos! —refutó Courtney—, además, ¿no sería mejor que todos fuéramos juntos?

—Lo dije porque creí que habría oportunidad de que vieran cómo lo usamos, pero en este campo estarán más concentrados en salir que en nosotros y la oscuridad ayudara. Si mantenemos una altura adecuada, el hechizo que impide pasar por encima no nos afectará. Esto es un entrenamiento más. Nunca hemos probado el equipo en una _pelea_ real, por lo que esquivar las trampas y neutralizar los hechizos a la vez que hacemos maniobras, será un buen ejercicio y la puntuación que obtendremos será más alta.

—Por eso enviarás a Croods y a Malfoy primero, para que marquen un sendero en el que sepamos qué trampas hay —dijo Fitzherbert cuando captó su intención.

—Eso puede ser peligroso —mencionó Courtney—, y una perdida de tiempo.

—Ronin no dijo nada sobre un lapso determinado, sólo que teníamos que llegar al otro lado —planteó Flint—, también es estrategia. No puedes enviar a un equipo entero a terreno desconocido a menos de que no tengas opción. Nosotros la tenemos. Malfoy tiene la habilidad de poseer un fino sentido auditivo, y Croods los mejores reflejos de todo Hogwarts, combinados saldrán librados aunque parezca peligroso.

—A mí me parece una locura —dijo Tuffnut, sabiendo que los demás entenderían que le parecía lo más divertido del mundo.

—No te preocupes, Hawk, nosotros podremos hacerlo —indicó Eep sacando a Ginger del bolsillo de su chaqueta y mostrando una cara determinada—, pero ¿qué transfigurarán para crear a los equipos?, digo, dejamos el material en nuestro cuarto.

—Babcock, Fitzherbert y yo nos ocuparemos de eso en su momento. Ustedes hagan lo que les digo, y espérennos en la meta. Si Durmstrang calificará cada logro, que ustedes dos lleguen antes que todos, nos dará puntos extra.

Eep y Tuffnut asintieron. De un salto coordinado, entraron a la arena teniendo que bloquear enseguida dos rayos rojos que salieron de la nada.

—¡Formación de quidditch, Quill! —gritó Eep.

—¡Entendido!

Se movieron como lo harían estando en un partido, incluso en la oscuridad, su compenetración fue magnífica. Tuffnut era un bateador así que lanzar hechizos y atinar en los rayos era sencillo sólo tenía que oír la dirección de donde se originaban las luces para neutralizarlas, su defensa era débil, pero para eso estaba Eep que mantenía a salvo a los dos.

Eep era la persona más fuerte en Hogwarts. Sus músculos se habían desarrollado más a partir del entrenamiento físico al punto que no había alma que pudiera detenerla en términos de fuerza (excepto por el propio Levi). Podía levantar a un chico de séptimo sin problemas. Así que cuando cayeron en una trampa que hizo que los muros crecieran rápidamente alrededor, se echó a Tuffnut al hombro y escaló la trama como si fuera Tarzán. A punto de llegar a la cima, Tuffnut elevó su varita.

— _¡Bombarda!_ —su especialidad eran ese tipo de hechizos. La pared estalló en mi pedazos. Eep usó lo último de la estructura para dar un salto y aterrizar justo donde Maui estaba.

Maui era el mastodonte de Castelobruxo. Su fuerza física era leyenda en su país. Por lo que encontrarse con otra persona que compitiera en ese rubro con él, no le supo bien a su ego.

—¡Maui, no vuelvas a dejarnos atrás! —pidió Kiet respirando con agitación. Él y Fenzy apenas habían podido llegar enteros, iban con varita en mano iluminando el camino. Pero Maui no lo escuchó, estaba concentrado en Eep que había alzado un muro de piedra para evitar que rayos salidos de la nada. La oscuridad era densa, así que Maui se preguntó qué tan veloz era Eep que no tuvo problemas en bloquear los hechizos.

—¡No es momento para querer cuidar tu ego, idiota, tenemos que salir de aquí! —gritó Fenzy, que pese a ser muy bajita, no se intimidaba ante su compañero—. ¡Si nos haces perder puntos, haré que Moana te eche del equipo!

—¡Cuidado! —gritó Eep cuando una nueva trampa se activó. Ésta liberó una red hecha de acero.

Eep jaló a Tuffnut fuera del camino, pero Kiet no corrió la misma suerte al ser demasiado lento. La red le atrapó. El acero comenzó a calentarse hasta alcanzar un tono rojizo brillante. El olor a carne quemada y los alaridos de Kiet, fueron espeluznantes.

—¡Quédate quieto! —ordenó Eep, valiéndole poco el reglamente al ver el sufrimiento de Kiet. Ordenó a Tuffnut que la alumbrara para ver mejor—. Esto es acero maldito con encantamiento antirrobo

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Fenzy, angustiada.

—Solían usarlo en la antigüedad para proteger sus fortunas —contestó Eep recordando los libros que la profesora Mirage les hizo leer sobre las formas en que los magos protegían sus bóvedas antes de Gringotts—, tu amigo tiene que calmarse si no quiere empeorarlo. No podrás quitarlo a menos que esté totalmente tranquilo. El acero capta la frecuencia cardiaca, así que dile que deje de patalear y de alterarse.

Un poco insegura de si debía confiar en Eep, Fenzy le pidió a Kiet que se tranquilizara lo que fue realmente difícil. Las quemaduras en su piel eran horribles. Fenzy tuvo que gritarle hasta que éste dejó de pelear. El acero fue disminuyendo su temperatura poco a poco hasta quedar en su forma sólida. Fenzy quiso quitarlo con sus manos, pero Eep la detuvo.

—Tienes que usar otra cosa o te quedarás sin manos —indicó Eep como última advertencia. Ella y Tuffnut sabían que no podía quedarse más tiempo, ya que los demás esperaban su señal para avanzar—. Tenemos que irnos. Nosotros tenemos una misión que cumplir.

—¿Por qué estás ayudándonos? Va contra las reglas —dijo Fenzy-

—Perder unos pocos puntos por ayudar a alguien en apuros no es nada —confesó—. Arrepentirme por no haber ayudado, eso sí sería un problema.

Eep y Tuffnut continuaron su camino, dejando pequeñas marcas de luz que indicarían el sendero a seguir para Flint y los otros. Cuando Fenzy se quedó con Kiet, exigió a Maui que no tratara de seguir a los de Hogwarts y que usara su maldito gancho para quitarle la red a su amigo. Maui lo hizo a regañadientes y no se esperó a auxiliar a Kiet o verificar su estado de salud. Se largó de ahí en la dirección a donde se habían ido los chicos de Hogwarts.

—Esa chica es genial —dijo Kiet intentando levantarse. Fenzy le ordenó que descansara unos segundos—, es difícil creer lo que dicen sobre ellos en el periódico.

—Bien puede ser una tetra para que pensemos que son buenos. Oíste a su líder, ellos van por su cuenta.

—¿Cómo no lo harían?, han sido tratados como escoria. Al menos se merecen que se les dé el beneficio de la duda por ayudarme a salir de eso.

Fenzy le sonrió.

—Sabes qué, creo que tienes toda la razón, Kiet —se paró y le extendió la mano—, pero no vamos a poder hacerlo si nos quedamos aquí. Tenemos un desafío que completar.

La oscuridad no detuvo a Eep y Tuffnut de completar su misión en un tiempo record. Su experiencia andando por el Bosque Prohibido en la noche podía competir con ese circuito. Crearon un sendero por el cual sus amigos podrían moverse sin correr tantos peligros desconocidos, y a la vez haciendo más puntos. El plan de Adrián estaba funcionando. Faltaba un tramo corto para que llegaran a la meta, ahí donde los profesores esperaban.

—¡Toma mi mano! —dijo Eep a Tuffnut que rápidamente accedió. Eep lo levantó al girar sobre su eje, lo arrojó para que Tuffnut llegará más pronto al palco. Afortunadamente, el hechizo anti-vuelos no estaba implementado en ese último tramo, aun así Tuffnut aterrizó con poca gracia, dándose un buen golpe en la cara. Se paró enseguida y miró a su alrededor.

Los profesores estaban sentados en bancos altos de madera y metal, algunos tenían libretas en sus regazos y otros lo estudiaban como si fuera un raro espécimen. Tuffnut se acercó a donde estaba Stanford, pidiéndole que le entregara su asiento. Las reglas no decían nada acerca de que un alumno no pudiera quitarle a un profesor su silla, o así es como Tuffnut lo dijo en voz alta para evitar que Ronin lo amonestara. Stanford le dio su banco.

Tuffnut dirigió su varita al objeto y lo levitó hacia donde estaba Eep, para que pudiera convertirlo en un equipo de maniobras y subiera con él, a la vez también conjuró chispas rojas para darles la señal a los demás de que podían moverse.

Cuando Eep estaba a punto de agarrarlo, la entrada inesperada de Maui enarbolando su gancho, estropeó todo. El gancho golpeó el banco convirtiéndolo en polvo.

—¡Lo siento, niñita, pero aquí sólo puede haber un Señor Músculo! —se rió de ella, a su vez activando un hechizo de suelo movedizo que empezó a engullir las piernas de Eep.

Eep levantó su varita al cielo.

— _¡Ascendio!_ —pero la sustancia era tan pegajosa que aunque saltó, la hizo regresar al mismo sitio. Quiso transfigurarla de vuelta a su estado normal, pero fue imposible. No pudo discernir cuál maldición empleó Maui.

A la altura del palco, Tuffnut estaba más que dispuesto a saltar de vuelta al circuito para ayudar a Eep, pero Ronin le advirtió que habían puesto un encantamiento para evitarlo porque se suponía que cada uno tendría que salir por sí mismo. Tuffnut estuvo a punto de decirle que le importaba una mierda los puntos en comparación con la vida de su amiga, pero percibió el inconfundible sonido de los ganchos del equipo de maniobras tridimensionales dispararse a los lejos. Ya venían en camino. Flint había usado las paredes de madera y algunas otras cosas para transformarlas en sus dispositivos de maniobras, éste estaba limitado al diseño primordial, por lo que sólo podían engancharse a las paredes y el gas podía terminarse.

—¡No te muevas, Jumper, los demás vienen en camino! —exclamó Tuffnut desde lo alto.

—¡Entendido! —respondió, respirando profundo y dejando de luchar para no hundirse en el piso. Ya iba por la altura de su pecho, y sólo esperaba que Flint llegara pronto.

A ese tramo llegaron Wirt y Sara, estudiantes de Durmstrang que debido a la oscuridad no vieron a Eep y se tropezaron con ella, quedando atascados en la arena también. Wirt maldijo su suerte.

—¡Esto pasa _porr seguirr_ a los de Beauxbatons! —se quejó Wirt luchando por salir. El brazo donde tenía la varita estaba completamente estancando, por lo que ni hablar de usar magia—. ¡No _rrecuerrdo_ que esto _estuvierra_ en los _cirrcuitos_ de la escuela!

—Fue obra de un estudiante de Castelobruxo —informó Eep ignorando el dolor que le produjo que se hubieran tropezado con ella—, no conozco el contrahechizo o lo hubiera detenido.

Tanto Wirt como Sara estaban sorprendidos de encontrarla ahí. Sin embargo, nada pudieron decirle pues el equipo de Beauxbatons apareció sosteniendo sus varitas en alto.

—¡Eso les pasa _pog seguignos_! —exclamó Anna, triunfante. Detrás de ella, Marinette y sus amigas celebraban haberlos hecho caer en una trampa sin querer. Adrien se mantenía distante, y Chloé se rió de los dos chicos.

—¡Anna! —gritó Eep, llamando a la chica con entusiasmo. Si ella estaba aquí, bien podía ayudarla a salir o por lo menos quedarse un rato para verificar que no le sucediera nada—. Qué bueno que estás aquí. ¿Nos podrías echar una mano?

— _¡Oh, quelle honte!_ , lo siento mucho, _Eep¸_ _pego_ no te pudo _ayudag_. _Geglas_ son _geglas_ —dijo Anna con una mueca nerviosa. Eep la miró con estupefacción. Había creído que Anna, si bien no le ayudaría, no la dejaría así nada más. Las amigas de Anna la observaron con lástima, como si perder puntos fuera muy malo, más que abandonar a alguien.

—¿No _cgees_ que _debegías ayudagla,_ Arendelle? —preguntó Adrien Agreste; Marinette también apoyó la moción—, es la amiga de tu _pgima_.

—¡No debemos _ayudag_ a _escogia_ como ésa! —exclamó Chloé, señalando despectivamente a Eep—. _Mígala_ , sus _pgopios compañegos_ la han abandonado.

El sonido de disparo hizo que Chloé se callara. El equipo de Hogwarts había llegado justo a tiempo. Courtney Babcock aterrizó justo en frente de Chloé. En ese momento, pudieron notar la diferencia entre ambas, pues mientras Chloé no había hecho nada más que usar a sus compañeros como escudo, Courtney venía con la frente perlada en sudor y despeinada.

—¡Eso no es cierto, idiota! —le gritó Courtney—, ¡qué tú y tu gente sean unos jodidos cabrones que estén dispuestos a abandonar a un compañero, no quiere decir que sea así para nosotros!

—¡Luego le gritas a tu copia barata, Hawk, tenemos que sacar a Jumper! —sugirió Eugene, llegando en segundo lugar. Courtney resopló antes de dar la vuelta.

Las arenas movedizas no eran un hechizo sencillo de neutralizar. Si usabas el incorrecto, podías hacer que se movieran más y enterraran a la persona antes de tiempo. Flint tomó una pequeña muestra y la analizó. Se parecía un poco a la de algunos relojes de arena mágicos.

—Eso es —dirigió su varita al suelo—. _¡Tunc e converso!_

Una burbuja morada se expandió alrededor de Croods. Su tamaño fue suficiente para atrapar a Wir y a Sara también. En un instante, empezaron a salir de la arena como una escena en retroceso, como si el tiempo estuviera siendo invertido.

—¿Un hechizo de tiempo? —balbuceó Adrien, deslumbrado. ¡Esos eran hechizos que muy pocos sabían manejar!, y tenían que hacerlo creando una protección especial que no rompiera el espacio-tiempo. También los de Durmstrang lucían impresionados. Iban comprendiendo por qué Adrián Flint había sido elegido como líder del equipo de Hogwarts, pese a que la prensa no lo bajaba de ser un prospecto a asesino.

—En cuanto se rompa la burbuja, el tiempo buscará regresar a la normalidad —explicó Flint—. Fitzherbert, tú encárgate de sacar de ahí a los de Durmstrang. Babcock, tú hazlo con Croods. A la cuenta de tres. Uno, dos, tres.

Eugene usó la fuerza de sus brazos para jalar a Wirt y Sara, colocándolos tras él. Courtney hizo lo mismo con Eep. Cuando la burbuja se rompió, el tiempo se adelantó bruscamente y la arena volvió a hacerse movediza.

—¿Estás bien, Jumper? —preguntó Courtney.

—Sí, casi no la cuento. Gracias por llegar a tiempo, chicos.

—De nada, siempre estaremos ahí para ayudar —acotó Eugene.

—Malfoy nos está esperando —indicó Flint para que enfocaran—. Fitzherbert, tú te llevarás a Croods con tu equipo. ¿Cuidaste de no gastar todo el gas, verdad?

—No hay problema. Tengo el suficiente para llevar a los dos —dijo Eugene agachándose para que Eep se subiera a su espalda—. ¡Uff!, pesas bastante, Jumper. Quien lo diría con lo ágil que eres.

—El músculo pesa más que la grasa —explicó Eep afianzándose bien del cuello de Eugene.

—¡ _Espegen_! —gritó Anna tomando del brazo a Eugene—, ¿nos _dejagán_ aquí sin más? Bien _podgiamos apoyagnos paga llegag_ juntos a la meta. Sé que no fue _coggegto_ lo que le hice a Eep, pero no pasó nada malo. ¡Todo salió bien! _Segugo_ que a _Gapunzel_ no le _gustagía_ que nos _dejagan atgás_.

—Eso es cierto —admitió Eep con un tono inusual en ella, para desconcierto de Courtney y Eugene—. Punz no es como tú, Anna, que sólo te interesaste por ti misma. Flint podría haberles dicho que no se metieran en nuestro camino, no quiso decir que íbamos a actuar como humanos sin corazón que siguen las reglas sólo por no perder algunos puntos.

—Eep tiene razón —acotó Courtney—, pero tampoco que seremos idiotas altruistas. ¿Quieres ayuda? Gánatela.

Anna boqueó buscando palabras para defenderse. Sus dos amigas, Juleka y Rose, no supieron qué contestar.

—Vámonos ya —indicó Flint lanzando los ganchos a la distancia. Eugene y Eep le siguieron enseguida. Courtney les dirigió una mirada airada a los que se quedaron, y entonces continuó con su camino.

En la tarima de la meta, Tuffnut respiró tranquilo cuando vio a su equipo avanzar hacia donde él estaba. Se dejó caer, agotado de la preocupación. Con él ya estaba otros seleccionados, como los hermanos Parr de Koldovstoretz, los de Mahoutokoro, los de Durmstrang y el jodido cabrón de Maui al que Tuffnut tenía ganas de hechizar por haber puesto a Eep en peligro. Pudo tranquilizarse completamente cuando Flint, Croods, Fitzherbert y Babcock aterrizaron junto a él.

—Buen trabajo, chicos —los felicitó Stanford, chocando la mano de seis dedos con cada uno.

Una maestra de Koldovstoretz renegó de la manera tan íntima con la que Stanford trataba a los estudiantes de su escuela. Por su parte, ella no iba a felicitarlos dado los errores que cometieron y que costarían puntos al marcador.

— _Rrecuerrden_ que venimos a _ganarr_ —pronunció, severa.

—¡Sí, madame Mala! —respondieron los hermanos Parr.

Los siguientes en llegar fueron Fenzy y Kiet, que no estaban nada contentos con Maui. Después, los de Uagadou, y tras de ellos los de Ilvermony, Salem y los del ITME. Los últimos fueron los chicos de Beauxbatons.

Ronin informó las puntuaciones obtenidas. La máxima puntuación sería treinta puntos, lo que correspondería al porcentaje requerido en ese desafío. Penalizó a Hogwarts por ayudar a Castelobruxo, pero obvió el caso de Durmstrang al tener que hacerlo para salvar a su propia compañera.

—Puras patrañas, fue porque ayudamos a los de su escuela —masculló Courtney con molestia.

El marcador grupal quedaba de la siguiente manera:

Mahotoutokoro 20 puntos; Durmstrang 20 puntos; Castelobruxo 19 puntos; Koldovstoretz, 23 puntos; ITME, 24 puntos; Ilvermony, 19 puntos; Salem, 18 puntos; Uagadou, 20 puntos; Beauxbatons, 15 puntos; Hogwarts, 22 puntos.

Las puntuaciones individuales se pondría al final de los tres desafíos. Con este terminado, Ronin los invitó a salir al pasillo donde debían permanecer hasta que los otros dos terminaran. Los reporteros tendrían un espacio de quince minutos para obtener una impresión de los participantes acerca de lo que vivieron y para hacerles saber lo que el público estaba comentando a través de la función de las Cajas Mágicas. Maite se entrevistó con Flint y sus cuatro compañeros, siendo breve y felicitándolos por su buen trabajo antes de salir de la habitación, apurándose para llegar a la siguiente.

—¡Lo hicimos! —soltó Tuffnut cuando ellos caminaron hacia la salida también. Rebeca y Manny era quienes los habían acompañado en esta prueba como público, y no pudieron evitar disfrutarlo también de esa aparente victoria. Con 22 puntos ganados, sólo faltaba recuperar ocho para que el marcador volviera a cero.

—Aún estamos en último lugar, torpe —comentó Courtney.

—Tengo la certeza de que podrán recuperarse —apremió el profesor Pines con una gran sonrisa. Sus alumnos habían hecho un esfuerzo fantástico y estaba orgulloso de eso, aunque todo el rato estuvo preocupado por Bill. Los desafíos requerían un profesor por cada puerta y Bill se había ido a una antes de que él lo detuviera. A lo mejor no había pasado nada malo, rezaba porque fuera así. De todos modos, no podría saberlo hasta que terminara el ciclo, así que bien podría ir a hablar con sus sobrinos-nietos un rato—, ustedes adelántense. Quiero hablar un poco con los chicos de Ilvermony.

—Entendido, profesor Pines —cabeceó Adrián llamando a su equipo para que lo siguieran a la salida. Rebeca Robinson no se despegó ni un momento de él.

Courtney respiró tranquila, ya no aguantaba estar en ese lugar por más tiempo. Seguramente su cabello sería un embrollo total, así que decidió quitarse el laso que lo ataba en una media coleta. Había estado concentrada en la tarea hasta que oyó una exclamación a su lado. Volteó para toparse con Adrien Agreste, que se había sonrojado furiosamente al ser atrapado mirándola.

—¿Se te ofrece algo? —dijo con su típico tono apático, ese que usaba con Snotlout regularmente cuando él no entendía que nunca lo vería como un prospecto a novio.

—Yo… yo… —tartamudeó, indeciso. Se dio cuenta que Courtney esperaba una respuesta coherente, por lo que carraspeó incómodo—, _quegía decigte_ que fue un _ggan_ detalle _pgeocupagte_ de esa _manega pog_ tu amiga.

—No es la gran cosa —desestimó con una mano, sacudiendo su cabello con la otra—. Haría mucho más que eso por mis amigos.

—Eso es… muy amable de tu _pagte_ —sonrió tímidamente, acentuando el rubor en sus mejillas—. _Cgeo_ que no te he _pgeguntado_ tu _nombge_.

—Courtney —respondió ella dándose cuenta también que las cintas en sus piernas estaban un poco flojas, y había sido porque el equipo que usaron no estaba adecuado para ella. ¡Con razón no había podido dar tan bien los giros! Necesitaba que Haddock las revisara para ver si aún servían o tenían que repararse.

— _Coug-my… Cougt…_ —intentó pronunciar fallando miserablemente.

—Alto, haces que deteste mi nombre —pidió—, si se te complica demasiado, puedes decirme _Hawk_. Así es como me conocen mis amigos. Pero ya tengo que irme, así que nuestra plática será para otro día. Hasta luego, Adrien.

—¿Cómo supiste mi _nombge_?

—Mi copia barata lo dijo la primera vez que nos vimos —contestó encogiéndose de hombros y dando la vuelta. Adrien se quedó parado ahí, sintiendo que su corazón latía un poco más rápido de lo normal.

— _A bientôt_ , Hawk —pronunció.

* * *

Al parecer, los del equipo de Flint no podrían atestiguar el segundo desafío, ya que no estaba permitido, lo que fue una gran decepción para Tuffnut y Eugene pues querían ver a Tomás y a Jackson en acción, respectivamente. Además de que no querían pasarse todo el tiempo en ese aburrido pasillo.

—Pueden descansar, entonces —opinó Rebeca sacando una vieja lonchera que abrió para darles un aperitivo—. Weasley y Macintosh están con el equipo de Domani, si algo malo pasa, ellos vendrían a decirnos. El público sí puede salir de las habitaciones cuando quiera.

—Punz está ahí y no podré saber si está bien —dijo Eep, observando la segunda puerta.

—Ten confianza en ella —cortó Courtney a la vez que usaba su varita para peinarse de nuevo.

—Hawk tiene toda la razón, además, Soleil es… —y se le cortó el habla en cuanto vio a Asami salir junto a Opal y a Kai—. Ay, santa rabia.

—Ésa expresión es de Zing. A ti no te sale usarla —comentó Tuffnut, dándole un trago a la cantimplora con agua que le había pasado MacGuffin. Pero Eugene ni le hacía caso. Estaba embelesado, y había estado dispuesto a ir a hablar con Asami de no ser porque Maui se le atravesó en el camino.

Maui tenía cara de querer partirle la suya a otra persona. Tenía los ojos enfocados en Eep que devoraba una enorme pierna de pollo que Robinson le había llevado. Maui no había creído nunca que hubiera una persona tan fuerte como él en otra escuela, y eso le afectaba a su ego, que era tan inmenso como él.

—No lo hagas —espetó Eugene de repente, atrayendo su atención. El gigante le vio como si se tratara de un insecto y mostró su enorme gancho, al que Eugene barrió con la mirada—. Deja de mostrar tus complejos, Maui. Mantente alejado de Eep, o lo lamentarás.

—Dado que eres un espagueti, ¿qué podrías hacerme? Los de Hogwarts se la pasan diciendo que son muy fuertes cuando la verdad es que no tienen idea de cómo moverse —y mostró sus enormes músculos, moviéndose por la flexión de sus brazos. Encajó uno de sus enormes dedos en el hombro de Eugene, y le mostró que podía aventarlo con sólo eso—. No me intimidas, gallina.

La voz de Levi resonó en la mente de Eugene, instruyéndole a destrozarle la mano a Maui. Si un oponente es más grande que tú, ve por la parte más pequeña. Domínala. No la sueltes hasta que el otro esté llorando en el suelo. Si un oponente es fuerte y no presenta apertura, crea la tuya. Nadie es impenetrable. Los tendones y ligamentos son siempre frágiles.

Eugene primero le rompió los dedos.

Como Maui iba a gritar, empleó un buen golpe en el diafragma del coloso que también resintió, pues los músculos no estaban ahí de adorno. Maui se quedó sin voz, entonces, por lo que Eugene continuó su labor, tomando la mano de dedos rotos y doblándola hasta hacer que se postrara a sus pies.

—Como vuelvas a tocarme o quieras hacerle algo a uno de mis amigos, te romperé el brazo —amenazó, empleando su mejor tono que imitaba al de Levi—: ¿entendido?

Maui no pudo decir nada por la falta de aire. Eugene puso un poco más de presión hasta que Maui terminó aceptando con un movimiento de cabeza. Lo soltó.

—Y así es cómo se inmoviliza a alguien, Maui —sonrió como si todo el tiempo hubiera estado enseñándole todo el rato. Afortunadamente, sólo su equipo y Kiet y Fenzy habían notado el percance, de hecho, los últimos parecían satisfechos—. Ahora puedes _irte_ ya que aprendiste a hacerlo.

Maui le miró con odio. Humillado, prometió internamente que se vengaría. Eugene regresó con sus compañeros un tanto decepcionado de no poder hablar con Asami, pero pagado consigo mismo por haber aniquilado el ego de ese bravucón.

—Qué bárbaro, Fitzherbert, casi lo haces llorar —dijo Rebeca—, se supone que tienen que llevársela leve, además podrías haber usado la varita.

—Del profesor Levi aprendí que la mejor forma de disciplina es el dolor. El _Cruciatus_ es ilegal, por lo que tuve que recurrir a otros métodos —comentó como si nada, sobándose el puño con que golpeó a Maui—, y es un recordatorio para él. No porque seas más grande y estúpido vas a hacer lo que te venga en gana.

—Ésa tendrían que aplicarla tú y Overland, especialmente él. Se ha vuelto bastante pesadito con Haddock. Me sorprende que él no se las regrese como lo hacía antes.

—Es que se ha vuelto más creativo, Robinson —dijo Eugene—, la última vez encerró a Jackson en una habitación con el quintaped que el profesor Repairman trajo para la clase de muestra, y le quitó su cayado, de no ser porque lo encontré a tiempo, mi hermano habría terminado en las entrañas de esa cosa.

—Pero admite que a Haddock no le ha ido bien en estos meses. Su rendimiento ha ido en baja. A mí me sorprendió que saliera en quinceavo lugar cuando bien pudo estar entre los diez mejores —opinó Eep, reflexiva.

Courtney temió que la conversación se estuviera desviando a un tema que definitivamente nadie debía de conocer. Sabiendo lo agudas que podían ser las mentes de Flint y Robinson, lo mejor era distraerlos del tema.

—Que haya quedado seleccionado es más de lo que se merece un percebe como él —dijo, fingiendo un tono pedante, lo que le salía natural—, lo que importa ahora es esperar a que los demás completen el segundo desafío y recuperar el marcador.

Centraron su atención en la segunda puerta. ¿Qué clase de misterio encerraría? Esperaban que Guy no tuviera problemas al momento de guiar a su equipo.

* * *

Detrás de la segunda puerta, un bosque compuesto por zonas altas donde abundaban coníferas y hayas, y zonas bajas en las que residían alisos, álamos y sauces, les deparaba un obstáculo en el cual debían infiltrarse, recoger una de la diez lámparas que estaban escondidas en los huecos de los árboles, y regresar. El equipo que tuviera el mejor tiempo y regresara con la lámpara intacta tendría la calificación más alta. Además, podían tomar más de una lámpara, lo que hacía el desafío más complicado.

El encargado de la prueba era Ryker Grimborn que les indicó que las reglas seguían en pie, y que esperaba ver lo que podían lograr.

Guy estaba seguro de que hallarían una lámpara en poco tiempo. Después de todo, Jackson y Tomás eran quimeras y buenos en expediciones dentro de bosques. Que Flint les haya pedido no usar los equipos de maniobras fue una buena idea. Así usarían medios menos llamativos. Haber tenido a uno de los Malfoy en ese instante habría sido una victoria contundente. Pero Guy estaba satisfecho con el equipo que tenía. Norman podía suplir a los Malfoy con sus ojos y Rapunzel era una de las chicas más inteligentes de Hogwarts.

No era como si Guy no contemplara a la competencia. Ya había visto que Durmstrang había mandado a Vanellope Von Schweetz, y la posibilidad de que supieran de qué trataba cada desafío le pasó por la cabeza. Estaba prohibido que los participantes de la escuela en turno conocieran de qué se trataría todo. Si jugaba bien sus cartas, Guy podría demostrar que estaban haciendo trampa para que los penalizaran. Era una jugada sucia, pero había comprendido las palabras de Flint. Si no empezaba a tomárselo en serio, no llegaría a ningún lado. Además de Durmstrang, las otras escuelas tenían que ser consideradas con cuidado. Beauxbatons había enviado a Elsa y unos cuantos otros que Guy todavía no reconocía; Uagadou, por su parte, eligió a chicos que sin duda tendría habilidades para desplazarse por esa clase de terrenos sin problemas.

—Pase lo que pase, no pierdan la calma —indicó Guy a su equipo en cuanto Ryker daba las últimas instrucciones y advertencias. El bestial mago vestido con telas gruesas y una piel de oso como capa, levantó su brazo y apuntó al cielo invocando chispas de color amarillo.

El segundo desafío había comenzado. De inmediato, los participantes del ITME invocaron sus trajes; uno de ellos mostró las cuchillas adornando sus brazos, que usó para cortar los arbustos que les impedían el paso. Fueron seguidos por lo de Ilvermony y Salem.

—Quiero que me digas que ves en el bosque, Norman —pidió enseguida, observando como Kuvira, del equipo ruso, daba una especie de patada al suelo y se quedaba en una extraña posición. Quizás era su imaginación, pero también dos chicos de Uagadou utilizaron la misma técnica, unos gemelos de cabello negro. Al parecer, Kuvira compartía habilidades con los de la escuela africana.

—No hay nada anormal —informó Norman. Incluso si no le apetecía ser competitivo, comprendía que tenía una función que cumplir. Rapunzel estaba con ellos y Norman no se perdonaría que por su falta de interés, ella resultara herida—, si consideramos que algunos árboles se ven más opacos que otros.

—¿Opacos? —inquirió Jackson.

—Las copas se ven más oscuras, y no es por las hojas —explicó.

—Puede que sean los sitios donde tenemos que buscar —meditó Rapunzel.

—Es demasiado fácil —propuso Tomás—. Si saben que Babcock está con nosotros, pudieron colocarlas como trampas. Ir allá es una pérdida de tiempo. A menos de que se trate de cincuenta a cincuenta.

—En ese caso, tendríamos que dividirnos para cubrir más terreno y averiguarlo —dijo Guy—. No tomemos este bosque como uno normal. Probablemente sea la réplica de donde se localiza su escuela, lo que indica que es una forma de presentarnos el terreno en una situación controlada. Recordemos que es invierno y no habrá árboles verdes allá como aquí.

—¡Eso es! —expresó Norman cuando una idea se le vino a la mente—. Ésa es la razón por la que veo sólo algunos árboles opacos. Tienen un _Glamour_ encima que nos hace pensar que el bosque frente a nosotros no está en invierno.

—Pero ese hechizo sólo se utiliza en personas —objetó Jackson.

—Será un encantamiento ilusorio, entonces —opinó Rapunzel mirando la zona—. El profesor Flitwick nos contó sobre hechizos que necesitan anclajes. Los árboles opacos son las anclas que sostienen la ilusión.

—Entonces, sin rompemos las anclas… —dijo Jackson.

—Romperemos la ilusión y se mostrarán los sitios donde están las lámparas —completó ella.

Con la situación así, el plan tuvo que modificarse. Guy sabía que ellos no serían los únicos en notar la técnica ilusoria (las demás escuelas no contaban con Norman, pero sí con otros medios), por lo tanto lo imprescindible era enfocarse en encontrar las lámparas individualmente. Ryker les había dicho que podían batirse en duelo lo que no era anormal pues era especialidad de Durmstrang la magia marcial, por lo que tenían que estar alertas todo el tiempo.

—Yo sé cómo ponernos en ventaja —dijo Jackson sonriendo con pretensión. Alzó su cayado sobre su cabeza. En éste juntó toda la magia que era capaz de usar en unos segundos, y cuando creyó que era suficiente, dejó caer la base del cayado contra el suelo. El resultado fue una ventisca helada que tomó por sorpresa a los otros concursantes. Para los de Hogwarts, habituados a las bromas de este tipo, ya sabían por dónde moverse para no perder el tiempo.

Cada uno salió por un camino separado, dispuesto a seguir el plan. Jackson se montó sobre su cayado, yendo directamente a las copas de los árboles, satisfecho con su primer aporte en el torneo. El gusto no le duró demasiado. Curioso por ver a los rezagados, al voltear hacia atrás, miró impactado cómo su ventisca era aminorada al instante por las manos de Elsa Arendelle.

—¿Qué? —no era para menos la impresión que se llevó. En Hogwarts nadie podía poner fin a las tormentas frías que él iniciaba. Que apareciera alguien que podía hacerlo… alguien que le recordaba a…

Un pinchazo de dolor atravesó su cabeza. Casi resbaló del árbol en el que se encontraba.

No podía recordar absolutamente nada. Pero algo estaba ahí, tratando de resistirse a la consciencia. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que el chico latino de Ilvermony había dado con su localización y le había lanzado un perfecto _Stupefy_ , que lo arrojó fuera del árbol. No tuvo la oportunidad de sostenerse de nada. Cayó y se golpeó contra el suelo de una forma brutal. Fue difícil respirar durante unos segundos interminables. Se quedó mirando hacia el techo… incluso lo habían hechizado para que pareciera los despejados cielos de Suecia…

Se levantó de golpe al sentir una presencia cerca. Su cayado estaba en posición para lanzar hechizos. Se detuvo al ver quien era. Elsa Arendelle estaba frente a él, con su túnica azul pastel bien planchada y el cabello rigurosamente peinado.

¡De nuevo venía a él ese sentimiento indescriptible, esa ansía por acercarse y por huir!

¿Quién demonios era ella que causa esa reacción en él?

—¡Jackson! —la voz de Moana Waialiki lo distrajo lo suficiente. Saberse en presencia de su amiga le trajo un alivio sobrenatural que Moana llegó a percibir.

Había sido cuestión de sentir que Jackson sentía algo _anormal_ para que Moana se moviera a socorrerle. Le había dado unas últimas instrucciones a Cloé para que no tomara a mal su repentina salida. Era tan extraño explicar la enorme angustia que vivió esos momentos… porque esos sentimientos no eran suyos, pero a la vez _sí_. Y algo se había removido en su pecho, algo que le dijo que debía hacer cualquier cosa por detener a quien lastimaba a Jackson.

Elsa se quedó quieta, impávida, altiva. Era la representación fiel de la estoicidad. Sus ojos eran los únicos que podían revelar algo, pero eso también escapaba al entendimiento racional.

—¡Elsa! —gritó Alya Césaire, su compañera de equipo. Se notaba que había estado en duelo por los ligeros cortes en su ropa, y lo despeinado que estaba su cabello ondulado—. ¡Apenas escapé del chico de _Mahoutokogo_!, su magia es _incgeíble_ y eso que sólo toca ese _instgumento_. Él solo pudo _encaggagse_ de los chicos de _Dugmstgang_. _Atgapó_ a Nino, a Mylene, a Iván y a _Sabgina_ , y están bailando una danza de mal gusto. ¿Qué sucede aquí?

—Nada —contestó, imperturbable—. Sigamos en otro lado, Césaire. Meternos en duelo ahora no es una buena idea.

—Pero los demás…

—Como lo señalaste, están bailando. Mahoutokoro no se caracteriza por el uso de magia negra o el asesinato. Ellos están a salvo. Nosotras, por el contrario, si no encontramos una linterna, perderemos más de lo que ya hemos perdido.

Alya ntendió que no podía discutir con Elsa. La única razón por la que no la habían nombrado líder del equipo era porque Kristoff tenía más carisma y no tomaba decisiones basado sólo en un juicio frío y calculador. Si iba sola había alta probabilidad de que la canción del estudiante de Mahoutokoro la afectara… pero no le gustaba abandonar a sus amigos. Ella encontraría la solución. No siguió a Elsa cuando se fue a una parte del bosque, yéndose por otro lado en su lugar.

Cuando se quedaron a solas, Moana ayudó a Jackson a ponerse en pie.

—¿Estás bien?

—Antes no —respondió, sin quitar la mirada por donde se había ido Arendelle. Tenía el impulso de seguirla—, ahora sí.

—Mientes —replicó. Jackson no se sorprendió de que ella lo supiera. Ella siempre había sabido todo sobre él, y aun así lo había amado… lo había amado y él… el dolor de cabeza venía de nuevo—. Te quedarás conmigo, Jack. ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer?

—Ah, y yo que creí que estabas aquí por preocupación —se llevó una mano al pecho, pretendiendo estar indignado—, sólo me quieres usar para ganar.

—Deja el drama para Eugene, ¿quieres? Sé que hay una especie de barrera que oculta las lámparas. En Castelobruxo somos expertos en Herbología. Sabemos cuándo un árbol está hechizado o no. Así que nada de pretensiones, muchachito —le picó el pecho con el dedo. Jackson se quejó—. Sí que te pusieron una buena si estás quejándote.

—Fue un tipo de Ilvermony —contestó—, ya me encargaré de devolverle el favor.

—Primero lo primero —le recordó—, vamos. Cloé debe seguir cerca de aquí.

En otro sitio del bosque, Rapunzel caminaba despacio. Pisaba tan suavemente que ni siquiera hacía sonar las hojas secas en el piso. Había conseguido pasar desapercibida para los estudiantes de Salem, y escapado de un duelo. Esas clases de etiqueta en las que debía caminar de cierta forma sin hacer ruido y sin trastabillar, habían servido para algo. Pensó en qué lugares podrían estar los objetos a buscar. Ryker no les dio una pista. Eso quería decir que estaban a plena vista, protegidos por el encantamiento de ilusión. Si era así, en cuanto se rompiera, la verdadera lucha vendría.

Se ocultó detrás de un roble bastante grueso. No tenía el sentido auditivo de los Malfoy, pero en ese pedazo de bosque, el silencio le permitía oír más allá de lo habitual. Se acercaban. No pudo decir cuántos con exactitud. Aguardó hasta que las pisadas le indicaran una distancia prudente para poder irse a otro sitio. Grande fue su sorpresa, cuando la madera del árbol crujió antes de ceder al impacto de un monumental pedazo de piedra. Rapunzel saltó fuera de la trayectoria y rodó de tal manera que pudo incorporarse enseguida.

—¡Sabía que estabas ahí! —dijo un estudiante de Uagadou con alegría. Lucía como si se hubiese bebido una buena cantidad de poción de la suerte—. No importa lo mucho que traten de esconderse. No pueden escapar a nuestro sentido sísmico.

—Mira lo que tenemos aquí, Wing —dijo el otro, muy similar al primero. Definitivamente eran gemelos—, me da un poco de lástima. Es una niña.

—Pero no cualquier niña, Wei. Es la chica con el cabello mágico, la que dicen que puede neutralizar la magia oscura.

Rapunzel observó la situación frente a sí. Esos dos habían utilizado una técnica desconocida para localizarla. Recordó que antes de adentrarse al bosque, ellos habían pateado el piso como para obtener algo a cambio. Uagadou se caracterizaba por el uso de magia elemental. La roca que le lanzaron lo evidenciaba. ¿Qué podrían obtener del suelo su ubicación?

No tuvo oportunidad de responderse. Cuando los gemelos se movieron le recordaron a las técnicas de defensa personal, sólo que en una forma más artística. Grandes trozos de tierra le fueron arrojados, uno tras otro. Rapunzel hizo estallar la primera tanda, pero como si pudieran prevenir sus movimientos, lograron golpearla. Se le ocurrió usar los árboles para que no les fuera sencillo acertarle, y entonces, los gemelos empujaron los puños hacia el frente, como si golpearan el aire.

La tierra debajo de Rapunzel se levantó hasta cubrirla. La dureza del material le lastimó e impidió su movimiento. Estaba atrapada.

—No te vamos a hacer daño —dijo Wei a unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro—, sólo queremos ganar puntos. No tenemos nada en tu contra ni de tus compañeros.

—Sabemos que han estado metidos en un montón de rumores y escándalos, pero eso no nos incumbe —completó su gemelo—, por cierto, mi nombre es Wing y él es Wei. Pertenecemos a la familia Beifong.

—Te lo decimos porque es feo no saber el nombre de los que te derrotaron —mencionó Wei levantando un dedo como para puntualizar lo dicho—. Ahora si nos disculpas, tenemos que ir a tumbar los árboles anclas. Es mucho trabajo por hacer.

—¿C-Cómo supieron lo de las anclas?

Los gemelos se miraron entre sí, sin decir nada. Rapunzel recordó a los Malfoy, y a cada par de gemelos que había conocido en su vida, le parecía chistoso que en verdad pudieran comunicarse sin palabras.

—Te lo diremos, al fin y al cabo, no es como que puedas hacer lo mismo. Requiere mucho entrenamiento —dijo Wing colocando una mano sobre la roca que envolvía a Rapunzel—. La tierra sufre vibraciones, imperceptibles para la mayoría de los humanos, no tanto para los que, como Wei y yo, manejan el _Tierra-control_.

—El _Tierra-control_ es la capacidad que los magos y brujas en Uagadou tienen para conectarse con la tierra y usarla a su favor. Podemos sentir a cada persona en este cuarto gracias a nuestro _sentido sísmico_. Es bastante genial, ¿no lo crees?

—¿Por qué me lo dicen tan fácilmente? —preguntó.

—No pareces una mala persona —empezó Wing.

—No una que usaría lo que le dijimos para hacernos daño, por lo menos —acotó Wei.

—Sino una que lo usaría para proteger a lo que le importa más en la vida —completó.

Rapunzel se quedó sin saber qué decir. Reflexionó sobre la posible intención oculta que tendrían los gemelos al decirle eso, y llegó a la conclusión que ninguno de los dos ocultaban algo malo. Ya la habían reconocido como la chica con el cabello mágico, aquella que podía salvarlos incluso de la muerte. Seguramente habrían intentado cortarle el cabello o algo peor de estar totalmente metidos en el torneo, como habría pasado si alguien de Koldovstoretz, Durmstrang u otra escuela la hubieran encontrado.

—Ahora vamos a cubrirte por completo. No te agites, eh, que dejaremos espacio para que respires —indicó Wing haciendo de nuevo _Tierra-control_. La roca la cubrió hasta la cabeza, y como habían prometido, aún podía respirar—. No hagas ruido, y cuando esto acabe, vendremos a sacarte.

—Nos vemos luego, chica del cabello mágico —finalizó Wei.

—Llámenme Rapunzel —pidió, su voz sonando con eco.

Los gemelos respondieron afirmativamente antes de irse. Rapunzel supo que se habían ido rápido en cuanto los únicos sonidos que percibió fueron los de la naturaleza. Intentó moverse para encontrar un punto flojo en la estructura y salir de ese lugar. No hubo ninguno. Los gemelos habían hecho un espléndido trabajo inmovilizándola. Era una técnica fabulosa, lo admitía.

Podía usar un hechizo no verbal para abrirse una apertura, el único _pero_ era que al estar en un espacio reducido, terminaría siendo perjudicial para ella. Aparecerse no era una opción viable. Era de las pocas cosas que la mayoría de su equipo no había logrado manejar, con excepción de Adrián y Tomás.

¿Qué era lo que debía hacer? Gritar por ayuda atraería atención inadecuada si no era de sus compañeros.

" _Rayos"_.

No había querido ser la primera en fallar. Quería ser más que la sanadora, y desgraciadamente la habían capturado. La impotencia fue fuerte, pues se había esforzado tanto preparándose que no parecía justo que tuviera que quedarse ahí en el primer desafío del que tomaba parte.

Por eso, la impresión que tuvo el que repentinamente estuviera libre, fue abrumadora. Definitivamente seguía en el bosque, pero no en el de la habitación. Rapunzel era buena en Herbología. Podía identificar muchos árboles, y los que le rodeaban no eran los naturales en los bosques de Suecia. El piso ya no era suave, sino de piedra lisa cubierta de musgo. Sentía inseguridad de dar solamente un paso, no fuera a ser que se metiera en una situación incontrolable.

No tardó en darse cuenta que se trataba de una visión, sin embargo, podía ser que se tratara de un hechizo de los gemelos Beifong para asegurarse que no se iría. Poco tiempo pasó para saber que no se trataba de eso, en cuanto vio frente a ella al mismo chico rubio de sus visiones anteriores. Ahora estaba definido totalmente. Tenía el cabello largo, revuelto y rubio, brillante como el propio sol, la piel tostada por estar a la intemperie, y la ropa era la de un viajero que no se preocupaba demasiado por su apariencia.

" _Mi estirpe está maldita, ¿no es así?, por querer desafiar el destino"_ , la claridad de su voz la aturdió. ¡Qué armoniosa era!, ah, pero cuánta tristeza trasmitía. _"Se supone que cada reencarnación debe vivir solamente para cumplir su función, si se desvía de ésta, el propio destino intentará reorganizarla. Eso es lo que pasó con la reencarnación de Aer, por regresar a este mundo tan pronto, ese maldito espíritu lo tomó para sí"_.

Una criatura que Rapunzel no identificó, le contestó algo al chico. Era pequeña, redonda, cubierta de musgo con piel similar a la de las piedras del piso… entonces Rapunzel quiso acercarse para ver más. Al dar ese paso decisivo, una inmensa pata con garras del tamaño de un hombre alto se interpuso en su camino. La tierra tembló haciéndola caer hacía atrás. Cuando Rapunzel siguió la extremidad a la que se conectaba la garra, sus ojos verdes se abrieron en total impresión. Era un dragón. Uno más grande que una montaña, tanto que la vista no le alcanzó para verlo por completo.

Rapunzel usó lo que le quedaba de valor para arrastrarse hacia atrás, para escapar de ahí. La garra se levantó para clavarse de inmediato sobre ella y aprisionarla. Un ojo monstruoso de color del oro se acercó a ella. ¡Qué misterioso era verse reflejada en esa enorme pupila! El rugido de dolor que tanto había quedado impreso en su mento, volvió a oírse. Rapunzel por fin pudo conocer al origen de éste. Era esta bestia monumental y oscura de la que provenía toda esa agonía. ¿Qué se le habría producido? Rapunzel no pudo evitar preguntárselo; era esa forma de querer entender a las personajes desde otro ángulo, lo que parecía caracterizarla, y seguramente debajo de esa máscara aterradora, el dragón sufría.

Cuando Rapunzel fue devuelta a la realidad a la que pertenecía, lágrimas habían salido sin su permiso. ¡Qué visión conmovedora! Su corazón sentía la herida del corazón de esa criatura. También ese chico rubio hablando sobre reencarnaciones y consecuencias por burlar el destino. ¿Cómo podía el destino ser fijo cuando el mundo estaba lleno de posibilidades? ¿Cómo podía ser que tratara de castigar a los que lo infringían? ¿Quién era la reencarnación de Aer?

—Aer —repitió, sintiéndolo extrañamente familiar, como si alguna lo hubiera usado para nombrar a alguien. Repentinamente se le vino a la mente la imagen de una sonrisa de blancos dientes, una sonrisa con la frescura de las suaves brisas de las montañas—. ¿Quién…?

Decidió que no era momento de pensar en eso. Se enfocó en hacer algo en el presente. Lo primero era salir de ahí. Había temido herirse ella misma al hacer explotar la piedra, lo que era una estupidez. Si alguien de su equipo estaba en peligro, ella era la única que podría curarlo. Tenía que sufrir algunos percances, y enfocarse en ser útil en lo que estaba prefijado, y ya después intentar otras cosas. Seguía aferrando la varita en su mano, la apretó con fuerza transmitiéndole su magia. Los hechizos no verbales eran difíciles, no imposibles.

Rapunzel pensó _Bombarda_ y la pared de roca que la cubría salió volando por todas partes, chocando contra los desprevenidos estudiantes de Ilvermony que no habían esperado que la rara formación rocosa ocultara a una estudiante dentro. Rapunzel cayó al piso, resintiendo el impacto.

— _¡Expelliarmus!_ —exclamó Jackie Lynn Thomas, una metamorfomaga de Ilvermony, cuyo pelo rubio era adornado por un mechón turquesa, en cuanto vio a Rapunzel.

Rapunzel pudo bloquear el hechizo justo a tiempo. La explosión había noqueado a dos de los seis que eran en total. Una ola de encantamientos fue dirigida en su contra. Gracias a su buena condición física, Rapunzel esquivó la mayoría.

—¡Ella ocultaba una de las lámparas! —gritó un adolescente gótico, apuntando hacia donde los restos de la roca estaban. Ahí una vieja lámpara de aceite brillaba suavemente, lo que permitió a Rapunzel darse cuenta que el bosque había cambiado de nuevo. Ya no estaba cubierto por follaje verde, sino blanco. Era nieve.

" _Las anclas han sido removidas"_ , pensó de inmediato, evaluando la situación. Ella había estado sin querer en uno de los escondites de los objetos. Era buena suerte si los de Ilvermony no hubieran estado ahí. Que las anclas cayeran significaba que el bosque estaría lleno de magos y brujas en duelo por obtener las lámparas. Quizás Guy y los demás ya habían conseguido una… pero no podía arriesgarse a que no fuera así. Tenía que conseguir la lámpara de entre las ruinas.

— _¡Atabraquium!_

— _¡Protego!_ —se escudó. Dio un salto mortal al frente seguido de una serie de maromas para esquivar los rayos rojos, azules y verdes que apenas le rozaban. No tenía la movilidad del equipo de maniobras, pero Levi los había entrenado para ser ágiles y rápidos sin recurrir a éste. Incluso con su larga trenza, Rapunzel podía moverse bien.

—¡Por las brujas caídas de Salem!, ¿qué les dan a los de Hogwarts que se mueven así? —se quejó uno de ellos.

—¡No te fijes en eso, Ferguson! —dictaminó otro—. ¡Dale con todo!, ella es la _Flor de la vida_ , si la dejamos fuera del juego, Hogwarts perderá.

" _¡No me subestimen, ni tampoco a mi equipo!"_ , pensó Rapunzel. Aun sin ella, los seleccionados de Hogwarts pasarían las pruebas. Llevó una mano al bolsillo del pantalón negro, y extrajo una _Estrella negra_. Había sido el regalo de cumpleaños que Eep le entregó antes de irse a dormir. Las reglas no decían nada sobre no usarlas.

Arrojó la estrella negra al costado de un árbol. Un agujero se abrió. Rapunzel se metió para salir del otro lado, aprovechando la confusión hechizó a varios dejándolos petrificados. Pensó que era buen momento para poner en práctica su movimiento especial. Desató la cinta que sostenía su trenza. Largos mechones rubios danzaron en el aire cuando ella sacudió su cabeza. Tomó uno de ellos, moviéndolo como si se tratase de un látigo. La primera vez falló en sujetar la mano de Jackie, sin embargo, el segundo intento resultó fructuoso.

—¡Te tengo! —la jaló usando ambos brazos, asombrándose de la fuerza que poseía.

Atrapada por la soga irrompible, Jackie Lynn no pudo más que tratar de liberarse. Sus amigos quisieron acudir en su ayuda, pero sus hechizos no servían contra el cabello de Rapunzel que los reflectaba. El viaje por el aire de Jackie terminó cuando la estampó contra un árbol y un montón de nieve la enterró. Satisfecha con el buen resultado, Rapunzel celebró internamente y no tardó en hallarle al fin el truco. Su destreza fue mejorando conforme dejaba aturdidos a los de Ilvermony. Estaba en su elemento, por así decirlo. Tumbó al último de ellos, lanzando otro mechón hacia donde la lámpara estaba. La jaló y tomó, sonriendo victoriosa.

¡Para que no dijeran que su cabello sólo servía para curar!

Estaba contenta. Pero faltaba encontrar a los demás de su equipo. Se atrevió a lanzar un mechón a una larga distancia, que se enroscó en una rama alta. Nunca había creído que pudiera trepar por su cabello antes, ahora que lo hacía tenía que darle la razón a Johnny al creer que sería muy divertido.

Trepada en la rama, Rapunzel tuvo una vista completa del bosque. Todo estaba cubierto de blanco, y a esa altura el aire era tremendamente frío. Accionando el mecanismo de su uniforme, Rapunzel volvió a cubrirse con la gabardina café oscuro. Visualizó a los lejos las inconfundibles señales de un duelo, los rayos yendo a múltiples direcciones. ¿Quiénes serían los contrincantes? Pedía que no fuera ninguno de su equipo.

—¡Soleil!

—¿Xarxus? —miró unas ramas debajo de ella. Ahí estaba Tomás Xarxus sosteniendo una de las lámparas con la mano izquierda y la varita en alto en la mano derecha. Era de suponer que Tomás había llegado ahí usando el _Ascendio_ , y brincado de rama en rama. Era una suerte que el bosque fuese así de espeso.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí —dijo—. Apenas escapé de los de Salem, han estado usando pociones peligrosas que se combinaron en el suelo. No consideraron estos es un espacio cerrado hechizado para que parezca un bosque de verdad y que el gas que produjeron puede ser tóxico.

—¿Dónde están los demás? —preguntó Rapunzel saltando donde él estaba.

—Eso me gustaría saber —respondió—. La última vez que vi a alguien fue al hermano de Babcock cuando Kuvira se deshizo de los anclajes.

—¿Ella sola? —inquirió cuando comenzaron a moverse usando las ramas cercanas. De momento eso era la mejor forma de desplazarse sin ser vistos.

—Y tu prima también —informó Xarxus. Rapunzel lo miró con atención—. Al parecer Overland no es el primero con poderes de hielo. Ella sí que divirtió congelando todo, poco le importó lo que les pasara a sus propios compañeros. Encontré esta cosa —levantó la lámpara— en cuanto los demás anclajes se vinieron abajo. Tú también tienes uno. Nos dará una buena ventaja en el puntaje.

—A mí me preocupa más encontrar a los demás.

—¿Crees que a mí no? Le prometí a cierta persona que mantendría a los idiotas suicidas a salvo. Tengo un trabajo importante, ya ves. Las _vuelicámaras_ están siguiendo a cada uno por separado, y toman distancia en caso de un duelo masivo. Por allá —señaló hacia donde los rayos seguían apareciendo—, deben estar aglomerados un montón de concursantes. Tenemos que arriesgarnos a ir para encontrar a los demás. ¿Estás lista?

—¿Tú lo estás?

—Desde que acepté su propuesta —contestó.

—Entonces, agárrate fuerte a mí —pidió—, vamos a usar una versión rústica del equipo de maniobras.

—Se oye interesante.

Tomás se aferró a la cintura de ella. Rapunzel tiró un mechón hasta afianzarlo a una rama lejana. Cuando estuvo segura que no cedería, se arrojó sosteniendo a Tomás con un brazo y dirigiéndose con el otro. Su cabello probó aguantar el peso de ambos, y Rapunzel probó sus buenos reflejos sorteando árboles y ramas. Usaron este método tres veces continuas para moverse hasta llegar al sitio indicado donde se detuvieron. Un rayo color amarillo impactó cerca de la cabeza de Rapunzel.

— _¡Reducto!_ —gritó Tantrum O'Ugerly contoneando todo su cuerpo al invocar el hechizo.

Un árbol estalló en astillas.

— _¡Protego! ¡Impedimenta! ¡Salvo hexia!_ —prorrumpió Cloe desesperadamente.

La escena era terrorífica. Las _vuelicámaras_ volaban por todas partes para obtener la mejor toma. Aglomerados en ese pedazo de tierra, estaban Kuvira, Tantrum, Elsa, Moana y Cloé, luchando entre sí. A la par, también estaba Kubo tocando su _shimasen_ como poseso para cubrir la zona que le correspondía. De Mahoutokoro sólo estaba él. Mientras Nathaniel de Durmstrang esperaba la oportunidad perfecta para asestar un hechizo en el primero que se descuidara. Fynn y Jake, estudiantes de Salem, hacía lo suyo impidiendo el avance de cada escuela a punta de espadazos.

En la fausta lucha, Rapunzel pudo ver a Norman sosteniendo a un inconsciente Guy mientras Cloé, Jackson y Moana se esforzaban por bloquear los hechizos de Elsa, Kuvira y Tantrum.

—Domani está herido —le dijo Rapunzel a Tom, preocupada.

Tomás no dijo nada y se quedó mirando fijamente a cada adversario, intentando encontrar un punto ciego. No necesitó más que unos segundos para idear un plan.

—En cuanto distraiga a Kuvira, muévete donde está Guy. Quédate ahí hasta que nos reunamos para la retirada. Tienes que encoger tu lámpara y guardarla —indicó Tomás mientras él hacía lo mismo con la suya—. Ya tenemos con qué ganar. No tiene sentido seguir luchando.

—Entendido.

Tomás halló la oportunidad perfecta cuando Jackson envió un Bombarda cerca de Kuvira y Tantrum, que tuvieron que reagruparse, descuidando su guardia.

Tomás agrandó una rama y la aventó sobre ellas. Elsa logró percatarse del ataque, y con un presto movimiento de varita, lo destruyó en mil pedazos. Pedazos que sirvieron para que Rapunzel pudiera bajar del árbol sin ser vista, y para que Tomás corriera directamente hacía Elsa. Antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo para detenerlo, Tomás la barrió tirándola en el suelo para después apuntarla con su varita.

— _¡Inmovilus!_ —dijo. Sin embargo, Elsa lo bloqueó con su varita. Tom chasqueó la lengua y sin bajar la suya, agregó—. _¡Lacarnum inflamarae!_

Fuego salió de la punta de directamente hacia Arendelle.

—Eso no será suficiente para detenerme —indicó Elsa soltando su varita y colocando su mano al frente. Las llamas eran incontrolables… hasta que sus dedos las tocaron. El hielo cubrió el fuego, y una perfecta escultura color rojo cayó al suelo. Elsa no encontró rastro de Tom.

—Por aquí —escuchó a sus espaldas. Antes de que pudiera voltear, Tomás aplicó presión en un punto cerca de su cuello, dejándola sin sentido. Elsa cayó inconsciente en el piso—. ¡Frost, tenemos que irnos ya!

—¡Qué crees que hemos intentando hacer, Skull! —jadeó Jackson deteniendo apenas el enorme bloque de piedra que Kuvira le aventó—. Esta mujer no nos da tregua.

Previniendo una fuga, Kuvira ya no se dedicó sólo al _Tierra-control_. Sus hombreras de metal fueron divididas en placas rectangulares que lanzó como si fueran dardos a sus contrincantes. Jackson desvió algunas, que terminaron clavándose en la madera de su cayado. Cloé tuvo la mala suerte que una la tomara de la muñeca. Kuvira apretó su puño y la placa se aferró a la piel, hiriéndola. Tanto Moana como Jackson se avocaron a liberar a la chica.

Rapunzel se había deslizado fuera de la contienda hasta dar con Norman y Guy. Revisó el estado del capitán del equipo. Tenía las costillas rotas y un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que sangraba. ¿Quién lo habría dejado en ese estado? ¡Guy era uno de los mejores en duelo!

—Cúbrenos, por favor —pidió Rapunzel aprovechando su cabello suelto para envolver cada zona con sumo cuidado. Norman titubeó unos segundos—. ¡Hazlo!

Era increíble lo alterada que se oía la voz de Rapunzel. Norman sacudió su cabeza, sacó su varita y se levantó. No tenía idea de qué podía hacer para ayudar. El brillo a sus espaldas le indicó que Rapunzel ya estaba curando a Guy. Ella sí tenía un papel importante en el torneo, no como él. Sus ojos no eran tan especiales como creían, sólo veían cosas feas, que asustaban, que no tenían que existir.

¿Por qué lo habían escogido a él?

—¡Norman! —gritó Jackson.

Lo que pasó fue cosa de una pesadilla. Jackson había intervenido para que a Norman no le llegaran los rectángulos de metal de Kuvira, dándole poco tiempo para protegerse a sí mismo. Sangre roja salió de un costado de su cabeza, donde una pieza se incrustó. El rojo manchó el blanco. Jackson cayó de rodillas, sintiéndose poco coordinado y débil.

—¡Jack! —gritó Moana, presa de una desesperación sin precedentes. Nadie habría podido saber en ese momento que afuera de la habitación, Eugene Fitzherbert también estaba sintiendo la caída de su amigo.

Norman tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, incrédulo ante lo que veía. Porque no era posible que Jackson Overland hubiera muerto por haberle salvado a él. Norman sintió una opresión en el pecho y es que nunca imaginó que alguien se pondría en peligro por él. Por su culpa, Jackson… Jackson… Norman quiso golpearse. Por haber estado autoflagelándose en vez de intentarlo ocasionó un incidente mayor.

—¡Corre, Norman! —jadeó Rapunzel cuando Kuvira no se detuvo y estaba dispuesta a asestar otro de sus ataques. ¡Era una pesadilla! Observó a Tomás intentando llegar a ellos, detenido por Nathaniel y Tantrum, que se aliaron por ese momento para derrotarlo. Fue Kubo el único que quiso interponerse, dejando de tocar unos segundos, que fueron aprovechados por Elsa para congelar su _shimasen_ y paralizar su técnica.

Rapunzel no podía creerlo.

Tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que protegerlos.

—¡Deténganse! —gritó con desesperación.

Moviéndose por impulsos desconocidos, dejó de sostener a Guy, colocando sus manos en el suelo. La tierra tembló, y luego, en una sacudida monumental, bloques enteros saltaron en el área levantando a los contendientes. Tomás lo aprovechó para sortear a sus oponentes y llegar hasta Jackson para cargarlo y llevarlo con Rapunzel. Aun así, la onda de energía cinética derrumbó árboles hasta golpear con los límites de la habitación y desconfigurar el hechizo.

El bosque desapareció dando lugar a una habitación rectangular, donde el público presente, los profesores, los reporteros y el mismo Ryker mantenían una expresión que denotaba lo poco que habían comprendido lo que pasó. Excepto por Bill Cipher, que se estaba riendo como loco.

Todos los concursantes se habían quedado en el suelo, aturdidos por la experiencia. Sin saber bien qué había pasado tampoco. ¿El desafío había terminado?

Pero si ellos estaban confundidos, Rapunzel no superaba el shock. Sin embargo, cuando Tomás colocó frente a ella a Jackson, no tuvo que pensarlo más.

—En cuanto te diga, saca el pedazo de acero de su cabeza —indicó a Tomás.

—Si hago eso, podría tener daño cerebral o morir —advirtió.

—¡Puedo revivir a los muertos, Xarxus, seguro también puedo contener una hemorragia o evitar la muerte! —gritó alto, sin importarle en lo mínimo si se había oído arrogante.

Tomás no discutió con ella. Pidió a Moana y a Norman que sujetaran a Jackson, inconsciente o no, seguro que quitarle esa cosa de la cabeza lo haría moverse. Contó hasta tres, y cuando jaló la barra, descubrieron el enorme agujero que le quedó. Podía verse el hueso atravesado y parte del cerebro.

Entonces, Rapunzel hizo otra cosa sorprendente.

Dispuesta a salvar a Jackson, fue como si su energía se concentrara al máximo, pues no necesitó entonar la canción para que su cabello brillara y cubriera la herida. Cuando terminó, no había quedado rastro siquiera de que un pedazo de metal hubiese estado incrustado en la cabeza de Jackson.

Él abrió lentamente los ojos, topándose con la cara llena de lágrimas de Moana y de Rapunzel.

—¡Estás bien! —dijo Moana arrojándose sobre él para abrazarlo.

—¿Eh, qué pasó? —preguntó aturdido.

Rapunzel se limpió las lágrimas que amenazaban salir. Estaba tan aliviada de que saliera bien. A los lejos, Bill Cipher tenía una expresión de satisfacción, como si hubiese esperado que eso aconteciera.

" _Ah, Terra, siempre has sido emocional"_ , y no había cambiado en nada desde la último vez que lo vio. Tan decidido a salvar a los demás.

Kuvira fue la primera en recuperarse de la impresión y levantarse para mirar a Rapunzel. Ella no había esperado que un estudiante ajeno a Uagadou pudiera crear semejante demostración de _Tierra-control_. Porque eso había sido. No fue un estallido cualquiera de magia. Había _sentido_ el piso moverse. Cada vibración que llegó a sus terminales nerviosas le indicó que se había topado con una poderosa bruja que controlaba la tierra. Naturalmente. Tenía que ser imposible, se dijo, pero la posibilidad estaba presente.

Esa chica estaba ocultando más poder del que tenía.

Pensando que había un fallo del hechizo, o eso es lo que Ryker decidió creer de momento, dio por finalizada la prueba pidiendo a los equipos que mostraran las lámparas que habían obtenido. Para sorpresa de la mayoría, Hogwarts había conseguido tres; una de ellas la obtuvo Guy antes de que Kuvira y Tantrum lo dejaran noqueado. Ryker asintió a esto, y además de los treinta puntos correspondientes en la prueba, agregó treinta más, en un total de sesenta. Los siguientes fueron los de Koldovstoretz, que consiguieron dos y una puntuación de 42 puntos. El tercer lugar fue para Beauxbatons con dos lámparas y 40 puntos; los siguientes fueron Castelobruxo y Mahoutokoro, el primero con dos lámparas y el segundo con una, les tocaron 40 puntos y 39 puntos, respectivamente.

Las otras escuelas habían obtenido un puntaje debajo de treinta por no obtener lámparas ni puntos extra. Durmstrang con 30 puntos; Ilvermony con 28; Salem con 25; Uagadou con 30 también; y los de ITME con 20. Se notaba que Ryker había privilegiado el bajo desempeño que los alumnos de Durmstrang habían mostrado en el desafío, lo que supuso el desencanto de los profesores de las otras instituciones que no podían quejarse. Seguramente harían lo mismo cuando su turno llegara.

—Ahora pueden salir en lo que yo reviso lo que haya pasado en el desafío.

El abrupto no fue ignorado por los reporteros que se enfocaron en ver si las _vuelicámaras_ habían captado algo. Maite hizo como no oía las peticiones de sus colegas, que le pedían ver sus tomas. Ella sí había visto la explosión de energía de Rapunzel Soleil. No entendía bien qué era en su totalidad, y su intuición le indicaba que aquello no había sido magia normal. Eso podía ser peligroso en muchas formas. Maite no podía simplemente decirlo frente a todos. Si el mundo ya tomaba a Soleil como algo fuera de la naturaleza, ¿qué pasaría con ella si se descubría que tenía un poder más allá de lo pensable? Había sido bueno que una de sus _vuelicámaras_ , la que había estado enfocando a Rapunzel, chocara contra otra y así se perdiera la conexión y sólo la última toma pasara a su mente, donde nadie podría acceder.

Cuando decidieron irse, Moana ayudó a Jackson a levantarse. Norman permaneció en silencio, caminando ajeno a los cuchicheos que ya llenaban la sala. Tom flanqueó a Guy, que seguía viéndose un tanto acongojado.

—¿Qué estás pensando, Claw? —le preguntó Tom, procurando hacerlo en voz baja para que nadie escuchara.

—Lo que pasó hace un rato —respondió, sincero.

—¿No estabas inconsciente?

—Soleil me curó completamente, así que reaccioné a tiempo —aclaró—. Pude verlo todo desde donde estaba. A Kuvira atacando a Norman, iba directo por sus ojos. Ella realmente va en serio, aunque no sé si sea por la competencia o porque…

—… esté aliada con Pitch, ¿no? —completó.

Guy asintió.

—Kuvira me atacó cuando me encontró solo, pero no lo hizo con tanto ahínco como con Norman, incluso hubo ocasiones en las que se detuvo. ¿Por qué atacó a Jack cuando bien pudo evitarlo? Sabemos quienes son las personas a las que Pitch Black quiere muertas. Jackson pudo morir si Rapunzel no hubiera estado en el equipo hoy.

—¿Piensas que no fue una coincidencia? —soltó un suspiro—, tiene sentido para mí. Deshacerse de las amenazas es una estrategia básica. Sin embargo, Pitch no se iría por lo obvio. No enviaría una estudiante de otra escuela a hacerse cargo de algo que seguramente él mismo quiere llevar a cabo. Si Kuvira está trabajando para él, debe tener otros objetivos en mente.

—¿Como cuáles?

—Asesinar a las personas cercanas a las amenazas —dijo Tom cuando alcanzaron la puerta—. Si Soleil, Overland o Babcock perdieran a alguien importante para ellos, no son una amenaza. Son sus relaciones los que los hacen débiles. Pitch querrá matarnos para hacer que sufran y tomarlos con la guardia baja.

Guy admiró la sencilla explicación de Tomás. No había pensado en eso. Pero tenía mucho sentido. La mejor forma de derrotar a un enemigo era debilitándolo, y seguro que Pitch sabría lo importantes que eran sus amigos para Jackson, para Rapunzel, incluso para Norman.

—¡Jack! —gritó Eugene en cuanto se asomaron por la puerta, corriendo a abrazar a su amigo—. ¡Por Salazar Slytherin!, ¡qué alivio que estés bien!

—¡Punz! —exclamó Eep haciendo lo mismo que Eugene, tomando las manos de su amiga.

—Obtuvimos la puntuación más alta —informó Rapunzel con una gran sonrisa.

—Lo vimos en el marcador —indicó Flint señalando la pizarra de puntuaciones—, pero lo que me interesa saber es cómo se encuentran. Cuéntenlo todo.

Una sensación de aprehensión se apoderó del pecho de Guy cuando miró a Eep y Rapunzel, a Jackson y Eugene. Si Pitch Black asesinaba a Fitzherbert y a Croods, el dolor podría matar a esos dos.

—Creo que el tercer desafío empezará pronto —indicó Victoire Weasley ayudando a repartir los alimentos para el equipo recién llegado y negándose a darle a Eep otra pieza de pollo ¡que ya había comido siete!

Eso significaba que Hiccup estaría en una situación similar a la que Guy pasó. La preocupación se notó en su rostro. Rapunzel no estaba en el equipo de Mérida, de hecho. Si algo pasaba, nadie podría ayudarlo. Su amigo no tenía magia, ni como defenderse.

Tragó grueso.

Este torneo sí que los estaba poniendo a prueba.

—Norman casi fue herido por una chica de Koldovstoretz —le dijo Rapunzel a Courtney.

—¿Es cierto eso? —preguntó ella al menor que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para pasar desapercibido.

—No lo regañes, Hawk —dijo Jackson pasando una mano por los hombros de Norman y sonriendo como si nada, lo que hizo que él se sintiera peor—, ha estado esforzándose mucho desde que esto empezó.

No. Ya era suficiente. Norman no quería que Jackson excusara su pobre actuación.

—¡No me toques! —se quitó el brazo de Jackson de encima y lo empujó.

—Oye, ¿qué te pasa? —inquirió, perplejo.

—Pasa que odio que me traten como si fuésemos los mejores amigos, cuando no lo somos —estalló—. No trates de aminorar que por mi culpa casi te mueres. No seas condescendiente conmigo. ¡Fui un jodido cobarde que no sirve para nada!

—Esa es una palabra fuerte para un niño de tu edad —comentó Jackson, dándose cuenta que el desplante de Norman estaba llamando la atención—. No sé que tengas en la cabeza, pero que te quede claro que no dudaría nunca en proteger a alguien del equipo. Es lo que cualquiera de nosotros haría por ti.

Pero Norman tenía otra opinión. Si hubiese sido Courtney y no Jackson, seguramente ahora estaría ciego. Su hermana sólo se preocupaba por ella misma.

—Eso es una mentira —musitó antes de salir corriendo.

—¡Norman, regresa aquí, niño! —gritó Courtney, ofuscada por su comportamiento.

—Ve por él, Babcock, no es bueno que esté solo en este barco —ordenó Flint. A regañadientes, la rubia caminó por donde su hermano se había ido.

—Eso sí que fue intenso —dijo Tuffnut—, como sea, quiero seguir oyendo como conseguiste la lámpara esa, Skull.

—No sé si eres insensible o no te importa lo que pase, Quill —mencionó Eugene, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Qué no me importa? ¿El hecho de que Hawk ignore el malestar de su hermano menor? —cuestionó para sorpresa de todos—. No es que no me importe, es que no es mi asunto a resolver. La relación que ella tiene con Babcock-menor es muy diferente a la que yo tengo con mis hermanos. No puedo entenderla. Si Scorpius y Antares — _"y Ruffnut"_ , agregó en su mente— estuvieran tristes o agobiados, haría algo para remediarlo.

—Eso ha sido un dulce pensamiento de tu parte —comentó Kubo, interviniendo en la discusión. Como ya había quedado demostrada su inocencia, no se pusieron tan a la defensiva. A la llegada de Kubo, también se presentaron Dipper y el chico latino que había derribado a Jackson la primera vez.

—Sin rencores. No quería darte a ti, sino a la rama —explicó, abochornada—. Me llamo Marco Diaz.

—No diría sin rencores porque si quedé bien estúpido con el golpe que me lleve, pero en otra ocasión lo arreglaremos en un duelo con todas las de la ley —dijo Jackson, estrechando las manos y haciendo las paces.

—Creí que estarías en el tercer desafío, Pines —comentó Guy.

—No es necesario. Mi hermana y los otros se encargaran de eso. Lo que me interesa es averiguar qué sucedió en el segundo desafío. Ryker dice que fue una falla en el hechizo, pero no estoy seguro de eso.

—Yo tampoco —dijo Kubo, sentándose al lado de Moana y Eugene, un tanto asombrado al descubrir otro vínculo de almas. ¿Qué las historias de su madre eran incorrectas? Porque debían ser casos escasos y ya se había topado con varios. Sacó su _shimasen_ que continuaba congelado. La magia de la chica de Beauxbatons le daba muy mala espina—. ¿Qué creen que haya sido?

—Ni idea —respondió Guy.

—Vamos, ustedes estuvieron presentes en el lugar del impacto —instó Marco Díaz.

—Estabamos más enfocados en que Kuvira no dejara ciego a Babcock, como para notar otra cosa —respondió Guy amablemente.

—¿Babcock? —repitió Dipper, intrigado. A su lado, Marco lucía igual—. ¿Alguien se apellida así en su equipo?

—Bueno, sí. Ellos no están presentes ahorita, pero son hermanos —explicó Guy—, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Es que Babcock es un apellido bastante conocido en mi país —respondió, pero no sonaba como si eso le alegrara—. Es una historia un poco larga, además, está relacionada con la historia de mi propia familia.

—Sería interesante escucharla.

—No lo creo —aseguró, dejando a Guy intrigado—, como sea, pensé que Hiccup estaría aquí. Al parecer, él entró en la tercera prueba. En cuanto salga, díganle que estuve buscándolo. Adiós.

Marco tuvo la decencia de despedirse con más formalidad. Ambos chicos regresaron a donde su grupo estaba.

—Claro, ¿y tu nieve de que la quieres? —profirió Macintosh, que no había soportado la arrogancia de ese chico. A su lado, Manny asintió tímidamente—. En fin, también me importa lo que pase en el tercer desafío. Es la primera vez que Mérida lidera un equipo, y quiero ver qué tan mal lo hace para burlarme de ella.

—Cuando te burles, nos invitas —pidió Jackson. Moana le jaló de una oreja.

—¡Nada qué!, tienes que portarte bien, Jack. Lo prometiste, ¿de acuerdo? —resopló—. Bien, tengo que ir con mi equipo ahora para saber cómo nos fue en la primera habitación. No congeles a nadie, Frost.

—No lo haré si no se meten conmigo —respondió haciendo un puchero. Moana se despidió de Eugene y de todos en general.

—Sólo dos días y ella ya te habla como si fueran amigos de toda la vida —comentó Rebeca con admiración.

—Tiene sentido —interrumpió Kubo, a la vez que pensaba la forma en quitar el hielo de su instrumento.

Los demás le miraron atentamente, esperando una explicación. Kubo sonrió, divertido. Por fin habían bajado la guardia.

—Mi madre es una sabia que conoce mucho sobre muchos temas —explicó, a la vez que pasaba una mano sobre su _shimasen_ aplicando un hechizo que derritió poco a poco el hielo—. Ella me contó una vez sobre personas cuya sintonía entre sus almas era tan profunda que literalmente podían sentir a la persona conectada a ellas a kilómetros de distancia —y Eugene no pudo desacreditarlo, al fin y al cabo, había _sentido_ la vida de Jackson apagarse aun sin verle.

—¿Algo así como almas destinadas? —propuso Victoire.

Kubo negó.

—No están destinadas, sino que sienten una conexión con la contraria. Una conexión tal que los embargan sentimientos desbordantes de amor, anhelo y felicidad. Comparten por medio del vínculo los sentires de la otra persona, pueden saber qué sienten, qué es lo que les pasa. Sus almas llegan a mezclarse al punto de casi volverse una, lo que puede ser letal. Ninguna alma debe perder su esencia pura. Por eso es que los que tienen esta clase de vínculos tiene que tener mucho cuidado. Si una de las partes muere, algo en su propia alma también morirá y será irreparable. Sin embargo, pienso que son vínculos preciosos que pueden salvar a la gente de la oscuridad.

—O las destruyen —opinó Tomás cruzado de brazos.

Kubo guardó silencio.

—Eso también es posible. Pero vale la pena arriesgarse, ¿no lo creen? —y miró a Jackson y Eugene, que abrieron los ojos de par en par.

—¿Quieres decir que nosotros…?

—¿… y Moana?

Kubo asintió.

—Eso me recuerda algunos cuentos que me relataba mi madre antes de dormir. Creo que se llamaban _La Joya del Dragón_ y _El Dragón de los Ojos de Oro_. En ambos, los protagonistas tenían vínculos de alma.

—Espera, ¿estás hablando de _Cuentos para la hora de dormir_ de P.O? —preguntó Guy.

—No conozco ese libro —respondió Kubo con sinceridad—, mi madre es la que me decía los cuentos.

—Pero…

—Claw —llamó Jackson de pronto. El aludido volteó a mirarle. Jackson no quería que hablaran sobre eso frente a quienes no estaban inmiscuidos. Excepto por Flint, que claramente había demostrado una superioridad intelectual insuperable, nadie más tenía porque enterarse.

—Mmm, creo que me equivoqué —dijo Guy, tratando de restarle importancia—, debí confundirlos con títulos de otros libros.

—Suele pasarte seguido —aportó Tomás comprendiendo la situación que se gestaba—, por leer tanto.

Kubo no entendía que estaba pasando, pero no le dio importancia. Su _shimasen_ estaba por fin descongelado, así que ya no tenía preocupaciones. Quizás algunas, pero eran por lo que le había pedido su madre. Jamás había visto interesada a Sariatu en el mundo. Ella, que era tan vieja, siempre lo había sabido todo, y su sabiduría la había llevado a aislarse, a no compartir nada salvo una que otra vez cuando Kubo lograba convencerla. Desde la muerte de su esposo, no era la misma. La muerte, irónicamente, afecta más a los vivos que a los propios muertos.

—¿Cómo les estará yendo a Mérida y a los demás? —preguntó Jackson, tanto para no pensar en su vínculo con Eugene y Moana (aquello era demasiado privado para discutirlo frente a tantas personas), como para desviar más el tema.

—En su equipo están Hofferson y Malfoy, ¿tú cómo crees que les irá? —inquirió Rebeca.

Nadie quiso contestar a la pregunta.

* * *

La tercera habitación resultó ser una completa sorpresa para los concursantes. De entrada tuvieron que caminar un pequeño pasillo que los llevó a un cuarto redondo del tamaño de un campo de quidditch. Una barda de metal rodeaba el contorno, donde estaban algunos asientos colocados, como para que el público se sentara. La pieza central era dividida por un círculo enorme, es decir, se había creado un espacio circular profundo que era parecido a una pista. Si Mérida tenía que decirlo, el lugar se veía perfecto para jugar un partido si dejaba de lado que estaban en el interior, y que los adornos se veían sacados de un castillo antiguo.

—Ah, la vieja pista de _entrrenamiento_ —suspiró Nod Huha con nostalgia. A su lado, Eret parecía sentir lo mismo que su compañero—. Qué _rrecuerrdos,_ y _serrán mejorres ahorra_ que tenemos más _prresas_ que _aplastarr_.

Aquel comentario había ido con toda la intención de incomodar a Mérida y a su equipo. Desgraciadamente, Hiccup y Alejandría no tenían la altura adecuada para lucir intimidantes, por lo que era de esperarse que los demás les consideraran débiles. Ya era difícil soportar los chistes malos de Nod Huha, o las risitas pretenciosas de Hiro Hamada (que sólo presumía frente a Riley, aunque ella no le hiciera demasiado caso). Nada había comenzado y Mérida ya se estaba harta. Miró a su equipo… si tan sólo Frost o Rider estuvieran ahí en lugar de Hiccup y Hofferson…

No había vuelto hablar con Astrid desde que pelearon, por lo que no sabía qué esperar de ella o cómo dirigirla porque era obvio que ella no se lo permitiría. En cuanto a Hiccup, no había que ser muy listo para saber que Mérida prefería estar encerrada en una habitación llena de nundus, que con él. Continuaba enojada y herida, aunque no sabía exactamente la razón.

¿O quizás sí? Tal vez por eso había dejado que Snotlout descargara sus frustraciones con Hiccup cuando pudo haberlo detenido. Pero no lo hizo porque en el fondo lo había disfrutado. Verlo sufrir, verlo humillado, le supo a algo que no había probado nunca pero que le encantó. Y eso la asustaba. Una parte de ella estaba siendo injusta con su primo, porque no quería ver el problema. No quería saber nada.

—Firefly —le llamó Alejandría—, Viggo nos está pidiendo que le sigamos.

—Ah, sí —comentó distraídamente.

Viggo era el encargado del tercer desafío, uno que mediría su destreza en el aire así como su trabajo en equipo y resolución de problemas inmediatos. Señaló con su mano el campo donde se estarían movilizando. Una réplica exacta del que usaban en Durmstrang para entrenar cuando las tormentas de nieve les impedían salir afuera. Las reglas eran simples. Usarían sus escobas para volar en el perímetro indicado, vuelta tras vuelta. Anotarían puntos con las quaffles que aparecerían de repente, esquivarían las bludgers, y en cuanto a la snitch, esta no aparecería hasta que dieran diez vueltas completas y tuvieran un marcador de puntos decentes. La snitch valía veinte puntos que se sumaría al porcentaje normal, lo que equivalía a puntos extras.

—Cabe decir que no pueden usar sus varitas, y que las penalizaciones siguen los lineamientos establecidos para el quidditch —anunció Viggo sin mucha ceremonia—. Tendrán que escoger un lugar del cual tengan que partir. Sin excepción todos los concursantes deben estar en el aire. Las _vuelicámaras_ podrán seguir a los jugadores, pero si una de éstas interfiere, se penalizará al equipo del que provenga el reportero. Tienen tres minutos para prepararse.

Y a Hiccup le pareció que le decía que tenía tres minutos para esperar su fin. De todas las malditas cosas en las que podían ponerlo, le tenía que tocar una en la que no podría usar otras habilidades. Tenía que volar, usar magia… si Guy o Fishlegs estuvieran ahí, podría pedirles ayuda. Pero no tenía a nadie en quien contar. No se llevaba bien con Hofferson o Malfoy, ni se diga con su prima… y pedírselo a Alejandría era injusto, ella era un año menor que él.

Mientras caminaban al punto de partida donde Levi les esperaba, Hiccup pensó que si fingía un desmayo podría salirse de eso. Era cobarde… y él no se consideraba uno. No quería cometer suicidio, pero huir no era una opción.

¿Qué debía hacer?

—¡Genial! —dijo Ruffnut de repente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. La rubia sostenía una escoba de madera oscura, cerdas blancas y bastante corta—. ¡Las nuevas _Plumas Blancas_!

—¡Todavía no las han sacado en el mercado! —alegó Alejandría con los ojitos brillando de la emoción—, ¿cómo consiguieron introducirlas en el torneo?

—No es la _grran_ cosa —intervino Eret pasando al lado del equipo de Hogwarts. Él también llevaba una escoba similar—. _Nuestrros_ _profesorres_ _pensarron_ que _serría_ injusto que los demás equipos _hicierran_ _trrampa_ al _usarr_ escobas inadecuadas. "Las mismas _para_ todos", es lo que suele _decirrnos_ Viggo cuando _entrrenamos_ en el quidditch. Es bueno _saberr_ que _hicierron_ lo mismo _parra_ el _torrneo_ , así _sabrrán_ que _pierrden_ _porr_ falta de habilidades.

—Va a _serr_ una lástima cuando _pierrdan_ de todos modos —interrumpió Thuggory, acompañado de Camicazi y Dagur cuya mirada se enfocó inmediatamente en la de Hiccup. Thuggory era más alto que Eret, por lo cual sonrió victorioso—. ¿Acaso los de Durmstrang no se cansan de _molestarr_ a los más jóvenes? ¿Qué tal si intentan _meterrse_ con uno de su tamaño?

—La _verrdad_ es que no me _molestarría_ _cerrarrle_ la boca a los _entrrometidos_ como tú —dijo Eret—, la violencia está _prrohibida_. Sé que es algo difícil de _entenderr_ _parra_ los de Koldovstoretz, _perro_ qué se la va _hacerr_. No todos pueden _usarr_ el _cerrebrro_ antes que los músculos.

— _Porr_ supuesto, _sobre_ todo alguien que es _purro_ músculo como tú —regresó Thuggory.

—Alto, alto, muchachotes —detuvo Mérida captando la tensión del momento—, la competencia está por empezar así que déjense de provocaciones. No necesitamos a nadie que nos moleste —miró a Eret— ni nadie que nos defienda —señaló a Thuggory—. Así que bajanle o la que se pondrá violenta seré yo.

—El algodón _rrojo_ de _azúcarr_ tiene _rrazón_ —dijo por primera vez Camicazi—. En _otrro_ momento no _dudarría_ en _unirrme_ , _ahorra_ estamos a punto de _iniciarr_ el juego. A menos que _quierran_ que _barra_ el piso con ustedes, enfóquense.

—Vale —aceptó Thuggory, siguiendo a Camicazi a otra parte sin quitarle la vista de encima a Eret y dando un último guiño a Mérida, jalando a Dagur para que dejara de acosar a Hiccup con la mirada.

—Vámonos también, Eret —indicó Nod tomando del hombro a su compañero—, le _enseñarremos_ a ese a no _meterrse_ con _nosotrros_.

Cuando los grandulones los dejaron solos, Mérida se dio cuenta que la interrupción no le había dejado tiempo para ponerse de acuerdo con su equipo o para planear una estrategia. En cuanto Viggo dio el pitazo para comenzar, sólo pudo decirles que se montaran en la escobas y salieran disparados al aire.

Las escobas _Plumas Blancas_ se caracterizaban por tener un centro especial, combinación de nanobots diseñados en el ITME y extracto de cuerno de unicornios americanos, que hacían que la escoba se propulsara por sí sola. No necesitaba magia en sí, sólo que el conductor supiera manejarse en una escoba para que los nanobots hicieran el resto.

Por eso Hiccup respiró aliviado cuando no se fue hacía abajo. Agradeció infinitamente que pudiera estar en el aire, lo que al rato resultó ser un mal mayor. Nod Huha y Eret no habían hablado nada más porque sí, al igual que Thuggory, Dagur y Camicazi. Literalmente, entre ellos cuatro se llevaba una de las más aguerridas competencias de vuelo de todos los tiempos.

Casi hacían parecer a los otros equipos como incompetentes. _Casi_ porque de incompetentes no tenían nada.

—¡Formación de gatito arcoíris! —exclamó Mabel liderando a la escuadra de Ilvermony; al parecer sus extraños códigos sí eran comprendidos porque sus compañeros los atendían enseguida—. ¡Star, Tom, que no nos den esos balones feos y duros!

Seguro se refería a las bludgers. Viggo no bromó respecto a eso. Así como las quaffles aparecían espontáneamente y si agarrabas una, de inmediato los demás concursantes se movían para quitártela. Los aros eran extraños. Aparecían y desaparecían de tal forma que tenías que estar convencido de arrojar la quaffle para no darle un pase a un concursante del equipo contrario.

Por primera vez en su vida, Mérida se sintió pequeña en comparación con los demás. Sus habilidades para el quidditch no sirvieron de nada en cuanto una chica de cabello azul le quitó la quaffle con tanta facilidad que Mérida ni se dio cuenta hasta después.

—¡Pásamela, Coraline! —pidió una chica morena a su compañera de Salem.

Coraline Jones hizo un pase perfecto que su homóloga logró meter en los aros. Los gritos de la audiencia se elevaron al por mayor, y algunos reporteros no dudaron en gritar lo que el público en casa pensaba del juego. Las _vuelicámaras_ no dejaban de grabar.

—¡Hans, Lila, ciérrenle el paso a ese de Castelobruxo! —ordenó Kristoff cuya manera de volar era ágil y magnífica. Ambos chicos de Beauxbatons se movieron en perfecta coordinación para cerrarle el paso a Zack, un rubio de Castelobruxo, que ni se lo pensó dos veces para soltar la quaffle que cayó en manos de otro miembro de su equipo, Lon.

Kristoff maldijo a la vez que ladraba otras órdenes.

—¡No dejen que ellas anoten! —exclamó un estudiante de Castelobruxo de ojos ambarinos y cabello negro. Enseguida, una morena de ojos azules y un chico parecido a él, se empinaron para impedir que Riley Andersen y Audrey Uzumaki anotaran los primeros puntos para Mahoutokoro.

—¡Riley! —jadeó Hiro Hamada al ver como la rubia apenas esquivaba a los de Uagadou.

—¡Hiro, concéntrate en el juego! —pidió Tadashi sorteando varios obstáculos tratando de que no le quitaran la quaffle que llevaba.

Algo era obvio. Esos equipos sí habían usado bien el tiempo para ponerse de acuerdo. Eso lo dedujo Hiccup en cuanto se percató que Hogwarts no había anotado ningún punto.

—¡Cuidado, Rainy! —dijo Ruffnut empujando a Alejandría fuera de la trayectoria de una bludger. La dura bola le rozó un hombro a la rubia, que se quejó y perdió el equilibrio, terminando por quedar colgada de la escoba.

—¡Thor! —apremió Mérida, interceptada por Nod que hizo que desbalanceara y chocara contra una pared. El impacto la aturdió unos segundos en los que no escuchó los reclamos de Astrid, que le pedían les dijera una estrategia, o a Alejandría que no podía llegar a donde Ruffnut se aferraba por sostenerse.

Mérida no pensaba en nada. Su juicio estaba nublado por tantas cosas a la vez, que lo único que hizo fue llevar sus manos a sus oídos y no escuchar más. Cerró sus ojos. No quería ver nada. No quería saber nada. Ella no quería tener que cargar con la responsabilidad de liderar un equipo. Eso… eso… ¡eso era algo que su madre querría que ella hiciera!

—¡NO! —gritó, presa de un pánico indecible. Odiaba que Elinor pudiera tener semejante influencia sobre ella cuando claramente era decepcionante que su hija no fuera como ella quería. ¿Por qué decepcionarte de alguien que no te importaba tanto como el hijo de tu difunta y sagrada hermana mayor?

¿Por qué su madre no la amaba por como era? ¿Por qué amaba a Hiccup como si fuera algo perfecto?

Una voz oscura resonó en su cabeza. Era parecida a la suya, sólo que grave, insinuante, que le dijo lo mucho que su madre prefería la estirpe de otros, que estaban bien odiarlos por el daño que le hacían, que estaba bien que los quisiera ver muertos.

" _Después de todo, ¿por qué no odiar a los que te hacen daño?"_.

¡Pero Mérida…! Ya ni siquiera encontraba una explicación.

—¡Mérida! —irónicamente fue Hiccup quien la trajo de vuelta.

Reticente, la pelirroja abrió lentamente los parpados. Su equipo estaba alrededor de ella. Algunas _vuelicámaras_ se habían detenido junto a ellos. Mérida ocultó debajo de su flequillo rizado la mirada.

—¡No tenemos tiempo para dramas! —exclamó Astrid sin ocultar lo molesta que se sentía por la falta de liderazgo de DunBroch—. ¿A dónde se ha ido tu confianza? ¡Te la pasabas exclamando lo mucho que deseabas ser la capitana del equipo de Gryffindor! Ahora que eres la capitana de este equipo, ¡no puedes hacerlo! ¡Qué patético!, ¡que me sacarán del equipo a mí y no a ti!

Mérida levantó la vista, mostrando sus ojos azules con una intención más oscura que Astrid jamás le había visto.

—¡Te sacaron por ser una maldita presumida que no sabía trabajar en equipo! La patética eres tú, Hofferson. Tu orgullo nos llevó a una derrota y lo peor es que no asumes el error que cometiste. Por eso nadie te soporta. Por eso nadie quiere ser tu amigo. ¡Por eso todos te detestan!

Respirando agitadamente, Mérida aguardó la respuesta de Hofferson. El silencio reinó, entonces. Nadie se movía ni decía nada, y de pronto, el sonido de una mejilla siendo estampada por una mano, rompió la tensión.

—Basta, Mérida —dijo Hiccup, serio.

Tras haber sido abofeteada por su primo, la pelirroja se tentó la zona sin poderlo creer. Ruffnut y Alejandría se mantenían calladas, sabiendo que no debían meterse en ese problema.

—Te pasaste —indicó Haddock—. Acá la única que no abandona su orgullo eres tú. Hofferson tiene razón. No eres la líder adecuada para este equipo.

Si lo del orgullo lo decía también porque Mérida se había negado a escucharlo, no lo sabía. De lo que único que podía darse cuenta era de sentimientos contradictorios estaban embargando su corazón.

—Tenemos que continuar —retomó Hiccup dando la vuelta en su escoba—. No podemos irnos así nada más. Apenas se han dado cuatro vueltas, por lo que podremos recuperarnos. Competir en fuerza y en destreza nos pondrá en desventaja.

—Eso es cierto —aprobó Hofferson—, tenemos que usar algo más que eso.

—Y tengo el plan para ello —continuó—: Hofferson, tienes más fuerza que todos aquí y sin duda sabes usar cada parte de tu cuerpo. Tú jugarás como si fueras una golpeadora. Xarxus, Malfoy, ustedes dos siempre han hecho movimientos locos que nadie puede imitar, es hora de usarlos. Se encargaran de atrapar cada quaffle.

—Eso es imposible, Haddock. Las quaffles no aparecen así como así, siguen un patrón, lo he identificado. Cada tres metros aparece una, cada diez metros dos al mismo tiempo. Los aros desaparecen en cuanto las quaffles son tomadas y aparecen en el punto donde aparecerán otras.

—¿Es decir que para anotar tendremos que aguardar hasta llegar al sitio donde las segundas quaffles salen para que nuestras anotaciones entren? —dedujo Alejandría. Hiccup asintió.

—¿Qué de las blugers? —preguntó Astrid.

—Siguen un patrón también. Sale una si los jugadores están lejos del aro, salen tres cuando están a dos metros, y para evitar que tomen las quaffles después de anotar, salen cinco. Esquivarlas o desviarlas, nos pondrá en ventaja.

—¡Entendido! —dijeron sus tres compañeros.

Por último, Hiccup miró a Mérida. Odiaba que esto hubiera pasado, que su relación se marchitara tan pronto como se hubiera establecido. Estaba decidido a no dejar que empeorara, así tuviera que irse de la casa de su tía.

—Mérida, tú estarás atenta a la aparición de la snitch y ayudarás a Hofferson —explicó llanamente—, yo me encargaré de hacerles creer que tengo quaffles para que vayan a los sitios donde las bludgers salen y así noquearlos. Bien, es hora de retomar el juego.

Realmente resultó una estrategia brillante. Ruffnut y Alejandría se enfocaron en la agotable tarea de competir contra los mejores cazadores de otros países.

—¡Así no, Rainy, tuércete más! —indicó Ruffnut para que su compañera le imitara. Era la primera vez que compartía los secretos de su técnica de vuelo, y lo bueno era que Alejandría no tenía problemas en aprenderlos al instante—. ¡Ah, no, ni lo pienses!

Un estudiante de Uagadou había querido arrebatarle la quaffle a Alejandría, pero Ruffnut se interpuso en su camino, haciendo que casi cayera de su escoba. Alejandría aprovechó para acercarse al aro y anotar. El marcador empezó a favorecer a Hogwarts, por lo que Nod y Eret dejaron de pelear con los de Koldovstoretz para enfocarse en las dos chicas. Ruffnut demostró que esos dos no podrían nunca competir contra sus movimientos locos cuando se dejó caer en picada llevando una quaffle bajo cada brazo. A punto de rozar en el suelo, usó la flexibilidad que el equipo de maniobras proveía a sus portadores, para torcer su cuerpo y crear una curva que hizo que sus seguidores impactaran contra el suelo mientras ella salía victoriosa.

—¡Y eso que Frost no está aquí, o habríamos barrido el suelo con ustedes! —exclamó con júbilo. En la zona de palco, Maite ya indicaba a los espectadores del afamado dúo Malfoy-Overland del equipo de Slytherin.

La sorpresa resultó ser Astrid. Aunque había sido privada de jugar en el equipo de Gryffindor, no había dejado de practicar. Ella sola estaba compitiendo contra estudiantes más grandes. Derribó a tres de sus escobas, y cuando Hans Îlesdusud quiso hacerle lo miso, ella giró sobre su escoba para desequilibrarlo y que una bludger lo golpeara.

Astrid se rió con soltura, uniéndose a la celebración que ya Ruffnut y Alejandría hacían.

Mérida también estaba haciendo lo que le habían solicitado, pero se mantenía distante, callada. Resintiendo la cachetada de su primo en lo más hondo. ¿Se lo merecía? Aunque algo decía que eso no era lo que debía estar meditando. Ya no sabía qué hacer. Percibió el juego como algo lejano. Era como si la oscuridad se la estuviera tragando.

—¡Rainy!

El grito de Ruffnut la hizo mover la cabeza a donde la joven Alejandría Xarxus había sido interceptada por Lon de Castelobruxo. Xarxus fue empujada fuera de su escoba y se precipitó al suelo.

No, se dijo a sí misma. Sus problemas no iban a paralizarla. Que tuviera rencor hacia Hiccup, no impediría que ayudara a sus amigos. La voz anterior se vio sometida por la propia; una voz fuerte en sus interior que desafiaba a no llevarle la contraria. Mérida no fue consciente de sus rápidos movimientos, pero sí de que detuvo a tiempo la caída de Alejandría y la ayudó acomodarse atrás de ella.

—¡Sostente bien! —ordenó retomando la fiereza usual que empleaba en los juegos—. ¡Thor, me haré cargo del lugar de Rainy!

—¡De acuerdo! —sonrió, sabiendo que la verdadera Mérida había regresado.

El juego se tornó más pesado conforme se acercaron a la novena vuelta.

—¡Quítales la quaffle, Korra! —ordenó uno de Uagadou.

—¡Es lo que trato de hacer, Mako! —respondió con un gruñido.

—¡Tienen que admitir que son bastantes buenas esas dos! —añadió otro de sus compañeros.

—¡Silencio, Iroh! —dijeron Mako y Korra a la vez

Tras completar esta vuelta, Viggo anunció la aparición de la snitch dorada. Los más cercanos a ella eran los estudiantes de Durmstrang, casi como si fuera una enorme coincidencia. En conjunto, cada equipo se empecinó en alcanzarlos, de vez en cuando chocando entre sí por la urgencia. Astrid, Ruffnut y Mérida intentaban abrirle paso a Hiccup. Un movimiento imprevisto por parte de Hiro desencadenó una serie de choques que tumbaron a la mayoría, Hiccup entre ellos; su escoba había estado resintiendo la interferencia en su jugador, por lo que ya no pudo sostenerle, con todo y nanobots, se fue abajo. En el aire sólo quedaron Mérida, Astrid, Eret, Tadashi, Hans, Korra y Lon.

La diminuta snitch tintineó. Saliendo despedida hacia adelante. Los sobrevivientes se abalanzaron sobre ella.

—¡Hofferson, te quitaré a todos de encima! —informó Mérida un poco cansada por tener que mantenerse a ella misma y Alejandría a flote—, ¡tienes que conseguir la snitch a como dé lugar!

Astrid asintió. Se inclinó sobre la punta de la escoba para ganar velocidad. Mérida le dijo a Alejandría que se agarrara bien, y si decir agua va, se atravesó en las trayectorias de cada jugador hasta hacerlos caer. Al final, sólo Eret y Hans pudieron resistir los embates de Mérida.

En un inesperado movimiento, Astrid usó lo último de sus reservas para pararse en la escoba y dar un salto final que redujo la distancia de su mano con la snitch, dejando detrás a Eret y Hans que no se habían esperado eso. Era la primera vez que Astrid atrapaba la pelotita dorada y no pudo sentirse más satisfecha consigo misma, hasta que se percató que no podría regresar a donde estaba su escoba. La caída al suelo fue inevitable. Sin embargo, alguien la tomó del brazo a tiempo y la colocó detrás de él.

Era Eret.

—Eso ha sido la cosa más loca que he visto —le dijo y Astrid no estaba segura si su tono era de burla o de reconocimiento—. Jamás _crreí_ que _hubierra_ alguien que se _movierra_ de esta _forrma_. Es digno de _rrespeto_.

Astrid no dijo nada. Se mantuvo distante porque no confiaba en el repentino cambio de ese sujeto.

— _Deberrías_ _darrme_ las _grracias_ _siquierra_ , _rrubia_ _grritona_.

—¿Cómo me llamaste?

— _Rrubia_ _grritona_ —repitió sin pena—. Vi cómo te le pusiste a tu capitana. Vaya carrácter que te _carrgas._

" _Genial, uno más al que no lo agrada como soy"_ , pensó.

—Eso me gusta —finalizó Eret.

Astrid abrió los ojos, impresionada. Se había quedado boquiabierta, y no había soltado la snitch nada más para no parecer tonta. Eret se veía satisfecho por haberla dejado en ese estado, y voló hasta aterrizar en los palcos. Las _vuelicámaras_ captaron el momento, así como a la campeona definitiva que había ganado la snitch.

—¡Eso fue genial, Hofferson! —saltó Alejandría—, lo esperaba de Thor que siempre es alocada, pero de ti también fue asombroso.

—Eh… —Astrid no sabía cómo reaccionar.

— _Agrradece_ , Hofferson —sonrió Eret—. Tu _compañerra_ está _rreconociendo_ tu buen desempeño. Un _grracias_ basta _parra_ que _correspondas_ sus acciones. Es así cómo haces amigos. Bien fácil, ¿no _crrees_?

Astrid miró por un segundo a Eret para después desviar su atención a Alejandría. La hermana menor de Xarxus parecía no tener una mala impresión de ella, y nunca le había dicho nada malo.

—Gracias, Xarxus —dijo, intentando no sonar severa.

La joven morena con coletas sonrió como si le hubieran dicho las cosas más hermosas del mundo, y sin meditarlo, le dio un corto abrazó a la rubia, que Astrid no supo corresponder (ahora se daba cuenta que nadie nunca la había abrazado), y dejó a Eret con una expresión menos engreída que al principio.

Viggo pasó al frente para decir las puntuaciones. Durmstrang y Koldovstoretz empataron con cuarenta puntos cada uno; Hogwarts tenía 27 por empezar muy mal, pero más los veinte de la snitch, hicieron que tuviera 47 puntos; Beauxbatons consiguió 30 puntos; los de Salem 29, y los de Ilvermony 25; Castelobruxo con 30 puntos; Uagadou con 35 puntos; los del ITME con 20 puntos; y los de Mahoutokoro con 36 puntos.

—Es hora de que regresen al pasillo donde se mostraran las puntuaciones sumadas y los lugares que ocupan en la lista, además de las puntuaciones individuales. Cabe decir que estoy ligeramente impresionado con el desempeño de algunos.

Tal como Viggo lo había dicho, en cuanto los equipos volvieron a donde estaba el resto de los concursantes, en la enorme tabla ya estaban apuntados los números dichos y las sumas de estos. En primer lugar estaba Koldovstoretz con 105 puntos, a la vez que Kuvira ocupada el primer lugar de calificaciones individuales con 90 de cien puntos.

El segundo lugar causó furor en general.

A pesar de la amonestación, Hogwarts se posicionó en segundo lugar con 99 puntos (habrían sido 129 de no ser por los 30 que les restaron). Infortunadamente, debido a los puntos que le quitaron a Adrián individualmente repercutieron en su calificación, quedando en cuarto lugar cuando habría superado al puntaje de Kuvira. En tercer lugar, Mahoutokoro obtuvo 95 puntos; Connie Maheswaran obtuvo el tercer lugar individualmente. En el puntaje particular, el segundo lugar lo tomó Elsa Arendelle, cerrando así el top de los mejores estudiantes.

—¡Lo logramos! —gritaron los gemelos Malfoy cuando los profesores de Durmstrang dieron por terminadas las actividades de ese día.

El equipo de Hogwarts festejó ruidosamente, importándole poco incomodar a los demás. Nadie adivinaría en ese momento que en Hogwarts, precisamente en ese momento, sus estudiantes estaban armando el jaleo de sus vidas que ni McGonagall quiso detener.

De esta forma había terminado el día de desafíos.

* * *

Tras realizar una pequeña celebración en su habitación, acompañados por sus profesores, se les fue notificado por medio de un hechizo de alta voz que estaban entrando al mar de Sudáfrica, donde se detendrían esa noche. Informaron que los estudiantes podían usar las instalaciones del barco mientras no infringieran el reglamento.

Rebeca pidió a la comisión de apoyo técnico que la acompañaran al comedor a traer algo para cenar, en lo que los competidores descansaran. Los profesores se retiraron a su camarote, dejándolos solos pues confiaban que estando Flint no armarían un escándalo. Tan pronto como se quedaron solos, no iniciaron una fiesta, sino que Flint no tuvo reparo en recordarles que él quería saber la verdad que ocultaban. Fue directo y al punto, y esperó que Jackson le contara todo.

—Sólo hay algo que no puedo decirte —dijo Jackson echando una mirada hacia Haddock, que repentinamente parecía muy atento a lo que pudiera decir, como si dejara de lado su aversión por andar de metiche—, no frente a algunas personas.

—Entiendo, y dado que me abrirás la puerta a lo que sea que esté pasando, podrás contármelo cuando ambos estemos a solas —prometió Flint—, antes que todo, quiero saber quiénes aquí están al tanto de lo que se va a hablar.

Incluso si Norman no tenía idea de todo, levantó la mano pues él también tenía que contar sobre la nota que había recibido tras los eventos relacionados con Gothel. Astrid era la única que no estaba al tanto de todo, pero no iba a irse sin enterarse de una verdad que podría concernirle. Adrián asintió, satisfecho con la sinceridad demostrada. Entonces, fue turno de Jackson contar todo lo que sabían, desde los sueños con Pitch Black, el enfrentamiento, las profecías, los libros (obvio el cuento _Jokul el Rey Solitario_ a propósito), las visiones de Mérida (Hiccup estaba sorprendido que su prima fuera parte de todo eso), y el asunto con Mor'du. Cuando terminó, observó la expresión concentrada de Flint. ¡Cuánto habría dado por ser capaz de leerle la mente en ese momento!

—Ya comprendo muchas cosas —dijo Adrián—, y otras tantas siguen sueltas, lo que es común. La información que me has compartido es mucha, Overland. El trabajo que han hecho hasta ahora es descomunal. Sabía que McGonagall no dejaría que un grupo de tontos rondara por el bosque.

—¿Qué es lo que piensas sobre esto? —preguntó Guy.

—Que el futuro es desolador —contestó.

—Dinos algo que no sepamos —soltó Courtney, mordaz—. Pensé que tendrías algo más para decir.

—Y lo tengo —aseguró—, pero no es momento de decirlo. Overland resumió la historia debido a que Robinson y los demás pueden regresar en cualquier instante. De esta forma, no podemos hablar. Recomiendo que lo hagamos poco a poco, aprovechando las pausas del torneo y siempre y cuando no estemos siendo grabados. No quiero que nada se filtre. Con lo que me han contado, mis sospechas de que Pitch Black y Gothel tengan infiltrados han aumentado a un 90%. Estaremos bajo vigilancia magia si actuamos diferente a lo que hemos hecho, por lo que sugiero que se mantengan calmados.

—No es como que vayamos a gritar a los cuatro vientos que Pitch Black y Gothel andan buscando a Mor'du —comentó Eugene, y suspiró—, pero dado que te incluimos en esto, Flint, es mejor que te vayas preparando.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Sabes sobre Quimera, bueno, no sólo tú, también Hofferson.

—No me interesa unirme a ustedes —planteó Astrid con dureza, dando la vuelta para salir, antes añadió—: no contaré nada sobre lo que oí aquí. Pueden confiar en eso.

Cuando Astrid salió, Hiccup también se levantó. No era su intención quedarse para formar parte de un grupo de personas a las que detestaba —en su mayoría—, por lo que le dijo a Guy que se encontraría en un cuarto de recreación, y que lo esperaría un rato.

—Ahora que se han ido —retomó Eugene, dirigiendo su atención a Flint—, ¿qué dices sobre unirte a Quimera?, ya sabes, siendo uno de nosotros te diríamos todo de primera mano.

—Me lo dirán de todos modos —dijo Adrián, seguro de sí mismo y de buen humor—, pero creo que no estaría mal unirme a algo por primera vez. Nunca he estado afiliado a ningún club antes.

—¡Oye, Quimera no es un club! —dijo Tuffnut, indignado.

Flint se rió ligeramente.

—Lo sé, Malfoy, estaba bromeando. Como sea, no es mala idea. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?, espero no tener que hacer un ritual extraño porque estoy en contra de las organizaciones tipo fraternidad.

—Sólo tienes que elegir un seudónimo y ya —aclaró.

—Entonces, que sea _Arlet_ , es el apellido de uno de mis personajes favoritos de una de las mejores historias que he leído.

—Bien, _Arlet_ —repitió Jackson—, bienvenido a Quimera.

—Es un gusto estar aquí.

* * *

Hiccup había ido a un cuarto donde podía apreciarse el océano. Era una vista hermosa que apreció sentado en un rústico sillón, que estaba duro a pesar de verse cómodo. El agua oscura resaltaba las formas luminiscentes de las criaturas que vivían en el fondo marino. No importaba las circunstancias, el mundo estaba lleno de vida.

Y Pitch Black amenazaba todo eso.

Lo que Jackson contara no era tan nuevo para Hiccup considerando que Guy ya le había dicho la mayor parte, habría querido obtener más información acerca de lo que ocultaban. Jackson había sido egoísta al guardársela, lo que incrementó las sospechas de Hiccup de que no se trataba de algo normal.

¿Quizás tendría que ver con sus propias visiones? Había sido una buena jugada mantenerse al margen, sólo escuchando porque ahora podía pensar libremente acerca de todo. Lo peor era que, al estar solo, venían a él pensamientos referentes a la carta que recibió de parte de su padre. Los motivos que tendría para eso escapaban al razonamiento de Hiccup porque nunca había comprendido a Stoick. El mensaje en sí era confuso, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que cuando lo corrió de su casa, prácticamente le dijo que no era su hijo, que no era su sangre. ¿Qué se supone debía pensar ahora? ¿Qué tal vez podía hacer las paces con su padre?, pero la idea de que algo más inclinara a Stoick a interesarse por él, era posible. Quizás se había enterado de su buen desempeño escolar, o haber sido seleccionado en el torneo. Después de todo, Stoick estaría contento de que por fin sobresaliera. El punto era saber por qué en su primer y segundo años no lo estuvo.

Hiccup quería más que una simple nota. Pero mandarle una carta era impensable. Si a Stoick se le ocurría rechazarlo de nuevo, sería devastador. A lo mejor podría enviarle una carta a Harry, explicándole todo. No estaba solo en esto. Guy y Fishlegs lo escucharían también y tendrían consejos que ofrecerle o compañía. Ya no estaba solo.

" _Tu linaje está condenado, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock"_.

La repentina intromisión de esa voz conocida para él lo estremeció. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor para asegurarse que no se trataba de una jugarreta de los otros competidores. Tal parecía que todos estaban en su propia fiesta o seguramente repasando estrategias, porque no había nadie. Eso le trajo cierto alivio. No quería que creyeran que escuchaba voces aunque así fuera. Se mantuvo en silencio por si oía otras cosas.

Silencio durante unos minutos.

Y después, una sombra lo engulló.

Fue como caer por un agujero, similar al de _Alice in Wonderland_ , sólo que en el océano, como si en el Drazki hubiera una grieta. Sintió el agua mojando su ropa, sintió la falta de aire y el frío de las profundidades. Pero seguía vivo y consciente, con los ojos abiertos a su alrededor. Un espectáculo de luces azules, blancas y rojas le envolvieron. No entendía que era aquello… hasta que llegó a lo más profundo.

Ojos color verde se abrieron en la oscuridad, iluminando la pequeña figura de Hiccup. Trató de nadar lejos de ellos. Sus intentos fallaron.

" _A menos que rompas con las decisiones que hicieron tus antepasados, la historia se repetirá. No te guíes por tu corazón o perderás aquello que aprecias, así como lo hicieron el primero y el segundo. Aléjate de las criaturas oscuras con ojos brillantes…"._

Como si fuese invocado, la figura de un dragón negro se delineó entre las aguas. Era el mismo que había visto la vez del ataque a San Mungo.

" _Cumple con tu destino, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. Regresa con los que alguna vez fueron tus hermanos de sangre, Ignis"._

El agua se agitó arrastrándole. Hiccup estaba seguro que se ahogaría, pero cuando se dio cuenta estaba de vuelta en el sillón duro y su ropa estaba seca.

—Cumple con tu destino —repitió, aun fuera de sí—. ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¡Ni siquiera sé qué voy a hacer para salir vivo de este torneo!

Tuvo repentinas ganas de abrir una grieta en el barco y que a todos y a él se los llevará el diablo. Pero para hacer eso necesitaba magia.

Su frustración aumentó al doble con eso.

—¿Tuviste un mal día, Hiccup?

—¿Guy?

—¿Quién más? —sonrió su amigo—. La junta en la habitación se puso un poco rara. Robinson trajo un poco de cerveza de mantequilla. Soleil la probó, y bueno, descubrimos que su tolerancia no es alta.

—Pero la cerveza de mantequilla no contiene tanto alcohol.

—Trata de decir eso cuando veas a Soleil arrojándosele encima a Jackson. Ya van varios besos que le ha robado. Eep ha usado un hechizo para detenerla. Es una ebria agresiva.

Hiccup admitió que aquello era gracioso. Nadie lo habría esperado de Rapunzel.

—Alejandría nos contó lo que les tocó hacer —dijo Guy—, fue una suerte que se usaran ese tipo de escobas.

—Ni tanto, al parecer, desgaste su mecanismo —suspiró—. La interferencia poco a poco fue degradándolo hasta quebrarlo. La escoba me sostuvo el tiempo justo antes de dejar de funcionar. Pensaron que se trataba de una escoba defectuosa, pero no sé, con el tiempo se darán cuenta de que no puedo usar magia.

—No lo digas en voz alta, Hiccup —pidió Guy—, las _vuelicámaras_ pueden estar desactivadas por ahora, pero no sabes si hay otros medios que puedan usar para vigilarnos. Retomando eso, te agradezco lo que hiciste por el equipo. Sé que Hofferson y Ruffnut no te agradan, pero te antepusiste a tu disgusto y lograste que trabajaran juntas.

—Tuve que hacerlo porque Mérida se alteró, quién sabe por qué —recargó su nuca en la parte trasera del sillón—, como sea, no me gusta sentirme inútil.

—Creo que debes hablar con ella. De la forma correcta.

—Imposible, se puso en plan de aplicarme la ley de hielo. No voy a rogarle, Guy.

—Es tu prima. Recuerdo lo feliz que estabas al saber eso.

—Era cuando ella no me odiaba debido a que tía Elinor cree que soy algo como el sustituto de mi mamá. Mérida tendría que entender eso, pero prefiere crear excusas infantiles para no perdonarme algo de lo que no soy causante.

—Bueno, MK es su amiga. No le gustó verla llorar —comentó Guy—. En eso la comprendo. Yo odiaría a quien te hiciera daño.

—No odias a Overland y a Snotlout —replicó.

Buen punto. Guy no pudo contradecirlo. No era como si aceptara las acciones de esos dos. Las odiaba, y no fueron pocas las ocasiones en las que se puso a la defensiva por Hiccup. Guy tenía claro más que nunca quiénes eran sus amigos más preciados, a los que no abandonaría jamás.

El sonido de pasos acercándose los puso en alerta. Ambos chicos se pusieron de pie, esperando al recién llegado. Una sonrisa demente y unos ojos verdes brillantes fueron lo primero que Hiccup reconoció. Se trataba de Dagur Berserk, el ruso de Koldovstoretz que le había besado en la apertura. El asco se reflejó en la cara de Hiccup de inmediato. Hiccup no había querido ese contacto.

Dagur sonrió más al verle e ignoró la presencia de Guy, que se había puesto rígido de repente. Dagur avanzó a paso lento, como para hacer su entrada más espeluznante. Su uniforme estaba incompleto, faltaba la parte de arriba y las hombreras. Había dejado expuestos sus brazos tatuados y musculosos. Hiccup quiso pensar que sólo eran músculos sin fuerza, como los de algunos fisiculturistas que sólo aumentaban el tamaño. Pero lo había visto jugar. Los pases que daba y el hecho de que hubiera botado varias bludgers con los puños eran indicadores de que no era débil. ¿Cómo podría defenderse de ese maldito?

—Ya es hora de regresar, Hiccup —llamó Guy con un tono relajado, como si la presencia de Berserk no le molestara. Haddock parpadeó un tanto perplejo por el cambio en su amigo, y por cómo éste le tomó de la mano. Vale, que nunca había hecho eso—, ah, pero antes, creo que me merezco un premio por haberlo hecho bien en el desafío.

Hiccup supo lo que iba a pasar, porque ya lo había vivido antes. Aunque había pensado en la opción de detenerlo, se planteó que no era necesario. Porque cuando Guy lo tomó de la nuca lo hizo con tanta delicadeza que incluso lo sintió placenteramente. El rostro de uno de sus mejores amigos se acercó al de él sin ser un movimiento apresurado, ni accidentado. Pudo sentir el cálido aliento de Guy rozar sus labios y luego su boca.

No fue un gesto violento, ni desagradable. Sin prisas, Guy le besó, posiblemente tomándose la tarea de hacerlo bien para que Hiccup no se sintiera violentado. En su experiencia personal, Hiccup podía decir que de todos los chicos que lo habían besado, al menos Guy fue el único que se preocupó de que lo disfrutara. Al final, también le correspondió, de manera torpe, indecisa. Después de todo, era la _primera vez_ que devolvía un beso.

Cuando el gesto finalizó, las pecas en la cara de Hiccup habían desaparecido por completo de lo ruborizado que estaba. Luchó para que no lucir demasiado emocionado, como si no estuviera acostumbrado a los besos, y sonrió suavemente.

—Ahora sí, vámonos —dijo Guy sin soltar su mano, llevándole con él y fingiendo que Dagur no estaba ahí con la cara desencajada y el cuerpo temblándole de rabia.

Caminaron directo a la habitación asignada, Hiccup tratando de calmarse y Guy adquiriendo el color de un tomate.

—Yo… bueno, yo… —Guy pensó que una disculpa y una explicación debían ser dichas, pero Hiccup negó al instante.

—Entiendo por qué lo hiciste y te lo agradezco. No es como si me hubieras obligado… si sirve de algo, me gustó.

—¿En serio?, es la primera vez que lo hago —dijo, apenado.

Hiccup se sintió un poco culpable de haberle quitado la oportunidad a su amigo de dar su primer beso a alguien que realmente lo mereciera.

—Esto no cuenta —pronunció Hiccup, intentando animarlo lo mejor que podía en ese momento—. Algún día besarás a quien te guste de verdad. Te lo juro.

—Eso espero —admitió, pensando en cierta compañera rubia como prospecto a besar en el futuro.

Pensaron que era cuestión de llegar a dormir para olvidar un poco la incomodidad que se había generado entre ellos. Sin embargo, cuando abrieron la puerta del cuarto y se toparon a Tomás Xarxus sujetando a Tuffnut Malfoy de la camisa y besándolo mientras los demás le animaban, supieron que no habría nada que pudiera hacerlos olvidarlo.

* * *

 **¡Y llegamos al final del capítulo!** Ha sido una travesía bastante interesante, a mí parecer. Tengo muchas cosas por decir, pero creo que me las guardaré por ahora. Sin más contesto a sus hermosos review.

 **Morita26:** ¡Éste review sí llegó! Me imagino que Dumbledore y Gellert no encontraron a Mor'du, quizás porque les faltó un pedazo de información o porque para ese punto ya no eran tan unidos como en su juventud.

Admito que escribir la escena de la pelea entre Astrid y Courtney me divirtió. Me hace pensar en qué podría pasar cuando las dos sean más expertas en el tema.

Heather le dijo que sólo buscaba llamar la atención y que dejara a sus amigos en paz. Cabe decir que Astrid ni le hizo caso, como si no le importara o existiera, y eso cabreó a Heather.

Rapunzel leyó sobre educación porque yo ando en ese tema para mi tesis xD. Proyecté mi deseo en ella u.u

El Maibill (como llamo al ship) tiene muchos seguidores. Espero pronto ponerlos en una escena donde Maite interactúe más con Bill.

Courtney está comportándose muy mal con Norman, y eso va a cambiar, pero no tan pronto. Acá no puse tantos detalles sobre eso porque eso viene en el siguiente capítulo.

Me imagino a Levi y Pansy como buenos amigos. Llegará la oportunidad también de que Levi hable sobre su pasado y sepamos qué pasó con él, Mor'du y Bill.

¡Exacto! Mérida dejó que golpearan a Hiccup, cometiendo una injustica (diría que no la detuvo). Esa escena es importante para su propio destino.

No, Spica no es hermano de Jokul. Le dice así de cariño.

No creo que la intención de Stoick al escribirle a Hiccup sea buena.

Todos están contra la idea que Hogwarts representa, además de que no quieren aceptar que están siendo manipulados por Pitch y Gothel. Otros sólo están siendo competitivos.

Quería meter en este capítulo una escena donde Hiccup tenga un primer beso de una chica, pero será para después. Por ahora, me alegro de escribir el beso que tuvo con Guy.

No creo que Sariatu quisiera lastimar a Kubo al hechizarlo, sino sólo para trasmitir su mensaje, lo que indica que es poderosa.

La presentación de Hogwarts me secó mi cerebrito x'3, pero me gustó cómo quedó, muy explícita. La canción que usé, por si se lo andaban preguntando, es _Guren no yumiya_ , de Linked Horizon, que es el primer opening de Shingeki no Kyojin. Gracias por participar en la encuesta y en el concurso. Saludos.

 **LoonerRin27:** Muchas gracias por tus elogios. Intento hacerlo lo mejor que puedo. Dagur intentará hacerle muchas cosas a Hiccup, como buen acosador que es y sabremos porque le interesa tanto. Este, no aparecerá nadie de Generador Rex (creo que es la serie del personaje que mencionas). ¿Haces animaciones? OMG!, impresionante. Infortunadamente, ni idea de qué voz quede con cada personaje porque estoy conforme con las que tienen sus respectivos dobladores. Saludos.

 **Sayuki Yukimura:** Ja, ja, ja, eres una infiel con el Harmony (creo que así se escribe la ship del Harry/Hermione), descuida, entonces yo también sería una infiel porque esa pareja me gusta también.

Gracias por decir que mis dibujos son increíbles, apenas estoy retomando mi antiguo oficio de dibujar y pues, a veces pienso que no me salen.

Ahora sí, a leer lo que comentas del capítulo:

Creo que en este capítulo ha quedado un poco claro la respuesta al por qué Moana se hizo amiga tan pronto de Jackson y Eugene. Creo que es mejor que suba la tabla que tengo de los personajes que representan a cada escuela para que no haya problemas al identificarlos.

Hay que darle sus pataditas a Stoick por ser tan incongruente.

Poco a poco, veremos el pasado de nuestro querido Levi Ackerman *se emociona por sólo escribir su nombre* okay, ya basta con el fangirlismo.

¿El beso de Dagur a Hiccup te hizo reír? A la pareja de Seth también xD. Me dijo que fue gracioso por lo mismo que tu pusiste.

Yo siento que sí estuvo largo… o quizás ya envejecí. Quien sabe.

Courtney está flechada por Tadashi. Me parece que es el tipo de hombre que le gusta a la Courtney de mi fic. No mataré a Tadashi, eso sí, pero le romperá su corazón de pollo a nuestra rubia.

*ríe nerviosamente* Pondré un poquito más de Jackuzel para que veas que no te haga de menos.

TodosxTodosxTodo (?) Eso sí, en cuanto diga "canon" esos personajes salen de inmediato de las peticiones de ships.

Sariatu será un personaje que siempre quise manejar en cuanto vi la película de Kubo. Me parece tan hermoso, tan poderoso… la adoro. Y quizás esté muy involucrada.

¿Moana/Guy? Sí, habrá momentos.

Ahora estamos viendo que no sólo otros personajes ajenos a los Cuatro Grandes, pueden decepcionar. Mérida está haciendo cosas bastante despreciables.

La imagen del quinto grado es como garabatos que tuve de varias ideas que se vinieron a mi cabecita. Algunas aparecerán, otras ya no.

Me sorprendió que tu review me llegara tan rápido, pero no está mal. Tienes razón, la espera se hace más larga. Saludos.

 **Matildatooslista:** *se tapa sus orejitas para no quedarse sorda* Hola, amigueta Te dediqué el capítulo por tu devoción a lo que escribo. Lo merecías. Por lo visto, me dejarás otros review, por lo que te estaré respondiendo más adelante.

 **Azuli:** Está bien, el acento en los personajes se queda. Los cuentos y las historias estarán en la página de Facebook No me des las gracias por lo de Tooth, yo también la echaba de menos con su obsesión con los dientes.

Haré un dibujo sobre la escena de Maite y Bill, nada más que ando checando como hacerlo versión comic o manga Espero que Bill me quede guapo como seguro salió en la foto de Maite.

El álbum de Maite no está disponible para que lo vean xD.

Ja, ja, ja, es que Hiccup es un imán de hombres. Bien, no, pero podría decirse que sí. Ya se vienen varias escenas de besos, de abrazos, de situaciones incómodas, y en algunas estará metido Hiccup.

¿Qué te pareció el beso de Hiccup con Guy? Gracias por dejar tus opiniones en la encuesta ;)

 **Bruno14:** ¡Gracias por animarte a participar en el concurso! Bueno, a pesar de que Harry no quiso decir nada sobre Hiccup, McGonagall terminó descubriéndolo. No creo mostrar ya sobre Albus y Gellert, a menos que sea en forma de recuerdo… pero ya cumplieron su función. Tienes razón sobre Bill.

Ja, ja, ja, cierto, Hiccup y Courtney juntos puede ser bueno como malo.

Astrid aprovecha la clase de Levi para superarse. Obviamente, hay quienes la rebasan, pero vaya que le saca su jugo al asunto.

Me gustaría escribir una escena de pelea entre Calhoun y Levi… pero tengo que encontrar un buen motivo para que peleen.

Me imagino que Chichen Itza no es sólo un destino turístico, sino una escuela de magia que está a la vista de todos, pero protegida por barreras.

Norman y también Rapunzel son a quienes más trataran de hacer daño en el torneo.

No, a Hiccup no se le han declarado chicos, lo han besado, pero declarado no xD.

Tengo que aclarar, esa frase que dijo Hiccup pertenece a la sabiduría de uno de mis colegas de facultad llamado Sebastián Galindo. No la puse en formato APA porque no sé si Fanfiction lo permita.

La carta de Stoick es una forma medio babosa de querer recuperar a Hiccup, de recordarle que sigue siendo un Haddock.

Tengo que decir que Durmstrang no es de Rusia, es de Suecia o de Noruega. Yo había creído que estaba en Rumania, pero mi querida Seth hizo el favor de sacarme de mi ignorancia. Durmstrang se encuentra en Suecia.

Ruffnut no shipea Courtdashi, pero apoya a su amiga.

Yo también habría querido meter a Kristoff en Durmstrang, pero no. El chico no tiene la testosterona de Nod (Epic) y Eret, como para estar a la par con ellos.

¿Jelsa no? Pues te digo que habrá Jelsa aunque no me guste tampoco porque así se estipuló en la trama.

No, Kuvira pertenece a Koldovstoretz, pero antes asistía a Uagadou, de ahí que sepa controlar los elementos.

¿Starper? ¿Dippar? Yo tampoco soy buena nombrando ships.

Veamos, gracias por comentar sobre cada presentación de las escuelas. Respecto a tus preguntas, Violeta y Dash no tendrán los poderes de sus películas, acá son magos pueden obtenerlos de otra forma.

Flint y Robinson se aman y se van a casar *canta desentonadamente* Okay no xD.

Celos por parte de Guy, fue lo que vieron el capítulo anterior, pero no es de los que estallen. Es más controlado.

Tienes razón en decir que Mor'du y el proyecto de Pitch están relacionados.

Asami y Dipper serán buenos amigos de Hiccup. En cuanto, al Jack/Jinora, lo veo como un ship simple, cortito, bonito, que no durará y no creara grandes discordias.

 **Mague Luzul:** ¡Mis queridas gemelitas!, siempre que las leo nunca me decepcionan sus review.

Aunque lamento lo que sucedió con mi estimada Mague, si ha decidido concentrarse en el estudio, es de respetarse. Cada quien busca sus propias formas de superar una relación. Es un proceso que puede ser largo, pero que definitivamente avocará un resultado. Le deseo lo mejor, y que encuentre una respuesta que haga que el duelo se acabe.

*cuando lee lo del periódico* Okay, trataré de mantener una imagen angelical de ustedes.

¡Muchas gracias por sus palabras de apoyo!, sin embargo, soy de las que se exigen cuando hacen algo que aman. Por eso es que a veces, me frustro si algo no sale tan bien como esperaba.

No tienes que hincarte para rogarme. Pondré varias escenas que me piden (de momento a Sirius y Pansy no, porque ellos están en Hogwarts y Maite viaja con los demás).

Vale, cuando tengas edad legal, nos vamos a las Vegas a desfalcar a los casinos xD *pose del señor Burns* ¡Pero tendré que esperar muchos años!

¿Cuándo es su cumpleaños? Para ver si me da tiempo de hacerles un regalito.

Qué bueno que le haya gustado los adelantos que le di. Creo que les gustó mucho la frase que dijo Hiccup, admito que es muy buena.

¡Qué bien que el dibujo de Mague le gustó! No puedo dar una opinión respecto a su reciente separación, ni culpar a ninguna de las dos partes (es parte de mi formación y trato de mantenerme neutral al respecto), así que lo único que puedo decir es que es que Zul tiene razón, permitan que piense las cosas hasta que ella misma consiga una respuesta.

¿En quién vas a usar el veneno? Cuidado con las cantidades porque poquito no va a servir :v

¡OMG!, muchos gemelos *cara de loca obsesiva* Bien, ya me calmo. Ahora yo tengo unos trillizos cerca, los hijos de Seth. Dos niños y una niña. Gracias por contestar la encuesta y dejar su tan esperado review.

 **Clara Elena:** Hola, Clarita. Ya subí el dibujo Eugene/Astrid son Heather de por medio, por si no lo has visto.

Heather si se enamorará de Eugene, y quizás Eugene de ella (aunque prevengo que le pondrá mucho los cuernos). Lo de Astrid se viene para después.

Subiré un dibujo de Jack/Moana/Eugene, y ya veré qué hacer con otras peticiones.

Por supuesto, Dagur siempre anda acosando a Hiccup (que me gustaría que acosara a Fishlegs, pero eso ya es andarme metiendo en mis preferencias de ships xD). Celos de Guy, muy sútiles.

La razón de que los recuerda como divertidos tiene su explicación psicoanalítica, pero mejor me voy a una más sencilla: las experiencias traumáticas, para ser soportadas en la consciencia, tienden a cubrirse de un sentido humorístico para evitar la angustia que generan.

Maite tiene dos tatuajes… aunque no voy a decir donde.

Bill estaba viendo a… nop, nada de spoiler que para eso está Seth.

Los cuentos serán publicados en la página de Facebook, y los acentos seguirán en el fic.

¿Eres cinta negra? ¿De qué Arte Marcial? Yo lo soy de Taekwondo. Y Jackson dice que no pelearía contigo (está escondido porque se ha ganado el odio de los lectores) y Dagur está detenido en la cárcel por andar pervirtiendo a menores (ya veré como lo sacó de ahí).

¿Un trío amistoso de Maite/Bill/Levi? Es posible en tanto Levi primero se habrá con sus amistades más cercanas (hablo de Pansy y los Malfoy). Gracias por contestar la encuesta ;)

 **Sabdiel y amigas:** ¡Por mis estrellas!, ustedes sí que me han entretenido con sus largos review. Les mando un saludo a ustedes cuatro individualmente. A Anel y Thanari, amigas inseparables. Al Sabdiel, nuestro caballero y a su simpática prima Paulina. En serio, haberlos leído me hizo mi día.

Sab tiene razón. No les hagas caso a los que te hacen bullying. Creeme, a mí también me lo hace por mi nombre y apellido (también es parecido a una celebridad). Es bueno que pasen tiempo juntos, y Pau, tienes toda la razón, trabajo es trabajo.

¿Principito de chocolatito? ¿Eso se come? ¿O no es comida? *se nota que tengo hambre* Ah, no, no es comida. Lo siento.

No, Hiccup no podría ser presidente. No es tan responsable como para eso :v (acabo de darme cuenta que Hiccup es el ideal de las chicas).

Me gustó que Sab votara por Eugene, ¿por qué? Fue el más puntual de todos los comentarios xD. Ahora tengo una idea más o menos construida de cómo es él. ¿Cuántas espejos tiene Sab xD?

Hasta acá oí los gritos de las chicas cuando dijeron sus parejas favoritas xD.

La reflexión de Thanari sobre la muerte es bastante profunda. En sí, la vida se traduce en sufrimiento xD.

Creo que obviamente muchos no quieren que mueran sus favoritos, lo que puede que pase. Después de todo, que un personaje sea favorito o protagonista no lo hace inmune a la muerte.

Merlín, no quise reírme cuando escribieron "chafa de mi novio", pero fue imposible xD. Así le digo a la actual pareja de Seth. Y no, las tablets no se avientan y menos por el beso forzado de Dagur a Hiccup. Las tablets no tienen la culpa de que Hiccup tenga tan mala suerte (lol).

¡Gracias por animar a Pau a participar!, y nada que no ser bueno en algo les prive de intentarlo. Antes no sabía escribir tan bien como ahora, pero me animé y he mejorado. Pau, si tienes otros dibujos que quieras compartir, yo con gusto los veo

Ando pensando en hacer que Hiccup se vaya a vivir con Harry al final del tercer año… se lo merece. Aquí la cuestión es, ¿en qué lugar? Como ustedes me han dejado el review más largo de mi vida, me encantaría que decidieran el lugar, y la casa; pueden enviármelo por face o por correo

Así es, Mor'du es un squib. Estaba cansada de leer que sólo los magos y brujas son los malos más malos, yo quería algo diferente. Mor'du es un villano que me tomó bastante construir por las implicaciones que tiene su leyenda y sus poderes (¿quién diría que para escribirlo tendría que leerme libros de física :´v?)

El fandom suele subestimar mucho a McGonagall, y acá yo quiero ponerla al tú por tú con los malos xD.

¡Pelea de gatas, ja, ja, ja! Y, oye, Hiccup *entra el pequeñuelo*, ¡que les des un abrazo a mis lectoras!

 **Hiccup:** ¿Me vas a subir el sueldo por eso?

 **Abel:** Hazlo o hago que cada chico en la historia te besé *pose de Rasputia* ¡quieras o no!

 **Hiccup:** O-okay… *abre sus bracitos y les brinda una abrazo*

Bien. Espero que hayan visto los comienzos de una interacción amistosa Astrid/Hiccup en este capítulo. Quiero poco a poco irlos acercando, pero antes quiero que Astrid tenga otras amistades. Heather caerá feamente, _pero_ eso no impedirá que sea novia de Eugene *huye antes de que le peguen*

Rapunzel sería una buena profesora. Y creo que a Maite le tocaron un par de castigos. Chichen Itzá se localiza en Yucatán, me parece. Yo también quisiera viajar allá, pero primero quiero ir a Michoacán de nuevo (aunque esté lleno de narcotraficantes).

¿Qué habrá visto Bill en los gemelos Malfoy? ¿Será algo que le recuerda al pasado? ¿O sólo le gusta acosar niños?

 _Horntail_ es Colacuerno

Hiccup cobrará su revancha contra Snotlout. Eso lo puedo asegurar. En cuanto a Mérida… los sentimientos oscuros la están atrapando. Esperemos que no caiga en la oscuridad.

Todavía no se deciden las ships, así que se vale soñar, eh.

Respecto a tu pregunta, Pau, se responderá en cuanto se revele un poco sobre las reencarnaciones de los elementos.

Stoick sólo busca recuperar a su hijo… de la peor forma posible.

Descuiden, Hogwarts no será como los de la selección mexicana. Mis queridos seleccionados sí tiene talento, y sí aprovechan las oportunidad (se nota que no me gusta el fútbol, ¿verdad?).

Me habría encantado ver sus reacciones, Sab. Se ve que son muy expresivas y eso me agrada.

En la entrada, lo bueno es que llegaron completitos y no terminaron viajando a otra dimensión xD.

¡Vaya que les gustó esa escena Hiccup/Courtney!, lo bonito es que ninguno de los dos se da cuenta de eso.

La idea de que Hiro sea tan joven es la misma que manejaron en la película. Un genio con poca edad. Aquí no podía ponerlo de trece, así que le baje el rango.

Tadashi no morirá, descuiden. El Courtney/Tadashi será un ship temporáneo. Recuerden que Tadashi ya anda con Honey en mi fic, y pues, Tadashi tiene 17 años y Courtney 13, sería algo pedófilo.

A Courtney no le gustó que Thani dijera que ella es la copia de Chloé, se enojó tanto que casi rompe mi laptop, pero cuando le recordé que haría más escenas con Hiccup si seguía así, se calmó. Y cierto, Thani, el encuentro entre las primas fue apresurado, pero es porque en este capítulo puse un poco más, y porque Elsa estará relacionada más con Jackson.

Espero que la música de las presentaciones haya sido de su agrado.

Sí, era Marco. En cuanto a Salem, Marshall Lee y Marceline no son estudiantes, pero lo eran, y estaban haciendo un favor a los de su escuela presentándose. Las tres profesoras de Salem son las Gemas de Cristal. En cuanto a Durmstrang, Wirt es de Over The Garden Walls (solo que su apellido se lo inventé), y la directora Tara sí es de la película Epic. ¿Les parece que Elsa será buena o mala?, eso es lo que les pregunto yo al leer este capítulo.

Pau le atinó, Eugene se quedó prendado de Asami.

¡No le envíen miradas asesinas a Sab! Yo fui la que escribió esa escena, pero espero por fin que haya una escena de Hiccup recibiendo un beso bonito.

Y ya, prometo que Hiccup ya no será ultrajado *se ve detrás de ella a Dagur poniendo cara de que no se la cree* Bien, Hiccup recibirá un beso de parte de una chica, pienso que de Asami, pero haré una votación ahora (sé que mis lectores leen todas las respuestas a los review), por eso, díganme con que chica, que no sea Courtney o de Hogwarts, quieren que Hiccup tenga un bonito beso :3

Tantrum O'Ugerly es una princesa vikinga de los libros de Cómo entrenar a tu dragón; es hermosa, caprichosa (como su nombre bien lo dice), y tiene un montón de prometidos. Ya he hecho un dibujo de ella en traje de baño junto a Camicazi, Astrid, Ruffnut y Heather que publicaré para que la conozcan.

*cuando lee la parte de Sab siendo romántico* ¿Qué le vas a pedir a Anel? ¿Comida, un abrazo, comida, un beso? ¿Ya mencioné la comida? Ops, me dejaste picada.

Ah, sobre el Hijack, me refiero a que la violencia es naturalizada (bien podríamos decir que la tomamos como algo normal, por ejemplo, el común caso del chico que le jala el cabello a la niña que le gusta. Decimos que es normal y no lo vemos como que nadie debe estarte haciendo eso); en este caso, no podríamos simplemente obviar la conducta violenta que ha tenido Jackson haciendo que Hiccup se enamoré de él, tiene que haber todo un proceso para que lleguen a una relación. Espero haber aclarado dudas.

Habrá una especie de baile. Será chiquito y bonito :3

Me alegra que les haya gustado sus dibujos. Espero algún día hacerlos mucho mejor.

Guou, tranquila, Anel. Astrid puede decidir que siempre no le gusta Eugene. Es su derecho a decir que no. Sin embargo, creo que si llego al punto en que hacen las pases y Eugene en verdad quiere estar con ella, la pareja pueda hacerse canon sin corazones rotos de por medio. ¿Cuál es la pareja de Naruto que no termino en canon para Anel? Para mi fue el NaruSaku (aunque admito que le falto desarrollo, porque a Sakura no le dieron chance de enamorarse de otro y a Naruto, bueno, lo pusieron con la que lo merecía, no con la que lo amaba y también lo merecía)

Yo tampoco sigo la serie… ni siquiera el anime de Boruto, pero como me llegan spoilers por páginas aledañas pues… me entero de bastante cosas que pienso: _"Ya no saben ni que inventar"_.

Nos leemos luego.

 **Matildatooslista:** ¡Estás de vuelta!, no llores. Te dediqué el capítulo para que te pusieras contenta.

Uy, mejor le digo a Mérida que se vaya un ratito por ahí porque como que su popularidad se fue al pique…

No, nada de Seth por un tiempo xD. Prefiero reservarme algunas cosas, como lo que está haciendo Bill para que todo se lleve a cabo, y a su próxima relación con Maite.

Así que son cuates y no mellizos, como sea, igual se parecen xD. Chloé también será odiada al principio, pero quiero que el fandom la quiera. A mí me encanta porque saca lo malo de las personas, ¿y eso que tiene de bueno?, que las personas creemos que no tenemos nada malo dentro, que somos buenas, que no rechazamos a nadie, y eso es una mentirota. Por eso el personaje de Chloé es el más honesto de todos.

*se la ven vendas en el torso de tantos abrazos* Tú síguele, yo aguanto.

Uy, el Hiccup/Elsa es… es… como el Jelsa para mí. Pero veré que puedo hacer para poner algo.

¿Hiccup y Marco siendo amigos? No veo porque no.

Jamás había visto tanto ahínco por una ship crack de un multicrossover. El Eugene/Astrid es más popular de lo que creí que sería. Que no te dé algo si no es canon, pero por si acaso, te paso unas pastillitas pal susto.

De momento no quiero adelantar si será canon o no. Pero como ya he dicho, si declaro una apreja canon, no se mueve, no se cambia y se queda hasta el final.

Bueno, ya apareció Korra. Lamento no poner muchos personajes, pero como cada uno tendrá sus momento, me la llevo leve o terminaría haciendo un revoltijo y eso no está padre.

Como dato curioso: Anna salió con Hans durante una semana, creyéndolo el amor de su vida. Cortó con él porque es muy inmadura, demasiado, es una típica chica que no sabe lo que quiere. ¿Te refieres a si Hiccup tendrá un vínculo de almas con una chica? No creo, son muy raros, y pronto se sabrá más de estos raros vínculos, lo que sí tendrá será su conexión con Toothless (es imposible para mí, no creer que entre ellos dos hay un vínculo muy especial).

Los Kwamis aparecerán cuando se presente la prueba en Beauxbatons. Gracias por contestar la encuesta. Saludos.

 **Ragnarok01:** Creo que tengo que revisar los review anteriores porque no me acuerdo mucho de ti. Lo lamento. Como sea, estás devuelta y no te culpo por irte a otros fandom (en este momento, me están absorbiendo los fandom de SnK y el de Moana). Gracias por volver a leer de principio hasta donde estamos. El Cáliz de Fuego también es mi libro favorito. Tengo que admitir que deseo ver a The Big Four realizando una parte de la prueba juntos. Después de todo, este fic trata sobre ellos. Me la rifé, eh (también soy mexicana :D). Teddy y Ruffnut bailando juntos es una bonita idea. Las hermanas Hofferson tendrá su merecido desarrollo, tanto Astrid elevándose como Heather cayendo.

Las Profecías ayudaran a resolver varios misterios, ya ando trabajando en ellas.

La idea de que Mérida posea el poder del ver el futuro y el pasado definitivamente era que siempre quise que ella tuviera.

No tengo nada contra Hiccup, es cosa del destino, creo. No creo que Stoick quiera a Hiccup de una buena manera, lo ve más bien como un objeto.

¡Adoré tus teorías!, los Patronus pueden servir como escudo para las Pesadillas de Pitch, pero no las destruyen; ¡así es! Moana, Eugene y Jackson tienen una conexión de almas al igual que Courtney, Mavis y Ruffnut; la tercer tiene algo de verdad, pero créeme cuando te digo que no vas a querer que Elsa y Jackson se acerquen para nada; ¡estos es correcto!; esto no te puedo decir; ¿cómo lo supiste?; ¡eso es exacto!

Ya vi los pedidos de pareja, nada que no pueda hacer. En cuanto al Drarry, sí lo veo difícil (veré si puedo hacer algo, pero no prometo nada). Saludos y repollos también.

 **Estefana:** ¡Hola!, ¡no me lances hechizos que me da miedo D:! A veces no quisiera terminarlos, pero tengo que hacerlos o, no sé, leerían capítulos hasta de 100 mil palabras.

Ja, ja, ja, Hiccup obtendrá besos de chicas. Creo que se lo merece por aguantar las cosas que le hago.

Esa Seth con sus spoilers locos…

Maite se llevaría bien con muchos personajes. Pero primero vámonos lento que si no pongo bases siento que no quedarían las relaciones.

¿Novia de Sirius? Pues no sé si novia, pero sí hay alguien que está enamorada de él. Pista: Es parte de Quimera.

Veré sin incluyo más escenas de Maite con Mérida y Hiccup. Gracias por contestar las preguntas. Saludos.

 **LaRojas09:** Tadashi no morirá, eso ya lo había dicho otras veces (en la película me hicieron amarlo y luego lo mataron así como así, que no mamen).

La frase del capítulo anterior es cómo empieza la canción Guren no yumiya, de hecho, cuando están en la apertura, puse la parte traducida al español.

¡No, te juro que sí vivirán juntos!, es algo que en verdad quiero hacer. Harry y Hiccup viviendo juntos da chance de introducir un poco más a los hijos de Harry y desarrollar el Hansy (Harry/Pansy). Elinor y Stoick harán un pinche corajote, pero me vale madres. Creo que ponerle un poco de felicidad a Hiccup no estaría mal.

Si nos puedes escribir las teorías, está bien, pero sin duda, haz las preguntas que quieras.

¡Pensé que si lo había hecho D:!, pero bueno, no, la Joya del Dragón no es la hija de Draco.

Hiccup y Courtney pueden no quedar juntos, y concuerdo contigo al decir que sus discusiones son geniales. Por lo menos yo me divierto escribiéndolas.

Cierto, Stoick confunde a Hiccup con sus acciones. Aunque amo el personaje, aquí será un poco hdp. En cuanto a lo de Pitch, le atinaste a la primera (Pitch sabía que era imposible que Hiccup dejara Hogwarts por la información que Gothel había sustraído sobre él).

No mames, ¡como pedo sonado xD! No puedo para de reír.

No dudes que rescataré la amistad Camicazi/Hiccup. El fandom lo necesita.

Oye, claro que habrá putizas entre chicas. Courtney vs Chloé ya está apuntada. Planeó una Ruffnut vs Kuvira, Astrid vs Asami, Korra vs Elsa.

Subiré una tabla con los nombres de los personajes y a que serie pertenecen para que sea más fácil buscarlos e identificarlos. Saludos.

 **LeslyHimawari:** ¡Qué gran amistad tienen ustedes dos!, quizás sea que tiene un vínculo de almas ;) (vale ya, mejor me calmo con el tema). ¿Qué están estudiando?

Vaya agenda que se traen. Creo que nadie sería tan obsesivo como Levi con el aseo (aunque lo uso como motivación; siempre que no quiero hacer algo, me pregunto qué diría Levi al respecto, y me dijo que me patearía el trasero y me ordenaría hacerlo bien y bonito x3). Por mis estrellas, espero que ese incidente con el fuego no haya tenido pérdidas graves.

¿Hacen voluntario en el DIF? Yo también tuve una práctica similar en quinto semestre en una clínica, sólo que atendí otro tipo de caso. Maite tiene gran pegue (que me pase algo, okay no xD).

Guou, bien por Maite al haber puesto a ese tipo en su lugar. No suele pasar a menudo.

Ja, ja, ja, no le hagas spoilers del capítulo a Maite que se enoja xD. Qué bien que Maite me está saliendo IC porque sería feo si hiciera algo que no va de acuerdo con ella.

Bueno a Hiccup ya le tocó un beso consensual, mínimo uno donde no se sintió ultrajado. Hubo beso entre Guy y Hiccup porque Guy leyó las intenciones de Dagur y como que quiso decirle con ese gesto: pues Hiccup ya tiene novio, gracias por tu participación, cerdo. Clasificaría al Guy/Hiccup como bromance.

Astrid y Hiccup se harán amigos poco a poco, pero no quiero adelantar nada. Damián intentará recuperar a su hija, pero ahí entrará en cuestión la charla que tuvo Astrid con Caín –el que le dio el hacha-, y pues no la veo regresando con su padre. ¿Quizás Astrid sea el primer personaje en vivir independientemente?

Tú has hecho un buen análisis en cuanto a una razón por la cual Astrid y Hiccup serían amigos.

Rapunzel se siente más afín con Hiccup, en cuanto a Guy, su lealtad es para Hiccup. No lo abandonará.

Gracias por pasar las respuestas de Maite y las tuyas. Saludos.


	7. La Herencia del Lord de las Tinieblas

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los títulos o personajes utilizados aquí, me pertenecen. Son propiedad intelectual y mercantil de sus respectivos autores. Así es, no gano nada escribiendo esto.

 **Títulos:** _El Origen de los Guardianes. Cómo entrenar a tu dragón. Valiente. Enredados. Los Croods. Hotel Transilvania. ParaNorman. Epic: El Reino Secreto. Nuevas adiciones: Gravity Falls. Star VS Las fuerzas del Mal. Hora de Aventura. Miraculous: Las Aventuras de Lady Bug. Over the Garden Walls. Frozen. Moana: una aventura en el mar. Sendokai Champions. Avatar: La leyenda de Aang y la Leyenda de Korra. Kubo y la Búsqueda Samurai. El Loráx. Steven Universe. Coraline y la Puerta Secreta. Seis Grandes Heroes. Intensamente. Ralph el Demoledor. Los Increíbles_.

 **¡Hola, quimeras!** Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir por ahora, salvo que éste es el capítulo más largo que he escrito en mi vida. Agradezco a todos los que han comentado, y a los lectores fantasmas, decirles que comente y que no muerdo xD.

Ah, sí, en mi perfil pondré el nombre del grupo en Facebook, que amablemente abrieron mis lectoras, donde podrán compartir teorías, echar relajo y lo que sea.

Ya hay nuevo concurso, y el premio será "Cuentos para la hora de dormir". Las bases están en mi página oficial de Facebook.

¡Y estoy emocionada!, la séptima temporada de Game of Thrones es bellísima (claro, tiene sus pros y contras como todo), y si encuentran en este capítulo varias referencias sobre la serie, ¡es porque no pude evitarlo!

Y este capítulo va dedicado a **Azuli** , como disculpa por haberle jugado una mala broma.

Sin más que agregar, disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **Capítulo Seis**

 **La Herencia del Lord de las Tinieblas.**

* * *

" _Sin decir más, se dio media vuelta, y renqueó hacia el banquete, silbando una melodía. Al abrir la puerta la luz se derramó por el patio y proyectó su sombra contra el suelo. Y allí, por un instante, Tyrion Lannister pareció alto como un rey_ ".

—George R.R. Martin.

* * *

La pequeña celebración duró una hora y media más, cuando consiguieron que Rapunzel cayera inconsciente tras haber mostrado que debajo de su apariencia calmada había otra más desinhibida a la que todos acordaron no volver a sacar a flote jamás. Jackson era el más convencido de esto. Terminaron agotados quedándose dormidos en los sofás de tela roja. Había quienes se acurrucaron con sus compañeros, como Courtney que había descansado su cabeza en el hombro de Guy mientras Alejandría dormía en su regazo. En otro lado, Manny y Ferret usaban el esponjoso cabello de Mérida como almohada. Hiccup estaba hecho bolita en uno de los sillones individuales; un dato curioso es que descubrieron que se encogía más si le picabas con el dedo, como si no fuese suficiente su baja estatura y decidiera hacerse más chiquito. Tomás dormía sentado con los brazos cruzados; en el mismo sofá en que él estaba, Victoire y Elizabeth se tendieron. Rebeca y Derba se adueñaron del sofá aledaño a donde Eugene estaba recostado con los gemelos, uno a cada lado. Astrid fue la única que fue a una de las camas.

Sin saber la razón de la ligera agitación en su pecho, Jackson se quedó observando a Eugene y a los gemelos. Era desconcertante tener esos sentimientos que venían de quien sabe qué parte de su alma. No se había sentido así cuando era un niño más joven. La primera vez que experimentó ese tironcito fue cuando se topó con Eugene hace tantos años. Aquella vez había sentido ganas de llorar al verlo, lo que encubrió rápidamente al notar que estaba robando. Después, en la tranquilidad de la casa de sus tutoras, lo había racionalizado como la emoción al conocer a alguien de su edad por primera vez. Pero eso se repitió cuando se reencontraron en el Callejon Diagon luego de un par de años, y continuó cada vez que estaban juntos. Nunca le había importado hasta ahora cuando los fuertes sentimientos se produjeron cuando conoció a Moana con la diferencia que sufrió un poco de remordimiento, casi como si lamentara una perdida.

Cuando Kubo les había explicado sobre el vínculo de almas, le clarificó un poco pero no todo. Kubo había dicho que se trataba básicamente de una sintonía entre almas, que se buscaban la una a la otra al encontrar en la contraria un _quiensabequé_. Eso explicaba la fuerza de la unión, más no la añoranza que él sentía, como si viniera de un sitio desconocido de su alma.

¿Sería que, en una descabellada coincidencia, sus almas estuvieran unidas en el pasado? ¿Cómo podía ser si en ese entonces Jackson no era Jackson sino Jokul? Moana y Eugene no tenían visiones como él, salvo las reminiscencias de _algo_ que no podían nombrar, más no como recuerdos. ¿Tendrían relación con la mujer rubia y el hombre de ojos grises? ¡Pero si ni siquiera sabía sus nombres!

—Curioso —dijo Adrian. Jackson evitó saltar al ser pillado estando tan concentrado. Se percató que no era el único que permanecía despierto. Los ojos de un tono borgoña claro le observaban directo a los suyos, provocándole incomodidad pues parecía que quería escrutar sus secretos por esa vía—. Jamás vi unos ojos como los tuyos, Frost.

—Eres tú el que intimida con la mirada, Arlet.

—Suelen decirme eso —aceptó, impasible. Jackson tuvo cuidado de no hacer un movimiento que lo delatara, casi como si estuviera en presencia de un sumo depredador. Si Adrian era uno o no, era mejor actuar por prevención—, pero los tuyos, joder, Frost, dan miedo.

La declaración produjo la más franca sorpresa en él. Nadie nunca le había dicho aquello. De tratarse de otra persona, se habría reído, pero Adrian no era un hablador. Si decía una cosa era por una razón.

—¿Esto quiere decir que no confías en mí? —cuestionó, soliviantado.

—Quiero decir que ha llegado el momento de hablar seriamente —respondió Adrian a la vez que sacaba su varita y la movía en el aire. Un velo transparente cubrió a los que dormían; un hechizo silenciador. Guardó su varita y respiró profundamente, estirando los músculos de su cuello para aliviar la tensión aparentemente acumulada—. Cuando te conocí hace tres años discerní que no eras un tipo cualquiera. Tus ojos no eran normales. No reflejaban nada, ni miedo, ni júbilo, ni sueños, pese a las palabras valerosas que decías en ocasiones creía que estabas fingiendo, que no te motivaba nada, que existías con un propósito desconocido. Eres como el vacío, Jackson, que trata de llenarse de lo que sea, pero que sabe que es inútil al final. Me pusiste nervioso. El odio, el rencor y la venganza puedo manejarlos, son parte de que conozco, pero tú estás fuera del rango, o bien te percibo como enemigo o bien como aliado. Noté que no querías hablar frente a Haddock y ahora tienes la oportunidad de decirme qué es lo que pasa exactamente contigo.

Jackson comprendió que no era una petición. Adrian no titubeaba ni dejaba de mirarlo. Tragó grueso. Se sintió repentinamente empequeñecido. Un niño a punto de confesar una fechoría. No era partidario a hablar de un tema tan íntimo como éste, pero Adrian era parte de Quimera ahora, y si había alguien que no iría a contarle su historia al mundo, era él.

Jackson desvió la vista hacia donde los gemelos se habían movido para abrazar por completo a Eugene. No fue consciente de su parte abrir su boca y dejar salir las primeras palabras sobre su historia. Sin detenerse ni un segundo, continuó hablando sobre lo que sabía acerca de su vida, de sus visiones y de su pasado, incluso sobre Kubo y el extraño mensaje que su madre le envió (del cual sólo Eugene sabía)… cuando terminó, volvió a respirar profundo. Por un instante se preguntó a cuántas personas tendría que contarles sobre esto. De inmediato vino a él la imagen de Draco… no había pensado en él hasta ahora.

—Me has aclarado el panorama más de lo que creí —retomó Adrian. Su tono tranquilo alertó a Jackson. ¿Qué habría descubierto con tan sólo su relato?—. Tu historia me parece verídica, quizás no en su totalidad pues Kubo te aseguró que su madre sabe todo sobre ti y que cuando se reencuentren, te lo contará. Ahora entiendo por qué pensé así de ti cuando te conocí.

Jackson pestañeó con vacilación.

—Tienes la mirada de alguien que ha vivido más años de los que aparenta, que se perdió en el camino y se ha enfrentado a una desolación incalculable —explicó, llegando a emular lo que sería una expresión amable—. La verdad permanece oculta mientras no tengamos la versión final de tu historia, y no dudo que te hayas aliado con Pitch Black cuando eras Jokul el Rey Solitario.

—¡Pero yo…!

—Deja que termine. No sabemos cómo eras en esa vida, mucho menos qué carga llevabas o qué es lo que hizo que te unieras a Pitch, por ese lado, no hay nada que hacer salvo descubrir el pasado para entender el presente. Todo tiene su momento y no cometeré un error al adelantar conclusiones. Lo fundamental es relacionar lo que sabemos con el libro de Hanabi, lo cual no es difícil considerando que tus amigos ya han pensado que tú y DunBroch son las reencarnaciones de Aer y Aqva, dos de los primeros en recibir la magia de la Bruja. No tengo que decirte que no hay registros de magos y brujas con esos nombres que hayan existido anteriormente, así que no podríamos reconocer a las anteriores reencarnaciones. Tendrían un nombre diferente, y algo me dice que los cuentos que vienen en el otro libro tienen que ver con eso.

—Creí que Hanabi ya había escrito algo sobre eso, con lo del viento apresurándose, y cosas similares. Creemos que Firefly tiene mucho que ver también. Pero ella no a tenido más visiones al igual que yo.

—¿Por lo de la Verdadera Visionaria? Hanabi escribió sobre la lluvia cayendo fuertemente. Cuando llueve, no puedes oír nada. Sea lo que sea lo que pasa a DunBroch, podría estarse bloqueando así misma. En ese caso, no hay nada que hacer ya que DunBroch no es de las que se dejan ayudar. Si tratamos de ayudarla, se cerrará más. Es mejor dejarle en paz hasta que ella misma se dé cuenta, no, más bien, hasta que acepte que es consciente de lo que pasa y de la función que tiene en esto, pero que tiene miedo. Y luego de DunBroch, estás tú. Tu magia es la más fuerte en Hogwarts, ni siquiera yo puedo detenerla.

—En la primera prueba, una chica de Beauxbatons me detuvo muy fácilmente —mencionó Jackson, casual.

—Y es por eso que hay que entender el contexto, además, ¿no te parece extraño que exista una persona que pueda neutralizar tus poderes? Piénsalo bien, tú me contaste cada profecía con precisión y puedes darte cuenta de lo que estoy hablando.

Jackson tenía una excelente habilidad para memorizar, si bien casi nunca la utilizaba para el estudio. El título "La Hija de la Luna" llegó al instante. No era de sus profecías favoritas. La primera vez que Alicia la leyó, le había parecido escalofriante. Sakana, una de las hijas de Raiden, había mantenido cautivo a un humano al haberse enamorado de él, de no ser por Sariatu… entonces que Jackson pudo ver al fin la conexión. El nombre de la madre de Kubo era el mismo que el de una de las hijas de la luna. Era imposible que se tratara de una coincidencia… un repentino dolor de cabeza le cortó de tajo sus especulaciones. De tal intensidad que soltó un quejido fuerte. Cubrió sus sienes con sus manos.

La imagen que percibía era clara pero no lograba retenerla, como si se escapara al intentarla alcanzarla.

Maldijo internamente. Tenía que recobrar sus memorias. Averiguar su pasado era fundamental para comprender cómo es que de ser un humano atrapado por tantos años —ya fuera por el hombre desconocido o por la misma hija de la luna—, se había convertido en un espíritu.

—Cálmate, hermano.

El cuerpo de Overland se atiesó al escuchar la voz de Eugene Fitzherbert traerle de vuelta. ¿Por qué le había sonado más grave y seria de lo usual, como si repentinamente Eugene entrara en la adultez? Esa voz le recordaba a…

—Spica —balbució, agobiado.

Eugene parpadeó lánguidamente. Había estado durmiendo placenteramente hasta que despertó tras no poder soportar el nudo en su pecho. Algo no estaba marchando bien. Al abrir los parpados, se percató que la temperatura había bajado. Supo que se trataba de Jackson, ya que era un experto deduciendo que esos cambios se debían a su estado emocional. Con cuidado se quitó a los gemelos de encima, cuidando de no despertarlos, para luego ver frente a él a Jackson encogido en el sofá. La sensación en su pechó se intensificó. Eugene se acercó para hacerle reaccionar, sin notar la ligera sorpresa en Adrian que anteriormente le había colocado un hechizo silenciador, para que nadie pudiera escucharlos.

Fitzherbert le tocó el hombro a su amigo y lo llamó. No había esperado ni en mil años que éste lo mirará con aprehensión, menos que le llamara con otro nombre.

Adrian estudiaba la escena en silencio. Un hálito de vapor salió de sus labios cuando la temperatura bajó más todavía.

—Spica —repitió Jckson con un tono que a Eugene le tocó el alma y a Adrian le pareció lleno de desesperación—. P-Perdón. Perdón. Perdón. ¡Perdón, perdón, perdón!

—Oye, Jack, relájate —le tomó por los hombros con suavidad pese a estarse ahogando al sentir la angustia devastadora que provenía del corazón de su amigo—. Sé que no es tu intención convertirnos en paletas de hielo ahorita, así que ya puedes tranquilizarte.

Pero Jackson meneó la cabeza, negando. La temperatura bajó unos grados más. Los dormidos presentes empezaban a tiritar. Adrian pidió a Eugene que le hiciera reaccionar o atraerían la atención de los demás tripulantes en el Drazki.

—Lo dice quién provocó esto —acusó sin dejar de sostener a Jackson.

—Si va a perder el control por unas palabras, tendré que tomar medidas para evitar que dañe al equipo o a sí mismo.

—No hables de él como si lo conocieras. Jackson no dañaría a sus amigos.

—Una vez estuvo aliado con Pitch Black. Si sus memorias encierran sentimientos de aversión hacia nosotros, es más que capaz de matarnos a todos —dijo sin titubear.

Eugene habría querido rebatirle si las siguientes palabras provenientes de Jackson no hubiesen sido pronunciadas.

—Perdóname por no haberte protegido, Spica. Te dejé morir… Hui como un cobarde… te abandoné… perdóname, hermano, toda la culpa es mía…

Los brazos helados de Jackson rodearon el torso de Eugene, abrazándole fuertemente. Eugene se quedó quieto, impresionado, sin saber bien cómo debía tomarlo. Durante unos interminables segundos, su alma percibió la intensidad del remordimiento en el alma de Jackson, como si todo el tiempo hubiese sido recubierto por otras emociones menos dañinas, en los que por fin entendió que implicaba tener las memorias obstruidas y un pasado turbio. Era vivir en una constante incertidumbre, en un ir y venir de acontecimientos que quizás tenían que ver con todo o quizás con nada.

—No hay nada que perdonar, Jackson —le dijo sosteniéndole con firmeza—. Hay situaciones que se nos escapan de las manos. No hay persona o espíritu en el mundo que pueda controlarlo todo.

Permanecieron en esa posición hasta que percibió que Jackson se había quedado dormido en sus brazos.

—No confías en él, ¿verdad? —comentó mirando de reojo a Adrian—, no confías en que sea bueno y quiera ayudarnos.

—Me interesa averiguar qué es lo que pasó, no sólo para entenderlo sino para saber qué razón fue tan poderosa como para hacer que alguien como Jackson, más bien Jokul el Rey Solitario, traicionara a Pitch Black. Porque si lo recuerda, Pitch no podrá reclutarlo de nuevo.

—Entonces, tú…

—No desconfió de él, así como tampoco desconfió de los otros tres elementos. Había esperado investigar a fondo de quiénes se trataba, pero resultó que sólo tenía que prestar atención en lo que decía Bill Cipher. Tenía sospechas, y hasta que ustedes me contaron sobre las profecías, pude ampliar mi panorama. Overland, Haddock, DunBroch y Soleil son las reencarnaciones de Aer, Ignis, Aqva y Terra. Además, así como el cuento de Jokul nos da datos sobre el pasado de Jackson, intuyó que es lo mismo con los demás.

—Quieres decir que…

—Jackson no es el único con una vida pasada y tengo la certeza que tampoco es el único cargando pecados, Rider —dijo Adrian—, hay que analizar las profecías de Hanabi y de Wodensfang, y tenemos " _Cuentos para la hora de dormir"_ para comprobarlo. Pero descifrar el pasado no es nuestro objetivo principal, por lo menos no el mío. Pitch está reuniendo a sus generales. Es necesario detenerlo y atrapar a quienes quieran unírsele. En otras palabras, usaremos este torneo para ponerlo en _jaque mate_.

Los ojos de Eugene se abrieron ampliamente. Definitivamente los objetivos que habían estado persiguiendo se alejaban de los de Adrian por un gran margen. Adrian quería entrar al juego de lleno, ser un participe activo que pudiese representar una amenaza. Iba a usar a Quimera, Eugene lo supo de inmediato, para alcanzar sus objetivos así como la directora McGonagall y el ministro Nott.

—No los usaré —interrumpió Flint—, si así fuera bien podría fingir que no tengo sospechas sobre nadie. Tengo tanto que perder como ustedes, Rider. Siempre he obtenido lo que quiero por mis propios medios y es algo que espero seguir haciendo. Por supuesto, sé que ahora que soy parte de Quimera cuento con ustedes para no hacerlo solo.

—Rayos, Arlet, sí que nos dejas como unos mocosos que no saben nada —comentó Eugene con buen humor—. Tendrás que decirnos todo lo que esa mente tuya tiene porque has logrado atinarle a más cosas de la que nosotros pudimos en este tiempo. Le agradarías un montón a Scorpius.

—¿Scorpius Malfoy?

—Oh, sí, tú no lo conoces aún. Él y los Malfoy (y unos cuantos más) conocen a todos en Quimera, podríamos decir que conocer a Scorpius es uno de los requisitos para ser una quimera formal. Te caerá bien, te lo aseguro, es un niño alivianado y bastante listo. Por supuesto, también te agradarán los Malfoy. Draco es un tipo confiable y Astoria es una mujer astuta.

Adrian no estaba prestando atención a esos detalles. La situación familiar de los gemelos no le era desconocida. En su momento, Marcus Flint había estado interesado en comprometerlo en cuanto escuchó que Draco Malfoy tenía una hija. Al descubrir que se trataba de una huérfana que habían adoptado, su interés declinó. Adrian recordaba haber estado un poco intrigado con el denominado caso de los Gemelos Diabólicos. Su curiosidad se esfumó cuando los periódicos se llenaron más de rumores que de hechos, de propaganda amarillista que no le decía nada nuevo. Lo único que conocía sobre ellos era que los mantenían aislados en el nuevo hogar de los Malfoy con serias restricciones. Un año después se reveló el inesperado embarazo de Astoria Greengrass, y el escándalo regresó al suponerse que había sido por causas oscuras. Adrian supo de la existencia de Scorpius cuando su madre anunció con desdeños que Astoria había parido al bastardo del Señor Oscuro, lo que le pareció ridículo.

La atención de Adrian se centró en otros temas que valieran la pena desde entonces.

Cuando cursó el tercer año en Hogwarts, conoció finalmente a los gemelos. Se sorprendió al descubrir que no tenían al apellido de los Malfoy, y que sus nombres era una mezcla de apodos que les colocaron en el orfanato. Poco podía saber Adrian que aquel suceso tenía que ver con el presente.

A los gemelos les habían alterado el nombre varias veces a lo largo de su vida. Adrian sabía que una de las profecías mencionaba a aquellos-cuyos-nombres-han-sido-cambiados. Si es que Jackson no había usado otras palabras para contársela (después de todo, le había demostrado que era bueno memorizando), su teoría tenía sentido. Lo esencial sería decírselos a las quimeras, especialmente a Tuffnut y Ruffnut, sin que sintieran pánico por el destino que le depararía a Scorpius si resultaba que él era el Niño Rey de las Profecías.

Tras intercambiar unas cuantas frases más con Eugene, Adrian le indicó que debían descansar las pocas horas que les quedaban ayudándole a acomodar a Jackson en el sofá junto a los gemelos Malfoy. Eugene se acostó en otro sitio, cerca de Mérida. Adrián regresó a su sitio.

A la mañana siguiente, Astrid fue la primera en levantarse. No haber participado en la celebración tenía como ventaja despertar media hora antes que los demás. Usando magia, Astrid se colocó las correas de su traje —podía hacerlo manual, pero quería aprovechar el tiempo—, tomó de la charola un tentempié de la noche anterior que había sobrado (un poco de fårikål, un platillo noruego que habían estado comiendo durante el viaje, así como otros platillos similares), y salió de la habitación. El pasillo estaba vacío, obviamente. No todos los estudiantes debían ser como ella, lo que le fastidiaba tanto como le gustaba; si estaba sola podía enfocarse en su entrenamiento matutino. Pero acompañada… Astrid recordaba las veces en que disfrutó de la cercanía de Mérida, Alicia, MK y Eve cuando las cosas no se habían complicado. Entendía que había sido severa tratando de dirigirles la vida, colocándose en un sitio que no le correspondía, ¡pero era tan difícil no hacerlo! Sentirse superior a los demás siempre fue natural para ella, para lo que había nacido. Bastó con el peor golpe de realidad para que se percatara que eso había sido el deseo de su padre, que había hecho suyo y llevado al extremo para cumplirlo.

Se enfocó en no pensar en su padre y sí en lo que recientemente había descubierto. Escuchar a Jackson Overland revelar el panorama de una situación que a Astrid no le había interesado demasiado, había sido impactante. Astrid había estado concentrada en mejorarse a sí misma y en ignorar los comentarios sutiles y crueles de Heather, como para intuir qué era lo que se estaba cociendo detrás. Era consciente que el torneo estaba siendo manipulado por Pitch y Gothel desde las sombras, más nunca pensó en que lo usasen para buscar y liberar al tal Mor'du del que no había sabido su nombre hasta ese momento.

Asimismo, descubrir que una organización estudiantil secreta estuviera patrullando la escuela y a la vez recolectando información de enemigos públicos todo este tiempo, no le había sentado bien. Empezando por Heather que era parte de Quimera, lo que, sin duda, le había dado la ventaja de saber todo desde el principio y no se había tomado la molestia siquiera de contárselo a ella. Entendía que su relación no fuera igual que antes, pero había esperado que una pizca de preocupación hacia ella hiciera que le hablara si se trataba de un evento mortal. Su hermana menor estaba cambiando, y no era algo que le gustara. Si bien podía tolerar unas cosas, no el comportamiento de la actual Heather.

¿Podría ser que los poderes de Pitch y Gothel estuvieran afectándola más? Astrid esperaba que sí.

Quimera era un grupo peculiar. Pero no le interesaba ser parte de ellos. Nunca se había sentido afín a ningún sitio, y ahora que lo pensaba, a ninguna persona. Ser Gryffindor tampoco bastaba. De las pocas veces que experimentó confort social, había sido cuando estaba en el Caldero Chorreante con la familia Longbottom. Astrid sabía que podría quedarse permanentemente pues Neville le había propuesto emanciparse de los Hofferson para que él pudiera darle cabida legalmente en su casa. Había sido antes de la apertura del torneo, cuando Neville la llamó a su oficina para decirle que Hannah se sentía orgullosa de ella y que tuviera cuidado, y que estaba dispuesto a convertirse en su tutor legal ya que Damián Hofferson no daba pista de interesarse en ella.

" _Mi amiga es Hermione Granger. Ella puede ayudarte. No tengo intención de sonar como un casero insensible, pero no puedo tenerte aquí para siempre sin el permiso de tu padre. Es un asunto legal, Astrid, y tiene que arreglarse antes de que tu padre se le ocurra hacer una tontería. Si es que la hace"_ , le había dicho.

Astrid no podía negar que tenía razón y tenía que decidirse si quedarse con los Longbottom o regresar a su hogar paterno. Tal vez podría ser como Caín, viviendo por su cuenta y viajando por todos los sitios que quisiera. Astrid pensaba en él regularmente, preguntándose qué estaría haciendo o en qué ciudad estaría ahora. ¿Estaría al tanto de lo que pasaba en el mundo mágico? ¿Habría dejado de usar magia al ser ésta lo que atraía a los dragones? ¿Seguiría siendo un cretino? Astrid mantenía el hacha que le había regalado resguardada en uno de sus bolsillos, empequeñecida para que nadie supiera que traía un arma como ésa (aunque los miembros en su equipo llevaban un par de armas escondidas entre los pliegues de su ropa, por si tenían que luchar sin magia, además del par de largas cuchillas del equipo de maniobras, autorizadas por tratarse de _material escolar_ ). Le daban ganas de entrenar con su hacha, pues ya había mejorado sus habilidades.

Las salas de entrenamiento en el Drazki tenían varias funciones. A donde ella se dirigía tenía una pista de vuelo junto con una plataforma para duelos mágicos. Astrid se detuvo justo frente a la gruesa puerta. Usó magia para hacerse el chonguito que su corta cabellera rubia le permitía y se ajustó la camisa blanca y los guantes especiales que Babcock había hecho para cada miembro del equipo. Se aseguró que las armas escondidas estuvieran en su lugar (no fuera a ser que un cuchillo se le saliera de improviso y terminara matando a alguien que no fuese Jackson o Eugene). Respiró profundamente y empujó la puerta.

El conocido sonido del zigzag de una escoba indicó a Astrid que no había sido la única en despertarse temprano. Un tanto molesta por quien fuera el que interrumpiera su entrenamiento, decidió que eso no iba a impedirle disfrutar de la mañana. Entró al recinto con la esperanza de que no se tratase de Nod Huha u otro de los que pensaban mal de Hogwarts.

Pero se topó con una chica bajita con el cabello negro vestida con el uniforme de ITME dando vueltas en la pista. Si bien Astrid había oído el silbido de una escoba, lo que vio era que no se trataba de una.

Al estar en contacto con el mundo muggle, Astrid había aprendido sobre varios modos con los que los no-magos se transportaban, uno de ellos eran las bicicletas. Descubrir que uno de esos aparatos estaba siendo usado en el torneo, la descolocó. ¿Por qué el ITME permitiría que sus estudiantes se movieran en cosas primitivas considerando que eran capaces de crear grandes cosas? Después de todo, las _Plumas Blancas_ eran un invento ingenioso, pero usar escobas con poca magia, era contradictorio. En su opinión, creía que ningún mago o bruja estaría avergonzado de usar magia, no en la actualidad por lo menos.

Astrid no apartó la vista ni un segundo mientras caminaba al pequeño cobertizo de escobas. Notaba que la bicicleta parecía un poco más _moderna_ que los modelos que Frank Longbottom quería comprar, cuando le mostraba sus revistas muggles de autos y patinetas. El diseño de ésta era delgado, y uno diría que podría romperse fácilmente.

Tomó una de las escobas y se dirigió a la línea de meta. La gabardina de su uniforme se transformó cuando pensó que el largo no le ayudaría en la práctica. Admitía, a regañadientes, que Babcock había hecho un espléndido trabajo creando ropa que podía adaptarse con tan sólo pensarlo. La gabardina servía para cubrir las correas alrededor del cuerpo, como una forma de mantenerlo en secreto. Sin llevar todo el equipo, no había peligro que lo vieran, ni siquiera sabrían cómo colocarlas o cómo debía usarse (y es que se necesitaba algo más que buena condición física para maniobrarlo).

Pateó el suelo y se inclinó hacia adelante. Volar en escoba le había parecido entretenido, no la gran cosa teniendo en cuenta las miles de maravillas que una bruja podía hacer con su magia. Astrid le usaba para distraerse, también le había encantado haber atrapado la snitch dorada aunque no estaba segura si fue por el logro en sí o porque Eret y Alejandría no la habían tachado de ambiciosa.

Astrid conocía a Alejandría por ser la hermana menor de Tomás. Nunca le habría prestado atención de no ser porque Eret le había pedido que le diese las gracias. Aquello fue nuevo para ella. No recordaba la última vez que había agradecido a alguien con sinceridad. Alejandría no parecía una mala persona, era bastante agradable y la única que hacía un esfuerzo por hablarle (Flint no contaba ya que era el líder del equipo). Aun así, Astrid no sabía qué esperar de Eret. ¿Habían sido sinceras sus palabras? Al ser tan desconfiada, Astrid no podía aceptarlas. En el mejor de los casos, Eret sólo estaba tratándola como lo haría con otra chica, no había actuado de esa manera porque quisiera ser su amigo. En el peor, era una broma, lo que tenía sentido considerando que Nod era su amigo y no era precisamente el tipo más amable de todos.

Astrid decidió concentrarse y no pensar en eso. Apenas le había dado tres vueltas al campo, y no estaba haciendo gran cosa como se lo había propuesto. Notó que la chica del ITME le llevaba una ventaja considerable. Nada que no pudiera arreglar. Se inclinó para igualarle la velocidad y ponerse a su costado. La otra advirtió la presencia de Astrid, pues giró su cabeza un poco. Astrid pudo reconocer inmediatamente su expresión firme y competitiva. Era seguro que ella tuviera la misma en ese instante. Perfecto. No había sido su plan iniciar una competencia, pero si la oportunidad se daba, que así fuera.

La chica en la bicicleta pedaleó con ahínco, como si quisiera adquirir la velocidad de un convertible sólo con sus piernas. Astrid paladeó su triunfo con anticipación. Era imposible que le ganara. Simplemente tenía que inclinarse un poco más y aprovechar la siguiente curva… Lo que no tomó en cuenta era que su homóloga tuvo un plan similar, que realizó con una destreza que Astrid había visto en pocas personas. La superó enseguida y obtuvo la victoria. Sorprendida por el resultado, Astrid sólo pudo bajar la velocidad hasta detener justo donde la otra chica ya bajaba de la bicicleta.

¿Cómo había podido perder teniendo prácticamente la carrera ganada?

—Eso estuvo divertido —dijo la chica de cabello negro; Astrid notó los mechones morados que adornaban las puntas de su fleco—. Si te hubieras soltado antes de la curva en vez de apretar, me habrías ganado.

¿Así que eso fue lo que pasó? Astrid rememoró la escena en su cabeza. Estaba segura que si apretaba, ganaría. Su gesto de cejas fruncidas debió indicarle algo a la otra chica, que suavizó su expresión triunfadora.

—No te sientas mal. En una carrera, siempre hay un ganador y un perdedor. En ocasiones especiales, quien pierde sale ganando, claro, si es que sabe sacarle provecho a lo que aprendió perdiendo.

—¿Quién le sacaría provecho a sentirse frustrado? —cuestionó, irritada. Ya anticipaba su respuesta. Seguro que se enojaría.

—Quien quiere ganar al intentarlo de nuevo —dijo con una sonrisa de esas que a Astrid nunca le habían dedicado y que la dejó desconcertada. ¿No le estaba reprochando?—. Me llamo Gogo Tomago.

La mano que fue ofrecida, la miró como si se tratara de un objeto de la dimensión desconocida. Gogo esperó sin otra intención más que formalizar la presentación. Tenía presente los rumores en torno a Hogwarts y al comportamiento desconfiado y distante de sus seleccionados, aun así, le interesaba conocerlos a fondo tras haber escuchado a Adrian Flint declarar que no estaban compitiendo por los mismos objetivos. Gogo sabía que Reino Unido se había unido al torneo meramente por la presión de los otros gobiernos. Si no lo veían como una competencia sino como una situación de vida o muerte, ¿qué límite estarían dispuestos a cruzar?

—Oye, las manos se cansan —dijo Gogo—, ¿vas a decirme tu nombre?

Astrid dudó un segundo más, antes de levantar su mano lentamente. Sus dedos rozaron los dedos de Gogo. Eran cálidos, suaves, ¿por qué estaba notando estas cosas? Fue extraño. No supo cómo sentirse al respecto.

—Yo soy Astrid Hofferson —dijo, aún incómoda, aún sin saber si era lo correcto—. Manejas bien el inglés, para ser japonesa.

—Coreana, en realidad —aclaró retomando el mando de su bicicleta—, y gracias por notarlo. El director exigió que sólo alumnos poliglotas fuesen elegidos para representar al instituto. En fin. Supongo que lo hizo para que el acento no nos trajera problemas. Sólo imagínalo. Todos esperarían que _hablalamos_ así.

Astrid casi emitió una risita, pero se abstuvo al ver la cara de Gogo. Creyó que había metido la pata y estaba a punto de decir algo en su defensa cuando Gogo se rió como si nada y le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

—Ríete si te parece gracioso.

Astrid se sintió más confundida. Si hubieran sido otros los que le dijeran eso, habría pensado que eran unos imbéciles. Le era tan normal estar a la defensiva que si cualquiera le indicaba que tenía que hacer, se ponía de malhumor. Descubrió que con Gogo no había tensiones pasadas de por medio. También que no era tan competitiva como lo fue en su primer año por lo que podía llevarse mejor con las personas sin tener que renunciar completamente a su esencia.

—Tu acento no está tan mal —pronunció—, el que me da risa es el de los franceses.

—¿Tienes algo contra los que hablan el lenguaje del amor? —interrumpió un alto chico con el uniforme de Beauxbatons, recargando su mentón en la punta de la escoba que tenía en las manos. Astrid lo recordaba de la tercera prueba como un jugador hábil y carismático. No tenía una expresión molesta, sino ufana, como si quisiera pasar un buen rato más que buscar una pelea.

—Considerando que parece que hablan como si guardaran un escupitajo en la boca, podría decirse que sí —confesó Gogo sin pena.

Para desconcierto de Astrid, él se rió. Tenía una voz hermosa, y su cara era atractiva, parecía tener 16 años y era más alto que ellas dos, aunque no tanto como Nod y Eret.

—Culpo a mis compañeros que no se esforzaron en dominar otro idioma, pero he sido descortés en no presentarme con ustedes, _mes belles dames_.

—Deja los halagos en francés y la fachada de caballero, _monseuir_ , que ya no debería ni usarse, y dinos tu nombre —comentó Gogo.

Al parecer, o es lo que Astrid notó, él había relajado su postura y su cara ya no tenía esa impresión de imagen de libro de modales y etiqueta, parecía agradecido por no fingir. Hasta su sonrisa fue más mordaz, y a la vez, sincera.

—Uff, qué bien que no son de esas chicas a las que unas palabras bonitas convencen. En Beauxbatons rara es la que no se comporta así —suspiró—. Me llamo Hans Îlesdusud, y déjenlo en Hans, aunque no me molestaría que se dirigieran hacía a mí como "Su alteza".

—Sigue soñando, niño bonito —comentó Gogo sacando un empaque con goma de mascar infinita. Metió uno a su boca y rápidamente formó su primera bomba de chicle—. ¿Acaso tienes relación con las familias de la realeza que quedan en el mundo?

—¿Acaso no quedó claro con mi apellido? —sonrió pretencioso. Astrid estaba un tanto impactada de que no estuvieran discutiendo. En su experiencia, solían hartarse de los tipos como Hans. Quizás era porque a Gogo no le importaba o porque no se lo tomaba a pecho como ella—. Mi familia es la segunda que tiene sangre real en Francia, y aunque eso me parece pasado de moda, sirve para abrirte muchas puertas que otros se les cierran justo en la cara.

—Eres repugnante —dijo Gogo ciertamente disgustada.

Hans se encogió de hombros sin que la sonrisa burlona se le borrara.

—Tengo doce hermanos mayores, de alguna manera tengo que sobresalir. Además, no he matado a nadie ni tampoco los he herido… aún. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que soy repugnante cuando los verdaderos malos están allá afuera haciendo cosas peores?

Astrid concordó parcialmente con Hans. Ella había optado ascender a lo alto sin importar a cuántos tuviera que pisotear. Había deseado el triunfo y la aceptación, esforzándose al máximo dejando de lado que los otros tenían también aspiraciones. Comenzaba a entenderlo. Competir no era malo. Pisotear a los demás para conseguir el éxito, sí lo era. Pero Astrid estaba consciente de las excepciones, y que en el mundo era común que las competencias entre compañías, personas o países, los llevaran a la ruina, o peor, a un enfrentamiento.

—Eso no justifica tus acciones. Buenos resultados o no, sigues usando tu título como ventaja —intervino una voz femenina.

Los tres miraron a donde una muchacha de Uagadou daba unos últimos pasos para acercárseles. Era hermosa con su piel blanca expuesta por el top de tela lila del uniforme, sus ojos de tonalidad verde clara y su maquillaje tenue acentuaban sus rasgos. Venía acompañada de otra chica de piel morena y ojos azules que Astrid había visto en la tercera prueba. Sus brazos expuestos revelaron poderosos músculos que Astrid sólo le había visto a Eep.

—No me estoy justificando, _madame_ , sólo digo que hay niveles para todo —otra vez se encogió de hombros, como si nada pasara. Astrid estaba frente a un déspota, uno que dejaba de fingir una vez lo descubrían y se aceptaba como tal. No sabía si admirarle o despreciarle—, y en cuanto a descortesía, puedo decir que ustedes tampoco están tan bien. ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

—Si creyera que eres un buen tipo, te lo diría. Los nombres poseen poder, pueden quitarle o ponerle algo a una persona. Por eso en Uagadou decimos nuestros nombres en quienes confiamos —aseguró la muchacha.

—Entonces, eso equivaldría a nunca decir tu nombre porque lo cierto es que nadie es digno de confianza. Si te refieres a una persona noble, honorable y llena de buenos valores, no la encontrarás, porque las personas podemos pretender que somos tiernos corderos que son víctimas, cuando en realidad somos lobos con toda la intención de arrancarnos el pellejo entre nosotros. _Oh, cher_ , se entiende que quieras ver el mundo lleno de luz y arcoíris, pero vivir de ilusiones es peligroso. Un día puede que te llegue una dosis de realidad y tus ilusiones se destruirán.

Contrariada, la recién llegada frunció las cejas y se cruzó de brazos. Su acompañante fulminó con la mirada a Hans y se plantó frente a él sin miedo.

—Eso es un digno comentario de alguien que se convertirá en un mago oscuro —soltó.

—¿En Uagadou no tienen Historia de la Magia?, porque no sólo los que se ven "malos" o dicen algo "malo", lo son. Si fuera así, sería muy fácil identificarlos y encarcelarlos. Sólo tendrías que mirar al tipo que se ve más peligroso, inmovilizarlo y listo. Están dejando muy bajo a Uagadou, _moralistes petites filles_ , creí que para esta altura habríamos superado lo de buenos y malos —se dirigió hacía Astrid discretamente—. Parece que no todos se tomaron en serio la declaración de tu líder y todavía creen que estamos en un torneo.

—¿Tú lo tomaste en serio, entonces? —inquirió, escéptica—, ¿cómo sabes que no es un truco de esos chicos para despistarnos?

—Demasiado obvio y demasiado estúpido —respondió—. Si quisieran meternos confusión se les habría ocurrido otra cosa. ¿O acaso no eres capaz de pensar en eso?

—Soy capaz de pensar en muchas cosas —sentenció, severa—, como que puede ser un truco bien planeado de quienes se aprovechan de una tragedia para fomentar una imagen incorrecta.

Hans no reaccionó, se bastó con hacer una seña a su izquierda. Asami Sato no había notado la presencia de Astrid hasta que la miró de pies a cabeza.

Astrid estaba imperturbable. No le sorprendía que creyeran que era una farsa, dándoles el beneficio de la duda, ella misma estaría incrédula. Pero la realidad era otra. Sabía que había un peligro real disfrazado en el torneo, que ella o alguno de sus compañeros podrían morir. Astrid echó un vistazo a Gogo y Hans, que se mantenían atentos a su respuesta. Bien, al menos ellos le estaban dando la oportunidad de explicarse, pero ¿qué tenía que explicar? La situación era clara. Pitch y Gothel querían gobernar, o en el peor de los casos, destruir el mundo.

Astrid inhaló profundamente. Buscaba la manera de hacerles ver que necesitaban dejar su escepticismo de lado, pero se percató que eso no era su trabajo. Las personas podían creer lo que quisieran, y por primera vez se le reveló que no tenía motivo alguno para hacerles pensar lo que ella quería. Tal revelación la hizo sonreír fuera de contexto, que ambas chicas de Uagadou pensaran que se estaba burlando.

Astrid las miró directamente a los ojos.

—No diré nada hasta no saber sus nombres —dijo—. Si sus nombres son tan importantes como lo que voy a decirles, el trueque vale la pena.

Tras un intercambio veloz de miradas entre las desconocidas, la chica de ojos verdes fue quien contestó.

—Yo soy Asami, y ella es Korra.

—Bien —ratificó Astrid—, a los estudiantes de Hogwarts no nos importa ganar un estúpido torneo, peleamos por seguir viviendo. Ustedes y el resto del mundo pueden creer lo que les plazca. Es su derecho. Pero si no van a luchar, tengan la decencia de respetar a quienes sí lo hacen.

Asami y Korra no replicaron porque Astrid no les dio el chance. Dándose la vuelta y montando la escoba de nuevo, emprendió el vuelo. No esperó que Hans y Gogo se le unieran casi enseguida. No llevaban la velocidad de una carrera, por lo que Gogo fue la primera en preguntarle acerca de Pitch y Gothel mientras Hans escuchaba atentamente. Astrid observó que la sala comenzaba a llenarse de estudiantes como de reporteros activando las _vuelicámaras_. Asami y Korra se habían dirigido hacía donde su equipo, empezando a charlar en voz baja. Astrid esperaba que por fin quedara aclarada su posición al respecto.

Cuando terminó de explicarles a Hans y a Gogo, descendieron al piso al notar que otros estudiantes estaban por usar la pista. Astrid vio Flint esperándola en la cercanía. Adrian no se veía enojado, al menos, y a su lado estaba Robinson, lo que indicaba que no iba a recibir un sermón. Antes de ir con ellos, se detuvo para escuchar las conclusiones de Hans y Gogo.

—¿Y bien? —los instó a hablar, procurando no lucir ansiosa.

Hans fue el primero en contestar.

—Te creo, bien, no sólo yo, también unos cuantos más en Beauxbatons, muy pocos si soy honesto. La mayoría cree que ustedes están obsesionados con el asunto, que no pasa nada ya que no nos enviarían a un torneo si hubiera peligro… pero has dicho que la magia de Pitch y Gothel influye en las emociones y sentimientos, por lo que nadie está a salvo. Has dado más información de la que podría esperarse entre conocidos, eso sí es sospechoso o un movimiento apresurado de tu parte que no fue planeado por tu líder.

Astrid catalogó a Hans como un tipo perceptivo. Aunque lo cierto era que no le había dicho todo. Astrid había guardado la implicación de Jackson y el papel de Quimera; no le agradaban, pero no por eso iba a cometer una estupidez, delatándolos.

—Confió en ustedes —confesó Astrid, tras un largo suspiro—, no en lo personal, sino en que son inteligentes y honestos.

—Podríamos ser traidores. Infiltrar gente es una buena estrategia —opinó Hans, evaluando su reacción.

Astrid asintió, y cambió la escoba a su otro hombro.

—Es un riesgo que debo tomar. El punto es… ¿tomarán el riesgo ustedes?

—No es algo que se decida así como así —comentó Gogo al fin—. No creo que mientas, pero tampoco creo en todo lo que has dicho. Necesito pensarlo. Si esto es verdadero, una vez defina mi postura no hay marcha atrás. Será un camino peligroso para mí y para quienes me rodean y aprecio.

Astrid volvió a asentir. Un "no me he decidido", era mejor que un no absoluto.

—Hablaré de esto con Glacefolle —aportó Hans para dar finalizada la charla, despidiéndose de ambas y yendo a donde Kristoff charlaba con su equipo. Interiormente, se debatía sobre lo que recién le habían compartido. La cosa era un embrollo. Faltaban piezas del rompecabezas, como sucedía siempre. Hans tenía la certeza que las encontraría si permanecía como aliado de Hogwarts. No sería difícil convencer a Kristoff, pero sí mantenerlo en secreto tras eso. Si Pitch y Gothel tenían como objetivo deshacerse de los de Hogwarts, lo mejor era mantener las apariencias.

Gogo y Astrid se quedaron a solas. Los amigos de Tomago la llamaron a la distancia y ella les saludó indicándoles que la esperaran con un gesto de su mano.

—No te manejas nada mal con la escoba. Te falta practicar y no tensarte ante las curvas.

—Siempre práctico, aunque eso no importa al momento de comparar mis habilidades con las de otros —dijo Astrid, acordándose de lo mucho que resintió su sexto lugar en la selección.

—La única persona con la que deberías compararte es con la persona que eras ayer —le dijo Gogo colocando una mano en su hombro libre—. Ésa es la persona a la que debes superar y en la que debes fijarte para ser mejor.

Pocas veces habían dejado a Astrid sin nada que decir.

—¡Gogo, ven ya o Hiro no parará su berrinche! —gritó Fred.

Gogo se despidió finalmente de Astrid. Antes accionó un botón en el manillar de su bicicleta, haciendo que se compactara como si se tratara de una prenda al doblarse, quedando con la forma de una rueda amarilla que Gogo se colgó usando un dispositivo en su muñeca.

La tez de Hiro Hamada enrojeció con las palabras de Fred. Detestaba que le recordaran constantemente su edad, y para empeorar las cosas, Riley pasaba por ahí en compañía de Kubo. No tenía nada contra Kubo, pero que mejor se alejara de ella.

Y parecía que sí existían cosas peores. Kubo y Riley no venían solos, los acompañaban varios estudiantes de Hogwarts con los que conversaban alegremente.

Astrid caminó a donde Adrian la esperaba. Cuando estuvo frente a él, simplemente le fue notificado que tuviera cuidado al darles datos íntimos a otras personas.

—Creí que te pondrías furioso —dijo Astrid.

Tanto Adrian como Rebeca le dedicaron un gesto de incredulidad.

—Está bien, entiendo, no eres así. No haré movimientos innecesarios, ¿vale?

Se dio la vuelta para regresar a la pista. Tenía que conseguir dominar sus movimientos sobre la escoba para cuando volviera a competir contra Gogo. Para Adrian no pasó desapercibido que Astrid no había contestado bruscamente. Quizás Hofferson tendría la oportunidad de cambiar durante el torneo. Su idea fue comprobada cuando Eret y Nod interceptaron a su compañera de equipo, más no con burla como pudo definir al estudiar sus expresiones.

—¿Realmente estará bien? —preguntó Rebeca en voz baja—, no sólo Hofferson, también Overland y Fitzherbert… si hacen contacto con los demás, pueden exponernos.

—Ya lo había sopesado —dijo mirando a Jackson y Eugene reuniéndose con Moana y parte del equipo de Castelobruxo—. Overland y Fitzherbert están protegidos por el vínculo de almas que tienen con Waialiki. Ella no hará nada que pueda dañarlos ni permitirá que otros lo hagan. En cuanto a Hofferson, no es estúpida. Tiene criterio para elegir debido a la desconfianza que le tiene a la gente. Si decidió contar algo es porque no caerá en oídos equivocados.

—Hans Îlesdusud II, o de las Islas del Sur, es el quinceavo hijo de la princesa Estelle de Mérici, y el príncipe Hans de Frisia, adoptó el apellido común de sus abuelos maternos. Sus datos generales lo definen como negociador, inteligente y práctico. Sus notas en la escuela son superiores a las que obtuvieron sus hermanos. Tiene el control en Beauxbatons de la mayor parte de los alumnos, y la razón de que no lo eligieran como líder fue por un problema con Anna de Arendelle, segunda al trono de Francia. Es políglota reconocido, y un duelista sin comparación. Tienden a etiquetarlo de ambicioso y de hacer negocios ilícitos para su beneficio. Su buen juicio al elegir a sus socios ha logrado que no lo atrapen en sus tratos —informó suavemente. Era sorprendente la cantidad de datos que pudo recolectar en poco tiempo. Rebeca se dio a la tarea de reunir lo que podía desde que el equipo de apoyo técnico llegó antes a la apertura—. Su postura hasta hoy respecto a Pitch Black y Gothel es desconocida. Si retomamos lo que Hofferson nos contó, tenemos dos opciones: un aliado poderoso o un enemigo a temer.

—Lo de siempre —afirmó Adrian—. Buen trabajo. Tienes esta semana para averiguar más cosas sobre todos los participantes, y si puedes de los profesores.

—Entendido —asintió—. Quiero que Kinkerll me apoye para no levantar sospechas.

—Dale por hecho. Kinkerll es una quimera. Sus habilidades para recolectar información están más que comprobadas.

Rebeca sonrió de lado.

—Quien lo diría, tú en una organización juvenil.

—Sus recursos son valiosos, además, no es tan malo como pensé.

—Se lo contaré a Justine cuando regrese a Hogwarts —dijo Rebeca—, ella querrá entrar. Siempre le han gustado los clubes secretos y cosas por el estilo. Tal vez también convenga que invites a Pearson y a Prince, a Petunia y a Alicia y a su hermano Stallion.

—Prácticamente a casi todos los Slytherin —remarcó Adrian.

—Menos a Heller —acotó—, ha estado insoportable desde que Lupin anda con Thor.

—Nunca ha sido un buen perdedor.

Por ese motivo, Adrian le había pedido a Justine que vigilara a Alvin. Confiaba en su amiga al haber obtenido un lugar respetable en el listado escolar. Justine era los ojos y oídos de Adrian en tanto él no estuviera en Hogwarts. Jade, la hermana menor de Justine, también lo apoyaba al vigilar a Hufflepuff. La rivalidad de casas podría estar resuelta, pero Adrian estaba alerta a la gente que no le vino bien el cambio que McGonagall llevó a cabo. Pitch podría aprovecharse de eso. Adrian tenía vigilantes en las cuatro casas. Emery Dixón y Olivia Atkinson en Gryffindor, Sue Vang y Oswald Castell en Ravenclaw, Jade Regan y Michael Sacher en Hufflepuff, y Justine Regan y Petunia Adams en Slytherin. Eran sus personas de confianza, y hablaría con Jackson acerca de incluirlos en Quimera —con excepción de Emery que ya era un miembro activo— lo más pronto posible, para que tuvieran acceso a los mapas para moverse libremente por el colegio.

Tenía sospechas que Pitch Black había influido en unos alumnos más que en otros. La cosa era descubrirlos antes de que fuese tarde… lo malo es que no todos eran obvios como Alvin Heller. El enemigo podía estar oculto incluso en la figura de un amigo.

La pregunta sería ¿quién sería capaz de traicionar a sus prójimos?

* * *

Mavis Drácula movió con ociosidad su tenedor para enrollar un poco de pasta. Detuvo su movimiento, incapaz de llevarse el bocado a los labios, y reiniciando su tarea haragana sin ningún propósito. Las conversaciones animosas a su alrededor no conseguían atraerla al festejo. El segundo lugar obtenido había subido los ánimos por las nubes a todos. No había estudiante que no hablara del excelente trabajo de Haddock dirigiendo la ronda de quidditch, o del buen liderazgo de Flint en la zona de obstáculos, o de Xarxus y Soleil apabullando en la segunda prueba. Mavis habría escuchado lo que tuvieran que decir, sobre todo cuando mencionaban a Courtney y Ruffnut, o alguno de sus amigos, pero tenía su atención puesta en otras cosas que nada tenían que ver con el torneo.

El primer día tras la apertura, mientras sus amigos y compañeros veían el inicio de los retos, Mavis había sido llamada por McGonagall a su oficina.

Había sido inesperado y desconcertante, sobre todo porque en los últimos meses no había tenido la necesidad de recurrir al hechizo de protección solar ya que su cuerpo se adaptada para resistir la luz del día (probablemente por ser mitad humana). Cuando Mavis entró no esperó encontrarse con su padre. La sorpresa había sido genuina. Mavis estuvo feliz de verle, aun si le había intrigado su presencia desde el comienzo. Drácula no era conocido por abandonar sus dominios en Transilvania. Había creído que algo malo había sucedido en el hotel o que uno de los mejores amigos de su padre se había lesionado. Drácula la había calmado rechazando cualquier posibilidad negativa. Le explicó que su visita no tenía otra intención más que pasar el día con ella ya que la temporada invernal se había abierto por fin en el hotel y no tendría tanto tiempo que dedicarle a sus cartas por la carga de trabajo. Si bien Mavis había dudado de la veracidad de esa respuesta —su padre nunca había tenido problemas con sobrecarga de labores—, pensó que lo decía porque quería pasar tiempo con ella.

¿Cómo habría podido negarse a eso?

La visita había empezado con una carrera en el Bosque Prohibido. Padre e hija crearon estelas de humo al correr a máxima velocidad por entre los árboles. Las criaturas se habían mantenido alejadas al haber sentido la poderosa aura de Drácula, quien era el vampiro más viejo desde que su padre —el abuelo de Mavis— había muerto por una intoxicación con ajo hace medio siglo. El cielo nublado invernal era el clima perfecto para que Drácula se moviera sin temer al sol. Mavis le había dado un tour detallado del bosque, le había mostrado los escondites de emergencia, algunos atajos, algunos sitios donde había vivido grandes y divertidos momentos. No había nada que esconderle a su padre, después de todo, habían acordado contarse casi todo para que Drácula no sufriera de ansiedad al pensar que Mavis había estado haciendo cosas peligrosas.

Drácula la había escuchado, disfrutando al verla sonreír. No tardó en percatarse de lo entusiasmada que estaba al contarle sobre sus dos amigas.

Había preguntado a Mavis qué era lo que sentía por ellas, y ella le había contestado que cada vez que estaba con Courtney y Ruffnut estaba en equilibrio, que había llegado a sentirlas sin importar la distancia y que por eso, a pesar de no estar viendo el torneo, sabía que estaban bien. Drácula había permanecido callado en ese instante. Para él no eran raros los vínculos de almas (había conocido a un puñado de personas con estos vínculos a lo largo de su vida), pero descubrir que su hija mantenía uno con dos humanas… habría querido gritar, no de alegría ni de descontento. Sólo gritar porque escasas eran las ocasiones en las que había un final feliz para las personas implicadas. Courtney y Ruffnut no tenían los antecedentes y precedentes más confiables de todos. Pero le habían demostrado cuánto querían a su hija y que estarían dispuestas a dar su vida para protegerla. Mavis había conseguido buenas amigas. Drácula no podría pedir más.

Al anochecer, cuando ambos reposaron tras una sesión de escondidas entre las nubes, Drácula había compartido una pieza de información que Mavis no había esperado. Drácula tenía muchos conocimientos y saberes. La mayoría sobre naturaleza vampírica y humana, y unas cuantas cosas sobre seres tan fuertes como él. Mavis le había pedido información sobre Pitch Black y Gothel, y en la última carta que recibió de ella, de Mor'du el Invencible.

Drácula le había pedido que le prestara mucha atención y que no lo juzgara por lo que iba a decirle.

Drácula había sido de los pocos a los que no se les había borrado la memoria tras la derrota de Mor'du hace trescientos años. Mor'du había asesinado a Tres de los Cuatro provenientes del cielo que vinieron hace seis mil años con una misión de la que desconocía los detalles y habían decidido quedarse coexistiendo con humanos y otras criaturas. Su asesinato había sido considerado un crimen atroz. Tan grave que la sentencia sería dictada por la Cámara del Tiempo, un grupo de entes que habían tomado el control de las diferentes dimensiones en el universo. La Cámara del Tiempo era uno de los mayores secretos de todos. Drácula nunca supo la razón por la que le habían permitido conocer semejante verdad. Mavis le había preguntado cómo era que pudiera haberlo compartido con ella en ese momento, siendo algo trascendental.

Drácula había contestado que si hubiera estado mal, lo habrían detenido antes de hacerlo.

La Cámara del Tiempo estaba conformada por un jurado, los Observantes, vigilantes de los hechos acontecidos y por acontecer para que no se salieran de sus líneas de tiempo. A su cargo estaba el Bebé del Tiempo y dos Diosas, una que vigilaba los acontecimientos buenos para que no fuesen demasiados, y la otra con la misma tarea sólo que dirigida al caos. Drácula le había contado que era lo único que sabía sobre ellos. Siempre se mantenían en incógnito, sólo de vez en cuando intercedían. No trataban con pequeños problemas.

Drácula recordó el juicio de Mor'du, la sensación de ubicarse como una minúscula partícula inferior y sin importancia en comparación con los reunidos ahí. Drácula nunca había creído en los Verdaderos Espíritus hasta ese día.

Nadie se ofreció como defensor del acusado, eso no estaba permitido en juicios cósmicos. La sentencia se había dictado tras leer el cargo, en ningún momento mencionaron la cantidad de víctimas humanas. Habían decidido encarcelarlo en un sitio al que sólo podía accederse si conseguías entrar en una cámara previa y obtenías las llaves que habían utilizado para encerrarlo. Lo último que Drácula había visto fue al Demonio de un Ojo postular al que debía guardar la localización. Al final, habían cedido ante la petición del demonio de borrar todo rastro de Mor'du de la tierra, pero siempre quedaron reminiscencias que no se tomaron la molestia de eliminar al creerlas insignificantes.

Cuando había finalizado, Drácula le había pedido que tuviera cuidado. Mavis habría querido indagar más, pero su padre había cortado cada intento. Mavis no había podido sacarle más y se había conformado con disfrutar de otro rato en su compañía. Drácula se despidió casi al amanecer, diciéndole lo mucho que la amaba y lo mucho que se parecía a su madre. Sin tomarse la molestia de despedirse de McGonagall y darle las gracias por dejar visitar a su hija, Drácula se había convertido en murciélago indicándole que estaría lejos del sol viajando a la dirección contraria al horizonte.

Mavis permaneció en el techo hasta que finalmente amaneció. Bajó de un salto al patio y caminó hacia el comedor. Como era temprano, estaba vacío por lo que estuvo sola durante una hora hasta que los estudiantes bajaron a desayunar.

Tras la visita de su padre, tenía mucho en que pensar.

Para empezar, sabía que Drácula nunca le mentiría, sin embargo, no había creído jamás que le ocultara semejante información. No tenía duda de su veracidad ya que ella misma había conocido algunos detalles antes al leer "La Caída del Todopoderoso". La profecía que narraba el nacimiento de Mor'du, la que afirmaba lo que Draco y ahora el propio Drácula les contaron, la que daba cuenta del crimen que cometió. Las quimeras se habían devanado los sesos tratando de encontrar algo sobre los Cuatro Diamantes, ni siquiera porque Guy, Tomás y Alicia buscaron en incontables fuentes, encontraron alguna pista. Incluso trataron de inducir una visión de Mérida para que se contactara con Hanabi. El resultado fue una intoxicación estomacal por una poción malhecha —culpa de Snotlout que no siguió las instrucciones al querer hacerla más potente—, y una Mérida tratando de aniquilar al causante. Entonces habían pensado que era una metáfora, que los diamantes eran representaciones de personas reales, lo que fue desechado porque por el asesinato de una "persona real y normal" no era un crimen que se castigara de esa manera.

Un juicio llevado a cabo por un grupo de amos del tiempo… sonaba a ciencia ficción.

—¿Te vas a comer eso? —interrumpió Isaac Pearson señalando su plato lleno de pasta de cenizas en salsa súper picosa y pantanosa. Mavis negó y le empujó el plato hacia donde él ya había acabado su porción.

—Rayos, Isaac, eso que antes no querías —comentó Elena con asco. Isaac se encogió de hombros, sorbiendo los fideos con deleite. Ella se estremeció y se levantó para ya no tener que mirarlo.

—Por eso no tienes novia, amigo —comentó Marius, pinchando con su tenedor una de las albóndigas mohosas en el plato de Isaac. No era un comensal tan apasionado, no por eso desperdiciaba la oportunidad de probar un pedacito—, eres muy raro.

—Me hago novio de Mavis, entonces —dijo tras tragar el bocado—, si con eso puedo seguir comiendo estos platillos, seré el hombre más feliz de todo el mundo.

—¿Oíste eso? —inquirió Marius a la vampira—, ya tienes pretendiente. Lástima que te quiera para tragar como cerdo.

—Oye, no hablo con la boca llena ni tampoco mastico como si no tuviera modales para ser considerado un cerdo —dijo. Ambos amigos notaron lo callada que estaba, lo que no era normal considerando que Mavis era quien mejor se llevaba con ellos dos de su trío de amigas—. ¿Pasa algo, Mavis?

Al verse descubierta, Mavis trató de fingir que nada sucedía. Sonrió cuanto pudo hacia Marius e Isaac, incluso comió algunos bocados mientras los escuchaba intercambiar bromas, dejando su preocupación de lado. Ellos dejaron pasar el oprobio, no fue así con su amigo quimera Basil, que seguía observándola. Decidió que debía esperar hasta finalizar las primeras horas de clase en las que tenían un receso, para poder abordarla. Intuía que no se trataba de la ausencia de Courtney y Ruffnut, sino de algo más. Basil estaba consciente de la visita de Drácula, y que Mavis no los había buscado después de eso.

Tras finalizar el desayuno, Mavis se dirigió en compañía de Isaac y Marius hacia la clase con Pansy. Las clases no serían interrumpidas ni siquiera por el torneo. McGonagall había cambiado los horarios para que la trasmisión no entorpeciera la enseñanza, también porque Hogwarts podría ser seleccionada como la segunda escuela en seguir tras Durmstrang. Las pruebas ya estaban preparadas, pero McGonagall tenía que dar la mejor impresión para que Hogwarts lograra convencer al público que los rumores eran mala prensa. Mavis había quedado a cargo de los proyectos que Courtney dejó inconclusos al irse al torneo. Los estudiantes de Hogwarts tendrían a mano los nuevos uniformes en cuanto Mavis terminara de hacerlos ya que no podían hacerse con atajos, pues de la costura dependían sus propiedades especiales; también tendría que jugar el último juego de quidditch del año, supliendo el lugar de Ruffnut como un favor especial.

—Concéntrese, señorita Drácula —apremió la profesora Parkinson, pasando a su lado. Suavemente le indicó que había estado sujetando mal la varita. De inmediato, Mavis se enfocó—. No es común verla tan distraída. ¿Es debido a la ausencia de la señorita Babcock y la señorita Malfoy?

Mavis negó. Admitía que sentía un poco la falta de sus amigas, pero no era para tanto. _Sabía_ que ellas dos estaban bien, de modo que estaba tranquila. Quizás no era buena idea ocultarle lo que acababa de saber a Pansy. Pero consideró lo que dijo su padre sobre la Cámara del Tiempo. Si hablaba con quien no debía, nada le aseguraba que no volvieran a hacerlo. De mínimo sabía que no se la borrarían a ella de momento… ¿quizás los de la Cámara del Tiempo estaban vigilándola? Se sintió paranoica. No podía comprometer a Pansy si no estaba segura que era a ella a quien debía contárselo (quizás sólo a las quimeras, quizás ni siquiera a ellos).

—Estoy bien, profesora —sonrió—, algo achuchada por la cantidad de deberes que tengo en tan poco tiempo. Mi padre me ha dado unos consejos antes de irse para repartir las labores.

Pansy pareció tragarse su excusa, o por lo menos dejó de insistir al ver que ella no diría nada.

—No vuelvas a desconcentrarte —dijo menos informal—, si algo pasa, puedes contarme. Sé que en estos momentos, las cosas pueden ser muy confusas.

—Lo haré, Pansy —pronunció usando su nombre de pila para que le creyera.

Pansy asintió y regresó a dar vueltas por el aula, corrigiendo a los alumnos que tenían errores.

Al ver el altercado de Mavis con la profesora, Heather pidió a su compañero de duelo que cambiara de lugar con la pareja de Mavis.

—Pero la profesora Parkinson dijo que no podíamos cambiar —dijo Mariska.

—Será por un rato —aseguró—, y si algo sucede, yo asumiré toda la culpa.

—No lo sé…

—Vamos, Tannen, ¿me estás diciendo que no eres capaz de decidir si no estás con Weasley? —preguntó Heather sabiendo que para Mariska era imposible oponerse a las decisiones que Victoire tomaba.

Mariska hizo una expresión avergonzada, como si quisiera negarlo aunque no tuviera con qué.

—Anda, haz el cambio —y no esperó su afirmación. Se dirigió a donde Mavis y Elena entrenaban, y le dijo a la segunda que entrenara con Mariska.

A diferencia de Mariska, Elena no dejaba que nadie la amedrentara, no por nada continuaba siendo amiga de Eugene pese a que él solía ignorar a todas sus ex novias. A Elena no le gustaba que le pidieran algo sin razones, y definitivamente no iba a ceder ante Heather.

—Quiero hablar con Mavis, es todo —dijo cuándo se lo preguntó.

—Pues puedes esperar hasta que finalice la clase, Hofferson —espetó—. La profesora Parkinson ha dado la instrucción de no cambiar de compañero, ya que nos colocó para entrenar y superar nuestras debilidades en duelo. Mavis es veloz, más que yo, por eso tengo que permanecer con ella. Tú tienes que hacer lo tuyo con Tannen, la colocaron contigo por algún motivo, ¿no es así?

—Es algo que no puede esperar —reiteró, impaciente.

Elena no se intimidó y le sostuvo la mirada. Mavis miró fijamente a Heather. Entendía que su intención fuese hablar con ella para saber qué era lo que Pansy le había dicho. En otro momento habría estado dispuesta a intervenir, pedirle a Elena que le hiciera el favor y que Heather ocupara su lugar. Heather solía dar buenos consejos.

La imagen que Mavis tenía sobre ella había cambiado drásticamente cuando presenció la disputa que tuvo con su hermana menor. Mavis no se metía en asuntos ajenos, menos en situaciones tan íntimas. Pero había sido inevitable para ella oírlas a pesar de haberse alejado con Courtney soltando maldiciones a su lado. Despreciada, desterrada, no querida… ésas no eran las palabras con las que describirías una relación entre hermanas o una entre padre e hija. Ahora comprendía la indiferencia de Heather hacia Astrid y el por qué Astrid había estado trabajando en el Caldero Chorreante. Algo grave había sucedido hace quien sabe cuánto entre ellas dos.

Mavis no se llevaba con Astrid, mayormente porque Courtney y Ruffnut no la soportaban, pero no le deseaba mal, y menos que estuviera peleada con su familia.

—Lo siento, Heather, pero Elena tiene razón —dijo Mavis—, si tienes algo que decirme, tendrá que esperar.

Heather no había esperado esa respuesta, menos de Mavis. Se notaba claramente lo disgustada que se sentía por haber sido rechazada. Mavis se sintió un poco culpable, pero lo que menos quería era hablar con Heather por ahora, así que sólo se encogió de hombros y le pidió a Elena que continuaran. Heather no tuvo más remedio que regresar a donde Mariska, que no tenía ganas ni de mirarla al percibir lo enojada que estaba.

La clase acabó después de media hora. Mavis había esperado que Heather se dirigiera a ella, pero se llevó una pequeña sorpresa cuando la ignoró y pasó de largo. Mavis no lo entendía. Heather siempre había sido una de las más diplomáticas en Quimera.

—¿Theri se fue? —le preguntó Alicia mientras salían del salón. Las clases seguían abarcando a las cuatro casas, por lo que el percance fue visto por sus amigos—, ¿no recuerda que usamos los minutos entre clases para hablar sobre nuestros avances?

—Se ha estado portando bastante inusual, aunque puede ser por estar en esos días —comentó MK.

—¿Esos días? —inquirió Snotlout, sacando una bolsita de pepitas explosivas de Zonko. Las había comprado en Hogsmade en el fin de semana, y no dudó en compartir con sus compañeros, que declinaron la oferta. Las pepitas explosivas estallaban en tu boca liberando un sabor concentrado que pocos podían soportar.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —lo silenció Alicia.

Se encontraron con Teddy que se encargaba de calmar a un par de alumnos de cuarto año que todavía celebraban. Era extraño verlo serio y comprometido cuando se portaba tan relajado estando con ellos. Como era usual, Emery estaba con él. Cuando les vio, se despidió temporalmente de Teddy para ir con ellos (Teddy tenía que quedarse a cumplir con sus obligaciones). También se toparon con Tyrone, a quien le tocaba cuidar a Marcel pues tenía la rara afición de pegarse a las personas de su confianza como un bebé koala y no había alma que pudiera despegarlo, por lo que era frecuente que faltara a sus clases y tuviera que reponerse haciendo múltiples trabajos escritos y exámenes que aprobaba sin que nadie supiera cómo.

—Cuando Wig regrese, descansarás un poco de él —MK le dijo viendo como Marcel se apretaba más para no caer. Marcel no era de los que se movían demasiado, así que la pelea del día anterior había alterado sus niveles de energía hasta dejarlos bajos.

—No es tan malo como parece —comentó Tyrone—, gracias a que no le gusta que lo despierten, las clases son más silenciosas.

Marcel era tranquilo como un perezoso… si no lo despertaban. Los únicos que podían calmar a un Marcel enojado y somnoliento eran Jackson y Derba, y ninguno de los dos estaban en la escuela. Así que era mejor no jugarle a la suerte. Basil llegó unos segundos después, cargando un montón de libros con un brazo. Marcel murmuró unas cosas como para darle la bienvenida.

—¿Qué tal te la pasaste con tu papá ayer, Mavis? —preguntó Tyrone.

Mavis respiró profundo. Había llegado el momento de poner a prueba su teoría. Si la Cámara del Tiempo en verdad existía y sus miembros vigilaban a cada ser existente, lo que les contaría podría provocar que les borraran la memoria. O algo peor. No era algo para tomarse a la ligera. Las vidas de otros dependían de sus palabras. Postergarlo no era viable. Inhaló fuertemente de nuevo, y contó todo lo que sabía con todo el detalle que pudo. Al finalizar, se sintió nerviosa.

—Bueno… —la primer en decir algo fue Alicia—, confiamos en que tu papá no nos está jugando una broma.

—Nunca oí hablar de nada sobre eso —comentó Snotlout, cruzándose de brazos.

—Me gustaría decir que es porque no lees nada, pero yo tampoco tengo idea de nada —dijo Emery, imitando el gesto de Jorgenson—. ¿No te dijo algo más?

Mavis negó de inmediato.

—Antes que empecemos a dilucidar, ¿no creen que debemos asegurarnos que no vienen a borrarnos la mente? —inquirió Tyrone. Todos se quedaron en silencio un par de segundos, en los que miraron a su alrededor como si de repente un monstruo con un reloj por cabeza se fuera a aparecer para asustarlos. Al no haber respuesta, respiraron aliviados—. Esto es raro, si se supone que no lo debemos saber, ¿cómo es que seguimos conscientes?

—Quizás nos borraron la memoria y no nos dimos cuenta porque congelaron el tiempo mientras lo hacían —sugirió Snotlout. De nuevo, callaron y miraron alrededor con aprehensión—. Bien, creo que no, es decir, se nos hubiera borrado todo, ¿no es así?

—A veces me sorprende lo perspicaz que puedes llegar a ser, Knuckles —alabó Alicia—. No queda mucho tiempo para que tengamos que volver a clases. Esto que nos ha contado lo tomaría como algo demasiado descabellado e inesperado. Lamento por cómo sonaré, Zing, ¿pero no crees lo mismo?

—No desconfío de mi padre —dijo Mavis—, pero concedo que es difícil de creer. Pero tiene mucho que ver con algunas profecías, y eso no puede ser coincidencia.

—Tranquila, Zing —intervino Emery poniendo una mano sobre su hombro—. No tienes que convencernos. Si nosotros le contáramos a alguien ajeno lo que sabemos y de donde lo sacamos, nos creería unos dementes. Ahora, creo que no es momento de discutir esto aquí y estando tan fresco para todos. Tendremos un momento durante el fin de semana cuando podamos reunirnos todos. Esta semana no podremos por estar ocupados. Así que esperemos y pensemos sobre el asunto, ¿de acuerdo?

Los demás asintieron, y partieron a sus respectivas clases. Emery había tenido toda la razón al darles tiempo para pensar. Saber que eran vigilados por entes expertos en el tiempo, era aterrador.

La siguiente clase con Sirius probó ser un verdadero reto para Alicia. La información había traído consigo demasiadas interrogantes. No le asombraba que Mor'du haya sido juzgado por una especie de corte cósmica (lo que hizo que se preguntara qué eran exactamente los Cuatro Diamantes y su importancia), sino que existiera en sí. La Cámara del Tiempo sonaba a un cuento de año nuevo, con Papá Tiempo y esas cosas.

¿Serían estos los Verdaderos Espíritus que Hanabi había visto?

Una visionaria como ella podría haber con el momento exacto en que ellos se reunieron, incluso en que se originaron. Si era así… Mavis le había dicho que su padre le aseguró que esa información no tenía que darse a la ligera. Alicia lo comprendía. Las paradojas de tiempo eran cosa seria, por eso los giratiempos habían sido prohibidos por el caos que creaban. Influir en el pasado podría afectar el futuro de maneras inimaginables.

Si ir al pasado estaba prohibido, ¿qué pasaba con las personas que podían ver el futuro? Hanabi había muerto a los trece años por el frío y la oscuridad, y era obvio qué la oscuridad podía tratarse de Pitch, ¿qué tal si no fue por coincidencia? Si podían manipular mentes, seguro también a las personas o entes para que hicieran algo que no estaba dentro de sus planes. Los miembros de la Cámara del Tiempo podían estar tramando algo en este instante y nadie lo sabría, nadie lo sospecharía.

Si Drácula había contado aquello a Mavis justo el día de ayer tenía que haber un motivo detrás. Pero era imposible saberlo, a menos que…

—¿Cuál es la traducción correcta, señorita Alistair? —interrumpió Sirius frente a sus escritorio a la vez que sostenía con una mano su libro de runas y con la otra su varita, que movía para escribir en la pizarra. Alicia no respondió al instante como solía hacerlo, lo que hizo que Sirius elevara una de sus cejas y medio grupo de chicas suspirara—. Es inusual verla distraída.

—L-Lo lamento, profesor —dijo Alicia tomando su libro. Era la primera vez que no sabía en qué página se habían quedado o qué era lo que debía traducir.

—Página 190, tercer párrafo —ofreció Sirius con amabilidad. Él no era un profesor que disfrutara de humillar a un alumno por sus errores.

—Gracias —musitó Alicia, apenada. Cuando encontró el versículo, le dio una leída rápida. Afortunadamente, era bastante buena en runas gracias a que Teddy les ayudaba con eso—. "Las aguas resbalan en las manos de los dioses; los dioses no tienen pecado".

—Muy cerca —asintió—, no pierda la concentración de nuevo. Vale que divagar sea muy divertido, pero me gusta pensar que mi clase es lo bastante entretenida para evitarlo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, profesor Black.

Sirius continuó su lección. Interiormente, entendía que algunos de sus alumnos tuvieran más problemas que los demás, por lo que no presionó. Él mismo tenía bastantes preocupaciones. En el torneo habían sido seleccionados personas que le importaban, los hijos de los Malfoy y el ahijado de Harry. Si algo les ocurría a esos niños… no quería ni pensarlo. No despreciaba el estar vivo de nuevo, siendo libre y útil, pero la situación estaba empeorando. Los últimos reportes que Regulus solía enviarle, estimaban que los ataques de dragones habían disminuido en número, pero los objetivos ya no eran sitios mágicos, sino muggles. Las relaciones de los ministerios mágicos con los gobiernos no magos estaban repletas de tensión y constante fricción. Los muggles estaban asustados y el pánico estaba sumándose día con día. Los altos mandos militares estaban dispuestos a atacar a la amenaza con misiles y bombas, lo más fácil y sencillo. Hasta el momento, se habían detenido debido al torneo y a que los magos les habían prometido lidiar con el problema.

Sirius estaba al tanto de los esfuerzos de Blaise por proveerle datos útiles al ministerio de Reino Unido. Blaise no deseaba matar a ningún dragón, pero si lo no hacía las vidas de todos peligrarían. Las decisiones difíciles estaban al orden del día y Sirius intuía que llegaría el momento en que él también tendría que decidir sus prioridades. Pensarlo era peliagudo porque estaba consciente a qué personas estaría dispuesto a salvar sin importar qué.

Cuando acabo su clase, despidió a los alumnos. Cada vez que los veía lo invadía un sentimiento de malestar. Si llegaba a desatarse una guerra, era probable que Hogwarts intercediera. Eso significaba que tendrían que dejar de ser niños para ser combatientes. Imaginarlo fue perturbador.

La hora de la comida le sirvió de distracción. Hablar con los demás profesores hizo que Sirius supiera que, aunque no compartieran las mismas penas, sus preocupaciones estaban dirigidas a ciertos puntos que concordaban, por ejemplo, con Pansy. Ambos estaban al tanto de los desconocidos peligros que se avecinaban y que deseaban que los participantes regresaran a salvo. Pansy le había causado una buena impresión tras superar sus percances que se produjeron cuando era Sephirot Owens. Había entendido porque la mayoría de los estudiantes la apreciaban y la confianza que la directora y otros profesores le tenían. Era brillante. No culpaba a Harry haberse enamorado de ella.

Ése era otro tema delicado. Sirius había escuchado a Harry hablar sobre adquirir una nueva casa en la que pudieran vivir él y sus hijos, por supuesto, esto incluía a Pansy y a los gemelos Parkinson-Potter. Harry y Pansy habían estado viéndose durante las vacaciones, y durante los domingos de cada semana tenían una cita en Hogsmade. Tal parecía que habían decidido retomar lo que habían dejado inconcluso hace años. Sirius estaba satisfecho por mucho que Harry hubiera recibido demasiados vociferadores de Molly y Ginny Weasley por "no tener decencia". ¿Qué era la decencia para esas dos? ¿Golpear y maltratar a un niño era decente? ¿Abandonarte a la locura por no conseguir lo que quieres? Sirius tenía ganas de callarlas diciéndoles que sólo ponían en evidencia el no ser capaces de cuidar de Albus y James. Lo bueno era que algunos Weasley habían vuelto a hablarle a Harry tras saber del maltrato de Albus por parte de Ginny. Era como si una venda se les hubiera quitado de los ojos… lastimosamente, los niños Weasley no era tan fáciles de disuadir tras apropiarse del odio, y para muestra estaban Rose, James, Fred, Hugo y Victoire, inconscientes de que el futuro estaría plagado de personas peores que los antiguos seguidores de Voldemort. No siempre se podían ganar todas las batallas, había pensado Sirius con resignación.

—¿Qué crees que sea la prueba en Durmstrang? —escuchó Sirius que Toothiana le preguntaba a Mirage, la joven profesora de Historia de la Magia.

—Me voy por una incursión a sus bosques —respondió Mirage—, algunos de sus más afamados aventureros cuentan que en estos lugares hay una gran variedad de criaturas y trampas complicadas.

—Bueno, los chicos tienen el Bosque Prohibido aquí en Hogwarts —proporcionó Félix que untaba de mermelada de pomelo una rebanada de pan mientras su esposa Calhoun cortaba pequeños trozos de su filete de res. Félix lo había dicho por Quimera. Había sido impactante para los profesores enterarse de la clandestinidad del grupo. Las ventajas que suponía tenerlos, los retuvieron de soltar alguna queja, que no importaría porque McGonagall había decidido emplearlos. La mayoría de los participantes eran quimeras, expertos en terrenos boscosos y hábiles mágica y físicamente (y ningún profesor sabía siquiera que también eran capaces de crear sus propias pociones).

—Los bosques en Suecia son ligeramente distintos de los de aquí, muchachito —informó la profesora Beartha tras terminar su plato de tapioca. Sus grandes ojos saltones incomodaban a la mayoría por su tamaño, y Félix no fue una excepción—, hay un montón de cosas ahí de las que nadie nunca ha podido desentrañar sus secretos. Esos caraduras de Durmstrang no tienen la imaginación suficiente para construir una buena prueba, por eso es claro que mandarán a los jóvenes a meterse a la boca de los lobos. Hay una leyenda de una criatura tan desconocida como temible, tan aberrante que sólo quienes han tenido el suficiente valor para correr han tenido la oportunidad de describir su forma.

—¿No estará hablando de "La Bestia? —inquirió Mirage—. Es un cuento popular en Suecia, Escandinavia y el norte de Noruega, pero no creo…

Beartha soltó una risotada y golpeó la mesa. Algunos profesores respingaron. Calhoun torció la boca cuando el impacto produjo que un trozo de carne le cayera en la ropa, y Félix tuvo que calmarla para que no le rompiera la cara a la anciana.

—¿De qué hablan ambas? —intervino Pansy.

—¿Dices que no conoces la leyenda de La Bestia, querida? —dijo Beartha, escéptica.

—El folklor extranjero no es mi especialidad, madame Raven —confesó, indiferente.

—Entonces, tampoco sabes sobre Lo Desconocido —sonrió la vieja bruja. Pansy empezada a impacientarse—. Oh, bueno, basta decir que no es una historia muy bonita. Hace muchos años en Svankik, personas desaparecieron por mucho tiempo. Algunos creían que se trataba de las criaturas que vivían en ese lugar, pero un día un grupo de viajeros que se aventuró en el bosque, más sólo regresó uno que contó que había visto a una Bestia, un ser repulsivo que los había matado a todos. Dicen que vaga por los alrededores en busca de más víctimas y que sabes que los has encontrado cuando en la oscuridad vez sus dos ojos brillantes.

Félix tragó hondo. La imagen de niños destrozados por un ente sin corazón no le hacía bien a su mente. Por otro lado, Calhoun bufó y continuó comiendo, para ella era tan sencillo como patearle el trasero a aquello que quería matarte.

—Espero que su relato haya sido para ilustrarnos y no para insinuar que nuestro equipo va a sufrir pérdidas —dijo Pansy, sonriendo, más no era una sonrisa usual, sino amenazante—, porque entonces tendré que tomar cartas en el asunto, y el mundo conocerá a una verdadera Bestia de ser así.

—Ustedes los jóvenes, todo quieren resolverlo con amenazas —refunfuñó la anciana con desdén.

—¿Hay otro modo de hacerlo? No lo creo —comentó Calhoun, sonriendo de lado.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Totalmente —asintió Pansy. Ambas brujas compartieron una mirada cómplice.

—Dejando de lado las amenazas y a estas dos armas letales, ¿qué te hace pensar que se toparán con una leyenda? —preguntó Sirius, muy interesado— considerando sus puntuaciones y que enviamos a uno de los estudiantes más talentosos que ha tenido el colegio (después de mí, claro) para que los liderara.

—Confías demasiado en esos cachorros de Kneazle, Black —dijo Calhoun—, pero está bien. Yo también lo hago. Después de entrenarlos como las ratas pusilánimes que son, más le vale salir victoriosos si no quieren que los despedace como buitre hambriento.

—Querida, hablamos ya que tus metáforas suelen ser un poquito… gráficas —explicó Félix, temeroso. Calhoun se alzó de hombros como si no le importara.

La pregunta de Sirius no había tenido respuesta después de eso. Sin embargo, él siguió pensándolo cuanto terminó la comida y se dirigió al aula de Aritmancia donde él estaría impartiendo la clase hasta que el profesor Pines regresara. Mientras, Calhoun se despidió de Félix para dirigirse al campo de entrenamiento. A falta de Levi, la única persona capaz de continuar su clase era Calhoun. Pero la bruja tenía que empalmar el tiempo de su propia clase con la de Levi, por lo que eran tres horas de puro ejercicio agotador.

Esa tarde en particular puso a los de tercer año a realizar una serie de acrobacias con el equipo tridimensional, después circuitos en escoba en un campo con obstáculos. Tenía que aceptar que habían mejorado bastante desde la primera vez que conoció a los de esa generación, con sus respectivas excepciones como Reid Truman y Gilbert Bourbon que no podían aguantar el ritmo. Pero había otros alumnos talentosos como Isaac y Marius de Slytherin, o Rachel de Ravenclaw, Miranda de Hufflepuff, y Mitch y MK de Gryffindor.

—Bien, gusanos asquerosos, es momento de ponernos serios —dijo Calhoun—, la defensa personal es una excelente manera de entrenar reflejos y evaluar su propia fuerza, así que buscarán una persona con la que no hayan combatido antes y tratarán de vencerla. No pueden usar su varita en esto. Es puramente físico.

En cuando dio la señal de comienzo, Johnny buscó a Mavis para pedirle un combate.

—¿Estás seguro? —Mavis siempre preguntaba antes de iniciar, ya que era mucho más fuerte por ser mitad vampira.

—¡Por supuesto! —respondió enérgico—. Desde hace un montón he querido practicar contigo. Sé que hemos tenido un par de duelos de magia en los que hemos empatado, pero quiero descubrir cuánta diferencia hay entre nuestras habilidades.

—Bueno… —accedió pensando que Johnny era un masoquista, pues la había visto lanzar a muchos de sus compañeros en muchas ocasiones—. ¿Listo?

—¡Claro! —exclamó antes de correr hacia ella para lanzarle un puñetazo.

Los ojos de Mavis eran especiales, solía ver los movimientos "rápidos" a una velocidad menor, como si fueran en cámara lenta. Detener el puño de Johnny y usar su impulso para arrojarlo sobre su espalda fue sencillo. Nada más usó una mano.

—Uff, eso fue de otro mundo —dijo Johnny aún en el suelo—. ¿Me vi muy obvio, verdad? Eep me dice que lo soy, que siempre que ataco lo hago con el puño izquierdo aunque no soy zurdo y pretendo hacer una barrida.

—No estuvo mal, si no conocieran tus ataques, tomarías desprevenidos a muchos —le extendió la mano para ayudarlo. Johnny se impresionó al ser alzado como si no pesara.

—Es injusto que digas eso, Drácula —los interrumpió Eve, colocándose justo al lado de Johnny.

Ni Johnny ni Mavis entendieron qué era lo que Eve encontraba injusto. Eve miró a Mavis con franca aversión. Para Mavis no era extraña esa expresión, sin embargo, seguía preguntándose qué motivo había llevado a una persona como Eve Kwan a odiarla a ella y a Quimera. Eve ya no tenía esa apariencia débil y pequeña, había crecido un par de centímetros que la hacían competir en altura con Courtney que era la más alta de todas. Eve había entrenado arduamente, y aunque no sobresalía, nunca se rendía.

—¿Qué es lo injusto? —Johnny quiso saber, apartándose de Eve para colocarse junto a Mavis. No le desagrada Kwan, sólo que ella no tenía muy buena reputación por juntarse con gente como Reid y sus amigos.

—Que tengamos que luchar contra Drácula, siendo que ella es mitad vampiro.

—Yo no lo veo como algo injusto. Drácula nunca se ha aprovechado de eso, y me parece una ventaja tenerla como contrincante. Seguro que habrá tipos realmente fuertes allá afuera que no tengan consideración como Drácula con nosotros.

Las mejillas de Mavis se tiñeron de un suave rosa. Las de Eve de un rojo oscuro producto de su furia.

—Bien, si así van a ser las cosas, creo que tendré que hacer algo al respecto —pronunció, poniéndose frente a la vampira en posición de combate—, ¿qué te parece una lucha contra mí? Nunca hemos peleado y probaré mi punto.

—Lo único que probarás es lo tonto que es tu juicio —opinó Johnny.

—No te metas en esto, Stein, que Croods no está para protegerte —espetó.

—¿Eep me protege? Pues no lo parece cuando me usa como saco de boxeo —meditó pues Eep siempre lo daba todo al momento de entrenar y no se medía con tal de que supiese hacer valer su propia fuerza.

Eve lo ignoró. Mavis la observó durante unos segundos para luego aceptar su reto. Al percatarse de la repentina tensión en el ambiente, Johnny optó por una astuta retirada dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

—Venga ya, Kwan —dijo Mavis, retadora.

Eve reaccionó a la provocación. A diferencia de Johnny, su primer movimiento fue mejor pensado. Intentó desequilibrar a Mavis. Pero la Vampira fue una pared, ni siquiera la pudo mover de su lugar. En sesiones anteriores, hubo quienes pudieron derribarla, como Eep, Courtney, Astrid y Mérida, pero ahora Eve se daba cuenta que Mavis les había dado una concesión. Una que no le daría a ella.

— _Asta-i tot? Ce patetic_ —dijo en rumano. Mavis hablaba alrededor de diez idiomas y tres lenguas distintas. Había veces en que decía algo en francés, otras en las que hablaba español neutro, otras en que se manejaba con latín.

Eve Kwan no estaba segura de lo que le había dicho, pero no debía ser bueno al ver su expresión mortalmente seria.

— _Rândul meu_ —pronunció la vampira.

En un parpadeo pasó a estar a un centímetro de la cara de Eve, que al percatarse de la cercanía emitió un chillido y quiso escapar. Mavis levantó su mano en un puño, dirigiéndolo hacia la cara de la chica. Kwan cerró los parpadeos, aguardando el golpe. Cuando no llegó, abrió de a poco topándose con la mano de Mavis justo frente a sus ojos.

Mavis estiró su dedo índice, dándole un golpecito en la frente.

—Te gané —puntualizó, regresando a su habitual actitud sonriente—, bueno, ¿quién sigue?

Mavis se dio la vuelta para irse junto a Johnny, alejándose de Eve y dejándola con los puños apretándose. Eve odiaba a Mavis, y ahora más que nunca haría lo que fuera para vengarse.

Yendo con la vampira, Johnny no pudo evitar silbar impresionado. No por nada Mavis había obtenido el tercer lugar en el listado de la escuela, sólo que no la habían enviado al torneo ya que su padre había intervenido.

—Quiero practicar —le dijo Johnny—, quiero que cuando Eep regrese se sorprenda cuando pueda darle mejor pelea.

—Está bien, pero tienes que mejorar cada vez más, Stein, Eep ha sido de las pocas que han podido contra mí.

—Así será, madame —hizo un saludo militar.

* * *

La casa de Bill y Fleur en las afueras de Tinworth, Cornwall, seguía manteniendo la fachada solitaria y tranquila que le caracterizaba. La esplendorosa vista al mar y la suave brisa marina, lograban crear la ilusión de nostalgia. Lo que no era apreciado por un enfurruñado James Sirius Potter, que se negaba a comer la cena.

Estaba de malhumor luego de enterarse que no podría ver a su madre hasta después del juicio, ¡era irritante pensar que quisieran separarlo de ella!, ellos no comprendían que estaba pasando por un horrible momento y que hacía esas cosas era por su dolor. Ginny nunca habría querido herir a ninguno de los dos. Por eso James estaba tan enojado. Albus era un exagerado, lo que sin duda había heredado de Harry, tan parecidos que se olvidaban que él también era una parte de la familia y que había sido honrado al recibir dos nombres de las personas más importantes en la vida de su padre (aunque hubiera rechazado la propuesta de conocer a Sirius personalmente). También estaba enojado porque lo enviaron al lugar donde menos apoyo tenía. Tía Fleur era amiga de los Malfoy y madrina de Scorpius —ese jodido bastardo producto de mortífagos—, su prima Dominique no sentía inclinación hacia el conflicto por estudiar en Beauxbatons por lo que no le importaba nada sobre eso, y su primo Louis, que tenía su misma edad, era un empollón que nunca se metía en situaciones complicadas. Al menos las cartas que se enviaba con Victoire servían para no estar tan solo.

Victoire podía ser soberbia, pero era de las pocas que pensaban que su familia no debería mezclarse con sucios mortífagos, además, le informaba de datos interesantes sobre los gemelos Malfoy. En serio los detestaba, por haberle robado la atención de su padre, por ser familia de sus medios hermanos, porque le habían quitado la amistad de Teddy.

—James, no _apgietes_ el _cubiegto_ —repuso Fleur con cortesía, sin embargo, James conocía de sobra a su tía para bajarle dos rayas a su enojo si es que no quería sacarle el lado feo. Dejó de apretar la cuchara, más no comió bocado y se dedicó a fulminar a Albus y a Louis que charlaban como si nada malo pasara.

Albus.

El pequeño traidor que había escapado al Ministerio sin llevarlo a él y se había encontrado con sus medios hermanos. Lo peor era que Albus no les reclamó ni tampoco les gritó como debió haber hecho. Serpiente cobarde. Tendría que haberles echado en cara el que fueran unos bastardos y que su madre sólo había sido una golfa que engatusó a Harry alejándolo de su verdadera familia. Para colmo había nombrado a uno de sus vástagos con su nombre, manchándolo.

James no podía creer su descaro.

Cuando la cena finalizó, Fleur limpió la mesa con la facilidad que le daba mover su varita y les ordenó alistarse para ir a dormir. James lo hizo a regañadientes, yendo detrás de su hermano y su primo que seguían manteniendo la misma conversación aburrida de libros todavía más aburridos. Era sencillo para ellos llevarse bien, ignorar lo que pasaba, porque Louis había sido uno de los pocos que no habían tratado a Albus como un maldito paria, y Albus admiraba que Louis fuese tan centrado considerando a sus dos hermanas mayores. Hipócritas.

—Buenas noches, Sev —le dijo Louis deteniéndose en su habitación, a dos puertas de la que compartían los hermanos Potter. Por alguna extraña razón, Albus les había pedido que se dirigieran a él por su segundo nombre cuando antes lo odiaba—. ¿Les escribirás carta otra vez?

—Tengo que hacerlo. Ella me enviará un vociferador si no lo hago.

Louis se rió como si entendiera de quienes hablaba. Y eso jodía a James porque era obvio que Louis no fingía. Los hermanos Potter no habían tenido nunca un momento de completa confianza y camarería, y que Louis y Albus se llevaran tan bien le hacía hervir la sangre.

Albus entró a su habitación para irse directo al escritorio donde usó uno de los bolígrafos de Dominique (una pequeña maníaca de los objetos muggles) para ponerse a escribir lo que seguramente era una carta para su padre. James no quiso saber y se subió a la litera, tomando _El Profeta_ para buscar malas noticias sobre las personas que odiaba. Pero tal parecía que el karma hacía lo suyo porque encontró el titular del segundo lugar de Hogwarts, obtenido tras incesantes esfuerzos, y la cereza del pastel fue que se mostraban a los miembros del equipo, y en ellos figuraban nada menos que los gemelos Malfoy y el maldito ahijado de su padre, el que tenía nombre de hipopótamo o algo así.

James tiró el diario a un lado y soltó una palabrota. Entonces, fue cuando prestó atención a lo que su hermano escribía. A los nombres principalmente.

James Z. y Rinoa A. Potter Parkinson.

Joder. Joder. ¿Eso era en serio? Su hermano no sólo había aceptado a los bastardos de su padre, sino que también les escribía como si siempre se hubieran llevado chulamente. Estaba harto.

—¡Oye, eso es mío! —reclamó Albus cuando James se bajó de la litera y le arrebató las hojas—. ¿Qué rayos te pasa, idiota?

—Me pasa que todos están actuando como un montón de maricas que han olvidado lo que es importante —exclamó aventando la bola de papel arrugado a un lado—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre escribirles a esos imbéciles? Es por ellos que estamos como estamos.

—¿Y qué si es así? —planteó Albus sin amedrentarse—, ¿qué si por su existencia descubrimos que papá llegó a amar a otra mujer? ¿Qué te molesta exactamente, James? No es como si ellos lo hubieran planeado desde el vientre.

—¡Fueron los planes de la golfa de su madre!

—¡Cuida esa boca! Si te tomaras el tiempo en estudiar el pasado en lugar de echar tierra a todo, sabrías que Pansy se embarazó cuando papá y mamá estaban separados.

—¿La llamas por su nombre ahora? ¿Qué falta, que le digas madre y esperes que te arrope como el bebé llorón que eres? —cuestionó, mordaz, sabiendo lo mucho que le dolía a Albus que le llamaran así y lo fácil que era hacerlo llorar si sabías cómo. Y James sí que lo sabía.

Pero no lloró ni hubo flexiones en su rostro que mostraran si estaba afectado. En vez de eso, una máscara de frivolidad inquietó a James más de lo que le hubiera gustado.

—La llamo por su nombre porque la he conocido personalmente —lo que era mitad mentira. La había conocido a través de unos espejos extraños que su padre había heredado de Sirius cuando era joven, en los que podías ver reflejada a la persona del otro lado, casi como un _walkie talkie_. Pansy no le había presionado, le había escuchado desde su reclamo infantil por aparentemente destruir a su familia hasta haber salvado de la angustia a su padre cuando perdió a Lily. Pansy hizo lo que Ginny no, escucharlo, así de simple era como se había ganado su confianza, su perdón, sus disculpas.

A James se le subieron los colores que Albus temió que se le reventara la cara. Pero no le importó. Estaba harto de que en su casa le hubieran tratado como un paria y ahora quisiera enmendarlo con eso de que debían estar unidos ante… ¿ante qué exactamente? Conocer a sus medios hermanos le había abierto los ojos de una puñetera vez, para darse cuenta que el enemigo no era una maldita familia ex mortífaga sino el mismísimo Señor de la Oscuridad. Algunas cosas le seguían escociendo, lo admitía, pero no como en antaño que habría ardido en odio.

Albus había cambiado. Creyó que ya era hora de que James lo hiciera, que dejara de vivir esa ilusión estúpida que dividía bien y mal definidamente, como si no hubiera un poco de uno en el otro y viceversa.

—Pansy me agrada —soltó a quemarropa, engrandeciéndose a cada palabra—. Ella no es una golfa, ni una embustera, ni una arpía de frío corazón. Y sus hijos, aquellos que llamas bastardos, son _nuestros_ hermanos, comparten nuestra sangre y nuestro legado. Son Potter, igual que tú y yo. ¿Tienes tanto aire en la cabeza que no puedes procesarlo? Ve a quejarte donde nadie vea lo patético que eres. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendrá que pasar para que te enteres que el mundo no gira alrededor de ti y tus ideas? ¿Cuándo seas un adulto que haya preferido la soledad de sus prejuicios al calor de su familia? ¿Cuándo lo pierdas todo para ganar nada? Tú eres sólo un niñito miedoso que no tiene las agallas para pensar por sí mismo.

—¿Cómo te atreves, enano? —gruñó James, dispuesto a soltarle un puñetazo.

—¡Tú eres el atrevido! —rugió haciéndolo retroceder—, diciendo tantas cosas sin estar consciente de nada. Eres ignorante y hablador, siempre tienes una opinión para lo que ni conoces y un ego más grande que una montaña. Como casi todas las personas del mundo, pero lo peor es que tú eres mi hermano y tengo que soportarlo más de lo que le soportaría a otros. Que te quede claro: no juego para ningún bando. Ni para ellos, ni para los Weasley. Los Potter son los únicos que me importan, y si eso incluye a Pansy y a unos bastardos como les llamas, que así sea. Mi lealtad es siempre con ellos, y no vayas a arruinarlo, que si para mantener a salvo al resto de mi familia tengo que desprenderme de ti, lo haré de igual manera.

—¡Estás demente! ¡Te han lavado el cerebro!

—No me han lavado el cerebro, James, a diferencia tuya he aprendido a tomar mis propias decisiones. Ahora, podemos seguir discutiendo y que tía Fleur venga y nos dé un sermón del demonio, o te puedes callar y seguir viendo el maldito diario. Tengo una carta que escribir. Son muchos años los que tengo que enmendar.

Sin darle oportunidad a agregar algo, Albus tomó dos nuevas hojas y el bolígrafo y salió dejando a su hermano con cara de haber sido frustrado de un malvado plan. Albus bajó al comedor, donde se dispuso a terminar la mentada carta, pero el altercado probó ser mucho para él y dejó caer la cabeza soltando un grito que se amortiguó con la mesa.

—James sí que te ha hecho enojar esta vez —dijo una voz masculina a su espalda.

—¡Tío Bill! —chilló, y carraspeó incómodo cuando se percató que había sonado demasiado agudo—, ¿q-qué haces aquí?

—Bueno, regresé del trabajo y ésta es mi casa. ¿Tú que crees? —comentó con un tinte de divertía ironía, provocando que Albus se sonrojara ligeramente. Bill llevaba un plato lleno de pan francés y un vaso con jugo de calabaza que seguramente tomó de la cocina. Si Fleur lo descubría comiendo todo eso a esa hora, ardería Troya—, y bien, ¿qué ha hecho esta vez mi querido sobrino?

—Qué no ha hecho, dirás —dijo Albus sin intenciones de levantar la cabeza de la mesa—. Se dio cuenta que le estoy escribiendo a mi hermana… _nuestra_ hermana y no le he dejado humillarme.

—Oh, eso es nuevo, no que James te moleste sino que te defiendas —comentó tomando asiento frente a él y dándole una gran mordida al pan. Albus lo miró embelesado. Su tío Bill sí que había heredado los mejores genes pues seguía siendo atractivo pese a las cicatrices que atravesaban su cara. Se preguntó si algo de esos buenos cromosomas se habrían pasado a él porque no le gustaría tener la anatomía de su padre (Bill le parecía el perfecto modelo varonil)—, usualmente decías algunas cosas geniales, pero tu hermano terminaba amainando tu espíritu. Es bueno ver que estás defendiéndote.

Albus parpadeó.

—Creí que me regañarías por ir contra James.

—¿Por defender tus creencias como se debe? Viví con siete hermanos, Albus, _sé_ que no es nada fácil. La verdad no quiero ponerme de ningún lado porque no me corresponde, y si tuviera que hacerlo, sería el tuyo y el de tu padre. Al principio había aceptado la versión de Ginny, llegando a dudar de mis propias elecciones ya que me había vuelto amigo de Pansy, Draco y Blaise después de la guerra. Por fortuna, me di cuenta de mi error. Además, no es lo peor que puede pasar y lo sabes —lo dijo refiriéndose a la muerte de Lily. Albus permaneció en silencio, sabiendo que Lily no habría estado dispuesta a ceder su puesto como hija y compartirlo con Rinoa—, ¿qué es lo que harás cuando se resuelva lo de la custodia?

—El juicio es mañana… —susurró Albus.

Bill esperó pacientemente a que formulara una respuesta. No era sencillo decidir qué debía hacer, no por sí sólo. Era sencillo cuando alguien te ponía una agenda y la seguías. Sin preguntas, sin dudas. Albus estaba aprendiendo lo que muchos veinteañeros no aprendían nunca.

Bill terminó su plato y bebió poco a poco el jugo. Las cosas no estaban saliendo bien para todos. En Gringotts, el pánico por los dragones había ocasionado que las personas retiraran todo el dinero de sus bóvedas, lo que ocasionaría una mala economía. Bill había tenido ganas de reírse de esas personas, como si fuese el dinero lo que los dragones buscaban. No lo hizo porque estaba preocupado. Dominique y Molly estaban en Beauxbatons, donde los ataques comenzaban a realizarse con frecuencia. Victoire estaba de gira en el torneo, y aunque era sólo una semana, que regresara a Hogwarts no era garantía de seguridad con los dragones localizando la magia.

Había esperado que el mundo fuese un lugar tranquilo tras la derrota de Voldemort, por lo menos para que su descendencia disfrutara de una vida pacífica. Qué idiota iluso fue.

—Si papá gana la custodia, James y yo iríamos a vivir a Grimmauld Place, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, sí, es donde reside actualmente.

—Donde van los relacionados con los Black, por lo tanto los Malfoy y compañía estarían ahí.

—Creí que los habías aceptado.

—A Pansy y a mis hermanos, nada más. No a toda la pandilla —puntualizó—. Como sea, no es que me moleste ver a los Malfoy, Rinoa me contó que la mayor parte del tiempo están en su mansión así que no tendré que verlos seguido. Lo que deja sólo una cosa al aire…

—¿Y eso sería?... —instó a que continuara, pero Albus empezó a farfullar sin que pudiera comprenderle ni una palabra—. Albus, sé que tu papá hablaba _parsél_ , pero no es una lengua que tú manejes, así que deja de intentarlo y habla en voz alta.

Albus por fin levantó la cabeza.

—Hiccup Haddock —mencionó como si le causara urticaria—. Mi padre ha estado muy interesado en él, y hasta lo acompañó a comprar sus materiales para su nuevo curso. Por las Barbas de Merlín, hizo que papá fuera a una fiesta de gala de la realeza, ¡de la realeza, tío Bill! Papá no pega con eso, es más bien del tipo que pasea en calzoncillos el domingo y espera a que el cereal se ablande para poder comérselo.

Bill trató de no reírse abiertamente de esa imagen mental. Lo anotó para próximas reuniones con Harry. Sería una buena historia para contar.

—Es sólo que Harry se identifica en ese niño. Me lo presentó en Gringotts aquella vez —recordó BIll—. Es bastante huraño con los extraños.

—A nadie le importa que sea huraño —replicó—, es un príncipe, estudiante modelo, genio en la ingeniería, seleccionado para uno de los torneos más importantes de la historia de la magia… no puedo competir contra eso.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, es demasiado bajito para su edad. En un par de años podrías alcanzarlo y superarlo.

—Eso no me hace sentir mejor, pero gracias por el esfuerzo.

—Oh, vamos, Al, ¿no te dijeron tus hermanos que no te preocuparas? Querer que el corazón de una persona te pertenezca a ti y solo a ti es imposible, por no decir egoísta. Yo amo a muchas personas. A mi esposa, a mis hijos, a mi madre, a mi padre, a mis hermanos. Cada uno ocupa un lugar y no se interponen entre sí. Si Harry siente cariño por ese niño, eso no quita que te quiera a ti.

Pero Albus no lo sentía así. Pensaba que Hiccup era un acaparador de padres, y eso era injusto. Ya se encargaría de dejarle claro que Harry era su papá, y de sus hermanos también, no de él. Si Hiccup quería un padre, que tuviera la decencia de arreglar las cosas con el suyo y no robar lo que era de los demás.

—¿Qué le escribirás a tu hermana hoy? —le preguntó Bill, habiendo terminado su plato con pan y el jugo, y levitándolos hacia el fregadero.

—Nada importa, sólo algunas memorias de cuando era más pequeño. Rinoa quiere saber todo de mí y mis hermanos, y de papá, incluso de mamá. —respondió Albus.

—He visto a Rinoa un par de veces —dijo Bill—. Es una buena niña, y yo no sé de dónde sacó esa alegría. Su hermano es un poco frío como su madre, y Harry… bueno, no es el epítome de las caras alegres.

—Está un poco loca. Bastante. Y James, eh, es decir, Zero —pronunció recordando que había acordado llamarle por su segundo nombre para no confundirse— no es frío. Nada más no le gusta estar de escandaloso lo que es una bendición. He llegado a pensar que es todo lo contrario a James. Vaya disparate es mi familia, ¿no?

—Y que lo digas —aceptó Bill—, pero esperemos que mejore. ¿Te quedarás a escribir aquí?

—Sí, no quiero que James se muera del coraje si lo hago en el cuarto —dijo Albus, aunque internamente la idea era tentadora. Incluso podría escribir que le gustaría pasar un verano con Rinoa y Zero para que a su hermano le diera una embolia del desencanto.

—No te demores mucho, ¿vale? —dijo Weasley levantándose de la mesa y dándole una palmadita en la espalda antes de subir a su habitación.

Albus suspiró. Observó las hojas frente a él. No era como si en él no existiera reticencia hacia sus medios hermanos, todavía había algo ahí que le impedía acercarse lo suficiente. Era una molestia que duraría si él no hacía algo para calmarla. Echarle la culpa a alguien era estúpido. Albus había aprendido esa lección. Quería llevarse bien con sus medios hermanos y con James antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Paso a paso era un proceso lento considerando el contexto en el que vivían. Pero era lo que debía hacer.

—Mmm, creo que le contaré que James descubrió que le envío cartas —meditó Albus, empezando a escribir.

* * *

Al tercer día del inicio del torneo, la situación en el Ministerio de magia de Reino Unido era complicada, especialmente en el Departamento de Regulación de Leyes Mágicas, donde se llevaba a cabo una audiencia privada para decidir la custodia de Albus y James Potter. El caso fue presentado a la brevedad posible dada la agitación de cada oficina en el Ministerio. El juez a cargo era un conocido de Hermione, neutral y sabio que escuchó a cada testimonio con paciencia. Estaban presentes los padres de los niños con sus respectivos defensores. Harry se mantenía en silencio, serio y atento. Ginny tenía el rostro palidísimo y unas ojeras profundas que no disimulaban su expresión furibunda. Tras los testimonios y la muestra de evidencia, Hermione y el abogado de Ginny dieron su argumento final.

El resultado fue obvio en cuanto el juez decretó que la custodia pertenecía a Harry James Potter, y que Ginny no obtendría ningún galeón como premio de consolación por haber sido la esposa del héroe mágico; el veredicto era que ambos niños vivirían con Harry y no verían a su madre hasta que un medimago especializado en Legeremancia aprobara su cordura.

A Harry no le sorprendió cuando Ginny empezó a gritarle improperios, haciendo que el juez la arrestara en cuanto sacó su varita para maldecirlo. Otro problema más para Harry. Como jefe de aurores, tendría que poner bajo custodia a Ginny. Habría sonreído por la ironía, pero se abstuvo. No veía correcto sonreír cuando oficialmente le había quitado a Ginny lo que más amaba en el mundo. Esto no debería estar pasando, pero no podía regresar el tiempo. No sabía si Ginny se recuperaría. La certeza que le quedaba era que sus hijos estaban a salvo.

—¿Qué harás ahora? —le preguntó Hermione cuando salieron de la oficina.

—Llevar a James y a Albus a Grimmauld Place en lo que encuentro un sitio donde podamos empezar de nuevo —dijo sin dudar—. Las opciones que me diste me ayudaron, ahora sólo queda pensarlo.

—¿Y con Pansy? Parece que Albus ya aceptó un poco la idea de tener que compartirte con ellos.

—Todos necesitan tiempo. James y Albus para perdonarme completamente. Pansy y los niños para integrarse. Mi deseo es egoísta por querer tenerlos a ambos, pero no me rendiré. Ahora sé lo que quiero y no me pasaré media vida con indecisión. Mi familia debe estar unida.

—Sé que lo lograrás Harry —sonrió Hermione, compasiva—, has cambiado tras todo esto. Todo irá bien, bueno, tan bien como su pueda esperar de la situación en la que estamos.

—Dímelo a mí —suspiró—, los informes reportan actos de vandalismos por parte de magos y brujas inmorales que se han aprovechado del pánico. He tenido que contratar aurores novatos para que nos ayuden, y algunos veteranos han desertado por temerle a los dragones. Piensan que el fin del mundo se acerca.

—¿Y no es así? —inquirió, mordaz—. Con todo lo que hemos descubierto y todo lo que han demostrado Pitch Black, Gothel y los dragones, parece que nos acercamos a un momento que hemos evitado en mucho tiempo. Habrá confrontaciones, Harry, tantas que puede que quedemos descubiertos ante los muggles y se inicie una guerra contra ellos. Mi teoría es que con eso Pitch matará dos pájaros de un tiro. Se deshace de nosotros y se alimenta del miedo, aunque creo que puede estar persiguiendo algo más grande.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Sólo piénsalo, ¿para qué querría muertos a la mayoría? Su poder se basa en el temor de la gente, entre más le teman más poderoso será. Pero todo revela que no le importa preservar las vidas, que, quizás, encontró otra forma de seguir siendo fuerte a pesar de no tener humanos cuyo miedo lo sustenten.

Harry no desestimó las palabras de Hermione. Era una de las brujas más brillantes de su generación. No dudaba que hubiera percibido anomalías en el actuar de Pitch Black, incluso si no lo hubiese visto en persona o si éste se mantenía en anonimato.

—Cuando Theo me contó sobre las profecías de Hanabi y de Wodensfang, me puse escéptica. Tras analizarlo con calma. Tiene todo el sentido del mundo.

—¿Qué descubriste?

—En "La Mándala de los Cuatro Elementos", se revela el inicio de la magia, así como las primeras personas en ser magos y brujas. Podríamos decir que se trata del poder original. El inicio de todo. Es sólo una suposición y no hay nada que lo sustente, pero pienso que Pitch está tras ese poder, lo que tiene sentido.

—Lo tiene, ¿no?, si provenimos de tal conversión de energía, es decir, nuestra magia, nosotros seríamos parte del poder original.

—Sí y no. La energía no se crea ni se destruye sólo se transforma. Es un principio básico. Nuestra magia actual no puede compararse con la de un siglo atrás, ni que decir si la comparamos desde el inicio.

—Entonces, eso quiere decir que nosotros no somos su fuente de suministro de magia —dedujo Harry, teniendo otras preguntas que decir.

—Por eso dije que era una suposición. No tengo claro todavía lo que Pitch podría buscar ni como llegaría a acceder al poder original, que está perdido para siempre. Ni siquiera Gothel podría traerlo de vuelta, pues es como una gota de tinta diluida en agua. Hay métodos para poder separarlos, pero no será lo mismo. Ahora que he acabado con la mayoría de mis casos y que Theo ha aprobado las reformas para las leyes, tengo tiempo para hacer una investigación adecuada. Necesitaré hacer una visita a varias bibliotecas, y leer los libros adecuados. Blaise me prestará su edición del libro de Hanabi y me entregará la traducción y los escritos originales de Wodensfang, y uno que otro que llegue a relacionarse.

Hermione compartió un último abrazo con Harry.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —preguntó la bruja.

—Perdí una hija, me divorcié y le quité la custodia de mis hijos a su madre, ¿cómo crees que me siento? —dijo con sarcasmo—. No estoy bien como debería, pero una vez arregle lo primordial, me sentiré mejor.

—No tenías que ser tan sarcástico, Harry Potter, con un "no" me habría bastado.

—¿En serio? —era aceptable su escepticismo.

Hermione roló los ojos.

—De acuerdo no, pero lo habría dejado pasar por el momento —finalizó el abrazo—. Avísame si sucede algo, ¿vale?

—¿A tu oficina o a la del ministro? —cuestionó, pícaro. Hermione le dirigió una sonrisa bufona.

—A mí oficina. Es una lástima que la magia descomponga los aparatos muggles. Un celular nos vendría bien.

—Prefiero las lechuzas y los mensajes voladores —dijo Harry—. Nos vemos luego, Hermione. Gracias por todo.

—Ni lo menciones. Somos amigos, y haría cualquier cosa por ti… que sea legal —advirtió con una gran sonrisa—. Nos vemos, entonces, Harry.

Hermione se dirigió a la oficina de Theodore. A Percy no le sorprendió verla llegar. Simplemente le dijo que Theo todavía estaba revisando unos papeles importantes. Hermione asintió y pasó al interior hallando una peculiar escena. El habitualmente libre espacio en el piso frente al escritorio estaba lleno de juguetes esparcidos, cajas de dulces y productos de Sortilegios Weasley. Era un caos creado por un montón de niños que habían dejado de jugar unos segundos para observarla. Hermione parpadeó. Reconocía a los hijos de Zabini, a los de Nott, a los de Parkinson, incluso estaban Henrietta y Antonie Dursley, y un niño que no había visto nunca en su vida. Dirigió su atención al escritorio donde Theodore revisaba unas hojas como si el ruido no lo molestara.

Hermione caminó unos pasos a donde los niños habían reiniciado sus actividades.

—Hola, Hermione —saludó Sayuri con las mejillas cubiertas de mermelada. Tenía puestas una diadema con orejitas que cambiaban de forma cada minuto—, ¿vienes a ver a tío Theo?

—Sí, cariño —le sobó el cabello. A veces era duro saber que otros niños la trataban con más dulzura que sus propios hijos—, ¿qué están haciendo ustedes?

—Jugamos a _Game of Thrones_. Yo soy Daenerys Targaryen, madre de dragones.

—Yo soy Sam Tarly —se presentó el niño desconocido. Era bajito y regordete con la cara alargada y el cabello oscuro.

—Él es Thunk Croods —respondió Sayuri ante la mirada de Hermione—. Es hijo del señor Croods, el ayudante de papá. Lo invité a venir porque se aburría en su casa. Como nuestros padres están muy ocupados, le pidieron a Theo que nos cuidara. Él puso un hechizo silenciador alrededor para que no lo molestáramos con el ruido, así que tendrás que hablarle directamente si quieres que te haga caso, Hermione.

—Gracias por la información, y es un gusto conocerte, Thunk, quiero decir, al noble y buen Sam Tarly.

Thunk se rió escandalosamente. Él y Sayuri retomaron el juego. Hermione se dirigió con Theo. Le gustaba verle tan concentrado al leer. De esa manera podía ver sus facciones con detenimiento. Sus ojos brillantes, su expresión seria y serena, sus labios… Hermione se detuvo de pensar en eso. Se plantó al lado de Theo y le tocó el hombro. El mago dejó de leer y la miró. Hermione sintió un _no sé qué_ cuando vio la pequeña sonrisa que torció esos labios delgados.

Theodore sacó su varita y quitó el hechizo. Pronto se hizo notable la diferencia. Las risas y gritos de los niños habían llenado la habitación en segundos.

—Bajen el volumen —pidió Theodore sin mirarlos siquiera. Era notable que no tuviera que gritar para que dejaran de hacer tanto ruido, también en segundos—. Hola, Hermione, ¿vienes a informarme de algo importante?

—¿Si no es importante, no puedo venir? —cuestionó.

—Mmm, no. Es lo normal, supongo —se alzó de hombros—, entonces has venido solamente a conversar.

—Así es, y ahora que has aceptado, tendrás que afrontar las consecuencias. —aseguró Hermione, sentándose en una de las sillas al frente—, pero antes, ¿no tendrás problemas por traer a tantos niños a tu oficina?

—No tengo citas agendadas y Percy no permitirá que cualquiera entre —informó.

—Tienes que ir a Durmstrang para el fin de semana, ¿verdad? Parece que los organizadores tienen un montón de tiempo libre.

—No es tan malo. Tengo cosas que quiero decirles a los chicos, y que esté presente les quitará una preocupación de encima a Draco y Astoria. Además, podré contactar directamente con Adrian y saber qué es lo que ha estado pensando de todo. Las impresiones que tenga podrán darnos una pista de los enemigos infiltrados y ponerles en jaque antes de que ellos lo hagan.

Theodore había hecho un trato con Adrian desde aquella vez que lo apoyó cuando realizó la junta estudiantil. Habían convenido en ayudarse. Theodore estaba al tanto de las vicisitudes que el grupo Quimera presentaba al tratar de mantener a uno de sus miembros principales a salvo. Investigar a Jackson Overland era la misión de Adrian. Desentrañar sus secretos y hacerlo recordar eran sus objetivos primordiales. Adrian también debía indagar quiénes en el torneo se aliaban con ellos y quienes los mantenían lejos. Era un trabajo arriesgado, pero Theodore no había hecho una elección incorrecta. Ambos estaban conscientes que no era momento para infantilismos.

Hermione sabía de ese plan, y había querido detenerlo. Genio y todo pero Adrian seguía siendo un niño. Demasiado joven para arriesgarse. Pero Theodore le había dicho que nada podía hacer. Adrian había aceptado. El plan continuaría.

Y Hermione odiaba que tuvieran que recurrir a Adrian, pero prefería eso a que arrestaran a Jackson y lo sometieran a un interrogatorio exhaustivo. Por eso estaba intentando ayudar en lo que pudiera, porque si lograba descubrir los objetivos de Pitch Black, Jackson tendría la oportunidad de salvarse del escrutinio. Hermione había visto a Harry sufrir por los interrogatorios, por no saberlo todo, y quería evitarle lo mismo a Jackson. Después de todo, conexión con Pitch o no, él no tenía la culpa de nada.

Habló con Theo sobre sus teorías, lo que pensaba y las pistas que creían eran fundamentales. Theo la escuchó con seriedad, atento a cada una de sus palabras. Cuando Hermione terminó, Theo permaneció en silencio un momento, como asimilando lo que acababan de discutir.

No había tiempo para eso, pero ella se embelesó observándolo. Este hombre no era como Ron aunque no quisiera compararlos. Theo sabía lo que quería, peleaba por ello y nunca se rendía. ¿Desde cuándo había dejado de verlo como un colega? ¿De dónde había surgido ese deseo por verle no sólo por cosas del trabajo? ¿Desde cuándo… sentía ese irremediable deseo por besarle?

Su pecho ardió al pensarlo. Era similar al tierno calor de una vela recién encendida. Hermione decidió no ignorar esa calidez porque era buena y sana, y le provocaba risas cuando la situación con Rose y Hugo le provocaba dolor. Era hermoso, algo que había sentido sólo una vez por Ronald Weasley, y que ahora sentía cada vez que Theodore Nott la miraba.

La revelación le llegó de golpe, más no se sintió mareada sino con certeza.

Se había enamorado de él.

La charla con el ministro fue interrumpida por la repentina llegada de Draco Malfoy, que al verlos a ambos elevó la ceja sutilmente, como si estuviera viendo una pintura moderna y le intentara encontrar un sentido. Tras unos segundos, le informó a Theodore sobre la total falta de pistas en los barrios oscuros de Pitch, lo que indicaba que no le interesaba nada de lo que allí hubiera, por lo que Draco tendría que buscar en otros lados.

—Aunque pienso que sería una pérdida de tiempo —dijo directamente—, si hemos obtenido más información de un grupo de chicos en Hogwarts, creo que deberíamos empezar por ahí.

—¿Cuál es tu plan? —preguntó Theo.

Draco desplegó lo que había estado haciendo, averiguando sobre las raíces familiares de Mérida DunBroch y de cada quimera que le pareciera fundamental en el futuro cercano.

—Descubrí que la rama familiar por parte de los DunBroch tiene una historia particular, sus ancestros están relacionados con familias de magos nipones. En las profecías de Hanabi, ella dice que su linaje no se perdió y que la "Verdadera Visionaria" sería una de sus descendientes —empezó a explicar. No había sido sencillo conseguir información sobre los DunBroch, pero había tenido que romper un par de reglas para obtenerla—. Suponiendo que un miembro del clan Hyûga consiguió escapar y tener descendencia, y que los DunBroch pertenecen a ellos, la "Verdadera Visionaria" estaría refiriéndose a Mérida DunBroch.

—¿Eso es posible? Es una niña que no ha dado indicios de profeta —comentó Hermione—. De acuerdo con los libros de Adivinación, es común que quienes predicen el futuro tengan pequeñas visiones de niños.

—Por lo que Tuff me ha contado, las visiones que Mérida ha tenido han estado relacionadas con Hanabi, o es lo que en Quimera creen. Mérida ha dicho que escucha una voz que quiere guiarla cuando esté preparada y ha visto ojos blancos. Hanabi tenía esa característica particular.

—Pero los adivinos no tienen el poder de presentarse a otra persona en el futuro —recordó Hermione—, sólo tienen visiones, fragmentos.

—A menos que hayan excepciones —aportó Theodore—, como una especie de conexión. Un visionario sólo puede comunicarse con otro visionario.

—Eso tiene sentido —retomó Hermione—, pero no hay nada asegurado.

—Eso lo sabemos, Granger —acotó Draco—, no empezaremos a señalar a nadie. La probabilidad de que ella sea la "Verdadera Visionaria" es alta, y si es así, tenemos que ser discretos. Pitch ya considera amenazas a Jackson Overland y a Rapunzel Soleil, si se descubre esto puede apresurarse. Intentará asesinar a Mérida para evitar que sus planes sean revelados antes de tiempo.

—Espera —indicó Hermione de repente, tomando una hoja de la mesa de Theo (un informe muy importante) y empezando a rayarlo con la pluma. Draco la miró como si estuviera loca. Theodore aguardaba callado. Cuando finalizó, Hermione les mostró una especie de círculo de transmutación que asemejaba a la mándala—. No he leído personalmente el libro, pero Theo me ha contado sobre esto. Los cuatro elementos que la integran, los cuatro elegidos por la Bruja, las reencarnaciones. Para que se cumpla la profecía, se requiere que todos los componentes estén presentes. Hanabi no indica fecha, sólo que cuando concuerden, todo empezará. ¿Qué pasa si todo esto está pasando porque por fin las reencarnaciones nacieron al mismo tiempo? Ya sabemos que en el pasado no sucedió nada ni siquiera porque renacieron. Como no lo hicieron a la vez, no servía de nada. Entonces, queda una pregunta, ¿quiénes son las reencarnaciones en la actualidad? —y volvió a escribir en los círculos que había hecho, colocando el nombre de los involucrados donde creía que iban y mostró el resultado a los hombres—. Mérida DunBroch no es sólo la "Verdadera Visionaria" sino la reencarnación de Aqva. Jackson Overland es Aer. Rapunzel Soleil es Terra.

—¿E Ignis? —preguntó Theodore.

—Mérida tiene un primo —recordó Draco—. Tuffnut y Ruffnut me han hablado sobre él.

—¿El ahijado de Harry? —inquirió Hermione—, es un chico talentoso, pero no creo que él esté relacionado.

Por supuesto, Hermione no sabía acerca de las visiones de Hiccup. Las únicas personas que lo sabían eran Harry, Guy y Fishlegs.

—Lo llamaría presentimiento, pero no es así. El chico ha estado involucrado en esto desde el principio. Estuvo ahí para luchar contra Pitch en primer año y contra Gothel en segundo. Ha estado en tantos incidentes, que no puede ser coincidencia —dijo Draco—. Granger, la probabilidad es baja, pero creo que Hiccup Haddock es la reencarnación de Ignis.

—Si otra persona me lo dijera, le diría demente —dijo Hermione—, pero confío en tu juicio, Malfoy, lo suficiente como para anotarlo.

Con la mándala con los nombres completada, los tres adultos la miraron como si hubieran revelado un gran misterio. Fue cuando Hermione pudo comprender una cosa más. Su teoría acerca del poder original cobraba fuerza. Si Pitch quería obtenerlo, bastaba con usar la mándala y a las reencarnaciones. Pero algo faltaba, estaba segura de eso.

—Esto no debe salir de aquí —sentenció Theodore de inmediato. Miró a ambos—. Si lo cuentan, asegúrense de que sea a los involucrados. Hermione, contacta a Potter y haz que parezca una reunión de amigos. Draco, tú encárgate de Astoria, y ella se lo dirá a Daphne por lo que Blaise estará al tanto. Yo le diré a Regulus.

—Pienso que McGonagall debe enterarse —comentó Hermione.

—No hasta que el torneo acabe —decidió Theo—, no desconfío de su juicio, pero a cualquier señal de duda, los otros sospecharán. No sabemos si estos cuatro son lo que busca Pitch Black, así que debemos mantenerlo oculto. Hasta donde sabemos, Pitch sólo ha reconocido a Jackson como un viejo aliado y no como la reencarnación de Aer.

Hermione no estaba convencida, pero asintió.

—¿Y qué pasa con los niños? —señaló a sus espaldas—, y antes de que lo digas, estoy en contra de borrarles la memoria. Los efectos de usar el _Obliviate_ a esa edad son severos.

—Nada codemo eso, Granger, todos los niños aquí presentes son de nuestra familia. Saben que no deben hablar de esto a nadie, ni siquiera entre ellos —recalcó Draco, y luego reparó en la presencia del pequeño Thunk que parecía muy interesado en las burbujas irrompibles que James les hacía—, pero puedo hacer una excepción.

—Descuida, él no estaba prestando atención a lo que decíamos por estar jugando —puntualizó Theodore—, Blaise me ha contado que si no lo escucha directamente, no lo recuerda. De todos modos le pediré a Alaric que lo confirme. Por ahora, tenemos más respuestas que antes, sólo falta confirmar unas cuantas cosas. Buen trabajo, Hermione.

—Oh, por favor, no empiecen a coquetearse. Mi estómago no es tan fuerte.

—Yo soporté tu faceta cursi con Astoria, así que aguántate —replicó Theodore. Al no haberlo negado, Hermione tuvo ganas de ruborizarse. No lo hizo porque no quería quedar como una colegiala enamorada frente a Malfoy.

—No me aguanto, así que me voy —dijo Draco—, ¿alguna petición que quieras hacer antes de irme?

—Ya que estás de acomedido, ve a decirle a Potter de lo que hablamos aquí —sonrió ante la cara de hastío de Draco—, así yo podré seguir coqueteando con Hermione sin tenerte presente, Draco. Ahora, largo de mi oficina.

—Me voy no porque me lo digas, sino porque empezaran a besarse. Ya tengo suficientes traumas como para agregar otro a la lista de los primeros veinte.

—Con lo que haremos, Malfoy, el trauma entrará en los primeros diez —comentó Hermione, disfrutando de esa rara muestra de comportamiento colegial entre ellos.

—Uff, ahora Granger te secunda las bromas —roló los ojos.

Draco atravesó el tiradero de juguetes, despidiéndose de los niños y salió de la oficina. Ciertamente había notado la ligera atracción entre esos dos. No tenía inconvenientes. Theodore nunca había sido particularmente abierto al romance, así que si Granger había conseguido su atención, no podía pedir más. Les daría su espacio. Tal parecía que las cosas marchaban a la perfección. Lo único malo es que le había tocado visitar la oficina de aurores para hablar con Potter.

Maldita sea. Ya no era un mocoso al que se le había dañado el ego. Pero todavía recordaba el momento a la perfección, y también las múltiples veces que se los contó a Blaise y a Pansy haciendo que odiaran a Potter por hacer que Draco estuviera jodiendo con lo mismo una y otra vez. No podía evitarlo. Había querido estar en la cima, sentirse superior a los demás por ser amigo del niño-que-vivió y mostrarle al mundo que los Malfoy estaban por encima de todo, que al no haber salido como quería, se derrumbó.

Qué caprichoso había sido. Y estúpido.

Tuvo que caer en la desgracia para entender que había sido un maldito cretino vacío cuyo apellido no significaba nada tras la guerra, que no era intocable como había creído, que no todo podía ser solucionado con un "mi padre se enterará de esto", y que era un cobarde. Que había tenido que volverse de piedra para soportar tormentos de los que había alardeado pero nunca llevado a la práctica. Querer matar a los sangresucias no era lo mismo que _matarlos_ de verdad. Torturar personas que no creían lo mismo que él, no era lo mismo que usar el maleficio _Cruciatus_ en niños de primer año por mandato de los Carrow.

No era un mártir ni tampoco pretendía redimirse en la sociedad. Simplemente había aprendido a ser empático, a ver más allá. Y cuando formó su familia supo que no quería que pasaran por lo mismo que él, pero tampoco quería privarlos de la experiencia, de que aprendieran que no todo era fácil sólo porque lo parecía o porque era simple abrir la boca y soltar estupideces.

La oficina de aurores estaba casi vacía. La mayoría estaban afuera cumpliendo misiones y los pocos que quedaban eran la reserva. Eso tendría consecuencias si una emergencia surgía. El escaso personal que tenían era preocupante.

Cuando la secretaría le indicó a Draco que podía pasar, él respiró hondamente antes de abrir la puerta. Potter no había cambiado nada, o eso es lo que había pensado Draco todo el tiempo. El hombre que lo recibió no era el mismo con quien había rivalizado tantas veces en Hogwarts. No era Cara-rajada, mucho menos San Potty. La templanza de ese rostro le recordó el suyo. Rostros que se habían forjado a través de duras experiencias.

Draco habló directamente, obviando los protocolos. A Potter tampoco le importaba que lo saludara o no. Había estado concentrado en asimilar el hecho de que sus hijos estaban completamente a su cargo, como para ofenderse e intercambiar comentarios sarcásticos con Malfoy. Extrañamente, había querido hablar con él tras la audiencia. Harry había sentido que estaba adoptando a James y Albus, no ganando su custodia. Si bien había llegado a un sutil acuerdo con Albus, no era lo mismo con James, y temía que se descontrolara y se lo quitaran por no poder calmarlo. Astoria le había contado una cosa similar con los gemelos, cuando estos todavía no los aceptaban como padres.

—Y eso es todo, Potter —finalizó Draco—. Comprendo que quieras golpearme por haber mencionado a tu ahijado, pero las cosas son como son, ¿no lo crees?

—Nada está comprobado —dijo Harry, consciente de que debía mantener oculto el secreto de Hiccup. ¿Pero hasta cuándo? Si estaba metido en una profecía, era difícil no decirles sobre su condición—, pero estaré abierto a la posibilidad. Tampoco me pidas que se lo pregunte. Hiccup tiene otras cosas de que preocuparse en este momento.

—Sí, el torneo —aceptó, pensando en Tuffnut y Ruffnut—. Como sea, ya te pasé el mensaje. Me retiro ahora.

—Espera, Malfoy.

—¿Qué quieres, Potter? —espetó con brusquedad.

Harry vaciló un momento. Estaba a punto de compartir una de sus principales preocupaciones con su antiguo rival. Sabiendo que era posible recibir una respuesta grosera, Harry le contó sobre su inquietud, sobre lo que podría esperar de James, y cómo podía hacer que su hijo confiara en él de nuevo. Cuando ya no tuvo más que decir, aguardó a lo que Draco tuviera que decirle. El jefe de la familia Malfoy mantenía una expresión ilegible, posiblemente pensando en por qué tendría que ayudarlos con sus problemas familiares cuando ni siquiera eran amigos.

Harry casi se arrepintió de haber hablado.

Entonces, Draco caminó hasta quedar frente al escritorio. Se quitó los guantes oscuros y extendió su mano derecha hacia Harry, que le miró sin comprender.

—Me has mantenido con la mano así por más de veinte años, Potter —comentó Draco con impaciencia—, si quieres mi ayuda, primero ten la decencia de tratarme como amigo y no como tu cajita de consejos paternos.

Harry se quedó boquiabierto unos segundos y miró de nuevo la mano. La que había rechazado por preferir a alguien que con el tiempo se mostró inseguro y envidioso de su no querida fama. Por un instante, se preguntó cómo habría sido su vida si hubiera aceptado en ese momento. Descartó el pensamiento enseguida. Nunca podría saberlo. Pero sí podría saber qué pasaría si la aceptaba ahora.

Después de más de dos décadas, Harry Potter estrechó la mano de Draco Malfoy.

—Bien —sonrió Draco, pretencioso como siempre. Tras soltarse, se sentó cómodamente—, ahora sí, cuéntame con más detalles tus problemas familiares, Harry.

* * *

Al cuarto día, Maite estaba a punto de querer machacar a algunos de sus compañeros reporteros. Los roces con ellos habían producido que dos de sus _vuelicámaras_ se descompusieran al punto que necesitó dejar de grabar por tres horas para repararlas. Sus excusas eran disculpas patéticas, dignas de una obra barata. Maite había tenido que aguantarse porque no deseaba mala prensa, aunque si seguían actuando de esa manera, iba a romperles más que sus _vuelicámaras_ para quedar parejos. Para su suerte, Stanford estuvo más que dispuesto a ayudarle a reparar sus aparatos y mejorarlos usando sólo el material que tenía en una bolsa de cuero de dragón. Las _vuelicámaras_ quedaron como nuevas y reforzadas. Maite le agradeció con sinceridad.

—¿Qué le parece estrenar las _vuelicámaras_ concediéndome una entrevista, profesor Pines? —sugirió Maite activándolas. Stanford accedió—. Bien, entramos en tres, dos, uno… Sean bienvenidos a la transmisión de hoy. Estoy en directo entrevistando a Stanford Pines, uno de los profesores encargados del equipo de Hogwarts que ha obtenido segundo lugar en el desafío impuesto por Durmstrang. Para quienes no lo sepan, el profesor Pines imparte la materia de Aritmancia, y ha aportado al esquema educativo de Hogwarts, una perspectiva fresca y nueva. La primera pregunta que deseo hacerle, tiene que ver con la impresión que se ha formado del torneo, ¿qué le ha parecido?

—Los chicos hicieron un buen trabajo. Han demostrado que los pocos meses de preparación a los que tuvieron derecho, han rendido frutos. Me han impresionado de buena manera ya que éste no es un torneo común. Me recuerda bastante a las pruebas que tuve que pasar cuando estaba perdido entre dimensiones. Durmstrang les ha puesto retos complicados a mis estudiantes, pero sé que ellos saldrán adelante.

La entrevista continuó con las preguntas habituales. Maite estaba usando la fama de Stanford para contrarrestar los rumores que decían que él estaba bajo la influencia del _Imperio_ para obligarlo a dar clases. Maite estaba haciendo lo posible por limpiar el nombre de Hogwarts. Cuando la entrevista finalizó, habían pasado treinta minutos. Un tiempo más que razonable que no aburriría a quienes lo vieran. Stanford le parecía un hombre ingenioso y amable con un amplio abanico de temas para hablar. Maite habría querido ser una estudiante todavía para disfrutar de una de sus clases.

—Muchas gracias por esto, profesor Pines —dijo Maite—. Ahora sí podré estar al cien en el torneo.

—De nada, y llámame por mi nombre. Creo que entre nosotros no debe existir tanta formalidad. Has hecho un buen trabajo trasmitiendo una imagen positiva de Hogwarts.

—Tiene que ser difícil para usted. Oí que era muy apreciado en Ilvermony.

—Las únicas opiniones que me interesan son las de mi familia —comentó Stanford—, pero escuchar los comentarios ajenos es un ejercicio sano si sabes escuchar y no reaccionar violentamente. Todos tienen opiniones, y hay opiniones de todo tipo. Pero al final valen tanto como cualquier comentario al azar. Las opiniones toman fuerza cuando se convierten en ideas constituidas. En Ilvermony, hay opiniones encontradas. Hay quienes creen que Hogwarts sólo lo hace por competencia y otros tantos, que queremos incitar una rebelión. Las excepciones se cuentan con los dedos de mi mano. No hay tanto apoyo como esperaba, ni siquiera porque yo estoy dando clases.

—Es lo mismo con otras escuelas —dijo Maite, a la vez que caminaban de regreso a las zonas recreativas—, captar los momentos de convivencia ha sido duro. Los chicos se han estado esforzando, aunque no todo está perdido. He visto como algunos ya han hecho amigos.

Para Maite, que estaba consciente de la situación en la que estaban, era un alivio ver que alianzas se estaban formando. Ella misma estaba haciendo su parte al hablar con sus ex maestros de Castelobruxo. Estaba Tui Waialiki, su profesor de Estudio Intensivo de Navegación y Constelaciones, del que no guardaba buenos recuerdos por ser demasiado estricto, pero de quien había aprendido bastante sobre la lectura de los astros cósmicos para comprender el movimiento del mar. El profesor Waialiki era el padre de Moana de la que tenía memorias de una niña curiosa a la que le encantaba el océano. También estaba la profesora Danima, una vieja bruja de la tribu Txucarramae, cuyo amor por la naturaleza la hacían la mejor maestra de Herbología del mundo (aunque en Castelobruxo, la materia se conocía por Herbolaria Común y Herbolaria Especializada), a quien Maite apreciaba demasiado. Por último, la profesora Kya, una antigua profesora de Uagadou que había sido contratada para enseñar Medimagia Elemental en Castelobruxo. Kya era hermosa con su piel morena y su cabello canoso. Era una experta en curar usando agua.

Sus maestros se habían sorprendido de encontrarla trabajando para Hogwarts. La reputación de Maite como fotógrafa era reconocida mundialmente por capturar imágenes claras y sinceras, no buscaba escándalos sino verdades. En sus primeros años tras graduarse, su currículo estudiantil no valió nada en el mundo laboral. Tuvo que abrirse camino a costa de decisiones que no siempre arrojaron buenos resultados. Falló tantas veces que bien podría llenar su álbum infinito de esos momentos. Nunca se rindió porque no era en lo que creía. Pasó un año viviendo con lo necesario hasta que llegó una oportunidad de oro, su jefe —quien siempre la había tratado con condescendencia— la envío a fotografiar una casa embrujada para tener imágenes de los bailes famosos que sus inquilinos fantasmagóricos celebraban. No era un trabajo difícil ni particular, salvo que Maite descubrió que en esa casa llena de fantasmas, se llevaba a cabo una actividad ilegal. Ahora bien, podría pensarse que los fantasmas no tienen forma de hacer negocios. Están muertos, después de todo. Pero Maite descubrió que no era así. Al tomar fotografías, notó que la tez pálida, transparente y grisácea de unos fantasmas era de otros tonos, como si estuvieran mezclados. Al revelar las fotografías, vio que esas partes diferentes no eran parte original del fantasma. Entonces, se descubrió el trasplante ilegal de partes fantasmagóricas. Era un crimen atroz porque dejaba a múltiples fantasmas sin un miembro menos. La noticia apareció en los periódicos junto con el nombre de Maite. Desde ese momento, las cosas mejoraron. Su paga aumentó y su reputación mejoró. Pudo viajar a múltiples lugares, fotografiar a un montón de personas y paisajes. El esfuerzo había valido la pena a pesar de que sus maestros creyeran que había tomado una mala decisión al apoyar a Hogwarts.

Maite se despidió de Stanford antes de entrar a la sala para duelos y vuelo. Los estudiantes de Hogwarts se distinguían por dedicar mínimo cuatro horas para su entrenamiento.

Maite se detuvo.

Sintió repentinas ganas de darse la vuelta al ver a Bill Cipher parado al borde de la pista de vuelo. Nadie se acercaba a él ni le hablaban, sólo le daban miradas esporádicas y temerosas. Stanford no estaba tan al pendiente de Bill como antes, posiblemente porque había comprendido que el demonio no podía hacer gran cosa sin sus poderes o quizás era que no quería fungir como su niñera todo el tiempo. Como fuera, Bill pasaba los días sólo observando, o cuando tenía ganas, incomodando a las personas con sus comentarios.

Maite había sido una de las víctimas una vez cuando se encontró a solas con él. Ella se había enfocado en fingir que revisaba las _vuelicámaras_ para que se le fuera el interés. No había servido de nada. Bill _sabía_ que era una excusa. Maite temía a pocas cosas (y temer para ella significaba paralizarte por completo), y entre éstas incluía a Bill. ¿Quién en su sano juicio no le temería? ¿Quién pensaría que él mostraría un poco de simpatía por sus admiradores, si es que los había? Bill no era un humano con el ego grande. Era un demonio, y los demonios no se dejan llevar por estupideces humanas. Maite no sabía cómo tratarlo.

Había sido amable y alegre con el muchacho rubio y desconocido, con este demonio encarnado no tenía idea qué hacer.

Pero no podía dejar de verle. Era una fascinación normal, se dijo una vez. El morbo siempre era más fuerte que la discreción y el sentido común. Observar a Bill era tratar de meterte en su mente. Pero Maite ni podía concebir una idea sin tener que desecharla a los cinco segundos. Decidió que no debía prestar atención a Bill más de unos minutos o su cabeza terminaría explotando. ¡Pero era tan complicado ignorarlo! Lo peor era que él no hacía nada, se movía con la soltura de siempre, hablaba con el mismo tono y en distintos códices, no trataba a ninguna persona con especial atención.

A menos que se tratara de los gemelos Malfoy.

Maite había descubierto que aquel encuentro hace días no había sido coincidencia. Lo descubrió haciéndolo tantas veces que había aprendido la rutina. Era escalofriante cuando Bill los llamaba _Sifr_. Maite no era una maestra del idioma. Sabía inglés y un poco de francés, y hasta ahí, pero era buena investigando. Su trabajo como reportera lo exigía. Por eso pidió a uno de sus contactos que lo tradujera. Éste le había dicho que se trataba de árabe nativo en Palestina y zonas aledañas; que esa palabra era un número. Maite no tenía idea de qué podía significar, a lo mucho que se trataba de una forma de despreciarlos. Pero Bill Cipher no se tomaría la molestia de nombrar exclusivamente a unos niños si no fueran importantes.

¡Argh, ya no quería darle vueltas al asunto! Las _vuelicámaras_ estaban conectadas a su mente vía telepatía y si le dolía la cabeza, fallarían. Respiró, contó hasta tres (mejor hasta veinte) y pretendió que no le interesaba.

—Pero sí te interesa.

Bill se le había acercado aprovechando su ensimismamiento, quedando cara a cara. Maite se quedó de piedra. ¿Le había leído la mente? ¿Sabría lo que había descubierto?

—No y sí —respondió Bill. Tenía la misma expresión de cuando sacaba de quicio a sus estudiantes o algún desconocido desafortunado.

¡Por supuesto! A pesar de su apariencia humana, Bill habría visto el futuro de múltiples formas. Maite tuvo ganas de palmearse la cara por no haberlo pensado. Parecía que su materia gris no funcionaba tan bien cuando de él se trataba. Era mejor dejarlo por la paz, antes que comenzara a alucinar.

—Te conozco y callada no eres. ¿Acaso me temes?

Maite se frenó de decirle que sí, que le temía y que daría lo que fuera por irse de allí a fotografiar nundus cara a cara porque era menos peligroso. Hablar con Bill era una cosa totalmente diferente a hablar con otra persona, para empezar, Bill sabía todo de ella seguramente lo que la dejaba en desventaja.

—Aburrido —espetó con indiferencia. Ya no tenía la sonrisa traviesa y el interés se le había ido.

—¿Q-qué quieres decir? —odiaba balbucear. En este momento, estaba disgustada consigo misma por lo que estaba pasando.

—Decepcionante —contestó de manera ajena a la pregunta. Pensar que había estado dispuesto a darle a la humana el chance de entretenerlo recibiendo esta pésima muestra de autocontrol, le puso de malhumor. Hubiera continuado observando a _Sifr_. Frustrado por no obtener entretenimiento, y sin la posibilidad de desquitarse con otro como quería, se largó de regreso a su camarote dejando a Maite muy confundida.

La reportera tuvo que dejar pasar unos minutos para componerse y luego continuar su labor. En lo que restaba del día, no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos giraran entorno al maquiavélico demonio.

Las _vuelicámaras_ de todos los reporteros se contaban por cientos en total, cada una se enfocaba en lo que los reporteros querían mostrar al mundo.

Para Astrid, que siempre había querido reconocimiento, era una molestia.

Habían pasado varios días de su encuentro con Gogo y Hans, y si bien no había pensado que pudieran llevarse bien, se llevó una grata sorpresa cuando ellos le siguieron hablando. Gogo le había dicho que la encontraba entretenida, ya que en ITME no había nadie que quisiera llevar una competencia en serio como ella. Hans era un asunto aparte, era sarcástico, frívolo y manipulador y no temía mostrarse como tal, según él porque no se había espantado como la mayoría de las personas. De este modo, Astrid consiguió dos personas con las que pasaba la mayor parte del día cuando no estaba entrenando con su equipo o intentando resolver el enigma de la prueba. Para sus compañeros, verla llevarse con otras personas los había descolocado. Sobre todo porque había conseguido que Nod y Vanellope, amigos de Eret que parecía muy interesado en Astrid, se unieran a su grupo.

Además, Jackson estaba de un humor irritable, solía pasarse el día maldiciendo entre dientes y sólo se le veía sonreír con Moana y Eugene, así como con Courtney y Ruffnut (con Courtney no se animaba a ser grosero por temor a recibir un puñetazo). Trataba de no desquitarse con los otros por no haber tenido noches placenteras, pero era inevitable. Tenía sueños, o eso creía porque al despertar se le borraban. No recordaba nada. Adrian había usado Legeremancia una vez y se había arrepentido mucho. La mente de Jackson era pura turbulencia. De no haberse afianzado a los recuerdos del presente, habría terminado con una jaqueca mortal.

Para colmo de sus males, Jackson tenía que ser cuidadoso con no toparse con Elsa Arendelle. No entendía ni una pizca qué era lo que motivaba esos fuertes sentimientos en él cada vez que la veía. Era apabullante para su psique joven y prefería escabullirse siempre que ella se presentaba, resintiendo el ligero escozor en su pecho que lo instaba a volver a ella.

Moana no se había apartado de él por mucho tiempo, para desencanto de Maui que no había desaprovechado pedir la revancha a Eugene cuando la veía juntos a ellos. Eugene nunca aceptó, porque los reporteros buscaban ansiosos de una noticia particularmente jugosa como lo sería un enfrentamiento físico. Las enseñanzas de Levi eran prácticas y útiles, pero mal vistas por una sociedad que se consideraba más civilizada por usar una varita. Maui era un tonto musculoso que no se percataba que Eugene lo estaba salvando de una golpiza peor que la anterior.

El vínculo entre las almas de Eugene, Moana y Jackson se estrechaba cada día más. La intensidad con que se sentían era agobiante en ocasiones, especialmente cuando Jackson se sentía empequeñecido.

—¿Frost está portándose como Dementor de nuevo? —le preguntó Ruffnut a Eugene, tras haber terminado de usar la escoba en la pista de vuelo con su hermano. Courtney estaba con ella pidiéndole que se pasara una toalla seca para el sudor de la frente. Como era usual, _vuelicámaras_ de otros países la seguían especialmente porque Ruffnut tenía todo una reputación tras ella, fuese exagerada o no.

—No tuvo buen despertar —expresó Eugene—, pero sé lo que le podría de buen humor.

—¿Jugar quidditch? —sugirió Courtney.

Eugene negó.

—Darle un beso a Haddock —y sonrió de lado cuando la reacción de Jackson fue la esperada. De estar apocado, enrojeció de golpe y miró a Eugene con rabia. Su amigo le pasó el brazo por la nuca y le aplicó una llave para pasar a despeinarle más el cabello.

Eugene le soltó cuando notó menos tensión en el cuerpo de Jackson.

—No tenías que recordarme el momento más horrible de mi vida, Rider —se quejó tratando de peinarse, lo que era imposible dado su natural revuelta mata de cabello—, de sólo pensarlo me dan ganas de vomitar. Por las Barbas de Merlín, si me hubieran advertido que mi primer beso sería con un nerd, hubiera preferido que fuese Guy. Me cae mejor.

—No es que a Claw eso lo emocione —comentó Courtney, irónica—, pero admito que es mejor verte animado, Frost.

—Cierto, hermano —agregó Eugene—. No hemos hecho ni una sola broma, mucho menos conocer gente para unirlas a Quimera y que seamos cosa internacional. Excepto por Moana, claro.

—¿Y a quién deberíamos hablarle? Casi todos nos tratan como si fuéramos magos tenebrosos…

—Bueno, si Hofferson logró que otros la aceptaran, no veo porque a nosotros no —dijo Eugene ganando un golpecito de parte de Moana en sus costillas. A Ella no le agradaba que se expresase así de los demás. Eugene se sobó la parte adolorida.

Moana suspiró.

— Así no eres tú, Jackson —le dijo—. Usualmente estás entusiasmado por las nuevas experiencias y nada te debería arruinar eso, ¿no lo crees?

—Venga, Frost —añadió Ruffnut tendiéndole la mano—, ya hemos hecho migas con Kubo y Riley, y con Kristoff. No tenemos nada que perder.

Eso terminó por convencerlo de dejar su malhumor. Ruffnut había sido atinada al decirle que no todos los odiaban. Kubo y Riley ya se habían vuelto parte de su rutina (aunque quedaba pendiente la charla seria que Jackson quería tener con Kubo. Aún no era momento para ello). De estar en un rincón alejado, se movieron entre las personas. Éste era el elemento de Jackson. Las multitudes no lo intimidaban y pronto su confianza habitual floreció dando buenos resultados. Jackson y su grupo encontraron a Kristoff discutiendo con Chlóe y a Adrien intercediendo por su hermana; unirse a ellos fue natural, a pesar de los roces constantes de Chloé con Courtney (no superaban lo de copia barata), y que Adrien parecía muy interesante en preguntarle a Ruffnut datos sobre su amiga. Marinette no tardó en acompañarles, así como su mejor amiga Alya que empezó a tomarle fotos a Ruffnut como si fuera una paparazzi. Con ellos llegaron Anna, Rose y Juleka. Anna se pegó enseguida al brazo de Jackson, siendo rechazada al instante lo que no disminuyó sus esfuerzos. Jinora y Bolin se unieron al ver a Ruffnut y Courtney, con quienes habían platicado varias veces en el curso de la semana. También una chica de Ilvermony llamada Janna, que había conocido Mérida dos días atrás, se juntó diciéndoles que esperaría a DunBroch con ellos; Star y Ponyhead habrían seguido a Janna, de no ser porque Ponyhead tuvo una fuerte discusión con Mérida y convenía que se mantuvieran alejadas.

Mérida no tardó en venir, tras finalizar un duelo de prueba contra Finn del Instituto Salem. Al parecer habían congeniado bien y Finn no podía dejar de contarle sus técnicas y movimientos heroicos. Al otro lado del salón, Tom y Tuffnut ya afianzaban amistades con Iroh de Uagadou y Nathaniel de Durmstrang.

Para Adrian era relajante verlos conocer a nuevas personas. Sí, tenía que estar al pendiente de ellos, pero no había olvidado considerar que, de no estar bajo la amenaza de Pitch, habría sido más que sólo relajante, incluso él estaría incluyéndose. Lo que era más impresionante era la facilidad con la que Jackson atraía a tantas personas. Era como si buscara rodearse para no sentirse solo. ¿Tendría que ver con su pasado como Jokul? Quizás Jokul había odiado ser solitario, o quizás no. O sólo era que Jackson era encantador e interesante a su manera. Jackson podía reírse de una broma tonta como resbalarse con una cáscara de plátano, y luego recitar los textos de Rousseau en su idioma original sin problemas.

Se había dado cuenta de ese detalle, de cómo Jackson no necesitaba estudiar con ahínco para saber todas las respuestas. Era como si la falta de recuerdos sobre su pasado no nublara sus conocimientos presentes.

Adrian siempre estaba atento a lo que hiciera Jackson.

—Overland sí que es una cajita de sorpresas —ajenas al escrutinio de Flint, Jinora y Ruffnut conversaban. Jackson estaba mostrándoles un poco de sus poderes, haciéndole a Anna unos broches para el cabello al pedírselos tres veces. Ruffnut no pudo menos que asentir, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho donde relucía el dije circular que él le hubiera regalado en navidad. Jinora admiró el bonito obsequio, alabando el trabajo—. No sabía que era tu novio.

Ruffnut soltó una carcajada.

—Nada como eso. Sí tengo novio, pero él se quedó en Hogwarts —explicó.

—Oh, no lo sabía, lo siento —dijo apenada, se mordió el labio inferior y miró de reojo a donde Chloé acribillaba con un montón de indicaciones sobre cómo quería un anillo a Jack—, pero eso significa que está libre, ¿no es así?

—Está casado con Rider.

—¿Rider? ¿Te refieres a Eugene? Vaya, no creí que fueran gays. No estoy en contra de eso, que quede claro.

Ruffnut soltó otra una carcajada escandalosa.

—No lo decía por eso. Son buenos amigos, y si estás interesado en alguno de ellos, tienes que saber que no se separaran, y que si los obligas a elegir, se elegirán el uno al otro. Ah, y bueno, también a Moana. Pero me preguntas sobre Jackson… él no es alguien que se fijaría en el sexo de las personas, por lo que pueden atraerle los hombres y las mujeres. No le cae mal la gente seria, pero sí los aguafiestas. No le agradaban los pretenciosos, así que si eres lo más sincera que puedes con él, tendrás puntos extra.

—Sí que lo conoces —fue inevitable boquear embelesada.

—Rider y Moana son quienes mejor lo conocen —replicó—. Si quieres consejos para ligártelo, pregúntaselo a ellos.

La estudiante de Uagadou se sonrojó de golpe.

—¿C-Cómo lo supiste?

Ruffnut sonrió triunfante.

—Es un secreto. Como sea, si quieres ganar la atención de Frost, no menosprecies a sus amigos. Te advierto que su cerebro está lleno de juegos, bromas y diversión, y no hay nada para cursilerías.

—¿Por qué me dices esto? —cuestionó—, es decir, apenas nos conocemos. Bien podría tratar de romperle corazón a Jackson.

Para su sorpresa, Ruffnut se rió fuerte.

—Los únicos que pueden hacer eso, son sus amigos. Respecto a tu pregunta, mi padre me dijo una vez que ganar un amigo es hacer una apuesta. Nunca sabrás el resultado hasta que no te arriesgues. En ocasiones ganas, en otras pierdes y sufres, en pocas te quedas a raya. Si tienes miedo que te lastimen, entonces no podrás abrirte a nadie.

Ruffnut tenía siete años cuando había despertado tras una pesadilla especialmente espantosa, en la que nadie quería ser su amigo por su pasado. Las figuras le habían dicho " _asesina"_ y se miró las manos ensangrentadas. Su llanto había traído a Draco, y cuando logró calmarla, ella le contó lo que había soñado. Él le había compartido esa pieza de sabiduría logrando que ella no volviera a tener pesadillas.

—Haré caso a tus palabras, Malfoy.

—Llámame Thor. Todos mis amigos me dicen así.

—¿Tiene que ver con la forma en que se hablan por apodos entre ustedes?

—Más o menos. El mío lo creó un compañero de Slytherin para no confundirse al referirse a mí o a mi hermano.

En ese justo instante, Nod Huha había salido despedido del escenario de duelos. Cuando impactó contra el suelo donde Astrid, Eret, Gogo y Hans se encontraban, los reporteros no dudaron en dirigir su atención a él. Las _vuelicámaras_ enfocaron al muchacho sosteniéndose la zona de los riñones, a la vez que Eret le tendía una mano para ayudarle a levantar. En la duela, erguida como un águila al acecho, Kuvira Zavoyetabel mantenía los brazos ocultos tras su espalda. Una ligera capa de sudor perlaba su frente, pero su porte se mantenía inalterable. Un duelo entre líderes solía tener unas cuantas restricciones, que no importaron demasiado para que Kuvira le mostrara a Nod lo mucho que lo superaba.

—Te dije que no lo _hicierras_ —le dijo Eret. Nod tenía las ropas llenas de tierra y cortes rojizos; más su ego era el verdadero afectado. Había querido ganar, no que lo aporrearan—. Vaya golpiza que te dio. Que _extrraño verrte perrdiendo_ en el _prrimerr rround_.

Nod le habría gustado decir que Kuvira había tenido suerte, que le había permitido lucirse La magia elemental de Uagadou no era un tema nuevo para él. Conocía lo básico y podía contrarrestarlo. El truco estaba en transfigurar el elemento antes de que pudieran usarlo. Una estrategia simple que no funcionó con Kuvira. Ella fue imparable y no se limitaba a usar la magia elemental, podía alternar técnicas como si se tratara de pasar una página de un libro.

Los profesores presentes de Durmstrang eran Viggo y Ryker. Si Ronin estuviera ahí, habría sido peor porque era su tutor, y no habría tolerado que perdiera contra otra persona cuando él mismo lo entrenó. Ronin estaba en la cabina del capitán, verificando el curso de navegación y afinando detalles.

La mirada de Kuvira se paseó entre los presentes buscando a un nuevo contendiente. No le interesaba pelear contra cualquier, y sólo había accedido con Nod para cerrarle la boca por fin. Entonces, identificó la inconfundible cabellera rubia de Rapunzel a la distancia, donde se había unido a Tomás y a Tuffnut para que le ayudaran a entrenar con su cabello. Era el momento adecuado para poner a prueba su hipótesis. No olvida la sensación que tuvo durante el primer reto.

—Reto a Rapunzel Soleil de Hogwarts a un duelo de magia básica —no requería gritar, su voz sonó potente y clara provocando la súbita reacción de mudez general.

Que la líder de la escuadra de Koldovstoretz lanzara un desafió a una chica que había obtenido el puesto 44 en el ranking individual, era incoherente. Las apuestas apuntaban que serían Adrian, Connie o Elsa, sus contendientes más fuertes.

—Ve, Soleil —indicó Tomás con ese tono indiferente que le caracterizaba; notando como los medios empezaban a reaccionar y las _vuelicámaras_ ya se acercaban a su compañera—. Las reglas de duelos en el Drazki dictan que no puedes rechazar una petición.

—Lo sé —espetó, cortante. Respiró profundo y contó hasta tres. Eep no estaba presente ya que estaba de metiche con Hiccup y a Guy, quienes estaban integrando un mecanismo especial a los equipos de maniobras. No dependía de su amiga, pero le habría gustado que estuviera allí. Cuando se sintió bastante confiada como para no lucir inquieta, avanzó entre el público que le abrió paso no sin antes entregarle a Tuffnut su camaleón que estaba de un tono palido.

No fue inesperado para ella que sus compañeros de equipo ya estuvieran en primera fila para verla. Tenía la certeza que no dudaban de sus habilidades, pero la preocupación no estaba demás. Se enfrentaría a la estudiante número 1 del mundo. La cautela estaba más que justificada. Cuando alcanzó a ponerse frente a Kuvira, la diferencia de estaturas y complexión se hizo evidente. Kuvira tenía dieciséis años y era alta con el cuerpo macizo. Rapunzel sólo trece, y si bien sus músculos se habían desarrollado, todavía le faltaba.

—Yo acepto el reto, Kuvira Zavoyetavel de Koldovstoretz —pronunció sin dudar.

El ambiente cambió a uno de duda y expectación. En cuanto entraron a la zona de en medio, los compañeros de Rapunzel no tardaron en gritarle que la apoyaban. Kuvira no recibió el mismo trato de su escuadra, pero era como si no le importara. Rapunzel rememoró las lecciones del club de duelo. ¿Eso ayudaría contra alguien como Kuvira?

Wei y Wing Beifong se habían vuelto muy cercanos a ella, tras disculparse formalmente por haberla dejado encerrada entre bloques de piedra. Le habían contado que Kuvira había estudiado originalmente en Uagadou, bajo la tutela de Suyin Beifong, que era la madre de los gemelos y quien más había apoyado a Kuvira hasta pulir sus habilidades al máximo. Pocos en Uagadou manejaban el elemento tierra por tratarse de un material duro y a la vez sensorial, y un número más reducido eran los que conseguían controlar el metal. Kuvira era una maestra del Tierra-Control, comparada sólo con Toph Beifong. Pero fue su obsesión por la victoria y la perfección, demasiado altos para los estándares normales de Uagadou, lo que hizo que abandonara la escuela para transferirse hacia Koldovstoretz, donde la hermana mayor de Suyin, Lin Beifong, daba clases desde hace una década.

—¡Cuidado, Soleil! —exclamó Alejandría Xarxus.

Apenas con el tiempo necesario para reaccionar, Rapunzel esquivó un rayo naranja dirigido hacia su cabeza. Había estado ida con la historia de los gemelos y Kuvira se había percatado de eso. Rapunzel quiso esgrimir un contraataque, lo que fue impedido por el tino mortal de la varita de la otra bruja. Se hizo evidente que Kuvira era superior a Rapunzel en cuanto a puntería y diversidad de hechizos se trataba. Las _vuelicámaras_ se posaron arriba para obtener tomas de cerca, excepto las de Maite, que percibía que semejante duelo podría terminar en un hechizo desviado que les diera a las máquinas, y su teoría fue comprobada al instante, cuando cinco _vuelicámaras_ fueron totalmente destruidas.

Rapunzel se movía tan rápido como sus piernas y brazos le permitían. Su movilidad se reducía al 80% sin el equipo de maniobras. Ni hablar de usar su cabello. No tenía donde anclarse, y usarlo para herir a Kuvira era un arma de doble filo si la otra sabía cómo bloquearlo. Si la intención de Kuvira tenía relación por lo que pasó durante el reto en el bosque artificial.

Ella misma no sabía lo que había ocurrido. Había estado desesperada por evitar que Jackson muriera, que sólo atinó a gritar con todas sus fuerza. Se había sentido tan tonta después al no encontrar explicación alguna por mucho que Adrian se la pidiera. ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Qué sintió una fuerza potente en su interior que expulsó a través de sus manos? Rapunzel no estaba segura si había sido su propia magia. Kuvira había sido la única que había descubierto enviándole miradas intensas pero discretas, como si quisiera desentrañar un misterio de esa manera.

Un rayo rojo le pasó cerca de las costillas. Ingenua, creyó que lo había esquivado. El ardor profundo que atacó esa zona después, le indicó lo contrario.

— _¡Salvo hexia!_ —pronunció apenas para crear una barrera que le dio el tiempo necesario para descubrir que su informe había sido quemado. Tocó la zona y se dobló del dolor. Kuvira no habría podido usar magia oscura, Rapunzel lo habría descubierto. Entonces, se había tratado del _Vehemens Excandescunt_ , una versión menos oscura que el Fuego Maldita, pero igual de potente. Si había logrado penetrar la ropa que Courtney hizo, significaba que Kuvira no se limitaba. Su costado ya empezaba a emanar un horrible olor a carne quemada.

Si no la contrarrestaba, la quemadura se esparciría hasta consumirla por completo. Pero no pudo hacerlo. Rodó hacia el frente para evitar el enorme bloque de piedra que le arrojó. Kuvira usaba sus manos y pies ahora. El asedio se convirtió en una verdadera pesadilla.

— _¡Bombarda! ¡Reducto!_ —jadeó Soleil haciendo estallar las piedras. Los pedazos salían volando a todas partes (uno golpeó a Tuffnut en la frente, desmayándolo, y otro más había terminado por dejar a Nod Huha viendo fénix); en un mal cálculo, dos se incrustaron en su pierna izquierda reduciendo su movilidad al punto crítico.

Vagamente escuchó a Stanford pedir a los Grimborn que detuvieran el duelo. Las reglas lo impedían a menos que un participante estuviera a punto de morir. Rapunzel les habría dicho que si tener una quemadura consumiéndole el torso y dos piedras en la pierna no era excusa, entonces nada lo sería.

Observó a Zavoyetavel seguir con su danza, tirando más piedras en perfecta sincronía. Entonces, tuvo una idea. No le aseguraría la victoria, pero lograría que acabara el duelo. Agitó su varita tan velozmente como le fue posible; quebró los bloques, colocó una barrera y se desató el cabello. Soportando el dolor de su costado (la herida ya había consumido parte de su torso y vientre), manejó su cabello como en la prueba anterior. Gratamente descubrió que era más resistente de lo que parecía y que repelía mucho mejor los ataques, así que avanzó usándolo como barrera, ganando terreno y la oportunidad de lazar por el tobillo a Kuvira.

Perdiendo momentáneamente el equilibrio, la maestra tierra trató de componerse dándole el chance a Rapunzel de lanzarse directamente.

Era una idea suicida, pensó la mayoría. Kuvira no tardaría en mandarle a volar con su control sobre la tierra.

Kuvira reaccionó como Rapunzel había previsto. Al verla acercándose, movió sus manos. Un bloque del doble de tamaño de la rubia fue lanzado en su contra. El impacto fue terrible. Rapunzel apenas consiguió cubrirse la cara con los brazos y terminó lanzada hacia atrás. El duelo se dio por terminado. Stanford corrió a donde Rapunzel quedó tendida. Enseguida se le unieron los miembros del equipo y también los de soporte técnico.

Derba la sostuvo en sus brazos, a la vez que Elizabeth revisaba la herida en su torso. La ropa de Courtney era resistente, pero el hechizo simplemente había sido para matar. Era como si pirañas carcomieran la zona. Una espectáculo nada fácil de presenciar para los presentes. Ryker les indicó que la llevaran a la enfermería, usando un tono condescendiente que enfureció a muchos. Sidmodius se apareció por ahí, mostrando una cara preocupada, demasiado fingida para tomarle en serio.

—Ella puede curarse sola, ¿no es así? —planteó Sidmodius—, es la Flor Dorada, después de todo.

Mérida no pudo soportarlo más. Se enfrentó a Sidmodius sin importarle que fuera el organizador del evento, y éste retrocedió un poco por su presencia.

—¡Ella no puede curarse a sí misma, idiota!

Adrian le pidió a Jackson y Eugene que la detuvieran, ya que no convenía que se metieran en problemas por hacer escándalo. Ellos la tomaron de los hombros y la alejaron de Sidmodius que no tardó en chillar su desagrado y que estaban en la cuerda floja. Algunos estaban pasmados por la noticia. Habían creído que Rapunzel no tenía ninguna debilidad.

—La esencia de díctamo no servirá contra esto —dictaminó Derba. Algunos alumnos habían sido entrenados en Medimagia Avanzada. Derba era una experta ya. A su lado, MacGuffin asintió llegando ndo el mismo diagnostico—, a menos que creemos una versión que cure quemaduras más graves.

—Eso les tomará más tiempo de lo que lo haría llevarla a la enfermería —acotó Mako de Uagadou.

—La constitución de Soleil le impide recibir un tratamiento común —indicó Derba, extrayendo del morral que llevaba consigo varios frascos con diversas etiquetas, pidiéndole a Tomás, el experto en pociones, que se hiciera cargo de la mezcla, se los entregó. Los del Instituto de Salem observaron impactados la facilidad con la que el chico movía sus manos, vaciando el contenido de un frasco en el otro como si supiera las medidas exactas—. Tendrían que saberlo los profesores encargados. Cuando visité la enfermería, sus suministros eran mediocres. Se supone que recibieron los exámenes médicos de Hogwarts, así como los expedientes de cada uno de los participantes. El expediente de Soleil expeditado por la medimaga Daphne Zabini claramente se especificaba qué pociones y cuáles tratamientos había que seguir si ella enfermaba o era herida.

—¿Estás insinuando que fue a propósito? —dijo Sidmodius fingiendo calma, pero era su tono chillón lo que delataba su furia interna.

Derba sabía que sus siguientes palabras perjudicarían al equipo, independientemente si sólo era parte del grupo de apoyo técnico. Miró hacia Adrian que sólo asintió.

—No lo insinúo, lo estoy diciendo de frente —declaró. Derba se enfrentó a Sidmodius y a todo aquel que hubiera permitido semejante injusticia, pero no estaba sola. Sus compañeros y los que estaban en Hogwarts, se habían unido en una especie de conexión inconsciente que le brindó a su mirada de un brillo espectacular.

—Ya está listo —dijo Tomás entregando uno de los frascos, donde había preparado el brebaje.

Kinkerll pidió a MacGuffin que sujetara a Rapunzel. Él lo hizo, Derba le abrió la boca y la obligó a beberlo. El sabor debió ser desagradable porque Rapunzel despertó, moviéndose frenéticamente. Un grito aterrador brotó de lo profundo de su garganta. La piel en su costaba empezó a restaurarse, más no era indoloro. Para sanarla por completo, la poción forzaba a sus células a dividirse a paso de esclavo, y si bien era una cosa que no se percibía con normalidad, uno de sus efectos secundarios era sentirlo. Las heridas en su pierna fueron lo de menos.

—¿Cómo lo lograron? —preguntó Korra, asombrada. En Uagadou, sólo los más adiestrados en el Agua-Control eran los que podían curar heridas sin necesidad de tratamiento adicional. Miró fijamente a Tomás que no dio señales de prestarle atención. Incluso si estaban preparados para una emergencia, crear una solución en tan poco tiempo era una locura.

Por supuesto, Korra como la mayoría ignoraba que Quimera había estado esforzándose por crear pociones que les sirvieran en todo tipo de ocasiones. Algunas las retomaban de libros, otras eran creación suya. Tomás era un experto en la materia, conocía cada propiedad de los ingredientes más famosos y los más desconocidos, desde pociones modernas hasta rudimentarios tratamientos mesopotámicos. Claro que no lo anunciarían públicamente a menos que fuera necesario. En este caso, no lo era. Tenían la certeza que se enfrentarían a un interrogatorio… o quizás no. Quizás por una jodida vez, les escucharían y no les darían la espalda.

Stanford Pines fue lo bastante ágil de mente como para intervenir y dirigir la atención a una solución más sana. Gracias a él, Sidmodius no tomó represalias (que se le veía la cara de tener muchas ganas de joderles la vida). Ryker volvió a repetirles la orden de llevar a Rapunzel a la enfermería ahora que ya estaba fuera de peligro. Su insensibilidad fue un duro golpe para Derba, pero haciéndose la fuerte, le pidió a MacGuffin y a Quincey que la cargaran. Victoire había recuperado la varita de Rapunzel, y los acompañó junto con Rebeca, hacia la enfermería. Antes de que se fueran, Tuffnut entrego a Pascal a Rebeca para que estuviera al lado de Rapunzel cuando despertara.

Viggo ordenó que las actividades siguieran adelante, a la vez que respondía las preguntas de los reporteros sobre lo que había sucedido. Maite principalmente lo cuestionó duramente, pero el profesor se mantenía sereno, como si nada pasara.

—Cálmense. No discutan con nadie, ni se dejen llevar por los comentarios de los demás, y eso va para ti, DunBroch —señaló Adrian, cuando reunión a los miembros de su equipo—. Comprendo tu enojo, pero no sabemos qué podría hacer el enemigo con la información que acabas de dar.

—Eso ya lo sé, así que no me sermonees, Flint —dijo Mérida cruzándose brazos.

—Esto no es un sermón —replicó con suavidad—, si en verdad estás al tanto de lo que pasa, ten la decencia de portarte al nivel que los demás están mostrando. Hasta este momento tu actuación no corresponde al lugar que se te ha entregado.

Mérida no pudo replicar al notar el ligero tono de advertencia previniéndola de que, efectivamente, no la estaba sermoneado, pero que tampoco iba a permitirle hacer un berrinche. Uno tenía temerle a las consecuencias tratándose de Flint.

Aguantándose las ganas, se fue al extremo opuesto de donde estaban para pensar las cosas, a la vez que intentaba ignorar la voz en su cabeza que la incitaba a dejarse llevar. Macintosh, quien la conocía de toda la vida, sabía que algo no estaba cuadrando con ella. El carácter de Mérida era explosivo, pero no al punto de hacer berrinches sino a enfocarlo en entrenar para sacar su frustración. Había notado sus perturbaciones, diminutos detalles que a otros les pasaban desapercibidos. Mérida no era fácil de leer como suponían. Podía aparentar una alegría cuando en realidad moría de tristeza por dentro. Pocos sabían que sucedía por tener que fingir compostura cuando su madre la obligaba a hacer algo que no pegaba nada con sus intereses y que era una experiencia horrible. Macintosh fue detrás de ella, manteniendo una distancia prudente. Mérida tenía el tercer lugar y no era por méritos inventados.

Cuando ella se recargó en una pared, Ferret se acomodó a su costado, imitando su pose. Su mirada vagó por la sala. La conmoción había bajado a un nivel estable donde los duelos se retomaron y las competencias en escoba continuaron. Por primera vez estaba satisfecho de no ser parte principal de ese espectáculo sabiendo quienes podrían estar detrás. Aunque eso no le robara de preocupaciones al pensar en su amiga.

—Genial, ya llegó el favorito de todos —masculló Mérida, soltando gruñidos.

Ferret miró hacia donde ella, encontrándose con Hiccup, Eep y Guy. Los tres se acercaron a Flint presumiblemente para contarle los resultados del mejoramiento. Debieron ser positivos porque Flint asintió conforme. Sin embargo, cuando les comunicó lo que recién sucedió, la sonrisa de satisfacción se les borró. Observó a Croods salir de la sala de nuevo. Hiccup y Guy se quedaron al recibir las mismas órdenes que los demás, mezclándose en el gentío.

Ferret no comprendía cómo de un momento a otro Mérida se hubiera distanciado de Hiccup cuando había estado emocionada de descubrir que tenía un primo. Ferret, Manny y Wee habían estado sorprendidos cuando se los contó. Fue él quien notó las similitudes entre ambos. No eran gotas de agua, pero vaya que coincidían en ciertas cosas. Como la manía de mordisquear su labio inferior cuando estaban concentrados, que ambos comían algo agridulce en el desayuno y un plato dulce en la noche. También estaban las morisquetas. No compartían rasgos, pero al fruncir el ceño o la boca, les daba cierto parecido.

Si había distanciamiento, significaba que grandes razones lo respaldaban. Mérida le daba evasivas o excusas que los demás podían creer pero él no. No se tragaba el cuento de lo de MK. Si se vivía de con las incertidumbres, la única certeza que tenía era que ella nunca estaría afectada por cosas románticas porque no era el tipo de persona que odiaba a alguien sólo porque había terminado una relación con una amiga.

—No sé lo que te está pasando en este momento, y eso me inquieta —fue sincero y directo. No la miró. Se enfocó en la zona de duelos donde Coraline Jones había retado a Tuffnut Malfoy cuando éste le piso el pie por no fijarse por donde iba. Coraline cambió de tonalidad su cabello azul eléctrico a rojo brillante para intimidarlo. Pero Tuffnut se rió. Tomaron posición en la plataforma. El primer rayo de luz provino de él—. No puedo leerte la mente, pero sí me doy a la idea de lo que piensas en ocasiones. Te conozco mejor que nadie.

Coraline quiso petrificarlo. Se movió de una manera magnífica haciendo que Tuffnut tuviera dificultades. Tuffnut no era tan diestro como su hermana aunque tampoco era un debilucho. En cuanto se vio acorralado, aprovechó su excelente condición física para hacer una barrida que desequilibró a Coraline. En un duelo de magia, no se esperaba que se usaran las piernas más que para moverse. Era esa imprevisibilidad lo que hacía de Tuffnut y Ruffnut difíciles de apuntar a la hora de duelos.

—Ésta no eres tú y sé que no tiene que ver con cambios de la pubertad ni siquiera con la presión del torneo…

Ahora Tuffnut estaba siendo el blanco de una ráfaga de encantamientos. De haber llevado los sables, habría bloqueado cada uno con más precisión, pero las armas se reservaban para la verdadera competencia.

—Esto tiene que ver con tu interior, algo que nadie es capaz de tocar…

Tuffnut dio un mortal hacia atrás. Coraline extrajo un frasquito de una bolsa oculta en su capa azul. Los de Salem eran expertos usando encantamientos y pociones a la vez. El frasco impactó contra el suelo liberando humo morado que Tuffnut alcanzó a no inhalar. Era bueno que Tomás fuese un experto en pociones, o él no habría podido distinguir el ligero olor a magnesio de la sustancia.

Tuffnut sonrió.

—No estás sola, Mérida. Nos tienes a nosotros, sabes, y a tus demás amigos. Entiendo sí quieres privacidad, que eso no quiere decir que te aísles totalmente. Si abres tu corazón a los otros, no habrá persona que logre llegar a ti. Me preocupas…

Así como Tomás era un experto en pociones, Tuffnut lo era en las explosiones. Un talento menospreciado, al que sólo su hermana y Flint parecían encontrarle objetivo. Un _Incendio_ bastó para prender la densa nube. Coraline recibió daños pese a su pronta defensa.

El duelo ya no se trataba de desarme, al parecer.

—… si esto tiene que ver tu madre, debes saber que tú no eres ella. No le des el poder de controlarte —terminó Ferret.

Y terminó el duelo. Un empate. Coraline lanzó un _Everte Statum_ al mismo tiempo que Tuffnut un _Rictusempra_. Ambos perdieron al soltar sus varitas. Mérida miró como Tuffnut no lucía afectado, todavía emocionado por la explosión le pidió a Coraline que le mostrara de qué poción se trataba. Tomás acudió al lado de Tuffnut enseguida, y seguramente su expresión sirvió para que Coraline no fuera grosera con Tuff porque le respondió sin hacer muecas. Steven no tardó en unirse y presentarlos formalmente.

—¿Me estás escuchando, Mérida? —preguntó Ferret tomándola del hombro.

Ella le barrió con la mirada. El susurro en su cabeza sonó a risa perversa. Una que le decía lo idiota que se veía Ferret.

—No —respondió, alejándose de Ferret. Dispuesta a no seguir las órdenes de nadie. Necesitaba deslindarse. Se alejó de la pared, sin atender a la confusión de su amigo.

" _Las preocupaciones desaparecerán si te desconectas del mundo"._

Sonaba tentador.

—Hola de nuevo, _Firrecotton_ —pronunció un sonriente Thuggory Meathead, interceptándola. El ruso había intentado hablar con ella en múltiples ocasiones, en las que Mérida lo había rechazado—. ¿No _deberrías estarr_ con tu equipo?

—No —fue su escueta respuesta, ignorándolo y buscando a quien podría distraerla. Ah, justo al lado de Thuggory, estaba la indicada. Mérida lo pasó de largo para dirigirse explícitamente a la acompañante del ruso—. Yo Mérida DunBroch de Hogwarts, te reto a ti, Camicazi Bog-Burglar de Koldovstoretz, a un duelo.

Tanto Ferret —que la había seguido de mala gana— como Thuggory quedaron boquiabiertos. El ruso volteó hacia Macintosh en busca de una explicación, pero el otro estaba igual que él. Los duelos eran para medir habilidades o perfeccionarlas, por el tono que empleo Mérida, ninguna de las dos entraba en sus deseos.

Camicazi miró directo a los ojos azules de la pelirroja. Había tenido un par de duelos con los de Durmstrang, los de Beauxbatons, incluso con Iroh de Uagadou. Se había aburrido al no obtener el 100% de sus contrincantes. Camicazi era una guerrera, una de las pocas brujas en cuya sangre corría un linaje tan antiguo como la magia misma. Ella no era una mujer que se casaba con un sangrepura y paría crías, tenía otros objetivos. Camicazi era una Bog-Burglar, y las de su familia nadie las podía mantener encerradas o quietas.

Por eso, sonrió. No por burlarse, menos por menospreciar a su oponente. Era de expectativa.

— _Esperro_ mantengas el mismo _corraje_ de _prrincipio_ a fin, pelusa —dijo.

Se dirigieron hacia la plataforma sin dejar de mirarse. Unos minutos antes se había presentado un duelo entre Hogwarts y Koldovstoretz, por lo que llamaron la atención de inmediato. Cuando los de Hogwarts la vieron a subir acompañada de Camicazi de Koldovstoretz, no hubo gritos de apoyo, sino expresiones de asombro. No creían que se atreviera a ir contra el mandato de Flint.

—Era inevitable —dijo él cuando Eugene le preguntó si no la detendría—. DunBroch no ha tenido una buena racha, lo que es raro en ella. Se continúa de esa manera, nos afectara en el futuro. Para evitarlo, debe descargarse, y para eso, tiene que caer. Son las caídas lo que nos demuestra si somos capaces de levantarnos y seguir, o permanecer en el suelo y perecer junto a los gusanos.

Por su parte, Hiccup no perdió detalle de lo que acontecía. No había notado ningún cambio significativo en su prima, salvo el rencor que parecía guardarle. ¿Cabría la posibilidad de que no sólo fuera Mérida, sino también él, no aptos para la empatía?

El duelo empezó por una rápida serie de hechizos paralizantes por parte de Mérida. Ella no tomaba la varita como los demás, mantenía sus dedos medio e índice, estirados sobre la madera, como si estuviera sosteniendo la flecha en un arco. Nada práctica, pero cómoda. Camicazi blandió la suya como si de una daga se tratara, una que partió los hechizos como si fuera un cuchillo hundiéndose en suave mantequilla.

—¿Eso es todo? ¡Vamos, muéstrame todo lo que tienes, dulzura! ¡No vayas a hacer que me arrepienta de haber aceptado!—exclamó Camicazi sonriente, animándola a no contenerse, a no pensarlo. Las estrategias y planes solían ser útiles cuando se quería derrotar a un gran ejército, y en esto no había ganas de obtener territorios o riquezas, sino mera diversión.

Camicazi tuvo que mostrarle como se tenía que hacer, cuando la vio contraerse. No se detuvo. No dio tregua. DunBroch le había pedido pelea, pues eso tendría. Había visto la bravura en su mirada cerúlea, la que sólo existía en un limitado número de personas. La clase de valor que escaseaba en el mundo.

Camicazi no había estado interesada en nadie hasta que conoció a Mérida DunBroch.

Estupidez o valor, lo que fuera que la hubiera motivado a retarla, Camicazi lo descubriría. Si era lo primero, le escupiría y la maldeciría hasta la muerte. Si era lo segundo… oh, Circe, si era lo segundo, perdiera o ganara, le sabría a gloria. Brindaría a DunBroch su reconocimiento, y en Rusia el reconocimiento de una Bog-Burglar era un honor que había ocurrido sólo una vez hace miles de años; a un Rey que lo había merecido, según contaba su madre. Grandísima Bertha podía tener el jodido tacto de un borracho de cantina, pero cuando se trataba de las Historias Antiguas de los Primeros Pueblos, no había nadie —excepto el padre de Thuggory o de Dagur— que equiparara la pasión con que las trasmitía.

Mérida estaba en pleno desquite de fuerzas. Fue como si su cuerpo flotara en un océano de adrenalina. No se sentía cansada. Ni se quejaba cuando algún hechizo la alcanzaba. Estaba bien. Éste era su elemento. Al mismo tiempo… resentía todo. El desprecio de su madre. La superioridad de Hiccup. Las palabras de Hanabi. Todo se aglutinaba en ella, sin dejarle escapatoria.

" _Por eso tu madre permanece allí, ¿no es así? En cada movimiento, en cada floritura. Ambas estarán unidas por la eternidad"._

Un miedo colosal de no poseer una identidad propia, escaló por el cuerpo de Mérida. Sus ojos abiertos totalmente de nada le sirvieron para ver el rayo blanco que la impactó de frente. Dando una voltereta y cayendo sobre su hombro, el duelo terminó con su derrota. Se habría levantado de inmediato si no hubiera estado paralizada de terror. Habría continuado, de no estar descompensada. Sus ojos veían el techo, pero a la vez no. Sus oídos no atendieron las palabras de los que la rodeaban.

Se sentía muerta.

Camicazi observó a los de Hogwarts ir a auxiliarla. Había estado atenta a cada altibajo. No que fuera la más perspicaz, pero era maestra en duelos, eso servía también. No había sido estupidez lo de Mérida, sino valor, valor estúpidamente encausado. Desvió su mirada hacia donde Thuggory tenía esa expresión de que _sabía_ lo que estaba pensando. Ya luego le bajaría los humos a punta de varita, o mejor, a punta de puñetazos. Camicazi avanzó hacia la comitiva, dispuesta a dar unas últimas palabras. Al acercarse, la cara de Mérida le produjo sorpresa y asco. Ya no había valor ni ganas de luchar. Sólo la maldita derrota.

Camicazi decidió, entonces, cambiar sus palabras de reconocimiento por unas más destructivas. Porque si no destruía lo que fuera que DunBroch tuviera encima, nunca saldría de eso.

—A menos que _quierras_ una _muerrte segurra_ , _encuéntrrate_ , DunBroch. Si no te _constrruyes_ _lejos_ de los _otrros_ , te _consumirrán_. _Serrás_ un pedazo de _carrne_ viviendo _porr_ deseos ajenos.

Se retiró sin verificar si había sido escuchada o no. Contrario a ella, Thuggory se acercó a Mérida, levantándola cuando los otros insistían en que permaneciera en el suelo.

—Nunca va a _parrarrse_ como sigan diciéndole que se quede ahí —dijo. Pasó sus brazos por la espalda y las piernas de Mérida, cargándola como si fuera una princesa—. Camicazi puede ser muy _brruta_ en ocasiones, _serrá_ _mejorr_ que descanse en la _enferrmerria._

—Yo voy contigo —dijo Tuffnut. Tomás se apuntó enseguida. A Thuggory le dio la impresión de que era su guardaespaldas—. Me llamo Tuffnut, al que tu jefa cara-dura pisó. Pero como también piso a mi hermana, está perdonada.

Ruffnut le dio un codazo que hizo al hueso crujir. Si los que lo escucharon hicieron una mueca adolorida, les intrigó más que él no se quejara. Thuggory estudió a los gemelos con detenimiento. La escuadra de Hogwarts estaba integrada por puros pigmeos —excepto por Adrian—, y cómo no, si la mayoría tenían trece años. ¿Qué clase de escuela mandaba niños como scerdos para el matadero? Pero fue suficiente recordar que esos _niños_ habían conseguido un segundo lugar, para no subestimarlos.

—Bien, vámonos.

Adrian los miró alejarse. Habían herido a dos de su equipo. Perder dos duelos y empatar uno podría indicar que eran débiles individualmente. Tenía que encontrar la forma de darles presencia a sus compañeros en particular, a cada uno. Pero no necesitó pensarlo siquiera. La oportunidad se presentó cuando Chloé Agreste comenzó a despotricar en voz alta acerca de la incompetencia de los de Hogwarts, apoyada por una chica pelirroja que a leguas se veía muy tonta.

No era lo que esperaba, pero estaba satisfecho. Gabriel Agreste era un personaje de alto estándar, y sus hijos debían sobresalir del resto. ¿A quién de su equipo debía elegir para plantear duelo contra Beauxbatons? Aprovechando que Tomás no estaba, le pidió a Alejandría que lo hiciera. Al principio ella creyó que bromeaba, llegó a reírse fuertemente. El mutismo de Flint le aclaró que no era ningún tipo de chiste.

—Si no quieres hacerlo, puedo pedírselo a Babcock —sugirió Flint, dándole chance de negarse al tratarse de la más joven de todos.

—¿Y dejarle la oportunidad de darle una lección a la bocona francesa? —estiró sus labios en una mueca mordaz—: Ni en mil años.

¿Quién habría dicho que Alejandría mostraría más temple que Mérida? Flint le dejó el paso libre y no permitió que ninguno de sus compañeros interviniera. Alejandría se plantó frente a Chloé, diminuta en comparación e infantil en apariencia, y soltó su desafío:

—Yo, Alejandría Xarxus de Hogwarts te reto a ti, Chloé Agreste de Beauxbatons.

Una carcajada escandalosa provino de los labios de Agreste. Una mueca despectiva la acompañó, y con un ademán exagerado de su mano, despreció a la niña frente a ella. Pero no contó con que Viggo se parara en medio de ellas, como casualmente pasando por ahí, recordándole las reglas. Chloé estuvo a punto de soltarse su perorata de ser la hija del famoso director Agreste, pero Adrien la convenció de hacerlo (aunque no estaba seguro de querer ver a su hermana lastimando a una chiquilla, ¿qué estarían pensando los de Hogwarts?).

—Uhm, yo Chloé Agreste acepto el reto —sonrió con burla—, no me culpes por terminar llorando.

El nuevo duelo despertó la curiosidad de los presentes. Tras su pésima racha, que Hogwarts apostara con ese duelo, era una locura. Alejandría y Chloé se posicionaron en el centro de la plataforma. Hasta los que iban en escobas habían parado para cerciorarse de disfrutar del espectáculo.

—¿Tu compañera estará bien? —preguntó Kubo a Adrian, situándose a su derecha—. Escuché que los Agreste son bastante hábiles.

Flint se limitó a señalarle al frente y pedirle que observara. Alejandría estaba quieta sosteniendo su varita en alto. Chloé también tenía la suya en la mano, pero se tomaba a broma el encuentro porque ni siquiera se había colocado en posición. Courtney, Ruffnut, Jackson y Eugene le echaron porras a Alejandría con toda la potencia que tenían sus voces. Eso pareció incentivar a Beauxbatons a no quedarse atrás. Su porra no tardó en vitorear a Chloé, no porque les agradara sino para que no perdieran ante el repentino apoyo que estaba recibiendo Alejandría.

Esta diferencia de ánimos molestó sumamente a Chloé, que se dirigió a la audiencia para reclamarles que gritaran más fuerte su nombre.

—¡Concéntrate, Agreste! —vociferó Kristoff desde la línea límite, internamente arrepentido de haberla aceptado en el equipo. Había sido decisión de Gabriel, que no habría soportado la vergüenza de que uno de sus hijos no quedara seleccionado.

—Lo que sea —comentó Chloé volviendo su atención al duelo.

En cuando miró a donde debía la recibió un rayo índigo que la golpeó en el hombro. Más que enfurecerse y regresar el ataque, Chloé se puso a quejarse y a chillar. Afuera de la plataforma, Jackson le susurró a Courtney lo parecidas que eran hasta en eso de las quejas y los chillidos; Courtney le dio un codazo en las costillas para que se callara.

De vuelto al duelo, Chloé había intentado emparejarse con Alejandría, pensando que obtendría el mismo resultado que los de Koldovstoretz. La diferencia radicaba en que Kuvira se había aprovechado de su presencia intimidante y que Camicazi se había enfrentado a una Mérida desconcentrada; el empate entre Coraline y Tuffnut se debía más al hecho de que a él no le importaba ganar mientras pudiera divertirse explotando cosas. Alejandría no presentaba aperturas que pudiera aprovechar. Ella estaba centrada en su objetivo, y no importaba su edad, seguía siendo una de las mejores del colegio. No tenía el talento de su hermano para las pociones, compensándolo con un grácil manejo de varita, tan hermoso que se pudieron escuchar las exclamaciones de aprobación de algunos profesores.

Con una grácil pirueta, Alejandría venció a Chloé con encantamientos que la paralizaron. La rubia quedó quieta como estatua y cayó de frente golpeándose la nariz. Ante su victoria, el público la ovacionó con aplausos. Jackson y Eugene corrieron hacia ella para levantarla sobre sus hombros y llevarla a dar una vuelta por su esfuerzo.

—¡Bien hecho! —alabaron Guy y Ruffnut cuando pasaron con ellos. Courtney le sonrió emitiendo una felicitación más pulcra.

—¡Ésa es nuestra Rainy! —dijo Eugene, ayudándola a bajar cuando ella se los pidió y pasando un brazo por sus hombros—, de no ser porque tu hermano me hechizaría hasta la muerte, te haría mi novia sin dudarlo.

Eugene nunca elegiría como su novia a una de sus amigas, por lo que su comentario siempre era una broma. Pero no fue lo que pensó Mabel Pines cuando se acercó a él para compartir el festejo. De pronto, Alejandría fue apartada con brusquedad del abrazo amistoso de Eugene y dejada atrás. Si bien estaba desconcertada, oyó el reclamo chillón de Mabel.

—¿Por qué le dijiste a esta niña que sería tu novia? ¡Se supone que yo lo soy! Te dejo de vigilar un día y ya estás tras otra.

Detrás de Mabel venían Candy y Grenda, que reprobaban el comportamiento de Eugene con base en gestos fruncidos y nudillos tronándose. También las acompañaba Wendy Corduroy, una pelirroja que se mantenía distante, no por eso alejada del asunto y esperaba la reacción de Fitzherbert para actuar. La noticia de que era el nuevo novio de Mabel sorprendió a más de uno en Ilvermony, pero no pudieron llevarle la contraria. La palabra de Pines solía ser ley, y pobre de aquel o aquella que pretendiera sacarla de su error.

—¡Oye, oye!, ¿qué te pasa? —dijo Eugene—, ¡yo nunca acepté salir contigo! Tú sólo saliste de la nada, te trepaste a mí como si fueras un _Bowtruckle_ y proclamaste ser mi novia sin preguntarme siquiera. No te debo nada, Pines. Eres tú la que se pasó todo el tiempo molestándome.

—¡No!, no lo dices en serio, ¿verdad? —pidió en tono suplicante—. Tuviste que sentir algo cuando eso pasó. ¡Tuviste que!

Eugene respiró profundamente. Mabel le recordaba a Deborah y a Ashley cuando le pidieron regresar y él se negó porque les había dejado en claro que no volvería con ellas. Cada chica con la que había salido tenía en mente obtenerlo para sí, alejarlo de su libertad, de Jackson, y en la actualidad, muy seguramente de Moana. Eso era impensable para Eugene. La separación con uno de los dos, o ambos, lo erosionarían poco a poco. Eugene no podía estar seriamente con una persona que no supiera que antes que todo, estarían Jackson y Moana.

Mabel se desesperó por su falta de respuesta. Lágrimas amenazaban salírsele. Su último recurso: inspirar lástima. Siempre funcionaba. No había hombre que quisiera ver a una mujer llorando. Desconocía que eso no lo afectaría de la manera que esperaba. Ella no sabía que Eugene tenía amigas sin haber aprendido sus trucos (no que los usarán, en Quimera ninguna mujer se aprovechaba de eso para tener ventaja). Eugene no se conmovió ante las lágrimas de cocodrilo. Habría dejado a Mabel así como así, pero Moana lo regañaría. Si debía acabarlo por lo menos tenía que ser sincero.

—Escucha, no comenzamos con el pie derecho, te me aventaste a la primera. No me preguntaste ni mi nombre. Eso está mal. Tienes que darte el tiempo de conocer a la otra persona y darle su espacio. El amor no nace espontáneamente.

Mabel sollozó.

—¿Eso quiere decir que me darás una segunda oportunidad?

—Eh… no. Podemos ser amigos si quieres —extendió su mano, sonrió incómodo.

El falso llanto de Mabel se detuvo. Su expresión de borreguito se transformó en una mueca disconforme. A Eugene le sorprendió el cambio.

—¡No, yo quiero que seas mi novio! —gritó decidida.

—Vamos, chico, Mabel es muy buena. ¡Te conviene aceptar! —instó Grenda. Candy la secundó con un gran " _sí"_ mientras se ajustaba las gafas.

Pero si creían que Eugene sucumbiría a la presión social, serían decepcionadas tremendamente. Acostumbrado a ser popular y a manejar a las masas, _no_ a ser manejados por ellas, Eugene puso su mejor expresión de indiferencia. Su decisión se leyó hasta en la línea recta de su boca. Era un _NO_ con todas las de la ley.

El bello rostro de Mabel se contorsionó en una mueca horrible, como si tuviera un terrible tic contra el que quisiera luchar. Grenda y Candy, leales huestes de su amiga, no tardaron en reclamarle a Eugene su insensibilidad y su falta de moral. Él empezaba a impacientarse, lo que Jackson notó enseguida, y en pro de evitar una pelea, decidió que era mejor continuar felicitando a Alejandría en otro lado.

—Venga, hermano, ven conmigo.

Mabel cometió un error irreparable. Al no conseguir lo que quería, se interpuso entre ambos y jaló a Eugene hacia ella, porque esto no terminaba hasta que ella tuviera la última palabra. Wendy fue lo suficientemente veloz para intervenir. Ella había visto como los ojos tranquilos de Jackson se ensombrecían con algo que no reconoció, pero no dudó que era peligroso. Alzó su brazo con su varita apuntando al pecho de Overland, cuando éste ya tenía la punta de su cayado cerca del rostro de Mabel.

—Quieto —dijo Wendy. Jackson ni le prestó atención. No dejaba de mirar a Mabel—. Grenda, Candy, llévense a Mabel. Ya.

El tono de la pelirroja no sugería, demandaba. Nadie le llevaba la contraria nunca a la Corduroy. No eran así de idiotas. Las dos tomaron de los hombros a su amiga y se retiraron. Con ella fuera, Jackson se relajó de inmediato, casi como si nada hubiera sucedido. Eso hizo parpadear una señal de alerta en la cabeza de Wendy. Una que le indicó que debía retirarse por el momento, y averiguar después. Pidió una disculpa en nombre de Mabel y se retiró sin agregar más. Afortunadamente el incidente sólo fue visto por el equipo de Hogwarts y unos cuantos de Ilvermony.

—Parece que ustedes no son adeptos a obedecer una simple orden —dijo Adrian que sonaba bastante entretenido con lo que había visto—, les digo que no llamen la atención, y no lo hacen.

—En mi defensa, diré que no hice nada para enamorarla esta vez —Eugene enseñó sus palmas, blancas e inocentes—, además no puedes culparnos. Llamamos un montón la atención. En esta semana, nos han entrevistado un chorro de reporteros extranjeros, y de no ser por Maite, se hubieran metido en nuestro camarote.

—Su acoso es impresionante —concordó Guy.

—Pensé que sería fácil, pero el encierro en el Drazki no ayuda nada a la privacidad y al anonimato —comentó Hiccup por primera ve—. Es… agotador y repetitivo. Creo que eso es lo que me frustra un poco.

—¿Y a quién no? —dijo Courtney con gesto exagerado (como Chloé, susurraron Eugene y Jack ganándose un golpe)—. Uff, compartir camarote con ustedes es la cosa más difícil que he tenido que hacer. No estoy acostumbrada a tantos inquilinos en un mismo cuarto.

—Descuida, nosotros pensamos lo mismo de tus rutinas cosméticas —dijo Eugene—, aunque admito que nos quedó bien suavecita la piel tras el tratamiento de aloe vera y extracto de lavanda.

Nadie lo negó. Babcock los había retado a probar su rutina, lo que se convirtió en la primera pijamada de chicas y chicos que querían lucir bonitos, tan fuera de lo normal que hasta Hofferson permitió que le pusieran una mascarilla de aguacate. Eugene y Jackson recibieron tratamientos faciales, al igual que los demás chicos. Courtney se la pasó de maravilla en su elemento, y fue la única que convenció a Haddock de aplicarse una poción para su cabello.

Courtney era una experta en estas cosas, lástima que eso no la convirtiera en una excelente hermana mayor.

No había conseguido que Norman se sintiera mejor ni siquiera que confiara en el equipo, lo que era grave considerando que hasta Hofferson estaba haciendo nuevas amistades. No podían dejarlo ser porque al mostrar debilidad podían aprovecharse de él. Los ojos de Norman tenían una poderosa habilidad que mantenía fuera del torneo a los revividos de Gothel. Perderlo no era una opción, aunque tampoco meterse en la relación de hermanos como Tuffnut bien lo había dicho. La solución dependía de Courtney y Norman, y a los demás les quedaba cubrirles las espaldas por si su discusión los ponía en peligro.

—Estuviste muy bien, Xarxus —apremió Kubo haciéndose acercado a ellos. Alejandría le mostró su mejor sonrisa acompañada de un tenue sonrojo—, ¿qué les parece un duelo más, sólo para tentar habilidades?

La propuesta causó desconcierto. Kubo era pacífico, no se metía en líos ante las provocaciones. Adrian sí que se mostró interesado y esperó a que el líder de la escuadra de Mahoutokoro eligiera a su adversario.

—Yo, Kubo Mūnkabutomushi de Mahoutokoro te reto a ti, Adrian Flint de Hogwarts. Me interesa conocer tus habilidades, y un duelo entre líderes que no intentan matarse servirá para aminorar el impacto de la derrota de tu compañera contra Kuvira.

El equipo de Hogwarts, miró a Adrian en busca de una respuesta.

—Me parece bien. Acepto el reto —sonrió él.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Hiccup. No desconfiaba de él, sólo que no había esperado que semejante evento sucediera. Además, era bien conocido que a Flint no le gustaba perder, en ninguna forma.

—No es un duelo de verdad —se limitó a contestar mientras la comitiva avanzaba entre el gentío de vuelta a la plataforma donde Tantrum acababa de abatir a un chico de Beauxbatons. La preciosa pelirroja arrancó suspiros de los presentes al bajar. Una Afrodita hecha mujer de carne y hueso, una tentación que nadie podría ignorar tan fácilmente. Al cruzarse con ellos, Adrian, Jackson y Kubo fueron los únicos hombres inmunes a su encanto; Eugene, Guy, incluso Hiccup, se quedaron sin palabras ante tal monumento de femineidad—. Todo saldrá bien, ¿verdad, Kubo?

—Así es —secundó. Cuando los de Mahoutokoro notaron lo que estaba haciendo rápidamente se trasladaron a donde él estaba. Connie y Ryley le preguntaron lo mismo, a lo que Kubo se limitó a sonreír y afinar las cuerdas de su _shimasen_. Cuando estuvo listo, pasó junto a Adrian al centro de la plataforma.

Con los de Mahoutokoro habían llegado los del ITME, precisamente los Hamada y un chico que llevaba una gorra verde.

—Nunca pensé que Kubo se atrevería a proponer un duelo, con eso de que es tan pacifista y amante de la tranquilidad —comentó Hiro con pedantería, mirando a Riley con una sonrisa que pretendía ser seductora—. Él no merece ser capitán de su escuadra, ¿no lo crees, Riley? Creo que por fin sucumbió a la presión.

—No digas eso, Hiro —pidió con tono amable y un poco aprehensivo. Se notaba preocupada por Kubo, lo que sencillamente provocó que Hiro mascullara maldiciones.

Tadashi decidió intervenir para evitar que su hermanito cometiera una torpeza. Calmó las ansías de Riley y se dedicó a recordarle las proezas de Kubo.

—Parecen conocerse —susurró Ruffnut a Courtney, que de un momento a otro había puesto una carita ilusionada al ver a Tadashi Hamada—. No de nuevo —roló los ojos. Ya era la trigésima vez en la semana. Al principio había sido divertido _percibir_ anhelo, luego se volvió tedioso ya que Courtney se comportaba de una forma diferente, como si fuera una chiquilla enamorada de cinco años.

Ruffnut le lanzó un codazo que provocó que respingara con un chillido gracioso, atrayendo la atención de Tadashi. La rubia se sonrojó del golpe y fingió que nada pasaba. Por su parte, Hamada ni se había dado cuenta de lo que provocaba en ella. Courtney suspiró. Ruffnut sacó la lengua, asqueada. Detrás de ellas, Hiccup tuvo ganas de imitar a la gemela mientras que Guy se preguntaba qué era lo que Babcock le veía a alguien como Tadashi. En su no-tan-humilde opinión, el nipón no tenía nada de especial.

—¿Qué si se conocen? —susurró el acompañante de los Hamada. Habían olvidado su presencia, y los más jóvenes se notaron nerviosos al ser atrapados haciendo esos gestos—. Oigan, relájense. Parecen como si hubieran visto un Yeti. Me llamo Fred, estudiante de último año del ITME, amigo de los Hamada y el primer squib que estudia en una escuela de magia.

—¿Un squib? —inquirió Hiccup dominado por su curiosidad—. Los squibs no pueden usar magia.

—Eso es cierto. Pero el ITME fue fundado para darles a los nacidos-sin-magia, la oportunidad de pertenecer a este mundo. Combinando materiales mágicos con tecnología muggle, han creado la posibilidad de que personas como yo tengan acceso a la magia. ¿No es genial? De esa manera, la discriminación hacia los squibs disminuirá. En cuanto me gradúe, seré el primero de todos en obtener un título. Además, también soy el primero en usar una Varita Inalámbrica. Un estudiante del ITME creó un dispositivo que almacena magia de un donante familiar y se mete en esta varita —la mostró—, y sólo tengo que accionar este botón para usarla.

—¡Eso es asombroso! —aprobó Guy. Fred asintió complacido y metió su varita de regreso a su bolsillo.

—Lo es, ¿saben? Puedo convertirme en un lagarto enorme si quiero porque es bien fácil. Con un hechizo bastó para lograrlo, ¡y a la primera!

Fue cuando Hiccup y Guy dejaron de mirarlo con admiración, para hacerlo con recelo.

—Eso violaría los principios básicos de la transmutación —dijo Guy—. La Ley del Intercambio Equivalente nos previene sobre lo que sucedería de usar la magia sin responsabilidad. Convertirte en lagarto necesita de práctica y gran estudio, no puedo conseguirse así como así, sólo con un hechizo y a la primera. ¿Han hecho pruebas al respecto?

Si las habían hecho o no, Fred no lo sabía. A él sólo le había tocado probar el producto. Si funcionaba, perfecto. Si no, era cuestión de perfeccionarlo.

En el mundo de la ciencia había reglas que debían acatarse. El método no era para complicar la existencia del científico, sino para evitar que las variables se salieran de control. El mismo principio se aplicaba a la magia. No podías hacer lo que quisieras sin tener consecuencias. Eso no anulaba las posibilidades. Era cuestión de no caer en dogmas y ser elástico con los paradigmas. Que hayan encontrado una forma en que los squibs hicieran magia, era maravillosos. Pero tenían que estudiar el resultado con detenimiento. Si Fred decía que la magia de la Varita Inalámbrica era libre de toda ley, algo malo podría suceder.

Fred no lucía interesado en eso. Se encogió de hombros y cambió el tema. Habló sobre el origen del ITME. En Japón sólo había existido la Academia de Magia Mahoutokoro hasta hace tres años cuando el ITME nació de la curiosidad que algunos alumnos originarios de Mahoutokoro mostraron por combinar las perspectivas muggle y mágica, para crear tecnología innovadora. Había sido la idea de seis estudiantes, que junto a otros profesores, fundaron el instituto.

El ITME contaba con el plan de estudios más corto de todas las escuelas con sólo cinco años de duración. Entrabas desde los diez años y tenías chance de enviar tu propiedad solicitud (Hiro era una excepción por haber sido un genio en Mahoutokoro), podías ser squib, y no te dirían que no. Tadashi, Gogo, Wasabi y Honey eran los únicos con más de quince años, porque eran los fundadores. Saldrían hasta tener más profesores que los reemplazaran para dar clases.

El duelo inició cuando Kubo hizo sonar su _shimasen_. Adrian se puso en guardia.

Dos hechizos salieron e impactaron en el centro.

Pronto, la sala de lleno de silbidos y exclamaciones de asombro.

* * *

La enfermera no había podido disuadir a MacGuffin, Rebeca, Elizabeth, Derba y a Victoire de dejar la enfermería a pesar de asegurarles que Rapunzel estaría bien atendida. Rebeca supo negociar con la mujer de tosca apariencia similar a la de un troll, para que les permitiera quedarse en lo que ella iba a fumar un cigarrillo de menta a una de las salas especiales. Resultó ventajoso ya que una hora después, Mérida llegaba en brazos de Thuggory, y escoltada por Tuffnut y Tomás. Que dos de sus miembros más valiosos hubieran sido derrotados, los envolvió en un ambiente pesimista del que Thuggory se aprovechó para estudiarlos detenidamente. La escuadra de Hogwarts le había parecido interesante desde el primer encuentro. Thuggory era alto y musculoso, así que era usual que lo vieran como un tonto. Una idea equivocada, porque de tonto no tenía nada. Pertenecía a una de las Cinco Familias Guerreras que provenían la región norte de Europa y de Asia; los Meathead, junto con las Bog-Burglar, los O'Ugerly, los Berserker, y otra familia cuyo nombre había desaparecido hace miles de años, tenían tradiciones únicas. Por ejemplo, las Bog-Burglar eran matriarcas, y rara era la generación que engendraba un varón. La familia de Thuggory se especializaba en tácticas de guerra. Él era experto estudiando combatientes. En todo el torneo, los de Hogwarts era a los únicos que podía ver de esa manera.

Koldovstoretz era una escuela de alta calidad, demandante y perfeccionista. Había elegido sólo a sus mejores alumnos, a los que habían pasado por una preparación de un año y medio. Pocos habían aguantado. Muchos se habían rendido, y la escuela se había encargado de recalcarles su vergüenza con cada paso que dieran. Thuggory aguantó junto a Dagur, a Camicazi, a Tantrum, a Kuvira, y a los hermanos Parr que casi no lo logran. Toffee, su director, no había sido amable, y les había ordenado que trajeran la victoria, que aplastaran a sus rivales. Nombró a Kuvira la jefa por ser la mejor de todos. Toffee dio la oportunidad de que pudieran retar a Kuvira para quitarle su lugar; Dagur fue el único que se atrevió, y tuvieron que detener su duelo, o Koldovstoretz se habría quedado sin dos participantes. Los tres profesores a cargo eran Mala Queen, Alvin Treacherous y Excellinor, la madre de Alvin. Los tres eran unos malditos desgraciados.

Estas condiciones hacían casi imposible que pudieran creer que el torneo era otra cosa. Kuvira había decidido mantenerse al margen, ordenándoles que hicieran lo mismo. Pero Thuggory se había mantenido atento a cada uno de sus movimientos, y a los de las otras escuelas. Admitía que existía cierta ansiedad en el aire, una alerta constante. Tendría problemas con Kuvira y los otros, además del mismo Toffee y los profesores, pero había elegido creer lo que Hogwarts les advertía.

Por eso había pensado en decirles en la enfermería que confiaba en ellos, que quería ser parte de lo que sea que estuvieran planeando. Sin embargo, se topó con resistencia. Ninguno había hablado desde que se quedó. Thuggory se estaba impacientando, aunque comprendía que no les había dado motivos para que confiaran en él. Evitó suspirar del puro hastío. Sería un camino largo para ganarse el derecho a ser su amigo, considerando que Kuvira y Camicazi habían hecho puré a Mérida y Rapunzel.

—Te van a doler los ojos si no parpadeas, Quill —mencionó Tom. Thuggory le prestó atención. Tomás le parecía un tipo de cuidado, de esos que no necesitan hacer un escándalo para intimidarte; permanecía cerca de Tuff, mirando al suelo.

Thuggory tuvo la impresión de que si se atrevía a hacer algo contra el rubio, Tom se encargaría de dejarlo sin manos.

Sentado en un banquillo al costado de la cama, Tuff contemplaba a Mérida en uno de sus raros lapsus de mudez. Entre las virtudes que poseía, estaba la innata preocupación por sus amigos, y hasta que Mérida no despertara, no se movería de su lugar.

—Estoy parpadeando.

—No lo haces —replicó.

" _Segurro que lo dice parra que descanse"_ , pensó Thuggory. Aquellas demostraciones de preocupación eran extrañas en Koldovstoretz.

Tuffnut continuó con su vigilancia, pero se encargó de parpadear para que Tom lo dejara tranquilo. Eep también se mantenía cerca de la cama de Rapunzel. Thuggory la conocía de lejos nada más. Esa chica había hecho inusitadas demostraciones de su fuerza, no todos los días veías a una chica levantar con un brazo a una persona del doble de su tamaño. ¿Sería grosero de su parte pedirle que lo cargara en ese momento? Bien, sí, pero se moría de la curiosidad por saberlo.

Si el silencio permanecía, Thuggory iba a aventar algo. No le gustaba esta clase de atmósfera. Si era porque estaba aquí lo encontró un poco ofensivo francamente. No tenía intención de jugarle al espía y mucho menos sacar provecho de ello. Eso no era honorable para un Meathead. Camicazi y Kuvira se habían encargado de dejarles la reputación de desalmados. Sí que cargar con los pecados de los demás estaba cabrón. Thuggory soltó un suspiró cuando ya no pudo contenerse. Parpadeó cuando los ojos de Tomás se fijaron en él. Aah, ¿así que no había estado concentrado en el suelo?

Tuvo ganas de reírse.

Lo mejor era retirarse, y que luego ellos pensaran que hacer. No debía presionar.

—Bueno, yo me retiro —anunció—. Si algo pasa, díganme, _porr_ _favorr_.

—¿Para qué le digas a tus amigas que terminen de matarlas? —cuestionó Victoire con dureza.

— _Clarro_ , ¿ _parra_ qué más? No es como si me _hubierra preocupado verrdaderramente porr_ ella —soltó con todo el sarcasmo del mundo. Ahora comprobaba que no sólo los de Koldovstoretz eran los de mente retrograda—, en _serrio,_ tienen que _confiarr_ más en mí. Si _quisierra matarrlos_ , ya lo _habrría_ hecho _;_ y no _quierro hacerrlo parra_ que conste.

Rebeca les pidió a sus compañeros que se calmaran cuando miraron mal al ruso.

—Gracias por ayudarnos con DunBroch —dijo—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Thuggory Meathead.

—Bien, Meathead, espero que sea cierto lo que dices.

Thuggory no quiso agregar más y salió de la enfermería. Entonces, se agruparon para compartir sus impresiones. Rebeca dirigió la junta, lo que no impidió que conflictos personales se sacaran a colación, como la reciente enemistad entre Victoire y Elizabeth, todo a causa del constante desprecio que Victoire profesaba por Hiccup. No sería problema si no lo hiciera frente a Elizabeth que no dejaba de declarar a todo el mundo lo orgullosa que estaba que dos jugadores de su casa fueran elegidos. Elizabeth no gustaba que le llevaran la contraria, Victoire menos, de ahí que ninguna se soportara y soltaran comentarios que ni venían al caso con la discusión.

—¡Flint debió controlar mejor a DunBroch! —soltó Elizabeth—. Si es un líder tan capaz, él…

Se cayó ante la mirada amenazante de Rebeca.

—Él no es un idiota. _Sabe_ que varios aquí tienen problemas personales, pero a diferencia de ti, no es estúpido para decirles "Arréglalo pronto. No tenemos tiempo para niñerías", porque los problemas personales no son niñerías. No es un insensible.

—Por ser "sensible", podría dañar más al equipo de lo que ya lo hizo con sus decisiones —masculló Elizabeth.

—Robinson tiene razón —intervino Tomás, impasible—. Flint sabía que no podía intervenir en el duelo de Soleil y que DunBroch requería descargarse. Ellas son dos de nuestros elementos más fuertes, así que no las sacrificaría así nada más. Seguramente está haciendo algo en este momento para equilibrar la balanza. Además, no tendríamos que estar discutiendo si es capaz o no, porque lo es, sino pensar qué será la prueba que nos darán en Dumstrang.

El comentario acertado de Tom detuvo toda replica. A Elizabeth no le quedó más opción que callarse, al fin que ni siquiera era parte del equipo oficial.

—Durmstrang es famoso por su zona boscosa —acotó Derba—. La profesora Mirage nos contó un poco de algunos de sus mitos y leyendas. O puede que el acertijo provenga de un poema de runas. El profesor Black me explicó que había leído en un periódico que la directora Tara era fan a ese tipo de cosas. Sabemos que quiere mantenerse informado de todo lo que acontece en mundo actualmente.

—Eso es algo que sólo tú sabes, Kinkerll, escuché cuando se le preguntaste después de terminada la clase. ¿Acaso sólo estabas buscando una excusa para hablarle? —los labios de Rebeca se estiraron con picardía, provocando el rubor de Derba—. Eres tan obvia.

—¡Robinson! —apartó la mirada.

—Dejando de lado la obviedad de Wig —dijo Tom, y Derba quiso darle un puñetazo—, creo que nos someterán a una competencia más allá de una búsqueda. Si el primer reto tuvo que hacerse a oscuras, el segundo lleno de enfrentamientos e ilusiones y el tercero era descubrir patrones, nos da una idea de qué habilidades usaremos, y quienes serán los mejores para llevarla a cabo.

—Sea lo que sea, lo haremos bien —opinó Tuffnut imaginándose las fabulosas oportunidades de encontrar algún bicho peligroso o una experiencia cercana a la muerte.

—Eres un optimista sin remedio —Tomás colocó una mano sobre su cabeza como si fuera un lindo perro.

—No empiecen de cariñosos, por favor —dijo Victoire, rodando los ojos sin ocultar su mueca de asco.

—Sí, ya sabemos lo mucho que Tuff te gusta, Tom —comentó Derba, sin mala intención como Victoire.

Tomás permaneció inalterable, no fue así con Tuffnut cuyo color rojizo lo hacía verse como pimiento morrón, negando con vehemencia el beso que le hubiera sido robado en días anteriores.

—Esta noche Flint hará una reunión final para acordar una estrategia —dijo Tom—. Nos ha dado estos días para pensarlo, y espera resultados.

—Entonces, Firefly y Punz que tendrán que despertarse hoy mismo —mencionó Eep.

En automático todos dirigieron sus miradas a ellas. Era duro verlas tendidas cuando ambas eran una fuente inagotable de energía, Mérida con su determinación, Rapunzel con su optimismo.

No había opción. Tendrían que esperar.

* * *

Adrian y Kubo no habían querido lucirse de esa manera. De verdad. No había sido esa su intención. Las _vuelicámaras_ los tenían rodeados. Los reporteros no dejaban de lanzarse preguntas. Un grupo de estudiantes, mezcla de muchas escuelas, y excitados hasta la médula, formaban una masa similar a un grupo de simios hambrientos en busca de una banana. Maite no pudo hacer mucho esa vez, con toda la manada de reporteros ansiosos por obtener la premisa del evento que había sorprendido a todos por su magnificencia.

Los profesores de ambas escuelas tuvieron que intervenir. La madre de Connie, Priya, y un duende de piel verdosa llamado, Tänpo, hicieron lo posible para sacar a Kubo de ese lugar y llevarlo a su camarote. El _shimasen_ del nipón tenía las cuerdas rotas, así de intenso había sido el encuentro. Por su parte, Stanford se esforzó porque nadie llegara a Adrian, pidiéndole a a Levi que intercediera. Algunos —los más listos— se detuvieron inmediatamente al ver la jeta homicida de Levi, que no soportaba estar en contacto con otras personas. Otros —los estúpidos—, siguieron acosando, empujando para llegar a Adrian al que Stanford finalmente pudo sacarlo al pasillo a la vez que Levi se colocaba en la puerta, impidiendo la salida. Y unos más —los más idiotas— se atrevieron a burlarse de la estatura del hombre, comparándolo con un _Erkling_ , justo frente a él.

Ajeno al peligro que representaba el profesor de Hogwarts, Bolin se atrevió a picarle el hombro con su dedo, como burlándose de la mierdecilla de maestro que tenían.

Nadie comprendió porque los de Hogwarts palidecieron y se hicieron a un lado, como para abrir camino. Tres segundos más tarde, lo _entendieron_.

Sí que lo entendieron.

Bolin salió disparado por los aires hasta la plataforma de duelo, literalmente. Cayó al piso con un golpe seco, gritando de tal manera que todos supieron que la caída no había sido suave en ningún sentido. Levi lo había arrojado como si no pesara nada, y pronto la atención que Kubo y Adrian atrajeran, fue para Levi.

Dos profesores de Uagadou fueron hacia donde cayó Bolin, descubriéndolo inconsciente, mientras otro se acercaba a Levi.

—¿Qué se ha creído que hace tratando a un estudiante de esa manera? —le preguntó un hombre calvo con extraños tatuajes en forma de flechas en cabeza y manos.

Levi no se intimidó de su severa cara. Se limitó a llamar a Courtney. La susodicha no tardó ni un segundo en presentarse frente a él, emitiendo el saludo de Hogwarts con una jodida perfección que hasta los profesores de Koldovstoretz estuvieron orgullosos. Nadie supo por qué la llamó. Pero Courtney tenía una expresión de inalterable objetividad y no se movía.

—Esta quejona de mierda posee la boca más grande de todos los mocosos en Hogwarts, siempre se la pasa escupiendo estupideces al por mayor. Rara vez es que la usa para decir algo listo —explicó, inmutable. Su lenguaje provocó justas exclamaciones de pudor—, justo como la escoria que acabas de llamar alumno. Ahora, observa bien, pelón cabrón, lo que va a pasar.

Fue veloz como una saeta de fuego, y fuerte como un _Erumpert_. Tras el sonido del impacto de uno de sus puños en el diafragma de Courtney, nadie pudo moverse. Courtney no pudo respirar por eso, doblándose por la mitad debido al dolor. Una patada le dio de lleno en la cara, haciendo que se fuera hacia atrás. La sangre salpicó el suelo, y cuando la vieron se apartaron, como si fuera algo aberrante. Levi no se detuvo ni cuando ella cayó al suelo, siguió usándola como saco de boxeo. Los quejidos de Courtney eran la única prueba de que, al menos, se estaba recuperando lo suficiente para poder respirar.

Cuando quisieron intervenir para ayudarla, los mismo estudiantes presentaron la barrera perfecta para que nadie lo hiciera (Levi se cargaría a quien interrumpiera su lección). Jackson tuvo que sostener a Ruffnut por los hombros. La gemela podía sentir el dolor de Courtney, y justificable o no lo que Levi hacía, ella no quería verla herida.

Levi continuó hasta que Courtney quedó con la cara amoratada y con sangre escurriéndose de su boca. Paró justo antes de que ella se desmayara.

—Levántate —ordenó, inclemente. Algunos tragaron saliva observando a la indefensa chiquilla torciéndose en el suelo, intentando llevar a cabo la orden.

—¡Esto es aberrante! —chilló Sidmodius, manteniéndose alejado de ese hombre cuya aura mantenía a todos clavados en sus lugares. Pidió a gritos que alguien lo parara. Nadie respondió.

Porque nadie había esperado que algo así pasara. Aprisionarle habría sido lo más inteligente por hacer, pero ¿cómo atraparle cuando Levi se veía capaz de burlar sus hechizos?

Entre la multitud, Adrien Agreste veía con rabia. Sus puños se apretaron con tanta fuerza que quedarían en sus palmas, marcas de uñas. No entendía porque los amigos de Hawk no hacían nada para ayudarla, o por qué detenían a su amiga Ruffnut de hacer algo. Quería avanzar hasta donde Courtney luchaba por pararse y tenderle la mano, ofrecerle asilo para que no tuviera que estar con ese montón de locos.

Entonces, notó que Courtney no temblaba de dolor, sino de tenacidad, de querer pararse porque _por sus ovarios_ Levi no iba a rebajarla como si fuera alguien débil.

En lentos movimientos, torpes, imprecisos, Courtney Babcock se paró sobre sus dos piernas, mostrando su bella cara amainada por los golpes. Aun así, no soltó palabrotas, no maldijo, ni siquiera le escupió a su profesor. Con la misma perfección que antes, volvió a esbozar el saludo, su mano derecha siempre cerca de su corazón.

Levi parecía satisfecho.

—En mi opinión, el dolor en la mejor forma de disciplina que hay. Hay quienes no necesitan palabras bonitas, sino que los entrenen como a un perro —repitió lo que había enseñado a cada uno de ellos en sus primeras clases, y que ellos habían aprendido en experiencia propia—. La diferencia entre la escoria que arroje de la escoria que está parada frente a mí, es la disciplina. Si un jodido mocoso no puede respetar, es un jodido mocoso inútil. La insolencia no es independencia. Es rebeldía que encubre la idiotez, sólo asegura cabrones irrespetuosos que creen que el mundo debe inclinarse ante ellos y besarles el trasero. Ustedes creen que pasaré por alto lo que el gordo ese hizo, cuando mis estudiantes se han partido el culo adquiriendo disciplina. ¿Por qué habría de permitir que cualquier imbécil haga lo que yo no le permito hacer a ellos?

Seguramente el mundo entero —por lo menos el mágico— se había quedado corto ante las palabras de Levi. Él no perdió el tiempo para que se decidieran.

—Descansa, Babcock —ordenó Levi a Courtney—, ve a que atiendan tus heridas.

—¡Señor, sí, señor! —respondió en tono alto, algo difícil pues el aire seguía sin alcanzarle. Jackson soltó finalmente a Ruffnut, a tiempo para que sostuviera a Courtney antes de que esta cayera, extenuada.

Fue cuando los hermanos Grimborn intervinieron al fin. Pidieron a los reporteros que apagaran las _vuelicámaras_ y salieran de la sala junto con todos los estudiantes. Sólo podían quedarse los profesores y organizadores del evento. Poco a poco, la sala se quedó vacía. Guy se ofreció a cargar a Courtney para sacarla de ahí (Hiccup habría querido hacerlo, pero era imposible para él).

Al final, Levi tuvo que enfrentarse a una bola de tipos moralistas que no sabían qué medidas tomar. Las reglas eran que en el Drazki, la violencia no estaba permitida, pero eso sólo era para los estudiantes, no para los profesores porque habían creído que ninguno sería capaz de actos violentos. Claramente, Levi era la excepción. Haber trasmitido ese episodio en el torneo seguramente acarrearía un montón de quejas del público. El propio Levi se imaginaba a McGonagall queriendo hechizarlo por lo que había hecho. Pero no se arrepentía. Menos al recordar la estúpida expresión de Bolin cuando lo arrojó, así como la estupefacción y terror general. Qué bola de cobardes. Se suponía que eran magos y brujas preparados para enfrentar calamidades, ¿y se asustaban con eso? Joder, apostaba a que se cagarían de miedo cuando Pitch Black, Gothel o las malditas lagartijas voladoras, se les pusieran en frente.

La discusión que se llevó a cabo fue para decidir el castigo de Levi.

¿Castigarlo a él, como un crío? Vaya que eran maduros.

De haber estado en su dimensión, Levi no habría dudado que Erwin Smith aprobara su método, que aseguraba crear una reputación intimidante (ya lo había hecho una vez, durante el juicio de Eren Yaeger). La milicia no era como la sociedad mágica, y eso era el problema. Acá eran demasiado blandos, demasiado _civilizados_ como para comprender que la niñería de Bolin sí tenía una repercusión, que si no se detenía de ser estúpido e impulsivo, terminaría muerto. Porque Levi lo había lanzado, pero otros no se medirían ni tendrían tanta consideración. Además, había usado a Courtney como el ejemplo perfecto de que se debía mantener la cabeza fría a pesar de estar recibiendo una horrible golpiza. Nadie —en verdad, _nadie_ — se percató que Courtney estaba mentalizándose para no sucumbir. La vida no sólo traía victorias, también derrotas, y estando frente a enemigos poderosos, no saldrían ilesos.

Viggo no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Levi. En su mente, repasó los pasajes del informe detallado que Gothel le dio sobre Hogwarts, de cada estudiante, de cada maestro, de cada amenaza. Por obvias razones, no había incluido a este hombre en particular. Ah, qué mal que no tuviera sus antecedentes, aunque al final eso no se convirtiera en desventaja. No desequilibraba la balanza, pero sí que podía hacer la diferencia. Después de todo, el poder reside donde los hombres creen que reside. Es un truco, una sombra en la pared. Y un hombre muy pequeño, puede dejar una gran sombra.

El maestro calvo de Uagadou se llamaba Tenzin, que exigía un castigo justo por lo que había pasado. Evidentemente, pensó Viggo, no había notado que de quererlo, levi habría matado a su impertinente muchacho.

—Tu chico se comportó imprudentemente, profesor Tenzin —puntualizó Viggo con calma—. En Durmstrang, castigamos ese conducta con una semana completa a la intemperie, o haciendo que limpien a mano, las paredes exteriores. Ahora, entiendo que esto sea en Durmstrang y no en Uagadou, pero las reglas se aplicaran a todos. Pero tu alumno ya recibió una reprimenda adecuada, así que si aceptas mi consejo, es mejor dejarlo por la paz.

Tenzin no se veía para nada convencido, y alegó que no eran salvajes para demostrar poderío con fuerza bruta. Viggo pensó que eso hacía débiles a los magos. Había muchas formas de derrotarlos una vez les rompieran la varita o les sellaran la magia; no todos sabían usar hechizos verbales tampoco.

—Además, ¿qué ganaba con golpear a una alumna? —cuestionó otra profesora de Uagadou—, si quería lucirse, había otras formas.

— " _No las hay. Las medias tintas son para los que no se arriesgan. Es todo o nada"_. Dar a entender su punto, simplemente, profesora Beifong —continuó como si nada. Se dirigió a Levi—, ¿no es así, profesor Levi?

—Me apellido Ackerman —respondió.

Viggo asintió. No había sabido eso hasta ese momento. Todos los de Hogwarts, le habían estado llamando por su primer nombre, entonces.

—El profesor Ackerman impartía una lección. No podemos censurar los métodos que otras escuelas empleen para la disciplina, profesor Tenzin, porque si fuera así ya habríamos hecho algo respecto a Koldovstoretz.

Levi quiso escupir. En cualquier dimensión, las cosas eran las mismas. Similar mierda de burocracia. Todos querían sentirse héroes, pero nadie hacía nada.

—Su conducta no fue apropiada, de todos modos. ¿Qué recomiendan que haga, damas y caballeros? No puedo simplemente "castigarlo como si fuera un niño" porque no lo es.

—Su conducta fue excesivamente violenta —comentó Alvin Treacherous, rascando su barba pelirroja. Era su rostro el que expresaba justamente lo contrario a su comentario.

—¿Ah?, la mocosa lanza mierdas de metal de Koldovstoretz machacó a una de mis alumnas, ¿eso no es "excesivamente violento"? —cuestionó Levi, mordaz—, ¿o acaso sólo lo es cuando te nace de los huevos?

—¡Ese vocabulario! —jadeó Tenzin, acalorado.

—Propongo esto —intervino una vieja de piel morena y ojos azules, que también era maestra en Uagadou—. Bolin no recibirá otro castigo ya que obtuvo lo justo y necesario. No que lo apruebe, que quede claro. En cuanto al caso del profesor Ackerman, estará a disposición de los organizadores del torneo y de la directora de Hogwarts. Conozco ligeramente a Minerva McGonagall para asegurarles que no dejara que esto quede impune.

—Eso me parece bien —dijo Sidmodius, retomando un poco de valor—, además, el profesor Ackerman tiene prohibido acercarse a los estudiantes, incluso de los suyos. No podemos permitir que este horrible espectáculo vuelva a suceder. Está claro que no se podrá ir hasta que esto acabe, sería injusto dejar a Hogwarts sin un profesor menos. Además, seguro que sus… dotes físicos nos sirven de algo más que asustar a niños. Al fin y al cabo, el torneo es un evento familiar y debemos esforzarnos porque lo que se trasmita sean los buenos valores.

" _Claro, porque los jodidos reporteros han estado haciendo eso precisamente",_ pensó Ackerman con fastidio.

—Me encargaré de esa mierda —dijo Levi para placer de Sidmodius que ya estaba buscando cuál sería la tarea justa para que ese maldito simio se postrara a sus pies.

Luego Viggo agregó que saldría a explicar la solución a los medios, y pidió a los profesores calmar a sus alumnos. También le ordenó a su hermano que informara a Ronin lo que había pasado.

Levi salió de la sala sin esperar a nadie. En cuanto cruzó la puerta y se topó con los pasajeros amontonados en el pasillo, bastó una sola de sus miradas irritantes para que le abrieran el paso, como si fuese Moica partiendo las aguas. Levi caminó hasta dar con sus alumnos y una recuperada Courtney que discutía con Hiccup y Guy, por lo poco que escuchó fue que la habían tratado como una muñeca de porcelana. Vaya pendejada. Babcock era dura como el acero de las cuchillas del equipo tridimensional.

Haberla visto levantándose tras esa paliza, les enseñaría a los demás qué tan fuertes eran realmente. Fue despiadado y exagerado, e irónicamente necesario. Había aprendido hace mucho, gracias a un hombre brillante y determinado, que si no estabas dispuesto a sacrificar nada, no ganarías nada tampoco. La reacción de los presentes bastó para afirmarle a Levi que todos ahí eran un montón de críos. Alguien con valor le habría detenido usando su palito mágico. Pero no había _nadie_ con verdadero temple entre esos montones de mierda.

Esperaba que eso cambiara, eventualmente.

—¿Qué _gayos_ pasa con ese tipo? ¡Te dejó muy mal, muchacha! —apremió Marinette, que había ido junto con Kristoff, a verificar que Courtney estuviera bien.

—Ya estoy bien —replicó Courtney, malhumorada. Odiaba que Levi la hubiera usado de ejemplo, pero odiaba más que siguieran con algo que ella ya había superado.

—¿Cómo puede _pegmitig_ su _digectoga_ que ese patán dé clases? —habló Adrien, disgustado, atreviéndose a tomarla de las manos. Notó que a pesar de su apariencia suave, sus palmas estaban callosas, algo extraño en una bruja. Ni siquiera por el uso de varita, las tendría así. ¿Sería por esas cuchillas que empleó en la apertura?

—Bueno, permite que Knuckles estudie con nosotros, él es medio troll, así que… —se encogió de hombros, incómoda de que Adrien la tomara de esa forma. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Sus manos eran hermosas, claro, pero no había que exagerar—. Ya me siento mejor. De acuerdo, ya puedes soltarme.

—Ya la oíste, chico —dijo Ruffnut interponiéndose, pero no por molestia propia, sino porque había notado el ceño fruncido de Guy. Tenía que averiguar si era lo que estaba pensando u otra cosa menos divertida—. En Hogwarts, las chicas no somos débiles, ¿de acuerdo? Incluso si perdieron, puedo asegurarte que Soleil y Firefly ya están como nuevas.

—De seguro están en el camarote comiendo papitas —aportó Courtney, despreocupada. Notó las miradas ajenas posadas en ella, como si en cualquier momento se fuera a morir. Soltó una carcajada corta—. ¿Qué nunca han visto a un herido? Por las Barbas de Merlín, si se ponen así por un poco de sangre, se van a desmayar en la prueba final.

Porque estaban seguros que saldrían heridos cuando la presentaran, sin importar lo que hicieran. La lección de Levi les había despejado el panorama de la manera más cruda. Los infortunios podían llegar de improviso como sucedió con Levi, o como una consecuencia esperada, como pasó con Mérida y Rapunzel.

—¿En _segio_ estás bien, Hawk? —le preguntó Adrien por cuarta vez.

—¡Por supuesto! —resopló, ofendida—. Hace falta más que eso para vencerme, niño.

—Pues que fácil será derrotarte si te quedas quieta como lo hiciste —interrumpió Lon de Castelobruxo. Su novia Cloe intentó detenerle, persuadirlo de hacer lo que tenía en mente.

—Lon, no busques pleitos —indicó Moana, apareciendo en escena.

Había quedado en claro que los de Hogwarts, pese a no demostrarlo, no temían meterse en problemas si era necesario.

—Hazle caso a Waialiki, niño, ella sí sabe usar la cabeza —espetó, cruzándose de brazos—. Te hace falta disciplina.

—Vamos, Lon, déjalos en paz —suplicó Cloe, jalándolo del brazo—. Ellos no han hecho nada.

—¡Eso ni tú te lo crees! —le gritó duramente.

—¡No le grites! —intervino Zack, uno de los mejores amigos de la chica de cabello azul.

Lon se burló abiertamente de Zack y se soltó con brusquedad del agarre de su novia. Caminó hasta quedar frente a frente contra Courtney. Ella no se inmutó.

—¿Acaso tú me vas enseñar lo que es la disciplina, niña? —retó Lon.

Courtney bufó, sus labios estirándose con soberbia.

—No se le puede enseñar disciplina a una bestia. A las bestias sólo se les golpea hasta que mueren, sólo así sirven de algo.

—¿Y dicen que no vinieron a buscar pleito? —ufanó el masivo Maui, ajeno a que Levi los observaba a la distancia. El gigante chico quiso colocar su mano en el hombro de Courtney. Aplicar un poco de fuerza. Hacerla ver que tan inferior era a él.

Pero se detuvo cuando Jackson y Eugene se colocaron unos pasos detrás de ellas. Sus rostros decían "Tócala y estás muerto", claramente. Maui decidió no tentar a la suerte.

—¿No oyeron lo que dijo nuestro Jefazo aquel día? No vinimos precisamente a competir —pronunció Ruffnut.

—¿A qué han venido, entonces? —fue Dipper quien se atrevió a formular la pregunta. Esa semana había actuado neutral al respecto, manteniéndose en las sombras y acercándose rara vez al grupo, salvo para compartir algunas conversaciones con Hiccup. Ahora se presentaba el momento ideal para disipar todas sus dudas.

—Si lo dijéramos, contáramos la verdad, ¿nos creerías? —dijo Courtney—. Cuando preguntas, por lo menos en esto, significa que estás listo para asumir las consecuencias. Nosotros estamos listos desde que Pitch Black regresó.

—Bola de paranoicos —dijo Maui con desprecio—. ¿Creen que Pitch vendría a este torneo? ¡Está al tope de vigilancia!, hasta él se pensaría dos veces el venir acá.

—Creí que Snotlout decía estupideces, pero encontramos a alguien que lo supera en creces —dijo Courtney.

—Sólo quieren llamar la atención haciéndose los interesantes —mencionó Lon—. ¿Qué creen que piensan de ustedes? Todos aquí creen que están pirados y que Hogwarts ya no puede caer más bajo. No importa lo que esa reportera suya haga, seguirán siendo una burla.

—El _público_ creía eso mismo de Harry Potter en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, y todos sabemos cómo acabó —regresó Ruffnut, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros, pues no creían que pudiera argüir de esa manera. Pero Courtney sabía que bajo su desfachatez, Ruffnut era muy buena argumentando—. No tenemos por qué contestar su pregunta si no ven más allá de sus mocosas narices.

Si bien para la mayoría, se les hizo arrogante la actitud del equipo de Hogwarts, no para Dipper. Había visto y escuchado lo que necesitaba para tomar una decisión. Mabel no iba a estar nada contenta debido a su reciente rompimiento, pero ni modo. Su berrinche no impediría la posibilidad de saber lo que Hogwarts guardaba tan celosamente. El riesgo era enorme, desconocido. Sus compañeros no le apoyarían en su totalidad, pero ya luego los convencería de que era lo correcto. Siempre lo hacía.

—Yo les creo —pronunció abiertamente con su tono más convincente—: No sé lo que pasa realmente, sólo que si es algo como para ponerlos así de serios, debe tomarse en cuenta. Ahora más que nunca tenemos que superar nuestras diferencias, por lo tanto, desde este momento, declaro al equipo de Ilvemony un aliado del equipo de Hogwarts.

Y Dipper les ofreció la mano derecha, en espera de que aceptaran.

Adrian no se encontraba, así que correspondía a Guy, al ser el segundo lugar, de tomar la decisión. No fue difícil. Guy intuía que Adrian no tendría conflicto con que accediera a la propuesta de Dipper, y si lo tenía, él mismo se encargaría de convencerlo.

Guy estrechó su mano, entonces.

—Ellos no son los únicos —intervino Kristoff con una expresión más afable, a la vez que imitó el gesto de Pines—. Beauxbatons también se convertirá en aliado de Hogwarts.

Ya podía oír las quejas de Chloé y varios de sus compañeros, pero no le importaba. Guy también aceptó su ofrecimiento, sellando así una alianza entre tres escuelas.

Afortunadamente, las _vuelicámaras_ —cuando volvieron a reactivarse— habían estado enfocadas en Viggo y Sidmodius que habían estado explicando lo que se haría. Excepto por una de Maite, que había grabado todo y que usaría más tarde, cuando la alianza demostrara que no sólo era superficial.

Kristoff inmediatamente pasó a convencer a los opositores en su equipo. Dipper tuvo que hacer lo mismo con el suyo, sin quitar su completa atención de los chicos de Hogwarts. Su atención estaba dirigida expresamente a Courtney, que seguí discutiendo junto con Ruffnut contra Maui y Lon, sólo que de una forma más "pacífica" (había esperado que Castelobruxo se uniera también, pero no lo creyó necesario. Si Moana pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Jackson y Eugene, significaba que estaba con ellos en todo; o eso quería creer).

¿Así que ella era Courtney Babcock? No se había dedicado a pensar en ella más que aquella primera vez en la que reconoció su nombre. Que tuviera el cabello rubio y los ojos azules lo había despistado de su ascendencia. ¿Desde cuándo un Babcock no tenía el cabello negro y los ojos anaranjados? Se veía como una chica común y corriente, y aun así Dipper no pudo evitar sentir el escalofrío que le recorría la espina dorsal al verla. Su sangre Pines le incitaba acabar con ella. Dipper pensó que si ella no había huido al escuchar el apellido Pines era porque no sabía nada acerca de su historia. Bendita su ignorancia. Sonriendo cuando debería tener la cabeza agachada por la vergüenza. Ella tenía un hermano… Norman Babcock, el de los Ojos de Cristal, otro Babcock bendecido por la ignorancia.

—¿Por qué miras tanto a los Babcock?

Tan distraído había estado calmando a su equipo y viendo a otra parte, que cuando Hiccup se lo preguntó, se detestó por ser tan obvio. Las quejas de sus compañeros se detuvieron al instante, al escuchar el apellido. Era esperado, si bien no eran parte de la familia Pines, sí que conocían la reputación de los Babcock.

—Por nada en particular. Sólo que… no son una familia apreciada, en Ilvermony y en Instituto Salem, les conocemos bien —explicó—, pero eso no es importante por ahora. Me gustaría hablar con ustedes sobre algunas cosas. Ahora que somos aliados, me parece imprescindible que establezcamos pautas.

—Nosotros no ponemos esas pautas, sino nuestro líder —puntualizó Hiccup, encogiéndose de hombros—. Hablaremos con él sobre las alianzas cuando regresemos al camarote. Sé que suena un poco injusto, pero es por precaución.

Dipper sopesó lo dicho. La cautela con que actuaban estaba justificada, suponía. El mismo había esperado el momento correcto para declarar su alianza. Dipper había hecho su jugada, y no daría marcha atrás a menos que fuese necesario.

—Entendido —se limitó a decir, oyendo los reclamos de Mabel cuya cara de asemejaba a la arrugada de un _Murtlap_ —. Hablaremos mañana temprano. Tengo que reunirme con mi equipo para discutir qué es lo que vamos a hacer ahora.

Cuando Dipper se alejó de Hiccup, su mente estaba trabajando en procesar su reciente descubrimiento. Su tío no le había dicho nada de haberles estando dando clases a los Babcock, probablemente porque sabía que él que no reaccionaría bien. No sabía si una forma de mantener la paz. Conociéndose a Stanford, seguro que sí. A propósito pasó cerca de ella. Sintió un retorcijón en el estómago sólo al oírla hablar. Su expresión se ensombreció con animadversión. Nadie percibió su cambio.

Nadie, excepto Ruffnut Malfoy.

La gemela no supo bien el motivo que la había hecho mirar hacia Dipper Pines, la única certeza era que aquella mirada no auguraba nada bueno. Pero no tuvo la oportunidad, cuando Ronin apareció para poner orden al fin y despachar a todo el mundo de vuelta a sus camarotes.

* * *

Mérida y Rapunzel despertaron a tiempo para integrarse a la reunión de ese día. Acompañadas de la comitiva que estuvo con ellas en la enfermería, entraron a su habitación, tomando su lugar correspondiente. Los de soporte técnico se mantuvieron en las orillas, silenciosos a menos que tuvieran un comentario importante que soltar. Adrian escuchó con atención cada punto, empezando por preguntar a sus compañeras si se encontraban en un mejor estado.

Mérida desvió la mirada.

—Ya —se limitó a contestar. Sintió ganas de pedirles a todos que no la miraran directamente, como si estuvieran indagando a través de su mentira. Al menos eso es lo que Flint estaba haciendo tan descaradamente.

—De acuerdo —y era innegable que no le estaba creyendo nada—, si vuelve a suceder, consideraré relegarte de tu cargo como tercer lugar y colocaré a Croods o a Hofferson, ¿entendido?

—Sí —respondió de mala gana. Mérida quiso irse cuando se percató de la expresión de curiosidad de su primo. Si no toleraría la indiscreción de su líder, mucho menos la de su primo.

—¿Y tú, Rapunzel? —continuó Adrian.

Soleil tragó grueso, recordando el pavor que Kuvira le había inspirado. Había estado preparándose para enfrentar los peores males, a los enemigos más temibles, pero una cosa era mentalizarse y otra vivirlo. La imagen de Jackson tendido con la cabeza ensangrentada, en Norman paralizado por el miedo, a Guy inconsciente en el suelo… el dolor en sus piernas, en su costado, el olor a carne quemada, _su_ carne. No había podido hacer nada, ni siquiera recurrir al poder que usó aquella ocasión.

—No te agobies, Soleil —la petición provino del menos esperado. Asombrada, Rapunzel miró directamente a Tuffnut cuyo gesto pasible marcó los rasgos aristocráticos que nadie sabía que tenía —claro, sólo Hiccup, Guy y Courtney sabían que los gemelos descendían de los Black—, y que lo hizo asemejarse enormemente a su padre—. Cuando nos contaste cómo conseguiste detener a Kuvira, te entendí por completo. Cuando Gothel estaba por darle el golpe final a Theo, yo me interpuse. No tengo idea de lo que ocurrió, sólo que su maldición no me afectó. Hasta el momento, desconozco que haya sido, menos aún, cómo usarlo. Si de alguna extraña manera, posees un poder más allá de lo que conocemos, no te culpes por no haberlo usado.

Aquello había sido exactamente lo que necesitaba escuchar. El miedo cedió en su intensidad, haciéndolo algo más manejable. Asintió hacia Tuffnut en agradecimiento, y respondió a Flint que no había problema. Al parecer, la extraña explosión de magia de Rapunzel era otro de los puntos a tratar, pero como no se encontraban en la posición de explicarlo por completo y no sabían nada acerca de ello, decidieron dejarlo como la última de sus prioridades. Si no sabían qué era ni cómo usarlo, de nada servía querer integrarlo.

El siguiente tema eran las recientes alianzas. Guy detalló lo sucedido tan fielmente como pudo. Flint se tomó su tiempo para meditarlo. No era extraño para nadie que él hubiera estado vigilando a cada persona a bordo del Drazki, porque así de desconfiado y cauteloso era. Ni tampoco que hubiera pedido a Rebeca reunir información de cada uno, y que la expusiera frente a todos; Kristoff era la clase de tipo despreocupado que no se tomaría las cosas en serio hasta que se demostrara que lo eran, su juicio era atinado y siempre acudía a su sinceridad para decir exactamente lo que pensaba. Dipper era analítico y un poco exasperante, podía pensar buenos planes a la larga, pero en decisiones inmediatas casi siempre fallaba (su hermana Mabel actuaba al instante, modulando las cosas), y era tan escéptico como Adrian, todo cerebro que debía ser convencido que su voto de confianza no sería traicionado.

—Díganles lo necesario sobre Pitch y Gothel, lo que hicieron en Hogwarts, y que buscamos saber sus planes y detenerlos —dijo Adrian, tras pensarlo.

—¿Y si hay infiltrados? —dijo Tomás con los brazos cruzados.

—Los infiltrados que podemos esperar son los revividos por Gothel, si empezamos a decirles sobre infiltrados "normales" desconfiarán de todos y el pánico nacerá —comentó Guy a Tom.

—Opino lo mismo que Domani —dijo Adrian—, sólo compartirán lo de los revividos.

—¿Qué hay de los reporteros? Ellos se darán vuelo cuando descubran sobre nuestras alianzas —opinó Courtney.

—Hasta donde saben, sólo se trata de una alianza estudiantil para tener más chances de ganar este torneo. Por eso tenemos que mantener la información en un flujo mínimo. Darles lo suficiente para que confíen. Cuando tengamos más pistas sobre Pitch, Gothel, o posibles infiltrados, es cuando les diremos la verdad.

—Ellos esperan la verdad desde el principio, Flint —comentó Hiccup.

—Ellos _saben_ que no la obtendrán del todo, y aun así aceptaron. Tenemos que cuidarnos de la traición, sin embargo… no creo que no llegue a pasar. Pitch Black saca a flote lo más oscuro de los miedos de los hombres así que puede saber también cuáles son sus deseos recónditos. A alguien que teme a las abejas, puede brindarle un mundo libre de esos insectos. A un claustrofóbico, puede abrirle las puertas del mundo. Si sabes lo que más teme el hombre, sabrás lo que más desea. Podemos superar los miedos, pero rechazar lo que más deseamos con toda nuestra vida, es casi imposible.

—¿Quieres decir que incluso nosotros…? —propuso Rapunzel sin atreverse a terminar esa frase.

—Desconfiar de nuestros compañeros, es una locura —planteó Eep.

—Es una posibilidad, Croods —retomó con tranquilidad—, Kuvira logró vencer a Soleil y ponerla en una situación difícil, ¿quién puede decir con la verdad que no aceptaría la ayuda de Pitch en un momento de desesperación? No sean ingenuos. Pitch y Gothel han vivido milenios. _Saben_ lo que hacen y sus planes incluirán estrategias inesperadas, que nosotros no haríamos por tener la mente cerrada. No digo que desconfíen unos de otros, sino que se apoyen entre sí para que no haya momentos de debilidad.

—¿Crees que eso sirva? —preguntó Jackson—. Los hombres no poseen un cuerpo fuerte, menos aún un corazón carente de debilidades. Pedirnos que nos apoyemos los unos a los otros es como pedirle a un mudo enseñarle a hablar a un sordo. No hay nadie inmune a la debilidad.

Los presentes, en general, se habían quedado desconcertados por su tono grave, casi como si no fuera él quien estuviera hablando. Era como si el chiquillo que gozaba de las travesuras fuese suplantado por un hombre experimentado y frívolo. Eugene tuvo la sensación de haber oído ese mismo tono antes.

—El camino del hombre está lleno de pruebas, que no lo hacen más fuertes, lo desgastan. Una montaña puede soportar los embates del viento, pero hasta la brisa más ligera la irá erosionando.

—Entonces, sólo queda ganar todas las batallas, para sobrevivir siendo seres destruidos —concluyó Flint—. De todas formas, prefiero estar erosionado por pelear, que llenarme de polvo por la inacción. Además jamás creí que tú, Overland, tuviese semejante pedazo de sabiduría metido en la cabeza.

" _Yo jamás creí que tuviera otra cosa en la cabeza, sólo aire"_ , pensó Hiccup por su parte.

—En resumen… —dijo Astrid, hablando por primera vez—, mantendremos la información al mínimo, nos cuidaremos del contrario y tendremos que apañarnos nosotros mismos si es que la situación se nos sale de control.

—Descuida, Hofferson, eso no hará que tu club de amigos te deje —comentó Jackson, retornando a su actitud habitual.

Astrid lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Cinco galeones a que Hofferson lo golpea antes de terminar la prueba —susurró Ruffnut a su hermano gemelo.

—Cinco más a que lo deja sin dos dientes —musitó él, cerrando el trato con un simulado escupitajo en sus manos y un apretón.

—Hofferson lo resumió a la perfección —dijo Adrian—. Ahora, nos queda por definir qué puede pasar en la prueba. Durmstrang no es conocida por ser una escuela amigable. Sus estudiantes son de la elite, como ya hemos visto. Hofferson ha hablado con dos de ellos, y no, no hagas esa cara, Hofferson, que no te estoy usando como espía, sólo quiero saber tus impresiones sobre ellos. Sé que ninguno te habrá dicho de que va la prueba, aunque es posible que ellos sí lo sepan. Durmstrang nunca ha tenido miedo a hacer trampa antes, mucho menos ahora.

—Eret y Nod —dijo Astrid tratando de elegir bien las palabras— están preparados para ganar. No tienen distracciones y son competentes en cualquier prueba. No puedo decir mucho de Nod, a pesar de ser el líder, es muy arrogante. Quizás sea por eso que Eret se mantiene junto a él, tiene la mente fría que a Nod le falta.

—Y no olvides mencionar a la pulga —aportó Eugene—. Vanellope Von Schweetz no sólo es una carita dulce. Ha ganado cada duelo que ha aceptado, y su habilidad de aparecerse y desaparecerse con facilidad, hacen que sea un blanco nada fácil de atinarle. Con eso en mente, además de los retos que tuvimos que cumplir, creo que la prueba se erguirá como una búsqueda en un bosque. Los objetos pueden ser las linternas, ocultos en barreras o algo similar.

—Los bosques en Durmstrang son inmensos y llenos de criaturas peligrosas. En invierno, la oscuridad reina en su mayoría —dijo Hiccup, dándose cuenta de un detalle—. El invierno dura muchos meses allá, por lo que los estudiantes no salen. Si será en el exterior, tiene sentido que el primer reto haya sido en la oscuridad, que en el segundo hubiera barreras, y en el tercero, que hayamos sido capaces de detectar patrones de tiempo. Puede que usen barreras para marcar los lugares donde estarán las linternas, y que estos desaparezcan y aparezcan de acuerdo a un patrón.

—Por eso eran tres retos, y no sólo uno que combinara todos los detalles —dijo Courtney—, dividirnos en equipo nos obligó a hacerlo de tal manera que se compensaran habilidades. Descubrimos cuáles eran las mejores combinaciones, y quiénes trabajaban mejor bajo presión.

—Pero hay algo que no me cuadra —dijo Astrid—. Suena demasiado fácil.

—Con el frío que hará por allá, no creo que convertirnos en paletas de hielo sea fácil —comentó Tuffnut. Astrid lo ignoró.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Hofferson? —preguntó Hiccup.

—Si sólo se trata de búsqueda, ¿por qué darnos un acertijo tan complicado? Piénselo, nada más habrían tenido que poner los tres retos para darnos una idea.

—A lo mejor les gustan los acertijos —opinó Tuffnut.

Lo volvieron a ignorar.

—No me gusta darle la razón a Hofferson, pero la tiene —pronunció Courtney—. "Si tienes que entrar, mejor cuenta bien. Si tienes que ceder, mejor mira bien. Si tiene que dar la vuelta, mejor oye bien". No suena como la descripción que le darías a alguien al entrar a un bosque. Lo que haya ahí es desconocido para nosotros.

—Pitch seguro que sí lo sabe —acotó Eugene—. Si está manejando lo que hay en las pruebas sin que nadie lo sepa, puede que Durmstrang nos envíe a un campo minado.

Adrian dictó su veredicto, entonces.

—Usaremos el equipo de maniobras para movernos, así como las cuchillas. La ley de protección para las criaturas mágicas sigue vigente, pero si hay algo que no entre en esa jurisdicción, acábenlo —comenzó a decir—, llevaremos una bolsa con espacio infinito con cosas que puedan servirnos. Nos dividiremos en grupos más pequeños. Tuffnut, Astrid, Hiccup y Jackson irán con Tomás. Ruffnut, Rapunzel, Eugene y Mérida estarán en el equipo de Guy. Así que sólo quedan Norman, Eep, Alejandría y Courtney, que estarán bajo mi mando. Cada capitán tendrá que elegir un teniente, su mano derecha en esta prueba, que los ayudará en caso de que se presente dificultades.

—Escojo a Haddock —dijo Tomás, sin siquiera pensarlo y para total consternación de Jackson y desencanto de Astrid.

—Yo a Eugene —dijo Guy.

—Y yo a Babcock... a Courtney —finalizó Adrian—. No tenemos nada más que discutir, entonces. Mañana el Drazki arribará en Durmstrang. Sugiero que vayan empacando. Seguramente ahora el profesor Pines está sermoneando al profesor Levi por lo que hizo, así que no lo veremos por aquí hasta mañana. ¿Qué alguna duda?

—¿Qué haremos con el frío? —preguntó Eep—. Las maniobras se entorpecerán si llevamos encima un abrigo.

Courtney mostró a los presentes la forma de activar la protección contra climas duros. La gabardina café permanecía como tal, sólo que se le añadía una capucha y el forro cambiaba a un tejido más abrigador.

—Y tengo que reparar tu traje, Soleil —dijo—, por suerte, traje algunos repuestos que puedas llevar porque la reparación me llevará todo un día si bien me va. Las protecciones contra fuego son algo que falló en el diseño —se mordió el labio—. Rayos, ahora tengo que reparar eso para todos, ¡bien, chicos, quítense la ropa! ¡Necesito mejorarla!

—¡Sí, todos al natural! —exclamó Tuffnut con felicidad.

—Nada de eso, jovencito —intervino Derba, deteniéndolo al instante—. Tendrás la ropa, Hawk, pero cada quien irá a cambiarse. No quiero tratar con exhibicionistas.

—Aguafiestas —se cruzó de brazos.

Rapunzel fue la primera en hacerlo, seguida de Hiccup. Al final, Derba tuvo que intervenir unas cuantas veces cuando los chicos se quitaron la ropa frente a las chicas (dejó de quejarse un poquito cuando vio el impresionante abdomen de Flint).

Hiccup aguardó el momento en el que todos estuvieran ocupados, para hacerle una señal a Rapunzel a escondidas, para que le siguiera afuera. Aprovechando que Eep estaba haciéndole una llave a Eugene por haberle aventado su camisa en la cara, Rapunzel siguió a Hiccup.

—Necesito hablar contigo, a solas —hizo énfasis en lo último, cuando estuvieron afuera.

El pasillo estaba vacío, pero no era conveniente que los vieran ahí. Se trasladaron a la sala con vista a las profundidades, donde se sentaron cerca del impresionante panorama. La oscuridad de las aguas era sutilmente iluminada por las criaturas marinas con sus luces de múltiples colores. Al ser último día, nadie estaba fuera. El barco había estado al tope de su capacidad, por lo que el silencio y la privacidad no estaban su alcance durante esos días. Era bueno tener unos momentos como éste, en los que se podía apreciar la tranquilidad del barco.

Rapunzel dobló sus piernas y las abrazó. No tenía idea de lo que querría hablar con ella. Cuando la miró, Hiccup notó que tenía el cabello suelto por lo que éste se extendía en una línea gruesa por el suelo. También iba descalza, un hábito que Jackson le había pegado. Pidió que eso fuera lo único que tuvieran en similitud.

—Eh, uhm, ¿qué quieres decirme? —dijo Rapunzel, entreteniéndose en doblar y estirar los dedos de sus pies.

—Promete que no pensarás que estoy loco.

—Lo prometo —dijo al ver su expresión.

Eso pareció aliviarlo de algún modo. Rapunzel no conocía demasiado a Hiccup, a pesar de llevarse bien con él. Hiccup nunca había sido de los que se abrían a los demás. Era más reservado que Guy, receloso de mostrarse al mundo como si quisiera guardarse a sí mismo. La primera impresión que había tenido de él, era la una imagen de puercoespín. Temeroso de que se acercaran a él como para no usar sus espinas a cada intento. Peligroso cuando decidía acercarse y te pinchaba, porque Hiccup no era la blanca palomita ni el mejor de los amigos.

Rapunzel se había percatado de eso.

Hiccup no solía acatar órdenes ni peticiones con regularidad, buscaba salirse la suya adaptando la orden a su modo. No cedía aunque la otra persona tuviera razón, y si lo hacía, no pasaba mucho para que su voluntad volviera a imponerse. Era egoísta, pero sabía disfrazarlo de razones con las cuales no se podía rebatir. Era manipulador, lo que era de esperarse considerando su niñez en Berkshire. En ese lugar se la pasaba solo, incluso si Fishlegs estaba, él terminaba haciendo lo que fuera la voluntad de Hiccup; como que nadie le prestaba atención a menos que fuera su padre para hacerle cumplir su función como el heredero de los Haddock, o cuando una vecina lo acusaba con Gobber. Hiccup vivía bajo sus reglas. Su ley tenía que ser la ley de los demás.

Si había una lección que Rapunzel aprendiera en su corta vida, era que la oscuridad existía en cada persona. Hiccup no era la excepción.

Por este motivo, lo escuchó atentamente, ya que era una oportunidad única.

Y cuando creyó que sería sobre inseguridades de adolescentes, recibió otra cosa más sorprendente y complicada.

No sólo ella había tenido visiones y sueños extraños.

Hiccup no reparó en contarle lo que sabía. Conforme lo relataba, la posición de Rapunzel se aclaraba también. Lo que le recordó la reticencia de Eep de no contarle algunas cosas. Ya la comprendía. Su amiga quería protegerla, no hacerle saber nada hasta que todo estuviese comprobado. No podía culparla. Hiccup contó sus visiones, aquellas en las que veía a la mujer rubia y al chico del cabello blanco, donde estaba en un campo de piedras cubiertas de musgo. Así como la canción…

Rapunzel conectaba cada palabra con un propio episodio de lo que acontecía con ella.

Hiccup le contó sobre el linaje de los Malfoy (¿Quién habría dicho que eran parte de los Black y los Haddock?), sobre el Niño Rey, sobre Wodensfang y Hanabi. Rapunzel estaba sorprendida. Ahora comprendía por qué Bill Cipher se empecinaba en llamarla Terra, ¡había sido todo por una profecía!

Cuando fue su turno de hablar, Hiccup se veía expectante, nervioso, casi al punto de desmayo. Contarle todo esto tuvo que ser un esfuerzo tremendo.

Hiccup lo había compartido con Guy y Fishlegs, pero ¿qué podrían saber ellos acerca de ser la reencarnación de una figura antigua? Si la misma Rapunzel estaba impactada, sus amigos no podrían ni siquiera entender lo que sentía. Habría recurrido a Rapunzel porque ella no lo rechazaría y le creería, lo que no pasaría con las otras dos reencarnaciones de Aer y Aqva. Mérida y Jackson eran los polos opuestos de Hiccup y Rapunzel, ¿tendría que ver con la naturaleza que manejaban? Eso lo pensaría después.

Cuando Rapunzel le explicó sus visiones, los ojos amarillos de enorme tamaño, el cuerpo inmenso negro como la noche misma, y el dolor que habría sacudido hasta el alma más insensible, Hiccup supo que había hecho la elección correcta, y pronto se sumergieron en una charla de teorías e hipótesis. A Hiccup no le sorprendió que ella lo captara a la primera. Cuando se percataron que había pasado mucho tiempo, y los demás sospecharían de su ausencia, decidieron puntualizar sólo unas cosas más.

¿Pero qué exactamente?

No habían necesitado palabras para acordar su alianza, para saber que se necesitarían el uno al otro. Sin embargo, Rapunzel sí quiso ir con Jackson y Mérida, para completar el círculo. Hiccup se negó rotundamente, ciego ante sus propios conflictos. Rapunzel no presionó. Conocía se sobra el proceso, pero no descartó la idea en su interior.

Ahora estaban juntos en esto.

Fue cuando una chispa de suspicacia afloró en la cabeza de Rapunzel. Pidió a Hiccup que volviera a contarle sobre "La Madre de los Dragones". Hiccup lo hizo. Ella no tardó en captar algo. Dos muchachos amados por dragones, ambos maldecidos y asesinados por querer cambiar su destino, ¿al ser la tercera reencarnación de Ignis, Hiccup tendría que mantenerse alejado de esas criaturas para cumplir su destino? El dolor que Rapunzel percibió volvió a sacudirla con su recuerdo ¿era parte de Ignis o de los dragones, ese sentimiento? Aún había muchas cosas por descubrir.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Hiccup al verla cabecear un poco.

—No —no mentía. Todo resultaba tan apabullante—, pero lo estaré en cuanto descanse. Ha sido uno de los días más ajetreados de mi vida.

—Te entiendo —sonrió, soltando un bostezo. Las mejoras del equipo de maniobras le sacaron todo el jugo a su cerebro—. Creo que debemos regresar. Todos estarán dormidos ahora.

Hiccup se levantó y extendió su brazo hacia ella, brindándole su mano. Rapunzel la tomó.

Entonces, todo se oscureció.

Ambos flotaron a la deriva en la nada absoluta. Sorprendidos por lo repentino, se abrazaron para evitar alejarse, lo que fue una excelente idea al ser empujados por una fuerza similar al viento. La corriente los llevó sin rumbo fijo a un páramo de frescos pastos y árboles de madera blanca y limitado follaje alrededor. Nubes esponjosas flotaban sobre su cabeza, dando un efecto mágico al permitir la luz en una parte y privarla a otra.

Hiccup y Rapunzel se quedaron quietos, impactados por haber sido transportados al mismo tiempo. Una voz femenina tarareando en la proximidad los hizo voltear detrás de ellos. Más no vieron a una mujer, era como un manchón borroso e indefinido.

Cuando quisieron moverse para acercarse al manchón, la visión acabó. Traídos de vuelta en el Drazki, Hiccup y Rapunzel sintieron una especie de conmoción tardía, un sentimiento de nostalgia los paralizó unos minutos.

Era la primera vez que pasaba. No habían visto ni la mujer rubia, ni al muchacho de cabello blanco de las visiones de Hiccup; tampoco sentido la angustia o visto los ojos dorados o verdes de las de Rapunzel.

¿A dónde exactamente habían ido a parar esta vez?

Y, más importante que todo, ¿por qué les era conocida esa voz?

En ese instante, ninguno de los dos pudo contestar esas preguntas.

* * *

Drácula miró hacia el reloj de huesos en la alta pared del recibidor de su hotel. Eran las cuatro y media de la madrugada. Faltarían tres horas para despertar a los huéspedes de Hotel Transilvania. Tres horas en las que él tendría que cuidar los detalles del desayuno. Nada de mosquitos secos de la Patagonia porque la mayoría de las damas era alérgica a ellos. La cristalera tenía que estar impecable. Los trajes de los meseros no debían tener arruga alguna. Una segunda ración de platillos tenía que prepararse por su la primera se acababa. Detalles y más detalles. Drácula se había pasado los últimos trece años cuidando los detalles…

—No tienen por qué quedarse —indicó al personal de limpieza.

—Queremos quedarnos, mi señor —respondió la jefa de sirvientas—. Las habitaciones no se limpiarán solas. Usted no tiene tiempo para eso, administrando este lugar.

Drácula no la miró. Bien pudo haberles gritado con la potencia de su rugido, pero ellas no se irían nunca. Lo sabía. Intentarlo era inútil. Por eso cuidó ese detalle una vez más, sabiendo que serviría de consuelo para las criaturas que le habían servido durante tantos años.

—Como orden, mi Lord —una reverencia corta, todos al mismo tiempo. La imagen de la perfección, una vez más—. Le aviso que sus amigos también se han quedado. Están en la terraza para disfrutar del amanecer.

También ellos…

—Entendido —dijo Drácula. Se sintió en la necesidad de agregar algo más. Siempre había diestro con las palabras. Un excelente anfitrión. Pero, ¿qué podría decirles para demostrarles el infinito respeto que sentía hacia ellas y ellos por quedarse con él?

—Siempre estaremos a su servicio, mi señor —dijo la jefa como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento. Pero es que tras trabajar tantos años para Drácula había aprendido a leerle a la perfección—. Aquí o allá, se le seguiremos.

Pocas veces Drácula había sido sacudido con emoción con palabras ajenas. Pocas veces había querido voltearse y mostrarles la faceta que sólo Mavis conocía personalmente. Expresar su más sincero agradecimiento a quienes prestaron lealtad de la más fina calidad.

—Gracias —es lo único que pudo salir de sus labios delgados. Qué torpe se sentía en ese momento.

Pero había bastado para los sirvientes, que hicieron otra reverencia y se retiraron a hacer sus debidas labores. Drácula miró de nuevo el reloj. Ya eran las cinco en punto. Tenía tiempo. Eso le causó una sonrisa. Qué curioso que tuviera tiempo, y aun así, lo percibiera apenas exacto para lo que debía hacer. A los vampiros solían atribuirles la inmortalidad, la existencia más allá de un límite de edad, más allá de cualquier principio humano… y así era. Pero no todo. Las largas vidas de los vampiros los hacían perderse, confundirse con recuerdos. Por eso los vampiros creaban grandes proyectos, para no perderse a sí mismo. El Hotel Transilvania era el de Drácula, su mejor proyecto. Entonces, ¿qué era Mavis para él? Definitivamente no un proyecto. Era su hija, sangre de su sangre, carne de su carne. La evidencia de que había amado a una mortal, a Martha Harker. Mavis apenas estaba abriéndose al mundo, y si bien Drácula había temido a eso desde que nació, ahora estaba en paz. Mavis estaría a salvo. Nada le pasaría.

Mavis había sido una experiencia totalmente nueva para él. Nunca había pensado en ser padre, pero cuando se enamoró de Martha, no pudo evitar soñarse con un bebé en brazos. Mavis había transfigurado su mundo. Representaba lo mejor de él y Martha: su amor. Había sido una pequeña con los ojos más hermosos del mundo… tan indefensa, tan alegre, que verla emocionarse con cada logro que tenía, era algo que llenaba su corazón de calidez. Su hija era hermosa y creativa, curiosa y valiente. La protegería a toda costa.

Dejó de observar el reloj, y se encaminó hacia la zona de la terraza. Sabía que sus amigos estaban ahí porque su oído hipersensible le proveía del sonido de risas, murmullos y buenas palabras. Ah, aquella era su familia. Drácula respiró satisfecho cuando los encontró. A los buenos Wayne y Wanda, que siempre tenían esa ansiedad producto de sus números hijos (trató de no pensar en que los cachorros estaban aquí, que no se habían ido, que sus padres no los habían enviado lejos) que no impedía que sonrieran; a Murray y a Griffin, par de solteros irremediables… Frank no estaba, él estaba a salvo en Reino Unido, probablemente preguntándose porque rechazó sus planes para pasar las navidades en el hotel.

Si tan sólo supiera…

Pero así era mejor.

Recordó los buenos momentos que había pasado con ellos. Las escapadas juveniles con Murray y Wayne. Las bromas que él y Griffin solían hacerse entre sí y a otros compañeros. La primera vez que se reunieron, Martha estaba viva todavía y no había tenido que mentirle a Frank para mantenerlo lejos, compartiendo anécdotas y risas. A Wanda dándole consejos a una embarazada Martha. A Wayne advirtiéndole que tuviera cuidado al cambiar pañales. A Murray regalándole su primer tesoro maldecido a Mavis. A Griffin jugando a los títeres para que Mavis dejara de llorar.

Ellos habían estado cuando a Martha la asesinaron. Habían estado ahí para ayudarle en lo que pudieran. Eran la clase de amigos que había querido siempre para su hija…

—¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? —preguntó Murray asiéndolo de los hombros y acercándolo a donde estaban tomando el desayuno. Algo extraño considerando que tendría que ser cena (seguían horarios nocturnos, después de todo, ahora se supone que estarían cenando), pero la ocasión no estaba para seguir rutina, sino para romperla.

—Tenía que hacerme cargo de unos cuantos detalles —respondió el vampiro—, a diferencia de otros, algunos _sí_ tenemos un trabajo estable.

—Oh, no empieces, compañero, que ya he conseguido uno muy bueno. Te lo aseguro, luego vas a ser tú el que me ande pidiendo prestado.

—Griffin dejará de estar soltero antes de que eso pase —comentó.

—¡Oigan, ya les dije que sí llevé una chica al cumpleaños de Frank!, sólo que no la vieron porque era muy tímida —dijo el hombre invisible.

—Claro, lo mismo dijiste de la suiza en la fiesta de año nuevo, y de la que se supone era una morena —dijo Wayne, sonriendo de lado. Griffin berreó y posiblemente se cruzó de brazos.

Wanda se rió al escucharlos. Seguramente Martha habría participado con más ahínco que ella en la conversación, pero Wanda siempre había sido reservada y no se atrevería a usurpar el lugar de su difunta amiga. Así que se dedicó a mirarlos solamente. El grupo se mantuvo de esa manera casi una hora, hasta Drácula calló, mirando hacia el horizonte donde el sol ya salía y se difuminaba en la espesa neblina. Un amanecer. Su piel ardió bajo el tacto de los rayos, aun si no eran directos. A Martha le fascinaban los amaneceres.

Ya era el momento.

Pensó en la visita que hizo hace unos días. Su hija era especial, y no era sólo porque la amara y la viera de ese modo. Mavis tenía las fortalezas de ambas razas en su cuerpo. Era letal y poderosa como un vampiro; a la vez, frágil y amable como un ser humano. Había hecho la elección correcta al dejarla asistir a Hogwarts, de otra forma, no habría desarrollado su potencial en el hotel, ni tampoco encontrado razones por las cuales luchar. Drácula no quería compartir el cariño de su hija, pero era algo inevitable porque Mavis había heredado el corazón de su madre. Su hija había conocido a personas interesantes. Courtney Babcock y Ruffnut Malfoy no habrían sido candidatas de amistades para Mavis, si él hubiera tenido que escoger. Pero ellas habían estado con Mavis en todo momento desde que entró a Hogwarts, y estarían ahí para siempre o hasta que sus vidas humanas se acabaran.

Había tenido que asegurarse de eso, antes de hablar sobre lo había guardado durante 300 años.

Aunque no era del todo cierto, incluso si hubiera confiado en Courtney y Ruffnut a la primera, no habría sido capaz de contar la verdad.

La Cámara del Tiempo era un organismo espiritual que no entendía, que manejaba leyes que no contemplarían la preocupación de un padre por una hija. Si había permanecido en silencio era porque la Cámara del Tiempo controlaba sus pasos, incluso lo que salía de su boca, y si de repente había sentido la libertad de decirlo, era porque ellos _creían_ que era el momento. Drácula les profesaba un odio particular, por no dejarle darle a Mavis toda la información que necesitara.

Apenas retenía los sucesos de ese día. La repentina aparición de una de las Dos Diosas de la Cámara, un ente de color negro y cabeza salida de un cuento de aliens. Se lo había llevado a pesar de su negativa, alegando que le concernía… ¿y por qué? Drácula no había podido contestarlo hasta que Mavis le contó sobre lo que estaban investigando. Vaya cosa tan estúpida y curiosa. Lo habían escogido porque sería el padre de Mavis. Entonces, si su hija debía ser la mensajera, ¿a quién tendría que pasarle el mensaje? Como fuera, eso ya no era de su incumbencia. Lo suyo había sido presenciar el juicio. Ver a cada miembro de la Cámara del Tiempo presentarse. Ver al diabólico Mor'du luchar con las cadenas que lo aferraban para que no huyera. A Bill Cipher al lado de un humano, del que se decía había derrotado con Mor'du. A la única de los Cuatro Diamantas que quedaba. Y la prisión…

Cuando vio la cantidad de criminales que ahí había, se sintió pequeño y débil.

¿Cómo no sentirse diminuto en comparación con un monstruo que cosechó las vidas de millones en sólo una hora? ¿De otros que destruyeron planetas enteros? ¿De los menos malvados, que sólo crearon guerras en mundos donde la paz reinaba? Y lo único que podía destacar a Drácula de ese bonche de siniestros y malestares, era su corazón. El corazón que serviría para amar a Martha, y para proteger a Mavis. Había roto sus esquemas ese día. Había aprendido una de las lecciones más importantes.

Pero todavía tenía dudas. ¿Qué era lo que exactamente pretendían los de la Cámara del Tiempo? Incluso si Mavis era la Mensajera, y cumplía con su destino, ¿qué era lo que querrían evitar o desarrollar? ¿Acaso Pitch Black y Gothel tenían el suficiente poder en conjunto para presentarles una amenaza? Drácula lo dudaba, porque si fuera así, ambos ya estarían compartiendo el mismo destino que Mor'du.

Los rayos del sol fueron consumidos repentinamente por densas nubes negras. Su piel herida celebró el lento maltrato, comenzando a curarse. Cuando el proceso finalizó, Drácula contempló otra vez el horizonte.

Ya no había rastros de luz.

Todo estaba en silencio.

Entonces, como si tratase de gotas de agua cayendo, de las nubes brotaron miles de caballos esqueléticos de crin negruzca y ojos amarillos. Su relinchar hizo eco en el valle. El sonido de sus cascos fue el equivalente a las trompetas en una guerra. Drácula logró escuchar los gritos de sus amigos, una despedida, un último abrazo. Pero Drácula se mantuvo firme en su lugar, y cuando los caballos estaban por llegar, sus ojos brillaron enrojecidos. En un parpadeo, los corceles habían quedado suspendidos en el aire, presos del hechizo de sus ojos.

De nuevo, la calma y el silencio.

Una estrepitosa risa los quebró de nuevo.

—Justo lo que esperaba del Último Príncipe de la Noche —detrás de su ejército, arena negra movediza zigzagueaba en formas indeterminadas—. Lograste parar a todo un escuadrón de mis Pesadillas que podría fácilmente destruir una ciudad entera. Los que hablan sobre ti, no le hacen justicia a tu magnificencia.

La arena negra comenzó a integrarse en una delgada figura. Ojos amarillos, dientes blancos, piel ceniza. Pitch Black se presentó ante él, sin ninguna vergüenza. No era diferente a los dibujos que solían hacerle, de hecho, le favorecían demasiado. En esta apariencia humanoide, Pitch se asemejaba más a un hombre desempleado que al Espíritu del Miedo.

—Te estabas tardando —soltó Drácula, imperturbable—. Creí que estarías aquí antes.

—Tenía… asuntos que atender —dijo Pitch, caminando en el aire, con las manos en la espalda—. Asuntos que requerían de mi máxima concentración, ya sabes, obtener información, formar alianzas… y, ya que me esperabas con tanta prontitud, me parece educado corresponderte evitando los rodeos, ¿no lo crees?

Drácula no contestó. Pitch desapareció del cielo, y reapareció al lado del vampiro, sonriendo con malicia. Los amigos de Drácula exclamaron con miedo.

—Tu poder no es despreciable, mi amigo, pero lo que realmente me interesa en tu mente —se recargó en su hombro, incluso osó tocar con la punta de su dedo la sien de Drácula—, posees conocimientos inimaginables para las masas, y una sabiduría ancestral heredada de tu padre. Un gran vampiro, cabe decir.

—Aunque aprecio los halagos, no entiendo tu punto. Pero si ése era tu punto, venir a halagarme, ya lo has mostrado. Ya puedes largarte —contestó Drácula mostrando con su mano la dirección a tomar.

—Todavía no he acabado, mi amigo —retomó Pitch Black, desapareciendo de nuevo y apareciéndose donde su ejército paralizado estaba. Sobó el lomo de uno de los corceles—. Verás, entre mis asuntos principales, surgió un… pequeño problema. No es nada grave, sólo tiene que ver con mis tropas. Las Pesadillas son leales, eficientes y salvajes, pero si no se les alimenta con miedo constante, decae su fuerza. Alimentarlas consume la mayor parte de mi poder, así que me he visto en la necesidad de enmendar esto. Creo que estás al tanto de una de mis aliadas. Una maravillosa amiga que ha estado experimentado mucho últimamente, pero le faltan ingredientes nuevos, algo para lo que el mundo no esté preparado. Había usado miles de licántropos, trolls, monstruos, criaturas, etc., pero ninguna cumplía con la misión de dañar severamente al enemigo, y la mezcla resultaba inestable, y por lo tanto, insostenible. Ninguno fue capaz de sobrevivir más de tres días. De nada sirve un soldado así de débil. Entonces, mi amiga me dijo que si usaba la sangre y carne un poderoso monstruo, posiblemente completaría sus experimentos. Verás, no sólo me interesa un ejército propio, sino la capacidad de crear uno en donde sea. Ella es muy hábil para eso, sabes, muy práctica. No había mucho de donde escoger. El último Gigante de Hielo está oculto en quién sabe que parte de Rusia, los dragones están fuera de la lista si es que no quiero perder mi ventaja, y, bueno, pensé en usar a tu hija… pero mi amiga me convenció que no era buena idea. Tiene sangre humana, después de todo.

Pitch se volteó hacia él, para ver su reacción. Pero Drácula no dio señal de molestia o enojo. Aquello no era parte del plan de Pitch. Necesitaba emociones fuertes para conseguir penetrar en el duro control del vampiro, para lograr convencerlo de unirse a él. Ciertamente había accedido a tomarlo como material para experimentos como Gothel lo solicitó, pero tenerlo como uno de sus generales haría de su ejército totalmente invencible. Además, seguro que Drácula sabía algo sobre Mor'du, pues era uno de los viejos que quedaban en el mundo. Algunos secretos se escapaban al entendimiento de Pitch y Gothel —como lo era el Juicio del Invencible—, pero a Drácula no tenían por qué ocultarle nada.

Que le jurara lealtad, era el primer paso.

—Un pajarito vino a mí a contarme que quizás tú sabrías quién era el Guardián de la prisión en la que está un muy estimado amigo mío.

—¿En serio, un pajarito? Debes estar muy tocado si es que estás haciendo caso al consejo de un animal —desestimó Drácula—. Yo no conozco a ningún amigo tuyo. Así que ya puedes irte por donde viniste.

—Permite que termine —pidió Pitch Black—, este pajarito es un vieja conocida tuya, según me dijo, la única vez que la viste fue hace 300 años en la Cámara del Tiempo.

Una ceja tembló en la cara de Drácula. ¿Pitch sabía acerca de eso? ¿Pero cómo? Se supone que la Cámara del Tiempo es un secreto.

—Oh, no me mires así —continuó—, no sé nada sobre lo que ocurrió allí dentro, y sólo sé unos cuantos detalles al azar. Ella no me contó mucho, ni ahora, ni hace tantos años. Es un verdadero misterio, pero creo que mientras se cumplan sus objetivos, a ella no le importará la manera en que pasen los eventos. Después de todo —y sonrió—, ella es quien ha visto todo.

—No puede ser… —musitó Drácula cuando logró comprenderlo. ¡Alguien de la Cámara del Tiempo había dado información a Pitch, cuando se suponía que nadie debería saberlo! ¿Pero quién y por qué? La cámara estaba para que no acontecieran calamidades, y si un miembro había estado en contacto con Pitch, ¿qué secretos le habría revelado para hacer el caos nacer?

Fue natural que Drácula cediera el control. La estupefacción se convirtió en temor. El temor se desarrolló con el toque del miedo. Y el miedo llevaba Pitch Black.

—Te tengo —susurró Pitch justo al oído de Drácula. Su arena negra envolviéndolo en un abrazo oscuro…

—No lo creo.

Drácula extendió su poderosa aura, cubriendo todo el terreno en su totalidad. Las Pesadillas atrapadas bajo su hipnosis desaparecieron, arrastradas por el viento. Excitados por la muestra de poder, los amigos de Drácula se unieron a su causa. Los sirvientes aparecieron también, en cuanto Pitch Black soltó un grito de guerra invocando a más caballos.

El cielo tronó.

De las nubes, no cayó nieve blanca, sino gotas de pesada lluvia.

Horda tras horda de Pesadillas se enfrentaban contra las fuerzas que protegían el castillo de Drácula. Wayne, Griffin y Murray hacían todo lo posible porque ninguna tocara ese santuario. Los sirvientes, armados con cuchillos y ganchos, se arremolinaban contra los corceles que se aventuraban en solitario. Habían pasado siglos desde que tuvieran que intervenir en un conflicto, tropezaban en muchas ocasiones, pero siempre se levantaban. Cuando los herían, ellos también. Cuando les superaban en número, sacaban fuerza de sus desgastados cuerpos. Incluso Wanda había tomado partido arrojándoles todo lo que tuviera a mano. Dentro del castillo, estaban sus cachorros, todos ellos merecían vivir sin miedo.

Drácula era el más magnífico combatiente. Frente a él, las hordas se disminuían al instante. En segundos podía pasar de la hipnosis a la ofensiva, de convertirse en un enorme gorila para aplastar sus cuerpos, a su forma de murciélago no menos gallarda y poderosa. Tenía que proteger este lugar. El patrimonio que le dejaría a su hija, su hogar, donde habían tantos recuerdos, y en los que habría más. Él se aseguraría de eso.

Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, Drácula se percataba de que Pitch no parecía rendido, ni frustrado. Sólo creaba a más Pesadillas, y ya.

¿Qué era lo que planeaba?

La respuesta la obtuvo cuando escuchó un conjunto de chillidos agudos. La batalla se detuvo por unos segundos, en los que Drácula divisó cerca de Pitch, una densa nube negra que cargaba a un montón de puntitos peludos. Wanda gritó tan fuerte que aturdió los sentidos de todos. Wayne no podía creerlo. No eran puntitos peludos, eran cachorros de hombre lobo, los 303 para ser exactos. Todos intentando aullando de miedo.

—¡No! —rugió Drácula, dándose cuenta que algunas Pesadillas habrían entrado por los múltiples atajos —, ¡no tienes que…!

Pero su voz murió al instante. Pitch no iba a utilizar a los cachorros como rehenes. Los usaría para darle una lección.

La nube oscura resultó arena que se movió furiosa hasta cubrir a los pequeños. Una esfera perfecta y oscura se elevó en el cielo. Los ruegos de Wanda y Wayne murieron en sus gargantas cuando la esfera se compactó en un movimiento de la mano de Pitch. El aullido de los cachorros se redujo a un lamento que murió conforme el interior de la esfera era pulverizado por la presión. Ni siquiera la arena pudo detener las sendas rojizas que escaparon por sus curvas, las gotas que cayeron al suelo fueron las primeras vidas que la tierra reclamaría. El olor a sangre y carne fue demasiado para la madre, que se rompió totalmente. Por su parte, el padre aulló con tal rencor que se hablaría por años del eco que dejó en las tierras de Rumania.

Drácula se había estado midiendo, pero esto… era imperdonable.

Abandonó todo rastro de sensatez para mostrarle a ese maldito que era lo que sucedía cuando invocabas a una bestia. Apenas en un gruñido, ordenó a Griffin y a Murray poner a la pareja a salvo. Luego, permitió que sus fuerzas tomaran el control de su cuerpo. Su instinto reemplazó a la razón. El monstruo en él floreció de una forma terrorífica. Su forma humana no serviría esta vez; su cuerpo se cubrió de vello negro, sus manos en garras filosas y de su espalda, enormes alas negras, asemejaron a una verdadera criatura nocturna nacida de sueños horribles.

Pitch aguardó el primer golpe.

Pero la velocidad de Drácula en esta forma, no tenía comparación con nada.

Lo último que sintió Pitch Black antes de ser lanzado al suelo, fue un puñetazo en la cara. La tierra negra de Transilvania le recibió con su más frío abrazo. Cuando se enderezó, frente a él apareció Drácula con la cara trasfigurada. Una cabeza de murciélago con los ojos rojos y los colmillos como un sable. No había rastro de compasión en ellos. Más Pesadillas acudieron al llamado de su amo, pero bastó con un zarpazo del Conde para que desaparecieran. Pitch supo que invocar más sería una perdida de tiempo y poder. De su mano, una oz negra se formó. Usándola con una habilidad perfeccionada, Pitch consiguió tomar distancia de su adversario.

Ambos se miraron.

El cielo volvió a tronar.

Drácula se abalanzó sobre Pitch, asestándole un golpe en el hombro que produjo una herida. Pitch no lució afectado, porque su oz se movió con la misma destreza, llegando a rozar a Drácula. Su pelea individual se convirtió pronto en una encarnizada lucha por dar un golpe letal al contrincante. Pitch usaba su arena para curarse. Drácula su propia fisiología. No era algo que iba a decidirse en cinco minutos. Fueron diez horas de turbulencia, en las que el ejército de Pitch derrotó a la mayoría de los sirvientes, así como a Murray y a Wayne.

Pero eso no le servía a Pitch de nada. Ondeando la oz, consiguió cortarle una pierna a su contrincante y tomar una distancia considerable.

—Si esto sigue así, no acabará nunca —comentó el ente oscuro, sabiendo que su fuerza actual no era suficiente. Faltaba más miedo, y el odio que Drácula le profesaba no le servía de nada… a él. Pitch chasqueó los dedos.

Hubo un momento de mudez.

Lánguidos lamentos de criaturas que no deberían existir, provinieron del bosque circundante. Pasos fuertes resonaron. Pum. Pum. Pum… hasta que se conjuraron en una melodía rítmica y macabra. Drácula esperó al nuevo enemigo. Pero ni él con sus miles de años de vida, habría esperado nunca ver una aberración como esos seres. La nariz se le arrugó ante el fétido aroma a putrefacción que despedían, como si fuesen nauseabundas cloacas caminantes. Tenían una apariencia desastrosa, algunos eran esqueletos, otros masas amorfas, y los más feos, estaba formados por piezas de diferentes monstruos cosidas con hilos negro. Pinzas, garras, dagas hechas de huesos, eran sus armas. No se veían inteligentes, quizás carecían de alma propia. Mavis le había dicho que Gothel podía traer de vuelta a los muertos, pero los de que estaban allí no se veían como las descripciones que hizo de los Owens. ¿Sería que se necesitaba otra condición para cumplir el ritual?

Un aleteo sobre su cabeza, le hizo mirar hacia arriba.

Entonces, supo que Pitch no lo iba a dejar ir con vida. A nadie en su castillo. Todo había sido en vano. En ese tablero de ajedrez, Drácula había querido permanecer alejado hasta que fuese el momento. Pero al no estar totalmente al pendiente, le brindó la oportunidad al enemigo de asestarle un golpe mortal…

Las criaturas se acercaban a él, otras ya acababan con las vidas de Griffin y Wanda y de los moribundos sirvientes que aún quedaban. Era una escena grotesca… habría llorado de no ser porque en esta forma, sólo el odio tenía cabida en su ser. Así que le sacó provecho. Si no detenía a Pitch Black, al menos se desharía de todas esas aberraciones. Y sabía cómo hacerlo. Iba a caer, pero con estilo.

Cuando viera a sus amigos en el otro mundo —porque estaba seguro que había un mundo tras la muerte, y en él estarían todos—, les contaría sobre lo que hizo.

Y cuando viera a Martha… nadie tenía por qué saberlo. Pervertidos.

Sus alas se abrieron de par en par y de un salto, se impulsó al aire donde una docena de dragones le aguardaban. Que los Antiguos lo perdonarán, pero también iba a llevárselos consigo, no sin antes mandar un último mensaje. Tenía la certeza que nadie sabía que Pitch tenía dragones bajo su mando, así que se arrancó uno de sus colmillos y le susurró unas pocas palabras. El colmillo empezó a pulverizarse, siendo llevado por el viento. Drácula sabía que llegaría con el destinatario correcto.

—Y ahora —dijo viendo a todos los enemigos frente a él—, es hora de pelear.

Una nube de gas verde lo rodeó. Drácula agitó sus alas para dispersarlo, pero de nada sirvió. Una chispa se produjo en la boca de un dragón con dos cabezas. La explosión lo desequilibró. Fauces lo tomaron del torso mientras garras se aferraban a él. El peso extra dirigiéndole a una caída en picada. Drácula luchó por zafarse, hincando sus colmillos en la piel gruesa del dragón. Al zafarse, se elevó de nuevo para tener esquivar la lluvia de fuego que cayó sobre él. De esa manera, no tendría que deshacerse de los mutantes de abajo. Que el fuego de los Antiguos Dragones se encargara de borrarlos.

" _Parece que el Príncipe no acepta su derrota",_ masculló Pitch, _"debería aprender que escapar de lo inevitable es ridículo. De haber aceptado mi oferta, se habría salvado. Lo único que habría tenido que hacer es servirme y dar un poco de su sangre y carne para los experimentos de Gothel. Nada tan caro como lo que va a dar ahora, su vida"._

Pitch había esperado el momento de sacar su as bajo la manga. Ordenó a sus Pesadillas disipar las nubes oscuras, para dar paso al ardiente sol que ya se alzaba con plenitud en el horizonte. Había sido una buena estrategia ocultarlo, hacerle creer a Drácula que podría pelear sin desventaja. Desviar la atención del enemigo, era algo básico. Cuando Drácula fue plenamente consciente de lo que sucedía, fue demasiado tarde. La luz le quemó la piel horriblemente. No podía ocultarse en su castillo, pues en cuanto quiso hacerlo, fuego y explosiones cayeron en la estructura volviéndola ruinas en un santiamén.

Voló al centro de todo, rodeado de criaturas en el suelo, pesadillas haciendo un círculo a su alrededor y dragones sobre su cabeza.

Pitch estaba detrás de su ejército, sonriendo con burla.

Pero no sabía que el vampiro también tenía un as bajo la manga.

Con ambas garras desgarró su pecho dejando su corazón expuesto. Gritó de dolor, pero se aguantó hasta acabar. Introdujo su mano izquierda sosteniendo el pulsante órgano y lo presionó con fuerza hasta sacarlo.

— _Sânge din sângele meu. Carne din carnea mea. Zdruncină de bază dvs. Si moartea ta susține viața dușmanilor mei_ —pronunció.

Entonces, aplastó su propio corazón. Su sangre fluyó entre sus manos y cayó al piso. Una insignificante gota… que pronto fue expandiéndose hasta cubrir el bosque de rojo, como si fuera un lago de sangre. Las bestias en el suelo se desintegraban al entrar al contacto con la materia. Las Pesadillas y dragones pensaron estarían a salvo en el cielo. No fue así. La sangre cobró vida propia alzándose en columnas que arrebataron del aire a sus víctimas y las integraron al mar rojizo en el suelo.

Pitch rugió furioso al ver a su ejército siendo reducido y optó por una retirada estratégica. Ya luego mandaría a alguien más para rescatar una muestra para Gothel, si es que quedaba algo que rescatar. Conocía el hechizo. Era uno que usaba la vida del vampiro para destruir a los demás, lo convertía en materia muerta que mataba a la vida; algunos dragones alcanzaron a escapar al escupir fuego en la masa.

Pero el ejército desapareció.

Drácula agonizaba en el cielo, con su corazón todavía en mano. Miró por última vez hacia el sol y sonrió.

—Pronto te veré, Martha.

Y cerró los ojos, cayendo en el mismo mar que había creado, diluyéndose con las vidas de todas las demás criaturas.

* * *

El Drazki había arribado al puerto de Svankik cuando eran las cinco de la tarde. Ronin ordenó a cada escuadra que se preparara con ropa abrigadora, ya que el medidor que tenían en el Drazki para el clima, marcaba una temperatura bajo cero grados. Él mismo ya llevaba puesta una gruesa capa de piel, al igual que los hermanos Grimborn. Los de Beauxbatons y Castelobruxo no se veían demasiado emocionados con la idea de congelarse, siendo sus países de climas templados o tropicales.

—No sabes cuánto te envidio —se quejó Fenzy viendo a Jackson con la misma ropa normal de siempre cuando ella llevaba una chamarra gruesa rellena de plumas de ganso. Él se encogió de hombros y pateó el suelo con las botas que Courtney le había obligado a ponerse para la ocasión. ¡Ni que fuera algo ostentoso!, sólo cada escuadra debía presentarse frente a la directora y punto—. ¿Por qué no puedo ser como tú?

" _¿Cómo yo?, ¿alguien que no conoce su pasado, que ha perdido un montón de recuerdos, y sólo siente dolor y remordimiento? Chica, cuando quieras cambiamos vidas"_ , habría querido decirle. Lo cierto era que Jackson no era tan desalmado para querer que alguien más sufriera esto (pero con Haddock podía hacer una excepción. O con Maui, el estúpido Maui. O con Mabel, la mocosa engreída).

—Hace mucho _fgío_ —dijo Anna, mirándolo insistentemente. Pero Jackson ni le prestó atención—, _dije_ que hace mucho _fío_.

Cero reacción. Jackson empezó a hablar con Ruffnut y Fenzy de otras cosas. Anna gruñó frustrada.

—Ten dignidad, Arendelle —intervino Hans con pena ajena. Anna lo ignoró.

Adrian, Kristoff y Dipper se mantenían al frente, respondiendo las preguntas de los reporteros que supieron de su alianza. Tras informarles lo necesario a ambos capitanes, Adrian había acordado mantenerlo todo como algo simple. Levi se mantenía cerca de ellos, representando el mejor escudo que pudieran tener. Su presencia intimidante y el hecho de que no temiera usar fuerza física, los mantenía al margen (excepto a Maite, que lo veía como una oportunidad de hacer su trabajo sin interrupciones); sin embargo, se preguntaban la razón de que Levi no usara magia, ¿acaso era un squib? Como fuera, les inspiraba temor.

Pero para Viggo Grimborn, representaba otra cosa. No había dejado de pensar en Levi desde el incidente, y no todos los días veías a alguien de su tamaño lanzando a otro hombre con facilidad. Pero no era sólo eso. Viggo era un buen observador. Sabía cuando estaba frente a un enemigo potencial que podría rebasarlo. Levi lo era. Eso complicaba el trabajo que tenía que hacer para Pitch Black (no que lo hiciera imposible, sólo que tardaría más). Levi Ackerman no permitiría que dañaran a su tropa, ya lo intuía. No era el tipo de persona que protegería a los débiles, pero sí quien les infundiría valor y disciplina a sus alumnos para que no fallaran. Ponerlo en jaque mate sería complicado.

Había escuchado decir a uno de sus alumnos que Levi era conocido como el más fuerte de la Humanidad antes.

Bien. Viggo pondría a prueba ese título.

Las escuadras se formaron una tras otra, con los tres profesores al final de cada grupo y el líder del equipo al frente.

—Durmstrang se encuentra a cuatrocientos cincuenta metros del puerto —informó Ronin—, por lo que tendremos una pequeña caminata para ejercitar nuestras piernas antes de llegar. Está nevando, así que deben estar atentos y no perder la pista de la fila, o morirán congelados o raptados por duendecillos de hielo, a los que les gusta el calor humano. El castillo de Durmstrang no es una gran estructura, y el bosque lo bordea hace que sea casi imposible verlo —sacó su varita y de un presto movimiento, creó una bolita de fuego rojo—, por lo que deben seguir esto. Si llega el momento en que no lo ven, bien, pues están perdidos y tendrán que esperar en el sitio hasta que vengamos a ayudarles.

—Como si esas cosas pasaran —murmuró Nod, riéndose quedito. Era tradición en Durmstrang, dejar afuera a los alumnos que no eran capaces de conducirse desde el puerto hasta el castillo para que sufrieran de hipotermia.

Ronin les ordenó salir a cubierta. Estaba nevando, efectivamente. Pero no como ingenuamente creyeron. No eran copos cayendo suavemente, sino una tormenta que heló a los menos acostumbrados al clima frío.

—Ponle otro abrigo a Haddock o terminará congelado —sugirió Tomás a Courtney señalando al niño que estaba a punto de ponerse azul. La escuadra de Hogwarts se había bastado con vestir un abrigo grueso color azul oscuro con el interior de una imitación perfecta de piel, además de una gruesa bufanda y guantes especiales para el invierno. Pero eso no servía de nada para Hiccup cuyo cuerpo delgado siempre sufría con este tipo de climas.

—E-Estoy b-b-bien —dijo entre hipidos, frotándose los brazos para generar calor. Cosa que nunca resultaba.

—Se nota —la chica rodó los ojos, y se quitó su bufanda—. Ven acá, Haddock, que ya nos vamos a mover.

Pese a las protestas, Courtney logró colocarle la bufanda alrededor del torso, debajo del abrigo. Uno de los principios para mantenerte caliente, es aislarte. Las bufandas que tejió no sólo eran resistentes, el material del que estaban hechas era adaptable y confortable.

—Espero que con esto sobrevivas hasta llegar —finalizó retomando su lugar.

Los alumnos de Durmstrang y Koldovstoretz no se veían nada afectados, de hecho, lucían aburridos y decepcionados. Cuando Ronin, Viggo y Ryker se colocaron al frente es que empezó la odisea. Si en el barco ya se había sentido el frío, y en la cubierta descubrieron que era un frío tremendo, pisar el suelo al desembarcar fue como pisar un Iceberg. Unos se resbalaron cayendo de cara, y quedando con las lenguas pegadas al piso (a Tuff y Ruff también les pasó, pero por voluntad propia).

—Sígannos —mandó Ronin caminando por un sendero no definido. Detrás de él, Nod y compañía se la pasaban de lujo. _"No hace tanto frío"_ , celebraban, y ya se podía ver a Vanellope saltando y jugando con la nieve.

Eran una procesión caricaturesca. Cada persona se pegaba más a su grupo de amigos para mantener el calor, cuidando de no separarse y salir del camino. Jackson iba como si nada, pateando la nieve a sus pies y riéndose cuando Mérida cayó sobre su trasero al resbalar.

—Anda, levántate, Firefly —le ayudó, sosteniéndola cuando ella dio indicios de resbalarse de nuevo—. Venga, que no te derrote el hielo. Serías presa fácil para los Caminantes Blancos.

—Que me maten si con eso no tengo que caminar por este sendero tan traicionero.

—No es tan malo, sólo tienes que encontrarlo divertido.

—¿Y cómo puedes divertirte con un clima así?

Jackson sonrió.

—El invierno es infravalorado. Hay un montón de cosas que puedes hacer con la nieve —movió su cayado sobre la superficie blanca, y en un parpadeo, en la punta se había formado una bolita de materia helada. Jackson la tomó vigilando que nadie se diera cuenta. Cuando la aventó, le dio en la cabeza a Hiccup—, ¿lo ves?

Mérida quiso decir que no lo era, que no era divertido meterse con Hiccup quien sufría más el frío que todos. Pero la gustosa voz de la oscuridad le susurró que sí lo era. Qué debía hacerse. Hiccup volteó hacia ellos, mirándolos con aprehensión, pero sin ganas de pelear debido a sus temblores. Le hervía que Jackson se metiera con él y que fingiera demencia, pero era peor ahora, al ver a su prima junto a él, aguantando la risa.

El camino a Durmstrang fue tortuoso para Hiccup. Las ventiscas heladas pronto se transformaron en ventarrones, y los 450 metros se convirtieron en un kilómetro. Hiccup odiaba ser débil físicamente. Sus compañeros resistían la tormenta con bravura, incluso Alejandría y Norman, pero él no podía. Eep y Guy tuvieron que sostenerlo para que no sucumbiera. Ronin había prohibido protegerse con hechizos, alegando que mientras más rápido se acostumbraran al clima, sería mejor. Hiccup lo mandó al diablo.

Al entrar a la zona boscosa, fue cuando tuvo un ligero descanso. Los árboles le protegían del viento, y le dio la libertad de decirle a Guy y a Eep que le soltaran. Más Guy no lo hizo. Cuando Hiccup quiso insistir, Guy le hizo una seña de que viera al frente, donde Dagur Berserker permanecía atento a sus movimientos. Cierto. Tenían que fingir. Hiccup se pegó más a su amigo, aunque no era una molestia. El calor que desprendía Guy podía percibir incluso por sobre el abrigo.

—Vaya, no está nada mal —silbó Alejandría.

Habían llegado a un claro del bosque, donde un castillo pequeño de piedra negra se alzaba. No tendría más de cuatro pisos, y sus chimeneas humeaban lentamente. Los de Durmstrang no creía en la ociosidad de la opulencia. No habían forrado en adornos su entrada de piedra. No había estatua alguna que se moviera por sí sola, salvo las cuatro gárgolas que vigilaban en la punta de la torre más alta, cada una mirando hacia un punto cardinal; decían que había sido un obsequio del mismísimo rey Haakon VII de Noruega, quien las había transfigurado el mismo con su varita cuando se graduó y al ser el último mago de su familia real. Las gárgolas, les dijo, se arrojarían contra un verdadero enemigo de Durmstrang, alguien que no compartiera sus ideales y quisiera herir a sus alumnos.

La pesada puerta estaba hecha de madera de arciano, un árbol antiguo del que ya no se tenía registro alguno.

Ronin la abrió sin mucha ceremonia, adentrándose a los aposentos.

Habían dicho que Durmstrang era tan fría en primavera como en invierno, y que las chimeneas no se prendían a menos que fuera por un evento importante. O eso había sido durante milenios antes de que la directora Tara Queen llegase. Incluso si el castillo no era impresionante por fuera, la fachada interior no era desdeñable. Hiccup pudo apreciar el estilo como renacentista, bastante agradable a la vista. No había hermosos vitrales como en Beauxbatons, o bellos lienzos como en Mahoutokoro, pero la pulcritud y limpieza eran parte del encanto. Pero no tuvieron tiempo para admirarlo por completo. Ronin ya se encargaba de llevarlos a la zona de juntas. Una especie de vasto salón con mesas y sillas de piedra, y banderines de dos colores, uno rojo y otro amarillo. Durmstrang tenía dos casas en las que se dividían a los alumnos, éstas eran _Sköll_ y _Hati_ , representadas por un sol y una luna. Cuando un estudiante era seleccionado para Sköll era porque era determinado, valiente, buscador de la luz, mientras que a Hati iban los ambiciosos, astutos y buscadores de la magia oscura. También eso cambió cuando Tara propuso que los valores de las casa no definieran los intereses de los estudiantes, además de crear la materia _Neutralización de la Magia Oscura_.

En el comedor, cada escuadra tuvo suficiente espacio para sentarse cómodamente. El techo no estaba hechizado, de él sólo pendían arañas con velas que nunca se desgastaban. La mesa de profesores más bien parecía la mesa de comensales de la realeza. Pero eso no llamaba tanto la atención como la persona parada justo en medio, frente a todos. Era alta, de piel morena y ojos claros, expresión afable que a los gemelos Malfoy les recordó mucho a su madre. Vestía una simple túnica verde, fuera de tono con las ropas de sus alumnos que eran marrones y rojas, pero que la hacía resaltar más. Cuando los equipos se colocaron en su lugar, y los tres profesores a cargo presentaron sus debidos saludos, la mujer les miró con afecto.

—Sean bienvenidos a Durmstrang, mis apreciados competidores, yo soy la directora Tara Queen —su voz, clara como una campana, suave, tenue. El sueño de todo hombre que desee una tierna amante—. Espero su viaje haya sido provechoso, y hayan tenido el tiempo suficiente para prepararse para la prueba que tendrán mañana por la mañana.

Las _vuelicámaras_ se enfocaron en el cuerpo de Tara, así como su melodiosa voz. Tara les explicó que tendría una reunión personal con cada líder del equipo, así como con los tres miembros más hábiles para preguntarles si estaban listos para la prueba. Durmstrang había proveído las pistas necesarias para que no hubiera variable extraña que interviniera, aun así, verificaría que las deducciones no estuvieran alejadas de la realidad. Así pues, llamó a cada líder y a su sequito a que la siguieran a su oficina. Adrian llevó a Guy, a Eep y a Astrid. Le dijo a Mérida que ella no asistiría por su acto de injustificada estupidez al retar a Camicazi.

—Cuando ganes mi confianza, podrás ostentar tu lugar de nuevo —le dijo antes de marcharse.

Mérida se quedó con los brazos cruzados, oyendo la voz más fuerte que antes.

La reunión con Tara le dio a Adrian la posibilidad de pensar en alianzas más allá de los estudiantes. La directora de Durmstrang no era como sus antecesores, era abierta, lista y optimista (no rayando en la estupidez, claro está). Los atendió con soltura y cortesía, les felicitó por su segundo lugar y los alabó por ser el primer equipo que, en realidad, le había atinado a lo de una búsqueda con patrones de tiempo.

—Que reúnan varias lámparas es importante —señaló ella, guiñándoles el ojo en confidencia. Al parecer, ella no tenía la misma vena competitiva de sus colegas profesores—, dentro hay objetos que les darán puntos extra. Estoy impresionada por su buen desempeño. Continúen de esa manera.

—Gracias, directora Queen —asintió Adrian, respetuosamente. Habían sido el segundo equipo en pasar con ella.

—Pueden retirarse ahora. Regresen al comedor. Confío en que los corredores en Durmstrang no parecerán tan complicados considerando el laberinto que supone estar en su castillo, allá en Hogwarts.

—He memorizado el camino —afirmó Flint—. Con su permiso, nos retiramos.

Cuando salieron al corredor, Flint demostró que efectivamente había aprendido el camino de regreso. En el transcurso discutieron sobre la posibilidad de que la directora Queen les hubiera mentido sobre las linternas. Pero, pese a su ligera paranoia, creían que no era mala. Después de todo, bien pudo decirles que en realidad la prueba era para otra cosa o brindado una pista falsa.

—Sea como sea —dijo Adrian mirando de reojo a sus compañeros—, lo averiguaremos mañana.

* * *

 **¡Listo!** Por fin llegaron a Dumstrang y se revelaron un montón de cosas *suspiro feliz* Fueron un total de 51.385 palabras. Todo un logro, supongo.

Hay algunas frases de autores que incluí en el diálogo de los personajes, por lo cual es necesario hacer los respectivos disclaimer. La frase _"Si no vas a luchar al menos ten la decencia de respetar a quienes si lo hacen"_ pertenece a José Martí. La siguiente frase " _La única persona con la que deberías compararte es con la persona que eras ayer. Esa es la persona a la que debes superar y en la que debes fijarte para ser mejor"_ proviene de Sigmund Freud. Y la última, que se incluye en un párrafo, proviene de Game of Thrones, del mismísimo Varys _**"**_ _El poder reside donde los hombres creen que reside. Es un truco... una sombra en la pared. Y un hombre muy pequeño... puede dejar una gran sombra"._ La frase que dijo Drácula es rumano y al español sería: _"sangre de mi sangre, carne de mi carne, destroza tu núcleo y con tu muerte reclama la vida de mis enemigos"._

Una disculpa si el vocabulario de Levi ofendió, pero él realmente no se abstiene de usar palabras soeces (para prueba, la forma en que llama a Hanji "gafas de mierda" o "cuatrojos de mierda").

Tengo un montón de cosas por decir, pero mejor me abstengo.

Contestaré sus review:

 **Sayuki Yukimura:** El beso de Guy/Hiccup fue muy querido, por lo que leí en la página de Facebook. Tomo en consideración la mayoría de las parejas que me piden hasta que sean canon. Tengo pensado en _canonizar_ varias ships en quinto año, que es cuando ya no me pueden pedir más xD.

Levi es bello, es como Jon Snow para mí. Tienes razón, es imposible no fangirlear un rato con él.

Courtney cae bien una vez que superas que es medio payasa. Y, bueno, eres la primera que me pide oficialmente a Tadashi, así que te lo doy, si él quiere.

Muchas andan votando porque sea Asami quien bese a Hiccup, pero si dices que quieres una chica de Hogwarts, ¿a quién sería? *cofcofyoquieroaMéridacofcof*

Los besos estuvieron a la orden del día x3. Guy y Hiccup fueron muy tiernos al escribir; pero admito que me fascino escribir sobre Tuff/Tomás, y Jackunzel, con una Punz toda subida de tono por la bebida. Veré si puedo dar más de esta pareja que te gusta mucho, pero no prometo nada.

Respecto a tus preguntas: Sí, el dragón de los ojos dorados es el mismo de las visiones de Punz. Y sí, los anteriores Hiccup tuvieron conexiones con otros dragones; lamentablemente no, decidí apegarme a los que los libros de Cressida dicen respecto a Hiccup I y II, ambos amaron a sus dragones. La maldición de la familia de Hiccup será explicada más adelante. Y sí, la visión de Punz menciona lo que pasó a la primera reencarnación de Aer, Jokul.

Mérida está pasando por lo mismo que Punz. Recuerdo que odiaban que Punz estuviera tan fuera de control, pues es lo mismo para Mérida. Y esa cachetada de Hiccup fue genial, admito que me gustó escribir esa escena. Eret aparece en "Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 2".

Los gemelos Beifong son encantadores (y no es porque me gusten los gemelos ni nada). Y qué bueno que te gusto que Punz usara su cabello (ya era hora).

A Jackson no le hizo gracia que Guy le quitara su lugar entre tus tres personajes favoritos. Lleva rato de malhumor.

Ya no sufras más, por eso escribí este capítulo más largo. Saludos.

 **Bruno14:** Cuando revisé los review, vi que tengo varios tuyos así que te contesto seguido para que no haya confusiones. El Hijack es una pareja complicada de manejar, así no verás muchos momentos de ellos. ¿En serio obtuviste _Animales Fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos_? ¡Genial!, yo ando buscando otros libros, como los de Cressida Cowell. Sí, la frase hace referencia al vínculo de almas.

Adoro escribir momentos con las familias de los Slytherin, ¡son tan bonitos!

Hay muchos cameos de shipeos porque a veces no hay espacio para escribir buenos momentos xD.

*se tapa sus oídos ante su grito* A mí tampoco me gusta Jelsa, pero es necesario. Además de que está escrito en una profecía, así que quejas y lamentos, digánselos a Hanabi no a mí (lol).

Lo que Astrid dijo es una referencia un poco modificada de Shingeki no Kyojin: "Si no estás dispuesto a sacrificar nada, nunca ganarás nada".

Eve ya anda por malos pasos, nada más atentos con ella.

¿Nathaniel x Adrian? No lo sé, y mira tú, ni los shippeo. Neta. Pero si pongo algo, serás el primero en saberlo.

Pensé en Adrien enamorándose de Courtney, así como lo hizo con LadyBug (a mí parecer un poco estúpido, pero es mi opinión); la ve como si fuera la persona más buena y valiente del mundo (y no digo que no lo sea, pero Adrien la idealiza).

Ja, ja, ja, no, Jackson y Moana no se amaron. Tengo que hacer una pequeña aclaración: cuando yo escribo que alguien ama a algo, deben considerar el contexto porque no hablo de un amor-amante para todos los casos. Hay muchas formas de amor como para encapsularme en una sola.

Me encantó escribir la segunda prueba. Fue tan intensa, tan rápida, no había tiempo para pensar demasiado ya que era una cacería total. Jackson casi se muere, suerte que Punz lo salvó.

Exacto. La escena de la tercera prueba fue un guiño a la película.

Yo primero quiero EretxAstrid y luego EugenexAstrid como dices, ya luego que se den otras ships *inserte meme de Josh Peck: No pregunten sólo gózenlo*

No creo que a Astrid y a Hiccup les hubiera gustado meterse en Quimera con lo tensas que están las relaciones actualmente,

Y sí, se refirió a los Hiccup del pasado.

Me alegra que te haya gustado el beso Hiccuy, y puede que Guy pida beso o se lo den.

Pregunto sobre los que no quieren que mate para saber qué tanto esperan de la historia (y porque me gusta saber cuánto sufrirán).

Adrien dice que con gusto te da el abrazo *le avienta a Adrien* ¡y no me cobró nada xD!

De momento, puse algunos otros duelos, quiero dejar los que te dije para después.

Algunas profecías ya se cumplieron. La de los Jinetes del Apocalipsis son personas que causaron genocidios como Hitler y así.

Bien por ti que defendiste a Mérida y Jackson. Tienes razón. Ellos no las están pasando bien tampoco. Saludos.

 **Kisaki Yazmin Motou:** *la ayuda a sacudirse* Cuidado con los pimplys de polvo, se comen la ropa.

Hola de nuevo, y sí, me parece que desde _Adagio de los Muertos_ no habías comentado. Desde mi humilde opinión, creo que Mérida y Jackson la pasan peor que Punz y Hiccup (no me gusta valorizar cosas así, pero es para expresar mi punto); llegará el momento en que Hiccup y Jackson hagan las paces, pero de momento no, que se sigan echando gasolina y se prendan fuego.

Hiccup es un consentido, siempre lo diré, por mucho que me digan que sufre. Y, ya lo había mencionado en capítulos anteriores, Toothless aparecerá a su tiempo.

Las cuatro reencarnaciones de los elementos la pasan muy mal con las cosas del pasado. En cuanto Mérida consiga liberarse del mal que la aqueja, posiblemente ella pueda ayudarles a entender mejor el pasado.

Bill se ríe mucho. Pero tengan cuidado con él, sabe qué es lo que pasará, pero no todo. En Steven Universe, Garnet dice que el tiempo es como un lago que se divide en muchos destinos, y que dependía de ella escoger lo mejor o lo peor.

¿Más besos Hiccuy? Mmm, quizás, quizás…. Ciertamente, me dan ganas de escribir otro beso, pero al ratito, cuando se me baje lo empagalada que estoy.

Las personas creen lo que quieren creer, lo que se apega a sus ilusiones. ¿Ves la situación en Venezuela? Pues me he topado con personas que creen que es una tontería y que no hay problemas allá. No es que sean malos, sólo que temen al mundo. Además, siempre es más fácil enfocarse en algo particular, que preocuparse por lo que sucede a nuestro alrededor.

Heather tendrá una fea caída, ya lo había dicho. En cuanto a Snotlout, si bien parece el antagonista, tiene un papel fundamental. Recuerden que es un Haddock también.

Tienes razón. Hiccup y Astrid como amigos son una cosa hermosa. Pero como algo más… forzado.

Gracias por tus elogios. Y veo que Hiccup tiene otra fan más que añadir a su interminable lista. Saludos.

 **Ragnarok091:** Me alegra que te gustaran las pruebas. Temí que no parecieran lo suficientemente extenuantes, a decir verdad. La cosa con las escobas salvó a Hiccup de una situación embarazosa, pero el punto es ¿hasta cuándo durará la farsa?

Sí, Punz hizo Tierra-Control.

No, Jackson no murió, fue la impresión de Norman xD. Pensó que estaba muerto, pero más bien estaba inconsciente, como en coma.

Las reencarnaciones son un tema complicado. Espero pronto llegar a explicar mucho mejor. La cosa con Hiccup y Punz en cuanto a esto, es que no tienen relación. Recuerda: "La tierra apenas florece", significa que Rapunzel es la primera reencarnación. Pero hay otro motivo por el cual Rapunzel puede ver lo que pasó con las anteriores reencarnaciones.

El Hijack nunca será canon xD… no es cierto, quien sabe *esquiva los cuchillos que le lanzaron*, pero escribir el beso Hiccuy fue bonito.

Bueno, ya no puedo ocultar el hecho de que Astoria morirá, y sí, alguien del equipo de Hogwarts morirá.

Eugene y Moana sí son reencarnaciones. Respecto a Elsa, no es que sepa algo, sino es otra cosa más cabrona en mi opinión, pero no andas tan errada. La madre de Kubo también tendrá su larga charla con Jackson, que le hará ver las cosas de otro modo. Tu cuarta teoría es correcta. Tu quinta teoría es si hay un infiltrado, los dragones atacarán en una prueba.

Buenas teorías las tuyas xD Saludos.

 **La Black Neko-Kun:** Enhorabuena por tu primer review. Sí, Astoria morirá, ¿por qué? Porque soy mala XD.

Fuiste la primera que le atinó al decir que Moana y Eugene eran las reencarnaciones de Valhallarama y Spica. Pero no, el trío Courtney/Ruffnut/Mavis no tiene nada que ver con ello, ellas son amigas con un vínculo entre almas normal.

Los vínculos de almas son conocidos comúnmente por los muggles como "almas gemelas"; acá no se ve, porque lo he puesto en puros tríos, pero hay un par de amigos con vínculo de almas.

La madre de Kubo no es la Luna. En "La Hija de la Luna", la profecía explica que la luna es un sitio habitado por una familia de verdaderos espíritus, uno de estos es Sariatu.

Guy agarrando a hechizos a Jackson y Hiccup suena tentador xD.

Dagur es uno de los personajes que más me gusta escribir. Habrá escenas exclusiva de él a solas con Hiccup, que también me emocionan a mí.

Si hubiera sido Jack en lugar de Dagur, lo que hubiera pasado sería algo como: "¿Qué rayos, Guy? Al menos ten mejor gusto al escoger a quien besas", y así. Recuerden que el Jackson de este fic, no siente nada por Hiccup más que rencor (al menos, ahorita).

¿Beso heterosexual con Guy? Yo quiero que sea con Courtney, definitivamente.

Arlet es referencia a SnK, a Armin Arlet, de hecho. El torneo es internacional, por lo que estarán viajando por todo el mundo (qué envidia, yo ni salgo a la esquina xD).

¿Juegos del hambre? *inserte meme de Homero Simpson*

Eugene rompiéndole la mano a Maui fue tan rico de escribir xD. Adrien/Courtney es una pareja de pasada, el pobre Adrien no sabe en lo que se mete. Habrá más menciones de bromas de Hiccup a Jackson.

Tenía planeado cortar el capítulo en la segunda prueba, pero mejor no, necesitaba esa tensión para sacar a relucir su poder. Y tienes razón, su Tierra-Control está en otro nivel.

Elsa tiene que ver con el pasado de Jackson. Pienso que Kuvira no es mala. La relación de Courtney y Norman llegará a su punto cúspide en este torneo, cuando ella tenga que elegir.

Ya ando escribiendo los cuentos del libro "Cuentos para la Hora de Dormir" que ganará el primer lugar del concurso de one-shots.

La química de Astrid y Eret es fácil de escribir para mí, se llevan tan bien en la película que es imposible no ponerlos familiares el uno con el otro en el fic.

Falta mucho para ver más interacciones de Astrid con otros personajes, por ejemplo, aquí todavía no se lleva bien con Korra y Asami, quienes luego se convertirán en buenas amigas suyas. A Camicazi quiero ponerle un poquito más con Mérida, mientras tanto.

Mérida está pasando por un mal momento, pero Hiccup no hace nada xD. Se supone que es muy observador y todo, pero si no se trata de sus propios sentimientos, los de los demás no le importan. Como sea, se le acabará la suerte pronto (espero). Y sí, las visiones son confusas, pero hasta que Mérida no aprenda a controlar su habilidad como visionaria, no podrán ver las cosas claramente.

No, Mérida fue la primera en heredar este poder. Cada reencarnación de esta generación, posee una habilidad particular.

El segundo lugar me parece correcto, es decir, tuvieron muchos obstáculos que superar.

No, ellos son menores de edad para tomar whisky de fuego, pero ¿te imaginas a Punz con sólo una probadita de esto?

Parece que quieren que sea Asami quien bese a Hiccup, y yo les pregunto: ¿Alguien quiere pensar en Eugene? A él no le cae mal Haddock, después de todo xD.

Creo que esta pregunta ya está contestada en el fic.

¿Eres fan del Drarry? Espero la escena que puse de ellos reconciliándose allá sido buena. Me gusta esa pareja también, pero el Hansy manda en mi alma, así que ni modos.

Scorpius/Albus… *se retuerce como chinicuil en comal* Me gusta, pero de un tiempo acá, se me acabó el amor por el ship.

Caín era un personaje que ayudaría a Astrid a aclarar su mente. No aparecería de nuevo ya que el propio destino del personaje es ir por el mundo a cualquier lugar, por eso, un reencuentro sería difícil. No sé si Astrid sería una trotamundos (en las series se ve demasiado apegada a Berk y a las viejas costumbres como para considerarlo, pero quizás le dé esa oportunidad de salir de ese canon).

Oiré la canción que me recomiendas, ya que Evanescence tiene canciones que he relacionado ya con varios personajes. Saludos.

 **Ala Roja09:** Me gusta tu nuevo nickname… ¿podría usarlo como el nombre para uno de los dragones? Algo así como Redwing. Suena bonito.

Jajaja, no, fue gas sin premio.

En cuanto a Kubo, tomé varias cosas de la película como lo de su madre y su padre, además de que su abuelo le saca un ojo, pero aquí tiene que ver más con otra cosa.

No, Moana no es la reencarnación de la chica que Ruffnut mató, es de su madre biológica.

En Gravity Falls, Stanford se insert una barra de metal en la cabeza para que Bill no pudiera leerle la mente.

Marcel es lo que yo llamó un "lobo mansito", se ve bien pendejo y eso, pero no lo hagas enojar porque saca la fiera en su interior.

Sí, de esa escena me inspiré. Adrien dijo: Hasta luego, Hawk.

Jackson y Elsa tienen una historia particular de la que no quiero adelantar mucho.

Sí, ese fue Hiccup II hablando sobre la reencarnación de Aer. En mi opinión, en cuanto las reencarnaciones recuperan un parte pequeña de su pasado, son capaces de recordar sus destinos, de ahí que Hiccup II dijera todo lo que dijo (?).

Respecto a Mérida, es un poco de ambas cosas. Thuggory será buen amigo de Hiccup, pero primero que se meriende a su prima xD. Okay, ya, Game of Thrones me está afectando demasiado u.u

La voz es de Pitch, con un tantito de Gothel en ella.

Me gusta de la abreviatura, pero pobre Dagur… aunque es mejor ponerle freno ahorita y ya después ponerle con Hiccup en escenas más fuertes. Y adivina cuál de todas las rubias (me doy cuenta que son muchas rubias -.-U)

Todos quieren que Eugene haga pleito con Hiccup, ¿por qué? Eugene es un amor, a menos que se metan en sus intereses. Ustede stambién quieren ver el mundo arder.

Quiero hacer un balance de la Camicazi del libro con la Camicazi que tengo que manejar en el fic. Tendrá sus momentos explosivos, pero quiero guardarlos para cuando esté con ciertos personajes, pero sí, me apegaré en lo posible a la original.

Gracias por los consejos, y sí me porto mal, terminaré en la cárcel (bueno, una vez casi me pasó). Saludos.

 **Matildatooslita:** Me gustaría escribir más sobre los hermanos Agreste. Me pregunto cómo reaccionaría Chloé respecto a que su hermano parece gustarle Courtney.

Ja, ja, ja, Hiccup repartiendo cachetadas se me hizo tan de diva, que de verdad, me reír con la escena.

Por Merlín, he creado un trío sin darme cuenta. Wei y Wing quedan bien con Punz. Pero recuerden que son mayores que ella.

Me dan ganas de poner un beso entre Hiccup y Courtney para que hagan el balance de parejas, o un beso entre Guy y Court.

Guy no dejará solo a Hiccup, bueno, pero Dagur ya encontrará la oportunidad.

No puedo adelantar en qué capítulo se descubrirá la situación de Hiccup.

La caída de Heather se dará cuando la prueba se presente en Hogwarts.

De nuevo, no puedo adelantarlo.

Maite tiene dos tatuajes, pero todavía no diré dónde xD. Maite no es metamorfomaga, sino sólo tiene el cabello así porque se ha echado un _Glamour_ al cabello.

Como adelantito, Maite será la única humana que descubrirá cierta detalle de Bill, pero no actuará como si fuera cosa de compasión y eso. Creo que no me expliqué bien xD.

Ustedes pidiendo Hiccup/Elsa y yo tampoco la soporto al igual que el Jelsa, pero bueno, tampoco me mata poner algo de ellos dos.

Puede que ponga algo de Marco con Hiccup.

*le quedan las costillas astilladas por el abrazo* Necesitaré mucha esencia de díctamo para recuperarme. Hasta pronto, amigueta.

 **Clara Elena:** Tenía que poner a Heather en el dibujo pa' que fuera dramático lol.

Respecto a tus preguntas, creo que no puedo adelantarla, pero descuida, si la 'inche Seth se aparece por acá, suerte y lo diga.

¿Por qué son tan malos con Eugene? Él no ha hecho nada malo xD.

Astrid y Hiccup serán buenos amigos

Habrá pelea entre Guy y Jackson.

El beso Hiccuy sí que repercutió a todos. Habrá más besos, pero no diré de quien con quien.

Maite consiguió dos debido a… no spoiler *le avientan un tabique*

Veré qué puedo hacer con las escenas que me pides.

Pobre Jackson, nadie lo comprende x'3. Saludos.

 **Azuli:** #TeamJarida xD. Espero que la Civil War no se descontrole, y te pido una atenta disculpa por la broma que hice. De verdad, no fue con mala intención.

Hiccup es un facilote, me cae, quieren que lo ponga con medio mundo y luego que se quede con uno.

Soy de las que creen que hombre o mujer nadie tiene derecho a darle cachetadas a nadie; pero en este caso, era para hacer que Mérida se concentrara.

Todos preguntando cómo se darán amistades, yo digo que disfruten cada capítulo.

El Starper es una pareja de la que me gustaría escribir más, y sí, Mabel y Tom fueron novios.

De nuevo, disfruten la lectura hasta que el evento en sí pase xD.

Saludos.

 **Merlin's Knight:** Hiccup aprovechó la ventaja que tuvo con las escobas del ITME, y también puso a su prima en su lugar. La escena también se me antojaba muy catastrófica pero al final decidí que Hiccup se las ingeniaría para salir adelante (en otras palabras, tuvo suerte).

Adrian no es sólo una cara bonita, es el tipo de personaje al que dicen: es listo, pero nada más, y de repente; ¡zas! Demuestra qué tanto oculta detrás de su serenidad.

Creo que ya respondí a una de tus preguntas respecto a las amistades de Astrid (lamento no habértela contestado, pero es que ya iba a escribirla en este capítulo).

¿Por qué Hiccup atrae tanto a los hombres? Tendrá que ver con el hecho de que siempre lo hayan pedido con Jackson, o con Guy, un poco con Dipper. No sé, me daba la impresión de que las lectoras no lo querían en un ship hetero *se encoge de hombros*

Beso de Moana y Hiccup… tú quieres que Jackson se encabrone, ¿verdad? Usted es diabólica… y eso me gusta xD..

Sólo puedo decir que Punz ya no beberá (se puso bien agresiva en el set) y Tomás… por ahí se cuece algo y no es caldito xD.

Saludos.


	8. No te Pierdas

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los títulos o personajes utilizados aquí, me pertenecen. Son propiedad intelectual y mercantil de sus respectivos autores.

 **Títulos:** _El Origen de los Guardianes. Cómo entrenar a tu dragón. Valiente. Enredados. Los Croods. Hotel Transilvania. ParaNorman. Epic: El Reino Secreto. Nuevas adiciones: Gravity Falls. Star VS Las fuerzas del Mal. Hora de Aventura. Miraculous: Las Aventuras de Lady Bug. Over the Garden Walls. Frozen. Moana: una aventura en el mar. Sendokai Champions. Avatar: La leyenda de Aang y la Leyenda de Korra. Kubo y la Búsqueda Samurai. El Loráx. Steven Universe. Coraline y la Puerta Secreta. Seis Grandes Heroes. Intensamente. Ralph el Demoledor. Los Increíbles_.

 **¡Hola, quimeras!** Esto es un poco corto porque ando falta de tiempo y porque ya quería romper mi aparente hiatus. No tengo mucho que agregar, realmente. Trataré de que los capítulos sean largos, pero también medidos, para que tampoco tarden mucho en leerlos ya que el tiempo es apremiante para todos.

No contestaré esta vez a sus review… bueno, sí, pero será cuando en verdad tenga un ratote para hacerlo apropiadamente (créanme, si me espero, lo terminaría haciendo hasta que pasara diciembre y pues eso no está chido). Así que si reciben un mensaje por Facebook o en la bandeja de entrada de su cuenta de Fanfiction, quiero que sepan que fui yo *pose de Olenna Tyrell* Iré contestando uno cada día para que sepan que sí los leo y que sí contestaré sus dudas.

Al respecto de este capítulo, se lo dedicó a **Pau Rubio** por su próximo cumpleaños. Me pidió un dibujo que ya ando esbozando, pero como no sé si lo tendré listo, mejor le doy algo que sí ya está terminado para que me perdone la falta.

* * *

 **Capítulo Siete**

 **No te Pierdas.**

* * *

" _A veces le tememos a lo desconocido. No hay que caer presa del pánico"._

—Over the Garden Wall.

* * *

Jamie Bennett ya no necesitaba que le despertaran a jalones como antes. Desde que había recibido entrenamiento, era como si se le hubiera instalado una alarma mental que le indicaba que había dormido lo suficiente, y que mejor levantase el culo de la cama o tendría que enfrentar las consecuencias.

Cinco minutos bastaban para estar listo; tres para bañarse, secarse el cuerpo y el cabello, cepillar sus dientes, y dos para vestirse. Podría pensarse que su higiene era mala, por lo contrario, cinco minutos era bastante tiempo para estar bien limpio. Levi no sólo les había enseñado a pelear, sino a ser prácticos.

En cuanto tuvieran a mano los nuevos uniformes capaces de hacer maravillas, seguro que el tiempo disminuiría también, por lo mientras Jamie aprovecharía usar la antigua túnica en negro con la capucha y la bufanda de rayas rojas y doradas. Le hubiera encantado ser parte de la última generación en portarlo, pero eso correspondía a sus compañeros de primer año.

—Eah, Paterson, despierta de una buena vez —dijo Daren. Marcel Paterson no dio señas de oírlo y se enroscó en el dosel de la cama, semejándose a una bolita colgante. ¿Cómo podía soportar aferrarse así por tantas horas? Era un gran misterio. Daren se puso a picar con su dedo a la bolita, sonriendo cuando Marcel temblaba ligeramente—, de no ser porque llevó dos años compartiendo dormitorio con él, diría que está loco. Nadie pensaría que es fuerte al verlo tan enclenque.

—Su ranking es superior al de nosotros —acotó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Vaya que sí —aceptó dándose por vencido con Marcel—, nos supera a ambos y también a Zimmerman, y no te veo rebuznando por ello.

Jamie le dedicó una expresión amargada. Su aversión hacia Zimmerman no había disminuido nada desde aquel partido de quidditch. Era raro que guardara rencor, sobre todo porque era del tipo amistoso. _"Tal vez se deba a que era un importante juego"_ , le había dicho Salma para tratar de explicarlo, como si eso bastara para aplacar los pensamientos de Jamie. Pero nadie le dijo nada. Si había algo peor que un Jamie Bennett malhumorado, era una Sandra Jones contrariada. Daren recordaba, mitad divertido mitad hastiado, lo mucho que él y Norman sufrían los malos humores de esos dos. En lo personal, a Daren Basil no le parecía un mal sujeto. Era retraído y silencioso, observador, y había veces en las que se preguntaban cómo terminó siendo amigo de Jackson Overland y Eugene Fitzherbert, y toda su pandilla de locos.

Unos minutos después, Teddy entró al dormitorio. Él y su amigo Emery Dixón solían ir por Marcel para llevarlo consigo a desayunar. Teddy había crecido más, y no parecía tener quince años. Antes su cabello oscilaba colores de acuerdo con su humor, era fácil saber cuándo estaba contento o cuando molesto. Ahora se mantenía rubio con mechones azules. Teddy saludó a ambos y a los otros chicos que terminaban de prepararse, incluso su voz sonaba diferente, más grave.

—Marcel, venga ya. Tenemos una agenda que cumplir —susurró Teddy a su amigo.

Marcel asomó su cabeza para mirarlo. Sonrió con pereza. Desenganchó sus brazos para estirarlos y treparse en él. Teddy no parecía molesto por el peso extra y salió tan pronto como había entrado.

—Deberían dejar de tratar a Paterson como si fuera un niño pequeño —comentó Theron Clay, su compañero de curso, con un gesto de ofuscación—, o siempre va a estar colgándose de alguien.

—Bueno, eso a ti no te afecta, ¿o sí? —replicó Daren—, nada más estás celoso de que Lupin es amigo de Paterson y no tuyo, ni siquiera porque eres "su fan número 1".

Theron se sonrojó violentamente, soltó una palabrota y salió del dormitorio muy ofendido. Jamie y Daren compartieron una carcajada antes de seguirlo.

En Gryffindor ya no había día en que la sala común se encontrara vacía en la mañana. Se conglomeraban unos cuantos minutos hablando con entusiasmo sobre el torneo. Muchos apostaban que las alianzas formadas con Ilvermony y Beauxbatons tenían connotaciones profundas considerando que Adrian Flint no habría aceptado nada superfluo. Otros preferían conversar acerca de sus favoritos, entre los que destacaban Hiccup, Croods, Xarxus y el mismísimo Flint. Había pocos que preferían guardar sus comentarios, y se centraban en esperar el día en que tuvieran a mano el nuevo uniforme así como su propio equipo de maniobras, como niños recibiendo un juguete nuevo, aunque no es como si pudiera culpárseles.

Cuando Daren y Jamie salieron de la sala común, se toparon con Salma. Ella estaba recargada en una de las paredes, hojeando un inmenso libro desgastado que rezaba _Historia Breve de la Magia en el Mundo_. En cuanto los vio, les saludó con su habitual sermón matutino al cual ya se habían acostumbrado, al punto de realizar pequeñas apuestas sobre qué era lo que les gritaría ese día. Hoy les recordaba que debían dedicarse a repasar sus lecciones de encantamientos básicos para las pruebas de Flitwick. Daren y Jamie asentían a todo lo que les decía sólo para provocarla. Salma odiaba esa condescendencia, y pasaba a regañarlos con ahínco, a lo que ellos respondían con grandes sonrisas resignadas.

—Tenemos que dar el ejemplo. Somos los mejores amigos de Norman. Tal vez sea necesario que nos entrevisten, ya saben, para que el mundo sepa más sobre él —se ajustó las gafas, airadamente—. No podemos darnos el lujo de fallarle a Norman y…

—Mira, ahí va Lupin —interrumpió Daren apuntando con el dedo a una dirección.

—Ya no voy a caer en ese truco.

—Por mucho que nos guste molestarte, Sal, de verdad ahí va él —insistió Jamie—. Si no fuera así, me arriesgo a que me sueltes otro sermón sobre no jugar con los sentimientos amorosos de una niña.

—¡No son amorosos! —chilló Salma Jones enrojeciéndosele las mejillas morenas. Trató de serenarse, ajustándose las gafas que ocultaban sus ojos saltones y su uniceja de azotador—, le admiro, que es muy diferente. Lupin es un buen prefecto y uno de los estudiantes más acomedidos, y…

—… y el sueño de muchas chicas, bla, bla, bla —balbuceó Jamie. Él también lo admiraba, pero no como para besar el camino por donde pasaba—. Es una lástima que tenga novia, y que la quiera mucho como dicen prácticamente todos los que son sus amigos _cercanos_ que le conocen _bien_.

Eso había herido a Salma. Jamie lo supo en cuanto la vio encogerse abrazando su libro y agachando la mirada. Daren le dio un codazo, como para indicarle que se había propasado.

—" _No había necesidad del golpe"_ —, pensó Jamie sobándose las costillas.

No entendía sobre sentimientos así o lo que fuera que Salma tuviera con Teddy Lupin, pero se imaginaba que debía ser amargo no tener la atención la persona que te gustaba. Supuso que Salma tenía celos —o lo que fuera— hacia Ruffnut, la novia oficial de Lupin y seleccionada para el torneo. A veces era imposible pensar que su amiga tuviera cabeza para algo más que libros o reprimendas.

Jamie conocía poco a Ruffnut, pero mucho la reputación que la precedía a ella y a su hermano; decían que provenían de barrios bajos y oscuros donde habían realizado hechizos oscuros en ellos usando su sangre, y que los gemelos eran capaces de matarte sólo con mirarte (lo cual dudaba, ya que muchas las ocasiones Tuffnut intentó asesinar a su hermana con el "poder de su mirada" sin obtener nada más que dolor por fruncir el ceño); había quienes decían que tenían poderes ocultos, más allá de lo natural; otros que los Malfoy los habían adoptado para afiliarlos al derrocado ejército de Voldemort o que habían sido usados como ofrenda para que Astoria Greengrass pudiera concebir al "Bastardo del Lord Oscuro"; había quienes incluso se atrevían a suponer que los "Gemelos del Diablo" podían haber sido la razón por la que Pitch Black había regresado. Fuera lo que fuera, Jamie estaba seguro que no eran normales. Por eso se cuestionaba qué era lo que Teddy Lupin encontraba en Ruffnut Malfoy. No era particularmente bonita con sus pómulos altos, sonrisa torcida y tendencia a jorobarse como si caminar derecha fuera un martirio, y sus modales eran grotescos, por no decir que muchas veces se le confundía con su hermano gemelo, incluso si Ruffnut era la que llevaba falda y los colores de Slytherin.

Quizás estaba siendo juicioso, o sólo buscaba la forma de apoyar a Salma.

—Lo siento, Salma, no fue mi intención —le dijo. No obtuvo respuesta. No es que le gustara hablar mal de la gente, pero si eso conseguía que su amiga volviera a sonreír, qué más daba un poquito de cizaña—. Será su novia oficial, pero no es nada bonita. Leola Willer y Cheryl Alston no dejan de decir que se parece a un caballo. _"Dios, apesto en esto"_ —se dijo a sí mismo, a la vez que sonreía para mostrarle lo torpe que había sido—. _"Por favor, apiádate de mí. Ya es malo que haya tenido que recurrir a usar a las chismosas de Leola y Cheryl para no conseguir nada"._

—Debes estar muy arrepentido si usas a Willer y a Alston para defenderte, Jamie —dijo Salma, mirándole otra vez. Jamie contuvo las ganas de exhalar aliviado y se contentó con reírse tontamente—, pero tienes razón, tiene cara de caballo.

Jamie asintió percibiendo la mirada de reprobación de Daren. Obviamente, su amigo no estaba de acuerdo, ya que, si bien Ruffnut no era una belleza, Salma tampoco lo era, y que la hiciera creerse con el derecho de despreciar a una persona de esa manera, era algo muy arrogante. Pero Jamie estaba a salvo así que poco le podía importar.

Retomaron la conversación sobre el entrenamiento en encantamientos para cambiar el tema. El profesor Flitwick no había escatimado esfuerzos para que aprendieran más de lo que sus anteriores alumnos aprendieron. Trataba de ser claro, preciso e innovador, lo que era ya un requisito para todo profesor en Hogwarts. Flitwick era el favorito de Norman, Jamie lo sabía, mientras que Salma se decantaba por la profesora Mirage que daba _Historia de la Magia_ , y de Daren, el profesor Black. Los suyos eran Parkinson y Repairman, los más divertidos y fabulosos profesores del mundo.

—Tienes que admitir que Ingerman sería un buen profesor a su debido tiempo —comentó Salma cuando estaban a punto de doblar la esquina que los conduciría al corredor. Había guardado su libro en su mochila y la cargaba como si no pesara cuatro kilos.

—Si es que consigue hacerse tiempo —dijo Daren—. Con eso Pitch y Gothel, está al tope de solicitudes de tutorados y no hay momento en que no esté explicando un tema o contestando una pregunta a alguien. Encontrar un asesor tan bueno como él será difícil.

—Si Soleil estuviera aquí, sería una opción —pronunció Jamie.

—Sí, y entonces tendríamos a un Norman demasiado aturdido por su brillante sonrisa como para dirigirle la palabra —no era secreto que Norman encontrara encantadora a Rapunzel, ni tampoco que Daren y Jamie se divirtieran a costa de él por eso—, así que tenemos que encontrar a alguien más.

—Rebeca Robinson es buena y estará de vuelta en cuanto acabe la primera semana —señaló Jamie.

—Ella se quedará —puntualizó Salma que se mantenía al pendiente de todo lo que se decía en el castillo, sólo que no era de las que esparcían rumores o se metía en cotilleos, ella escuchaba nada más.

—Bueno, queda poco para que se empiecen las vacaciones así que no tenemos que complicarnos la vida buscando un asesor —dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Un asesor había sido una medida propuesta por Pansy para que los estudiantes tuvieran a quien acudir en busca de consejo si es que no encontraban disponible a un profesor. Era una norma que todos debían cumplir.

Salma estaba a punto de rebatirle que debían hacerlo ya, pero Jamie le lanzó una mirada suplicante antes de detenerse de golpe.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Daren, desconcertado.

—Miren quienes van ahí.

Cuando Daren y Salma voltearon, vieron a Alvin Heller, Eve Kwan, Reid Truman, Gilbert Bourbon y Gabriel Spencer, avanzar por el corrector rumbo al patio donde los carruajes aguardaban a los de grados superiores. Llevaban consigo a Chandra Peck y a Emory Dyer, sus compañeros de curso en Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, respectivamente. De inmediato notaron la incomodidad en los rostros de Chandra y Emory.

Ningún entrenamiento podía preparar a chicos tan jóvenes y pequeños para afrontar a un mastodonte como Alvin, que ya medía más de metro ochenta y cuya complexión de músculos abultados le daban la apariencia de un trol de montaña al que no convenía contrariar. Alvin podía ser estúpido, pero sabía aprovechar las ventajas de su cuerpo. Uno tenía que ser más ágil que él para vencerle, o planear una estrategia efectiva, y si se enfrentaban, tenía que ser cuando Alvin estuviera solo, sin ninguno de sus esbirros. Eran pocos los que podían derrotar a la pandilla de Alvin, y por desgracia, ninguno estaba en ese pasillo. Si se tratase de cualquier otro alumno molestando a un menor, no habrían dudado en intervenir de frente. Pero ser directo no siempre era una buena estrategia. Jamie y sus amigos se escurrieron de tal manera que adelantaron al grupo de Alvin, haciendo parecer que se cruzaban por casualidad.

—¡Ah, Chandra, Emory! —dijo Jamie con tanta soltura que sonó natural y sin esfuerzo—. Geraldine Vane y Alan Smallbog se dieron cuenta que quieren irse a Hogsmade de contrabando y nos mandaron a buscarlos.

Chandra y Emory temblaron y miraron primero a Jamie con miedo y esperanza, y luego a Alvin. El mastodonte frunció el ceño con desconfianza, y se plantó frente a Jamie como si su altura pudiera convencerlo de no meterse en su camino.

Y estaba funcionando.

La única razón por la que no se apartaban era por repetirse interiormente que Alvin Heller no era tan aterrador como el profesor Levi. Tenían que verlo como lo que era. Alvin era alto, musculoso y estúpido, no era del tamaño de una montaña, no era impenetrable y no era listo. Era tan humano como ellos.

—Muévete, gnomo —vociferó Alvin. Su voz era grave y poderosa, nada inusual considerando que tenía 19 años (Alvin tendría que haberse graduado desde hace mucho tiempo)—, antes de que te aplaste como el bicho que eres.

Jamie luchó porque su cara no titubeara. Un error y lamentaría las consecuencias. Para apoyarlo, Salma bufó como si estuviera cansada de hacer este favor y de perder su tiempo de lectura, y Daren permaneció con una expresión inalterable. Alvin no cambió el gesto desconfiado, y alargó su mano, posiblemente para apartar a Norman de un empujón.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —preguntó Alan Smallbog, prefecto de Hufflepuff, entrando en escena.

Jamie sudó frío. Había sólo un chance de que el plan surtiera efecto. Le había dicho a Alvin que Alan buscaba a Chandra y a Emory, pero no serviría de nada si Alan negaba todo. Estarían en peligro, porque el rango de prefecto de Alana no evitaría que Alvin hiciera lo que quisiera. Además Alan Smallbog no tenía un número alto, de los que eran prefectos era débil y voluble.

—Nada que te importe, _Small-bug_ —escupió Alvin tomando a Jamie por el hombro, quizás sabiendo que le había mentido, quizás sólo para no dejarle escapar. La presión de sus dedos era poderosa—. Fuera de aquí.

Alan se quedó callado y quieto, en su cara podían leerse a la perfección las fluctuaciones de sus pensamientos. ¿Debían esperar a que dijera algo? ¿Debían moverse antes que él? Jamie se alarmó.

—No puedes ordenarme, Heller —espetó Alan cuando decidió ponerse firme. No tenía una presencia apabullante, ni siquiera podría intimidar a una hormiga, pero no daría marcha atrás—. Vine a buscar a unos chicos de segundo que se habían desviado cuando deberían estar en el gran comedor a petición de Vane, y ahora que los encontré parece ser que no decidieron esto por su cuenta. ¿Tienes algo que decir al respecto? Creo que no has tenido suficientes sermones o castigos por parte de McGonagall para entender que no debes meterte con los más chicos.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —volvió a escupir, desistiendo y soltando a Jamie—. Vámonos, muchachos —les dijo a su grupo, y cuando pasó al lado de Alan chocó su hombro contra el suyo.

—Querían llevarnos a Hogsmade, quién sabe para qué —dijo Chandra, mordiéndose el labio inferior cuando Alvin y los suyos se fueron—. Debí irme junto a Neil y a Cupcake, para que ese torpe de Heller no me intimidara tanto.

—Descuida, Peck, nosotros somos tres y aun así, nos dio miedo —confesó Daren.

—No sé lo que pasó exactamente —dijo Alan llamando—, pero les sugiero que vayan al comedor de inmediato. Como bien señalan, no es bueno estar a solas, ni siquiera en Hogwarts. Corren rumores oscuros alrededor de Heller. Tengan cuidado. Geraldine y yo estaremos haciendo guardia este día, en lo que los demás acompañan a los que irán a Hogsmade. Cualquier cosa que pase, dígannoslo.

Los más jóvenes asintieron.

—Los escoltaré al comedor —decidió dando la vuelta para enseñarles el camino como si temiera que se perdieran. De no haber estado en una situación tan peliaguda, habrían declinado la oferta. Se aglomeraron detrás de Alan. Chandra y Emory les dieron las gracias en susurros.

—No hay de qué —sonrió Jamie—, en estos tiempos, tenemos que estar unidos.

—Tienes razón, Bennett —dijo Emory—, por un segundo pensé que estábamos acabados.

—Heller nos estaba reclutando —musitó Chandra, aún temerosa—, con eso de que se la pasa hablando sobre, ya saben, que estaba de acuerdo con que Gothel nos convirtiera en una especie de zombis con el cerebro lavado.

Habían estado en primer año, entonces. Su participación en la lucha había sido limitada pues los de grado mayor fueron quienes defendieron al castillo. Pero la impresión nadie podría quitárselas.

—Oh, ahí va la prima de Norman —señaló Daren como para cambiar de tema.

Agatha Prenderghast caminaba rumbo al gran salón con la cabeza agachada, como si pudiera ignorar a todo el mundo con eso. Se veía más sombría que de costumbre. Jamie trató de llamar su atención gritándole y agitando su mano.

—Para lo que va a servir, sabes que nunca nos dirige la palabra si no estamos con Norman —Salma sonaba indignada—, ya ni siquiera habla con Stein y Dingwall, quienes son los únicos que tratan de acercársele.

—No seas dura con ella, Sal. Prenderghast está haciendo lo mejor que puede ahora que Norman y Rapunzel están fuera. Ellos la motivaban a hacer nuevos amigos. Ahora que está por su cuenta, bueno, supongo que no es nada fácil.

—¿Cómo no puede ser fácil hacer amigos? ¡Si es tan simple! —dijo Jamie, totalmente desconcertado.

—Para ti lo será, Bennett —dijo Chandra—; en lo personal, no entiendo cómo Prenderghast puede ser tan tímida considerando que es prima de Courtney Babcock.

—Bueno, también es prima de Norman Babcock —aportó Emory—, y no vas a decirme que él es el alma de las fiestas con perdón de ustedes, chicos —se dirigió a los tres.

—De todos modos, deberíamos insistir. Norman no estaría contento de saber que la estamos dejando de lado —pidió Daren.

—No prometo nada —dijo Salma.

—Haré lo mejor que pueda —acotó Jamie.

Cuando entraron al comedor, el reportero ya estaba haciendo unas cortas entrevistas a los más jóvenes. Aunque Salma había estado sentándose con ellos durante las últimas semanas, tuvo que regresar a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

McGonagall estaba en el centro de la mesa de los profesores con un montón de _vuelicámaras_ alrededor; vestía un traje rojo y un alto sombrero con plumas. A su izquierda, Pansy estaba ataviada con una preciosa túnica de color verde, y a su derecha, Flitwick se ajustaba las gafas y portaba un traje con los colores de Ravenclaw; los otros dos líderes de casa, Toothiana y Neville, llevaban prendas homenajeando a sus casas. Los demás profesores se habían esforzado en ponerse sus mejores galas, aunque la trasmisión oficial todavía no comenzaba.

McGonagall observaba a sus estudiantes detenidamente. Había sido difícil dejar que los más grandes se fueran a Hogsmade sabiendo que en cualquier momento un ataque de dragones podría suceder, ya fuese aquí o allá, pero era mejor no pensar en ello. Tenía que concentrarse en los resultados de esta prueba, para no perderse de ningún detalle. Estaba apostando grande en este torneo. Sus mejores alumnos estaban por enfrentar un peligro desconocido… y la posibilidad de que sus precauciones fueran para nada estaba ahí. Podía ser que Pitch Black no intentara nada, dejándolos como unos paranoicos. O que quisiera erradicarlos a la primera.

Había sido una buena idea poner a Adrian Flint como su capitán, a pesar de sus pocos años tenía una mente brillante y madura que los sacaría adelante sin importar qué. Asimismo, la guía de Stanford sería primordial, y si se necesitaba fuerza bruta, no dudaba que Levi dejaría en claro la situación. Además, también estaba Bill… si bien no sabía qué esperar de él.

—¿Sucede algo, Minerva? —preguntó Flitwick discretamente.

—Lo mismo de siempre —se limitó a contestar, procurando no mover tanto los labios—. Nuestro enemigo ya ha tenido una muestra de lo que hemos avanzado, pero nosotros no sabemos su verdadero alcance. Hoy empieza todo.

Flitwick asintió, tenso. Él mismo estaba preocupado. Ya había sufrido un susto de muerte cuando dos de sus alumnas habían terminado en la enfermería del _Drazki_. No quería imaginar qué podrían enfrentar esta vez.

Después del Torneo de los Tres Magos, las relaciones interescuelas se habían estrechado lo que no duró al estallar la guerra. Durmstrang no había estado dispuesto a renovar relaciones cuando el conflicto acabó, ni siquiera cuando la directora Tara tomó el cargo. Si Durmstrang continuaba o no siguiendo las viejas tradiciones, ya era algo que se vería a continuación.

No todos los profesores se quedarían en el castillo.

En la zona de carruajes, Calhoun y Félix, junto con los prefectos, serían los que se encargarían de escoltar a los de grados mayores a Hogsmade. No era una tarea que les pareciera particularmente agradable con eso de que los chicos se la pasaban cotilleando.

Los prefectos verificaban que los carruajes fueran abordados a la vez que tomaban lista de quienes irían con quién para tener un registro. Fue en ese momento que Teddy aprovechó para meter a sus compañeros de quimera en un carruaje sin que Calhoun lo viera (un regaño de Félix no era tan atemorizante como una reprimenda de su esposa). Sin la capa de invisibilidad, que no habían podido recuperar, era difícil pasar desapercibidos. Teddy quería pensar que Levi no la había quemado o algo peor.

Las quimeras se habían acomodado en el espacio que tenían. Teddy había conseguido el carruaje más "espacioso", aunque no fuera suficiente ni porque gran parte del grupo se encontrase en el torneo. Al ser los más altos y grandes, Teddy y Emery se habían sentado en el piso mientras que los demás ya empezaban a quejarse del incremento de calor al estar en un lugar apretado.

—Circe, ¿qué es ese olor? —se quejó Alicia frunciendo la nariz con disgusto—. Oh, no, ¿te pusiste de nuevo ese perfume barato, Knuckles?

—No es ningún perfume barato, es la mejor loción que hay en el mundo. Irresistible para las chicas —espetó Snotlout, airándose con las manos para esparcir el olor. La esencia era fuerte, pegajosa, incluso picante. Mavis era quien más sufría, y Tyrone se apiadó de ella abriendo una ventana para que entrara un poco de viento fresco.

—Tu "agradable fragancia" está a punto de lograr que Zing vomite —dijo Emery viendo al pobre murciélago haciendo pucheros de asco—, si haces que se enferme, ya puedes darte por muerto. Babcock y Malfoy te van a matar, por no mencionar lo que Lord Drácula hará también.

—No lo harían —se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñado. Por un segundo lo reconsideró—… ¿o sí?

—¿Qué pasó aquella vez que chocaste contra Mavis por hacer mal una maniobra? —le recordó MK.

Había sido un accidente. Un accidente que él provocó por no haber apuntado bien el gancho de su equipo, que le pasó rozando un costado a Mavis, nada grave, pero eso no les importó a Ruffnut y a Courtney cuando lo usaron como blanco de sus hechizos. Snotlout nunca las había visto tan enojadas.

—¡Bah, qué más da! —dijo fingiendo que no les tenía miedo—. Concentrémonos en lo importante, ¿vale? Les recuerdo que íbamos a aprovechar el tramo a Hogsmade para hablar sobre el jurado de tiempo.

—Es la Cámara del Tiempo —lo corrigió Alicia.

—Lo que sea.

Sin embargo, nadie dijo nada. El silencio fue incómodo. Todos evitaban mirar a todos para no ser el primero en hablar. Habían estado nerviosos desde entonces. Nadie investigó. Si la Cámara del Tiempo había mantenido su anonimato hasta ahora, ¿qué encontrarían?

Alicia había estado dándole vueltas en su cabeza. El tiempo no era un tema sencillo, tanto de la Física como de la Historia, era algo más que sólo "el pasar de los años". Que hubiera una cámara que pudiera controlarlo, llegando a interferir sin crear paradojas, era alucinante. Pero esto le abrió paso a varias cuestiones, que en cuanto recordó no dudó en expresar.

Sus compañeros parecieron aliviados al escucharla, como si no soportaran el silencio, pero a la vez no hicieran nada para remediarlo. Mavis estaba atenta a lo que dijera, como si quisiera que comprobara que lo que su padre dijera no era una mentira. Aunque Mavis guardara respeto a su padre, esa verdad era difícil de digerir. No la culpaba.

Si la Cámara del Tiempo les había permitido saber el secreto sin interferir, significaba que de alguna extraña manera, contaba con que lo supieran, que era necesario. Pero eso a Alicia no le convencía. No creía que la Cámara fuera un mecanismo así de perfecto, que pudiera controlar cualquier situación. Si de verdad estaba gobernado por Verdaderos Espíritus, y si las historias que sabía sobre estos eran ciertas, significaba que habría fallas. Así que posiblemente la razón por la que no les habían hecho nada tras enterarse, era porque, precisamente, no sabían que ellos sabían.

—Quizás no sepan todo, sólo lo relevante, es decir, se me ocurre que su inacción es debido a que no es grave que nosotros lo sepamos —aunque era un secreto cósmico, ¿qué más daba que un grupo de chiquillos supiera de la existencia de dicha cámara? No era como si _saberlo_ los hiciera una amenaza, además ¿quién les creería? Otra cuestión era el juicio del Mor'du, y los participantes en el mismo. Eso era importante analizar. Quizás hasta era una mentira.

—Espera, Blaster —pidió Teddy de repente—. Tiene sentido.

—¿De qué hablas, Moony?

—No quería creerlo porque, bueno, sonaba loco, pero pienso que el juicio de Mor'du sí fue cosa de la Cámara del Tiempo, y que los que participaron sí existieron o existen.

—No encontramos nada sobre los diamantes o algo parecido —acotó MK, pensativa.

—Pero _sí_ sabemos sobre los otros. El Demonio de un solo Ojo, ¿a qué les suena?

—No hablarás de…

Teddy asintió recordándoles el encuentro que había presenciado entre Bill Cipher y el profesor Levi. Ahora la Cámara del Tiempo, así como el asunto de Mor'du habían tomado una veracidad nunca antes pensada. Aunque la verdad había salido a flote, les dejó un regusto amargo de incertidumbre. Sí, tenían evidencias. Sí, tenían una idea de lo que había sucedido, pero no todo. Había preguntas al aire que sólo podrían ser contestadas por los participantes más directos. Como habían temido, tendrían que recurrir a Bill o a Levi, y ninguna de las opciones sonaba alentadora.

—El demente de Cipher seguro nos responde con acertijos y esas tonterías —masculló Snotlout de malhumor, y por mucho que quisieran llevarle la contraria para molestarlo, no dudaban que fuera así. Bill nunca daba una respuesta directa y pocos podían contestar sus frases revueltas—. Si Claw estuviera aquí, sería fácil. Es al único que no puede enredar tanto.

—El torneo nos quitó a los mejores, eso sí —admitió Heather—, pero eso no quiere decir que nosotros no podemos solucionarlos, Knuckles. Puede que no hable por todos, pero sí hay algunos que tenemos más de un par de neuronas para funcionar.

El comentario dejó perplejos a algunos. A Snotlout le quedó la boca abierta y la expresión tonta, como si buscara usar sus dos neuronas para responderle. Emery la veía como si no la conociera. MK y Alicia se miraron entre sí, desconcertadas. No era inusual que Heather amonestara a Snotlout, pero sí que usara un tono tan despectivo, como si en verdad lo que él tuviera que decir no importara. Jorgenson podría ser arrogante y fastidioso, pero no lo tratarían como si realmente fuera una peste.

—Lástima que seas tú la que tiene dos neuronas y que las uses para hablar así, Heather —dijo Mavis con condescendencia, desde su lugar sobre la cabeza de Tyrone.

Si las palabras de Heather habían sido frías, las de Mavis fueron hielo que congeló a todos. Nunca había sonado así de enojada, ni siquiera cuando había peleado con Mérida en segundo año.

Heather boqueó como pez fuera del agua, incapaz de procesar por unos interminables segundos lo que había escuchado. Pero cuando aceptó que no lo había imaginado, su ceño se frunció de tal manera que a pesar de las dos trenzas en las que ataba su cabello negro, le encontraron un siniestro de parecido con su hermana mayor.

—¿Y qué parece más patético, mis dos neuronas o que sin importar tu tamaño sigas teniendo la inteligencia de un murciélago cualquiera?

La tensión se multiplicó. Nadie hizo algo para aliviarla. No eran tan idiotas para interponerse en una pelea entre ellas. Los ojos verdes de Heather miraban hacia los azules de Mavis, insondables, impenetrables. Sabía que una disculpa al azar no ayudaría. Mavis podía ser inocente, más no imbécil. Además, los que se disculpaban como si nada no era porque trataran de calmar las cosas, sino que tenían algo que ocultar.

Heather se removió en su lugar, pensando una salida válida para ese problema. No había querido escupir su veneno contra Snotlout de esa forma. No estaba de humor desde que Astrid fuera seleccionada y ella no. No soportaba los comentarios sobre el buen rendimiento de Astrid. Era como si le restregaran su fracaso, aunque nadie tuviera esa intención. Pero no podía evitarlo. Los celos que por tanto tiempo pasaron desapercibidos, ahora florecían en ella como verdes retoños de hierba.

¿Qué tenía Astrid que todos la preferían, incluso Fishlegs? Si Heather no hubiera estado llena de celos, se habría percatado que cuando Fishlegs mencionaba a Astrid era siempre con alabanzas hacia el equipo en general.

—¿Se te acabaron las palabras, o es que tus neuronas sólo pueden producir veneno para quien tiene la guardia baja? —prosiguió Mavis. No impresionaba que estuviera defendiendo a Snotlout, sino que pareciera dispuesta a seguir haciéndolo—. ¿Qué te pasa? Desde hace días te notó ansiosa, y no es menester que te desquites con tus amigos.

Heather se mordió el labio inferior. Quiso decir _"no es mi amigo en realidad"_ , pero se calló. Y pensó en eso. Snotlout era una quimera, un compañero que había estado ahí, soltando improperios y charadas, pero que nunca les había fallado.

— " _Eso no me sirve de nada",_ —tan pronto como el pensamiento apareció se fue, dejándole sorprendida. ¿Desde cuándo la lealtad era insípida?, era como si el propósito de Quimera, unir a las casas de Hogwarts sin importar las diferencias, no significara nada para ella.

—Si de producir veneno se trata, la que está haciendo un magnífico trabajo eres tú, Mavis —respondió Heather sin usar su apodo—, si no te tomarás las cosas de manera personal, me habrías dado tiempo de añadir una broma al asunto.

Mavis frunció el ceño como si no le creyera. A Heather le dio igual y prefirió mirar hacia Snotlout, para sonreírle con amabilidad y hacer su tono habitual, dulce como una granada madura.

—Tú sabes que estaba bromeando, Knucks.

Ante su encanto, Snotlout no pudo más que enrojecer y balbucear estupideces. La tensión disminuyó considerablemente, pero a Mavis no se le quitó la expresión escéptica en todo el camino.

Teddy decidió redirigir la conversación hacia el tema principal, acordando que en cuanto sus compañeros estuvieran de regreso —no se fiaban de compartir la información por medio de cartas— les contarían lo que habían descubierto en su ausencia. La reunión habría de ser breve, por lo que sólo unos pocos hablarían. Teddy escogió a Alicia, a Emery y a Basil, no más.

—Podríamos usar los galeones para decirles sobre la junta —opinó Basil sacando su moneda de oro. El pequeño obsequio de Courtney había resultado una verdadera bendición con la que podían comunicarse con cortas oraciones.

—No conviene hacerlo, por lo que sabemos, no los han usado en todo el torneo —dijo Tyrone—. Kinkerll nos dijo que enviaría un mensaje a través del suyo si se aseguraba que eran un medio de comunicación que no sería descubierto. No lo ha hecho. Creo que la seguridad del torneo, las barreras y eso, obstaculizan a los galeones, y en ese sentido, si se descubre que nos enviamos mensajes entre nosotros y ellos, podrían pensar que hacemos trampa. Como están las cosas actualmente, sería fatal para las alianzas que lograron hacer.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Nougat —dijo Emery, aunque en sí, las alianzas aún no estaban afianzadas. Estaba casi seguro que nadie en Beauxbatons o Ilvermony les creían aún—, hay que ser pacientes. Apresurarnos no servirá de nada. Wig regresará antes de vacaciones, y nos dirá las nuevas órdenes de Frost, hasta entonces, no habrá nada que hacer.

—Sí que lo hay —repuso Marcel saliendo de su ensoñación, llamando la atención de sus compañeros—, mientras Pitch Black y Gothel existan, siempre tendremos que hacer lo que debamos de hacer.

Si su intención había sido sonar místico, poco le duró. Marcel volvió acurrucarse en su espacio para volver a dormirse. Eso aminoró un poco los ánimos aversivos, y sumergió a sus compañeros en un silencio reflexivo.

El carruaje andaba en paso lento tirado por los thestral. Pronto el pueblo de Hogsmade estuvo a la vista. Las casitas y tiendas sobresalían como puntos negros en la espesura blanca de la nieve. Ésta no había parado de caer durante dos días, por lo que había capas de blanco de hasta tres metros de alto. Cuando el carruaje se detuvo bajaron a la vez que se ajustaban las bufandas, los guantes y la túnica.

Mavis volvió a su forma humana. El cabello negro le había crecido hasta cubrir su espalda, su fleco vertical había cambiado por uno de lado sostenido por una horquilla en forma de luna color escarlata que Ruffnut le había regalado en su pasado cumpleaños. Se ajustó la horquilla otra vez, revelando la pulsera en su muñeca con tres obsidianas, un topacio negro y un cuarzo multicolor; un regalo de las quimeras que simbolizaba las relaciones importantes para ella.

Mavis era hermosa a sus trece años, más que Courtney o Victoire o Rapunzel. Al punto que muchos transeúntes se voltearon para mirarla detenidamente.

—Toma mi brazo, Zing, o tu padre hará puré de chicos como se te queden mirando más tiempo —le dijo Emery extendiéndole su brazo derecho.

—Gracias, Howl —Emery era más alto que todos sus amigos, y ella la más baja junto a Eep, por lo que cuando tomó el ofrecimiento se veían bastante pintorescos.

El grupo se dirigió hacia el _Salón de Té_ de Madame Pudipié. No fue su primera opción, pero fue la única en la que no estarían apretujados. _Las Tres Escobas_ era la taberna más solicitada en esos momentos, por lo que conseguir un lugar para ver el espectáculo había sido desechado. Incluso _Cabeza de Puerco_ , y los nuevos bares _Aullido de Lobos_ y _Fauces de Dragón_ , estaban al tope de lo que podían soportar. Si bien a ninguna quimera le hacía gracia tener que estar en el pomposo salón de té, era mucho mejor a tener que soportar el griterío de gente y los empujones. Además, madame Pudipié prefería que disfrutaran de la trasmisión de una manera elegante y nada ostentosa.

En cuanto entraron al interior decorado con motivos románticos, se sintieron un poco fuera de lugar cuando demasiadas parejas ocupaban las mesitas en forma de corazón adornadas con un mantel de gasa blanca y bordados soñadores. Madame Pudipié ya estaba atendiendo a unas mesas, y les vio a tiempo para llevarlos a un sitio especial donde transfiguró la mesa para hacerla más grande, aunque sin quitarle ese toque romántico chillón que habría encantado a Courtney (o quizás la hubiera fastidiado).

 _El Salón del Té_ era cálido. De la cocina procedía un delicioso aroma que les despertó el apetito. No habían desayunado en el castillo, así que tenían un hambre atroz. Marcel estuvo más que feliz de pedir pasteles de crema irlandesa cubiertos de mermeladas de frutos rojos y pomelo, mientras que Basil se conformó con panqueques acompañados de tocino bañados en jarabe de maple. Mavis optó por una tanda de galletas de una gran variedad, todo acompañado de té verde endulzado con miel y canela. Heather quiso un pastelillo de frutos secos y té de canela con leche. Alicia y MK pidieron una orden de waffles con fresas picadas y mantequilla derretida, además de una buena porción de jamón serrano frito para acompañar; Tyrone pidió pasteles de nuez moscada con pedazos de turrón al lado y una jarra de cerveza de mantequilla caliente. Snotlout mostró cuánto Tuffnut influía en él, al ordenar una mezcla de sabores dulces con picante, y pidió whiskey de fuego que le fue negado oportunamente.

—Te compartiremos un poco de ron de grosella —dijo Teddy—, usualmente no nos lo darían, pero una copa no le va mal a nadie con este frío.

—Pero no le digas a Wig, que si se entera nos despelleja —comentó Emery. Él y Teddy habían ordenado emparedados de jamón serrano, tocino y salsa de carne, y un pedazo de pastel de chocolate negro. La copa de ron de grosella era una ofrenda al mal momento que Snotlout había tenido. No era una bebida fuerte en sí.

Su mesa estaba colocada al lado de un gran ventanal, por lo que podían ver la calle del pueblo que estaba abarrotada de rezagados que buscaban refugio del frío. Heather se mantuvo ajena a la charla trivial que comenzaron sus compañeros. Ya conocía cada tema, cada detalle. Que si MK y Mavis se habían puesto más guapas ahora que tenían el cabello más largo, que si Snotlout tenía cero posibilidades de conseguirse una novia tan buena como Alejandría, que si Basil había estado a punto de entrar al listado de los primeros diez… nada la interesaba.

Hasta que Teddy empezó a hablar sobre su relación con Ruffnut.

Heather tuvo ganas de poner los ojos en blanco. Gesto que hizo sin darse cuenta y que Teddy notó, pero que decidió ignorar para no hacer un drama. Pero supuso que quizás ella tenía algo que decir, y si eso la ayudaba a sentirse menos malhumorada, Teddy estaba dispuesto a escucharla.

—¿Sucede algo, Theri? —preguntó suavemente.

Heather continuó observando el paisaje como si Teddy no importara. Su actitud descolocó más a sus amigos, incluso Snotlout se sentó lejos de ella dejando sus intentos para impresionarla.

Los ojos verdes de Heather se dirigieron a donde Teddy aguardaba su respuesta con paciencia.

—" _Qué caballeroso es"_ —Heather entendía el motivo por el que tantas chicas y algunos chicos estuvieran tras él. Teddy era un buen muchacho, muy honesto y divertido, un buen prospecto que tenía la desgracia de tener una novia como Ruffnut.

Aunque la apreciaba, Ruffnut no era ninguna belleza, tampoco era lista o encantadora. Heather se preguntaba seguido por qué la seleccionaron. ¿Qué tenía ella, que Heather no poseyera con creces? Le molestaba quedarse en la retaguardia como una reserva… cuando siempre había sido la mejor en todo. Sus calificaciones lo comprobaban, sus amigos lo sabían, ¡su padre la había elegido por sobre su propia hermana!, y pensó en ella. Astrid siempre había sido una piedra en cuanto a expresividad. Nada más que ira reprimida y desencanto se reflejaban en su rostro pálido, y aun así, cuando estuvo frente a ella en el Caldero Chorreante, ninguna de esas dos cosas fue lo que vio.

Astrid fue insondable. Una muralla a la que las palabras de Heather no derrumbarían. Era como si el dolor hubiera moldeado a Astrid de tal manera que la hiciera más fuerte cuando tendría que haberla destruido. Heather sabía que no tenía el valor para hacer las cosas por su cuenta, para mostrar su verdadera cara sin temer perder lo que había logrado. Sus amigos la odiarían si supieran la verdad… ¿o era que ella misma se odiaba?

—" _Nada más que estupideces. Cosas sinsentido"_ , —se dijo. Miró otra vez a Teddy. A su cabello rubio platinado y a los condenados mechones en azul. Azul como los ojos de su hermana—. Estaba pensando en los artículos que salieron en _Corazón de Bruja_. Han estado publicando como locos por el torneo, y han sacado dos números esta semana.

—No creía que te gustara _Corazón de Bruja_ , Theri. Eso va más con Hawk y Wig. No entiendo cómo les puede gustar esa revista malhecha —comentó viendo que la camarera llevaba la primera parte de los pedidos. Esperaron que sirviera los pasteles, los panqueques y los waffles, así como las bebidas. Por fortuna, su copa con ron de grosella ya estaba servida, así que pudo refrescarse la garganta. Le tendió el resto a Snotlout. Musitó: _"sólo un traguito"_ , para que le quedara claro y volvió su atención a Heather cuando la mesera se retiró—, pero no nos dejes así. Seguro que es un interesante artículo el que leíste si te tiene ignorándonos de esa manera.

Heather disimuló no haber notado su sarcasmo.

—Nada en especial —se encogió de hombros. Robó un pedazo de fruta del plato de Alicia con los dedos. Cuando terminó de devorarla, movió su mano a su bolsillo y extrajo el reciente número de _Corazón de Brujas_ y lo tendió en un espacio vacío de la mesa—, son puras calumnias. Artículos malhechos, como tú dices.

La portada era brillante con un montón de corazones cristalizados saliendo de una vasija que simulaba el mundo, como si quisiera dar la idea de que el amor no tenía barreras. A Alicia le pareció estúpido. A MK le pareció bonito. A Marcel le importaba más robarles un pedazo de sus waffles a ellas dos.

Apenas había transcurrido la primera semana de torneo y ya se estaban cosiendo apuestas sobre posibles relaciones amorosas. Emery se rió al ver a Adrian Flint saliendo en un corazón con Kuvira Zavoyetavel, y pronto su risa fue secundada cuando las imágenes cambiaban, cada una a algo más que improbable.

—Cupido nos ampare, han emparejado a Jumper con el chico que el profesor Levi arrojó, ¿qué tiene en la cabeza esta gente? —cuestionó Tyrone—, digo, todos sabemos que Eep ama la comida y que no se fijaría en un tipo tan débil como ése.

Nadie le objetó. Conocían bien a Eep para saber que si le gustaba un chico, tenía que ser alguien impresionante, no impresionable.

—Hay un montón de parejas. He oído que algunas ya eran cosa seria antes del torneo, y otras se están dando. Como sea, creo que hicieron el artículo para llamar la atención —mencionó Heather, desinteresadamente.

Alicia tomó la revista y la abrió en el índice que indicaba que todas las secciones referían el mismo tema, salvo unos cuantos apartados con textos de belleza y moda (cómo hacer que tu cabello brille capturando un rayo de sol, cómo pintar tus labios de rojo sin recurrir a un labial…). Entonces, llegó al titular principal. Era un artículo inmenso lleno de fotografías tomadas en momentos ideales para la malinterpretación. Una sonrisa amistosa, un apretón de manos, una mano mal acomodada, incluso un desplante. Alicia se asombró de la complejidad y trivialidad de aquello, y no pudo evitar arquear de cuando en cuando las cejas cuando leía los nombres de sus amigos junto con el de un alumno extranjero.

—Puras tonterías —increpó MK cuando vio un corazón donde Hiccup y una chica del ITME charlaban. En el pie de la imagen rezaba sobre el amor naciendo de lo espontaneo. Para MK era claro que Hiccup sólo estaba explicando una cosa. No se lo imaginaba siendo un casanova, mucho menos enamorándose de una chica a primera vista. Y así se los hizo saber.

—Bueno, le gustaba Firefly durante el primer año y parte del segundo —dijo Heather con media sonrisa. Nunca se los había dicho a las quimeras, así que estuvo satisfecha al ver sus expresiones asombradas.

—Hombre, ¿no son primos, acaso? —dijo Tyrone un poco asqueado.

—Él no lo sabía en ese entonces —defendió MK, ofuscada. Internamente, le molestaba ese hecho. Siempre había sabido de la ligera fijación de Hiccup con Mérida, así que cuando supo que eran familiares tuvo el valor de decirle lo que sentía. Lo que fue un gran fiasco al final—, y eso no tiene nada que ver con la revista, ¿vale? Además, Mérida no estará nada contenta sabiendo que la han puesto con ese chico ruso.

—No es feo —señaló Heather.

—Que sea feo o no, no es la cuestión sino que lo pongan con ella, ¡es mayor que mi amiga!

—Oye, te recuerdo que yo soy mayor que Ruffnut —comentó Teddy, medio divertido al ver el repentino sonrojo de MK al tratar de explicarse—, descuida, Wave, sé que lo dijiste con toda intención de proteger a Firefly. Pero sí que se han pasado.

—Es lo que pensé cuando leí lo de Thor —dijo Heather. De nuevo, había conseguido que le prestaran atención, en especial Teddy—, es decir, ya saben cuánto le gusta a las editoras de revistas poner artículos como ése.

—¿A qué _ése_ te refieres? —preguntó Lupin ya sin suavidad y sin usar su apodo.

Heather tuvo la decencia de fingir vergüenza.

—No es nada. Te lo aseguro, puras especulaciones —de nuevo, ese tono que sugería algo, pero que no decía nada explícito—, simplemente buscan la forma de sacar provecho de todo.

Teddy arrugó el cejo y le arrebató la revista a MK.

Heather observó el suceso expectante. Una parte dentro de ella rogó que lo detuviera, que le quitara la revista a Teddy y le dijera que en verdad no importaba, que siempre habría calumnias rodeando su relación con Ruffnut siendo ella una Malfoy. Pero un impulso fuerte y siniestro se apoderó de ella. Era como si no necesitara preocuparse de la sensibilidad de los otros en ese momento.

Teddy abrió un apartado que ocupaba dos páginas. En la primera había una inmensa imagen de un corazón colorido que daba dolor ocular nada más verlo donde aparecía Ruffnut. Ella sonreía, y él no sabía si estaba contenta o era uno de sus gestos habituales, y parecía estar muy interesada en un chico alto de cabello negro de Castelobruxo.

" _¡Del odio al amor!_

 _Por Pavarti Patil_

 _Parece ser que no todo es competencia dentro de la primera semana del Torneo Internacional de las Excelencias en Magia. Buenas fuentes nos han entregado múltiples fotografías de cada momento que han mantenido nuestros valientes seleccionados en el Drazki, aquel portentoso navío búlgaro cuyos secretos se han ido develando en su travesía. No es nada nuevo considerando los antecedentes que nuestra escuela ha tenido respecto a las relaciones con alumnos extranjeros, después de todo, mi ex compañera de curso Hermione Weasley tuvo sus roces con el famoso entrenador de la selección búlgara de quidditch, Viktor Krum. Sin embargo, nuestra querida Hermione nunca tuvo un pasado tan interesante y misterioso como el de Ruffnut Thorston._

 _¿Qué sabemos acerca de esta perturbada jovencita? No es de extrañarnos que nos suene un poco conocida, ya que es la parte femenina de los Gemelos Diabólicos, y aunque el Ministerio siempre se ha negado a darnos información al respecto, lo cierto es que los rumores se acercan bastante a la realidad._

 _Ruffnut Thorston es hija adoptiva de Draco Malfoy, quien sirvió a Lord Voldemort hasta que el Señor Tenebroso ya no le encontró utilidad a su familia. Sin embargo, pese a lo turbio que pueda parecer, el pasado está en el pasado y no debemos juzgarlos por eso. De tal modo que dedico este artículo para hablar sobre el amor naciente, sobre la inocencia que pueda quedar en el mundo. Así es, estimados seguidores de esta servidora, el amor ha llegado al Torneo, ¡y en qué forma! Sin duda alguna en Corazón de Bruja adoramos los romances, las noticias sobre parejas siempre son el remedio a todos los males. No tengo la intención de alargarme demasiado, de acuerdo a fuentes muy confiables, Ruffnut Thorston, quinceava integrante de la Selección de Hogwarts, ha hecho migas con el guapo y famoso Lon Oliveira, miembro de la Selección de Castelobruxo. Si bien Oliveira le lleva cuatro años de edad a Thorston, eso no es un impedimento. Se rumorea que se la pasan 'discutiendo' para pasar tiempo juntos, aunque personas cercanas a la pareja aseguran que sólo lo hacen para que no se note…"_

La nota continuaba, pero Teddy dejó de leerla. Soltó la revista sobre la mesa. Su apariencia no cambió así que nadie pudo estar seguro si estaba molesto o no. Heather aguardaba con paciencia, fingiéndose desinteresada. MK y Alicia lucían ansiosas. Marcel seguía comiendo. La camarera regresó con la comida restante, y el silencio imperó durante esos instantes. Snotlout se guardó sus comentarios. Conocía el enojo de Teddy, y no quería sufrir las consecuencias.

—¿Y? —pronunció al fin, indiferente. Tomando uno de sus emparedados y dándole un buen mordisco—, ¿se supone que tiene que importarme esto?

Si Heather parecía decepcionada, no lo demostró. En cambio buscó perforar la aparente barrera de indiferencia que Lupin se había creado.

—Por supuesto que no, la conoces mejor que nadie aquí.

—La que mejor la conoce aquí actualmente es Zing —replicó emitiendo una sonrisa mordaz que tuvo la cualidad de hacerlo ver más atractivo—. Pensé que era algo malo, Theri, como que se había lastimado o perdido un duelo, pero esto —señaló a la revista como si fuera un chiste—, ¿siquiera le has prestado atención? Pavarti Patil es una chismosa de las malas, no se tomó la molestia de ahondar en el tema. Ruff es una Malfoy ahora, no una Thorston. Tiene el doceavo lugar en la selección, no el quinceavo. Lon Oliveira tiene quince años, como yo, y ella trece, así que no se llevan cuatro años. ¿Cómo quieres que me tome esta noticia, sino es como una pésima manera de conseguir lectores?, ¡incluso dice que Hermione es una Weasley, cuando ya está divorciada! Que yo recuerde ella nunca abandonó su apellido ni cuando se casó con Ron.

—Moony tiene razón —asintió Mavis de inmediato—. Sólo lo hacen para armar escándalos. Ruff no sólo está representando a la escuela, sino a su familia. Tengo la certeza que pronto empezarán a decir que ella o Tuff ya están buscando prospectos de matrimonio en el torneo. Una reverenda tontería, si quieres mi opinión.

—" _Pues no la quiero"_ —Heather contuvo las ganas de fulminarlos con la mirada.

—Pensé que no eras de las que se creía todo a la primera, Theri —pronunció Emery bastante entretenido al encontrar el artículo sobre el supuesto amorío de Courtney con Tadashi Hamada. Había una foto con una Courtney bastante ida mirando a Hamada, así como para guardarla y luego hacerle bromas con ella—, la ausencia de Guy y Haddock te está afectando, ¿no?

—No es así —replicó—, es sólo que creí que a Moony no le gustaría descubrir esto. Ciertamente, Pavarti Patil es una mala escritora, pero en ocasiones puede ocultarse un poco de verdad en una mentira, y nosotros lo sabemos mejor que nadie.

—Una cosa es descubrir las verdades que se preservaron en unos libros viejísimos, y otra seguir el cotorreo de una bruja chismosa —planteó Snotlout.

Nadie reparó en corregirlo. Heather estaba alcanzado su límite. Que a Snotlout no le dijeran que se callara era señal de que el mundo se acababa.

—Sólo quería ayudar.

—¿Ayudar, cómo? ¿Compartiendo noticias sinsentido? —inquirió Basil un tanto desconcertado—, ya tenemos demasiadas malas noticias como para agregarle amoríos falsos a la lista.

—No te enojes, Theri —pidió MK cuando notó que los ojos de Heather se oscurecían—, es que no esperábamos que tú te tomarás en serio estas cosas —agarró la revista y la abrió en un apartado donde se mostraba una foto con Norman junto a Coraline Jones del Instituto de Salem—, ¿viste esto? El hermano de Courtney nunca ha demostrado interés por las chicas —abrió página tras página, mostrando similares ejemplos—. ¿Ya lo captas? Ninguno de los nuestros se fijaría en alguien foráneo de momento, así que Thor no va a interesarse por este Lon cuando a quien quiere es a Moony.

—" _Por supuesto que Norman Babcock no se fijaría en alguien como Coraline Jones, pero sí en Rapunzel Soleil"_ —recordó las veces en las que la pantalla mostró a Norman sonrojándose tímidamente cuando Rapunzel le sonreía—. Ya entendí.

—No creo que baste con entenderlo… —dijo Alicia.

—Dije que ya lo comprendí, Alistair —cortó sin usar un tono amable—, ¿acaso te cuesta aceptar que alguien puede entender algo sin necesidad de soltar todo un rollo?

Todos se le quedaron mirando con completa perplejidad, incluso Mavis. Heather siempre había sido amable. No es que esperaran que estuviera de buen humor todos los días, sólo que nunca había actuado de esta manera.

—Si me disculpan, iré a buscar a Fishlegs —soltó levantándose abruptamente de su asiento. Salió tropezando con una pareja que entraba en ese instante y cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Madame Pudipié rezongó un rato por el exabrupto, pero poco le importó al tener que atender a sus clientes.

Las quimeras se quedaron boquiabiertas. MK quiso ir tras ella, pero Emery se lo impidió.

—Dale tiempo —aconsejó—, además, nosotros no tuvimos la culpa. Si su intención fue incomodarnos, lo logró. ¿Qué pensaba que Teddy le diría al ver el artículo sobre Thor? Sea lo que sea que le pase, Hofferson nos lo dirá en cuanto se haya calmado.

—Pero…

—Howl está en lo correcto, Wave —comentó Basil, imperturbable—. Recuerda que Pitch Black y Gothel siguen influyendo en nuestras emociones. Debemos darle espacio. Si presionamos demasiado, no sabemos lo que ocurrirá. Para nosotros puede parecer que ayudamos en algo, pero no sabemos qué está pasando por su mente.

—No me entusiasma dejarla ir con este clima —dijo MK mirando por la ventana. Escucharon a madame Pudipié decir que pronto llegaría una tormenta, y que podrían quedarse el tiempo que quisieran aunque se acabara la trasmisión.

—No podremos buscarla aunque quisiéramos, MK —comentó Tyrone—. Tenemos una misión que cumplir en Hogsmade. El mapa de los cuatro grandes tiene que actualizarse, y todavía nos falta adjuntar la parte del Lago Oscuro a pesar de que ya está dibujada. Ella sabe cómo localizarnos, y en caso de que no lo haga, estará con Ingerman. Él podrá ser retraído y lelo, pero no la dejaría estar sola.

MK suspiró con resignación y se sentó de nuevo concentrándose en su desayuno. Ese día necesitaría toda la energía que pudiera obtener. Jackson había dejado claro que quería que el mapa estuviera listo para cuando regresaran, ya que podía servirles en caso de que la prueba tuviera que ser dentro del castillo. También les pidió que prepararan las pociones que Tom había formulado para reabastecer sus reservas en caso de ser necesario.

—¿Puedo comerme lo que Heather pidió? —preguntó Marcel sin pena—, de todos modos, tendremos que pagarlo porque ella no nos dejó dinero.

A pesar de lo cargado del ambiente, se rieron. Marcel tenía esa peculiaridad de ignorar la hostilidad a su alrededor y centrarse en lo que le interesaba. Por su parte, Marcel había prestado atención a la conversación, sólo que era reservado. Entendía los malentendidos que podrían suscitarse entre los amigos, eran inevitables, por eso había dejado que la situación avanzara. Mientras no fuera un enemigo, él no haría nada, y seguro que Heather volvía enseguida.

Sin embargo, por mucho que esperó, Heather no regresó.

Afuera, continuaba nevando.

* * *

Courtney había acabado las mejoras en los atuendos de sus compañeros. Hacer una sola prenda tardaba un tiempo considerable pues el material requería de todo el cuidado del mundo para cortarse y coserse para que no perdiera sus propiedades. Habría sido imposible de no haber contado con el equipo técnico, que trabajó junto a ella durante la noche siguiendo sus instrucciones. Courtney era consciente que la ropa tendría un papel importante, podía significar la vida o la muerte en el frío clima del norte de Europa, y también los tendría que proteger de los golpes o hechizos de los otros competidores. Hizo capas azul oscuro como rompevientos, que se atarían con botones de plata con la casa de la que provenían; eran ligeras, pero el forro era cálido. El emblema de Hogwarts estaba bordado en la espalda. También modificó los abrigos para acortarlos a una medida que no entorpeciera el equipo de maniobras, y las botas las revistió de una capa de tela antinieve para que no se resbalaran. Los guantes y bufandas pasaron por otra revisión, y hasta que Courtney no quedó completamente satisfecha, no fue a la cama.

Eran apenas las dos de la madrugada. Así que Courtney les agradeció a sus compañeros (excepto a Victoire porque casi había echado a perder un par de capas por no saber coser con magia) y les dijo que ya podían ir a descansar. Macintosh, MacGuffin, Quincey, Robinson, Kinkerll y Weasley no tardaron en meterse bajo las cálidas pieles de las enormes camas con doseles de roble tallado, colocadas en círculo en la habitación. El brasero mantenía la estancia a una agradable temperatura, y el sonido de los ronquidos y murmullos entre sueños era lo único que se escuchaba.

A pesar del cansancio, Courtney no pudo contentarse con la idea de cerrar los parpados y descansar. Tenía que estar al cien durante la prueba, pero no tenía ganas de dormir. La tormenta exterior no había aminorado y eso le preocupaba. El clima en Reino Unido estaba lleno nubes densas, aire húmedo y ligeramente frío; conocían el invierno, aunque no a esta magnitud. Había visto a los de las escuelas sureñas, sufrir horribles temblores. Estaban acostumbradas al calor, y a un invierno de vientos frescos y poca o nada de nieve.

—" _Si tan sólo la nieve dejara de caer con tanta fuerza_ …" —lo mejor era no pensar en ello—. _"pero es imposible"_.

Courtney había pensado que sólo tendría que terminar sus estudios, casarse con un chico guapo y de alcurnia y continuar el legado de los Babcock teniendo los hijos necesarios. Justo lo que su madre había hecho. No había sido una idea demasiado halagadora, pero Courtney tampoco estaba en total desacuerdo con ella. Entonces, sus planes a futuro cambiaron con el surgimiento de Pitch Black. Ya no esperaba una boda o un título, sino mantenerse viva. No había espacio suficiente para entretenerse como quería en cosas de belleza y moda, ni siquiera en guapos chicos nipones de bellas sonrisas. La vida no era así de simple. Courtney Babcock tenía el décimo lugar de Hogwarts, y sus aportaciones habían sido halagadas por algunos profesores extranjeros. Manejaba la varita tan bien como el equipo de maniobras, aunque no estaba segura si eso sería suficiente para salir adelante.

Suspiró exageradamente. Pensar en esas cosas la angustiaba, y poco provecho se podía sacar de ello. Tenía que descansar un poco, por lo menos. Se metió en la cama y estudió la habitación. Durmstrang tenía los dormitorios más feos y simples que hubiera visto jamás. No había más que un brasero viejo de patas de bronce al que se le había sacado brillo para que no pareciera tan desgastado. Las paredes eran lisas, sin adornos, excepto por el escudo de Hogwarts colocado en uno de los muros, como para señalar que _ése_ era su cuarto. Las ventanas eran pequeñas en forma de rectángulo, localizadas en la parte alta de los muros, así que apenas podía verse el exterior. Les hacía falta más estilo, en su opinión. En los dormitorios de Slytherin, los sillones estaban cubiertos de tela verde y los postigos recubiertos de plata, las cortinas eran de la más fina tela, y las antorchas prendían en hermosos tonos verdes y azules. Además, tenían la hermosa vista del Lago Oscuro, cuyas criaturas del fondo daban un buen espectáculo con sus brillos y formas durante las noches. Le gustaba mucho su sala común, pasar el tiempo con Mavis y Ruffnut en charlas o bromeando era lo mejor del mundo.

Con ese pensamiento, respiró profundo y cerró los parpados. Una hora más tarde, Ruffnut la despertó moviéndola suavemente.

—Arriba, ya es tiempo.

—Mmm, cinco minutos más —pidió, arrebujándose bajo las pieles. Oyó la risa de Ruffnut y el comentario de Eugene, diciendo que se estaba comportando como Marcel. Aun así, Courtney ni se asomó.

—Ya te los dimos, Hawk —dijo Jackson, sentándose al pie de la cama— Nosotros estamos listos desde hace cinco minutos. Anda, que si no tendrás que ir sin arreglarte, y no queremos asustarlos con tu apariencia matutina.

—Vuelve a decir algo sobre mi apariencia en la mañana y te dejo calvo, Overland —amenazó Courtney mostrando sus ojos azules. Las ojeras eran perceptibles, y como no se había peinado el cabello antes de dormir, se le había enredado. Courtney se levantó y frotó los parpados con cansancio—. ¿Se pusieron la ropa nueva?, porque no cosí la noche entera por nada.

—Sí nos vestimos con la ropa nueva. No nos gustaría ser asesinados por una loca modista como tú —comentó Jackson.

—Te la estás buscando, eh —dijo Courtney—, y no sé porque le puse empeño en tu uniforme. ¡Nunca has sentido frío!

—Vamos, Babcock, puede que no sienta el frío, pero te aseguro que los golpes y hechizos sí. Así que no tenías de otra que proteger a tu querido amigo. O sea yo —le dedicó una sonrisa soñadora. Courtney le tiró una almohada en la cara—. ¡Sabes que me amas!

—Te cambiaría por una poción alisadora de cabello sin dudar —replicó poniéndose de pie. Estiró sus brazos. Los músculos se le habían entumecido. Apreció complacido como ya tenían los uniformes puestos y procedió a vestirse ella también lo que le tomó tres minutos.

Adrian les daba las últimas instrucciones, alertándolos de que no confiaran en nadie. Las alianzas aún no se habían cimentado por lo que era posible que recibieran ataques de Ilvermony y Beauxbatons.

—El punto es reunir las lámparas tan pronto como sea posible. Es lo único que sabemos, quizás la directora Queen nos diga algo más en la ceremonia de inicio —les dijo.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta los hicieron ponerse alerta.

—Adelante —Flint ordenó.

La puerta se abrió revelando a un niño de once años. Tenía el cabello negro rapado de ambos lados de la cabeza, y los ojos tan verdes como el musgo, y la piel blanca como la leche. Llevaba el uniforme marrón de Durmstrang con la capa roja abrochada con una luna de bronce.

—¡Has crecido un montón! —dijo con entusiasmo cuando avanzó hasta quedar frente a él—, ¡mamá tendrá que arreglar el tamaño de la chaqueta que planeaba regalarte para navidad!... aunque creo que eso era un secreto que tenía que guardar… ya qué. Igual me hará comer su guiso de papas con rábanos y brócolis. Papá dice que puede matar a un ejército, pero no es como si mamá no lo supiera. Es lo único que le sale mal al cocinar. Pero basta de eso. Es bueno verte de nuevo, Adrian.

—Lo mismo digo, Jason —sonrió Flint estrechando la mano de Jason y permitiéndole dar otro paso para abrazarle. Notó que les miraban con curiosidad, así que optó por hacer una introducción formal—. Él es el hermano menor de Justine, su nombre es Jason.

—¿Hermano de Regan? —inquirió Eugene que conocía muy bien a Justine—, no se parecen en nada. ¿Por qué no está en Hogwarts como sus hermanas?

—Mis padres eran originarios de Noruega —contestó Jason—. Eran muggles y murieron en un accidente automovilístico. Los Regan me adoptaron cuando tenía cuatro años. Cuando la carta de aceptación de Hogwarts, ya había aceptado la solicitud de Durmstrang. Así que decidí estudiar acá. Queda cerca de donde vivían mis padres biológicos —y se puso cerca de ellos para verlos fijamente—. ¿Ustedes son la selección de Hogwarts? Porque juro que se veían más altos en las pantallas —se giró hacia donde Hiccup y comparó sus estaturas—, creo que soy más alto que tú.

—No conozco bien a este chico, pero ya me agrada —comentó Jackson disfrutando de la vergüenza en la cara de Hiccup al ser más bajito que alguien dos años más joven que él.

—¿Tú eres Jackson Overland? —los ojitos verdes le brillaron con asombro—. ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Eres tú! Soy tu admirador. Te has visto espectacular durante los retos, ¡y en la apertura! Dioses, fue fenomenal.

—" _No conozco bien a este chico, pero ya empieza a caerme mal"_ —pensó Hiccup, amargado. Cualquiera que admirara a Jackson Overland lo consideraba un idiota que no sabía nada.

Por supuesto, Jackson estaba halagado de tener un fan.

—Antes de que a Frost se le suba el ego todavía más —retomó Tomás—, ¿qué es lo que haces aquí?

—¡Ah, sí! —dijo Jason volviendo a la realidad. Carraspeó para aclararse la voz, pero no dejó de observar a Jackson en ningún momento—. Mi nombre es Jason Regan, primer año de la Academia de Magia Durmstrang, y seré su escolta esta mañana. La directora Queen ha decretado que antes del desayuno les dé un tour por la escuela para contarles un poco sobre su historia.

—¿Y hay cámaras de tortura o pozos sin fondo en este castillo? —preguntó Tuffnut, expectante.

Jason puso una expresión de contrariedad.

—Eh… no.

Tuffnut quedó decepcionado. Se cruzó de brazos y empezó a quejarse que ningún castillo tenía lo que a él le interesaba ver. Jason volvió a carraspear

—Bueno, síganme, por favor. El clima se ha templado lo suficiente para salir al patio. Aun así, recomiendo que en ningún momento se quiten las capas que llevan. La nieve es engañosa en Durmstrang.

Jason los llevó fuera, caminando en el largo pasillo a la vez que les contaba la historia del cuarto donde se habían alojado.

—Durmstrang fue una escuela donde los hijos de la realeza y nobleza de Noruega, Suecia y sus alrededores, estudiaban. Debido a que no eran un grupo numeroso, el castillo se erigió como una fortaleza pequeña no más grande que el Castillo de Cardiff en Reino Unido. El cuarto que dejamos atrás era la recámara principal de la familia de Haakon V de Noruega. Ahí murió Helgaria de Brandeburgo, tras pasar un mes sin ingerir comida debido a una maldición que nadie supo romper. Dicen que los que duermen ahí están malditos y morirán de la misma forma. Pero no se preocupen, es una historia nada más —y precisamente se los decía a ellos, que sabían cuánta verdad había en un cuento. Al ir caminando se percataron de los demás grupos y sus guías. Jason era el guía más joven, y probablemente lo habían elegido como una ofensa hacia ellos. O tal vez no. No importaba realmente porque Jason era agradable y divertido—. La piedra del castillo está hecha de una fusión de dos rocas que ya no pueden encontrarse en ningún sitio del mundo. Durmstrang es único en este sentido, pues no sufre deterioro por el clima y rara vez ha necesitado una remodelación.

—Y vaya que le hace falta —comentó Courtney mirando las paredes negras y los arcos labrados hoscamente.

—Es lo que yo dije cuando llegué —concedió Regan doblando en una esquina—, mis compañeros detestan a los que viven en el sur, y cuando expresé mi opinión, bueno, ya podrán imaginarse. Dicen que no están preparados para nada y que son débiles. Al principio, no paraban de decir que apestaba a verano. "¿A qué se supone que apesta el verano", les pregunté cuando ya estaba harto. Me contestaron: "A que no has probado la verdadera esencia del mundo". Y supe que hablaban del frío. El frío hace fuertes a las personas. Una persona puede pelear lo que quiera en el verano y sobrevivir, pero el invierno es muy duro.

—Dile a esos que se vayan a un desierto, a ver si así siguen opinando lo mismo —comentó Eugene.

—Los de Durmstrang son tercos. No les cambiaría la opinión ni porque de eso dependiera su vida.

Y eso les hizo saber que no conseguirían aliarse con ellos tan fácilmente.

—En lo personal, el torneo no pudo venir en peor momento —les dijo Jason—. Éste es uno de los inviernos más raros que hemos tenido, según me han dicho. Ahora puede estar un poco templado, pero les aseguró que la nieve llega a caer tanto que puede cubrir por completo a alguien alto como el profesor Todorov. Dicen que es un malo porque las criaturas en el bosque se vuelven más irritables.

Jason les abrió paso entre un grupo de chicos de Durmstrang que murmuraron un par de cosas en su idioma. A pesar de eso, Jackson pudo entender perfectamente, como si siempre lo hubiera dominado. Epona y Drusila lo habían instruido en francés y gales, pero siempre había sido bueno en cualquier idioma como si fuera parte de su lengua natal.

Cuando salieron al patio pudieron ver bien la apariencia de la escuela. El castillo de Durmstrang era simple. No había más que dos torreones pequeños en la barbacana, y unos cuantos más que se unían por una larga muralla de piedra fría y negra. Cuando subieron al adarve sintieron en plenitud los vientos helados, y avistaron el blanco paraje de abedules, pinos y secoyas a la distancia; en la torre del homenaje, llamada la Canción del Bardo Loco, se hospedaban los profesores, prefectos y altos cargos del torneo y la escuela. La nombraban así por un estudiante que había amado más las canciones que al sentido común; empezó a hacer hechizos combinados con melodías que al final lo volvieron loco haciendo que se arrojara de la torre. Hay quienes aseguran oír al bardo cantar sus espeluznantes composiciones durante las noches más lóbregas.

Jason los llevó a las caballerizas donde tres enormes caballos con ocho fuertes patas eran cuidados por un enorme hombre de brazos gruesos como robles. Él era Ralph El Gigante, celador de Durmstrang y profesor de la materia _Supervivencia en el Bosque_. Los caballos eran _Aethonan_ , no nativos del lugar, pero habían sido un obsequio que la directora Queen había recibido de dos sobrinas lejanas. En Durmstrang tenían una enorme bóveda con escobas gruesas que usaban durante los cortos veranos para pasear en el paraje detrás del castillo, una extensa parcela de tierra libre de árboles donde podían jugar quidditch.

—Ralph es un buen tipo —les dijo Jason—. Se las da de malo, pero es pura fachada. Es el tutor de Vanellope Von Schweetz.

—¿Cómo es que esa chiquilla fue seleccionada?, y se quejan de que nosotros somos tan jóvenes —dijo Courtney.

—Puede parecer una niña con exceso de azúcar, pero ha dominado el arte de la aparición a temprana edad. Es ágil y lista, y conoce a todos en la escuela. Que no te engañe su dulce carita. Es una diablilla con una habilidad con la varita inigualable. Como es veloz al aparecerse, es difícil bloquear sus encantamientos. El profesor Ralph le ha enseñado cómo pelear sucio, así que tengan cuidado.

Cuando terminaron de recorrer las caballerizas, Jason los regresó al interior del castillo relatándoles acerca de las festividades que tenían en su calendario. Durmstrang no sólo era un montón de rocas y chicos tercos. La celebración de Santa Lucía era la más cercana. La directora Queen había hecho arreglos para celebrarla antes del 13 de diciembre para que sus invitados la conocieran. Era una tradición invernal donde coronaban a las muchachas con flores invernales; en sus coronas también se colocaban velas. Celebrar a Santa Lucía traería luz a las largas noches de invierno, según decían. También festejaban la Navidad, y el Vappu.

—En general, se está bastante bien —finalizó dando un rodeo para regresar al corredor principal donde otros grupos ya se reunían—, espero que les haya gustado el recorrido y que les pareciera didáctico.

—Pues de no ser porque el frío me congeló hasta las ideas, diría que no estuvo mal —dijo Eugene.

—No es tan malo una vez te acostumbras, lo pesado son las materias. Los profesores no son nada amables. Creo que tienen profesores blandos en Hogwarts.

—Es que no has conocido al profesor Levi ni a la profesora Calhoun. Ellos tienen de blando lo que yo de feo.

—¿El profesor Levi es el enano golpeador? —cuestionó. Miró a Courtney—. ¿No te dolió cuando te dio esa paliza?

—Fue excitante, de hecho, nada mejor que te quiten el aliento a puntas de patadas —dijo con acritud.

—¿En serio te gustó tanto?

—Él no maneja bien el sarcasmo —explicó Adrian en voz baja a Courtney cuando puso cara de desconcierto.

—A todo esto, ¿dónde están los profesores? —preguntó Eep.

—Están en el comedor principal —respondió Jason ajustándose el broche que le ajustaba la capa. En Durmstrang, portaban los símbolos del Sol y la Luna de acuerdo con la casa en la que eran elegidos—. Veo que han hecho modificaciones a sus uniformes. No estaría mal que en Durmstrang también nos modernizaran el atuendo.

La austeridad era regla en Durmstrang. Las telas del uniforme eran de lana gruesa. La lana era perfecta para el frío. Asimismo, la piel roja de la capa los mantenía confortablemente cálidos y les ayudaba a resaltar entre lo blanco de la nieve. Si un alumno llegaba a perderse, lo mejor era tener un color vivo para que pudiesen hallarlo antes de que lo matara el frío o algún animal.

—Ser austero no quiere decir que andes en fachas —empezó a decir Courtney—, yo le daría otro tipo de corte a la tela marrón, agregaría un chaleco cosido con hilo de oro y la capa tendría un corte más llamativo y…

Y Courtney tropezó al chocar con un obstáculo imprevisto.

—Auch —exclamaron a su alrededor. Babcock se había dado de lleno en la cara. Cuando se levantó la tenía tan roja que parecía una remolacha.

Vanellope soltó una risotada. No había planeado que alguien se cayera al aparecerse de repente, pero qué divertido había sido.

—Santa rabia, Hawk, ahora sí te llevaste un buen golpe —le dijo Ruffnut.

—Voy a matar a esa mocosa —dijo sobándose la nariz—, adiós a la convivencia pacífica. Quiero que corra sangre.

Pero el enojo se le pasó a prisa en cuanto se percató de la presencia de la selección de ITME. Hiro Hamada se burlaba de ella abiertamente, siendo reprendido por su hermano mayor que le dedicaba una mirada de disculpa, como si eso fuera a aliviarla de algún modo. Entonces, como ya era habitual siempre que Courtney se encontraba con Tadashi, empezó a actuar como una chiquilla enamorada tontamente.

—Ya no es divertido burlarse de Babcock —susurró Eugene a Jackson—, es grotesco.

—Y pensar que cuando no está así es capaz de noquearte de un puñetazo o ponerte en tu lugar con puras palabras —suspiró—. Me gusta más esa Hawk que esta Hawk.

Si ellos la pasaban mal para Ruff era peor. El sentimiento de su amiga invadía su pecho como si fuera baba viscosa. Era empalagoso, y se preguntaba si sus amigas sentían lo mismo cuando ella pensaba en Teddy. Ojalá que no. Al mirar a lado, se percató de las expresiones disgustadas de Hiccup y Guy; si sólo hubiese sido Guy, la sorpresa no sería tanta (era obvio para ella que su amigo sentía algo por Courtney). ¿Pero Haddock? De lo que Hawk le contaba sólo se juntaban para hacer trabajos y tareas. No eran amigos formales, e incluso si Babcock quería ayudarlo con lo de su magia, no significaba nada… ¿o sí? Era imposible. Courtney nunca le prestaría atención. Hiccup era demasiado cerrado para dejar que se acercara. Ruffnut lo había intentado una vez, pero había desistido al obtener una respuesta grosera (aunque si lo pensaba bien, había sido lógico). Aun así, se iba a los extremos. Ése era el problema con Hiccup. Creía que todo el mundo estaba en su contra.

—Así que te _asignarron_ a los _parranoicos_ , Regan—dijo Nod Huha, cruzado de brazos y mostrando una insoportable sonrisa de lado. En un segundo, Vanellope se apareció sobre su hombro donde se afianzó con total seguridad. Esa vez no llevaba dulces y paletas en su cabello—. Después de todo, _erres_ el único que se _juntarría_ con los de su calaña.

—Y yo que creí que era por mi encanto —profirió Jason sin amainarse—. ¿Ya viniste a alegrarnos el día con tu cara de estreñido, Huha?

Nod se le plantó justo enfrente como si pretendiera intimidarlo con su estatura. Pero Jason se mantuvo calmado, como si estuviera acostumbrado a tratar con él.

—Te _rrecuerrdo_ que sigues siendo _forrasterro_ aquí, _michman_ —le espetó con desagrado.

—Y te recuerdo que eso sigue sin importarme —respondió—. ¿Ya acabaste de decir tus tonterías? Sé que necesitas llamar la atención, pero no estorbes el itinerario.

Eso acrecentó la molestia de Nod. Vanellope empezó a abuchearlos. Todo se habría salido de control de no haber aparecido Eret en ese momento. Nod era el líder de Durmstrang, pero era Eret quien ejercía una fuerte influencia en sus compañeros.

—Ya, ya, _dejarré_ a los niños por _ahorra_ —dijo Nod resoplando. Cuando se dio la vuelta, su atención recayó en Rapunzel que se había mantenido en silencio—. _Oh, prelest_ , de _haberr_ sabido que una _prreciosidad_ como tú estaba aquí, _habrría_ dejado de _perrderr_ mi tiempo con esos _imberrbes_ y _nosotrros_ pudimos _conocerrnos mejorr._

—¿No puedes con las de tu edad o qué, Huha? —espetó Astrid bloqueando a Nod. No era que estuviera defendiendo totalmente a Rapunzel, sino que evitaba dar un espectáculo que los pusiera en ridículo. a pesar de la falta de reporteros, las _vuelicámaras_ habían estado volando sobre ellos durante todo el camino.

Nod sonrió, quizás más porque Eret le había prohibido ser desagradable con Astrid que por otra cosa.

—Yo sólo dije que es una chica linda. ¿Eso es un _crrimen_?

—Viniendo de ti, sí —respondió Astrid.

Eret soltó una carcajada al ver la cara desencajada de Nod. Le palmeó la espalda. Luego se puso a hablar con Astrid como si fueran amigos desde hace años. Que Hofferson tuviera esos momentos se había vuelto habitual. En el _Drazki_ , se había vuelto inseparable de cierto grupo de personas. Entre estas, Eret Snow era uno de los que más charlaban con ella y que, sorprendentemente, parecía agradarle.

Eret era un muchacho que tenía cierto atractivo salvaje. Él decía a menudo que se trataba de su sangre marina, pues su padre era un muggle que descendía de piratas famosos. Eret tenía 17 años y unos brazos que provocaban suspiros. Era tenaz y sarcástico, confiado y gallardo, por lo que una parte de las chicas de otras escuelas habían caído enamoradas de él.

Nod y Vanellope toleraban a Astrid por Eret, pero en cuanto notaron que esos dos ni les daban una mirada, volvieron al asedio contra los de Hogwarts.

—Por Lisbeth Nypan, ¿no tienes a alguien más a quien molestar? —preguntó Jason, impaciente.

—Ésa no es la forma de dirigirse a un superior, Regan —interrumpió Ronin apareciendo de repente. Llevaba una túnica marrón que lo avejentaba diez años con una capa roja sostenida con un broche de bronce con un sol y una luna. El profesor Todorov era temido y respetado por partes iguales. Había sido un auror de renombre en la Compañía Verde, un grupo de magos que vestían túnicas de ese color y que se encargaban de proteger las vastas áreas boscosas del norte de Europa y de Asia. Llevaba doce años siendo maestro, y decían que no le temblaba el pulso al momento de esgrimir la varita. Era amigo de la infancia de Tara Queen y su mano derecha en el asunto del torneo.

Jason se disculpó enseguida. Ronin asintió como aceptándolo, y se dirigió a Nod que repentinamente se había puesto pálido.

—No es honorable que un alumno de Durmstrang se comporte de esa manera con sus invitados. ¿Tengo que recordarte las antiguas leyes de la hospitalidad, Nod?

—No, Ro- profesor Todorov. Conozco las antiguas leyes —contestó y dio una inclinación hacia la escuadra de Hogwarts—. Lamento mi comportamiento. No volverá a suceder.

Por la cara que puso Ronin, era obvio que sí volvería a pasar.

—Aceptamos tu disculpa, Huha —respondió Adrian para terminar ya con la farsa.

Con el asunto aparentemente solucionado, Ronin les ordenó a los grupos que se acomodaran en filas de dos para entrar al comedor. La directora Queen estaría celebrando un banquete en el desayuno.

—Qué miradita se carga el viejo —dijo Tuffnut una vez Ronin se alejó lo suficiente para que no le escuchara.

—Da un poco de miedo, pero el profesor Todorov es de lo mejorcito que tenemos aquí —respondió Jason—, lo prefiero mil veces a él que a los Grimborn o al profesor Johann.

—Nadie que se _considerre_ sano mentalmente _querría_ _estarr_ con los Grimborn o con el viejo _doblecarra_ de Johann —opinó Nod.

—Son unos _carramelos rrancios_ —masculló Vanellope totalmente de acuerdo.

—Sus castigos son brutales —mencionó Jason a los de Hogwarts—. Ryker es un sádico, pero predecible. A quien hay que temer es a Viggo y a Johann. Hay quienes dicen que los alumnos que han desaparecido son porque incordiaron de alguna manera a esos dos.

—¿Alumnos desaparecidos? —cuestionó Guy.

Jason esperó a que Eret, Vanellope y Nod se alejaran un poco cuando Ronin les llamó para formar filas.

—Hace un año comenzaron a desaparecer estudiantes de Durmstrang —dijo Jason.

—¿Qué? —dijo Jackson—. No ha salido nada en los diarios o en la radio.

—Porque el gobierno lo ha estado encubriendo. No querían que se supiera de eso, así que han dicho que los alumnos desaparecidos han sido encontrados tras una semana y que la razón es porque vagan en el bosque sin supervisión. Es una tontería, si lo piensas. Los de Durmstrang conocen el bosque mejor que nadie. La directora Queen no quería participar en el torneo hasta que se hiciera una adecuada investigación. Los rumores dicen que amenazaron con destituirla de su cargo si no empezaba a preparar a sus mejores alumnos.

—Espera, ¿estás diciendo que sólo entrenó a los mejores? —cuestionó Eugene, sorprendido.

—Así es —dijo Jason—, y no tienen ni que mencionarlo. Vi las trasmisiones de sus entrenamientos. Pensé que era imposible que toda una escuela se centrara en esta locura.

—Bueno, no teníamos opción —dijo Jackson, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Qué es lo que saben sobre lo que ha sucedido? —preguntó Adrian—, ¿y por qué Justine no me informó al respecto?

—Vigilan la correspondencia —contestó—. Los Grimborn no permiten que salga algo que comprometa al torneo, o Johann impone castigos severos. Esos tres son una pesadilla, y ya es malo saber que puedes desaparecer y no regresar como para añadirle su odio. Es por eso que le pedí al profesor Todorov que me eligiera como su guía cuando ellos no veían. Tenía que advertirles. En Durmstrang creen que todo esto es un juego, pero mi hermana me ha contado lo que han vivido, lo que saben. No estamos preparados para ninguna contingencia.

—¿Crees que la prueba será…?

—No lo sé —respondió, dudoso—. No puedo decir muchas cosas, Adrian. En Durmstrang importa más la reputación que las vidas de los estudiantes. Vi las alianzas que hicieron con Beauxbatons e Ilvermony. No crean que Nod se les unirá. Tienen que convencerlos, y para lograrlo, deben mostrarle más que un testimonio cuestionable. O gánense a Eret. Huha puede ser el líder, pero Snow es quien tiene más influencia.

—Hofferson —dijo Adrian de inmediato—, eso es algo que sólo tú puedes conseguir.

—¿Hablas en serio? Eret y yo sólo somos conocidos.

—Es más de lo que alguno de nosotros tenemos con alguien de Durmstrang —dijo Flint—. Tienes que hacerle ver que estamos en peligro. No puedes negarte.

Astrid soltó un suspiro.

—Si no hay de otra.

Ronin volvió a llamarles la atención para que se organizaran. Cuando las filas estuvieron listas, las puertas del salón se abrieron y entraron a una estancia diferente de la vez anterior. La decoración había cambiado. Las paredes tenían estandartes de cada escuela, ninguna más grande que otra y las sostenían clavos de hierro en forma de cabeza de gárgola. Las ventanas habían sido hechizadas para que el cristal brillase como si los rayos del atardecer los atravesaran. Las mesas de piedra tenían un mantel de terciopelado carmín, y a los banquillos les habían colocado cómodos cojines cosidos con hilos de oro. Más de quinientas personas contando a los nativos de Durmstrang, profesores extranjeros, autoridades del torneo, reporteros, invitados y participantes. Tuffnut y Ruffnut vieron a Susan Bones y a los gemelos Alois y Alaudi junto a Theodore, y a Cormac McLaggen y a Percy Weasley al lado izquierdo del ministro.

Las _vuelicámaras_ volaban de un lado a otro en un frenesí por obtener una premisa aunque los reporteros no tenían permitido entrevistar durante el banquete. Maite lo había aceptado, pero sus colegas parecían tan ofendidos que desacreditaban las reglas que la directora Queen había impuesto.

Tara estaba en la mesa principal acompañada de su personal académico. A su lado derecho estaban los hermanos Grimborn; Viggo luciendo imponente en una túnica gris, y Ryker con una expresión que daba a entender que prefería estar destazando a alumnos que estar allí. Ronin se sentó en cuanto las escuadras tomaron asiento. En comparación con todo su personal, Tara resaltaba por su gesto bondadoso. Si trataba de aparentar que todo estaba bien, hacía un buen trabajo.

—Buenos días, mis honorables huéspedes —dijo con voz cantarina—. Dentro de unas horas, iniciaría formalmente la prueba. Confío en que la noche haya sido reparadora para nuestros participantes y que la comida los llene de energía.

Tara abrió el banquete batiendo palmas. Era bien sabido que en Durmstrang no tenían elfos domésticos. Las comidas eran preparadas por criaturas hibridas, hijos de magos y brujas que se juntaban con bestias creando una prole inestable. Una prole de la que Durmstrang sacaba provecho desde tiempos antiguos. Se encargaban de las cocinas y de mantener limpio el castillo.

La comida era abundante. Al parecer la directora Queen deseaba mostrar su hospitalidad de la mejor manera. Fuentes de frutas frescas y variadas aparecieron en medio de las mesas. Platos de carne de reno y alce bañada con salsas espesas, pan recién horneado, y un cuenco lleno de sopa de cordero con garbanzos. Había empanadas de camarones, de cangrejo real, e incluso de ballena. Jarras de vinos especiados, especiales para mantener el calor corporal, y waffles que podían acompañarse con tocino, salmón o con crema dulce.

—No sé si tomarlo como un halago o como un mensaje —dijo Hiccup a Guy—. Una última cena, diría yo.

—Si es la última o no, dependerá de cómo lo hagamos —comentó Guy sirviéndose un poco de cada plato. Sabía que necesitaría todas las calorías para soportar el frío. A su lado, Eep ya había devorado dos platos enteros de reno y alce, y se llenaba el cuenco con sopa de cordero.

—No deberían enviarnos al bosque —dijo Norman entre susurros. La apariencia de la deliciosa comida no podía convencerlo de dejar de pensar en lo que pasaba en el bosque—. Es una locura. ¿Cómo pueden enviarnos a un lugar donde tantos han desaparecido? ¿Qué tiene su directora en la cabeza?

—No podemos hacer nada al respecto —pronunció Adrian partiendo una hogaza de pan y sumergiéndola en la salsa del guiso. No le gustaba comer demasiado, pero en el frío quemaría calorías como loco para mantenerse caliente.

Rebeca estaba a su lado probando las empanadas de cangrejo.

—No supe nada sobre los desaparecidos, pero sí investigué sobre el bosque —les informó—. Abarca 19.300 kilometros. Hay algunos poblados de veinte habitantes que resguardan a los de Durmstrang en las tormentas cuando van a practicar. Las criaturas que lo habitan van desde _bicornios_ hasta _bundimun_. Los árboles tienen la altura ideal para el equipo de maniobras.

—Con eso en mente, sólo tenemos que apegarnos al plan inicial —dijo Adrian bebiendo tragos grandes de vino con canela, miel y otras especias—. Es una trampa, y saberlo no lo hará más fácil. Les sugiero que no pierdan el temple.

—Siempre mantengo el temple —convino decir. Eugene soltó un bufido y Astrid le dedicó una agria expresión.

—Eso nadie te lo cree, Hofferson.

—Tú no me conoces.

—Ni falta que me hace. Eres predecible.

—A esto me refiero con perder el temple —interrumpió Adrian—. Tuvieron tiempo para cosas así antes, pero ahora debemos estar unidos. Nuestra preparación incluyo trabajo en equipo con personas numerosas. Ahórrense las palabras. No toleraré las disputas que pongan en peligro a los demás —miró intensamente a Eugene y a Astrid, que dejaron de pelear—. Sin embargo, tengo que ser claro sobre algo. Al aceptar entrar en el torneo, aceptaron también la posibilidad de que unos no vamos a regresar a casa.

La comida de repente les supo diferente. Como si en verdad se hubiera convertido en su última cena. Habían comprendido que estaban en peligro, lo habían sabido siempre, pero ahora estaban frente a frente a la posibilidad de morir. Nadie estaba preparado para eso. Querían ganar a todo lugar.

—Todos los hombres mueren —dijo Jackson sosteniendo en su mano un _tynnlefse_ a medio comer. Su tono de voz fue firme, al punto que por primera vez ni Astrid ni Hiccup tuvieron ganas de llevarle la contraria—. No sabemos lo que nos deparará el futuro, pero sí sabemos lo que hemos hecho en el presente. Durmstrang es el primer paso en esta batalla.

—Desconocemos qué motivos mueven a los de Durmstrang, y hasta que lleguemos a un acuerdo con ellos, no podemos subestimarlos —dijo Guy.

—A veces cuando intento entender los motivos de una persona, juego a una cosa: me pongo en lo peor —dijo Tomás sin mirar a nadie en particular. Su plato ya estaba vacío—. ¿Cuál es la peor razón que puede tener alguien para decir lo que dice y hacer lo que hace? Luego me pregunto si esa razón explica realmente lo que dice o lo que hace.

—Nuestra muerte, eso es lo que quieren los de Durmstrang —comentó Mérida como si fuera obvio.

—Son competitivos, no asesinos, Firefly —replicó Tom tomando una jarra de vino especiado y sirviéndose hasta el tope—. Durmstrang es un medio para conseguir un objetivo. El torneo no busca deshacerse de nosotros enseguida, sino dejarnos desacreditados.

—¿Desacreditarnos? —inquirió Tuffnut con los labios manchados de salsa.

—Lo peor que pueden hacer no es matarnos, sino desacreditar nuestra causa —le pasó una servilleta para que se limpiara—. ¿Por qué lo harían? Porque cualquier causa sin importar lo noble que sea, puede empañarse con una derrota o con una falsa alarma. ¿Qué es lo que lograrían? Si hay alumnos desaparecidos y nosotros hacemos un escándalo con eso, pueden suceder dos cosas: o nos esforzamos por encontrarlos o quedamos como idiotas al haber hecho ruido por nada si es que las desapariciones no son tan serias.

Tomás había dado en el blanco. A pesar de todo, seguían siendo niños, y ni el apoyo de McGonagall o Nott les daría veracidad a menos que lo demostraran. En cierto sentido, era obvio. Aunque dijeran que es verdad, ¿cuántas veces podía desdibujarse para aparentar otra cosa? Un hombre podía decir que había dibujado un 96 en el suelo, y ésa era la verdad. Pero si otro llegaba por el lado opuesto, diría que en realidad era un 69 y daría por supuesto que el primero se equivocaba, sin importar que haya sido quien dibujó el número y quien le dio el significado.

Tenían que mantener una imagen tranquila en lo que encontraban evidencias de las que sostenerse.

Estaban seguros que no todos los miembros de Beauxbatons e Ilvermony estaban de acuerdo con la alianza. Hans le había dicho a Astrid que Kristoff había tenido que ignorar a las opiniones de unos cuantos compañeros en la decisión que tomó. La democracia no existía. La democracia no es más que una tiranía de masas, donde el 51% de la gente se le permite violar los derechos del otro 49%.

—Continuaremos como hasta ahora, sólo que nos mantendremos más silenciosos —dijo Adrian—. Si Pitch quiere desacreditarnos, no hay que darle la satisfacción a Pitch Black de vernos caer antes de empezar.

* * *

Tras ganar tiempo libre por haber dejado de buscar pistas sobre Pitch Black, Draco dedicaba parte del día para estar con su familia. Disfrutaba de una mañana tranquila en la sala de estar. Astoria ya no lucía tan desmejorada tras tomar la medicina que su hermana preparara, el color en sus mejillas no había vuelto, pero el brillo de sus ojos y sus sonrisas eran más frecuentes.

Su esposa e hijo jugaban ajedrez mientras Narcissa les veía con atención, entretanto Draco descansaba en uno de los cómodos sofás con Antares recargada en el pecho. Esperaban que iniciara la trasmisión, como cada día desde que empezó el torneo. En cuanto Astoria se sintiera mejor, viajarían para reunirse con los gemelos. Scorpius estaba emocionado con la perspectiva, pero se mantenía tranquilo porque no quería ir a menos que su madre estuviera sana.

—Vamos a ver a tus hermanos mayores para que sepan que estaremos apoyándolos, Dziban —no solía llamarle por su primer nombre, sino por el tercero. La bebé gorgoteó como si le entendiera ye extendió sus manos para palpar el rostro de su padre—. Tienes la manía de Scorp. A él también le gustaba tocar la cara de su familia. Recuerdo que una vez Tuffnut despertó con Scorpius pegado a su cara. Cuando era bebé, tu hermano solía dormir con uno de los gemelos dependiendo de la estación. Scorpius se aferraba a ellos con mucha fuerza. Espero que tú te midas, cariño. Scorpius les dejó marcas por varias semanas.

Antares emitió otro gorgoteo. Una supuesta risa. A Draco se le derritió el corazón y arrulló suavemente a su hija. Antares ya tenía ocho meses, ¡pero crecía tan rápido! Seguro que en un parpadeo se convertiría en una preciosa señorita que estaría a punto de entrar a Hogwarts. La sortearían en Gryffindor, mientras que Scorpius estaría cursando su último año siendo un Ravenclaw.

—Tu madre sigue diciendo que Gryffindor, pero creo que serás Hufflepuff como Tuffnut. Ojalá. Prefiero un honesto tejón a un torpe Gryffindor —Antares ladeó su cabeza—. No me mires así. Sé que ya hice las paces con Potter, y que Granger está a punto de convertirse en una de tus tías, pero algunos hábitos son difíciles de borrar.

Antares tocó de nuevo la cara de Draco, sintiendo las mejillas cálidas y apretando los delgados labios. Ella no tenía las características de los Malfoy, excepto por el par de ojos argentos. Antares tenía la apariencia de Astoria, en su nariz pequeña y redondita, en sus mejillas ovaladas y en su gesto tierno.

—Pero dirán que te pareces a tus hermanos. Yo quiero que sea así. Ellos son tu familia sin importar la sangre. Que nadie te diga lo contrario —porque sabía que a Scorpius le habían dicho demasiadas veces que era hijo único con hermanos de mentira—. Pueden ser irritantes a veces, y quizás su pasado llegue a empañar su futuro. Pero Tuffnut y Ruffnut siempre te amarán, Dziban.

De repente, una alarma empezó a sonar. Era un sonido agudo, similar a un aullido de lobo. Draco había quitado las barreras que protegían la mansión para no atraer la atención de los dragones. En cambio había instalado alarmas que sonarían ante la presencia de un intruso. También le había pedido a los elfos domésticos que custodiaran los terrenos. A ellos no les molestaba. Draco les había dado suéteres calientes y bufandas y calcetines con zapatos para evitar el frío.

Los elfos domésticos se manejaban en patrullas, que custodiaban todo Nailey Cottage desde el perímetro hasta el Campo de las Estrellas, un terreno al lado de la mansión que Draco había condicionado como un jardín de flores. Había sido un regalo para las mujeres de su vida, lleno de girasoles, magnolias, peonias, violetas, narcisos y begonias. Lo dominaban los girasoles, pero era lo que le daba vida a la mansión en ese invierno. El toque de color entre tanta nieve.

Draco se levantó y entregó a Antares a su abuela. Narcissa y Astoria se llevaron a los niños a una habitación cercana al sótano. Draco sacó la varita y se dispuso a salir de la mansión. Al oír la alarma, los elfos domésticos habían acudido con cuchillos y cacerolas detrás de Draco, dispuestos a defender su hogar.

—¿Estamos bajo ataque, mi señor? —preguntó el Viejo Grenn. Un elfo de más de cincuenta años con pelos en las orejas y ojos verdes como el musgo.

—No lo sé —dijo sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta cuando estuvo cerca—,si fueran enemigos, ya habrían derribado la mansión con nosotros adentros —miró a los elfos—, si algo me pasa…

—Protegeremos a la señora Astoria, a la señorita Antares, al joven señor Scorpius y a su señora madre, mi señor —aseguró el viejo elfo.

Abrió la puerta.

La nieve caía con suavidad.

Draco se asomó hasta el portón con la mano aferrada a su varita. Observó el cielo de nubes blancas. Sintió la brisa fría en la cara y recién se percató que llevaba puesta una delgada chaqueta azul que no haría nada contra el frío. Caminó unos pasos más hasta llegar a tocar el helado suelo nevado. El frío caló en sus pies cubiertas por calcetines solamente. Nubes de vapor se expedían de su boca.

—" _Hace frío"_ —pensó. No era normal que el invierno fuera así de duro—, _"sólo está nevando y ya está así de frío"_ —soltó otra nube de vapor—. _"Mis hijos están allá afuera…"._

No había presencia enemiga, ni tampoco familiar. ¿Qué habría activado las alarmas?

—Mi señor —llamó Tunkie, una elfina doméstica envuelta en una enorme bufanda color rosa—, ¿qué es eso ahí arriba?

Draco llevó la vista al cielo. Ahí, zigzagueando, una nube de polvo —ceniza quizás—, relucía sobre el firmamento gris. Se adelantó cuando se percató que las cenizas se cernían a su alrededor, como si quisieran arroparlo. No se sentía peligroso, sino _poderoso_. Era una fuerza desconocida que provenía de ese polvo.

—Mi señor —emitieron los elfos con miedo.

La ceniza tocó la carne de Draco Malfoy y todo a su alrededor se desdibujó para convertirse en un escenario que le hizo abrir los ojos de par en par. Ya no estaba en la mansión y los elfos se habían ido. Ahora estaba en un campo sacado de un relato de horror. Olor a putrefacción, sonidos de pesar y dolor, suelo cubierto de sangre y restos de carne. ¿Qué era todo aquello? Draco creyó que se trataba de un maleficio _legeremante_ , algo para despistarlo y aterrarlo. Lo que tenía éxito, por supuesto.

—No temas, Draco Malfoy —dijo Lord Drácula apareciendo frente a él. El vampiro era una visión borrosa, como si poco a poco estuviese perdiendo la fuerza para mostrarse—. No tengo tiempo. Éste es un hechizo antiguo, que sólo puede ser usado cuando se está a punto de morir…

Draco abrió la boca, pero sus palabras murieron cuando Drácula levantó su brazo señalándole el cielo. Ahí, observó con asombro a los numerosos dragones escupiendo fuego de sus inmensos hocicos fundiendo la piedra del castillo hasta crear lava al rojo vivo. El infierno en la tierra. Draco nunca había presenciado una redada de dragones, pero esto era aterrador. ¿Por qué los dragones habían atacado un castillo, el castillo del poderoso Drácula? La respuesta provino de los labios del mismo vampiro.

—" _Pitch los controla. Dile a mi hija que nunca se rinda"._

Tan pronto el mensaje se trasmitió, la ilusión se rompió empero la sensación no desapareció, y a Draco le costó recuperarse. De no ser porque el Viejo Grenn se atrevió a decirle que estaba temblando, se habría quedado parado durante horas.

—" _Algo ha sucedido en Transilvania, algo terrible que ha provocado que Drácula me enviara este mensaje"._

Draco no necesitó mucho para pensarlo. Pitch Black había dominado a los dragones; el cómo y el por qué quedaban sin contestarse, pero había descubierto lo esencial. Estaban en la peor situación posible. ¿Cómo había conseguido Pitch hacerse de los dragones? Aquello le inquietaba mucho más que otra cosa.

—Dile a Astoria que todo está bien, sólo recibí el mensaje de un amigo lejano. Quiero que use la red flu para ir a la casa de Blaise y que espere ahí con los niños y mi madre. Ustedes irán con ella.

—Así se hará, mi señor.

—Tengo que ir al ministerio ahora. Quiero que uno de ustedes me lleve —tenía que ser así. Draco no sabía si podían rastrearlo cuando se aparecía. Invocó un abrigo oscuro y unos zapatos que se puso después de secarse los calcetines.

—Le diré a mi señora que hablará con ella cuando vuelva, mi señor —otra reverencia—. El Viejo Grenn sabe que mi señor regresará, por eso el Viejo Grenn y los demás estarán esperando protegiendo a mi señora y a sus hijos.

Draco asintió. Tunkie le tomó de la mano y en un parpadeo, se aparecieron en la oficina del ministro de magia. Theodore había extendido un permiso a sus ayudantes y a personas cercanas para entrar en su oficina. En sí, el Ministerio de Magia no tenía ya las poderosas barreras que lo protegía del escrutinio muggle por lo que era fácil colarse. Sin embargo, no era fácil salir con los aurores que Harry Potter había apostado en cada rincón. Draco había participado en unas cuantas redadas cuando se tropezaba por accidente con algún delincuente.

Sabía que por motivos del torneo, Theodore Nott se hallaría en Durmstrang, pero era imprescindible que trasmitiera el mensaje. Si la escuadra de Hogwarts no lo sabía, podrían estar expuestos a un peligro mayor de lo planeado.

En la oficina se encontraba Regulus Black leyendo informes y sellando formas. Regulus le dirigió una escueta mirada antes de volver a leer. Draco sabía que Regulus no era de los hombres más cálidos del mundo.

—¿Qué has descubierto? —por fortuna, sí era directo.

Sin perder el tiempo, Draco le dijo lo que había sucedido. Al finalizar, Regulus mantenía una expresión inescrutable, como si estuviera buscando la solución al problema.

—Nott y yo ideamos una forma de comunicarnos —le dijo—. Nos inspiramos en los galeones que venden en _Sortilegios Weasley_ y le pedimos a George Weasley que nos ayudase con el experimento —sacó de su bolsillo un bolígrafo común con punta de plata—. Esto es _Tintaroja_ , un bolígrafo especial con el que puedes escribir cualquier mensaje en una parte de tu cuerpo y ese mensaje se plasmara en la parte corporal de un contrario. Por ejemplo, si escribo en mi mano lo que acabas de decir, el ministro encontrará las letras dentro de poco.

—Y supongo que lo de _Tintaroja_ fue cosa de Blaise, ¿no? Él y Weasley han estado trabajando juntos en sus ratos libres…

—Algo así. La iba a llamar _Plumasangrienta_ , pero George dijo que no era un nombre muy comercial. Aunque no creo que salgan a la venta. Las hicieron especialmente para nosotros. Percy suele hablar directamente con Theodore, así que yo tenía que buscar otra forma de comunicarme con él —quitó la tapa y apuntó hacia su mano—, ¿y bien? ¿Le pasó el mensaje tal cual me lo dijiste?

—Una parte no —dijo—. _"Mavis debe recibir el mensaje de Drácula por mi cuenta, no por otros"._

" _Dile a mi hija que nunca se rinda"._

Era un mensaje de un padre a una hija. Uno que debía comunicar de inmediato. Mavis tenía que saberlo por su seguridad y para que no lo descubriera al final del año cuando tuviera que regresar a su casa y se encontrara con que no tenía casa ni por quien regresar.

Tendría que ir a _Cabeza de Puerco_ para pedirle al viejo gruñón de Abeford le dejara usar el pasadizo de Arianna Dumbledore. No podía anunciarse abiertamente en Hogwarts. Quizás si primero enviaba una lechuza a McGonagall; una lechuza podía provenir de cualquiera y no necesariamente de Draco Malfoy. Sí, eso haría. No le gustaba convertirse en un cuervo que trasmitiese tan malas noticias, menos a quien era una de las mejores amigas de su hija.

Si le sucedía lo mismo a él, querría que alguien le dijera a su esposa e hijos que los amaba, que nunca se dieran por vencidos. Por Drácula, por Mavis y por su honor como padre, Draco tenía que cumplir.

* * *

Terminado el banquete-desayuno, cuando salieron al terreno contiguo donde unas gradas se habían levantado para albergar a las agentes importantes del torneo, a los reporteros y a los invitados de honor, los participantes se toparon con que la tormenta había empeorado al punto que la nieve caía tan fuertemente que no se veían los unos a los otros. Las gradas eran el lugar más cálido cubierto por poderosos hechizos antinieve y flanqueado por altas antorchas que ardían intensamente.

Las escuadras estaban colocadas por bloque, con cada líder en frente. A Hogwarts le tocó hasta el final, por lo que poco podían escuchar o ver. De no ser por las _vuelicámaras_ habrían jurado que los habían abandonado en un prado cualquiera. Adrian estaba al frente, cubierto de la cabeza a los pies y escuchando con atención lo que Tara decía sobre la prueba.

Habían tenido razón al decir que tendrían que buscar lámparas en el bosque. Cada lámpara valía diez puntos y contenía una pieza del mapa del bosque donde indicaba la posición de otra lámpara cercana, además, habían botiquines de emergencia junto a éstas y unos trasladores para llevar a los participantes heridos gravemente (había que cuestionarse qué era lo que Durmstrang consideraba "herido de gravedad") o hipotermia. El equipo que completara el mapa más rápido era quien obtendría más puntos y podría volver al castillo.

Así sonaba fácil.

Mérida habría querido decirle a la querida directora que andar por el bosque en invierno era tan seguro como que un ratón se metiera a una guarida de gatos. Se ajustó los guantes otra vez. La verdad era que odiaba el frío. Ella prefería las brisas húmedas y cálidas del verano. Además, estar posicionada al final, como relegada, lo sentía como una patada en el trasero. Lo peor era que su madre vería el torneo y se daría cuenta que su hija había quedado delegada a un puesto inferior.

—" _Tú no piensas así. A ti nunca te ha importado eso"_ —porque estaba acostumbrada a ser una paria para Elinor. Así que no le tendría que importar que la decepcionara o no. Pero también estaba el anhelo de saberse reconocida por ella, amada por su madre de nuevo. Nunca antes había estado tan confundida, y nunca antes había tenido el odio tan claro. Había sido difícil estar con sus compañeros. Estaba dolida porque ninguno hizo amago de disuadir a Adrian. Nadie quiso pelear por ella—. _"Estúpida. Nunca has necesitado que peleen tus batallas. Ellos no tienen la culpa de nada"._

Y aun así los culpaba. Pensó que MK y Alicia le habrían dado la razón. Ellas eran sus mejores amigas y siempre tenían buenos consejos para darle.

—" _¿Qué consejos podrían darme, cuándo sé que es lo que debo hacer"_ —a veces se cansaba de eso. Las contradicciones estaban al orden del día en su cabeza. Podía pensar que no era momento de riñas, que debía concentrarse en los problemas principales y entonces, venían a ella ideas que le desencajaban y que le tentaban.

—No veo a Theo —oyó susurrar a Tuffnut, que estaba frente a ella.

—Obviamente no, Tuff —le respondió su gemela—, con esta nieve no me veo ni mis ideas.

—Ni yo —afirmó poniéndose de puntitas—. Alois y Alaudi están preocupados por su salud. No querían que viniera. Me alivia que tía Sue esté con él —aunque no fueran parientes, Susan se había ganado la estima de los gemelos y siempre la llamaban tía. Era de las pocas que no los trataba como alimañas fuera de su familia.

En las gradas, al lado de Theodore, estaban los profesores de Hogwarts. Levi se mantenía a una distancia prudente del ministro. Con el escándalo que se armó, tenía que aparentar que el acto había sido por pura obra suya. Stanford y Bill se arrebujaban en las capas y pieles que apenas los mantenían calientes. A Bill no le molestaba el frío, pero el entumecimiento haría que no sintiera nada, incluido el dolor, y eso sería lamentable.

La directora Queen finalizó dando un discurso corto agradeciéndoles de nuevo, diciendo lo orgullosa que se sentía de los participantes y esperando que las tres pruebas que se presentaron a bordo del _Drazki_ los hubieran preparado para el reto final.

—Claro, porque en todas las pruebas nos pusieron a aclimatar para la nieve —se quejó Fenzy de Castelobruxo. La escuadra de Moana estaba a la izquierda de la de Hogwarts. Fenzy era la más bajita de todos los participantes, y su mortaja de abrigos color café y verde simulaba un montón de tierra y musgo.

En las gradas más altas, Maite estaba segura que las _vuelicámaras_ no soportarían el clima. A menos que templara, tenía la certeza que más de una ser perdería para no recuperarse jamás. Los otros reporteros habían enviado dos _vuelicámaras_ con sus equipos; ella había enviado más de la mitad, una por cada dos participantes. Ella no necesitaba de ellas ahora, salvo para mantener un ojo vigilante sobre los chicos. Era lo único que podía hacer por ellos y eso la frustraba.

Había sido una reportera de renombre que tenía un acceso fácil a la información antes del torneo. Eso acabó en cuanto firmó contrato con Hogwarts pues sus vías se cortaron y nadie parecía recordar que le debían favores. Eso le supo amargo y la había enfurecido. Además, los rumores de las constantes desapariciones de chicos de Durmstrang eran preocupantes. De haberse enterado antes, habría hecho lo posible porque los de Hogwarts contaran con esa información.

—" _Seguro que todos los demás lo saben"_ —evitó mirar a su alrededor para no generar sospechas. Cualquier movimiento era vigilado. Mantener la compostura sería la mejor forma de sobrellevarlo. ¡Pero tenía que decírselos!, aunque si era sincera, era posible que ya lo supieran. Los chicos eran muy listos.

Si las otras escuelas conocían la situación en Durmstrang, ¿por qué habían enviado a sus estudiantes? ¿Acaso creían que por ser los mejores tenían alguna oportunidad de sobrevivir? McGonagall había enviado a su selección porque no tenía opción y porque conocía las consecuencias, ¿los demás también? ¿O sólo era un exceso de ego?

—" _Y ni siquiera tendrán a los profesores que los resguarden"_ —eso era lo peor. Mandar a un grupo de chicos a un bosque con este clima era una equivocación. Por mucho que Tara Queen hubiera apostado a sus propios profesores para vigilar que todo marchara bien—. " _¿A qué está jugando esta mujer?"._

Tara no era impulsiva, ni tampoco desvaloraría la vida de las personas. Cuando había tomado el mando de Durmstrang trajo consigo muchos cambios importantes, y esos cambios se solidificaban en un aumento en la calidad de la educación así como en la buena reputación del colegio. Tara había planeado todo con sumo cuidado y se le conocía por su amabilidad e inteligencia, así como por su aplomo cuando osaban desafiarla. _"No hay mujer más capaz que Tara Queen"_ , le había confiado su ex profesora Kya cuando habían hablado al bordo de _Drazki_.

Aunque "ser capaz" no le había servido de nada a Tara Queen cuando sus alumnos empezaron a desaparecer.

¿Qué planeaba Tara Queen? Si era tan capaz, seguro que no veía el objetivo en esto. Si era tan capaz… pero Maite dejó de pensar. Se conformó con hacer su trabajo. Ella no tenía derecho a cuestionar las decisiones de los demás, así como no dejaba que nadie cuestionara las suyas. Sin embargo… pensar en que los chicos que había conocido se esfumaran así como así…

—" _¿Qué puedo hacer?"_ —y pensó en Bill y cómo la habían dejado sin nada que decir. Detestaba esa sensación. La impotencia no le gustaba nada. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer más que hacer su trabajo? ¿Cómo podía participar de otra forma? Ya caía en cuenta que tener renombre no importaba cuando decidían que no valías la pena. Maite no tenía la autoridad de un ministro, ni contactos de tanta alcurnia—. _"Quizás si hablo con Hiccup… ¿pero qué clase de mujer soy al recurrir a un niño? Él ya tiene suficiente con participar en esta locura"._

¿Qué podía hacer ella, sino mirar? No quería darle la razón, pero Bill la tenía. Estaba decepcionada de sí misma.

Mientras la directora Queen indicó que les darían un traslador a cada equipo que los llevaría a su punto de inicio.

—" _Eso es peligroso"_ —pensó Hiccup— _, "es peor estar separados de los otros. Nos están enviando a nuestra perdición"._ —y ni toda la ropa que le confeccionó Courtney habían ayudado a calentarle. No quería recurrir a la última opción. Como Jackson no necesitaba de tanta ropa, se la darían a Hiccup y eso sería horrible— _"aunque si no muero congelado, qué más da usar las ropas de Overland"._

Y tendría que hacer equipo con él. Adrian tendría que estar demente para poner a esos dos juntos considerando la historia de venganzas que llevaban entre sí.

—" _Si estuviera con Guy, o con Eep no habría problema. Por Merlín, incluso toleraría a Babcock. Mmm, creo que prefiero a Babcock"_ —se dijo y se sorprendió al pensar en lo bien que Courtney se veía con el cabello atado en media coleta y el broche de sol blanco agarrándole parte del flequillo. Sabía que ese broche había sido un regalo de sus amigas y que le gustaba mucho—. _"¿Por qué sé esta clase de cosas?"._

Tara explicó de nuevo que no tenían que temer de la nieve, debido a las previas consideraciones.

—" _¿Pero eso servirá de algo"_ —se preguntó Guy mirando a sus amigos y al equipo que Adrian le había asignado. ¿Alguno se perdería al entrar al bosque? ¿Los volvería a ver? Guy estaba a cargo de Mérida, Ruffnut, Rapunzel y Eugene, ¿los enviaría a la victoria o a una muerte segura? Miró a los otros dos capitanes, Adrian y Tomás. El primero no mostraba nada en su cara al igual que el segundo. Guy no se sentía como ellos. Si era un líder, era de una especie distinta, y no sabía si era bueno o mal— _"pero lo sabré. Justo ahora sabré de qué estoy hecho"_.

Y sabía que Flint no había tenido la oportunidad de hilar detalles con los de Beauxbatons e Ilvermony. Tenía la certeza de que Flint estaba poniendo a prueba estas alianzas como seguramente Kristoff y Dipper lo hacían. Pero seguían siendo siete escuelas contra tres. Contaba a Castelobruxo también, porque aunque Moana había prohibido a sus compañeros que no los dañaran, pero Guy sabía que se trataba de Jackson y Eugene a quienes extendía esta cortesía. Moana era divertida y bondadosa, pero tenía la mirada fija en su objetivo, y protegería a los suyos a toda costa, y en ese "suyos" estaban implícitos Overland y Fitzherbert.

—" _Y luego está Maui, que tiene el temperamento de un hipogrifo desbocado"_ —Maui el Enorme, aquel que no había escatimado en enfrentarse a ellos, era quien más los aborrecía. Según Eugene, era fácil doblegarlo con técnicas cuerpo a cuerpo. Maui era puro músculo, pero Guy habría apostado que Eugene había tenido éxito porque Maui no había esperado que supiera pelear.

Además, no sólo estaba Maui. Tenían otros contrincantes temibles; de Koldovstoretz, Kuvira, que ya se había granjeado algo de respeto y temor; de Durmstrang, Eret se había consagrado como uno de los mejores volando y hechizando. También estaban Kubo de Mahoutokoro o Tadashi del ITME.

Afortunadamente, Alejandría y Adrian habían conseguido poner a resguardo a Hogwarts con sus increíbles encuentros.

—" _Eso no basta. Necesitamos más"_ —la impaciencia no era propia de él, pero no podía más que desear que las cosas fueran más sencillas. En Hogwarts, McGonagall no dudaría en brindar la información, en permitir alianzas que rindieran frutos inmediatos… pero ahora estaban en Durmstrang. Una tierra helada en la que eran extranjeros y que los recibía con un abrazo frío.

Tara Queen habría tenido que proporcionarles un mapa del terreno en lugar de decirles que la búsqueda les ayudaría a completar uno.

¿Qué era lo que estaba esperando que pasara?

—¿Cuándo va a terminar de hablar esa señora? —se quejó Eep cuya capucha atrapaba su espesa cabellera, haciendo que su cabeza pareciera enorme. La capa azul oscuro era excelente repeliendo la nieve, por lo que ellos eran los únicos que no estaban cubiertos de blanco. Debajo llevaban un cinto especial que podían transformar en el equipo de maniobras, y las correas estaban bien sujetas a su cuerpo.

—" _El equipo nos servirá. ¿Pero por qué sigo pensando que no será suficiente?"_ —esa inquietud era persistente. Ya lo había comentado con Flint en cuanto pudo, y Flint se había encogido de hombros y le había dicho: _"Ni aunque estuviéramos seguros de todo, podríamos salir ilesos"_ , y no le faltaba razón. Ya habían caído en cuenta que no podían dar marcha atrás— _. Los dragones no han venido tan al norte. Eso es bueno, al menos. Tan pronto como se acercan al frío, retroceden"._

No era un gran consuelo, y quizás fuera mera suposición. Guy no sabía qué era lo que pasaba con las noticias en el mundo. En el torneo todo se sumaba en rumores y chismes, nada a lo que pudiera tomar como verdadero.

El sonido de un cuerno acalló sus pensamientos. Era la señal del inicio.

Los equipos se apostaron en torno al traslador que los llevaría a una parte del Bosque de los Árboles de Edelwood (o el Bosque-donde-todos-moriremos, como lo había nombrado Tuffnut). Antes de tomarlo, los de Hogwarts se miraron por última vez, antes de tomar la vieja bota y sentir el tirón que los llevaría a su destino.

* * *

Nod Huha conocía desde el principio el lugar a donde lo llevaría el traslador en forma de bota vieja. Su delegación fue la primera en partir y también la primera en moverse una vez llegó a un claro localizado al suroeste de Durmstrang. Era una zona despejada, no tan temperamental como otras. De coníferas y abedules enormes con las ramas tapadas de nieve. Dos _vuelicámaras_ vigilaban al grupo, moviéndose entre los rostros blancos de los integrantes a los del paisaje. Momentos como estos serían los que Nod usaría para sacar el mapa que Viggo le había dado.

Aunque Ronin se encargaba de asesorar al equipo, era Viggo quien estaba dispuesto a ganar. Durmstrang había sido pisoteado en el último Torneo de los Tres Magos. Obtener la victoria era esencial para ayudar a la reputación de su colegio, además, necesitaban demostrar que no estaban asustados por las desapariciones. Tara Queen no había querido participar, pero fueron las altas autoridades las que la convencieron. Nod lo entendía. Si ganaban, Durmstrang ya no sería blanco de burlas. Después de todo, ¿cómo era posible que desaparecieran tantos de sus alumnos sin que pudieran hacer algo?

Nod entendía bien la situación. No como Ronin. Para él todo esto no tenía sentido. Admiraba a Ronin, pero detestaba esa falta de ambición en él. Por eso había recurrido a los Grimborn, a Viggo especialmente, y había recibido su ayuda. Viggo se encargaba de proporcionarle pistas y atajos. Era quien ponía las opciones y Nod tenía que escogerlas. No era hacer trampa propiamente. Si se suponía que estaban probándose las habilidades, ¿qué mejor que usar todo recurso disponible para ganar?

Ya podía sentir la mirada reprobatoria de Ronin. El honor era una virtud valiosa para el ex auror, una que se afanaba en enseñar a sus alumnos.

—" _¿Qué es el honor comparado con la victoria, con una multitud alabando tus proezas?_ —le había dicho Viggo. Nod estaba de acuerdo con eso y había aceptado el mapa donde se mostraban las posiciones de los otros equipos y la localización de todas las lámparas.

—" _Si Ronin no se entera, no pasa nada"_ —se dijo. Conocía al bosque de punta a punta, pero con forasteros en él, tendría que irse con cuidado. Lo primordial era encontrar las lámparas necesarias para evitar sospechas.

Fue un alivio descubrir que el maestro a cargo de esa sección del bosque no eran Johann, ni Mandrake. Podrían moverse sin temer a que sus mismos profesores los hechizaran. Johann era un hombrecito de nariz ganchuda y un bigote y barbas ridículos. Tenía la manía de mostrarse como un perdedor, y luego hacerte pasar un mal rato si lo habías molestado demasiado. Mandrake era otro tipo de maestro maldito. Todos le decían el Murciélago, por usar capas grises y oscuras y un cráneo con picos como sombrero. No sabía ningún hechizo útil, salvo ennegrecer todo lo que tocaba con su bastón. Tenía un hijo que cursaba el sexto curso, y de no ser por la intervención de Tara, lo habrían tenido en el equipo.

—" _Y con ese bastardo, seguramente habríamos perdido"._

Ronin también se había negado a que lo incluyeran, lo que le ganó la enemistad de Mandrake. A Ronin no le importaba realmente, Nod estaba seguro de eso. Conocía a Ronin desde que era un niño. El profesor había sido buen amigo de su padre. El padre de Nod había muerto diez años atrás, cuando perseguía a unos culpables de traficar con órganos humanos. Desde entonces había quedado bajo la tutela de Ronin Todorov. No había sido el mejor "padre" del mundo, pero Nod lo respetaba y apreciaba, le había enseñado sobre magia, disciplina y honor… excepto que Nod no había prestado la atención necesaria.

El Bosque los Árboles de Edelwood estaba silencioso. Nada anormal considerando la tormenta que había en otros lugares. Nod dirigió a sus compañeros por la espesura. Sus botas especiales le impedían hundirse en la nieve y las capas rojas les ayudaban a resaltar. Nadie querría que no lo vieran estando en ese lugar. Era mejor llamar la atención, que pasar desapercibida si te estabas muriendo de frío.

Las _vuelicámaras_ los grababan. Nod tenía ganas de sonreírles, de impresionar a la audiencia. Pero tenía que permanecer con su fachada de líder. Si bien podía hacer trampa, tampoco quería dejar mal a Ronin por nombrarlo líder de Durmstrang.

Nod les ordenó que sacaran la varita y estuvieran atentos a movimientos bruscos. El Bosque de los Árboles de Edelwood era temperamental. Aunque estuviera templado, no tardaría en desatarse una tormenta. Conocían las consecuencias de no ser cauto con el frío. Habían visto los rostros de los participantes que vivían en el sur, pálidos y con las mejillas sonrosadas y los cuerpecitos temblando. No iban a durar mucho.

Lo importante ahora era fingir que buscaban, y no que ya seguían un mapa. En ese, Nod era un experto.

— _Tenemos que ir hacia el este_ —les dijo en su idioma natural. Ya no tenían por qué hablar la tediosa lengua inglesa—. _Por los árboles, creo que estamos en el suroeste._

Sus compañeros aceptaron y le siguieron.

—" _Debemos ganar"_ —pensó. Más le valía asegurar la victoria de Durmstrang. Los puntajes que obtuvieron fueron pésimos, para nada los esperados. Ronin los había reprendido pues había esperado que lo hicieran mejor, considerando que estaban preparados con antelación. Pero Ronin no podía infundirles temor como Viggo—. _"Uno debe temerle a la oscuridad en los ojos de Viggo"._

— _El bosque no está cantando_ —le dijo Eret. Llevaban seis años de conocerse. Sorteados en la misma casa, compartiendo dormitorio, viviendo aventuras y disfrutando el quidditch, se habían vuelto mejores amigos, y no sabía si reírse o entristecerse. En Durmstrang, había compañeros, no amigos.

El Bosque de los Árboles de Edelwood siempre tenía una canción que entonar. Ya fueran las hojas sacudidas por los fríos vientos o el suave tintineo de las pisadas de las criaturas en la nieve. Que estuviera así de silencioso era una señal de algo, pero de qué, eso era discutible.

— _Nada de irse solos_ —les dijo Eret a sus compañeros, a los que ni tenía que recordárselos.

Todos sabían los nombres de los desaparecidos y su cara.

Las desapariciones habían conseguido menguarles el espíritu. Nadie sabía si sería el siguiente en irse y no volver. Al principio, el primero había sido el hijo de un mago mercante de sangre pura, muy codicioso y arrogante, llamado Asmund; no acataba órdenes y era tan tonto como para aceptar cualquier desafío. Fue fácil convencerlo de que fuera al bosque por la noche a conseguir trufas que se vendían hasta en cincuenta galeones cada una. Lo que no fue fácil fue explicarle a la directora Queen qué fue lo que le había pasado a Asmund. Nadie pudo encontrar su rastro.

La directora Queen no se había dado por vencida aunque el propio padre ya había hecho oficial el funeral de su hijo.

Después de eso, las desapariciones fueron constantes. Axil Berg, rubio y delgado con un bigote puntiagudo que era su orgullo fue el siguiente. Él había ido a recoger leña como castigo por meterse con unos chicos de primero. El que le siguió fue Berggren Olofsson, también rubio con una cara de toro malhumorado y más fornido que Eret. Él solía pasearse por los límites entre el bosque y el colegio, levantando ramitas o pateando la nieve, pero no encontraron ni rastros de sus inmensas pisoteadas cuando no regresó. Cuando Anneke Jakobsson comenzó a decir que sólo se perdían los rubios y luego ella desapareció (era pelirroja y con las mejillas cagadas por moscas), la inquietud comenzó. Había quienes como Borje Smeellton decían que no le temían al bosque y luego no se volvía a saber de ellos. Desaparecían de tres por mes, cinco si hacía mal tiempo, y habían dejado de categorizar a las víctimas cuando la variedad fue preocupante. Después nadie podía ir solo a ninguna parte, pero no sirvió de nada cuando un trío de quinto no regresó jamás. Entonces se había impuesto un toque de queda y los profesores vigilaban estrechamente los pasillos y a los estudiantes.

Haberse preparado para el torneo fue de lo poco que podían usar para distraerse, aunque sólo se había reservado para los mejores en la escuela. Nod admitía sentirse un poco frustrado de que no todos sus compañeros tuvieran la misma protección que él tuvo por ser seleccionado.

Había sido un alivio que la primera escuela sería Durmstrang, de esa manera no tendrían que soportar la angustia de volver en cualquier otro momento.

— _Creo que ya hemos pasado por este sendero dos veces_ —dijo Wirt ajustándose la capa. Su nariz triangular se había puesta tan roja por el frío que costaba pensar que descendía de una de las familias más antiguas. Sus antepasados habían sido vikingos—. _Hay sombras moviéndose entre los árboles._

— _Es tu imaginación, Wirt, ya ves sombras donde no hay nada_ —comentó Beatrice, resoplando. Era una chica guapa pelirroja y con una naricita graciosa. Pero incluso ella se movía con la cautela de un lobo acechando un reno.

— _No es mi imaginación y lo sabes_ —replicó Wirt produciendo vahos de la boca. El frío se palpaba conforme se acercaban al punto de reunión.

Nod tenía la misma sensación que Wirt, y tuvo ganas de sacar el mapa para echarle un vistazo. Pero la _vuelicámara_ se lo impedía. Tuvo ganas de reírse. No necesita el mapa tanto como aparentaba. Sólo tenían que mantenerse dentro del camino.

— _Lo mejor será separarnos unos cuantos metros_ —les dijo Nod al llegar a un sendero que se dividía en tres pequeños caminos. Nod calculó que habría diez metros de espesor dividiendo cada uno, por lo que la visibilidad no se entorpecería— _. Mantendremos un hechizo de luminiscencia para saber que todavía estamos a la vista de los demás. Wirt, Beatrice y Lorna, irán por el sendero de la izquierda. Jason, Vanellope, Sara y Greg irán por el de la izquierda. Nathaniel, Eret y yo, por el de en medio. Estos tres senderos se conectan al final. Creo que estamos en Tres Cruces, por lo que el camino debe estar más despejado que en otro sitio._

Obviamente la idea de separarse no les agradaba a sus compañeros. Nod podía vérselos en la cara incluso a Eret. Lo bueno de ser líder, era que no podía negarse. O hacían lo que les decía, o… bueno, era mejor no pensar en que los Viggo y Ronin les harían a los que desacataran órdenes.

— _No se distraigan y manténganse a temple_ —les encomendó en lo que tomaba con su equipo su propio camino.

Ni una vez se dignó a mirar a sus compañeros.

Excepto por Vanellope y Eret, los demás sólo eran conocidos. A los hermanos Wirt y Greg Stena, tan diferentes el uno del otro, que llegó a preguntarse qué logros ameritaban cada uno para haberlos seleccionado. Sara Lundgren era harina de otro costal; calmada y prudente, y muy decidida cuando se lo proponía, era una de las chicas más guapas de su curso y era la ex novia de Eret. Luego estaban Lorna Solberg y Beatrice Gunnjorn, primas lejanas, una morena y la otra pelirroja, eran como agua y aceite, siendo Lorna la tranquila y Beatrice la intrépida; Nathaniel Kurtzberg era de ascendencia francés por su madre, y una tendencia al arte que pocos en Durmstrang compartían, sino es que nadie, pero su técnica mágica era peligrosa y era un maestro de la _Legeremancia_ y _Oclumancia._ Jason Funderbeker era… bueno, Jason seguía órdenes sin chistar y no tenía el sentido común de cuestionarlas, lo que lo hacía el peón perfecto. Y Vanellope era una pequeña genio. Por supuesto, estaba Eret, hijo de un pescador y una bruja, cuyo apellido era desconocido y había optado por ponerse _Snow_.

Eran los mejores de toda la escuela con promedios eran altos y habilidades calificadas.

Nod Huha resaltaba, no sólo por el protegido de Ronin Todorov, sino por ser atlético y astuto; intuitivo, y muy competente cuando no estaba perdiendo el tiempo coqueteando con chicas o presumiendo de sus habilidades.

Con solo dos _vuelicámaras_ para seguirlos, fue esperado que fueran con los grupos que parecían más interesantes. Nod tenía la suya y Vanellope tenía la suya. Wirt y las dos chicas tendrían que apañárselas por separado.

De repente, la nieve cayó sobre ellos como si hubiera estado esperando que estuvieran separados. No era ligera, sino todo un torrente de copos blancos que les hicieron perder las luces de las varitas de los otros.

— _Tenemos que regresar, Nod_ —le dijo Nathaniel, inquietándose.

— _Ya es muy tarde para eso_ —respondió, terco— _. Ya casi llegamos al final. Ahí nos encontremos de nuevo con los demás._

— _La tormenta empeorará, Huha_ —insistió Nathaniel con el cabello pelirrojo tapizado de copitos.

—" _¿Crees que no lo sé?"_ —le habría dicho si no sintiera los labios tan entumidos. Sabía diferenciar entre una nevada y una catástrofe. A los de Durmstrang les enseñaban a vivir en lo frío—. _Tal vez debí decirle a Hofferson que le dijera a su amiga gritona que nos ayudará con la ropa. Los de Hogg-wargs podían repeler la nieve muy bien._

— _No creo que Astrid se lleve bien con la rubia gritona_ —mencionó Eret— _, y aun así, la rubia gritona no nos ayudaría. Se ve que es más brava que una Doxy._

La tentación de sacar el mapa era más grande. Nod maldijo que la _vuelicámara_ los hubiera seguido.

— _Esto está empeorando_ —susurró Nathaniel.

Nevaba con más fuerza y vientos fuertes sacudían la nieve de las ramas de los árboles. Nod no tuvo seguridad para decirle a Kurtzberg que se callara. Esto no era normal.

—" _No voy a ser el siguiente que desaparezca"_ —dijo Nod, decidido—. _Vamos por aquí. El sendero queda a cien metros._

— _Pudimos aliarnos con Hogwarts_ —le dijo Eret en voz baja—, _podríamos ayudarnos mutuamente._

— _Sabes que eso es improbable_ —replicó Nod con dureza.

— _Quiero vivir._

—" _Yo también"_ —pero no quería parecer cobarde. Depender de los chicos de Hogwarts era como admitir debilidad abiertamente. Tal vez a Eret no le importaba, pero a él sí—. _Si trasladaron a su equipo cerca de nosotros, ya veremos si la ayudamos_. _Beauxbatons e Ilvermony se aliaron con Hogwarts, nosotros no. Además, tenemos suficiente con los rusos, ¿acaso crees que Kuvira se rendirá de encontrarnos? Sabe que tenemos la ventaja porque conocemos el terreno. Si nos localiza, será nuestro fin._

¿Pero qué peligrosa podía ser Kuvira comparada con lo que podían encontrar en el Bosque de los Árboles de Edelwood?

Nod Huha conocía la respuesta.

* * *

Wirt Stena sabía que estaban en desventaja. La nevaba empeoraba y ya no podían ver el camino de frente. Había sido una mala idea separarse, pero era algo que sólo podía habérsele ocurrido a Nod Huha. El Imbécil de Huha que sólo tenía el puesto de capitán porque Ronin intercedió por él para darle una oportunidad para mostrar que era responsable.

—" _Por querer darle una lección al idiota nosotros seremos los que paguen los platos rotos"_ —pensó.

Estaba preocupado por Greg. Su hermano no tenía demasiado sentido común al momento de tratar con el peligro, además iba con Jason y Vanellope lo que era una combinación poco propicia a una aventura exitosa. Al menos Sara estaba con ellos.

Wirt estaba feliz de que Lorna y Beatrice vinieran con él. Eran cercanos y confiaban mutuamente en sus habilidades. Estaría a salvo con ellas si es que llegaban a encontrar el sendero entre tanta nieve. Wirt estaba consciente de que podían perderse, y eso sería malo…

— _¿Qué es eso?_ —preguntó Lorna de repente.

— _¿Qué es qué, Lorna? ¡No veo nada!_ —replicó Beatrice parpadeando repetidas veces para quitarse la nieve que le había caído en las pestañas—. _Yo digo que volvamos. En fin, Huha y Von Schweetz son quienes tienen las vuelicámaras. A ellos son a los que van a pasar en la trasmisión._

—" _Cierto, pero que las tengan los pone a salvo mientras que nosotros… nosotros no tenemos nada"_ —y eso era inquietante. De no ser porque Nod era un tonto que no tenía ni una pizca de maldad, Wirt habría creído que los enviaba a una trampa—. " _Alucinaciones mías. Este bosque ya está haciendo estragos en mí"._

Porque el Bosque de los Árboles de Edelwood en Svankik estaba lleno de magia poderosa, incomprendida, pero respetada. Wirt había oído desde niño las muchas historias que rodeaban a ese lugar, y si bien los cuentos de abuelas le habían parecido interesantes y le habían inspirado a escribir sonetos lúgubres, no los habían considerado fidedignos hasta ahora.

—" _Tenemos que encontrar el camino de vuelta. Tenemos que"._

¿Por qué a la directora Queen no se le habría ocurrido otro tipo de prueba? Wirt habría estado más que feliz de zambullirse en un río congelado o de batirse a duelo con todos los participantes si eso significaba estar lejos del bosque.

—" _Greg… si Greg se pierde nuestros padres estarán devastados. Seré el peor hermano de todos"_ —aunque Greg solía sacarlo de quicio a menudo.

— _Wirt_ —llamó Beatrice—. _Wirt._

— _¿Qué?_

— _Creo que Lorna tiene razón_ —era extraño escuchar a Beatrice preocupada. Ella era cauta y siempre elegía la opción que le salvaría que la que la llevaría a una herida seria—. _Ahí, ¿lo ves?_

Wirt siguió la dirección a la que Beatrice apuntaba a los árboles. Espinos enormes de madera negra que se quebraba por la ventisca. Era de día, pero el invierno en Durmstrang hacía parecer todo de noche. Wirt no vio nada los primeros minutos.

— _Quizás sea la profesora Adelaide_ —les dijo tratando de calmarlas. Tal vez tratando de calmarse él también—. _Huha dijo que ni Mandrake ni Johann estaban cerca, así que supongo que Adelaide está a cargo de esta sección. Descuiden, ella sólo espanta con las tijeras y nada más…_

Pero cuando las ramas se agitaron y se oyeron enormes pisotadas, Wirt se calló. La profesora Adelaide era una bruja con aliento apestoso y tendencia a transformar en animales a sus alumnos para castigarlos. Estaba loca, pero era predecible. No asustaba de esta manera. Wirt se puso en posición e instó a las chicas a hacer lo mismo.

— _No podemos regresar_ —les dijo en susurros— _. No sabemos ni donde estamos. Si eso es un animal salvaje, lo mejor que podemos hacer es saber cuál es y ver si tiene una guarida cercana. Esperar a que Huha y los otros vengan es mejor que quedarnos a la intemperie._

Era un plan mediocre. El profesor Todorov los regañaría por ser cobardes, pero Wirt prefería estar vivo para oír el sermón, que estar muerto bajo una tonelada de nieve. O algo peor.

— _¡Se está moviendo!_ —chilló Beatrice.

— _¡Cállate!, no debemos mostrarle que le tenemos miedo_ —espetó Wirt.

— _Ayudaría más que no te estuvieran temblando las piernas._

— _No me están temblando las piernas._

— _Chicos, por favor_ —intervino Lorna.

El ruido se hizo más fuerte. Los chicos dejaron de pelear y miraron alrededor.

Y de pronto, la oscuridad los consumió.

* * *

El equipo de Hogwarts había terminado en el peor sitio posible. Nevaba al punto máximo. No podías quedarte quieto cinco minutos ya que una corrías el riesgo de quedarte atorado. Los trajes de Courtney fueron efectivos derritiendo la nieve y les libraron de la peor parte. Aun así, tuvieron que sacar a Haddock de la nieve muchas veces antes de poder internarse al bosque y realizar su plan. Los grupos se separaron sin decirse adiós. No tenían el tiempo.

Guy había llevado a Mérida, Eugene, Ruffnut y Rapunzel hacia el este. No usaban el equipo de maniobras. El bosque estaba tan tupido de coníferas, abedules, espinos y cipreses, que les daban una cobertura estable. Podían caminar sorteando las raíces y las ramas caídas. Había enviado a Ruffnut al principio. Su agudo oído les ayudaría a localizar peligros. Él y Eugene la seguían; Rapunzel estaba en el medio y Mérida sería la retaguardia. No habían encontrado a ninguna criatura mágica, sólo búhos, algunas martas en sus guaridas y a una manada de alces, que les miró sin interés. Las _vuelicámaras_ de Maite los flanqueaban por todos lados.

—No debemos perdernos—les dijo Guy a su equipo.

—Duh, eso es obvio, Claw —comentó Mérida.

—No sólo es eso, Firefly —pronunció dando un vistazo a su espalda, para observarla directamente—. ¿Recuerdas el acertijo? No sólo nos estaba dando pistas. En mi opinión, era una advertencia.

—¿Algo como no echarle nervio de dragón a una poción Matalobos? —inquirió Ruffnut.

—Algo así —sonrió recordando esa vez en que los gemelos Malfoy se habían vuelto enormes bolas de pelo rubio por andar jugando en clase de _Pociones_ —. El acertijo decía: " _Si tienes que entrar, mejor cuenta bien. Si tienes que ceder, mejor mira bien. Si tiene que dar la vuelta, mejor oye bien"._ En pocas palabras, no te pierdas. Parece sencillo, pero creo que no es así. Si lo de las desapariciones es real, no concibo que no sepan nada sobre ello.

—¿Quieres decir que trataban de advertirnos? —dijo Eugene.

—Sí —se detuvo un momento—. Creo que fue una forma de decirnos que no perdiéramos la fe. Esta tormenta parece interminable y la desesperanza nos puede inducir a perder el camino. Pero siempre podremos volver. Sabemos dónde hemos estado, de modo que sabremos a dónde iremos. Nunca podremos perdernos. Ésa es la respuesta al acertijo.

—Suena tan fácil que me hace sentir muy estúpido por no haberlo descifrado —comentó Eugene—. Entonces, ¿qué onda con la prueba en sí?

—Espectáculo —musitó Guy—. Una cubierta.

—No sería la primera vez que lo hicieran —dijo Rapunzel—, y si es así, debemos estar alerta.

—Tienes razón —Guy transfiguró el material en su cadera al equipo de maniobras—. Pensé en ir lento para asegurarme que no nos fuéramos a precipitar a una trampa… creo que he estado actuando estúpidamente. Mientras más rápido salgamos de aquí, menos oportunidad tendremos de _perdernos_.

—¡Sí, por fin! —aulló Ruffnut imitándolo enseguida. Colocó su varita en el compartimiento especial trasero y desenfundó las largas cuchillas. La magia fluiría del compartimiento a éstas, así que sólo tenían que moverlas de cierta manera para conjurar—. Ya me había aburrido de caminar por este suelo endemoniadamente frío.

—Seguro que les va a dar un ataque de nervios a las criaturas que nos vean —dijo Eugene recargando una cuchilla sobre su hombro—. Hombre, ya había extrañado sostener a estas preciosidades. ¿Nos están viendo también en las gradas, verdad? No vi ninguna pantalla por la nieve.

—Supongo que sí —Guy se encogió de hombros y activó los ganchos. Alzar el vuelo fue fácil. Habían practicado durante meses así que ya les parecía natural. Sus compañeros le siguieron al instante.

Era más fácil moverse de esta manera y tardaron quince minutos en obtener su primera linterna.

Guy sólo esperaba que sus amigos hubieran descubierto la respuesta al acertijo.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal quedó?** Espero que esté bueno a donde lo deje *le avientan tomates*

Vamos a hacer unas cuantas aclaraciones; hay varias frases que emplee. Una de ellas es la que respecta a la democracia, ésa proviene de Thomas Jefferson; la que utiliza Tomás fue dicha por Petyr "Littlefinger" Baelish en la séptima temporada de _Game of Thrones_.

Quería mantener en secreto lo de las desapariciones para que pudieran comprender con exactitud qué sintieron los de Hogwarts al respecto. Es decir, en verdad no sabían nada y ya no podía negarse a participar, por lo que sólo pudieron seguir y esperar lo mejor.

El apellido de Eret es una clara referencia al personaje de Jon Snow, ¿por qué? Porque Kit Harrington hace la voz de Eret en la película.

No tomen a pecho lo de la revista con las parejas. Ahí no viene nada canon xD. Considérenlo el mame que hacen en el propio fic.

He decidido que las edades de Wirt y Greg no varíen tanto. Además, casi todos los profesores de Durmstrang son de _Over the Garden Wall_ , ah, pero Mandrake pertenece a _Epic_ y Johann a _Cómo entrenar a tu dragón._

Nos leemos pronto, quimeras.


	9. En lo Desconocido

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los títulos o personajes utilizados aquí, me pertenecen. Son propiedad intelectual y mercantil de sus respectivos autores. Así es, no gano nada escribiendo esto.

 **Títulos:** _El Origen de los Guardianes. Cómo entrenar a tu dragón. Valiente. Enredados. Los Croods. Hotel Transilvania. ParaNorman. Epic: El Reino Secreto. Nuevas adiciones: Gravity Falls. Star VS Las fuerzas del Mal. Hora de Aventura. Miraculous: Las Aventuras de Lady Bug. Over the Garden Walls. Frozen. Moana: una aventura en el mar. Sendokai Champions. Avatar: La leyenda de Aang y la Leyenda de Korra. Kubo y la Búsqueda Samurai. El Loráx. Steven Universe. Coraline y la Puerta Secreta. Seis Grandes Heroes. Intensamente. Ralph el Demoledor. Los Increíbles_.

 **¡Hola, quimeras!** , sé que me tardé, pero bueno, son cosas que pasan cuando suceden. He estado pensando en algunas cosas que se han comentado en el grupo y en la página, y vaya que sí llegó a reflexionar a profundidad por eso.

También he pensado en si haré un próximo concurso o mejor me espero hasta terminar el fic. El concurso tendría por premio uno de los libros de Cressida Cowell, y como es un gasto considerable, sólo lo haría con la consigna de que puedo pagarlo, y que muchos participaran, de lo contrario, pues no se podría hacer.

Respecto a **Quimera** _ **,**_ el fic de one-shots de cada personaje; ya casi está por terminar. Falta el de Guy y Norman. No sé si escribir el de Salma, Jamie y los otros personajes, ya que no aparecen tanto… a lo mejor sí, pero serían cortos, casi como drabbles.

Ahora sí contestaré a sus review. Ya me hice el tiempo adecuado para hacerlo y lo estaré haciendo en compañía de Seth :3

Este capítulo está dedicado a mis gemelas favoritas, **Zulma y Luzma**. (Y, Mague, ya no dejes a tus hermanitas sin leer, o te doy con el cactus de la disciplina)

No tengo nada más que agregar que sea relevante.

* * *

 **Capítulo Ocho**

 **En lo Desconocido**

* * *

" _Sentirte perdido es lo usual; lo anormal sería no poder encontrarte a ti mismo de nuevo. Lo único que queda es la muerte"._

—Seth Kiryû.

* * *

Las tarimas no resguardaban debidamente del frío clima. Los vientos golpeaban sin piedad a los asistentes al torneo. Los gruesos abrigos de pieles de animales estaban prohibidos por la ley, pero eso no impidió a Sidmodius enfundarse en una gruesa capa de piel de yeti con forro grueso de otros animales. Algunos le miraron mal, pero ser insolentes con el organizador principal del torneo les llevaría a tener represalias indeseadas contra los equipos que apoyaban.

Nott era de la opinión de que Sidmodius no debía siquiera sentarse junto a ellos. Conocía la reputación que tenía, y cómo había escalonado a través métodos sucios… quizás se habrían vuelto aliados. Pero eso no pasaría jamás. Hasta él tenía cierto honor que proteger. Además, no podía evitar pensar que si Sidmodius hubiera estado en su posición, Kingsley estaría muerto y el Ministerio de Magia de Reino Unido se habría ido a la mierda en menos de un mes.

Quién lo habría dicho, hasta un ex mortífago como él era mejor ministro de lo que alguna vez sería Sidmodius.

—Alaudi, ajústate la bufanda. Alois, no te quites las gafas —dijo Susan a los gemelos, llevaba el cabello en una trenza larga, muy al estilo de Daphne, quien era una de sus mejores amigas en la actualidad. Iba vestida con un abrigo grueso beige que hacia juego con su cabello. Durante los primeros años de matrimonio, Theodore le había dicho que era el color con el que mejor se veía—. Deberían estar adentro como los otros niños. Pescarán un resfriado de los mil demonios por no querer convivir con ellos.

—Es que son idiotas, madre —dijo Alaudi que era el más sincero de ambos. Los gemelos habían heredado la apariencia de Susan con sus cabellos rubios y su piel como un durazno, aunque los ojos eran totalmente herencia de Theodore—. No saben nada.

—No puedes culparlos o llamarlos idiotas por eso —le reprendió—. Ellos sólo creen lo que los adultos les hacen creer.

—Entonces, los adultos son idiotas —replanteó cruzándose de brazos, a ver quién tenía el valor a discutir su lógica—, la mayoría, tú no, madre —repuso al ver la expresión de Susan—, ni tampoco padre ni mis tíos y tías.

—No es así, Alaudi —le dijo dándole un golpecito cariñoso en la punta de la nariz—. Hay hombres sabios idiotas, idiotas sabios, y hay en quienes no puede diferenciarse lo uno de lo otro.

—¿Es decir que la idiotez es parte de la sabiduría? —inquirió Alois, el gemelo más cauto.

—Uno no puede ser listo si antes no fue tonto —respondió—, lo primordial sería aprender y no repetir errores. A veces es imposible no repetirlos, y la sabiduría vendría en saber eso y tratar de hacerlo lo mejor posible.

Theodore admiraba la paciencia de Susan. Otras personas habrían hecho callar a los gemelos, unas más habría respondido que era un misterio, y las pocas —y más idiotas—, habrían dado una respuesta muy estúpida.

—Sus hijos son muy curiosos, ministro Nott —le habló Tara Queen tomando un asiento delante de ellos, abandonando así su sitio junto a Sidmodius. Susan puso una expresión solemne, y de inmediato sus hijos la imitaron; si bien estaba divorciada, recordaba qué era ser esposa de un político y dado que ella misma era parte de la política jugada en el ministerio, tenía que ser precavida.

Tara era una mujer hermosa de piel acanelada y ojos cafés claros. Su expresión de eterna tranquilidad indujo a Theodore a no subestimarla. Conocía esa cara. Era la misma de Daphne y Astoria cuando no querían que se dieran cuenta de sus intenciones. ¿La directora Queen haría lo mismo? Theodore se dijo que sí considerando los dimes y diretes de la política de Durmstrang y los países involucrados. Theodore había creído que el Ministerio de Reino Unido era retorcido, pero lo que Tara Queen tenía que enfrentar era una locura. Al parecer, Suecia, Noruega y los países alrededor habían obligado a la directora a participar en el torneo ignorando el problema de las desapariciones estudiantiles debido a un asunto de poder y apariencia. A los políticos no les convenía que Durmstrang pareciera débil en un torneo en el que habían estado comprometidos desde el inicio.

—Procuro saciar su curiosidad siempre —contestó.

—Me recuerdan a mis sobrinas cuando eran pequeñas —dijo Tara sin mirarlo. Mantenía la vista fija a donde las pantallas trasmitían los logros de cada escuadra—. Las visité unas veces antes de mudarme a Suecia. Son las hijas de una prima segunda y nos hemos estado enviando correspondencia últimamente.

¿Qué es lo que quería decirle Tara Queen? Theodore conocía de memoria los parentescos de casi todas las familias. _Sobrinas_ , tenían que ser dos. ¿Cuántas familias tenían dos hijas con familiares lejanos? Las de sangre pura se caracterizaban por tener hijos únicos para mantener una línea más controlada, y raras veces habían dos o tres niños.

—" _Los Greengrass tuvieron dos hijas, Daphne y Astoria"_ —los Greengrass se caracterizaban por su neutralidad, y sus dos hijas eran amigas de Theo—. Enviaré sus saludos a sus sobrinas en cuanto las vea —dijo con amabilidad—, ¿qué es lo que la ha movido de su lugar junto al organizador? ¿Será que la charla de Sidmodius es tan seria que se aburre?

—Es que aquí se está más a gusto. Las corrientes de frío no son tan duras y la tarima nos protege más.

Habían dispuesto a Theo y a sus acompañantes en una tarima alta, un poco más oculta. Nott comenzaba a comprender muchas cosas, y una era que el gobierno de los países al norte de Europa podría ser estúpido, pero que Tara Queen no lo era.

—¿Y qué ofrece la directora de Durmstrang este día?, o quizás en verdad sólo quiso sentarse en un lugar más despejado.

—La lealtad de Durmstrang ha sido discutible durante siglos —respondió—, creo que ya es hora de poner fin a eso. Después de todo, tiempos difíciles se avecinan y las personas tenemos que estar unidas.

—Decir algo así en esta época equivale a un acto de traición. Algunos dirían que sólo busca crear discordia o destapar coaliciones, directora Queen. Pero lo que _algunos dirían_ nunca me ha interesado.

—Estamos de acuerdo en eso, ministro Nott —sonrió—. Este torneo no sólo es una oportunidad para demostrar poder y habilidad. Los organizadores están juntos en esto al final, y puede que otros más apoyen su causa, y de este modo, quedamos los demás. ¿Qué piensa? ¿Buscamos seguir la corriente o nos apartamos del río?

Theodore miró hacia las pantallas también ¿Qué vería Tara en ellas? Porque él veía a Ruffnut y Ruffnut luchando por sus vidas junto a sus amigos. No era un torneo cualquiera y parecía que Tara Queen lo entendía.

—Creo que salirnos de la corriente nos evitará ahogarnos, aunque no creo que eso nos salve de los fuegos y la noche, sabe, creo que ya casi han dominado al mundo —respondió Nott, y se sobó la mano, donde el mensaje que Regulus Black envió se había escrito. Todavía no era tiempo para revelarlo por completo, pero quizás la información fuese una moneda justa a cambio de la alianza de Tara Queen.

—No somos todo el mundo, y el fuego puede apagarse y la noche nunca dura para siempre —la respuesta que le dio, sin duda llenó a Theo de seguridad. Tara estaba jugando el mismo juego que él.

Sería una buena aliada.

* * *

Norman se percató enseguida de las oscilaciones de magia en el Bosque de los Árboles de Edelwood. Era como ver luces bailando desde el cielo hasta el suelo, algunas eran de color intenso, otras tan opacas que no volvía a verlas otra vez. En Hogwarts no había visto algo parecido. Era… desconcertante. Apenas contuvo las náuseas que le provocaron. Había hecho lo posible para no defraudar a su equipo aunque se había rehusado a entrar al bosque. La única razón por la cual había dejado de quejarse era porque si encontraban pronto las dichosas linternas, pronto saldrían de allí. Aunado a eso, si Flint tenía razón acerca de lo que el acertijo significaba, no quería permanecer en el exterior más tiempo del requerido.

La tormenta empeoraba a cada minuto, de no ser por el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales, se habrían quedado varados o sido enterrados en metros de nieve. La visibilidad era mala, y de no ser por la práctica habría errado apuntar a los árboles por los mareos. Croods había tenido que asistirlo un par de veces cuando estuvo a punto de estrellarse contra gruesos robles y altos abedules.

Eep era otro nivel definitivamente. Flint la enviaba a rodear el perímetro, a investigar senderos o despejar el camino. Ver a Eep manejar las cuchillas con el _Diffindo_ era simplemente asombroso.

Cada uno tenía una función que cumplir, incluso la pequeña Alejandría Xarxus.

Alejandría pasaba desapercibida en comparación con su hermano el experto en pociones. Nadie podría imaginar que era muy hábil con los números y calculando distancias, y que había trazado en menos de un minuto la ruta que cada equipo tendría que recorrer para reunirse en un punto en medio del bosque.

No había mostrado nunca esta habilidad ante el ojo público. Había sido ésa la estrategia que McGonagall propuso.

No mostrar todo el potencial.

¿Qué habían hecho en la apertura, entonces? Una muestra de lo que ya se sabía. El mundo los había visto entrenar, y hacer pociones y hechizos de transfiguración no era la gran cosa. Así que las verdaderas habilidades de cada uno se habían escondido hasta ahora.

La agilidad mental de Alejandría para las matemáticas había brindado seguridad probabilística a Hogwarts.

Norman admitía que eran un equipo equilibrado. Aunque aún no entendiera cuál era la función de su hermana. De acuerdo con los registros, Courtney era una líder innata. Norman creía que no se necesitaban más líderes, y menos uno como ella. ¿Qué habría orillado a Flint a ponerlos juntos en un equipo? Porque no veía ninguna ventaja a escuchar sus quejas y lamentaciones todo el rato. Parecía que para todo, tenía algo que decir. Eep y Alejandría podrían tolerarla porque eran sus amigas, y Adrian por ser el capitán, pero él no tenía que hacerlo. Ya había aguantado demasiados años el desprecio de Courtney, como para tener que continuar oyendo la misma perorata. Norman no tenía la culpa de ser cómo era. De haberlo elegido, no tendría la habilidad de ver cosas que otros no.

Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca para decirle que se callara, Eep profirió una advertencia que hizo que se desequilibrara y perdiera el tino del gancho.

—¡Cuidado! —alcanzó escuchar cuando sintió un empujón que le apartaba de un rayo que iba dirigido directamente hacia él.

— _¡Repliéguense! —_ ordenó Adrian desplazando un hechizo con sus cuchillas—. _¡Jumper, Rainy, abran el paso!_

Norman dio un giro atrás que le dio chance de lanzar otra vez el gancho y retomar altura para mirar a los seis personajes enfundados en trajes que sólo había visto en comics de ciencia-ficción. Eran los estudiantes del ITME. Durante la apertura habían usado los trajes en sus funciones básicas. O eso es lo que pensó cuando uno de ellos casi hace que Alejandría impactara contra un roble.

Al parecer, Hogwarts no era la única escuela que había decidido esconder su potencial.

—¡Suéltame, lagartija! —oyó gruñir a Eep quitándose de encima al chico vestido de lagarto antropomórfico con tres ojos amarillos y una gran boca que escupía fuego. Eep era naturalmente fuerte, por lo que el chico voló varios metros antes de que una plasta morada lo detuviera.

—¡Gracias, Honey! —dijo Fred con dificultad.

—¡No hay de qué, Freddie! —dijo Honey sacando bolitas de su bolsa que al estallar se convertían en diferentes sustancias de múltiples colores.

A Norman no pudo seguir viendo. Hiro y Tadashi se le fueron encima. Norman no era un luchador como sus compañeros. En los duelos, solían desarmarlo con ataques intensivos, y los Hamada no le daban tregua. Hiro podía ser más joven y escuálido que Norman, pero su impulsividad —de la que carecía él—, lo hacía formidable. Además, si contaba con el apoyo de Tadashi era obvio que Norman no iba a durar mucho tiempo. Por un segundo se preguntó si él y Courtney podrían funcionar de la misma forma que los Hamada.

Tuvo ganas de dejarse noquear.

A Courtney sólo le importaban sus amigas o sus rutinas de belleza. No le habría ayudado aun si se lo hubiera pedido, y seguramente habría dicho que no iba a pelear frente a Tadashi Hamada.

La verdad no la entendía para nada. Courtney siempre fue un misterio para él.

—¡Agáchate, Norman! —gritó Eep desde arriba, viniendo a su rescate. Haciendo una pirueta que le habría roto los huesos a alguien normal, se lanzó para darle con un hechizo aturdidor a Hiro.

Al ver a su hermano caído, Tadashi reaccionó con más fuerza sorprendiendo momentáneamente a Eep.

El traje de Tadashi tenía la función especial de desplegar alas traseras, lo que le permitía volar sin necesidad de escoba. Tadashi la agarró de tal manera que no pudiera zafarse y se llevó, subiendo rápidamente a una altura de locura. Al mismo tiempo, había transfiguró el equipo de Eep a su forma básica, colocando otro hechizo para que no pudiera transformarla de vuelta. Y luego, cuando alcanzó su máxima altura, la soltó.

Norman actuó por un impulso desconocido. Quizás era que no quería ver morir a nadie, o que Eep nunca había sido descortés con él. O quizás, sólo quizás, era más valiente de lo que creía. Con una destreza que habría enorgullecido a Calhoun y a Levi, disparó los ganchos al cielo. Hiccup y Guy habían hecho mejoras para que se afianzaran a donde apuntaran, así que Norman escaló tratando de alcanzar a su compañera. Decían que Eep había podido solventar sin problema una altura de cincuenta metros (después de todo, en la prueba de quidditch pudo volver a su escoba con facilidad), pero en Hogwarts nadie pensó en lastimarla mientras caía.

—¡Croods! —parecía que no podría alcanzarla. Entonces, alguien le pasó al lado.

Courtney fue una mancha borrosa mucho más rápida que Norman. Su hermana también había tenido la misma idea sólo que su ejecución fue mejor que la de él. El cuerpo lo tenía fortalecido debido a sus clases de danza durante su niñez, por lo que la velocidad y la destreza eran parte de todos sus movimientos.

Tadashi había notado sus intentos y los había interceptado.

Usando a Norman como peón, lo empujó de tal manera que lo mandó a chocar contra su hermana. El desequilibrio entre ambos hermanos los orilló a una caída tremenda. Para rematar, Honey les envió una bolita explosiva que los sacó de trayectoria.

Lo último que vio Norman fue el rostro de Courtney antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

La parte norte del Bosque de los Árboles de Edelwood, era la más inhóspita, la más fría. La más cruel. No sorprendió a Kuvira que los enviaran a esa zona. La rivalidad con Durmstrang no había menguado desde hace cinco siglos, ¿por qué habría ser diferente ahora? Eran tan predecibles, incluso con sus rencores, que se habría reído de buena gana. No habían pensado que no había quienes mejor les conocieran que los de Koldovstoretz.

Pero no era su prioridad continuar con las riñas. Tenía un asunto importante que necesitaba comprobar ahora mismo. Sus profesores no le recriminarían si conseguía una buena puntuación, y para ella, hallar lámparas en un montón de nieve no suponía ningún esfuerzo. Su sentido sísmico era capaz de recorrer distancias considerables en unos segundos. Aunque era algo raro estar en este bosque. Las vibraciones le llegaban distorsionadas, como si algo se interpusiera, aun así, mientras no le impidieran trabajar, no les prestaba atención.

— _¿Qué quieres que hagamos qué?_ —le preguntó Violeta con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Kuvira la silenció con una mirada. Violeta se encogió un poco.

— _Parr tiene razón_ —añadió Thuggory, intercediendo para que su compañera no tuviera que soportarlo. Kuvira sabía que no podía intimidarlo. Thuggory era un Meathead, y la vieja sangre corría por sus venas. Pero eso a Kuvira le parecía pura estupidez. Los Pueblos Antiguos sólo eran un cuento— _. Ya tenemos lo que vinimos a buscar, y el traslador está sólo a unos kilómetros hacia el este. Tendríamos que conformarnos, ¿no?_

Pero la conformidad no formaba parte del vocabulario de Kuvira.

Hace años nadie habría esperado que un sureño se inscribiera en Koldovstoretz por voluntad propia. La escuela era conocida por su austeridad, así como por las condiciones extremas en las que vivían. Pero eso no le importó a Kuvira Zavoyetavel, quien había abandonado la suavidad y calidez de Uagadou para entrar a Koldovstoretz bajo la tutela de Lin Beifong. Kuvira había conseguido posicionarse entre los mejores en cuestión de días, y en semanas, su reputación se había formado permanentemente. Tenía admiradores, personas que le seguían como si fuera la líder suprema del mundo; pero había quienes la veían como una farsante. Eran los que tenían la _sangre vieja_ o la de los Primeros Pueblos. Decían que provenían de la estirpe más pura de la magia, de las cuatro principales familias cuyos nombres se habían olvidado hace miles de años.

Kuvira no creía en tales cuentos. La magia, la _verdadera_ magia, no podía remontarse en esas épocas tan lejanas. En Uagadou había viejas canciones de los Primeros Mágicos, pero ella jamás creería en semejantes disparates.

— _Es imprescindible comprobar esto_ —dijo, cauta. No debía dejar ver que sólo eran sus deseos. Sus compañeros eran muy orgullosos. Nada los habría obligado a seguirla por voluntad propia salvo la orden directa de Toffee— _. Si los de Hogwarts tienen un arma secreta estarían infringiendo las normas._

La _vuelicámara_ se enfocó en su rostro. Nada más había una. No requerían más.

— _Nuestro deber es hacer que las reglas se cumplan_ —dijo remarcando el acento. El idioma nunca había sido un problema para ella. Dominaba tres a la perfección, además de un dialecto—. _Cuando las reglas se rompen, ¿qué nos salva del caos? Si Hogwarts está buscando la manera de hacer trampa, queda en nosotros detenerlos. No es cuestión de agrado, sino de deber._

Kuvira era de palabras directas que pegaban justo en el corazón. A pesar de ser impopular con los hijos de la sangre vieja, era popular con sus demás compañeros. La seguirían a donde fuera.

— _Maldita_ —masculló Dagur apretando la mandíbula. Tantrum bufó despectivamente. Camicazi sonrió con mofa, pensando en lo fácil que le resultaba a Kuvira manipular la situación a su antojo. Thuggory suspiró y se pasó una mano por la cabellera cubierta de nieve. Los hermanos Parr no dejaban de temblar de frío.

Kuvira sabía que los había obligado, también que no harían las cosas a medias. Era su orgullo ser los mejores, e incluso los hermanos Parr, que pertenecían a la jerarquía más baja, no dudarían en entregarlo todo. Kuvira podía contar con ellos. Así que se plantó con firmeza y procedió a usar su sentido sísmico.

Dio un pisotón fuerte. El pie se le hundió en la nieve, y ni así, Kuvira desistió. Esperó unos minutos en silencio, recibiendo las ondas sísmicas de regresó y estudiándolas.

— _¿Y bien?, ¿la has encontrado ya?_ —preguntó Tantrum con los sensuales labios torcidos en una mueca (y ni así, su belleza se opacaba). Tantrum O'Ugerly era hija de Ug el Uglithug, un viejo que quería que su hija se casara con alguien de la sangre vieja real, y que era el profesor de _Historia de la Magia Antigua_ en Koldovstoretz.

Kuvira respondió afirmativamente.

— _Llegarán dentro de diez minutos. No nos han localizado aún_ —y les contó su plan.

Se ocultaron en lo alto de los árboles aprovechando las frondosas ramas cubiertas de nieve. Kuvira había odiado el cambio de color en el uniforme de Koldovstoretz. Había sido idea de Norbert Nutjob, " _para verse más fieros"_ , dijo el viejo mico, y Toffee había accedido simplemente porque Norbert era un maestro de renombre a pesar de su locura. El cuero rojo de la túnica era innecesariamente llamativo, y las hombreras curtidas no ayudaban a mantener a raya el frío. Prefería los tonos grises y azules del antiguo uniforme, las hombreras sencillas y las botas blancas, esos colores ayudaban a ocultar las piezas de metal que portaba.

El uso del metal le había brindado la ventaja sobre los demás, y les había arrebatado cualquier oportunidad de liderar a los hijos de la vieja sangre. No pudieron derrotarla, ni Dagur con su furia, ni Camicazi con su orgullo Bog-Burglar, ni Tantrum con su belleza… fue Thuggory quien no la desafió. Si era por miedo o por prudencia, lo ignoraba

La tormenta era incesante, horrorosa, que podría ponerle azul los labios y los dedos a los menos prevenidos. Éste no era un invierno normal, aunque no tenía demasiada experiencia en ello.

—" _La magia antigua ha despertado"_ —solía decir Old Wrinkly a quien estuviera dispuesto a escucharlo. Las arrugas de su cara lo hacían verse grotesco, pero eran sus ojos verdes, llenos de sabiduría, los que cautivaban (aunque al final nadie le escuchase). Old Wrinckly hablaba sobre historias antiguas donde había dragones parlantes y brujas que eran las favoritas de los espíritus— _. "Ya es tiempo de que venga el cambio"_ —solía decir, a la vez que las arrugas se incrementaban ante su gesto— _, "aunque nunca es bueno por completo. Nunca lo es"._

Kuvira estaba más interesada en el presente y en el futuro que en el pasado. La aventura en el _Drazki_ había arrojado resultados atrayentes, específicamente la segunda prueba.

Rapunzel Soleil era una típica chica bonita, de buenos modales y buenas formas, inofensiva e inocente. Ni siquiera había podido presentar pelea contra Kuvira.

—" _Hasta los Parr lograron ponerme en un aprieto en los duelos en Koldovstoretz"_ —y los Parr habían tenido suerte de ser escogidos.

Pero Rapunzel era una chiquilla que había desestabilizado una barrera poderosa. No había sido su intención probablemente, pero eso hacía que Kuvira se intrigara más. Tenía la certeza que se ocultaba algo. Rapunzel Soleil había usado una especie de _Tierra-control_ superior al promedio.

—" _Y si fue una treta, lo averiguaré de todas formas"_ —al fin y al cabo, había otros objetivos en Hogwarts que valían su atención, ya fuese el silencioso Flint o la aguerrida Hofferson.

Como había predicho, un grupo de cinco se acercaban sorteando ramas y árboles con la agilidad que les permitían los equipos que colgaban de sus caderas. ¡Qué truco barato e innecesario! ¿Para qué querrían ir por el camino saltando como lémures? Un mago no requería de ningún aparato, sólo de la varita y su habilidad para aparecerse y desaparecerse. Ponerse semejantes adornos… a Kuvira no le extrañaba que a Hogwarts le estuviera yendo tan mal.

—" _Pero terminaron así por la penalizaciones"_ —porque sabía que Sidmodius era un enclenque sin valor. Toffee a menudo hablaba de él, diciendo que Sidmodius había conseguido semejante puesto a través de tetras—. _"Nadie que tenga un juicio sensato encargaría el torneo a alguien como Sidmodius"_ —repitió lo que le confió su director.

En menos de un parpadeo los de Koldovstoretz saltaron hacia el grupo desprevenido. Pero si la sorpresa había sido su ventaja, la del grupo fue su pronta reacción. Al parecer, los equipos de maniobras les permitían sortear los hechizos y alejarse para contraatacar con mayor facilidad. No estaban usando las largas y flexibles cuchillas de la apertura, lo que indicó que no buscaban rajar por la mitad a los otros participantes.

— _¡Thor, Firefly!_ —aquel era un lenguaje desconocido. No era inglés, francés, ruso o algún dialecto. Por la pronunciación, podría decir que era antiguo. Sumamente antiguo.

Dos de los mocosos de Hogwarts se movieron con similitud de movimientos. Las capuchas se les removieron revelando una cabellera pelirroja de rizos indomables y una larga trenza rubia con mechones rojo sangre. Y ante Kuvira, las famosas espadas tomaron forma en un pestañeo.

—" _Son expertos en transfiguración"_ —y podían hacerlo sin varita. Se agachó justo cuando una cuchilla le iba a rebanar el gaznate—. _"Me atacan como si estuvieran frente a un monstruo… ¿qué habrán visto en el bosque?"._

Les notaba perturbados, inquietos, y las capas con cortes eran por peleas anteriores, ¿habrían escapado de un bisonte tricuerno de las nieves o de alguna otra criatura? El Bosque de los Árboles de Edelwood era famoso por sus bestias; y también por los míticos árboles que le daban su nombre, aunque nadie había visto nunca uno. Se decía que tenían propiedades mágicas que podían revertir cualquier maldición o regresar a los muertos a la vida sin consecuencias.

Más cuentos de viejos, más cosas absurdas.

Llamarle a un bosque por árboles que ni sabían si existían era puramente tonto.

Kuvira dio una orden. Uno a uno apartó a punta de varita a cada miembro del equipo contrario hasta que Kuvira quedó frente a frente con la persona que deseaba retar. Rapunzel Soleil se veía palidísima en contraste con sus dorados cabellos. Los ojos verdes se le figuraron como los de un venadito temeroso, que se siente acechado, o podría ser que ya supiera que Kuvira quería retarla de nuevo. Lo que fuera, no pudo menos que sonreír cuando el temeroso venadito extrajo las cuchillas de sus fundas de metal…

— _Esas cosas no podrán contra mí_ —le dijo Kuvira olvidando momentáneamente que debía hablar en inglés—. _Si su equipo de soporte técnico ha hecho un trabajo decente en espionaje, sabrás que el metal te hace más débil._

— _No será así_ —¿hablaba ruso? Qué interesante— _. Mis armas están hechas con una aleación que no podrás manipular._

Más que atemorizada, Kuvira se sintió interesada por el cambio repentino de actitud. ¿O era que ella era menos aterradora que lo que fuera que se encontraron en el bosque? Que Rapunzel menospreciara su fuerza de esa manera era un insulto. Lo mejor era asegurarse de doblegarla.

Así que el primer ataque lo lanzó ella.

A una distancia prudente del duelo de ambas brujas, Mérida había sido apartada por Dagur a un sitio donde abundaban árboles de tronco demasiado delgado para usarlos para el equipo. Había visto los duelos de Dagur, y a opinión de Adrian y Guy, era más rabia que técnica. La ira cegaba a quien fuera, y Mérida podía aprovecharlo.

—" _Pero no me está mirando"_ —Dagur parecía más antipático que de costumbre. Ni siquiera la veía como si fuera una amenaza. ¡Cómo se atrevía!, ni que ella no fuera tan importante como su primo al que Dagur solía acosar y lanzar miradas largas obsesivas, lo que no debería de envidiar. Además, Hiccup había roto el corazón de MK y… y… ¿y qué con eso? ¡Ah, sí! También… también…—. _"También te robó el poco cariño que tu madre albergaba por ti"_ —a Mérida se le estrujo el pecho. Le temblaron las manos. No, Hiccup no tenía la culpa, ni tampoco de haberle dado calabazas a MK.

No era culpable de nada, sin embargo, para ella todos sus problemas tenían la cara de su primo.

—No pienses en eso —masculló para sí misma.

—¿Qué tanto estás diciendo? —preguntó Dagur cruzándose de brazos. Había guardado la varita, aquella pieza larga y con horrible forma, en una especie de funda de cuero negro endurecido—. Había _esperrado_ _agarrarr_ al mocoso de los pelos _parrados_ , pero Camicazi me lo ganó. No lo entiendo. Se supone que fuiste tú a la le dio esa paliza.

Esa paliza había sido una tremenda derrota para ella. Le hizo perder un duelo, su tercer lugar y la confianza de Adrian. Había sido un impulso nada más. Algo que surgió de la nada. Ni siquiera recordaba por completo la razón de haberse atrevido a desafiar abiertamente a Camicazi. Lo único que le quedaba era una sensación de desasosiego que no podía quitarse.

— _Argh, lo que daría por tenerle al alcance de mis manos_ —exclamó Dagur en ruso— _, así sabría que no puede arrebatarle lo que le pertenece a la sangre vieja._

Mérida no conocía demasiado el idioma y el acento de Dagur se le escapaba, lo único que captó fue...

— _¿Sangre vieja?_ —repitió. Su ruso más bien parecía querer invocar al diablo.

—¿Qué _podrría_ _interesarrle_ a una _brruja_ como tú, la _sangrre_ vieja? —inquirió—. _Segurro_ que hoy ha sido la _prrimerra_ vez que has escuchado el _nombrre._

—Bueno, sí —no tenía sentido negarlo—. Conozco las líneas de sangre real hasta hace quinientos años cuando los Jolene tomaron el control de la zona norte de Europa…

—¿Jolene?, ¿tienes esa _sangrre_ en ti? —escupió con desagrado—. Ah, ya lo veo. No me había dado cuenta que tenías la _cabellerra_ _pelirroja_ … una _besada por el fuego_. Pero los Jolene no _erran_ más que una familia de _bez-magii_ que se _atrrevieron_ a _engatusarr_ a un _prríncipe_ de la _sangrre_ vieja, y de ahí _obtuvierron_ la magia. _Segurro_ que los Jolene lo _endulzarron_ , y como buenos idiotas, los _otrros_ se la _crreyeron_.

La historia que Mérida conocía era que Aerion Jolene, un mago de renombre, se había desposado con la última princesa de la Casa Tyrrek. Una historia de caballerosidad y amor. ¿Qué habría dicho Elinor al escuchar la versión de Dagur? Mérida habría apostado que su madre se enfurecería.

—¿No me estarás mintiendo? Los Jolene tienen una buena historia, y yo jamás he escuchado nada sobre lo que dices.

Dagur resopló con exasperación.

—Los magos y _brrujas_ han olvidado lo antiguo. En su _sangrre_ corre mezcla tras mezcla de linajes _bez-magii_. _Sangrre_ débil y diluida, _desagrradable_. Los Pueblos Antiguos _habrrían_ _aborrecido_ lo que se hizo a su _sangrre_ , a su magia.

Aquello sí lo conocía. Mérida había leído _Cuentos para la Hora de Dormir_ de P.O., y varios de los cuentos mencionaban a los Pueblos Antiguos, los primeros en poseer el poder. Pero para ella era algo más que los _primeros_ , también eran quienes habían fundado las primeras familias de magos y brujas, y quienes, en otro antiguo libro de profecías, fueron los portadores de los Cuatro Elementos. No había sido difícil hilar las historias, a pesar de que algunos detalles seguían escapándoseles.

—¿Hablas sobre lo de casarse entre hermanos con hermanas, primos con primas, y tíos con sobrinas? Seguro que estarías más que feliz de casarte con tu hermana o algo así, pero estamos en pleno siglo XXI, y las viejas tradiciones son eso, viejas.

— _Casarrse_ _entrre_ familia no _erra_ lo _imporrtante_ , sino _mantenerr_ el _poderr_ —replicó—. Hay _poderr_ en la _sangrre_ más allá de _cualquierr_ hechizo _verrbal_. La _sangrre_ _rrecuerrda_.

—" _Vaya loco"_ —y pensar que podría tener la herencia de Aer, Aqva, Ignis y Terra recorriéndole en las venas. ¿Dagur conocería sus nombres tan bien como ella? Le cosquilleaba la boca por las ganas de decirle que ella podría ser la reencarnación de uno de los pilares de los Pueblos Antiguos. Algo como: _"Sabes, querido Berserker, mi sangre no será tan vieja como la tuya, pero mi alma y vida son el alma y vida de Aqva"_.

Pero su momento de reflexión se acabó cuando Dagur pareció recordar las órdenes de Kuvira, y sacó su varita lanzándole hechizos, haciendo que ella retrocediera y se escondiera entre los árboles.

—¡Eres un tramposo! ¡Me tomaste con la guardia baja! —vociferó Mérida, y enrojeció pues se suponía que siempre debía estar alerta.

Dagur soltó una carcajada de hiena, y lanzó _Bombardas_ a diestra y siniestra destruyendo robles, sauces, abedules, espinos y castaños, que terminaron en un montón de astillas. Mérida estaba preocupada. Camicazi era buena luchadora, al igual que Tantrum y Thuggory, ni que decir de los hermanos Parr, pero era Dagur quien de momento le parecía más intimidante.

—" _Olvida lo de mucha ira, poca cabeza"_ —bien podría usar el mecanismo de enganche en el aire, pero intuía que la dejaría al descubierto para que un enemigo le diera. Escuchó en la lejanía los duelos de los demás, ¿Thor estaría bien? Habían atacado juntas, pero a su amiga se la había llevado el menor de los Parr— _. "Ella estará bien. Él es rápido, pero Thor también lo es"._

No le gustaba la idea de escabullirse, pero si no tenía cuidado, podría morir en un instante. Tenía que encontrar el punto débil de Dagur y para ello tenía que observarlo desde otra perspectiva. Había sido bueno que tuviera su pelirrojo cabello atado en una coleta, continuaba siendo voluminoso, pero no se veía tanto, y Courtney le había enseñado a colocarle _glamours_ que lo hicieran menos lustroso. Se metió entre arbustos. Cuando alcanzó un lugar seguro, pudo ver brevemente los demás duelos. Vio a Guy haciendo lo posible por mantener a Camicazi ocupada. A Ruffnut batallar contra ambos hermanos Parr, que se habían unido volviéndose casi invencibles. A Eugene tratar de salir ileso de su batalla con Tantrum y Thuggory, mientras que Rapunzel estaba dando todo de su parte para bloquear a Kuvira. Viera por donde lo viera, estaban en desventaja. Había sido una emboscada eficaz, casi podría decir que los habían elegido por sus habilidades.

—" _Tengo que hacer algo"_ —¿pero qué? En cuanto saliera a auxiliar a uno, Dagur la derrotaría lo que pondría al equipo en desventaja.

Las opciones no eran alentadoras. Cuando al final se decidió por enfrentarse cara a cara contra Dagur, un rayo anaranjado le pasó al lado. No iba dirigido a ella, sino al ruso que berreó de forma bestial cuando Alix Kubdel apareció. Dagur soltó un grito voraz para enfrentarse a su nuevo oponente. Alix se habría visto obligada a retroceder sino fuera porque Mérida reaccionó a tiempo al percatarse que parte de la escuadra de Beauxbatons había llegado a ayudarlos. Kristoff iba con ellos, eran seis en total, incluyéndolo. Mérida no pudo evitar pensar que sólo porque estaba él los habían socorrido. No todos los de Beauxbatons habían aceptado la alianza con Hogwarts, y los que iban con Kristoff eran los menos convencidos.

Alix le dijo algo en francés que no entendió por ver a Kristoff hacerle segunda a Ruffnut, y a Alya y Kim hacer retroceder a Tantrum y Thuggory. Pero Alix la tomó de los hombros y la empujó para esquivar un hechizo verde de Dagur para que no le diera. Mérida ya no se permitió distraerse. Con una renovada confianza, mostró al fin porqué había ostentado el tercer lugar en su escuadra. Ella y Alix pudieron ahuyentar a Dagur para luego ir a apoyar a Anna contra Thuggory (la chica no había podido hacer mucho contra el gigante ruso); en otro sitio, Rose Lavillant intentaba intervenir en la lucha de Kuvira contra Rapunzel, pero nada podía hacer.

— _¡Iré a ayudar a Soleil!_ —le gritó a Alix en francés, aunque no esperaba que supiera de quien hablaba—. _¡Cúbreme!_

Si Alix la había escuchado o no, no aguardó una respuesta. Mérida sabía por experiencia propia que pelear contra alguien de Koldovstoretz no era un asunto sencillo. Necesitaba ayudarla. Por un momento se olvidó de sus propias dudas y problemas. Avanzó entre la nieve con la capa azul oscuro ondeando ante las ventiscas rabiosas que se habían desatado.

— _¡Soleil, aquí!_ —le gritó para que supiera que iba ayudarla y que tendrían que moverse juntas.

Pero Kuvira no había querido interrupciones. Dedicó a Mérida unos cuantos segundos de su atención, sacando de la misma tierra enormes piedras con bordes afilados que arrojó consecutivamente. Mérida esquivó los primeros tres, cortó por la mitad otros tres, uno le pasó rozando el brazo (no le cortó por la tela que le protegía, pero el dolor fue considerable) y uno casi pulveriza su cabeza. Eran instantes los que le estaba dedicando, pero eran suficientes para que Rapunzel se movilizara.

Nadie podría pensar en las ventajas de usar magia con cuchillas. Absolutamente nadie. En el mundo mágico sólo algunos magos se aventuraban a tener un tipo de varita distinto. En Hogwarts, las cuchillas duplicaban el alcance y la intensidad de los hechizos; los sables eran una defensa que el mago podría blandir para entrenar sus reflejos. Y estaba la otra cara. Un mago podía sobrevivir a un hechizo, a dos si era resistente, pero una cuchilla también podía matar con facilidad.

McGonagall apreciaba la limpieza de la magia, de utilizar una varita, pero ante los peligros desconocidos, una espada era la mejor solución, y por eso había decretado que aprendieran a usarlas en los momentos adecuados.

Mérida y Rapunzel formaron una alianza formidable. Era como si repentinamente se hubiesen conectado de alguna manera extraña. A cada ataque que daba Rapunzel, Mérida le hacía de retaguardia. Cuando cambiaban y Mérida iba a la vanguardia, Rapunzel cortaba de tajo las intenciones de Kuvira.

Una melodía sonaba en sus cabezas a la que no le prestaron atención.

" _Win dain a lotica. En val tu ri Si lo ta. Fin dein a loluca En dragu a sei lain. Vi fa-ru les shutai am En riga-lint"._

Kuvira torció la boca y parpadeó sólo una vez… una sola vez ante lo que sus ojos vieron.

Ya conocía el aparente dominio de Soleil sobre la tierra, pero al ver los copos de nieve apartarse del camino de DunBroch como si ella pudiera ordenarles que lo hicieran, la hizo dudar.

Y sin siquiera saber por qué, pensó en las historias antiguas a las que tanto recelo les había tenido.

Los hijos de la vieja sangre se las sabían de memoria y no había día que no las pregonaran. Hablaban de los Primeros Pueblos, de los Cuatro Primeros (había tantas formas de llamarles, que las historias solían variar demasiado). Había unos que decían que podían hacer que las estrellas les obedeciesen, otros que eran tan poderosos que la tierra a sus pies se quebraba sin el menor esfuerzo, y los dementes que su sangre había sido tan poderosa que cualquier encantamiento hecho con ésta era irrompible. ¿Qué era cierto y qué no? Nadie podía decirlo. Lo único que Kuvira sabía en ese momento era que las chicas contra las que peleaban no eran normales.

—" _Tengo que comprenderlo"_ —se dijo protegiéndose con un bloque de tierra. Miró a su alrededor, su grupo había sido dispersado, nada más quedaba Thuggory que parecía esperar su orden para retirarse.

Kuvira le hizo el gesto de retirada. Ya tendría otra oportunidad. Si los de Beauxbatons habían llegado junto a su líder, las chances de ganar se reducían. Kuvira no solía retirarse, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Dando un golpe en la tierra causó un temblor que desestabilizó a sus contrincantes y les permitió a ella y a Thuggory marcharse para reagruparse en otro sitio. Cuando la batalla terminó fue tiempo del recuento de daños. Guy, Eugene y Ruffnut se habían llevado la peor parte. A la gemela le habían dado con dos hechizos hinchadores en la cara, por lo cual la tenía redonda y rojiza, como si fuera la pulpa de una sandía.

—Fue la chica de cabello negro —les dijo Kristoff—, ya la habíamos acorralado, o eso creímos, fue una treta. Era bastante rápida.

—La _caga_ le quedó muy mal —susurró Anna cubriéndose la boca para que no se le oyeran las risitas.

A Guy le molestó. De todos los de Beauxbatons, Anna Arendelle parecía la menos preparada. No la habían herido por pura suerte.

—Tengo que desinflamarte la cara —dijo Rapunzel viendo el daño—, podríamos usar una poción, pero tardaría en hacer efecto. Has sido doblemente hechizada, Malfoy.

Ruffnut quiso decir algo, pero sólo salieron ruidos torpes de su boca hinchada. Anna soltó una risotada sin poder contenerse. Ruffnut le lanzó tal expresión, que incluso con las mejillas a punto de reventar, se veía feroz.

Rapunzel deshizo su trenza y ató uno de los grandes mechones alrededor de la cabeza de Ruffnut. La nevada seguía cayendo con fuerza, por lo que Alix, Kim, Rose y Eugene tenían la varita en alto con hechizos derretidores de nieve, sin embargo, los ojos de Alix, Rose y Kim se mantenía en Rapunzel.

Cuando el brillo dorado iluminó el lugar, la cara de Ruffnut volvió a la normalidad, así como su cabello al que se le había revertido el _glamour_ , otra vez era rubio platinado, suelto en largas ondas.

Pero cuando abrió la boca, Ruffnut dijo otra cosa.

—Courtney no está —y miró al cielo—, se ha ido.

* * *

Gobber jamás se había sentido más extraño mirando la televisión que en ese momento. Lo correcto sería no llamarle televisión a esa pantalla que Potter le había regalado para que viera el susodicho torneo. Harry Potter había demostrado ser un hombre desinteresado no sólo al regalarle la pantalla, sino también una casa cerca de Castleton para que Gobber pudiera visitar a Hiccup cuando quisiera. Pero con Hiccup afuera del país, Gobber se resistía a visitar la casita de los DunBroch por mucho que le gustara platicar de nuevo con Fergus.

De igual forma, prefería esperar a que Hiccup volviera… si es que regresaba.

Los torneos debían ser entretenidos, con un poco de peligro y nada de muertos, por lo menos así tendrían que ser para él. La fórmula perfecta para un programa de entretenimiento común.

Pero lo que había visto hasta ahora no tenía "un poco de peligro", sino situaciones mortíferas por montones.

La primera vez no había sabido ni manejar la pantalla a pesar de que Harry dejó el instructivo y le dio una especie de control remoto que Gobber había descompuesto y "arreglado" varias veces ya. Nunca creyó que estaría viendo un torneo de magia, ni que sabría el nombre de más de un participante, menos que un niño al que había cuidado desde que era un bebé fuese uno de ellos.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, el tercero de su nombre, príncipe de Escocia, y señor del Castillo de Skibo. Y a Gobber se le habían olvidado los demás títulos de lo largo y complicados que eran.

Hiccup estaba brillando en el torneo recibiendo alabanzas de cada reportero en distintos idiomas. Gobber estaba vuelto un pavorreal diciendo cada vez que Hiccup aparecía en la pantalla _"¡Les dije que haría grandes cosas!"_ , a nadie en particular. Tenía ganas de escribirle una carta diciéndole lo orgulloso que se sentía de él. Hiccup era un buen muchacho. Algo retraído y sarcástico, pero bueno al fin y al cabo. Más de una vez, Spitelout había berreado cuando el hijo de su hermano le respondía a sus comentarios burlones. La lengua de Hiccup no solía medirse al momento de defenderse, así que se había enemistado más con su tío.

—" _Seguro que Spitelout ahora se está revolcando del coraje"_ —porque su propio hijo no estaba en el torneo, ni siquiera había entrado en los mejores veinte de Hogwarts. La pantalla mostró a Hiccup de nuevo. Estaba discutiendo con otro chico de cabellos marrones con un palo raro en la mano. Gobber no conocía personalmente a cada persona de la que Hiccup hablaba, pero sí que podía discernir quién le agradaba y quien no, y ése de ahí tenía que ser Jackson Overland, al que Hiccup tanto aborrecía.

El sonido de su timbre lo interrumpió. Soltando una majadería, dejó la comodidad de su sofá y avanzó hasta la puerta. Su apartamento no era la monstruosidad que tenía en los edificios departamentales en Berkshire, sino algo simple y adusto, ideal para un hombre como él que no quería llamar la atención y disfrutar del resto de sus días con tranquilidad.

El destino tenía otros planes para él. Era eso, o la suerte de Hiccup para atraer problemas se le había pegado porque cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con el mismísimo Stoick Haddock.

Aquello parecía una ilusión. Luego supo que no lo era cuando Stoick entró sin pedir permiso como si no hubieran discutido jamás, y eso hizo el enojo burbujeara en su interior. Gobber no cerró la puerta, se bastó con apretar las manos hasta que los nudillos se le blanquearon. Stoick tomó asiento en la cocina en una de las sillas cerca de la pequeña barra. Llevaba su traje formal en tono verde oscuro y una corbata azul. La tupida barba pelirroja le había crecido y se notaba el cansancio en las bolsas oscuras debajo de sus ojos. ¿Y cómo no? Gobber se hacía cargo de tantas tareas por Stoick que seguro no hubo nadie que tomara su lugar.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Stoick? —no le ofreció una cerveza o un plato de su famoso estofado de lengua de buey con tomate, como siempre hacía cuando lo veía fatigado. Ya no lo merecía—, más bien debería preguntarte cómo encontraste mi casa.

—Mis contactos —se limitó a contestar.

—Pues maldigo a ti y a tus contactos —replicó Gobber.

—Vine a buscarte para hablar, no para discutir —dijo Stoick, sólo que por su tono podía desmentirse su afirmación—. Se trata de Hiccup.

—¿Hiccup, al chico que desheredaste por ser un mago? ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por él? —le miró a la cara. Conocía de sobra todas las expresiones de Stoick. El cejo fruncido más a la izquierda que a la derecha, significaba que el trabajo iba bien, pero que todavía faltaba mucho por alcanzar la meta; el fruncimiento de cejas junto con la nariz, era que no le gustaba lo que estaba comiendo. La que tenía puesta hizo retorcérsele las entrañas—. ¿No estarás pensando en hacerle algo peor al muchacho?

Stoick se levantó del banco. Era más alto que Gobber y parecía más un viejo yak irritado. Lástima por él, pero Gobber también lo era.

—Es mi hijo y mientras sea un Haddock, tengo poder sobre él.

—No es así —refutó—. La custodia la perdiste cuando renegaste de él. Ya no es un Haddock, ahora es parte de la familia de su madre.

La expresión de Stoick se transformó en descontento puro. Quizás Gobber hubiera cedido en otras circunstancias, sabiendo que Stoick podría estar agobiado por el trabajo, pero esa compasión se había agotado.

—Hiccup no te necesita —dijo Gobber—. Tiene con él a personas que se preocupan por su bienestar, que quieren verlo feliz. Tú no puedes ofrecerle eso. Tú sólo esperas que sea como tú quieres.

—¿Y qué esperas que consiga siendo de la realeza? —le soltó sin meditaciones. Gobber boqueó sorprendido, no esperaba que Stoick supiera sobre eso—. ¿Cuándo exactamente planeabas decírmelo? Hiccup pudo haber metido al apellido Haddock en problemas. Un príncipe como él no podría manejar una nación.

—¿Manejar una nación? —no cabía en su asombro—. ¡Hiccup no manda sobre nadie, Stoick!, es un príncipe de nombre nada más. La realeza en el mundo mágico hace mucho tiempo que ha desaparecido.

Pero para Stoick eso no importaba.

—Te exijo que me digas donde está en este momento. Hiccup puede meterse en muchos problemas.

—Problemas que no te conciernen ahora.

—No tengo tiempo para discusiones, ¿dónde está Hiccup? —preguntó Stoick con mucha impaciencia—. Te advierto que…

Pero Gobber no lo dejó terminar. Dio un empujón tan fuerte que hasta alguien del tamaño de Stoick no pudo soportar. Stoick se bamboleó estrepitosamente antes de asirse de la barra para no caer.

—¡FUERA DE MI CASA! —rugió Gobber como nunca había hecho en su vida. Las venas le resaltaban en el cuello, y estaba más rojo que una remolacha—. ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE! Y SI ALGUIEN AMENAZA AQUÍ, SOY YO. NO VUELVAS A ACERCARTE A HICCUP O LO LAMENTARÁS. LO JURO POR LOS DIOSES. TÚ NO ERES SU PADRE.

—Y tú tampoco —refutó Stoick. No era una respuesta pasiva lo que se esperaba de él en estos momentos, y eso inquietó a Gobber—, sigo siendo su padre legítimo no importa los sentimentalismos. Tendré a mi hijo de regreso ocupando el lugar que le corresponde. Lejos de todos los anormales.

Se ajustó el traje y pasó al lado de Gobber, rumbo a la puerta abierta. Antes de salir, observó la gran pantalla donde coincidentemente apareció Hiccup quieto sobre la nieve, cubierto con una capa azul oscuro y sosteniendo dos largas cuchillas de metal.

Se giró ante la visión y salió de la casa de Gobber.

Ya había tomado una decisión, y ni porque su hijo pareciera en ese momento todo un héroe, iba a echarse para atrás.

* * *

El primer encuentro entre los del ITME con los de Hogwarts había sido una casualidad. Los del ITME habían sido presa de una ilusión, habiendo creído que los de Hogwarts eran criaturas que querían cazarlos. O eso es lo que tuvo que explicar Tadashi Hamada en un cese al fuego temporal, cuando los Babcock no fueron localizados tras la caída. Lo que provocó esa tregua fue que Adrian había dejado inconscientes a Honey, Wasabi y Fred, herido a Gogo y a Hiro, y dejado a Tadashi en un estado lamentable en poco tiempo.

Tadashi aprovechó el tiempo para sacar una pequeña caja de metal rojo, que al abrirse reveló una especie de muñeco blanco inflable. El ser era redondito con la cabeza ovalada y ojos en forma de puntos negros, con una voz graciosa y amable que se puso a atender a los estudiantes heridos.

—Veo que tienen sus propios trucos —dijo Adrian, verificando por sí mismo el estado de sus cuchillas; su batalla había sido rápida, pero tenía que ver si estaban en buen estado. Eep y Alejandría estaban detrás de él, cuidando la retaguardia; Eep hacía lo posible por no mostrar dolor por el golpe en su hombro tras la caída (había sido de último momento, un movimiento que le costó ejecutar). La nevada no había amainado, y estaban preocupadas de la localización de los Babcock—. Es lo que los muggles llaman _tecnología_. No es que sea un experto en el tema, pero estoy seguro que construyeron a ese malvavisco gigante como una especie de medimago, ¿no es así?

—Él es Baymax —respondió Tadashi, sabiendo que no le convenía ocultarle nada a Flint—. Es el modelo final de una serie de robots medimagos que servirán en un hospital especial para atender heridas.

—Combinaron una serie de artefactos muggles con los tratamientos de medimagia más avanzados —dijo Adrian sorprendiendo a Tadashi por lo correcto de su análisis—. No pongas esa cara. Los del ITME no son los únicos interesados en asociar la tecnología muggle con la magia. He estudiado un poco en mis ratos libres, y soy de la opinión de que lo que ustedes hacen traerá más problemas que beneficios.

—¿Lo dices por lo de los squibs usando magia? ¿Qué tiene de malo? Se han hecho estudios que validan el uso de magia por los squibs. Las varitas que hemos construido les han servido bien.

—Los estudios son indicativos. Nos sirven para comprobar teorías, hipótesis o maneras. Si se hiciera un estudio que revelara que se tiene que masticar noventa veces la comida para digerirla bien, ¿tendríamos que hacerlo? Bien, pues es lo mismo con los squibs.. La magia fluye en nuestros cuerpos, podemos sentirla, ¿crees que lo mismo les ocurre a ellos? La mejor forma de no desbordar la magia es conociendo sus límites. Los squibs no los tienen.

—Pueden aprender. Todos los humanos tienen esa cualidad.

—Pero no todos hacen uso de ella —dijo—. No me creo lo que dijiste sobre estar bajo el efecto de una ilusión. Así que estaban dispuestos a matarnos o por lo menos a dejar a uno herido de gravedad. Dos de mis compañeros se han perdido en el bosque, y con esta tormenta, temo que algo malo les suceda.

—Pues podrían ir a buscarlos y dejarnos en paz —espetó Hiro malhumorado, cuando Baymax terminó de administrarle un vial con poción para las cortas en el brazo—. Esto es un torneo y los de Durmstrang estipularon las reglas, así que no hemos roto ninguna.

—Quizás —concedió Adrian—, pero eso no indica que esto no tenga consecuencias.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Antes de que Adrian respondiera el equipo de Tomás aterrizó en la escena. Por su apariencia, posiblemente también había estado metidos en duelos con los demás participantes. La capa de Hiccup se le resbalaba por los hombros al haber perdido el broche. Astrid no tenía las cuchillas, sino una enorme hacha que parecía el doble de peligrosa, además llevaba encima una mochila con las lámparas que habían conseguido. Jackson ayudaba a Tuffnut a sostenerse, pues tenía la pierna fracturada.

—Fuimos emboscados por los de Salem y los de Ilvermony —informó Tomás estudiando a la vez la escena frente a él—. ¿Dónde están los Babcock?

—Nos emboscaron y lograron separarnos. Desconocemos su paradero —contestó su hermana.

—¿Cómo que han desaparecido? —inquirió Hiccup, incrédulo. A su mente acudió el relato de Jason Regan sobre los chicos desaparecidos—. Tenemos que buscarla. Podemos hacerlo. Les quitamos sus lámparas a los de Salem y con las nuestras aseguramos nuestro lugar.

—Tenemos que encargarnos primero de los pendientes, Haddock —dijo Adrian observando que Baymax había terminado de proporcionarles los primeros auxilios a los heridos—. Además, los de Ilvermony nos atacaron pese a la alianza, así que no debemos creer que no recibiremos más ataques de ellos si nos encuentran.

—Pero Babcock…

—Ella y su hermano están capacitados para sobrevivir hasta que vayamos por ellos —le cortó de tajo—. No dejes que tus emociones te controlen, Haddock.

Hiccup le miró contrariado. Sus emociones estaban bajo su control, simplemente estaba preocupado por Courtney (y por su hermano, claro está).

—Y ahora, lo que nos importa es —blandió su espada, señalando a los del ITME que se pusieron en guardia— encargarnos de que nadie nos interrumpa mientras los buscamos.

Las _vuelicámaras_ abarcaron el espacio aéreo en total. Las que pertenecían al ITME se diferenciaban de las de Maite por los pequeños artilugios adheridos a ellas que las hacían más veloces y eficaces.

—Debes dejarnos ir —intervino Tadashi, tratando de mantener callado a Hiro para que no echara a perder su plan de escapar. Incluso sin los Babcock, eran ocho contra tres (Baymax se llevaría los cuerpos inconscientes de sus amigos)—. Tenemos heridos en nuestro equipo. Por tu honor.

—Tu hermano lo dijo, Hamada —replicó Adrian imperturbable—, esto es un torneo y no estamos quebrando las reglas.

Tadashi tragó grueso y se colocó el casco de su traje. Hiro y Gogo le imitaron. Comprendieron en ese momento lo absurda que había sido su idea de desmoralizarlos. Habían creído que provocándoles bajas crearían aperturas.

Qué ingenua y estúpidamente habían actuado.

Mientras Adrian Flint estuviera a cargo, nadie del equipo de Hogwarts perdería las esperanzas, y para derrotar a Adrian haría falta más que una simple estrategia. No tuvo más opción que aceptar que su plan había sido un fracaso.

En cuanto los hechizos comenzaron a salir de las cuchillas afiladas, Tadashi entendió que no debía subestimar a sus oponentes.

* * *

Courtney despertó de golpe. El cielo despejado del ocaso fue lo primero que vieron sus cerúleos ojos. Hojas marchitas de tonalidades rojizas y ocres caían en una cascada de los altos árboles. El impacto había sido tal que le costó un par de minutos tener la mente clara para rememorar lo que había sucedió. Cuando se decidió por levantarse, se percató que las hojas casi la habían cubierto.

—¿Dónde estoy? —se preguntó en voz alta, parándose con dificultad. La ropa había amortiguado la mayor parte del golpe, y aun así se percató del dolor en su tobillo. Se lo había torcido—. Auu… duele… mi equipo…

Su equipo de maniobras estaba destrozado. No lo entendía, se suponía que Haddok y Guy lo habían reforzado. Cuando sacó la varita para repararlo, vio que no funcionaba. Ni una chispa salía por mucho que lo intentara. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Miró de nuevo el bosque. No había rastro de nieve alrededor. Le dolía la cabeza, pero se obligó a pensar en una explicación. Tal vez había caído en una parte del bosque que obstaculizaba la magia. Ella no conocía el terreno por completo, pero seguramente era así. Intentó no entrar en pánico. No poder usar magia no era el fin del mundo. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era curar su tobillo. Sacar un vial curativo de su bolsita de espacio infinito sin usar el _Accio_ fue una pesadilla. Cuando al fin pudo extraerlo, lo bebió de golpe sintiendo pronto alivio.

En lo que el efecto era total, se dedicó a buscar los restos de su equipo. Afortunadamente, dos de sus sables habían sobrevivido y ella los colocó con cuidado usando las correas en su cuerpo. Lo demás no tenía salvación hasta que pudiera usar magia otra vez. Se quitó parte de su atuendo. No hacía tanto frío, y necesitaba estar cómoda. Estudió su alrededor de nuevo.

—Los árboles tienen… ¿caras? —aquello era tétrico. No le gustaba estar en este lugar. En su mente se repetía constantemente _"Peligro. Peligro. Este lugar es peligroso"_ , también _"extermina lo que es peligroso"._ Los del ITME sí que los habían tomado desprevenidos. Courtney soltó una palabrota. Si sólo Norman no hubiera estado ahí para chocar contra ella…

—¿Norman? —cayó en cuenta que su hermano no se encontraba cerca—. Argh, lo que faltaba. Ahora tengo que buscar al rarito. Genial.

Ella podía coordinarse con cada miembro de su escuadra, excepto con Norman. Su hermano simplemente estaba en otro mundo al que ella no quería pertenecer. No le gustaba nada la idea de quedarse atrapada en un sitio remoto con él. Tampoco podía abandonarlo. Flint no se lo perdonaría, y Ruffnut le recordaría su deber como hermana mayor (por supuesto, el deber era fácil para ella teniendo al encantador Scorpius como hermanito).

No debía estar lejos de donde ella había caído. Caminó alrededor, diciendo el nombre de su hermano. No se escuchaba ningún ruido aparte de sus pisadas. Ni un animal, ni siquiera el sonido del viento. De pronto, sobre las copas vio una estela de humo gris, probablemente saliendo una chimenea.

—¿Humo? Debe ser uno de los pueblos del bosque. Mmm, no me hace mucha ilusión toparme con lugareños con idioma gritado… ni modo. Supongo que tengo que aguantarme.

Tal vez le explicarían por qué no podía hacer magia. Debía tratarse de una barrera. Pansy les había enseñado sobre eso, y también el profesor Flitwick y el profesor Black. No sonaba tan ridículo. Quizás habían colocado la barrera para mantener un clima otoñal, en lugar del duro invierno. Además, le ayudarían a encontrar a su hermano.

Caminó hacia la dirección del humo, no tardando en dar con un pequeño pueblo. Se adentró enseguida pensando que encontraría rápidamente a los aldeanos. Las casas eran sencillas de techos de paja y ventanas con marcos de madera y sin vidrios, colocadas sin orden alguno. Sin embargo, había un sendero central por el cual Courtney pudo verificar que en verdad se trataba de un pueblo diminuto. Conforme caminaba notó los huertos con cosechas secas y podridas, así como el estado deteriorado de las paredes y el suelo. Lucía abandonado. Además, era demasiado silencioso. En el castillo de Durmstrang, podía apreciarse lo escandalosos que eran los estudiantes, así que lo mismo podía esperarse de los lugareños. Era sospechoso.

La orden sonó fuertemente en su cabeza, más _"Destruye. Destrúyelo"._ De pronto, escuchó el ruido inconfundible de pisadas. Al voltearse, vio a Norman corriendo en su dirección. No llevaba con él su equipo de maniobras y estaba agitado.

—¡Corre!—él le gritó causándole enojo. Él no tenía derecho a darle órdenes—. ¡Corre ya!

Ahora sí que la había enfurecido, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada. Norman estaba escapando, y no tardó en saber de qué.

No reconoció a la bestial criatura que perseguía a su hermano. En ninguna guía de animales mágicos se mencionaba. Era una forma similar a un ave gorda con plumas negras y un pico deforme que babeaba bilis de un hedor horrible. De haber podido usar magia, la bestia ya estaría derrotada. Pero no era factible.

Cuando Norman la alcanzó, la tomó de la muñeca y la instó a correr. No hubo tiempo de explicaciones. En opinión de él, no parecían ser necesarias.

Norman había despertado antes que Courtney. Sus ojos le permitieron ver lo que otros no, por lo que supo enseguida que estaban en una zona alterna al bosque que habían recorrido. Su primera idea fue buscar ayuda, y decidió dejar descansar a su hermana para buscar a alguien (la había cubierto de hojas para camuflarla), y caminó en ese nuevo bosque. Conforme averiguaba más, más estaba seguro que era un sitio peligroso. Y los árboles… y luego había encontrado el pueblo abandonado y se había aventurado a un granero encontrándose con ese monstruo de pesadilla que ahora los perseguía.

Courtney no tuvo oportunidad de replicar. El ave deforme les perseguía soltando horribles cacareos que le helaron el alma.

—" _Nos quiere matar. Nos quiere matar"_ —y de pronto, por un segundo, el miedo apabullante se convirtió en una determinación que la inquietó— _. "Tengo que exterminar el mal. Tengo que exterminarlo. Soy fuerte. Yo puedo matarlo"._

Fue como si ese impulso tomara control de ella. No necesitaba magia. Tenía armas con que defenderse. Deteniendo la marcha, sacó las dos cuchillas que llevaba y dio la vuelta arrojándose sobre la criatura. " _Ataca. Destruye. Mata. Extermina"_ , eran imperativos que se repetían en su cabeza.

—¡Courtney, qué…! —se quejó Norman mirándola blandir una espada atravesando uno de los costados y provocando una lluvia de sangre que la empapó completamente. Su hermana estaba mal porque con esas manchas se habría quejado. La Courtney actual ni siquiera le interesó si estaba sucia.

Gritos a sus espaldas le hicieron voltear.

—¿Quiénes son esos?

Eran tres chicos que corrían en su dirección. Escapaban de una horda de cadáveres pestilentes, más hueso que carne, que llevaban en sus manos horcas y aradas para los campos. Ahora Norman tuvo que correr en la misma dirección que ellos, posicionándose cerca del pelirrojo. Recordó que se llamaba Nathaniel.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? —les preguntó.

Al parecer, ellos recién reparaban en su presencia. Se veían mallugados y con serios moretones en su cara. Norman tuvo una ligera sensación de humor. Tenía ganas de reírse de los que tanto tiempo se burlaron de su tamaño diminuto.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí, enano? —dijo Nod Huha intentando fingir que nada pasaba.

—¿Acaso no me escuchaste? ¡Es lo mismo que te pregunté!

Uno de los cadáveres los alcanzó, tomando a Nod por el hombro. El toque carcomió su ropa como si fuera ácido. Pronto llegó a tocar su piel provocando una severa quemadura. Eret intentó quitárselo de encima, obteniendo quemaduras en sus manos al tocar al cadáver.

—¡Norman! —exclamó Courtney apareciendo sobre el techo—, ¡toma!

Y le lanzó una de sus espadas.

En otras circunstancias habría pensado que Courtney lo quería matar. En ese instante fue como si algo dentro de él reaccionara, y en un ágil movimiento, cogió perfectamente la empuñadura. En otro movimiento, cortó la falange que aprisionaba a Nod a la vez que su hermana saltaba del techo cayendo sobre el cadáver.

—Wow —dijo Nathaniel sorprendido.

—¡Tenemos que irnos! —dijo Norman, entregando a su hermana la cuchilla. Notó que Courtney seguía como un estado de profunda concentración.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó Eret sosteniendo a Nod—, esas cosas nos _siguierron_ desde que _desperrtamos_ en ese bosque.

La horda los estaba acorralando. Courtney no se detuvo a platicar más y volvió al asedio, cortando todo lo que se cruzaba en su camino.

—¡Suban al techo de esa casa! —ordenó con un tono que no daba lugar a replicas. Los tres chicos de Durmstrang obedecieron enseguida. Norman evitó rodar los ojos, que acataran las órdenes de Courtney y no le hicieran caso a él era habitual ya.

Con Courtney encargándose de protegerlos, pudieron descansar lo suficiente para atender las heridas de Nod y Eret, y ponerse al corriente con lo que había sucedido. Al parecer, los de Durmstrang habían caído en una especie de trampa al haberse topado con un tramo desconocido. Recordaban una sensación de desasosiego apoderándose de ellos y luego nada, quedaron inconscientes y despertaron en este sitio al que desconocían por completo.

Norman supo que estaban acabados. Si los de Durmstrang no sabían nada de este lugar, las probabilidades de salir ilesos se reducían.

—¿Logran reconocer algo siquiera? —les preguntó.

Los tres negaron. Se veían abatidos, y con razón, seguramente habían estado confiados en esta prueba. Norman quería decirles algo alentador… pero supo que no era su fuerte y realmente no le salía natural.

Norman miró hacia su hermana; sí que se estaba luciendo. No recordaba haberla visto tan compenetrada antes. Temía que el filo se le terminara o que las espadas se rompieran. Ya había visto cómo los cadáveres eran capaces de disolver lo que tocaban. No conocía una criatura que hiciera eso, ni siquiera los _inferí_. ¿Cómo podría escapar?

" _Sálvame… Ayúdame…"._

Parpadeó. ¿De dónde habían surgido esas voces? Viró su cabeza hacia la horda… sus caras descompuestas quedaron expuestas ante sus ojos. Norman pudo ver su verdadera forma tras las muecas de agonía. Estaban llorando, sufriendo por dentro. ¿Cuáles habrían sido sus pecados para terminar de esta forma?

—¡Abajo! —ordenó su hermana repentinamente, a la vez que cortaba por la mitad a tres de tajo rompiendo finalmente sus cuchillas. Courtney chistó, soltando las empuñadoras y luego se posicionó en la postura de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo; tenía la ventaja de su ropa que no se desintegraba tan rápidamente—. ¡Les abriré camino! ¡Estamos a descubierto aquí y eso no nos conviene! ¡El bosque es más seguro! ¡En cuanto les diga, correrán por donde yo lo señale! —ni siquiera esperó una confirmación.

Norman lo odiaba. Su hermana mayor tenía facilidad de liderazgo, si se lo proponía podía mover masas a su antojo. Supo, en cuanto vio a los tres de Durmstrang, que se había ganado su temporal confianza. ¿Cómo no cuando se veía tan asombrosa combatiendo? Courtney era lo que él nunca sería.

—" _Deberías estar con ella. Tú también. Extermina. Extermina"_ —se le vino de golpe, asustándolo. Nunca había tenido pensamientos similares. Cuando bajaron del tejado, tuvo chance de recoger una gruesa rama. Un golpe bien dado bastaba para abrirse camino. Norman sorprendió a sus tres compañeros cuando consiguió derrumbar a dos esqueleto con prestos movimientos.

—No _volverré_ a _pensarr_ que _erres_ un niño débil —le dijo Eret pidiendo que le entregara la rama; si se trataba de fuerza, seguro que Eret superaba la de Norman, así que no se la negó—. En Durmstrang, no sólo agitamos la _varrita._ Somos magos _marrciales._

Nathaniel y Nod cogieron otras ramas para apoyarlo.

—¡Por aquí! —ordenó Courtney dando una patada voladora que aventó a un cadáver lejos.

—¡Ya te oímos antes, _grritona_! —dijo Nod.

Trabajando juntos pudieron abrirse paso por el pueblo hasta llegar al inicio del bosque. Los árboles agitaban sus torcidas ramas como si quisieran detenerlos.

—" _Quizás podremos lograrlo"_ —pensó Norman, ¿pero qué harían después? ¿En qué lugar se encontraban? Por alguna razón, tenía el presentimiento de que pronto lo averiguarían.

* * *

Draco abandonó la oficina del ministro unas horas después, cuando Regulus le aseguró que el mensaje había sido entregado. Tenía un pendiente más que cumplir. Bien podría haber usado la chimenea para llegar a Hogwarts, pero Draco decidió al final que era factible encontrar a las quimeras en Hogsmade a causa del torneo. Decidió que podía aparecerse en _Cabeza de Puerco_ o quizás _Las Tres Escobas_. Su plan se vio frustrado cuando se enteró de que estaban al tope. Así que al final, tuvo que regresar a la oficina y usar la chimenea. Agradeció que McGonagall no estaba en la dirección —muy seguramente estaría al pendiente de la trasmisión—, y Draco sólo tuvo que explicarles a los retratos de Dumbledore y Snape —los consejeros más cercanos de Minerva—, que estaba ahí en una misión personal.

Como sabía que en esa oficina podían aparecerse sin restricciones, Draco lo aprovechó para dirigirse directamente a Hogsmade. El pueblo estaba sumergido en metros de nieve blanca y fresca, y Draco aprovechó que no había transeúntes para buscar a las quimeras. No le resultó difícil hallarlos. Los chicos estaban en el _Salón de Té_ de madame Pudipié, lo que tenía sentido pues era el único local no tan abarrotado.

—¡Draco! —sonrió Teddy al verlo entrar. Draco le hizo una señal con los dedos para que bajara la voz. Afortunadamente, todos estaban demasiado concentrados viendo cómo los chicos de Hogwarts hacían huir a los del ITME como para reconocerlo. Teddy se paró enseguida, yendo hacia él. Casi alcanzaba su altura, y con su cabello platinado y los ojos grises, bien podría pasar por un Malfoy—. Esto es inesperado. La directora no me informó que venías.

—Es un asunto privado y personal lo que me trae aquí —informó declinando la oferta de Teddy de sentarse. El chico lo miró atentamente, como esperando una noticia importante.

Con todo el cuidado del mundo, habló hacia Teddy. Sin Jackson cerca, él era quien llevaba las riendas de Quimera. Draco le pidió que lo condujera a un sitio en el que pudiera hablar a solas con Mavis, pues tenía que informarle sobre algo importante. Si bien Teddy dudó por un segundo, Draco se tranquilizó cuando el joven dio algunas indicaciones a sus compañeros, llamó a Mavis y le pidió que fueran con él. Los llevó a la parte trasera del salón de té.

Draco extendió un hechizo silenciador para evitar que algo se filtrara.

—¿Qué va a decirme, Draco? —le preguntó Mavis

De haber tenido mayor sensibilidad, Draco se habría atragantado con sus propias palabras. De no haber tenido esas terribles experiencias antes, seguramente podría haber escogido el momento adecuado. Sabía cuánto Ruffnut la quería, cuán conectada estaba a ella, tal vez similarmente a lo que él tenía con Blaise y Pansy.

No había manera de preparar a alguien para una noticia así, de modo que Draco decidió decirlo en directo.

—Tu padre ha muerto. Un mensaje me ha llegado esta mañana por parte de él, y su última voluntad fue que te dijera que nunca te rindieras.

—¿Eh? —abrió los parpados con perplejidad.

Fue como un rayo directo al cuerpo. Como si la bañaran con plomo. Como si la sometieran a la peor tortura. No tuvo necesidad de rectificarlo, mucho menos de cuestionar a Draco, pues él nunca le mentiría de esa forma. Los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas y un triste sollozo escapó de sus labios para luego desplomarse en el suelo. Teddy acudió a ella inmediatamente, abrazándola, sin interesarle el aura oscura que la cubrió y que parecía actuar como un escudo que lo hería.

—Papá… —farfulló, sintiendo que las fuerzas le fallaban. Su alma lloró desconsoladamente.

A kilómetros de distancia de Hogsmade, en las tierras heladas de Durmstrang, dos almas percibieron su sufrimiento como si fuera propio.

El dolor de Mavis llegó sin anestesia, indiferente a la distancia, concentrado como una droga pura. Fue potente, intolerable, asfixiante. Ninguna de las dos habría estado preparada para tanta desolación. Las detuvo por completo y las dobló por la mitad.

—¡Thor! —gritó Eugene cuando la vio desestabilizarse y precipitarse. Hizo lo posible por alcanzarla antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo—. Thor… ¿qué te pasa?

Eugene quedó atónito a lo que veía. Ruffnut tenía los ojos anegados de lágrimas.

—Mavis —fue lo único que dijo.

Y a pesar de encontrarse en otra parte, Courtney también lo sintió. Las manos le temblaron. La fuerza le falló. De pronto, estaba llorando.

—Mavis —profirió, sollozando. Podía verla con claridad hincada en la nieve, ahogándose en su dolor. Quiso ir con ella, quiso apoyarla…

Pero al perder el hilo de la lucha, los cadáveres la tomaron por los hombros, arrastrándole consigo. Norman quiso ir por ella y gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡No vayas, niño! —le tomó Nod del brazo—. ¡Está _perrdida!_

—¡Ella te salvó, maldito zoquete! —peleó por zafarse. Courtney no lo apreciaría nunca, pero Norman no permitiría que la asesinaran así nada más.

— _Mirra_ bien, chico —le pidió Nathaniel—. Está _rrodeada_. No podemos _hacerr_ nada _porr_ ella.

—Ella es mi hermana… no puedo… —balbuceó observando con impotencia como se la llevaban.

—No hay tiempo _parra_ esto —Eret lo cargó sobre su hombro, echando a correr beneficiándose de que ya no los estaban persiguiendo—. Es difícil, _perro_ date cuenta de lo que _ocurre_. No tenemos _oporrtunidad contrra_ ellos. Además, sólo se la están llevando, ¿qué te hace _pensarr_ eso?

Eso era cierto. A pesar del toque de los cadáveres, estos no estaban hiriéndola. Norman se obligó a concentrarse y a pensar. Pensar cómo nunca antes había hecho. Él solía ignorar un hecho: compartía con Courtney más de lo que pudiera creer. Su hermana era particularmente buena con los detalles, y él también. Rememoró cada evento ocurrido desde que llegó y lo relacionó con la información que Jason Regan les había compartido. Sus deducciones finales le convencieron de armar un plan descabellado, pero efectivo. Aun así, necesitaba la colaboración de los tres chicos para que funcionara. Así que tendría que convencerlos.

—Tenemos que seguirlos —notó la vacilación en sus rostros. Norman se armó de valor para sonar serio y convincente—. No nos harán daño ahora que tienen a Courtney, por lo que podremos movernos con mayor libertad. No conocemos el lugar y si empezamos a movernos deliberadamente podremos perdernos. Además, no tenemos testigos.

—¿Testigos? —inquirió Nathaniel.

—Las _vuelicámaras_ —dijo—. Nuestra reportera nos entregó bastantes, y una de ellas nos siguió hasta aquí, pero se destruyó. No funciona. Ustedes tampoco tienen, es decir que nadie está viendo lo que pasó. Sólo saben que "no estamos" aunque estemos en este sitio. Nadie vendrá a ayudarnos.

—Si _entrramos_ , debe _haberr_ una salida —replicó el pelirrojo.

—Y la hay —aseguró Norman.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando, mocoso demente? —exigió saber Nod a punto de la histeria.

— _Cállate, Nod, y deja que el chico hable_ —pronunció Eret en su idioma natal. Asintió hacia Norman cuando consiguió que su amigo ya no hablara—. Explícate de una buena vez.

—Al principio, vi varias anomalías en el bosque, como si fuera una imagen borrosa. No lo entendí totalmente hasta ahora. Hay una barrera —y señaló alrededor— cubriendo todo. En otras palabras, el bosque que ustedes conocen es una "ilusión", y en este momento nos encontramos en el _verdadero_ Bosque de los Árboles de Edelwood —caminó hasta uno de los árboles cercanos que tenía una expresión asustada y el tronco torcido—. ¿Lo reconocen?

Ellos negaron.

—Creí que se trataban de árboles especiales, ya saben, en la naturaleza algunos toman formas humanoides, sin embargo, parecen demasiado reales. Casi como si hubieran impreso una cara humana en la madera. Si estamos en una barrera, y los árboles del _exterior_ son una ilusión, ¿de dónde salen los árboles de Edelwood? La respuesta es que estos son los árboles reales, los que le dieron el nombre al bosque.

—Tiene sentido —dijo Eret—. Los _árrboles_ de Edelwood _erran_ famosos por sus _prropiedades_ mágicas, _perro_ hace mucho tiempo que nadie ve uno. Ninguna _historria_ en Durmstrang habla _sobrre_ ello, como si no _quisierran_ _tocarr_ el tema.

—¿Por qué querrían mantenerlo en secreto?, incluso si las propiedades de los árboles fueran tan especiales, su uso habría sido regulado por el Ministerio de Suecia o el de Noruega.

— _Porrque_ _segurramente_ hay algo más —acotó Nathaniel, tragando grueso—. Algo que debía _ocultarrse_. Las _barrerras_ de magia no sólo _sirrven_ para _protegerr_ , sino también para _aislarr_.

—Lo que fuera debía tener el poder suficiente como para que usaran todo el bosque como barrera —dijo Babcock—, algo así como el hechizo que usaron contra Pitch Black en su momento.

Ignoró la reacción de los tres al mencionar el nombre. Norman se inclinó en las raíces y tomó una muestra, obteniendo savia negra del trozo cortado.

—¿Cómo _habrrían_ mantenido una _barrerra_ por tanto tiempo? —preguntó Nod, sin saberlo, haciendo la pregunta perfecta.

Norman lo pensó por un segundo. Una barrera sólo duraba lo que la vida del conjurante durara, ésta caía si el mago o la bruja morían. Por la apariencia del pueblo atrapado, Norman calculaba que eran bastantes años.

—Las linternas —dijo de pronto—, están colocadas por todo el lugar. ¿Es cosa reciente o de años?

— _Siemprre_ han estado desde antes que mi familia _estudiarra_ en el colegio. _Erra_ una _forrma_ de _asegurrarr_ que los estudiantes no se _perrdierran_. La _dirrectorra_ Queen lo explicó, ¿no?, que hay _trrasladores_ y mapas _cerrca_ de las _linterrnas_ —respondió Nathaniel—. Cada _cierrto_ tiempo, los _dirrectorres_ de Durmstrang tenían que _reforrzarrlas_ , _verr_ que _estuvierran_ en buenas condiciones… _esperra_ , ¿no _estarrás_ diciendo que…?

Temió lo peor cuando Norman asintió.

—Creo que las linternas son la base de la barrera.

—¡Eso es una _tonterría_! ¿Estás insinuando que fue cosa _nuestrra_? —Nod lo tomó de la solapa, pero Norman ni se inmutó.

—Digo que en este torneo hay más involucrados de los que imaginas, y que si no me sueltas te romperé el brazo. No soy tan fuerte como mis compañeros, pero sé hacerlo —las amenazas no eran lo suyo, pero supuso que era la mejor forma de que lo soltara. Después de todo, ya todos sabían que los estudiantes de Hogwarts habían sido entrenados por Levi, y nadie dudaba que les enseñara a romper huesos.

Nod lo dejó ir. Norman se enderezó.

—Si las linternas son tan importantes, el haberlas recogido debilitará la barrera —dijo—, y liberará lo que sea que haya dentro. Ya hemos visto a esos sujetos, ¿qué creen que sea peor que eso?

—Y por eso _quierres_ _seguirlos_ , para _saberr_ si ellos _aprovecharran_ la _aperrturra_ —dedujo Eret.

—Es la única solución —a pesar del esfuerzo por ponerse serio, se notaba nervioso, expectante—. Tengo razones de sobra para querer salir de aquí.

—¿Y _crrees_ que _nosotrros_ no? —pronunció Nod.

—No lo entiendes, yo… yo puedo ver muchas cosas.

— _Porr_ los "Ojos de _Crristal_ " —añadió Eret. Norman asintió.

—Cada vez que veo a los árboles… no veo solamente madera. Creí que sólo era cosa de miedo, que quizás estaba medio paranoico, pero ya no puedo negarlo.

—¡Dilo ya, enano! —rugió Nod. La situación lo ponía tenso, y el suspenso lo estaba matando.

—Los árboles de Edelwood… están hechos de humanos. Estaban vivos antes de ser convertidos en esto.

* * *

Debió pensar que no la dejarían ir tan fácilmente. No era de las personas que dejaban las cosas al azar, por lo que el desencanto ya se estaba enmarcando en su rostro usualmente imperturbable. Había subestimado al líder de Beauxbatons. Kristoff no era un simplón como había creído. Le había enviado a la mejor estudiante de su escuadra, una que sí le daría problemas.

—¡Eso estuvo cerca! —exclamó Thuggory a la vez que lanzaba fuego sobre las estacas de hielo que salieron de la tierra. La _vuelicámara_ había desaparecido cuando los emboscaron, así que si se rompían reglas, nadie iba a decir nada.

Kuvira se cubrió a tiempo de los proyectiles congelados que surgieron de la nada. Se estaba cansando de este juego. Tenía una prueba que terminar. Usó de nuevo su sentido sísmico localizando al instante a su siguiente oponente.

—Ahí estás —y sacó un enorme bloque de la tierra, arrojándolo a los árboles cercanos.

Thuggory sabía que no debía intervenir. Las peleas de Kuvira eran asunto de ella. Sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando un muro de hielo detuvo el ataque. En segundos, el muro se deshizo en una avalancha de hielo que amenazaba con cubrirlos.

¡Le habían devuelto el ataque a Kuvira!

No había mago o bruja que pudiera hacer eso. Pero comprendió que _nunca_ y _jamás_ eran conceptos poco reales.

Kuvira tuvo que esforzarse para levantar una barrera de tierra para resguardarlos, y cuando quiso usarla para un contraataque, se sorprendió al descubrir que la piedra estaba congelada y no respondía a sus movimientos.

—Tch.

Tanto ella como Thuggory tuvieron que moverse de ahí, cuando de la piedra congelado se formaron estacas dispuestas a clavárseles en la piel. Pero cuando uno se alargó para alcanzar solamente a Kuvira, Thuggory comprendió que él no era el objetivo. No entendía quien se atrevería a retar a Kuvira personalmente. Su pregunta muda fue respondida cuando una silueta femenina apareció en el paraje helado.

Era Elsa Arandelle, ataviada sólo con el vestido azul de Beauxbatons.

—De no ser porque me gustan las pelirrojas, me enamoraría de ti —dijo Thuggory, pero Elsa no le prestó atención.

La chica rubia movió sus brazos con claras intenciones de continuar el duelo.

Dos piezas afiladas de metal fueron la contestación de Kuvira.

Pronto la lucha entre ambas mujeres tomó proporciones colosales. Era como si el mundo hubiera desaparecido para las dos, y sólo la idea de derrotar a la otra permaneciera. Kuvira nunca perdería. Elsa nunca la dejaría ganar. El duelo llegó al límite de provocar que el suelo temblara. Cientos de metros alrededor de ellas fueron destruidos y con ello, las lámparas que se albergaban en los árboles.

Thuggory sintió que algo malo estaba pasando.

No tenía una habilidad especial, mucho menos poseía los famosos "Ojos de Cristal" de Norman Babcock, sin embargo, podía ver las fluctuaciones que aparecían y desaparecían velozmente y con más frecuencia conforme el terreno era destruido. Era como si una imagen se sobrepusiera a otra.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? —preguntó en voz alta.

* * *

El color rojo no le gustaba.

Desentonaba con otros colores, sobre todo los que ella como su piel clara y cabello rubio, y por mucho que las revistas de moda dijeran que sí, ella sabía que no. El rojo le traía malos recuerdos, los castigos de Perry cuando todavía era incapaz de mostrar un comportamiento digno de un Babcock; era el tono de las heridas que sus amigos habían tenido en cada pelea vivida; era el color la sangre anunciando un cambio en su cuerpo que traía demasiados problemas.

El rojo era un color que simplemente detestaba.

Y por eso no podía comprender cómo fue que ese color la cegó.

Recordaba estar huyendo junto a Norman, y luego… luego todo se tornó rojo, confuso, pero a la vez determinante. Fluyó en ella una fuerza que no entendió de donde provino, sólo que era natural, que era _suya_.

Era como si pudiera conquistar el mundo.

Y eso la asustó y maravilló. Tanto poder y libertad, y tantas voces que le decían que exterminara los peligros.

Entonces, vino el dolor. El dolor de Mavis. El dolor de una pérdida irreparable.

Todo el poder y control se desmoronó cuando la agonía ajena la golpeó duramente. Había querido repeler la ola de angustia, empero al sufrimiento de Mavis se unió el de Ruffnut, y su inexperiencia en mantenerlas _alejadas_ , lo impidieron. Sólo pudo aguantarlo a como pudiera.

Y todo se volvió borroso durante interminables minutos.

Para cuando la sensación de agonía disminuyó — _nunca_ podría irse, de eso tenía la certeza—, se dio cuenta que estaba en una parte nueva del bosque. Hincada y con las manos quietas por lianas. Courtney miró a los lados encontrándose a los mismos cadáveres, encorvados junto a los árboles.

—¿Qué…? —pero se le murió la pregunta al llamarle la atención unas extrañas figuras cercanas—… ¿qué es eso?

No eran figuras. Eran personas. Chicos de su edad o más grandes. Estaban atrapados en tocones cuyas ramas habían devorado la mayor parte de sus cuerpos. Era como si los árboles los estuvieran usando de abono.

Sintió miedo. Mucho miedo. Pero se forzó a no sentirlo. Mavis estaba sufrimiento, y si su vínculo trasmitía sus emociones alteradas, no quería que ella lo sufriera.

—" _Enfócate. No van a matarte. Ya lo habrían hecho"_ —su ropa estaba rasgada. No le importaba. Había aguantado lo que tenía que aguantar. El tacto de los muertos no era precisamente inofensivo—. _"Recuerda lo que dijo Regan. Estudiantes desaparecidos… parece que los he encontrado sin querer"._

No podía contar con Norman y los chicos de Durmstrang regresaran por ella. Así que tenía que hacerlo sola.

—" _No es difícil. Calhoun nos puso a hacer simulacros como éste. Puedo hacerlo"._

—¿Qué tanto están esperando? —les preguntó, exigente. Sonrió engreídamente—. Si van a hacer algo, háganlo ya. Tengo toda una agenda que cumplir, ¿saben? Yo _sí_ tengo una vida que atender.

No se movieron. Courtney siguió sonriendo… hasta que la sonrisa se le murió. Total sorpresa se reflejó en su rostro cuando una sombra salió de entre los árboles para plantarse frente a ella. Era alta y delgada, con extrañas cosas saliéndole de lo que parecía la cabeza.

—" _Muévete. Muévete. Muévete"_ —pero su cuerpo no respondía.

Dos orbes brillantes la miraban fijamente. Eran intimidantes. Había experimentado la presencia de dos seres monstruosos como ése; Pitch había sido una avalancha de miedo; Gothel la había convertido en títere gracias a sus inseguridades, pero esta sombra implicaba un sentimiento de pérdida. De desesperanza. De no ser capaz de encontrar el camino de regreso al hogar.

—¿Qué demonios eres tú? —consiguió articular.

La sombra ladeó su cabeza, estudiándola. Luego alzó su mirada hacia los despojos, que se encogieron súbitamente, como si hubiera hecho un gesto de amenaza.

— _No está perdida como los otros_ —ese idioma lo conocía (era el mismo que Jackson les había enseñado para que pudieran comunicarse entre sí; era antiguo. Mucho), sin embargo, fue su voz la que le ocasionó un escalofrío.

Una sicofonía aterradora provino de los cadáveres. Eran reclamos, explicaciones, Courtney no sabía realmente lo que decían sólo que se escuchaban desesperados. La sombra ordenó silencio, y sólo así se callaron. Luego enfocó de nuevo su atención en Courtney.

— _No hay desesperanza en tus ojos_ —le dijo—, _puedo percibir inquietud, miedo, pero no lo que busco. Aún crees que encontrarás tu camino, que hay salvación. Tu fuerza de voluntad es admirable; de todos los que han venido aquí, eres la única que no está convertida en un árbol ya. Pero te derrumbarás. Todos lo hacen._

— _No soy como todos_ —contestó Courtney con un remarcado acento; el manejo del idioma era arcaico, obvio si consideraba que lo aprendió en sólo dos días.

— _Hablas norn_ —parecía ligeramente sorprendido— _. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

— _Jamás te lo diría_ —replicó. Necesitaba liberarse para poder escapar. Recordó que había colocado una pequeña navaja en la suela de sus botas, si podía llegar a ella y usarla…

— _Astuto. Hay poder en un nombre. Yo olvidé el mío hace tantos años…_

— _Qué mal por ti_ —no sonaba para nada afligida—, _¿y por eso ahora eres una especie de sombra malévola que controla a esos zombis?_

El ser permaneció callado. Si estaba reflexionando o no, era difícil salvarlo. Las bolitas brillantes de sus ojos no dejaban de enfocarse en ella, así que tuvo que ser extremadamente cuidadosa de mover sus manos atados cerca de su bota.

— _Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que alguien se atrevió a hablarme así_ —dijo—, _no sabes quién soy y por eso actúas con valentía. El valor es consecuencia de la ignorancia._

—" _Dile eso a los Gryffindor"_ —pensó.

— _Pero la ignorancia se puede enmendar. No importa si no estás perdida o lo fuerte que seas_ —extendió una de sus manos de las que colgaba una lámpara antigua cuya luz blanca liberaba una sensación extraña— _, caerás ante la Bestia._

—¿La Bestia? —repitió en inglés. Tenía la impresión de que lo conocía de alguna parte. Posiblemente fuera parte del folclor literario de norte de Europa. La profesora Mirage les había hecho leer demasiado sobre eso—. _¿Qué es lo que planea hacer Pitch Black contigo?_

— _¿Pitch Black?_ —soltó una risita—, _ya veo, es lo que él planeaba_. _Tú no eres más que un peón en su juego. No sólo no sabes nada, tampoco estás buscando por el lado correcto._

— _Descuida, yo sé qué es falso y que no lo es_ —le aseguró. Sabía que la Bestia podría estar mintiéndole, pero había sido lo mismo con Pitch y Gothel. Algo de verdad siempre se ocultaba en cada palabra— _, sé más de lo que parece._

— _Lo dudo_ —soltó una jocosa risita que le puso la piel de gallina— _, ah, ya estás comenzando a desesperarte._

—¿Qué pretendes? —dijo recurriendo al inglés. Ya había conseguido alcanzar la navaja y cortaba las lianas.

La Bestia no entendía el idioma, sin embargo, no necesitaba eso para comprender lo que acababa de decir.

— _Yo no pretendo nada. Si todo está ocurriendo de la forma que debe ser, no pasará mucho tiempo para que la barrera caiga y yo sea libre._

—¿Barrera?

— _La pusieron hace miles de años para encerrarme aquí_ —miró hacia el cielo, donde poco a poco la coloración anaranjada del atardecer infinito cambiaba por el cielo nublado del invierno.

—Las linternas… —Courtney se dio cuenta—, _¿qué demonios es este lugar?_

— _Bienvenida al Bosque de los Árboles de Edelwood_ —le puso la linterna en la cara—, _a lo Desconocido._

Cuando la luz de la linterna la cubrió, Courtney creyó sentir que se afianzaba en la tierra, no obstante, no duró más que unos segundos. Lo que pasó entonces fue extraño. La luz se extendió casi por completo. La Bestia profirió un chillido espeluznante, como si hubiera sido herido.

— _¿Quién eres tú?_ —le soltó con furia.

Courtney no entendió lo que sucedió, pero sabía que si no actuaba en ese momento, no tendría oportunidad. Acabó de romper las lianas, con el cuerpo libre al fin pateó la linterna que sostenía la Bestia haciendo que se estrellara contra las raíces de uno de los niños-árbol.

La Bestia berreó furiosamente. Los cadáveres entraron en frenesí. Courtney hizo uso de toda su agilidad para esquivar la multitud que se le fue encima. En ese momento supo que en verdad estaba perdida.

* * *

Norman supo que todo iba a salir mal. Habían estado siguiendo el curso de los eventos lo más cerca que podían y esperando el momento justo para atacar. Eret y Nathaniel estaba portándose a la altura de la situación. No podía decirse lo mismo de Nod. Al final, Norman tuvo que conformarse con lo que tenía. Cuando llegaron al punto final, se ocultaron detrás de unos árboles, intentando escuchar lo que la extraña sombra decía (por lo menos Norman, que conocía el _norn_ ).

—Esos son… —musitó Nod con los ojos bien abiertos—, los _árrboles_ que están ahí…

— _Parrece_ que tu _teorría_ _erra_ _cierrta_ , Babcock —dijo Eret en voz baja viendo con frustración los múltiples cuerpos de estudiantes anclados como árboles—, ¿qué hacemos _ahorra_?

—Courtney no se quedara de brazos cruzados. Hará lo posible por debilitar al enemigo y crear una apertura —miró hacia arriba—. Tenemos que salir de aquí tan pronto sea posible. Algo malo está pasando.

Porque había visto la _verdadera_ forma de la Bestia. Era algo horrible que le provocó nauseas. Norman nunca iba a olvidarlo.

—Subiré a este árbol —les indicó—, aguarden mi señal para moverse, ¿entendido?

— _¿Quién le dio el mando al enano?_ —preguntó Nod cuando Norman comenzó a escalar.

— _Nadie, él se lo ha ganado_ —espetó Eret, pidiéndole después que guardara silencio.

Desde una rama alta, Norman tenía un panorama total. Courtney estaba quieta, pero él pudo ver sus esfuerzos por alcanzar la navaja en su bota. Eso significaba que tenía que esperar. No había creído que tan pronto comenzara el torneo se enfrentarían a una situación como ésta. ¿Pitch Black lo habría planeado?, pero entonces escuchó a la Bestia decir algo que le hizo pensar lo contrario.

—" _Por las barbas de Merlín, ¿ninguna prueba será fácil? Porque juro que si nos encontramos con otro ser antiguo y oscuro, renunciaré"_ —pensó con hastío.

Fue cuando la Bestia hizo un movimiento inesperado acercando la linterna a Courtney. La luz provocó una reacción extraña, era como si quisiera convertir a su hermana en uno de los árboles. Dejó de preocuparse cuando el mismo cuerpo de Courtney repelió la magia… bueno, no sabía realmente como llamarlo, ya que vio cómo se violentaban las energías alrededor de ella. No supo explicarlo.

Entonces, notó el súbito cambio en el ambiente.

Norman se enfocó de nuevo en su hermana que había podido liberarse y ya había pateado la linterna de la Bestia. Ése era el momento adecuado. Norman les hizo la señal a los de Durmstrang mientras que él daba un salto para caer justo donde Courtney luchaba por abrirse paso.

—¡Courtney, sígueme! —le gritó, rogando que por una vez en la vida ella no replicara.

Al parecer, ése era el día en que no lo haría. Su hermana se movió junto a él, y ambos combatieron cómo podían. La ropa rasgada de Courtney ya no le servía de protección, por lo que se ganó marcas de quemaduras en los brazos y piernas con los que pateaba a los cadáveres. Norman estaba más cubierto, aun así los dedos huesos le alcanzaron las mejillas dejándole inconfundibles marcas de arañazos.

Simultáneamente, Nathaniel y Eret, y un muy molesto Nod, salieron de su escondite enarbolando gruesas ramas con las que abatieron a quien se atravesaba (y procuraron no pensar que las ramas habían sido alguna vez parte de la anatomía de una persona viva).

Habían conseguido despejar una ruta, y ya era cuestión de correr a toda velocidad.

Entonces, los ojos de Norman se abrieron totalmente cuando vio que el cielo se desgarraba. Los pedazos que caían desaparecían al instante.

La barrera había caído.

—No puede ser.

—¡Tenemos que _salirr_ de aquí ya! —dijo Nod.

— _Es muy tarde_ —pronunció la Bestia— _, soy libre de nuevo._

Temiendo lo peor, el grupo se concentró en huir. Con la barrera destruida, podían volver a usar las varitas; su magia volvía a funcionar. No es que eso fuera un verdadero consuelo considerando lo que estaba pasando. Corrieron sin mirar atrás, sin percatarse del cambio que el bosque había sufrido ahora. Los famosos árboles de Edelwood habían sustituido a los árboles comunes. Cientos de caras los veían pasar con sus expresiones de terror y dolor.

A Norman ya no se le aparecieron las luces del principio. Esas interferencias habían desaparecido.

—¡Deténganse! —soltó de pronto Nathaniel.

Frenaron rápidamente. El sudor les corría por la frente. Los vahos de vapor comprobaron que en verdad estaba haciendo frío y ellos estaban realmente agitados. Nod no tuvo problemas con dejarse caer de nalgas sobre la nieve. Nathaniel se recargó en un árbol cercano. Sólo Courtney y Eret se mantenían erguidos.

—No nos están siguiendo —señaló el pelirrojo, tratando de recuperarse—. _Mirren_. No hay nadie _detrrás_.

Era cierto. No había rastro alguno de la Bestia o de uno de sus subordinados. Era como si sólo hubieran estado dentro de una pesadilla y despertado. De no ser por las heridas y el miedo, seguro lo habrían creído así. ¡Pero había sido real!, y por lo menos para los de Durmstrang, recuperarse de semejante impresión era más difícil.

— _¡Huha!_ —gritó Lorna a unos cincuenta metros lejos de ellos.

Ella iba acompañada de Wirt y Beatrice cargando una bolsa con algunas lámparas. No se veían afectados por lo que había ocurrido, por lo que estaban extrañados al encontrarse con sus compañeros junto a los de Hogwarts. De inmediato, los tres recién llegados sacaron la varita y apuntaron a los Babcock.

—¡Alto ahí! —exclamó Adrian Flint a la vez que descendía con todos los miembros de su escuadra. Se habían reencontrado de nuevo y habían decidido buscar a los Babcock. Los de Beauxbatons también venían con ellos.

El incremento del número de oponentes les hizo pensárselo dos veces a Wirt y compañía, pero fue la pronta intervención de Eret la que puso fin a cualquier conflicto que pudiera surgir.

—¡Hawk! —pronunció Ruff llegando hasta su amiga. Casi al instante, Hiccup y Guy se movieron hacia la misma dirección, además de un preocupado Adrien que se ganó las miradas irritadas de ambos chicos por acercarse demasiado a su compañera—, ¿estás bien?, ¿qué es lo que pasó?

—Es una larga historia —llegó a sonreír. Se sentía mejor ahora que estaba con su amiga.

Ruffnut la abrazó con fuerza y Courtney le devolvió el gesto.

—Sentí que no estabas aquí —le susurró—, que te habías ido.

—Es por el vínculo —murmuró a su vez—. Mavis…

—Lo sé. También lo sentí —aflojó el abrazo para verla directamente a los ojos—, hablaremos de eso a su tiempo.

—Hace frío.

—Toma —dijo Guy de inmediato, quitándose la capa oscura y poniéndosela sobre los hombros. Evitó sonreír ante la expresión de Adrien, y por supuesto, no captó la de Hiccup—. Me alegra saber que estás bien, Hawk.

—Gracias, Claw.

Guy casi se sonroja. Hiccup sintió una especie de malestar en el pecho. Era obvio que Courtney y Guy se tratarían con camarería al ser buenos amigos. Antes no le hubiera molestado tanto, pero ahora… ahora no entendía la razón de que no quisiera que Guy fuese tan amigable con ella.

—¡Norman! —dijo Alejandría yendo hacia él, acompañada de Tuffnut que no tardó en revisar sus heridas—. Santa rabia, sí que te han dado una buena. Necesitas que te revisemos enseguida.

—De eso me encargo yo —anunció Tuffnut, sacando su botiquín especial.

—Yo me encargaré de Hawk, entonces —dijo Ruffnut imitando a su gemelo. La escuadra entera sabía lo buenos que eran los Malfoy en asuntos médicos—. ¿Eh?, no, Haddock, no necesito ayuda. Ya me las arreglo sola.

—Parece ser que han tenido toda una aventura —dijo Adrian cuando los gemelos se dedicaron a curar a sus compañeros. Se dirigió principalmente a Nod y a Eret, sabiendo que quizás ésa sería su oportunidad de conseguir otro aliado—, una aventura poco común, ¿no es así?

—No _dirría_ poco común al que casi nos maten —comentó Eret—, ¿dónde están las _vuelicámarras_ de su _escuadrra_?

—Descompuestas —respondió—. De pronto dejaron de funcionar.

—Las de nosotros también —informó Kristoff como si fuese necesario aclararlo.

—¿Alguien me puede _explicarr_ qué estamos _esperrando_ para _lanzarrnos_ hechizos? —inquirió Beatrice.

—Es una _larrga_ _historria_ —dijo Nod, repitiendo la respuesta de Courtney, y haciendo una señal para que su escuadra guardara las varitas.

—Pues me parece que no hay mejor momento que éste para contarla —dijo Flint.

Primero, le pidieron a Wirt que explicara qué había sucedido. Él les contó que habían caído en una trampa que los hizo desmayarse por media hora, que despertaron después de eso y siguieron con la búsqueda de linternas. En el caso de Hogwarts, tras el enfrentamiento con los del ITME y Koldovstoretz, habían conseguido reagruparse.

Entonces, fue turno de Eret, Nod y Nathaniel de hablar. Narraron todo desde el comienzo hasta el final, sin olvidar detalles. La experiencia había sido reciente, y aun así, la percibieron como una pesadilla. Les estaba costando trabajo procesarlo, y más a Wirt, Beatrice y Lorna, quienes no daban crédito a lo que oían. Cuando finalizaron, se instaló un silencio entre los miembros de ambas escuadras, que fue rotó cuando Adrian avanzó hasta quedar frente a Nod.

—Hay dos caminos que seguir ahora —empezó—, pueden ser ignorando lo que pasó e irse por su propio camino, o unirse a nosotros y saberlo todo. No piensen que lo sea que salió de este bosque no vendrá por ustedes. Ya demostró que es capaz de hacer mucho daño aun cuando estaba _encerrado_.

—¿Contarás todo lo que saben? —preguntó Kristoff—. Te olvidas de que Pines no está aquí.

—Pines rompió la alianza al atacarnos —replicó Tomás—. Han quedado claras sus intenciones.

—¿Y qué les hace _pensarr_ que _nosotrros_ nos _aliarremos_ con ustedes? —dijo Nod—, sí, acepto lo que pasó y no _negarré_ lo que vi, _perro_ ustedes están hablando de algo más _grrande_ y _peligrroso_. Nada nos _asegurra_ que _estarremos_ a salvo.

—Desde que Pitch Black regresó nadie está a salvo, Nod —dijo Astrid, interviniendo por primera vez; mantenía el hacha sobre su hombro, y a pesar de su poca altura, logró verse imponente—. ¿Crees que esto es un juego, que lo hacemos porque queremos lucirnos? Nunca pedimos estar aquí, ¿saben?

—Yo les _cgeo_ —opinó Marinette, alzando ligeramente la voz. Todos le prestaron atención—. Al _pgincipio cgeí_ que sólo buscaban fama… admito que _espegaba_ evidencia, y la obtuve de la _peog manega_ —vio a los Babcock, cuyas heridas eran horribles al haber sido los principales defensores—. Lo siento, chicos. Ahora les _cgeo_ , y estoy con ustedes hasta el final.

La honestidad de Marinette consiguió que la mayoría de sus compañeros admitieran lo mismo y brindaran su apoyo al final. De esta manera, se garantizó que Beauxbatons estaría aliado con Hogwarts para siempre.

—Suena a un suicidio, sinceramente —le dijo Hans a Astrid, colocándose a su lado—, pero estoy dentro, Hofferson. Hasta yo sé que en este juego no habrá bando ganador.

—¿En serio? —dudó Hofferson.

—Oye, no se trata a los aliados con esa desconfianza, _mademoiselle._

—¿Qué dicen ustedes? —les preguntó Kristoff a los de Durmstrang—, no todos sus compañeros están aquí. Algunos no lo aceptarán.

— _Tendrrán_ que _hacerrlo_ —refutó Nod, brusco, decidido. Atrás había quedado su perturbación y miedo. Observó el rostro de cada presente, dejando al final a sus compañeros—. _Esto no es un juego. Lo que vi… fue real._

— _¿Estas consciente de que los profesores no estarán contentos con esto?_ —cuestionó Lorna.

— _Ellos no, pero la directora Queen sí_ —contestó.

— _Esto es una locura_ —dijo Wirt, inseguro—, _ni siquiera creo la mitad de lo que contaron._

— _Lo que sí creo es que si hubo algo lo suficientemente peligroso para que hasta tú cambiaras de parecer, tiene que tomarse en serio. Estoy dentro_ —dijo Beatrice—. _No te preocupes por Sara y Vanellope, seguro también te seguirán._

— _Joder con la presión social_ —se quejó Wirt— _, pero también estoy dentro. Sólo porque sé que Greg se apuntara y tengo que vigilarlo._

Nod sonrió satisfecho. Era cierto que Durmstrang no se caracterizaba por sus lazos estrechos entre alumnos, debido a las propias rencillas provocadas por los maestros. Pero aquí estaban los más cercanos a la directora Tara, quienes habían aprendido muchas cosas de ella. Nod volteó hacia Adrian, quien esperaba su respuesta.

—Estamos con ustedes —extendió su mano derecha—, la _escuadrra_ de Durmstrang se aliará con _Hogwarrts_ durante el _torneo_ , y aun después de _terrminado_ , _seguirrán_ siendo aliados.

Adrian Flint estrechó su mano, cerrando el trato.

* * *

Habían aprovechado el tiempo para estipular las acciones a seguir; Durmstrang proporcionó los mapas completos y las opiniones acerca de los profesores; Beauxbatons aclaró que Elsa tenía como misión detener a Kuvira, pero que al no saber la importancia de las linternas, no fue su culpa lo que sucedió; Hogwarts contó sobre lo que sabían (pero sobre el pasado de Jackson, ni sobre los libros de Hanabi y P.O., aún habían secretos que debían mantenerse).

Ilvermony había quedado descartado como aliado en el futuro, aun así, Adrian les dijo que averiguaría lo que sucedió para que los traicionaran.

—Tenemos que _volverr_ por los chicos —dijo Nod a sus nuevos aliados—. No podemos _dejarrlos_ ahí.

Flint se habría negado, pero dado que la alianza era reciente era conveniente que demostraran aunque fuera un poco de compasión.

—Nosotros iremos a verificar, si es lo que quieres —aseguró—, sin embargo, cada escuadra tendrá que traslador por separado cuando acabe la prueba. Si hay espías en el torneo, si notan que ustedes han empezado a trabajar con nosotros, sabrán lo que sucedió.

—¿Espías? —inquirió Nod.

—Puede ser cualquier persona —le explicó Flint—, desde un estudiante hasta un profesor. No me mires así, incluso en Hogwarts los tenemos. Gothel se infiltró de esa manera, y actualmente hay quienes no nos siguen. Así que ten cuidado con quien hablas. Cualquiera puede estar con Pitch Black.

—Eso va a _volverme_ _parranoico_ —bromeó, pero no se le notaba cómodo.

—Bienvenido al club. Como sea, es mejor que se encarguen de ir a los puntos cercanos por los trasladores, nosotros iremos luego tras comprobar que sus compañeros están ahí. No puedo asegurarles que estén vivos… en el mejor de los casos, quizás sólo podamos llevarles sus cuerpos.

—Las familias _merrecen_ _darrles_ _sepulcrros_ si es así —dijo Nod, y luego le entregó un mapa—, a _pesarr_ de que la _barrerra_ esté _destrruida_ , el bosque no ha cambiado en su _geogrrafía_. Esto te _serrvirrá_ _parra_ _encontrrarr_ un sitio con trrasladorres. Flint, me jode que tengan que _hacerr_ lo que a nos _corresponde_ a _nosotrros, perro_ tienes _rrazón._ Si empezamos a _actuarr_ _extrraño_ , _sospecharrán_.

—Haremos lo posible —aceptó el mapa, entregándolo a su vez a Guy que lo estudió para poder trazar una ruta.

—Y _parra_ ustedes —se expresó dirigiéndose directamente a Marinette y a Kristoff—, sólo tienen que _seguirr_ hacia el oeste _porr_ esa _rruta_ , _encontrrarán_ un _trrasladorr_. Sólo se me dio un mapa así que lamento no _serr_ de más utilidad.

— _Paga_ nada. Es bueno _sabeg_ que _estagemos tgabajando_ juntos desde _ahoga_ —le sonrió Marinette. Nod reparó en lo bonita que se veía de esa manera, pero un codazo de Eret le hizo recordar que debían terminar la prueba y no andar ligando.

Las escuadras de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons se retiraron por caminos separados, dejando a los de Hogwarts encargarse del asunto. Adrian explicó que no había probabilidades altas de que tuvieran que pelear.

—Si su objetivo hubiera sido asesinarlos —les dijo a los Babcock—, ya estarían muertos. Nos tomó tiempo encontrar su localización, no habríamos podido llegar a tiempo para salvarlos. Además, ¿no te has dado cuenta que no hay ningún escándalo? Las _vuelicámaras_ se descompusieron debido a la caída de la barrera, aun así, ningún profesor y organizador ha venido por nosotros. Nadie se ha movido, ¿por qué? Porque la mejor manera de mantener lo que pasó en secreto es que no se trasmita. Seguro buscarán cualquier para explicar la falla de las _vuelicámaras_. Lo que podemos hacer de momento es verificar el terreno y tratar de encontrar a los chicos desaparecidos.

—En otras palabras, estaríamos haciendo nada —zanjó Hiccup—, no vamos a encontrarlos, ¿verdad? Esta "Bestia" parece necesitar de estos árboles.

—A veces, "hacer nada" es lo más difícil, Hiccup —dijo Eep de pronto, llamando la atención de su equipo—. No me agrada decirlo ya que no es mi estilo no hacer nada, pero… pero ahora nos enfrentamos a que, sin importar lo que digamos, nuestras palabras no son relevantes. Somos niños, y por eso, aunque el bosque haya cambiado y una nueva amenaza esté presente, no nos harán caso.

—Eso es cierto —meditó Rapunzel—. Es algo que pasa diariamente. Un gran asunto puede ser cubierto en su totalidad.

—Es por eso que hay que ser cautos —indicó Flint.

—No quisiste implicar a Beuaxbatons y Durmstrang en esto si nos sale mal, ¿verdad? —le dijo Eugene.

—Son nuestros aliados, pero aún son novatos. Les costará asimilarlo. ¿Vieron algunas expresiones en sus rostros? Hay duda, y eso no es bueno. La desconfianza puede costarnos algo valioso, y no correré el riesgo de echar a perder todo lo que hemos avanzado. De momento, sólo tenemos que terminar esto y luego regresar al castillo. Las lámparas que tenemos nos aseguran un buen puntaje, si es que a Sidmodius no se le ocurre quitárnoslo por falsas penalizaciones.

—Si lo hace después de lo que pasó, lo _cruciaré_ —juró Courtney. Las heridas habían sido debidamente tratadas; llevaba encima algunas prendas prestadas, ya que su vestimenta había sido casi destruida—. Bien, Norman y yo perdimos nuestros equipos, así que tendremos que ir con uno de ustedes.

—Yo llevaré a Norman —propuso Eep levantando el pulgar en gesto optimista.

—Gracias, pero no hay necesidad de… —Norman no quería que una chica lo llevara. Era demasiado vergonzoso. Pero Eep lo ignoró y le hizo sostenerse de su espalda.

—Agárrate bien.

Norman se moría de pena.

—Sólo falto yo —suspiró Courtney exageradamente—, supongo que iré con…

—Puedo llevarte, si quieres, Hawk —le dijo Guy afablemente.

—Eh, sí, pero…

—Tienes que tener las manos desocupadas para ver el mapa que nos dio Huha, Guy —intervino Hiccup, movido por un impulso desconocido—, yo puedo llevar a Babcock. No se ve tan pesada.

—¿Cómo que no tan pesada? —le dirigió una mirada asesina—. Escuchen, no iré con ninguno de ustedes —avanzó hasta llegar con Jackson—, iré con él. Es quien mejor se mueve con una persona extra de todos nosotros. Además, Haddock tiene razón, Claw, tú ya tienes algo que hacer, y… no te ofendas, Haddock, pero no creo que seas capaz de moverte con alguien a cuestas.

—Claro, que me digas débil no debería ofenderme, Babcock.

—La verdad siempre es dolorosa, _Fastidiccup_ —dijo Jackson encogiéndose de hombros.

—No creí que estuvieras tan emocionado de llevarla en tu espalda, _Overidiota_ —replicó.

De nuevo, Jackson se encogió de hombros.

—Lo he hecho muchas veces antes. Así que —se hincó para que Courtney subiera a su espalda. Hiccup y Guy observaron, muy a su pesar, que Jackson pareciera perfectamente capaz de cargarla sin esfuerzo— no es nada del otro mundo, ¿no es así, Hawk?

—Sé bien que a quien quieres cargar es a Haddock, así que no parezcas tan indiferente, Frost.

—Creo que te voy a dejar caer. Accidentalmente, claro.

—Hazlo y Ruffnut te va a odiar.

—Eres una chantajista.

Flint dio la orden de que partieran. Antes de salir, Ruffnut se colocó al lado de Hiccup.

—Oye, Haddock —le llamó—, deja de ser tan obvio.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Malfoy? —preguntó, molesto. No veía nada de malo en haber ofrecido su ayuda a Courtney. Después de todo, todavía le debía un favor.

—¿En serio? —frunció sus labios—. Bueno, está bien que no lo notes. Te diré una sola cosa: si se la arruinas a Hawk y Claw, me las vas a pagar —y disparó los ganchos, quitándole a Hiccup la oportunidad de replicarle.

Hiccup decidió que no era de su incumbencia y que las amenazas de Malfoy no valían la pena.

La escuadra de Hogwarts se abrió paso por el _verdadero_ Bosque de los Árboles de Edelwood. Los políticos tendrían que crear una excusa muy buena para explicar los árboles con rostros acongojados. Todo parecía irreal, sin embargo, así había sido con Pitch Black y Gothel. No tardaron mucho en llegar al sitio donde no encontraron nada. Ni rastro de la Bestia, ni de sus acólitos, ni de los chicos desaparecidos.

Como si no hubieran existido.

Adrian lo había esperado y los instó a retirarse. Sabía que eso era parte del juego, que no era otra cosa más que un movimiento. ¿Pero para qué? ¿Qué era la Bestia en realidad, no lo que venía en la corta leyenda en los libros que la profesora Mirage les dio? ¿Por qué había sido encerrada? ¿Para qué necesitaba que los niños estuvieran _perdidos_? Habían ido al torneo a obtener respuestas, pero con esto, más preguntas nacían. Flint tenía que hablar con Nott tan pronto como pudiera. Necesitaban información (también tendría que hablar con los de Durmstrang; seguramente ellos sabrían otras cosas).

Al regresar al castillo, todo sucedió justo como había calculado. Sidmodius se encargó de dar excusas tan poco creíbles que sólo los idiotas las creerían… y el público en general las creyó. El asunto había sido cosa de una falla técnica producida por las esporas que los árboles de Edelwood soltaban cuando demasiados extraños aparecían en el bosque; una especie de defensa natural, que los había hecho reaparecer después de años, por supuesto, los organizadores iniciarían una investigación en cuanto pudieran. Las _vuelicámaras_ que no sirvieran serían reemplazadas enseguida.

Maite estaba frustrada, había estado a punto de entrar al bosque cuando las pantallas dejaron de mostrar imágenes, pensando que algo les había pasado a los muchachos. Había sido Stanford quien la detuvo, indicándole que guardara compostura. Bill se había estado riendo de ella al verla preocupada, ocasionándole un retorcijón en el estómago por tener que abstenerse de golpearlo (podía temerle, pero no soportaba que se burlaran así de ella).

El recuento de las linternas reveló a Koldovstoretz como ganador principal, obteniendo 200 puntos netos más cincuenta por su excelente trabajo en equipo —habían oído el discurso de Kuvira—, y, claro está, Kuvira había ganado de nuevo con el puntaje individual. Durmstrang obtuvo 130 puntos, más 70 por méritos (aunque ninguno subió mucho en su ranking individual). Beauxbatons tuvo 140 más 30 de bonus (Elsa se mantenía en el segundo peldaño de puntaje individual); Salem consiguió 90 puntos más 20 por trabajo en equipo; Ilvermony atrajo la atención al sólo obtener 50 puntos y 100 por trabajo en equipo (se quejaban de que Tomás les había reventado casi la mitad de lámparas que habían conseguido); Castelobruxo logró recuperarse con 180 puntos más cincuenta por trabajo en equipo, y Moana consiguió posicionarse en quinto lugar en la escala individual; Uagadou sólo obtuvo la penosa cantidad de seis lámparas, y con eso, sólo 60 puntos más cuarenta por colaboración en equipo, y Jinora consiguió ponerse en cuarto lugar en el ranking individual; los de ITME se recuperaron obteniendo 160 puntos más 60 por colaboración en equipo, y Tadashi se colocó en el sexto puesto individual; Mahoutokoro obtuvo la excelente puntuación de 190 puntos más cuarenta extra, y Kubo competía con Elsa en la segunda posición individual.

Cuando fue el turno de Hogwarts, quedó claro que iban a arrasar. Al tener treinta lámparas en su haber, obtenían 300 puntos netos. En trabajo en conjunto, la directora Queen y el profesor Ronin los habían premiado con 100 puntos. Adrian habían obtenido un puntaje individual superior a los 250 puntos. Eso colocaba a Hogwarts por encima de las otras escuelas.

Entonces, Sidmodius empezó con las amonestaciones.

Al sumarse con la calificación anterior daba 499 puntos, de los que restó 100 debido al problema con Levi. Quitó 100 más por faltas al reglamento del torneo y por conducta antideportiva. Restó 99 puntos debido al uso indebido de magia (nunca les explicó qué exactamente habían hecho mal), y penalizó al equipo por usar un mapa no acreditado —el que les dio Nod— en la prueba como ventaja.

Al final, quedaron con 50 puntos.

—Y agradezcan que nos los expulso debido al contrato que firmaron con magia —les dijo Sidmodius como si fuese el jodido juez más justo del mundo—. Ah, cierto, debido a que su líder fue quien los impulsó a cometer esta faltas, perderá su cuarta posición en el ranking individual quedando en el último lugar.

—" _Ah, ya entendí porque le dio mi lugar a alguien más"_ —se quedó mirando hacia donde Sidmodius se mantenía erguido como un dios con una sonrisa de suficiencia—. _"Juro que borraré esa maldita sonrisa de tu rostro, hijo de perra"_.

—" _Todo esto está terminando como si no pasara nada"_ —pensó Norman, desahuciado—. _"Nos culpan y odian. Esto está mal en muchas maneras"._ ¿Por qué no dejas de sonreír, Xarxus? —le preguntó a Alejandría, cuyas mejillas mostraban hoyuelos.

—Ni siquiera porque el imbécil universal nos haya quitado tantos puntos, me quitará la satisfacción más grande del mundo.

Norman parpadeó, confundido. Alejandría soltó una risita.

—¿No te has dado cuenta, Norman? Nos tienen miedo. A nosotros. Sidmodius quiere quitarnos poder al disminuir nuestros logros, ¿por qué? Porque cree que es nos hará rendirnos. Nada más que se equivocó. ¿Acaso crees que teniendo a las personas más tercas de nuestra escuela en el equipo, haremos eso? Ve a cada uno de nosotros. No hay nadie desmoralizado. No hay nadie que dude. Que Sidmodius se quede con sus puntos. No venimos por eso. Estamos aquí por un propósito más grande. Sonrió porque ahora tenemos aliados nuevos. Sonrió porque el ministro Nott no ha dejado de vernos en ningún momento, porque confía en nosotros. ¿Cómo no sonreír, cuando incluso perdiendo estamos ganando? Es nuestra primera victoria, Norman. Disfrútala.

Entonces, lo comprendió. Norman no lo había visto de esa manera. Pensó que lucían derrotados, pero no era así. Sus compañeros se mantenían erguidos, postura determinada.

Maldición. Era difícil no querer ser parte de ellos. Quizás por una vez estaba bien unirse a ese grupo de muchachos que se estaban jugando el pellejo por proteger a un mundo que, de momento, los compadecía. Sí. Lo haría.

Por eso, cuando sus compañeros se llevaron una mano sobre el pecho y la otra a la espalda, haciendo su saludo, él también lo hizo.

Que todos vieran al mejor equipo perdedor en el torneo.

* * *

El banquete de celebración fue ostentoso para los estándares austeros de Durmstrang. Bandejas repletas de comida atestaban las mesas. Habían servido una cantidad exorbitante de cerveza y vino especiado a quien fuera. Había un ambiente de compañerismo que influía en todos, al punto que algunos se atrevieron a sentarse en mesas ajenas. Astrid se dirigió a donde Eret y Nod hacían una competencia de quien comía costillas de jabalí adobadas más rápido (Hans se les unió unos instantes después, para que no se despertaran sospechas). Jackson y Eugene se pusieron a hacer el tonto en la mesa de Uagadou, ocasionando accidentes cuando los estudiantes escupían por estallar en risas. Courtney había sido invitada a la mesa de Beauxbatons, pero declinó la oferta por acompañar a Ruffnut para hablar con Theodore (necesitaban saber con urgencia qué había sucedido a Mavis). Tuffnut había acompañado a Moana a conocer más a sus compañeros de escuadra, haciéndose amigo de Kiet y Fenzy; Tomás lo acompañó permaneciendo en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo. Thuggory intentaba explicarle a Mérida que no habían querido atacarlos por mala intención, pero ella no le prestaba nada de atención. Hiccup y Guy charlaban con Kristoff y Marinette sobre hechizos y pociones.

Nadie en Hogwarts se preocupó por reclamarle a los de Ilvermony su traición. Ya llegaría el momento de ajustar cuentas.

—No está mal —mencionó Levi observando a sus alumnos pasársela bien sin importarles un comino la puntuación.

—Creí que estaría enojado, señor Ackerman —le dijo Maite a la vez que sostenía su vieja cámara. Había sido un acierto llevarla consigo ahora que las _vuelicámaras_ no servían.

—No hay razón para empezar a chillar como un maldito cerdo —balanceó su vaso a la mitad de whisky de fuego. Beber no era habitual en él, pero una copa nunca venía mal—. Ellos lo saben.

—Suena orgulloso —sonrió.

—¿En serio? —la miró atentamente, y luego suspiró profundamente—, supongo que puedes decir eso.

—¿No es así? Han demostrado que están a la altura de cualquier circunstancia. No dudo que parte de su determinación provenga de usted, señor Ackerman.

—La determinación es mérito de ellos solamente —se terminó de un trago lo que sobraba en el vaso y se levantó de su asiento. Las aglomeraciones no le agradaban, así que iría a caminar un rato y después a dormir, o a intentarlo por lo menos.

Maite no se quejó de su falta de modales y continuó tomando fotografías para su álbum personal.

Los organizadores y demás invitados de prestigio estaban en la mesa principal. Maite habría querido pasar de largo debido a la injusta penalización que recibió Hogwarts, pero ante todo era una profesional, así que se dedicó a realizar pequeñas entrevistas a quien se lo permitía. Se dirigió a donde Tara Queen cenaba con su personal académico, notando que faltaba una persona.

¿A dónde estaría en ese momento Ronin Todorov?

* * *

La tormenta había aminorado. Ahora imperaba una nevaba suave que dejaba caer gráciles copos de nieve. Ronin aspiró profundo, sin importarle si el aire estaba frío. No le encantaba el clima. Prefería la primavera con sus coloridos paisajes y sus cálidos climas. Que casi toda su vida viviera en estas zonas tan frías, no significaba que estuviera acostumbrado. Añoraba su antiguo trabajo como auror, pero Tara lo había llamado, y él haría lo que fuera para ayudarla. Enseñar a jóvenes en edades donde las hormonas superaban al razonamiento no era de su preferencia, pero siempre había hecho bien su trabajo y esperaba que esas generaciones bajo su enseñanza fueran triunfadoras.

Que supieran cumplir con su deber.

No siempre era así de simple. Cualquiera cumplía con sus deberes cuando no había un tercer factor que los pusiera en jaque. Ronin ya había experimentado la angustia de tener que decidir entre su honor y sus seres queridos. Había sido casi intolerable. Sin embargo, la experiencia le había servido actualmente. Tara había sido la primera bruja en los países norteños de Europa en comprender que la reaparición de Pitch Black era un hecho, y por lo tanto, era innegable que necesitaban prepararse. Ella había tratado de lograr que toda la escuela entrenase, que todos estuvieran listos, pero las políticas les exigieron que sólo escogiera a unos pocos y se enfocara en ellos.

Tara Queen tuvo muchos obstáculos en su camino. Después de todo, las desapariciones de los alumnos siempre se le restregaban en la cara.

Al final, Tara le había encargado a Ronin que se encargara del asunto en lo que ella lidiaba con los políticos. Fue la única manera en la que pudieron trabajar pues Queen no confiaba en los demás profesores.

—" _Y hasta este punto hemos llegado. Aliarnos con extranjeros"_ —aunque a Ronin no le molestaría tanto si no se tratara de un ex mortífago como Theodore Nott. Era difícil para él confiar en el juicio de Tara respecto al ministro inglés—. _"Supongo que tengo que aguantarme, y si es una trampa, me encargaré de hacer que Nott pague"._

Respiró profundamente una vez más. Notaba un cambio hasta en el aire. Se desapareció en un parpadeo, apareciéndose en un sitio del bosque, donde Nod le había indicado que encontraron a los niños desaparecidos cuando estuvieron dentro de la barrera —Ronin aún seguía reticente a creerlo—, donde los de Hogwarts no habían encontrado nada… porque no supieron buscarlo.

Los cientos de rostros en madera que le miraban no lo asustaban, pero era incómodo. En ninguna incursión anterior al bosque, se había sentido tan observado, y pensar que esos árboles se trataban de personas era… sencillamente perturbador.

Admitía que los de Hogwarts eran habilidosos y con una agilidad deductiva por encima de lo común, pero _rastrear_ y estudiar la zona de evidencia era su debilidad. Los aurores eran especialistas en seguir pistas, por lo que Ronin encontró cosas interesantes. Rastros de magia, tanto de la barrera como otra más oscura.

Ronin estaba al tanto de la leyenda de la Bestia. Una leyenda antigua para hacer que los niños se portaran bien, que en sus inicios había servido como excusa para los magos que no podían hallar a las personas que se perdían en el bosque. Ahora parecía que sí era real, y que había algo macabro oculto tras eso. ¿Qué era exactamente? Ronin no lo sabía aún.

Caminó con la varita en alto, iluminando el camino oscurecido al haber caído la noche. El silencio lo hacía ponerse alerta. Nunca había augurado nada bueno. La oscuridad era casi completa, parecía viva, como si estuviera a punto de atacarlo.

El ruido de pisadas en la nieve lo hicieron voltear a su derecha. No había nada. Esperó unos segundos, intentando aumentar el alcance del _Lumos_ para poder ver más allá.

Dos bolitas brillantes, como ojos, aparecieron en la penumbra.

—" _Una sombra siniestra con ojos resplandecientes"_ —recordó que Nod se la describió. Su pupilo había estado pálido al momento de contárselo. Si era la Bestia o no, valía más actuar que esperar.

Lanzó una serie de hechizos ofensivos rápidamente. Pero cada uno pareció ser absorbido por la espesa negrura. Ronin se detuvo.

— _Tuviste razón todo este tiempo_ —habló la Bestia en un idioma que no conocía—, _es un hombre de acciones, no de razones._

Ronin no dijo nada. Guardó silencio y se movió lentamente para acercarse. Necesitaba ver al ser que había sido liberado.

— _El profesor Todorov es un buen hombre. Honorable y valiente. Justo como aquel te encerró en esa barrera._

El idioma era el mismo que empleó la Bestia, pero el tono y la pronunciación revelaron a Ronin la presencia de alguien inesperado. Mantuvo su expresión controlada, sabiendo que si dudaba, Viggo Grimborn lo aprovecharía.

—Parece que al fin has revelado tus verdaderas intenciones, Grimborn —le dijo Ronin en inglés, con la varita bien sostenida—, ya veo porque eras tan insistente en que la prueba tuviera que incluir las linternas. Tu excusa de que era para que las recolectaran y pudieran repararlas fue casi creíble.

—¿Casi creíble? —cuestionó. Aun con la oscuridad, Ronin podía imaginarse que estaba sonriendo—, de haber sido así, Tara no lo habría aprobado. Ella no es una mujer fácil de convencer, aunque pienso que lo hizo más para comprobar sus propias teorías. No es que confíe demasiado en mí.

—Ahora tiene razones para no hacerlo —dijo—. ¿Qué pretendes lograr con esto, Grimborn?

—¿Cuándo se ha visto que un villano revele sus planes antes de tiempo? Ya has descubierto por ti mismo más de lo que deberías. Se supone que nadie debía venir a esta zona por la fiesta en el castillo.

—Las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere.

Viggo meditó unos segundos sus palabras. A su lado la criatura permanecía en silencio, como si no le importara realmente lo que estaba pasando. Su presencia era abrumadora. Ronin ya no tenía dudas de la veracidad del relato de Nod. Tenía la certeza de que no le dejarían escapar, así que tendría que esforzarse por alertar a Tara.

—Es cierto, las cosas suelen salirse de nuestras manos —confesó Viggo. Que no estuviera ni un poco alterado por haber sido descubierto, le hizo a pensar a Ronin que lo había estado esperando—. No calculamos el tiempo en que tardarían en conseguir las linternas. El plan era que lo hicieran tan rápido que la barrera se rompiera sin hacer tanto escándalo, de esa forma, mi estimado colega —y miró de reojo a la Bestia— y yo habríamos podido hablar sobre ciertos asuntos, y de ese modo, deshacernos de los chicos de Hogwarts de una buena vez. Verás, profesor Todorov, el mejor movimiento es nunca esperar a que tu enemigo se fortifique. Pero, como bien dijiste, eso no será posible.

—Y ahora yo te encuentro aquí para empeorar tu situación —sonrió de lado.

—Sí, empeorar —dijo, mordaz—, sólo para saber, ¿qué te hizo sospechar de mí? Nunca he dado razones para que desconfíes de mí.

—Llámalo intuición —prefiero decirle así, ya que si respondía correctamente Viggo se daría cuenta que Ronin había ido a ese lugar por orden de Tara; lo mejor era que la mantuviera alejada del problema mientras pudiera—. Que uno de los profesores no estuviera en la celebración que él planeó es, ya que fue muy obvio, extraño. Además, eres el único profesor que no parecía temeroso de entrar al bosque durante la prueba.

—Todo un auror, profesor Todorov —alabó Viggo—. Es una lástima que estemos en bandos contrarios. Sería un honor tenerlo en nuestras filas.

—Qué bueno que sea de este modo, entonces, porque no tengo intención alguna de dejar que el mal gane al final del día.

—Sabía que dirías eso —sonrió de nuevo—, y por eso, tenemos que tomar medidas extremas. No lo tome personal.

Justo cuando Ronin Todorov blandía su varita para detenerlos, un torrente de fuego brillante cayó sobre él. Lo esquivó por pura suerte, quemándose solamente el brazo derecho. Al querer ver lo que sucedía, Ronin se topó con unos ojos redondos y amarillos, y escuchó el batir de alas gigantes.

Y, después, todo acabó para él.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció?** , en lo personal me gustó como quedó. Da una sensación de "no estar completo", que me fascina. Quería plasmar una situación real que, por los eventos y el tiempo, se notara irreal, como un sueño. En _Más allá del jardín_ , vemos que Wirt y Greg están como en un largo sueño cuando van a los Desconocido tras caer en el arroyo. Me costó trabajo idear una manera de que Norman y Courtney se involucraran de esa manera.

Por cierto, el idioma que hablan los seleccionados de Hogwarts es el "norn", una lengua que ya casi no se habla en los paíse del norte de Europa. Jackson fue quien se los enseñó, para que tuvieran un código aparte para comunicarse durante el torneo si era necesario. Pienso que como son bastante habilidosos, aprendieron lo básico.

Y que Adrian haya derrotado a los del ITME no me parece ilógico, si lo recuerdan él podía encargarse de un equipo entero de quidditch durante los partidos (claro, lo apoyaba Rebeca).

Si se preguntan, ¿por qué no incluyo a todos los equipos? Es por la misma premisa. Si el torneo es cosa de Pitch Black, le conviene que los peligros de las prueba no lo presencien todos. Sin embargo, les falló al final porque, sin querer, los de Durmstrang se enteraron. Ya sé que esperaban que fuera Wirt, Sara y Beatrice los que aparecieran, pero la sorpresa era que en realidad Nod, Eret y Nathaniel tuvieran esa experiencia.

El hecho de haber escogido a los Babcock es para adentrarnos un poco en su pasado, es decir, en el linaje de su familia. Una clara diferencia de las voces que escuchan los afectados por Pitch y Gothel, y las que oyeron Norman y Courtney. Además, quería escribir una escena donde hubiera enemigos cadáveres cuyo tacto fuera como el ácido; también un poco de lucha mano a mano. Asimismo, lo que pasa cuando Norman y Courtney trabajan juntos inconscientemente. No sé, me gustó mucho.

La escena de Kuvira va al punto de descubrir qué es el poder de Rapunzel. Sus deseos son propios, no es que le tenga envidia, sino que teme que su falta de control sea peligrosa a futuro, y ahora vemos que, quizás, Mérida esté empezando a usar sus poderes.

Mérida y Dagur charlando sobre los Pueblos Antiguos era algo que ya planeaba. ¿Qué les pareció?

El dolor de Mavis y el vínculo con sus amigas… no siempre lo que compartimos es bueno. Hay mucha de destructivo es nuestras relaciones. Si tengo que decir algo sobre esto, es que el vínculo entre ellas es sumamente poderoso (a la par del vínculo Moana-Jackson-Eugene), y haber podido sentir el dolor de Mavis a pesar de la distancia y que Courtney estaba dentro de una barrera, remarca lo fuerte que es, y lo desastroso que sería para ellas que esto se descubriera.

Quise mantener la atención en Durmstrang porque pues la prueba es allí.

Y la aparente traición de Ilvermony… tendrá sus respuestas pronto. Mientras nos damos cuenta que Beauxbatons sí mantuvo su palabra.

Escribí un poco de Guyney/Courtcup porque puedo, y sinceramente es la primera vez que los manejo en una especie de momentos "canon", es decir, que estos son los primeros momentos de las respectivas parejas. Y un poquito de Nodinette.

Ahora, también está la alianza entre Tara y Theodore, y revelé un dato curioso. Tara Queen es tía lejana de Astoria y Daphne, por ende, familiar de los gemelos y de Scorpius :3 No era una cosa relevante, pero bueno, me hizo feliz.

¿Qué le habrá pasado a Ronin? ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Las personas seguirán tragándose las excusas de Sidmodius y los demás organizadores del torneo?

Y otra aclaración: dado que J.K ha aclarado que en Estados Unidos se dice _no-maj_ , supongo que en Rusia será diferente al muggle que conocemos. "Bez-magii" es "sin-magia" en ruso

 **Ahora sí, a contestar review en compañía de Seth (nos iremos turnando):**

 **-Seth:**

¡Holis, holita!, ya que Abel me dio chance de aparecerme por aquí (y hacer de las mías jojojo), pues ayudaré a contestar sus review :3

Merlin, yo también quisiera saber sobre la política de Durmstrang, creo que en este capítulo se ve un poco más, pero no suficiente *Abel le pega* ¡Oye, es la verdad!

A mí parecer Nod es… oportunista. No desperdiciara una forma de conseguir una victoria, así como tú dices, se parece bastante al del principio de la película. Ahora me pregunto que hará ahora que ya sabe que los de Hogwarts no estaban bromeando.

Esperamos tu review sobre el siguiente capítulo :3

 **-Abel:**

Ahora sigo yo xD. Es bueno conseguir que los lectores sigan sorprendiéndose. Trato de mantener el balance de los personajes, por ejemplo, si en este capítulo aparecieron unos, trato que en el siguiente aparezcan otros para que no sólo se enfoque en una historia nada más (?).

Norman nada más tiene un ligero enamoramiento con Punz. Como cualquier niño lo tendría con una persona que lo trata bien, además Punz es preciosa. Pero tienes razón, él no sería fácil de shippear por el mismo motivo.

Respecto a Agatha, en verdad quiero llegar al punto de que ella luzca como "la bruja" de la película. O sea, con brillitos gays y todo.

Va a haber más roces entre las quimeras. Acá entre nos, Heather le va a echar más sal a la herida de Mavis, o quizás no (porque como está, Mavis es capa de herirla feo).

Draco está experimentando lo que es ser el héroe de la historia (bueno, uno de los héroes).

Cada referencia a GoT es porque no puedo evitarlo. Así como no puedo meter mis autores favoritos cada vez que puedo xD.

Hiciste dos preguntas claves. Las respuestas pronto se aclararan. Mientras, sabemos que Tara lo hizo porque no había más remedio, y que en los Grimborn, Johann y otros profesores no se puede confiar.

¿Qué Eret le parta su madre a Nod? Ya me picaste con la idea, eh :B

Muchas gracias por comentar, Rain, y por tus fabuloso dibujos a los que adoro mucho. Saludos.

 **-Seth:**

Mi turno xD.

Por las barbas de mi bisabuela, es el review más largo que he leído, de verás. Ammm, creo que dejaste dos, uno del capítulo actualizado y del anterior.

No sé como le haré… bien, creo que me esforzaré por dar una buena respuesta.

Ser pragmático es un problema… bueno no. Abel y yo no tardamos tanto en esas cosas (ah, pero en otras, duramos horas para terminarlas).

Lo del enamoramiento de Salma es porque prácticamente está en esa edad, además, dado que es amiga de Jamie, Daren y Norman, supongo que ya no es tan severa como en la película. Así que un enamoramiento ligero puede pasar.

Alvin y su pandilla… no lo sé. Abel ya me ocultó sus cuadernos, pero lo que pude leer es que planean cosas feas. Abel me dijo que si seguía dando spoiler iba a escribir que uno de ellos matara a Mavis y a Tuffnut, y no, no voy a dejar que mate a mi OTP así tenga que renunciar al título de madre de los spoilers.

¡Bien!, de hecho, sí, las ships en Corazón de Bruja fueron un guiño a las ships que hacen en el grupo ;)

Teddy defendiendo su relación fue una cosa bonita. Espero realmente que no corte con Ruffnut porque si pasa me aventaré por el edificio más alto del mundo :3 (aunque Jared insista en el JackRuff).

El Courtney/Tadashi no tiene futuro. Créanme. No lo tiene. Así que ni se emocionen con sus momentos porque con lo que le pasara a… *ve que Abel pone en la lista negra a Mavis y Tuff* eh, es decir, yo sólo sé que no sé nada.

Tienes que ver _Epic_ , de verdad, para que comprendas algunas cosas. Abel suele escribir escenas con base en las películas de vez en cuando.

Creo que en este capítulo se aclaran varias cosas que tu pones, y si no, pues no xD.

Dios, sí que está largo el review del capítulo 6 D: no sé, me siento violada por alguna razón.

 **Abel:** No digas babosadas, yo estoy encantada con todo lo que escribió. Y ya, sí le voy a dar a Adrien cuando Courtney le rompa el corazón para que lo consuele. Firmado ante notario público.

 **Seth:** Joder, Abel, deja ya de secuestrar a funcionarios públicos para que te firmen actas que te beneficien.

 **Abel:** Nope :3

 **Seth:** Muchas gracias, Bruno. Tu comentario hizo sonreír tanto a Abel que creí que se había metido una sobredosis de gomitas y dulces.

 **Jared:** Pero sí comió muchos dulces…

 **Abel:** A ti no te invité, novio chafa :v

 **Jared:** ¡No me muerdas, loca! *le da con bate para que deje de morderlo*

 **Seth:** esto… creo que seguiré contestando los review, entonces.

Hola, Sayuki, ya somos dos a las que le gusta el Eretstrid (tres si contamos a Abel), y el enamoramiento de Hiccup con Courtney empieza. No lo sé, aunque sé que no es la ship favorita de las quimeras, a mí especialmente me gustaría verla porque hay un montón de obstáculos que entre ambos.

¿Amistad Punz y Astrid? Eso también me gustaría verlo. Tengo la impresión de que Punz podría suavizar los modos de Astrid, es decir, bajarle tantito a su orgullo, para que se lleve mejor con los de su equipo.

El mensaje de Drácula a Mavis es el que le dedicó el padre —que murió en un accidente de tránsito —de un amigo nuestro falleció hace algunos años; "Nunca te rindas", fue el legado que le dejó, así que Abel lo usó porque nuestro amigo se parecía un montón a Mavis en el sentido de la personalidad.

Creo que quedaron contestadas tus preguntas en este capítulo.

De momento, Abel se está enfocando más en otros villanos, dado que necesita introducirlos a manera que se vayan familiarizando con algunos (porque algunos no han visto todas las series que se mencionan); Pitch se menciona, pero hasta ahí están sus apariciones.

Heather es un personaje que traerá discordia en todo momento. Al principio pensé que Abel no se atrevería a usarla de ese modo, pero luego comprobó que no quedaba nada mal y bueno, veremos a Heather siendo un comodín. (Y no, Abel, eso no fue un spoiler, así que quita a mis bebés de la lista negra).

Y respecto a tu review anterior, yo también estuve feliz de que Punz y Hiccup se unieran al fina, PERO en lo personal espero más la unión de Mérida y Jackson, cuando al fin se den cuenta que están haciéndose pen… todo este tiempo.

Bueno, esto es sólo una teoría mía. Creo que los antepasados de Hiccup cometieron el error de querer más a los dragones que a los de su propia especie, logrando que se desbalanceara toda la cosa; esa puede ser la causa de su maldición. No creo que sea no acercarse a Toothless, o quien sabe, la loca esta esconde muchos secretos con su cara de rata mordiendo una galleta.

 **Abel:** ¿Alguien dijo galleta?

 **Seth:** Sigue mordiendo a Jared, por favor.

 **Abel:** Bueno.

 **Jared:** D:

 **Seth:** Ya no puedo decir quien muere, pero mientras no sean Mavis y Tuffnut todo bien con el mundo. Adoro el Theomione, y adoro más que sea el más cercano al canon, digo, ya hasta la familia de Theo la aceptó xD. No creo que tengan más hijos, pero si llegase a pasar, yo quiero que sea un niño con el cabello negro de Theodore y los rizos indomables de Hermione, y que se llame Adriana alv

Yo digo que necesitamos más escenas de Punz borracha profanadora de Jack y todo lo que se mueva y se deje profanar xD.

Y pronto veremos más de Albus. Saluditos.

 **Abel:** Bueno, bueno, me toca el último. *se prepara una tacita de té* Hola, Lesly, es bueno tener noticias de vosotras y descuida los problemas cotidianos son inevitables y *lee el final y escupe el té* espera, ¿esperando? ¿Es lo que creo que es? OMFG! Necesito saber más.

Espero que ambas tengan un descansito, y si no les quieren dar un descansito, usen un bate y convenzan a quien sea para que les dé chance de comentar los review (es de las pocas formas que tengo de comunicarme con ustedes, además otros medios).

Bien, ahora sí, esto es todo todito por hoy.


	10. Luces Cámara Acción

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los títulos o personajes utilizados aquí, me pertenecen. Son propiedad intelectual y mercantil de sus respectivos autores. Así es, no gano nada escribiendo esto.

 **Títulos:** _El Origen de los Guardianes. Cómo entrenar a tu dragón. Valiente. Enredados. Los Croods. Hotel Transilvania. ParaNorman. Epic: El Reino Secreto. Nuevas adiciones: Gravity Falls. Star VS Las fuerzas del Mal. Hora de Aventura. Miraculous: Las Aventuras de Lady Bug. Over the Garden Walls. Frozen. Moana: una aventura en el mar. Sendokai Champions. Avatar: La leyenda de Aang y la Leyenda de Korra. Kubo y la Búsqueda Samurai. El Loráx. Steven Universe. Coraline y la Puerta Secreta. Seis Grandes Héroes. Intensamente. Ralph el Demoledor. Los Increíbles_.

 **¡Hola, quimeras!** Ha pasado algo de tiempo y espero que se encuentre bien. Me tomé mi tiempo al escribir este capítulo, usando los ratos de descanso que me doy de leer cosas para la tesis.

También acomodé mi horario para dedicarme a dibujar. Tengo como meta mejorar mis habilidades, así que tengo que practicar haciendo dibujos de mis fics y de los fics que sigo porque, bueno, es un buen ejercicio. Ya me salí temporalmente del grupo, me gustaría que me dijeran que dibujos quieren ver; sólo serán tres opciones, y yo las iré haciendo.

Este capítulo está lleno de teorías y de pistas. Asimismo, estoy presentando a un nuevo OC que es el premio del tercer lugar del anterior concurso. Lo hice para Brenda, y apenas lo coloqué porque pensé que no desentonaba con la historia. Ahora, no sé si tenga mucha relevancia ya que ella pidió que sólo apareciera para tener una charla con ciertos personajes.

Creo que debo advertir que este capítulo contiene Courtcup. Sé que no es una ship querida porque algunos les cae mal Courtney y prefieren a Hiccup con alguien más. No se me azoten, quimeras, que las parejas aún no se han decidido, y de hecho, estoy tratando de que los momentos de las ships busquen el desarrollo de alguna cualidad en el personaje (en este sentido, el que a Hiccup comience a gustarle Courtney puede significar que ya no sólo está centrado en él o que no es un baboso que se encierra en sí mismo sólo porque tiene miedo de que lastimen sus sentimientos).

El título de este capítulo se basa en las órdenes que se dan al empezar a rodar una película. Creí que tenía sentido, ya que el torneo está empezando a transformarse en un circo y la verdad suele pasar desapercibida.

* * *

 **Capítulo Nueve**

 **Luces. Cámara. Acción.**

* * *

" _Lo que es interesante sobre el proceso de la actuación es la frecuencia con la que no sabes lo que estás haciendo"._

—Alan Rickman.

* * *

La noche pareció inacabable para Norman cuando, tras finalizar el banquete, tuvo que asistir a la prioritaria reunión con su equipo. Había creído que podría descansar, pero Adrian había sido inflexible. Así que él y sus compañeros, excepto los de soporte técnico, tuvieron que seguir despiertos unas cuantas horas más.

Adrian quería saber a detalle cada evento para sustraer preciada información. Asimismo, tendrían que acordar la forma en que trabajarían con los de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons. Tenían en claro que la discreción sería importante para lo que hicieran. Nod les había dicho que reuniría datos relevantes durante esa noche, mientras que Kristoff ponía a disposición las varitas de sus compañeros para lo que necesitaran. Los tres líderes estaban dando todo de sí, así que si Norman se sentía agotado física y mentalmente, no era totalmente relevante.

Norman se obligó a no bostezar ni parpadear. Courtney también estaba tan cansando como él, y ella no había dejado de participar activamente en la discusión; si bien no le agrada imitarla, sabía que tenía que hacerlo para que no pensaran que no estaba tomándolo en serio.

—Creo que si queremos obtener algo, tenemos que enfocarnos en lo que los Babcock descubrieron —dijo Rapunzel. En su regazo Pascal dormía pacíficamente, al igual que Belt, la mascota de Guy, y los jarveys de los gemelos—. Edelwood es la palabra clave. Tengo la impresión que la Bestia pudo ser un mago con ese apellido. Si fue encerrado en una barrera, significa que cometió un crimen imperdonable. Nod Huha se habrá dado cuenta de esto, así que enfocará su búsqueda en esto, si es así, en cuanto nos reunamos con él y su equipo, podrían decirnos algo en relación.

—Ésa es una buena teoría, Punz —le dijo Eep, sonriéndole—. No lo había pensado de ese modo.

—No es la gran cosa, sólo conjeturé tomando en cuenta lo que los Babcock nos contaron —se sonrojó levemente.

—Lo que me gustaría saber es qué planea hacer Pitch Black al haber soltado a la Bestia —cuestionó Tuffnut, cruzándose de brazos—. Sé que tienen la aterradora habilidad de convertir a las personas en árboles, pero no es la gran cosa.

—Estás siendo demasiado ingenuo, Malfoy —pronunció Hiccup a la vez que limpiaba sus gafas—. El poder de la Bestia es abrumador. Ciertamente, los requisitos para convertirte en árbol son extraños. "Perderte" es caer en un punto total de desolación y desesperanza, y si Pitch y Gothel nos hacen sucumbir ante nuestras emociones, no sólo nos debilitarán, sino también conseguirán beneficiarse haciendo más árboles aunque no sepamos exactamente para qué los usaran. Además, con lo que el ministro Nott le contó a Babcock y a Malfoy, sabemos que las fuerzas se Pitch se duplicaron.

Ruffnut y Courtney habían hablado con Theodore para preguntar por Mavis, lo que obtuvieron fue algo más. Los detalles escasearon, pero Theo les dijo lo suficiente para saber que el dolor que sintieron había sido real, y que una desgracia había acaecido. El castillo de Drácula, el padre de Mavis, había caído ante un ataque de dragones dirigidos por Pitch Black. No sabían exactamente qué había pasado pues el mensaje que Drácula enviara con sus últimas fuerzas sólo informaba ambiguamente. Pero había sido suficiente para comprobar las teorías acerca de los dragones siendo utilizados para los propósitos de Pitch Black. Esto daba lugar a múltiples preguntas que no tendrían respuesta inmediata. Cosa que sacaba de quicio a Ruffnut y Courtney, pues querían saber cuanto antes la situación de su amiga.

—Sus fuerzas no sólo se duplicaron, Fastidiccup —replicó Tuffnut ligeramente ofendido—, tiene dragones. Sus fuerzas ahora son invencibles. ¿Te imaginas algo que pueda detenerlos? No lo creo. Son súper lagartijas escupe fuego, o ácido, o agua hirviendo, según lo que Blaise descubrió. Es necesario pensar por qué querría más aliados cuando tiene uno que puede achicharrarnos en cualquier momento.

Tuffnut había conseguido que Hiccup se callara y que los demás le miraran como si no lo conocieran.

—Soy el heredero de la Casa Malfoy. Puedo actuar estúpidamente, pero no soy un estúpido —dijo, bastante ofendido.

—Bueno, Tuff tiene un punto —retomó Eugene—. Pitch ya tiene poder suficiente para derrotarnos, así que es válido pensar qué lo motiva a reunir a más aliados. La Bestia, Mor'du el Invencible… no lo sé, si quisiera destruirnos, ya tiene todo lo necesario para hacerlo, ¿no es así?

—Puede que no quiera apresurarse —comentó Mérida—. Es como en las películas de acción. Los malos suelen hacerlo todo rápido y sin asegurarse de que tienen la victoria. Los planes de Pitch Black están planeados desde hace muchos siglos, ¿qué será esperar un poco más? No es como que nosotros le hayamos dado razones para temernos, sólo podría no subestimarnos. Nada está asegurado.

—Esto nos da otro panorama —indicó Adrian—, y posiblemente tenga que ver con lo que Hanabi y Wodensfang han escrito. Sus profecías dictan que sus planes pueden tener fallas, de modo que hará lo posible por cambiar la predicción lo cual no es difícil. El destino es un río continuo que no puede detenerse, se estanca en charcas o fluye en riachuelos. Hay tantas posibilidades… y entre éstas están aquellas que no nos guían a la victoria.

—Tenemos que conseguir que las otras escuelas se nos unan —comentó Alejandría, decidida—. Es el primer paso. Si el mundo no está unido para esta amenaza será nuestra derrota.

—Hay rumores oscuros sobre los directores y maestros de las otras escuelas —comentó Courtney. Nadie cuestionó sus fuentes. Ella era una experta en el chismorreo—. Hay quienes dicen que algunos no son humanos sino seres de otro planeta.

—¿Han visto a las profesoras de Salem? —mencionó Eugene—. No comen ni respiran, y tienen esas piedrotas sobresaliendo de su frente o pecho. Steven me ha dicho que son de adorno, pero te juro que vi a una de ellas sacar un látigo de su pecho, ¡de su pecho! Ahora, explíquenme, ¿qué humano puede hacer eso? Los de Salem guardan más de un secreto, eso es seguro.

—Al igual que los de Ilvermony… —musitó Alejandría, suspirando—. ¿Qué haremos con ellos? Sé que decidimos esperar a que nos dieran una explicación, pero no creo que hablen. Percibo aversión de su parte, como si nosotros tuviéramos la culpa de algo.

—¿Aversión? —inquirió Guy.

—Sí —respondió ella intentando explicarse—. Al principio pensé que era espíritu de competencia, pero me di cuenta que no lo es. Es odio puro, y proviene de su líder, Dipper Pines. Creí que era porque tenemos el apoyo de su tío Stanford. Luego lo pensé mejor y me fijé en otras cosas. Dipper no es de los que busca problemas porque sí, y cuando sus ojos lucen especialmente rencorosos es cuando está viendo a los Babcock.

—¿Qué? ¿Nosotros por qué? —dijo Courtney para quien la existencia de Dipper Pines era sólo la de un nombre más.

—Yo también lo noté —aportó Ruffnut a la conversación. Se había mantenido en un silencio absoluto desde la charla con Theodore—. Creí que era una alucinación mía.

—Ahora que lo pienso, Pines nos había contado a Hiccup y a mí que los Babcock no eran una familia apreciada en Ilvermony —dijo Guy.

—¿Sabes la razón, Babcock? —preguntó Hiccup.

—¿Y cómo voy a saberla, Haddock? Los Babcock nunca han vivido en el nuevo continente. Mi padre dice que nuestra historia se extiende hasta los tiempos de Merlín.

—Curioso —dijo de pronto Adrian—. Nunca supe de un Babcock que sirviera a Merlín. Los Black, Malfoy, Flint, Nott, incluso los Weasley y los Prenderghast, fueron parte de la primera orden. Familias con linaje comprobado. Conozco la historia de cada linaje. Como un Flint, era parte de mi deber. Supongo que no sólo seré yo —miró a los gemelos—, ustedes pertenecen a una familia incluida en los Sagrados Veintiocho.

—Bueno sí —dijo Tuff vagamente—, nos sabemos la historia de la Casa Malfoy, ¿pero eso qué tiene que ver?

—Los Babcock no aparecen en ningún lado —prosiguió Adrian, mirando a Courtney y Norman—, ni siquiera en registros antiguos.

—Mi padre… —intentó decir ella, pero se abstuvo de terminar la frase. No era tonta. Había presentido desde hace tiempo que sus padres le ocultaban un secreto.

—Sea lo que sea que haya orillado a los de Ilvermony a traicionarnos tiene que estar relacionado con las Casas Pines y Babcock —dijo Tomás—. ¿En verdad no tienen idea de qué pueda ser?

Courtney y Norman le miraron mal, como si los estuviera acusando de esconder información a propósito.

—Será su trabajo averiguarlo, entonces —propuso Flint para evitar una discusión innecesaria—. No lo estoy culpando, simplemente me parece conveniente que utilicen ese _odio_ de Pines hacia ustedes para acercarse a él y entender las razones tras su decisión.

—Uhm, qué fácil para ti decirlo, Flint —sonrió Courtney, irónica—, eres todo un insensible. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que nos estás pidiendo descubrir algo que probablemente haga que me ponga inmensamente furiosa y que nos deje como tontos?

—" _Tú serás la que quedará como tonta. A mí nunca me ha importado la reputación de los Babcock"_ —pensó Norman, mordiéndose los labios para no decirlo. No tenía ganas de que su hermana comenzara a molestarlo con todo ese asunto.

—Mientras tanto, ¿qué podemos esperar de las demás escuelas? —preguntó Eep.

—Moa está intentando convencer a los de Castelobruxo, pero Maui y Lon son quienes no nos tienen en muy alta estima, por lo menos no a mí ni a Gene —informó Jackson—. Si los Babcock se estarán encargando de los de Ilvermony, Gene y yo lo haremos con Castelobruxo.

—Yo lo haré con Uagadou —dijo Ruffnut—, una chica llamada Jinora y yo hemos hablado lo bastante como para que no sea extraño que me acerque a pedir que se nos unan.

—Del resto de las escuelas no estoy tan convencida de que se nos unan —comentó Alejandría—, quizás Mahoutokoro. Kubo ha mostrado interés en las metas que perseguimos, aunque es demasiado cauteloso.

—" _No está siendo cauteloso, está esperando a que yo hable con su madre"_ —pensó Jackson. No había podido olvidar en ningún momento la petición de Kubo y las implicaciones que tendría.

—Por el momento debemos conformarnos con lo que hemos logrado y conseguir formalizar las conexiones con Durmstrang y Beauxbatons —dijo Adrian.

—Rayos, esto sería más fácil si todos no fueran unos imbéciles que quieren creer que todo está bien —resopló Eugene, fastidiado—. Parece que para engañarse a sí mismas, las personas son capaces de creer en lo que sea.

—Es más fácil pretender que todo está bien que tener que hacer algo para cambiar algo que está mal —opinó Rapunzel a la vez que acariciaba la cabecita del perezoso que se había enroscado en su regazo. Pascal ya estaba dormido al igual que los jarveys.

—Entonces, hagámoslos despertar de una buena vez —sonrió Jackson, pretencioso—, y terminemos de una buena vez con esto para regresar a Hogwarts.

—No creo que podamos regresar tan fácilmente a Hogwarts, Jackson. Recuerdas que firmamos con nuestra magia el contrato para entrar al torneo, ¿no es así? Allí se estipuló que tenemos que completar las diez pruebas, en otras palabras, si no vamos a las diez escuelas en el plazo estimado, incumpliríamos el contrato.

—¿No se puede romper el contrato? —preguntó Eep—. No creo que el torneo vaya linealmente hasta el final, puede que nos salgan con una desagradable sorpresa.

—Theo me explicó que siempre hay lagunas en los contratos. Ninguno puede estar escrito ignorando las leyes. Si el contrato viola de alguna forma las normas mágicas, se considera inválido y puede romperse —comentó Tuffnut.

—No me imaginaba que supieras eso, Quill —dijo Mérida, asombrada.

—Ya les dije que seré el próximo jefe de la familia. Me corresponde saber todo esto aunque sea muy aburrido y tedioso —era interesante pensar en Tuffnut convertido en el próximo Señor Malfoy, siendo un responsable y respetado hombre de negocios que entendía a la perfección cómo funcionaban los contratos mágicos.

—En todo caso, tenemos que preparar un plan de acción en caso de que nosotros no podamos volver a Hogwarts —indicó Jackson, retomando el tema—. Las quimeras no dudarán en ayudarnos. Seguro que ellos pueden encargarse del problema mientras tanto.

—¿Planeas que ellos se enfrenten a Pitch Black frente a frente? —dijo Hiccup—, creo que haber sido golpeado con esa barra de hierro te atrofió las neuronas.

—Deja de atar cabos por tu cuenta, Fastidiccup. Nunca dije que los enviaría a luchar contra Pitch cara a cara. Eso sólo me corresponde a mí. Él y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes y no dejaré que nadie se meta en esto. Es cosa mía volver a sellarlo porque, ya sabes, yo lo dejé salir. ¿No es lo que sueles decir a cada rato? ¿Qué por mi culpa está libre? Pues lo enmendaré.

—No eres el único involucrado en esto, Overland, así que no se te suban los ánimos por el complejo de héroe. No te queda para nada —contraatacó—. Ya sé todo lo que en Quimera estaban haciendo, así que no eres el único metido en este lío.

—" _No lo sabes todo"_ —quiso gritar para que cerrara la boca de una buena vez. Gritarle que no lo sabía todo. Que Jackson podía estar ligado a la existencia de Jokul, un espíritu antiguo, y que quizás, antes era malo. Pero Haddock tenía la cualidad no callarse, de seguir hablando como si tuviera todas las respuestas, y eso lo enfurecía—. ¿Y qué con eso, Abadejo?

—" _Que Rapunzel y yo podemos ser las reencarnaciones de dos de los cuatro elementos, así como tú y Mérida lo son de Aer y Aqva posiblemente. Que nosotros estamos tan atados como ustedes al misterio que envuelve a Pitch Black. No sabes nada, Jackson Overland"_ —se dijo con inexplicable mortificación. Porque no quería que Overland lo supiera, porque odiaría tener que compartir un lazo tan íntimo y profundo con una persona a la que detestaba—. ¿No estarás pensando que Pitch Black te dejará la oportunidad de enfrentarte a él, o sí? Eres una amenaza para él. Antes de permitirte acercártele, enviará a uno de sus aliados a detenerte. Esto no sólo se trata de tu ego, Overland. Pitch no va a darte tregua. Eres su antagonista. Te va a destruir si sigues actuando como un niño pequeño.

—¿Destruir… me? —susurró pausadamente.

Fue como si se hubiera despertado algo en él. Un súbito cambio en la temperatura se suscitó, alertándolos. El calor se les escapó del cuerpo, como si de repente la ropa y el calefactor no pudieran mantenerlo. Las mascotas, que habían estado dormidas agradablemente en el regazo de Rapunzel, se despertaron y corrieron a ocultarse dentro de una de las camas.

—Destruirme… —su tono era diferente. No tenía esas particularidades infantiles, de un niño que apenas estaba en medio de la pubertad. Era ligeramente más grave, y producía un eco que les atravesó los tímpanos—… no.

Jackson había estado sentado en los pies de una de las camas, meciendo su cayado en lo que la reunión se llevaba a cabo; al presentarse su extraña reacción, el piso bajo él comenzó a escarcharse. Fino hielo cubrió el lugar con una velocidad tan asombrosa que les apabulló.

El frío fue, en una simple palabra, poderoso.

Lo más sensato habría sido lanzar hechizos para generar calor, sin embargo, encontraron sus manos temblando incontrolablemente, imposibilitados de usar sus varitas.

—¿J-Jackson? —consiguió emitir Eugene con una gran nube de vapor escapándosele de los labios.

Pero su amigo no dio indicios de escucharle. Eugene se obligó a moverse hacia él, sintiendo su cuerpo engarrotado. Afortunadamente había estado sobre la cama en la que Jackson se recargaba, por lo que fue rápido llegar. Estiró sus brazos, tomando a Jackson por los hombros para sacudirlo.

Lo que consiguió fue que sus manos fueran envueltas por hielo.

—¡Demonios! —exclamó, ahora buscando zafarse. Conocía los repentinos arranques de Jackson, los había experimentado en todos sus niveles, pero esto… esto no era normal. Nunca antes le había atacado así, directamente. Eugene luchó por hacerlo reaccionar, mirándole directamente a la cara.

Eugene no supo cómo sentirse al verle el rostro a su amigo.

Jackson tenía una expresión que no entendía. Era como ver hacia un abismo. Y los ojos… los ojos marrones habían sido cambiados a unos tan azules como el propio cielo.

—¡H-Haz que p-pare! —oyó el grito de alguien. No supo quién en realidad.

Una tormenta en miniatura se había desatado en la habitación. Cada uno peleaba contra el congelamiento. Courtney y Norman avanzaban directamente hacia ellos, sus intenciones se les leían claramente en los ojos azules; los hermanos Babcock parecían estar en un estado similar al que habían entrado al luchar contra la Bestia (o eso es lo que pudo pensar). Eep aferraba con sus brazos a Hiccup y Rapunzel para mantenerlos juntos.

El único al que no le importaba lo que sucedía era Adrian.

Él estaba quieto, claramente no era inmune a los efectos, pero parecía que era lo de menos. Estaba viendo fijamente a Jackson, como evaluándolo.

Eugene no pudo decidirse entre admirar o aborrecer esa actitud tan fría. Mientras tanto, la mente de Adrian se agitaba con múltiples pensamientos. Las historias sobre Ignis, Aer, Aqva y Terra aparecieron repentinamente, dándole sentido a todo. ¿Cómo había podido dejarlo pasar por alto?

—" _Ya entiendo. Todos están aquí, por eso todo se está moviendo de esta manera"_ —pensó—. " _Ellos mismo están tratando de traer de vuelta los recuerdos que perdieron en sus vidas pasadas. Pero si los cuatro han reencarnado en la misma época, en el mismo espacio-tiempo, ¿por qué siguen vivos? Son las amenazas más grandes para Pitch. Él ya habría dado con ellos… a menos que no lo sepa. Aunque existe la posibilidad que sepa sobre la existencia de Aer en la presencia de Jackson… ¿por qué no lo mató cuando tuvo la oportunidad al ser aliados? La profecía menciona que la Criatura de un Ojo selló la mándala… tres sellos para cada elemento, para que nadie los usara antes de tiempo. Puede que Pitch no le tema a las reencarnaciones debido a que sabe que existen los sellos, y si es de esta manera, significa que los sellos estarán donde se localiza la mándala y está buscando su ubicación para poner en jaque a los elementos, como un plan preventivo. Pitch no sólo está reuniendo aliados, sino encontrando la manera de deshacerse de sus enemigos al mismo tiempo"._

—¡D-Detente, h-hermano! —pidió Eugene enardecidamente. Era complicado hablar cuando los dientes le castañeaban sin control, además las manos le ardían ahí donde el hielo le tocaba la piel. Era lo más doloroso que hubiera sentido en su vida. También percibía la turbulencia de su alma, que había sido desestabilizada con su conexión con el alma de Jackson. Empezaba a comprender la dualidad de los vínculos de alma, lo peligrosos que eran—. ¡Argh, es-t-to ya está d-doliendo!

—¡Rider! —Tuffnut se abalanzó para intentar despegarle las manos, siendo capturado cuando Jackson aumentó la rapidez con la que congelaba—. ¡M-Maldita sea, esto n-no es nada d-divertido!

—¡F-Frost, basta! —exclamó Ruffnut abrazando a su gemelo por la espalda para jalar de él. Pero el resultado fue el mismo. Jackson no estaba dispuesto a detenerse, y el frío era tanto que era difícil moverse.

En un último intento, Eugene miró a su mejor amigo cuya expresión le causaba dolor. Éste no era Jackson Overland. No podía ser el mismo chico. La mirada que tenía, incluso la postura, diferían de lo que conocía.

—¡HERMANO! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas. El hielo le había cubierto ya ambos brazos y parte del pecho.

Jackson parpadeó un par de veces, tan lánguidamente que daba la impresión de que se estaba despertando, y entonces volteó para mirarlo. El avance del hielo se detuvo de golpe. El silencio reinó durante unos instantes crueles donde el frío los había envuelto casi por completo. La mirada de Jackson viajó del rostro de su mejor amigo hacia el de Tuffnut y Ruffnut, quienes se sacudían con fuertes espasmos.

El hielo no se estaba derritiendo, lo que indicó a Eugene que Jackson todavía no regresaba. Le eran habituales los cambios helados producidos por su amigo. No le disgustaba el frío en sí, sólo que Jackson había estado a punto de congelarlos. Eugene intuía que no tenía que ver con la aversión que le tuviera a Haddock. Tuvo un terrible presentimiento. Sabía que era una posibilidad remota, pero…

—¿E-Eres tú, Jokul?

La expresión que puso Jackson, le dejó sin habla. Conocía cada uno de sus gestos. Pero esta cara… esta cara no podía pertenecer a Jackson. Era demasiado fría, muy inquietante.

—Spica —murmuró Jackson, usando de nuevo ese nombre desconocido. Eugene esperó pacientemente a que regresara en sí por sí solo, pero lo que dijo después, sólo pudo confundirlo por completo—: no puedo más, _mi munr_. Está en mí… todo lo que hice fue en vano… me está buscando y va a encontrarme… perdóname…

—¿D-De qué e-estás hablando, J-Jokul?

—Ya basta —la orden vino de Tomás, quien había aprovechado la distracción para darle un golpe en la nuca a Jackson, y noquearlo.

El cuerpo de Overland cayó de bruces contra el suelo llevándose a un Eugene y a los gemelos al estar unidos por el hielo. Eugene jadeó cuando el movimiento consiguió desprenderle las falanges tan bruscamente que dos capas de piel le fueron arrebatadas.

—¡Mierda! —apretó las manos de forma inconsciente, arrepintiéndose pronto; el ardor era terrible—. ¡Mierda!

Tomás respiraba agitadamente. Se notaba el esfuerzo brutal que tuvo que hacer para mantenerse de pie. Lo cierto es que era sorprende que pudiera moverse para noquear a Jackson, cuando los demás casi caen en hipotermia.

—¿Comprobaste lo que querías? — le preguntó con brusquedad. Se hincó para auxiliar a sus amigos, empezando por Tuffnut a quien sostuvo con cuidado.

—¿C-Comprobar? —pronunció Guy sintiendo que su garganta raspada. Hablar era doloroso.

Adrian sacó su varita antes de responder, moviéndola para templar la habitación. Con asombro notó que los hechizos más efectivos sólo trabajaban al 25% de su poder. Tardaría mucho más de lo calculado volver a la normalidad.

—No estaba comprobando nada —respondió, inmutable. Duplicó sus esfuerzos logrando derretir el hielo y prender de nuevo el calefactor; ante la fuente de calor disponible, los chicos no perdieron el tiempo en acercarse. Adrian se arrodilló junto a Eugene para evaluar el estado de sus heridas. No sólo las palmas estaban dañadas, sino también las zonas donde el hielo se había expandido. Tendría que atender las heridas personalmente. Nadie debía enterarse de este incidente. Aplicó un hechizo de sanación, esperando que el resultado fuera óptimo—. Todo pasó naturalmente, yo sólo observé, aunque deduje que pasaría algo así.

—¿Q-Q-Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Courtney, arrebujándose contra sus compañeros para compartir calor.

—Que todo esto tiene una explicación, y espero haberla hallado —respondió. Terminó el proceso de sanación, pero quedaban marcas rojizas. Cuando quiso ayudarle a pararse, Eugene le rechazó y se giró para señalar a Jackson. Adrian comprendió, entonces. Él y Eugene cargaron a Overland hasta dejarlo descansar sobre la cama—. Creo que a pesar del despliegue de poder, no salió de la habitación. Ya tendríamos a las autoridades de Durmstrang y a los reporteros en la puerta. Esto puede indicar dos cosas: que Jackson era consciente de la cantidad de magia que usaba y que pretendía no llamar la atención.

—¿C-Cómo puedes estar seguro? —dijo Rapunzel yendo a buscar a las mascotas, que apenas se habían salvado de la helada ocultándose bajo las cobijas. Ella tomó entre sus manos a los animalitos y los acercó a donde todos se aglomeraban frente al calentador.

—Él estaba pensando como si fuera Jokul —dijo Tomás sacando cobijas para colocarlas sobre quienes lo necesitaban; al finalizar, se sentó junto a Tuff para pasar un brazo sobre sus hombros y acercarse a él.

—Casi —admitió Adrian prendiendo las antorchas de nuevo. La habitación estaba más cálida que antes—, pero me desagradaría descubrir que no es así, por lo que iré a checar para estar más seguro.

Cuando Flint abrió la puerta, se topó con la inesperada presencia de Moana Waialiki, quien se veía había estado a punto de entrar. Moana no dijo nada. Entró sin permiso y sin explicaciones para acercarse directamente a la cama donde estaba Jackson. Detrás de ella venían Zack, Kiet y Fenzy, quienes se notaban incómodos, por lo que Adrian les invitó a pasar. Ellos le aseguraron en un susurro que nadie los había seguido. Adrian asintió, y cuando confirmó que nada había sucedido en el exterior, cerró la puerta y se dirigió junto a los demás.

—¿Qué es lo que pasó, Eugene? —preguntó Moana sosteniéndole las manos lastimadas y frías—, por María la Negra, ¡estás helado!, y luego el vínculo… sentí que algo andaba mal. Tenía que venir a verles para saber qué es lo que pasaba.

—Es… una historia complicada, Moana —respondió, suspirando. Miró a los acompañantes de su amiga. No tenía problemas de hablar sobre Jackson con ella, pero con esos testigos…

—Oh, no pongas esa cara, chico —dijo Fenzy cruzándose de brazos—. No creas que somos una bola de ignorantes que no ven las cosas que pasan. Tal vez no sepamos todo, pero estamos dispuestos a escucharlos. Estábamos hablando sobre eso precisamente.

—Entonces, Moana entró en modo "mi-alma-tiene-una-conexión-increíble-con-chicos-que-llevo-una-semana-de-conocer", y decidimos aprovechar la visita para decirles que estamos con ustedes —dijo Kiet.

Los de Hogwarts se quedaron en silencio, sin saber realmente qué decir.

—Es la verdad —pronunció Zack, interpretando su silencio como una mala señal—. Este torneo no está manejándose de la mejor manera. Esos árboles… cuando aparecieron, fue aterrador. En Castelobruxo somos expertos en Herbología, y _esos_ no son inofensivos. De verdad, tienen que creernos, esos árboles… parecían hechos de personas.

—Porque de eso están hechos —dijo Adrian, imperturbable. Los de Castelobruxo se quedaron petrificados, a lo que el Slytherin se limitó a señalar a Norman—. Él lo vio.

Norman se sintió incomodísimo de recibir atención indeseada.

—¿No tendríamos que guardarnos eso? —musitó Eep a Rapunzel.

—No tengo idea qué es lo que Flint espera que pase —respondió.

—¿Son amigos de Moana? —inquirió Adrian estudiándolos atentamente.

—Bueno, sí —respondió Zack.

—¿Y los tres que faltan?

—Maui es un cabeza dura que les tiene rencor a esos dos —señaló a Eugene y Jackson—, y Lon, bueno, es Lon. Por desgracia, Cloe es su novia y está demasiado apegada a él, así que no cooperará.

—¿Por qué habría de confiar en que en verdad quieren escuchar?

—Porque estamos aquí, cuando podríamos estar hablando pestes de ustedes en la calidez de nuestra respectiva habitación junto a Maui y Lon, pero no, vinimos con Moana sabiendo que sólo confían en ella porque tiene una especie de vínculo con esos dos chicos raros —contestó Fenzy, mordaz—. No esperamos que nos cuenten todo, pero de una vez te digo que no debes tratarnos como si fuéramos unos traidores. No todos son de la misma calaña que los de Ilvermony.

—¿Cómo saben lo de Ilvermony? —preguntó Norman.

Fenzy y Kiet rolaron los ojos. Zack suspiró dramáticamente.

—Si los de Ilvermony hubieran mantenido la alianza, muy seguramente habrían hablado con ellos durante la cena de celebración. Pero ustedes se mantuvieron alejados y ellos fingieron no conocerlos, incluso si pretendían mantener las apariencias y considerando que fueron a socializar con otras escuelas, podría decirse que pasó algo realmente —explicó.

—Rayos, son buenos —masculló Mérida con media sonrisa.

—Silencio, Firefly, no tienen por qué saberlo —chistó Courtney.

Adrian evaluó la escena frente a él. No tenía dudas de los motivos de esos tres, después de todo, Moana no permitiría ninguna traición que pudiera infringir algún malestar a Jackson. Por ese lado, estaba seguro que hacer una alianza ahora sería beneficioso… pero muy peligroso. Tenía la teoría que la causa del repentino ataque de Jackson tuviera que ver con la cercanía de las personas involucradas. Quizás valía la pena arriesgarse.

—Está bien —accedió; sus compañeros hicieron lo posible por no mostrar su asombro, y es que no habían esperado que Adrian les aceptara tan repentinamente, a lo que él explicó oportunamente—: de todas formas, nuestra meta final es que todas las escuelas trabajen juntas. Por supuesto, esto no indica que les tengamos plena confianza desde ahora —miró fijamente a cada estudiante de Castelobruxo, incluso a Moana—, sólo que apenas comenzamos. La cuestión aquí es saber si están listos.

Fue Fenzy quien se atrevió a encararlo. Su diminuta altura no era impedimento para verse intimidante.

—Nadie nunca estaría listo para esto —dijo—. Pitch Black, Gothel… son sólo nombres, y lo que sabemos sobre ellos dos es, sin duda, muy poco. No tenemos idea de lo que sucedió realmente con ustedes, o de qué los orilló a convertirse en lo que son… o en lo que serán. Pero no queremos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados. Su desconfianza no es desagradable, yo misma no confiaría en un equipo que tuviera a Maui y a Lon, pero es lo que hay. Nosotros les ayudaremos.

—¿Están seguros? —preguntó Guy.

Fue turno de Moana de hablar. Se colocó al lado de Fenzy, como para mostrar su apoyo.

—Haré un Juramento Inquebrantable si hace falta —respondió con determinación, miró de reojo la cama donde estaba Jackson. Una expresión melancólica surcó su rostro—. No entiendo muy bien qué es lo que me une a Jackson, sin embargo, tengo la impresión de que de alguna manera me corresponde hacer algo. Sea un vínculo de almas o no, quiero proteger a aquellos a los que amo. No puedo hacer eso si me niego a creerles, aunque con sinceridad, desde que conocí a estos dos, pienso que todo es verdad.

Zack, Fenzy y Kiet observaron a su líder en completo silencio. Moana era una chica enérgica con don de liderazgo y una mente curiosa que siempre buscaba nuevos horizontes que cruzar. Nunca había tenido problemas en la escuela, aunque tal vez se debía a que era hija de uno de los profesores. Pero siempre estaba sola. No tenía amigos cercanos ni siquiera un confidente salvo su abuela. Era como si hubiera una barrera que no les dejara acercarse; una que la aislaba de todo vínculo, como si no los necesitara. No era malo ya que ella siempre había sido amable, pero al final, era solitario.

No tenían que ser muy suspicaces para entender que, siendo como era, el hecho de que Moana se haya vuelto tan unida a dos chicos a los que conoció en un día era una señal de algo.

La mirada de Moana Waialiki siempre buscaba algo en la lejanía.

Y cuando Jackson Overland y Eugene Fitzherbert aparecieron, ese anhelo fue llenado.

—No necesito que hagas eso —dijo Adrian colocándose frente a ella y ofreciéndole su mano—, me basta con esto y que prometas que Maui y Lon no interferirán.

—Lo prometo —estrechó su mano—, pero me dirás todo ahora. No pequeñas partes como seguramente le diste a los de Beauxbatons.

—No creo que esta noche sea la indicada —opinó Guy—, ustedes salieron de su cuarto sin decir nada, podrían levantar sospechas si…

—Las sospechas ya están ahí —replicó Moana—. ¿Acaso no saben los rumores que hay de ustedes? No hay manera que sus acciones pasen desapercibidas. Ya me encargaré de hacer algo con Maui y Lon en caso de que se pongan como locos, pero esta noche tenemos que saberlo todo.

—Pides demasiado —dijo Adrian con una sonrisa pequeña, encantado por la determinación de Moana.

—Voy a jugar mi vida en esto, Flint, no estoy pidiendo _demasiado_ sino lo justo.

—Siendo así —dijo como si no tuviera más remedio, aunque por dentro empezaba a pensar que Moana sería una de sus más fuertes aliadas—, quédate y escucha. Guy tiene razón en cierto sentido. No se puede contar todo en una noche, pero te daremos el resumen. Podrás preguntarle a Fitzherbert y Overland en otras ocasiones al respecto, ¿está bien para ti?

—Trato hecho —sonrió.

Eugene fui quien tuvo que relatarles todo lo que había pasado. Lo hizo tan brevemente como pudo desde los casos de insomnio, la pelea en la caverna del bosque prohibido, la infiltración de Gothel como una supuesta maestra, los revividos hermanos Black, las profecías de Hanabi y Wodensfang, los cuentos de P.O. (aunque omitió lo que pudo mencionar la participación de Jackson en algunos eventos)… a cada palabra la cara de los de Castelobruxo cambiaba. Estaban comprendiendo que lo que se aproximaba no era un juego de niños. Cuando Eugene terminó de hablar eran las dos de la mañana. Aguardó a qué dijeran algo, pero lo único que obtuvo fue un tenso silencio.

—Por todos los dioses —farfulló Kiet con la cara palidísima—. Eso es toda una locura.

—¿Creías que iba a ser algo normal?

—¿Sin profecías de más de mil años de antigüedad y muertos vueltos a la vida? Pues sí —admitió—, pero tampoco es imposible de creer, y esto también lo saben los de Beauxbatons y los de Durmstrang, ¿no es así?

—¿Cómo les harán saber que ahora nosotros estamos con ustedes? —inquirió Moana—, hasta donde sé, puede que haya hechizos para rastrear las comunicaciones entre equipos a modo de evitar que hagan trampa. ¿Se les ha ocurrido algo?

—Es lo que estamos tratando de averiguar —respondió Adrian—, pero no podemos simplemente probar cualquier método. Si los encargados lo descubren, entonces sería peligroso.

—Creo que hay una manera —dijo Zack con gesto pensativo, mirando a donde Rapunzel había conseguido resguardar a las mascotas del equipo—. Ciertamente, los encargados están al pendiente de hechizos de comunicación, pero no de los animales. En las reglas se menciona que pueden usarse dentro de las pruebas y que su cuidado queda totalmente en manos del propietario, salvo el registro que se hace de ellas, están exentas de seguimiento. En Castelobruxo es común que usemos a algunos animales para trasmitir mensajes cortos.

—Me parece una idea brillante —pronunció Guy—. Podríamos comunicarnos a través de mensajes utilizando a Belt, a Pascal y a Blasphemy y Mallet, ya sea para intercambiar información sobre el avance de nuestras investigaciones o para agendar reuniones generales.

—¿No sería complicado? —replicó Norman—, alguien podría interceptar a las mascotas.

—No si les colocamos un hechizo defensivo —dijo Fenzy con una gran sonrisa gatuna—. En Castelobruxo hemos desarrollado hechizos especiales para ocultar a las especies en peligro de extinción; los hay para hacerles invisibles, para que puedan aturdir sin necesidad de un ataque directo o los que los vuelven indetectables. Ustedes elijan. Son fáciles de aprender.

—Creo que con eso ya tenemos parcialmente solucionado el tema de la comunicación —opinó Eugene—, ¿hay algo más que falte por decir?, ¿ustedes en Castelobruxo no tendrán leyendas antiguas con peligros ocultos?

—Hay muchas, Fitzherbert —respondió Fenzy, ignorando su tono—, pero eso será para después. Tenemos que regresar a nuestra alcoba… que Maui y Lon no nos estén buscando se me hace extraño.

—En eso tienes razón —opinó Kiet levantándose del suelo y estirándose—. Ésta ha sido una noche larga después de un día todavía más largo, y con lo que ahora sé… ¿se dan cuenta que, quizás, ya no tendremos la oportunidad de algo así?

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Zack.

—De esto —señaló alrededor—. Reuniones entre conocidos. Platicas normales. Metas comunes. Esta mañana en lo único que pensaba es en las puntuaciones del torneo y en regresar a casa. Ahora no suena como que vaya a regresar —miró a cada uno de los chicos de Hogwarts, deteniéndose al final en el rostro de Adrian Flint—, entiendo que lo que acabas de hacer es por estrategia. Nos brindaste información porque era conveniente hacer otra alianza en cuanto se pudiera. No soy muy brillante, pero en verdad lo comprendo. Pero algo me dice que es el final. Que todo lo que existe como lo conozco, se esfumará de repente. Si Pitch, Gothel, la Bestia y el tal Mor'du inician una guerra, no creo que el mundo esté preparado para eso.

—Eso ya lo tenía en mente, Kiet —dijo Adrian con tono amable—; ganar no significa que todo saldrá bien. A veces significa que perdimos muchas cosas en el camino.

—" _¿Y qué has perdido tú, Flint?"_ —quiso preguntarle Moana, al verle su expresión. Luego echó un vistazo a donde Jackson dormitaba—. _"Creo que al final, ya todos perdieron algo"._

Los de Castelobruxo salieron de la habitación, entonces, asegurándoles que irían con cuidado para que nadie los descubriese. Dentro quedaron los de Hogwarts, cansados y con ganas de meterse en la cama y dormir las pocas horas que les quedaban. Sin embargo, todavía faltaba algo por revisar.

—Oye, Haddock, ¿qué sentiste ante el poder de Overland? —interrogó.

Hiccup meditó un momento la respuesta. Tras haber recuperado la temperatura usual de su cuerpo, y con Guy abrazándole todavía, aún recordaba la sensación. No le agradaba admitirlo, pero sabía exactamente qué sentimientos le embargaban cada vez que discutía con Jackson Overland. Odio, rencor y una frustración inigualable. Eso era lo que sentía. Pero esta vez… esta ocasión fue diferente. Fue como si _no_ le agradara la reacción de Jackson, como si, de alguna extraña e increíble manera, no quisiera verlo enojado.

Hiccup se sintió muy estúpido al explicarlo.

Adrian se quedó callado y con gesto reflexivo.

—Justo lo que pensaba —dijo—. Iba a decirlo antes de que vinieran los de Castelobruxo, pero ahora cobra mucho más sentido.

—Habla claro, Flint —pidió Tomás sin disimular su desencanto; ya se había encargado de que Tuffnut se metiera a la cama y se mantenía a su lado—, ¿qué es lo que por poco nos costó la vida?

—Jackson no iba a matarnos —replicó Eugene al instante en defensa de su amigo.

—Pero Jokul sí —afirmó Adrian dejándoles desconcertados.

—¿Jokul? —inquirió Hiccup a quien se le había privado de saber esa información—. Xarxus lo mencionó antes, pero no sé de quién están hablando.

—No es algo que te incumba, Haddock —dijo Eugene tratando de evitarlo.

—De hecho, le incumbe, Rider —habló Guy, desconcertándolo—. He estado respetando el deseo de Jackson de no decirlo a todos, pero… pero si reaccionó de esa manera ante la provocación de Hiccup, significa que están unidos.

—¿Qué?

—Es como dice Guy —se apresuró a decir Adrian—. Recuerden que tengo teorías al respecto de todo lo que me han dicho y lo que yo he estudiado. Al principio les indiqué que las explicaría a su debido tiempo. Creo que ha llegado ese momento. Una de mis teorías es sobre quiénes son los representantes de los elementos en la actualidad. Aer, Aqva, Ignis y Terra reencarnados. Tienen que existir en el espacio-tiempo de los demás para que las profecías empiecen a cumplirse. La profecía de la mándala lo menciona: se encontrarán un día aunque se desconoce el propósito o el objetivo que dicho encuentro buscará. Es ambiguo, quizás por ni siquiera Hanabi pudo verlo.

—Lo habías dicho anteriormente —recordó Eugene echando una ojeada a Mérida, que se recargaba en uno de los doseles de su cama. Su expresión era inmutable—, ¿pero estás seguro de eso?

—Completamente —sonrió—, de hecho, conforme pasa el tiempo y veo más cosas, lo compruebo. No es demasiado difícil pensarlo cuando la información llega a ti oportunamente. Admito que creí que era una coincidencia muy obvia como para considerarla buena. Pero entonces, pensé en los cuentos de ese libro infantil que Overland tuvo el detalle de contarme. Cada personaje estaba relacionado con uno de los elementos y sus reencarnaciones, incluso si la traducción no está totalmente apegada al idioma original. Por eso puedo afirmar que tú, Mérida DunBroch, eres la reencarnación de Aqva.

Mérida no dijo nada; la sorpresa quedó en Hiccup. ¿Mérida era Aqva? ¿Por qué Guy no le había dicho? ¿Por qué…? Pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada. Su prima no parecía sorprendida al respecto, así como nadie más aparte de él y tal vez Hofferson. Por su parte, Astrid estaba desconcertada. ¿DunBroch era la reencarnación de una pieza tan importante en el futuro?

—Y también que Jackson Overland es reencarnación de Aer, bueno, aunque su caso es un tanto complicado de explicar, sobre todo por su pasado como un espíritu verdadero —dijo Adrian—, en sí, Jackson no tendría que estar aquí, sino Jokul.

—No lo estoy captando —susurró Tuffnut acurrucándose en la cama. Incluso si no iban a dormirse, era mejor que estar sentados en el suelo.

Adrian rápidamente enmendó eso. Con su varita empezó a escribir en el aire.

—Jokul el Rey Solitario es la primera reencarnación de Aer; la original, por decirlo de algún modo. Nació hace diez mil años si consideramos que el cuento es verídico, y no, Haddock, luego Domani te contará de qué va esto, así que nada de interrupciones. Si el cuento es real, Jokul se convirtió en un espíritu tras morir, pero no un simple espíritu, sino uno Verdadero.

—Pero no puede serlo —interrumpió Ruffnut con obviedad—, los Verdaderos Espíritus son aquellos que han estado desde el origen del universo o algo así. No hay forma de convertirse en uno.

—Significaría romper un principio que rige desde el inicio de los tiempos. De acuerdo con Hanabi y Wodensfang, lo material y lo espiritual nunca debe juntarse. El relato de la mándala es una evidencia de lo que puede suceder si es que se mezclan ambos mundos.

—Pero eso no tiene nada que ver, entonces —señaló Alejandría—. Sí, sabemos las consecuencias de que tiene mezclar lo material y espiritual, pero eso no explica nada sobre lo que dices sobre Jokul.

—El cuento de Jokul se une a una las profecías de Hanabi.

—¿La Hija de la Luna?

—Exacto. Sakana, Sariatu y Sabaku. Las tres hermanas espíritus que vivían en la luna en compañía de su padre, hasta que una de ellas se enamoró de un humano, si bien Hanabi lo dice de otra manera, ¿a qué les suena?

—En el cuento de Jokul es un hombre desconocido el que lo secuestra, Flint —apuntó Tuffnut.

—Aunque los cuentos son una valiosa fuente de información, no están exentos de errores. Quien los escribió podría no haber tenido todas las pistas, así que tal vez no fue un hombre quien raptó y asesinó a Jokul, sino Sakana, la hija de la luna. ¿A qué voy con esto? A que existe la posibilidad de que Sakana haya convertido a Jokul en un verdadero espíritu, considerando su anhelo por tenerlo siempre consigo. El método en sí es algo que logró recrear.

—Ya me perdí —musitó Ruffnut—, ¿qué es lo que estás tratando de decir?

—Quieres decir que si Jokul era un espíritu verdadero, siendo a la vez la reencarnación de Aer, la profecía nunca se cumpliría —dedujo Guy respondiendo a la pregunta de ella.

—Tan listo como siempre, Claw —Adrian asintió—. De ser así, Jokul no cumplía los requisitos. Se había convertido en una singularidad, que no podía calcularse ni medirse; menos predecirse. Sin embargo, la profecía tiene que cumplirse.

—De modo que estás insinuando que alguien tuvo que intervenir, hacer que Jokul volviera a entrar en los cálculos —dijo Rapunzel. Si bien no comprendía qué era Jokul, si estaba al tanto de lo que una singularidad podría provocar en una línea del tiempo.

—Desconozco si existe un mecanismo que controle el tiempo. Si es así, no sólo nos enfrentaríamos a Pitch Black, sino a otras cosas más allá de nuestros límites. Sin embargo, en caso de que existiera, ¿qué tendría que hacerse para obligar a la singularidad a ya no serlo? Mover los hilos del destino para hacer encajar las piezas, no suena tan descabellado. La alianza con Pitch Black debió tener otra implicaciones en la vida de Jokul que lo convirtieron en Jackson, y si es así, él como una entidad, no ha desaparecido.

—¡Por eso reaccionó de esa forma con Hiccup! —exclamó Eep de repente—, sino mal recuerdo, Firefly y Frost siempre hablaban de impresiones pasadas, de tener sentimientos antiguos mezclados con los actuales. Probablemente los _sentimientos_ de Jokul se vieron afectados cuando Haddock dijo que lo destruirían.

—Pero al final eso no explica el papel de Haddock, Jumper —refutó Tomás—. Las impresiones se activan por los enlaces del pasado. Haddock no debería tener ninguno.

De pronto, todos voltearon hacia Hiccup. Él realmente no quería volverse el centro de atención, sobre todo por su situación actual. No necesitaba saber la historia de Jokul para captar lo que estaban pensando. Creían que él estaba relacionado con el pasado. Y tenían razón. Pero era algo que no quería que supieran, excepto por Guy y Rapunzel, los demás no tenían nada que ver con eso.

—¿No estarás insinuando que Haddock es la reencarnación de uno de los elementos, verdad? —dijo Courtney con tono antipático, y una expresión que dejaba en claro lo que pensaba al respecto—. Imposible, Arlet, te está sobrando mucha imaginación.

—No lo insinúo, Hawk, _sé_ que Haddock es Ignis —respondió.

Courtney bufó con exageración, intentando parecer lo más escéptica posible. La verdad no quería que Adrian siguiera por esa línea porque entonces significaba que Hiccup tendría que colocarse en el mismo lugar que Mérida y Jackson, y en su estado actual no mágico, era como aventarlo a un foso lleno de quintaped. Necesitaba ayudarlo en lo que fuera.

—Si se supone que los elementos se encontraran, ¿qué te hace pensar que todos estarán en Hogwarts? —inquirió—, cierto, Haddock y Overland no se llevan bien, y parecen estar en conflicto constante, pero eso no indica nada. Frost se lleva mal con otras personas, está la tal Mabel Pines o Anna Arendelle. Ellas también pueden ser Ignis, ¿no lo crees? Además, ¿no crees que si Haddock estuviese teniendo visiones o algo así, nos lo diría?, digo, es muy idiota, pero no tanto. Él comprendería el peligro en el que estamos si se queda callado.

Hiccup fue golpeado duramente por esas palabras. No fue por la aparente desestimación de sus habilidades, sino por la muestra de pura confianza que Babcock había descrito. Ella _confiaba_ en él. Confiaba en que él les diría algo importante de ser necesario, que no les mentiría, que sobrepondría sus inseguridades en beneficio de todos. Eso lo hizo sentirse irremediablemente feliz, e irremediablemente miserable. Con gusto habría abierto la boca para decir todo y corresponder al gesto de Courtney, pero… pero la aversión que sentía por Jackson era mucho mayor.

—No digo que él no lo sea, pero hasta que no lo comprobemos, lo mejor será no saltarnos a la primera opción —continuó la chica.

—Hawk tiene mucha razón —apoyó Ruffnut—. Firefly y Frost ya nos han dado demostraciones de su relación con los elementos. Haddock no.

—Eso es cierto —dijo Eep.

—Es mejor no apresurarnos —convino decir Rapunzel.

Pero Adrian estaba escéptico. No agregó más, pero en ningún momento les dio la razón. Quedaban dos horas para que iniciara el día, y con el asunto aparentemente zanjado, pudieron descansar finalmente.

Nadie tuvo sueños placenteros.

Norman fue uno de ellos.

Veía cosas que no tenían sentido. Estaba en un bosque de árboles chuecos y delgados, corriendo a gran velocidad y sosteniendo una espada muy antigua. Sentía su respiración agitada y la adrenalina aceleraba sus movimientos. Cuando llegó a un claro se detuvo un momento para admirar el cielo donde resplandecía una redonda luna de tonos anaranjados. La espada en su mano se volvió ligera, como si no pesara. Norman bajó la mirada y frente a él se encontró a su hermana mayor. Courtney estaba vestida con ropas antiguas, aunque no podría decir de qué época. Su hermana se notaba más vieja, con una expresión que no supo definir.

" _¿Estás traicionándome de nuevo?"._

Norman no lo comprendió, así como tampoco entendió por qué había levantado el brazo con la espada. Quiso gritar para detenerse, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Norman despertó de improviso. El corazón le latía a mil y el sudor le mojaba la frente y el cuello. Se percató que los demás comenzaban a despertarse también, entre quejidos y pucheros por no haber dormido nada.

—¿Qué fue eso? —murmuró observándose la mano. Tenía la sensación de haber cortado algo, era algo que no podía explicarse.

Y escuchó de nuevo las voces que lo incitaban a deshacerse del peligro.

Norman pasó saliva con dificultad. En el encuentro con la Bestia no había salido tan librado como creyó.

* * *

Nod Huha _entendió_ al fin que nada volvería a ser igual. Había visto cara a cara el peligro que enfrentaban. Había presenciado como el mundo —más bien, los que ostentaban el poder— se pasaba las reglas por el arco del triunfo. Había despertado de su narcisismo. Había sido _desenmascarado._

No había sido de lo más bonito que le haya pasado.

La realidad le golpeó duramente. Nod ya no podía darse el lujo de portarse como un arrogante sabelotodo —cuando nunca supo nada—, cuando sus compañeros ahora peligraban. Eret y Nathaniel le habían apoyado enseguida, ambos con residuos de su horrible experiencia aún con ellos, y los demás… los demás lo hacían porque querían saber más que nada qué era lo que lo había hecho palidecer.

Esa mañana, Nod necesitó de otra cosa más que de la llamada de la directora Queen para hacerles ver a sus compañeros, que no estaban en un torneo normal.

La directora Queen había llamado al equipo en un asunto de urgencia. Nod y los demás entraron a la oficina donde los profesores se mantenían de pie a cada lado del escritorio. Todos estaban ahí, excepto Ronin Todorov. Nod sintió un escalofrío horrible atravesarla la espina. Se repetía mentalmente que no podía estar sucediendo eso, que era imposible —IMPOSIBLE— que a Ronin le haya pasado algo malo. Porque Ronin era el tipo más genial de todos; nadie podía ganarle. Pero tuvo que tragarse su admiración cuando Tara les contó que Ronin había desaparecido en la noche y que no encontraban rastro de él.

—No está en el bosque ni en los alrededores. Nadie le vio salir del comedor. No hay testigos de lo que sucedió —informó Tara Queen.

Pero Nod no pensaba en eso. Pensaba en las palabras de los de Hogwarts, en sus advertencias. Los debilitarían, le habían dicho, más de lo que ya están. Primero con los desaparecidos, luego desacreditando a Tara y después esto.

—" _Están moviéndose"_ —e imaginó gusanos arrastrándose por las paredes y pisos de Durmstrang, deteriorándolo todo a su paso—. _"Contrólate. Ronin despareció. Debes concentrarte en el motivo por el cual ya no está, no en lo que eso te está causando. Si pierdes el temple, pierdes contra Pitch Black. No dejes que ese bastardo gane sin siquiera haberlo visto antes"._

—¿Qué es lo que _pasarrá_ _ahorra_ , _directorra_ Queen? —inquirió Sara cuando Tara finalizó de hablar.

—Ésa es una excelente pregunta —alabó Viggo, desconcertando a la chica pues nunca antes el profesor se había atrevido a responder una pregunta que se le hiciera expresamente a la directora—. Los organizadores del evento, así como otras autoridades, han considerado que los problemas se han salido del control de la directora Queen, por tal motivo han decidido unánimemente suspenderla de su cargo.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Wirt totalmente estupefacto.

—Es sólo temporalmente —aclaró Tara con calma y sonriendo—. Hasta que se hagan las debidas averiguaciones, tendré que dejar a cargo a alguien más.

Nod tuvo un mal presentimiento. Ninguno de los profesores en Durmstrang le daba buena espina. Todos ellos no eran más que magos y brujas que habían apoyado el lado oscuro en alguna ocasión. No confiaba en ellos, y sabía que si tenían estudiantes que los apoyaban era por medio de sobornos y facilidades. Los chicos recibieron el veredicto como si fuera la peor de las sentencias. Tara Queen quedaba relevada del cargo, y en su lugar, colocaron a Viggo Grimborn como el encargado.

Nod fue cuidadoso al observar las reacciones de sus compañeros. Vanellope y Beatrice no parecían contentas. Lorna y Sara hacían lo posible por no lucir espantadas. Wirt sostenía el hombro de Greg para que no actuara impulsivamente. Jason se había quedado lívido. Nathaniel y Eret eran quienes mejor mantenían la postura.

—" _No dejes que tus emociones te nublen el juicio. Eres el líder de la escuadra de Durmstrang. No pienses en sensaciones. Esto es inesperado, pero a la vez lógico. Siempre buscaron excusas para desacreditar a la directora"_ —fue cuando cayó en cuenta que tal vez uno de los propósitos del torneo era ése; quitar del camino a una posible amenaza—. _"Hay aliados de Pitch Black en la escuela y nos conocen bien. Saben que no haremos nada porque estamos en una competencia. Nos metieron a fuerzas lo de ser los mejores para que no cuestionáramos nada. Creen que lo tienen todo controlado. Creen que saben cómo voy a reaccionar"._

La ira no era nueva para Nod, pero sí lo fue en esta ocasión por distintos motivos. Odiaba que lo tomaran por un tonto impulsivo cuyo ego no le permitía ver frente a sus narices. Pero estaba bien. Que lo pensaran así. Ésa sería su ventaja. Ningún profesor sabía de su trato con los de Hogwarts y Beauxbatons.

Nod hizo lo que debía hacer. Fingió la debida preocupación indecisa por Ronin, se _dejó_ convencer por Viggo de que debían continuar en la competencia, no _defendió_ el honor de Tara e _ignoró_ el malestar de sus compañeros. Actuó como tenía que hacer para que no supieran que él estaba jugando la partida no sólo como un peón.

Cuando el equipo salió de la oficina hacia el comedor, Nod se limitó a darles una mirada significativa a sus compañeros. Una que les pedía aguardar el momento preciso para hablar, y que les indicaba que también debían actuar. Y así lo hicieron. Fingieron tener discrepancias entre sí, estar en desacuerdo. Actuaron como un equipo dividido, uno vulnerable.

Y Nod sabía que eso tendría desventajas como ventajas. Cuando sus compañeros se alejaron, el profesor Johann se le acercó para decirle que lamentaba lo de Ronin y que él se haría cargo de ellos tan bien como Todorov.

— _Quiero ganar por él_ —dijo Nod, sabiendo lo que tenía que decir.

— _Y así será, mi estimado muchacho_ —sonrió Johann con amabilidad—, _Viggo se quedará en la escuela para vigilar las investigaciones en el bosque, perro nos ha enviado al profesor Mandrake y a mí para ocupar los lugares faltantes._

—" _Y con Mandrake viene su asqueroso hijo"_ —sonrió con arrogancia hacia Johann, ocultando lo mucho que la noticia le revolvía las entrañas—. _Voy a ganar este torneo._

Johann le palmeó el hombro. Era un gesto cualquiera para otros; para Nod, que sólo lo había recibido de Ronin, se convirtió en algo asqueroso. Johann no merecía siquiera tocarlo. Cuando Johann se fue, Nod no quiso hacer ninguna expresión que revelara que estaba fingiendo. Tenía que ser cuidadoso hasta en eso. Sin embargo, no todo se iba a quedar así.

— _Diles lo que pasó_ —informó al chico oculto entre las columnas gruesas apenas moviendo los labios. Si alguien le viera, se diría que no había abierto la boca.

Nod no esperó una respuesta y siguió su camino dejando que Jason Regan saliera de su escondite y se dirigiera hacia la habitación donde la escuadra de Hogwarts le esperaba para los escoltara de regreso. Nod anduvo por el corredor con la mirada en alta y la expresión más decidida que pudiera poner, pensando en lo rápido que había cambiado en un día. Antes no habría desperdiciado ni un segundo de su atención en alguien como Regan, en un forastero. Actualmente no se permitiría ser tan arrogante como para desaprovechar la ayuda que el chico proporcionaba. Tenían que estar unidos, todos en Durmstrang, ¿pero cómo lograrlo? En su escuela se había fomentado el individualismo, y los interese propios siempre los guiaban en sus decisiones. Nod no podía quedarse para resolverlo (el contrato firmado con magia se lo impediría también), pero tal vez si le encomendaba la misión a Jason Regan, él podría conseguirlo. Jason no era demasiado habilidoso, pero lo compensaba con una voluntad inquebrantable que pocos podían presumir de tener. Además, si con el equipo viajaban los profesores más tenebrosos, seguro que tendría una oportunidad más que adecuada para hacer que los de Durmstrang se unieran.

—" _Es un plan absurdo, pero usualmente son los que tienen mejores resultados"_ —se dijo a sí mismo. Después de todo, lo había comprobado en el bosque al seguir el plan de Norman—. _"Sólo espero que esto salga tan bien como al chico. Es cuestión de dejarlo en las manos adecuadas, supongo"._

Cuando llegó al corredor principal, ya se encontraban otros equipos allí. Nod los observó sutilmente. ¿Le habían parecido siempre tan jóvenes? Porque no recordaba haberlos visto de esa manera. A Nod nunca le había importado la edad de los demás, pero ahora… se daba cuenta que eran niños atrapados en las maquinaciones de adultos. Los de Hogwarts aparecieron justo cuando lo pensaba; eran los más jóvenes de todos —no contaba al chico de nueve años del ITME, no todavía—, sólo con trece años de edad… y ya habían peleado más veces contra el verdadero enemigo que los demás. Nod tenía que admitir que los admiraba, aunque fuera un golpe para su orgullo.

Su amigo Eret no tardó en dirigirse hacia donde estaba Astrid. Nod no lo detuvo. Debían aparentar normalidad, ¿y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que continuar sus conductas normales? Eret se había interesado en esa niña rubia desde el momento en que la vio (lo cual solía producir incontables y ricas oportunidades para burlarse de los gustos aparentemente insanos de Eret). No lo culpaba. Astrid era interesante en una forma particular. No era amable ni modosita, tenía la boca llena de duras palabras y la mirada todavía más dura. Ni siquiera sus compañeras de Durmstrang se miraban tan imponentes como Astrid Hofferson. Además, era linda, todavía con las líneas del rostro marcadas por rasgos infantiles, pero Nod no dudaba en lo guapa que se pondría en unos cuantos años.

—¿ _Prreparrada_ _parra_ lo que sigue? —preguntó Eret a Astrid con una de esas sonrisas ladeadas que a algunas chicas alrededor hicieron suspirar.

Astrid parecía inmune al encanto de Eret, al menos parcialmente.

—Siempre —respondió, sonriéndole también. Una sonrisa que nadie le había visto antes.

—Nunca creí que vería el día en que Hofferson coquetearía con un chico —dijo Courtney a una distancia considerable, recargándose en el hombro de Ruffnut.

—¿A eso se le llama coquetear? —cuestionó Eep a su lado, elevando una ceja con franco escepticismo. Para ella Hofferson sólo estaba hablando con el tipo alto de Durmstrang; algo que ella también podría hacer. Eret le agradaba, era exactamente lo que ella consideraría como un oponente digno para poner sus fuerzas a prueba. Quizás, cuando no tuviera que fingir que Hogwarts y Durmstrang se llevaban mal, le retaría a un duelo de magia y de combate.

—Es un comienzo —acotó Courtney, encogiendo ligeramente los hombros. Eep pensó que Courtney sólo buscaba distraerse para no tener que pensar en Mavis.

El asunto de su vínculo de almas era intrigante. Las emociones que percibieron fueron intensas a pesar de la distancia. Todavía podían ver los ligeros temblores en sus cuerpos. Mavis seguía sufriendo, y ellas no estaban con ella como querían. Eep había deseado tener un vínculo así con Rapunzel o con Johnny, pero al ver las consecuencias se lo pensaba mejor. Que tu alma estuviera mezclada con otra a tal punto, no era tan maravilloso como sonaba. Sin embargo, no descartaba las ventajas. Después de todo, el vínculo entre Moana con Jackson y Eugene les había dado la oportunidad de comenzar una alianza con Castelobruxo.

Jackson… se notaba tenso, molesto consigo mismo (no había tomado a bien el hecho de casi haber congelado a todos) y cansando. Para ella, él siempre había sido la clase de persona en la que confiaría su vida, pero su pasado como Jokul el Rey Solitario, señalaba otras cosas a tener en cuenta. Jackson era tan distinto a Jokul, que se preguntó qué era lo que podía lograr ese cambio. Eep no podría tener una mente tan rápida como la de Guy y Adrian, pero sí que podía entender algunas cosas, entre ellas, que cualquier cosa que haya pasado con Jokul lo hizo dejar todo atrás —su alianza con Pitch, sus propios motivos— para obtener algo mejor.

En cuanto entraron al comedor, los recibieron las malas noticias de las que Jason Regan les había advertido tan sólo unos instantes antes. Los reporteros y las _vuelicámaras_ estaban por doquier en un tumulto que ya no respetaba límites. Maite se había visto obligada a unírseles, más que nada para proteger a los chicos de Hogwarts cuando más que un reportero quería hacerles preguntas indebidas. El orden había cambiado. La suspensión de Tara Queen marcó un comienzo a los reportajes amarillistas. Sólo cuando Viggo se anunció como nuevo director y dio un discurso de cierre, el ruido se calmó un poco; él también declaró que los profesores a cargo serían Mandrake, Johann y su hermano Ryker, mientras que él se quedaría en el colegio para asegurarse que las averiguaciones del Bosque de los Árboles de Edelwood.

Terminó su discurso con un simple agradecimiento a las autoridades del torneo por hacerse cargo tan oportunamente de los problemas acontecidos.

— _Será cabrón_ —masculló Beatrice con una sonrisa tensa. Nod le envió una mirada de advertencia. Con los reporteros tan cerca y sin límites, cualquier cosa que dijeran podría ser usada en su contra.

— _La directora Queen no se merecía esto_ —susurró Greg, el hermano menor de Wirt—. _Quisiera que el profesor Todorov estuviera aquí._

—" _Todos pensamos igual"_ —Nod estaba de acuerdo, pero tenía que comportarse como un mago maduro. Era lo más difícil que tenía que hacer. Miró hacia donde estaban Adrian Flint y Kristoff Glacefolle, el primero permanecía sereno como de costumbre y el segundo hablaba en voz baja con Marinette. ¿Cómo se comunicaría con ellos desde ahora? Por el momento tenía claro qué era lo que quería darle a Adrian como máxima muestra de confianza. Había tenido que recurrir a Vanellope para conseguirlo, ella era la única que podía ir y venir sin levantar tantas sospechas—. _"Seguramente sabrán sacarle provecho, o eso espero"._

No había estado prestando atención a los sucesos del torneo. En lo que usaba su tiempo para pensar, Sidmodius había estado hablando de continuar la selección de una nueva escuela usando el mismo método de antes. El sorteo resultó en la elección de la Academia de Magia Beauxbatons como el siguiente destino.

—" _Eso está bien. Beauxbatons es nuestro aliado y puede que tengamos más chances de hablar en ese sitio que en otro lugar"_ —asimismo, tenía la idea de que la selección no era aleatoria. Si Pitch quería tener un ejército armado antes de que el torneo terminara, lo mejor era apresurar las cosas. Ya había obtenido a la Bestia en los bosques de Durmstrang, ¿qué era lo que buscaba en Beauxbatons? Al parecer, Kristoff también lo estaba meditando a la vez que veía a los tres profesores de su escuela acercarse a la tribuna.

Nathalie Sancoeur tomó el estrado cuando Sidmodius le cedió la palabra. Era una bruja joven de gesto severo con increíbles ojos azules que no mostraban emoción alguna, ataviada con una moderna túnica azul y rojo. Cuando habló, no se notaba su acento francés. Su manejo del inglés era impecable.

—La Academia de Magia Beauxbatons se ha enorgullecido por su carácter estilizado, elegante, instituidor de magos y brujas con talentos múltiples. Hemos preparado una manera sencilla de dirigirnos hacia el siguiente destino en cuanto finalice el desayuno. Entonces, les pedimos cordialmente se encaminen hacia el patio principal. Recomendamos usen capas y abrigos _ligeros_. No hay necesidad de que se preocupen por el frío, ya que pronto estarán en nuestra prestiogiosa academia. Eso es todo por ahora. Disfruten de la comida.

Nathalien bajó con pasitos pequeños. Su erguida espalda fue usada en múltiples bromas por parte de los gemelos Malfoy para alegrarle la mañana a sus compañeros. El desayuno presentó la perfecta oportunidad para que Jackson diera las últimas instrucciones a Derba, sobre cómo debería manejar los asuntos con Quimera en cuanto regresara a Hogwarts.

—¿Estás seguro de esto, Frost? —preguntó Wig en voz baja, echando una mirada significativa hacia Adrian. No le molestaba que parte de los planes provinieran de él, pero le interesaba saber la opinión de Jackson. Ante todo, él era el líder de Quimera.

—Lo suficiente como para pedírtelo, Wig —confió Jackson con una ligera sonrisa—. No todo esto viene de Arlet, ¿acaso crees que le permitiría tomar el mando de Quimera así nomás? No me subestimes.

—No lo hago —declaró, tomándole de la mano. Derba era la quimera con más edad de todos. Su trabajo era preocuparse por sus amigos, darles el apoyo maduro que solían necesitar—. Hawk me contó lo que pasó anoche, cuando nosotros dormíamos. No pongas esa cara. Ella _sabe_ que no puede guardar secretos como esos para los que conocemos utu pasado. No quiero que pienses que te veo como un peligro o como un desquiciado que sólo quiere destruirnos. No nos harías daño intencionalmente.

—Eres más considerada conmigo más de lo que debes, Wig —acusó—. Ya he herido a muchos antes… no intencionalmente como tú dices. No puedo perdonarme por eso.

—Pero también los has protegido —recordó ella con una sonrisa dulce. Jackson habría querido refutárselo, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo cuando Derba se ponía en ese plan. Derba siempre les estaba dando ánimos a todos; si ella tuviera hijos propios, Jackson no dudaba que sería una madre excelente—. Escúchame bien, no conocemos a detalle la historia de Jokul, pero algo sí me queda claro. Él debió tener a alguien inmensamente valioso que proteger para haber roto relaciones con Pitch. Como un espíritu verdadero, las emociones son algo que se desborda en ellos, ¿no?, por lo que intuyo que Jokul debió conocer a alguien a quien realmente apreció. El amor, Jackson, no es sólo un sentimiento nada más, es lo que nos convierte en mejores personas. ¿Tú amas a Eugene, a Moana y a los gemelos, no?

—También a ti y a todos mis amigos —añadió con una sonrisa encantadora.

—¿Lo ves, Frost? Hay amor en ti, sólo falta que te quites ese miedo a ti mismo. Definitivamente, no eres lo más malo que haya pasado en el mundo —le dio un golpecito en las sienes—, así que no más caras largas, ¿de acuerdo?

—Si no fueras mayor que yo, podría enamorarme de ti, Wig.

—¿Y romperle el corazón a Rider? —bufó—, no quiero ser culpable de amoríos no correspondidos. Además, no eres mi tipo para nada. Me gustan mayores.

Jackson se rió con ligereza, como desde hace tiempo no lo hacía. El desayuno ya no le supo tan insípido, y pudo compartir bromas con Derba sobre lo genial que iba a ser ya no estar en un clima tan frío. Jackson presumía siempre que las bajas temperaturas nunca fueron problema para él. ¿Era acaso esta resistencia uno de los poderes que le quedaban de Jokul? De por sí, Jackson siempre había pensado que sus fuerzas eran sobrenaturales. Tocó la madera de su cayado. El objeto en sí era extraño, según Epona y Drusila, había venido con él cuando lo dejaron en el portón, casi como si no pudieran estar separados. Jackson no recordaba la primera vez que lo tomó, sin embargo, había aprendido a manejarlo con facilidad cuando tuvo la edad suficiente.

Era una extensión más de su cuerpo, aunque Snotlout y Tuffnut siempre se estuvieran riendo de él diciéndole que mejor se dedicara a pastorear ovejas.

Estaba tan dedicado al estudio de su cayado, que cuando levantó la mirada se topó con los ojos de Hiccup que —muy seguramente— le habían estado observando. Jackson de inmediato reaccionó como se esperaba, el más puro desencanto asentándose en sus facciones al notarse en el escrutinio de Haddock. Tuvo ganas de decirle que dejara de mirarlo como si se tratara de un experimento raro cuyos resultados fueran impredecibles. Pero detestaría tener que ceder. Con Haddock siempre era así. De modo que le plantó cara para que supiera que no podría intimidarle.

¿Qué era lo que veía Haddock en él? Era una pregunta lógica aunque no apreciada. Eugene le había dicho que era su hermano. Ruffnut le bastaba con que fuera Jackson. Derba lo había descrito como una persona llena de amor por otros, no obstante, la oscuridad era algo todavía parte de su esencia. ¿Era eso lo que Hiccup notaba?, ¿Qué era malo?

—" _Pues felicidades, Fastidiccup insoportable, no eres el primero que lo cree"_ —porque le bastó reconocer en Tomás, Rapunzel, Astrid y Norman la clase de expresión que le darían a un animal peligroso. Fue duro, sobre todo por Tomás. Él fue la única quimera que lo vio de esa manera— _. "Seguro que estás feliz y disfrutándolo. Ya me lo imagino. Debe ser divertidísimo que tu enemigo esté en un estira y afloja de recuerdos"._

Pero Hiccup había estado mirando a Jackson por otras razones. Había recurrido a Guy para saber la historia de Jokul. Enterarse de eso, lo había dejado ampliamente sorprendido. Consecuentemente, no había podido tomar a Jackson como un simple chico, incluso uno que tenía lazos con Pitch Black. Ahora le resultaba _algo_ intrigante, y múltiples teorías se formaban al respecto (teorías que, sospechaba, tenían que ver con cierto tapiz en _Grimmauld Place_ ). Después de todo, Jackson había dicho claramente el nombre de Spica la noche anterior. Entonces, podía ser que…

—Dejen de mirarse tan intensamente, par de tortolos —el comentario provino de Courtney, que sonreía con dulce picardía a la vez que bebía el último sorbo de su vino especiado—, ya sabemos que se aman.

Tuffnut comenzó a hacer ruidos de arrumacos, a la vez que Ruffnut y Alejandría les mandaban besitos melosos. Jackson le dirigió una mueca desdeñosa a Courtney. Luego, para detener la actuación de Tuff, le envió un hechizo frío que le heló los brazos haciendo que las burlas se dirigieran a él. Pero Hiccup fue otra historia. De un tiempo a acá, oír la voz de Babcock le producía una sensación cosquillosa en el cuerpo que no podía definir, sólo venía cuando se trataba de ella. Era fácil escuchar las palabras de Courtney, quien tenía facilidad para hablar. Lo que Hiccup no acababa de comprender era porque él, precisamente de todas las personas, parecía más susceptible a ella.

Courtney todavía lucía cansada, tanto por la batalla como por tener que aguantar las emociones de Mavis por el vínculo. Tenía tenues ojeras que el _glamour_ no alcanzó a ocultar. El cabello estaba mal hecho (en realidad no, se le veía bien a opinión de Hiccup, pero _bien_ no era el adjetivo que pegara con Courtney; ella siempre tenía que lucir _fabulosa_ ). La cara… Hiccup se esforzó por no mirar demasiado las marcas de dedos que le habían quedado a causa del toque de los cadáveres. Había sido la primera pelea en el torneo, y aun Hiccup había creído que todos tendrían que haber participado, era un pensamiento ingenuo.

La manera más fiable de matarlos era separándolos. Courtney y Norman no eran una buena pareja al momento de pelear, pero la resistencia a dejarse matar fue lo que los salvó. Los Babcock habían demostrado su poderío al salir vivos de ésa, ayudando a su vez a los de Durmstrang. Ellos habían sido quienes consiguieron la alianza con los búlgaros. Pero también fue por ellos que tal vez perdieron a Ilvermony. Hiccup era curioso, y cada cosa que escuchaba, si era lo suficientemente interesante y misteriosa, lograba entrar en su lista de cosas por resolver. La historia de los Babcock parecía tener todos esos elementos.

Cuando los platos y vasos quedaron vacíos, el desayuno terminó. Su estadía en Durmstrang terminó con la misma brevedad con la que comenzó. La profesora Sancoeur no volvió a dirigirles la palabra. Sus indicaciones habían sido suficientemente claras como para repetirlas, así que los asistentes se dirigieron al patio principal. Los equipajes ya habían sido debidamente despachados, así que solamente los estudiantes y respectivos asistentes usarían lo que fuera que en Beauxbatons hubieran elegido como transporte.

—Olvida lo de capas y abrigos ligeros, está haciendo mucho frío —dijo Fenzy a Moana, a la vez que caminaban junto a Jackson y Eugene para reunirse en el punto establecido—. ¡Lo bueno es que no estaremos más aquí!, pero en verdad quiero regresar a Castelobruxo. Los inviernos no son tan duros estando en la selva.

—A mí me gusta el frío —dijo Jackson a la vez que movía su cayado. Moana y Fenzy pudieron notar como la magia congelante de Overland era más fría que el clima, al cristalizarla de forma uniforme lo que tocaba—. El calor, por lo contrario, me disgusta. No me gusta sentirme acalorado.

—Pues te vas a derretir en Castelobruxo, entonces, paleta de hielo —sonrió Fenzy. Jackson le aventó un poco de nieve en la cara, a lo que Fenzy respondió imitando el ataque.

—¿Qué les dijiste a Maui y a Lon sobre lo de anoche? —preguntó Eugene dejando que su amigo y fenzy comenzaran una pequeña pelea de bolas de nieve en la que se unieron los gemelos Malfoy, Mérida, Alejandría, Zack y Kiet con prontitud.

—Nada —respondió—. Era la respuesta más lógica. Si les decía a dónde había estado, ellos buscarían detalles al respecto lo que era arriesgado pues nadie notó cuando fuimos a su habitación. Si les mentía, bueno, Lon es muy bueno percatándose de quien le miente y quien no. Al no darles una respuesta directa, les di la libertad de que pensaran en lo que quisieran. Conociendo a Maui, seguro creerá que estoy tratando de hacer algo para sacarlo del equipo. Su ego es tan grande, que no podría pensar otra cosa.

—¿Y qué hay de Lon? —Eugene esquivó una bola de nieve que le dio de lleno a la persona detrás de él. Un reportero seguramente.

—Es más listo que Maui, pero se deja llevar por sus inseguridades. No te preocupes. Tenemos suficiente tiempo para formalizar nuestra alianza. Ellos son orgullosos, pero también saben cuando deben dejar eso de lado y centrarse.

—Mmm, si tú lo dices, Moana —no sonaba convencido—, ¿has pensando en la propuesta de Frost?

—Algo, sí —admitió, esta vez ella era la que no se veía convencida—, no lo sé, Eugene, Quimera suena fabuloso, ¿pero qué ganaría uniéndome? No es como si las aventuras en la selva fueran de lo más divertidas. Hay muchos animales salvajes que aún no controlamos.

—Quimera no son sólo aventuras, también significa un montón de cosas más. El propósito de hacerlo internacional es estrechar lazos sin recurrir a alianzas. Simple amistad.

—Lo pensaré un poco más. Jackson tendrá una respuesta a su debido tiempo.

La nieve caía suavemente en el patio principal. La sorpresa que Beauxbatons preparó para ellos se reveló en dos enormes carruajes con ruedas de metal plateado que resaltaban contra la madera de álamo negro y fresno que constituía el carro. Tenían una capa de pintura color azul cielo, y los adornos se distinguían en ninfas, unicornios y hadas. Diez _abraxan_ tiraban de cada carruaje; diez hermosos especímenes con crines platas y pelaje dorado. Eran bellísimos y poderosos, y llevaban sobre el pecho una correa especial con el emblema de Beauxbatons y su lema _Vertu, Raison, Force_. Eran una maravilla para el ojo de cualquiera.

—¿Te imaginas lo fuerte que esas patas patearían? —preguntó Tuffnut a su hermana, con una sonrisa que indicaba las hilarantes formas en que podrían emplearse a los _abraxan_ para causar caos.

—Seguro que si convencemos a papá, podríamos tener uno o dos, hermano —ella también sonrió. Después de todo, un _abraxan_ era menos peligroso que un nundu, ¡y hasta sería feliz viviendo en los amplios terrenos de Nailey Cottage!

—A ustedes dos parece que les gusta mucho la destrucción —señaló Kristoff apareciendo repentinamente a su lado. Los reporteros enseguida comenzaron a tomarles fotografías, como si fuese todo un acontecimiento—, y parece que son muy famosos.

—Lo somos —aceptó Ruffnut cruzándose de brazos y resoplando—, pero no por las razones que quisiéramos.

—Todo lo que ven son a los Gemelos del Demonio —bufó Tuffnut—. Lo que no tiene sentido. Si hubiéramos invocado al demonio, te aseguro que ahora mismo el mundo sería un caos. Haríamos estallar todo.

—Excepto a nuestra familia —dijo Ruffnut.

—Excepto a ellos —confirmó su hermano.

Kristoff soltó una ligera carcajada. Una semana había pasado desde que conoció oficialmente a los gemelos Malfoy, y no le parecían esas máquinas de matar que los periódicos le habían mostrado durante tanto tiempo. De hecho, si era objetivo, nadie de Hogwarts se veía como un maleante. La mala fama creada por la prensa era el único problema.

—¿Sabían que los Malfoy antes eran una familia que pertenecía exclusivamente a la nobleza francesa? —les preguntó Kristoff.

—Sí —respondió Tuffnut con tanta simpleza que Glacefolle se sorprendió—. Eran nativos de Normandía. Hace mil años, por medio del matrimonio del último Lord Malfoy con una hija de la Casa Black, fue como emigraron a Reino Unido. Los Malfoy se distinguieron por sus aportaciones a la magia en cuanto a hechizos de protección.

—El lema de su casa es _Pureté, Honneur, Tradition_. Un tanto aburrido, si me pides mi opinión —comentó Ruffnut—. Además, hay sangre Malfoy en muuuchas de las familias de magos de la actualidad, ¿sabías que los Arendelle y los Soleil comparten ancentros con nuestra familia? ¡Aterrador!, digo, Soleil es bastante agradable, pero las hermanas Arendelle… por Merlín, ¿cómo las aguantan?

Kristoff hizo un esfuerzo por no quedar con una expresión embotada. Ya notaba cómo era que los gemelos Malfoy —que a leguas se veían menos cuerdos que un mago al que se le aplicara el _Obliviate_ — habían sido seleccionados.

—Elsa y Anna no son tan malas —dijo obteniendo las más puras muecas de incredulidad de los gemelos—. Bueno, Anna… es sólo que se emociona mucho por líos que involucren el amor, y Elsa es un poco seria y retraída, pero una vez la conoces te agrada —su gesto se hizo suave, a la vez que su tono se volvió mucho más íntimo—. Ella es amable a su manera. Nunca se mete en líos y su sinceridad es su mejor cualidad.

—Guau —dijo la gemela—, no sabía que te gustara así de mucho, Kristoff.

Las mejillas del francés se colorearon de la tonalidad de la granada. Boqueó como pez fuera del agua al intentar negar lo que había sido tan obvio para Ruffnut Malfoy, que no se percató que la mencionada se aproximaba hasta que Tuffnut hizo señas con su cabeza.

—¡E-Elsa! —titubeó con el color sin írsele de la cara—, ¿p-por qué estás…?

—Lamento la interrupción —al parecer, la diatriba de Kristoff le era indiferente porque sus modales se mantuvieron impecables—. Necesito hablar con ustedes, heredero e hija de la Casa Malfoy.

Los gemelos mostraron sus mejores expresiones de confusión. Pero fue Tuffnut fue quien salvó del bochorno a Kristoff, aceptando la petición. No estaba dejando pasar una oportunidad para burlarse de la incomodidad de alguien —aunque, admitía, prefería reírse de otras situaciones—, sólo estaba intrigado en lo que Elsa les diría. Se había dirigido a ellos con los modales que se emplearían en una circunstancia de alta alcurnia, algo que los gemelos no acostumbraban tener a menudo. Acompañaron a Elsa para alejarse del tumulto de reporteros que se había formado para _filmar_ a la escuadra de Hogwarts y la de Castelobruxo en plena guerra de bolas de nieve que nadie, ni siquiera los profesores de Beauxbatons, se notaban dispuestos a detener.

Elsa no había llamado nunca la atención, a pesar de ser la heredera al trono francés. Era hermosísima con su cabello rubio platinado y sus enormes ojos azules como el más precioso zafiro, tenía la piel tan pálida que era un milagro pensar que tenía sangre y no leche recorriéndole las venas, y era alta, por lo menos más que ellos dos. Muy guapa, e inteligente a juzgar por el papel que venía representando en el torneo. Pero ni a Tuff ni a Ruff les había parecido la gran cosa.

—Bueno, ¿de qué querías hablarnos? —dijo Tuffnut.

Elsa le lanzó una pequeña mirada suspicaz, como si de alguna manera intentara sacarle respuestas por ese medio.

—Es de mala educación callarte cuando se supone que fuiste tú la que pidió que habláramos —acotó Ruffnut, apuntándole con el dedo.

Elsa ignoró ese desliz.

—Quería saber qué tanto conocen a sus compañeros.

—¿Qué? —fue la respuesta en simultaneo.

—¿Ustedes son amigos de todos los de su escuadra? —insistió.

—Pues sí, duh —respondió Ruffnut rolando los ojos.

—Ya los hubiéramos echado a un poso lleno de escregutos de cola explosiva de no ser así —aportó su gemelo—, ¿eso es lo que querías saber?

—Está en relación con eso —concedió—. ¿Cuánto llevan de conocerse?

—Tres años —dijo Tuffnut—, aunque Rider lleva más años conociendo a Frost que nosotros. Es el mejor amigo de Frost aunque eso se nota a simple vista.

—Entonces, ustedes no son los más cercanos a Jackson Overland…

—¡Claro que somos cercanos! —rectificó Ruffnut como si el comentario la ofendiera, y dejando pasar el hecho de que Elsa sabía quién era Frost específicamente—, que no te quede duda.

—Frost nos ama —dijo Tuffnut sin vergüenza—, ¿y quién no lo haría? Somos fantásticos.

Y entonces, los gemelos chocaron sus cabezas entre sí, afirmando lo expresado. Elsa guardó silencio. Sus ojos azules se enfocaron en los gemelos con una intensidad que logró que ellos se sintieran incómodos. No era la mirada juzgona que tanto conocían, sino una que indicaba que la persona frente a ellos no los consideraba dignos.

—¡Thor, Quill, vengan! —les gritó Eep desde la distancia, llamándolos para que se unieran a la batalla de nieve antes de que les dijeran algo.

Los gemelos se apartaron inmediatamente de la compañía de Elsa, sin siquiera despedirse. La sensación que les recorría el cuerpo era sosegadora. Les había hecho sudar frío a pesar de estar en el exterior. No voltearon hacia atrás. No necesitaban hacerlo para saber que ella todavía les miraba, y que no había nada virtuoso en sus ojos como Kristoff les había dicho anteriormente.

La batalla de nieve consiguió disminuir la tensión provocada por tantas malas noticias en la mañana. Algunos miembros de otras escuelas se animaron a unirse, y pronto el patio del Instituto de Magia de Durmstrang se llenó con el eco de risas y exclamaciones de júbilo. Aprovechándose dela confunsión, Nod hizo una señal a Adrian que el otro percibió enseguida.

Ambos líderes, a los que se unió Kristoff y Moana al ver sus intenciones, se encontraron en un punto del patio que les daba cierta privacidad. Si alguien osaba acercarse, sus propios compañeros de escuadra resguardaban el perímetro arrojando nieve o interponiéndose.

— _Serré_ _brreve_ —informó Nod, sabiendo que la presencia de Moana representaba otra alianza y que tenía que aguardar a preguntar los detalles. Movió su mano debajo de su elegante capa roja, para extraer de su bolsillo lo que Tara Queen le hubiera entregado al terminar la fiesta, antes de la desaparición de Ronin, como una muestra de que lo consideraba digno de llevar las riendas—. De las cosas que _contarron_ , me llamó la atención el _grrupo_ _Quimerra_ y sus habilidades. Las funciones que ellos cumplen en _Hogwarrts_ _serrán_ imitadas en Durmstrang, _clarro_ , _dentrro_ de _nuestrras_ posibilidades. _Mencionarron_ algo _acerrca_ de un mapa que _hicierron_ _parra_ _ubicarr_ cada sitio en su escuela.

—El Mapa de los Cuatro Grandes —clarificó Adrian—, ¿qué pasa con ello?

—Durmstrang se _convertirrá_ en un nido de _víborras_ en cuanto Tara Queen se vaya _forrmalmente_ —indicó Nod extendiéndole unos cuantos pergaminos a Adrian—. Jason Regan y unos cuantos más se _encarrgarrán_ de _mantenerr_ el colegio vigilado, pero _crreo_ que debemos _comunicarrnos_ a distancia. Si mal no _rrecuerrdo_ , el hechizo que _emplearron_ para _hacerr_ su mapa puede _extenderrse_ a _otrras_ _siemprre_ y cuando se apegue _perrfectamente_ a la zona. Lo que te estoy _entrregando_ es un mapa de toda la zona que _abarrcan_ los _terrenos_ de Durmstrang y del _prropio_ castillo. _Quierro_ que Hogwarts esté al pendiente de alguna anomalía.

—Es una buena idea —dijo Kristoff—. Al ampliar el mapa, tendríamos una herramienta que permita ver el movimiento en otras escuelas sin necesidad de presenciarlo directamente. Es… complicado, pero bastante útil. En cuanto lleguemos a Beauxbatons, entregaré también un mapa de la escuela.

—Castelobruxo también entrara en el mapa —aseguró Moana—, ¿pero servirá de algo solo un mapa y que se encuentre en Hogwarts? Los hechizos de replicación son inadecuados para un proyecto como éste, pero hay otras maneras de crear replicas y tenerlas aquí con nosotros.

—El mapa se encuentra aún en Hogwarts. Una de mis compañeras del equipo de soporte se encargará de entregar toda la información que me han dado, incluyendo esto —señaló los pergaminos en su mano—. Ella lo traerá en cuanto las vacaciones de invierno comiencen, no antes y siempre cuando nadie sospeche de ella. Derba es una quimera, y por lo tanto, uno de los objetivos a mantener bajo vigilancia de Pitch Black. Les advierto, sólo las quimeras pueden acceder a la información del mapa. Así que cuando los mapas de sus escuelas se agreguen, tendrán que unirse.

—Que así sea —asintió Nod—. Una cosa más. La _dirrectorra_ pudo _serr_ suspendida, _perro_ _seguirrá_ ayudando. Ha planeado _viajarr_ a _Rreino_ Unido _parra_ _visitarr_ a su familia _ahorra_ que se aliado con su _ministrro_.

—Me parece bien —dijo Adrian, y luego miró a Kristoff—. ¿Habrá en Beauxbatons un sitio donde podamos reunirnos para afinar los detalles?

—Mmm, sí, lo hay —respondió.

—Entonces, hasta ese momento es conveniente mantenernos alejados —indicó Moana. Los tres líderes estuvieron de acuerdo, separándose fingiendo toda la casualidad del mundo. Esperaban que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta de su furtivo encuentro.

Afortunadamente, la pelea en la nieve se estaba llevando toda la atención. Eep era la que se la estaba pasando mejor, haciendo enormes bolas de fría escarcha y arrojándolas con facilidad que le dotaban sus músculos. Al verla entrar en su zona, Rapunzel se hizo a un lado, sabiendo que era más listo no meterse en el camino de su amiga se contentó con animarla recargada en una de las murallas de piedra. Adoraba los momentos como éste, en los que la paz y la esperanza se respiraban. Rapunzel sonrió a la vez que acomodaba su flequillo, pensando en que por _esto_ valía la pena pelear.

No podía dejar que Pitch Black o Gothel les arrebatarán esto.

—" _Con mi poder, podré protegerlos a todos"_ —afirmó, sosteniendo con delicadeza su trenza.

— _Y lo podrá hacer, mi señora._

Rapunzel respingó al oír la suave tonalidad de esa voz. Cuando viró a su izquierda, se topó con un anciano de baja estatura, de rostro simétrico con la barbilla afilada y los ojos rasgados; llevaba una túnica demasiado simple con estampados floridos que no se veía adecuada para el frío. Lo había visto antes en la tarima, así que debía tratarse de uno de los profesores de Beauxbatons. Recordó entonces que Anna le había hablado de él.

— _¿Disculpe, profesor Fu?_ —dijo en perfecto francés. Rapunzel lo manejaba tan bien como el inglés.

Él se le quedó mirando con una extraña sonrisa que de no ser por sus impecables modales, Rapunzel habría fruncido el ceño.

— _Pronto obtendrá respuestas, mi señora, pero no aquí donde la magia oscura pueda enterarse. Un camino largo se extiende bajo sus pies. Uno que está lleno de obstáculos. Tendrá que hacerlo pronto, antes de que los siete se deterioren. Le han estado esperando duramente mucho tiempo, mi señora, tanto tiempo que todos han olvidado que usted vivió más años que los demás. Pero yo no olvido, ni los que resguardaron su poder antes que yo. Nunca. Esperé por ello. Esperé al momento indicado._

— _Eh… ¿se encuentra bien? No entiendo de lo que está hablándome, profesor. De hecho, creo que no soy la persona a la que debería decirle esto._

Pero el profesor Fu sólo sonrió misteriosamente.

— _Claro que estoy hablando con la persona adecuada_ —aseguró—. _Si bien no lo conocí en vida, mi deber como guardián de los siete me mantiene conectado con el pasado. Mi maestro se aseguró de ello._

— _¿Su maestro?_

— _Sí, mi maestro; su vida anterior. Después de todo, no importa si han pasado más de seis mil años, usted sigue teniendo la misma presencia_ —y añadió—, _mi señor Terra._

— _¿Qué?_ —abrió fuertemente los ojos, repentinamente incapaz de comprenderlo. Fu se bastó con darle una corta reverencia a modo de despedida quitándole la oportunidad de decir algo.

—¡Punz! —el grito de Eep le trajo de vuelta. Rapunzel notó que ella tenía el cabello esponjoso cubierto de nieve y una enorme sonrisa—, oye, ya acabó la guerra. ¡Los abatí a todos!, incluso a Frost y ya sabes lo difícil que es darle cuando se cubre con su hielo y, ¿qué te pasa? No te ves muy bien.

Rapunzel tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por componer su mejor sonrisa para no preocupar a su amiga. Había asuntos que no había podido compartir con ella, y que prefería mantener fuera de discusión. Las visiones, la charla con Hiccup… la aparente conexión que podría tener con un pasado lejano, eran cuestiones que debían ser tratadas con intimidad. Confiaba en Eep, pero no quería que se preocupara por ella en el torneo donde todo podía pasar.

—Nada, Eep —le dijo—. Creo que ya es hora de irnos, ¿no?

Efectivamente. Nathalie les llamaba para que formaran sus respectivos grupos. Los carruajes estaban dispuestos de tal manera que en uno viajarían las comitivas principales, como los estudiantes, profesores y reporteros principales; en el segundo irían los invitados especiales, los reporteros generales y los asistentes comunes. El viaje no les tomaría cinco días como el que hicieron a bordo del Drazki, sin embargo, tampoco sería tan rápido.

Adrian Flint tuvo que apresurarse para entregarle a Derba los pergaminos que Nod le dio. Del equipo de apoyo técnico sólo se quedarían Robinson, Macintosh y MacGuffin, los demás regresarían a Hogwarts por medio de trasladores.

—Cuídalos, Arlet —le pidió dándole un rápido abrazo.

—Lo haré, Wig —prometió.

Theodore Nott miraba a la distancia a los gemelos Malfoy, que movían sus manos enardecidamente despidiéndose de él. El panorama no se le antojaba estable. Con la suspensión de Tara Queen y la postulación de nuevos profesores con antecedentes dudosos, tenía la certeza que la balanza se había inclinado hacia un lado, uno en el que no resultaba un beneficio. De acuerdo a Ruffnut, habían conseguido afianzar las alianzas con Durmstrang y Beauxbatons a un precio relativamente bajo, pero Nott sabía que la meta todavía era lejana.

—¿En serio se irán volando? —preguntó Alaudi a sus padres—. Los dragones están atacando ciudades, ¿pero qué los detiene de atacar un carruaje volador?

—Debemos confiar y esperar lo mejor, cariño, a veces es lo único que podemos hacer —le dijo Susan para calmarlo alisando los rubios cabellos de su hijo.

—Pero… —el niño mordió su labio inferior—. Si les pasa algo malo… no quiero perder a mis primos, mamá. Los quiero mucho.

—Lo sé —sonrió con pesadumbres—, pero en esto no podemos interferir, Alaudi. Ellos firmaron un contrato que no pueden desobedecer, así que si las autoridades de Beauxbatons decidieron usar este medio para transportarse, así tendrá que ser.

Alaudi no dijo nada más. Entendía las condiciones en las que se estaba dando el torneo, eso no lo hacía más fácil. Tuffnut y Ruffnut eran su familia. Habían estado ahí siempre, actuando como alocados hermanos mayores que solían sacarle canas verdes a Eric Goyle cuando le tocaba cuidarlos.

Era difícil pensar que podrían desaparecer de un momento a otro.

A lo lejos, los gemelos Malfoy les otorgaron un último gesto de despedida para después subir al carruaje que los llevaría al siguiente destino mientras que la familia Nott tendría que regresar a Reino Unido lo antes posible.

* * *

El interior de los carruajes fue sorprendente. Una enorme estancia rodeada de columnas brillantes con lámparas de cristales cortados a detalle les dio la bienvenida. Los colores imperantes eran los tenues azules y aguamarina, además de toques de dorado de piezas artesanales que estaban hechas de oro. En las paredes pinturas de ninfas, sirenas y musas se movían con danzarines movimientos; había algunas estatuas que entonaban el himno de la escuela, y otras que tocaban el arpa en armoniosas melodías. El piso de azulejos simulaba el efecto de mosaico. Dos escaleras en espiral se situaban al fondo con largos y gruesos escalones.

—Estas escaleras tienen escrito en cada escalón el nombre de cada escuela —les explicaba Nathalie al darles el tour—, cuando quieran acceder su respectivo cuarto tendrán que pisar cuatro veces, se les abrirá el acceso. Para las salas de alimento o de descanso tendrán que hacerlos dos veces. No importa quien esté adentro del cuarto, podrán entrar sin problemas a menos que se trate de la habitación de las escuelas cuyo acceso está restringido a los profesores y a los alumnos. Las reglas en Beauxbatons son diferentes a las otras escuelas. Nos enorgullecemos de nuestros modales y raciocinio, así que las peleas están totalmente prohibidas. A los buscapleitos se les dará el debido castigo.

—Nos está mirando como si nosotros fuéramos unos buscaproblemas —susurró Alejandría con molestia.

—El viaje durara tres días y no habrá ningún reto que presentar. La prueba final se celebrará en el fin de semana, así que podrán descansar lo necesario. Eso es todo por ahora —finalizó.

—Para ser tan joven es más seria que el profesor Ackerman —mencionó Eugene.

—La profesora Sancoeur es una prestigiosa bruja cuyo trabajo impecable ha renovado la administración de Beauxbatons —indicó Stanford Pines a su estudiante.

—Oh, yo… lo siento, profesor Pines. No fue mi intención decirlo…

—Descuide, señor Fitzherbert, es comprensible que a su edad se comporte de esta manera, aun así le sugiero que cuide los deslices de su boca. En la situación actual, los reporteros están buscando cualquier excusa para minimizar el nombre de Hogwarts. La gran pérdida de puntos fue una deliciosa noticia para la prensa sensacionalista. Así que hay que ser cuidadosos con lo que decimos.

—¿Usted está decepcionado, profesor? —le preguntó.

—No, ¿por qué habría de estarlo? Han estado jugando siguiendo las reglas, y aun así, quieren desmoralizarlos quitándoles puntos. Todo indica que lo que ustedes hacen les molesta, y eso me parece bien. Ustedes no vinieron para competir por un premio, después de todo.

—Disculpe la pregunta, profesor —interrumpió Jackson—, ¿qué pasa con sus sobrinos? La última vez que los vi junto a usted fue al comienzo del torneo. Ahora ya no lo saludan.

Stanford no pudo evitar que el desasosiego se mostrara en su rostro. Un suspiro de puro abatimiento se le escapó. De reojo, miró hacia donde la escuadra de Ilvermony se afanaba por subir los escalones para encontrar el suyo. Dipper estaba a la cabeza junto a su hermana Mabel. Ninguno de los dos volteó.

—Es un asunto delicado —dijo el profesor Pines—. Conflictos por asuntos del pasado que ya no deberían concernirnos. No es algo que puedan comprender ajenos a la familia Pines.

En otras palabras, no era de su incumbencia. Eugene y Jackson no insistieron, por mucho que dicha información pudiera ayudarles a saber más sobre el aparente conflicto entre los Pines y los Babcock. Al final decidieron que nada podían hacer más que los mismos involucrados, en sí Flint les había dicho a Norman y Courtney que era su trabajo asegurar la alianza con Ilvermony.

—Creo que a los directivos de Beauxbatons no les agradamos —dijo Alejandría notando que el escalón que debía pertenecerles quedaba hasta arriba de la escalera—, o quizás pensaron que como hacemos ejercicio, nos gustaría subir estas escalerotas.

—No es tan malo —les dijo Kristoff detrás de ellos. Debido a la temperatura templada del interior, ya no era necesario vestir ropa gruesa, por lo que todos los presentes se habían retirado los abrigos y capas.

—¡Vaya músculos escondías detrás de toda esa ropa, Kristoff! —le dijo Ruffnut dándole un golpecito en los brazos—, no se comparan con los de mi Teddy, pero son impresionantes.

—Sólo para aclarar, ¿estamos hablando de una persona o de un peluche?

—¡Teddy es una persona! Es el chico más asombroso de todos, es fuerte y guapo como ninguno —sonrió ella—, y es mi novio, ¿qué tan genial es eso?

—Entonces, hay alguien que soporta tu rareza —no se necesitaba conocerlos demasiado para percatarse de lo tocados que estaban los gemelos Malfoy—. Definitivamente tengo que conocerlo. Cualquier persona que haga sonreír de esa forma a su pareja cuando habla sobre ella, merece ser reconocida, ¿no lo crees? —le palmeó la cabeza como gesto paternal—. Pero esa historia para luego, lo que vine a mostrarles es que ustedes tienen la mejor habitación de todas. Ustedes tienen la mejor vista.

—¿La mejor vista?

Pero Kristoff se los mostró personalmente. Cuando llegaron al último escalón, él pisó tres veces el suelo. Una puerta se abrió al costado, casi como si fuera un portal a otra dimensión. Al entrar, no pudieron menos que aceptar que los de Beauxbatons tenía un gusto de lo más fino. A diferencia de su habitación en Durmstrang, cada uno tendría su dormitorio separado con baño exclusivo. La sala común tenía confortables muebles color crema y mesitas donde, si lo pedían, podía aparecerse comida. Las lámparas eran de cristales azules y blancos que prendían a través de aplausos y, como Kristoff les había dicho, tenían la vista más asombrosa de todas. En el exterior, el carruaje no daba la impresión de tener demasiadas ventanas. En el interior, un enorme ventanal con vista al cielo era lo que verían los chicos por los próximos días.

—Tenías toda la razón del mundo —dijo Courtney, impresionada.

—Lo sé —no ocultó su presunción—. Como sea, me tengo que ir antes de que los profesores me digan que no debo estar aquí. Por cierto, si se lo preguntan, en verdad no podrán entrar a las habitaciones de otras escuelas. Yo pude por cosa de favoritismo, ya saben, sólo los de mi escuela pueden. No querrán averiguar qué es lo que les pasará a quienes rompan las reglas. Nuestro director es un tipo confiable y serio, pero también es severo, ¿de acuerdo?

En cuanto Kristoff les dejó, se dieron la oportunidad de acomodarse en el nuevo sitio.

—Ya estamos arriba —señaló Rapunzel viendo el ventanal donde podían apreciarse las espesas nubes invernales. Eran tan densas que no se podía ver nada afuera, ni siquiera el supuesto grupo de aurores que debían estar custodiándolos. Su mente trajo a colación el recuerdo bruto de su vivencia con los dragones. El fuego y el olor a ceniza no eran fáciles de olvidar, y sólo pedía que sus compañeros no lo conocieran pronto—. _"Y no es de lo único que tengo que preocuparme ahora… las reencarnaciones de los elementos, las profecías, las visiones… y luego lo que dijo el profesor Fu… todo está sucediendo tan repentinamente que es difícil adaptarse"._

—Oye, Punz, ¿vienes? —le preguntó Eep. Como no era necesario vestir el uniforme, así que podían usar ropa común. Cabe decir que lo habían aprovechado al instante, cambiándose enseguida—. Hawk, Thor, Claw, Hiccup y yo iremos a ver qué más hay antes de descansar.

—No, gracias —no tenía ganas de encontrarse con el profesor Fu o enterarse de otra rareza—, me quedaré a reparar mi equipo de maniobras, y tal vez a repasar algunos hechizos. Se supone que cada escuela tiene que darnos una pista de lo que tratara la siguiente prueba, y si no lo han hecho, significa que lo anunciarán en cuanto lleguemos. Quiero estar preparada.

—De acuerdo, Punz. Nos vemos al rato.

En compañía de sus amigos, Eep salió de la habitación. Pronto se percataron que no fueron los únicos con esa idea cuando la estancia principal estaba llena de todos los participantes vestidos casualmente. Courtney estaba más que feliz de ya no tener que vestir su uniforme todos los días. Había soltado su cabello, cepillándolo hasta sacarle brillo. Se habría colocado maquillaje, pero Ruffnut le había asegurado, una vez que lo había hecho, que se veía diez años más vieja, así que sólo se colocó bálsamo para los labios. Se veía bonita, y lo sabía. Llamó la atención de más de un chico de escuelas exteriores. Hiccup y Guy se notaban incómodos ante eso. Les desagradaban algunas miradas, a su opinión nada inocentes, que le dedicaban.

—Quiero ir al comedor. La comida francesa tiene que ser deliciosa —dijo Eep, emocionada—. Cuando papá nos llevaba a casa de Blaise, Daphne preparaba _ratatouille_ y _coq au vin_ , y eran platillos exquisitos. ¿Los tendrán en el menú?

—Siempre pensando en comida, Jumper —dijo Courtney—, yo quiero ir a la zona de recreación. Mi madre había planeado enviarme a Beauxbatons cuando las cosas se pusieron feas en Hogwarts, trató de convencerme con los lujos y estatus.

—¿Y eso no te convenció? —Hiccup preguntó, mordaz—. ¿Quién eres tú?, porque la Babcock que conozco habría aceptado enseguida.

—Soy más que una muñequita con vestidos bonitos, Haddock —replicó.

Hiccup miró otra vez las marcas de su cara. Ella no era sólo una cara bonita. Courtney era arrogante y ambiciosa, pero también astuta, valiente y determinada. No abandonaba a sus amigos, y no era tan egocéntrica como había creído cuando la conoció.

— _¡Hawk!_

La alegre intervención de Adrien Agreste les indujo a dejar su charla. El rubio muchacho se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa radiante y la mirada fija en Courtney, detalle que no pasó desapercibido por los dos chicos de Hogwarts que no disimularon el desencanto que les generaba.

—Hola, Adrien —saludó ella como si nada—, ¿a qué vienes?

—Pensé que _podgía_ _dagles_ un _toug_ por los _cuagtos_ de las _escalegas_ —dijo—, ya sabes, _mostgag_ un poco de la hospitalidad de _nuestga_ escuela.

—No es como que necesitemos un guía —dijo Guy con un tono más brusco del que empleaba. Adrien pareció no notarlo, no fue así con Hiccup, Ruffnut y Eep que conocían muy bien a su amigo—, la profesora Sancouer fue clara en sus indicaciones.

— _Pog_ supuesto, _pego_ hay más cosas por _veg_ —le aseguró Adrien con amabilidad—. Los salones de _gecgeación_ son _vagiados_. Hay salas de _lectuga_ , de _teatgo_ , incluso una sala de duelos.

—¿Sala de duelos? —dijo Ruffnut—, oh sí, eso sí suena interesante. Yo creí que no habría nada interesante que hacer en esta carroza. Necesito lanzar algunos cuantos hechizos para quitarme todo el estrés que acumulé en Durmstrang.

Adrien vio su oportunidad. No conocía demasiado a Courtney, pero sí que había notado lo dedicada que era con sus amigos, especialmente con Ruffnut. Si quería convertirse en alguien cercano a Hawk, lo mejor era llevarse bien con su mejor amiga.

—Puedo _llevaglos_ si es lo que _quiegen_ —sugirió.

—¡Anda, Hawk, que ya no aguanto estar inactiva! —berreó Ruffnut colgándose del brazo de su amiga.

—Espera, Malfoy, ¿no se supone que iríamos a ver el comedor? —intervino Hiccup intentando retomar el plan original, y que el francés no estuviera cerca de ellos—. Eep tiene hambre y…

—No suena mal lo de los duelos —dijo Eep cortando de tajo toda intención de Hiccup de apartar—. La comida sabe mejor después de un poco de ejercicio. Además, no todo es sobre el equipo de maniobras. Necesito entrenar lo básico, quizás sería bueno que los profesores Pines y Ackerman nos auxilien. También podríamos invitar a los demás, entre más seamos es más divertido.

—¡Sí, así podré patearles el trasero a Tuff y a los demás! —canturreó Ruffnut felizmente.

—Claw y yo regresáramos a decirles. Ustedes adelántense —dijo Eep tomando del brazo a Guy y llevándolo consigo sin siquiera preguntarle.

Guy sólo pudo dejarse llevar y esperar que nada malo pasara en su ausencia. No desconfiaba de Adrien Agreste, hasta donde se conocían él parecía afín a su causa y no se había puesto a la alianza desde el principio, era sólo que… Guy tuvo que decirse a sí mismo que sus sentimientos hacia su amiga se habían transformado un poco. No podía definirlo todavía, pero había algo ahí que tenía cierto sentido. Probablemente no era el mejor momento para distraerse con tales cosas, sin embargo, no podía evitarlo.

Adrien, para disgusto de Hiccup, escoltó al resto del grupito a una de las salas localizadas en el décimo escalón donde pisó varias veces para abrirla. Si las zonas de duelo en el Drazki habían sido dedicadas a la Magia Marcial, las de Beauxbatons iban dirigidas más a duelos del tipo formal, aquellos que ya no eran muy comunes. Estaba vacío lo que era ciertamente gratificante. Había una mesa y una repisa, dispuestas con los materiales necesarios para un duelo como medidores de tiempo, pulidores de varita portátiles y marcadores de puntos. Adrien propuso que acomodaran el equipo en lo que los faltantes llegaban.

—¡Anda, Haddock, mueve esas manos! —apuró Courtney cargando tres pesados marcadores como si no pesaran nada.

—Ya, Babcock, no hace falta que me grites. _Sé_ lo que tengo que hacer —contestó, malhumorado. No entendía la razón de su descontento, pero comenzaba a pensar que era porque Adrien estaba _muy_ cerca de Courtney— _. "Seguro querrá aprovecharse de ella. Si supiera que Babcock tiene la mano pesada cuando alguien quiere pasarse de listo… ¿pero por qué demonios le está sonriendo de esa manera a Agreste? ¡Ni siquiera llevan mucho de conocerse! A mí me sigue tratando como si fuera cualquier fulano. No es como si me interesara el trato que le da a los demás, sólo que es injusto que no me dé mi lugar… aunque no tendría que ser así. Ella y yo somos amigos, bueno, ni siquiera eso. Conocidos, sí, eso somos, pero debería valer algo… ¿de verdad Agreste acaba de decir que se ve bien con el cabello suelto? Qué original. Se nota que le pusiste todo el empeño del mundo. Claro, continúa inflándole el ego, cómo si a ella le hiciera falta. Por Merlín, ¿este tonto no se puede callar?"._

—Haddock, deja de apretar el pulidor de varitas —le dijo Ruffnut.

—No estoy apretando nada, Malfoy —espetó con desagrado.

—Ajá, lo que digas —dijo—. No se cómo es que terminaste así, pero es mejor que desistas.

—Sólo un imbécil seguiría tus sugerencias.

—Sólo un imbécil las ignoraría. Sé que mi juicio no es de fiar, aun así, en _esto_ —e hizo un movimiento con sus dedos para encerrar en un cuadrado a Courtney y a él— soy una experta. Además, ¿no que no estabas preparado para una relación?

—No me agrada esta conversación, principalmente porque no sé de lo que estás hablando.

Ruffnut le quedó viendo con consternación, como quien está al tanto de todo y espera que otros también lo estén.

—Y creí que Tuff era idiota. Como sea. Te recomiendo que no lo intentes con Hawk, con lo de Mavis no está en sus cincos sentidos.

—Espera, ¿qué?

Ruffnut roló los ojos.

—¿De verdad me estás diciendo que uno de los estudiantes más listos de Hogwarts no se ha percatado de nada? Por Circe, Haddock, una cosa es que seas un negado a reconocer tus propios sentimientos, pero no creí que estuvieras tan grave.

—No te estoy entendiendo nada, Malfoy —se giró para encararla, dejando el pulidor en una mesita que se encontraba al lado de las zonas de duelo—, ¿qué se supone que estoy negándome a aceptar?

Pero antes de que Ruffnut pudiera contestarle a la habitación entraron más chicos de la escuadra de Hogwarts acompañados por Levi y Stanford. Una práctica de duelos inició, entonces, por lo que Ruffnut no tuvo otra oportunidad de hablar con Hiccup. Y era sumamente importante que hablaran. Que Haddock se negara a aceptar que Courtney empezaba a gustarle, podría llevar a otra cosa.

Nunca debían olvidar reflexionar sobre sus sentimientos, pues Pitch Black estaría atento a cualquier descuido.

* * *

Harry respiró profundamente, apagando la pantalla. Había visto lo suficiente para saber más o menos como se estaban dando las cosas en el torneo, y en cuanto Theo volviera, seguro se enteraría de más cosas. Además, Hiccup le estaría enviando cartas informándole de los cambios acontecidos en el lenguaje secreto que habían empleado desde el inicio del año. Hiccup tenía que decirle todo lo que pasaba, si es que no quería que lo sacara de Hogwarts. La restricción de su magia habría hecho que Harry lo mantuviera en casa hasta que descubrieran qué podía hacer. Sin embargo, Harry había fallado en ser responsable, y se debía a que reflejaba muchas veces sus sentimientos en Hiccup. El chico le había prometido que se esforzaría más que nadie para no se notara su falta de magia, y lo había hecho al punto de conseguir ser seleccionado sobre otros alumnos igual de talentosos. Afortunadamente, Hiccup no había necesitado usar magia en ningún momento; nadie le había retado a duelo durante la travesía del Drazki, y el equipo de maniobras era más para habilidades físicas que mágicas.

—" _¿Pero cuando no pueda depender del equipo o de la ayuda de sus amigos, qué pasará?"_ —era la pregunta indiscutible. Harry a veces sentía el impulso de detenerlo, de traerlo de vuelta a donde estaría a salvo.

Y _ése_ era el problema.

Hiccup no tenía un sitio donde se aseguraran de su bienestar. Harry sacó de su cajón las dos cartas que le habían llegado esa mañana. Una pertenecía a Elinor DunBroch, y otra a Gobber Belch. Dos cartas muy distintas mencionando al mismo muchacho. Tal parecía que Hiccup no podría siquiera alejarse de los problemas familiares en el torneo. Gobber le había escrito sobre el encuentro con Stoick. La letra era torcida y poco legible, pero el mensaje era claro: Stoick Haddock quería devuelta a su hijo. Harry estaba sorprendido que se hubiera enterado de la presentación de Hiccup como príncipe (que hubiese sucedido, de hecho, le indicaba lo descuidados que eran algunos magos al momento de tirar sus ejemplares de periódicos). No estaba seguro cuáles eran los verdaderos motivos detrás de eso, aunque por la carta de Gobber podía dilucidarlo. Luego estaba Elinor. Al parecer Stoick no había visitado solamente la residencia de Gobber, sino también la de Elinor en compañía de un abogado, alegando que la custodia no había sido apropiadamente discutida. Elinor había tenido que hacer un esfuerzo para no hechizar al padre de su sobrino y al inoportuno de su abogado.

Elinor no se había conformado con relatarle los hechos, sino lleno su carta con sugerencias que más bien eran órdenes repletas de cortesía. Su petición era clara. Hiccup viviría con ella hasta que fuera mayor de edad, teniendo control completo de la vida de su sobrino, lo que significaba que Harry no tendría que fungir como su padrino nunca más. Por una parte, Harry sabía que Hiccup se vería beneficiado de estar con su familia de sangre, por otra, ya Hiccup le había dicho sobre las tensiones con los DunBroch por el conflicto entre su prima y su tía. Ser la manzana de la discordia entre ellas no era algo que Harry deseara para su ahijado. Se decía constantemente que sus sentimientos estaban nublando su juicio, pero la solución era simple. Ni con su padre ni con su tía, Hiccup sería feliz.

Harry tenía que ser cuidadoso, entonces, y hacer las cosas correctamente.

Las charlas con Draco le habían supuesto tener que reflexionar sobre sus propias ideas. Había planeado tener un hogar con Pansy y sus hijos en cuanto se pudiera, ¿qué tal si a eso le agregaban la presencia de otro miembro más? Pansy podía ser fría en su trato con otras personas, pero no lo sería con Hiccup, y considerando que era uno de sus alumnos, no habría problemas. Quizás, podría intentarlo, llevarse a Hiccup con él.

Guardó las dos cartas devuelta al cajón y continuó leyendo y firmando los reportes pendientes. La falta de personal era preocupante, así como la disminución de candidatos para llenar los huecos. Se había visto obligado a establecer nuevos horarios para que cada auror trabajara el máximo de horas posible, y recontratado a los que estaban jubilados o trabajando en oficinas extranjeras. Era esencial que se mantuviera el orden, pero no era optimista al respecto. Sabía que pronto no bastarían estas medidas para contener el caos que se desataría.

Dieron golpecitos en su puerta. Harry concedió el permiso para que entrara. Un muchacho de cabello castaño oscuro y tranquilos ojos azules se colocó frente a su escritorio. Era un joven auror recién ascendido de su puesto de recluta. Se había graduado de Hogwarts hace cinco años, habiendo sido seleccionado en Slytherin. Su registro de misiones de apoyo era aceptable, y sin duda, podría encargarse del trabajo que Harry le asignaría esa ocasión.

—Lizzy, es decir, la auror Elizabeth me informó que mandó a llamarme, señor —dijo el joven, mostrando los residuos de su acento noruego.

—Tengo una misión para ti —dijo, directamente notando enseguida la súbita sorpresa en el auror. Era apenas un niño si consideraba su corta edad y experiencia. No lo culpaba si se ponía un poco nervioso de que el jefe de los aurores le encomendara un trabajo individual y tan importante como éste—. Trabajarás encubierto durante la siguiente semana. Irás a Francia.

—¿Francia, señor? ¿No es allí dónde se realizará la siguiente prueba del torneo?

—Eres perspicaz, Vali —le sonrió afablemente—. Exactamente. Te estoy enviando al torneo para que vayas en condición de asistente regular, un visitante. Tu tarea consistirá en entregar estas misivas a un participante de la escuadra de Hogwarts. Su nombre es Hiccup Haddock.

—¿El príncipe Hiccup? —balbuceó, estupefacto. Harry asintió. Las mejillas de Vali se ruborizaron. Había actuado impulsivamente, dejando ver su asombro al enterarse de quien estaría implicado—, digo, esto… ¿tiene que ver con algún asunto de la realeza?

—No, Vali, lamento decir que esto parte de un asunto personal. Hiccup es mi ahijado, y desearía poder enviarle directamente las cartas que te daré, pero dada su posición social y la que tiene en el torneo, no creo que eso sea… prudente. La confidencialidad es fundamental.

—Entiendo, señor. Cualquiera podría acceder a información personal, usted quiere que me acerque a su alteza sin llamar la atención, como si fuera uno de sus admiradores.

Harry supo que había escogido al indicado. Vali Dahl podía escasear de experiencia, pero lo compensaba con su astucia y dedicación. Además, era cauto y no le gustaba alardear.

—Hiccup no confía en desconocidos, así que cuando te acerques a él dile que envió el hijo de Prongs, ¿entendido?

—El hijo de Prongs —repitió Vali.

—Bien, saldrás dentro de dos días. Recuerda que la discreción es indispensable.

—No llamaré la atención de nadie, señor —afirmó.

—Tengo fe de que así será. Puedes retirarte, Vali.

—Sí, señor.

Cuando Vali salió de su oficina, Harry pudo respirar con tranquilidad. Tachó de su lista un pendiente menos. No le agradaba completamente depender de alguien más para pasar el mensaje, pero sabía que si él mismo viajaba a Beauxbatons podría levantar sospechas. Lo sensato era mantenerse alejado unos cuantos días.

Al finalizar el papeleo, su secretaría le informó que Hermione le esperaba en el recibidor. Harry se levantó de su silla y estiró sus brazos. La espalda estaba tan tensa que escuchó crujir sus huesos. La edad le estaba pasando factura. Tomó su abrigo del perchero y salió para encontrarse con su amiga. Con la luz de las lámparas del recibidor, Harry pudo apreciar los sutiles cambios en la apariencia de Hermione Granger. Durante los años que estuvo casada con Ronald Weasley, había tenido que aguantar. Ron no era el mejor marido de todos, ni el mago más _comprensible_. Harry nunca había cuestionado a su amigo en favor de preservar su amistad, pero sabía los prejuicios que se ocultaban detrás de sus acciones. Ni siquiera los Weasley se escapaban de ellos. Hermione era una mujer con ideas revolucionarias, que no se detenía hasta crear la justicia que por tanto tiempo había desaparecido de la sociedad mágica. Ron no era así, y no fueron pocas las veces en que sus ideologías los llevaron a fuertes discusiones.

Quizás su matrimonio siempre había destinado a fracasar.

Ahora a Hermione había regresado esa antigua vitalidad, ese centello en sus pupilas de determinación. Estaba recreándose, zafándose de lo que le había anclado durante muchos años. Harry reconocía su atractivo pero estaba muy acostumbrado a verla como una hermana, que nunca consideró otra perspectiva. Actualmente, podía declarar que Hermione era una de las brujas más guapas que hubiera conocido.

—¿Qué tal van las cosas en el trabajo? —le preguntó cuando ambos salieron del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica.

—Mejor que antes —respondió—. Nuevas leyes serán aprobadas en cuanto Theo regrese de Durmstrang y preceda las votaciones en el Wizengamot. En cuanto eso suceda, podremos procesar los casos de manera clara y justa.

—Cualquiera diría que ha sido un buen día para ti.

—Ha sido un buen día —concedió—, no el mejor, pero entra en los primeros diez de mi lista. Como sea, gracias a eso he tenido tiempo de investigar varias cosas, y los libros que me ha dado Astoria han ayudado a formular varias ideas. ¿Sabías que en el norte de Europa, en Asia y ciertas zonas de la India, y unas cuantas más cerca del Mar Mediterráneo existieron pueblos muy antiguos de magos?

—No, pero seguramente me lo contarás tú, ¿no es así? —le sonrió. Ella le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

—La información es casi rala, ya que estos pueblos se vieron inmiscuidos debido a sus poderes, por lo que los textos creados fueron quemados o destruidos, o simplemente se perdieron. Tenían tradiciones similares a las de la sociedad mágica en los 80's, lo que me hace pensar que ellos las heredaron. El incesto les ayudaba a mantener la pureza, pero no sólo la de sangre, Harry. De acuerdo con ellos, la sangre tenía memoria, guardaba un poder primordial, así que se casaban entre sí para acercarse más al poder original. Por supuesto, hubo quienes no quisieron seguir la tradición del incesto, lo que afirma el asunto de magos y brujas nacidos en familias muggles, quienes seguramente tuvieron un antepasado con sangre mágica. Estos primeros pueblos eran poderosos, Harry, en los textos que he leído se dice poco, pero se sugiere que algunos pudieron entablar conversación con dragones, traer muertos a la vida, controlar el tiempo. No me atrevería a creer que todo eso es cierto, pero los datos suelen coincidir con los libros de Hanabi y Wodensfang. Sin embargo, las fuentes son tan cuestionables… no lo sé, pareciera que son más cuentos que nada.

—Bueno, hemos aprendido que los cuentos contienen verdades, por lo menos, los que hemos descubierto recientemente.

—Por Merlín, Harry, jamás me había topado con un tema tan complicado. Los libros que leí contenían pocos datos sobre lo antiguo, salvo las descripciones muy específicas de hechizos.

—¿Hechizos oscuros?

—No los llamaría así luego de leer _Equilibrio de las energías_ de un mago nipón —dijo—. Él sugiere que en todo hechizo, poción o encantamiento, incluso maldición, hay energías positivas y negativas. No hay hechizo blanco que traiga beneficios completos. No hay hechizos oscuros que sean del todo perjudiciales. Su teoría basada en el _ying-yang_ , o en lo que los físicos muggles llaman _polaridad_ , es intrigante. Cambiaría varios paradigmas, destruiría dogmas. Es una lástima que libros tan buenos como ése se ignore. Me encargaré de hablar con McGonagall al respecto. Ella había estado buscando nuevas referencias tras un incidente con algunos alumnos que convirtieron en gelatina pegajosa a una compañera por seguir un instructivo obsoleto de pociones. Hogwarts necesita actualizar sus fuentes e incluir otras tantas como bibliografía de apoyo.

—No imagino a nadie más apta que tú para hablarlo con Minerva, Hermione. Eres la única bruja que conozco que ha leído más libros que los demás.

—Es sólo que quiero que los estudiantes estén preparados, eso es todo —dijo con modestia—. Fuera de tema, ¿iremos a _Grimmauld Place_ por James y Albus? ¿Estás seguro de querer llevarlos?

—A James no le ha sentado bien haberse mudado conmigo y casi acaba con la paciencia de Petunia así que planeaba llevarlos a la casa de Daphne para que conozca más niños de su edad.

—¿Crees que James se comporte? —estaba justificado su escepticismo.

—Creo que James es muy grande para continuar haciendo berrinches —acotó Harry—. Tengo su custodia ahora y es un hecho. Punto. Tiene que madurar. No sólo es él quien lo está pasando mal. Albus me ha contado lo insoportable que su hermano ha estado con él, de no ser porque puede visitar a Rinoa y a Zero, sus días serían horribles.

—Por lo menos has hecho un avance con ellos. Albus está tratando de adaptarse, y, bueno, James siempre ha mostrado ser tenaz. Necesita un poco más de trabajo —sonrió tristemente—. A pesar de todo, tus hijos te aman, Harry.

—¿Rose y Hugo?

—No responden mis cartas. Ron trató de concertar días en los que pudieran estar conmigo… gritaron y chillaron que no querían quedarse. No sé qué hacer. Es tan fácil para mí hacerme cargo de la oficina de Regulación de Leyes Mágicas, idear planes y estrategias, incluso buscar datos sobre cosas que pasaron hace tantos miles de años, pero parece que ser madre no es tan sencillo.

Harry colocó una mano en su hombro.

—Nada de eso. Ser padre o madre no es un trabajo sencillo. Requiere mucho esfuerzo y valor, Hermione, y si hay alguien que tenga de sobra esos dos atributos, eres tú. Rose y Hugo necesitan tiempo para pensar por sí mismos. Puedes pedirle a Ron que los deje ir de vacaciones con otros parientes, unos que no sigan tan alterados por la guerra.

Hermione le dedicó una expresión agradecida. Harry le sonrió lo mejor que pudo y le limpió las lágrimas que habían intentado escapársele.

—Lo siento, Harry, se supone que este día iríamos a ver lo de tu nueva casa y yo me pongo de sentimental.

—Soy tu amigo. Se supone que entre amigos siempre se debe ser sentimental. Ahora, si ya no hay más que decir, vayamos a _Grimmauld_. Puede que a estas alturas, tía Petunia haya amarrado a James, eso para evitar arrojarse sartenes entre sí.

—¿Arrojarse sartenes?

—Digamos que a ninguno de los dos les gusta perder. Petunia es la Señora Black, así que tiene cierta ayuda de Kreacher para defenderse. James ha estado practicando con magia para aventar objetos. Son tal para cual, lo cual es escalofriante en cierto sentido.

—Me lo figuro.

 _Grimmauld Place_ los recibió con la calidez y alegría de sus paredes renovadas. Ya no era más el sitio tétrico del que Sirius Black había huido una vez en el pasado. El olor de galletas recién horneadas junto a los chillidos de Petunia Black y las exclamaciones de James Potter II, les indicó que ambos se encontraban en la cocina. Y así fue. Petunia y James discutían sobre si el chico tenía el derecho de comer galletas.

—No hiciste tus deberes, jovencito —regañó Petunia alejando la charola de las manos tentonas de James—. No arreglaste tu habitación, ni practicaste los ejercicios de varita que Reg hizo para ti.

—Eso me da igual, vieja arrugada —espetó james intentando alcanzar aunque sea una—, ¡quiero una galleta! No he comido desde la mañana.

—Habrías desayunado si te hubieras levantado temprano. En esta casa se sirve el desayuno a las ocho en punto y no se utiliza la cocina hasta preparar el almuerzo o la comida.

—Y yo dije que me levanto a las diez, y que como cuando quiero.

—Eso habría sido habitual en la casa de tu madre. Aquí hay reglas y tienes que respetarlas.

—Respétame ésta —de un brusco movimiento, James alcanzó una galleta ocasionando que las otras salieran volando de la charola. Habrían caído al suelo de no ser por la intervención de Hermione que hizo que las galletas volvieran a su sitio con un presto movimiento de varita.

Petunia soltó un suspiro aliviado y agradeció la ayuda. James gruñó cuando notó la presencia de su padre y su madrina. Su día iba de mal en peor, a lo que se agregó la repentina intromisión de Albus que saludó a Harry y Hermione con toda naturalidad, y pidió una galleta a Petunia, obteniéndola enseguida.

—" _Claro, todos adoran al lamebotas de Albus"_ —renegó en su mente.

Harry les dijo a sus hijos que los llevaría de visita a casa de un conocido. James pensó en la posibilidad de tratarse del hogar del tío Ron, ya que Hermione estaba ahí. Pero su idea se fue al traste cuando Petunia preguntó si sería con Blaise o Draco.

Fue cuando se percató que esperar lo mejor, era una reverenda estupidez.

Harry los llevó por red _flu_ , a pesar de sus protestas.

Llegaron a una casa enorme, con una sala amplia con sillones acolchados y grandes ventanas que dejaban ver el paisaje invernal del exterior.

—¿Dónde rayos nos trajiste? —preguntó James, cruzándose de brazos.

—Ya lo verás.

Pero _ver_ era lo que menos quería él. La casa era agradable, admitía eso, pero tenía la certeza que sus dueños no lo serían. Harry les guió a la estancia contigua, donde el sonido de risas se escuchaba. Allí se encontraban dos niños pequeños en compañía de un muchacho como de dieciocho años.

—¡Harry! —gritó con entusiasmo una chiquilla rubia de carita encantadora, en cuanto vio a su padre.

James parpadeó perplejo cuando la niña se arrojó para darle un abrazo. Una muestra de cariño así sólo la había visto una vez, cuando Lily vivía. Ver que Harry no rechazaba el contacto, que incluso llegaba a corresponderlo, fue demasiado para él. La pérdida de su hermanita le golpeó el pecho como nunca antes y sintió ganas de gritar furiosamente y apartar a esa niñita que violaba la memoria de Lily.

—Hola, Sayuri —dijo Harry—, ¿cómo has estado?

—¡Bien, bien, bien! —sonrió—. ¿Buscas a mis padres? Ambos salieron. Mamá tuvo que atender una urgencia en el hospital y papá fue llamado para esperar a Theo en la oficina del Ministerio. Así que Eric nos está cuidando.

—Ya veo —dejó que Sayuri le tomara de la mano y lo llevara con los otros dos ocupantes. Tanto Albus como James permanecieron detrás de él, el primero esperando que su padre los presentara.

Albus no conocía a estas personas. Rinoa le había dicho en alguna ocasión que tenía muchos primos por parte de los amigos de su madre, así que estos niños tendrían que ser ellos. Miró con atención a cada uno. La niña rubia era bonita con su cabello agarrado en una trenza francesa; tenía pantalones grises y una playera lila de mangas largas. Tenía los ojos verdes, como él, sólo que eran más redonditos. Luego estaba el chico moreno, que se levantaba para saludar a Harry. Tenía en el rostro la expresión más confiaba que Albus le hubiera visto a un niño de esa edad; él era similar a James en eso, excepto que Albus no sintió ganas de borrarle la sonrisa de un puñetazo.

—Les presentó a Zelig y Sayuri Zabini, hijos del magozoologista, Blaise Zabini, y la titular de la Clínica de Servicios Médicos Mágicos, Daphne —les dijo—. Zelig, Sayuri, ellos son mis hijos, Albus y James Potter.

—¿Otro James? —bufó Zelig—. Por las barbas de Merlín, va ser confuso como poción multijugos cuando estén juntos. No creo que a nuestro James le haga gracia.

—Oh, cállate —le codeó su hermana, y luego les sonrió a los dos jóvenes Potter—. ¡Hola! Un placer conocerlos, en especial a ti, Albus, los gemelos nos han hablado un montón sobre ti.

Los ojos de James se abrieron abruptamente. ¡Los había llevado a casa de las malditas serpientes! La no grata sensación de decepción tomó a su corazón. Su padre no tenía vergüenza. No había pasado mucho desde que decidió traicionar a los Weasley, y ya consideraba que sus antiguos enemigos eran de confianza como para llevarlos allí.

—" _¡Traición, eres un maldito traidor!"_ —sus ojos rebosaban de furia. James hizo un esfuerzo por actuar con impulsividad. Tenía que calmarse, esperar a que su padre le llevara con sus abuelos para contarlo todo— _. "Quiero regresar con mamá. Quiero regresar con mamá"._

Albus se hallaba en una situación confusa. Por un lado, había aceptado a sus medios hermanos y a Pansy, pero eso no demeritaba hacerlo con toda la banda de Slytherin. Era incómodo. Que Harry los trajera a un lugar donde no sabían si eran bienvenidos.

—¿Te dejaron a cargo? —preguntó Harry al muchacho en el sofá, dejando que Zelig y sayuri hicieran sentir bienvenidos a sus hijos. Tomaba como buena señal que James no hubiera explotado del coraje.

—Me he convertido en la niñera oficial de los mocosos hasta nuevo aviso, señor —contestó Eric, suspirando, y agregó mirando a los recién llegados—, por cierto, me llamo Eric Goyle. Un gusto en conocerlos, chicos.

—No creo que sea un verdadero gusto —comentó Albus, tenso.

Eric le miró, confundido.

—¿Y por qué no? Que yo sepa no me has hecho nada malo. Como sea, yo cuidaré de ustedes en lo que Harry y Hermione se encargan de sus asuntos así que siéntanse con la libertad de decirme por mi nombre y borrar toda formalidad.

—Creí que atenderías los negocios de los Goyle —dijo Granger.

—¿Para qué? Se gana bien como niñera —sonrió—, le voy a cobrar el doble a Harry por no avisarme.

—Cóbrale doble a los Zabini que no te avisaron que iba traer a James y Albus —regresó Harry—, o triple. Como mejor te parezca.

—Que sea cuádruple, más un bono si llegan las bendiciones de los demás —se rió—. ¿Llegarán tarde?

—No creo, sólo vamos a revisar unas cuantas cosas —se dirigió a sus hijos; abrazó a Albus, pero al ver la expresión de James, desistió aun así, le acarició la coronilla—. Pórtense adecuadamente, chicos. Volveré en cuanto pueda.

—¿En serio nos vas a dejar con ellos, papá? —susurró Albus.

—Sí, Al. Dales una oportunidad. Zelig y Sayuri _no_ son sus padres, y Blaise y Daphne _no_ son malas personas. Tienes que abrir tu mente un poco más, porque Rinoa y Zero son más cercanos a ellos que a ti. Para comprender la perspectiva del mundo que tienen tus hermanos, tienes que acercarte a las personas que más los conocen, ¿de acuerdo?

Albus desvió la mirada. Su padre tenía razón, ¡pero era tan difícil! Esa mañana ni siquiera había pensado que terminaría en la casa de los Zabini.

—Haré lo que pueda.

—Ése es mi hijo —de nuevo, lo abrazó—. Sé que te pido mucho, ¿pero podrías vigilar a James?

—No pides mucho sino un imposible, papá —acusó—. No controlo a James.

—Eric te ayudará. Tiene experiencia con los niños problemáticos. No tienes que estar sobre tu hermano todo el día, sólo vigilar que no escape. Conociéndolo, tratará de ir a la casa de los abuelos o a la de Ron.

—Ayudaría a convencerme saber qué es lo que tú y tía Hermione irán a buscar.

—Mmm, realmente lo habría querido guardar hasta el final, pero ya que eso ayudaría a calmarte —se alzó de hombros—. Iré a revisar lugares para vivir, Albus. Quiero comprar una casa para que tú, James y tus hermanos vivan juntos. Por eso necesito que se queden aquí. Es un proyecto muy importante.

Albus estaba un poco impactado. Los cambios venían a una velocidad inesperada. Ciertamente apreciaba haber conocido a sus medios hermanos, pero vivir con ellos era una cuestión diferente porque eso incluía a Pansy Parkinson. Albus no estaba seguro de querer una madrastra. Sin embargo, al mirar el rostro de su padre sintió un atisbo de remordimiento. Harry ya había sacrificado mucho por ellos.

—Vale —cedió—. No te tardes, papá.

Harry sonrió pensando que Albus estaba dando el primer paso para formar una verdadera familia. Entendía que esto era apresurado, pero es que ya había esperado demasiado tiempo. Se despidió de nuevo, y junto a Hermione, salieron de la mansión de los Zabini.

—¿Quieres jugar quidditch, Albus? —preguntó Zelig—. Tío Harry me contó que tenías talento, y cómo no, tu padre fue el buscador más joven en entrar al equipo y tu madre jugó para las Arpías de Holy-head. Tengo buenas escobas, un regalo de cumpleaños de tu tío George.

—¿Tío George les obsequió escobas?

—Bueno, sí, es muy generoso. De todos los Weasley, él y Bill son a quienes conocemos más. Ah, sí, y a Percy —dijo, casualmente—. Como sea, eso no importa, ¿juegas o no? De una vez te digo que no porque seas mi invitado, te dejaré ganar.

—Bueno, está nevando haciendo frío…

—Pronto no lo sentiremos —aseguró Sayuri—. Ándale, Al, sólo será un rato.

El quidditch los mantendría demasiado ocupados como para hablar de asuntos que no quería tratar. Aceptó la propuesta de Zelig, felizmente hablando de lo mucho que le gustaba el juego, de cuál era su equipo favorito y de la posición que iban a jugar. Le sorprendió ver a Sayuri hablar con la misma pasión que ellos, cuando salieron al patio en compañía de Eric y de un enfurruñado James que sólo quería asesinarlo con la mirada.

—Tu hermano sí que tiene la mirada pesadita —señaló Zelig entregándole una escoba a Albus; él pudo reconocer el diseño de competencias de _Sortilegios Weasley_ , una escoba especial que sólo servía con ciertas reglas que podían decidir los competidores—. Como sea, no es que no esté acostumbrado a que asesinen con la mirada. La reglas de este juego serán simples, Albus, Eric va a invocar unos aros a una altura de cincuenta metros y una quaffle. Gana quien anote más puntos, por lo que los tres seremos cazadores.

—¿Está bien que tu hermana juegue? —preguntó Albus. En su familia sólo Dominique, Molly y Roxanne estaban interesadas en el quidditch y lo jugaban; las demás simplemente se mantenían al margen.

—No me subestimes, Potter —espetó Sayuri subiéndose a la escoba y elevándose con tanta facilidad que Albus tuvo que reconocer que no todas las niñas pequeñas eran iguales a sus primas. Siguieron a Sayuri hasta alcanzar la altura adecuada. Eric invocó los aros y la quaffle, y el juego empezó.

Albus extrañaba las reuniones en la Madriguera en las que él y sus primos jugaban hasta entrado la noche. Habían sido las únicas en las que lo aceptaban por su gran talento y no hablaban de él a sus espaldas. Zelig y Sayuri eran buenos y competitivos, pero a diferencia de James y Fred que habrían intentado tirarlo de su escoba, ellos se bastaban con ligeros empujones para quitarle la quaffle. Quizás… no eran malos como había pensado.

En la tierra, James sentía que las entrañas se le revolvían. Su vista estaba clavada en Albus, su hermano traidor, que había superado su aparente conmoción y ahora estaba de lo más a gusto jugando con esos hijos de mortífagos. Había sido una tontería esperar decencia de él, menos cuando había aceptado a los hijos bastardos de su padre. ¿Cómo no lo consideró siquiera? Si Harry y Albus eran similares, al punto que James creía que de su padre sólo había heredado el cabello y ya.

—" _Me las vas a pagar, serpiente asquerosa"_ —pensó James oyendo que Sayuri se reía por un comentario que Albus había dicho.

Estaba harto. No quería ver más la traición de su hermano. Así que dio la vuelta para regresar a la casa. Sabía que no podría usar la red _flu_ para escapar (su padre seguramente la habría hechizado para que no pudiera), y pensó que bien podría ir a curiosear. Después de todo, era un invitado y no podían negarle el derecho de conocer la mansión (y de ese modo encontrar un objeto oscuro sospechoso que pusiera en aprietos a los Zabini). Con esa idea en mente, se dirigió a la entrada trasera, subiendo los escalones de mármol.

Eric Goyle había tenido razón al suponer que más amigos de su padre le encomendarían a sus hijos, al fin y al cabo, entre ellos, ir y venir cuando quisieran, no sería un problema. De modo que cualquier hijo de los Slytherin podía entrar a su antojo a las casas de los demás.

James conoció el impacto que causaba lo bello en las pupilas de los desprevenidos, cuando una niña salió del umbral trasero como salida de la nada. Sus cabellos largos y oscuros se movieron suavemente, como impulsados por una fuerza invisible. La piel de sus mejillas era blanca, pálida, con suaves marcas rojizas producto del frío que le golpeó al salir. Enfundada en un suéter azul y pantalones gruesos color café, ella se detuvo cuando notó su presencia.

Lo estaba observando detenidamente. Tenía los ojos azules oscuros. Y era más alta que él.

James sintió que se quedaba helado, no precisamente a causa del frío. Nunca antes había sentido a su corazón latir tan fuerte, ni a su garganta tan seca.

Ella parpadeó lentamente, revelando sus delgadas pestañas (James se preguntó cómo había podido notar ese detalle tan pequeño).

—¿Rinoa? —dijo una voz que James no reconoció, que provenía de detrás de ella.

La conmoción en James, sólo incrementó cuando un niño identificó a la niña aparecía a su lado revelando el parentesco.

—James, mira —dijo Rinoa señalando al frente. Su hermano gemelo miró a la dirección señalada, pero a diferencia de su hermana su cara no mostró indicios de sorpresa o algo más.

Y James Potter supo entonces que su día definitivamente había empeorado.

* * *

El resto del equipo de soporte técnico regresó a Hogwarts en la última semana escolar. Fueron recibidos en medio de aplausos y alabanzas por su buen trabajo ayudando a la escuadra. McGonagall, sorprendiendo a muchos, concedió ese día para que descansaran todos y se pusieran al corriente, lo cual tuvo sentido para Derba Kinkerll en cuanto fue solicitada en su oficina. La directora le pidió relatara su experiencia, y Derba cumplió con su deber entregando la información que Adrian y Jackson habían accedido a compartir. Habló directamente, sin tartamudear, sin dudar. Derba sabía que su papel había cambiado, y que todo dependía de que McGonagall aceptara lo que dijera para no comprometer a otros. Odiaba mentir, sin embargo, si no decía todas las verdades, no estaba haciéndolo, sólo no tocaba los datos que se ocultaban. Minerva hizo una serie de preguntas que también respondió. Al finalizar, la directora quedó satisfecha y le ordenó se retirara a descansar.

Cosa que Derba no hizo.

En cuanto salió, se dirigió enseguida a la vieja cabaña. Sabía que sus amigos la estarían esperando para saber todo lo que a McGonagall no le había contado. Derba usó los pasillos menos transitados, ayudándose de la memoria táctil que había desarrollado tras pasar tantas noches recorriéndolos (aun así, usó un hechizo para confundir a quienes intentaran seguirla). Al llegar a la cabaña, abrió la puerta encontrándose a todos con una cara de ansia.

Derba relató todo lo que había vivido, desde su papel jugado tras bambalinas hasta la manera en que el torneo se estaba manejando. Contó la inclusión de Adrian Flint en Quimera, y como Jackson había aprobado que otros más en Hogwarts se unieran. Describió las teorías de Flint, el accidente con Jackson, y lo más importante, todo lo que había ocurrido durante la prueba. Derba no paró hasta muy altas horas de la noche, y cuando pudo detenerse, su garganta estaba seca.

—Toma, Wig —Mavis le entregó un tarro lleno de aguamiel, que Derba se bebió de golpe.

—Gracias, Zing —se limpió la boca con la manga de su suéter. No era muy elegante, pero estaba cansada.

—De nada —intentó sonreír, pero no lo consiguió.

Derba miró a su compañera con desolación. Mavis había sufrido una transformación tras la muerte de su padre. Se veía pálida, y tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Sus anteriormente brillantes ojos azules estaban opacos y se mantenía encogida, como si alguien pudiera herirla en cualquier momento.

—Ellas lo _sintieron_ —soltó de pronto, logrando atraer su atención—. Tu dolor. No sé cómo explicarlo sin sonar loca, pero en el torneo conocieron a un chico de Mahoutokoro que habló sobre vínculos de almas. Creí que era algo como lo que muestran en las películas muggles, pero… pero cuando ellas _recuerdan_ la sensación. Hawk y Thor son fuertes, Zing, tan fuertes que en estos momentos comparten tu pena sin quejarse.

—No era mi intención lastimarlas…

—Kubo dijo que los vínculos son cosas raras, y que las emociones que fluyen a través de ellos son fuertes —explicó—. No es tu culpa. Sé que no lo harías intencionalmente. Ellas me pidieron que te dijera que quieren que el torneo termine para poder verte. Ellas te aman, Mave, y se preocupan por ti. Eso no cambiará por nada.

Mavis pareció a punto de quebrarse con sus palabras. Había estado absorta en su propio dolor, en su perdida que había olvidado que personas que la apreciaban la rodeaban. La muerte de su padre la había tomado por sorpresa, debilitándola a un punto que nunca creyó posible. Si lo ponía en perspectiva y si el dichoso vínculo entre su alma y la de sus amigas existía, ¿sería posible que pudiera llevarlas a la perdición? Mavis sintió mucho miedo de arrastrar con ellas a Ruffnut y Courtney, pero luchó por alejar ese sentimiento de su corazón. _No te rindas_ , le había dicho su padre usando sus últimas fuerzas. _No te rindas,_ lucha, y vive.

—" _¿Por qué tengo que pelear sólo para poder vivir?"_ —fue un amargo pensamiento. Detestaba estar en esa situación. Pero no podía echarse para atrás. Courtney y Ruffnut la necesitaban, ellas estaban dándolo todo y debía corresponderles.

Respiró profundamente, enderezándose en su lugar.

—También tenemos que contarte algo, Wig —su voz sonó gangosa por la falta de uso.

—¿Encontraron algo interesante?

—Ni te lo imaginas —le aseguró Snotlout.

Ciertamente, no habría podido imaginárselo. Derba escuchó atentamente ahora, sintiendo un más que justificado escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Era como Flint lo había predicho. Existía un mecanismo que parecía manejar todo desde el anonimato, tan poderoso que nadie, ni siquiera aquel que fue nombrado "Invencible" pudo hacer algo contra ellos.

—Jackson y los demás tienen que saber sobre esto —mordió su labio inferior—, todos, sus aliados también.

—¿Qué pasa con ellos? —preguntó Teddy.

—El líder de la escuadra de Durmstrang, Nod Huha, conoce el hechizo que usamos para crear nuestro mapa. Él y la líder de Castelobruxo idearon un plan para mantener una vigilancia mínima en cada escuela que se una. Envió esto —y sacó los pergaminos con las imágenes del terreno y el castillo de Durmstrang—, y Kristoff Glacefolle, jefe de Beauxbatons, también apoyara con lo suyo. Han sugerido replicar el mapa para que cada líder tenga uno.

—¿Eso no sería contraproducente? —dijo Snotlout—, si un villano llega a toparse con los mapas tendría una manera de vigilar nuestros movimientos, y adiós al anonimato.

Jorgenson tenía un buen punto.

—Tendremos que buscar hechizos de seguridad y otros más para asegurarnos que nadie pueda acceder a los mapas—respondió Derba—, nuestra función consiste en entregar esto a los equipos durante el siguiente fin de semana, que es cuando se presentara la prueba en Beauxbatons.

—¿Hacer este trabajo en una semana? —inquirió Emery, desconcertado—. Vamos, si hasta para hacer la poción _ocultadora_ necesitaron mucha preparación.

—¡Eso es, Howl! —exclamó de pronto Mavis, sobresaltándolo—. La poción puede servir para hacer el mapa indetectable, y si variamos su dosis, quizás podamos ocultarlo de quienes no estén incluidos en el círculo de nombres que rodean el símbolo en medio.

—En una semana estaremos en vacaciones, la perfecta excusa para asistir a la siguiente prueba sin llamar la atención —pronunció Teddy—. En ese lapso podremos lograrlo. Tenemos lo materiales al alcance de la mano.

—No quiero sonar aguafiestas, pero no es como que podamos pasar nuestros avances sin que haya alguna filtración. Las escuadras alianzas van a usar a las mascotas como medio para llevar mensajes, lo cual no me convence. ¿Acaso no hay un método efectivo?

—No creo que sea posible mantener todos nuestros planes en secreto, Theri —dijo Emery—, digo, viste lo que pasó después de terminada la prueba en Durmstrang. Los medios se descontrolaron. Mantener un perfil bajo no servirá de mucho considerando que los malos saben más o menos quienes son sus enemigos.

—En ese caso, ¿quieres decir que es mejor hacer nada?

—Santo Gryffindor, Hofferson, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? No, no me digas. No me interesa —negó con la cabeza—. Lo que iba a decir antes de que me interrumpieras es que podemos hacer lo que Tyrion Lannister hizo cuando quiso descubrir quién era el espía de su hermana cuando llegó a Desembarco del Rey. Hacer cuatro planes diferentes, pero que suenen lógicos, e incrustar pistas del plan principal en cada uno de ellos, a modo de que el receptor pueda armarlos. Los de las otras escuelas no nos conocen, pero estoy seguro que Flint y el equipo podrán explicar este sistema llegado el momento.

—Suena factible —aprobó Teddy—. Mañana me encargaré de hablar con los chicos que Jackson quiere que invite para unirse a Quimera. Zing, Howl y Blaster buscaran el material oportuno en la biblioteca. Me da la impresión de que los profesores nos ayudarán si se lo pedimos, pero debemos ser discretos. MK, Cloud y Viper tratarán de mantener a Alvin Heller vigilado; Theri y Knuckles, ustedes investigarán sobre métodos muggles para ocultar información, si los malos esperan que sólo usemos magia, eso nos pondría en ventaja. En cuanto a Wig, serás de apoyo para cada uno de nosotros.

—Cuando quieres suenas como un verdadero líder, Lupino —sonrió Emery.

—La situación lo amerita —dijo—. En sí, es todo por el momento. Retirémonos a descansar. Esta semana será muy atareada y quiero que la meta se cumpla en tiempo y forma.

—¡Sí, señor!

Cuando se dirigieron a sus respectivas salas comunes, Teddy se acercó a Derba para preguntarle algo más personal. No había querido hablar de Ruffnut cuando la reunión se trataba de compartir cosas relevantes. Derba, a pesar del cansancio, respondió a cada una de sus preguntas.

—¿Te mando a decir algo exclusivamente para que yo lo oyera?

—Mmm, no, como los eventos tras la prueba fueron apresurados, no nos dio tiempo de despedirnos bien. ¡Pero no te preocupes! Es Thor de quien hablamos. A ella le gustas mucho.

Teddy emitió una sonrisa pequeña.

—Gracias, Wig, y perdón por andarte preguntando sobre esto.

—¡No es la gran cosa, hombre! —le palmeó el hombro—, para eso estamos y sólo quieres saber cómo le está yendo a tu novia. No te preocupes. Ella siempre está hablando sobre ti a los demás. Cuando la conoces, a primera impresión se diría que no es el tipo que haga esas cosas. Pero Thor es una chica, después de todo, y a toda mujer le gusta presumir que hay alguien quien la ama.

Lupin se sonrojó furiosamente. Que Derba usara la palabra _amar_ en vez de _gustar_ ya confería a su relación otro estatus. Uno que estaba más que dispuesto a aceptar. Luego de acompañar a Derba de vuelta a su sala común, Teddy regresó a la Torre de Gryffindor. Posiblemente MK, Alicia, Emery y Marcel ya estarían en sus dormitorios, por lo que se apresuró a llegar. Necesitaba descansar las pocas horas que quedaban de la noche si quería rendir el siguiente día.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de decirle la contraseña a la Señora Gorda —que estaba malhumorada por haber sido despertada tan temprano—, se encontró con la imprevista presencia de Victoire Weasley, que se había aparecido detrás de él. Teddy pensó que debió haberlo esperado durante mucho tiempo considerando que tenía una expresión desdeñosa. Victoire no gustaba de desvelarse, así que debió impacientarse cuando Teddy no regresó a su sala común en los horarios establecidos.

Victoire había sido la mejor amiga de Teddy cuando eran más pequeños. Siempre habían jugado cuando la abuela de Teddy le daba permiso de visitar la Madriguera o quedarse en la casa de Harry. Su relación no cambió incluso cuando más hijos Weasley comenzaron a unirse. Habían sido Teddy y Victoire los que más habían disfrutado del cariño de cada persona que los conocía. Teddy le confiaba sus secretos a Vicky. Victoire sabía que Teddy siempre estaría para ella.

Actualmente, eso había cambiado.

Había secretos que Lupin no podía compartir con quien quisiera, y situaciones en las que se vería obligado a fallarle a Victoire por no fallar a alguien más (a su padrino, a su abuela, a la familia Malfoy, a Ruffnut). La brecha se había creado, y ninguno había intentado repararla. Lupin pensó que quizás haber ido como parte del equipo de apoyo, le habría brindado a Victoire la oportunidad de reflexionar; quizás iba a hacer las paces con él.

Sin embargo, no fue una disculpa lo que salió de esos labios delgados y suaves.

—Ella te está engañando —fue directo, sin mediación. Victoire se presentó ante él como quien lo haría de igual manera en un juicio, donde se tomaría su palabra.

Teddy no reaccionó al principio. Se quedó quieto, acomodando cada palabra de esa frase que no podía conectar con nada por alguna razón.

—Ruffnut Malfoy está engañándote, Edward —repitió, imperturbable—. Lo vi con mis propios ojos, como se acercaba a cualquier chico que le prestara la mínima atención. Como le sonríe a cualquiera.

—¿Qué demonios estás tratando de decir?

—¿Acaso no escuchaste?

—Lo que oí sólo fueron los comentarios que una persona que sólo quiere molestar haría. Ella no engañaría. Nunca.

—¿Estás seguro? —una ceja se alzó en clara discrepancia—, eso no es lo que piensan en el torneo.

—Lo que ellos crean me da igual, Victoire. Todos saben que buscan crear controversia para hacer sus titulares y venderlos al mejor postor. ¿Vienes a decirme eso? Realmente esperaba más de ti. Pensé que haríamos las paces.

—Me gustaría hacerlo —se permitió expresar con sinceridad—, pero no puedo cuando estás portándote como un tonto. Escucha, Teddy, puedo ser engreída y santurrona, no negaré eso, más eso no indica que te odie o que vaya a mentir. Al menos concédeme eso.

—No puedo concedértelo. Estás hablando mal de una persona importante para mí. En la chica en la que confió, Victoire. Ruff es mi novia y no me importa que gran parte de tu familia y tú crean que es una mala influencia sólo por los rumores que hay.

Victoire suspiró, dándose por vencida de momento.

—El amor te hace ciego a los defectos de las personas.

—Conozco sus defectos, Victoire. El punto es que me importan poco en comparación con sus cualidades.

—Que no se diga que no te lo advertí —se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta—. Ah, por cierto, seguro que Kinkerll te dijo que tuvimos una despedida apresurada. Eso no fue verdad. Nos dieron el tiempo suficiente para hablar correctamente, la propia Kinkerll charló con Flint antes de que se fueran en los carruajes. ¿Qué te hace pensar que ella no sería capaz de cambiarte por otro, Edward? Ni siquiera la conoces bien.

Victoire no le dio la oportunidad de replicar.

Teddy no se movió de su lugar e ignoró las quejas de la Señora Gorda que le pedía dijera la contraseña para volver a dormir. Victoire nunca le mentiría o lo odiaría, eso era cierto, y tenía razón en algo: no conocía completamente a Ruffnut. Su pasado era un misterio que ella sólo había compartido con Mavis y Courtney, y aunque Teddy quería saberlo, había respeto su decisión de no decírselo. Los rumores eran otra cosa que no podía negar así nada más. Eran muy oscuros, muy perturbadores como para hacerlo.

No le agradaba _no_ saber.

Teddy ingresó a su sala común con mal sabor en la boca e intranquilidad en el corazón.

* * *

Rostro contorsionados en muecas de horror, terror y dolor decoraban la corteza de la mayoría de los árboles del Bosque de las Caras de Edelwood. Se rió ante la novedad. Le era curioso lo rápido que las personas le cambiaban el nombre a las cosas. Caminó entre la nieve, dando la impresión de no tener pies pues sus pisadas no hacían crujir el manto blanco que cubría el suelo. Había sido Gothel quien insistió en hacer un esfuerzo por quebrar la gran barrera que mantenía a la Bestia encerrada, cuando él había pensado que no era necesario.

—" _Por una razón fue incluido al principio del plan"_ —le había dicho la Bruja Inmortal, recordándole que cambiar ciertas partes podría ser perjudicial. Después de todo, cada pieza maestra había sido colocada para que el mecanismo funcionara a la perfección en cuanto se activara. Él, por supuesto, había tenido sus dudas. Gothel le convenció de seguir con esa parte—. _"Él sabía tanto como nosotros, incluso más. De no ser por él, no habríamos conocido la existencia de muchas criaturas que ahora son parte del plan. Nosotros dos solos no podríamos combatir contra los elementos si llegasen a reencarnar en la misma época"._

Se permitió admitir que se sentía intrigado por la historia de la Bestia. No lo había conocido personalmente hasta que Viggo Grimborn le contactó para que viajara al bosque y hablaran. La Bestia sí que lo reconoció, algo esperado, después de todo, _él_ se habría encargado de eso.

Por pura curiosidad se atrevió a tocar un árbol. El desconcierto se pintó en su rostro al sentir la contrariedad en esa materia. Sabía cuándo algo estaba vivo y cuando no. Lo que estos árboles eran estaba en ese dualismo y a la vez escapaba de él. No lo entendía. Qué inusual. Desde que había contactado con él, eran pocos los temas que desconocía o no comprendía.

—Creí que nunca te volvería a ver —pronunció de pronto, sosteniendo una ramita caída del árbol que había tocado. Savia negra se deslizaba, embarrando sus dedos—. Ha pasado tiempo, mi querida Diosa del Mal. Ah, es verdad, odias que te digan así. Prefieres el primer nombre que Clockwork te dio.

Una figura nívea se vislumbró detrás de él, con apariencia humanoide resaltaba la gran protuberancia en su cabeza y sus ojos con la esclerótica oscurecida y las pupilas de tono grisáceo. Marcas de triángulos negros en sus mejillas le daban un aspecto intimidante.

—¿Acaso has olvidado tu objetivo? Después de tantos años de buscar, es decepcionante que no lo estés tomando con la seriedad correspondiente.

—Alguna vez me dijiste que el tiempo continúa sin importar las perturbaciones en su flujo.

—Y que en ese flujo había un futuro donde perdías —replicó—. Si no te apresuras a encontrar lo que falta, no podrás derrotar a las reencarnaciones de los cuatro elementos, ni tampoco cumplir tu deseo. Has esperado casi diez mil años como para tirarlo todo por exceso de confianza.

—No fue mi plan, querida, sino el suyo. Si está lleno de arrogancia es porque él confiaba demasiado en sus cálculos. Yo estoy siendo moderado porque mi mente es más fría que la de él, irónicamente.

—Aun así, debes estar atento. Se me negó la visión del renacimiento de los cuatro elementos. No puedo verlos hasta que despierten por completo, lo cual impide que los acabes antes de que sean una amenaza. Tampoco has encontrado a los tres sellos, ni al Diamante sobreviviente, menos al Guardián de la prisión, ni tampoco la herencia de Terra.

—Me irrita tu impaciencia, Cronam-Yatt —la cortó de tajo—. Dos meses son suficientes para hallar todo lo de la lista.

Cronam-Yatt avanzó hasta quedar a su lado. Era pequeña en comparación. Sin embargo, él sabía que en cuanto a poder esa criatura podría reducirlo en menos de un segundo.

—¿Pretendes acceder al Árbol de Conocimiento? No seas ingenuo, Pitch Black. Ese lugar es donde residen los escritos más importantes de este mundo. No serás capaz de acercarte siquiera, no al ser un espíritu común. Sólo los espíritus verdaderos pueden entrar.

—No sólo ellos, él me contó que hay otra manera.

—¿Aún crees en él, después de lo que pasó?

—Su traición no quita el hecho de su vasto conocimiento, Cronam-Yatt.

—Confías en él —afirmó.

Pitch Black soltó una corta carcajada.

—Él es peor que yo. Su interior, eso que lo hace un espíritu, estaba repleto de ambición, arrogancia, odio y oscuridad. Eso no puede cambiarse, no importa lo que haga. Sus decisiones lo demuestran, y su final, convertido en humano, sólo me hace sentir lástima por él. Sacrificar tanto para nada… patético.

—La oscuridad siempre gana —estuvo de acuerdo ella—. No hay luz que no se apague. No hay amor que no se acabe. No hay esperanza que no se pierda. Jokul el Rey Solitario podía saber sobre muchas cosas, pero al final, eso no importó. Debes aprender de su ejemplo, Pitch, y no olvidar lo que estás buscando.

—No lo haré —prometió. Cronam-Yatt asintió, conforme. Desapareció, entonces, tan silenciosamente como había llegado. Pitch Black se quedó mirando el lugar donde ella había estado. La Diosa del Mal lo estaba subestimando. No había manera de que pudiera olvidarlo.

Nunca.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal les pareció?** A mí parecer, hay muchas cosas que explicar, sin embargo, creo que no lo haré. Dejaré que ustedes se hagan bolas xD.

La parte de Mavis la dejé cortita porque quiero retomarla en otro capítulo para explicarla como se debe (a mí parecer, se puede sacar mucho de su dolor).

Quise escribir el asunto de Durmstrang con base en una experiencia que Seth y yo vivimos cuando éramos más jóvenes. Fue una situación en la que cambió todo tan súbitamente, que ni nos enteramos, que sólo nos dieron excusas estúpidas y en la que los demás fingieron que nada había sucedido. Cada vez que escribía las escenas de lo que pasó con Tara y Ronin, sentía la necesidad de ser más clara, de dar las explicaciones que nos negaron a Seth y a mí en el pasado, pero me mantuve firme en lo que quería plasmar, y si bien el resultado me dejó un gusto amargo, creo que alcance mi objetivo.

Y ya, ahora voy a contestar sus review (recuerden, no necesitan escribir mucho. Sus review, cortitos o largos, los amo por igual —excepto si me escriben _conti, conti plz_ , por ahí sí me enojó xD).

 **RainbowEyes4:** ¡Hola, hola, hola xD! Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo. OtGW hizo que recobrará un poquito de fe hacia CN, es el tipo de caricaturas que uno esperar ver, pero ya no ha sacado nada parecido lo que es muy triste.

Kuvira es uno de los personajes que me cuesta más manejar. Su espíritu de competencia, sus ideales, sus formas de ejecutar un plan, es muy cansado porque me tengo que poner en plan de líder y hacer eso no me gusta para nada. Bueno, Dagur y Kuvira son de Koldovstoretz, pero Eret sí lo es. Creo que la fijación de Dagur tiene que ver con la sangre que corre por sus venas, pero de eso hablaré cuando sea el momento adecuado. En cuanto al Eretstrid, es tan fácil para mí escribirlos que ni pensé que Eret tuviera una fijación…

Courtney necesita un buen golpe terapéutico, que la haga ver que debe preocuparse por Norman. Aunque no creo que sea necesario. Me encanta escribir este conflicto entre hermanos, porque da la impresión de que no se va a resolver pronto, y que, tal vez, tengan que ser llevados al extremo para que acepten que en verdad se aprecian. No había pensado en lo que Tadashi rechazando a Courtney por su desprecio a su propio hermano. Es un buen punto, Rain.

Las voces que tanto Courtney con Norman tienen una relación directa con su historia con los Babcock. Sólo piensa en los comandos que escucharon, les pedían exterminar todo el mal, no sucumbir a él.

La Bestia puede ser uno de los enemigos más fuertes, en mi humilde opinión. No sé si sentirá atraído a Mavis por lo que ella está sintiendo en este momento, pero no sería extraño.

Gobber es un amor de hombre, y sin duda, no dejará que Stoick haga lo que venga en gana con Hiccup.

Respecto a tu pregunta, creo que sí. Las demás escuelas tendrán sus historias sobre los Primeros Pueblos, sólo que no como la conocen los demás. Las leyendas se transforman. Así que podrían tener información sobre los primeros magos y brujas sin estar conscientes siquiera.

Sidmodius es un maldito. Quiero convertirlo en la Dolores Umbridge de mi fic xD.

Concuerdo contigo, Viggo es el maldito amo, el mejor enemigo de todos. De momento lo mantengo trabajando en las sombras (como lo vimos durante sus primeras apariciones en race of the Edge), pero cuando se decida a moverse, que se agarren todos que voy a ponerlo como el hermoso maldito que es.

Nos leemos luego, Rain.

 **Sayuki Yukimura:** Y tercero lo tercero xD. Okay ya. La Bestia es un ser que fue encerrado, muy posiblemente por lo que hacía con las personas al convertirlas en árboles.

Ronin y Tara parecían los malos, pero al final eran de los buenos. Tara es una mujer ingeniosa que no renunciará tan fácilmente, y Ronin… no puedo asegurar que esté vivo o muerto.

Jajaja, anteriormente había pensado en poner a Elsa y Anna como sobrinas de Tara, pero mejor no xD. Recuerda que los Malfoy están unidos a muchas familias de sangre pura, así que algunas de éstas tendrán algo de sangre Malfoy o alguna relación xD.

Theodore y Susan se divorciaron por asuntos del corazón. Explicó: incluso si se llevan bien y todo, si seguían juntos cabía la posibilidad de que se enamoraran de otras personas, lo cual hubiera provocado ciertas consecuencias, pues los medios hablarían de infidelidad y eso, y en la situación de Theodore, eso no era muy bueno para él ni para Susan (a ella le dirían que casarse con un ex mortífago no fue lo más inteligente que pudo hacer). Por eso, mejor se separaron para evitar un escándalo mayor, si alguno de los dos llegaba a enamorarse realmente de otra persona.

Los del ITME tenían el plan de _asustar_ a los demás equipos con una actitud más enérgica. Llámalo una estrategia desesperada, sin embargo, se les salió de las manos cuando se toparon con los de Hogwarts y ellos no retrocedieron. Tadashi no quería herir a nadie de gravedad, pero no previó muchas cosas.

La traición de los Pines… bueno, eso se verá luego.

La situación de Mavis tendrá su pronta explicación. Quiero dedicarme a ella enteramente, pero no era posible en este capítulo.

Pues aún no acaba el semestre, creo, pero acá está el nuevo capítulo. Espero te haya gustado.

PD. Habrá más Drunk!Punz porque el fandom lo merece.

PD2. Ruff es más perceptiva a lo que suceda alrededor de las personas importantes para ella. Y notó las sonrisas nerviosas de Guy cuando está con Courtney, así como la actitud relajada de Hiccup.

Saludos.

 **Merlin's Knight:** Quiero dejar algunos asuntos sin resolver (no asuntos importantes, claro, sino ciertos eventos como los que mencionas). Es para crear cierto sentimiento de frustración. En sí, sí escribí esos momentos, pero los borré del escrito final porque le daban tanto sentido que se escapaban de mi objetivo.

La Bestia es el tipo de villano al que yo le temería más. Porque una vez caes en la desolación, no es sencillo volver. Por eso, me hizo sentir bien que dijeras que te encanta tenerlo entre los villanos. De verdad.

Norman y Courtney tienen un largo camino por recorrer. Habrá más momentos entre los hermanos, quiero escribir tanto de ellos que aguantarme las ganas me está matando xD.

Ruffnut apoya el Guyney porque cree que Guy le haría bien a Court xD.

Saludos.

 **Bruno14:** Tara pertenece a la película _Epic_ , de donde provienen MK y Nod Huha.

Los del ITME son más rudos de lo que parecen. Me encantó escribirlos de esta manera.

Recuerda que Hogwarts se dividió por equipos, cuando Ruffnut dice que Courtney no está ahí, es porque sintió que su presencia simplemente no estaba en el mismo plano.

¿Tienes a Lucille? ¿Me la prestas? Tengo que usarlo en la cabeza de unas personitas que me están sacando de quicio últimamente.

Quería un villano que pudiera neutralizar a la magia. Eso da la oportunidad de que los participantes puedan lucirse sin usarla.

Respecto a lo demás, habrá una mención Eretcup porque yo quiero, puedo y nada me impide escribirla.

Eres el único que no pone tantas pegas por el Courtcup. Por eso te daré más Hijack xD

Nos leemos luego, Brunito.

 **Matildatooslista:** 1\. Yo también los extraño. 2. Extraño el grupo y Seth También. 3. Gracias. 4. Ya sabes que tendrás más, pero que debes esperar xD. 5. Toma medicina para mejorar la memoria. 6. Bueno. 7. Me declaro inocente.

Trataré de contestar algunas de tus preguntas:

Sí, la razón de la traición de Ilvermony es debido a Courtney y Norman.

Opino que a Hiccup le haría bien vivir con Harry.

¿Qué personaje apoyaría el Leffnut?, digo, no lo había pensado… ¿quizás Mavis xD?

No me imagino a Maite dándole un golpe a Bill; me gustaría, pero presiento que un golpe verbal que desestabilice a Cipher será más rico de leer. Y en cuanto a las relaciones difíciles… discrepo ligeramente. Si la relación en verdad es muy difícil al punto en que te agota más que llenarte de vitalidad, pues no lo valen.

Veré si puedo escribir más de los personajes que me pides. No prometo nada.

Continuaré con el review que enviaste después:

La popularidad de Mérida va de arriba abajo. Yo nada más les digo que la van a terminar amando de nuevo.

No, ya no adelantaré nadita.

Pues el Sirite, si hablamos hipotéticamente, diría que Sirius.

Pues Bill, creo.

Ya veré qué puedo hacer.

Ni modos. No canonizaré parejas hasta quinto, excepto por las tres que ya anuncié. Así que más vale que practiques tu paciencia, porque si no terminaras muy estresada xD. Saludos.


	11. El Primero y El Último

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los títulos o personajes utilizados aquí, me pertenecen. Son propiedad intelectual y mercantil de sus respectivos autores. Así es, no gano nada escribiendo esto.

 **Títulos:** _El Origen de los Guardianes. Cómo entrenar a tu dragón. Valiente. Enredados. Los Croods. Hotel Transilvania. ParaNorman. Epic: El Reino Secreto. Nuevas adiciones: Gravity Falls. Star VS Las fuerzas del Mal. Hora de Aventura. Miraculous: Las Aventuras de Lady Bug. Over the Garden Walls. Frozen. Moana: una aventura en el mar. Sendokai Champions. Avatar: La leyenda de Aang y la Leyenda de Korra. Kubo y la Búsqueda Samurai. El Loráx. Steven Universe. Coraline y la Puerta Secreta. Seis Grandes Héroes. Intensamente. Ralph el Demoledor. Los Increíbles_.

 **¡Hola, quimeras!** He vuelto con un nuevo capítulo del que estoy muy emocionada porque escribo por primera vez sobre uno de los OC's que son parte de la trama central. Espero no lo tomen como algo apresurado considerando que ya llevamos diez capítulos desde que comencé a escribir _La Prisión Cósmica_.

Vuelvo a poner una advertencia de ships: Contiene Courtcup. Y no lo hago para molestarlos, ni nada de eso. Recuerden, primero la trama y luego las ships. Y a todo esto, creo que he sido bastante flexible, es decir, escribo sobre parejas de las que antes ni siquiera había pensado en poner siquiera. Entiendo el disgusto de algunas (yo también tengo parejas que no me calan), pero después de la _Ship war_ de Naruto y Bleach, ya no me quedan ganas de detestar ninguna pareja ni pelearme de si será canon o no, y como puse en el grupo, la trama manda y mandé a muchas ships que quería que quedarán al final por un tubo porque pues no quedaban con lo que escribía.

Tras spoilearme un poco con sus review, he decidido ir dedicando un capítulo tras otro a las quimeras que conforme el **Quime Valles** , porque adoré, simplemente adoré todo lo que escribieron. Así que dedicaré este capítulo primero a **Sab** , nuestro galante caballero (se lo habría dedicado a los demás, pero como tiene mucho Courtcup no creí que sería una buena idea; además recuerdo que a Sab le gusta el personaje de Eugene, y aquí encontrarán un poco de Genestrid).

Ahora sí, vamos al capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo Diez**

 **El Primero y el Último**

* * *

" _Devolver odio por odio multiplica el odio, añade una oscuridad más profunda a una noche ya desprovista de estrellas. La oscuridad no puede expulsar a la oscuridad: sólo la luz puede hacer eso. El odio no puede expulsar al odio: sólo el amor puede hacer eso"._

–Marthin Luther King.

* * *

Theodore revisó de nuevo los documentos que Percy le había entregado hace menos de media hora. A simple vista se trataba de una solicitud razonable proveniente de Rumania para que Mavis Drácula regresara a atender asuntos concernientes a la reciente muerte de su padre. Si uno era listo lo suficiente podía percatarse de las inconsistencias en el contenido de los papeles. Para el ministro fue tan fácil descubrir que eran falsos que se sintió ligeramente ofendido de que lo hubieran creído un idiota.

—Son muy imbéciles —espetó Draco ocupando una silla delante del escritorio, y cruzado de brazos.

—Eso mismo estaba pensando —afirmó pidiéndole a Percy que los quemara; ya luego buscarían deshacerse del recuerdo que tenían de ellos por si salía una situación inesperada—. Esto indica que tienen contactos en Rumania… contactos muy estúpidos. Enviarme una solicitud como ésta directamente a mi oficina, sin haber hecho una infiltración en la prensa, denota su falta de estrategia. Quizás se trate de tontos que ni siquiera entendía por qué lo estaban haciendo, de modo que podemos decir que no es algo planeado por Pitch y Gothel. Eso tendrás que averiguarlo, Regulus, viajarás a Rumania para saber qué es lo que sucedió en el castillo de Drácula, y segundo, constatar que no exista ningún familiar que pueda reclamar la custodia de Mavis.

Regulus cabeceó afirmativamente.

—Entonces Blaise me alcanzará en cuanto termine su trabajo en los Bosques de Edelwood, ¿cierto? Después ambos iremos a Beauxbatons para unirnos con Draco y su familia a presenciar la prueba final. Es un plan demasiado obvio, pero como desconocemos lo avanzado de las acciones de Pitch Black, es justificable. ¿Lo estás apresurando por lo que pasó en Durmstrang?

Theodore se recargó en sus manos entrelazadas sobre el escritorio. Admiraba que Regulus fuese tan perspicaz.

—Courtney Babcock describió a la Bestia como un ser oscuro con brillantes ojos como esferas y cuernos en forma de ramas de árboles, que cargaba una linterna extraña. Parece que puede convertir a las personas que "se pierden" en árboles y controlar cadáveres cuyo toque puede desintegrar materia. No tuve la oportunidad de entrevistarme con su hermano menor, pero por lo poco que su hermana me contó, la Bestia no es un enemigo simple. Tenemos que averiguar lo que podamos. Percy, te encargarás de eso. Hubo una época en la que los ministerios de Reino Unido y de los países del norte de Europa trabajaron juntos y compartieron archivos, así que podrías encontrar algo si buscas en los archiveros más viejos.

—También buscaré a magos y brujas capaces de crear una barrera como la que encerraba a la Bestia. Si consigo algún nombre y todavía existe un descendiente, quizás sepa algo —dijo Percy ajustándose las gafas.

—Adrian Flint me notificó de las alianzas que formó, así como la información que tuvo que brindar para afianzarlas —notificó—. En estos momentos sus compañeros en Hogwarts ya deben estar preparándose. McGonagall está encargándose de que tengan los materiales necesarios a su disposición, y también me ha solicitado un reporte de las conclusiones a las que lleguemos.

—¿Qué pasa con Tara Queen? —cuestionó Regulus—, aunque sea pariente de Daphne Zabini y Astoria Malfoy, no podemos confiar en ella. El accidente de Ronin Todorov podría ser una pantalla para cubrir sus intenciones.

—Regulus no se equivoca. Esa mujer podría fácilmente planear otra cosa —dijo Draco.

—¿Acaso crees que dejaría que una desconocida se acercara a tu familia sin haberla investigado antes? —preguntó Theo.

—No quería insinuar que…

—No digas nada, Draco. Lo entiendo. Estás preocupado por tu familia, pero no permitiría que nadie sospechoso se les acercara siquiera. Tara tiene sus propias preocupaciones y está alterada por la desaparición del profesor Todorov, aun así, su razonamiento y tácticas nos son imprescindibles en este momento. Además, muy seguramente ya habrá llegado a tu casa así que no tienes más opción que aceptarlo.

—Qué bueno que somos amigos, Theo, o pensaría que estás disfrutando de mi angustia a mis expensas.

—Los que hacen eso son Blaise y Pansy, y a ellos nunca les reclamas nada —espetó—. Supongo que no estar incluido en su vínculo espiritual, me priva de algunos beneficios.

—¿Vínculo espiritual? —inquirió Regulus elevando una de sus cejas—. Mi padre me contó de pequeño sobre eso, aunque nunca lo consideré real pues eran casos cuyos registros desaparecieron hace tiempo. Se decía que dejaron de existir desde tiempos de Merlín.

—Blaise, Pansy y yo no lo sabíamos al inicio. Creíamos que nuestra sincronía era producto de nuestra amistad de infancia. Cuando crecimos se hizo evidente que no era normal. Theo lo investigó a fondo cuando Blaise y Pansy percibieron que estaba a punto de morir al estar cursando el quinto año. Y bueno, lo que nos parecía un cuento que nos contaban nuestros padres se hizo realidad. Nos tomó años manejarlo, incluso ahora es difícil.

—Tu hija también posee uno, ¿no es así? —dijo Percy intentando no sonar impertinente—. Después de todo, ella y su amiga se enteraron de lo que sucedió por medio de su vínculo con Mavis Drácula. No quiero insinuar nada, ¿pero no se les hace extraño que haya tantas personas vinculadas de esta manera cuando antes era casi improbable que sucediera?

La historia indicaba que los lazos espirituales eran escasos, pero en la actualidad se conocían dos, el de Draco y el de su hija. A Draco le había causado una fuerte impresión descubrir que Ruffnut poseía un vínculo similar al de él. Un vínculo entre tres. ¿Qué significaría? Draco pensó en Courtney y Mavis, en lo que conocía sobre ellas, en cómo las tres se habían convertido en un punto de soporte para las demás.

—Tendrán que aprender a controlarlo o los sentimientos de cada una las devorarán. No sé exactamente cuáles sean sus cualidades, pero sé que es más fuerte que el que tengo con Blaise y Pansy.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Regulus.

Draco se sintió incómodo de hablar de un tema tan privado. Compartir un vínculo nunca fue fácil, y durante la época en la que fue un mortífago, sus sentimientos casi matan a sus amigos.

—Blaise está lejos. Puedo _sentirlo_ , pero es borroso por la distancia. Entre más cerca estemos, más claro es percibirlo. Las emociones fuertes son las que más capto, así que si Blaise está tranquilo no siento nada; en cambio si está alterado siento su malestar. Pero siempre es una impresión, no me trasmite nada como imagen mental, a menos que esté muriendo. Ruffnut y Courtney te contaron que vieron a Mavis arrodillada en la nieve, ¿no es así, Theo? A pesar de la distancia pudieron sentirla como si estuviera cerca. Por eso sé que es más fuerte.

—Y por consecuencia, más peligroso —comprendió Regulus—. Si abrigan tan fuertemente los sentimientos de las otras… las historias dicen que cuando alguien con vínculo muere, el que queda vivo va deteriorándose con el tiempo. Un alma no puede soportar demasiado estar en un estado de angustia, dolor y pérdida. Así que si una de ellas muere, las otras dos también lo harán.

A Draco se le formó un nudo en el pecho. En tiempos mejores no dudaría en alegrarse por el vínculo de su hija con dos almas que la comprenderían y amarían. En tiempos mejores hasta lo presumiría con sus amigos. Pero no eran tiempos mejores, y a Draco Malfoy no le alegraba saber que Ruffnut podría morir de una forma tan cruel.

—Ella vivirá, Draco —le dijo Theo en cuanto notó la pesadumbres en sus ojos argentos—. Por eso estamos aquí, para asegurarnos que sobrevivan. Los Slytherin somos expertos en eso.

—Lo sé —no fue fácil decirlo. Draco no quería perder a su familia—, lo sé, Theo.

—Cambiemos de tema, entonces —propuso el ministro—. Con todo esto, se me olvidó decirles que no temo traición alguna de parte de Durmstrang, al menos de su escuadra y ex directora. Quienes tienen mi atención son los de Beauxbatons. Pareciera que la mayoría de sus profesores son de fiar, pero el director, el tal Gabriel Agreste no ha hecho ningún movimiento. Su neutralidad, considerando la situación en la que estamos, es sospechosa. Le pedí a Adrian que no permitiera que Kristoff Glacefolle informara de la alianza al personal académico de Beauxbatons.

—Sólo es un niño, no creo que pueda lograr mucho —comentó Regulus.

—Adrian Flint es nuestro as bajo la manga —aseveró—. A pesar de ser joven, su razonamiento es el de un adulto experimentado. Confío en su juicio y que tomará decisiones que sus compañeros no dudarán en seguir. No obstante, no puedo decir lo mismo de los miembros de las otras escuadras. Por lo que vi hay quienes pueden convertirse en obstáculos. Siempre es un riesgo que se presenta en cualquier alianza, y sólo nos corresponde esperar que salga bien.

La junta finalizó tras puntualizar unos asuntos más. En cuanto Theo le dio permiso de retirarse, Percy fue inmediatamente a los archiveros para empezar su investigación. Regulus usó la chimenea para volver a _Grimmauld Place_ a avisar a su esposa a donde iría.

Draco regresó a Nailey Cottage.

Draco había tomado por costumbre aparecerse en el terreno llano alrededor de su casa. El invierno lo había cubierto de blanco, excepto por el Campo de Estrellas con sus coloridas flores. ¿Volvería a verlo junto a toda su familia? Tenían que ganar porque ganar no sólo significaba que un bando vencía a otro, sino que se mantenían la vida y la esperanza.

Entró por la puerta principal, se quitó su abrigo y se lo entregó al viejo Grenn. El elfo doméstico lo puso al tanto de lo que había ocurrido en la mansión.

—El señorito Scorpius pasó la mañana en compañía de la señorita Rinoa y el señorito James. Luego que se retiraran, el señorito Scorpius esperó junto a la señora Astoria la llegada de Lady Zabini. Tres horas después llegó una visita que el Viejo Grenn desconocía, mi señor, más familia de mi señora Astoria.

—Bien —asintió Draco—. Buen trabajo.

El elfo doméstico hizo una reverencia, complacido por haber recibido un elogio. Draco caminó hasta la sala. Theo le había descrito a Tara para que supiera qué esperar. Que Tara hubiera logrado que Theo la tomase con tanta consideración, era la única carta de presentación que necesitó Draco.

Cuando se acercó, Astoria y Daphne escuchaban atentamente la historia que Tara les contaba. Narcissa estaba sentada en uno de los sofás laterales, acariciando el cabello de Scorpius quien no perdía de vista a la nueva invitada. Antares dormía en un moisés al lado de las brujas, donde una dulce melodía era entonada por una cajita musical con la constelación del Escorpión grabada en la tapa. En cuanto notaron su presencia, la conversación cesó.

Draco fue recibido por el grito entusiasmado de su hijo, la voz cálida de su madre, una sonrisa de su cuñada y un beso de su esposa.

Luego tuvo que saludar debidamente a Tara.

Ella era exactamente como Theo le contó. La expresión encantadora era lo que hacía que se pareciera a sus sobrinas, pero sólo en eso radicaba la similitud. Apenas compartían un familiar en común, y algunos recuerdos de la infancia de Daphne y Astoria con ella. No era tanto como para confiar en Tara, pero sí lo suficiente para que esta conversación no se sintiese forzada. Draco dejó que las chicas llevaran el ritmo de la charla y se dedicó a contestar una que otra pregunta cuando se requería.

—Traje unos cuantos libros que pueden interesarles —dijo Tara tras sorber un poco de té—, son sobre historias fantásticas de Noruega, Suecia, Escandinavia, Alemania, y un largo etcétera. Viajé mucho durante mi juventud y siempre procuré recolectar piezas de literatura que alimentaran mi curiosidad. Estos libros en especial contienen un poco sobre los pueblos de magos y brujas que habitaron en zonas ocultas que ahora los muggles ocupan o que están abandonadas. Seguro que a Scorpius le encantará leérselo a su encantadora hermanita —y con un movimiento de su varita convocó cuatro filas de libros de tres metros de altura cada una. Los libros se empezaron a acomodar automáticamente en los espacios vacíos de los libreros; unos cuantos se fueron flotando directo a la habitación de Scorpius.

—¿Me regalas todos esos libros? —los ojitos argentos le brillaban intensamente. Scorpius adoraba leer—, ¡pero ya me diste a uno de tus _eathonan_!

—¿Un _eathonan_? —interrumpió Draco.

Scorpius puso la carita más tierna que tenía. Draco sólo tuvo que verlo para comprender que su hijo había obtenido una nueva mascota, y no cualquiera, sino un maldito caballo. Empezaba a arrepentirse de no haberle comprado el _crup_ o el _kneazle_.

—Tienes que cuidarlo tú mismo, Scorpius. Si descubro que uno de los elfos te ayudó…

—¡Cuidaré muy bien de Grane! ¡Gracias, papá! —saltó el niño derribando de un abrazo a Draco que sólo pudo sonreír; su hijo ya le había puesto nombre al _aethonan_ así que ya no podía hacer nada para remediarlo—. ¡Prometo cuidar del de Tuffnut y Ruffnut, y el de Antares también!, al menos hasta que mis hermanos regresen y Antares tenga edad suficiente.

—¿Tres _eathonan_? —inquirió Draco ya sin pizca de alegría.

—Astoria me ha contado lo mucho que los gemelos disfrutan vagar por los terrenos de tu mansión, ¿qué mejor manera de hacerlo que aprendiendo a montar un precioso _aethonan_? Son caballos con carácter, rápidos y leales —aseguró Tara—. Tómalo como un regalo especial para tus hijos, Draco. Quiero que sepan que tienen más familia que quiere conocerlos. No tuve oportunidad de acercarme a ellos durante el torneo aunque sabía quiénes eran. Tenía que actuar con cautela, lo que no sirvió porque me suspendieron por asuntos que no pude controlar. Ésa es la ventaja que Theodore Nott se aseguró de tener al empezar el juego asumiendo el cargo de ministro sin ninguna oposición. El trabajo que ha hecho, Draco, es asombroso. Si hubiera estado en contacto con él mucho antes de esto, Durmstrang sería el aliado de Hogwarts más confiable de todos.

—¿Y qué es Durmstrang en la actualidad? —intervino Daphne mirando fijamente a Tara. Su tono cortés ocultó a la perfección la preocupación implícita en su pregunta.

—Uno de los sitios más peligrosos del mundo —contestó Tara con tanta sinceridad que por un segundo el rostro de Daphne se contorsionó de angustia. Si Tara lo percibió, no dijo nada al respecto—. En los países al norte de Europa hay una conglomeración de familias de magos y brujas de sangre pura que en otras partes. Su influencia en las decisiones del gobierno, y por ende, en las del instituto, es profunda. Cuando los estudiantes empezaron a desaparecer, las familias insistieron en que sólo faltaban medidas de seguridad más eficientes y no dejaron que mi petición de cancelar el curso escolar se aceptara. Cuando la situación empeoró creí que cerrarían la escuela, más no fue así. El torneo presentaba una manera de ganar reputación, ganancias e intereses que los políticos y señores de familias de renombre no estaban dispuestos a perder, así que dieron la impresión de estabilidad y me usaron de chivo expiatorio para representar el papel de mediadora. Al final fue mi falta de valor lo que causó mi suspensión. Por esperar el momento justo las oportunidades se me escaparon de las manos. No es un error personal meramente. Mi suspensión significa que los estudiantes ya no tendrán en quien apoyarse y recurrirán a quien sea para mantenerse vivos.

—Eso quiere decir que muchos van a morir —pronunció Scorpius Malfoy con una serenidad que perturbó a Tara. El niño que unos minutos antes había estado sonriendo por haber conseguido que su padre le permitiera tener un _eathonan_ , estaba hablando ahora con calma, como si hubiera aceptado el hecho y entendiera las consecuencias con claridad—. Las opciones son limitadas para ellos, ¿verdad? Si se unen a quien luzca fuerte, vivirán. Si no lo hacen, los matarán. Usted lo supo en cuanto la suspendieron. Que ya no podía protegerlos, que ya no podía quedarse allí porque también la matarían. Prefirió irse antes que quedarse a pelear una batalla que dio por perdida.

—¡Scorpius! —exclamó Narcissa, alterada. Scorpius no miró a su abuela. No despegó sus ojos de Tara Queen.

Y Tara se sintió ligeramente incómoda. Pocas veces unas pupilas le habían causado tanto estremecimiento.

—Personas que a las que amo están allá afuera tratando de hacer algo —levantó su bracito para señalar el exterior que se apreciaba por la ventana de la sala—. Mis hermanos están en el torneo. Mi tío Blaise fue al Bosque de Edelwood para estudiar a esos árboles. Nadie tiene el camino libre. Ellos lo entienden muy bien. Sus vidas no han sido sencillas. Escapar no es de cobardes, pero sí lo es abandonar a niños que no comprenden lo que está pasando. Pudo haberles dicho, prepararlos aunque el mundo se pusiera en su contra. Estaba tan concentrada en dar su golpe maestro que al final fueron los pequeños rasguños los que la detuvieron.

—Suficiente, Scorpius —apremió Narcissa para detener a su nieto. No notó que Draco y Astoria no habían ordenado que su hijo guardara silencio—. Esto no es el comportamiento que se espera de un niño criado en la familia Malfoy.

—Él no ha dicho nada que sea inoportuno, Lady Malfoy —anunció Tara con gentileza—. Nunca antes alguien tan joven había conseguido sorprenderme. Usualmente los niños están enfocados en su propio mundo como para moverse para hacer algo.

—Mi mundo son mis seres queridos, por eso si ellos no existieran el mundo no existiría —dijo con vehemencia.

Tara sonrió y se levantó para acariciar una de las mejillas del niño.

—Eres muy maduro. Te convertirás en un buen mago. Uno que será capaz de proteger a aquellos que ama —le soltó, y su voz tomó una nota triste; añadió—. Comprendo lo que estás diciendo. Quedarme para hacerles frente era la opción que más quería tomar. Pero no era la más sabia. Verás, la inteligencia y la sabiduría no son la misma cosa. Alguien puede ser muy inteligente, pero no sabio. Haberme quedado habría ocasionado problemas inmediatos. Sabiendo que yo estaría allí habrían apresurado las cosas y llevado a la fuerza a cada alumno, de acuerdo o no, para convertirlos en árboles, ¿entonces qué haría después? Sólo quedaría pelear, pero eso no traería beneficios porque me harían enfrentar a aliados débiles, sus chivos expiatorios en sus planes, y se habrían perdido vidas en vano. Éstas son las decisiones que pocos están dispuestos a tomar, Scorpius. Un líder en circunstancias adversas entiende que no todo saldrá bien, y aun así, sigue adelante. Al irme les di la sensación de falsa victoria, y al venir a este país, que la distancia les aseguraría que yo no intervendría. Lo que no saben es que no soy la única que ha entrado en el juego. Nod Huha, el capitán de Durmstrang fue elegido líder por una razón. Llegado el momento, su carisma lo ayudará a mover masas, y con eso en mente, he trazado un plan.

—Por eso viniste a nuestra casa antes que a otro lugar —dijo el niño, sorprendiendo aún más a Tara.

—Me encantan los espacios amplios. Uno los necesita si quiere no llamar demasiado la atención —miró hacia el matrimonio Malfoy, mostrándoles con una sonrisa lo fascinada que estaba con la agilidad mental de Scorpius. Astoria y Draco se mostraron complacidos.

—¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? —preguntó Daphne.

Por contestación Tara hizo levitar un libro de pasta gruesa color naranja hasta ellos. En la portada tenía escrito en letras doradas _"Desplazamiento espacial"_ de la autoría de Stanford Pines. Daphne lo tomó con una mano.

—Su amigo me contó que varios chicos en Hogwarts fueron capaces de crear objetos interesantes, así que espero que los padres de esos chicos sean más habilidosos que ellos —sonrió—. Éste libro contiene un hechizo que puede ayudarnos.

—Theo no me dijo que estuvieras loca —comentó Draco—, ¿tienes idea del poder que se necesita para llevar a cabo lo que insinúas? Espera, es una pregunta tonta. Claro que lo sabes, de lo contrario no estarías aquí. El _desplazamiento espacial_ es un hechizo del que sólo se habían hecho hipótesis. Stanford Pines encontró la fórmula que explica su funcionamiento, por lo que es factible. También es peligroso. Si algo sale mal, según Pines, puede crearse una ruptura espacio-temporal.

—Las barreras que protegen Nailey Cottage pueden convertirse en la energía que el hechizo necesite para realizarse —dijo Tara.

—Representa un peligro potencial para mi familia. ¿Qué pasa si no podemos controlarlo?

—El instituto no abarca siquiera el tamaño de tu campo de flores. Lo haremos en una zona alejada. Como dije, la discreción es la clave. Pero no puedo hacerlo sin tu permiso.

Draco lo meditó. Todo plan tenía pros y contras. Y la idea tenía más contras que pros para él. Podría exponer a su familia a un peligro desconocido, pero también comprendía que con eso se salvarían muchas personas. A los Slytherin se les encapsulaba como ambiciosos que sólo pensaban en sí mismo. Qué falacia tan más estúpida. Los que eran elegidos por la casa de Slytherin, eran quienes más se preocupaban por aquellos a quien amaban. Astoria no iba a permitirle a Draco dejar que vidas inocentes se perdieran cuando podían salvarlos. Tara había hablado sobre ser líder y las decisiones difíciles que eso conllevaba. Era el turno de Draco de tomar una de ellas.

—Hazlo —concedió fríamente—. ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitarás para tenerlo listo?

—Todo depende de cuando mis contactos me digan que ya han conseguido reunir a suficientes personas para traerlas. Durmstrang ya no es un lugar seguro, y sólo puedo salvar a poca gente.

—De acuerdo —dijo finalmente para salir de la sala.

Astoria habría querido seguirlo, pero sabía quién era la que entendería mejor la salida repentina de su esposo.

—Ve con él, Daph. En estos momentos, tú eres quien más lo comprende.

Daphne asintió y siguió a su cuñado. Draco salió de la casa rumbo a su sitio favorito. El Campo de las Estrellas siempre le había parecido la representación perfecta de su familia. Lo había nombrado así precisamente por ello; los nombres de sus hijos eran de constelaciones o de estrellas, incluso el de Astoria tenía que ver con ello.

Recordó a Ruffnut correr entre altos girasoles con Scorpius siguiéndole de cerca; a Antares sosteniendo una magnolia en su pequeña mano, y a Astoria y Narcissa vestir coronas de flores hechas por las diestras manos de Tuffnut. Eran buenos recuerdos, cálidos y reconfortantes.

Pero el campo también representaba otros lazos importantes, aquellos que tenían relación con su propia alma. Blaise y Pansy. Sus inseparables amigos que habían aceptado que era un arrogante mimado que sólo tenía miedo de no poder cumplir con las expectativas puestas sobre él. Nunca lo abandonaron, ni siquiera en sus momentos malos.

—A Blaise siempre le han gustado los espacios como éste —comentó Daphne, situada a su lado. Había transfigurado su ropa a algo más apropiado para el exterior, y a Draco le había colocado un abrigo grueso encima—. Espacios abiertos con la naturaleza rodeándole y con una gran vista al cielo. Le quitan el miedo que siente a los espacios cerrados. Nuestra casa tiene ventanales tan grandes y espacios tan amplios por esa razón. Blaise odia sentirse encerrado.

—Nunca le gustaron los espacios cerrados. Odiaba la oscuridad cuando era niño, y cuando creció eso no cambió —pronunció con melancolía. Había sido él a quien Blaise se aferraba en los días que no podía fingir que nada le importaba. Draco aún tenía las marcas de las uñas de su compañero en los brazos y la espalda, cuando él lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza para no desmoronarse. Había sido irónico para Draco, que Blaise pudiera sentirse más fuerte sosteniéndose de alguien tan roto como él—. Tú le haces sentir libre, Daphne.

—Oh, Draco, no tienes que tratar de hacerme sentir bien —le dijo ella—. Era muy joven en ese entonces para entender el vínculo que ustedes tenían. Malinterpreté muchas veces las acciones de Blaise, y lo lastimé por mi inseguridad. He aprendido de mis errores, y aunque para Blaise seas una parte indispensable en su vida, sé que ama a su familia.

—No quería que me lo quitaras —confesó sintiéndose como un muchachito que admite sus celos después de muchos años, como si fuera un chiste muy malo—. Él era mi mejor amigo, no seguidores como Goyle o Crabbe. Blaise siempre fue especial para mí. Podía compartirlo con Pansy, pero al final su atención era toda mía… y tú fuiste la única que logró que dejara de mirarme.

—Bueno, tú te casaste con mi hermana menor. Así que la deuda está pagada.

—Un Zabini siempre paga sus deudas, ¿no? —dijo con media sonrisa.

—Recuérdame no dejar que Blaise acceda a literatura muggle. Se ha puesto pesadito con eso de los bastardos, tullidos y cosas rotas. Hasta pensó en cambiar el nombre a nuestro hijo para ponerle Tyrion, y a nuestra hija, Myrcella, ¡a mí me empezó a decir "Luna de mi vida"!

—¿Y eso te molesta?

—No, porque yo adoro decirle "Mi sol y estrellas".

—Ustedes dos podrían matar a muchos por el exceso de azúcar. Pero soy un hombre de palabra, te lo recordaré en el momento oportuno. Un Malfoy nunca olvida.

—Más te vale.

Daphne le tomó del antebrazo y recargó su cabeza en él. Se quedaron varios minutos en silencio, contemplando hacia la nada.

—Regresará —ella rompió la quietud con sinceras palabras—. No importa lo que suceda, Blaise regresará.

—Regresará a ti —afirmó.

—Conmigo, contigo, con su familia, el punto es que regresará—apretó el antebrazo de Draco—, y nosotros estaremos aquí para darle la bienvenida.

* * *

Gabriel Spencer procuró ser silencioso mientras vigilaba por la esquina de la estantería de libros. La biblioteca estaba casi desocupada, sólo un par de chicos de séptimo año que cuchicheaban en una mesa apartada y un grupo más que buscaba algunos libros. Faltaban pocos días para el comienzo de las vacaciones por lo que, antes de que iniciaran, a Gabriel se le había asignado vigilar la biblioteca. Los de séptimo año no le interesaban realmente. Su atención estaba dirigida a Mavis, Emery, Snotlout y Olivia Atkinson, prefecta de Gryffindor y Premio Anual. Se trataban de tres quimeras, y, él supuso, una nueva integrante. Por lo poco que sabía, Olivia no era parte de las quimeras originales.

Eso, se dijo, era algo que debía reportar.

La existencia de Quimera era un cuchicheo habitual entre los estudiantes. Decían que se trataba de una guardia que se dedicaba a recorrer los pasillos al anochecer para asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden. Gabriel sabía que no era sólo eso. Conocía a algunos de los integrantes y un poco de lo eran capaces de lograr cuando trabajaban juntos.

Después de todo, Eve Kwan había sido parte de Quimera, y les había contado todo lo que deberían saber. Para que no les tuvieran miedo….

Pero Gabriel les temía sin importar qué.

En Quimera cada miembro era excepcional, incluso el bruto de Snotlout tenía su fuerza física y, cuando no actuaba como un primate inmaduro, su sentido estratégico era superior a la media. Todos eran inteligentes, creativos y llamativos. En su opinión eso los hacía sumamente peligrosos. Durante los dos primeros años escolares, daba la impresión que Quimera había provocado los incidentes de Pitch Black y Gothel. Alvin les había dado evidencia que apoyaba esa idea, y por eso Gabriel trataba poner de su parte para que Quimera no rompiera los límites que los demás seguían.

Gabriel no estaba seguro qué era lo que estaban haciendo. Si se aproximaba sería capaz de descubrirlo, pero un paso en falso lo colocaría en una posición delicada. Gabriel no estaba ni cerca de ser bueno en combate cuerpo a cuerpo o en duelos de magia. Su ranking no alcanzaba un puesto decente dentro del listado de los estudiantes de su año, y su posición en el listado general era mejor no mencionarla.

Gabriel era mestizo, o al menos así lo creía, ya que su padre era un mago nacido de muggles mientras que su madre era una mujer común y enfermiza, que casi había muerto al darlo a luz. El matrimonio de los Spencer era muy normal. No llamaban la atención ni tenían nada que los caracterizara. Incluso el trabajo de su padre consistía en deshacerse de plagas comunes, y su madre se pasaba el día tratando de mantener la casa limpia (un esfuerzo que no parecía surtir efecto; la casa de Gabriel siempre estaba llena de basura y muebles cubiertos de polvo). Ambos le trataban con indiferencia, como si sólo tuvieran que hablarle porque era su hijo. Nunca le habían golpeado o gritado. Entendía que no era precisamente el hijo que muchos padres quisieran, pero Gabriel resentía esa falta de demostraciones cariñosas. Se sentía como si no valiera nada.

¿Cómo alguien podría amar a un muchachito delgaducho, narizón, dientes enchuecados, piel pálida y ojos rasgados? Había sido un sueño hermoso pensar que eso cambiaría una vez entrara en Hogwarts. Creyó que tendría amigos que lo querrían con los que pasaría grandes momentos repletos de risas y dulces. En cambio, obtuvo otra cosa. Reid Truman y Gilbert Bourbon se habían convertido en sus mejores amigos, pero no eran lo que él consideraba _buenos chicos_. Quizás eso era lo que los había unido. Los tres eran _inadecuados_ para entrar en los brillantes y perfectos círculos sociales de otros. Pero Gabriel había intentado colocarse muchas veces, siempre obteniendo resultados desastrosos.

Todavía recordaba con claridad las palabras que lo marcarían desde entonces. Fue al comienzo del tercer año, Gabriel había subido al expreso sosteniendo su vieja maleta tras recibir cortas y frías palabras de su madre. Entonces, se había topado con Courtney en compañía de sus más cercanas amigas. Courtney era la niña más bonita que había conocido jamás. Era confiada y siempre se las ingeniaba para ganar cualquier discusión. Gabriel la había visto en un par de ocasiones antes, riendo o armando un drama con sus amigas, pero en esa ocasión quedó _flechado_. Y pensó que podría hablarle y ser su amigo.

" _Nunca podría fijarme en los perdedores"_. Fue lo que Courtney dijo cuándo Ruffnut insinuó algo, y ambas se rieron como si fuera muy chistoso.

Gabriel había sentido un dolor muy intenso en su pecho. Y aun así, su corazón latía con irregularidad cada vez que la veía sonreír.

—Éste es el libro —anunció Olivia tomando un tomo de la parte de arriba a la vez que sostenía otras tres debajo del brazo—, contiene lo que falta, y quizás podamos usar un poco de lo que vienen en mi ensayo de graduación.

—¿Te piden escribir un ensayo para graduarte? —inquirió Snotlout no muy feliz antes esa perspectiva—. ¿No es suficiente con haber pasado siete años estudiando, también nos hacen hacer un ensayo final?

—Sólo si, como yo, has sido recomendada para la escuela de magia medicinal, Knuckles —le golpeó la frente con el libro, ganando un quejido del chico. Olivia se había vuelto parte de Quimera el día anterior, pero se había aprendido enseguida los apodos de cada uno de sus nuevos compañeros—. Es un ensayo para demostrar conocimiento básico sobre medimagia.

—Aburrido —masculló cruzándose de brazos—. No te lo tomes personal, pero tu ensayo debería contener información valiosa de verdad, no simples procedimientos básicos de medimagia.

—Te acostumbrarás, _Creative_ —dijo Emery tras verle la expresión irritada de Olivia—. Knuckles puede ser un cabeza dura, pero en el fondo es buena persona. Muy, muy en el fondo.

—Te estoy escuchando, Howl —pronunció Snotlout.

—Eso pretendía —se encogió de hombros, y luego señaló los libros que Atkins llevaba—. Bien, ¿esto es lo único que necesitaremos, Creative?

—Si mi idea no es muy descabellada, y no lo es, entonces sí —dijo—, sólo falta detallarlo, en sí, ustedes ya tienen los medios, es cuestión de llevarlo a cabo. Lo que sí, es que me parece un proyecto ambicioso. En Quimera hacen las cosas a lo grande, ¿no es así?

—Ni te lo imaginas —confirmó Emery con un deje de orgullo en su voz—.Fue bueno que se unieran más, así será menos trabajo. Tenemos mucho que hacer antes del inicio de vacaciones.

Los cuatro fueron con madame Pince para que sellara el comprobante de préstamo de los libros. Olivia era de las pocas estudiantes que no le desagradaban a la nada amable bibliotecaria, así que le encargaron a ella que tratara con Pince. Cuando obtuvo el préstamo, salieron de la biblioteca para dirigirse hacia la sala oculta al costado de la entrada a la sala común de Slytherin. Sólo la utilizaban los de la casa de las serpientes, pero gracias a la intervención de Adrian, quien había solicitado que se las dejaran a las quimeras, podía usarla para ellos solos.

—Va a seguirnos —dijo Mavis sin necesidad de mirar atrás. Gabriel les seguí a una distancia considerable. Mavis se compadeció de él, parecía que no recordaba que ella tenía finos sentidos y ya lo había percibido desde antes. Se convirtió en murciélago como un recordatorio de que era una vampira. Al parecer, funcionó pues Gabriel dejó de seguirlos de inmediato.

—¿Sabrá lo que estábamos buscando? —dijo Olivia.

—Lo dudo —respondió Emery, inalterado.

Mavis voló alrededor unos cuantos minutos. Luego de asegurarse que nadie los vigilaba, se colocó en la cabeza de Dixón. Mavis se veía más animada que los días anteriores. Emery se había sentido perturbado al verla derrumbarse. La estudiante más fuerte de Hogwarts, reducida a una niñita en pena que sollozaba por una pérdida irreparable.

Emery había sido incapaz de creerlo.

—" _Como Ernest Hemingway escribió, eres tan valiente y tranquila que en ocasiones olvido que sufres"_ —pensó, arrepentido por no haberle dicho algo que pudiera servirle. Pero entendía que a veces no era necesario. Las personas debían aprender a aceptar las pérdidas, y Mavis no requería su consuelo.

Derba había traído tanto órdenes como información nueva. El vínculo de almas fue muy nuevo, al menos en el nivel en que sus compañeras estaban unidas. Mavis había tenido que esforzarse para no sucumbir por su propio sufrimiento para no causarles malestar a sus amigas. Si lo estaba reprimiendo o ignorando en ese momento, Emery no lo sabía. Pero no lo parecía. Mavis conocía el poder de los sentimientos, así que no haría nada que pudiera volverse contra ella a futuro.

No pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que le gustaba esa cualidad de ella.

—¿Te pasa algo, Howl? —preguntó Mavis usando los pulgares de sus alas para apartar el cabello de Emery y verle directo a los ojos.

—Sólo estaba divagando, Zing —contestó con una pequeña sonrisa, animándose a acariciarle la cabecita.

Mavis no insistió y se dispuso a pensar en sus propios asuntos. Draco le había trasmitido una dolorosa noticia, pero también le había ayudado a enfocarse en lo que debía hacer. Era una heredera cuya fortuna podría estar perdida, y aunque eso no era lo primordial, sentía que debía hacer lo posible por mantener el legado de su padre. Draco le había asegurado que nadie extraño sacaría beneficio. Con la intervención del propio ministro y respaldada por las leyes mágicas del Ministerio de Magia de Reino Unido, Mavis podría emanciparse. Draco le había dicho que podía ir a vivir con ellos si eso es lo que deseaba hasta que todo esto terminara.

Mavis tenía esa semana para meditarlo.

—De verdad no puedo creer que sean amigos de Jorgenson —mencionó Olivia cuando Snotlout abrió su boca para soltar un montón de comentarios que le parecían muy tontos—. Esperen, si en Quimera todos son amigos, eso me hace su amiga también. No es una perspectiva nada alentadora.

—Já, ignoraré tu nada verdadera decepción, porque sé que te parezco asombroso, Creative —elevó sus brazos músculos para darles unos besos que provocaron las náuseas de Olivia—. ¡Mira a estos bebés! No puedes verlos sin sentirte cautivada. A Babcock la traen loca.

—No necesitaba ver eso —dijo Atkins, asqueada—, y aunque no la conozco bien, a Babcock le darían las mismas nauseas que a mí.

—Para, Knucks, o nos harás vomitar de tan belleza despreciada —pidió Emery, sarcástico.

—En serio, ¿cómo lo soportan? —preguntó.

—Snotlout es engreído y francamente irritante —dijo Mavis llamando la atención de Atkins, y ganándose un _"¡Oye!"_ airado de parte de Jorgenson—. Prefiere los golpes bajos y sólo hace lo que quiere.

—Mejor no lo defiendas, Zing —dijo Emery.

Pero Mavis continuó.

—Hawk dice que es un cabeza hueca; Thor que algún día olvidará respirar y podremos librarnos de él. Pero yo pienso que entiende que no es el mejor, pero eso no lo va a detener de conseguir sus metas. No es de los que agrada a la primera impresión, menos a la segunda o a la tercera, es más bien de aquellas personas difíciles de tratar, que se quedarán contigo hasta el final cuando se vuelven amigos. Sus palabras nos duelen porque algo de verdad hay en ellas. Pero el punto es que si sólo esperamos palabras dulces, estaremos continuamente creyendo en mentiras. Con Snotlout quizás no haya un trato cordial, pero sí honesto.

Olivia y Emery se quedaron boquiabiertos. El más sorprendido era Snotlout, cuya sangre se aglomeró en sus mejillas hasta ponerlas de un color similar a manzanas rojas.

—Eres una buena persona, Zing —dijo Olivia—. Ves cosas buenas en todos, incluso en tipos como Knuckles. Pienso que por eso a las buenas personas le va tan mal. Esperan que las traten con la misma amabilidad que brindan a los demás.

Pero Mavis negó.

—No espero nada de nadie, Creative. Al menos así es en mi caso. En todo caso, esperar que la vida te trate bien por ser buena persona, es como esperar que un tigre no te coma porque eres vegetariano —le sonrió—. Snotlout me agrada, Creative. No es un galeón dorado, pero tampoco es el ser más despreciable del mundo, ¿no lo crees?

—Más te vale honrar la confianza que ella está depositando en ti, Knuckles —acotó Emery mirando fijamente al susodicho.

Snotlout tardó un momento en componerse. Nadie había hablado de esa manera de él; ni su padre ni su madre habían creído que era alguien virtuoso. Y Mavis, que había perdido a su padre y que podría seguir perdiendo personas que amaba, confiaba en él y lo veía como alguien valioso, le había calado hondo.

—No me subestimes, Howl, ¡claro que voy a honrarla! —mostró su sonrisa más grande—, lo juro por mi vida.

* * *

Kristoff Glacefolle había comprendido que el torneo ya no era una competencia solamente. Adrian y sus compañeros se habían encargado de poner los puntos sobre las íes, y a Kristoff no le quedó más remedio que aceptarlo. Sentía que había sido ingenuo, aunque no totalmente. ¿Quién no pondría en duda un asunto que involucraba a todas las personas en el mundo? Era aterrador siquiera pensar en ese alcance y todos sus planes para ganar se habían convertido en planes para sobrevivir.

Había visto las heridas de los Babcock y advertido el miedo en los ojos de Eret, Nathaniel y Nod. Había comprendido no estaban para competir, sino para ser usados como bien lo demostró la prueba de las linternas. Literalmente, el enemigo no había necesitado hacer nada. La barrera que por tanto tiempo se alzó imperturbable fue desmantelada por las personas para las que estaba destinada proteger.

Ellos mismos habían liberado un mal más al mundo. Y Kristoff se preguntó qué clase de monstruo o criatura podrían esperar en la prueba de Beauxbatons. Conocía cómo sería, pero no sí algo peligroso aparecería.

Se negaba a creer que el padre de los Agreste estuviera involucrado. El director Gabriel no solía interactuar mucho con sus estudiantes, mas no descuidaba a la academia. Después de todo, había elegido a los tres profesores más talentosos para que los guiaran. Nathalie Sancouer era inexpresiva, pero lo compensaba su eficacia y su compromiso a cumplir con el trabajo que le asignara su jefe. El maestro Loráx podía ser un _hombrecillo_ malhumorado que les arrojaba malvaviscos cuando no prestaban atención en su clase de _Magozoología_ _y Herbología_ , pero su vasto conocimiento sobre la naturaleza los solía sacar de apuros. Del profesor Fu no tenía quejas. Él era el más enigmático del personal institucional, y cuando daba la clase _La Magia en la Historia del Mundo_ , solía soltar frases aleatorias que nadie conseguía comprender.

Eran personas en las que Kristoff confiaba.

Pero Adrian le había dejado claro que no debía hablar con alguien tan fácilmente. Era claro como el agua que Flint pensaba en un infiltrado. Kristoff habría querido asegurarle que nadie en Beauxbatons se aliaría con Pitch Black, pero Adrian le dijo que ni siquiera en Hogwarts estaban exentos de espías. Kristoff ordenó que sus compañeros firmaran un contrato mágico donde se estipulaba que debían mantener el secreto hasta que se confirmara que no era peligroso anunciarlo.

—¿Otra vez flagelándote a ti mismo, Glacefolle? —dijo Hans recargándose en la misma pared que él. Su habitación en el carruaje era la más hermosa de todas, con imágenes de unicornios galopando en grandes cuadros, arañas de cristal y oro, sofás de terciopelo y música tocada por pequeñas estatuas en las mesitas—. Parece que el puesto de líder es más pesado de lo que esperabas.

—Lárgate, Hans —pidió sin ganas de iniciar una discusión con el joven príncipe.

—Ya deberías saber que eso no hará que me vaya —devolvió con mordacidad. Kristoff evitó gruñir o evidenciar su molestia o Hans nunca le dejaría—. No te pongas de mal humor. Vengo a hablar contigo de un asunto importante.

—Todos saben que _hablar_ no es lo que tú haces. Nunca te acercas a alguien sino es para sacar provecho.

—Exacto, pero éste no es el caso. Escucha, Kristoff, no es secreto lo mucho que nos desagradamos mutuamente y que habría hecho lo que fuera por ser el líder del equipo. Pero mis prioridades han cambiado. El asunto que tenemos entre manos es muy peligroso, y no es sólo porque nos enfrentemos a Pitch Black, a Gothel u otro ser ridículamente poderoso. La verdadera amenaza recae en los compañeros débiles que están en nuestro equipo.

—No estarás tratando de decirme que debo despachar del equipo a los menos aptos, ¿o sí?

Hans no tuvo que afirmarlo, bastaba leerle la expresión que tenía para saber la respuesta.

—No puedo hacer eso tan fácilmente, Hans. En primera, el contrato mágico está de por medio. En segunda, fueron seleccionados como los mejores de la academia. Es ilógico pensar que no son aptos para estar en este torneo.

—Te pensaba más listo. ¿En serio crees en lo que dices? Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente ve que en nuestro equipo los únicos que se lo toman con seriedad son Elsa, Adrien, Marinette, tú y yo.

Beauxbatons era una academia elitista, al fin y al cabo. Los prejuicios eran distintos, pero ahí estaban. La escuadra estaba formada por alumnos con apellidos adinerados o de prestigio. Sus compañeros eran hábiles y fuertes, pero no estaban a la altura de lo que el torneo exigía de sus competidores.

—Que quede claro que me desagrada decir esto, y que, si te atreves a recordarlo, te hechizaré y lo negaré, pero las Arendelle son sólo princesas que siguen sus propios deseos, incluso Elsa. Rose Lavillant es una chiquilla que cree que podrá contactarse con el príncipe ése si sobresale en el torneo. Chloé entró por intervención de su padre. El hermano de Juleka debió entrar en su lugar, al igual que Kagami. Prácticamente _todos_ son inadecuados. Quien entendió el peligro en que estamos y está tomando decisiones al respecto eres tú, Kristoff. Nadie más.

Hans no solía ser tan honesto, por lo que Kristoff fue tomado con la guardia baja. Hans no se equivocaba. Kristoff no tenía un apellido de renombre, ni tampoco contactos importantes que pudieran comprarle un lugar. Era un huérfano que se había criado entre criaturas, y cuyo primer contacto con personas fue hasta los trece años, cuando unos magos lo encontraron hablando con Sven, su reno-amigo, en el bosque. Kristoff se sintió fuera de lugar desde entonces, y siempre había sido tratado con cierto cuidado, como si lo consideraran un chico lento, flojo y estúpido. Se había esforzado para que lo eligieran cuando se anunció el torneo. Estudió como nunca antes lo había hecho y no descansó hasta que el propio director Agreste reconoció su talento.

Cuando lo nombraron líder, Kristoff supo que lo había logrado.

—No somos el mejor equipo de todos —continuó Hans—, por lo tanto te recomiendo que tengas cuidado con cada uno. Incluso conmigo. No será la primera ni última vez que alguien decide cambiar de bando. Es el consejo que te doy. No confíes en ninguno de nosotros.

—¿Tampoco en los de Hogwarts?

Para su sorpresa, Hans negó.

—Esos niños son unos idiotas que se quieren demasiado como para traicionarse entre sí. Si tienes que confiar en alguien en este torneo, confía en ellos. Yo lo hago.

—Eso sí que es extraño. Creí que tú eras desconfiado por naturaleza.

—Sí, pero eso es precisamente lo que me hace capaz de diferenciar a una persona de confianza de una que no lo es.

—En eso tienes razón —compartió su sonrisa—. Ahora pienso que sí debo llevarlos con _ellos_. Si buscan respuestas, _ellos_ se las darán.

—Esto es injusto. Llevo cuatro años conociéndote y nunca me has llevado a conocer a las criaturas con las que te criaste —sonada ligeramente decepcionado—. Te recuerdo que está prohibido por el director Agreste y las autoridades de Francia.

—No me acuerdo que te interesara conocer a mi familia. Siempre dejaste en claro que yo te parecía inferior, así que nunca se me pasó por la cabeza invitarte. Y lo que diga el director o la ley. no me interesa. _Ellos_ son mi familia, y puedo presentar a mi familia a quienes me plazca.

—Bueno, si eso es lo que harás, ya no te diré nada —se encogió de hombros—. Ya veremos si el pequeño encuentro logra pasar desapercibido por Gabriel Agreste.

* * *

Maite recorría los grandes y selectos salones con tres de sus confiables _vuelicámaras_ como compañía. Llevaba realizando entrevista tras entrevista durante siete horas, y no dudaba que no dormiría por editar correctamente el material que había recopilado. Ser reportera era agotador porque podías perder una exclusiva si dejabas de estar atento aunque fuera un segundo, sin mencionar las horas en las que las trasmisiones en vivo y las _vuelicámaras_ consumían su magia hasta casi dejarla seca. Al ser la única enviada para monitorear a los de Hogwarts, su cansancio era el doble. No sería malo si sus colegas no la empujaran a la histeria cada vez que se interponían en su camino, o cuando los jefes del Departamento General de Periodismo para el Torneo la regañaban duramente por "no hacer bien su trabajo". Maite se esforzaba por sobrepasar estos obstáculos, pero también tenía un límite. Aun así trataba de balancear el tiempo que le dedicaba a cada responsabilidad, o terminarían echándola usando como excusa cualquier error y eso no iba a permitirlo.

La posición de Hogwarts pendía de un hilo. Incluso si los chicos no lucían preocupados por la falta de puntos, era un tema que había ocupado las noticias. Su _indisciplina_ y brutalidad habían hecho que los tomaran por bárbaros, salvajes y descontrolados, que no estaban más que demostrando debilidad. Maite intentaba remediarlo, pero era una contra mil, y aunque antes hubiera encontrado la manera de convencerlos, con el escándalo en Durmstrang dudaba si lo lograría.

—" _Pero tengo que seguir"_ —porque era lo único que podía hacer.

Y eso la mortificaba. Maite habría apoyado a los chicos con palabras de aliento, ¿pero de qué servirían? El equipo era una unidad, y bien o mal, llegado el momento, se daban la mano. Ella no podría entender la carga que tenían encima y entrometerse a lo tonto sólo sería lamentable. Lo peor era que toda esa situación estaba provocando estragos en ella.

Se dio cuenta que no era insensible a la situación.

Maite estaba consciente que vivía otro momento tenso en su vida.

No era algo del otro mundo. Había aprendido que no todo era constante en la vida. Nada se mantenía inalterable. Siempre habría cambios, siempre habría cosas que podrían sacudirte con tal poder hasta dejarte en ruinas. Pero eso era lo fundamental en los seres humanos. Su capacidad para recuperarse. De todos modos, no le agradaba el nudo en su garganta por sentirse impotente. Era displacentero y familiar, y no se iría hasta que buscara la manera de aceptarlo y lidiar con ello.

—" _Qué irónico. Sólo cuando uno puede aceptarse a sí mismo, es cuando puede cambiar"_ —pensó—. _"Desearía poder hablarlo con alguien. Ayudaría al menos desahogarme"._

Pero Stanford estaba ido en sus propios asuntos como para hablar con ella (tal parecía que tenía problemas personales, y Maite lo respetaba demasiado como para presionarlo a que se lo contara). También podría intentarlo con Levi… de no ser porque él permanecía solo casi todo el tiempo, o en compañía de los chicos. Levi era un hombre admirable, un tanto serio y cerrado, pero había notado que se portaba así en quienes desconfiaba. Maite creía que el arisco profesor no la consideraba una persona en la que no se podía confiar, sólo que ella no estaba dentro de su círculo íntimo de amistades.

Y estaba Bill. Ella no quería pensar en él.

No habían intercambiado muchas palabras durante el viaje que llevaba apenas un día y media. Él se reía de ella cuando la veía. Ella no sabía si golpearlo o ignorarlo. Bill era el misterio más grande con el que se topara en su vida. Revelarlo era aterrador y fascinante al mismo tiempo. Vivir en medio de eso cada vez que pensaba en él, la inquietaba. Bill estaba apoderándose de sus pensamientos poco a poco, y eso no era bueno.

Stanford se lo había dicho una vez, cuando ella le preguntó cómo era él. Le había dicho que Bill era un espíritu verdadero cuyo núcleo se había trastornado por algún evento en su vida inmortal, haciéndole uno de los seres más peligrosos de todas las dimensiones y mundos. Bill deseaba gobernar y adoraba el poder, casi con tanta intensidad como disfrutaba del dolor de las personas y del caos. Haberlo convertido en humano usando el círculo de los Diez Símbolos de la Profecía de Gravity Falls, había servido para detenerlo momentáneamente.

" _Una vez que un espíritu verdadero interioriza sentimientos o deseos, entonces no hay manera de desviarlo de su meta. Bill seguirá intentándolo, y una vez mueran los diez símbolos, él regresará a su forma original"._

—Los sentimientos o deseos alteran la imperturbabilidad de un espíritu verdadero —musitó, soltando un suspiro. Parpadeó cuando se percató de algo—. Pero sólo los humanos poseen estos, y sólo cuando los espíritus conocen a un humano, pueden acceder a ellos.

Entonces, ¿Bill Cipher no era inmune a los seres humanos como continuamente se jactaba? ¿Tal vez un ser humano había iniciado sus ambiciones?

—Sí, cómo no —roló los ojos, soltó un bufido. Era ilógico. Pero incluso en eso residía cierta lógica que no pudo descartar.

A Maite se le desvaneció el abatimiento, sintiéndose renovada por esta naciente curiosidad.

¿Qué tal si, es una tremenda y loca teoría, _Sifr_ no era un número, sino una persona? Una persona que consiguió que Bill Cipher recordara su nombre y lo dijera frente a todos.

—" _Eso podría significar que él…"_.

—¿Has visto algo interesante?

Maite casi brinca al escuchar esa voz femenina detrás de ella. Se volteó para encontrarse con una guapa mujer de cabello corto magenta y ojos marrón anaranjado. Vestía una túnica moderna en colores azules y morados, y llevaba con ella más de cuatro _vuelicámaras_ activas. Maite reconoció la credencial como la reportera principal de Beauxbatons.

—Ah, cierto, olvidé presentarme.

—No hay necesidad de eso, sé quién es —interrumpió Maite, aunque no sin cortesía. Extendió su mano derecha hacia ella—. No se puede sobrevivir en este medio sin conocer a una de las mejores periodistas del mundo con una gran reputación como usted, Nadja Chamack.

—Oh, entonces saltémonos los protocolos y tuteémonos, Maite Rubio —dijo Nadja estrechando su mano con entusiasmo. Su manejo del inglés era exquisito, mucho mejor que él de los alumnos de Beauxbatons. A Maite no le sorprendió que supiera su nombre—. Admiro tu tenacidad. Merlín sabe que ser reportera no es un trabajo fácil. ¿Es la primera vez que te manejas en esto?

—¿Esto será una entrevista? —inquirió con media sonrisa—, porque son los alumnos a los que hay que entrevistar según sé, madame. Una simple reportera como yo no tiene mucho que ofrecer que resulte interesante.

—Ahí te equivocas, _mon mie_ —replicó—. Te has estado forjando una verdadera imagen de defensora de los débiles con las entrevistas y reportajes que realizas. Las veces que das la cara por ellos es notable, ni que decir de cómo consigues hacer que sus acciones se vean como algo más que un acto de rebeldía.

En ese preciso instante Maite comprendió de qué se trataba. Si echaba un vistazo alrededor, podía ver a los demás reporteros atentos a lo que pasara.

—" _Ellos no están aquí para trasmitir nada verídico. Les basta con que sea llamativo. Bien. Este juego también yo lo puedo jugar"._

Nadja lucía en espera de alguna reacción. Sus _vuelicámaras_ enfocaban el rostro de Maite. Le había intrigado tanto el asunto con la escuadra de Hogwarts que quería saber cada detalle sobre lo que pensaban, lo que sentían, lo que vivían. Nadja intuía que se escondía algo grande y jugoso detrás, y ella obtendría la premisa.

—Yo no soy ninguna defensora de los débiles —pronunció Maite lentamente, mirando directo a Nadja para dejarle claro que de ella no iba a obtener nada—. Ningún chico en Hogwarts es débil. Así que yo no defiendo nada me limitó con trasmitir lo que ellos son. Sin filtros. Todo lo que hacen se ve ostentoso porque ponen su vida en ello. Esa dedicación no es un acto de rebeldía, es un acto de revolución. Están determinados a conseguir su meta. Y lo lograrán.

Pero Nadja no se quedaría callada tras un discurso como ése. Decidió presionar más.

—Están en último lugar. Uno de sus profesores es un demente violento. Otro de ellos fue un demonio que sometió a un pueblo entero a un martirio inimaginable. Los alumnos son… particulares, sobre todo los afamados Gemelos del Diablo. Corren muchos rumores alrededor de ellos que no son del todo positivos.

—Y también corren muchos rumores de que Pitch Black está reuniendo aliados, y no veo a ningún reportero investigándolo a fondo. Es lamentable, ¿no crees? Que las premisas como ésas se nos escapen por estar haciendo un trabajo como éste, en el que tenemos que creer en rumores infundados para ganar audiencia.

Nadja contrajo sus labios. Comenzaba a impacientarse y eso no sería bueno. Maite decidió retirarse por el momento, mas por continuar con su trabajo que por sentirse intimidada.

—Fue un gusto hablar con usted —sonrió—. Espero volver a hacerlo.

Y se dio la vuelta sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Habían pasado dos días enteros desde que despegaran de los terrenos boscosos cubiertos de nieve de Durmstrang. El viaje no había sufrido más contratiempo que breves tormentas nevadas, y unas cuantas falsas alarmas del equipo de aurores que los custodiaban. Las comodidades que la administración de Beauxbatons les había brindado, daban confortabilidad, como si los eventos vividos en Durmstrang no hubiesen ocurrido nunca.

Los chicos de Hogwarts habían aprovechado el tiempo para entrenar. Las salas de práctica servían para duelos básicos, por lo que no podían entrenar con el equipo de maniobras o las tácticas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo allí. Sidmodius había sido bastante claro pidiéndoles que no realizarán ningún tipo de comportamiento que sólo los salvajes harían (y procuro decirlo bien resguardado por dos aurores fortachones y lo más lejos posible de Levi). Que no pudieran luchar no era grave, salvo para quienes estaban acostumbrados a relajarse mediante ello. Eep, Mérida y Astrid habían tenido que contentarse con practicar en la habitación, intentando ser lo más silenciosas posible.

—¡Usa más tu cadera y no la fuerza de tus brazos, Hiccup! —apremió Eep como si de alguna manera él pudiera zafarse de su agarre—, ¡no, así no, si sigues sólo vas a lograr que te derrote más rápido!

—Dale un respiro, Jumper —dijo Alejandría limpiándose el sudor de la cara y cuello con una blanca franela con el escudo de su casa y su nombre bordado a mano; un regalo de parte de Courtney en su cumpleaños pasado. Alejandría miró como Haddock trataba inútilmente de separarse. Era casi imposible vencer a Eep. Tenías que ser más veloz y atlético que ella, y eso requería trabajar tu cuerpo día a día con la dedicación que un artista le daría a su máxima obra de arte.

—No harás que Hiccup sea más fuerte si terminas lastimándolo, Eep —pronunció Rapunzel por su parte, sentada en un pequeño sofá cerca del ventanal mientras terminaba el capítulo de filtros para contrarrestar distintos venenos mortales del libro _Nociones básicas sobre Pociones y Filtros Venenosos._

—Bueno, eso sí —concedió Eep soltándolo. Hiccup cayó sin elegancia en el improvisado sitio que habían transfigurado como zona de entrenamiento. Ella le tomó de la parte trasera de su playera y lo levantó—. Creo que me emocioné mucho.

—N-No es nada —mostró su mejor sonrisa, que no logró ocultar lo adolorido que se sentía. Era aterrador pensar que su amiga no había usado toda su fuerza.

Hiccup decidió que era mejor mantenerse al margen mientras lo suyo no fuese el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Se sentó junto a Rapunzel, y le irritó el hecho que ambos cabían perfectamente en el pequeño sofá. Hiccup no había crecido ni un centímetro así que el espacio era mayormente ocupado por Rapunzel. El aspecto físico siempre había sido una de las cosas que más le podían. En el pasado, había deseado tener la condición física de Snotlout, siquiera para haberle hecho frente a sus abusos. En el presente también lo deseaba, por mucho que quisiera convencerse de que no era necesario ser robusto como un alce. Le bastó con mirar a sus compañeros para identificar las diferencias físicas que lo distanciaban de ellos (Flint y Fitzherbert eran puro músculo torneado en sus cuerpos delgados, e incluso Tuffnut, delgaducho, tenía más fibra muscular que Hiccup). Tenía la esperanza que alcanzaría una altura y constitución adecuadas en los siguientes años.

—Debimos haberles dicho —susurró Rapunzel a la vez que pasaba una hoja de su libro.

Lo había agarrado tan desprevenido, que le tomó un instante responderle. Hiccup notó que Rapunzel hacía lo posible por pretender que estaban charlando de un tema cualquiera. Entonces, comprendió qué era lo que quería hablar.

—No creo que ésa sea una idea viable.

—¿En verdad no lo es? —cuestionó con suavidad—. Las profecías de Hanabi y Wodensfang están como para cumplirse en cualquier momento. Las reencarnaciones de los cuatros elementos están aquí. _Estamos_ aquí. No puedes negarlo. Estás unido a la existencia de Ignis, tanto como yo parezco estarlo con Terra.

—¿Esto se debe a lo que me contaste el otro día? Vamos, Punz, hasta tú sabes que puede tratarse de los delirios de un viejo. O peor. Quizás es un aliado de Pitch Black.

—Si Pitch supiera que yo soy la reencarnación de Terra, te aseguro que no enviaría a un anciano demente para deshacerse de mí —refutó, aprehensiva. Hiccup tuvo el decoro de mostrarse avergonzado. A veces solía olvidarse que Rapunzel era tan lista como él.

—Está bien. No voy a negarlo, ¿contenta? Y si vamos a tener que revelar cosas frente a todos, ¿por qué no le has dicho nada a Flint?

La expresión que puso Rapunzel le hizo saber que había dicho algo malo. _Qué_ exactamente, era de lo que no tenía idea. Su duda fue resuelta por ella, cuando regresó su atención al libro para continuar fingiendo que leía.

—Tú no querías que dijera nada. Al principio pensé que era una medida adecuada para evitar que cualquiera supiera de algo tan importante. Estuve de acuerdo porque no convenía compartir información de esta índole sin estar totalmente seguros que nuestra implicación no tenía que ver con algo más. Entonces, todo terminó revelándose de golpe al comienzo de este torneo, lo que provocó que mis propias hipótesis fueran comprobadas.

—Si es así, ¿qué te hizo guardar silencio hace dos días? —preguntó, intrigado.

Rapunzel se encogió en su lugar, azorada por su propio comportamiento.

—Tenía… miedo —fue sincera en admitirlo y en no desviar su mirada—. Creí que ya tenía mi lugar ubicado al poseer el poder de mi cabello, pero… saber que mi vida, que mi entera existencia estuviera atada a una profecía, es cambiar el nivel. ¿Te diste cuenta del peso que cargaríamos de aceptarlo? Se notaba que DunBroch no quería que lo mencionarán, y Overland, no hay que ser listo para ver las consecuencias que su pasado acarrean en su presente. No quería inmiscuirme de esa manera, y por eso permanecí en silencio. Si Flint sospechaba de ti, ¿qué pasaría si, por mi descuido, descubriera que yo soy la reencarnación de Terra?

—¿Piensas que Flint se obsesionará con la profecía de los cuatro elementos? Si no ésta tiene un fin, supongo que quien controle la mándala podrá dárselo.

—Flint es insensible en ocasiones, pero está consciente que sus deseos pueden desviarlo del camino. Así que no se obsesionará.

—¿Entonces, qué? —insistió—, si me estás diciendo esto es porque tú ya has decidido que vas a hablar con Flint y las quimeras sobre esto, ¿no es así?

Rapunzel asintió.

—El mensaje que me entregó el profesor Fu hizo que me decidiera al fin. Si yo no estuviera preparada, él no me habría hablado siquiera. Desconozco quién era Terra en el pasado, sin embargo, como uno de los elementos no habría permitido que sus seguidores contactaran a una reencarnación inadecuada para su función. Es… una tonta excusa, pero no tengo dudas al respecto. Y… espero que esto no haga que pienses que me puse de parte de alguien porque no es así, pero hay algo que tengo que decirte, Hiccup. Cuando se destapó el asunto de Jokul el Rey Solitario, me percaté de varias cosas; que es probable que la divergencia de tiempos entre las reencarnaciones se deba a eso y que Overland pidió que ocultaran un dato que podría ponernos en peligro a todos, sólo porque no quería que tú te enterarás.

Hiccup se removió con incomodidad. Intuía que Rapunzel estaba a punto de decirle algo que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

—Fitzherbert, Babcock, los Malfoy, Flint, todos los amigos de él guardaron silencio —continuó ella—, y yo también porque tú me lo pediste. No fue por prudencia solamente, ¿verdad? Tú tampoco querías que él supiera sobre lo que sabías.

—No confío en él —decretó Hiccup, impertinente—. Overland es un idiota. Lo que yo le oculté no siquiera la mitad de peligroso de lo que él…

—Eso no es lo relevante —interrumpió Rapunzel, instándole con una mirada a que bajara el volumen de su voz. Afortunadamente, Eep y Astrid entrenaban en ese instante por lo cual tenían la atención de todos enfocada en ellas—. ¿No te das cuenta? Su mutua animadversión pudo habernos llevado a un callejón sin salida. Me contaste que Domani era el puente que te mantenía al tanto de lo que en Quimera hacían, pero creo que no te lo había dicho todo, ¿no es así? Creo que su razón fue su relación con ustedes dos. Es amigo de ambos, y a ambos, sin importa lo que hiciera, los estaba traicionando, por eso calló y se mantuvo lo más neutral que podía, aunque al final él supiera que era peligroso.

—No es mi culpa, Rapunzel. En primer lugar, si Overland no fuera…

Pero ella negó con vehemencia. Soltó un suspiro a la vez que cerraba el libro.

—Ése es el punto, Hiccup. Si estás ateniéndote a lo que él haga, entonces nunca harás nada por ti mismo. La historia de los cuatro elementos indica que entre Ignis y Aer siempre hubo una relación tensa, ¿no has pensado que eso puede cambiar si dejan su orgullo de lado?

—No es cosa de orgullo, es más bien de él portándose como un imbécil.

—Tú tampoco has sido un pan con miel, Hiccup. Todo Hogwarts conoce las formas en las que te cobras sus bromas.

—¿Estás culpándome por defenderme? —dijo él, incrédulo.

La mirada que ella le dedicó le indicó que su tono no había sido adecuado.

—Estoy diciéndote que si resuelves el asunto con más bromas, nunca se resolverá realmente. Overland no se detendrá y esto se volverá un asunto de venganza contra venganza que no tendrá fin.

—Eso está fuera de discusión —replicó Hiccup, duramente. Su tono descolocó un poco a Rapunzel, quien se percató que era un tema delicado para él—. Overland carga con más cosas de las que debe disculparse que yo. Cuando él haga algo más que portarse como un idiota conmigo, quizás yo haga lo mismo.

—Hiccup —quiso detenerlo.

Pero él se había levantado con brusquedad, dejándola con la palabra en la boca. Hiccup se dirigió a otro lado, sorteando a cada uno de sus compañeros que se encontraba haciendo una tarea en particular. Guy, Tomás y Adrian discutían sobre estrategias y planes. Norman respondía a las preguntas que Macintosh y MacGuffin —quienes se habían quedado después que el resto del equipo de apoyo regresara a Hogwarts—, le hacían. Rebeca charlaba animadamente con Ruffnut. Los demás continuaban entrenando, excepto por Courtney.

Ella había acaparado una mesa en el rincón. Rollos de telas, tijeras, hilos multicolores, cientos de papeles con diseños distintos, cintas de medición, botones, incluso piezas de metal. Estaba concentrada cosiendo el doblez de un pantalón (notó, que era _su_ pantalón, por el grosor que tenían las partes de las piernas). Courtney había hecho parte de su rutina, encargarse de que todas las prendas del guardarropa de cada quien estuviera fortificada, así que se había dedicado a zurcir y mejorar lo que estuviera al alcance de sus manos. Había modernizado los vestidos de Eep, quitado el aire de fragilidad del closet de Rapunzel y cosido parches en los jeans desgastados de Mérida. Ella daba la impresión de no gustarle el trabajo manual, sin embargo, Hiccup creyó que entendía sus motivos. Courtney había comprobado la fuerza física del enemigo cuando su ropa especial se desintegró al tacto de los cadáveres, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era asegurarse que sus compañeros no terminarían convirtiéndose en papilla protegiéndolos con ropa de buena calidad.

—No vengas a molestar, Haddock, estoy ocupada —le dijo mientras que, con un hechizo hizo doblar el pantalón, una vez la impecable costura estuvo finalizada.

—Molestarte es lo más entretenido que puedo hacer en este carruaje —tomó una de las sillas desocupadas a su lado, y se sentó. Hizo lo posible por no mover o tocar algo. Si había un rasgo que compartía con ella era la meticulosidad con la que mantenía sus cosas.

—Podrías coquetear con Frost, ya sabes —comentó revisando la siguiente prenda.

¿Acaso era imposible pasar menos de unos minutos sin que nadie le mencionara a ese tarado? Hiccup no quería que Courtney continuara insinuando que algún tipo de sentimiento ajeno a la recíproca aversión que se tenían, pudiera producirse entre ellos. Hiccup detestaba a Jackson, y siempre sería así.

—¿Has hecho algún progreso con el asunto de los Pines? —soltó sin pensarlo.

Ella detuvo de golpe su labor. Lo miró con una expresión tal que Hiccup apuntó mentalmente estudiar a fondo la manera correcta de hablar con las mujeres sin ofenderlas. Últimamente metía la pata en este tema, aunque intuía que ni convirtiéndose en un erudito podría cambiar la situación.

—Si lo que quieres es hablar conmigo, preguntarme acerca de los Pines no es la mejor manera —contestó ella. Luego resopló, recargando su mejilla en la palma de su mano—. No es fácil, Haddock. Desde que Ilvermony rompió la alianza, no hay momento que sea adecuado para abordarlos. He intentado acercarme con los que charlamos un poco antes de la prueba en Durmstrang, pero sólo conseguí que me miraran como si fuera un monstruo. Sea lo que sea que los Pines tienen contra los Babcock, parece que todos en Ilvermony, incluso en Salem, lo comparten.

—¿Tu hermano…?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que cuando Arlet pidió que nos encargáramos de esto, mi hermano estaba incluido? —espetó sonriendo mordazmente—. Fue una tarea para mí. Norman ya hace _demasiado_ viendo cosas que no todos ven, así que yo tengo que investigar todo el embrollo. Ah, pero cuando lo consiga me encargaré de que él no sea parte del crédito. Ya es bastante malo que sea la única que se preocupe por el futuro de nuestra familia.

—Ya estaba al tanto de que no te llevabas bien con tu hermano, pero no lo comprendo. Su habilidad fue de mucha utilidad en el bosque, y gracias a eso, Gothel no puede infiltrar a sus engendros. ¿Qué es lo que te desagrada de él con exactitud?

—Es un fenómeno —respondió al instante—, de pequeño solía contarnos sobre los espíritus que se le acercaban. No eran historias bellas, Haddock, había cosas realmente aterradoras. Detalles que erizaban la piel. Además, no era apto para…

—¿… los estándares de tu padre? —terminó Hiccup—. Creí que para estas alturas, eso ya no te importaría.

—¡Y no lo hace! —gruñó, impaciente. Se pasó una mano por la frente al percatarse de su exabrupto. Tenía los sentimientos a flor de piel desde hace días, y cualquier cosa solía alterarla—. Por Alice Kyteler, estoy muy confundida. Esto es… no, no quiero hablar de eso, Haddock. Es algo que no te incumbe.

Hiccup habría querido gritarle que lo que ella hiciera o pensara, le concernía. Que le incomodaba verla tan abatida por un asunto que le estaba moviendo los esquemas en los que había creído la mayor parte de su vida.

—Eres mi amiga —dijo, y descubrió que había sido sincero—, no como lo que tienes con Drácula y Malfoy, pero somos amigos. Entiendo si no me quieres contar todo, pero Guy me dijo una vez que es bueno saber que cuentas con otra persona para desahogarte.

Hiccup tuvo el impulso de lanzarse por el ventanal. Quizás caer de esa altura le ayudaría a recuperar a su yo racional que no iba por la vida diciendo tantas estupideces. Courtney tenía el tipo de expresión que denotaba lo desconcertada que se sentía. Nunca antes habían hablado sobre esto. Nunca acordaron ser amigos o algo parecido, y tal vez era esa falta de claridad lo que había propiciado que Hiccup hablara.

—Gracias —pronunció Courtney. No fue suave ni lleno de alegría desenfrenada, no tuvo sonrisas de adorno ni sonrojos. Fue honestidad que le caló hondo en el pecho. Hiccup no había visto antes esta clase de gesto simple en ella.

Y no supo por qué eso había hecho que le latiera más rápido el corazón.

—Aunque, de momento, no quiero depender de otros para resolver mis problemas, Haddock —prosiguió ella retomando su costura.

—En eso nos parecemos, supongo.

—No lo creo.

Su declaración lo sorprendió.

—¿A qué te refieres, Babcock? A ti no te gusta recibir ayudar, y a mí me gusta hacer las cosas por mi cuenta.

—Acabas de mencionar dos cosas distintas; yo nunca dije que prefería el trabajo en solitario, sólo que me desagrada obtener ayuda cuando no la pedí. Sé cuándo debo pedirla porque conozco mis límites —replicó ella—. Pero tú no eres así. Te gusta hacer las cosas a tu manera, y te gustan que los demás las hagan así.

—Eso resume la relación con tu hermano, ¿no crees? Quieres que cambie para que se amolde a lo que tú esperas de él.

Courtney se mordió el labio inferior. Hiccup no supo si fue porque estaba meditando o se contenía para no soltarle una grosería.

—Te pareces a Hofferson —soltó Hiccup. Interiormente, se regocijó de la cara desencajada de Courtney ante la comparación—. Ambas son competitivas, ya sea ella con las actividades escolares y tú con la moda. Les gusta ganar. Les disgusta que las contradigan. Ambas tienen una pésima relación con sus hermanos. Son de paciencia limitada, y resuelven todo con violencia.

—Sigue haciendo una lista. Cada punto se convertirá en un _Stupefy_ directo a tu cara pecosa.

—¿Lo ves? Violencia ante la mínima muestra de discrepancia —no aguantó las ganas de sonreír arrogantemente.

—Ella y yo podemos _compartir_ algunos rasgos, pero somos diferentes —y recalcó la repulsión que le daba eso de _compartir_ algo con la rubia Gryffindor—. Hofferson prefiere pensar que todos en Hogwarts son unos idiotas que no la comprenden y que no merecen ser sus amigos. Culpa a los demás de su propia resistencia a aceptar que otros probablemente no tengan las mismas ideas que ella. Y yo… yo solía ser así a tiempo completo. No voy a negar que tienes razón en lo que dices, sólo que yo no pude continuar pensando de esa manera. Desde que…

—Si es algo muy privado, puedes no decírmelo —dijo, recurriendo a una de las muchas frases que Guy usaba para trasmitir la confianza y el respeto que tenía para los recuerdos de las personas.

—Eso suena a Guy —una pequeña sonrisa, alegre, se logró ver. Hiccup evitó ruborizarse por haber sido descubierto. Era lógico. Courtney y Guy eran muy buenos amigos—. Cuando entré a Hogwarts ya tenía toda mi vida planeada. Iría a Slytherin, sería popular y me juntaría con otros chicos guays porque eso me colocaría en la cima. Luego me graduaría y me casaría con algún tipo a mi altura. Ahora notó lo _vacío_ que era. Era muy superficial. Mi ego me impedía ver a los demás como personas. Entonces… conocí a Ruffnut y Mavis. Al principio, pensé en ellas como dos chicas extrañas, indignas, quienes no merecían siquiera un minuto de mi atención.

»—Pero también sentí calma —se llevó la mano al pecho, tras dejar de sostener la prenda que estaba remendando—, como si mi lugar en el mundo fuera reafirmado. _"Aquí pertenezco"_ , creo que pensé. No entendía lo que me había pasado ni porque tenía la sensación de que _debía_ estar junto a ellas. Entonces sucedió lo de la novatada de hace tres años en la que Ruffnut fue implicada. En ese tiempo, nadie me importaba como para hacer el esfuerzo de ayudar, pero ella _sí_ que me importó. No la conocía, pero tuve la horrible sensación de que no quería perderla. Me doy cuenta que tal vez para Mavis fue lo mismo. Entrar al bosque no fue tan atemorizante como el miedo que comencé a sentir, y pienso que ese miedo fue el que sintió Ruffnut al toparse con la Pesadilla, sólo que no fue tan intenso porque nuestro vínculo no era tan estrecho. Sabía usar mi varita, pero no era la mejor duelista, eso no me detuvo para defenderla cuando la encontramos allí. Cuando logramos salir me tomé unos segundos para admirar el cielo nocturno. En realidad, no recuerdo si pensé en algo profundo en ese momento, sólo sé que había muchas estrellas y que estaba irremediablemente feliz. Y esa noche, de vuelta en nuestra habitación, no dormí porque me di cuenta que durante toda mi vida, esos once años subida en mi pedestal, no había sido feliz. Fue amargo, Haddock, ¿cómo se supone que aceptars que no era feliz cuando yo estaba segura que lo era? Me lo sigo cuestionando, pero luego veo a mis amigas y me da la impresión de que lo entiendo«.

— _Ésa_ es la diferencia que tienes con Hofferson, según tú —dedujo.

—Hofferson no se percata que hay personas que pueden comprenderla. No sé si tiene que ver con lo que está viviendo actualmente, pero aún… no puede ver más allá. Lo digo desde lo personal, pero cuando te das cuenta que otras personas te importan, todo cambia. Yo cambié. Ya no podía repudiar a los mestizos o nacidos muggles, mucho menos despreciar a los demás. Sigo sintiéndome superior, y eso es algo que no va a modificarse, sólo que no en el sentido de que soy demasiado buena para el mundo sino en que estoy orgullosa de mis habilidades y eso no es reprochable.

Hiccup sonrió suavemente. Babcock lo sorprendía continuamente. Empezaba a entender que ella no estaba tratando de evitar el tema de su hermano, pues estaba consciente que su odio a él no tenía ningún sentido. Lo que no significaba que el problema se resolviera por sí solo. Courtney y Norman tenían un pasado lleno de menosprecios y desaires como para arreglar todo con un "lo siento, hermano, por haberte tratado como un paria". Tenían que trabajarlo. Necesitaban un poco más de tiempo para conseguirlo.

—Tú también deberías repensar algunas cosas, Haddock —le dijo Courtney pasando a otra prenda.

—¿Repensar qué exactamente?

—Tu relación con Frost.

A Hiccup se le borró la sonrisa al instante. No tenía ganas de escuchar —mucho menos de Babcock— que tenía que hacer las paces con Overland.

—Ustedes se parecen —dijo ella, sabiendo el impacto negativo que tendrían sus palabras en Hiccup. Cuando él hizo una mueca de desagrado, ella prosiguió como si nada—. Yo te escuché cuando hablaste sobre mí y Hofferson, así que tú también tienes que escucharme. Ya deberías dejar esa manía tuya de desoír al mundo cuando éste te pone frente a algo que no te gusta. Es infantil, Haddock.

—No tengo ninguna manía infantil que deba abandonar, Babcock.

—Y yo no tengo ninguna similitud con Hofferson —sonrió con ironía.

—¿Por qué todos se aferran a que me lleve bien con ese imbécil?

—Una, no todos están atentos a tus problemas, Haddock, no te des aires de grandeza que no te corresponden. Dos, si tú sacas a colación temas que pueden ser incómodos de tratar para las personas, entonces tienes que acostumbrarte a que también lo harán contigo.

—Ya. Overland y yo nos odiamos. Él es capaz de ocultar el hecho de que es la posible encarnación de un espíritu antiguo que estuvo aliado con Pitch Black, para que yo no lo sepa porque me detesta.

—Y tú eres igual —espetó ella con tanta firmeza que por unos segundos él no estuvo dispuestos a rebatirle—. Todos tenemos secretos, y no eres la excepción. ¿Crees que no me di cuenta que le mentías a Flint?

—Estás suponiendo que tengo secretos con base en una falacia, Babcock, por lo menos la clase de secretos que tendrían que compartirse por ser posiblemente peligrosos.

—Por eso digo que te pareces a Jackson —insistió—; ambos tienen un orgullo muy grande que quieren proteger a toda costa, les cuesta aceptar sus errores y ni se diga la cantidad de veces en que meten la pata por no ceder y no quedar como los malos.

—Pero prefieres a Overland —interrumpió, brusco. Sus ojos verdes la observaron con una mezcla de emociones que Courtney no consiguió identificar.

—Es un idiota y es mi amigo —aclaró Babcock—, pero él no es malo. Piensa mucho cómo hacer sus bromas, y a quien hacérselas. Los cálculos a veces le salen mal.

—¿A veces? —bufó, sarcástico.

Ella le arrojó un carrete de hilo para que no volviera a interrumpirla.

—Jackson es un genio por mucho que me desagrade admitirlo. Cuando algo no pasa como él lo planeó, se asegura de que la persona involucrada se encuentre bien.

—No recuerdo ni una sola vez que él me haya visitado en la enfermería cuando me hacía resbalar con su hielo, o cuando ponía cosas asquerosas en mi comida o cuando ocultó los huevos de _ashwinder_ en mi mochila. ¿Cómo le llamas a eso, sino intentos por lastimarme de gravedad?

—Bien, ya que lo pones así, vayamos al inicio —dijo Courtney—. ¿Quién empezó con las bromas?

—Él, por supuesto —se sintió ofendido que ella preguntara algo tan obvio.

Courtney sólo asintió.

—¿Qué te hizo esa primera vez?

Hiccup parpadeó. No recordaba con claridad la primera broma que Jackson Overland le aplicara. Pensó durante un buen rato, hasta que se acordó que había sido tres días después del fatídico momento en el que intercambiaron palabras. Overland había hecho que a Fishlegs se le trabara la lengua y pronunciara mal un hechizo de levitación; el resultado fue que Fishlegs se inflara como un globo que rebotó en el techo hasta que el profesor Flitwick pudo regresarle a su forma normal.

—¿Y tú qué hiciste después de eso? —preguntó Courtney.

—Planeé una revancha. Coloqué _jalapeños_ _mordedores_ en su túnica.

Los _jalapeños mordedores_ eran una nueva especie de chile híbrido que _Sortilegios Weasley_ había importado desde México. Los curiosos chilitos tenían la manía de morder a quien trataba de comérselos. Tenían un sabor ligeramente picante si los comías, pero sí te mordían te enchilabas al grado de ponerte rojo y acalorado. Courtney recordó que había parecido como si Jackson fuera a morirse luego de que varios _jalapeños mordedores_ lo picaran.

—Frost no tolera el picante ni el calor. Estuvo confinado todo un día porque la fiebre no lo dejaba moverse. Para ser alguien que se considera racional y justo, tu venganza no fue nada de eso, Haddock. Defender a Ingerman no estuvo mal, pero provocaste un montón revanchas entre ustedes.

—Si tú empiezas a darme un sermón de paz y amor juro que…

Ella lo calló tocando con su mano derecha el hombro de Hiccup, provocando un ligero respingo en él.

—No voy a darte ningún sermón —le aseguró—, sólo estoy diciéndote que, con el tiempo que llevo conociéndote, creí que esa clase de actos te parecerían infantiles. Eres un cerebrito. Uno que tiene que pensar en más soluciones que sólo planear _vendettas_ que empeoran el problema. Frost no es vengativo, por mucho que lo parezca. Pero es un niño, y no hay manera en que su forma de ser resulte agradable para todos, el punto es dejárselo en claro. Te habría escuchado, y si no lo hacía, Rider lo hubiera hecho recapacitar con el tiempo. No intentaste razonar, sólo te enclaustraste en que Frost es una especie de Snotlout Jorgenson que sólo vive para hacerte la vida infeliz.

Hiccup guardó silencio. No quería pensar que estaba equivocado. Había sido sencillo para él identificarse como una de las víctimas, que nunca se percató que vengarse era copiar las propias acciones de Jackson. Hiccup se había convencido que lo que hacía era justo, no necesitaba castigo, pero si todos se ponían actuar y pensar de esa manera, ¿podríamos deshacernos del odio, ser libres del rencor? Sonaba a una cadena que se extendía indefinidamente; una que se había afianzado a él y le apretaba con fuerza.

Hiccup se enfrentaba a un dilema. Perdonar y disculparse. Todo se resumía a eso para él. Sonaba tan simple para el revuelo de emociones y pensamientos que le estaba causando en ese instante, que comprendió por qué los psicólogos cobraban tan altos honorarios. Las personas no eran de aceptar que están equivocados. Las excusas siempre aparecían. El punto era lo difícil que le estaba resultando siquiera la idea de _intentar_ aceptar que no todo era culpa de Overland.

—Escucha, Haddock —le llamó Courtney dejando de tocarle el hombro—, no te estoy diciendo esto para dirigir tu vida. Tú mismo has recalcado que no estoy en la mejor posición para hacerlo. Pero no podemos darnos el lujo de ocultarnos información sólo porque nos desagrada una persona. No creas que eres el único con el que he hablado sobre esto. Frost también tiene que hacerlo. Si de alguna manera lo que le dijiste trajo a colación su esencia como Jokul… que ya no se detesten logrará que los ataques cesen.

—" _Le preocupa que Overland mate a alguien en ese estado"_ —sería tonto afirmar que él no le temía también a eso. Casi morir congelado podía persuadir a cualquiera de no perturbar las memorias ocultas de Jackson— _; "no merece que Babcock se inquiete de esta manera por él"._

Sus pensamientos no podían procesar nada que no fuera despreciar a Jackson. Era… fastidioso. Rapunzel le había dicho algo cierto, si continuaba fijándose en lo que el otro hacía y actuaba a consecuencia, ¿a dónde quedaba su libertad? Era como si la mayor parte del tiempo Hiccup estuviera al pendiente de Jackson, olvidándose de él mismo.

—" _No es tan simple"_ —porque descubrirlo no significaba aceptarlo. Aún había que trabajar en eso, y Hiccup sabía que si no le ponía empeño, no serviría de nada—, _"¿pero cómo voy a hacerlo, si él es tan…?"._

—Me falta poco para terminar. No es como si esto fuera lo más difícil que haya hecho alguna vez.

—¿Eh? —pronunció Haddock al escucharla. Se había distraído lo suficiente para no notar que Guy se había aproximado a ellos.

Guy había esperado a que terminaran de hablar, o quizás hasta ese momento se había animado a hablarle a Courtney. Desde el incidente con Mavis, ella y Ruffnut se mantenían ocupadas en distintas labores pues aún no controlaban el flujo de emociones de su vínculo, y estar cerca era sofocante; de manera que Ruff entrenaba o se la pasaba con Jackson o Tuffnut, y Courtney cosía o se dedicaba a darles tratamientos de belleza a quien lo solicitara o se dejara hacer.

—Probablemente mañana lleguemos a Beauxbatons, así que tienes que estar en óptimas condiciones. Necesitamos preparar el equipaje, por lo que la ropa tendrá que esperar. Anda, vamos a conseguir comida y bebida. En el reglamento no mencionaron nada sobre hacer pequeños festejos —le dio unos animosos golpecitos en la espalda, a la vez que con su otra mano usaba su varita para auxiliarla a recoger sus materiales y telas. Guy parecía conoder el sistema de organización de Courtney para no temer su ira si metía los hilos de pelo de _tebo_ en el cajón para las escamas de _rámora_ en el pequeño mueblecito.

—No voy a desmayarme por hacer un poco de esfuerzo.

—Me consta, pero si quieres distraerte hay otras maneras. Ustedes tres están unidas, y hasta que no sepan cómo configurar su unión, tienen que cuidarse.

—Suenas como un anciano, Claw —se mofó ella.

—Y tú como una chiquilla que no quiere ir a la cama temprano, Hawk.

Hiccup se sintió fuera de lugar. Los motes, las bromas y los gestos que compartían al pertenecer a Quimera, le proporcionaban una sensación de amargura que no había sentido hasta entonces. En el pasado Guy había sido cuidadoso de no mencionar a sus amigos por sus apodos; siempre había utilizado sus nombres o apellidos, dándole cierto margen al lugar que cada amistad ocupaba para él. Eso cambió cuando Adrian solicitó que dijeran la verdad, y el propósito de Quimera quedara expuesto. Entonces Guy no había reparado en dirigirse a los otros por sus nombres claves.

Eso… le disgustaba.

Guy había sido su primer amigo al ingresar a Hogwarts, el primero en darle la bienvenida a su vida como estudiante para mago. Domani era gentil, divertido e ingenioso, justamente lo que había requerido para sentirse aceptado en ese nuevo mundo que apenas conocía. Harry había acertado al pedirle que contara a Guy sobre su estado sin-magia. Hiccup confiaba en Guy totalmente.

Por eso era difícil entender que otras personas compartían ciertas cosas con Guy y él no. Le intrigaba el hecho que ese intercambio parecía más fuerte entre Guy y Courtney. ¿Por qué su amigo tenía que ser tan amable con ella? ¿Por qué ella parecía más a gusto con Guy, que con él?

—¿Quieres algo en especial, Hiccup? —le preguntó Guy, devolviéndolo a la realidad otra vez. Hiccup notó el buen humor que tenía ese día, y pensó que quizás era porque a esas horas Adrien Agreste no se aparecería en la cafetería (era incomprensible que a Guy le cayera mal alguien que apenas había conocido, pero concedía que Agreste no le agradaba ni siquiera a él).

— _Religieuses, s'il vous plait_ —pronunció con un acento gracioso. Una _religieuse_ se traducía como una _monja_ , y era un postre francés hecho con dos _choux_ de masa bomba rellenos con crema pastelera y cubiertos de un glaseado del mismo sabor que el relleno. Se habían convertido en los favoritos de Hiccup, y aunque no solía comer muchos dulces, procuraba tener algunas _monjas_ al alcance para degustar cuando estuviera leyendo o modificando los equipos de maniobras.

Guy asintió y se fue junto con Courtney, dejando a Hiccup sentado en la mesa vacía. Se negó a quedarse solo y sin hacer nada. Babcock había dicho varios puntos válidos, pero aún no estaba dispuesto a empezar cuando ciertos asuntos seguían sin resolverse. Se levantó y caminó directo a donde Rapunzel continuaba sentada —ya sin leer y sumergida en sus pensamientos.

Ella ya no tenía dudas del camino que tenía que seguir.

—" _Ella es la más sensata de los cuatro. El profesor Fu lo sabe y por eso no se fue por las ramas"._

Era momento de hablar con ella con seriedad. Si iban a contar lo que habían visto y vivido, lo mejor era tener un plan y evidencias. Hiccup ya estaba en la mira de Adrian, pero sabía que para Rapunzel no sería lo mismo. Necesitaría evidencia, ¿y qué mejor manera que obtenerla de alguien que la había reconocido como una de las reencarnaciones?

—" _Antes tiene que contarle a Eep. Se sentirá bien cuando alguien de su entera confianza lo sepa"._ —luego se encargaría de arreglar sus conflictos personales. Hiccup no estaba preparado aún para perdonar a Jackson Overland.

Mientras tanto Guy y Courtney se dirigieron a la cafetería ignorando las preguntas de los reporteros que les veían pasar. Desde el inicio del viaje los de Hogwarts no habían salido de su habitación más que para practicar o reunirse pocas veces con sus conocidos de otras escuelas; como habían acordado, la comunicación se limitaba a los mensajes que las mascotas podían llevar. Pascal y Belt se convirtieron en los mensajeros principales, mientras que los jarveys servían de distracción causando alboroto para que no advirtieran el intercambio de información.

No deseaban que la prensa pudiera usar cualquier fotografía o palabra en su contra, por eso sus entrevistas eran dirigidas por Maite exclusivamente. Asimismo, como una medida más, charlaban en _norn_ pues era imposible que alguien reconociera el idioma, y aun si no lo era, lo único que oirían eran pláticas de preadolescentes sobre temas de preadolescentes.

La cafetería estaba llena. Las escuadras ocupaban las múltiples mesas redondas con manteles de lino blanco y centros conformados por flores del beso amarillas, azafranes lilas de Córcega y prímulas blancas, en donde pequeñas hadas daban saltitos y bailaban si les decían piropos. El menú no podía ser sencillos, los platillos eran preparados con extremo cuidado por elfos domésticos cuyos modales impecables al momento de servir y atender distaban de los elfos domésticos empleados por los ingleses; en Francia la desenvoltura era parte del comportamiento de un buen elfo, así que el autocastigo y los temblores y la voz se habían prohibido desde antes del reinado de Louis XIV.

Sus amigos se habían sentido fuera de lugar, incluso aquellos que habían recibido basta educación en asuntos protocolarios. A Eep no le había importado, menos a Jackson y Eugene que les daba igual saber para qué usar un tenedor de tres o cuatro puntas. Guy admitía que lo ostentoso tampoco le atraía, pues prefería la sobriedad de sus ya no posibles días en la campiña italiana.

Él y Courtney abastecieron varias charolas con abundante comida, postres, ensaladas, y unas cuantas botellas de vino de grosella, cerveza de mantequilla (a las cuales Rapunzel no tendría acceso) y jugos de manzanas y peras.

—No pensé que sería tanto —comentó ella al ver la enorme cantidad que tendrían que llevar. No era exagerado decir que sus amigos comían más de lo adecuado, así que al final tuvieron que emplear otras dos charolas llenas de tentempiés y una jarra extra de jugo de peras por si las dudas—. Habría sido más fácil ordenar desde la habitación.

—Hay un límite sobre la cantidad de comida que podemos pedir por eso medio. Jumper ya lo comprobó el primer día, y no quiero otra visita de Nathalie Sancouer para soltarnos un aburrido sermón.

—Creí que te encantaban los sermones aburridos —se burló, socarrona.

—Juntarme con ustedes, cambió muchas cosas al parecer —contestó él. Miró de nuevo lo que tenían en frente. Sería fácil pedirle a los elfos que lo subieran, pero tenía la certeza que en cuanto lo hiciera saldría en los titulares lo "insensibles que eran con las pobres criaturas por usarlos para llevarles comida"—. Iré a solicitar un carrito, vi que lo usaban para separar postres ayer. Así lo que único que dirán los reporteros es que comemos demasiado.

La dejó un momento para ir a hablar con los elfos domésticos (todos vestidos de elegantes trajes de gala con corbatines en colores pastel y zapatos bien boleados).

Courtney se entretuvo devorando unas cuantas peras flameadas. Había percibido las miradas penetrantes de los de Ilvermony taladrándole la nuca. ¿Qué es lo que los Babcock habrían hecho para ganar tanta hostilidad? Courtney no tenía idea. Su padre le había contado la historia de su familia y ella no había dudado de su veracidad. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho? Apenas notó la cantidad de inverosimilitudes que tenía. Perry Babcock presumía de un linaje puro que se remontaba hasta la antigüedad. Pero no había registro de ningún Babcock como un miembro importante de la sociedad mágica; ningún ministro, presidente, jefe de departamentos importantes era mencionado.

Era la clase de cosas que nadie desearía descubrir.

—Oye —una mano sobre su hombro y la voz más dulce del mundo la hicieron casi suspirar al instante.

Courtney giró tan rápido la cabeza que se escuchó un _crack_ sonoro. Tadashi hizo una expresión adolorida al escucharlo.

—¡H-Hamada! —una sonrisa nerviosa y un intenso sonrojo hacían que Courtney no se viera como Courtney—. ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?, es decir, no que no debas estar ya que participas en el torneo y todo, y, ya sabes.

Probablemente debería dejar de actuar así si no quería que pensara que sufría algún tipo de deficiencia mental. Tadashi, movido por su usual empatía, decidió hablar para evitar que ella pasara por un penoso momento. Durante la prueba en el bosque su equipo había actuado más impetuoso de lo regular, y se debía a que habían querido _intimar_ a sus oponentes, lo que al final se les salió de las manos.

—Ser violento no es una de mis cualidades —afirmó notándose lo avergonzado que se sentía—, en verdad, no queríamos actuar de esa manera, pero en el calor de la situación todo cambió.

—No tienes que disculparte —dijo con tono empalagoso para aparentar delicadeza, uno que no había utilizado desde primer año. Habría querido rizarse un mechón de cabello y sonreír inocentemente, pero lo llevaba recogido en un chongo y su cara extenuada no rendía para hacer expresiones bonitas. Sólo entonces recayó en un detalle—. Si querías pedir perdón, ¿por qué lo hiciste hasta hoy? Han pasado dos días desde entonces y no estás con tus amigos.

Tadashi se masajeó el cuello, soltando un enorme suspiro de frustración.

—Uff, bueno, mis amigos no estaban de acuerdo. Acabo de dejarlos con la palabra en la boca en cuanto los vi entrar, y seguramente Hiro y Gogo me comerán vivo por esto, pero tengo que hacerlo. Estar en una competencia no quiere decir que todas tus acciones estén justificadas. Por eso, te pido una disculpa en nombre de mis compañeros.

—" _Se ve tan guapo"_ —podía sentir el latido acelerado de su corazón—. No hay problema, Hamada. Son cosas que pasan, además, no fue la gran cosa.

—No digas eso, hice que tú y tu hermano colisionaran entre sí. El impacto debió ser muy doloroso.

—¡Nada de eso!, bueno, aunque sí que fue nefasto chocar contra mi hermano. En serio, actuó impulsivamente al querer hacer algo que no estaba dentro de sus capacidades.

Tadashi la miró anonadado. Courtney no se percató de su súbito cambio y siguió hablando sobre cómo las ineptitudes de Norman los habían llevado a una situación que podría haberse evitado (claramente, omitió el asunto de La Bestia). A cada palabra, frase, gesto, la expresión de Tadashi se tornaba sombría.

—¿Podrías dejar de hablar de esa manera, por favor? —interrumpió de golpe. Courtney cerró la boca, descolocada por el tono y volumen empleados; Tadashi nunca fue descortés con ella en las pocas interacciones que tuvieron—. Desconozco la forma en la que tú y tu hermano se estén tratando, pero dice mucho de ti el hecho que te expreses así de él. Se supone que eres la mayor.

—¿De qué estás…?

Pero Hamada fue inflexible. Aceptaba que nadie era perfecto, pero no podía tolerar que Courtney tratara a Norman como si fuera una molestia y no su hermano menor. Comprendía que existieran desacuerdos o riñas entre ellos, él los tenía con Hiro, eso no demeritaba que lo odiara.

—Vine a pedir una disculpa porque creí que era lo correcto. Ya lo hice, así que te sugiero que tú también lo hagas con tu hermano. Despreciar a los de tu propia sangre es un crimen contra la magia.

Ella se dio cuenta que la estaba regañando… ¡la estaba regañando! El embelesamiento se le pasó de inmediato. El disgusto que sintió era monumental, pues había creído que tenía la suficiente edad para que no la trataran como una niña. Sin embargo, no pudo replicar nada en su defensa. Si estallaba como solía hacerlo, comprobaría que era incapaz de reaccionar de manera madura. Además dejaría en claro que no apreciaba a Norman…

Apretó tanto los puños que después le quedarían marcas de sus uñas en las palmas.

— _¿Terminaste, Tadashi?_ —preguntó Honey acercándose a su compañero.

— _Sí._

Habían utilizado japonés por lo que Courtney no entendía lo que se estaban diciendo entre sí. Tadashi ni siquiera le dijo adiós, sólo entrelazó su mano con la de Honey para regresar a la mesa donde Hiro Hamada lucía una sonrisa llena de satisfacción, quizás estaba pensando que Tadashi le había dicho algo horrible para dejarla tan afectada.

El mensaje fue claro. Ella lo entendió a la primera.

Tadashi Hamada no saldría con chicas superficiales y pretenciosas como Courtney Babcock.

—" _No, no te pongas triste"_ —se apremió. Si el sentimiento la dominaba, Ruff y Mavis lo sentirían, y ella no quería causarles problemas. Usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para enterrar la decepción y frustración que estaba viviendo—. _"Sólo es rechazo, sólo eso. No significa el fin del mundo"._

Pero dolía saber que no era el tipo de chica a la que Tadashi Hamada tomaría en serio. No era la gran cosa, sí, y aun así, sintió unas tremendas ganas de gritar. Justo cuando creyó que ya nada podría empeorarle el día, se dio cuenta que su conversación con Tadashi no había pasado desapercibida. Dipper Pines estaba parado a una mesa de distancia. Tenía los brazos cruzados y una mueca indescifrable.

No dejó de observarla.

Courtney no quería perder su tiempo en peleas absurdas de miradas. Pero cuando iba a decir algo, Dipper atacó con su propio veneno.

—Asesinos de su propia sangre.

Courtney quedó boquiabierta y muy confundida. Dipper pasó a su lado y la miró con odio.

—" _Me odia. No es simple desagrado, él en verdad me odia"_ —le pulsaron las sienes, y sus pensamientos cambiaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos—. _"Tengo que eliminarlo. Eliminarlo. ¡Eliminarlo!"._

—Ya regresé —anunció Guy trayendo alegremente consigo un carrito de postres en el que cabría perfectamente toda la comida y las bebidas.

Dipper ya se había ido.

—¿Hawk? —dijo Guy parándose frente a ella—, ¿qué pasó?

Courtney estaba quieta y callada por un instante.

—Nada —respondió finalmente—, no pasó nada.

* * *

Tras terminar con la gran cantidad de comida que les habían llevado, los chicos optaron por andar un rato por las distintas salas de recreación. Los reporteros estarían eufóricos en cuanto salieran, pero nada que no pudieran manejar durante unos minutos (además, pedirían al profesor Ackerman que los acompañara).

—Yo me quedaré. No comí tanto y quiero descansar —le dijo Courtney a Ruffnut mientras hojeaba una revista de modas donde el rostro de Adrien Agreste sonreía en la portada.

Ruffnut habría querido insistir, pues había percibido la ligera perturbación que sacudía el alma de Courtney. Sabía que algo le había pasado cuando fue por la comida, sólo que ella no se lo había contado por alguna razón. No había secretos entre ellas. Conocían sus pasados y sus almas estaban entrelazadas. Hasta ahora eso no había representado ningún problema. Pero Mavis había perdido a su padre y la presión de sus sentimientos las agobiaba. Irónicamente lo mejor era permanecer alejadas.

Que fuese la más sensata solución no quitaba el desasosiego. Era _querer_ estar junto a ella, pero no _poder_ estarlo.

—Te veo al rato —se limitó a decir con la mejor sonrisa que pudo esbozar.

Courtney también le sonrió, mas una mueca que algo verdadero. Para nadie pasó desapercibida esa interacción. Fue incómodo considerando que esas dos casi nunca estaban separadas desde que iniciara el torneo. Tuffnut ni siquiera lanzó sus incongruentes e inoportunos comentarios, se acercó a su hermana y la intentó animar haciendo que Mallet y Blasphemy empezaran a decir hilaridades.

—¿Tendrán que esperar a que termine el torneo para ver a Drácula? —le preguntó Rapunzel a Eep mientras bajaban las escaleras en espiral para ir a la zona de reposo.

—Mavis vendrá para el siguiente fin de semana —respondió.

—¿Tan pronto?

—Si no viene y no lo resuelven, se pondrá peor, o eso es lo que Kubo dijo cuando le preguntaron ayer —explicó, y luego se señaló el ojo izquierdo—; dijo que ya no puede tan bien como antes, pero que pudo percibir el vínculo entre Hawk y Thor, y que, aunque no sabe demasiado al respecto, le parece que es estrecho e inmaduro.

—Es decir que están demasiado unidas, pero aún no son capaces de controlarlo —dedujo.

—Así es, no es como el vínculo de Rider, Frost y Moana. Ellos pueden sobrellevarlo, pero también les interesa saber más antes de tener que padecer lo mismo que ellas.

Rapunzel estaba interesada también. La madre de Kubo, la misteriosa Sariatu, la que se nombraba en la profecía de Hanabi. Ella respondería a muchas de las incógnitas que tenían. No habrían podido obtener tan importante contacto si Jackson no hubiera revelado su antigua identidad como Jokul.

Ahora dependía de Rapunzel que pudieran ganar más información importante también.

Por eso llevó a Eep al lugar más apartado de la zona de reposo (una sala con diferentes tipos de sillones y sofás con paredes que simulaban la vista que tendrían desde la Torre Eiffel), y cuando se aseguró que nadie las escucharía —había pedido a Hiccup que hiciera algo para llamar la atención de los medios, y qué encabezado más interesante podría ser verlo a él, un príncipe, tropezándose y cayendo sobre Chloé Agreste— comenzó a contarle lo que había vivido, siendo lo más puntual posible ya que Eep odiaba las largas explicaciones.

—Punz, tú… —farfulló Eep, conmocionada.

—Debí contártelo antes.

—Bueno, sí, porque soy tu mejor amiga y todo eso, pero ya no importa. Lo que importa es lo que vas a hacer desde ahora, Punz. Ya sabes lo que pasa con Firefly y Frost y lo que se espera que hagan. Tus visiones… no puedo ni siquiera imaginarme qué sentiste o viste realmente.

—No hace falta que lo hagas, Eep —le sonrió—, decírtelo me ha aliviado. Ha hecho que comprenda que esta carga es compartida. Pero tenía que decírtelo primero a ti, y luego a los demás.

—¿Lo harás hoy? —preguntó, inquieta.

—Hablaré con el profesor Fu. Tengo que llevar evidencia, además, si él tiene algo que darme prefiero tener control sobre ello antes que otros pueden acceder.

—Podría ser una trampa.

—Hiccup me advirtió de lo mismo. No debo ir sola, por eso te pido que me acompañes —la miró directamente—. No hay nadie en quien confíe más que en ti, Eep. En ese momento, quisiera que estuvieras conmigo.

—¡Pues claro que sí! Cuenta conmigo para asistirte, Punz. Y si ese anciano resulta aliado del enemigo, lo voy a arrojar fuera del carruaje. Ah, pero también deberías llevar a Hiccup, quizás el profesor Fu lo reconozca como la reencarnación de Ignis.

Rapunzel sólo pudo reírse. Había hecho lo correcto al decirlo. Eep tenía la facilidad de adaptarse a cualquier situación fuera mental o física. Era su corazón lleno de curiosidad lo que la convertía en la persona ideal con la que contar en cosas complicadas.

— _¡Oh, Gapunzel!_ —dijo Anna acercándose al conjunto de sofás que ellas habían ocupado, para después dejarse caer al lado de su prima y pasarle su brazo por los hombros. Los reporteros enseguida dejaron de prestarle atención a Hiccup para fotografiar la reunión entre primas—. ¡Qué bueno que te _encuentgo_ aquí! _Cgeí_ que ya no _apagecegían_ en público después de su _incgeíble_ _pégdida_ de puntos.

Habían acordado mantener las apariencias. Actuar como si nada aterrador y oscuro estuviera pasando. No era la tarea más difícil del mundo, considerando que sólo pocos miembros de cada una de las cuatro escuelas se habían dirigido la palabra en lo iba de la competencia. Pero entonces aparecía Anna Arendelle. La princesa pelirroja parecía no tener desarrollado el sentido común, o que quizás poseía un inquietante don para no percatarse de las implicaciones de sus palabras en las demás personas. Anna actuaba tan mal que de no ser por la intervención de Kristoff, Hans o su hermana Elsa, se habría descubierto la alianza de los Cuatro Grandes, como tontamente Anna la había nombrado haciendo referencia a las cuatro escuelas principales.

—Lograremos recuperarnos, Anna —le aseguró—. ¿Hay algo más que quieras agregar, prima?

Si no instaba a Anna a decirle de inmediato lo que la había llevado ahí, tendría que soportarla más tiempo del necesario. Anna chilló con entusiasmo a la vez que sacaba unas cuantas fotografías; eran cuatro donde podían verse a ella y a su hermana en distintas edades. En una jugaban con muñecas que bailaban si les aplaudían junto al árbol de navidad. En otra Anna hacía muecas graciosas a la cámara. En la siguiente, Anna danzaba en un abultado vestido color durazno atiborrado de girasoles bordados en la falda y en el corsé. En la última, se veía a Elsa mirando por un ventanal de cristales romboidales en un día nevado, parecía tener doce años en ese entonces y su mirada se perdía en la melancolía del paisaje. A Rapunzel le llamó mucho la atención ésta al compararla con la primera. La diferencia entre las expresiones de la Elsa que jugaba con muñecas a la que observaba por la ventana, era notable.

— _Elsa y yo nos criamos en un castillo_ —Anna dijo en francés—. _Nuestros padres no tenían mucho tiempo para estar con nosotras, pero las veces en que podían era fantástico. Puros juegos, risas y regalos. Mamá se encargaba de que nos dieron los más exquisitos dulces y papá nunca nos negó nada. Éramos felices aunque era un poco tedioso aprender acerca de cómo reinar. Las clases aburrían tanto a mí como a Elsa, pero ella era extraña… bueno, comenzó a comportarse así en cuanto empezó a crecer. Yo se lo atribuyó a la pubertad, los cambios son tan fuertes que pueden marearte. Como sea, el punto es que eran buenos tiempos. Desde que murieron… bueno, toda ha cambiado. A Elsa se le ha subido eso de ser la heredera de la corona francesa, y yo tengo que conformarme actuando como toda una dama de alcurnia. No es tan malo sobre todo por la gran cantidad de bailes y fiestas a las que me invitan por ser una princesa, ¡me hace tan feliz cuando me sacan a bailar! Sonará trillado, pero espero encontrar a mi príncipe, porque a cómo va mi hermana, seguro que lo de hacer herederos me lo va a dejar a mí._

A Rapunzel no le cabía duda de que Anna había estado buscando a su "príncipe" hasta el hartazgo. Si los rumores eran ciertos —y a estas alturas, _sí_ lo eran—, Anna había estado comprometida tres veces. Las dos primeras habían sido a causa de flechazos que tuvo con distintos chicos, compromisos hechos en su afán por obtener el amor y atención que, decían, su familia le negaba. El tercer compromiso fue para formalizar la unión entre los Arendelle y los Îlesdusud, y había resultado un desastre pues Hans había hecho rabiar a Anna por un asunto trivial.

Rapunzel esperaba que los rumores quedaran en el pasado, y que Anna dejara de perseguir esa meta. No estaba en contra, pues desear encontrar a una persona que te amara para compartir parte de tu vida era normal. Pero no al punto de convertirlo en una obsesión. Ella misma no estaba interesada en esos asuntos menos estando en una situación que no pintaba un futuro muy lustroso, pero no descartaba que alguien podría interesarle y, llegado el momento, corresponderlo. Ser de la realeza ponía sobre los hombros de sus primas un puñado de responsabilidad y deberes que pocos entenderían, así que Rapunzel esperaba que Anna madurara durante este torneo para que se percatara que sus intentos por conseguir a su príncipe sólo habían conseguido que la reputación de la familia Arendelle se viera comprometida.

— _Tu prima me está desesperando_ —comentó Eep bruscamente en _norn_. Se levantó de los cómodos cojines para ir a donde Jackson estaba haciendo reír a Jinora y a sus compañeros de Uagadou; Eugene y Moana estaban cerca sólo que conversaban entre sí, moviendo apenas los labios—. _Si quiero escuchar charlas sobre chicos iría con Hawk, y ni siquiera ella es tan exasperante como tu prima._

Rapunzel no pudo evitar reírse, así como no pudo evitar encogerse de hombros cuando Anna la miró para pedirle una explicación.

—Eep se aburre cuando está quieta durante mucho tiempo —dijo, lo que era verdad así que no estaba mintiéndole a Anna.

—A mí me _pageció_ que estaba hablando de mí —pronunció Anna notándose levemente afectada.

Rapunzel se habría compadecido de ella, si hubiera sido la misma niña correcta de antes. Anna tenía que aceptar que no les agradaría a algunas personas.

—" _Le teme al rechazo"_ —eso fue lo que supuso, y aunque podría haberle preguntando tenía la certeza que su prima no le respondería—. Me disculpas, prima, tengo que algo que hacer —le dijo con tono educado, y sin esperar su respuesta, se levantó pasando a través del grupito de reporteros y _vuelicámaras_ que se arremolinaron entorno a Anna para preguntarle sobre la conversación que había tenido con ella.

Rapunzel se aproximó a una de las paredes donde la vista panorámica de la Torre Eiffel mostraba un atardecer hermoso. La administración de Beauxbatons había hecho un trabajo admirable y magnífico para proveerles la mejor experiencia durante el viaje. Ahí encontró a dos chicos con los que había llevado una buena relación durante lo que llevaba del torneo.

—Es una vista bastante buena, ¿no crees? —le preguntó Wei Beifong, recargando los brazos en la supuesta baranda cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia. Wing estaba a su lado derecho en la misma posición que su gemelo. Ambos le abrieron espacio justo en medio, y ella se les unió sin titubear.

—Muy hermosa —confirmó Rapunzel.

—Es una lástima que no sea del todo real —comentó Wing mirándola de reojo—, como Beauxbatons no está cerca de París, creo que no tendremos oportunidad de verla en vivo y a todo color.

—Si llegamos mañana, aún nos quedarían dos días antes de comenzar la prueba. Si la ruta no se ve comprometida, seguramente así será.

Decir "ruta comprometida" fue mejor que "dragones". Rapunzel aún recordaba su experiencia con ellos. El fuego arrasando con la finca de los Domani, la casa de los padres de Guy, el único legado que le dejaron y que había desaparecido en una aterradora imagen de cenizas y miedo.

—¿No estás nerviosa, Punz? —dijo Wei—. Estás a punto de llegar al país que suponía debías reinar.

—Mi madre renunció al trono, y a mí no me ha importado nunca reclamarlo —contestó sin dejar de mirar el degradado de colores del sol contra el cielo; anaranjados, amarillos, rojos, incluso azules, lilas y verdes. La magia era hermosa por recrear algo que en la naturaleza no tenía comparación.

—Los reporteros estarán decepcionados con tu respuesta. Habían esperado que se convirtiera en un drama digno de una novela —comentó Wing con tono divertido—. Daría todo por presenciarlo.

—El drama ya forma parte de mi vida, como para buscarlo por cuenta propia, Wing —dijo como si realmente no le importara. A los gemelos les fascinaba esa simplicidad en sus gestos, y que pudiera diferenciarlos sólo al hablar, sin necesidad de mirarlos hasta percibir las diferencias. Sus compañeros de Uagadou rara vez lo hacían, y sólo su familia los conocía lo suficiente como para saber quién era quién.

Era casi reconfortante encontrar una persona que pudiera apreciarlos por lo que eran. Rapunzel era encantadora, pero era su gentileza lo que les agradaba más. Pero no era demasiado dulce, como una persona muy empalagosa, sino alguien amable que podía hablarte directamente; era como recibir lo que necesitabas sin que te dieras cuenta. Y era fasntástico porque no era forzado, porque no tenían que hacer nada para impresionar, sólo ser ellos y nada más.

—Tienes que admitir que "Reina Rapunzel" no suena tan mal —comentó Wei—, y nosotros tendríamos que decirte "su majestad Punz".

Wing hizo una exagerada reverencia que hasta a los elfos domésticos habrían encontrado incómoda. Ella se rió ligeramente, como el tintineo de una campanilla, y es que cuando lo hacía se le remarcaban los hoyuelos en las mejillas, y a los gemelos les encantaba.

—Por favor, no se lo digan a Eep. Seguro se lo cuenta a los demás y no dejarán de llamarme así mientras estemos en Francia.

—Ahora suena más tentador —sonrió Wing de lado.

—Me está picando la lengua por soltarlo —apoyó Wei—, ¿dónde está tu amiga cuando más se le necesita? Creí que no podían estar separadas por periodos largos.

—No tenemos que satisfacer una necesidad siamesa que nos prive de nuestra libertad —aseguró—, podemos estar separadas.

—¿Es eso una indirecta? —fue turno de Wei de sonreír.

—Si el saco te queda… —pronunció.

Era agradable tener una conversación como ésta, sin conspiraciones o planes de por medio. Rapunzel sabía que no tenía que acostumbrarse, llegaría el día en que cuando hablara con los gemelos Beifong sería para planear o pasar información. Por eso Jackson no estaba haciendo el tonto con Jinora por ser simpático. Flint había sido claro. Necesitaban que todas las escuelas estuvieran unidas.

—Escuché que te enfrentaste a Kuvira en el bosque —mencionó Wei.

Rapunzel se mostró un poco desubicada porque sacaran a Kuvira en la conversación. Ninguno de los gemelos la había vuelto a nombrar hasta ahora. Por supuesto, Rapunzel le había prestado la atención mínima, pero estaba un tanto desconcertada que una chica que apenas conocía mostrara tanto interés en ella.

—No peleé sola, una de mis compañeras me apoyó.

—Uff, eso debió hacerla enojar —suspiró Wei—, a Kuvira, es decir. Ella siempre hace las cosas por su cuenta y no le gusta que otros se entrometan.

—Me he dado cuenta.

—Pues vete preparando porque si no ha perdido el interés en ti después de una semana significa que en verdad quiere saber todo sobre ti.

—Qué halagador —no usaba el sarcasmo con frecuencia, pero el tono le había salido decente.

—Kuvira es muy determinada —Wing puso su mano sobre el hombro—. Si no encontró lo que buscaba al enfrentarte, va intentarlo hasta estar satisfecha, y ella nunca lo está. Tendrán otra pelea, y no es que sea profeta, pero será así.

—La primera pelea que ella y yo tuvimos la perdí. No puedo competir contra Kuvira porque ya quedó claro que es más fuerte que yo, y salí librada en el enfrentamiento del bosque porque DunBroch me apoyó. Llegará el momento en que tendremos que hablarlo y estaré preparada.

Wei y Wing la miraron como si de repente le hubiera salido un cuerno de unicornio en la frente.

—¿Eres masoquista, Punz? —preguntó Wei.

—¿O sólo estás loca? —continuó Wing—, porque nadie, y es un hecho, ha sonado tan seria al hablar sobre Kuvira como tú.

—No puedo evitarla por siempre —se encogió de hombros—, además, quizás no sea tan fuerte ahora, pero sé que puedo mejorar. Nosotros sólo nos preparamos pocos meses antes del torneo y nuestras posiciones individuales no están tan mal, así que no me subestimen.

Ahora los gemelos se miraron entre sí durante un rato. Al final, Wing tomó a Rapunzel de los hombros y dijo:

—Si ésa es tu decisión, te apoyamos. Nunca fuimos capaces de derrotarla cuando estaba en Uagadou, pero no quiere decir que no podamos enseñarte algunas cosas que pueden servirte.

—¿Quieren decir que…?

—Sí, Punz —asintió Wei—. Te enseñaremos a usar _tierra-control_.

* * *

Astrid tenía claro que no poseía el carácter más afable. Era testaruda, competitiva y no tenía reparo en decir lo que pensaba. Eso, en conjunto, la convertía en alguien con la que era arduo conversar. Los Longbottom habían sido los únicos que no la habían rechazado por ser cómo era, e incluso le habían brindado un lugar donde podía descansar, comer y resguardarse sin pedirle nada más allá de lo que estuviera dispuesta a darles. Hannah había sido amable, esforzándose cada día por mostrarle que no necesitaba ser intensa consigo misma para ser la mejor. Había sido consolador y le permitió no pensar en su padre y hermana.

Tarde o temprano tendría que regresar a la casa Hofferson para resolver los asuntos pendientes que quedaban. La perspectiva no era alentadora. De acuerdo con lo que Heather le había dicho, Damian Hofferson esperaba que se disculpara por su exabrupto y que, cuando volviera, tenía que trabajar arduamente para ganarse su confianza otra vez.

Astrid casi había gritado de furia. Su padre no reconocería su error, ni tampoco haría el esfuerzo de arreglar su deteriorada relación con ella.

Caín le había explicado que nadie tenía derecho a hacerla sentir como mierda, ni siquiera tu propia familia, pero no le había explicado que no era fácil ser insensible. Astrid estaba en una encrucijada. Por un lado, había comprendido las palabras de Caín, y por otro lado, todavía era amargo enterarse que su padre nunca la había querido. Neville le había dicho que se emancipara, que Hermione le ayudaría. Pero Astrid no quería que Heather se quedara con la herencia que le pertenecía por derecho, así que tenía que encontrar otra manera.

—¿No te gusta el chocolate, Hofferson? —dijo Nod cuando ella rechazó la probada de pastel de chocolate que había querido darle. Estaba con ellos en el comedor del escalón más bajo, donde podían disfrutar de postres al por mayor—, ¡ _perro erres_ una chica!

Astrid le dirigió una mordaz mirada.

—Me disgusta el chocolate desde que un par de idiotas echaron _chispas volcánicas_ en las barras que había comprado para toda la semana —gruñó. Había sido hace un año cuando Eugene y Jackson lo hicieron, y si bien Astrid se encargó que se arrepintieran, el gusto por el chocolate se había acabado—, prefiero el pudín de vainilla.

—Lo _anotarré_ en mi lista de cosas que no me _imporrtan_ nada —dijo Nod ganándose otra mirada irritada de Astrid.

Eret decidió intervenir para evitar que a Nod le llovieran unos buenos puñetazos.

—A mí tampoco me gusta el chocolate. Las tabletas son difíciles de _comerr_ cuando uno está en _temperraturras_ de menos _cerro_. O acabas con ellas o _terrminas_ astillándote un diente al _morrderrlas_. Como sea, ¿quién te puso _chispas volcánicas_? Me gusta el picante, pero esas cosas te ponen más _rrojo_ que un _habanerro_.

—Ya lo dije, un par de idiotas —suspiró Astrid.

—Por " _parr_ de idiotas" estás hablando de Jackson _Overrland_ y Eugene _Fitzherrberrt_ , ¿verdad? —inquirió Nod—. _Crreí_ que _erran_ tus _mejorres_ amigos.

—Y yo creí que Eret y tú eran pareja —ambos chicos pusieron cara de asco ante la insinuación—. Ellos y yo somos compañeros de equipo nada más.

—¿Se llevan mal? —preguntó Eret.

—No nos llevamos bien —contestó queriendo evadir el tema—. Yo no les agrado porque piensan que no soy divertida.

—Es _cierrto_ que _erres_ _terrca_ como _urro_ , _perro_ no _erres_ aburrida, Hofferson —comentó Huha señalándola con su tenedor—. Tienes un _humorr_ _fuerrte_ que no es apto _parra_ _cualquierr_ niñito.

—Acabo de descubrir que eres un impostor porque no hay forma que Nod Huha haya dicho algo bueno sobre mí —dijo Astrid con recelo.

—¿Es tan difícil _parra_ ti _pensarr_ que existe alguien al que puedas _agrradarrle_? _Porr_ Gunhilda de Gorsemoor, uno _pensarría_ que no _tendrrías_ _prroblemas_ de confianza con lo competitiva que _erres_. Te estoy diciendo la _verrdad_ , ¿qué ganó _trratando_ de _adularrte_? No _erres_ mi tipo y _segurro_ que me _golpearrías_ si intento _flirrtearr_ contigo.

—No tienes pelos en la lengua, como dicen en tu país —agregó Eret—, y no te andas con _drramas_. Así que no _encuentrro_ ninguna razón para que no nos _agrrades_.

—En mi escuadra hay otras chicas con carácter fuerte —confesó Astrid, sin saber bien cómo reaccionar a lo que le decían. Pensó en Mérida, Eep y Courtney, que tenían una presencia imponente, sólo que esas tres habían sabido granjearse buenas amistades, y ella se había quedado de lado.

—No lo dudo, ¿pero ves a _otrra_ _aparrte_ de ti, aquí? ¿No, verdad? —inquirió Eret señalando lo obvio—. Escucha, no conozco a tus _compañerros_ así que no sé cómo se manejen _entrre_ sí, pero no _erres_ un _incorrdio_ y mucho menos _aburrida_.

Astrid sintió la inusual sensación sus mejillas calentándose. Era la primera vez que la halagaban. Y quiso que fuera la primera vez en no negarlo por desconfianza. Eret y Nod no eran la clase de personas con las que se juntaría normalmente. Pero, ¿qué era lo que le había traído de bueno ser tan selectiva con sus amistades? Había creído que los amigos eran medios para obtener una reputación digna, y eso había acabado en desastre y soledad.

Era momento para que se atreviera a tomar otros caminos.

—Gracias —musitó tan bajito que creyó que no la habían oído.

Pero ellos la escucharon.

—No _agrradezcas_ que no es de _grratis_. Te voy a _cobrrar_ —dijo Nod.

—Te doy un _knut_ y estoy pagando de más.

—Olvida lo que dije. _Erres_ una _mujerr_ _crruel_.

—No te pongas a llorar como bebé —dijo—. Aguanta como el supuesto líder competente que eres.

Astrid continuó intercambiando bromas y anécdotas con ellos. Le sorprendía lo fácil que había sido, mucho más fácil que hacerlo con los chicos de su propia escuela. Quizás, Eret y Nod podían volverse sus primeros amigos. Incluso podría agregar a Gogo y a Hans. No sonaba mal.

Ya atardecía cuando Astrid se despidió de ambos chicos para regresar a su habitación. Estaba de un sorprendente buen humor al punto de no importarle las miradas recelosas y maliciosas de los otros estudiantes así como de los reporteros que lanzaban comentarios fuera de lugar.

—¿Hofferson? —oyó que decían a su espalda.

Se trataba de Eugene Fitzherbert. El infierno se congelaría el día en que Astrid no pudiera identificar su odiosa voz de las demás.

—" _Lo que fácil viene, fácil se va"_ —pensó apretando los labios con tedio. Eugene estaba parado allí como si esperara una explicación, como si ella tuviera que contestarle como si se llevaran bien, No estaba acompañado de Jackson o de Moana, pero se notaba que había estado compartiendo con alguien más suponiendo la ropa arrugada y el rostro acalorada— _. "Su ego no le pide nada al de Overland. Se cree que todos le deben pleitesía"._

—Piérdete, Fitzherbert —se limitó a decir, dando la vuelta por lo que no notó que Eugene fruncía el ceño—. No te atrevas a seguirme.

—Creo que sabes que yo voy por el mismo camino que tú porque, oh sorpresa, también formo parte del equipo de Hogwarts —contestó repleto de sarcasmo. Astrid tensó su mandíbula.

—¿Por qué no te vas a buscar a Overland? —preguntó—, ¿problemas en el paraíso? A lo mejor tu novio se cansó de que lo estés siguiendo a todas partes como _chizpurfle_.

—En primera, Jackson nunca se cansaría de mí. Soy divertidísimo e irresistible. En segunda, los _chizpurfles_ no siguen a nadie, son parásitos que se adhieren al plumaje o pelaje de criaturas como los _crups_ o los _augureys_. En tercera, Jackson y yo podemos estar separados, es algo que hicimos durante nuestros primeros años de vida y nos funcionó bien.

Astrid roló los ojos y apretó los puños. Contó hasta diez, repitiéndose que no debía estallar, y que había pasado un buen momento antes como para dejar que la mera presencia de Eugene Fitzherbert lo arruinara.

—No tengo tiempo ni paciencia para tratar contigo.

—Eso es más que obvio, Hofferson.

—Por Morgana, eres insoportable.

—Claro, tú estás siendo encantadora. Escucha, no sé por qué te pusiste así, pero cálmate. Acabo de tener un feo momento hace rato y la verdad es que no quiero pelear. Además, a Flint se le ocurrió, gracias a Robinson, que podríamos practicar movimientos aleatorios en parejas. Un ejercicio que nos ayude a trabajar con quien menos lo esperamos. Yo no tenía nada contra la idea hasta que Flint dijo: "Te toca trabajar con Hofferson" —hizo una imitación trolesca y tonta de la voz de Adrian.

—¿A ti, en serio? ¿Qué tiene Flint en la cabeza?

—Eso es lo que yo mismo pensé. Pero al final él es quien manda. Como sea, ya que te localicé ahora podemos ir a entrenar. No es que me alegre —la miró de arriba abajo—, pero con lo que sucedió con los Babcock, puede que termine haciendo dúo contigo si la ocasión lo amerita. No me quejaría tanto si al menos contarás chistes o algo gracioso para pasar el rato.

—Te contaré algo gracioso: tu cara y mi puño en ella.

—Eso no me hizo reír.

—Pues a mí me está haciendo bastante gracia, y eso que todavía no lo aplico.

Ambos habían estado caminando lado a lado, intercambio insultos hasta que se detuvieron para contemplarse mutuamente. La cara de Astrid expresaba claramente su desagrado y ganas de querer darle un hachazo. La de Eugene era de tedio, pero repentinamente cambió, como si hubiera recordado algo. Se giró hacia ella.

—Lo siento —dijo de pronto.

Astrid no comprendió. Había esperado un comentario sarcástico, quizás uno lleno de veneno. Eugene no era un Slytherin por sólo ser ambicioso. Sus palabras, cuando quería herir, iban cargadas malas intenciones. Por eso que se disculpara había quebrado el esquema que Astrid se había armado de él.

—¿Qué? —fue lo más atinado que logró decir.

Eugene miró hacia ambos lados, asegurándose que nadie estaba cerca. Se encontraban en el punto más alto de las escaleras, por lo que sólo era cuestión de pisar el escalón para entrar a su sala asignada.

—Que lo siento. He estado buscando la oportunidad de disculparme contigo por lo que pasó en el Caldero Chorreante, y bueno, creo que no lo estoy haciendo debidamente. No quería actuar de esta manera, es sólo que…

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Eugene se sentía más incómodo a cada segundo. Sabía que había dejado pasar mucho tiempo desde aquella vez, y que una disculpa ya no valdría.

—De… de aquella vez que te dije que si seguías portándote así ni tu padre te querría —uff, no había querido recordárselo de esa manera. Eugene debió haber practicado más—. Fue desconsiderado de mi parte porque, bueno, no es como si conociera todo sobre ti, pero creo que no estás pasando por una situación familiar fácil y no debí ser desconsiderado… por Circe, acabo de repetir eso.

—¿Qué lamentas exactamente, Fitzherbert? —preguntó haciéndole frente. Eugene percibió de inmediato la dureza en el tono de Astrid—. ¿Haberte burlado de mí? ¿Decirme que ni mi familia me aprecia por lo que soy? No es como si realmente te interesara lo que siento. Desde que nos conocemos te la has pasado molestándome y burlándote de mí porque, según tú, no soy divertida, siempre estoy tensa, nunca me rió —enumeró con los dedos—. Así que dime de qué te estás disculpando con exactitud.

—Yo…

—Ahora tú vas a escucharme —le picó el pecho con su dedo índice —. Lo único que quieres es limpiar tu consciencia. Eres un niño vanidoso que creció creyendo que el mundo era afortunado de tenerlo, que mereces el reconocimiento de todos y el que no te lo dé es un tarado que no sabe lo que es bueno. Pues bien, aquí va algo que posiblemente hará que tu cerebro del tamaño de un _chizpurfle_ explote: no eres el centro del universo. Seguro esperabas que me sintiera toda conmovida por tu disculpa, pero no tiene ninguna relevancia. ¿De qué me sirven tus palabras cuando sé que me seguirás molestando? Déjate de parafernalias. Actúa como lo que eres y no finjas que te interesan mis sentimientos.

—No estoy fingiendo —replicó con el orgullo herido—. Para tu información sé cuándo cruzo un límite. No soy un insensible.

Astrid bufó con descaro.

—¿Te escuchas a ti mismo? Tú no conoces ningún límite. Tú y el estúpido de Overland crean sus propios malditos límites sin importarles lo que los demás puedan pensar de ello.

La expresión de Eugene se oscureció.

—Lo dices como si tú fueras una santa —le regresó—. Intentas desesperadamente demostrar que eres la mejor, las más fuerte, la más capacitada, que no te interesa saber que otros también lo están intentando. Y cuando uno te supera, lo odias porque crees que hizo trampa o porque los profesores no saben cómo juzgar bien sus habilidades. No creas que no sé qué te disgusta estar en la quinta posición y que crees que los demás no saben lo que hacen. ¡Pues acéptalo, Hofferson, hay personas mejores que tú!

—Eso deberías decírtelo a ti mismo, ah es cierto, tu ego te lo impide. O sólo lo captarás cuando Overland te ordene que lo hagas. Porque eso eres, ¿no?, su perro faldero que lo obedece en todas las idioteces que se le ocurren porque le tienes tanta lástima. Oh, pobre de Overland, no recuerda su pasado y por eso estuvo a punto de matarnos.

—Silencio —pidió Eugene con tono grave.

Astrid le ignoró y continuó.

—Quiere parecer un mártir que está dispuesto a darlo todo para vencer a Pitch Black. Si no pudo hacerlo cuando Pitch estaba débil, ¿qué le hace creer que lo logrará cuando ya haya obtenido la fuerza suficiente? Es patético y estúpido.

—Cállate, Hofferson.

—Sólo eres un segundón siguiendo las órdenes de un niño que no ve más allá de lo que… —una mano cubrió su boca, abrumándola por unos segundos con la fuerza que aplicaba. Astrid quedó en shock, observando la cara de Eugene cuando él acercó su rostro al de ella.

—Puedes decir que soy un bastardo narcisista con complejo de superioridad, que soy un idiota, un maldito o lo que quieras. Dilo de frente y te responderé de la misma manera. Pero no hables de Jackson como si lo conocieras. No te atrevas a decir que sólo es un puñetero bromista que se la pasa jodiendo porque estás malditamente equivocada. No eres la única que lo está pasando mal, y aunque no soy de los que pongan en una balanza las tragedias de las personas, lo haré para que comprendas que diferente es tener problemas familiares a que desconozcas que tu simple existencia puede matar a los que amas. No asumiré que tus problemas son mínimos en comparación con los de él, pero no te atrevas a menospreciarlo. Jackson no es un maldito insensible por mucho que se la pase sonriendo. Está haciendo lo posible por enmendar errores de los que ni siquiera sabe todo. Ya no puede pretender ser una buena persona porque sabe que en el fondo, puede ser malo, el peor de todos. ¿Crees que no se odia por lo que hizo aquella vez? ¿Crees que hubiera estado riéndose de haberte congelado? ¿Crees que no es capaz de sentir remordimientos? Insinúas que no estoy viendo más allá de las apariencias, pero tú tampoco lo haces. Tienes razón al decir que mis palabras no valen, pero están los hechos, y es que ya no me he burlado de ti como antes porque no quiero que pienses así de mí.

Entonces, Astrid aplicó un movimiento defensivo que finalizó con Fitzherbert tumbado en el suelo con ella a horcadas de él. Hofferson respiraba agitadamente. Sus pensamientos iban y venían a una velocidad asombrosa.

—¿Por qué te interesa lo que pienso sobre ti? ¡Ni siquiera somos amigos!

Eugene no hizo ningún esfuerzo por quitársela de encima.

—No somos nada, Hofferson —concedió—, y creo que no usé las palabras correctas. No me importa lo que pienses de mí sólo quiero que sepas no soy malo, ni Jackson tampoco. Que no te volveremos a molestar nunca, y que te muevas porque pesas un carajo.

Ella gruñó. Eugene no agregó más. Habían tenido una de sus discusiones más acaloradas donde habían dicho cosas confusas. Al final, Astrid lo dejó ir y dijo:

—Acepto tu maldita disculpa. No vuelvas a acercarte a mí o a dirigirme la palabra, o a cerrarme la boca con tu mano porque me aseguraré de que te quedes sin mano. ¿Entendido?

—Sí —respondió él, levantándose del suelo y acomodándose las ropas.

—Pídele a Flint que te cambie la pareja para la práctica.

—Lo que digas.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que una _vuelicámara_ había estado grabándolos.

* * *

La noche había cubierto el cielo con su manto de tonalidades oscuras. Al terminar su turno de vigilar, los aurores cedieron a los de la nueva ronda. Dentro del carruaje, los ocupantes se retiraban a sus respectivas habitaciones.

El profesor Fu caminó con lentitud hacia la suya, sin llamar la atención de nadie. Eran silencioso, ni siquiera el repiqueo de su bastón contra el suelo se escuchaba.

Había llegado el momento. Debía prepararse adecuadamente. Llegó a su habitación y puso manos a la obra sin apresurarse. Intuía que le quedaba tiempo suficiente para no tener que recurrir a la prisa.

Tardó quince minutos en tener todo listo

El té estaba a la temperatura adecuada. La música del viejo gramófono denotaba melodías cadenciosas y tranquilas, perfectas para la meditación y la paz. Las blancas paredes en la que colgaban tapices con frases escritas en _kanjis_ , más el simple amueblado y la alfombra circular con patrones ovalares con un símbolo de una rara flor justo en el medio, denotaban un estilo simple que desencajaba con el de Beauxbatons en general. No tenía nada en contra de las maneras en Beauxbatons, sólo que vivir más de 180 años de una forma sencilla no podía cambiarse por unos cuantos años siendo profesor.

Los hábitos no eran fáciles de abandonar en un hombre tan viejo como él. Ésa era la única debilidad de los magos, esa incapacidad para generar cambios en un punto dado de sus vidas. No había nadie inmune al estancamiento. Los hombres vivían para buscar respuestas, razones para ser o no ser, ideales a los que aferrarse, conceptos para construirse una identidad. Pero en ocasiones se estancaban, ya no avanzaban, se detenían sobre una sola idea y construían todo a partir de ella, sin siquiera descubrir nuevos horizontes para esa idea sino regresando a lo mismo. Él mismo se había convertido en ese tipo de personas. Vivía por y para su deber. No había espacio o atención para otros asuntos.

Miró el gramófono. La melodía estaba en sus últimos acordes. Ya pronto terminaría.

El final de su deber no le traía la tranquilidad que había esperado. Pero eso ya no era de su incumbencia. No debía tener más sentimientos que el del completo gozo por haber conseguido cumplir con lo estipulado.

Probó la temperatura de la tetera otra vez. Una nueva canción empezó a sonar. Fu se colocó en cuclillas sobre la alfombra.

La puerta se abrió lentamente revelando la figura de Rapunzel Soleil. Por la posición en la que estaba notó que había estado a punto de tocar, pero Fu lo había previsto de modo que la puerta le diera acceso con sólo presentarse ante ésta. Junto a ella venían otras personas, una niña con cabello esponjoso y un chico bajito de cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

— _Bienvenido, mi señor_ —reverenció de rodillas llevando su frente hasta el piso. Hablando en francés _—. Es un honor tenerlo de vuelta en este mundo._

Rapunzel entró dando pasos lentos y cuidadosos. Hiccup y Eep la siguieron de cerca, mirando hacia cada rincón de la habitación. Fu no se movió de su postura mostrando cuán honrado se sentía de tenerla allí.

—Si no le dices que puede levantarse, no lo hará —susurró Hiccup a Rapunzel.

Ella asintió. Se colocó frente al hombre arrodillado y dijo:

— _De pie, profesor_ _Fu_.

— _Sí, mi señora_ —se irguió hasta quedar sentado sobre sus rodillas flexionadas—. _Ha venido por respuestas y estoy dispuesto a dárselas. Después de todo es mi deber trasmitirle todo lo que usted desee saber. Haga las preguntas correctas, y yo le diré todo._

— _¿Es así de fácil?_ —cuestionó sentándose en la misma posición que él. Sus amigos hicieron lo mismo tras haber cerrado la puerta; si al profesor Fu le molestaba su presencia, no dio indicios de ello.

— _Una pregunta, una respuesta. Así ha sido desde los tiempos en que usted habitaba su primer cuerpo_

— _¿Responderá con sinceridad? ¿Cómo sé que no mentirá? Podría desviarse del tema estando mis amigos aquí._

— _Hablaré con toda la sinceridad de la que soy capaz_ —contestó—. _No le mentiré ni siquiera ante la presencia de su hermano menor y uno de sus tres sellos._

— _Hiccup no es mi hermano y Eep es mi amiga_ —refutó—. _A menos de que lo digas por la profecía de la Mándala de los Cuatro Elementos, ¿es así?_

— _Haga la pregunta correcta y yo responderé_ —repitió el profesor Fu.

Rapunzel sopesó sus posibilidades. Había hablado con Hiccup en lo que podría preguntarle llegado el momento. Conocían ligeramente la historia de Terra como para saber qué podían esperar. La primera pregunta sería fundamental para saber si el profesor Fu tenía información importante y no les estaba mintiendo.

— _¿Quién es usted?_ —preguntó.

— _Yo soy Fu Tŭ, último miembro del clan Shòumìng zhǎng_ —respondió—. _En nuestras venas corre sangre de los Cuatro Hermanos, sin que se mezclara con sangre común. Al igual que las familias que descienden de los Primeros Pueblos, mi clan ha preservado las Viejas Costumbres, lo que aseguró que nuestros secretos no fueran conocidos más que por los que compartían la pureza de nuestra sangre._

— _Eso no tiene sentido_ —intervino Hiccup—. _Si su objetivo era preservar el conocimiento para sí, ¿por qué los elementos reencarnaron fuera de estos clanes y familias?_

Fu no respondió ni miró a Hiccup. Era como si sólo las preguntas de Rapunzel importaran. Para evitar que Hiccup se sintiera ignorado, ella repitió lo que había dicho.

— _Cada familia de magos y brujas en la actualidad tiene aunque sea una gota de Sangre Vieja en sus venas. La cantidad no importa cuando se vuelve a nacer, mi señora_ —respondió—. _Sin embargo, sí es importante cuando se trata de cumplir con nuestro deber. Los Primeros Pueblos debían mantener la sangre pura. Mi clan sirvió a su primer cuerpo._

— _¿Cuál era la causa por la que tu familia servía a Terra?_ —dijo Rapunzel— _. ¿Qué es lo que quería que me entregarás? ¿Cuál es la verdadera historia tras la profecía?_

— _Ésas son las preguntas correctas_ —sonrió el profesor Fu, sonando satisfecho—. _La historia es larga, pero soy un orador bueno. Pero antes de empezar, debe saber por qué decidí hablarle hasta este momento. No soy el primer guardián del tesoro, como ya dije, mi familia se encargó de cuidarlo durante miles de años. Los de la Vieja Sangre que no han diluido su pureza, son longevos. Estoy por cumplir los 187 años y no es nada para asombrarse cuando sepa nuestra historia. De modo que no conocí en persona a su señoría, sin embargo, sí conozco el pasado. Es parte de mi deber._

— _¿Cómo supiste que yo era la reencarnación de Terra?_

— _Mi señor Terra nunca especificó cuándo sería su retorno ni tampoco las características que poseería su nuevo cuerpo. Como el primero con el poder era capaz de tener ligeras visiones de lo que acontecería, pero ninguna reveló nada trascendental. Mi señor no quería que confundiéramos a un farsante como su reencarnación, así que nos maldijo. La maldición nos obligó a sentir un malestar inmenso que sólo desaparecería cuando estuviéramos en su presencia. Durante generaciones soportamos un dolor equiparable a lo que los magos llaman la Maldición Imperdonable Cruciatus actualmente._

Rapunzel quedó horrorizada por lo que Terra le había hecho a sus guardianes. La maldición _Cruciatus_ era un hechizo terrible para el cuerpo y la mente. Ella conocía muy bien sus efectos. Pensar que toda una familia la sufrió por cientos de años… recordó _"La Flor de la Primavera",_ y Terra ya no le pareció tan bondadoso como se describía en el cuento.

— _Así que cuando me viste…_ —tragó con pesadez. No sabía si debía disculparse por todo el dolor que su vida anterior les había causado.

— _La falta de dolor me indicó que su señoría había reencarnado. Pero actúe con desconfianza al principio, y le pido una sincera disculpa por este oprobio_ —hizo otra reverencia exagerada. Rapunzel sintió un nudo en el estómago, y al ver de reojo, notó que Eep y Hiccup lucían igual de incómodos. Fu se levantó sólo hasta que ella se lo volvió a pedir. El anciano parecía sinceramente conmovido por su aparente falta de confianza en ella—. _Tenía que descubrir si estaba preparada para conocer su herencia. Afortunadamente no tomó mucho tiempo. Usted tiene la mirada llena de determinación, mi señora, y parecía dispuesta a ir más allá de lo que el horizonte muestra._

 _»_ — _Parece que está al tanto de las profecías de la Adivina Ciega y el dragón Wodensfang, y los cuentos escritos por la reencarnación de su hermano menor. No ponga una expresión sorprendida, mi señora. Sé de la existencia de estos textos porque fueron creados por personas de la Vieja Sangre. Hanabi Hyûga desciende de la sangre de Aqva y Aer, y la primera reencarnación de Aqva, una reina llamada Merkiah, escribió los cuentos para no olvidar lo que sus hermanos y reencarnaciones hicieron. Pero yo hablaré de una historia más antigua que todas las personas que nombré. Más allá de la profecía, de las metáforas, contaré la historia de su señoría._

»— _En las faldas de Monte Carmelo hace diez mil años, una mujer dio a luz al hijo de un desconocido. Usted la conoce como la Bruja, la primera humana en acceder a lo espiritual. La Bruja lo llamó Terra, como los alquimistas nombraron a uno de los cuatro elementos que creían componían al mundo. La Bruja había aprendido idiomas atemporales a su época debido a la Bestia de un Ojo. Cuando la Bruja vio el rostro de su primer hijo sintió tanto amor que cantó la melodía del Cielo; una canción escrita en el Lenguaje Antiguo, el idioma de los dragones. Era su primogénito, aquel que tenía su sangre, quien la acompañaría siempre. Mi señor Terra tenía el cabello marrón, la piel cálida y ojos azules de su padre y sentía un particular aprecio por el mundo que le rodeaba. Conforme creció, ayudó a su madre atendiendo a las múltiples visitas que ella recibía por su reputación de sanadora y hechicera, pues su madre tenía el 'don' concedido por un espíritu verdadero bueno. Mi señor amaba a su madre, pero se sentía muy solo. No apreciaba a los amigos espíritus ni tampoco a los hombres que se acercaban a la Bruja, por lo que solía pasarse los días en solitaria reflexión._

 _»_ — _Un día llegó con ellos un viajero perdido que había bebido demasiado. Mi señor y su madre le dieron asilo en su choza, atendiendo al agraviado al que sus delirios por el alcohol hacían clamar por el paradero de su hija perdida. Enternecida por el pobre infeliz, la Bruja se entregó a él para consolarlo y de esa unión, trajo al mundo al Segundo Hermano, Ignis, al que Merkiah llamó Amo del Otoño en sus cuentos. A diferencia de mi señor, Ignis había nacido con ojos amarillos, piel grisácea y cabello negro. Era horrible a la vista de cualquiera y su alma ya cargaba con el pecado. Aun así, mi señor amó a su hermano pues ya no estaba solo. Ambos crecieron juntos siendo compañeros inseparables, pero mientras mi señor era generoso, amable, inocente y compasivo, Ignis era todo lo contrario. Dotado de una ambiciosa alma quería conquistar el mundo._

 _»_ — _Años más tarde, la Bruja tuvo a su tercer hijo. Una niña que había heredado los ojos como estrellas de su madre, así como su belleza. Una niña, que con sólo abrir los parpados, despertó el deseo en sus hermanos mayores. La Bruja la llamó Aer, pues como ella, su hija tenía una naturaleza ligera y curiosa como el viento. Mi señor se había percatado de los sentimientos de Ignis por su hermana menor. Su corazón dadivoso no podía concebir siquiera desear algo para sí, así fuera el amor de Aer, por lo que dejó el camino abierto a Ignis. Pasaron más años cuando ocurrió un último nacimiento. La Bruja había quedado embarazada durante una época de tormentas y estragos, por lo cual quienes la conocían decían que su hijo era un mal augurio. "Mi hermano no nos traerá ninguna desgracia", clamaba mi señor a quien lo dijera; él siempre había defendido a sus hermanos. "Él es sangre de mi sangre, si lo hieren, me encargaré de que paguen por ello". El Cuarto Hermano nació en un día lluvioso. Su fuerte llanto hartó a Ignis que dejó la choza para no tener que escucharlo, pero no fue así con Aer. La niña se quedó mirándolo un día y una noche. Al recién nacido se le llamó Aqva, y era diferente a todos sus hermanos. Sus cabellos eran dorados y sus ojos azules oscuros; Aer quedó embelesada por su belleza._

 _»_ — _"Cuando Aqva crezca, tendré hijos con él", había dicho Aer a mi señor mientras acunaba al bebé. "¿Lo amas?", preguntó mi señor con inquietud. Aer le dio una respuesta afirmativa, una que sellaría el destino de cada hermano para siempre. Pero la tragedia llegó de otras formas cuando la Bruja fue poseída por un espíritu verdadero que quebró su alma dentro del cuerpo. Es un estado horroroso aquel, pues ni se muere ni se vive, ni te vas ni te quedas. Los hermanos tuvieron que decidir qué era lo que harían, pues no deseaban perder a su madre. El espíritu bueno quiso ayudar, intentando reparar el daño con sus poderes obteniendo un resultado lamentable. Como ni hijos ni espíritu querían perderla, accedieron a la petición del Demonio de un Ojo de usar la mándala._

— _Así que la mándala fue creada antes por la Bruja sin haber tenido el propósito de transformar algo, ¿no?_ —Rapunzel se odió por interrumpir, pero necesitaba claridad, y si no lo decía ahora, podría perderse entre tantos detalles.

— _La Mándala de los Cuatro Elementos fue creado para hacer contacto con el mundo espiritual verdadero. Se construyó de tal manera que en el centro convergieran los elementos que constituyen al ser humano. Aunque ni siquiera yo sé cuál es la forma de la que emplearon en el ritual que dividió el alma de la Bruja y el poder del espíritu bueno entre sus cuatro hijos. Cuando el Demonio de un Ojo les dijo que eligieran el elemento donde quería renacer, Aer fue la primera en dirigirse al símbolo del viento. Ella había sido la más cercana en apariencia a su madre, así que fue la primera en moverse. Le imitó Aqva, que amaba tanto a su hermana que no dudó en seguirla. Después fue Ignis, y el último, aquel que se quedó con el símbolo de la tierra, fue mi señor. La mándala que no había considerado a los cuatro hermanos, terminó simbolizándolos. Cuando el poder fue repartido, nacieron como nuevos seres con increíbles poderes. Podían cambiar el clima, atrapar estrellas, hablar con los animales, sanar cualquier tipo de herida, prever tragedias, doblegar voluntades. Eran los Cuatro Elementos originales. Su madre se había ido, pero no estaba muerta. Vivía en ellos como poder. Su existencia se perpetuaría por generaciones. Consecuentemente, pensaron que tenían que mantener el poder entre ellos pues muchos se habían enterado del suceso y buscarían granjearse un lugar con ellos para obtener sus favores._

 _»_ — _Además de los humanos también los espíritus anhelaban el nuevo poder. En especial el Espíritu Oscuro que había quebrado el alma de la Bruja. Para evitar esto, la Bestia de un Ojo convocó Tres Sellos para cada Elemento. Los sellos representan la complementariedad. Para Ignis, por ejemplo, los sellos representarían al viento, agua y tierra; es lo mismo para los demás. Los Tres Sellos tienen como función controlar el poder un elemento de ser necesario._

— _Entonces, estos sellos no tienen nada que ver con los sellos de la prisión de Mor'du_ —musitó Hiccup en sus propias reflexiones.

— _¿Estos sellos son objetos o personas?_ —preguntó Rapunzel para retomar el tema.

— _Personas_ —respondió Fu—. _Personas cercanas a los elementos. Mi señor logró sonsacarle a la Bestia de un Ojo las cualidades de dichos sellos. El mejor amigo, el ser amado y el peor enemigo, y sólo existirán cuando los cuatro reencarnen en una misma época. Su poder, hablando en términos de destrucción, no es la gran cosa, no obstante, si hablamos de suprimir, pueden poner en jaque a cualquier elemento por muy fuerte que sea._

 _»_ — _Con las medidas tomadas, los hermanos tomaron caminos distintos. En el libro de cuentos, Ignis había regresado a su tierra natal debido al infortunio de su madre, y cuando obtuvo poder, quiso llevarse a Aer con él, pero ella ya había decidido que amaba a Aqva. Ya sabe lo que sucedió entonces, mi señora. Ignis mató a sus hermanos, condenándose a sí mismo, pues aquellos que asesinan a los de su sangre (y siendo una sangre tan poderoso como la de ellos), quedan malditos. Mi señor quedó devastado por la muerte de sus hermanos, pero continuó viviendo protegiendo el legado que habían dejado, una niña que años después se convertiría en su esposa y un niño al que casaría luego con la descendencia que tendría con su hermana. Sus nombres fueron Neferet y Indivar, y eran gemelos. Las costumbres de los Primeros Pueblos provienen del método que empleó Terra para mantener al Poder Original._

 _»_ — _Conforme pasaban los años, mi señor se daba cuenta que no envejecía como las personas comunes. En cuanto a su apariencia las décadas eran como días para él. Su mente sí avanzaba y comprendía el alcance del poder que había obtenido. Mantenía vigilancia sobre el hermano que le quedaba, enterándose de la ruina en la que estaba y lo irresponsable que era al tener hijos con cualquier mujer. Cuando Ignis murió por las manos de sus propios descendientes, mi señor mandó a traerlos para que se unieran a su propia familia. Así fue como los Primeros Pueblos se fundaron. Unió a las hijas de Ignis con sus hijos, y cuando su primera esposa falleció, tomó una segunda en una de las tataranietas de su segundo hermano llamada Aledis. Fundó familias, creó los primeros hechizos y las primeras reglas de la magia. Pero cuando su existencia se prolongó más, el cansancio de vivir empezó a erosionar su espíritu. Mi señor sabía que no era inmortal, ya que su primera esposa, hija de dos de sus hermanos, había muerto hace años a causa de manejar mal un hechizo. Por lo que entendió que su momento llegaría… pero pasaron miles de años y él no moría. La desesperación llegó al grado que pasaba días sin comer, dormir o beber agua. Lo que lo mantenía cuerdo era la promesa del reencuentro. Él había querido aguardar el retorno de sus hermanos, pero fue imposible. El peso de una larga vida amenazaba con volverlo loco. Pero antes de sus deseos, estaba su deber. No podía abandonar a su familia a su suerte, menos en esos tiempos oscuros en los que las personas comunes habían conseguido enemistar a los Primeros Pueblos con otras criaturas mágicas, pero estaba tan cansado… así que usó su poder para crear siete objetos con distintas propiedades. Mi señor murió tras este evento y encomendó a su hija mayor que cuidara a la familia. Su hija aceptó la responsabilidad ordenando a su hermano menor que se casara con una descendiente de Ignis para crear una familia cuyo único propósito sería asegurarse que el legado de su padre pasaría a las manos de su reencarnación en el momento adecuado. Eso fue hace más de cinco mil años_ —el profesor Fu respiró profundamente. La música del gramófono se había detenido. Miró a Rapunzel directamente y dijo—: _Ésa es la historia de mi señor, la que se ha contado en nuestro clan desde hace miles de años. La historia de su vida pasada, mi señora._

Le tomó a Rapunzel un largo momento acomodar cada nueva pieza de información en su cabeza. No era complicado, sólo ponía más claridad a algunos asuntos. Hanabi había escrito que cuatro personas cercanas a la Bruja fueron las elegidas, pero no que habían sido sus hijos; tampoco mencionó que eran medios hermanos al tener un padre distinto. En los cuentos escritos por P.O. (se preguntó fugazmente por qué Merkiah habría puesto estas iniciales y no su verdadero nombre), la _Flor de Primavera_ había sido una persona buena y amable que había vivido muchas tragedias, no decía nada de cómo creó a los Primeros Pueblos ni tampoco menciones al incesto que cometió teniendo descendencia con la hija de Aer y Aqva. El conflicto entre los Primeros Pueblos con los muggles no había podido ser resuelto ni siquiera por Terra, que murió sin saber que la reencarnación de Aer, Jokul, había nacido unos cuantos años después de su muerte.

Era… muy triste pensarlo.

— _¿Cuál es el legado que Terra creó?_ —preguntó.

Fu sacó su varita de su bastón y con un presto movimiento, el gramófono se desintegró para revelar una caja octagonal oscura que levitó hasta poner frente a ella. Eep silbó impresionada. Los ojos de Hiccup mostraron asombro.

— _Cuando los creó, mi señor tomó siete objetos que pertenecían a los siete hijos que tuvo con su primera esposa y los combinó con magia. La magia de mi señor le permitía crear pequeñas criaturas vivas. Los objetos fueron llamado Miraculous y las criaturas, Kwamis. Mi señor conocía palabras modernas porque su madre había sido amiga de un espíritu que podía ver hacía el futuro, así que creyó que su reencarnación se sentiría más cómoda con los nombres_ —dijo Fu como si hubiera estado presente en el evento mismo.

—¿Qué son esos símbolos en los círculos? —preguntó Eep asomándose por sobre el hombro de Rapunzel; a ella no le importaba si Fu no iba a responderle. Tenía curiosidad—, sólo he visto algo parecido en las películas de acción chinas que le gustan mucho a mi abuela.

—Son _kanjis_ , creo —dijo Rapunzel, sintiéndose repentinamente insegura de si debía abrir la caja. Dirigió su mirada hacia el profesor Fu, como pidiéndole permiso.

—Esta caja es suya —acotó en inglés—, puede abrirla si así lo desea.

Rapunzel tocó con la punta de sus dedos la superficie de la tapa. No sintió nada extraño ni tuvo una visión. Se sintió un poco decepcionada ya que DunBroch, Overland y Hiccup habían tenido visiones con más regularidad que ella. Cuando alzó la tapa, se reveló el contenido. Una especie de flor de cinco pétalos sostenía en cada uno un objeto, y en el centro, divido como un yin-yang, estaban dos más.

—Esto es… —farfulló—. ¿Qué es esto?

—El profesor te lo acaba de decir, Punz —dijo Eep.

—Lo sé, a lo que me refiero es que Terra dejó esto para un propósito, pero sigo sin comprender para qué o cómo se usan.

—Lamento informarle que ésas son preguntas que no puedo responder aunque quisiera —dijo el anciano con tono afectado—. Mi señor desconocía si alguien más se atrevería a crear lo mismo que él, por lo que se llevó toda esa información con él.

—Entonces, ¿cómo…?

—No te angusties, mi señora. Tengo fe en que descubrirá la manera de usarlos. Después de todo, usted es la reencarnación de Terra, el Primero Hijo de la Bruja. No tiene que preocuparse, aun si mis conocimientos acerca de ellos no son vastos, puede venir a mí con sus dudas. En mi deber servirle ahora que he entregado la caja. Soy y seré su más humilde servidor.

Rapunzel estaba insegura de tomar la proposición del profesor Fu con la seriedad debida. Nunca había necesitado de un sirviente que la atendiera. De pronto tener a alguien que le juraba fidelidad era un peso que no quería cargar. Entendía que las intenciones del profesor Fu derivaban de su deber, pero era cruel obligarlo a estar junto a ella cuando no era necesario. Rapunzel tenía a sus amigos para ayudarla, y si bien Fu conocía la historia de Terra y sobre los Miraculous y Kwamis, no la conocía a ella.

Necesitaban que él no la viera como la reencarnación de su señor, sino como Rapunzel Soleil.

Miró la caja con los objetos. Parecían tan comunes… quiso tomar uno, pero decidió que no era lo más sensato. Al final si al tocarle tenía una visión, decidió que no quería que fuera frente al profesor Fu.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con la caja, Punz? —preguntó Hiccup—, ¿se la llevarás a Flint?

—Solamente llevaré un objeto. Como miembro del clan de los guardianes, seguramente la caja estará más a salvo con usted que conmigo, profesor —él asintió a su petición. Luego Rapunzel se dirigió a su amiga—, ¿puedes tomar uno, Eep? Flint querrá saber la historia y pienso dársela, sólo que no me parece adecuado que todos sepan de la existencia de esto. Aún no sabemos cómo usarlos y desconocemos si la magia en ellos podremos dominarla, así que más vale enfocarnos en uno solo.

—De acuerdo —observó el contenido de la caja, sintiendo curiosidad por cada cosa ahí. Acercó su mano a los que parecía un collar con un dije en forma de cola de zorro y lo tomó—. Me gustó éste. No soy de las que sepan sobre accesorios, pero está bastante mono. Creo que a Hawk y a Rainy les gustaría.

—Los demás los guardaremos hasta que estemos seguros de cómo usarlos —cerró la caja y se la entregó al profesor—. ¿Qué es lo que sí sabe de los kwamis?

—Tienen habilidades únicas y sólo se activarán con su magia, mi señora —respondió, cortés—. La caja nunca fue abierta, así que no sé demasiado al respecto.

—¿Cómo es que sabe de la existencia de las otras reencarnaciones? —era algo que deseaba saber.

—Mi clan existió para cumplir la voluntad del Primer Hermano. Pero los Primeros Pueblos tuvieron a miles de familias con funciones diferentes; algunas de ellas fueron historiadores que recopilaron todo lo que pudieran de las tradiciones y el poder que teníamos. Los documentos casi han desaparecido por guerras y revueltas entre familias. Incluso mi clan no pudo evitar una pérdida de información. Pero la sangre recuerda, mi señora, e intuyó que pronto todos obtendremos las respuestas que buscamos.

—Gracias por esto, profesor Fu —dijo Rapunzel—, de verdad no sé cómo puedo agradecerlo. Usted ha sido de gran ayuda.

—No agradezca esto. Es mi deber servirla.

—No me siento cómoda con eso —admitió—. Tener un sirviente… me hace sentir fuera de lugar. Entiendo que es parte de su vida servir, pero no tiene que ser así. Terra ya no está en este mundo, y yo he nacido con su alma, pero soy diferente a él.

—¿Qué es lo que está solicitando de mí, entonces?

—No pretendo alejarlo por completo, pero desearía que tratara de entender que yo no soy aquel que puso esta carga en su familia.

El profesor Fu puso una expresión un tanto desconcertada. Durante el relato, su cara no había mostrado más que serenidad, por lo que Rapunzel notó que su petición había calado de alguna manera en él.

—Piénselo, por favor —pidió ella—. Por ahora me conformo con haberlo conocido y que me haya contado la historia de Terra así como del legado que dejó —se paró de su lugar—. Tenemos que regresar ahora a nuestra habitación. Detesto irme así de rápido, pero nuestros compañeros nos esperan. Necesitan enterarse de algo.

Los tres chicos se despidieron dejando solo al profesor. Él se quedó en su sitio durante unos minutos, contemplando la puerta y pensando en qué habría pensado Terra de lo que Rapunzel dijera. No había conocido a su señor en persona, pero estaba seguro que no aprobaría las palabras de su reencarnación. La piedad y compasión habían sido virtudes que Terra dejó atrás cuando se vio obligado a poner orden a sus prioridades. Proteger a su familia y cumplir con la promesa siempre fueron asuntos primordiales. Rapunzel no había tenido que pasar por lo mismo, por lo que supuso que a eso se debía que su corazón no estuviera endurecido.

—Pero ya llegará la ocasión, mi señora —dijo a la nada, levantándose con la caja de los _Miraculous_ en la manos para colocar de vuelta al sitio donde había estado. Un movimiento de su varita volvió a camuflarla como un gramófono—. Siempre llega la ocasión.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal estuvo?** Se vienen un montón de explicaciones xD.

Quería escribir sobre Theodore y sus tres ayudantes. Theo se me hace uno de los personajes más complejos, y sus acciones, sus diálogos y sus pensamientos los tengo que pensar dos veces antes de escribirlos. No creo que Theo confíe en ella totalmente, pero sabe que la necesita. Después de todo, ella pasó varios años rodeada de enemigos, así que puede ser de mucha utilidad.

No me imagino a Daphne y Astoria portándose cortantes con Tara. Al fin y al cabo, ambas son hijas de una familia de sangre pura y la cortesía es fundamental para ellas. En cuanto a Tara me la figuro como una mujer de mundo, que ha viajado por muchos países y leído bastante, y a la que le encantan los niños pequeños. Por eso regaló sus tres _aethonan_ a la familia Malfoy. Por cierto, Grane es el nombre del _eathonan_ de Scorpius; **Grane** es el caballo de Brünnhilde, la hermana mayor de las valquirias, uno de los personajes protagonistas de la tetralogía wagneriana "El anillo del Nibelungo". Grane y Brünnhilde tienen un papel arrebatador en el último acto del Ocaso de los Dioses, cuando se precipitan dentro de la gran pira que, gracias a su inmolación, abrasa el Valhalla y restablece el orden que se había roto con el robo del oro del Rin. Considerando lo anterior, creo que es un buen nombre para la primera mascota de Scorpius.

¿Y ustedes, qué nombre le pondrían a los otros dos _aethonan_? Recuerden que uno es para los gemelos y el otro para Antares.

Scorpius nació con un destino, ya sabemos nosotros que es el _Niño Rey_ , por lo cual me interesa ahondar en sus habilidades de liderazgo y en la forma en que percibe las eventualidades. No quiero que Scorpius en un personaje que actúe como un niño normal, considerando que toda su familia está inmersa en el problema, tiene que ponerse a la altura. Y que hiciera notar a Tara que, sin importar sus estrategias, había abandonado temporalmente a chicos inocentes, fue para remarcar sus ideas sobre qué es ser un buen líder.

El hechizo _Desplazamiento Espacial_ está inspirado en Bleach. Durante la saga del pasado de Urahara, Tenzou utiliza un _kidou_ prohibido que alteraba el espacio-tiempo. He hecho lo mejor que he podido al investigar el mundo de hechizos en HP, pero no encontré nada parecido. La aparición trata sobre viajar por el espacio-tiempo de manera individual, y las barreras que protegen a las escuelas, las mantiene ocultas, ¿pero qué pasa si quieren mudar todo un castillo a otra parte? Bueno, pues por ahí va la cosa.

El vínculo de almas de Draco, Blaise y Pansy es uno de los que más me gusta escribir. Es el vínculo más maduro de los que se muestran, y a la vez revela muchos datos interesantes. Ahora, vemos que Daphne había estado celosa de ello, de cómo Blaise podría preferir más a sus amigos que a ella, pero al final comprendió que pelear por eso sólo la llevaba a sentirse llena de odio y a lastimar a Blaise. En cuanto a Astoria y Harry, pienso que no se sentirían tan mal al respecto. Draco pudo amar enteramente a Astoria pese al vínculo, y Pansy fue capaz de amar a Harry a pesar de su pasado y de todo lo demás.

Creo que la claustrofobia de Blaise tiene sentido; estudió una profesión que lo mantiene viajando por sitios despejado y no en una oficina donde se sentiría agobiado.

Y ligera escena _shonen-ai_ entre Draco y Blaise. No hubo sexo entre ellos, pero sí abrazos muy intensos. Me imagino que debió ser difícil para Blaise mantenerse indiferente al dolor ajeno durante todo el tiempo, así que si llegaba a tener recaídas, acudía a Draco por alivio.

Ahora seguimos con la parte de Gabriel Spencer. Tengo esta fascinación por escribir un poco de los _malos_. Para que conozcan sus motivos, sus miedos y sus pensamientos. No es fácil para mí porque desearía darles un final feliz. Pero, bueno, si mis protagonistas no tendrán un final así, menos mis villanos. Pretendo que esta historia dejé un gusto amargo, pero satisfecho (como cuando te comes un limón xD).

En cuanto a lo que dijo Courtney de: "Yo no saldría con perdedores", no quiero que la juzguen. Ella tenía ciertas ideas al principio, que tuvo que cambiar conforme se relacionó con sus amigas. Courtney consideraba _perdedores_ a los que no entraban en su canones (algo, de hecho, que comparto con ella; yo no les digo perdedores en sí, sólo personas con las que nunca trabaría una amistad simplemente porque no me agrada como son), y pronto eso evolucionó. Creo que la Courtney actual pensaría que los perdedores son las personas que se rinden sin intentarlo ni siquiera una vez. Lo que me hace sentir orgullosa de ella, realmente, vemos un cambio sin que el personaje haya perdido esa esencia "irritante" que me hace amarla y odiarla.

¡Hay nuevas quimeras! Olivia Atkins ya había aparecido anteriormente, y quise darle un poquito de protagonismo que sólo haber sido la novia de Adrian. Ella es muy inteligente, y su apodo viene a significar _Creativa_ en honor a Momo Yaoyoruzu de Boku no Hero Academia; Yaomomo tiene la habilidad de crear muchas cosas con las moléculas de grasa de su cuerpo, y su nombre de heroína es _Creati_ , por lo que fue un pequeño homenaje a ella.

A Emery le gusta Mavis :D No sé porqué me encanta esta ship. Es bonita y necesaria, y adoro a Emery *lo abraza* Y sí, él ha leído a Ernest Hemingway :D, me imagino que es bastante ilustrado en literatura muggle. ¿Ya dije que lo adoro?

Me habían pedido un poco más sobre Mavis ante la pérdida de su padre, pues no hay por qué esperar más. Realmente es complicado dejar ciertos temas al aire porque parece que todo está incompleto, pero si no lo hago así, nunca acabaría de escribir xD. La idea de que Mavis vaya a vivir con los Malfoy es que son la mejor opción, y bueno, le debía a Seth un poquito de Tuffnut/Mavis, así que pues ahí está la primera referencia. Bueno, no.

¿Por qué Mavis defiende a Snotlout? Porque no sólo es un patán. A mí me gusta Snotlout y en _Race of the edge_ me convirtieron en su fan; sólo que aquí primero tiene que ser como es, para luego avanzar a lo que puede ser.

La frase que dice Mavis la dijo Bruce Lee, quien fue un artemarcialista mundialmente reconocido.

¡Por fin puedo escribir desde la perspectiva de Kristoff! Me encanta ir de poco a poco incluyendo a otros personajes para escribir desde sus puntos de vista. El pasado que pensé para Kristoff es el de un chico becado, que tiene que esforzarse mucho para conseguir sobresalir en una escuela de estudiantes con familias que por sus influencias pudieron darles un lugar en la selección s sus hijos sin ser los más competentes. Se sabrá más del pasado de Kristoff en el siguiente capítulo.

¿Sonará loco si les digo que éste es un momento Kristoff/Hans? No me peguen, pero le escena se me antojo harto tensa entre los dos que terminé pensando que había algo más.

Bueno, y ahora tenemos una partecita contada por Maite. Hace varios capítulos que no había escrito mucho sobre ella. Quise dejar ver cómo le afecta las cosas en el torneo, y el papel que está jugando. Quiero ayudar a los chicos más allá de ser su reportera oficial, pero no sabe bien cómo. Tiene mucho en que pensar ella también. Por cierto, la frase que ella está pensando pertenece al psicólogo estadounidense que se llamó Carl Rogers, que junto a Maslow, fueron los fundadores del enfoque humanista en la psicología. Si les interesa el tema pueden buscar sobre la Teoría de la Personalidad de Rogers, o en el caso de Maslow la jerarquía de necesidades descritas en su famosa "Pirámide de Maslow".

Eep entrenando a Hiccup es de las pequeñas cosas que disfruto escribir; Hiccup no da una el pobre, y aunque eso cambiará (es decir, en los libros Hiccup es un excelente espadachín), todavía está muy verde para poder defenderse por sí solo.

Sé que dejé la participación de Punz muy a la ligera en la discusión anterior, pero había una razón tras ello. Considerando la carga que Jackson y Mérida están cargando sólo por _intuir_ que son las reencarnaciones de Aer y Aqva respectivamente, no me imagino a Punz queriendo ser parte de ello sin estar totalmente segura de su posición. Adrian fue lo suficientemente astuto como para deducir que Hiccup era Ignis, de modo que podría sacar las mismas conclusiones de Rapunzel. Está siendo cuidadosa, además tiene sentido sobre algunas cosas. ¿Se imaginan que escándalo se hará una vez se destapé todo? Hiccup ha tenido visiones sobre sus antepasados y sobre el pasado de Jackson siendo Jokul, sabe sobre la ascendencia de los gemelos y posiblemente esté pensando que Moana y Eugene son las reencarnaciones de Valhallarama y Spica; quizás revelarlo pueda ayudar a Jackson a recordar, ¿pero qué tal si no? Si eso sólo consigue traer a flote la mentalidad de Jokul y, ¡pum!, se acabó para todos. Además, está el asunto de Scorpius Malfoy siendo el Niño Rey de las profecías de Wodensfang y Hanabi, Adrian también dedujo lo que Hiccup, pero no lo ha dicho, ¿por qué será? Piensen en ello.

Sí, es necesario permitir un dialogo abierto, pero hay ciertas cosas que, por el mismo contexto, es mejor no decir porque las consecuencias podrían ser más duras de lo esperado.

Me encanta Rapunzel. La amé en este capítulo porque pude mostrar lo inteligente que es. Es más que una cara bonita. Amé que le plantearé a Hiccup que su enemistad con Jackson no llevaba a ningún lado, y que, si ambos sólo estaban guardándose cosas por eso, podría perjudicarlos a la larga. En serio, adoré a esta Rapunzel. Es como dijo Hiccup, es la más sensata de los cuatro.

Courtney y su pasatiempo de costura. Fue en honor a un amigo que se ponía a coser, tejer o cosas similares cuando quería distraerse de sus propios sentimientos. Creo que sentir las emociones de otra persona puede ser muy agotador (es decir, si ya es difícil lidiar con los nuestros), por lo que se puso a coser y arreglar ropa para no tener que pensar mucho en el dolor de Mavis. No es que Courtney no se preocupe por ella, sino que si no cuida su estado mental, podría ser contraproducente.

Dato curioso: Algunos de los nombres que mencionan los personajes para jurar, por ejemplo, Alice Kyteler, pertenecen a brujas, magos o hechiceros famosos en el mundo

Me encantó escribir esta escena de los dos discutiendo. Hiccup no tiene reparos en decirles sus cosas a Courtney, y ella, bueno, es lo mismo con él. Ambos tocaron puntos muy importantes que se niegan a aceptar, mucho menos a admitir que tienen ciertos problemas.

Sé que me van a pegar por esto, pero me alegro de que Courtney le haya contado a Hiccup sobre lo que sintió la primera vez que conoció a Ruffnut y Mavis. No sé, fue tan bonito *se pone a lanzar hechizos de protección para que no la hieran*

Si bien me agrada la idea de expresar el código Hammurabi, también me gusta tener opciones; opciones que provengan de pensar en otros caminos que aseguren resolver el problema y quedar satisfechos. Hiccup debió pensar mejor en resolver sus asuntos con Jackson (no, no estoy disculpando con esto a Jackson, sino que Hiccup debió actuar con madurez, después de todo, él se cree muy racional). En fin, Hiccup hizo lo mismo que hace en algunos capítulos de las series; no piensa a futuro si lo que hace ahora provocará problemas, a menos que estén involucrados los dragones xD.

Lo de _perdonar y disculparse_ suena tan jodidamente humanista que hasta lo sentí como el ejercicio de la silla vacía. Sin embargo, es como lo ve Hiccup. Podría perdonar a Jackson por ser un zoquete, y pedirle una disculpa por también actuar como un zoquete. No lo sé, no vuelvo a escribir nada después de leer sobre el humanismo. Nunca.

Y sobre los psicólogos cobrando altos honorarios… pues es mitad mentira y mitad verdad. Yo no entiendo a las personas que se quejan de los precios de las terapias, joder, es por su bien que buscan la ayuda de un psicólogo, y nosotros haremos lo que esté a nuestra manos para ayudarle (ah, pero sí que pagan por babosadas como uñas de acrílico o cosas que no necesitan). Bien, ya me desahogué xD. Podemos seguir con las explicaciones.

¿Ya vieron la mención Hijack aquí? Bueno, pues ya no pidan más. Me piden Hijack cuando eso dos no se llevan bien y me cuesta escribir sus escenas :'v Okay no es cierto, sigan pidiéndolo porque están en su derecho. Nada más que no esperen gran cosa todavía porque, ya saben, ambos se odian x3

Jared me dijo que no podía escribir una escena de celos que implicara el Courtcup con el Hiccuy, pero me entró el espíritu de Rasputia y salió el bello párrafo en el que a Hiccup le florecen sentimientos encontrados por esos dos. Así que, Jared, ya escribí una escena Guy/Hiccup/Courtney, ¡quieras o no!

Hiccup hablando francés era algo que quería poner *lo tacha de su larga lista* en sí lo que dijo es: _unas monjas, por favor_. Y suena raro. Mucho. Pero qué se va a hacer.

Una preguntota, ¿por qué les gusta el Guyney? Me llama la atención eso, porque recuerdo que en la primera encuesta de ships, fue el Courtcup, una de las ships que más les gustaban. Ya no entiendo nada xD. Creo que haré otra encuesta.

Y un poco de Tadaney, ¿pero a quién engañó? Si esta pareja nunca se va a dar muajajajajaja. Pero era necesario que Courtney recibiera un poquito más de _honesta brutalidad_ y quién mejor que Tadashi para hacerlo. Fue firme pero no grosero. Seth me dijo algo sobre que alguien insinuó en los reviews de que Tadashi podría darle una lección a Courtney sobre cómo tratar bien a su hermano menor, y bueno, pues después de terminar el capítulo leeré los review y veré quien fue xD.

Dipper andaba de metiche, y pues la voz que oye Courtney le insta no sólo a matar a los monstruos o a la oscuridad, sino a los que representan un peligro o quizás… a los que usan magia. Como sea, adoro escribir a estos dos.

Ahora, vemos las diferencias entre los vínculos presentados. El de Draco está bajo control; el de Jackson puede sobrellevarse porque, considerando que ya sus almas habían sido vinculadas antes, pues ya se _conocen_ ; pero el de Courtney fue apresurado, se entrelazaron pronto si saber nada sobre el asunto y ahora sufren por ello.

Creo que fue bueno que Rapunzel le contara todo a Eep. Es como un alivio, y además le da el soporte antes de decirlo a los demás. Pero la pregunta importante es ¿qué tanto va a decir? ¿Hiccup también lo compartirá, o se guardará algunos datos?

Anna me exaspera, de verdad xD. Es el personaje que menos me gusta de todos los que Disney ha presentado. Me daban ganas de darle un karatazo en la escena de Frozen, donde presiona a Elsa para que hable frente a sus invitados. Es una inmadura. Como sea, en este fanfic quería esa inmadurez en ella, poniéndola como la ponen en la película: buscando a su verdadero amor en un día. No sé si la estoy manejando como se debe y cuento con que ustedes me harán saber si estoy siendo muy injusta con ella sin motivos válidos.

¿Alguien pidió Beifunzel? Extrañaba escribir sobre estos vatos. Realmente son adorables. ¿Qué les pareció la escenita? Es bonito que ellos le dijeran que le enseñarían tierra-contro, al menos lo básico para que pudiera leer los movimientos de Kuvira.

Necesita retomar un poco a Astrid para hablar sobre su desarrollo. Hasta ahora, llegó a la idea de que su familia no tenía el poder para hacerla sentirse mal, y que debía bajarle un poco a la intensidad de su competitividad. Sin embargo, temí estar poniéndola muy suave como hacen en la serie, así que profundicé en sus sentimientos encontrando buenos puntos por explotar. Durante las películas, las series de Cartoon Network y las de Netflix, me la suavizaron mucho en ciertos episodios cuando me la mostraban muy competente en otros. Me explico: a Astrid se le suavizaba el enojo cuando se trata de Hiccup, incluso cuando él estaba muy equivocado sobre cómo llevar a cabo sus planes. Así que me dije que mantendría ese carácter fuerte bien en alto, sólo que habría que encontrar personajes con los que eso no chocara. Por eso, para Astrid, ser amiga de Nod, Eret, y posteriormente de Asami, Korra y Gogo no se sentiría forzado.

Nod y Eret diciéndole cosas bonitas a Astrid, era otra cosa en mi lista *la tacha*

No piensen mal de Eugene, él simplemente acompañó a Moana a su habitación y tuvo un encontrón con Maui, y pues por eso andaba todo desaliñado. Me disculpo si Eugene reaccionó violentamente, pero recuerden, _todos_ están siendo afectados por sus emociones. Si hay algo de descontrol es por eso. Creo que la única que puede alterar de esa forma a Eugene es Astrid, por ella no es como otras chicas que quieren estar con él por su encanto, ella no caería tan fácilmente por él.

Además, por ahí usé una frase que oculta varias cosillas sobre el Genestrid. Le doy el personaje que quieran a quien más se acerque al significado que tiene.

Fue un momento Genestrid muy, muy tenso. Les dije que esta pareja tendría sus encontronazos, que no les iba a ser fácil y que posiblemente Astrid le rompiera el corazón a Eugene, y pues sobre advertencia no hay engaño. Así que van a sufrir mucho con esta ship, pero ustedes lo pidieron, masoquistas.

Ahora sí viene lo chido.

¡POR FIN UNA DE LAS HISTORIAS DE LOS ELEMENTOS! Pero vamos por detalles. Primero, quiero hablar sobre la posición de Fu. Ese tipo de reverencias se hacen en Asia sólo si metiste la pata en serio o de humillación. En este caso, es una muestra del sumo respeto que Fu le tiene a Terra, y de que se piensa inferior a él, por eso lo de tocar el suelo con su frente. A esa postura se le conoce como _dogeza_.

Fu está dividido entre referirse a Rapunzel como "mi señor" y "mi señora". Terra era hombre por lo que de cierta manera, se esperaba que su reencarnación lo fuera. De todos modos, no tiene una relevancia trascendental. Fu no siente menos respeto por Rapunzel por eso.

Fu sí sabía quiénes eran Hiccup y Eep, sólo que él sólo servía para Terra exclusivamente no para los demás miembros de la familia. Y sí, si lo estaba pensando, Eep es uno de los tres sellos que tiene cada elemento. El apellido de Fu lo inventé. Es chino y significa Tierra (mil puntos por mi originalidad, duh), y el nombre de su clan quiere decir "larga vida" o "vida longeva", lo que está acorde a los muchos años que podían vivir los de la vieja sangre.

La respuesta del profesor Fu respecto a la pregunta de Hiccup es ambigua. Considerando las historias de las reencarnaciones, todas nacieron en familias de los Primeros Pueblos, así que deberían haberlo hecho esta última vez. Lo que me imagino es que Jackson, Hiccup, Rapunzel y Mérida deben tener un antepasado que ascienda a estos pueblos; Hiccup es un Haddock, así que tiene sentido; Jackson, como Jokul, pudo nacer en una familia que provenía directamente de los Primeros Pueblos; Mérida descendería de la familia de Hanabi; y sólo faltaría estudiar a fondo a Punz.

Aclaro: Terra no era visionario como Hanabi, Wodensfang o Mérida, sólo podía ver pequeños vistazos en su día a día, que no son visiones propiamente pues no le mostraban todo un panorama.

Terra también se volvió un cabrón. Maldijo a todo un linaje a sufrir durante cientos de años sólo para asegurarse que su legado caía en las manos de su reencarnación. Y también, recuerden que Gothel tortura con el _cruciatus a_ Punz cuando la secuestró de niña.

Así es, Merkiah es la autora del libro de cuentos. Cuando se revelé el pasado de Aqva, se sabrá más sobre ella y porqué usó las iniciales P.O en lugar de su nombre.

El Monte Carmelo es mencionado en _La Reina de los Condenados_ de Anne Rice, como el sitio donde Mekare y Maharet, gemelas pelirrojas, vivían con su madre interactuando con espíritus que las amaban. Lo usé aquí porque amo a Anne Rice, y quería al menos tomar un sitio de su obra para señalar donde vivían mis OC's hace muchos miles de años.

Tenemos la historia de la Bruja y los elementos desde otra perspectiva. Ahora sabemos que eran sus hijos (obvio, ya lo intuían, pero acá ya quedó claro), y que ella no los había tenido por obra y gracia del Espíritu Santo XD. Y también que Ignis y Terra era unos méndigos pedófilos incestuosos. En el libro de cuentos se menciona que Ignis amó a Aer, pero al parecer Terra también, sólo que él se quitó del medio porque prefería ver a Ignis feliz. Pero, pues Aer escogió a Aqva, y ahí iniciaron todos los problemas.

La mándala fue creada para que la Bruja hablará con los espíritus verdaderos. Luego Bill la usó para crear la magia. Se le puede dar otros usos.

Veamos, revelar la función de los tres sellos que Bill colocó para cada elemento en la mándala. Listo *lo tacha de su lista*

Terra se _casó_ con la hija de Aer y Aqva, que se llamó Neferet, que es de origen egipcio y habla de la belleza y hermosura, y su segunda espoda, la tataranieta de Ignis se llamó Aledis: el inicio de su ascendencia sería el siguiente: la cuarta concubina de Ignis tuvo tres hijos con él (cuando ya era mago), de estos tres sólo sobrevivieron un niño y una niña que al saber sobre su poder se unieron entre sí teniendo siete hijos que se juntaron con los hijos de otra de las concubinas de su padre, de esta unión nacieron muchos niños, dos de estos niños volvieron a unirse de modo que Aledis nació (o sea que se vino casando con su tatarasobrina). El hermano de Neferet se llamó Indivar, eran gemelos, y él se juntó, por petición de su tío y cuñado, con la hija que tuvo con su gemela, Tanit (que era su sobrina y prima), con quien tuvo una hija llamada Zenda. Respecto a Ignis, tuvo dos tipos de descendencia: la primera cuando se fue luego de que Aer lo rechazara, y la segunda cuando ya tuvo magia y se fue por la vida teniendo hijos. Es un rompedero de cabeza seguir esto, y si no lo tiene claro, haré un árbol genealógico. Como sea, esto vino de la idea católica de que descendemos de Adán y Eva, y pues es que eso está lleno de incesto (digo, no se menciona que Dios les haya creado esposas a Caín, Abel y Seth como para no cometerlo, así que sí, puede ser que ellos se tuvieran que acostar con sus hermanas. Qué curioso, ¿no?).

Tanit fue la sucesora de Terra en la familia, siguiendo una línea que distaba que no importaba si se nacía hombre o mujer, sino quién venía primero. Terra fue el primer hermano, y aunque los hijos de Aer y Aqva nacieron primero (eso sin contar los bastardos que tuvo Ignis por todos lados), Tanit era la heredera legítima.

¡CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! Listo, ya presenté un poco de los Miraculous. Sé que en la serie el profesor Fu conoce bien a los miraculous, pero aquí quería mantenerlo un poco desinformado dado que han pasado miles de años desde que Terra creó los sellos, además, nunca se han usado realmente. Así que Punz tendrá que averiguarlo por su cuenta, obvio con el apoyo de sus amigos. Eep eligió el miraculous del zorro, que es uno de mis favoritos (pero nadie le gana a Pollen, ya dije :v).

Y ahora, ¿qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo? Lo dejé en lo emocionante para ponerle suspenso.

Ahora sí, a contestar sus review.

 **LoonerRin27:** James sólo es un niño que está pasando por una difícil situación. Llegará el momento en que pueda aceptarlo, pero tomará tiempo. Saludos.

 **Bruno14:** ¡Sabía que eras tú, Brunito! Lo sé por la manera en la que escribes :D (de todos modos, leí el mensaje que me enviaste). Lamento informar que no pondré más OC's, a menos que sea por concurso (y si hago un concurso, sortearé otras cosas, como un libro o dibujos).

Le atinaste al suponer que mientras más aliados tenga Pitch, pueda ser perjudicial para él. Tocaste un buen punto al decir que Valka sería una especie de anti-héroe sólo buscaría sacar ventaja para su propio beneficio.

El asunto de Jackson/Jokul se irá aclarando conforme veamos más de Jokul. Sus apariciones, a mí parecer, indican una conexión. Tu ejemplo del Dr. Jeckyll y Mr. Hyde es adecuado.

Creo que Elsa es bastante perspicaz, así que seguramente habló con los gemelos por notó lo cercanos que eran con Jackson. Me gusta la pareja Kristoff/Elsa, y ya saben que suelo poner ships que me gustan en el fic, aunque no se sabe si Elsa corresponderá o no a los sentimientos de él (ojalá no; me gustan los corazones rotos). El profesor fu es el Maestro Fu de Miraculous ;)

Vali es el OC que Brenda me pidió introdujera, aún le falta hacer su última aparición para completar su regalo, así que no puedo asegurar que vuelva a aparecer.

Harry quiso adoptar a los gemelos Thorston, pero Pansy le convenció que no lo hiciera. Harry quisiera adoptar a todo niño desamparado xD Okay no.

Victoire consiguió meterle cizaña a Teddy por el simple motivo de que él cree que ella nunca le mentiría. Pero veamos si Teddy cae o no en eso.

Los golpes terapéuticos son cosa de Courtney nada más. Pero eso de que Hiccup también le dé uno no suena mal, quizás, ya en un estado de tensión mutua, Hiccup le diga a Courtney un par de cosillas todas verdaderas y dolorosas.

Sidmodius se me figura como Umbrigde, al igual que a ti. No le tengo mucho afecto y cada vez que escribo sus acciones me dan un retorcijón de estómago tremendo. Pero no sé si darle una parte protagónica matando a uno de nuestros personajes favoritos; estoy dudosa porque lo odio, pero luego pienso que eso es precisamente lo que me gustara generar en ustedes, un total odio hacia él.

Gracias por prestarme a Lucille, te la devolveré una vez le quite la sangre y vísceras que le quedaron.

Me he dado cuenta que he dejado a Mérida de lado a pesar de que éste en _su_ año… pero ya se vienen los capítulos totalmente centrados en ella que permitirá mostrar su desarrollo. Qué bueno que te sigue gustando, pero tengo la esperanza que al finalizar el fic a los demás también les agradará.

¡El Tomás/Tuff debe hacerse canon :v! Okay no, a esos dos les tengo preparado otra cosa. Saludos, Bruno

 **Merlin's Knight:** El momento en que se reveló la existencia de Jokul fue decisivo. De hecho, de no ser por eso, creo que Rapunzel no se habría animado a decidirse en este capítulo, y eso hubiera sido terrible ya que no habría obtenido los Miraculous (y esto tiene mucha importancia, pero ya cuando sea el turno de Mérida de entrar en acción, se explicará el por qué). Courtney confiando en Hiccup y el muy baboso desconfiando de ella. Qué feo. Pero Courtney también estaba cumpliendo con su función; recuerden que en capítulos anteriores, Harry y McGonagall –después de que ella le dijo a él que se había dado cuenta de la maldición de Hiccup- le piden a Courtney que vigile a Hiccup (lo que ella hubiera hecho de todas formas por haberse enterado antes).

El odio entre Hiccup y Jackson es una de las cosas que más me dan ganas de ahondar. Muchos creen que sólo se llevan mal y que con una disculpa basta, pero no, estos canijos se odian tanto que estarían dispuestos a cometer atrocidades con tal de que el otro sufra. Sin embargo, este odio está mediado por sus amigos, que no les permitirían llegar tan lejos. Por parte de Hiccup tenemos a Guy y Fishlegs –aunque Fishlegs rara vez ha podido llevarle la contraria a Hiccup-, y en última instancia, a Courtney; luego tenemos a Jackson a quien Eugene, aunque no lo crean, está haciendo que le baje a su temperamento, y ahora con ayuda de Moana, quizás puedan conseguir que deje su odio de lado.

Rapunzel no hizo ningún comentario y sus razones ya las aclaré en este capítulo. Tenía ciertas dudas sobre el tema de las reencarnaciones, y por eso no se animó a revelar nada. Sin embargo, ¿qué pasará una vez se descubra todo? En lo personal, no creo que tengan una visión conjunta los cuatro todavía. A mí parecer, ellos la tuvieron porque estaban verdaderamente juntos en una meta.

Estoy muy intrigada por lo que dirás acerca del pasado de Terra, la historia del Profesor Fu y los Miraculous. Cierto, dejé algunos detalles al aire, pero nada que no vaya a ser explicado en el siguiente capítulo. Ya vimos que el origen de los Miraculous fue por la magia de Terra para proteger a su familia, o al menos eso es lo que nos da a entender el profesor Fu.

Courtney puede ayudar a Hiccup a ser honesto. Ya vemos que ahora sí tienen una amistad (que Hiccup haya declarado que la ve como amiga, ya es algo). Sí puede preocupar que Guy y Hiccup gusten de la misma chica, pero creo que Guy le dejaría abierto el camino a Hiccup… a menos que piense que tiene una oportunidad más grande con ella, que Hiccup.

Espero que ya no tengas hambre, y nos leemos en este capítulo. Hasta luego.

 **RainbowEyes4:** Está bien que no ahonden en teorías. A veces quema un poco el coco andar pensando tanto xD.

Norman tomará un papel protagonistico en este tercer año, sólo que de momento necesito que Courtney se luzca un poquito más. Pero tienes razón, que se vaya a acostumbrando porque si se sigue encerrando, puede que ponga en peligro a sus compañeros.

Pinche Stanford, se queda callado cuando debería contarles a los Babcock porque los Pines y los de Ilvermony y Salem los ven como si quisieran matarlos. A mí también me agrada más Stanley que él, pero ya se verá más adelante si es capaz de hacer lo correcto.

Si tengo que adelantar un poco del carácter de Jokul para explicar por qué reaccionó a las palabras de Hiccup, diría que es porque está trastornado. Mucho. Cuando empecé a esbozar las características de Jokul nunca lo puse muy cuerdo que digamos, así que si alguien insinúa que puede destruirlo, reacciona mostrando todo su poder congelante. Dicho esto, Hiccup va a terminar hecho una paleta de hielo.

A Adrian le gustaría que los chamacos que tiene por equipos se dejaran de babosadas, pero como bien dices, entre ellos se estiman mucho como para dejárselo fácil. De todos modos, creo que Adrian no es tan insensible, sólo que tiene miedo que por no hacer las cosas en el tiempo adecuado alguien vaya a morir.

Viggo es al villano que más amo. Su ascenso como director le permitirá manejar a Durmstrang como se le pegue la gana, y es lo bastante listo para salirse con la suya y que nadie le diga nada. Mandrake también hará de las suyas porque es muy malo en la película y merece que se le explote.

Jajajaja, sí, una se puede perder si no conoce bien a los personajes. Para eso recomiendo que vean los álbumes que Pau subió al grupo con las imágenes y nombres de cada escuadra de cada escuela

Los galeones no pueden usarse con tanta facilidad como antes. Recuerda que en el segundo año, Gothel logró descubrir que las quimeras se comunicaban con ellos, y pues, no pueden usarlos en el torneo tan fácilmente porque no saben si hay alguna contramedida que pueda revelar los mensajes que se pasen. Por eso, ya no los usan tanto.

Jajaja, creo que Elsa aún no tiene mucho peso que aportar, pero una vez empiece el salseo con Jackson, seguro que moverá más cosas xD.

Nod es un buen personaje. En _Epic_ podemos ver que tiene algo de valor y de liderazgo que explote a como pude. Hizo bien en fingir demencia para que creyeran que no le importaba lo de Ronin (aunque puede que le partan la cara aun así). Pues no hagas sacrificio, y mejor déjame un review para que no mate a nadie (eso no lo creen ni los seguidores del Peje).

Cierto, Harry está apresurando las cosas en su familia. Les debería dar espacio a que se acostumbren, y tampoco debería ser tan egoísta. Pienso que Pansy intervendrá en cierto punto, haciéndoles ver a James y Albus que no pretende colocarse como su nueva madre. Esperemos que salga bien.

Le diosa que aparece a Pitch es un personaje de _Sendokai Champios_ ; es muy mal y muy astuta.

*cuando lee el _conti plz_ * *saca a Lucille y una chancla* Me estoy enfadando y usted no va a quere' que yo me enfade (okay, no xD). Saludos.

 **Matildatooslista:** Qué bueno que comentaste y decidiste dejar de lado tu aversión por una ship y centrarte en otras cosas :D

¡Habrá más de Jackson/Jokul porque es necesario y me gustó escribirlo! Creo que atacaría a los alumnos que hieran a sus amigos. Lo que me habría gustado que notaran es que Jokul no hizo mención del nombre de Eugene en ningún momento, sólo lo reconoció como _Spica_ y eso no es bueno.

Cuando pediste el beso hijack, te imaginé como el meme del monito que sostiene de la cabecita a dos monitos y dice: _Just kiss_ xD

Todavía no se sabrá quiénes serán los portadores de los Miraculous.

Dios, se me olvidó lo del dibujo de Moana como Rena Rouge *le pegan* Veré si lo puedo hacer en esta semana.

Creo que Hiccup estaría mejor con cualquier familia que no fuera la suya. Con Stoick se vería muy presionado. Y con Elinor… ya vimos lo que causó.

Quizás Mavis apoyaría el Leffnut… o quizás no.

Maite es madura, por eso no actúa a lo bestia, aunque llegado el momento sí suelta un buen fregadazo xD.

Bueno, si no te quito el ánimo con el Hijack, al menos voy a hacer que los mosqueteros sufran un rato :v

Jajaja, lamento que sea tan larga la historia, pero así son las cosas. Apresurarse nunca es bueno, y como tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para escribir (hablando en términos de que no creo morirme pronto), pues será largo.

Saludos, amigueta :D

 **APARTADO ESPECIAL**

 **QUIME VALLES**

Casita de Seth, Tinaco en la azotea (no pregunten porqué estoy aquí).

¡Hola, quimeras honorarios! Santa madre, ha pasado tiempo desde que tuve un review de ustedes y ahora veo que han escrito tantos y tan largos que tuve que ponerlos en un apartado especial porque si no lo hacía sería un error.

Dada la importancia de esta contestación, creo que debo presentarme (con títulos nuevos y toda la cosa).

Soy Abel de la casa Ciffer, la de la Mano que Nunca se Cansa, la Rompedora de Corazones, Reina de su Computadora, la que se comió el tamal verde de Seth en la mañana y se está escondiendo de ella, Señora de Invernalia, la que lucha contra la tesis.

Les doy la bienvenida a Sir Paulina Guadalupe, Lady Nombradora de Ships y Octava Mosquetera Hijack; a Lord Sabdiel el Ex Aventurero y mago de la Casa Ravenclaw; a Lady Berlitz Thanati, la Tomate sangriento y la Justiciera; a Lady Margarita de la Casa Girasol, la Enamoradiza; a Lady Luz María, la gemela Alegre de dulce sonrisa y mirada soñadora; a Sir Zul María, la gemela de Mirada gélida y calculadora, Quinta Mosquetera Hijack (se toma un tiempo para abrazar a Luz, y a Zul le estrecha la mano).

Veo que han traído a nuevas lectores cuyos nombres conocía de paso. Te doy la bienvenida, Santana, alías Ana, y a todos los demás aunque se los hayan llevado a otro lado xD. Mientras piensas en tus títulos, te daré uno: Ana, la que sí se queda a dejar revie (si lo quieres, sino, pues ya ni modos).

Hola a ti, Sabine, hermana de las Gemelas. Espero que las quimeras hagan un buen trabajo siendo tus maestros en esto del Fanfiction.

¿ALGUIEN DIJO NUEVOS GEMELOS? Bueno, ya me calmó o Seth me va a encontrar.

Espero que los cuatrillizos salieron bien en el chequeo al que Tadeo acompañó a su padre (creo que necesito hacer un árbol genealógico pronto).

*se pone a reír como loca por lo de consolador y consola* JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, dios santo, Anel, amé tu explicación XD.

Bien, entonces yo llamaré a esto "Contestando a la contestación de la contestación de sus review del capítulo 5" (lol)

Nos importa lo que digan, yo seguiré pensando que las gemelas son buena (algo así como, cuando son buenas, son buenas, pero cuando son malas, son mucho mejor. Vale, creo que no me di a entender). Así es, Sabine, tus hermanas son increíbles (y al que insinúe lo contrario, haré que Sidmodius le dé un beso)

Jajaja, Sab ya es seguidora xD. Me vino a la mente las imágenes en facebool que dicen: Si lees esto, quiero que sepas que eres una princesa; no me importa si eras un macho peludo, ahora eres una princesa.

¿Qué oso hizo Thani con Seth? No recuerdo que ellos me dijeran algo *hace memoria* No, de verdad que no. ¿Hizo algo malo?

De momento las escenas de Maite estarán centradas en sus relaciones con los tres profesores y sus compañeros reporteros; ya luego la veremos haciéndose amiga de Sirius y Toothiana, y quizás de Pansy.

¡Todos vayamos a las Vegas! Yo quiero quemar un casino… digo, quiero jugar en un casino. Sí, eso mero.

Yo quiero de esas bolitas de pintura… a lo mejor me animo a hacer unas pero versión… no legal en ningún país (primero tendría que encontrar los cuadernos donde un amigo que estudió química tiene sus fórmulas y procedimientos). Es bueno saber que las gemelas son consideradas al usar globos para que ya no duelan tanto

Bien continúo con el review que dejaron del capítulo seis.

"La vida es una competencia". Algo me dice que Thani, Anel y Ana serían buenas amigas de Astrid

¿El ex de Anel es el tal principito de chocolatito? Porque de ser así, sorry, Sab

¡El Maguecup es canon!, por lo menos en mi cabecita :'v Pues no sé si Hiccup sea el ideal de todas, pero sí que tiene pegue el dientón pecoso. No, Ana, nada de violaciones por aquí. Y Bill pues no puede amar a Zul, pero creo que si la conociera le caería bien, ¿cierto Bill?

*se ve a Bill comiendo doritos junto a Abel pero ignorándola?

Él es muy cruel… como sea, continuemos. ¿Sab tiene diez espejos? Yo nada más tengo un espejo de mano que compré cuando fui a la playa y ya siento que es mucho. Sab es como Narciso xD

Pues si empezamos a nombrar qué heroína seríamos, yo sería Wonder Woman xD.

Pues a Jared no le importa el mote de "novio chafa", dice que ha tenido peores y que al menos éste haya nacido para tener un poco de humor y no ser totalmente ofensivo.

El beso Dagcup sigue causando retorcijones. Me alegro que la Tablet haya sido reparada y que Zul no haya cobrado. Pau es como yo, casi no salgo de mi casa o la de Seth, pero es porque en general no me gusta interactuar con las personas (pero como estudié psicología, me chingo porque es una carrera en donde tienes que ser social y punto).

Las ideas que me dieron para lo que pasará con el princesa son tantas y tan buenas que estoy estudiándolas tan detenidamente como puedo. En serio, hasta Sethcito y Jared me ayudan para que valore cada una de las opciones. Y es justo que las gemes y Mague no se enteren de nada. Recuerden, gemes, a ustedes les he dado datos que no todo mundo sabe.

*se sirve una tacita de té*

 **Bill:** ¿De dónde sacaste el té estando acá arriba?

 **Abel:** Un mago nunca revela sus secretos, palurdo.

Mor'du se va a cargar a muchos. Veremos trágicas muertes. En realidad lo que más me gustaría escribir sobre Mor'du es su recuento con Levi, una batalla que podría ser épica o un desastre.

*se tapa sus orejitas por el gritote* Creo que voy a necesitar un par de tapones también.

¡Oye, Hiccup, Pau te habla! *sube al princesa al tinaco y no se le ve de buen humor* Hay de ti si le dices algo feo, porque te encuero en el siguiente capítulo.

 **Hiccup:** Eso es… ilegal. Bien *se aclara la voz* Yo… no estoy acostumbrado aún a tener fans. Para como va la trama, Abel me va a tener sufriendo un rato más y soportando a Overland ¬¬ Me alegra que me apoyes porque por acá, Abel, su amiga la alta y el flaco de su novio, pues estoy solo… ¿Quién es Aldo? Oh, es un primo. Supongo que es bueno que te lo recuerde, sé que debe ser un buen primo si tenemos algunas similitudes.

No sé si apoyarme cuando haga algo malo sea correcto, a menos que sea del tipo de apoyo que me ayude a reflexionar, pero trataré de hacer las cosas lo mejor que pueda.

 **Abel:** Pau realmente te admira, Haddock, así que a hacer honor a su voto de confianza. Ahora sigue Thani, si a ella tampoco la tratas bien haré que Jackson te besé.

 **Hiccup:** D:

 **Jackson:** ¡A mí no me metan en sus asuntos! *se larga del lugar antes de que a Abel se le ocurran otras cosas*

 **Hiccup:** Bueno, como decía, Thani yo… *lo jala Anel* E-Espera, primero tengo que… *lo jala Thani* ¡Espérenme, que esto se está descontrolando! *lo jalan de un lado a otro hasta que le rompen los brazos y Hiccup muere… okay no, nada más se desmaya*

 **Abel:** Oh, bueno, supongo que sí tendré que ponerles una orden de restricción. De hoy en adelante, nadie tiene derecho a abrazar a Hiccup hasta que aprendan a controlar sus hormonas.

 **Bill:** Pides cosas imposibles. No tengo que ser un demonio para saber que ese niño despierta las bajas pasiones de muchos, así que es más fácil que lo encierres o lo vendas a alguien que pueda protegerlo.

 **Abel:** … bueno, si lo vendo podría comprarme la almohada de Kacchan que quiero y… ¡cómo se te ocurre! Hiccup tiene un contrato que cumplir y a menos que quiera una demanda, tengo que cuidarlo.

*llama también a su abogado para iniciar los trámites de la orden de restricción* Mientras lo hago, me llamó la atención que dijeran los similares que eran Astrid y Courtney, y es cierto lo que dice Anel, sólo que Hiccup, aunque quedó maravillado con lo bonita que era Courtney, no le gustó al principio sólo hasta que la conoció bien es que empezó a interesarle. En lo personal, las veo similares, **pero** tienen sus diferencias.

Respondiendo a las preguntas:

1\. Pues pronto.

2\. También pronto.

3\. Ustedes quieren hacer sufrir a todas las quimeras, de verdad.

4\. Pues ya casi.

5\. Para eso todavía falta.

6\. Eso es casi hasta el final.

7\. Ya casi.

Tómense algo para la gastritis porque habrá ships que no a todos les gustan.

*cuando lee cuánto tiempo lleva escribiendo el fic* ¿A poco cuatro años? El tiempo se va volando xD.

¿Maite como profesora? No, la verdad creo que no.

El TadaHoney no durará. Quiero que rompan, pero para separarlos necesito usar la vieja confiable. Y bueno, no les puedo hacer cambiar de opinión respecto a Courtney, sólo que ponerla por sobre Chloé es… apresurado. Creo que lo que les disgusta Courtney es que trate mal a Norman y que sea una creída (¿?), pero fuera de eso no ha hecho otra cosa (a mí parecer), mientras que Chloé… bueno, eso ya se verá.

Yo no prefiero ni Jelsa ni Hiccelsa, pero la primera es necesaria y quizás de la segunda haya una mención.

¿Beso entre las cuatro reencarnaciones? Sir Sab, usted es diabólico. ¡Chale, ya me dieron ganas de hacer una escena toda random de ellos cuatro dándose de besos!

Suframos por el Narusaku, Anel. En sí se suponía que _Naruto_ era un shonen, así que no sé porque le dieron ese final todo shojo, pero ya qué. Y sí, pondré otros personajes de animes que veo. Quizás veamos a Naruto, Sakura, a otros de animes que recién estoy viendo (les recomiendo informarse sobre Boku no Hero Academia)

Pues a mí no me gusta Himawari… no le encuentro el chiste. Pero bueno.

Ahora sí, el review del capítulo 10.

Uy, lástima que Thani se fue por el Courtcup, pero no puedo obligarla a quedarse *se encoge de hombros* Oh, cuenten todo el chiste o no cuenten nada, ¿qué más le pasí a Sab aparte de lo de quebrarse los dientes con la tupsipop? Nah, no se crean, espero se encuentre. No me imagino el dolor que puede estar pasando.

Luz, eres encantadora. Tu frase "Una ship no evitará que disfrute el capítulo", habla de una actitud madura ante los disgustos de la vida. Parece ser que en este momento se están viviendo muchas transiciones en tu casa. Les deseo lo mejor.

(Zulma entrenando Defensa Personal Militar es de temerse; pero me inspira, creo que además de Taekwondo practicaré Krab-maga y Taekyon)

Vali tendrá pocas apariciones, en sí, Brenda pidió que hablara con ciertos personajes. Pero sí, ya van dos OC que se incluyen a último momento. Pues si las gemes ganan el próximo concurso… pues quien sabe, el premio sería un libro de HTTYD y no un OC

Habrá más escenas de Jokul soltando sus poderes de congelador. Sobre aviso no hay engaño, así no esperen que puedan derrotarlo con facilidad. Quizás mate a alguien, quizás no.

Cuando Ana preguntó que cómo se puede esperar tanto, yo le responderé también: en el fanfiction, o esperas o nada. ¿Sabes cuántas de los fics que sigo no han llegado al climáx que tanto deseo, cuántas no han actualizado, cuántas los autores ya ni saben qué ponerle? Es lo que hay en el mundo del Fanfiction, y es feo y bonito, y yo les aseguro que valdrá la pena.

Jajajaja, parece que hay altas expectativas en cuanto la pareja ideal para Hiccup, pero bueno, mientras hay que disfrutar los momentos en los que lo ponga con distintos personajes. ¿Eugene con Hiccup?... oye, quizás sí. No lo había pensado seriamente, pero no se vería tan mal. Hiccup no odia a Eugene.

La "esencia" de Jokul se activa con palabras claves. Hiccup insinuó que sus acciones podrían destruirlo, y _destrucción_ vendría siendo la palabra a analizar. Anel, de no ser porque mencionaste a Rapunzel y a cualquiera de sus amigos, le habrías atinado completamente al nombrar a Mérida solamente.

Realmente Adrian no hizo nada malo. Como él dijo, se dedicó a observar. Él no esperaba que Jackson reaccionara así, pero lo aprovecho. Jokul no fue la mano derecha de Pitch Black, fueron socios que es muy diferente, Sab. ¿Qué piensan de Tomás y Tuffnut? Quisieran saber sus opiniones.

Dense cuenta que si Hiccup se destapa puede correr el riesgo de que Adrian lo mande al frente para provocar que despierte sus poderes o recuerdos, y considerando que no tiene acceso a su magia, podría terminar herido o muerto y eso rompería la profecía, y Pitch ganaría. Courtney no sabía que Hiccup podía ser Ignis, pero no se arriesgó. Hay mucho en juego como para perderlo todo por apresurarse.

Rapunzel no contradijo a Courtney porque en ese momento no convenía. Ahora que ya tiene información válida, evidencia, puede plantarse frente a todos para revelar la verdad.

¡Exacto! Jackson no es un líder por mucho que se ponga en el fic que sí. En la película está bajo la presión de convertirse o no en un guardián y al final acaba decepcionando a muchos porque simplemente se fue a buscar sus recuerdos perdidos en lugar de cumplir con su deber. La ruptura en Quimera llevara a replantearse quien debería tener el liderazgo definitivo.

Guerra de miradas, no sé hasta que me dieron ganas de dibujarla xD. Pero Pau tiene razón, a como está Hiccup, Jackson le pone una putiza (y, Luz, eres diabólica, tu idea me encantó).

 **Courtney:** ¿Sólo les agrado porque hago bromas de que Haddock y Overland tienen tensión sexual entre ellos? Decidido. Dejaré de apoyarlos. Es más de ahora en adelante soy fan del Dagcup.

 **Abel:** ¿Sólo lo haces para llevarles la contraria?

 **Courtney:** No, para que me detesten por completo. No importa lo que hagas siempre serás el villano en la historia de alguien más. Siendo así, al menos hay que tratar de ser un villano memorable.

 **Abel:** … bueno, pero de igual forma seguiré escribiendo que te gusta el Hijack. Así que te callas.

Sólo un spoiler: tenga cuidado a quien mencionan como portador de Miraculous porque recuerden que los siete sellos se van a morir, ¿vale?

Me pregunto algo, considerando que a muchos les atrae el Hijack y hablando hipóteticamente, ¿habrían sentido lo mismo de la escena de celos de Hiccup si hubiera sido Jackson quien tratara bien a Adrien? Porque a lo que sé, el que gusten o no de una escena depende directamente de los personajes que se involucren en ella.

Yo también ando interesada en el Reney, Sab, nada más que ahorita lo dejo de lado porque ando metida en un seminario de criminología y estamos viendo perfiles de criminales, y bueno, estamos en medio de un debate sobre pedofilia que me ha puesto algunas pegas para las parejas con mucha diferencia de edad.

Hiccup y Harry son bonitos de escribir. Habrá más escenitas dedicadas a Pau :3

Todavía no me rindo en lo de hacer llorar a Anel. Tengo que esforzarme. (¿quién es Kanan?)

Hablaré un poco más de cómo Hiccup ha sobrellevado el tema de la maldición. Ah, sí creo que me faltó escribirlo. Guy era el que aceptaba los duelos por Hiccup, usando artimañas para que se centraran en él en vez de Haddock.

¡Sí, notaron el cameo de Anel! He pensado en ponerle sus nombres a algunos de mis OC's de pasada. Espero no les moleste :D

¡Pequeño momento James/Rinoa! Pero Ana tiene razón, apenas son peques. Y ya vimos quien finalmente metió cizaña en el Ruffdy.

Veamos, estos pronto tendrá su explicación. Aguanten y no se me desesperen.

Trataré de responder a estas otras preguntas:

Quien sabe si Ronin se murió. Hay que preguntarle a los dragones, y ellos sólo entienden _dragonese_.

No recen a ningún santo. Esas plegarias nunca funcionan, pero si me hacen un dibujo de Kacchan y Mina puede que cambie de opinión (nah, no es cierto xD).

Posiblemente quieran destituir a los demás directores.

Pues no va haber más reencarnaciones. La profecía decía que cuando estén los cuatro juntos de nuevo es cuando se darán los hechos, así que después ya no renacerían pues el propósito de sus almas se habría cumplido. Pero me han dado la idea para el próximo concurso.

La situación que vivimos Seth y yo fue cuando una maestra que apreciábamos fue despedida sin motivo ni razón, cuando ella estaba a punto de ascender de puesto. Esta maestra era genial, pero su despido y traslado fue tan rápido que nunca supimos por qué lo hicieron

¿Quién dijo ese continúa plz? *saca la chancla*

¡Apoyo la moción de Luzma de que todo sea una rompedera de corazones con toda violencia! *saca la ametralladora*

Elsa y Anna están destinadas a otra cosa; y me urgía colocar a Tara muy cerca de los más involucrados. Además, ¿no notaron que también lo hice por Scorpius? Él se supone que tendrá un puesto relevante más adelante como líder, así que hago lo posible porque aprenda de los mejores; de sus propios padres, de Theo, de Jackson (no es líder con todo lo que implica, pero creó Quimera y ellos son muy unidos), de Blaise y Daphne, y planeo que también tenga contacto con los malos.

¿La película de Troll Hunter trata de una especie de documental sobre los trolls? Porque si es ésa, entonces sí.

La película de Coco estuvo bonita, pero no para un Oscar.

Quizás Astrid y Rapunzel se hagan amigas.

Ya mencioné a Luka y a Kagami, pero no sé si tendrán una presencia más fuerte en el fic.

El reto de _Artvsartist_ estoy considerándolo hacer. Sólo que no soy mucho de compartir fotos de mi cara en público.

Las peticiones con Maite las iré sacando poco a poquito.

Sólo las Crystal Gems aparecerán; las otras no (ya explicaré por qué y qué pasó con ellas).

No, no habrá traidoras en las gemas.

No tenía contemplada a Elipsa ni a Meteora, por lo que es muy probable que no las incluya. Lo siento, pero ya saben que sí llego a una idea que no suena mal sobre ellas, las verán por aquí.

Puedo nombrar a Sab y a Ana mosqueteros, nada más díganme sus títulos y yo haré el resto.

Tomo nota de lo que me piden.

Esto ha estado muy largo, muy bonito y divertido xD. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de comentar, chicos, en verdad lo aprecio.

Ahora sí, nos leemos luego.


End file.
